


The Subspace Emissary Continued

by Queen_Authoress_Starcy_Hand



Series: There's More to Our World Than We Know [4]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Canon Continuation, Complete, Gen, Multiple Crossovers, Original Character(s), old story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 59
Words: 391,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Authoress_Starcy_Hand/pseuds/Queen_Authoress_Starcy_Hand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Smashers believed that they have defeated Tabuu, but they didn't. Master Hand then calls on people from the real world to help defeat Tabuu once and for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is another story that I have already completed on FanFiction and have now decided to post here so all of you can see it. This is the first fanfic that I ever wrote out and it took me six years to complete. That's a very long time. In my personal opinion, my writing got better as time went on, so I'm not going to change the original story (although I will be leaving the sketches before and after each chapter, the Q&As, the holiday specials, and the announcements in this version).
> 
> Also: On November 13, 2016, I noticed that I accidentally skipped 5 chapters. The chapters names are Gaia Spores, Love & Sorrow, Apocalypse, and Saving the World Parts 1 and 2. I am very sorry to any confused reader. I hope you are still enjoying the story and decide to continue reading it.
> 
> If you want to read the original and completed version, click [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6888681/1/The-Subspace-Emissary-Continued). If not, then this story will be posted here one chapter at a time for the next few weeks. I hope you enjoy!

They had just defeated the one behind the Subspace Army, Tabuu, from destroying the whole world. The Smashers are standing on a cliff, looking out toward the ocean. It is sunset now, and they are pleased that they had defeated the menace that bothered them for some time now.

"We-a finally defeated them," a relieved Mario said.

"It's about time," a happy Sonic said. "The army was starting to get on my nerves."

"But didn't you just get here?" a confused Ness asked.

"Meh. As long as they're gone, I don't really care," he admitted.

"Well, I guess he's right," Peach confessed.

"Now everyone," Master Hand called. The 34 Smashers (not counting the bad guys) turned around to see a giant floating hand. He was a white glove from the right hand. "Now that Tabuu is gone, you can all go home since the tournament is over as well."

"Well everyone," Peach started. "This is goodbye."

"Until the next tournament," Samus added.

"Well, goodbye everyone," Master Hand said with a very small hint of sadness in his voice. He opened up 21 blue portals (and the portals will be blue unless said otherwise) to everyone's worlds. Everyone said their goodbyes.

"It was-a nice seeing you all," Mario said.

"I wish we could stay longer," Peach declared. She shed a tear which she dried with a hankie.

"I-it is-a nice that the-a adventures are-a over," Luigi sputtered out of his mouth.

"It was nice to fight alongside everyone this time and not against each other," Samus proclaimed.

"Hyah wah tah! (It was fun while it lasted)," Link admitted.

"It was nice to see everyone again, with some new people," Zelda said happily.

"Tah wah zeeah! (I wish you guys wouldn't call me Toon Link)," Toon Link (Toon Link: Heeah! (Hey!)) proclaimed.

"Have a safe journey home," Pit wished for everyone.

"Come visit Diddy and me sometime," Donkey Kong (we will say DK for Donkey Kong and Diddy for Diddy Kong sometimes) invited.

"Yeah!" Diddy agreed.

"We'll miss you," the Pokémon Trainer said.

"Don't forget about us," Squirtle requested. (If you're wondering how Squirtle talked, all the Pokémon and Mr. Game and Watch have translators in their mouths to make talking easier.)

"Good luck out there," Ivysaur wished.

"…Bye," Charizard simply stated.

Pikachu rolled his eyes at Charizard. "I'll see you guys at the next tournament," he proclaimed.

Lucario remained silent.

Jigglypuff glared at Lucario. "I hope to see you guys really soon," she said after her gaze returned to everyone.

"I miss the food from home, poyo" Kirby declared. Everyone gave him confused looks.

"Kirby…" Meta Knight shook his head and sighed.

"Please pray for all the Pikmin that died," Olimar asked. Everyone except Kirby (who was too busy remembering the food) gave him bored looks.

"Um… okay," Fox started, breaking the silence. "See you guys later," he proclaimed.

"It was nice working with you," Falco stated.

"I wish I could've won Samus or Zelda over this time," Captain Falcon (we will now also call him C. Falcon) muttered to himself.

"Ewe," Nana declared at the overheard statement.

"We'll miss y'all," Popo said cheerfully.

"I'll miss you all, too, yoshi," Yoshi said, tying not to cry.

"I'm so glad I was able to participate in another tournament and go on this adventure at the same time," Marth said with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, what he said," Ike proclaimed. Everyone (except Kirby for obvious reasons) gave him bored looks.

"Well, its goodbye for now," Ness proclaimed.

" _I-it was nice to meet everyone_ ," Lucas studdered in Japanese.

"Thank you for helping me, everyone," R.O.B. said. _/Although I miss my home, /_ he thought to himself.

"Me too," Mr. Game and Watch (from now on, we will also call him Mr. G&W) proclaimed.

"No problem," Snake muttered.

"It was nice to meet you all, but I gotta run," Sonic stated.

"Okay," Master hand called to attention. "It's time for all of you to return home."

Everyone went through their designated portals, but Pit, Mr. G&W, and R.O.B. stopped.

"What's wrong?" Master Hand asked.

"I was wondering why you were working for Tabuu," R.O.B. admitted.

"I was possessed by him until someone freed me from his chains, but I don't remember who it was," he admitted shyly.

"That answered my question," Mr. G&W declared.

"I just have this feeling that it isn't over yet," Pit responded. "But it could be my imagination. Bye," he proclaimed as he walked through the portal. Oh, how right he was (on this isn't over yet).

When Mr. G&W and R.O.B. went to their portals, but they suddenly closed. They were shocked at this event. When they turned around, they saw Tabuu holding Master Hand in a sphere which acted like a prison.

"You will come back to work for me, or else I'll take the hand's life," he proclaimed.

"Why are you still alive?" Master Hand said confused. "I thought they destroyed you for good."

"Fools," Tabuu answered. "You didn't destroy me."

_Flashback_

Pit was just about to take Tabuu out with a light arrow, when (as we see in super duper slow motion) Tabuu quickly changes himself with a copy to avoid taking on any more damage. Back in regular motion, the arrow hits the copy which destroyed it. Then, the Smashers are teleported along with the locations back to the Smash World.

_End of Flashback_

"And now-" Tabuu started. "- you two will come back to work for me if you want the hand to live."

"No, don't do it!" the right hand shouted. Tabuu then threatened them further as he charged up an attack in his hand.

"… You win." R.O.B said finally.

"We don't want Master Hand to get hurt outside of the Final Destination Stage," Mr. G&W proclaimed sadly. / _Besides, he's the only one who can save us. /_ he thought.

"Good choice," Tabuu announced. "Follow me." He then opened a portal to Subspace. "Let's go."

/ _Sorry, /_ they both thought.

"And when I return -" Tabuu stated, "- I will be more powerful than all of your Smashers together!" After the three went through the portal, Master Hand was by himself. He noticed a projector on the ground and he realized that they had been tricked.

"If he is going to be that strong," Master Hand thought out loud. "Then… I need more Smashers. The only question is; who?" Then, a light bulb being lit by a tiny Pikachu appeared over him. "That's it!" Then, he teleported himself to Smash Mansion.


	2. Meeting the OCs

_At Smash Mansion_

Master Hand appeared in the control room. It was a disaster zone. Papers were everywhere, computers were destroyed, and the wall had a huge hole in it. Master Hand looked over the room for a moment.

_Outside Smash Mansion_

Outside, we see a huge, three-story mansion. All is peaceful until, "CRAAAAAAAZY!" Master Hand screamed at the top of his lungs.

_Inside Smash Mansion_

Master Hand was panting when his brother, Crazy Hand, came in.

"Whaz-up, bro?" Crazy asked, not noticing the damage in the room.

"Did you have any sugar while I was away?" his brother asked. Crazy quickly looked around the room.

"…Maybe," he said suspiciously.

"…Anyway, we need to fix it up."

_1 hour later_

"Man, that took awhile even with our awesome hand powers," Master Hand complained.

"How was that Subspace thingy, bro?" Crazy asked.

"I'm afraid I was captured by a guy named Tabuu, the Smashers tried to kill him, but he is still alive," Master Hand said sadly. "What's even worse is that Mr. G&W and R.O.B were forced to go with him and I already sent the rest of the Smashers home."

"How ya goanna take him down, bro?"

"WE are going to take him down with help."

"What help, bro. Ya already sent the Smashers home, bro."

"We're going to use our hand magic to bring people from a world only tampered with once before."

"Alright! New Smashers, bro. Can't wait, bro. Who's goanna show up, bro?"

"Special ones from the real world."

"Isn't that kind of dangerous?" Crazy smartly remarked.

Master Hand gasped at this. "Did you suddenly become smart?" he asked in a panic.

"Whach ya talking about, bro?" Crazy asked regularly (for him).

"Maybe I was imagining things," Master Hand assured himself. "Anyways, we need to get them here, and I know exactly what to do."

"Whach ya need, bro?" Crazy asked.

"I need your magic to flow into me. I will take care of the rest."

"Alighty, bro."

"Let's begin."

Crazy started to glow in blue sparkles. It was being transferred to Master Hand who was concentrating very hard. Portals started to appear in front of them, one by one until there were 14 portals in front of them.

"Now," he said in a serious tone. "We must make time stop for everyone except for the chosen ones."

"Dis is goanna be awesome, bro!" Crazy remarked.

_In the real world, a few seconds before hand magic is applied, special ones #1 and 2_

A female teen is in the basement of a house, playing her Nintendo Wii. She has long brown hair that goes down to her shoulder blades and brown eyes. She's 5' 10". She is wearing rectangular, purple frame glasses. She has on a white t-shirt, blue jeans, white socks and shoes. Her skin is slightly tanned. She is playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl. All of a sudden, the screen stops right where it's at.

"That's weird," she remarks.

"Rose!" someone yells panicked. "Rose, are you there?"

"Yeah, Samantha," Rose yells back. "I'm in the basement."

A panicked female teen that looks likes Rose comes down the stairs. The only differences are is that her hair is super short, she has braces, earrings, an inch taller, and is wearing a dark blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and green and white shoes. "Something's wrong!" she proclaims.

"If you mean the TV or my Wii acting up, then you're right," Rose proclaims to her sister.

"No, look at the clock," Samantha says in a panick.

As Rose looks at the stopped clock, she says," It probably needs new batteries."

"Ugh, you're not getting it," Samantha reveals. "Follow me."

When they went upstairs, they see their parents frozen in place. When Rose looks out the window, there is a car not moving anywhere on the road. A bird is stopped in midair.

"Sam, when did time stop?" Rose asked creeped out.

"A minute ago," Sam remarked. "How are we still moving?"

"I don't know," Rose admitted. "I don't know."

Suddenly, a portal opened up behind them. Both teens screamed at the sight of it.

When Rose managed to get her cool back, she stated, "Maybe the guy that did this is through that portal."

"What choices do we have?" Samantha asked.

"We can both stay here and live outside of time for the rest of our lives, or we can risk our lives by finding the guy who did this and have him fix this."

"I want to find the guy."

"Let's go then," Rose said.

The last things we see are the two teens walking through the portal. When they aren't seen anymore, the portal disappears. The screen then blacks out.

_In the real world, a few seconds before hand magic is applied, special ones #3_

In a green van on a highway, in the mountains, a female teen is in the back seat heading home from school. She's 5 inches shorter than Rose, dark brown hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a light purple vest over a white blouse, a blue skirt that goes to the center of her thighs, and gray dress shoes shoes (the school's uniform).

"So, Sarah, how was school today?" the teen's mom asked.

"It was…" That was all she was able to get out before the van suddenly stopped for her and she slammed into the back of the seat. "Mom, what did you that for?" No response. "Mom?"

Sarah looked out the window all the traffic was stopped. They weren't in an accident. There wasn't a car jam. She looked at her cell phone. The clock was stopped.

"Oh my gosh," she said scared. "Time has stopped! But why not for me?" Suddenly, a portal opened a few feet from the van. Sarah looked at it for a minute.

/ _I bet the person who stopped time is through that portal. I better go through and see. /_ she thought.

The last things we see is her getting out of the van and walking toward the portal. Once she got inside the portal, the portal closed behind her. Then, the screen goes black.

_In the real world, a few seconds before hand magic is applied, special ones #4_

There were a lot of people at football practice. Everyone had on maroon and gold football helmets, pants, and jerseys with black cleats. They were muddy because the field was still wet from the storm last night.

"…Hut!" the football captain yelled.

Suddenly everyone stopped except for one guy who fell over because all the other players stopped.

"What happened?" he asked at nobody particular, to see if it was a joke. He looked toward the coach, but he was stopped, too. The clock was also stopped. He walked over to the clock to see if the batteries were in, and they were!

"Oh my gosh!" he said while taking his helmet off. He has blue eyes and blonde hair. He was about the same size as Rose. "Time's stopped! Don't panic, Ryan, don't panic."

Ryan then saw a portal open a few feet in front of him. He then screamed before he calmed down again.

"I bet the guy who did this is in there. I better get changed first," he told himself.

20 minutes later, he is wearing a maroon and gold jersey, blue jeans, and blue shoes. He is walking into the portal, which closes behind him after he is through. The scene then goes black.

_In the real world, a few seconds before hand magic is applied, special ones #5 and 6_

There is a family sitting down to eat. We only see the two teenage girls. The both have brown eyes, brown hair, and glasses.

"Jessica how was you…" the mom asked before time stopped for them.

"Mom, is something wrong?" Jessica asked. Her hair was a darker shade of brown. She was wearing a camo t-shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. She came up to Rose's shoulders. "Jasmin, I think something is wrong."

"The clock is stopped and so has our family, so I think time has stopped and we're moving around it," Jasmin explained. She was the younger, taller and more technical one of the two. Her hair was a lighter shade of brown. She was wearing a black t-shirt, gray sweat pants and white tennis shoes. "The question is; who stopped time?"

Suddenly, a portal opened up near the exit of the kitchen. They both screamed for a second. "I think we'll get our answer if we go through that portal," Jessica remarked.

The two girls got up from the table and walked over to the portal. Once they both entered the portal, it closed behind them. Then, the screen became dark.

_In the real world, a few seconds before hand magic is applied, special ones #7 and 8_

Now we see two girls in a living room watching TV. Both have dish-water blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Rachel?" the younger one asks.

"Yes, Sarah?" Rachel replies. Rachel is the older one of the two. She is about 4 inches shorter than Rose. She is wearing a pink sweatshirt, black sweatpants, and blue slippers.

"Why did the TV suddenly stop?" Sarah asks. Sarah barley comes up to Rachel's shoulders. She is wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and white socks.

"I don't know, maybe the signal went out again."

Suddenly, a portal appears behind them. "Rachel, when did we get a portal in our house?" Sarah asks without a care.

Suddenly, in their minds, a record scratches. "A PORTAL?" they both scream at the same time. They suddenly turn around to see that their older brother was coming to them, but he was stopped in mid-walk.

"W-what's going on, Rachel?" Sarah asked, sounding really scared.

"I think time has stopped and someone wants us to go through that portal," Rachel thinks out loud.

"Let's get tennis shoes on and go through, then."

After they both put on white tennis shoes, they go through the portal which closes after they go through. The scene then blacks out.

_In the real world, a few seconds before hand magic is applied, special ones #9_

Now, we are at a baseball park where a baseball game is being held. In the crowd is a girl who is eating a walking taco. She's about 5 feet, 2 inches tall, has dark brown hair, brown eyes, is wearing a green t-shirt supporting the home team, blue jean shorts, and blue flip flops. A ball was suddenly hit and was heading her way, straight for her face.

"Andrea!" her mother yelled. Andrea cringed and protected her face from the impact.

Just before the ball made contact with Andrea's face, it stopped. She looked up, seeing the ball stopped in midair and the crowd silent.

"What…" was all that she could say before a portal opened on the steps. "If there's a guy who stopped time for me, I better thank him. He's probably through that portal."

Once she went into the portal, it closed behind her. The scene went black.

_In the real world, a few seconds before hand magic is applied, special ones #10 and 11_

Two female teenagers were in a hustle because their room wasn't clean yet and their mom would be up to check it any second now.

"Halona, hurry!" the younger one yelled.

"I know, I know!" Halona screamed back. Halona has light brown hair, hazel eyes, slightly taller than Rose, and is wearing a brown t-shirt, blue jeans, and green tennis shoes.

"Halona, Ae-in, your room better be clean!" their mom yelled right outside the door.

"Oh no!" Ae-in announced. Ae-in has messy brown hair, blue eyes, a little shorter than Rose, and is wearing a blue t-shirt, gray sweatpants, and blue tennis shoes.

Just as the door was starting to open, it suddenly stopped. "… Huh?" both teens said confused as the door stayed slightly ajar. They both looked at the digital clock and saw that it was stopped, too.

"What's going on?" Ae-in asked confused.

"Just hurry up and get the room clean!" Halona declared.

When they started to push stuff into the closet, they noticed a portal near their beds.

"What should we do?" Ae-in asked confused.

"Want to stay here and get scolded by mom?" Halona asked.

"No."

"Then get in the portal already!"

After both teens went into the portal, it closed behind them. Then, the scene went black.

_In the real world, a few seconds before hand magic is applied, special ones #12 and 13_

Now we see a two kids eating spaghetti with the rest of their family. The older brother has dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and is wearing a Pokémon t-shirt, black sweat pants, and blue tennis shoes. The younger sister has blonde hair that goes down to the middle of her back. She also has blue eyes and is wearing a Little Mermaid long sleeved shirt, gray sweat pants, and white light up tennis shoes.

"How was school today, Harley?" the mother asked them.

"It was okay," Harley replied, but got no response back. "Mom?" The two saw their whole family stopped in mid-eat.

"Harley, what's going on?" his little sister asked.

"I don't know, Elizabeth," Harley replied.

Suddenly, (you can probably guess by know) a portal opened up behind them. Because of little kid curiosity, they went through. The portal closed behind the two and the scene goes black.

_In the real world, a few seconds before hand magic is applied, special ones #14_

There was a male teen working on his singing in a plain white room with some instruments in it. He had super dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing a gray band t-shirt, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes.

"Kyle, time for din…" that was all his dad could say before the hand magic did its work.

"…Dad?" Kyle asked unsure of why he stopped all of a sudden. When he opened the door to the hallway, his dad was frozen in place. He glanced at the watch on his father's wrist and saw that it was stopped. "What the…" was all that he could say before a portal (you guessed it) appeared in the room he was in a moment ago. "I'll have to go through to get to the bottom of this."

After he went through, the portal closed behind him. Then the scene goes black.

_In the real world, a few seconds before hand magic is applied, special ones #15, 16, 17, and 18_

There were four female teens sitting at a table in the local pizza place.

"What do you want to order, Danielle?" one of the teens asked.

"I don't know," Danielle replied. Danielle is a little on the short side. She had highlights in her dark brown hair and her skin was rather tan. She had brown eyes. She was wearing a pink sweat shirt, blue jeans, and red tennis shoes. "What do you want, Kirsten?"

"Something with pepperoni on it," Kirsten replied. Kirsten is about few inches shorter than Rose. She has unnaturally dark brown hair. She has brown eyes. She is wearing glasses, a long sleeved, gray t-shirt, sweatpants, and blue tennis shoes. "What about you, Morgan?"

"Something with sausage," Morgan replied. Morgan has highlights in her brown hair. Her height is between Kirsten's and Danielle's. She has brown eyes and is wearing a maroon and gold sweat shirt, sweat pants, and white tennis shoes. "Allie, what do you want on the pizza?"

Allie pondered for a moment. Allie is a little shorter than Danielle. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. She is wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. "I'm just wondering why everyone stopped."

They hadn't noticed that everyone in the building had stopped (thanks to hand magic). They then saw a portal appear at the end of the table.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" they all screamed in unison.

"Why is everyone stopped in time, why are we still moving, and WHY IS THERE A PORTAL IN FRONT OF US?" Kirsten asked in a panic.

"Maybe we can find the guy who did this if we go through the portal," Allie remarked.

"Like we have another choice," Morgan replied rhetorically.

"Then let's get moving," Danielle requested.

All four teens went into the portal. Once inside, the portal closed behind them. What they failed to notice was that there were five more people also moving outside of time. (Authoress: Bet ya didn't see that one coming.) Then, the scene goes dark.

_In the real world, a few seconds before hand magic is applied, special ones #19, 20, 21, 22, 23, and 24_

"Kelsey, truth or dare?" one of the female teens said. There were six female teens in a bedroom. They were playing truth or dare.

"Truth, Lauren," Kelsey said. Kelsey was about a 1/3 head shorter than Rose, has blue eyes and unnaturally straight blonde hair. She is wearing a white t-shirt, black shorts, and yellow flip-flops.

"Who do you think is the cutest guy at school?" Lauren asked. Lauren was a little shorter than Kelsey and has highlights in her brown hair. She has brown eyes. She is wearing a gray t-shirt, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes.

"Oh, tell us, tell us," a teen named Chelsey said urgently. Chelsey is a bit on the chubby side, about as tall as Kelsey, has short wavy blonde hair, brown eyes, and is wearing a blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and flip-flops.

"Spill," Samantha, Rachel, and Megan (quietly) ordered. Samantha was a little shorter than Lauren, has slightly curly brown hair, brown eyes, and is wearing a white jacket with a white t-shirt underneath, blue jeans, and aroon flip-flops. Rachel is the same size as Samantha and is a red-head with blue eyes. She is wearing a green vest with a blue-green shirt underneath, blue jeans, and black high heel boots. Megan was about half a head shorter than both of them, has brown hair and eyes. She is wearing a yellow t-shirt, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes.

"Kelsey, dinner," Kelsey's mom yelled.

"Saved by mom," Kelsey muttered. "Let's go," she told everyone.

Once they got up there, everyone in Kelsey's family was stopped cold.

"Oh my gosh, time has stopped!" Chelsey yelled.

"I highly doubt that," Rachel complained, but once she looked at the window seeing a bird in mid-flight, she said, "Okay, maybe time did stop."

"W-what do we do?" Megan asked scared. Suddenly, a portal opened up in front of them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" they all screamed (there's a lot of screaming going on today, isn't there?).

"I'll bet we'll find our answer if we go through there," Lauren stated.

"Then let's go," Kelsey ordered.

After all six of them went through, the portal closed. Then the scene went black.

_In the real world, a few seconds before hand magic is applied, special ones #25 and 26_

At a TV in a living room, there were two teenage guys playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

"You aren't defeating me this time, Tommy," the one guy proclaimed.

"We'll see about that, Brach," Tommy replied back. Tommy and Brach are both about the same size as Allie if not a little shorter (Tommy and Brach: You don't have to tell them our height!). They both also have blue eyes. Brach has light brown hair and is wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. Tommy has tan skin and highlighted brown hair. He is wearing a green t-shirt, blue jeans and gold tennis shoes.

Suddenly, the screen stopped right where it was at.

"What's wrong with your TV, Brach?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know," Brach replied. When he looked out the window, there was a bird stopped in mid-flight. "Oh my gosh, time has stopped!"

"But how, and why?" Tommy asked confused. When a portal opened up behind them, he said "I think someone wants us to go through there."

"You're probably right. Hope it's not to our deaths."

They both went through the portal and it closed behind them. The scene goes black.

_In the real world, a few seconds before hand magic is applied, special ones #27 and 28_

There were two teenage girls going shopping at the local Wal-Mart. They were in the dressing room section.

A girl that was about a head and a half shorter than the other teen, had black hair and brown eyes came out of the dressing room wearing a maroon dress she thought looked cute.

"You look cute, Holly," the other teen said, rather bored.

"Thanks, Elinor," Holly replied. Elinor is a tall teen. She has brown hair and blue eyes. She is wearing a maroon jersey, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes.

When Holly went back to change into her clothes, Elinor looked around and saw all the other shoppers stopped in their place. Elinor then looked at her watch and realized that time had stopped.

When Holly came back out in a maroon and gold sweatshirt, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes, Elinor said, "Holly, time has stopped!"

"What are you talking about?" Holly asked confused. When she saw the stopped shoppers, she said, "Sooo… What do we do?"

"Go through the portal that opened up in the dressing room you used so we can find the guy who did this," Elinor replied.

Holly turned around and screamed. Where she was changing was now a portal. "We don't have a choice, right?" Holly asked half scared, half unsure about the whole situation.

"What are you waiting for? C'mon!" Elinor said as she was stepping into the portal.

"Wait for me!" Holly yelled.

Once both teens entered the portal, it closed behind them. The scene goes black.

_In the real world, a few seconds before hand magic is applied, special ones #29, 30, and 31_

There was a teenage girl and her little sister waiting on the front step of their grandmother's house. Their cousin was coming and they wanted to see her first. Just then, a purple van came into the driveway. Once it stopped, their cousin came out of it.

"Amanda!" the two screamed. Amanda was an African-American. She was a head shorter than Rose, had curly black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes.

"Chloe, Anna!" Amanda cried. Chloe and Anna are white. They both have super blonde hair that almost looked white. They both have blue eyes. The only difference between them is that Chloe was taller than Anna. Chloe was wearing a dark green t-shirt, blue jeans, and brown tennis shoes. Anna was wearing the same thing, except it was all a lighter shade than Chloe's.

After they had their huge hug fest, Chloe said, "Isn't the rest of your family coming?"

Anna and Amanda realized that Chloe was right. Inside the van, the rest of Amanda's family wasn't even trying to get out, as if they were still moving. Anna looked at her watch and realized what had happened.

"Oh no! Time's stopped!" she proclaimed.

"But how?" Amanda asked.

Right behind them, a portal opened up. They all screamed at the event. "What's this portal doing here?" Chloe asked after she regained her composure.

"Maybe the guy who did this is in an altarnative dimension parallel to our own and stopped time with his great powers except for us and maybe a few others elsewhere because he needs us to help him from his world being taken over by a dark infinity," Anna suggested. (Authoress: That was a shot in the dark, but oh, how right she was.)

The other two stared at her for a second then stared at each other before laughing out loud while they were accidentally walking to the portal. "Ha ha ha, that is the craziest idea I've ever heard of! Ha ha ha," her sister laughed.

"Hey, wait for me," Anna called back.

After they entered the portal, it closed behind them, the scene went black. (Authoress: Thank goodness those were the last three.)

_In barely lit dark room_

There were 14 portals in the room. Each one of them had people coming out of them. Rose, Samantha, Sarah, Ryan, Jessica, Jasmin, Rachel, Sarah, Andrea, Halona, Ae-in, Harley, Elizabeth, Kyle, Danielle, Kirsten, Morgan, Allie, Kelsey, Lauren, Chelsey, Samantha, Rachel, Megan, Brach, Tommy, Elinor, Holly, Amanda, Anna, and Chloe came out and stood looking around at each other. (To make identification easier, Rose's sister will be called Sam, Rachel without red hair will be called Rachel S. while the other one is Rachel H., and Rachel S.'s sister will be called Sarah S. and the other will be called Sarah B.)

"…Sarah B.?" Rose asked.

"Rose?" Sarah B. asked. Before anyone knew it, they were hugging each other.

"Sarah B., I haven't seen you in forever!" Rose cried.

"What's going on here?" Sam asked.

"Sam?" Harley and Elizabeth asked at the same time.

"Harley, Elizabeth!" Sam cried out and hugged them. "It's been too long, you two."

"This is getting weird," Morgan commented.

"Agreed," everyone who had not spoken yet said.

" **I see that you all have arrived,"** a strange voice said. The lights suddenly turned on to reveal a huge room filled with computers and a window. It turned out that they were at Smash Mansion.

_Smash Mansion's Control Room_

Everyone turned around to see a giant floating right hand. Everybody's eyes opened wide at the sight of the hand.

_Outside of Smash Mansion_

It was quiet until, "AAAAAAAAH! GIANT, TALKING, FLOATING HAND!" Ryan, Jessica, Rachel H. and S., Sarah S., Andrea, Halona, Ae-in, Harley (just screamed), Elizabeth (just screamed), Kyle, Danielle, Kirsten, Morgan, Allie, Kelsey, Lauren, Chelsey, Samantha, Megan, Elinor, Holly, Amanda, and Chloe screamed very loudly.

"WHAT IS MASTER HAND DOING HERE?" Rose, Sam, Sarah B., Tommy and Brach screamed very loudly after the first group.

"I WAS RIGHT!" Anna screamed with joy.

"THIS HAND IS DEFYING ALL LAWS OF PHYSICS RIGHT NOW!" Jasmin screamed at the sight of something nonscientific.

_Back in Smash Mansion's Control Room_

"Wait," Rose stalled. "Isn't he supposed to be evil?" Everyone looked at her and then at the hand.

"!" they all screamed.

"SHUT UP!" They all shut up. "Well… I see that five of you know me," Master Hand proclaimed. "Let me tell the rest of you who I am."

_One big meet and greet later_

"I see, so you are the special ones. I was hoping for more guys, though," Master Hand spoke.

The females found that very offensive. "Who wants to beat up the giant hand right now?" Rose asked in a very scary tone.

"Aye," all the other females said, except for Elizabeth who didn't know what would happen next, replied in an equally scary tone.

"Attack!" Rose commanded.

The next thing the guys and Elizabeth knew, all the other females and Master Hand were in a big cloud of dust. Judging by Master Hand's screams of pain, the girls were winning.

"Should I go help them?" Elizabeth asked.

"I wouldn't," Brach told her.

"Go girls, go!" Ryan and Tommy were shouting together.

"What's going on?" Harley asked.

"Probably better not to know," Kyle told him.

_Half an hour later_

All the females (except Elizabeth) were panting, but smiling because Master Hand was now beat up very well.

"Note to self; Never say that guys are better than girls when a big group of kids are around," Master Hand said weakly.

With that statement, everyone felt offensive (except Sarah S., Anna, Harley and Elizabeth who were kids). "Anybody want to beat up the giant hand again?" Rose asked in a scary tone again.

"Aye," everyone responded (excluding Sarah S., Anna, Harley and Elizabeth).

"Attack!" Amanda shouted. All the teens lunged at the hand. Next thing the four kids know, everyone was beating up the hand again, but this time, the guys were helping. Judging from the sounds, Master Hand was as good as dead this time.

"I'm not getting in there," Harley proclaimed. "Too many big kids."

Everyone stopped the moment Harley said kids. They were all ready to punch or kick the big hand and Rose was strangling his middle finger.

"He's a little kid. Let it go." Sarah B. said.

"Now where were we?" Chloe asked rhetorically.

"I remember," Amanda proclaimed. "Attack!"

Every teen went back to beating up the giant hand, kicking up a huge dust cloud.

_One hour later_

"Note to self; Never call teens kids when the teens are around," Master Hand said really weakly. He had blood spots on his glove now.

All the teens were panting. "And you don't forget that!" all of them yelled at the same time.

"Well, let me tell you why you are here," Master Hand announced. He somehow healed himself in just one second.

"Story time?" Elizabeth asked.

"I guess you can say that."

"Well, we don't have anything better to do," Rachel proclaimed.

"I would also like to know how you are so unscientific," Jasmin proclaimed.

Everyone gave her bored looks. "Okay, maybe we should start." Kyle proclaimed.

"Alright, let me start," Master Hand proclaimed.

_Flashback: A few days ago_

Master Hand was exploring a new dimension he had found. He was wearing a safari hat on the back of his… hand. It was the Subspace.

"This is very interesting," he remarked. "It just keeps going on forever."

" _Suddenly,_ _he_ _showed up," Master Hand remarked._

" _Tabuu?" Rose asked._

" _Yes."_

Suddenly, a blue figure appeared behind him. Master Hand tried to turn around, but before he could, the figure threw six glowing, yellow chains at the back of Master Hand. The safari hat fell off and dropped to the ground.

" _Then, everything is a blank until someone freed me from the chains," Master Hand narrated._

" _Do you know how unbelievable that sounds right now?" Jasmin asked rudely._

" _Jasmin, be nice and listen," Jessica told her sister._

" _What happened next?" Anna asked._

_A few days later_

When Master Hand was freed, he went to attack Tabuu. He put a shield up and Master Hand went flying to the floor. Just before he lost conscions, he saw the Smashers gather up behind him.

" _When I regained conscious later, I saw Pit fire an arrow at him which defeated him," Master Hand explained while others who didn't know who Pit was were being confused._

" _Or so you thought," Danielle finished._

" _How did you know?"_

" _Well, you wouldn't have called us if you_ _did_ _defeat him," Kelsey explained._

" _I guess you're right," Master Hand admitted._

" _Please, continue," Sarah S. asked._

" _Well, after we defeated him, I sent the Smashers back to their worlds, but Tabuu found us and took two of the Smashers with him."_

" _Were those Smashers R.O.B and Mr. G &W?" Brach asked._

" _Yes."_

" _Was it so that he could produce more Shadow Bugs?" Tommy asked._

" _Probably."_

" _Where are they now?" Sam asked._

" _I don't know," Master Hand answered._

_End of Flashback_

"This is why I called you all here," Master Hand explained. "You are here to help bring down the army once and for all. Are you in?"

"Do we have a choice?" Halona asked.

"Not really."

"So what is there to lose?" Ae-in asked.

"We were all going to join from the beginning," Rose stated.

"What?" Master Hand asked confused.

"We thought something suspicious was going on, and if the guy who did this needed our help, we would help him," Sam continued.

"Some of us wanted a real adventure our whole lives," Ryan explained.

"We were getting bored of the same thing day in and day out anyway," Holly added.

"We get to spend time with family," Rachel S. proclaimed.

"We get to see people we haven't seen in years," Sarah B. said excitedly.

"We get to have fun," Sarah S. said.

"This will be fun," Jessica assured Sarah S.

"I'm a little scared, but if everyone else is staying, I will, too," Megan said quietly.

"I wonder what this house is like," Morgan commented.

"Me, too," Danielle replied.

"Me, three," Kirsten added.

"I wonder what the people are like," Andrea stated.

"I wonder if there is a town nearby," Chloe said.

"Me, too," Anna agreed.

"It will be the greatest experience in my life," Allie proclaimed happily.

"I wonder what kind of horses they have here," Rachel H. announced.

"I can't wait to get started," Tommy said eagerly.

"I wonder where we'll sleep," Chelsey said groggily.

"I don't know what's going on, but I'll stay as long as I have family here," Harley admitted.

"I'm staying as long as Harley is," Elizabeth said.

"I want to find out why that hand is defying the laws of physics," Jasmin told everyone. Master Hand looked scared while everyone looked bored at her.

"I can't wait to get exploring," Amanda commented.

"Looks like the sleepover we're having got a very long extension," Kelsey commented.

"Yay!" Samantha cheered.

"I'm just happy that I got out of that boring shopping trip," Elinor accidentally said out loud. Everyone stared wide eyed at her while Holly gave her a deadly glare.

"I want to help everyone," Lauren said.

"So, when do we get started?" Kyle asked.

Master Hand sniffed a little. "T-thanks so much you guys!" he declared.

"I have one question though," Brach admitted.

"What is it?"

"Where is your brother?"

Suddenly, a record scratched. Because of the commotion, everyone who knew about Crazy had forgotten about him. "Oh sh(beep)t!" Rose, Sarah B., Sam, and Tommy sweared.

"I was smart to put in that beep machine," Master Hand commented himself.

Suddenly, Crazy, the left hand, came into the control room. What was worse is that he had chocolate stains on his glove.

Rose grabbed Harley and Sam grabbed Elizabeth right before Rose yelled, "RUN!" Along with the Rose, Sam, Elizabeth and Harley, Tommy, Brach, Sarah B., and Master Hand got out of that room as fast as they could.

"What's going on?" Amanda asked.

"I don't think this is going to be good," Kirsten said scared. "Rose isn't scared that easily."

"YAYNEWSMASHERSCRAZYWANTTOPLAY!" Crazy was on a sugar rush at the moment. Before he could get his hands on the new Smashers, a frying pan hit him very hard and he was knocked out cold. Their saver was Rose holding a frying pan in her right hand and was panting very hard.

"No wonder Peach likes to use a frying pan to fight. It hits hard," she commented.

"Thanks, Rose," they all said.

"No problem," Rose answered back.

"Okay, everyone. The hand that Rose hit a moment ago is my brother, Crazy. He helps me regulate the battles and is co-owner of the mansion," Master Hand explained.

"Hopefully, he doesn't go on another sugar rush while we're here," Anna wished.

"Now, here are your maps of the mansions." With a snap of his fingers, a map of the mansion appeared in front of everyone.

"This map says they're 15 floors in the mansions," Jasmin started. "This mansion is defying the laws of…"

"We know!" everyone yelled at her.

"Now, go to your rooms, please. All of your clothes, toys, video games, and whatever kind of junk you have are in there," Master Hand explained.

"Thank you," everyone said politely.

Everyone then left the control room to get rested up for tomorrow.

_That night in the kitchen_

Rose was in front of the gigantic refrigerator. She was wearing blue pjs that had stars and moons on them. When she opened the fridge, she saw two notes on the inside.

The first note said: _Kirby, whatever you do, don't eat everything in the fridge at once. I'm serious. We have other Smashers to feed, too. Signed by, Master Hand_

Rose laughed at this a little. Then she looked at the second note. It said: _Crazy, whatever you do, do not and I repeat_ _ **DO NOT**_ _eat any chocolate or sweets of any kind. We_ _ **do not**_ _want to have the house being beaten to the ground and then have to camp outside for a week like we had to do during the first tournament. Signed by, Master Hand_

Rose was serious about this one. After seeing a little sugar rush (according to her observations and the note), she didn't want to see a full blown one as long as she lived.

"Now, where is the apple juice?" Rose asked herself. Suddenly, Kelsey came in wearing pink footie pajamas with peace signs on them. "Hey, Kelsey," She greeted her.

"Hey Rose," Kelsey said. "Did you find the milk?"

"Yep. Here you go," she said handing Kelsey the milk jug.

"Thanks." Kelsey put some milk into a cup and put it in the microwave for one minute. "Oh, gotta go to the bathroom." She then left the kitchen.

Suddenly, Sarah B. came into the kitchen wearing black shorts and a gray shirt. "Man, I'm thirsty." Just then, the microwave's timer went off. Sarah B. went over to the microwave and took the milk out. "Rose, is this your milk?"

"Nope," she replied.

"Oh well," Sarah B. then drank the milk and put the glass back into the microwave and went back to her room. "Good night."

"Good night," Rose responded.

Kelsey came back in and looked relieved. "Now, for the milk." When she opened the microwave, the glass was empty. "Rose, did you drink my milk?"

"You know I hate milk," Rose responded mad because she was being accused. "But I remember Sarah B. being in here earlier. She might have drunk it."

"I have to talk to her in the morning," Kelsey told herself. Once she put another glass of milk in, she had to go again. "Why do I have to go again?"

"Are you on any medicine right now?"

"Here, look at it," Kelsey told her while she started her way to the bathroom again.

Rose looked at the label and it said: _May cause to go to the bathroom several times._ "Oh."

Just then, Harley and Elizabeth came in. They were in blue and pink pjs respectively. "Rose, do you have any milk?"

Just then, the microwave went off. Harley went into it and took out a glass of milk. "Want to share it?"

"Yes," Elizabeth answered. After they both drank the milk, they said, "Good night, Rose."

"Good night, you two," she replied. Then, the two went back to their room.

When Kelsey came back, she went to the microwave, she saw another empty glass. "Rose, what happened this time?"

"Harley and Elizabeth drank it," she replied.

Once she put another glass of milk in the microwave, she had to go again. "It says that it may cause you to go to the bathroom several times," Rose explained.

"No wonder," Kelsey said as she ran to the bathroom… again.

When she left, Tommy came into the kitchen wearing the same clothes he was wearing earlier. "Hey Rose, is there any milk in here?" he asked.

When the microwave went off, Rose asked him, "Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah." Tommy then took the glass and drank it all. When he was done, he put it back in the microwave and told Rose good night before he went to bed.

When Kelsey came back, she said, "Who did it this time, Rose?"

"Tommy," she answered.

"This is ridiculous," she told Rose and left for the bathroom after putting more milk in the glass.

Then, Morgan came in wearing blue pajamas that looked like a spacesuit minus the helmet. "Hey Rose, did you find the apple juice yet?"

Rose leaned out of the refrigerator and told her, "I'm looking for it right now."

Suddenly, the microwave timer went off. Morgan reached inside and saw the milk. "I guess this will do." She chugged it down and put the glass back in the microwave like everyone else. "See ya later," she said as she left for her bedroom.

Just then, Kelsey came in. She opened the microwave and saw the empty glass. "Rose?"

"Morgan," Rose replied quickly.

"Are you sure you read the whole thing?" Kelsey asked.

Rose looked at the bottle again. She read further on this time. It said: _Only take 1 pill a day. Any more and it will increase diarrhea severely._

"You're only supposed to take one pill, Kelsey," Rose told Kelsey as she put the glass full of milk in the fridge.

"Oh man, I took five," she declared as she ran away to the bathroom.

 _/This is goanna take a while, /_ Rose thought.

The next person to enter was Sam who was wearing long green pajamas. "Rose, how deep is that refrigerator?"

"Deeper than the Grand Canyon," Rose answered. "No, it's really deeper than the Grand Canyon."

"Gheeze, I hope you found the milk," Sam told her. "I'm thirsty." Just as she finished, the microwave timer went off. Sam opened it and found the glass. "Thanks Rose. It's like you saw me coming." She then chugged the milk down and put the glass back in the microwave. "G'night," she proclaimed as she left for her room.

When Kelsey came back in, she opened the microwave and saw no milk in her glass. She went over to the refrigerator where Rose was in quite deep now. "Rose, who did it?" she yelled.

"My sister!" Rose yelled back. "You think you have it bad, its cold back here! I'm almost at the end, though!"

Kelsey was about to blow a gasket until a light bulb with a tiny Pikachu on it appeared above her head. "I'll be right back!" she yelled at Rose and went to the bathroom.

_One minute later_

Kelsey came back into the kitchen and found that Rose (who oddly had snow on her shoulders) had finally found the apple juice and was drinking some. "Is there milk in there?" she asked her.

"Yep," Rose replied as she shoved some snow off her shoulders. "But I don't know who put it in there. I was still in the fridge when it happened."

Kelsey leaped for joy not only because she didn't have to go to the bathroom anymore, but she could also now have warm milk. After the two teens finished their drinks, they started to walk back to their rooms. "You know what would be funny?" Rose asked Kelsey.

"What?" Kelsey asked.

"If that glass of milk was Master Hand's glass of milk." They both had a good laugh and then left the kitchen. But after they left, Master Hand came in and saw that the glass of milk he had prepared for himself was empty.


	3. An Angel is First

_The next morning_

The next morning, everyone was in the control room waiting to see what they had to do. Most of them were anxious to get started. Just then, Master Hand and Crazy entered the room.

"Okay, everyone," Master Hand called to attention. "Today, we start getting the Smashers back."

"Yay!" everyone cheered.

"Today, we will get one Smasher and one of you will go get him or her," he explained. He snapped his fingers and the lights turned off. A big screen was shown. Suddenly, a big digital roulette showed up. "This little (Jasmin: Little?) gizmo will show you who needs to be recruited now and who is best suited to get him, her, or them."

"Then start it already," an impatient Elinor said.

"Okay, okay," Master Hand said. "Ghese, no patients," he muttered to himself. "Crazy, start the machine up!" he ordered his brother.

"Okay, bro," Crazy replied. Once he pushed the button, the two wheels started to move at a fast pace.

"Round and round and…"

"We get it, we get it!" all the teens yelled.

Once the first wheel started to slow down, everyone got anxious. When it stopped, it had a bow and arrow on it.

"Pit will be the first one to be brought here," Master Hand declared. "Now, let's see who is the most capable of getting him."

The second wheel started to slow down. Everyone got really anxious. When it stopped, it had a picture of Rose on it.

"Rose will go and retrieve Pit," Master Hand proclaimed.

"Yes!" Rose yelled with joy. Everyone else clapped and cheered for her.

Crazy came down from his post and said, "Girl, you can't go like that."

Rose looked at her clothes and said, "You might be right… for once."

Crazy snapped his fingers together and a bright light surrounded Rose. When it faded, Rose was wearing a beautiful, long, white dress with white high heels. Her hair was pulled back into a bun and had a white flower in it. The teen guys stared at her for a second before their nose started to bleed. They tried to not let the girls see it, but the blood flow was too heavy.

"Are their nose's bleeding?" Elizabeth asked.

The girls turned to see the boys. "Ewe," Elinor commented.

"You guys are sick," Amanda added.

"It's not our fault," Kyle stated. "Our noses just started to bleed all of a sudden."

"Oh yeah," Crazy started. "I made her too good to look at by a mere mortal, bro."

"Why did you do that?" Tommy asked kinda mad.

"Because she's going to heaven, bro."

"HEAVEN?" everybody (except Sam, Sarah B., Tommy, and Brach) screamed.

"Pit lives in a world called Angel Land. There, is captain of Palutena's Royal Body Guards. He is also an angel," Rose explained in a calm tone.

"AN ANGEL?" everybody (except Sam, Sarah B., Tommy and Brach) screamed again.

"Please stop yelling," she pleaded. "You are going to make me lose my hearing."

"Well, it is time for you to go," Master Hand proclaimed. He opened up a portal to lead to Pit's world. "Oh, and before you go, here." He snapped his fingers and a purse appeared in front of Rose.

When she looked inside, she saw a Wii Remote and a dagger. "What are these for?" she asked.

"The Wii Remote will open a portal for you after you complete your mission. The dagger is for self-defense…"

"In case the Army shows up," Rose finished.

"Yes. Be careful and good luck."

Rose waved at everyone before going through the portal, but the wave only made the male teens' nose's bleed harder. Then, the portal closed behind her.

"Someone get some tissues," Chloe said, disgusted at the blood.

"Got some," Megan said quietly as she brought a box of tissues to the guys.

"Thanks," the guys said.

"How come my nose isn't bleeding?" Harley asked.

"Probably because you're too young to date," Holly suggested.

"Or the fact that you're her cousin," Amanda suggested.

A record then scratched. "Okay, two questions," Allie told everyone. "First, how will we know when Rose is finished? And second, how many people are related to her here?"

"We can keep track of her progress with this trans-dimensional TV," Master Hand explained. He turned the TV on and there was a portal in front of a woman with green hair. There were a bunch of Centurions in front of her and one angel.

"Let's see how she handles this," Master Hand said. "For those of you who didn't know, the tall one's Pit."

"Oh," everyone who didn't know replied.

"Please be okay, Rose," Sam prayed silently before she went to get tissues.

_Angel Land: Palutena's Throne Room_

When Rose stepped out of the portal, she accidentally tripped. When she looked up, she saw arrows pointed at her. She looked terrified. "P-please don't hurt me," Rose pleaded. "I only wish to speak with you." Rose looked at the angel.

"Palutena, do you believe her?" the angel asked.

"…" Palutena remained.

"Master Hand sent me," Rose added.

"Master Hand?" Pit asked confused. "Lower your weapons," he commanded the centurions. "Is there a new tournament already?"

"Not exactly," Rose answered.

"Let us go out into the garden," Palutena suggested, now believing her. "We can talk about why you are here there."

"Okay," Rose said.

_Back at Smash Mansion_

"Our noses!" the guys cried as their noses bled even harder at the sight of Rose and Palutena next to each other.

"Someone get some more tissues!" Allie cried.

"Got them!" Morgan yelled.

Because of the guy's nose's bleeding, the mansion was in chaos. Some people were trying to get more tissues, some were getting sweets out of the fridge and give it to the guys to produce more blood, and Master Hand was trying to keep his brother away from the sweets.

"This isn't good," Chloe stated.

"When did you figure that out?" Kirsten asked rhetorically.

"Help us!" the guys cried.

"Stop looking at the TV!" the other teens screamed in unison.

"CRAZY, GET AWWAY FROM THOSE SWEETS!" Master Hand yelled at his brother as he tried to pry him off of the table with all the sweets on it.

_In Palutena's Garden_

The garden was full of lush, green plants of all kinds. Trees, flowers, vines, and many more different types of plants were seen there. There was a table in the center of the garden where Rose, Pit, and Palutena were sitting. They were drinking tea and having cake. (Teen girls: Lucky…)

"So, why do you come?" Palutena asked Rose.

"I was sent here to recruit Pit," Rose answered.

"Why?" Pit asked.

"Tabuu has yet to be defeated. The army still lives. We need your help to bring him down once and for all," Rose explained. Pit was shocked.

"Will he make an attack to Angel Land?"

"That, I do not know."

Suddenly, a Centurion came in with important news. "Palutena, the palace is under attack!" (Everyone at the mansion: (Facefault))

"Tell me, what does the attackers look like?" Palutena demanded.

"Some are small, green, and have purple dots coming out from the back of them. Others look like goldfish with one eye. There are even some that look like clouds and are shooting out lightning."

"The Army!" Rose and Pit exclaimed at the same time. They then started running with the Centurion to the entrance.

"Be careful," Palutena wished for them.

_Palutena's Palace: The Entrance_

Once at the entrance, Rose and Pit saw all the Centurions fighting the army. By the looks of it, they could use a little help.

"Are you going to be okay?" Pit asked Rose.

"Do you think Master Hand would have allowed be to come unprepared?" Rose asked back as she took the dagger out of her purse. "Allow me to join the fight."

"No, you must stay back," Pit argued.

"I must help or else the army will take over the palace," Rose argued back.

"Stay back," Pit ordered.

"I will fight," Rose told him.

"Stay back."

"I will fight."

"Fine," Pit gave in. "But don't expect me to save you."

"I can take care of myself," Rose told him.

They both then entered the fight. Pit took out his dual blade and fired off several light arrows. Two Primids were taken out and turned back into spores. Rose took the dagger and slashed three Sword Primids in a row.

"Have you ever fought before?" Pit asked.

"First time with a dagger, actually," Rose replied as she sliced a Primid.

 _/Master Hand may have been right to send her here. /_ Pit thought to himself.

Rose then gets hit by a lightning bolt from a Spaak. She flies backwards a little bit, but gets back up. She slashes it a few times and it disappears. Centurions keep firing their arrows at the Feyeshs. Pit then slashes two Boom Primids and a Scoop Primid. It looks like their winning until a super charged Gamyga falls down on the ground. Everyone is stunned at this event. It then charges an attack and everyone gets hit with a laser beam.

"Aaaah!" everyone screams in pain as they all fell to the floor.

As everyone lies down on the floor, they all look defeated at that attack. Rose then started to get up. Pit saw this and said, "Rose…"

"I'm not going to give into the army this soon," she replies. "I need to defeat it so all the worlds will be at peace."

"…I understand."

Rose looks back and said, "What?"

"I see what you're trying to teach me," he replied as he started to get up. "You're trying to teach me that not every girl has to be rescued and can fight by herself. I respect that."

"Pit…" Rose said, shedding a tear. Suddenly, her right hand gave off a bright light. "Aaaaaah!" she screamed in pain. She clenched her hand as it was giving her an immense amount of pain. "What's… happening?" she managed to ask.

When the light from her palm faded, it had two distinctive symbols on it. On the back of her hand, there was the Smash Bros. symbol colored red (and will always be colored that way). On her palm was Pit's symbol colored white (color of a Smasher's symbol will vary from person to person). "What?" she asked confused.

Pit took her hand. "That's my symbol!" he exclaimed after looking at her palm. "And that's the tournament's symbol," he said after he examined the back of her hand.

 _/Rose, /_ a voice echoed in her head.

"Master Hand?" Rose asked.

"He's not here," Pit explained.

"I could've sworn I heard him just now," Rose defended.

 _/That's because you did hear me, /_ Master Hand explained.

 _/Oh, /_ Rose thought back.

_/You have unlocked your transformation. /_

_/What? /_

_/You have unlocked your transformation, /_ Master Hand repeated.

_/No, I heard what you said the first time. I just can't believe it. /_

_/You better believe it. /_

_/What do I have to do to transform? /_ she asked annoyed.

_/These are the words you need to say. /_

After Master Hand told Rose the words, he asked, _/Are you ready? /_

 _/As ready as I'll ever be, /_ Rose answered back.

_/Good luck then. Crazy, no! /_

Rose looked bored at this because she had no idea what Master Hand had thought just then.

"Rose, are you okay?" Pit asked.

"Yeah, I'll explain later," she answered. The Gamyga looked like it was going to attack again. "SUPER," she started as she made a fist in front of her. The Smash Bros. symbol shined in a red color. "SMASH," she exclaimed as she extended her right hand out. Pit's symbol glowed in a white color. The Gamyga closed his eyes. "BROTHERS, she yelled as she made her hand go in a circular motion in front of her body before stopping above her head. The Gamyga opened its eyes and fired a laser at the two. "BRAAAAWL!" Rose finished as a white tower of light surrounded her. The laser was stopped right in its track as soon as it touched the tower. The Gamyga eyes widened at the sight of this.

_Inside the tower of light_

There was Rose, floating in the middle of nowhere. It was pure white all around her. She closed her eyes as a white aura surrounded her. As it disappeared, it showed her wearing Pit's clothes, only the drape of the toga was on the right side, the leg ring was on the left, the arm band ring was on the right, and the two floating rings were on her right wrist. Her glasses were gone and her hair was down, too. There was also a crown of leaves in her hair. When she opened her eyes, they were the same ice blue eyes as Pit's. The white aura then went to her back. When it left, there were angel wings on her back. Then, a white aura appeared in front of her. When she grabbed it in the middle, it dispersed and revealed a dual blade just like Pit's. She separated them and started to descend to the ground.

_Outside the tower of light_

Pit looked at the tower in shock. He couldn't believe that Rose did that. Once the tower disappeared, he saw Rose standing there. She was in clothes that resembled his own. She also had the dual blade that he uses. But, the most shocking feature was that she had wings. "Rose?" he asked.

"Yes?" the angel look-alike in front of him said.

"What happened to you?" he asked utterly confused.

"Fight now, talk later," she replied as they stared down their giant enemy. The giant head was ready to fire another beam. When it did, Rose took out a replica of the mirror shield (because there is only one real mirror shield) and defended herself with it. The attack was sent back to the head, damaging it.

"Attack the base," Pit ordered. "The head will come closer to us that way."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Rose replied.

The two angels then used Angel Ring on him to get the head closer to them. "Hyhahahaha!" both of them shouted as the dual swords (in bow form) spun around in a fast circle in their palms. The circular platforms were moving in circles until it made a complete revolution from its starting position. Then, it fell out from underneath of the giant head. They kept their swords going with three more platforms (which took a lot longer than before because it's super charged). Then, the head was in reach.

"Keep… it…. up," Rose said panting. The constant Angel Ring and the fighting beforehand was starting to get to her.

"You… too," Pit replied back. The constant Angel Ring and fighting was getting to him, too.

Then, Rose backed up. She was preparing a light arrow. Once she had the head in her sights, she fired the arrow. The head then suddenly flew away and disappeared once the arrow made contact, signaling it's defeat.

"We… did it," Rose proclaimed before she collapsed from exhaustion.

"Rose!" Pit yelled as he went to grab Rose. Once he caught her, a white aura surrounded her. When it disappeared, she was back in the white dress.

"How'd I do?" she asked when she opened her eyes.

"I'm just glad you're okay," he replied.

_A couple of hours later in the Throne Room_

Pit and Rose were back with Palutena. She looked worried.

"Palutena?" Pit asked.

"I am wondering why that army would invade our world," she proclaimed.

"I don't know," Rose admitted. "Maybe Master Hand does." Suddenly, her purse started to let out a ring tone. Rose looked in her purse and found a cell phone. "That's weird," she remarked. "I don't remember taking a cell phone." She answered it. "Hello?"

"ROSE!" the voice yelled.

"Master Hand?" Rose asked confused. "How in the world were you able to transport a cell phone into my purse?"

"That's not important," he answered. "I figured out why the army invaded that world."

"Then tell us!" Rose ordered.

"Okay, okay," Master Hand said. "The reason why they were there was to get you two."

"Why were they after Pit and me?" she asked concerned.

"They wanted to make our move to rebel impossible by killing you or Pit."

"Because if they killed one of us, they would have won because then we wouldn't have enough fire power to take them down."

"Exactly." He stated. "Now, may I please speak to Palutena."

"Of course," she stated. "Master Hand wants to talk to you," she explained handing the phone to Palutena.

"Yes," Palutena answered. "Oh, hello Master Hand."

"So… what do we do until then?" Pit asked.

"I'll tell you what happened," Rose told him.

_One hour later_

"Got any fours?" Rose asked.

"Go fish," Pit replied.

Rose had already explained everything to Pit and everything he didn't get. Since Palutena was still discussing some stuff with Master Hand, they decided to play a card game (which Rose had a deck of cards in her purse for some unknown reason) in a separate room until Palutena hung up the phone.

"Pit," she called.

"Yes, Palutena?" Pit asked while he threw his cards away, got up, ran into the throne room, and bowed to her. (Rose: Oh brother.)

"Master Hand explained everything to me," she started. "You need to go with Rose and head to him right away."

"Will you be okay, Palutena?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"I will be fine. They need you now," she explained.

"Thank you, Palutena."

"Ready, Pit?" Rose asked once she got into the room.

Pit stood up and nodded and Rose took out the Wii Remote. A record suddenly scratched in her head. "I didn't ask Master Hand how this thing works."

"Look at the back," Pit told her.

She looked at the back and found a note. It said: _Rose, all you have to do is push the A button while pointing it at an opened space. If you hit the A button at a nearby object, it will make that object explode. Give the objects at least five feet of space before you open the portal. Signed by, Master Hand_

Rose just stared at what the note said. "Why does that hand make me worry so?" Rose asked rhetorically as she cried toon tears. (Guys: Our noses!)

Pit read the note and said, "I wouldn't be surprised."

Rose then carefully aimed the Wii Remote and hit the A button. A portal opened up five feet in front of them. "Thank you!" Rose called as she went into the portal.

"Please be safe!" Pit called as he went through the portal. When both got in the portal, it closed behind them.

"I hope they'll be okay," Palutena whispered to herself, sounding concerned. Then, the scene went black.

_Smash Mansion: Control Room_

A portal suddenly opened in the middle of the room. Pit and Rose emerged from it. It was almost night time there.

"Welcome back," Master Hand proclaimed.

"Our noses!" the guys shouted.

"Shut up!" the girls yelled back.

Rose took a good look at the situation. "You guys have been busy," Rose stated.

"Very busy," Pit added.

"Okay, let's get you into your regular clothes before the guys bleed out of their noses," Master Hand said. Then, he snapped his fingers. A bright light surrounded Rose. When it disappeared, Rose was in her regular clothes, but she still had the purse. "How's that?"

"Thanks," Rose said. "Those heels were starting to give me blisters."

"Thank you," the guys said. To the girl's surprise, their nose's stopped bleeding.

"Can someone please explain to me what was going on?" Pit asked.

_One explanation and meet and greet later_

"Now, everyone needs to get a good night sleep." Master Hand said. "I care for my Smashers."

Everyone got toon veins on their foreheads. "Your Smashers?" they all said in a scary tone.

"W-w-wait, can't we talk this out like civilized people?" Master Hand asked like a scared little girl.

"No!" everyone yelled at once. They all (excluding Harley and Elizabeth, not understanding any of the situation plus being too young) lunged at him and started to beat the hand up like never before.

"I don't get any of this," Elizabeth proclaimed.

"I don't either," Harley agreed.

_Two hours later_

Everyone was panting while they examined their work. Master Hand was on the brink of death and more than likely knocked out, so they were proud of themselves.

"Note to self," Master Hand started weakly. "Never call people your property. Call them your guests."

"And remember that!" everyone yelled at the same time.

"Now that we cleared that up," Master Hand stated as he seemed to be fully revived. (Halona: How does he do it?) (Jasmin: How can he defy physics so much?) "Pit, your room is in the same place and in the same state as you left it."

"Thank you," Pit said.

"And everyone, dinner is prepared, so head to the Dining Hall."

"Let's go!" everyone said as they walked out of the room. Some were talking amongst each other while some were just too hungry to wait and ran to the Dining Hall.

"Wait, Rose," Master Hand called.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

Master Hand coughed a little and said, "I think it would be best to make you leader of the people from your world."

"Thank you!" Rose said exitedly.

"C'mon, Rose!" Pit called from the doorway.

"That reminds me of something else. Pit, get in here!" Master Hand called.

"Yes?" Pit asked.

"I believe it's about time to choose leaders. The reason you were chosen first to come here and Rose was sent to get you was because you two would make the best leaders. Pit, you will be in charge of the Smashers from the other worlds." Master Hand explained.

"Thank you," Pit said.

"C'mon you guys!" Sarah B. yelled from the doorway. "Everybody's waiting for you two."

"Coming!" Rose and Pit yelled as they went to the doorway to go to dinner.

 _/Those two are like the children I never had, /_ Master Hand thought to himself.

 _/I heard that, /_ Rose thought back. Master Hand gasped at this because he forgot to turn the telepathy off. He then went over to a control panel and turned a dial to off. He then sighed.

_Dining Hall_

The Dining Hall had a very long table with 70 seats (35 on each side) and many windows. The room itself was very fancy. They were 32 dishes of curry at 32 different seats. Everyone entered and sat down. Rose and Pit sat down with each other so they could learn more about each other. The teen guys sat down together. Harley, Elizabeth, Sam, Chloe, Rachel S., Rachel H., Amanda, Sarah S., and Anna sat down together (because they were all family and they wanted to know what was going on with each other). Andrea and Ae-in sat down together. Jasmin, Holly, Jessica, Megan, Sarah B., Morgan, Allie, Chelsey, Danielle, Halona, Kirsten, Kelsey, Samantha, Elinor, and Lauren sat down together. They all looked at the curry and started to dig in, but Rose and Pit thought something was wrong with it.

"This curry looks kinda strange," Rose explained.

Pit widened his eyes when he realized he'd seen this kind of curry before. "This is Super Spicy Curry!" he yelled.

Sam, Sarah B., Brach, and Tommy's eyes widened at this announcement. They quickly grabbed their glasses of water and drank it all. Then, Rose and Sam made Harley and Elizabeth drink their water before they grabbed them and took them out of the room along with Pit, Sarah B., Tommy and Brach.

"Why are they running?" Elinor asked.

"Who cares," Lauren said. "This curry is good."

"Aye!" everyone else in the room said.

_Outside the Mansion: near Dining Room windows_

"Okay, here's the deal," Rose stated. She was in her transformed state right now for the plan. "Everyone in there is eating the Super Spicy Curry which will make them spew up fire when they complete it."

"That's why you told us to drink the water," Harley said.

"Now, I have a plan for stopping the fire," she proclaimed.

"I hope it works," Sarah B. proclaimed.

"Now, you see the hoses over there?" Rose asked. Everyone looked at the hoses and nodded. "For some reasons unknown, the hoses are under the windows to the Dining Hall." Everyone looked up and saw the Dining Hall windows. They all looked bored at this. "What we'll do is have Tommy and Brach throw some good size rocks at two of the windows. After the windows break, Sam, Sarah B., Elizabeth and Harley will turn on the hoses while Pit and I fly up there and aim the hoses into the room to douse the fire. Any questions?" Nobody raised their hands. "Then, let's get prepared. They could finish eating any second now!"

Brach and Tommy went to the garden to find good rocks to throw at the windows. Pit and Rose got the hoses ready to be able to fly up with them. The other four got the hoses connected to the water faucets outside the mansion.

Suddenly, Master Hand came around the corner (probably for a nightly stroll in the garden) and saw what the six were doing. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Getting ready for the Super Spicy Curry fire," Sarah B. answered.

"Okay." Suddenly, a record scratched in Master Hand's mind. "Super Spicy Curry?"

"The cook accidentally switched regular curry with Super Spicy Curry and we are going to put it out once it starts." Rose explained.

"Luckily, Pit realized it before it was too late," Tommy added.

"Thanks for the complement," Pit said.

"Oh my god!" Master Hand proclaimed. "I knew it wasn't a good idea to let Crazy do the cooking!"

A record scratched for some odd reason. "You let your brother do the cooking?" Pit, Rose, Sarah B., Sam, Tommy and Brach asked in an "Oh my god, what's wrong with you?" tone.

"I was saving money," he protested.

"By putting our lives at risk?" Rose argued back.

"Rose," Sarah B. interrupted. "Curry fire goanna happen soon."

"Everybody ready?" Rose asked.

"Yep!" everyone replied. Pit was holding a garden hose, Brach and Tommy were holding good sized rocks in their hands, and Sam, Sarah B., Elizabeth and Harley had their hands on the nozzles.

"Let's get this started!" Rose announced as she picked up a hose.

"Why do I have the feeling that Crazy is in that room right now?" Master Hand asked himself.

_Inside the mansion: Dining Hall_

"That was good," Morgan commented.

"Glad you liked it, sis," Crazy said as he appeared out of nowhere.

"What was the name of that dish anyway?" Kirsten asked.

"Super Spicy Curry, sis," Crazy replied.

Suddenly, a record scratched in Ryan's mind. "Guys, I just remember something about this curry."

"Hurry it up, my stomach isn't feeling so good," Elinor replied.

"Our stomachs are hurting because this curry makes you breathe fire and gives you a huge amount of pain with it."

A record scratched after Ryan explained all of that. "Oh cr(beep!)p!" everybody proclaimed.

"… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" everyone in the room (except Crazy) yelled in pain as fire started coming out of their mouths.

Because of all the confusion, everyone was talking at once and we can't distinguish anyone's voice.

"It hurts!"

"Close your mouth!"

"It'll hurt worse!"

"Turn away from me!"

"Help!"

"Mwhahahahahaha!" This voice is obviously Crazy's.

"Now!" someone yelled from outside. Two rocks suddenly hit two windows which broke them. Then, two angels (which were Pit and Rose) holding hoses started to douse the whole room with water. Everyone wanted in the fire after it was revealed to them when Elinor stopped throwing up flames. Once everyone was wet, everyone glared at Crazy. The people from outside came in through the doors (except Rose and Pit who came through the broken windows) and glared at him, too.

"C-can't we talk this out like civilized people, bro?" Crazy asked.

"No," Master Hand replied.

"Attack!" Rose and Pit called to everyone.

Everyone (except Harley and Elizabeth (for obvious reasons) and Master Hand (who just wanted to see his brother get beat up so badly)) started to beat up Crazy Hand like crazy. (pun intended) A dust cloud appeared where the fighting was going on.

_Two hours later_

Crazy looked like he went onto the battle field and outmatched 1,000,000 to 1. He had blood coming through the cuts on his hand (thanks to Rose, Pit and Kelsey (because Rose let her borrow the dagger in her purse)) and had bruises all over the place. Everyone was proud of themselves for beating up the crazy hand. (pun intended)

"Now, everyone who has not eaten can get some leftovers from the fridge. Everyone else, to your rooms!" Master Hand ordered. "I need to deal with Crazy's insane idea."

"Good night," everyone called. The ones who had to endure the Spicy Curry were grumbling amongst each other about their terrible experience while the others who were smart enough to stop eating the curry (or not eat it at all in Pit's and Rose's case) went to the kitchen complaining on how hungry they were. They found some items to make sandwiches (avoiding leftover curry at all costs) and went to bed after eating them. Crazy was then getting a good scolding from his brother and was grounded for a week.


	4. Unleashed Part 1

_The next day: Command Center_

Everyone was eager to see who would go today. Pit and Rose were there because they talked about the possible dangers the previous night. They knew other worlds would be much more dangerous than his was. They had a plan.

"Okay, everyone," Master Hand called them to attention. "It's time to see who will come here next using the most awesome roulette ever!" He snapped his fingers and the giant roulette that he used last time showed up.

"I don't know about the most awesome, but is surely is the biggest," Rose commented. Some of them giggled at this response.

"Ignoring that comment, let's start this thing up!" Suddenly, the wheels started to spin. Everyone was eager to see who needed to come. The first wheel started to slow down as everyone leaned forward. When it stopped, the symbol that was shown was Sonic the Hedgehog's.

"The guy we need to save today is Sonic," Master Hand cried. At this response, all the girls (except Elizabeth because she didn't know who Sonic was) started to scream like Crazy does when he's on a sugar rush.

"What is so special about Sonic that you all scream like Crazy on a sugar rush?" Pit asked. (Authoress: Ha ha! Intended.)

"We all agreed to do that if we heard about Sonic," Rose stated. "He's the fastest thing alive. He is able to run at 700 miles per hour. He can use the Chaos Emeralds to become Super Sonic and become even faster. He has gone to different dimensions and different times along with Shadow and Silver. Shadow the Hedgehog was made 50 years ago by Dr. Eggman's granddad, Gerald Robotnick. He is almost as fast as Sonic and can use Chaos techniques if he has a Chaos Emerald with him. Silver is a hedgehog from 200 years into the future. He has psychic abilities and is pretty fast as well. They both can also use the Chaos Emeralds to become Super Shadow and Super Silver."

"Geese, Rose," Master Hand commented. "You sure do know your facts. All rightly, since we got that lesson out of our way, let's see which one of you lucky girls gets to go meet him **face-to-face**." All the girls sucked in a ton of air and…

_On the edge of the universe_

We see two little green men with antenna and wearing silver space suits getting their flying saucer ready.

"Hey," Man 1 said to Man 2. "Did you hear something?"

"No," Man 2 replied. "I think you imagined it."

"Oh well," Man 1 said in disappointment.

_In the Smash Mansion_

"Did you agree to that, too?!" Kyle screamed half-death. The girls nodded.

"Anyway," Master Hand replied. "While you girls were screaming, the second wheel stopped."

All the girls looked at the wheel and saw a picture of Sarah B. there.

"You are so lucky, girl," Amanda replied.

"I wish I could go, though," Sarah S. admitted.

"All in good time, girl," Master Hand assured her. "Now Sarah B., are you ready to leave?"

"Wait!" two voices from the back of the room shouted. Everyone turned their heads to see Pit and Rose.

"What is it?" Master Hand asked.

"We want to go with Sarah B.," Rose admitted.

"Is it because you want to see Sonic?" Master Hand interrogated.

"Y-no!" Rose proclaimed. "We were going to go just to protect Sarah B. because this world is one of the more dangerous worlds out there."

"We did plan this ahead," Pit admitted.

"Well, for safety reasons, I don't see why not," Master Hand admitted, making Rose get a huge grin on her face, which she quickly released once she earned a glare from Pit. "You three, be careful." Master Hand then snapped his fingers and a portal appeared. "Oh and one more thing. Pit and Rose can come back any time because they are just helping in the mission."

"Thank you, but we won't come back without Sarah B. and Sonic," Rose told him.

"Then good luck."

As the three walked through the portal, they looked behind to find all the other girls crying toon tears because they couldn't go (which they agreed to, too). Their eyes widened as they inched their way through the portal. Then, the scene went black.

_Sonic's World: In Space_ (for some on reason, some sort of echo was made and repeated space over and over again) (Authoress: I'm sorry, but we will be spending a lot of time in Sonic's world. Also, until they get back, Sarah B. will be called Sarah.)

We see a huge fleet of ships circling the earth (and for some odd reason, Star War's music was playing in the background). It was some pretty advanced technology. As we see the close-up of the bridge, there was a fat man with a big mustache in a red suit and black pants and shoes. It was Dr. Eggman.

He was laughing until a crashing sound on the ship was heard. He looked forward and saw three hedgehogs there.

The first hedgehog was blue with emerald-green eyes. He had on white gloves and red and white shoes. He had a windblown hair style. The second hedgehog was black with blood-red eyes. He had white gloves on with the cuffs being black and had gold rings on his wrists. His shoes were red and white, bur allowed air to go through the bottom of them and he wore gold rings on his anklets. He had a similar windblown hair style, but the ends were turned up and he had red highlights in them. The third hedgehog was white-grey with yellow eyes. He wore white gloves which had a blue circle in the middle and had big yellow rings on his wrists that had a blue line through them. He had boots which had a light blue at the tips, dark blue going up the side of the legs with white in the center. At the top, he had big, yellow rings that also had a blue line through them. His hair style made the front of his hair look like a crown of spikes and had two spikes at the back of his head curving down. The three of them were at the front of the ship when a portal suddenly opened a few feet beside them.

Coming out of the portal was Rose (who was in normal mode right now), Sarah, and Pit. (In that order) Suddenly, Rose tripped and fell face-forward which made Sarah fall on her which made Pit fall on Sarah.

"How did I trip?" Rose asked.

"Who knows," Sarah replied.

"I surly don't," Pit agreed.

"Then could you two please get off of me?!" Rose yelled.

After they got off of each other, they realized that the three hedgehogs were staring at them. Surprising to all, Rose and Sarah managed to keep their cool. "Hi," Rose said.

"Hey there," the blue hedgehog replied.

"It's been a while, Sonic," Pit told him.

"Hey, Pit," the blue hedgehog who was revealed to be Sonic answered back. "Haven't seen you since we kicked Tablew's butt."

"Tabuu," Rose corrected him.

"Whatever."

"Who are the others with you?" Pit asked.

_\_

_A one minute meet and greet later_

"We'll have to catch up later," Rose explained.

"Right now, we'll help you defeat Eggpan," Sarah answered.

"Eggman," the black hedgehog whose name is Shadow corrected her.

"Whatever."

"But what can you guys do?" the silver hedgehog named Silver (ironic, isn't it?) asked. "I know that Pit can fly with his wings and slice enemies with his swords, but what can you guys provide?"

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL!" Rose exclaimed as she did the same procedure as last time. When the light disappeared, she looked like Pit.

"Okay, but what about Sarah?" Silver asked, starting to understand. Rose gave Sarah the dagger she used in the first battle. "Okay, I'm good."

"Enough waiting around, let's get started!" Sonic exclaimed impatiently.

_/Note to self: Stuff that happens in video games doesn't always happen the same way in their world. /_ Rose mentally noted to herself. "Let's go!" she exclaimed out loud.

Everyone started to run to the deck filled with robots. (Floating in Silver's case because of his telekinesis (Jasmin: They're defying all laws…/ Everyone else: We know, we know!) They all then started tackling, slashing, and ripping apart the robots.

"Oh, no you don't," Eggman exclaimed. He decided to get into a giant robot and used remote control using the Egg-Carrier. Everyone saw this and started to follow Sonic to move past it. Eggman fired lots of missiles and shot at everyone. Sonic grabbed Sarah and dodged everything with Shadow. Pit and Rose flew around to dodge while Silver protected himself with his powers. Once on the other side, they started to run/fly to the exit.

"You're not getting away!" Eggman yelled as one of the guns on the robot turned into a hand. It reached for Pit, Rose, Sarah and Sonic. Sonic quickly threw Sarah up to Pit and Rose who caught her, but were massively weighed down. Silver used his powers on them, covering them in a faint teal glow, to push them forward just enough to have them avoid getting caught by the robot.

"You guys!" Rose and Sarah screamed.

When they saw the three hedgehogs in Eggman's grasp (Shadow: How'd I get caught?!), they became worried, but all the hedgehogs had smirks on their faces. He was confused until the seven Chaos Emeralds circled around him. Eggman was scared and used the robot's other hand to cover them up, but an explosion broke the arms and was replaced by the three hedgehogs, but they looked different. Sonic was bright yellow. Shadow was bright white except for his highlights which stayed red. Silver was a golden-yellow and the lines on his rings and gloves became yellow. All of their eyes were now red. They were now Super Sonic, Super Shadow, and Super Silver.

"Uh oh, time to go!" Eggman exclaimed at the transformed hedgehogs. He separated the Egg-Carrier from the robot and started to get away from the hedgehogs. The hedgehogs started to pursue, but Sonic stopped to pick up Sarah (because she's the only one who can't fly and Pit and Rose together can't carry her) and took her along for the ride. Pit and Rose looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders at each other before following the others.

They went through ship after ship destroying them all until they reached a suspicious looking ship, which the hedgehogs and Sarah entered in through the floor. When they got there, Pit and Rose were already there. They saw Dr. Eggman on the floor because he fell out of the Egg-Carrier. Sonic set Sarah next to Pit and Rose and joined the others in the center of the room.

"Y-you guys, I-I'm sorry," Eggman pleaded. "R-really, look, go easy on me. I'll turn over a new leaf, I swear. Just give me a chance."

"Well, this is new. Showing remorse, Eggman?" Sonic asked sarcastically. "If you played nice we wouldn't have to break all of your toys."

"What questions me is how those two got here so fast," Shadow admitted.

"I'll tell you," Rose replied.

_Flashback_

Rose and Pit flew out of the first ship, barley getting away from the explosion. Rose motioned to Pit and pointed to the ship they're in now. They then started their way to the ship.

_End of Flashback_

"That explains so much," Sarah answered sarcastically. What they failed to realize during the talk was that Eggman pulled out a button and pushed it.

Suddenly, a huge machine surrounded the hedgehogs. They tried to escape, but an invisible force bound them together, back to back. They struggled to get free until visible electricity surged through them. They all lost their super forms and returned to normal. Eggman smiled deviously. Pit and Sarah wanted to go help them, but Rose stopped them before they could get far.

"Rose, what are you doing?" Sarah asked.

"We have to go save them!" Pit exclaimed.

"No!" Rose said sternly. "Stay back." When she turned to face Pit, he saw the seriousness in her eyes. Pit nodded in agreement. Sarah knew she was outmatched now and decided to stay.

The hedgehogs were facing great pain as the Chaos Emeralds floated around them. Eggman pushed a button on his control pad and shouted, "Fire!"

Outside the ship, a huge purple beam came out of it. It went straight for the earth. On the earth, the beam hit the ocean, but it didn't look like it did any damage, until the earth started to split apart into seven continents floating around the core.

Back inside the ship, there was a foggy-like mist that was entering the hedgehogs. Suddenly, Sonic started to grow a little bigger. His footwear grew spikes. His gloves ripped off their hands and his nails sharpened to where they left deep scratch marks in the metal floor. The muscles in his arms grew a significant amount. His fur became much thicker and his fur also became slightly darker. Then, ending the painful transformation, he grew super sharp fangs and then let out a huge roar. He had become a werehog.

Shadow opened his mouth and showed that he was growing fangs inside his mouth. His shoes also became adorned with spikes, but not as intensely as Sonic. Then, he let out a painful hiss. He had become a vamphog.

Silver started to look see-through. He even turned invisible for a moment before becoming visible again. His legs fused together making him unable to walk and turned into a ghost tail. He just let out a scream (one of them had to). He had become a ghosthog.

Outside, there was a giant purple monster emerging from the crater. It was ugly. It let out a huge roar that shook the world.

Inside the Chaos Emeralds lost their glow, the electricity disappeared, and all three hedgehogs fell to the ground. "Yes!" Eggman commented himself, ignoring the hedgehogs. "Dark Gaia has awakened!"

"You guys!" Rose yelled out in a panic. Knowing that it was safe to approach them, Sarah and Pit went to them as well. Since the hedgehogs were pretty close to each other, they just knelt near the outside of the machine. They were all in shock as of just what happened. "Are you guys okay?" Rose asked in a sincere voice.

"Uh." Sonic was the first to wake up followed by Silver. Shadow remained unconscious because he had Chaos powers inside of him and he was slightly drained along with the Chaos Emeralds.

"What happened to us?" Sonic asked in a lower tone of voice than usual.

Silver looked at his upper body to see nothing changed, but when he looked down, he saw that he had no legs. What was there was a ghost-like tail. "Who did this to me?!" he demanded.

Rose grabbed a mirror out of her purse and gave it to Sonic. "Eggman!" he yelled. He then threw the mirror towards Shadow.

Shadow finally woke up because of the screaming. He saw the mirror on the ground and decided to look into it. He saw that he grew fangs. "Thisssssssssss issssssssssss wierd," he commented, his voice a bit creepier than usual.

All glared at Eggman, demanding answers. "Well, look at the time," he said while looking at his imaginary watch. "I must be going now, bye." He then pushed a button on the control panel. The Egg-Carrier put up its glass covering before the windows behind everyone opened up. Sarah, Rose, and Pit flew out right away because Sarah's reflexes were too slow and Rose's and Pit's wings made the current stronger for them. Sonic, Shadow and Silver grabbed onto a nearby rail. Sonic and Shadow let go because the suction of force was too great. Silver's hand turned intangible and phased right through the rail, causing Silver to gasp. They all screamed while they were heading towards the earth. Then, Dark Gaia broke apart into purple fragments.

_On the planet below: In the air_

Everyone was falling at neck-breaking speed. Rose was still awake trying to get everyone else to wake up. Suddenly, a green light surrounded everyone. Everyone then woke up, surprised at the light surrounding them. But, as quick as it came, it disappeared. Everyone started falling again. This time, everyone was awake and they were only 300 feet from the ground. Sonic and Shadow had no choice but to hit the ground at full impact. Silver tried to grab Sarah in mid-air, but she slid right through his arms. Pit and Rose took ropes and wrapped them around Sarah (which they got out of the purse) and used their wings to slow her down even further.

On the ground, Sonic and Shadow had their heads stuck in the ground. Sarah was coming down at a slower rate thanks to Pit and Rose who were struggling to keep in the air as long as they could. When Sarah made it to the ground, she rolled toward the hedgehogs in the ground. Pit and Rose, who were relieved of the extra weight, glided to the ground. Pit landed on his feet, but Rose (still inexperienced to flying) fell on her right side and turned back into her usual self. Somehow, Silver was flying and he just floated to the ground. Then, he lost control and fell on the ground when he was two inches off the ground.

When Sonic and Shadow pulled their heads out of the ground, they were just as confused of the situation as everyone else was (except Rose, who was only confused about Shadow and Silver's transformations). "What the heck is going on?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know," Silver said. When he remembered what happened, he exclaimed, "Eggman!" He looked around but didn't see the doctor anywhere. When he saw an imp-like creature, he picked it up. "Everyone, look at this."

Everyone went over to the creature and got a better look at it. It had purple fur with a green orb on its neck. The imp was unconscious. "Can't- I can't eat another bite," The imp said in a groggy voice that meant he was only asleep. Sonic just had a sudden image in their heads to bite the imps head off. Shadow had a vision to bite the little imp's neck. They shook their heads to shrug it off.

"Hey, wake up," Silver commanded as he took the imp his is hand (trying with all his might not to make it intangible) and shook it. "Pull yourself together."

The imp finally woke up. He has yellow eyes. When he got a good look at Silver, he kicked him in the face (which went right through and the imp fell through his hand) as he ran away to hide behind a nearby rock. "Please don't eat me! I taste bad," he asked.

"You okay? Nothing broken?" Rose asked in a calm voice.

"…Oh," the imp realized. He then flew over to them with the little wings on his back and flew in front of Rose. "Thanks for asking. What are you doing with these monsters?"

"Mons(Shadow: ssssssssssssss)ters(Shadow:ssssssssssssss)?" Sonic, Shadow, and Silver asked with a hint of anger in their voices. Right then, Sonic imagined murdering the imp. He shook his heads again to shrug it off.

"Things are starting to look pretty ugly," Sonic commented as he scratched his nose.

"Yeah, look at those claws, those teeth, and the ghostly features" the imp commented, pointing to each hedgehog respectively, and earning a glare from the hedgehogs, but ignored them. "What are your names any way?"

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog," Sonic introduced himself.

"I'm Shadow the Hedgehog," Shadow replied.

"I'm Silver," Silver answered.

"My name is Sarah," Sarah told him.

"My name is Rose," Rose said.

"And I'm Pit," Pit finished.

]

Suddenly, the imp screamed. "Oh no! An angel! Does that mean I'm dead?"

"No!" Pit, Rose, Sonic and Sarah yelled at once. "You're not dead!"

"Oh."

"What's your name?" Sarah asked him.

"Ah…mmm…Oh no!" the imp said panicky. "I don't know. I can't remember!" He then landed on the ground and ran around in circles.

"You don't remember who you are?" Rose asked.

"Yep," he replied. "I remember two things falling from the sky." He mimicked as if he was falling from the sky. "Then everything just going all white. And then, nothing. I can't remember a thing past that." While he talked, his own image with halos surrounded his head as if he were confused. Everyone stared at the images and asked themselves _/How does he do it? /_

"Don't worry," Pit spoke up. "We'll help you get your memories back."

"Really, you mean it?!" the imp spoke excitedly.

"Yeah," Rose stated. "I'm sure we'll find someone who knows you if we look around." She already knew where he would find his memories.

"Oh, thank you everyone!" he said sincerely.

"Look, the sssssssssssssssun issssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssstarting to rissssssssssssse," Shadow commented.

Remembering what the sun did to the transformations, Rose smiled as she looked toward the sun. Everyone else looked at the sun too. As its first rays hit the ground, the hedgehogs feel a wave of pain going through their bodies and suddenly, they were consumed in a white light which made everyone gasp. When the light disappeared, the three hedgehogs were there like they hadn't transformed at all. Everyone was shocked (except for Rose who pretended to be shocked) at this sudden transformation.

"What happened?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know," Sarah replied.

"That was amazing!" the imp exclaimed.

"What was that all about?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think it's the end of it," Pit explained.

"Well, in the mean time, let's see if anyone knows this guy," Silver suggested as he pointed toward Chip.

"That sounds like a good idea right now," Rose commented.

"Race ya," Sonic said as he sped away.

"Hmph," Shadow grunted as he chased after Sonic.

"No fair!" Silver yelled as he slightly levitated himself off the ground and raced after the others.

"Wait up!" Pit exclaimed as he flew up into the sky.

Rose and Sarah just stared in the direction the others went. "What do we do now?" Sarah asked.

"I'm still too weak to transform again," Rose pondered. "We'll just have to walk after them."

"Oh man," Sarah exclaimed.

After a very long time, they finally caught up with the other four on the outskirts of a nearby town.

"What took ya so long?" Sonic asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Whose idea was it to have a race when he knew he would clearly win?" Rose asked, clearly mad.

"Well, where do we start?" Sarah asked.

"I'm still wondering," Silver admitted. "What was that all about? The going through things, floating in mid-air, turning invisible…"

"The fangs…" Shadow added.

"The hair, and those arms…" Sonic added.

"And look at the Chaos Emeralds!" Rose finished as she took out a Chaos Emerald. Its usual shine was now gone and it looked very dull.

"Where did you get it?" Shadow asked with haste and concern as he snatched the emerald from Rose's hand.

"While you guys were unconscious in the sky, I managed to grab all the Chaos Emeralds," she explained. "Looks like Eggman forgot to pick them up."

"This is not good," Shadow explained. "The Chaos Emeralds have been drained of their energy."

"What do we do then?" Silver asked.

"Try to wake up Sonic?" Rose suggested. They all looked behind her and saw the blue hero sleeping on the ground. Everyone looked bored at this. Then, Rose kicked him in the head and he woke up.

"What was that for?" he asked in a mad tone.

"C'mon, we're going into town," Rose replied.

When they got into town, they saw the ocean and Sonic realized what town they were in. He told them that they were in Apatos, a city near the ocean. As the heroes made their way further into town Pit realized something. "Where's the imp?"

Everyone looked around in a frantic until Rose shouted out, "There he is!"

He was at an ice cream stand. He was staring at a vanilla ice cream cone with everything on it. It looked like a piece of art. He was drooling because it looked so good.

"Looks good, don't it?" the ice cream man asked. He nodded in agreement. "This Chocolate Chip Cream Sundae Supreme is the pride of the city. The whole world can come crumbling down, but they'll still line up for a taste." The imp looked at the ice cream with a wanting look on his face.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!" Rose screamed at the top of her lungs while the guys were trying to get his attention by waving their arms.

"WHAT ABOUT YOUR MEMORIES?!" Sarah screamed after her.

After the imp realized they were there, he asked them for money. Pit, Rose and Sarah admitted that they had none. Sonic, after arguing for an hour, finally bought him one and one for himself. Silver bought one for himself. Shadow just got a scoop of chocolate. Rose actually found a $100 bill (which Sonic was really mad about) in her purse and took Sarah and Pit to Subway. (Samantha: They actually have Subways in that world?!)

As they were walking away from the restaurant, Chip was smiling as he licked the huge cone that was bigger than him. Silver was enjoying his, too. Sonic was licking his occasionally, the same as Shadow and his chocolate ice cream. Pit, Rose and Sarah were eating the sandwiches they got from Subway.

"Man, this chip-whatever stuff sure is great," the imp commented.

"You said it," Silver agreed.

"Then help me find someone who knows you, Chip," Sonic suggested.

Everyone stopped when Sonic called the imp Chip. "Chip?" they all asked (except for Rose because she knew this would happen) in confusion.

"He's gotta have a name, doesn't he?" Sonic reported back.

"It does fit him," Rose confessed.

"I do like that name," Chip replied.

"Now, let's see if anyone here knows you," Sonic said.

"I say we split up," Rose suggested. "We'll be able to cover more ground that way."

"Good idea," Sarah agreed.

"Let's have Sonic, Sarah, and Chip in one group and the rest in the other group," Pit commanded.

"Let's meet at Subway before right before sunset," Shadow told them.

"Then let's get started," Silver proclaimed. The two groups then went their separate ways.

_Group 1: Sonic, Sarah, and Chip: West side of Apatos_

Sonic, Sarah, and Chip were asking around town to see if there was anyone who knew him, but so far, no one did. They kept looking until they saw an old man.

"Excuse me, sir," Sarah started. "Do you know this guy?" she asked as she pointed at Chip.

"Scholar I am, but I'm afraid I don't know him," the man replied. "My mind is filled with the temple right now."

"What is this temple?" Sarah asked.

"The temple is a holy shrine to us," the man explained. "You may be able to find an answer there. It is said that those who hold a great amount of light in their heart will receive answers when the time is right."

"Thank you, sir," Sarah replied politely.

"You're welcome. The temple is just over the hill."

"C'mon, Sonic. We're leaving," Chip told the sleeping hedgehog.

"About time," Sonic said. "Let's go to this temple thing."

"Whatever." Sarah tells him as they left for the temple.

_Group 2: Pit, Rose, Shadow and Silver: North West of Apatos_

The second group was having just as much luck as the first group. They asked countless people, asking if they knew their friend (which Rose had a picture of in her purse (honestly, what does that purse have in it?)). They already asked the rest of the town and were about ready to give up. They found an elderly man coming around the corner. It was the same man the others spoke to before.

"Excuse me, sir?" Rose asked in a polite voice. "Do you happen to know our friend?"

After the man examined the picture, he told them, "I have seen him with another group, but I don't know anything besides that."

"Was he with a blue hedgehog and a girl?" Pit asked.

"Yes, he was."

"Where did they go?" Shadow asked.

"I told them how to get to the temple here in town."

"How do we get there?" Silver asked. "We need to meet up with them as soon as possible."

"Okay, here are the directions."

After they got the directions, Rose thanked him and they left for the temple.

_Apatos Temple_

Sonic, Sarah, and Chip reached the temple and saw it to be amazing. There was a glowing sphere on the ceiling of the temple that felt like the afternoon sun. The temple was made out of stone with carvings on the wall. It was a beautiful sight.

"Wow," Sarah proclaimed.

"This is incredible," Chip stated.

"You guys!" a voice behind them called out.

The group looked around and saw Pit, Rose, Shadow and Silver running toward them.

"Hey, everyone," Sonic greeted.

"Wow," Rose said just like Sarah did.

]

"It looks awesome," Silver stated.

"That light feels like the afternoon sun," Pit commented. "There's a ton of pure energy in here." Everyone stared at him like he was crazy. "Angels can feel that type of stuff!" he defended himself.

"Let's look around to see if there is any information we can use," Shadow commanded.

"Okay," Rose agreed.

Sonic and Sarah went into a side room where there were six petal stalls. They were each a different color. "What are these for?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know," Sarah replied.

Shadow and Pit went to investigate the left side of the wall. They had carvings of a story. "When did this happen?" Pit asked.

"I wish I knew," Shadow admitted.

On the other side of the main room stood Silver and Rose with Chip. They were looking at a legend. For their luck, Rose could read Japanese and started reading it to herself.

"What does it say?" Silver asked curiously.

"I think the others want to hear this," Rose replied.

"Ready to go?" They turned around and saw Sonic, Shadow, Sarah and Pit waiting for them.

"There's a prophecy here that I was able to translate," Rose explained. "It goes like this. 'When the earth splits apart during the one million year wait, six heroes will come and aid the recovery of the world.'"

"What does this mean?" Shadow asked curiously.

"Well, for one, it means we have to wake Sonic up," Rose replied. Everyone turned around to spot Sonic sleeping on the floor…again. "Second, it means that there are chosen ones out there to save the world from total darkness. It seems that the big enemy we saw before everyone lost conscious was the creature these heroes have to beat."

"Well, we better go find a place to sleep," Silver said. "It's getting dark out."

"Yeah," Pit replied. "Let's go."

Once outside, the heroes saw that the sun was setting. Rose had a worried look on her face. She knew what would happen once the sun sets. She was getting a bit worried on how they would react.

"What do we do now?" Chip asked.

"I don't know," Sonic said. "Maybe your memories will come back on their own. Remember anything yet?"

"Um, nope," he replied.

"Oh well," Pit said.

The sun then set down beyond the horizon and the street lights turned on. Rose bit her bottom lip as if she were scared. "Is something wrong, Rose?" Sarah asked with concern.

"Yes," Rose answered in a quiet tone.

"Are you scared of something?" Pit asked.

"Yes."

"What is it?" Pit and Sarah asked at the same time.

"Them." She then pointed at the hedgehogs.

"Why would you be scared of… AH!" Sonic started to ask, but a great surge of pain entered his body and made him go down to his knees.

"What were you… Ugh!" Shadow asked before a surge of pain forced him down to his knees.

Silver remained silent and shrugged his shoulders as if he guessed what was going to happen, which he was right. A surge of pain forced him down to his knees.

Rose looked terrified at this moment while the others were merely confused. They were transforming again into what had happened on the ship. Once it was done, Sonic lunged at Rose with ferocity. "I'll get you, you b(beep!)ch!"

Rose gasped and rolled out of the way before Sonic could get her. She then took out a frying pan from her purse and hit Sonic in the head before he could turn around. This sudden attack fazed him before he regained control of himself. "What happened?"

Everyone looked at him like he did something that terrified them. "You jussssssssst attacked Rossssssssssssse out of the blue," Shadow explained. He noticed that he was emphasizing the s in words again. "It ssssssssssssseemsssssssssssssss we have transssssssssssformed assssssssssssss well."

Sonic looked at his hands and realized that what Shadow said was true. He looked ashamed of himself. "What's happened to me?" he asked in an unnaturally soft voice.

"Well, thisssssssssssss morning, after we got to the ground-" Shadow started. "-I've had thesssssssssssse weird visionsssssssssss about biting Chip. But when I turned back to mysssssssssssself, they went away." Chip gulped at his sentence.

"The same thing happened to me, except I was killing him," Sonic admitted. Chip fainted as his response.

"It hasn't been happening to me," Silver proclaimed. "But why you two and not me?"

"I have a theory," Rose stated.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"While we were watching the Chaos Emeralds being taken away from you, I noticed a purple haze floating around you guys. When it disappeared, you were transforming. My guess is that the haze was the negative powers of the Chaos Emeralds. If this is true, then that is why you're having those hideous visions. I believe Silver isn't having these visions is because ghosts don't usually do any harm to people."

"It doesssssssssssss make ssssssssssssenssssssssssssse," Shadow agreed.

"I don't know what we should do next," Rose said.

"Let's keep looking for someone who knows Chip," Sonic suggested.

"Maybe that person is just outside of town," Sarah agreed.

"Then let's go!" Silver proclaimed.

Suddenly, a huge swarm of dark creatures came out of nowhere.

"Ah!" Chip screamed. "What are these guys?"

"They're defiantly not with the army," Sarah proclaimed.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL!" Rose screamed. After the tower of light faded, Rose was looking like Pit. The creatures were dazed a little before they started to attack again.

"Let's get them!" Sonic proclaimed, his voice sounding eager for a fight, but when he tried to run at his usual super fast speed, he tripped. "What's going on?"

"It ssssssssssssseemsssssssssssssss that yourssssssssssss and my own ssssssssssssspeed hassssssssss been greatly reducccccccccccccced," Shadow explained.

Silver lifted a nearby crate with his mind and smashed it into one of the creatures. "Well, at least my telekinesis is still working."

"Maybe those forms affect your fighting style, Sonic," Pit assumed. He then suddenly turned around and sliced a creature right in two. "Try using your arms."

Sonic then turned around to face one of the creatures. He swiped it clean with one swipe. "That was cool." He then turned to face more enemies.

Sonic was now swiping enemy after enemy with their claws. Silver kept using telekinesis until there was nothing else to throw at them. Then, he went invisible and hit the creatures from behind. Shadow, for some reason, was biting the creatures and sucking out energy (Everyone else: Gross!). Chip was on the sidelines, cheering for everyone. Because they were near a cliff, Sarah accidentally slipped and started to fall down to the sea, screaming that someone would save her. Sonic heard her and (as fast as he could) ran to the cliff. He reached out with his arm in sadness that a comrade would die so soon, but his arm stretched and was able to grab Sarah before she hit the rocks.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"That was amazing!" Sarah proclaimed. "Thanks, Sonic."

He nodded and returned to the fight with his new ability. "That was awesome, Sonic," Silver exclaimed.

Once they defeated every enemy, they regrouped and the hedgehog told them about his new ability.

"Where should we go to now?" Chip asked, returning from the sidelines of the battle.

"Maybe we should go outside of town and try to find someone who knows you," Rose suggested, knowing who they would find.

"Okay," Pit and Sarah said at the same time.

_Outside of Apatos_

There was a bunch of dark creatures and one giant one surrounding a two-tailed yellow fox. He was wearing shoes similar to Sonic's. He wore white gloves and had blue eyes. The creatures wanted to fight him, but this fox wasn't a fighter. "C'mon, you guys, settle down," he said. This provided to be ineffective. "H-help!" he cried out as he spun his two tails to get up into the air and hide behind a rock.

Suddenly, all the smaller monsters disappeared. The giant monster turned around and swung its giant club to six mysterious figures. Two arrows pierced the giant on the legs while a dagger was got stuck in its eye. Because of this, it dropped its giant club onto the ground. Two, big arms grabbed the club while a blue glow surrounded the club. Then, the arms smashed the club onto the giant's head. The giant swirled before it fainted on the ground. It then disappeared into thin air.

"Hey, Tails," a deep voice told the scared fox.

"Sonic?" Tails asked confused at the change in his friend's voice.

When the clouds overhead parted and let the moon's light shine down, Tails saw Sonic, Shadow, and Silver changed (Sonic more than the other two). He also saw two angels, an imp, and a teen girl standing behind them. "Sonic, Shadow, Silver, is that really you?" Tails asked as he used his tails to go to the heroes. "That's a new look. What happened?"

"You know us; never a dull moment," Sonic answered back.

"We'll talk on the way," Shadow told him.

_Half an hour later_

"Wow, that's some story," Tails commented. "That means that you guys turning into…that, these guys showing up, and the planet breaking apart are somehow related."

"Actually, Sarah, Rose and I came here before the planet broke apart," Pit explained. For some reason, he was wearing a garlic necklace.

"I wanna find Eggman and make him fix this!" Sonic yelled.

"Sonic, calm down," Rose commanded him. For some reason, she was now wearing a cross on her neck and holding a silver gun.

Sonic realized that he was getting angry and took in several deep breaths. "Thanks Rose."

"How do we fix the planet?" Sarah asked. She was also wearing a cross and was holding a spray bottle labeled "Holy Water".

"I came to this city to gather some data for Professor Pickle over in Spagonia. If we add the data to his research findings, I'm sure we can get to the bottom of this mystery," Tails explained.

"It would be a quick jog if the planet wasssssssssssn't broken," Shadow commented. He was looking at Tails strangly.

"D-don't worry," Tails said, kinda scared at Shadow's staring. "My Tornado-I will get us there in a flash." Behind a nearby windmill, there was a red airplane which was double-winged on each side and had a propeller on the front. "Let's get going!"

"Yeah!" everyone else said.

"You want a cross?" Rose asked him, handing him a piece of string with a cross on it.

"Thanks," Tails told her. Once he put it on, Shadow hissed at him and looked away.

Once Tails got in the driver's seat, Sarah and Chip got on the right wing (Sarah was holding on for dear life), Sonic got behind the driver's seat, Shadow got on the left wing, and Pit, Rose and Silver were already air born, the plane took off to Spagonia.

_/ Finally, after over 20 years of practice, I can finally be in the air without anyone else's help, /_ Pit thought to himself in satisfaction as he flew next to the plane and Rose.

_Smash Mansion_

"This is goanna take them awhile," Halona complained.

"Agreed," Ae-in replied.

"But there are no other Smashers ready to come back," Master Hand complained.

"At least I get a few days without my sister," Sam reported.

"You're mean," Allie told her.

"I know," Sam said in an evil tone which made everyone's spine's tingle in suspense.

_Sonic's World: A few hours later: Spagonia_

It was now daytime in Spagonia. Sarah's hair was messed up due to the ride. She also couldn't speak very well because she was literally screaming bloody murder the whole way. Tails was leading the group through the streets of Spagonia (which looked surprisingly familiar to Paris) until they reached a building that looked like a normal house.

"We're here," Tails reported.

"What are we waiting for?" Rose asked (now in her normal form but not wearing a cross). "Let's go!"

When they went inside, the place was trashed. There were papers all over the floor, a statue was broken, and there was a tall, skinny person with brown hair trying to clean the place up. Tails recognized him as the Professor's assistant.

"Hello," Tails said to the assistant. "Is the professor here?"

"Well," the assistant started.

_Outside Spagonia_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE PROFFESOR WAS KIDNAPPED?!" Tails yelled. His scream shook the whole town like there was an earthquake.

_In Professor Pickle's Lab_

"Can you scream any louder?" Sarah (not wearing the cross) asked in a hoarse voice because her voice was still scratchy from the ride.

"It happened just before the tremors hit." The assistant explained. "A man came here with a pot belly (Eggman: Hey!), a silver mustache (Eggman: Nevermind. ) , and a whole pack of robots."

"Eggman Nega," Silver stated coldly.

"He carried the poor professor out of here. Lab data and all."

"Then we need to find him," Shadow stated.

"Yeah," Chip agreed. "Because if we kidnapped that long ago, he's gotta be real hungry now. And if I was that hungry, I-I don't know how long I would last. I'd rather be dead." His body fainted while a spirit that looked like him tried to talk with everyone. Pit, being the only one who could see him, stared wide-eyed at him. Then, Chip realized that he accidentally detached his spirit from his body and went back to it.

"I-I'm sure Eggman Nega is feeding him," Pit (only wearing the garlic necklace at night) argued back. "Nobody's that cruel."

"Then let's go find him," Sonic stated. Everyone nodded in agreement.

_In the air: Flying over a jungle: Nighttime_

It is nighttime now. Tails (who was also wearing a cross around his neck) was flying the plane over a dense jungle below. Sarah and Chip were on the right wing (Sarah got used to the ride, but was still holding on for dear life), Sonic was hanging onto the back of the seat, Shadow was hanging onto the left wing, and Pit, Rose (who was transformed) and Silver were flying next to the plane.

"Where should we look first?" Pit asked everyone.

"How about that village down there?" Sarah suggested.

"Lookssssssssssssssssss good," Shadow told them.

"I'm bringing her down," Tails told everyone. Everyone nodded.

_In Mazuri_

Sonic recognized the place as Mazuri. Being everywhere around the world has its advantages. They decided to split up to cover more ground.

Rose (still transformed), Sarah, Tails, and Silver were at the east side of the village.

"This is weird," Rose told them.

"What is it?" Sarah asked.

"There's nobody out here. The people don't even have their lights on."

"I can't find anyone in their homes, either," Silver proclaimed because he was using his invisibility and intangibility to go through homes. "They must have taken off."

"We'll have to search the old fashion way," Tails proclaimed.

"Let's go this way," Rose told them, pointing toward a giant tree.

Meanwhile, Sonic, Shadow, Pit (wearing the garlic necklace) and Chip were on the west side of Mazuri. They couldn't find anyone either.

"I can't see anyone," Pit admitted.

"I think it'ssssssss because they're not here," Shadow told him. "I can't hear anything."

"Where could everyone have gone?" Sonic asked to no one in particular.

"Maybe we should go that way," Chip suggested, pointing at a giant tree.

"I don't see why not," Pit told him.

_At the giant tree_

Rose, Sarah, Silver and Tails were behind the big tree looking at a hole. The hole had a highly advanced door on it. Silver revealed this to be Eggman Nega's hideout.

"Was the Eggman back at the fleet Eggman Nega in disguise?" Rose asked curiously.

"No, that was the real Eggman," Silver explained. "Eggman Nega is his descendant. Nega was the one to reveal to me that I'm Sonic's descendent."

_/I knew it, /_ Rose thought in her mind with satisfaction. One more mystery solved for her, a million more to go. "How far from the future do you come from?"

"About 200 years."

"Wow," Sarah told him in awe.

"This is interesting," Tails remarked about the door. "I'll have a hard time cracking the security code on this."

"Then how about we break it down?" a voice asked in the distance.

"It's Sonic," Silver replied.

From behind, we see Sonic, Shadow, Pit and Chip coming around from the other side of the tree. Sonic stretched his arm back and let it break down the door.

"Thanks, Sonic," Sarah said.

"Let'sssssssssssss jussssssssssssst get moving," Shadow stated.

_Inside Eggman Nega's base_

There was an upside down dome on the ceiling containing an elderly man. He was wearing a suit, had grey hair, and his eyebrows were so big that they covered up his eyes completely. There was also a vault on the other side of the room.

Suddenly, the heroes came into the room, surprised to find the professor. Tails, Chip, Rose, Pit and Silver flew up to see if he was all right.

"Professor?" Tails asked as he knocked on the glass.

"Um, hello?" Chip asked to see if the man was alright.

"How dare they call this culinary concoction food," Pickle finally said. Everyone flying flinched at his response. "Look here, can you see this sorry excuse for a sandwich? The bread should be no less than ¾ of an inch thick. Upon it, one tablespoon of mayonnaise and a pinch of black pepper. The contents, **fresh** cucumber, sliced **thinly** if you please! Am I quite right Tails?"

"I'm glad I'm not this guy's chef," Rose mumbled to Pit and Silver.

"Me neither," Pit agreed.

"That goes the same for me," Silver added.

"I know I learned something here today," Chip proclaimed.

"Professor, it's good to see that you haven't changed," Tails admitted.

"Tell me, why are you here?" the professor asked, ignoring the whole situation. "The menu is hardly worth the trip if you asked me."

"No, professor. We came here to rescue you," he proclaimed as he pushed a giant button on the side of the dome.

The glass disappeared and the floor under the professor started to lower. "Oh! I see. How rude of me." As the dome's floor reached the room's floor and three stairs came from it, he stated, "Right then, first things first. It's about time someone taught the chef here how to make a proper sandwich."

As he turned away, Sarah stopped him. "You can file a complaint later, professor," she said as everyone else was landing toward the ground.

"Let's get out of here before Eggman Nega's welcoming committee shows up," Sonic told him.

"Okay, but before we go, we need to take the contents of that vault before we leave," he told them. He noticed Shadow looking at him weird and put a cross on. Shadow hissed at him before turning away.

Sonic reeled back his right arm before shooting it forward to break the vault's door down. Silver then used his telekinesis and lifted a scroll toward him. He caught it in his hand and offered it to the professor.

"Ah, thank you," Professor Pickle said. "Those documents are our only hope for surviving this crisis. Let's go. There's no time to lose." He forgot to take the document out of Silver's hand. "I'm half starved after being fed nothing but those terrible sandwiches," he said as he turned around to walk toward the exit.

Chip flew up to him and offered him a bar of chocolate. Professor Pickle accepted, which made everyone confused. Then, they continued their way toward the exit.

_Mazuri: Aboveground_

"Okay, there's a problem here."

When they reached the plane, Rose saw a problem. There wasn't a second seat for the professor to sit in.

"Don't worry about it," Tails exclaimed. "I made a teleporter device. It allows someone to travel anywhere in the world as long as there is a receiver in that place. Luckily, I placed one in

Spagonia before we left. I'll place one here before we leave. Professor, use it to get back to Spagonia. We'll meet you there once we take the plane back."

"Alright, Tails," Professor Pickle stated. "I'll see you in a few hours. I'll hope to talk to you about this matter over a plate of cucumber sandwiches."

Everyone looked bored at this. "W-we'll be there," the two-tailed fox replied confused. And with that, the professor pushed a button and left Mazuri. "Time to go back to Spagonia."

"Okay," everyone replied. After they got into their usual flying arrangement, the plane took off as it came toward Pit, Rose and Silver in the sky. The three understood that it was time to leave and started to fly alongside the plane toward Spagonia.

_Spagonia: Professor Pickle's Lab_

It was still nighttime outside. Inside the lab, the assistant did a good job cleaning the place up. Everything was back in its place. Pit and Rose (who was in her regular form) were sitting in two chairs because they were exhausted after flying two times in one night. (Now, if you think flying with wings is the easiest thing in the world, it isn't.) Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Sarah and Tails were standing (or floating in Silver's case) in front of the professor. He had a scroll opened up on a piece of wood that was angled so everyone could analyze it. Chip was sitting next to the scroll drinking tea and eating cucumber sandwiches.

"These ancient documents are known as the Gaia Manuscripts," Professor Pickle explained. "They tell of a disaster that befell our planet some tens of thousands of years ago."

"A disasssssssster?" Shadow asked.

"Yes," the professor answered. "And according to the Gaia Manuscripts, this isn't the first time the planet was broken apart into pieces." Everyone gasped at this except Pit and Rose because they were too tired (and Rose already knew this). After the professor took a sip of tea, he continued. "The cause lies at the very core of the planet. All of the phenomena we've witnessed are the direct results of one creature, (Sarah: Except for us appearing here.) the hyper energy organism spawned at the planet's core, Dark Gaia." Everyone who could became worried except for Chip who was asking Sonic for more tea. Sonic merely pushed him out of the way.

"How do we stop Dark Gaia and put the world back together?" Tails asked.

"Luckily, Dark Gaia has yet to be fully reborn. We most likely have Dr. Eggman Nega's premature wake-up call to thank for that," the professor explained.

As Chip took the tea pot, Silver stated, "It was Eggman who broke the planet apart, not Nega."

"That means they must be working together," Rose said weakly from her chair. Flying must have really tired out those two.

"It doesn't matter. If we act now, we may be able to restore the planet by returning power to the Chaos Emeralds," the professor told them. Sonic took a Chaos Emerald for the professor to see. "Everyone, you must travel to each of the temples listed in the Gaia Manuscripts. The planet's power will restore the Chaos Emeralds, and in turn, the Chaos Emeralds will restore the planet, and help it heal naturally."

"So, where is the first one?" Silver asked.

"The first one is in Mazuri."

"You mean that jungle we just got out of actually holds something we need and we have to go back there?!" Sonic asked enraged. "I'm going to-"but Sonic was unable to finish his sentence because as if by a miracle, Rose stood behind him and gave him a frying pan to the head. She knocked him out cold. She was panting heavily because she didn't fully recover from the flights yet. She suddenly collapsed from exhaustion (but still conscious) and was caught by Pit who was also panting heavily because he wasn't fully recovered yet.

"Can we go in the morning?" Pit weakly asked everyone. "I don't think we can fly again without a little rest first."

"That'ssssssssssssssssss okay by me," Shadow said.

"I need to fill the plane up anyway," Tails admitted sheepishly.

"I need to rest, too," Sarah yawned.

"I guess it can wait," Silver grunted. Rose managed to glare at him.

"I'll lead you to the guest rooms and you can sleep there," Professor Pickle told them. Pit weakly carried Rose and Shadow dragged Sonic through a door where they would stay the night. The scene goes dark.

_Smash Mansion: The Kitchen_

Everyone who was at the mansion was now eating supper. They were having sandwiches because Crazy was still grounded. Everyone was watching a TV on the wall (curtsey of Master Hand) and saw what had happened.

"I hope he gets rid of that curse before he comes here," Kirsten proclaimed.

"I can't believe Sonic attacked my sister," Sam said.

"I thought you didn't care about her," Allie told her.

"I thought you said you were glad to be rid of her for a few days," Morgan added. They were clearly using Sam's words against her.

"Well, I don't want to tell my parents what happened about this incident if Rose were to die," Sam admitted.

"Well… I can believe that," Chloe stating the obvious and also ignoring everything around her until Sam's comment. Everyone fell anime style because of her complete lack of hearing from Sam earlier.

"Well, it's time for bed everyone," Master Hand announced over the speaker system. "Please return to your rooms." The room was filled with groans.


	5. Unleashed Part 2

_The next morning: Sonic's World: Mazuri_

There were four robots trying to intimidate a group of villagers. Eggman Nega was floating behind them in the Egg-Carrier II. He was glaring down at them, trying to get answers from them.

"Who are you?" one brave villager asked.

"Oh ho ho ho ho," Eggman Nega laughed. "Fear not, my good villagers. If you all behave, I won't have to do anything nasty. All you need to do is tell me where the Temple of Gaia is."

"We're not telling you anything!" one boy from the village yelled. He picked up a rock and threw it at Eggman Nega's head. Once it made contact, stars started to fly around his head.

"So, you dare to defy me, do you?" he asked in an angry tone.

Suddenly, a blue and black blue crushed two of the robots, one robot was shot by a blue arrow, and the last robot suddenly crunched up into a ball before they all exploded. The blurs uncurled turned out to be Sonic and Shadow, Silver floated down and was the one who crushed the robot, and Pit fired the arrow at the other robot and was slowly decending. They came down to the ground with Sarah being levitated by Silver's powers, Rose using her wings, and Chip following the rear.

"Silver, other hedgehogs, girl and angels that I don't know, what was that for?" Eggman Nega asked.

"Eggman Nega, are you working with Eggman?" Silver asked in a harsh tone.

"I won't tell you that I'm actually working with Eggman, my ancestor, to create Eggman Land so that it will be given to me someday by helping him keep you guys away from the temple," he blurted out loud.

"I love the way he gives us info by accident," Rose admitted. "It's so useful."

Realizing what he just said by mistake, Eggman Nega got really angry. Everyone else chuckled a little, even Shadow. This only made Nega angrier. "I'll get you yet, Silver!" he yelled as he was starting to fly away in the Egg-mobile II. When he was far enough away, Rose shot out an arrow to the weak point on the back of the Egg-Carrier II. The Egg-Carrier II suddenly started to explode and descend at a slow rate. "Why meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Eggman Nega yelled as he landed somewhere in the jungle.

"Is everyone alright?" Sarah asked. Everyone in the village nodded and said yes.

"What can we do to thank you?" the elder asked.

"We actually need to know where the Temple of Gaia is," Rose admitted.

"Are you here to destroy it, too?" he asked.

"N-no," Pit answered shocked by the answer. "We came here to use the temple to put the world back together."

"Well…"

"Please," Silver pleaded. "If this creature from the earth is allowed to take shape, then my world will be destroyed along with yours."

"You are not from here then," the elder spoke. "You are from the future." Silver nodded. "And that fat man (Eggman Nega: I AM NOT FAT!) came from the same time as you?" Silver nodded again. "Judging from the information we have, I believe we can trust them."

"Thank you," Sonic told him.

"Where is the temple?" Shadow asked.

"It is that way," the elder told them, pointing in the same direction that Eggman Nega went down.

Rose could feel everyone's glares. "How should I have known?" she asked. "It's not like I can see the future."

"Let's just get moving," Shadow commanded. Rose sighed in relief.

_In the jungle_

In the dense jungle, Sonic is seen carrying Sarah, Shadow is running next to him, Silver is levitating in the air, Pit and Rose were taking advantage of the branches by jumping from one to another and using their wings to stay in the air longer, and Chip was flying next to Silver. They were trying to get the Mazuri temple hidden in the jungle.

"See anything yet?" Sarah asked them.

"Not yet," Pit answered.

"Where could the temple be?" Rose asked herself.

"You ain't getting to the temple," a voice commanded.

"Who's there?" Sonic questioned. Sonic's question was answered when Eggman Nega came out of the brush.

"Eggman Nega!" Pit, Rose, Shadow, Silver and Chip said.

"Eggpan Flega!" Sonic and Sarah said at the same time.

"Eggman Nega!" Eggman Nega corrected them.

"Whatever," the two said at the same time.

"Anyway," Nega continued. "I'm not letting you get to the temple."

"Oh yeah," Shadow taunted. "You and what army?"

"Whenever someone says that, there is always an army waiting in the sidelines," Rose muttered to herself.

"Did you say something?" Silver asked.

"No," Rose lied.

Suddenly, black spores came from all directions from the forest. The spores came together and formed Primids. Everyone went to the ground to prepare for battle.

"You're with the army?!" Pit, Rose, Sonic and Sarah asked very stunned.

"What's the army?" Shadow asked confused.

"The Subspace Army wants to take over all the worlds. They invade world after world to plant bombs on them and that makes them more powerful," Silver explained. Everyone stared wide-eyed at him. He wasn't a Smasher so he shouldn't know about this stuff. "I did it a little research before I came here."

"Oh," everyone said.

"Well, that doesn't matter," Nega proclaimed. "Now that Eggman and I are with the Subspace Army…"

"He's with the Subspace Army, too?!" everyone shouted.

"Dammit! I have got to watch my mouth," he told himself. "Anyway, attack!"

The Primids took off to the heroes. Sonic noticed this and kicked one away. Shadow punched a Fire Primid in the gut. Sarah slashed several of them with the dagger. Pit, Rose, and Silver were using long distance attacks to keep them away. As for Chip, he was on the sidelines cheering them on.

"What do they want?" Shadow asked as he kicked two more primids away.

"I bet they're after Sonic and Sarah like they were after Pit and me," Rose told them.

"Why are they after us?" Sonic asked. "You know they can't keep up with me."

"They want you dead, Sonic," Pit told him. By the look on Sonic's shocked face, he knew he hit him hard.

"They want us dead so that we won't have enough fire power to stop them from taking over the whole universe," Sarah explained as she sliced through another Boom Primid.

"Well, it's not like I haven't had my life on the line before," Sonic said cheerfully as he kicked another Primid away. "I'll help in any way I can." Everyone fell anime style because of his cheeriness.

"I would like to see what your boss is like as well," Shadow told them as he recovered in time to block a punch from a primid.

"I wonder what it would be like to see my history in the making," Silver commented as he pushed another Sword Primid away with his psychic powers.

"Then let's stop these guys right now!" Rose told them as she released another light arrow. She then split the bow apart into two swords, signaling that she was ready to get serious. She then rushed forward to attack two Sword Primids, but got burned by a Fire Primid. She got right back up and tried again, only to get the same result.

"Rose!" Pit cried. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Rose said as Pit helped her back to her feet. As she tried to stand on her right foot, she let out a yelp and limped back down to her knee. She suddenly noticed a serious burn mark on her leg.

"We need to get you out of here," he said.

"I'll take her," Silver insisted. "You guys keep fighting."

"Okay," Pit said. "Take Rose and Chip to the temple and try to find a clue."

"I can still fight," Rose protested.

"Oh no you don't," Silver told her as he grabbed her with psychic powers. "C'mon, Chip!" Silver, Rose and Chip then went up into the sky and went further into the jungle. Rose was doing her best to break free of Silver's powers, but had no luck. They started traveling deeper into the forest.

_Outside the Mazuri Temple_

Once Silver, Rose (in normal form because she gave up on trying to break free) and Chip got to the temple, Rose decided to do first-aid on herself with some bandaids, gauze, and cream. (She got the stuff from the purse.)

"Are you alright?" Chip asked.

"I'll be alright," Rose assured him. "As soon as I finish this we can go explore the temple." _/Although I really want to get back to the fighting. /_

"Okay, Rose," Silver agreed. Suddenly, there was a huge explosion. "What was that?"

"I don't know," Rose answered.

"I should go back and look," he told her.

"No need. Here comes Shadow." True to her word, Shadow came out of the brush of the jungle. He had a few bruises but nothing as serious as Rose's burn. "Hey Shadow, what was that explosion?"

"It was Eggman Nega's carrier," he explained.

_Flashback_

As Pit, Sonic, Sarah and Shadow were fighting, we see Eggman Nega creeping toward the broken Egg-Carrier II. He pushed a random button on the control panel and a countdown for one minute was set. It started to countdown.

"I hate to run for a battle, but I left something in the oven. Bye!" he told them.

Once he said that, all the primids turned back into black spores and left the area. Everyone was confused at his sudden action until Sarah examined the control panel. "We gotta get out of here. This place is goanna blow!"

"Oh no!" the other three said. Sonic grabbed Sarah and they all got out of there as fast as they could. Luckily, they all got out of the explosion zone before the carrier exploded.

_End of Flashback_

By the time Shadow got done telling the story, the others had arrived as well. They have a few cuts and bruises as well, but none as bad as Rose's burn. They also had some smut on their clothes from the explosion, but no signs of actually being in the explosion.

"Let's go explore the temple now," Sonic suggested. "The sooner we get this done, the less chance we have at having to explain what the explosion was about."

"I agree," Shadow admitted. "I don't want to explain this incident at all."

"Then let's get going," Rose told them. When she tried to stand up, she knelt back down because her leg was still giving her pain.

"We'll help you," Pit told her as he and Sarah came to either side of Rose to pick her up by the shoulders.

"Thanks," she replied.

_Inside the Mazuri Temple_

The three hedgehogs were leading the group with Chip flying by Sonic. Pit and Sarah were carrying Rose by her shoulders. There were very old stone carvings on the temple walls. They were pictures that seemed to tell a story. The temple just kept on going straight, which was very weird for some of our heroes.

"Why does this temple just keep going straight?" Shadow asked to no one in particular. "It's very weird."

"We should be getting pretty close to the end," Sarah said. "I can see it up ahead."

Chip decided to fly ahead and check out what was there. "Hey, there's something weird here, right in the middle," he explained as he flew closer to check it out. It turned out to be a stone altar. It had a hole in the middle of it. "Hey, what's this hole?"

"Wait!" Pit exclaimed. "There could be some kind of…" but he was unable to answer as the ground started to tremble. Chip's orb glowed and he got scared so he ran back to the others. The altar glowed a weird green color that turned on and off before a miniature altar came out the top. The altar had a hole in the center of it, like it could hold a gem of some sort.

When the tremors stopped and it was obvious that the place wasn't booby-trapped, the hedgehogs took a closer look at the altar with Chip while Pit, Rose and Sarah stood in front of it. Sonic took out a Chaos Emerald and placed it in the hole. The emerald started to be surrounded in a green aura before it raised into the air and returned its former green glow.

"The Chaos Emerald came back to life," Shadow told them.

"This was the Temple of Gaia," Silver told them. "That's got to be why Eggman Nega was so keen on taking the place over."

Suddenly, the Green Chaos Emerald released a green light that hit the ground and everyone around it. Then, the ground started to shake. Everyone (minus Shadow) began to scream in terror and fall over. If you were looking from space, you could see a continent floating back into place.

Once the tremors stopped, Rose touched her injured leg to the ground. It didn't hurt. She tried to stand on her leg, and she was unable to feel any pain at all. She unwrapped the band aids on her leg and to her surprise, her burn was gone. She looked at everyone else and it was like no one was in the battle earlier at all.

"Wow," she commented. "My leg is all better."

"That means we can get out of here faster than we got in here," Sonic said with pleasure in his voice. "Awesome!"

"Let's go back," Silver told them.

On their way back, they saw Tails coming toward them. "You guys, good news! One of the broken pieces of the planet has moved back into place."

"All right!" Pit exclaimed.

"At this rate, you guys will have the planet back together in no time," Tails continued.

"A planet size jig-saw puzzle," Sarah mumbled to herself. "Sounds like a great excuse to see the world."

"You guys can use the transporters to get back to Spagonia. I'll go ahead and take the plane."

"See you in Spagonia, Tails," Rose told him.

Tails gave them each a silver disc before he left the temple to go to the plane. Everyone pushed a button on the disc before they disappeared.

_Nighttime: Spagonia_

Since it was nighttime, the three hedgehogs transformed once again, Sonic tried to attack Rose, and Rose hit him with a frying pan before he regained his senses.

As they traveled down the road to Professor Pickle's lab, a familiar voice was heard. "Found you, Sonic!" The voice belonged to a female hedgehog. She was pink and wore a red dress with red boots. She had a red headband in her hair and wore gold rings on her wrists with white gloves on her hands. She ran toward Sonic with her eyes closed and hugged him. "Aww, Sonic! I've been looking for you forever!"

"Hey, lemme go!" Sonic stated.

"You're crazy if you think you get away from Amy Rose and…" before she could finish, a light purple cat came up the street. She was wearing skin-tight white pants, a purple jacket, pink high heels, and white gloves. Her hair on the top of her head was held back by a red ring. She had a red jewel on her forehead and had yellow eyes.

"Amy, what are you doing?" she asked.

Amy opened her eyes to reveal that they were emerald-green. She looked up at Sonic and saw that it was not the face she recognized. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" she said as she pushed Sonic away. "I just completely mistook you for someone else!" When she turned to the cat, she told her, "That is so strange. I could've sworn it was him, Blaze." As she turned back to face the others she said, "Anyway, I'm really sorry. See you later!" And with that she ran away. Sonic looked at her running away and held his arm out with sadness in her direction.

As Amy was running away, Blaze was looking at Silver strangely. Silver was so happy to see her again because he thought she was dead. She knew who it was. "Silver," she muttered. Silver could tell by the look in her eyes that she wanted to talk to him, but she had other things to do. He nodded. "Amy, wait up!" Blaze called out before she ran away after her. Silver smiled because she recognized him in his ghost form. Well, then again, he didn't change much.

"Well, that was weird," Chip stated. "How come that hedgehog didn't know you were you, Sonic? I mean, I guess you are kind of…" He made a gesture upward. "You know, and uh, these guys." He somehow grew animated teeth that made the others really nervous.

"Chip, not helping," Rose warned him.

Sonic started to walk away from the group. "I mean, don't worry! Hey! You only look really scary."

"Chip, I'd shut up if I were you," Sarah warned him.

"Inside you guys are the same as ever. I guarantee it!"

"CHIP!" Rose and Sarah yelled.

"What?" he asked, not noticing Sonic's building rage.

Before he could swipe Chip down, Silver grabbed him and turned them both intangible to let Sonic's claw go right through them. When they turned around, his eyes were as black as the night. Rose could tell that the eyes were filled with rage, with anger, and especially with sadness. Even she couldn't calm him down right now.

"You don't understand!" Sonic yelled, as if he was on the verge of crying. Then, he grabbed a nearby light pole with his stretchable arm and flung himself around the corner.

"We've gotta follow Sonic. Silver, fly after him because you're the fastest right now," Rose ordered.

"Okay," they all answered.

"What should I do?" Chip asked, but didn't get a reply as everyone started to go after Sonic. Silver turned invisible so Sonic couldn't see him. Chip decided to go to the lab because he didn't have anything else to do (which was smart on his part for once).

Meanwhile, Pit and Rose were flying over the roof tops of houses while Sarah and Shadow were running on the ground. They were all trying to find Sonic. So far, they were having no luck.

"Where could he be?" Sarah asked no one in particular. Suddenly, a huge swarm of Shadow Bugs surrounded Sarah and Shadow. Pit and Rose landed next to the two and took out their swords. The spores formed into lots of primids. Once they were done forming, everyone charged at them. Sarah slashed through some Scope Primids with the dagger, Shadow tried to sucked the essence out of them, but was thrown back when he put his fangs into a Primid. He had no choice but to fight with his fists and feet (which were surprisingly much stronger than before despite them looking the exact same). Pit slashed through a couple of Fire Primids and Rose fired a light arrow at a Sword Primid before using an angel ring on a couple of Primids. In a few minutes, they managed to defeat all the Primids.

"What do we do now?" Shadow asked. "I think we losssssssssssst Ssssssssssssssonic'ssssssssssss trail by now."

"You're probably right," Rose admitted. "We'll just have to trust Silver in finding him. For now, let's go back to the lab."

Everyone nodded and started to walk back to the lab.

Meanwhile, Sonic had finally stopped on some steps. Luckily, Silver was hot on his trail the whole time. He turned visible and floated over to sit next to Sonic. Sonic looked really depressed.

"You know," Silver began. "I think she did recognize you."

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"I could tell by her actions," Silver explained. "When she went up to you, her eyes were closed and she was purely following her heart. Her heart knows it's you, even if her eyes tell her otherwise. Just give her some time and she'll figure it out."

"Thanks, Silver," Sonic replied.

"Now, let's go back to the lab. Everyone is waiting for us." Sonic nodded and the two started off to the lab.

_Professor Pickle's Lab_

Pit, Rose (in normal mode), Shadow and Sarah got there the same time Sonic and Silver did. Once inside, Rose and Sarah saw Chip before the others. They seemed to have the same idea because they took a bag and stuffed him in it. They then tied rope around the only way out.

"Don't let him out until sunrise," Rose told Sarah.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Sarah replied.

"Oh, hello everyone," Professor Pickle greeted them. "Would you all like a cucumber sandwich?"

"No thank you, Professor," Sarah said.

"We're here for the next location of the Gaia Temples," Pit told him.

"Oh my, how rude of me," the professor said. "By the research I've conducted, the next locations are in Holoska and here in Spagonia."

"I ssssssssssssssay we find the temple in Ssssssssssssssssspagonia while we're here," Shadow suggested.

"Let's rest first," Silver suggested. "Even though the whole world is at stake, we won't be able to do a thing if we aren't rested well enough."

"Then sleeping it is," Sonic said.

They all then went through the door to the bedrooms. They all look tired (except Shadow because vampires don't sleep) as they trudged through the door.

"Hey, Sarah," Rose said.

"Yeah?" Sarah asked.

"Do you think we forgot something?" Rose asked.

"I don't think so."

As they all left and turned the lights off, there was a bag on the table. The bag was holding Chip.

"Is anyone there?" Chip called through the bag. "Hello?"

_Smash Mansion: The Command Room_

At the Smash Mansion, everyone else (except Crazy because he's still grounded) was watching the TV. The girls were crying and had tissues because of the "Amy not being able to recognize her boyfriend" scene. Master Hand was sniffling because of the scene, too but was not letting out tears (just another one of the many hand mysteries). The guys looked sad for Sonic, but Brach was crying.

"That was so sad," Andrea said between sniffles.

"Its okay, Elizabeth," Anna said between sniffles while she was hugging Elizabeth because she was crying up a storm.

"I-I hope everything turns out okay in the end," Brach said.

"L-let's fast forward a little bit, okay?" Master Hand told them as his voice cracked from the sadness. He then grabbed a giant remote (Jasmin: Where did he get that remote?) and pushed the fast forward button on it.

_Sonic's World: Morning: Streets of Spagonia_

Because of the fast forward from Master Hand, everyone on Sonic's world (including Rose, Pit and Sarah) moved faster until the sun rose. Once the hedgehogs turned back to normal and Sarah released Chip from the bag, they started their search for the temple.

"So, according to that guy's directions, this door should lead us to the temple," Shadow reminded them. All the heroes were standing above old double wooden doors.

"That's what he said," Chip assured him. "Right through these doors."

Silver used his telekinesis to open the doors. Once they flew open, a huge, disgusting smell filled the air.

"That stinks!" everyone except Chip yelled. Apparently, Chip had no sense of smell.

"It smells like one of Wario's farts," Sonic told them.

"Agreed," Pit said.

"Did the guy say anything about this?" Rose asked disgusted.

_Flashback_

While Shadow was talking to a man, everyone else was trying to wake Sonic up.

"Just remember," the man stated. "That place will stink because…"

"Let's get out of here!" Sonic yelled and ran away before the man could finish.

"Get back here!" everyone yelled as they started to run after him.

"I'm terribly sorry," Shadow told the man then started to run after the others.

"So much for that," the man muttered to himself before he left the area.

_End of Flashback_

"Oops," Shadow muttered.

"I think there are gas masks in here," Rose told everyone. From her purse, she took out six gas masks. Everyone who needed one grabbed one and quickly put it on. Once everyone could breathe easily, they started to move through a dark tunnel.

"Anyone bring a flashlight?" Sarah asked. Once she asked that, Chip's orb began to glow. "Never mind."

"Let's keep going," Sonic told everyone. "The sooner we get to the temple, the sooner we can take these masks off."

"Agreed," everyone replied.

They made Chip travel in the front followed by Sonic, Sarah, Shadow, Silver, Rose and Pit. The dirt walls seemed strange to Rose so she took out a flashlight from her purse to see what was on the walls. What was on the walls shocked her a lot.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed. Rose fell down backwards and dropped her flashlight. It rolled over to Sarah who also saw what was on the walls.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sarah screamed as well before she kicked the flashlight. The flashlight then rolled to the center of the tunnel and stood on its end to show skeletons on all the walls. (Girls back in the mansion: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!) Chip was ready to faint because of this sight.

"Let's hurry up," Sarah said weakly.

"Please," Rose begged weakly. "I don't want to be in this catacomb."

"Then we must keep moving," Silver told them.

After about half an hour of walking (and puking from Sarah and Rose), the group finally made it to the Gaia Temple. It was in a huge hole in the ground a few miles outside of Spagonia. Once there, they saw Eggman in his Egg-Carrier with a strange looking, giant robot with him. The robot looked like a giant fish. It had lasers on each side of it. They took their gas masks off because the air here was fresh.

"Eggman!" Sonic yelled. "Thanks for the skydiving adventure the other day."

"I knew you were still alive, you pesky hedgehogs," Eggman said. "But wasn't there another angel with you?" Rose face palmed at this. "No matter. I'm not letting you get into this temple. Egg Devil Ray, go!" He then used the Egg-Carrier to connect to the Egg Devil Ray and started it up. A shield covered the part that was the Egg-Carrier and it looked like it was going to attack at any second.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL!" Rose yelled. The white tower surrounded her and when it left, Rose was the Pit look-alike again.

"So you are the other angel," Eggman said. Rose stood in her place while the others were spreading around for a sneak attack. "You look very beautiful." Rose look disgusted while everyone was preparing to ambush him. Sarah was scared because she knew Rose wouldn't date anyone unless it was the perfect guy (and Eggman was far from perfect). "Would you like to go out with me?" This one was the one that ticked Rose off to no end. She was so angry, you could see a fire surrounding her.

"Besides there being a f(beep!)kin' huge age difference, I would never ever go out with the likes of you, you b(beep!)d! You're just a son of a b(beep!)h!" Chip's innocence was lost that day.

Eggman was so stunned that he accidentally turned off the shield. Everyone assaulted it. Sonic and Shadow were in ball form as they charged to it, Sarah threw the dagger, Silver threw some rocks and Pit launched a light arrow. Because of this, the Egg Devil Ray lost its balance for a moment and somersaulted backwards. Once Eggman straightened it back up-right, he put the shield back up.

"I think we should leave Rose to this," Sarah suggested.

"Why?" Silver asked. Once he saw how mad Rose was, he changed his mind. "And I thought Sonic had anger issues at night."

"Yeah, I-hey!" Sonic proclaimed.

"Let's leave her be," Pit told them.

"I don't understand," Chip admitted. "Why should we leave her?"

"By the looks of it right now, she'll kill you if you get between her and her target," Shadow explained. "I'll let her beat up the doctor for us."

"Who's the doctor?" Pit asked.

"That's what Shadow calls Eggman," Sonic explained.

"Well, let's go into the temple before things get violent out here," Sarah suggested. Everyone nodded and went inside.

Outside, they could hear an explosion, someone screaming bloody murder, some cursing, and last but not least, a shriek of someone getting kicked between the legs. Then, a couple of punches before Rose came in pouring with sweat dripping down her face. She had a satisfactory smile on her face. By the looks of it, she destroyed the Egg Devil Ray and beat up Eggman.

"Did you have fun, Rose?" Sarah asked.

"I taught him a lesson he's sure to never forget," Rose answered.

"Let's go to the altar," Silver suggested. "The sooner we get out of here, the better." Everyone nodded in agreement as they started to go deeper into the temple.

"By the way Rose, what did you do to Eggman?" Pit asked.

"Besides destroying his robot," she began. "I gave him two black eyes, a broken leg, a broken arm, three broken ribs, lots of bruises, kicked him in the spot I shouldn't talk about, and hopefully, nightmares."

"Who are you and what did you do to the real Rose?" all the guys asked. Rose and Sarah just laughed at this.

"That's what happens if you mess with me and I hate you," Rose explained. "Lucky for you, you're all my friends."

"We'll keep that in mind," Silver said scared as all the others guys (those at the mansion as well (except for Harley because he was related to her)) were scared out of their wits as well.

"There's the altar!" Sarah exclaimed as the end of the temple was in sight.

Chip flew up to the altar and made the miniature version come out from the hole when his orb shined. Everyone walked up behind it. Shadow took out a Chaos Emerald and put it in the little hole. A blue sphere surrounded the emerald as it floated into the air. When the sphere disappeared, the Dark-Blue Chaos Emerald regained its former glow. Then, the ground started to shake. If you were looking from space, you could see another piece of the earth move back into the place. The second continent has been restored.

"Another continent restored," Chip said.

"I say we use the transporters Tails gave us so we don't have to go back through the catacomb," Rose suggested.

"Agreed," everyone said quickly. They all took out the silver discs and pushed a button on them. They all disappeared.

_Spagonia: Above Ground_

The heroes reappeared above ground near the plane.

"There you guys are," Tails said. "I've been looking for you all over the place. We're ready to go to Holoska whenever you are."

"Then let's go!" Silver shouted.

_Somewhere above Holoska_

Everyone was in their usual flying arangments, but most everyone was cold. Sarah was shaking violently while holding onto the wing, Tails' teeth were shattering up a storm, Silver (who was flying by using his telekinesis) was trying to use his powers to form a barrier around him to keep warm and was having no such luck, but Pit and Rose were in the worst condition. Since they had to fly in togas, they were anything but warm. Their teeth were chattering, they were shaking violently, and their wings were starting to form ice on them.

"Y-y-y-you guys," Rose managed to say. "W-w-w-w-we're goanna m-m-make an e-e-emergency l-l-landing." Then, Pit, Rose and Silver started to descend slowly.

"W-w-wait up!" Tails shouted and started to land the plane.

_Holoska_

By some miracle or another, they managed to land in Holoska. Everyone got off the plane, but most of them were freezing to death. Rose let out a humongous sneeze that made everyone shocked.

"I-i-it's freezing here," Silver complained.

"T-t-too cold," Sarah agreed.

"M-m-my wings are s-s-starting to get i-i-ice on them," Pit said.

"Well, I feel just…" Sonic started but couldn't complete. He had just got frozen into a block of ice.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" everyone except Shadow and Chip shouted. For some reason, they weren't feeling cold at all.

]

"I'm out of here," Rose stated. She threw Shadow a cell phone (which hit him in the head and knocked him backwards) before she pushed a button on the transporter disc and teleported away.

"Me too," Pit agreed as he pushed a button on the disc and disappeared as well.

"Me three," Sarah said as she did the same thing as Pit.

"Me four," Silver stated as he did the same thing as Sarah.

"Him five," Tails said as he put a disc on top of the block Sonic was frozen in. He pushed a few buttons and five seconds later, the ice disappeared along with Sonic. "And me six." Tails then went to the plane. As he hopped in, he said, "W-w-when you're r-r-ready to leave, j-j-just use the t-t-transporter." And with that, Tails flew the plane back to Spagonia leaving Shadow and Chip alone in the winter desert. The two looked at each other.

"Let's go to the village," Shadow (who now had a band aid on his head) told Chip as he picked up the cell phone Rose threw him.

"Okay," Chip said as if nobody left. Shadow looked bored at him before they headed out to Holoska.

_Holoska_

Once Shadow and Chip arrived, they started to ask around for someone who knew where the Temple of Gaia was.

"My father is the only one of the village who knows where it is," a woman named Sarianna said. She was wearing a thick, brown coat with thick, brown boots. "He went to hunt and will be back by midday. You can come to our hut if you want."

"We would appreciate that," Shadow replied.

"I'm hungry," Chip declared. He then remembered a bar of chocolate he packed. He took it out and tried to take a bite of it. From a close up view of his teeth, we can see them start to crack. He then suddenly jumped up in pain, threw the chocolate up and screamed. He ran away from the two.

Both Shadow and Sarianna were confused. Shadow caught the chocolate in his hand. He tapped it with his other hand and they both gasped. When he tapped it, it sounded like the bar was made of metal.

Once they caught Chip and made it to the hut, Shadow decided to contact Rose to see if they were staying out of trouble (because he didn't want to clean it up).

"Hello?" someone on the other end asked.

"Rose, what are you guy's doing? Hopefully, something not reckless," Shadow asked.

"Aww, S-Shadow's worried about us," Rose teased.

"I don't want to clean up after you guys, that's all!" he defended. "Now, what are you doing?"

_Spagonia_

Rose was talking on a cell phone while she, Sarah, Pit and Tails were under a ton on winter blankets. They're surrounding a portable grill with a fire in it and a kettle on it. In the background, we can see Silver trying to unthaw Sonic using a hair dryer.

"Most of us are s-still very cold from the experience. Silver's okay now and h-he's trying to unthaw Sonic. S-Silver, having any luck?" Rose asked.

"This ice is super hard," Silver explained. "It's really cold, too. It will take a while before Sonic will get out of there."

"Well Shadow, have you f-found the temple yet?" Rose asked.

"The only one who knows its exact location is the elder," Shadow explained over the phone. "He went on a hunting trip and won't be back until later today. I'll ask when he gets back."

"Okay, good l-luck." When Rose hung up, the kettle on the grill let out a shriek. "The water's ready. T-time for hot chocolate."

"F-finally," Sarah complained.

"I-it's about time," Pit told her.

_Holoska_

When Shadow hung up the phone, a girl no more than eight came running through the door.

"Mommy!" she shouted. "Grandpa's back!"

"Oh, thank you, sweetie," Sarianna said. "Shadow, you can ask the elder about the temple now."

"Thank you," Shadow replied.

When they got to the center of the village, it was not what they expected. Two of the younger men of the village were carrying the elder by the shoulders.

"What happened?" Sarianna asked in a panic.

"There was an accident with the sled," one of them explained. "The elder has the most injuries because he saved us all."

"Father, I knew this would get to you someday," she mumbled to herself. "Let's take him back to his hut."

_A few hours later_

When they got back, Sarianna was looked over his injuries. He wasn't looking so good.

"This isn't good," she explained. "He has injuries all over his body and he is unconscious. It may be a few days before he will wake up."

"Oh no!" Chip shouted. "If he's the only one who knows where the temple is, then we'll never find it!"

"Shhh!" everyone shushed.

"Then we have no choice but to head back to Spagonia," Shadow said. _/Besides, the sun will set real soon. /_ "We'll come back soon to see if he's feeling any better."

"Thank you, Shadow," Sarianna said. "I will wait for your return."

Then, Shadow and Chip went outside to see the setting sun. They each took out a silver disc (courtesy of Tails) and pushed a button on it. The two then teleported back to Spagonia.

_Spagonia: Night time_

Everyone was now warmed up and able to walk again except Sonic. He was still in the block of ice, but everyone knew that he would break himself out at sunset, and everyone was right because as he transformed, he cracked the ice until he got too big to fit in it and broke out. Silver was also transformed.

"Uh, what happened?" Sonic asked when he regained his senses.

"You got frozen in a chunk of ice back in Holoska," Pit explained. "We brought you back to Spagonia to try to unthaw you."

"Sonic," Rose called to them. "Listen."

"What is it Rose?" Sonic asked.

"Just listen," she repeated.

Sonic rolled their eyes before closing them and concentrating on their hearing. The radius was about one mile wide.

"I hear nothing," Sonic finally said.

"Exactly," Rose stated. "If people were hiding in their homes, you'd at least hear their footsteps or even their breathing."

"That means there's something wrong," Sarah summarized. "Try again."

Sonic concentrated so hard on their hearing that their ears rang. They finally heard something like feet tapping. People were dancing about a mile and a half away. In the corner of the block, Blaze was tied up with rope and had her eyes covered. Amy was dancing with Professor Pickle's assistant, but she looked a little nocuous. There were a few other people there, too. The people's eyes were just a yellow glow dot.

"C'mon babe, let's dance the night away!" the assistant told her.

"Help!" Amy cried.

"Let her go and untie me right now!" Blaze yelled, hearing everything the assistant said.

"No way," the assistant replied back.

"AMY!" Sonic yelled. "It sounded like Blaze is in trouble, too."

"BLAZE!" Silver exclaimed as soon as Sonic finished his report.

"Hold on you guys," Sarah stated.

"Sonic, if you don't go in with a level head, you could hurt them in the process," Rose warned them.

Sonic held his head and started to pant to release the stress. "Yeah, you're right," Sonic told her.

"Pit, Sarah, go find Shadow and Chip," Rose ordered. "They should be back by now. I'll go with Sonic and Silver and make sure Sonic don't destroy anything/one. We'll meet up at the lab later."

Pit and Sarah nodded and started off in the opposite direction. Rose made sure the werehog had a level head (and she was transformed) before starting toward the dancing. It took real restraint and Rose's constant warnings for Sonic to not destroy everything in his path. Once they reached the roof of a house at the square, they saw the dancing going on, Amy looking like she was ready to throw up any second, and Blaze struggling to get out of the ropes.

"Blaze," Silver said with a hint of defeat in his voice by the helplessness of Blaze.

"How about one for good luck?" the assistant asked as he pulled her in close.

"Help!" Amy screamed even louder than before.

"Let go of her now!" Blaze screamed for her friend.

"GRRRRUGH!" Sonic growled. Before Rose could smack him upside the head, Sonic punched the assistant in the cheek really hard. When he did that, all the other people stopped dancing. Then, he jumped off the roof and stopped Amy from spinning. She was still dazed so she couldn't see her savior clearly for Sonic's luck.

"Thank you," she said, trying to make a happy face but was still nauseated from all the spinning.

"You'll be okay," Sonic said in an unnaturally soft voice. Amy then fainted and Sonic put her near Blaze.

By that time, Rose and Silver had floated from the rooftop, too. Silver went over to Blaze to see if she was alright.

"Who's there?" Blaze questioned in a harsh tone, not being able to see who it was.

"Don't worry," Silver answered in a soft voice. "I'll free you in a minute." Then, he went back to join the others.

Rose took a good look at the people. "Something's not right," she explained. She then saw a purple spore on the shoulder of one of them. "I knew the Shadow Bugs could copy a person's DNA, but I didn't know they could take over people."

Just then, Sonic got a good idea. "If you guys think you're so tough, then you would come out and face us instead of hiding in those people like chickens."

Silver caught on to plan and started clucking and moving his arms like a chicken. This got the Shadow Bugs really upset and angry. They started to come out of the humans' mouths by the dozens. When people didn't have any more inside of them, they fell down onto the street and fainted. Sonic knew that he couldn't release his pent-up anger on innocent people, but had no problem beating up on Primids.

"Pardon me," Rose said sarcastically as she stepped to the side and made a go-ahead gesture with her arms. "You can go first."

"Alright then," Sonic answered. "Who wants to take us on first?" His questioned was answered when a Primid came at him to hit him, but Sonic sidestepped and hit him in the back of the head which made it disappear. Then, all the others Primids came at them. Rose and Sonic slashed them with her dual blades and his claws while Silver punched them with his hands. Once they were done with that, all that was left was the Giant Primid that was hiding in the sidelines.

"This will be easy," Sonic stated as he ran up to the Primid. Little did he know, the Giant Primid was getting ready for its ultimate attack; falling… on… people. (Authoress: I mean, seriously, who thinks up of an ultimate attack as stupid as that? Honestly. Geese.)

"Look out!" Rose screamed as she ran up and pushed Sonic out of the way, causing her to be crushed on instead.

"Rose!" both the hedgehogs screamed.

"I'm okay," Rose wheezed under the weight of the Giant Primid. The primid then got back up and started to move toward the other two.

Sonic and Silver jumped/glided back because of the demonstration courtesy of Rose (Rose: That hurt.), they knew if they got too close, they would be crushed. Sonic decided to resort to their extendable arms and Silver decided to use nearby objects to do damage. The problem with that plan was that the Giant Primid was blocking every shot they made. They were getting really mad until something hit it from behind which made it fall. Rose managed to get out of the hole and shoot an arrow at its back.

"It's amazing what you can do when enemies aren't paying attention to you," she told them. Suddenly, the Giant Primid got back up. "I'll distract him while you two attack him from behind," she ordered. Sonic and Silver nodded their heads before they ran/floated in separate directions leaving Rose facing the enemy head-on.

Then, she did something that no one, and I mean no one, would predict (not even the world's leading scientists). She reached into her purse and took out a portable speaker and a microphone. She turned it on and started to sing… really badly.

" _Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, jingle all the way!"_ she screeched.

Everyone in a five mile radius could hear that sin-of-nature voice, even those who are deaf. Pit, Sarah, Shadow (who was transformed) and Chip (who was now found) could hear this.

"Who isssssssss ssssssssssinging thissssssss?!" Shadow asked while he covered up his ears with his hands.

"Rose is!" Sarah screamed back. "She's doing this on purpose!"

"Why?!" Pit asked.

"Probably for a distraction!" she yelled back.

Back at the battle, Sonic and Silver tried their best to ignore the hideous singing and managed to hit the Giant Primid away, making it turn back into Shadow Bugs which floated away. When Rose noticed this, she stopped singing and put the speaker and microphone back in her purse.

"Why the f(beep!)k did you do that?" Sonic asked, pretty mad at her terrible distraction.

"I was doing that on purpose," Rose explained. "I usually have a very good singing voice."

"Well, we stopped them and that's all that counts," Silver said. "I need to get Blaze out of those ropes now."

"You go do that," Sonic told him.

"Sonic?" a voice from the sideline asked.

Sonic cranked their heads and saw that Amy was stirring from her sleep. Silver quickly went over and made Blaze phase through the ropes and blindfold. Amy was still dazed so she couldn't tell it was Sonic. Sonic decided it was best to leave before Amy could see him like this. He quickly jumped up and grabbed a light pole and then grabbed one behind a building to make a quick get-a-way. What he didn't realize was that Amy came out of her daze to see a glimpse of the werehog, but this time, there was something familiar about him.

"Hey!" Rose yelled at Sonic. She saw Amy and Blaze and gave them a smile and a quick wave. "Wait up!" Rose yelled as she ran toward the corner and then got air born to fly after him. Silver looked at Blaze with a defeated look before he also went after Sonic.

"Just now," Amy started. "Was that, Sonic?"

"Poor Silver," Blaze told herself.

"Aw, that should calm things down a bit around here," a voice from the corner of the square said. The person walked out and it turned out to be none other than Professor Pickle. "Chock another one up for Rose, Sonic and Silver."

"You know Sonic?" Amy asked.

"And Silver?" Blaze added.

"Of course, they were here with Rose just a moment ago," he explained.

"Please, tell us, what's happened to Sonic?" Amy begged.

"And Silver," Blaze added.

"I'll happily explain everything," the professor reassured them. "Over a plate of cucumber sandwiches. First things first, we have to help out my assistant."

"He tied me up and forced Amy to dance with him and you expect us to help him?" Blaze asked, steamed.

"He was apparently under the influence of those Shadow Bugs Rose told me about," he explained. "He won't do anything to you now."

"He better not," Amy told him. "Or he's going to get a taste of my hammer," she stated taking out her Piko Piko Hammer (Amy's official weapon, is a giant yellow hammer).

"And get burnt well," added Blaze (Blaze has pyrokinesis) covering her hands in fire.

"Couldn't you have used your pyrokinesis to burn the ropes?" Amy asked.

"Well, _/damn, /_ I couldn't see and I didn't want to hurt you," she explained.

"You didn't think about it, did you?" Amy asked.

"No," Blaze admitted.

_Half an hour later: Outside Pickle's Lab_

Pit, Sarah, Shadow and Chip waited patiently outside the lab for half an hour before Rose arrived with two sad looking hedgehogs by her sides. She went up to the others to explain the problem.

"They saw Amy and Blaze, but Sonic ran away because he didn't want Amy to see him," she whispered to the others. "And I think Silver wants to talk to Blaze really badly, but hasn't had the chance yet. I've tried everything I could to cheer them up, but nothing's working."

"Let me try," Sarah told her.

"Go right ahead," Rose encouraged her.

"Man, in all my years as an angel, I've never seen a twisted up love story so twisted as this," Pit said.

"And how long ago was thisssssssssssss?" Shadow asked.

"I used to be on the love department before I got moved to the guard almost 5,000 years ago," he explained. "That's when I saved Palutena from Medusa about 20 years ago and got the job of Captain of the Guard, not trying to brag or anything."

"And how old are you?" Rose asked, wide-eyed at the new information she was receiving.

"Well, technically for me, I'm almost 15 years old, but one angel year is the same as 1,000 human years, so I'm almost 15,000 years old."

"Man, that's old," Chip commented.

\

Rose just nodded, too stunned to talk. (Authoress: Well, you learn something new every day.)

Meanwhile, Sarah was trying to talk some sense into the two hedgehogs.

"I don't want to keep this… secret from Amy forever," Sonic said in a very sad voice. "I mean, we'd be fine during the day, but I don't want to keep this from her every night."

"Don't worry," Sarah protested. "She'll figure it out one day. Remember, her heart knows it's you, but her eyes don't. She'll figure it out eventually, because she'll listen to her heart that day."

The werehog thought for a moment before they both nodded. "Thanks, Sarah," Sonic told her. "You're right. As soon as Amy listens to her heart, she'll know its me."

Sarah smiled before she crouched down in pain. She grabbed her right wrist while two symbols were appearing on her hand (one on the palm and one on the back of her hand) inside a bright light. When the pain stopped and the light disappeared, the symbol on the back of her hand was the Smash Bros. symbol, but the navy blue symbol on her palm was nothing anybody (except Rose) has ever seen before.

"This is the same thing that happened to Rose in Pit's world," Sarah told herself. "The only problem is what's this symbol on my palm? I know Sonic's symbol is in the shape of his head, but this doesn't look like his head."

Rose, knowing what the symbol was, went over to Sarah and grabbed her hand. To buy as much time as she could, she looked at the symbol then at Sonic, then back at the symbol again (it was just his head at night). She did this for about a minute until she spilled the beans.

"I have made the conclusion that this is Sonic's symbol," she declaired.

"How can that be?!" everyone else asked in a panic.

"You see, Sonic's normal symbol is in the shape of his head, but right now he's a… werehog," she stated while trying not to get Sonic mad. "As long as he's like that, this is the symbol that will probably change once Sonic is in the daylight."

"It'sssssss the bessssssssssst we have to go on," Shadow said.

"Well, now that we're done out here," Pit started. "Let's go inside. The professor is waiting for us."

Everyone nodded and went inside. They found Professor Pickle eating some cucumber sandwiches, Tails seated by him, and his assistant's head wrapped up in bandages and ice on his cheek. Sonic must have really punched him hard.

"Ah, hello everyone," the professor greeted. "Would anyone like a cucumber sandwich?"

Everyone shook their heads no except for Chip who went up and grabbed a sandwich from off the table. "Thank you," he said politely.

"You're welcome," Professor Pickle said politely. "I can guess why you're here. You want to know where the next temple is, right?" Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement. "Well, the next temple is in Chun-nan, but before you go, some of you have visitors."

"Visitors?" everyone (except Rose) asked.

"Sonic?" said one voice from the sidelines.

"Silver?" said another voice from the same area.

The mentioned hedgehogs stiffened at the sound of the voices. They turned around to see their group move aside to reveal Amy and Blaze. The hedgehog (Amy) had an interesting look on her face. The werehog knew what she was thinking; he was a monster and she didn't want to look at him. The cat (Blaze) just wanted the chance to finally be able to talk to Silver again.

"Sonic, is that you?" Amy asked, inching closer to her transformed, self-proclaimed boyfriend.

"Yeah, it's me," Sonic said depressingly.

"Silver, what happened?" Blaze asked as she went closer to her old friend.

"Eggman captured us and Shadow and drained the Chaos Emeralds of their power," Silver explained. "Since we were in the crossfire, we turn into this every night."

"Amy, I wouldn't be surprised if you never wanted to see me ever again," Sonic stated sadly.

"That's outrageous!" Amy screamed. Everyone backed up a step because of her sudden outburst. For some reason, Blaze and Silver kept backing up. "No matter what, I'll still love you, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"I was so worried about what you would have thought, Amy," Sonic exclaimed in an unnaturally soft voice.

"Sonic, no matter what, I will always love you," she told him.

"Amy, you're the best thing that has happened to me," Sonic explained to Amy. "I don't want to lose you, ever."

"Sonic," Amy trailed off.

Then, the two embraced in hugs. Professor Pickle and his assistant were happy for the two, but everyone else (including Shadow and except Blaze and Silver) were trying not to balling their eyes out.

"S-Sarah, did you get this on tape?" Rose asked.

"Y-yep," Sarah answered, holding a video camera given to her by Rose.

"Y-you made sure to get Shadow crying, r-right?"

"Aw m-man, I got the couple."

"A-aw well. It was too perfect to pass up video t-taping the reunion anyways."

"I haven't seen this happy of a reunion since I was four," Pit told everyone else.

_Smash Mansion: The Control Room_

All the females plus Master Hand in the control room was sniffing at the sight of the reunion. Tissue boxes were being passed around.

"This is so sad," Morgan said.

"Y-you got that right," Master Hand said.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah," Elizabeth and Brach cried. The other guys were holding some video cameras (which they 'borrowed' from Master Hand) toward Brach and snickering to each other.

_Sonic's World: Professor Pickle's Lab_

Sonic was still hugging Amy. The Smashers plus Shadow and Chip were almost ready to ball their eyes out.

"I-I promised myself I wouldn't cry," Rose told them.

"I didn't," Sarah plainly pointed out. She started to cry really hard, then took the drape to Rose's toga and blew her nose into it. Rose was disgusted by this and yanked her toga back as hard as she could. Then, she glared as hard as she could to Sarah. Sarah smiled and shrugged her shoulders in apology.

When the two finally stopped hugging, Sonic rejoined with the others. They looked at each other and as if they were all thinking the same thing, nodded their heads in agreement. The Smashers, Shadow, Tails and Chip went out the front door. Then, a record starched in their minds. "Where's S(Shadow: ssssssssssss)ilver?" they all asked at once.

_In another part of Spagonia_

Blaze and Silver were walking/ floating down the street. The two friends were exchanging stories about what had happened during their time apart.

"You see Silver, I'm actually a princess from another dimension," Blaze explained. Silver gasped at this new info. "I came to your world by using the Sol Emeralds, emeralds like the Chaos Emeralds, from my world and arrived in yours. What happened after I absorbed Iblis (Iblis is a giant flame monster that destroys everything in its path and can only be beaten by someone absorbing it usung the Chaos Emeralds) is that I went into another dimension. I couldn't keep Iblis in my body and had no choice but to let it go. I then fell through a portal leading back to my own world. When I asked Sonic during the Olympic Games if he remembered the name Iblis, he didn't know. I thought you wouldn't know me because I would've never been there."

"I do remember because before you came, I was in a fight with Iblis," Silver explained. "Somehow, when one of his blows hit me, I somehow absorbed it and became immune to time paradoxes. I didn't that find out until after the Solaris incident. I asked Sonic and Shadow if they remembered anything about it, but they said no."

"I'm just glad to see you again, Silver," Blaze pointed out as she got closer to Silver.

"Me too," Silver said, inching toward Blaze as well.

"FOUND THEM!" a voice yelled from the end of the street. It turned out to be Rose. She ran up to Silver and Blaze as fast as she could. "Silver, it's time to get ready to leave for Chun-nan."

"Sorry, Blaze," Silver apologized.

"Its okay, go ahead," she said. "We can catch up later." Silver nodded and the two hugged each other, but at the last second, Silver fell through Blaze and onto the ground. Blaze was stunned by this while Rose just laughed her head off.

"That happens sometimes," he explained.

_Smash Mansion: Control Room_

Everyone was done with the cry fest and was now complaining. Rose, Pit and Sarah were taking too long in that world.

"When will they get back?" Amanda asked annoyed.

"There are more people who need to find others, too," Chloe added. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, a light on a control panel lit up. Master Hand went to look at hit and smiled (at least he would of if he had a mouth). "Well, it looks like someone else can go and find another Smasher," he explained.

"I wonder who it will be," Tommy said out of curiosity.

"We'll find out right now," Master Hand explained as he snapped his fingers. The giant roulette appeared and started spinning. Everyone leaned in of suspense. Then the wheel started to slow down. And then…


	6. Unleashed Part 3

_Sonic's World: Nighttime: Chun-nan_

(Samantha: Authoress, please make the section at the mansion longer. / Authoress: No. /Samantha: Was that Rose? / Rose: No. I'm right here.) Anyway, the group finally made it to Chun-nan. Sonic and Silver were full of new life because of Amy's acceptance towards Sonic and Silver got to see Blaze again. They were running/floating way ahead of the others and Sonic was occasionally howling.

"Wait up!" Sarah said playfully, knowing they wouldn't do it.

"You don't know how happy I am," Sonic stated.

"Or how happy I am," Silver added.

"I know we don't," Rose (in normal form) told them. "But could you keep it a little bit quieter? We don't want to wake up everyone."

"She has a point," Pit agreed. "It would be very rude to awake everyone."

"Hey, I sssssssee ssssssssomeone," Shadow said pointing ahead. Up ahead, there was a man dressed in ancient armor and had brown eyes. He had a sword in his right hand and was looking suspiciously for someone. When he saw the heroes, he ran at them with great speed and pointed the blade side of the sword to Sonic's neck.

"What did you do to the elder?" he asked coldly.

"W-what are you talking about?" Sonic managed to say.

"We only got here five minutes ago," Silver defended. After Silver said that, the man took his sword and tried to stab it into Silver's chest. Luckily, the man fell right through Silver, but something strange happened. Instead of Silver reappearing as usual, he was gone.

That's when the other five showed up. They saw that Silver was gone and held down the man. Unusually, the man's eyes turned the same color as Silver's.

"What are you doing?" the man asked.

"What have you done with Silver?" Chip asked.

"What are you guys talking about? It's me, Silver," the man replied back.

"Creepy," Rose commented as everyone got off of him. "Can you get out?"

"What are you talking about?"

 _/Man, Blaze is right. He is so naïve, /_ Rose thought to herself. Rose pulled out a mirror from her purse and handed it to Silver.

"What happened?" Silver asked everyone.

"Well," Sarah started. "Sometimes, ghosts can enter humans and take control of them from the inside. You must have accidentally entered him when he tried to attack you."

"Well, now that I know what happened, maybe I can get out." He closed the man's eyes and suddenly, Silver came out of the body, leaving the man dazed.

"What happened?" he asked. When he finally regained his senses, he pointed his sword at the group. "Where is the elder?" he asked in a stern voice.

"Sir, if we knew what happened to the elder, we would tell you, no offense," Pit defended.

"We're just here to put the world back together," Rose explained. "And the two you attacked are with us."

"You mean the world has split apart?" the man said. Everyone nodded. "I knew we needed better connections to the outside world. Anyway, sorry about attacking you." Sonic and Silver grunted in acknowledgement. "My name is Shailon. I can help you with your task if you help me find the elder."

"It'sssssssssssss a deal," Shadow said for everyone. "We need to go to the Temple of Gaia to fixxxxxx thisssssssss continent."

"That was where the elder went," Shailon explained.

"There could be a chance he's still there then," Rose explained. "Just show us the way."

"Follow me," he said. He ran to the east side of town and everyone followed.

_In the Bamboo Forest_

Shailon explained that the forest was called the Bamboo Forest (because all of the trees were bamboo). He also said that he and the elder are the guardians of the temple. There were many more guardians around the world on different continents and towns as well. They needed to find the guardians to find the temples.

"The elder thought there was something wrong, so he went to the temple to find out," Shailon explained as they walked. "He left yesterday and hasn't returned."

"It's possible something happened to him," Silver commented.

"Silver, we have to think positive," Pit told him.

"Maybe he just got lost," Chip reassured Pit.

"Or he just sprained his ankle," Sarah added.

"Or he got knocked out by something," Rose added, pointing ahead. Up ahead was an old temple with a courtyard. In the center of it was a stone circle slighting filled with water and three giant platforms surrounding it; about 35 feet away from the fountain, forming a circle. On top of each platform, there was a barrel. The water it the circle was only enough to make a thin sheet of water on it. This was good because the elder was fainted inside the water!

"Elder!" Shailon yelled running toward him.

"Something's not right," Rose muttered to herself. She proved to be right when a dark, fire bird with four tails (which is called Dark Phoenix) flew down from the sky. It landed in the circle and let out a humongous screech. "Shailon, get out of there!"

"I must save the elder!" he yelled persistently. When he got close to the elder, the phoenix smacked him in the opposite direction with its wing. He was thrown back 30 feet and was knocked out. After the phoenix took to the air, Shadow went over to see if he was okay.

"He'ssssssssss okay," Shadow reported, looking like he wanted to bite him. "He'sssssss jusssssst knocked out." Pit and Rose let out sighs of relief. When the phoenix let out another screech, everyone redirected their attention to it.

"Shadow, get Shailon and the elder out of here," Rose ordered him. "Make sure they're in a safe spot before coming back to help with the fight. Chip, go with him and make sure he doesn't bite them. Use this if you need to." She handed Chip a spray bottle labeled 'Holy Water'. Shadow hissed and grabbed Shailon and the elder before retreating into the forest with Chip. "SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL!" A white tower surrounded Rose before it disappeared, revealing to everyone else that she transformed. "Pit and I will attack from a distance. Sonic, Silver, see if you can hit him from a far distance. Sarah, throw the dagger."

"Shouldn't I transform though?" Sarah asked.

"Remember what I told you before we took off?" Rose asked back.

_Flashback: Spagonia: At night_

Everyone was getting ready for take off, except for Sarah and Rose (who was transformed at the time) who were talking in a corner. Rose was leaning against the wall while Sarah was standing in front of her, looking very excited.

"What do you think my transformation will be like?" Sarah asked jumping up and down like a little kid on a sugar rush.

"I wouldn't transform at night if I were you," Rose replied.

"Why not?" Sarah asked stopping the jumping.

"I don't know what will happen," Rose answered. "You would look like Sonic during the day time and you might look like he is at night. The only problem is that you wouldn't have any control over your rage, if you have any, that is. I'm only asking this for your safety, Sarah. You're my best friend and I don't want you getting hurt when we just got to see each other again."

"I understand Rose," Sarah replied.

Just then, Sonic came up. "C'mon, you two slow Pokes," he said. "Tails is ready to take off."

"Coming," Rose answered. "Let's go." Sarah nodded and the three of them walked out of the alley and went over to the plane.

_End of Flashback_

"I'm sorry Rose," Sarah said.

"It's okay," Rose reassured her. "I can understand why Master Hand sent you to get Sonic. I can't tell you right now though, because there's a giant bird wanting to kill us. _/And Sonic would probably kill me. /"_ she added in her mind. "Let's go!" Everyone nodded their heads and went in separate directions.

Rose and Pit started to fire light arrows, but they burned upon contact with the bird. Sarah tried to throw the dagger, but it bounced off the Dark Gaia Phoenix. "Nothing's working," Sarah stated.

Suddenly, the giant phoenix swooped down and grabbed Rose by the wings. Rose screamed in pain. It used its free talon to knock Pit into the Bamboo Forest where he was knocked out by hitting a huge rock with his head. Then, it went over to Sonic and Silver. The phoenix was using Rose as a shield and they knew if they tried to attack the phoenix would make them hit Rose instead. They let themselves (because Silver was too distracted to turn intangible) get knocked into the forest by the bird where they fainted. All that was left standing was Sarah. Rose was still in the talon of the phoenix, trembling in pain. Blood was seeping down her wings and onto her back.

Sarah thought about what she could do. She knew she would either look like Sonic during the day or at night. If it was at night, would her rage blind her? The dagger, her only weapon, was gone and useless. She had no other choice.

"SUPER," she started, clenching her right hand into a fist. The Smashers' symbol glowed red on the back of her hand. "SMASH," she continued. She pushed her hand out in front of her. Sonic's night symbol then glowed a navy blue.

Rose caught on to what Sarah was doing. "SARAH, DON'T DO IT!" she screamed with all her might. This made the bird squeeze harder on her wings making her scream in pain as more blood trickled down her wings.

"BROTHERS," she then stated. She moved her hand in a circular motion in front of her body. She stopped when it was directly over her head. "BRAAAAAAAAAWL!" she finished. A navy blue tower surrounded her. Rose could only hope for the best as her best friend transformed for the first time.

_Inside the tower_

Sarah was floating in the middle of nowhere. It was navy blue around her. Her face looked like she was in pain. She closed her eyes and screamed in pain and a dark blue aura covered her entire body except her head. When the aura started to disappear, it first revealed Sonic's shoes. Then, spikes started to grow out of them. Next, it revealed her blue jeans, but they were a lot darker than before. After that, the aura revealed a sleeveless jacket which was dark blue, very fuzzy and revealed her mid-section. The aura revealed arm covers that had a wide opening where her hands were just to show the palms up, that went up to just below the shoulders, was dark blue, and was fuzzy. Then, her nails started to grow and get really strong and sharp. Then, fangs started to grow until they were long enough to stick out of her lips. Her hair turned dark blue except for the last inch which turned white. A dark blue aura went on her head. When it disappeared, a blue bandana was in its place. It had seven gems on it which were all black except for the first and second to the right which were green and dark blue respectively. When the pain stopped, she opened her eyes revealing them to be emerald green. Then, she roared one more time before she began her decent.

_Outside the tower_

Rose could hear the screams of Sarah. She knew that if the transformation pained Sonic, then it would pain her, too. Finally, the light faded. Sarah was there, but a bit different than before. Rose wondered what would happen next.

"Let her go you oversized turkey!" Sarah yelled. Dark Gaia Phoenix was so stunned at this that it dropped Rose and tried to attack Sarah. Sarah made a mad dash for one of the giant platforms. She grabbed the barrel that was on it and threw it at the phoenix. When it busted open, water pored out onto the bird. The fire was extinguished and Dark Phoenix was weakened. It started to fly back to the center fountain to recharge. Rose ran up and started to slash it like there was no tomorrow. Sarah ran as fast as she could and started clawing it with her long nails as well. They kept this up until the phoenix suddenly caught back on fire and blew them away with a fire wave. The girls fell to the ground and got back up.

"Sarah," Rose asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Sarah replied. "Just a few bruises. And I don't think I have any anger issues like Sonic does."

"Well, that's a relief," Rose sighed.

"Wanna go at him again?" Sarah asked.

"You know I do," Rose replied.

Sarah ran to the next pedestal while Rose stayed at the fountain to attack it when it came back (and her wings were too damaged to use). Sarah went up to the platform and got hurt by the phoenix breathing fire at her. She got back up and used her stretchable arms to get up to the top of the pedestal. She grabbed the barrel and threw it at Dark Gaia Phoenix. The phoenix got wet again and went back to the middle fountain where Rose was at. Once it landed, Rose started to slash at it like Crazy on a sugar rush. Then, she went under it and slashed both of its legs. After that, she slashed its neck a couple of times. Lastly, she managed to hit its head with a light arrow before the wave of flames pushed her back. She had received burns on both of her legs, so she couldn't walk anymore. It was all up to Sarah.

While Rose was fighting the bird, Sarah was able to get to the final platform and was ready for the bird to fight. The phoenix was closing in and Sarah got ready to throw the barrel at it. When she threw it, it made contact, but something was fishy about it. The barrel was full of dead, rotting fish.

_Smash Mansion_

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwe," everyone complained.

_Sonic's World: Entrance to Temple of Gaia in Chun-nan_

"That is just gross," Sarah told Rose. "I did not see that coming."

"I didn't either," Rose said, telling the truth for once.

Sarah then started running toward the fountain in the middle. The giant phoenix arrived shortly after she got there. Then, she started swiping it. Once it was too weak to recharge, Sarah grabbed its beak and threw it over her shoulders. The Dark Gaia Phoenix was knocked out.

"We did it!" Sarah yelled as she went over to Rose to carry her by her shoulders (because she can't walk or fly at this time).

"Thanks Sarah," Rose said. "I guess I was wrong about the anger issues, but I was right about the 'looking like Sonic at night' part."

"Whatever," Sarah replied. "I just wonder why Shadow is taking so long."

_Inside the Bamboo Forest: About a mile from the battle scene_

Chip is shown defending the two men from a blood-thirsty Shadow. Shadow has several burn marks on his fur from the Holy Water.

"No, Shadow," Chip commanded like Shadow was a dog. "You are not going to bite these people."

Shadow hissed and lunged for his prey. That's when Chip sprayed the Holy Water at him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Shadow screamed.

_Back at the Entrance to the Temple of Gaia_

Rose and Sarah heard Shadow's scream from where they were.

"I guess that answers your question," Rose assumed. Sarah nodded. That's when Pit came out from the forest holding his head.

"Ugh, what happened?" he asked.

"Chip, Shailon and the elder are in trouble," Rose explained. "It was not a good idea to send a hungry Shadow with them. Could you please go help them and send Chip back?" Pit nodded in a hurry and went running off in the direction of the screams. "Let's head into the temple while we're waiting." Sarah nodded and carried/drug Rose by her shoulders into the temple.

_Inside the Temple of Gaia_

Rose and Sarah made it to the altar and were now waiting for Chip. To help the time pass, they were playing cards.

"Got any threes?" Rose asked.

"Go fish," Sarah answered.

"I'm here," said a voice at the other side of the pedestal. That voice belonged to Chip. "I got here as fast as I could."

"Thanks, Chip," Sarah answered.

"Who's that?" Chip asked Rose.

"It's Sarah," Rose replied.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

_One very, very, very, very, very, very, VERY long explanation later_

"And that's what happened," Rose concluded.

"Too much information," Chip told them. Ducks were flying around his head.

"We kinda need to rescue the others right now," Sarah reminded them. "It would help if you could get the altar ready."

"Oh yeah," Chip said, breaking out of his trance and forgetting everything the two girls just told them. He went up to the altar and his orb shined before the mini-altar came out. Sarah went up and placed a Chaos Emerald in the hole. A red aura shined around it before it floated up into the air. It let out a wave of energy which healed everyone in the room before it regained its former glow. The Red Chaos Emerald has been restored. Then, an earthquake shook the place. If you were looking from space, you could see another continent being put back in place. If you were looking, you could see the first gem on the right on Sarah's headband turned red.

_Outside the Temple_

Once Sarah, Chip and Rose were outside, they went toward the others. When they got there, Sarah and Chip were surprised (because Rose knew this would happen). Sonic and Silver had woke up, Pit and Shadow were back (but Shadow had a lot of burn marks on him), and Shailon and the elder were back, too. In the center fountain, stood a giant, beautiful bird with golden feathers with purple ones on its wings. Sarah was ready to attack when the elder raised his hand to stop her.

"When the temple lit up, the beast woke up," the elder told them. "It appears he has come back to his senses."

"I see," Sarah answered. "I bet your job is to guard the Chaos Emerald Temple. You must've gone berserk when the emeralds lost their power." The bird cooed in response.

"Well, I'm glad you're back," Chip said as he flew up to it. "Want some chocolate?" he asked offering a chocolate bar to the bird. The bird took it in its beak and started to take off.

"So long," everyone said as the bird circled around the forest and landed on top of the entrance to the temple.

"Oh," Rose remembered. "And before I forget…" She took out a giant, metal cross out of her purse and placed it on Shadow's back. "Bad vampire hedgehog, bad."

_On the edge of the universe_

The same two green men we saw earlier were now boarding their space ship.

"Hey," Man 1 said. "I hear something again."

"Like I told you before," Man 2 told him. "It's just your imagination."

"I swear it was real this time!" Man 1 argued back. Then, they got into an argument.

_Sonic's World: Nighttime: Chun-nan: Entrance to the Temple of Gaia_

"That looked like it hurt," Silver whispered to Sonic.

"Glad I'm not him right now," Sonic whispered back.

"Okay, I'm good," Rose said as she put the cross back in her purse. "We can go now."

"Come back soon," Shailon said.

"We will," Pit answered. They all went into the forest (with Rose dragging Shadow) where they took out their discs and pushed a button. Then, they all disappeared.

_Somewhere in the world: Eggbase_

Eggman and Eggman Nega were in a room filled with lots of equipment. Eggman has a cast on his left arm his right leg, band aids around his gigantic torso, and his black eyes were gone but were replaced with bags under his eyes telling people he was probably having nightmares. Suddenly, a little robot that had a white head, black body and red eyes and hands popped up with two white spheres, one on each side.

"Your dinner, Doctors," it said.

"Thank you," Eggman said as he used his good arm to get the sandwich that the sphere revealed. Eggman Nega grabbed the other one.

"What's the progress on the Dark Gaia-powered Eggman Land constructive system?" Nega asked as he bit into his sandwich.

"Current status is 27% complete," the robot answered. "Progress is significantly behind projected timetable. Presumed cause of delay is Dark Gaia's dispersion across the globe."

"Oh, of all the lazy," Eggman complained. "Here I go to the trouble of waking that Dark Gaia thing up and it's causing us nothing but delays."

"Dark Gaia had yet to reach maturity within the planet's core," the robot explained. "Ergo, it was still incomplete at the time of its awakening. Ergo, it was unable to sustain its own weight upon its release. Ergo, it scattered around the world."

"I don't want to hear about its weight issues," Eggman Nega complained.

"So what if I gave it a sudden awakening?" Eggman asked. "This is unacceptable."

"Ergo, this is the repercussion of your hasty actions," the robot told him.

"What was that?" Eggman asked nastily. "I'm having a bad enough day as it is."

"Me too," Nega agreed. "First, that professor runs off with the Gaia Manuscripts."

"And now the planet is coming back together!" Eggman added.

"That, Doctor, is the result of the power of the Chaos Emeralds which you discarded along with Sonic, Shadow and Silver," the robot explained. "Ergo, another repercussion of your hasty actions."

"Q-quiet you junk heap!" Eggman yelled. "That was, uh, all part of my plan, part of the big picture. Where's the fun in having my plans succeed without any challenge?" The robot looked really confused while Eggman Nega snickered.

"Ahem. Anyway," Eggman Nega said, bringing them to attention. "What's the status on the remaining Temples of Gaia?"

"Eggman forces have currently secured all locations," the robot reported. "Defensive preparations are nearly complete."

"That'll take care of those hedgehogs for now," Nega added. "This just leaves the problem of Dark Gaia. It'd be difficult to collect every piece scattered across the world."

"Searching conventional wisdom banks for topical advice," the robot reported. "The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step. Slow and steady wins the race. Nobody likes a whiner."

"Isn't there a more efficient way?" Eggman asked. "Some way to… oh, I don't know, gather them up all at once?"

"I got it!" both Eggmans said at the same time. Eggman used his floating wheel chair while Nega walked to the nearest computer.

"With this Nega, all of our plans will be realized," Eggman said. They used the touchable screen to move around blue prints for some sort of machine. The last thing we see is them discussing different parts of the plans before the scene goes dark.

_Nighttime: Spagonia: Professor Pickle's lab_

"Good job everyone," the professor congratulated them. "Now, as I was reading the Gaia Manuscripts, I discovered that it has a rich history of Shamar, a town on the other side of the world. I will pack up the lab and leave there immediately. Before you go, you need to find the temple in Holoska."

"I am not going back there," Rose (now normal) told them.

"Me too," Pit said.

"Me three," Silver added. "It's way too cold."

"Me four," Tails added. "You can teleport yourselves there and I'm not risking the plane getting damaged."

"I think our night selves will keep us warm, Sonic," Sarah (now normal) suggested.

"Good idea," Sonic agreed.

"Chip and I had no trouble during the day, ssssssssssssssso we should have no trouble at night," Shadow said.

"Let's go!" Chip ordered.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL!" Sarah yelled out. She was surrounded by the navy blue tower and screaming inside of it before it disappeared and she was transformed again. "Okay, we can go." Sonic, Sarah, Shadow and Chip pulled out the teleporter discs, pushed a button, and disappeared.

"C'mon, we have to start packing," Amy said.

"Okay, okay," Blaze told her. "Let's go get some boxes everyone." Everyone nodded and left to the back storage room.

_Nighttime: Holoska_

Thankfully, the night was calm and there was no wind. They were also lucky just to be outside the village. As they entered, all the villagers stopped them. They were all holding weapons of some sort. Hunting knives, spears, bow and arrows, the kids were holding snowballs, and the women were holding frying pans (Sonic: Women just love using those, don't they?). The leader of the pack was Sarianna holding a knife.

"Are you the creatures that kidnapped the elder's wife?" she asked.

"Sarianna, stop!" Chip demanded as he flew up to her.

"Chip, what are you doing with these monsters?" she asked.

"We're not monsters," Sarah defended them.

"We're just here to find the Temple of Gaia," Sonic added.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Sarianna asked.

"Ssssssssssssarianna, itssssssssss me, Shadow," Shadow said.

Sarianna took a really good look at him. For a moment, she saw the real Shadow. Then, she was convinced. "Shadow, it is you." She went up and hugged him and he hugged her back. It's a wonder why Shadow didn't want to bite her. It must be taking real restraint to not to.

"What are you doing?" one of the villagers yelled.

"Why are you doing that?" another one yelled.

"I know him," Sarianna said plainly. "He would never hurt anyone. Neither would his friends, right?" she asked him.

"Well, assssssssss long assssssssssss you don't make Ssssssssssonic mad, you'll be jussssssssssssst fine," he answered.

"Well, let's go back to sleep," a village mother said. Everyone agreed and started to make their way back to their huts. Once everyone was gone, Shadow explained to Sarianna what happened.

"What happened to the elder?" Shadow asked. Sarianna lowered her head.

_Flashback: Yesterday_

Sarianna was next to her father's bed. Suddenly, he woke up. He struggled to tell Sarianna something.

"Sarianna," he wheezed.

"Father, what is it?" she asked while holding him up.

"The temple," he wheezed. "It's…" After he told her where the temple was, he told her, "You must now protect the temple with your life. One more thing, I love you, Sarianna." Then, his eyes closed and his body went limp.

"Father," Sarianna cried. Her deepest fear was confirmed. The elder was dead.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" her daughter asked. After Sarianna told her what had happened, she started to cry too. Then, they cried themselves to sleep.

_End of Flashback_

"I'm so sorry," Sarah apologized.

"I-it's okay," Sarianna said. "Right now, we have to save the new elder, my mother. She is the only other one who knows the location of the Temple of Gaia."

"Did she head off to the temple by herself?" Sonic asked.

"Nobody knows where she went," Sarianna explained. "Everyone assumes that she was kidnapped."

"Maybe she went to the temple by herself and told no one," Sarah guessed. "We need to go there."

"Follow me."

_Inside Sarianna's house_

"What are we doing here?" Sonic asked, rather mad.

"Sonic, behave yourself," Sarah told him. "You don't want me to tell Rose what you did, do you?"

"No," Sonic whimpered. He did not want Rose to hit him in the head with the frying pan.

"I wonder what she is doing anyways," she asked herself.

_Daytime: Spagonia: Professor Pickle's lab_

The professor's assistant, Pit, Silver, and Chip were getting boxes full of the professor's stuff stacked up. Rose, Amy, Blaze and the professor were now at a closet door.

"This is the last room," Professor Pickle informed the girls.

"Finally," they all sighed in relief. When the professor opened the door, tons of stuff (such as books, scrolls, pictures, ect.) came falling out and landed on Rose.

"Rose!" Amy and Blaze yelled, scared for their friend.

"I'm okay," Rose wheezed from under the junk. "Just get this stuff off of me."

_Nighttime: Holoska: Sarianna's house_

"Oh well," Sarah told herself.

"So, where are we going?" Chip asked Sarianna.

"This way," she said as she removed the rug on the floor. Underneath it was a door. "The temple is underground." (Shadow: I can't believe the temple wasssssss under our feet thisssssssss whole time.)

"We better not go through another catacomb while we head there," Sarah hoped. "I had a bad enough experience back in Spagonia."

"Don't worry," Sarianna told her. "I checked the temple before my mother left and there is no catacomb." Sarah sighed in relief. "This way." She opened the door and climbed down the ladder. Chip flew down while Sonic and Sarah jumped. Shadow also took the ladder and they went through the icy tunnel toward the Temple of Gaia. For some reason, on the way, they saw a frozen squirrel in the ice trying to get a frozen acorn.

"What do you think that's all about?" Sonic asked Shadow.

"Who knowssssssssss?" Shadow replied.

_Entrance to the Temple of Gaia_

Sonic, Sarah, Shadow, Sarianna, and Chip finally made it to the Gaia Temple. The sun is to rise in one hour and they have to get inside the temple. The garden had ice all over the ground and had a large platform in the middle. Leaning next to the platform was Sarianna's mother. Sarah went over to her to see if she was still alive. The, all of a sudden, the new elder started to snore.

"She's just asleep," Sarah reported. Everyone sighed in relief. Then, the old woman opened her eyes and looked shocked at everyone.

"W-what's going on?" she asked.

"Mother!" Sarianna cried. She ran up to the new elder and hugged her. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Oh, my baby," the new elder said, hugging her daughter back.

"Why do I have the feeling that something bad is goanna happen really soon?" Sarah asked nobody in particular.

"Because it is!" Sonic exclaimed and pointed to the top of the giant platform. There was a giant ice dragon with red lines on its back and has three big, green bumps on its back, head, and chest. It was attached to the middle of the giant platform. It was called Dark Moray. Dark Moray suddenly broke free of the ice and roared.

"Ssssssssssssssarianna, elder, get out of here!" Shadow exclaimed. The two women nodded and ran for the exit to the tunnel.

 _/Please be okay, /_ Sarianna prayed in her head while running toward the exit.

By the time the two women left, everyone had already redirected their attention to Dark Moray (except Chip who was cheering on the sidelines).

"I wonder if Pit, Rose, and Silver are having this much trouble moving everything," Sarah wondered out loud.

_Daytime: Somewhere in the air_

Professor Pickle, his assistant, Amy, Blaze and Silver were sitting in a crowded jet flying toward Shamar. I bet you're asking "Wait, what about Pit, Rose and Tails?" Well, if you look outside, you can see Pit and Rose (transformed) holding on to the left wing for dear life (because there were no more seats in the plane). Tails decided it was best to stay in Spagonia to fly the others to Shamar when they got back.

"THIS WAS YOUR IDEA?!" Pit yelled at Rose.

"WHY?!" Rose yelled back. "DID YOU THINK OF SOMETHING BETTER?!"

"NO, NOT REALLY!" Pit admitted.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" they both screamed as they were moving super fast through the air. Since Silver was sitting next to the window they were outside of, he gave them a playful smirk before closing the blind.

"YOU SHOULD BE OUT HERE WITH US!" Rose yelled at Silver through the blind.

_Nighttime: Holoska: Entrance to the Temple of Gaia_

"Oh well," Sarah said as she redirected her attention to Dark Moray. "Let's take him down!"

Everyone tried to jump up and land on the platform, but they were pushed back by some invisible force. "A shield," Shadow said.

"Maybe if we try to destroy the tiny motors here, the shield will lower and we can kick that dragon's butt," Sarah told them, pointing at the motor which looked like two little cylindrical containers. "At least, if he has one," she added.

"Then let's destroy them," Sonic said eagerly. All of a sudden, Nightmares and Shadow Bugs came out of the ground. The Shadow Bugs turned into different types of Primids.

"Shadow, take out the motors," Sarah commanded. "Sonic and I will take care of these monsters."

As Sonic and Sarah slashed through the Nightmares and assortment of Primids, Shadow went around the platform to take out all the motars. All he had to do was to punch them until they couldn't supply power to the shield any more. He went around and did that to all four motors while Sonic and Sarah protected him. Once all the motors were gone, the shield lowered itself.

"C'mon, you guyssssssssss," Shadow said. "The shield issssssss down." Once Sonic and Sarah heard those words, they all jumped up to the platform and confronted the dragon. Sonic, Sarah, and Shadow then started to slash/ punch it while Dark Moray froze them with his breath, but they managed to break free. Suddenly, Dark Moray threw up three containers. (Authoress: No puke was found on the containers at the time but is still a pretty nasty thought that Dark Moray threw them up.)

"Ewe," the all commented. Sonic was brave enough to grab one of the containers and threw it at the dragon. When it broke open, Dark Moray's body became frozen. (Authoress: It was clear at that time that the puke was contained within the containers and Dark Moray was now covered in his own puke.) "Ewwwwwwwwwwwwe," they all commented again. Since it was frozen, they decided to keep attacking it (which they thought was really gross). Suddenly, Dark Moray broke free and put the shield back up, sending the three heroes back to the Primids and Nightmares.

"I'll knock the generators out this time," Sonic said. "You two handle the monsters."

"Okay," Sarah said. "We'll take care of these **monsters** for you." The Nightmares and Primids heard this and got really angry really fast. They started to attack Shadow and Sarah, trying to get at Sonic as he destroyed the four generators like Shadow did. Once all the generators were destroyed, the shield went down again. All three heroes went up to the dragon once again. Once they got up there, Dark Moray slammed its head into the platform, knocking Sonic off before swinging it on the ground to knock off Shadow and make Sarah be pushed back to the edge.

"That hurt," Sarah complained. She then went up to Dark Moray and started clawing him with her super long nails until the dragon threw up two containers filled with its icy puke. By that time, Shadow made it back up to the platform, grabbed one of the containers, and threw it at Dark Moray. Dark Moray had frozen by the time its head came back down to the platform. By that time, Sonic also made his way back up to the platform. They all started to attack the dragon by punching/ slashing. They kept that up until Dark Moray broke free. When it did get free, it put up the shield once more and everyone fell backwards.

"I'll get the generators now," Sarah told the guys. The guys nodded and turned toward the Nightmares and Primids while Sarah went up to the generators. While Sonic and Shadow were clawing/ punching the Primids/ Nightmares to dust, Dark Moray unleashed its ice breath upon them. Since Sarah was close to the platform, she was able to dodge it with no problem. Sonic was just barely able to avoid it in time. Shadow, that's a different story. He didn't notice the ice until it was too late and got frozen from head to toe.

"That has gotta hurt," Sonic commented before fighting with the Nightmares and Primids again. Sarah had just destroyed the third generator when Dark Moray unleashed his freeze breath again.

"Sonic, watch out!" she yelled. But it was too late. By the time Sonic noticed, he was already frozen. Since Shadow was still frozen, Sarah ran as fast as she could to the last generator. While she was destroying it, the Primids and Nightmares came and ganged up on her. She clawed her way out as best as she could, but she was soon overpowered until Shadow finally broke free of his icy prison. He went over and punched some of the Primids and Nightmares to help Sarah out.

"Thanks, Shadow," Sarah told him.

"Just get the last generator," Shadow told her. Sarah nodded and slashed the generator once. Then, the shield was lowered. By that time, Sonic had finally broken free of the icy prison. Shadow punched a few more Primids and all three went up to the platform. Dark Moray was really mad now and attacking faster than the first time. He first tried to freeze them, but they all just dodged that. Then, he tried to smash them down by banging its head on the ground, but everyone dodged that as well. Then, Sonic, Sarah and Shadow got an idea. Sarah went behind Dark Moray while it wasn't looking. Sonic and Shadow provoked the dragon by making comments about how weak it is and how it can't hit them. The dragon really got mad at this and put its head on the ground and started to move back and forth. Sonic and Shadow got knocked off the platform, but this gave Sarah a chance to attack from behind. Once she slashed it in the back, it threw up one container full of the icy puke. Sarah went around and threw the container on Dark Moray, which froze him solid. Sonic and Shadow made their way back up to the platform and all three started to slash/ punch the dragon like crazy. Suddenly, it broke free and let out a roar, but instead of a shield coming back up, Dark Moray collapsed on the platform, signaling its defeat.

"We did it!" Sarah yelled in joy.

"Then let's go inside!" Sonic said impatiently. Shadow groaned.

"Okay," Chip said after coming down from the sidelines. Then, they all entered the temple.

_Inside the Temple of Gaia_

Chip flew ahead of everyone else to get the altar first. When he reached it, his orb shined and the mini-altar came out. When Sonic, Sarah and Shadow got there, Sonic used his stretchable arm to place the emerald in the hole. The Chaos Emerald glowed a light-blue aura before floating upward. Then, it regained its former light-blue glow. The Light-Blue Chaos Emerald has been restored. Then, the ground shook. If you were looking at the world from space, you would see another continent being put back in its place. The last gem on the right turned light blue on Sarah's headband.

"Another continent restored," Chip proclaimed.

"Time to go back," Sarah said. The guys nodded their heads and started to leave the temple.

_Entrance to the Temple of Gaia_

"Shadow!" Sarianna cried as she ran up to him.

"Well, look at the time," Sarah said as she looked at her imaginary watch. "We've gotta go. See you later, Shadow." Then, she turned around to head back in the temple. Sonic followed her.

"How much time until the sun rises?" Sonic asked.

"About a minute," Sarah summarized as they could see the horizon starting to brighten up. Sonic quickly reached over and used his stretchable arms to grab Chip because he was still next to Shadow.

"Time to go," he told Chip.

"Okay," Chip said. He took out the disc and pushed a button. Then, he disappeared. Sonic and Sarah quickly did the same thing and disappeared.

Meanwhile, Shadow and Sarianna were talking.

"Are you sure you can't stay?" Sarianna asked.

Shadow nodded his head in regret. "Ssssssssorry, but I have to help my friendssssssss right now," he explained. Suddenly, the sun came over the horizon. Shadow gritted his fangs in pain while he was surrounded in a white light. Sarianna was stunned at this. When the light disappeared, Shadow was back to his normal self.

"At least promise me that you'll visit someday," Sarianna told him.

"I can do that," Shadow answered.

"Thank you, and good bye," Sarianna told him. Shadow nodded and started to run back to the Gaia Temple. Once he was out of her sights, he took out the transporter disc and pushed a button and disappeared.

_Daytime: Spagonia: Professor Pickle's Old Lab_

Sonic, Sarah (normal mode), Chip and Tails are standing outside of Professor Pickle's old lab waiting for Shadow to arrive.

"Where is he?" Sarah said impatiently. As soon as she said that, she saw Shadow running toward them. "Never mind."

"You all ready?" Shadow asked.

"The Tornado-I is all ready to go," Tails proclaimed.

"Then let's get going!" Sonic proclaimed.

"I wonder how the moving is going," Sarah asked herself as she was getting on the plane.

_Nighttime: Shamar: Professor Pickle's new lab_

Since Shamar is on the other side of the world, it is nighttime. Silver has transformed and everyone is putting the professor's stuff in its place. Amy took a box from the bottom of a big pile and it all started falling down on Rose.

"Rose!" Pit, Silver, Amy and Blaze shouted.

"Silver," Rose wheezed. "Could you get me out of here?"

"No problem," he replied. He turned his hand intangible and reached into the pile. He then grabbed Rose's hand and turned her intangible before pulling her out.

"That is like the fourth time something fell on me since Pit, Sarah and I got here," Rose complained.

"Oh yeah," Amy said. "Name the first time something has fallen on you."

_Flashback_

Coming out of the portal was Rose (who was in normal mode right now), Sarah, and Pit. (In that order) Suddenly, Rose tripped and fell face-forward which made Sarah fall on her which made Pit fall on Sarah.

_End of Flashback_

"Name the second time," Blaze told her.

_Flashback_

"This will be easy," Sonic (transformed) stated as he ran up to the Giant Primid. Little did he know, the Giant Primid was getting ready for its ultimate attack; falling… on… people.

"Look out!" Rose (transformed) screamed as she ran up and pushed Sonic out of the way, causing her to be crushed on instead.

"Rose!" Sonic and Silver (also transformed) screamed.

"I'm okay," Rose wheezed under the weight of the Giant Primid.

_End of Flashback_

"What was the third time?" Silver asked.

_Flashback_

Rose (normal mode), Amy, Blaze and the professor were now at a closet door.

"This is the last room," Professor Pickle informed the girls.

"Finally," they all sighed in relief. When the professor opened the door, tons of stuff (such as books, scrolls, pictures, ect.) came falling out and landed on Rose.

"Rose!" Amy and Blaze yelled, scared for their friend.

"I'm okay," Rose wheezed from under the junk. "Just get this stuff off of me."

_End of Flashback_

"And then now," Pit added. "That all had to have hurt."

"You got that right," Rose assured him.

"How about you all take a break," Professor Pickle told them. "Tails just contacted me that they will be here in a few hours. Go have some fun before they get here."

"Thank you," the teens replied. Even though it was nighttime outside, there were some stores still opened and Pit, Rose and Silver needed a decent meal. Then, they all left while Professor Pickle and his assistant continued to unpack everything.

_A few hours later_

Tails had successfully landed the plane in the desert (which was really hard with all the sand) and was on their way to find the new lab. Since the sun had just come up, Sonic and Shadow were still normal. Luckily, they found Amy and Blaze shopping at a clothing store that was open 24-7.

"AMY!" Sonic cried.

"SONIC!" Amy cried back. Then, the two hedgehogs ran over to each other and gave each other a hug.

"Get a room you two," Shadow muttered under his breath.

"Shadow, be nice," Sarah (normal mode) told him.

"Where are the others?" Chip asked Blaze.

"They wanted to get some food," she explained. "They said something about 'Not having a decent meal in days.'"

_Other side of Shamar_

Pit, Rose and Silver were having a huge stack of pancakes with syrup each. They were super hungry since they had not eaten anything decent in days.

"These pancakes are delicious," Rose told the guys.

"I second that," Pit told her after he took a sip of orange juice.

"I agree," Silver added as he picked up his glass of grape juice.

"We're giving theses people a big tip," Rose added before she took a sip of apple juice. The guys nodded in agreement before going back to small talk.

_Back with the first group_

"Oh well," Blaze said. "I'll take you guys to the lab."

"I might as well come along," Amy said. "So, who's going to hold the purchases?" she asked as she pointed to a huge pile of shopping bags filled to the brim with stuff.

"Well, look at the time," Sarah said while looking at her imaginary watch. "Gotta go, bye." Then, she ran off.

Sonic and Shadow looked at each other with dread in their eyes. "Oh sh(beep!)t," they said at the same time. Since Chip was too small, they would have to carry all of the shopping bags.

"And just to let you know," Blaze added. "Only one of those is mine and Chip is already carrying it."

"You've gotta be kidding us!" Sonic and Shadow said at the same time. They looked toward Chip holding a tiny shopping bag. The two guys groaned.

_One hour later at Professor Pickle's new lab_

Luckily, Sarah had found Rose, Pit and Silver, had pancakes with them, and was shown where the new lab was. When they got there, they saw Amy, Blaze, Chip with a tiny shopping bag, and four feet under two giant piles of bags. Pit, Rose and Silver just stared at the giant piles of bags.

"Who's bags are these?" Pit asked. Rose, Sarah, Silver, Blaze and Chip pointed at Amy.

"What?" Amy asked annoyed. "I like shopping a lot."

"You're a shopaholic," Rose, Sarah, Silver, Blaze and Chip told her at the same time.

"Whatever," she told them.

"Can someone help us please?" Sonic asked from under one of the piles.

"We could use some help here," Shadow explained from under the other pile.

"We gotta help them," Rose told everyone. Everyone nodded.

_Inside the lab_

Once Sonic and Shadow were recovered from the pile of bags, everyone grabbed some bags (except for Chip because he is too small and is already holding Blaze's purchase) and went inside. Professor Pickle and his assistant were shocked to see so many shopping bags at once.

"Hello, everyone," he greeted nervously. "If I may ask, who's purchases are those?" Everyone looked at Amy. "Alright then," he got back on track. "The next temple is somewhere here in Shamar."

"Thank you, professor," Rose, Pit, Sarah, Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Chip told him. They said a quick good-bye and left.

The assistant made sure that they had left before declaring what he wanted to say. "Amy, you're a shopaholic."

"I am not!" she yelled back. The professor, his assistant and Blaze looked behind her in disbelief because all of the bags were in a giant pile.

_Outside of Shamar_

Everyone else had rented some camels (except for Chip who just rode on Sarah's head) and was heading east of Shamar because the rumors were that a new temple had appeared there. The sun was at the peak of the sky and the group was just about ready to give up.

"We've been out here for hours," Sarah complained on top of her camel.

"Right now, it feels like an idiot would find the temple before we do," Rose stated.

"We'll find it soon," Sonic assured them. Suddenly, he fell through the sand with his camel. "Hey, I found it!"

"What do you know," Shadow commented. "An idiot did find the temple."

"Leaving that very rude comment aside," Pit told them. "We have to go down there and find him." Everyone nodded, hopped off their rented camels, and fell through the hole Sonic made in the sand.

_Under the sand; Tunnel to the Temple of Gaia_

Rose fell through the hole first, followed by Sarah who fell on top of her, followed by Shadow who fell on top of her, followed by Pit who used his wings to glide away from the pile, followed by Silver who used his telekinesis to steer himself away from the pile, followed by Chip who landed lightly on top of Shadow.

"Make that five times," Rose mumbled at the bottom of the pile.

Once Rose, Sarah, Shadow and Chip got out of the pile, they made their way to the temple. A few hours later, they made it to the temple. Waiting in the temple's court yard was Eggman Nega with the Egg Carrier II. There was also a skeleton in the sand.

"Eggman Nega," Silver stated coldly.

"Why, hello everyone," he said evilly. "Eggman would have come himself, but he's having some issues right now." Rose smiled at this. "Any ways, time for a new enemy to stop you right in your tracks." Shadow Bugs came out of the corners and cracks and headed to the skeleton. "Behold, the Dark Gaia Skeleton." Everyone started to chuckle because of the name. "What's so funny?" he asked rather annoyed.

"The Shadow Bugs have nothing to do with Dark Gaia," Rose said while trying to hold in a laugh. Suddenly, everyone (except Shadow who kept chuckling) started to laugh out loud.

"I was always bad with names," Nega admitted. "Okay, then it's the Dark Bones."

"Better," Sarah told him. "Now, its time to transform!"

"Sarah," Rose told her. "This isn't a comic. We don't say that."

"Couldn't resist," Sarah responded. Rose just sighed.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL!" the two girls said at the same time. A tower of white surrounded Rose while a tower of blue surrounded Sarah.

_Inside the tower of white light_

There was Rose, floating in the middle of nowhere. It was pure white all around her. She closed her eyes as a white aura surrounded her. As it disappeared, it showed her wearing Pit's clothes, only the drape of the toga was on the right side, the leg ring was on the left, the arm band ring was on the right, and the two floating rings were on her right wrist. Her glasses were gone and her hair was down, too. There was also a crown of leaves in her hair. When she opened her eyes, they were the same ice blue eyes as Pit's. The white aura then went to her back. When it left, there were angel wings on her back. Then, a white aura appeared in front of her. When she grabbed it in the middle, it dispersed and revealed a dual blade just like Pit's. She separated them and started to descend to the ground.

_Inside the tower of blue light_

Sarah was floating in the middle of a blue light. Suddenly, she was completely surrounded in a blue aura. As it started to disappear, she was wearing Sonic's shoes, light blue shorts, a blue bikini top, and Sonic's gloves. She had his emerald green eyes and had her hair that was turning blue tied back in a low pony tail. The same headband was on her head as it was at night. She did a thumb's up before she started to descend.

_Outside the towers_

Eggman Nega was stunned at this, but everyone else was used to this. When the lights disappeared, Rose and Sarah were standing there. The major difference was that Sarah was looking more like Sonic during the day time.

"Sarah, you look so much different than at nighttime," Rose told her best friend.

"It feels more comfortable," Sarah commented.

"Just be careful of Sonic's super-" before Rose could finish, Sarah took a step and accidentally rammed herself into a wall. "-speed," she finished. Eggman Nega gave out a whistle in Sarah's direction.

" **Don't. You. Even. Think. About. It** ," Sarah told Eggman Nega sternly.

"I WASN'T!" Nega stated, not wanting to end up like Eggman. "Dark Bones, attack!" Then, Eggman Nega climbed into the Egg Carrier II and flew away, leaving Dark Bones who was just a giant skull with claws and very sharp teeth.

"You can do it, guys!" Chip cheered in the farthest corner of the court yard.

"Ignoring him," Rose stated. "Let's go!" Then, everyone split off in different directions. With a quick lecture from Sonic, Sarah was running circles around Dark Bones with Sonic and Shadow. They then jumped up and did a homing attack on its nose. Meanwhile, Pit, Rose and Silver were further back. Pit and Rose aimed some light arrows while Silver lifted up some good sized rocks and threw them with his telekinesis. After Sonic, Sarah and Shadow smashed into the skull, they released the arrows and rocks and they hit the skull. Once those three attacks hit the skull, it, along with the claws, crumbled into little bits.

"Did we really defeat him that fast?" Silver questioned everyone.

"It was too easy," Shadow told them. "Something's up." He was right because the skull and claws reformed and started to attack them again.

"I'm getting a closer look," Rose said before running up to the skull. Pit and Silver decided to follow her. Sonic decided to do a spin dash attack on the skull and hit it squarely, but it didn't crumble. Sarah did the same thing, but nothing happened. Rose and Pit slashed the head a million (metaphorically) times, but it still didn't crumble.

"Nothing's working," Sarah told them.

"What are we goanna do?" Pit asked. Suddenly, he and Rose were caught by its claw, put in its mouth and was crushing their bodies. They let out screams of pain while losing blood. They tried to get out, put it proved to no avail.

"Hang on!" Silver screamed as he tried to use his telekinesis to open the mouth of the skull, which proved useless.

"What are we goanna do?" Sarah asked. "If we try to attack it, we'll hit Pit or Rose. If we don't try, it'll kill them."

"The sun's about to set," Shadow proclaimed, pointing to a hole in the wall that was conveniently showing the sun setting.

A few seconds after Shadow had said that, the sun set. Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Sarah started to transform into their night selves (with Sarah being in a navy blue aura). When the transformation was complete, Sonic and Sarah let out roars, Shadow hissed painfully, and Silver just screamed.

"We transformed again," Sonic stated. (Pit: *light headed from blood loss* You guys, a little help?)

"Thank you, Missssssssster Captain Obviousssssss," Shadow commented. (Rose: *just fine aside from blood loss* You guys, Pit just fainted.)

"C'mon, you two, stop fighting," Sarah pleaded, getting between them. (Rose: We could really use some help in getting out of Dark Bones' mouth.)

"Sarah's right," Silver agreed. "We can't start fighting now."

"WELL YOU CAN START FIGHTING TO GET US OUT!" Rose yelled, pushing her body as far forward as she could to get her point across. Pit was next to her, unconscious, with his left arm dangling at his side.

"OH NO, WE COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THEM!" The other three (not including Shadow) shouted at the same time. Sarah, being the first to react, ran up (a lot slower than before) and karate chopped the top of Dark Bones' head, stunning it for a second. Silver, the second one to react, flew over while the skull was stunned and grabbed an unconscious Pit and Rose by the wrist, turning them both intangible. He pulled them out of the mouth and floated to the floor where Sonic and Shadow were. Rose saw how hungry Shadow looked from the stained blood on their togas, so she weakly pulled out a garlic clove out of her purse. Shadow hissed then turned away.

"We need to get them into the temple," Sonic stated.

"I'll take Pit and Chip into the temple," Rose stated weakly, holding her head because the blood loss was getting to her. "You guys deal with Dark Bones."

"Rossssssse, you're too weak," Shadow stated.

"You guys have to deal with him out here," Rose argued weakly. "The more that stay here, the better chance you guys have at defeating it." Sonic, Sarah, Shadow and Silver all look concerned at each other, then nodded. Rose slowly got on her feet, carrying Pit on her shoulders. "C'mon, Chip," Rose said weakly.

"What is it, Rose?" Chip asked.

"We gotta get into the temple, now," Rose stated weakly. Chip flew in with Rose carrying/ dragging Pit slowly. Once those three were in there safely, the other four returned their attention to Dark Bones.

"You're goanna pay for what you did," Sonic growled in a low tone before the four started charging at Dark Bones.

_Inside the Temple of Gaia_

By the time they got to the altar, Rose was breathing heavily but still persevering (it's a wonder that she's still transformed). Chip flew up to the altar and his orb shown, revealing a mini altar. Rose leaned Pit against the wall and slowly walked up to the altar while grabbing her side. Once she made it up, she weakly placed a Chaos Emerald into the hole. Then, a yellow aura surrounded the emerald. It released a yellow wave of energy that even went outside the temple.

_Outside the Gaia Temple_

Sonic, Sarah, Shadow and Silver were full of cuts and bruises from Dark Bones, who didn't even have a crack on it. They were all panting heavily and were about ready to give up when all of a sudden, a bright yellow light came pouring out of the temple, destroying the skull and healing everyone's injuries and making the gem in the middle of the right side of Sarah's headband glow yellow.

"What was that?" Silver asked.

"Rose did it," Sarah proclaimed.

"We have to go in there and sssssssssee if they're all right," Shadow told them.

"Then let's go!" Sonic yelled. Then, they went inside the temple.

_Inside the Gaia Temple_

Rose opened her eyes and saw that she stopped bleeding and her clothes were cleaned. She looked over to the revived Chaos Emerald, which was now glowing yellow, then to Pit and saw that he stopped bleeding as well, but was still unconscious.

"Pit!" Rose yelled as she ran toward him. She knelt next to him. "Pit, say something! Wake up!"

"Uhh." Pit started to stir. He opened his eyes and looked at Rose. "Rose, what happened?"

"You fainted while we were still in Dark Bones' mouth," she explained. "Chip and I brought you here and the revived Chaos Emerald healed us."

"Okay, but why are you holding my hand?"

Rose looked down to see that she was, in fact, holding his hand. She quickly let go of it, put her hands behind her back and blushed bright red. "That never happened." Pit nodded.

"But it did," Chip said from behind them.

" **IT. NEVER. HAPPENED** ," Rose stated coldly. Chip nodded in fear. Just then, everyone else came running up.

"Rose, Pit, are you two okay?" Sarah asked. Pit and Rose nodded.

"Did you defeat Dark Bones?" Rose asked.

"Actually, the Chaosssssss Emerald did," Shadow explained.

"Well, as long as it's gone, its fine with me," Pit stated.

"Let's leave," Silver stated. "Its goanna be a long walk." Everyone nodded and started to leave the temple. While they were leaving, the ground starting shaking and the fifth continent was restored.

_Just before sunrise: Somewhere on the planet: In a desert_

For some strange reason, lots of Nightmares were heading in the same direction. They were all heading toward an antenna that was letting out strange sparks and a strange noise.

_Inside the antenna_

"All systems are green," the little robot said. "Dark Gaia activation is confirmed on all seven continents. The electro-magnetic homing signals are locked on. All units converging on to Point Zero."

"Yes," Eggman replied. His arm was healed and the circles around his eyes were starting to let up, but his leg was still broken. "Perfect."

"Gathering Dark Gaia's pieces was just a pain," Eggman Nega stated.

"So we'll just have them come to us instead!" Eggman finished.

"A brilliant shift in perspective," Nega added. "An idea worthy of Dr. Eggman and Dr. Eggman Nega, super geniuses!"

"Oh ho ho ho," the Eggmans laughed.

"Your skills themselves are unparallel," the robot told them.

The Eggmans stopped laughing and glared at the robot. "Silence!" they both screamed at it while hitting it.

"Activate the Dark Gaia Fusion Furnace," Eggman proclaimed.

"And while you're at it, get those energy conversion circuits warmed up," Eggman Nega added.

"Understood," the robot said. "Commencing project Dark Gaia. Requesting final clearance." Two red buttons came out of the control panel.

"Granted," the Eggmans said as they both hit a red button.

"Finally, out ambitions will be achieved," Eggman stated before they both began to laugh.


	7. Unleashed Finale

_Nighttime: Shamar: Professor Pickle's Lab_

A few hours later, everyone made it back to the lab. Since Pit, Rose, Silver and Chip could fly, they were looking better than everyone else. Because Sonic, Sarah and Shadow couldn't run nearly as fast, they were forced to walk through the desert (because Pit, Rose and Chip couldn't carry them and Silver didn't feel like it). When they got there, they were super tired.

"Oh, hello everyone," the professor greeted, unaware of their tiredness. "I'm sorry, but I have been unable to find another temple."

"What!" Sonic yelled at him, clearly angry.

"Sonic, stop!" Amy yelled at him, stepping in front of Professor Pickle and holding her arms out in defense.

Sonic realized his actions, grabbed his head, and started panting heavily. "I'm… sorry," he panted. "I tend to get a bit angry at night."

"Aww, I wanted to use this again," Rose (normal) stated sadly, holding a frying pan in her right hand. All the guys plus Amy and Blaze took a step back. "C'mon, I wasn't going to use this on anyone except Sonic," she argued back. Everyone except Sonic sighed in relief and stepped back into their original positions. "I use this for Shadow," she proclaimed, taking out a giant cross. Shadow got so scared that he ran through the wall and left a hole. "Well, I was about to say I wasn't going to use it."

"So, what are we goanna do while we wait?" Sarah (normal) asked no one in particular.

"I say we should go to Chun-nan," Pit suggested. "We promised the elder that we would visit."

"Sounds good to me," Silver said.

"Then let's go," Rose said.

"We want to go, too," Amy and Blaze complained.

"I have two more teleportation discs," Tails said, giving a silver disc to Amy and Blaze. "Now you guys can go, too. I'll stay here and help the professor find the next temple."

"Bye," the assistant said. Everyone nodded and pushed a button on the disc and disappeared.

_Smash Mansion: Control Room_

"Hey," Sam proclaimed. "They're taking a break."

"Maybe we can join them," Samantha added. Everyone (except the person that left (Authoress: I'm going to keep that a secret a little while longer, but you can guess with the clues I give you.) and Crazy (because he's still grounded)) stared down Master Hand.

"Let us go," everyone said in a robotic voice.

"Um, no?" Master Hand said cowardly.

"Wrong answer," everyone except Harley and Elizabeth declared. Then, everyone (except Harley, Elizabeth, and the person that was gone) lunged at Master Hand and started to beat him up so much that a dust cloud formed around the fight.

"You guys," Ryan called out, peaking over the dust cloud. "I've got a Wii Remote. Now we can go to Sonic's world."

"YES!" the girls (minus Elizabeth) screamed. Ryan aimed the remote away from the fight and opened a portal.

"GO, GO, GO!" Ryan yelled. It took no time at all for the fighting to stop. They all looked over toward the portal and ran into it (even Harley and Elizabeth). When Master Hand got back up, he noticed that everyone was gone.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he cried.

_Sonic's World: Daytime: Chun-nan_

As Pit, Rose, Sonic, Sarah, Silver, Amy, Blaze, and Chip (because Shadow was still running away from Rose for no reason) were wandering the streets of Chun-nan, a portal opened up in a side ally.

"Look," Sarah said while pointing to the alley. "A portal. What's it doing here?" Right after she said those words, everyone from Smash Mansion (minus the hands and the person that left) appeared from the portal. Pit's, Rose's and Sarah's mouths were hanging open.

"Why is everybody here?" Sarah asked.

"We got bored waiting for you guys," Brach explained. "So we 'convinced' Master Hand to let us come."

"And when you say 'convinced', you mean beating up Master Hand and stealing a remote from him," Pit assumed.

"Well, when you put it that way, yes," Tommy confirmed. Pit groaned.

Sonic, Silver, Amy and Blaze noticed that Jasmin was looking at them strangely.

"Uh… Can we help you?" Sonic asked. Jasmin just kept staring.

"What's wrong?" Silver asked, creeped out.

"Can I do an experiment on you four?" she asked. Sonic, Silver, Amy and Blaze stepped back in fear.

"Jasmin, you are **not** doing experiments on them," Jessica ordered. Then, she dragged her away.

"You're lucky my sister was here to protect you!" Jasmin yelled at them. The four sighed in relief.

"I am staying away from that girl when I get to the mansion," Sonic told his descendent.

"No doubt," Silver, Amy and Blaze added.

Meanwhile, Rose was talking to her family.

"Have you two been good?" she asked Harley and Elizabeth.

"Yes," they answered.

"It was so bored being cooped up in that mansion for so long," Amanda complained.

"Why is it taking you guys so long to complete this mission?" Chloe asked.

"Well, we need to get rid of Sonic's curse before we come back, so that way, he won't tear the mansion apart," Rose explained. It sent shivers up everyone's back.

"I think we can reason with that logic," Anna replied. Everyone nodded.

"What are we goanna do now?" Rachel asked.

"I'm hungry," Sarah S. told them.

"Me too," Rachel S. replied. "Let's get the others and go eat." Everyone nodded and went to get the others.

_Later at a restaurant_

Everyone was sitting at one long table and eating dumplings with chopsticks.

"These are delicious," Elinor proclaimed. Megan nodded.

"You can say that again," Lauren told her.

"What are we goanna do after this?" Andrea asked.

"I think we're going to go shopping," Ae-in replied.

"Everyone's almost done anyway," Chelsey told them. "There's only one dumpling left."

Rose and Chip looked at the last dumpling, then at each other. You could tell by their eyes said "That dumpling is mine." They both got into a grabbing stance. Everyone backed up as Allie, Chelsey, Halona and Kelsey took out video cameras (which they 'borrowed' from the guys) and aimed them at Rose and Chip. They clicked their chopsticks twice before lunging at the dumpling. Chip tried to pull the dumpling out of Rose's sticks, but she had a firm grip on it. He pointed behind her and she looked. While she was looking, he tried to pull the dumpling out of her grasp again, but to no avail. Rose knew this was a trick and picked up the dumpling along with Chip. They did three impossible to maneuver moves. Then, Rose pushed the dumpling forward while Chip tried to pull it down. The dumpling was launched forward and they both ran/flew after it. Then, Chip got a good idea. He jumped onto Rose's head and launched off of it. Then, we go into slow motion.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Rose screamed in slow motion.

"Whoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooa," Kyle commented in slow motion.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Chip said as he was getting closer to the dumpling. He was drooling at the thought of its taste.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww," Kelsey proclaimed in slow motion. "Theeeeeerrrrre'ssssss drrrrrrrrroooooooooool ooooooooooon theeeeeeee caaaaaaaameeeeeeraaaa."

Then, in slow motion, the dumpling landed in Chip's mouth. He chewed as he was falling upside down. Then, when slow-motion stopped, he fell head-first into a vase. Everyone except Pit, Harley and Elizabeth were laughing at the imp (Pit because was worried and Harley and Elizabeth because they didn't understand the situation). Once they got him out, they went to some local shops.

About five hours of shopping later, they were all standing in the square with Kyle, Tommy, Brach and Ryan holding all of the shopping bags (there was about as many as the pile that Amy bought, but a lot of people bought the stuff).

"Thanks for letting us stay with you guys," Danielle spoke for the whole group.

"No problem," Sonic replied.

"Hey look," Rose told them. "The sun's setting." Everyone turned to see the sky and the group that just arrived from the mansion got really scared.

"Well, look at the time," Sarah said while looking at her imaginary watch. "You guys gotta go, bye!" Kirsten then took the Wii Remote out of Ryan's pocket and hit the A button. A portal opened up and everyone not on the adventure at the moment went through it. As soon as everyone went through, the portal closed behind them.

"What was that all about?" Chip asked.

"No clue," Rose replied. They all sighed, took out the discs, and teleported back to Shamar. (Authoress: This is the end of the clues. Hope you can figure out who went to another world.)

_Daytime: Shamar: Professor Pickle's lab_

When they all made it back to the lab, they saw Shadow (normal) sitting in a chair and glaring horribly at Rose.

"I was about to say I wasn't going to use it, but you ran off before I could tell you," she explained. Shadow was dumb-struck at the explanation.

"Hello, everyone," the professor greeted. "I have located the sixth temple. It's in Adabat."

"Then let's go!" Rose declared.

"Uh," Sonic stuttered. "I think I'll stay here."

"Why?" Sarah asked.

"Adabat is an island in the middle of the ocean," Tails explained.

"Explains everything," Rose and Sarah said at the same time.

"Oh yeah," Pit said as if he remembered something. "When all the Smashers were allowed to go swimming, Sonic was the only one who wouldn't go in besides Charizard. Mario explained to me that he couldn't swim." Rose and Sarah nodded in agreement.

_/Wait a minute, /_ Rose thought to herself. _/That means the Olympics with Mario and Sonic did happen. Another mystery solved. Charizard is a fire type, so he wouldn't go near the water if his life depended on it. /_ "Fine, you can stay here, Sonic." Sonic sighed in relief.

"Then I'll stay with him," Amy said.

"I think I'll stay too," Blaze added scared.

"Why is she staying?" Pit asked.

"Pyrokinesis," Rose, Sarah and Silver answered at the same time.

"Explains a lot," Pit replied thoughtfully.

"C'mon, let's go!" Chip whined like a little kid.

"The plane's ready to leave," Tails explained as he reentered the room. Pit, Rose, Sarah, Shadow, Silver and Chip nodded and left the room with Tails.

_Daytime: Somewhere above Adabat_

Since Sonic didn't come, Silver was now hanging onto the back of the driver's seat (because he didn't want to use his power on one flight). Below was an island that looked like it just went through a storm.

"Look at that island," Sarah (normal) said. "I hope the people down there are okay."

"I say we go check it out," Pit advised as he flew next to the plane. "The people down there might need help."

"Pit's right," Rose (transformed) agreed as she flew next to the plane. "They could be injured."

"Then you guys head down," Tails told them. "With all the fallen trees, there's no place to land."

"Gotta do what ya gotta do," Silver proclaimed. He, Sarah and Shadow jumped off the plane with Chip following right behind them. Silver caught Sarah, Shadow and himself with his telekinesis and slowed their fall to the ground by a lot. Pit and Rose started to descend slowly with Chip right beside them.

_\_

_Adabat_

Once they landed, a white aura surrounded Rose. When it dispersed, she returned to normal. Once she was done, they started searching for any people. For one hour they searched, and had not found any people or any signs of houses.

"I don't think any people live on this island," Shadow told them. "I haven't seen any signs of shelter anywhere. The only type of structure I've seen is a dock."

"Maybe this island is deserted," Chip said.

"No," Sarah argued. "If this island has a dock, then it must be used as a food source. I doubt anybody would be here the time of a storm." Pit let out a sigh in relief. "Maybe the Temple of Gaia is on the island."

"A farming island would be a perfect cover-up for the temple," Rose added. "If there's one thing I've learned from TV, it's that any temple or pyramid you're looking for is in the middle of the forest, jungle, desert, or artic desert, depending on where you're at. So we should start in the center of the island and work our way outwards."

"The sooner we get started, the sooner we get off this island," Shadow said.

_Outside the Temple of Gaia_

Once the six of them made it to the center of the island, they spotted the Temple of Gaia right in the middle of the island.

"That was easy," Sarah proclaimed.

"It feels too easy," Pit said. Too bad he's always right about this stuff. Suddenly, Eggman appeared in a robot that was a combination of the Egg Ray and a giant robotic beetle.

"Behold, the Egg Lancer!" Eggman declared loudly without looking at them.

"Can I beat him up?" Rose asked the others.

"Go for it," everyone but Chip told her. Everyone else went inside the entrance to the temple. Then, they waited for the screaming to begin.

"YOU SON OF A B(beep!)H! I'LL KILL YOU!" Rose screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Eggman screamed back. Even without transforming, Rose was able to blow up the robot because they heard a huge explosion.

"TAKE THIS YOU B(beep!)D!" Rose yelled at him. They then heard some blood curdling screams and the slight sound of bones breaking. Once the screaming stop, Rose came in sweating and panting, but with a victorious smile on her face.

"Have fun, Rose?" Sarah asked. Rose nodded.

"What did you do to him this time?" Pit asked.

"I broke both of his legs, both arms, eight ribs, knocked out five teeth, chipped two more, three bumps on his head and a need for therapy," she answered. The guys stared wide-eyed at her.

"You guys, I'm scared," Chip told them.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Rose protested, even though she knew why he was scared and it wasn't because of her.

"That's not it," Chip protested.

"It's just another old temple," Silver told him.

"Doesn't look like anyone's here either," Sarah reassured him. Then, she heard a groan. "Besides a beaten-up Eggman," she added.

"That's… that's not what I mean," Chip told them. "That's not… Never mind. I'm fine. Let's go." Then, he started flying his way into the temple. Everyone was confused (except Rose who was only looking confused) and decided to just follow him.

_Inside the Temple of Gaia_

When the others got to the altar, they saw Chip looking at a carving behind it. It looked like a giant dragon.

"Whoa," everyone minus Shadow and Chip said in awe. Chip then went up to the altar and made the mini altar come out. Then, he went up to inspect the picture further. As Pit put in a Chaos Emerald, Chip touched the picture and it started to glow. Chip backed up as everyone looked up to see what he was doing. Then, an invisible force pulled him to the picture. He tried to fly away from it, but the pull was just too great and he got pulled into the picture.

"CHIP!" Sarah screamed as the picture lost its glow. All they could do was watch the Purple Chaos Emerald regain its power and restore the continent.

_Somewhere in the universe_

Chip was still trying to fly away from the pull in the middle a vast darkness.

"I welcome your return," a mysterious voice said from behind Chip. Chip turned to see a white light behind him. Chip felt safe with this light. "Messenger of day, of light, of rebirth." Then, a small bit of light left the bigger light and entered Chip's body.

_Inside the Temple of Gaia_

The picture glowed again and Chip came out. He flew down so he was hovering in front of everyone else. He looked really serious.

"You guys," Chip said. For some strange reason, his voice echoed. "I remember now. All of it."

"Echo," Rose said simply for reasons unknown.

_Sunset: Adabat_

Sonic was with them now (because Rose called the professor and told him to come here or else she would hit him with the frying pan when they got back) and they were all standing at the dock. Chip had something to tell them and they were all standing behind him looking at the setting sun.

"My…," Chip began. "My real name is Light Gaia. I draw power from the day and light and guide the planet to its rebirth. My job was to protect the planet from Dark Gaia. But Eggman broke the world apart himself, and Dark Gaia and I were awakened before we should've been. That's why Dark Gaia broke apart, and I didn't know who I was… I didn't remember what I was supposed to do all because this isn't the proper time of awakening."

"Time of awakening?" Sonic asked.

"Dark Gaia grows over millions of years then rises to destroy the world," Chip explained. "And I put it all back together. We've been doing this over and over, again and again since the very beginning of time."

"So you were asleep all this time?" Sarah asked.

"For millions of years?" Pit added.

"Yes," Chip answered. "For ages and ages." Then, Chip turned back to the group and watched the sun finally disappear behind the horizon. Pit and Sarah knew that they wouldn't hear anymore of his story and decided to join Rose off the dock. Sonic, Shadow and Silver transformed once again (but for some reason, they weren't in pain). When they were done, Shadow spoke up first.

"I bet itssssssss thanksssssss to you," he stated.

"Huh?" Chip asked.

"Even at night, when we're like this, we're still ourselves, not like all the other people we've seen," Silver explained.

"I'LL GET YOU, YOU B(beep!)H!" Sonic yelled as he charged at Rose.

"Oh, no you don't," Rose stated as she took out the frying pan and hit Sonic in the head with it, knocking him out.

"Well, except for Sonic, sometimes," he added. "You must've been protecting us this whole time."

Chip shook his head. "I haven't done anything. You guys are the reasons you three haven't changed at all. You three are too strong to lose yourselves."

"We're the reasons?" Sonic asked, coming out of his unconciousness.

"Yeah," Chip told them while he nodded. "You guys never doubt yourselves, no matter what. You three, Rose and Sarah never give into the night or the darkness inside your hearts and Pit didn't have any darkness in his heart to begin with and he still doesn't. You six are also the ones from the legend Rose translated the other day. (People mentioned: We WHAT?!) I think it's because I knew that about you guys. That's why I wanted you guys to help me." Then, he flew up so that he was with head level with the three hedgehogs. "It's been so fun, getting to see the world. I've lived here since the planet began, but I didn't know a thing about it. That it's so pretty, or that food tastes so good, or that people are so nice. I'm so glad I got the chance to discover all that with you guys and I'm so glad you guys helped me find my memory. I will never, ever forget any of you." He then looked down. "Thank you everyone. Goodbye friends." Then, he started to fly off.

"Hey!" Sonic yelled at him. He then used his stretchable arm to grab Chip before he flew off too far. Then, he placed Chip back on the dock. "Where do you think you're off to all by yourself?"

"What… but… My memory is back now and…" he stuttered. "Well… from here on out it's my responsibility, so, um… I mean, there's no reason for you guys to come along, so I should just…"

"Do we need a reason to want to help out a friend?" Silver interrupted.

"Thanks, you guys," Chip told them. "Where are the others, anyway?" The hedgehogs were confused at this statement until they turned around to see Pit, Rose and Sarah playing cards.

"Got any queens?" Rose asked.

"Here," Sarah told her as she handed Rose her queens.

"I win," Rose stated as she put down all her cards.

"You win some games, you lose some games," Pit stated.

Rose looked over Pit's shoulder to see four sets of glares looking straight at them. "I think its time to go," she told the others.

_Nighttime: Shamar: Professor Pickle's lab_

"Oh, hello everyone," the professor greeted as everyone came into the lab. "Tails, my assistant and I have found the location of Eggman Land. You all should depart immediately."

"Then let's go," Rose told them in a determined tone.

_Daytime: Eggman Land_

Tails' plane flew over an island luminated with purple neon lights under the cloudy sky. Pit, Rose (transformed), Sonic, Sarah (transformed daytime with the furthes gem on the left side of her headband purple), Shadow, Silver, and Chip jumped from the plane and started to fall to the island. Pit and Rose used their wings to slow them down while Silver used telekinesis on himself to slow himself down. Sonic, Sarah and Shadow landed feet first on the ground while Chip landed and did a gymnastics ending pose. Pit, Rose and Silver landed gently on the ground. They all started to move forward slowly.

"Oh, ho ho ho ho!" a loud speaker laughed. Everyone flinched at the sound.

"Eggman," Sonic stated.

"Welcome to Eggman Land, the brainchild of my heart and soul," Eggman continued. The entrance showed his mouth as the door with a blue egg on top of it going 'round and 'round. Then, a giant statue of Eggman came out of the ground. "This is my magnificent empire, made possible through Eggman Nega's and my genius and the limitless energy harnessed from Dark Gaia."

"Wha-whoa," Chip exclaimed. "This place is crazy!" He fell over examining the giant statue.

"I'll never understand Eggman's tastes," Sonic added.

"Ditto," the others agreed. Chip then took out a camera and took a picture of the statue.

"Get a good shot," he told Rose as he gave her the camera.

"Ho ho ho ho!" Eggman laughed as Rose steadied the camera to take the picture. "Surprised? Yes, of course you are." Rose took the picture and gave it back to Chip. "Sonic, Shadow and their friends, if you have any complaints, come and deliver to them me in person. If you can that is." Everyone started to walk forward while Chip flew up to the statue. "Aha ha ha ha… Ha-HACK whaugh-koff! Whew."

"He's enjoying this WAY too much," Rose told them.

"You guys!" Chip called from on top of the statue while taking a few pictures. "I can feel the last temple nearby. They must've built this place on top of it!"

"Well," Sarah told them. "I guess we'll just have to tear it down." They then all ran into the entrance.

_Eight hours of destruction later_ (Authoress: I'm not going into details on how they made it into the temple because in the real game, it took WAY too long to get there. So, just use your imaginations.)

It was now night time and everyone had made their way to the Temple of Gaia.

"That was fun," Sarah (transformed nighttime) told everyone.

"All those Primids, robots and Nightmares were easy to take care of," Rose (transformed) added.

"We left almost the whole place intact," Pit added. "Except for the boiler room. That self-destructed once Sonic destroyed that robot." Sonic growled at the statement.

"We're here, you guysssssssss," Shadow told them.

Pit, Rose, Sonic and Sarah looked around and saw that they were, in fact, inside the Temple of Gaia. Even further, they were at the altar. "Oh," the four of them said at the same time.

While Pit and Rose went to the other side of the altar, Chip made the mini altar come out. Silver used his telekinesis to put the last emerald in the hole. A white aura surrounded the emerald and it was lifted into the air. It let out a white wave of energy that spread throughout the ground and the aura went inside the emerald. The White Chaos Emerald was restored. The middle gem on Sarah's headband turned white, signaling that the last of the Chaos Emeralds were restored (so the order, looking at it from left to right, was purple, dark blue, green, white, red, yellow, and blue).

"The final Chaos Emerald," Chip told them. "Back at last." Then, the ground started to shake. From space, you could see the last continent going into place.

_Outside the Temple of Gaia_

When everyone made it outside, Chip was the first to speak up.

"This should put the world back to normal," he explained. "Dark Gaia will go back to being sealed within the core and my work will be done."

"That's great, Chip," Sarah told him.

"Yep," Chip told them. "Thank you everyone. It's all thanks to you."

_Above Eggman Land_

Tails was still flying the Tornado-I above Eggman Land. He was looking around for everyone else. Then, Professor Pickle called in.

"Oh," the professor started. "It appears that they have restored the last of the Chaos Emeralds. Things should be settling down around here before long."

"That's right," Tails remembered. "Satellite footage confirms that the last piece of the planet is moving back into place."

"That's wonderful," the professor exclaimed. "I'll await your safe return then. You can give me a full report over a plate over luscious cucumber sandwiches."

"I'll be happy to fill you in, Professor," Tails told him uncomfortably. He really didn't want the cucumber sandwiches. Then, an explosion pushed the plane unexpectedly into the air.

_Outside the Temple of Gaia_

"Something's wrong," Pit told them. "I can fell it."

"I can fell it too," Rose added (even though she already knew what was going to happen next, she could still feel it).

"Me three," Chip confirmed. A small and super quiet rumble filled the room.

"I hear something," Sonic said out loud.

"Me too," Sarah added.

"Me three," Shadow added.

"I don't hear or feel anything," Silver told them. Slowly, the rumble got louder. "Okay, now I hear and feel it."

Everyone looked toward the ceiling to see two giant robots fall into the room. They both had a gatling gun on the right arm and a drill sword on the other with a green circle on the lower part of them. The only difference was that one was blue and the other was red. Eggman (wrapped up in bandages (Rose smiled at this)) and Eggman Nega came down through the hole in their Egg Carriers, laughing.

"Looks like you guys are a bit too late," Eggman Nega told them.

"Eggman and Eggman Nega," Pit, Rose, Shadow, Silver and Chip said.

"Eggpan and Eggpan Flega," Sonic and Sarah said at the same time as the others.

"IT'S EGGMAN AND EGGMAN NEGA!" both Eggmans shouted at Sonic and Sarah.

"Whatever," the two said at the same time.

"Thanks to our wonderful technology, Dark Gaia is whole and complete" Eggman explained. Rose gasped.

"We harnessed its energy to put together these little (Jasmin: Little?) creations," Eggman Nega explained.

"Behold, the Ultra Hyper Prototype I!" Eggman yelled directing attention to the red robot.

"And Ultra Hyper Prototype II!" Nega yelled pointing to the blue one.

"Crush them!" they said at the same time. Both robots covered their swords in electricity and used them to break the ground. They all stumbled on the breaking ground before falling through.

_Inside the core of the planet_

Chip was panicking as he was falling through the gorge, so Sarah grabbed him in her hand and aimed herself at the nearest rock. She, Sonic and Shadow grinded down on an old column before jumping on and off the smaller rocks. They then grinded on the wall before landing on a rock platform causing their shoes to send sparks everywhere. Sarah looked at Chip to see that he was super dizzy. Pit and Rose made a mad dive for the platform while Silver turned intangible and hung back a ways.

Suddenly, both robots appeared on either side of the platform. Both Eggmans were laughing like maniacs.

"This gorge will be your tomb!" Nega declared. Then, both Eggmans used their Egg Carriers to enter the robots. They had smiles on their faces (even though Eggman had missing and chipped teeth) and both were eager for battle. Everyone on the platform (except Chip who won't be fighting) got into a fighting stance. Suddenly, Eggman Nega held his head in pain. Everyone looked confused at him until he stopped. His goggles showed a yellow glow. Everyone on the platform knew what was happening.

"Nega! What is wrong with you?!" Eggman asked.

"Nothing at all," 'Nega' said back. Nega then pushed the self destruct button then fainted. Silver appeared next to everyone else and also got into a fighting stance.

"Nice job, Silver," Rose commented.

"What happened?" Nega asked. "I remember getting inside, then, nothing." Suddenly, he was ejected from the Ultra Hyper Prototype II along with his Egg Carrier right before it exploded. "WHY MEEEEEEE?!" he shouted as he was launched out of the hole and into the sky.

"That was easy," Sarah commented. "Who knew that thing had a self destruct button." Then, they all turned to face Eggman.

"You won't take me over that easily," Eggman told them. "Besides, this one doesn't have that button."

"Then we'll just have to take it down the old fashion way," Sonic commented, his voice telling everyone he was ready for a fight.

Then, Eggman used the gatling gun and fired off fire shots that exploded when they hit the platform. Luckily, everyone dodged them. Then, the robot lowered slightly.

"Now!" Rose cried as she fired a light arrow. The arrow hit the green circle and the robot crippled forward. Everyone took this as a sign and Sonic, Sarah and Shadow ran up and hit the green circle (which was the robot's weak point). By the time they got in a few good punches, the robot rebooted and moved to the other side of the platform.

This time, Eggman charged the gun and launched an ice shard from the gun. Everyone except Rose got away in time. Rose was then frozen in a block of ice. Silver went over to her, made his hand intangible, and pulled Rose out.

"Thanks," she said wearily.

"No problem," he replied. Silver then used his telekinesis to lift up the block of ice and threw it at the robot. The ice hit the circle dead on and the robot limped over again. This time, Pit and Rose used Angel Ring on the circle to deal major damage. Once the robot was able to reboot, Eggman made it break the platform apart with the drill sword and everyone went falling again. Sonic, Sarah and Shadow landed feet first on the rock platform underneath them. Pit, Rose and Silver carefully landed on the platform. They could now see the planet's core below them.

"Is it just me, or did it suddenly get a lot hotter here?" Rose asked everyone.

"It got a lot hotter," Pit answered. Then, the robot came down. Everyone got back into a fighting stance. Eggman then made the robot shoot out the fire shots again. Everyone dodged the first barrage, but Sonic and Sarah were hit by the second barrage. Pit then fired a light arrow at the green circle to make the robot limp over while Rose (using her dual blades) and Shadow damaged it further. When Eggman, was able to reboot the robot, he cursed at them, but nobody could hear him over the bubbling core. Once he moved the robot to the other side of the platform, he shot off two icicles. One hit Pit while the other one hit Silver. Silver just phased out of the ice (which didn't melt for some odd reason) and used his telekinesis to throw the ice at the green circle. Once it limped over, Silver went to get Pit out of the ice while Sarah and Sonic clawed at the circle.

Eggman was now getting really angry, so once the robot rebooted, he took the drill sword and broke apart the platform once again. Sonic, Sarah and Shadow landed feet first on the rock platform while Pit, Rose and Silver landed gently on the platform. They were even closer to the core than they were before. (Jasmin: They're defying all laws of…/ Everyone else: We know, we know!)

"This is getting really repetitive," Sarah told Rose.

"You don't say," Rose answered sarcastically. Once the robot came back down, everyone got back into a fighting stance. Eggman made the robot fire the ice shots. Rose got caught in the first one, Sonic in the second, and Shadow in the third. Once the robot lowered slightly, Pit fired a light arrow at it. Once it limped over, Pit and Sarah started to claw at it while Silver took the opportunity to get everyone out of the ice.

Once Silver had gotten Rose, Sonic and Shadow out of the ice, the robot rebooted and moved to the other side of the platform. Then, he started to shoot the fire shots.

"Everyone," Rose shouted. "Get behind Pit and me!" Everyone did so, and when the shots were closing in, Pit and Rose took out their Mirror Shields and used them to reflect the shots back at Eggman. Luckily, one of the shots hit the circle, so Sonic, Sarah and Shadow ran over and started to claw/ punch it. They only got in a few punches when the robot rebooted. Eggman yelled something while he made his way to the other side, but the bubbling core muffled it.

"What did he say?" Pit asked.

"Sssssssomething about usssssing sssssomething new, but I didn't quite get it," Shadow explained.

Eggman then covered the drill sword in electricity. He swung it, but Sonic, Sarah and Shadow jumped over it while Pit, Rose and Silver flew upwards. He swung it again, and Sonic was unable to jump in time and got slightly electrocuted, confusing him. He swung it a third time and all three of them got electrocuted. Eggman laughed as if he had won.

"Rule One of Fighting;" Pit started in the air with a light arrow ready. Eggman looked up and had fear written all over his face.

"Never forget where **all** your enemies are at," Rose finished, next to Pit and also having a light arrow ready. The two angels fired their arrows and they hit the circle at the same time. The Ultra Hyper Prototype I started to explode. Eggman ejected before he and his Egg Carrier could be hurt. The robot fell into the core, being a useless pile of junk anyway.

"How could I lose?!" Eggman asked no one in particular. "This isn't over. I'll build a Prototype III and it…" His speech was interrupted by a roar. Everyone looked towards the core and saw massive, purple tentacles coming out of the core. Then, a giant body coming out behind the tentacles.

"Whoa," Chip commented while everyone else gasped. The giant body kept coming out of the core without being burned.

"What?" Pit, Sonic, Sarah, Shadow and Silver asked at the same time.

"It's Dark Gaia," Rose and Chip explained at the same time. Dark Gaia turned to face them.

_/It's a lot bigger and scarier in person, /_ Rose thought to herself.

"Yes, YES!" Eggman proclaimed. "Dark Gaia, crush these fools. Kick them into the outer limits of space!" A dark tentacle came at the Egg Carrier and knocked it back through the hole and into the sky. "WHY MEEEEEE?!" Eggman asked as he was going through the hole.

Dark Gaia then aimed all of his tentacles at everyone on the platform. Chip tried to make a dash to Dark Gaia, but it was no use since Sonic grabbed him in his hand. They all jumped away in time and landed on a different platform. Everyone glared at Dark Gaia. Dark Gaia just fully opened its tiny purple eyes at them.

All of a sudden, Sonic, Sarah, Shadow and Silver doubled over in pain. Their muscles were tensing up as they were squirming on the ground, as if they were trying to keep something inside of them. Rose looked at them and gasped. This made Pit and Chip look.

"You guys, what's wrong?" Pit asked. They were all grunting in pain and Sonic and Sarah were clawing the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH," they screamed as a stream of dark energy came out of them. That stream then went to Dark Gaia.

"The negative polarity of the Chaos Emeralds," Rose whispered in fear. "He has it!" Then, Dark Gaia opened three green eyes, one on his forehead and two more on either side of his huge jaw.

"You guys, you've got to get up," Chip demanded. "You guys!"

"Run," Sonic managed to say. His transformation was gone.

"It's not safe," Sarah (daytime transformation) added.

Rose shook her head. "We're protecting you until the very end." She then took out her replica of the Mirror Shield.

"We're not going to run away," Pit added, taking out the Mirror Shield. Chip grimaced at Dark Gaia.

Dark Gaia's tentacles came back for a second round. Since Sonic, Sarah, Shadow and Silver were still too weak from the power drain, Pit and Rose stepped in front of them with their shields protecting them and closed their eyes for the impact. Chip decided that enough was enough and got in front of them. He then let out a warm, green light that surrounded his body and destroyed the tentacles coming at them.

"Seven lights of the Earth rekindled," he chanted. Pit and Rose opened their eyes and marveled at the sight of the light while soaking in the excess power.

_Inside the Temples_

The Chaos Emeralds were reacting in the temples all over the world. They let out a beam of light that surrounded the temple. The temples lifted off the ground and floated in the air for two seconds. Six of the temples (since the seventh one was already there) were going to a wicked smile that was near the last continent.

_In the center of the planet_

"Awaken, and gather here to me!" Chip finished. Then, all seven temples circled around Chip. They assembled into a giant rock robot with the eyes and core glowing green. Chip had formed Gaia Colossus. Near the center, everyone was there. Pit and Rose were still conscious, so they saw the other four wake up out of their comma.

"Everyone," Chip's voice rang. Chip was ready to face Dark Gaia. Chip dodged Dark Gaia's slashes while he delivered a punch every once in a while. They exchanged blows for half an hour before they clutched each other in a stalemate.

"Everyone," Chip's voice rang. "Now."

"Roger that," Silver answered. Silver and Shadow went for the eye on the left, Pit and Rose went for the eye on the right and Sonic and Sarah went for the eye in the middle.

"Time for the big finale," Sonic declared.

Meanwhile, Shadow and Silver were on the left side of Gaia colossus. They were heading toward Dark Gaia's right eye. As they neared the end of Gaia Colossus's left hand, they found a ramp. They ran/ glided toward the ramp and leaped off it. Once they got close enough, Shadow preformed a homing attack while Silver used his powers to make it stronger, covering Shadow in a faint teal glow (hopefully, no one was freaked out by this). Shadow hit the eye and backed away with Silver.

On the right side of Gaia Colossus, Pit and Rose were gliding over the combined temples. They were heading towards the right side to hit the left eye.

"Rose," Pit started. "What would happen if we failed to defeat Dark Gaia? Just curious."

"This world will most likely be destroyed," Rose answered. Pit got wide-eyed.

"We have got to hurry up," he replied. Rose nodded. By the time they got to the ramp on the right hand, they readied two light arrows. They shot them and the two arrows hit the eye. They then started to go back to the center.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Sarah went to the center of Gaia Colossus to hit the center eye of Dark Gaia. They ran with grace while avoiding the leftover robots courtesy of Eggman. Once they made it to the ramp (in a place you do **not** what to know), they ran off it and they both preformed a homing attack on the eye. They were then launched back to the center.

Dark Gaia leaned backwards, then forward in pain. Once everyone made it to the center, they were all glaring at Dark Gaia. Dark Gaia then tilted its head to the sky and put its hands out like an offereing. A dark purple essence came out of its mouth and spread itself across the ceiling. Everyone looked at the ceiling confused except Rose who looked at it with a serious look on her face.

From space, the final continent was leaving its place and the same purple essence was covering the planet. People all over the world (especially the ones in daylight) were panicking at the new sight in the sky.

_Shamar_

Amy and Blaze were running down the street with the professor.

"What's happening?" Amy asked the professor.

"It was broad daylight a minute ago," Blaze added.

"Dark Gaia has regained its true power," he explained. "The beast is complete. It's just as the Gaia Manuscripts foretold. 'And the world shall be plunged into the dark of night, the dark of destruction.' Oh, that it should come to this." He then fell to his knees in defeat. "We're doomed. The planet is lost."

Amy and Blaze shook their heads. "That won't happen," they said at the same time. "There's no way they would let it end like this!" They then both looked at the sky and hoped that Sonic and Silver would defeat the beast. (Rose: *sarcastically* Oh yeah, that's right, just forget about us. It's not like we're trying to help save this world with them or anything.)

_In the center of the planet_

Dark Gaia opened its full jaw. Green blood spilled out of the side of its body while two sets of arms appeared. Three giant green eyes on each side and one extra-big eye in the center came out from its dozens of tongues. Two of the longer tongues hanged from its mouth to look like a pink mustache. If looking from space, the final continent was even further out and the purple essence was pouring out even heavier than before.

"Okay, now I'm goanna puke," Rose stated as she took out a brown paper bag from her purse. She then turned around (so we can't see) and puked into the bag. When she turned back around, the bottom of the bag was wet. She then threw it at Dark Gaia, which hit it on the head and made it even angrier. "Can somebody do something?" Rose asked no one in particular.

"The Shadow Bugs!" Sarah cried out. She then pointed to the ceiling and revealed that there was a whole crowd of them. There were probably about 10,000,000 of them. They fell from the ceiling and entered Dark Gaia's body. It grew a couple more feet, grew another set of arms, the eyes turned red and the tongues had black spots on them. It was now Shadow Dark Gaia. "Paper bag, please," Sarah asked. Rose took one out of her purse and handed it to Sarah. Sarah turned around (so we couldn't see) and threw up into the bag. She turned around and threw the bag at Dark Gaia, who hit it on top of the head, making it even angrier.

Sonic, Sarah, Shadow and Silver were determined to defeat SDG (Shadow Dark Gaia). The Chaos Emeralds felt their feelings and shone more intensely. The Chaos Emeralds left their altars and went to the four.

"Let's do it," Sarah told them as the emeralds circled around them. They slowly started to glow gold as they concentrated before they released the energy, glowing yellow and all having red eyes. Sarah's yellow hair was now floating madly around her head. The four then raised a hand at Rose and Pit, having them lift off the ground and surrounded in a gold sphere. Then, all six of them floated in front of SDG to confront it.

SDG decided that enough was enough, closed its middle eye and tried to slash them. Everyone held a defensive stand until Silver got in front of them and put up a light shield. The claw bounced back, stunning SDG.

"Nice one, Silver," Rose commented. Pit took the opportunity to fire a light arrow and fired it at the eye on the right closest to the biggest one. It was hit on the mark and SDG was stunned again, the eye closing forever.

"My turn," Shadow proclaimed. He went to the next eye on the right and was hit right away by a claw. He stumbled in the air for a second before recovering. He then charged something golden in his hand. "CHAOS SPEAR!" he cried out, launching a gold dagger from his hand and hitting the eye, making SDG lean backwards.

"Why didn't he do that before?" Sarah asked.

"He needs a **charged** Chaos Emerald before he can perform the Chaos Spear," Sonic explained.

"Oh yeah," Sarah remembered. "I'll take a turn then." She went to the final eye on the right side while everyone followed. SDG tried to slash everyone again, but only hit Sonic and Rose since everyone else got behind Silver's light shield. Then, Sarah had an intense power surround her as she charged forward at super sonic speeds. She hit the eye dead on and the eye shut. Everyone then changed their positions to the left side. Rose prepared a light arrow and fired it at SDG. The arrow hit dead on and the eye closed.

"My turn then," Sonic told everyone. Then, SDG took all his claws and swiped everyone since it was too sudden for Silver to do anything. They all flipped backwards before straightening themselves up. Sonic then had an immense power surge all around him. He charged forward while dodging all the rocks being thrown at him. He hit the eye dead on and it closed.

"Look out!" Silver cried as a rock headed toward everyone. Everyone cringed for the worst to come, but it never happened. Silver had caught the rock with his powers, but was struggling to keep it steady because of SDG, who infused a tiny bit of his powers into the rock. (Authoress: Hey, even a super form has its limits.) He used all of his powers to push the rock back. Luck must have been on his side because the rock hit the eye.

SDG had no choice but to open its middle eye. Everyone started to float/ fly towards it while dodging/ blocking its attacks. Once they got to the middle eye, they all had a determined look on their face.

"Attack it all together," Rose told them. Everyone nodded. An immense power formed around Sonic and Sarah, Shadow prepared a Chaos Spear, Silver used the last of his telekinesis to grab a rock, and Pit and Rose used the last of the power they had into two light arrows.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow yelled as he fired the glowing dagger. At the same time, Sonic and Sarah launched forward, Silver pushed the rock forward and Pit and Rose fired the arrows. All of the attacks launched through the eye and into the back of its head, signaling its defeat. The Shadow Bugs started to leave Dark Gaia to make sure they lived. Dark Gaia started to fall back into the core, green blood spewing everywhere. Sonic and Sarah went back to the others so they could celebrate. Once Dark Gaia was completely inside the core, Sonic and Sarah gave everyone thumbs up, but then, every single super form lost its power, the sphere's disappeared and they all started to fall towards the core. Luckily, Chip surrounded them in a green light and gently placed them in Gaia Colossus's hand. Everyone but Rose became unconscious because of overusing their power. Rose was panting heavily on all fours instead.

From space, you could see the dark essence disappear. People around the world rejoiced at seeing the blue sky.

Meanwhile, in some rocky desert, Eggman and Eggman Nega were sitting in front of their Egg Carriers watching the sun rise. The little robot fell out of Eggman's carrier and opened up to see the sun.

"Pleasant morning," it started. "Wouldn't you say, Doctors?" Both the Eggmans grimaced. "You two can simply begin your plans anew even though all of your efforts this time were utterly wasted. Even if it was a complete and utter humiliating loss. Even the most pathetic loser in all the world will surely have his chance to…" Now the Eggmans were mad.

"Shut up!" Nega yelled as he tried to kick the robot. He missed and fell backwards. The robot giggled a little bit before running away. Nega ran after it while Eggman cheered him on. Then, a red portal opened up under Eggman and in front of Eggman Nega and they both disappeared, leaving behind a relieved robot.

_The streets of Shamar_

People were laughing on the streets because of the return of the sun.

"Ah," the professor relaxed. "The light reigns over darkness and the world is returned to peace. It's simply a miracle. We've been saved by a miracle!"

"We told you, didn't we?" Blaze told him. "There's no way those guys would let something like that happen."

"And right you two were," the professor agreed. "Still, we cannot live without the night. We all must sleep. We all must rest. Darkness is part of our world, just the same as light. It may be that the darkness has not been destroyed, but merely laid to rest. It grows strong over the eons, rises up, and then is put to sleep by the light. Perhaps that is the true balance of Dark and Light Gaia. That balance may be the very will of the planet itself." Amy and Blaze had stunned faces. Amy quickly turned her face into a smile.

"Save the speech for later," she told them. "We've got to get things ready for their coming home party!" She then started to pull/ drag the professor back to the lab while Blaze followed.

_In the center of the planet_

Small rocks were falling from the ceiling, signaling that the final continent was heading into place. Gaia Colossus looked at them with pity while it started sinking into the lava. Then, an image of Chip appeared in front of them.

"You guys must live," he told them. He waved good-bye and started to fly away.

"Chip," Rose called out. Chip turned around to see who said that. "Thanks," she smiled. Chip smiled back at his friend and continued to Gaia Colossus's head. He then used Gaia Colossus to launch them into the air with a green light surrounding everyone. Chip was then sinking into the core with the temples as the hole to the core closed.

_Outside of Apatos_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sonic and Shadow screamed. They hit the ground at full force, head first. Silver used his telekinesis to lower Sarah and him while Pit and Rose slowly fell. The four landed on the ground gently. Sonic and Shadow pulled themselves out of the ground. They all looked around to see where they were. Sonic thought he saw Chip, but it was only his necklace. Sonic went to pick it up.

"I'll never forget you guys," Chip's voice rang.

"Somebody please tell me I'm not imagining things," Sarah told them.

"You're not imagining things," Rose reassured her. Sarah sighed in relief.

"I'll be here by you guys, always," Chip's voice continued. "A part of the earth you tread." Sonic then put the bracelet on his left wrist. For some strange reason, Sarah's left wrist glowed in a blue aura before a bracelet just like the one Sonic was wearing appeared there.

"What was that all about?" Sarah asked.

"Blame Master Hand?" Rose said unsure of herself. Then, they all watched the sun rise. Suddenly, Sonic, Sarah and Shadow all started to run toward Apatos while Pit, Rose and Silver became air born. Tails's plane came from the sky and started flying next to the three.

"Hey, Sonic!" Tails cried out (Rose: *sarcastically* Oh yeah, that right, forget about us like Amy and Blaze did.). The three on the ground looked up to see Tails. Tails waved his hand in greeting. Sonic and Sarah saluted him before they and Shadow started to run faster.

_Later at Apatos_

Sonic, Sarah (nomal) and Shadow were waiting for Pit, Rose, Silver and Tails to come up. Once the four did, they started to talk about the adventure (except for Rose (normal) who was sitting down, writing something).

"That was so much fun!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Well, I guess I need to head back to the mansion," Sonic stated. "With the army's return, I'll have to help until things are set straight."

"Why can't I go?" Shadow asked. "It would be nice to fight someone worthy of a fight."

"Well," Pit began. "Master Hand told us to only get the Smashers. You're an Assist Trophy."

"I'm a what?" Shadow asked.

"You were sometimes teleported during the fights to help whoever held an Assist Trophy," Sonic explained. "You would use Chaos Control to slow down the opponents for a limited time."

"Then why don't I remember anything?!" Shadow asked, starting to get mad.

"Didn't Master Hand say something about 'Assist Trophies not remembering anything about what happened'?" Pit asked Sonic.

"Maybe, I wasn't listening," Sonic answered.

"I WANT A WORD WITH THIS MASTER HAND RIGHT NOW!" Shadow yelled.

"Okay, okay, you can come," Sarah told him.

"What about us?" Silver asked, pointing to himself and Tails.

"Weren't they what Master Hand called 'background characters' for your stage?" Pit asked Sonic.

"They were, along with Knuckles," Sonic answered. On a floating island somewhere, a familiar red echidna sneezed. (Authoress: It's rumored in Japan that if someone is talking about you, you sneeze.)

"I would like to meet this Master Hand," Silver told Sonic in the calmest voice he could muster.

"You can come, too," Sarah told him.

"I'll stay here then," Tails told them. "Blaze needs a way home, anyway."

"Finished," Rose proclaimed. She held up a white envelope. "Tails, are you going to Shamar?"

"Yeah, why?" Tails asked.

"Well, if you see Amy, could you give this to her, please?" Rose explained as she gave Tails the envelope.

"Okay," Tails told her. He then started running toward his plane and disappeared with it into the sky.

"Time to go," Rose stated as she took out the Wii Remote. She aimed it at an open space, pushed the A button, and she and everyone else went through.

_In the future by a few hours: Shamar: Professor Pickle's lab_

The whole interior of Professor Pickle's lab was decorated with multi-colored balloons and streamers. There was a cake that said 'Welcome Home!' on it. Amy was ready for Sonic to come to the lab when Tails came inside.

"Where's Sonic?!" she asked impatiently. Tails then handed her the note. "Is it from Sonic?"

"No, it's from Rose," Tails answered.

Amy opened up the envelope. It read: _Amy- We really had to get back to Smash Mansion. I'm really sorry if you wanted to see Sonic one more time before he left, but there was no more time. I hope you weren't having a party or anything. With my sincerest apologies –Rose._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Amy cried, making the others and anyone in a five mile radius deaf.


	8. Flashback Part 1

_Present time: Smash Mansion: Control Room_

After a long time of being away, Pit, Rose, Sonic and Sarah B. finally returned to the mansion. For Shadow and Silver, it was their first time at the mansion. Everyone in the room turned to see them.

"It's about time you guys got back," Tommy told them.

"Are those two even supposed to be here?" Brach asked everyone else, pointing to Shadow and Silver. Everyone started to talk amongst themselves about "They were only supposed to get Sonic," and other stuff similar to it.

"THEY'RE JUST HERE TO TALK TO MASTER HAND AND THAT'S IT!" Rose yelled at them. Everyone shut themselves up right then and there.

"Did someone say my name?" Master Hand asked as he entered the room.

"He's an actual hand?" Shadow asked.

"Didn't see that coming," Silver added.

"They're not supposed to be here," Master Hand explained while pointing at them. "You need to send them back right now." Everyone heard a ding come from the control pad.

"What was that all about?" Rose asked.

"Crazy can come out of his room now," Master Hand explained. A light bulb being powered by a tiny Pikachu appeared over Rose's head. She then took out a Hershey's candy bar. "What are you goanna do to me with a candy bar?" Master Hand asked.

"Oh," Rose said sarcastically. "I'm not going to do anything to **you** with the candy, but your brother won't mind me using the candy bar on **him** one bit." Everyone minus Rose, Shadow (being confused about the situation) and Silver (same as Shadow, gasped and ran out of the room. "Oh, Crazy," she called.

A white left hand entered the room at super sonic speed. "Hey, you back, sis," he greeted. He then noticed the candy. "Is that candy for me, sis?"

"Only if your brother says the magic word," Rose explained. Master Hand and Rose were in a stare down (or at least they would be if Master Hand had eyes).

"Let them stay," Rose demanded in a cold voice that sent shivers down the two hedgehog's back. "We need as much help in defeating the army we can get."

"Never," Master Hand replied.

"You asked for it." She slowly started to hand Crazy (who was twitching with excitement) the candy bar when suddenly, a portal opened up on the other side of the room. Everyone in the room looked at the portal to see the Pokémon Trainer and Holly (with a backpack that looked similar to the Pokémon Trainer's) come out of the portal. (Authoress: And there you have it. Holly was the one to go get the Smasher. Did anybody get the clues?) "Holly, why did you just come out of that portal?" Rose asked, confused.

"You guys are back?" Holly asked, equally confused. "And why is Sonic black?" Shadow growled because he hated it when people confused him with Sonic.

"Hey, that rhymed, sis," Crazy told her. Everyone face palmed at Crazy's comment.

"Okay, why is that girl giving a candy bar to Crazy?" the Pokémon Trainer asked.

"If Master Hand says they can't stay, I'm going to give Crazy the candy bar so he can go on a sugar rush and destroy the mansion," Rose explained. Shadow and Silver's eyes widened at the new information. Holly and the Pokémon Trainer got in front of Master Hand on their knees and begged for them to stay.

"Please, let them stay," they begged. "We don't want the mansion to be destroyed."

"...theycanstay," Master Hand mumbled.

"What was that?" Rose asked.

"THE TWO NEW HEDGEHOGS CAN STAY, ALRIGHT?" Master Hand yelled at her.

"Yay!" Rose cheered. "That just got way off topic. YOU GUYS CAN COME BACK IN! Crazy, no candy for you."

"Aww," Crazy said disappointed as everyone came back in. Everyone who came in sighed in relief and everyone else welcomed Holly's return/ greeted the Pokémon Trainer.

"Say," Rose began. "We never caught your name by the way. What is it?" The Pokémon Trainer blushed heavily.

"It's Red," he told them. The whole room (minus Pit, Rose, Sonic, Holly, Sam and Master Hand) erupted into laughter.

"Who names their kid Red?" Rose and Sam asked as they looked at each other.

"Very strange parents, apparently," Pit answered. "I used to act like him when people asked me my name until I was two and a half." When the laughter died down, he spoke up again. "By the way, what did happen in your world? We were kinda in Sonic's world when it happened."

"Can't the others tell you?" Red asked.

"Ummm," the crowd hummed.

"We were kinda watching their battles," Amanda explained.

"Especially that final battle," Tommy added. "It was so epic." The others nodded in agreement.

"I didn't get to see any of it," Harley complained.

"Me too," Elizabeth added.

"Maybe when you're older," Chloe told them.

"Fine, we'll tell you what happened," Holly gave in.

"Hold on," Red stopped her. He threw three Poke Balls into the air and out came a Squirtle, and Ivysaur and a Charizard.

"Hey Red," Squirtle said. Everyone but Pit, Sonic, Red and Holly stared at them.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" Ivysaur asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Charizard asked them.

"Did," Rose started.

"Those," Sarah B. added.

"Pokémon," Tommy added.

"Just," Brach added.

"TALK?" Sam finished.

"They have translators in their mouths," Red explained. Squirtle opened up his mouth to show everyone the translator in its mouth. "See?" Everyone nodded in understanding. "Okay Holly, you can continue."

_Flashback: A few days ago: Smash Mansion_

" _Well, it all started after Sonic's symbol appeared on Sarah B.'s hand_ ," Holly narrated. Inside the mansion, everyone was leaning forward in suspense while the roulette slowed down. It finally stopped on a red Poke Ball.

"Wait a minute," Tommy told them. "Isn't there more than one person from that world?"

"Yeah," Brach agreed. "There's more than one person with that symbol."

"Well," Master Hand started. "I color-coded them so we could tell who's symbol it was if there was more than one representative from that world."

"Okay, then who represents this symbol of that color?" Ryan asked.

"It's the Pokémon Trainer," Master Hand answered. "Now, let's see who will go get him." The second roulette started to spin. Once it started to slow down, everyone leaned forward in suspense. The second roulette stopped in between a picture of Harley and Elizabeth and a picture of Amanda.

"Huh?" everyone announced, confused.

"Stupid thing malfunctioned," Master Hand explained. He hit it with himself and it suddenly landed on a picture of Holly. "There we go. Holly will be leaving for the Pokémon world."

"This will be interesting," Holly announced. She took a breath in and released it. "We me luck, you guys."

"Here is a Wii Remote, a backpack, and a book on the basics for Pokémon," Master Hand said, handing her a Wii Remote, a yellow backpack, and a book called "The Pokémon Basics for Dummies" (which made Holly feel demoralized) balanced on his pointer finger. She took the items and put the Wii Remote and book in her new backpack (which looked like Red's backpack) before she put it on. "Good luck. And don't forget to come back with him."

"I know, I know," Holly told him. She opened up the portal and stepped through. The portal disappeared behind her.

"When do we get to go?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah," everyone else agreed.

"All in due time," Master Hand answered. Everyone groaned at his response.

" _That was funny_ ," Rose commented. " _The roulette malfunctioned_."

" _I had Jasmin look at it while you, Pit, Sarah and Holly were away_ ," Master Hand explained.

_Pokémon World: Kanto_

" _Well, it didn't take me long to find Red_ ," Holly told them.

" _That's because you literally dropped in on me_ ," Red added, annoyed at her. Holly giggled nervously.

The scene changes to Red, Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard were having a friendly battle, Squirtle vs. Charizard with Red issuing commands to both of them, on Mt. Moon when a portal opened up in the sky. Holly came out of the portal, screaming and falling.

"Oh no!" Red screamed as he looked up. When he tried to move, he was too late. Holly landed right on top of him, causing a lot of dust to be kicked up. When the dust cleared, Holly was on top of Red and both of their eyes were replaced by swirls.

"Didn't see that coming," Ivysaur proclaimed.

"You got that right," Squirtle added. Then, Holly started to stir. "Talk like Pokémon, she's waking up."

When Holly got up, she held her head as if she had a headache. She looked at the Pokémon before she realized she was in the Pokémon world.

"What happened?" she asked the Pokémon.

"Squritle squirt, squirtle squirtle squirtle (You fell from the sky, through a portal to be more precise)," Squirtle told her.

"Roar roooooar (You landed on our trainer)," Charizard added.

"I don't understand a word you guys are saying," Holly told them. When she looked down to see what she landed on, the three Pokémon sighed in relief. Holly saw that she landed on the person she was sent for.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" she exclaimed as she helped the dazed trainer up. "By the way, my name is Holly. What's yours?" Red blushed heavily at that question.

"It's Red," he mumbled.

"Who in the world names their kid Red?" Holly asked him.

"My parents," Red replied.

"Too true," she agreed. "Say, do you know someone by the name of Master Hand?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Were you a Smasher then?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because I was sent by Master Hand to get you."

"Oh. You guys can talk regular around her," Red called to his Pokémon.

"Thank goodness," Squirtle replied.

"Need to keep these translators from rusting," Ivysaur added.

"Since when could Pokémon talk?" Holly asked.

"Since we participated in the tournament," Charizard replied. "All the Pokémon except Lucario plus Mr. Game and Watch got the translators."

"Oh," Holly replied.

"Come with us," Red insisted. "We were on our way to Cerulean City for a rematch at the gym since no one was around last time."

"Alright," she agreed.

_A few days later: Cerulean City_

" _It took us two days to get off that mountain and one more to get to Cerulean City_ ," Holly narrated, annoyed. " _It was even more annoying because trainers kept challenging Red to a battle. There was also Team Rocket grunts all over the mountain."_

" _That was one long walk_ ," Red added. In Cerulean City, Red and Holly were seen walking through the streets of Cerulean City. The streets were lined with people and tall sky scrapers. At the end of the street was the Cerulean Gym. It was more like a stadium with a roof over it. It had a Seel and a Goldeen on it. On the sign, it said "Cerulean City Gym." Red looked like a nervous wreck.

"You'll be fine, Red," Holly told him. Red took a deep breath.

"Gym Badge # 7, here I come!" Then, they entered the gym.

_Cerulean City Gym_

" _Nothing could have prepared me for what we saw next_ ," Red told them.

" _I swear, if he was three years older, his nose would have bled_ ," Holly added.

" _You mean like the time I wore that dress and the only guys whose noses didn't bleed were Pit's and Harley's because Harley was too young and related to me and Pit is an angel_?" Rose asked really fast. Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Red dropped their jaws in amazement.

" _Just like that_ ," Holly confirmed.

Inside the gym, the stands were packed with men. In the middle of the stadium was a giant Olympic size pool. Over the pool was a platform. On the platform were three teenage girls. They all had brown eyes. The girl on the right had blonde hair that went down to her hips and a red swimsuit. The girl on the left had pink hair that went down to the middle of her back and a yellow swimsuit with a blue bow on it. The girl in the middle had a green swimsuit and blue hair that went down to her hips. They were waving to the crowd, as if they were about to perform something.

"Whoa," Red commented. Holly face palmed. The three girls jumped from the platform and preformed a perfect dive into the pool. The crowd full of men cheered at the move. Holly just sighed. The three girls popped out of the water and started to swim around in the pool. The males in the crowd were hooting at their performance, Red was looking at it in awe and Holly just wanted to get out of there. Then, she thought she saw someone in the crowd that looked familiar.

"Is that Captain Falcon?" she asked herself (Brach forced her to play Brawl once when everyone was bored). "Nope, false alarm." She thought this because 90% of the men's noses were bleeding, 9.9% of them had fainted from their beauty, and .1% (a.k.a. Red) just watched.

About an hour later, the performance was done and all the males were outside. Red and Holly went up to the sisters. The three looked at them.

"Can we, like, do something for you?" the blue haired girl asked them.

"You three were pretty good at your routine," Red commented.

"Why, thank you," the pink haired girl replied.

"We just love a fan," the blonde haired girl told them.

"We just heard of you for the first time, actually," Red admitted.

"Oh," the blue haired girl said. "Well then, my name is Violet, the oldest."

"I'm Daisy, the youngest," the blonde haired girl said.

"And I'm Lily," the pink haired girl told them.

"And together," they began, "we are the Sensational Sisters."

"Somebody kill me right now," Holly muttered to herself.

"I'm here to battle the gym leader," Red announced.

"Well, that would be, like, all three of us," Violet told him.

"Three Gym Leaders?" Red asked, confused. "I thought there was only one Gym Leader per gym."

"We all take care of the gym," Lily explained. "And we're all sisters, so we have a joint ownership."

"And since, like, all of our Pokémon are at the Pokémon Center, we have no choice but to give you the badge," Daisy continued. She held up a badge that looked like a drop of water and started to give it to him.

"You three had better not have given him that badge!" a voice yelled at them. At the opposite end of the gym, a red-headed girl who was a little shorter than the sisters, blue eyes, pale yellow shirt, blue shorts with red suspenders, white socks and red, white and yellow shoes ran over to her sisters to stop them. "I'm the fourth Sensational Sister. My name is Misty."

"Correction," Violet declared. "There are **three** Sensational Sisters and **one** runt." Misty's face turned red with anger.

"I AM NOT A RUNT!" she screamed with anger. "I'll take him on to prove it!"

"Fine then," Red told her.

"It's about time," Holly muttered to herself. "Now I know how Elinor feels when I take her on shopping trips." (Elinor: You got that right!)

Ten minutes later, the pool was set up for a Pokémon battle. There were five floating platforms, two on either side and a bigger one in the middle, floating in the pool. Misty was on one side of the pool, Red was on the other side, Holly, Violet and Daisy were in the stand and Lily was referee.

"This match will be against the Gym Leader, Misty, and Red from Pallet Town battling for the Cascade Badge," Lily announced. "This will be a two-on-two battle with no time limit. Furthermore, only the challenger will be able to substitute Pokémon. Without further due, let the match begin!" She waved both arms up.

"I choose you, Squirtle!" Red yelled as he threw a Poke Ball at the closest platform. It opened up to reveal Squirtle.

"Squirtle," Squirtle said, keeping the secret of talking Pokémon.

"Go, Staryu!" Misty called out, throwing a Poke Ball at the closest platform to her. When the Poke Ball opened, a star shaped Pokémon with a red circle in the middle appeared. Red then took out a red book-like item and opened it up to reveal a screen. The screen then showed a picture of the Pokémon that Misty had.

"Staryu, the star shape Pokémon," the device said in a male tone. "If its body is torn, it can grow it back if the red core remains. The core flashes at midnight."

"Ready, Squirtle?" Red asked. Squirtle nodded. "Then use tackle." Squirtle bounced from platform to platform until he got close enough to Staryu.

"Staryu, get in the water," Misty ordered. Staryu dodged Squirtle at the last second and jumped into the water.

"Squirtle, follow it!" Red ordered. Squirtle then jumped into the water.

"This is intense," Holly commented.

"But it's, like, a stalemate," Violet added. Holly looked at her with a confused look.

"Don't you know that a water type versus a water type isn't a very good match-up?" Daisy asked. "They nullify each other."

"No," Holly said, disappointed. She decided to take out the book Master Hand gave her and started to read it. Violet and Daisy frowned at her.

"Squirtle, use Surf to get Staryu out of the water," Red commanded.

"SQUIRTLE!" Squirtle yelled as raised his arms in the water. A huge wave formed as the water was thrown out of the pool and towards Misty. The blow from the water made Misty fall over. When the wave stopped, everyone's eyes widened. Staryu was next to a mermaid Misty who had a (Holly: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, stop right there. That's not what really happened. / Authoress: Fine, I'll tell it right. Geeze, some people have no imagination.).

Okay, what **really** happened was that Squirtle used Surf to push Staryu out of the water. The wave just barley missed Misty. (Holly: Better.) Staryu was pushed to the wall and fell on to the ground. The red gem in the middle of it started to fade in color, signaling that it was knocked out.

"Staryu is unable to battle," Lily judged. "The winner of this match is Squirtle." Squirtle was panting but had a smile on his face. Misty took Staryu's Poke Ball and aimed it at Staryu. A red beam came out of hit and hit Staryu, turning it red before retreating into the Poke Ball with Staryu.

"You did your best," Misty told Staryu through the ball. "Take a good rest."

"Take a break, Squirtle," Red told him. Red aimed the Poke Ball at Squirtle and the same thing happened to Squirtle as it did to Staryu. "Go, Ivysaur!" Red called as he threw a Poke Ball at the nearest platform. The Poke Ball opened up to reveal Ivysaur on the platform.

"Go, Starmie!" Misty called out. The Poke Ball landed on the closest platform to her. The Pokémon came out looking like two grey starfish back to back with one being upside down. In the middle of it was a red ruby. Red took out the red device again and opened it up. On the screen, a picture of the Pokémon showed up.

"Starmie, the mysterious Pokémon," it said. "At the center of its body is a red core which sends mysterious radio signals into the night."

"An interesting match-up," Violet commented.

"Why do you say that?" Holly asked, looking up from her book.

"Water types like Starmie are weak against grass types like Ivysaur," Daisy explained. "But both of them are dual-typed. Ivysaur is also a poison type which is weak against Starmie's psychic type. This will be an interesting battle."

"I think Misty will rely on psychic moves while Red will focus on grass type moves," Violet added.

"You guys get really serious when it comes to Pokémon battles," Holly told them.

"Well, it is our job," Violet retorted. Holly face palmed before deciding to watch the rest of the battle.

"Ivysaur, use Razor Leaf!" Red commanded. Ivysaur unleashed spinning leaves from its flower bud.

"Starmie, get in the water!" Misty commanded. Starmie cooed and jumped into the water, dodging the incoming Razor leaf. Red grimaced at this.

"Ivysaur, get ready to attack," Red told him.

"Ivy," Ivysaur told him, keeping their secret.

"Now, use swift!" Misty commanded Starmie. Starmie cooed and jumped out of the water, behind Ivysaur. Its red ruby started to spit out yellow stars.

"Ivysaur, turn around and use Bullet Seed," Red commanded. Ivysaur spun around and then stood on his front legs.

"Ivy, saur!" Ivysaur called as its bud began to release a barrage of seeds. The seeds and the stars hit each other, causing an explosion. Starmie couldn't see through the cloud of smoke, but Ivysaur could. He jumped up through the cloud and tackled Starmie, knocking it back into the wall.

"Starmie, you okay?" Misty asked. Starmie got back up and cooed, indicating that it was okay. "Alright then, let's finish this." Just as she said that statement, the wall opposite of the bleachers crumbled and kicked up a huge dust cloud. When it cleared, a huge portion of the army stood there. A Scope Primid aimed its gun at Starmie and fired. Since Misty was still shocked at the event, she didn't have enough time to tell Starmie to move. Starmie was hit and knocked out. "Starmie, return." Starmie was then returned to the Poke Ball. "I'm sorry."

"What is the Subspace Army doing here?" Red asked Holly.

"This is why I came to get you," Holly explained. "They want us dead!" This put a shocked look on Red.

"What are you two talking about?" Lily asked.

"No time," Red answered. "Squirtle, Charizard, come out!" He threw two Poke Balls into the air and they opened up to reveal Squirtle and Charizard. "No use in hiding anymore," he told his Pokémon.

"Why is the army here?" Squirtle asked.

"I thought we defeated them with the others," Ivysaur added.

"Are those Pokémon talking?" Misty asked.

"We haven't seen any talking Pokémon since Team Rocket attacked the gym," Lily added.

"You can do it, Red!" Holly shouted.

 _/I've never fought the army by myself and with my Pokémon, /_ Red thought to himself. _/But Holly's right, I can do this. With my Pokémon, we will win. /_

"Ow!" Holly screamed. On her right hand, two symbols were forming inside a bright light. "Why does it have to hurt?" Holly asked no one in particular as she clutched her right wrist in pain.

_Smash Mansion_

"Because I want to make it hurt, that's why," Master Hand announced.

"Who are you talking to?" Elizabeth asked. Since the screen was showing the final battle on Sonic's world, Elizabeth and Harley were turned around so they couldn't see, so they past the time by staring at Master Hand and letting their imaginations fly.

"I have no idea," Master Hand answered.

_Pokémon World: Kanto: Cerulean City Gym_

"Holly, what's wrong?" the other girls asked. Once the pain stopped and the light disappeared, Holly looked at her hand. On the back of it was a symbol of the Smashers. On her palm was the Pokémon symbol.

"I have to help Red," she told them. "SUPER," she announced, clutching her right hand into a fist. The Smash symbol glowed red. "SMASH," she continued, pushing her hand forward. The Pokémon symbol also glowed red.

"What's happening to Holly?" Charizard asked, catching the attention of Red, Squirtle and Ivysaur.

"BROTHERS," she continued, swinging her arm in front of her body before her hand stopped above her head. "BRAWL!" she finished. She was then surrounded in a tower of red.

_Inside the tower_

Inside the tower, Holly was floating with a red light all around her. When she closed her eyes, her hair was pulled up into a high pony tail and a hat just like Red's appeared on her head with her pony tail going through the hole in the back. Black cuffs appeared on her wrists. Lastly, a Vs. Seeker appeared on her left backpack strap. She gave a peace sign before descending.

_Outside the tower_

Everyone was amazed at what happened. When the tower disappeared, Holly appeared with a confident look on her face. She then jumped from the bleachers and landed next to Red.

"What just happened?" Ivysaur asked.

"Talk later," Holly told them. "Survive now." She then took three Poke Balls out of her backpack. "Everyone, come on out!" She threw the Poke Balls into the air and they opened up. When the light faded, a Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard were next to Red's Pokémon. The only difference was that the Squirtle had a straw hat with a blue ribbon on it, Ivysaur had a red flower on its head and Charizard had a white hat with a red line going across the base and forming a semi circle in the front on its head. "Cool." The three Pokémon then started to blink slowly at Red's Pokémon. "Oh brother."

"Hubba hubba," Red's Pokémon went.

"Now is not the time!" Red and Holly yelled at the same time. The six Pokémon snapped out of it and looked at the huge army in front of them.

"We'll have to talk later," Holly's Squirtle told Red's. Red's Squirtle's eyes perked up in excitement.

"Go!" Red and Holly yelled at the same time. All six Pokémon rushed to the battle at the same time.

"Ivysaur, use Vine Whip," Holly ordered.

"My name is Ivy!" she called back. She then used Vine Whip on two Primids, destroying them.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Red called. Charizard roared before unleashing a fury of flames at some Metal Primids.

"I just love a Charizard who has very powerful flames," Holly's Charizard flurted. In their distraction, Red's Charizard got hit by a boomerang from a Boom Primid. "Oops."

"Charizard, stay focused," Holly told her.

"I'm not called Charizard, I'm Chary," Chary told Holly. She was then hit by a Scope Primid's shot.

"Squirtle, Water Gun!" Red commanded. Squirtle spit water out of his mouth, pushing back two Sword Primids.

"Squirtle, use Tail Whip," Holly ordered.

"My name is Squirt, not Squirtle," Squirt told her. She then strolled up to the nearest Primid and did a Tail Whip on it. Nothing happened. "What now?"

"Use Withdraw," Holly replied. "Chary, use Flamethrower on those Primids over there."

"Okay," Chary replied. Chary dashed over to Squirt and used Flamethrower on all the Primids that were gaining up on her. She destroyed two and injured five more.

"How do you know so much about Pokémon?" Red asked. "When you got here, you knew nothing about them."

"I don't know," Holly replied. "After I transformed, I just suddenly knew everything I needed to know."

"Ahh!" Ivy screamed after she was burnt by a Fire Primid.

"Ivysaur, use Vine Whip," Red commanded. Ivysaur nodded and use Vine Whip on the Fire Primid that injured Ivy and saved her. She smiled at him.

"There's just too many!" Violet cried from the bleachers.

"Get out of there!" Lily added. Red got into a thinking position.

"There's only one thing I haven't tried yet," he told the girls. He took off his backpack, unzipped the zipper, and released two Smash Balls. The balls were the Smash symbols that kept glowing in a series of different colors. They started to fly around the room. "You never know when you may need them."

"I remember the Smash Balls," Holly exclaimed, remembering the time when Brach forced her to play SSBB (much to her distaste).

"Squirt/le, get those Smash Balls!" the two yelled at the Pokémon.

"That sounded really wrong just then," Misty commented. The two Squirtles chased after the Smash Balls while the Ivysaurs and Charizards held back the army. The two Squirtles used Water Gun on the balls, which broke them. All six Pokémon were covered in a rainbow aura.

"Got them!" the two screamed at the same time.

"TAKE THAT!" Red and Holly yelled at the same time. The Pokémon assembled so that the Squirtles were first, the Ivysaurs second and the Charizards third. "TRIPLE FINISH!" The Squirtles unleashed Hydro Pump while the Ivysaurs unleashed Solar Beam and the Charizards unleashed Overheat. "IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE!" True to their words, the mixture of fire, water and grass times two destroyed the entire army of Primids in a matter of a few seconds. Then, all of Holly's Pokémon fainted from exhaustion. Red and Holly ran up to them along with the Cerulean Gym Leaders to check on them.

"You guys okay?" Holly asked. The Pokémon slightly stirred to try to talk to them.

"We'll be fine," Squirt told them.

"But we'll disappear soon," Ivy contradicted weakly.

"Why?" Holly asked.

"Since we're your only way of fighting and we expanded our energies, you'll transform back soon, taking us along with the transformation," Chary explained weakly.

"Will we ever see you guys again?" Squirtle asked.

"The next time Holly transforms," all three of Holly's Pokémon finished before all three of them fainted. Holly took out her Poke Balls and returned them inside of them. Once the action was done, she was surrounded in a red aura. When it disappeared, she was herself again. She sighed.

"They said you'll see them again," Daisy told her. "You most defiantly will."

"Thanks," Red's Pokémon replied. After Red put his Pokémon back inside their Poke Balls, there was then a strange noise that filled the air. On a flying platform was a small man clad in green clothing, hiding his face except for two yellow eyes. The platform was carrying a giant metal sphere with red lines and a giant red X on it.

"Who are you?" Red asked.

"I am the Ancient Minister," he replied. "I am a loyal servant of Lord Tabuu."

"I'll destroy you," Red told him.

 _/If you only knew my true identity, Red, /_ the Ancient Minister thought to himself. He recalled that Red had never seen him before with the robe on. He detached the sphere from the platform while two R.O.B.s appeared behind it. They thrust their arms into the side of the sphere and opened it. Inside was a purple sphere that was spewing out the occasional electric shock anda countdown timer set for three minutes.

"It's a Subspace Bomb!" Red exclaimed. The countdown started and everyone started to panic, except the two R.O.B.s stuck to it and the Ancient Minister. They looked at the Ancient Minister with sad eyes and the Ancient Minister returned the sad gaze before floating away. "We can't let it explode!" He ran over there and tried to pull a R.O.B. out of the bomb, but it was useless.

"There's gotta be a more efficient way," Holly argued. Daisy then came up with a red tool box. "Thanks," she replied as she took the tool box from Daisy. "Get out of here. If you stay during the explosion, you won't survive." The four nodded and left the gym as fast as they could. The countdown was now at two minutes and counting.

Holly went to a panel next to the clock and tried to take it off. "We can stop the bomb if we cut the right wire." Red understood and ran over to assist Holly. Once they got the panel removed, there was only a minute left.

"Which one?" Red asked. There was a ton of wires of different colors inside the bomb.

"I say the blue one," Holly told him. There was thirty seconds left as Holly put the wire cutters up to the wire. "I'm sorry," she told the robots. They nodded in understanding, as if they rather die this way than sticking around for the bomb. Holly cut the wire, and as if by sheer dumb luck, deactivated it with ten seconds left, but at a cost. The two R.O.B.s stopped functioning the moment she cut it.

"Why did you tell them that you were sorry?" Red asked. The only Subspace Bomb he'd seen was one where you didn't need the R.O.B.s to activate them.

"The robots were the key to the bomb," Holly explained. "I'm goanna have to thank Brach later," she noted to herself. "They would die once the bomb exploded or if the bomb was deactivated once their arms were inside. There's no way to detach them." This left a sad note to event.

The Gym Leaders came back inside to the gym. "You owe us an explanation," they said all at the same time.

_One explanation later: Outside the Cerulean Gym_

The sun was setting outside the gym, which was now had a giant hole in the wall. Red and Holly were standing across from Violet, Daisy, Lily and Misty.

"By saving our gym from total destruction," Violet started, "-we present you with the Cascade Badge." She held up a blue badge that was in the shape of a rain drop. She then passed it to Red.

"I still say we should've finished the battle," Misty pouted.

"We wouldn't still have a gym if it wasn't for their help," Lily argued. Misty stuck out her lower lip.

"We also award one to Holly," Violet continued.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Holly told them. "I'm not doing gym battles. I was just sent to retrieve Red."

"Then take it as a memento of us," Violet insisted. Holly gave in and took the badge.

"You know Red," Misty told him. "You remind me of a friend I used to travel with. If you see a guy named Ash, could you tell him hi for me?"

"Sure," Red answered. "Guess its time to go back to the mansion."

"Bye you guys," Holly waved. She took out a Wii Remote, pointed it at an opened space, pushed the A Button and opened the portal. Red and Holly went through while waving to the Gym Leaders as the portal closed.

_End of Flashback: Smash Mansion_

"And that is what happened in Kanto," Holly concluded.

"Those poor R.O.B.s," Brach said sadly.

"Apparently, almost everyone here doesn't know who the Ancient Minister is," Tommy summed up. Everyone except Rose, Sonic, Sarah B., Brach, Tommy, Sam, Crazy and Master Hand raised their hand.

"The Ancient Minister is the R.O.B the Smashers from Brawl know," Rose told them. Everyone who had raised their hand gasped.

"He was forced to the first time," Sarah B. started.

"And he was forced to do it again," Master Hand finished.

"What's even worse is that the Subspace Bombs are back in production," Sam told them.

"What are the Subspace Bombs?" Kirsten asked.

"They're bombs that when explode, suck the blast range into an altarnative dimension known as Subspace," Pit explained. "It takes two R.O.B.s to activate them and then you have three minutes to get out of its blast range."

"That's terrible," Andrea said.

"So many robots sacrificed to activate the bombs," Jessica morned.

"If I had a little piece of the technology, I could possibly create a device to release the R.O.B.s from the bombs," Jasmin told them.

"What do we do now?" Allie asked. The whole room was in silence as everyone was taking in the new information or remembering the game's storyline. Even the crickets were quiet. The only sound heard in the silence was Elizabeth's sniffling, who was being hugged by Anna.

"We'll have to save him eventually," Morgan told everyone. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I just remembered something," Rose exclaimed.

"What is it?" everyone asked.

"It's nighttime!" Everyone looked out the window to see that the sun had gone down. They all then looked back at the hedgehogs in fear. The hedgehogs looked themselves over before coming to a conclusion.

"It's gone," Shadow said simply.

"YES!" everyone else screamed.

"I just remembered something else," Sarah B. told them.

"What is it?" everyone asked again.

"Shadow and Silver want to 'talk' to Master Hand," she told them. Shadow and Silver suddenly changed their faces from happy ones to evil smile ones.

"Crazy, do you help in choosing the fighters?" Rose asked.

"No way, sis, why?" he asked.

"Everyone except Shadow, Silver and Master Hand, out," Rose ordered. Everyone started to leave as Rose got on the back of Crazy. When she was seated, she took out a very long fishing pole and a Hershey's Kiss. She then unwrapped the kiss and placed it on the hook. She then put the piece of chocolate in front of Crazy. "Mush, mush," she ordered Crazy while moving the chocolate back and forth a little bit. Crazy went, well, crazy, and chased after the chocolate out of the room.

"How does she do that?" Ryan, Sarah S., Megan, Andrea, Chloe, Ae-in, Rachel S., Chelsey, Danielle, Amanda, Samantha, Rachel H., Elinor, Lauren and Kyle asked. As everyone left the room for bed, they could hear the screams of Master Hand begging for mercy.


	9. Flying Foxes

_The Next Morning: The Infirmary_

When everyone made it to the infirmary, which was a long white room with thirty white beds on each side with each bed having its own table, they saw Master Hand wrapped up in bandages from the tip of his middle finger to his wrist. He was also lying on the hospital bed closest to the door with Dr. Mario looking over him.

"Dr. Mario?" Rose, Sarah B., Shadow, Sam, Tommy and Brach asked in confusion.

"Oh," Dr. Mario exclaimed as he turned around to see everyone except Pit and Sonic with confused looks. "Hello everyone. Pit, did you get taller?"

"Yeah," Pit replied. Everyone was confused except for Red (who wasn't paying attention) and Sonic.

"For those of you who do not know me, I'm Dr. Mario. I used to fight in the tournament, but I decided to just run the infirmary now."

"That makes sense," Tommy told him.

"He's just a clone of Mario anyways, bro," Crazy told them.

"It's true," Dr. Mario regretted. "But I've had a wonderful time at the mansion during my stay. I've even ran the first aid station at the Olympics when Sonic and Shadow were there competing against Mario and his friends." (Silver: Why wasn't I there?)

"Wow," Ae-in commented.

"Anyways, on the status of Master Hand, he'll be out for the whole day," he said sorrowfully.

"Crazy," Master Hand whispered hoarsely. "You'll be in charge of the mansion today."

"YES!" Crazy exclaimed with joy.

"Pleasedon'tlethimdestroythemansion. Pleasedon'tlethimdestroythemansion," Pit, Sonic and Dr. Mario prayed.

"What happened last time?" Lauren asked.

_Flashback: During the Brawl Tournament: Control Room_

"Crazy, you get to be in charge of the mansion today," Master Hand told him.

"YES!" he exclaimed with joy.

"Pleasedon'tlethimdestroythemansion (Yoshi: Yoshi./ Kirby: Poyo). Pleasedon'tlethimdestroythemansion (Yoshi: Yoshi./ Kirby: Poyo.)," Mario, Dr. Mario (who was on infirmary duty at the time), Luigi, Peach, Bowser, DK, Yoshi, Ganondorf, Samus (in her Zero Suit at the time), Popo, Nana, Kirby, Fox, Falco, C. Falcon, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Marth, Ness, and Mr. G&W prayed at the same time.

_A few hours later_

"What does this button do, bro?" Crazy asked Master Hand as he pushed it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Master Hand screamed.

_Outside the mansion_

Everyone was in the woods surrounding the mansion to take a hike and camping trip in case Crazy did something stupid. To their dismay, they were right. The next thing they saw, the whole mansion blew up.

"I totally called that one," C. Falcon told everyone. The newcomers (which included Link (this is a different Link than from the other one), Zelda (same as Link), Diddy, Wario, Toon Link, Pit, R.O.B., Meta Knight, King Dedede, Olimar with some Pikmin, Wolf, Red, Squirtle, Ivsaur, Charizard, Lucario, Ike, Lucas, Snake and Sonic) groaned. They knew Crazy was stupid, but they didn't know he was that stupid.

_End of Flashback: Smash Mansion Infirmary_

"And that is what happened," Sonic concluded.

"We had to camp out there for ten days before the mansion was rebuilt," Pit told them in an annoyed voice. Rose then got an idea.

"Shadow, Silver, I thought about your proposition," Master Hand told them hoarsely. "I've accepted." Shadow and Silver smiled at him.

"What did you ask of him?" Jessica asked.

"Just a spot at the next tournament," Shadow answered.

"And to be able to help with the Subspace problem in exchange for rooms and food," Silver added. Everyone except Master Hand and Dr. Mario then left the infirmary.

_Control Room_

"Alright, bros and sises," Crazy called them to attention. "Time to see who will go to a new world, bros and sises."

"I can't wait to see who is next," Anna told him.

"Then let's find out right now, sis," Crazy told her. He snapped his fingers and made a huge roulette with tons of flashing and neon lights, a handle with a huge red ball on the end of it and three wheels appear. It was so bright everyone had to cover their eyes.

"That's bright," Elinor commented.

"Has to be, sis," Crazy told them. "This is my personal roulette and it has to be awesome, sis."

"Just go!" Sonic yelled.

"Fine, bro," Crazy told her in disgust. He grabbed the handle and pulled it down. The three wheels started to spin. After three seconds of spinning, the first wheel stopped on an orange fox with wings running to the left. The second one was the same symbol except it was blue. The third one had a split picture of Rachel S. on the left and Kelsey on the right. "The next two to go are Rachel S. and Kelsey and they are after Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi, bros and sises," Crazy announced.

"Why are two of us going?" Rachel S. asked.

"Because I'm gettn' impatient and since they're in the same world at the same place, why not send two of you to go get them then just waste time and have to go back there again, sis," Crazy explained.

"Makes sense," Kelsey commented. "For once."

"It's kinda hard to see you that energy efficient," Sarah B. commented.

"Well, sis, when's Rose goanna say her thing about the characters?" Crazy asked.

"Right now," Rose told them. "Fox McCloud is the leader of a team call Star Fox. He took command of the team after his father, James McCloud, died." Everyone mourned for a moment before she continued. "He has to protect the Lylat system from enemies such as Andross and his rival team Star Wolf led by Wolf O'Donnell. Fox's companion is named Falco Lombardi. He's an ace pilot and very skilled with an Arwing, the planes they fly to protect the skies. I just hope their team is still formed."

"Last time Fox was here, he said that he was still in the Star Fox team along with Falco if that makes things any better," Pit told her. Rose sighed in relief.

"C'mon, we're burning daylight, let's go!" Sonic told them.

"Fine, fine, we're going," Rose told the hyper-active hedgehog.

"What does this button do, sis?" Crazy asked as he moved his finger to the button. Rose gave Silver a frying pan. He used his telekinesis to hit Crazy in the back of the hand just before hitting the button, knocking him out.

"Now I know why you liked using this on Sonic when he got super mad at you," Silver commented, making Sonic feel very scared. Rose took out a lot of rope and a can labeled "Sleeping Gas" on it.

"Tie him up and throw him in a closet," she instructed Chloe, handing her the items. "If necessary, use the sleeping gas on him."

"Got it," Chloe answered. She and all of the teen guys went over to start on their project.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL!" Rose, Sarah B. and Holly yelled out, surrounding themselves in auras of white, blue and red. Once they transformed, Rose took a Wii Remote out of her purse and hit the A Button at an open space. A portal opened up and Pit, Rose, Sonic, Sarah B., Shadow, Silver, Red, Holly, Rachel S., and Kelsey went through after looking back and seeing everyone pitching in (minus Harley and Elizabeth) tying up Crazy while Harley and Elizabeth left the room in search for a closet big enough to store him. The portal closed behind them.

_Lylat System: Outer Space: Great Fox_

In the middle of space, the Great Fox, the ship that has the Star Fox team on it, flying through space. Inside one of the hallways (which had metallic walls and a tile flooring that was black and white), a portal opened up and out stepped everyone that went in. Rose, being the first to come out, tripped on the smooth floor and fell down, causing everyone except Shadow (who went last) to fall on top of her.

"Why me?" she asked under everyone else.

"You're just lucky," Kelsey (in the middle of the pile) told her sarcastically. Rose grimaced at the statement.

Once they were all out of the pile, Sarah B. spoke up. "Now we don't want to set off any traps."

"If this place has any," Rachel S. added.

"C'mon, we're losing time," Sonic said impatiently. He took a step forward and a white tile turned red and sank into the floor slightly. A black and white net appeared from the floor and captured everyone in it. Sonic and Sarah B. were trapped on the bottom with Kelsey, Rachel, Red and Holly on top of them with Pit, Rose, Shadow and Silver on top of them.

"Oh, sure, don't set off any traps," Holly said annoyingly while everyone glared at Sonic.

"Sorry," Sonic told them.

"Let's try cutting the rope," Pit suggested as he took out his dual blades. He and Rose started to cut the ropes.

"I hope no one noticed that," Red told them.

_The Great Fox's Control Room_

Inside a room of the Great Fox was a huge control room with a ton of computers and screens. One of the alarms on the ceiling was going off, illuminating the dark room with a red light.

"Fox, we have intruders," a green frog told him.

"Where are they, Slippy?" Fox asked the frog.

"There in the left hallway near the top of the ship," Slippy told him.

"I'll go, too," a blue falcon added. "I need some action."

"Fine then, Falco, let's go," Fox told him. The door automatically opened up and Fox and Falco left the room to find the intruders.

_Back in the hallway_

An alarm was going off on the ceiling illuminating the room. Everyone except Shadow started to panic.

"We've gotta hurry," Rose told them in a panicky voice as she started to cut the rope faster. Shadow took out the Green Chaos Emerald.

"Chaos Spear!" he called out while throwing a yellow dagger at one of the ropes, cutting it.

"That will take too much time!" Holly argued. "Silver, get into my backpack and pull out a ball. I would do it myself, but I can't reach it."

"Okay," Silver told her. He unzipped the backpack and reached inside. He pulled out a Poke Ball. "Now what?"

"Throw it," Holly instructed him. Silver did as he was told and threw the Poke Ball. The ball opened up to reveal Ivy. The Poke Ball then reeled back to Holly who got hit in the head with it.

"Hey Holly," Ivy said. "What's up?"

"We are," Holly answered, who now has a band aid on her head. "We need you to use Razor Leaf so we can get down."

"Okay." Ivy then released a hoard of sharp spinning leaves that were aimed at the top of the net. The leaves cut the top of the net and everyone came out. Sonic ended up on the bottom with Sarah B., Kelsey, Rachel, Red, Holly and Shadow (in that order) on top of him. Pit and Rose used their wings to avoid the pile while Silver did the same using telekinesis. Ivy missed the pile by dumb luck.

"Now I know how Rose feels when something falls on her," Sonic grumbled on the bottom of the pile.

"You got that right," Rose told him. "Now we have got to get out of here!"

"FREEZE!" a voice yelled at the end of the hallway. The two figures ran up while pointing Blasters at them. The figures turned out to be Fox and Falco. Pit, Rose and Silver (who secretly raised a barrier) put up their hands and Ivy put up her Vine Whip while everyone else couldn't (or didn't want to in Shadow's case).

"Hi, Fox. Hi, Falco," Pit told them.

"Pit, what are you doing here?" Falco asked confused. "And did you get taller?"

"Hm… he did get taller," Red realized just then. "I didn't notice it before."

"Before we answer the other question, could you two help us and get everyone out of the pile?" Pit asked, pointing at everyone in the pile. Fox and Falco put away their laser guns and shrugged their shoulders. Everyone went to help the people in the pile.

_One explanation and Half an hour later: in the Command Room_

Once everyone made it to the now lit command room, there was a blue fox in the room along with Slippy.

"Everyone, meet Slippy Toad and Krystal," Fox announced, gesturing at them.

"Slippy, Krystal, meet Pit, Sonic and Red," Falco told them while mentioning to the respected people. "We fought with them during the tournament."

"Everyone else," Red announced. "Meet our friends."

"My name's Rose."

"I'm Sarah B."

"My name is Holly."

"Everyone calls me Rachel S."

"My name's Kelsey."

"I'm Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog."

"And I'm Silv-AHHH!" Silver screamed in pain. He clutched his head while Krystal grimaced.

"Silver, what's wrong?" Rose asked him.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Head. NOOOOW!" he screamed. He accidentally let his telekinesis and the barrier from earlier fly out around the room pushing everyone to the walls or ceiling and destroying all the computers and lights. The only thing keeping the room lit was a teal glow coming off of Silver (who was panting) and everyone (who was all up against the walls or the ceiling). For some strange reason, Krystal was panting, too.

"Silver," Sarah B. spoke up who was stuck to the ceiling. "I love to be stuck to a ceiling as much as the next person (The next per… I mean, Rose: I hate being stuck to a ceiling.), but now is not the best time." Silver then took a good look around him, seeing the destruction he caused.

"Sorry," he told everyone. He then used his telekinesis to lower everyone back to the floor. The glow ceased and the room turned pitch dark.

"What just happened?" Slippy asked.

"I don't know," Silver answered. "Someone was trying to get into my head and the next thing I remember is that everyone was stuck to the walls or the ceiling." Rose, Sarah B., Fox, Falco, Kelsey (who actually knew what was going on for once) and Slippy turned to Krystal to glare at her.

"I was just checking their minds to make sure they wouldn't do anything bad," she defended herself, looking at the floor.

"Apparently, that concern is what led to the whole room being demolished," Falco retorted. Fox walked up to Krystal and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Krystal," Fox told her. She looked up and met his eyes. "You were only looking out for the crew." Krystal smiled.

"What are we goanna do with all these destroyed computers?" Slippy asked, breaking the love scene in a second.

"We'll have to repair them," Fox told them.

"We've got a friend that can probably help," Rose told him. Sonic and Silver's eyes widen considerably.

"It's Jasmin, isn't it?" they asked at the same time.

"Who else?" Rose asked back. The two hedgehogs started to say their prayers while Rose got out a cell phone that illuminated the room while everyone else was staring at the hedgehogs. "Hey, Master Hand? Yeah, we got a problem. Could you send Jasmin over right away?"

_Smash Mansion: Control Room_

"Fine, I'll do it," Master Hand (who was now wearing a head set on the back on his hand) told Rose as he hung up.

"What was that about?" Brach asked.

"Jasmin, front and center," Master Hand commanded her. She ran up to Master Hand as fast as she could. "They need your help."

"WHAT?" everyone yelled at the hand.

"They had a computer crash there and they need you to reboot it," Master Hand explained.

"I'll head out right away," Jasmin told him. Master Hand snapped his fingers and opened a portal. Jasmin went through the portal and it disappeared behind her.

"Lucky," everyone said to her behind her back.

_Lylat System: Great Fox: Command Room_

In the middle of the room, a portal appeared illuminating the room. Krystal and Slippy stared at it confused while Jasmin came out of it.

"Alright, let's get to work," she said with joy in her voice. Right on cue, the portal closed and the room became dark. "I need light." Rose reached into her purse and pulled out an electronic lamp. She turned it on and the whole room lit up. "Alright, I'll get straight to work."

"I'll help," Slippy offered. "By the way, my name's Slippy."

"My name's Jasmin." They shook hands and got straight to work. (Authoress: The only thing that will make Jasmin NOT want to study weird creatures is mechanical devices that need fixing.) While they were working, everyone else left the room.

_Great Fox's Main Deck_

On the main deck there was a huge window showing outer space. There were four seats, one on top and one on bottom and two in the middle. Each seat had a computer in front of it. Fox took the seat on the top, Falco at the bottom seat and Krystal at the seat on the left side. Having experience in the games, Kelsey took her seat on the right.

"Why aren't you in that seat?" Holly whispered to Rose as she returned Ivy to her Poke Ball.

"It may not seem like it," Rose whispered back, "-but Kelsey knows more about this world than I do."

"Really?" Sarah B. whispered. "-Because I know this world like the back of my hand."

"What are you whispering about?" Red asked them.

"Nothing," they lied. Suddenly, the main window turned into a screen when a transmission from an army base came in. There was a bunny in the chair looking at everyone.

"Peppy, what's wrong?" Fox asked, revealing the bunny's name.

"Star Fox, we need your help," Peppy told them. "Star Wolf is attacking Corneria again."

"Not again," Falco complained.

"He also has some weird creatures with him and a female hostage," Peppy added. "The Corneria Army can't defeat them."

"THE ARMY!" Pit, Rose, Sonic, Sarah B., Shadow, Silver, Red, Holly, Fox, Rachel S., Falco and Kelsey exclaimed.

"We have to get down there," Rachel S. proclaimed.

"Who are those people with you?" Peppy asked.

"Friends," Fox answered simply.

"Good luck, Star Fox," Peppy told them before the transmission ended.

"With the control room smashed, we can't get there very fast," Krystal told them while looking at the ship's vitality screen.

"We'll just have to take the Arwings," Fox told them. "Krystal, we need you to stay behind. Everyone else, follow me." With that, everyone except Krystal left the room.

_Great Fox's Launch Room_

In the bottom part of the ship was a huge mechanical room. It was mostly dark except for the light near the door. After everyone entered, Fox grabbed a long light switch from the ceiling and started flicking on the lights. One by one, the lights started to come on. When the last three rows of lights turned on, six Arwings (in a row) came into view. They all had platforms next to them.

"We need to use these to get to Corneria," Falco explained. "Two per Arwing."

"We need to get there fast, so let's go!" Rose exclaimed.

Once everyone was in an Arwing (with arrangements being (driver and passenger) Rose and Pit, Sarah B. and Sonic, Holly and Red, Kelsey and Rachel S., Fox and Shadow, and Falco and Silver and everyone had a communication device on their head), they started to issue the launch sequence as the tops lowered down and the drivers pushed five hexagon buttons.

"Communications line… green," Fox proclaimed as the drivers put their hands on the steering wheel.

"You all better be careful out there," Krystal told them through the headsets.

"Lock list release," a robotic voice said through the speakers. The platforms were lifted from the Arwings.

"Are you all ready?" Krystal asked through the headsets.

"Yes," all the drivers answered.

"Launch all ships," Krystal declaired. The six Arwings were catapulted forward and they were all launched into space. All six Arwings did a barrel roll (a move where you spin the ship around on its side) and released the wings, stabilizing them.

Inside Arwing 3, with Rose and Pit, Pit looked really worried.

"Rose, have you ever flown a ship before?" he asked.

"Does a flight simulation during school in the seventh grade count?" she asked.

"No."

"Then first time, actually." Pit's face looked more worried than ever.

Inside Arwing 6, with Holly and Red, Red was reading a book to Holly.

"Holly, why do you like these types of books?" he asked while revealing the cover of the book which said 'How to Fly an Arwing for Dummies.'

"Rose gave it to me," she explained depressingly. "After she saw the book Master Hand gave to me, she assumed that I liked those types of books." Red shook his head.

Inside Arwing 4, Sarah B. was driving the Arwing like a pro.

"This is easy," she told Sonic while avoiding a couple of Asteroids.

"Then dodge stuff quicker," Sonic told her impatiently as he tried to reach for the wheel.

"Hey, no back seat driving," Sarah B. argued. Outside the arwing, everyone could see the Arwing swerving and flipping around. Everyone looked bored at it.

In Arwing 4, Kelsey and Rachel S. were discussing what it could be.

"I bet they're fighting and Sonic wants to drive," Rachel S. guessed.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Kelsey told her. "And I agree with you."

_A couple of hours later_

"We're heading toward Corneria now," Fox told everyone in Arwing 1 via the headsets. Everyone could see a planet up ahead that looked like Earth.

"That looks just like Earth," Holly commented.

"Looks can be deceiving," Rose told her. "Remember, we're not in our world."

"She's right," Sarah B., Rachel S. and Kelsey agreed. Holly pouted while she continued to drive.

_Corneria_

In the atmosphere, six Arwings were descending. A red glow was surrounding them until they were closer to the ground. They then spotted a red Land Master on the ground with the army surrounding it.

"The Army!" everyone cried.

"I suggest we get at them from behind," Rachel S. suggested.

"Good idea," Fox answered. "Let's land near the water fall. Shutting down communication lines now." He then shut down the lines.

"Oh what fun it is to ride in an Arwing that's about to crash," Rose sang to the tune of Jingle Bells.

"Why do you say that?" Pit asked.

"I was never able to land the plane during the simulation at school," Rose explained. Pit's eyes widened.

_On the ground_

Five Arwings were able to land safely. Once their engines were turned off and everyone was outside, Arwing 3 accidentally crashed into a gigantic tree. Everyone gasped.

"That was the Arwing Pit and Rose were in!" Silver exclaimed.

"Oh no!" Sarah B., Rachel S. and Kelsey exclaimed. They were suddenly relieved once they saw Pit and Rose gliding down toward them.

"What happened?" Sonic asked in a panic.

"We saw the Arwing you were in crash," Falco added. "You're goanna have to pay for that."

"First of all, can I pay you back later? I don't have any money on me right now," Rose told them, making Fox and Falco take an instant disliking to her. "And second, it was really interesting."

_Flashback_

"WE'RE GOANNA RUN INTO THAT TREE!" Pit yelled as Rose was trying to make a landing (which she was epically failing at) and heading straight for a huge tree.

"Think, Rose, think," Rose told herself. "There's always a button to get you out of these situations." Her eyes then came across a red button that said 'Emergency Seat Ejector.' "This'll work." She then pushed the button, making the top of the Arwing open up and the seat eject automatically after that.

"AAAAAH!" they cried as they were shot into the air.

In the forest, two little green men had just landed their flying saucer.

"We finally made it," Man 1 said.

"Hey, do hear something?" Man 2 asked, pointing to the sky.

"Actually, I do," Man 1 agreed.

In the air, Pit and Rose had managed to unhook the seatbelts and flew away from the chairs. The chairs started to drop at a fast rate and inconveniently land on the saucer, crushing it.

"F(beep!)k!" the men cursed.

_End of Flashback_

"Now we gotta go get that army!" Rose proclaimed.

"We're already here," Shadow spoke up, showing them that they were a few hundred yards away from some Primids and a Spaak.

"We were walking as you were talking," Silver added.

"I didn't realize that," Rose commented sheepishly. The others (minus Pit) fell on their faces.

"I didn't either," Pit said sheepishly. "Just goes to show the power of story telling."

"We've gotta get moving!" Rose declared as everyone got off the floor. Once she gave Rachel S. a Blaster and Kelsey the dagger, she declared, "Let's go!" Everyone left the woods and started to run toward the army. Pit, Rose, Shadow, Silver (who raised rocks using telekinesis), Red (who released Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard), Holly (who released Squirt, Ivy and Chary), Fox, Rachel S. and Falco aimed at the back of the army. Pit and Rose released light arrows, Silver threw the rocks forward, and Fox, Rachel and Falco started shooting them with their Blasters.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow yelled as he shot forward a few spears.

"Squirt/le, Water Gun!" Red and Holly commanded their Pokémon. "Ivy/saur, Razor Leaf. Chary/izard, Flame Thrower!" The Pokémon did as commanded and the thirteen of them wiped out a whole row of the army before the rest noticed.

Sonic and Sarah B. ran up at super fast speeds and started doing super fast Homing Attacks on every enemy they could. An Auroros tried to get Rachel S., but she got out of the way just in time. She noticed that its beak was stuck to the ground but didn't know what to do with it. Rose then came up and pulled it out of the ground. She then aimed it at an Autolance, destroying it. Rachel S. had an understanding look before heading back to the fight.

"There's so many of them," Kelsey commented before she sliced a Ticken, making it open up to release a baby chick.

"They must be speeding up on the production on those Shadow Bugs they were talking about," Rachel S. added before shooting down a Cymul.

"We're getting closer," Sarah B. told Sonic as they were stalled in mid air.

"Shouldn't be much longer," Sonic said. They then started to Homing Attack everything they could to get to the Land Master.

"GET OUTTA MY SIGHT!" Kelsey screamed as she finally slashed away a Roturret after receiving several shots from it.

"FIRE!" Falco screamed as he preformed a Fire Bird at a Glire. It disappeared right away.

Meanwhile, Fox and Rachel S. were using their Blasters to hit every enemy they could place their eyes on.

"There's so many of them," Fox said. "I don't think we can take them all down."

"WHAT KIND OF TALK IS THAT?" Rachel S. yelled at him while furiously punching three Primids while the rest coward back in fear. With the army not attacking the two, they were able to talk in peace. (Authoress: Well, kind of.) "My cousin would never lead us into a fight she knew we couldn't win. Sure, my family's weird."

"I HEARD THAT!" Rose yelled as she used her wings to scan above the army before Red and Holly pulled her down.

_Smash Mansion: Random Hallway_

"WE HEARD THAT!" Sarah S., Sam, Chloe, Anna, the other Rachel, and Amanda yelled at the same time to the screen that showed Fox and Rachel talking to each other while they finishing stuffing Crazy inside a giant closet with the others helping.

"What are they yelling about?" Elizabeth asked Harley.

"I don't know," Harley replied.

_Lylat System: Corneria_

"But they're not stupid. Rose would never lead us into a fight we had 0% chance on winning," Rachel S. continued.

Fox thought this over for a minute. "You're right," he said. "I just need to know that we will always win." Rachel S. smiled before she cringed down in pain, holding her left wrist while her hand was surrounded in a light.

"Why is it hurting my left hand?" she asked no one in particular. "For the others, they had pain in their right hand."

_/That's because Fox is one of the original 12. /_

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"I didn't say anything," Fox told her.

 _/That's because I did, /_ Master Hand told her.

 _/Why are you in my head? /_ she asked.

 _/Because you're transformation is different from the others. I couldn't ask you after the symbols appeared because I'm still in the infirmary and I can't move my hand. /_ Rachel looked in a pained bored at this. _/You need to say…/_

"AAAH!" Sonic and Sarah B. screamed near the Land Master. "IT'S SHOOTING AT US!"

 _/You got it? /_ Master Hand asked.

 _/Got it, /_ Rachel S. answered. With that, Master Hand had to end the conversation. The light around Rachel S.'s hand disappeared to reveal two symbols. On the back of her hand was Fox's symbol. On her palm was The Smash symbol.

"What just happened?" Fox asked. Rachel S. looked at him.

"Master Hand just happened," she replied. The army was starting to close in on them again. "SUPER!" she began, pushing her hand forward. The Smasher's symbol turned red. "SMASH!" She pulled her hand into a fist in front of her and Fox's symbol turned orange. Everyone (including the army) looked over to them. "BROTHERS!" She was then surrounded in a tower of orange and everyone who knew about the transformations wondered why her transformation was different from the other three's while those who didn't know about it were wondering how she did it.

_Inside the tower_

Inside the tower, Rachel S. was floating in the middle of nowhere with orange all around. She was then covered in an orange aura. When the aura dispersed, she was wearing Fox's clothing. Her now turning orange hair covered her ears and now had Fox's ears on top of her head. An orange aura went behind her to reveal an orange tail with a white tip. She also had a communicator attached to her head. Two, small orange auras appeared in front of her. When she grabbed them, the aura dispersed revealing a blaster and a reflector shield. When she opened her eyes, they were a bright green. She put the reflector on the left side of her belt and started to descend.

_Outside the tower_

Everyone who didn't know about the transformation (which included Fox, Falco, and the whole army) was stunned when the tower disappeared. Standing there was Rachel S., but she was transformed to look like Fox.

"What just happened?" Fox asked. The army started to surround them again.

"No time to explain now," Rachel S. told him as she prepared her blaster. "We need to keep the army entertained for now." She then fired her blaster three times, destroying a Bombed and two Byants. Fox decided to wait and preformed Fox Illusion, destroying a Glire and a Glice but left himself wide open for a shocking experience from a Glunder.

"WE'RE ALMOST TO THEM!" Silver yelled above the army as he pushed two Buckots away. Pit and Rose slashed two more Primids before reaching Fox and Rachel S. Everyone (except Sonic and Sarah B. who were jumping in the air to dodge the shots of the Land Master in the background) made it gasped at the sight.

"Hey, you guys," Rachel S. greeted them. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes," Rose told her, totally creeped out.

"You have a tail," Holly continued.

"AND IT'S MOVING!" Kelsey finished. Rachel S. slowly looked behind her and did see that she had a tail and it was moving.

"Oh, my, gosh!" Rachel S. yelled, totally freaked out. She ran around in a panic, destroying what little remained of the army and ran off into the woods.

"That takes care of our job," Squirt told the other Pokémon.

"Agreed," Ivy and Chary agreed. Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard just stared lovey dovey at the three.

"Oh brother," Red and Holly said to the three.

"We need to catch up to Sonic and Sarah B.," Rose reminded them.

"We need to get going then," Pit told her. Everyone started to head toward the Land Master with Shadow bringing up the rear muttering about some stupid, fake hedgehog.

When the group finally got to the Land Master, Sonic and Sarah B. were panting like crazy. Luckily, they made the Land Master run out of gas, so it was just sitting there.

"F(beep!)K!," a male voice from inside the Land Master cursed. "The things out of gas. Stupid hedgehog and the cosplayer were too fast for me to get an accurate shot."

"Hey!" Sonic and Sarah B. complained.

"Then we'll just have to fight them face to face," a female voice from inside the Land Master replied giddily. Then, the top of the Land Master opened and two figures jumped out. When they landed, the male was Wolf O'Donnell. The second figure was a little taller than Rose and had a cloak on so nothing could be seen except her hands, which were handcuffed.

"Pit, did you get taller?" Wolf asked.

"Yes," Pit sighed.

"Hello everyone," the hooded figure greeted.

"I always knew there was something wrong with you," Rose started with her head down. Everyone else knew who she was talking to and started to question the matter (minus Pit). "But I never knew you would sink so low." She then raised her head and pointed the blade in her right hand at the hooded figure. "So why don't you just show yourself, KAITLIN!" she yelled. Holly and Kelsey gasped.

"Th-th-that can't be her," Kelsey gasped as she fell to the ground to sit on her knees.

"She didn't arrive with us," Holly protested. "There's no way that could be her." A record scratched.

"How come us three know her?" Rose asked.

"She eggs my house every once in a while, even when it isn't Halloween," Holly replied. Suddenly, the hooded figure started to laugh, not giving Kelsey or Rose a chance to reply. She broke the cuffs with a simple stretching out of her arms, causing everyone to gasp.

"How right you are, Rose," the figure said. She lowered her hood and revealed to everyone that it was Kaitlin. She had short, light brown hair pulled up into a high pony tail, brown eyes and glasses. "You were always the smarter one of your little group."

"H-h-h-how could this be?" Kelsey asked in total shock. "I-I thought we were friends." Kaitlin walked up to her face and laughed.

"How do you guys know her?" Sonic asked Rose.

"She's part of the number one all-female bully group at our school," Rose explained.

"I just used you to get to the others," Kaitlin explained. The look of fear and shock was clearly shown on Kelsey's face. It was so clear, even the blind could see it. "The others and I wanted to get our revenge on Rose for so long now." Everyone looked confused at Rose.

"What did you do to them, Rose?" Shadow asked.

"Nothing," Rose answered. "They just set traps for me at school and they end up getting caught in every single one. Like that time in the lunch line."

_Flashback: Six Months Ago_

Rose, Tommy and Brach were standing in the lunch line with Rose holding a video game case and the three discussing the game. Kaitlin (wearing a black shirt, blue jeans and black flip flops) and four girls, one being a short blonde with blue eyes and wearing a black shirt, shorts and white flip flops (Girl 2), another brown-eyed brunette wearing a yellow shirt, a black mini skirt and brown high heels (Girl 3), the third had dark brown hair and brown eyes and was wearing glasses, a red dress, and purple shoes (Girl 4), and the last girl had a white shirt on along with blue jeans, brown flip flops and had highlighted brown hair and blue eyes (Girl 5). They were getting ready to activate a trap. At that moment they activated it, Rose accidentally slipped on some water on the floor and fell down. Since Tommy and Brach were too small, they were able to avoid the incoming mush of food with ease. The food kept going until it hit Kaitlin and her friends, all cussing very loudly.

"What are they cussing about?" Rose asked the guys.

"Who knows," the boys said at the same time.

_End of Flashback_

"You'll pay for that!" Kaitlin yelled.

"How did you get here in the first place?" Holly asked while tightening her grip on a Poke Ball, totally ignoring Kelsey's disbelief moment.

_Flashback: After Kirsten, Morgan, Allie and Danielle went through the portal_

" _We were planning to get some innocent people so she would give in to us,"_ Kaitlin explained. The five of them were awe struck at the sight that just happened.

"What just happened?" Girl 4 asked.

"No clue," Girl 3 answered. Suddenly, a red portal opened up in front of the table they were sitting at. Wolf came out of it.

"!" they all screamed at the same time.

"SHUT UP!" Wolf yelled back at them. They all stopped moving in that second. "Thank you. Now, you five have been chosen to serve under Tabuu."

"What do we get out of it?" Girl 2 asked, clearly the leader of the gang.

"You can help destroy worlds," Wolf tempted. "You also get powers you never thought was possible."

"Do we get to ruin Rose's life?" Girl 5 asked.

"If she was chosen by that b(beep!)d, Master Hand, then you'll even get to fight her."

"Enough for me!" Kaitlin declared. "Let's go!" With that said, all the girls and Wolf headed into the red portal before it closed behind them.

_End of Flashback_

"I've had enough talking," Kaitlin told them. "Let's fight. SUPER!" She clenched her right hand into a fist to have the Smasher's symbol glow black instead of the normal red. "SMASH!" She pushed out her hand to make the flying fox symbol glow dark grey. "BROTHERS!" She circled her hand in front of her body to stop it over her head. "BRAWL!" She was then surrounded in a dark grey tower. Wolf smiled while everyone else (minus Kelsey) prepared to fight.

_Inside the tower_

Kaitlin was floating in the tower of dark grey with an evil, wicked smile on her face. She was then covered in a grey aura. When it dispersed, she was wearing Wolf's clothes. Her hair was turning grey hair with part of her hair covering her real ears and now had Wolf's ears on top of her head. A cyber patch that looked like Wolf's appeared over her left eye. Behind her, the aura made a real tail like Wolf's. Two grey auras appeared in front of her. When she grabbed them, the aura dispersed, revealing Wolf's blaster and reflector. Black eye liner and eye shadow appeared around her right eye. Her nails grew about an inch and a half. She opened her eye to show that it was dark purple. She put the reflector shield at the left side of her belt and began her descent.

_Outside the tower_

Kelsey was still shaking with fear and rejection when the tower disappeared. Kaitlin stood where the tower was, ready for a fight.

"waaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAh!" a voice screamed from behind her.

"What was that?" she asked to no one in particular. Suddenly, a screaming Rachel S. came up from behind her and ran over her. Silver stopped her by grabbing her with his telekinesis until she calmed down. When she was finally calmed down, Kaitlin (with a shoe print on her face) finally got out of the hole.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!" she screamed at them. Then, she and Wolf ran up to face them. Everyone except Kelsey (who was still having her moment), Red and Holly ran up to face them. Ivysaur and Ivy used Vine Whip to grab them and threw them in separate directions to split them up. Pit, Sonic, Shadow, Red, Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard, Fox and Falco ran over to face Wolf while Rose, Sarah B., Silver, Holly, Squirt, Ivy, Chary, and Rachel S. ran toward Kaitlin.

Kaitlin was super mad at the sudden attack. "I'LL GET YOU ALL!" she screamed. She then prepared her fist for a punch at Rose. Rose was ready to block when Sarah B. zoomed in front of her and caught the punch despite her exhaustion. Kaitlin tried to throw another punch, but Sarah B. caught that one, too. "LET ME AT HER!" she screamed.

"I don't know why you and your group hate Rose," Sarah B. started, "but I'll never let you get to her."

"Hang on, Sarah B.," Rose told her. The others turned to her. "Kaitlin, if you want to fight me, THEN COME AND GET ME! ONE ON ONE!" The others were shocked at this. Kaitlin was pleased at her reaction.

"I see," Chary told the others. "This is a problem she needs to face alone."

"Chary's right," Ivy said.

"If you want to get rid of a kind of problem like this, you have to do it yourself," Squirt added. Everyone else seemed reluctant, but eventually agreed. They all backed off so Rose and Kaitlin could fight each other.

Meanwhile, the others were getting to face Wolf. He held his blaster up and was trying to shoot anyone he could. Pit was using the Mirror Shield to reflect the shots, Fox and Falco were using their reflectors to reflect the shots as well, Red, Squirtle and Ivysaur got on Charizard and flew through the air, and Sonic (despite his exhaustion) and Shadow were running around dodging all the shots.

"Start fighting like men," Wolf told them.

"Then how about only one of us fights you," Shadow suggested. "It would be fairer that way."

"Then I would like to fight Pit," Wolf told them. Everyone (except Shadow) gawked at this.

"Why me and not Fox?" Pit asked. (Fox: *sarcastically* Oh, I feel so special.)

"BECAUSE YOU BEAT ME IN THE THIRD ROUND OF THE TOURNAMENT!" Wolf explined.

"Now I know why they were paired up," Charizard told the others. "They both can keep a grudge pretty well." They all had to agree with the answer.

"Okay then," Pit told him. He split his bow in two and prepared the swords. "The fight is on!" They then charged at each other.

Meanwhile, Rose and Kaitlin were trying to slash/ claw each other. They each had gotten in a few attacks, but no one was gaining an advantage. Everyone else was standing off to the sides, watching the fights (except Kelsey, who is still having her moment).

"This is intense," Sarah B. told no one in particular.

"Agree," everyone except Kelsey told her. The fighting continued. Rose and Kaitlin must have realized that close-hand combat wasn't going to work, so they both jumped away from each other. Rose reconnected her blades while Kaitlin took out her her blaster. Rose starting shooting light arrows while Kaitlin shot her blaster. Since the light arrows were faster than the blaster, two of the light arrows hit two of the shots from the blaster, but before the light arrow hit Kaitlin, she took out her reflector shield and reflected the arrow. Rose jumped out of the way before it could hit her and the arrow zoomed past Rachel S., just barely missing her.

"Hey, watch where you're aiming!" Rachel S. yelled at the two.

"Rachel, your tails on fire," Ivy told her bored. Rachel S. looked at her tail and saw that it was on fire. (Authoress: My mistake, the arrow did hit her, and because of the reflector shield, it ignited her tail.)

"MY TAIL'S ON FIRE!" she screamed. She then continued to run toward the nearest lake.

"I could've just put it out for her," Squirt mumbled under her breath. Meanwhile, Pit and Wolf couldn't get a hit on each other. All the training and battles made them prepared for whatever the other could dish out. Close or long range, neither of them could get in an attack on the other. Eventually, the two battles came together.

"How're you doing?" Rose asked Pit when they went back-to-back.

"Can't get in a descent attack," Pit replied as he reflected a shot from Wolf. "How about you?"

"A few hits here, a few hits there," Rose replied. "This battle is going nowhere."

"Then we'll just have to do something different," Kaitlin told her after eavesdropping on the conversation. She then took her blaster and aimed it at Kelsey.

"KELSEY, MOVE!" Rose screamed as she ran toward her. Kelsey looked up and saw Kaitlin pointing her blaster directly at her.

"DIE!" Kaitlin screamed as she pulled the trigger. Kelsey closed her eyes and awaited the shot, but it never came. Instead, she heard a scream. She opened her eyes and saw that Rose took the hit for her. The blast of the shot was so powerful that it launched her into the Land Master. She landed on the ground and had a burn mark in the middle of her stomach. There was also a small blood stain growing bigger. Everyone's eyes except Wolf and Kaitlin's widened in horror.

"Nice job, Kaitlin," Wolf told her. Kaitlin smiled (because she got her revenge) while everyone else (except Kelsey) ran over to check on Rose.

"You okay?" Sarah B. asked.

"I think… ouff," Rose commented as she tried to get up. When she slumped back down, a white aura surrounded her, transforming her back to her normal mode.

"You need to get back to the mansion," Pit told her.

"For once, I have to agree with you," Rose told him. Silver lifted her up using his telekinesis while Pit reached into her purse. He took out two Wii Remotes. He handed one to Red and used the other to open a portal. He, Rose and Silver went through and the portal closed behind them.

_Smash Mansion: Infirmary_

Inside the infirmary, Dr. Mario was unwrapping the bandages Master Hand was in.

"You have officially made a full recovery," Dr. Mario told him.

"Thank goodness," Master Hand said. "Now, I hope Crazy hasn't done anything stupid yet." At that exact moment, a portal opened up at the door. Pit, an injured Rose and Silver came out of it. "Oh my gosh, get her in a bed right now!"

"Right away!" Dr. Mario told him. Silver then set her down in the nearest bed. Dr. Mario grabbed some bandages.

"I want my family in here," Rose said. She then grabbed Dr. Mario by the collar. "And if you try anything funny…"

"I won't, I won't!" Dr. Mario panicked. Master Hand, Pit and Silver left the room to go get her family while praying that Rose would be alright (Authoress: Well, she still has her spunk, so she'll be alright.).

"Hey," Pit got Silver's attention. "Did you hear something?"

"No," Silver told him. "Must be your imagination."

"I guess," Pit said reluctantly. (Authoress: That was a close one.)

_Lylat System: Corneria_

Back on Corneria, Kelsey was in more of a shock than ever. One of her friends had shielded her with their own body.

"This…this is all my fault," she cried. Falco had just about enough of this. He walked up to her, knelt down, and smacked her right across the face. Kelsey was shocked at his actions. Everyone else (including Wolf and Kaitlin) gasped.

"I've had enough of your crying!" Falco yelled at her. Kelsey had a dumb-struck look on her face with tears flowing. "She protected you from that shot. Are you just goanna let her efforts go to waste?" It took Kelsey a moment before she realized what he was talking about. She shook her head and used her sleeve to wipe away her tears.

"No," she replied quietly. "Rose **is** my friend and she protected me. Kaitlin **acted** like my friend and attacked me." Her voice gained volume as she continued to speak. "I have to protect my true friends. I HAVE TO PROTECT THOSE I CARE ABOUT!" That did the trick. Both of her hands started to shine off a bright light. "AHHH! Why is it different then the other three?"

"Probably because of the same reason with me," Rachel S. said as she came back from the pond. She was soaking wet and had a slightly charred tail. "Fox was in two tournaments before Brawl."

"And Falco was in the tournament before this one," Sarah B. finished.

"Which means," Holly started.

"That the transformation will be different," the three declared. Everyone else face-faulted.

 _/Well, they're right, /_ Master Hand told Kelsey through her mind. The glow on her hands disappeared, revealing two symbols. On the back of her left hand was Falco's symbol. On the back of her right hand was the Smasher's symbol.

 _/What are you doing in my head? /_ Kelsey asked.

 _/To tell you what you need to do like I did with Rose and Rachel S., /_ Master Hand replied.

_/What you need to say is… /_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sonic, Sarah B., and Shadow yelled as they were dodging shots from Wolf and Kaitlin. (Authoress: Hedgehogs and Sarah B. are great distractions.) Everyone else was hiding from the shooting.

"WHY DO THEY LIKE SHOOTING US?" Sonic and Sarah B. asked no one in particular.

"Because I hate annoying hedgehogs and you're paired up with one of them," Wolf answered.

"YOU'RE MIXING ME UP WITH THOSE TWO!" Shadow yelled at him. He then took out the Green Chaos Emerald. "CHAOS CONTROL!" He then disappeared.

"SHADOW!" Sonic and Sarah B. yelled.

 _/You got it? /_ Master Hand asked Kelsey.

 _/Got it, /_ Kelsey replied. _/Now, to get revenge. /_ "SUPER," she said as she brought her right hand up. The Smasher's symbol glowed red. "SMASH," she continued as she brought up her left hand making it cross over her right hand. Falco's symbol turned blue.

"What's she doing?" Falco asked as he got out of his hiding spot (which just happened to be a bush). Everyone else peeked out of their hiding spots to see what she was doing. Wolf and Kaitlin stopped firing to see what was happening.

"BROTHERS," Kelsey continued, circling her hands around until they ended up above her head. "MELEE!" she finished. She was then surrounded in a blue tower. Kaitlin had a fearful look on her face.

"Oh sh(beep!)t," she cursed.

_Inside the tower_

Kelsey was floating in the middle of the tower with blue everywhere. She had an angry look on her face. She was then surrounded in a blue aura. When it disappeared, she was wearing Falco's clothes. Her hair was turning blue, covered her ears and was straight down her back. Two blue auras appeared in front of her. When the aura dispersed, she had Falco's blaster and reflector. She had heavy red make-up around her eyes. She opened her eyes for them to be the same color as before. She then put the reflector shield at the left side of her belt and started to descend.

_Outside the tower_

Everyone was in amazement (some more than others) at Kelsey's unlocked transformation. When the tower disappeared, Kelsey stood there. She looked calm, but there was a huge tension in the air. She suddenly looked super angry.

"I'LL GET YOU!" she screamed at Kaitlin. She then started running toward her.

"Maybe we should get out of here," Kaitlin suggested.

"No way," Wolf replied. "You made her mad, you fight her." He then pushed her toward Kelsey.

"Hey!" Kaitlin yelled back. Kelsey then preformed a Kelsey Illusion (it's like the Falco Illusion, except Kelsey's performing it, thus named after her). Kaitlin became dazed from that attack. Kelsey turned around and preformed it again and again and again.

"Hey, I still have one more Smash Ball," Red proclaimed as he reached into his backpack. The Smash Ball came flying out and over to Kelsey. She noticed it and started to shoot at it. Wolf noticed it too and started shooting at it. In the end, Kelsey got it. She started glowing in a rainbow aura.

"Personally, I prefer the air," she exclaimed. She jumped up in the air until she was out of sight.

"What's going on?" Rachel S. asked.

"She's performing the Final Smash," Fox explained.

"She must be calling out the Land Master," Falco added. True to his word, a blue Land Master fell out of the sky.

"Whoa," Sarah B., Holly, and Rachel S. awed.

"Oh sh(beep!)t!" Wolf and Kaitlin cursed. Two shots fired out of the cannon and launched Wolf and Kaitlin high into the sky. Two red portals opened in the sky and they landed inside.

"Not done yet," Kelsey said from inside the Land Master. She then shots three more times into one of the portal right before they disappeared.

_Subspace_

Inside Subspace, two red portals opened up. Wolf and Kaitlin then landed on their behinds when they fell out.

" _Thank goodness for that_ ," Kaitlin said. Too bad she was super wrong because the three shots Kelsey fired off hit her. She then went flying through Subspace.

" _Damn it_!" Wolf cussed. He then started chasing after Kelsey.

_Lylat System: Corneria_

The Final Smash had timed out and the Land Master turned into a green digital skeleton before it disappeared. Kelsey hopped out of it and grinned back at everyone.

"Did it!" she proclaimed as she ran her hand through her hair. When she pulled her hair back, she found dozens of strands stuck to her hand. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed.

"Get her a hat!" Falco yelled. As he ran toward her, he snatched Red's hat from his head, revealing messing brown hair. This also caused Holly's hat to turn totally red before disappearing.

"HEY!" the two yelled at the same time. Falco ran up to her and put the hat on her head just before all of her hair fell out at once.

"What's going on?" she demanded. Sonic, Red, Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard, Fox and Falco looked skeptical at each other.

"You got Smash Sickness," Fox started.

"It's what happens after you use a Smash Ball for the first time," Red continued. "The first time I used it, my Pokémon were out for twelve hours."

"Not a fun experience," the three mentioned Pokémon told everyone at the same time.

"Oh yeah," Holly piped up. "I must have suffered from it, too, right after Red and I wiped out a lot of Primids."

"You did," Squirt, Ivy and Chary piped up. "You couldn't transform for twelve hours." Holly looked nervous at the statement.

"I molted," Falco stated, shivering. "My feathers didn't start to grow back until a few hours passed." Kelsey was jaw-struck at the statement.

"I couldn't stop running for 12 hours," Sonic stated. Sarah B. sighed in relief and fainted. (Holly: You guys, Sarah B. just fainted!)

"What happened to you, Fox?" Rachel S. asked. Fox looked down in shame.

"I don't want to say," Fox mumbled. Rachel S. shrugged her shoulders and let it go. (Authoress: No, she needs to know now! What will happen when she does find out? (grins evily))

"We better get going back," Holly proclaimed, using Ivy to carry an unconscious Sarah B., which surprisingly, no one was noticing. Red nodded and took out the Wii Remote. He pushed the A Button and opened a portal. They all went through the portal and disappeared.

_Smash Mansion: Control Room_

In the control room, a portal appeared. Sonic, Sarah B., Red, Holly, Fox, Rachel S., Falco and Kelsey appeared through it. When the portal disappeared, they saw the traitor (at least to Sonic and Sarah B.) Shadow and Crazy.

"HURRYUPHURRYUPHURRYUP!" Crazy screamed at them. "ROSEFAMILYINFIRMARY!" He then bolted out of the room.

"What did he say?" Rachel S. asked as an orange tower surrounded her and changed her back to normal. Sarah B. did the same thing except with a blue tower (surprisingly unconscious when she did that). (Kelsey: I can't transform back!)

"He said that Rose is in the infirmary and wants her family there," Shadow translated.

"Oh," everyone said at the same time. They then ran to the infirmary (with Sonic and Shadow racing).

_Outside the Infirmary_

Everyone who was not part of Rose's family (minus Harley and Elizabeth) was sitting outside the infirmary in a long row of chairs. Harley, Elizabeth, and Brach were openly crying while the rest of the girls were trying to hold back tears with a few escaping and the rest of the guys looking down. Sonic and Shadow ran past everyone, causing a huge trail of air and blowing everyone down except Silver.

"Tie," Silver told them, being the only one who could see them at high speeds. Sonic and Shadow groaned as Sarah B. (still unconscious), Red, Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard, Holly, Squirt, Ivy (carrying Sarah B.), Chary, Fox, Rachel S., Falco and Kelsey then came up behind them.

"I'm coming, Rose!" Rachel S. yelled before heading into the infirmary. The others took a seat in the long line.

_10 minutes later_

Everyone was starting to get worried because Rose was in there so long.

"Will Rosie be okay?" Elizabeth asked. A record scratch could be heard.

"Rosie?" Pit, Sonic, Red, Holly, Fox, Falco, Kelsey, Brach, Megan, Tommy, Lauren, Morgan, Samantha, Danielle, Rachel H., Kyle, Allie, Jessica, Kirsten, Ryan, Andrea, Chelsey, Halona, Ae-in and Elinor asked.

"That's her nickname," Sarah B., explained.

"Rosie said only we get to call her that," Harley explained, pointing at himself and his sister. At that moment, Dr. Mario came out into the hallway.

"She can have visitors now," Dr. Mario announced. Harley and Elizabeth ran inside for joy while everyone else walked. Falco stopped for a minute and whispered something into Dr. Mario's ear. His eyes widened.

"Right away," Dr. Mario told him before he ran down the hall.

_Infirmary_

Inside the infirmary, Rose's family was surrounding the bed she was on. Harley and Elizabeth ran up and jumped on Rose. Unfortunately, they got her on the stomach.

"Hooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaah!" Rose wheezed in pain. She was wearing her t-shirt over the bandages. Amanda and Anna lifted Harley and Elizabeth off of Rose as everyone else came in. Ivy then put Sarah B. on a bed.

"How'd it go?" Rose asked.

"Kaitlin got a beating she won't forget," Kelsey answered. Everyone who didn't see her Final Smash looked at her confused.

"Why are you wearing Red's hat?" Morgan asked.

"I… have Smash Sickness."

"Smash Sickness?" Rose asked.

"Smash Sickness?" Brach asked.

"Smash Sickness?" Tommy asked.

"We thought that was only a myth," the said together with Tommy and Brach on either side of Rose. That crept everyone out.

"Anyways," Rose remembered. "You guys remembered to get Jasmin, right?" A record scratched in the room.

"Oh sh(beep!)t!" Sonic, Red, Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard, Holly, Squirt, Ivy, Chary, Rachel S., and Kelsey cursed.

_Lylat System: Great Fox: Command Room_

Inside the newly fixed Command Room, a dissection table was put at an angle. Slippy was clasped on it by the wrists and ankles. He had a panicked look on his face because a giant laser was aimed right at him. Jasmin has a mad scientist grin on her face.

"Any last words?" she asked creepily right before she started firing up the laser. The laser started up slowly and the tip got redder and redder. Slippy saw his life flash before his eyes (which was actually rather boring until he joined Star Fox) right before the laser suddenly turned off. Slippy and Jasmin turned to the outlet to see Jessica holding the end of the cord.

"Hey, Jessica," Jasmin said with obvious worry in her voice. "What are you… " Jessica grabbed her ear and started dragging her away. "Ow, ow, ow," Jasmin winced. Jessica then took her through the portal and disappeared.

"What about me?" Slippy asked.

_Smash Mansion: Infirmary_

A portal was opened up at the foot of Rose's bed. Jessica came out of the portal dragging her sister behind by the ear.

"What was that for?" Jasmin asked, rather mad. The two girls then started wrestling on the floor. Everyone had nervous smiles on their face. Rose noticed Kelsey on a couple of beds down, very depressed.

"We need to do something to cheer her up," Rose commented, causing everyone to snap out of their trances and to look at the depressed Kelsey. Amanda then had a light bulb powered by a Pikachu appear over her head.

"Hey, Rose," she commented. "Can you still sing?"

"Let me see," Rose replied. " _Doooooo, Reeeeeeeee, Miiiiiiiiiii!"_ she sang in a very off tune voice, causing the room to rattle and Sarah B. to come out of her unconscious state. "Yeah, I can still sing."

"What _**IS**_ your definition of singing?" everyone minus her family, Sarah B., Brach and Tommy asked while they covered their ears.

"To the music room!" Brach commanded. Everyone left the room except Sarah B. (who was still trying to register what happened) and Kelsey (who was still depressed).

_Half an hour later_

Harley and Elizabeth entered the infirmary and saw Sarah B. trying to comfort Kelsey. The two went up to them.

"Come on!" Harley yelled.

"Everyone wants you two in the music room," Elizabeth continued. Sarah helped Kelsey up while Harley and Elizabeth ran ahead.

_The Music Room_

When the four reached the music room, Harley and Elizabeth sat right down while Sarah B. and Kelsey took in the surroundings. Instruments of all kinds lined the perfectly white walls. The floors were of black and white tiles with a stage at one of the ends of the room. In front of the stage were folding chairs enough for everyone. Sarah B. dragged Kelsey and sat down in the front row. The stage had a headset (that just hooked on to the ear), a red electric guitar, a red electric bass, a green drum set, and the master control board connected to a key board on it. From backstage, Rose (singer, wearing a green dress supported by the neck), Sonic (guitarist), Silver (drummer), Rachel (bass player), and Jasmin (keyboard/ master control board) came out on stage and took their places. Pit, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Red, Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard, Squirt, Ivy, Chary, Fox and Falco were really worried. Rose put the headset on and started speaking into it.

"Hey, everybody!" Rose spoke through the headset into the speakers on either side of the stage. Everyone who knew her **very** well started cheering loudly. "Tonight, we'll be performing Star Jewel (1)." Sam left the room right after she said it. She nodded to Sonic who nodded back at her. When she looked away, nervousness swept over his face (because he was worrying about how Rose would sound) just like all the others who didn't know.

_Star Jewel_

Sonic started playing the first guitar solo of the song. When his solo ended, he, Silver, and Jasmin bit their bottom lip while everyone in the audience who didn't know the truth closed their eyes and covered their ears. What came next was a total shock for them.

Rose: _**Nagareboshi ni negai wo kaketa**_ _(I whished upon a shooting star)  
_ _ **Nanatsu no hikari mitsukedashite**_ _(that I'd find the seven pearlescent points of light)  
_ _ **Hanarebanare ni natte JUERII SUTAA**_ _(like a jewel star that had been separated from them)  
_ _ **Unmei to iu kizuna wo shinjiteru**_ _(I believe in the bonds called fate)_

"What the f(beep!)k?" Falco asked.

"That's part of Rose's true voice," Sarah B. answered. Everyone else in the crowd who didn't know was dumbstruck while the others were screaming for joy. On stage, the three on instruments had realized Rose was just pretending the whole time, Rachel H. giggled a little bit and all four of them were now started to play with feeling as they started the first verse.

Rose: _**Tsumetai nami ni toketa namida no yukue wa**_ _(I thawed myself from the icy cold wave and don't know where my tears lie)  
_ _ **Dare ni mo kizukarenai mama sotto awa to kiete itta**_ _(Without anyone noticing I silently vanish into bubbles)  
_ _ **Nakushita mono wo sagashiteru kokoro ga setsunai**_ _(I'm looking for that lost item of mine as my heart aches)  
_ _ **Midori no ame ni tsutsumarete utaitsudzukeru Song For You!**_ _(Engulfed in the green rain, I continue my Song for You!)_

_**Umarekawaru asa ga kuru nara** _ _(If a newly born morning were to come)  
_ _**Onaji inochi wo mata ikitai** _ _(I'd want to live the same life again)  
_ _**Meguriaeru subete no mono ga** _ _(We'd meet again by fate and everything)  
_ _**Houseki ni naru kiseki wo shinjiteru** _ _(would become jeweled, and I'd believe in miracles)_

"She really good," Pit commented. Kelsey looked up at the stage and started to become interested in the song.

Rose: _**Kokoro wo hitaita toki nanika ga hajiketa**_ _(When I opened my heart, something popped out)  
_ _ **Hitori de koko made kita kedo kitto tsuyogatteta ne**_ _("I've gotten this far on my own, so I must be strong.")  
_ _ **Daiji na mono ni kidzuitara kisetsu ga megutta**_ _(If the precious item I'm looking for would notice me, surely seasons would revolve like normal)  
_ _ **Midori no ame ni tsutsumarete utaitsudzukeru Song For You!**_ _(Engulfed in the green rain, I continue my Song for You!)_

_**Nagareboshi ni negai wo kaketa** _ _(I whished upon a shooting star)  
_ _**Nanatsu no hikari mitsukedashite** _ _(that I'd find the seven pearlescent points of light)  
_ _**Hanarebanare ni natte JUERII SUTAA** _ _(like a jewel star that had been separated from them)  
_ _**Unmei to iu kizuna wo shinjiteru** _ _(I believe in the bonds called fate)_

Sonic was now doing the guitar solo and everyone was cheering for him. Kelsey was pondering over the song (lucky for her, she was once interested in Japanese and remembered the translation for the song).

 _/They're trying to cheer me up, /_ she thought. She then stood up (which surprised everyone near her) and yelled, "THANKS, YOU GUYS!" Everyone on stage smile right before the solo ended.

Rose: _**Daiji na mono ni kidzuitara kisetsu ga megutta**_ _(If the precious item I'm looking for would notice me, surely seasons would revolve like normal)  
_ _ **Midori no ame ni tsutsumarete utaitsudzukeru Song For You!**_ _(Engulfed in the green rain, I continue my Song for You!)_

_**Umarekawaru asa ga kuru nara** _ _(If a newly born morning were to come)  
_ _**Onaji inochi wo mata ikitai** _ _(I'd want to live the same life again)  
_ _**Meguriaeru subete no mono ga** _ _(We'd meet again by fate and everything)  
_ _**Houseki ni naru kiseki wo shinjiteru** _ _(would become jeweled, and I'd believe in miracles)_

Almost everyone was cheering as the song neared the end. Sonic and Rachel were doing the battle of the guitars while Jasmin and Silver were just concentrating on completing the song. When the song ended, everyone cheered.

"Thank you, everyone!" Rose said through the headset. At that second, Master Hand and Dr. Mario barged through the door. "Busted."

"You were playing music," Master Hand began madly, making everyone cringe. "And you didn't invite me?"

"Huh?" everyone asked.

"Rose!" Dr. Mario commanded, pointing a finger at the accused making her flinch. "You were not allowed to leave the infirmary yet. And Kelsey!" He pointed a finger at Kelsey making her flinch, too. "You are to go immediately to the infirmary!" Both girls groaned, Rose took off the headset and both of them followed him to the infirmary.

"Oh, and before I go," Rose remembered, "Sonic, do you have any siblings?"

"Actually, I have a brother and a sister, why?" Sonic answered. Rose's jaw dropped and her eyes widened and they stayed that way until she left the room. Everyone else noticed that Sarah B.' jaw was opened, too. She silently left the room as well. They thought nothing more of it. Amanda went with Harley and Elizabeth to put them to bed while everyone else started to put away the stage and the instruments.

When they were just starting... "OH MY GOSH! KELSEY, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR?" Rose secreamed out of no where.


	10. Little Puffballs

_The next morning: Control Room_

The next morning, everyone was tired minus Rose (in regular clothes), Sarah B., Shadow (being the Ultimate Life Form, he doesn't need to sleep too often), Kelsey (who now had her hair back and gave Red his hat back), Sam, Harley, Elizabeth, Amanda, Master Hand, and Crazy.

"So," Master Hand began. "Is everyone ready for another day?" Everyone who was tired fell over and started sleeping. "I'll take that as a no."

"I got an idea," Sarah B. whispered.

_A few minutes later_

Rose (holding an air horn), Sarah B., Kelsey and Sam were giggling a little before they got themselves under control.

"Cover your ears," Rose whispered. Master Hand and Crazy quietly snapped their fingers, making giant headphones cover the sides of their hands while everyone else covered their ears with their hands. Rose (using her free hand) put up three fingers (one at a time), covered her ears with her free hand and shoulder, and blew the horn.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" everyone else screamed as they woke up. The others were laughing (except Shadow- he was chuckling).

"Not funny," Fox commented.

"Yes it was," Rose argued back between breaths. That just made everyone laugh harder. Once the laughter died down, Master Hand spoke up.

"Now that everyone is finally awake, we can get down to business. First off, we need to go over the rules."

"RULES?!" everyone screamed at him.

"Yes, rules," Master Hand told them. "Crazy, give them the rules."

"Ok, bro," Crazy said as he snapped his fingers. Pieces of paper appeared in front of everyone. Everyone looked at the papers with looks of confusion.

"Master Hand," Kirsten spoke up. "These say 'I like Hershey Bars. :)'" True to her word, every piece of paper said that.

"I have to do everything myself, don't I?" Master Hand mumbled to himself. He snapped his fingers and replaced the sheets Crazy handed out. "Read this." The pieces of paper said:

_Rules of Smash Mansion_

_1\. Only a limited amount of people can be sent on a mission at one time. If a world is_ _**NOT in danger** _ _, only two teams or four people may be sent. If a world is_ _**not inimmediate danger** _ _, five teams or ten people may be sent. If a world is in_ _**immediate danger** _ _, seven teams or fourteen people may be sent.  
Note: A team is two people who are connected through the transformation they have. (In others words, a chosen one and whoever their teamed up with. Shadow and Silver will have their own team because they don't have any chosen ones. Red and his Pokémon and Holly and her Pokémon count as one person along with Popo and Nana and whoever they're chosen with) This rule can only be negated by Master Hand and it doesn't apply for the Pokémon world. A note will tell how many can go._

_2\. Take turns. If you've been to a lot of worlds lately, let some others go instead._

_3\. Sometimes, only certain people can go to a certain world. Example: Only Pokémon and Pokémon-related people can go to the Pokémon World. This will be mentioned if necessary._

"WHAT?!" everyone screamed at the rules.

"You're ripping us off!" Amanda told him.

"That's the point," Master Hand answered. Everyone was shocked at this. "Anyways, the rules are put in place immediately. Now, it's time to see who will be needed next and who will go next."

"Yay!" everyone except Shadow, Fox and Falco cheered.

"Crazy, fire it up!" Master Hand called to the newly installed balcony/ newest control panel.

"Okie-dokie, bro," Crazy called from the balcony. He pushed a red button on the panel. As the floor in everyone opened up, a weird song started to play (Authoress: You know, the one that goes daaaaaaah, da daaaaaaaah, da daaaaaaaaaaah, da daaaaaaaaaaaaaa, bum bup bup, bum bup bup.) While the music was playing, a huge machine started to come out of the ground. A lot of people were yawning while Sarah B. checked her invisible watch.

"Hurry it up!" Sonic yelled.

"Yeah!" everyone else agreed.

"You people have no patience!" Master Hand yelled back. Once the machine came out, it really was a bigger version of the roulette Master Hand uses.

"Is it just me, or is that thing bigger than last time?" Morgan asked.

"It's bigger," everyone who knew about it told her. Crazy then pushed another button on the control pad. The roulette then started up and the two wheels spun around very fast.

"I wonder who gets to go this time," Ae-in told Sam.

"Me too," Sam replied. Right after she said that, the first wheel started to slow down. When it stopped, there was a split picture of a star with half of it being pink and the other half being dark purple (so dark that it could easily be mistaken for black).

"Whoever is chosen will have to go get Kirby and Meta Knight," Master Hand explained.

"Then who gets to go?" Megan asked quietly. As soon as she said that, the second wheel slowed down to a halt. When it stopped, it showed a split picture of Ae-in and Sam.

"Ae-in and Sam will go get them," Master Hand announced.

"Ya-hoo!" Ae-in and Sam cheered.

"Rose, here's the piece of paper," Master Hand told her as he snapped his fingers. A piece of paper appeared in front of Rose. She grabbed it and started reading.

"It says here that anyone can go and the world is not in immediate danger so five teams or ten people may be sent," Rose read. "Pit and I can't go since I'm still in **treatment**." She glared at Dr. Mario with the word treatment.

"Ae-in and Sam have to go, so that's two people already," Pit added.

"Everyone who doesn't have a transformation yet has to stay behind," Amanda grumbled. All the ones who couldn't go sighed.

"I want to go," Sarah B. said.

"Then Sarah B. and Sonic will go," Silver added.

"That's four," Chloe added.

"We'll go," Holly told her, pointing at herself and Red.

"That's six," Chloe added.

"We want to go, too," Rachel S. told them, pointing at the Star Fox team and Kelsey.

"Besides," Kelsey added. "If that traitor Kaitlin is there, I want to make sure that she will never bother us again." Everyone looked at her with a scared face.

"That's ten then," Lauren told them.

"NOW FOR THE LESSON, SIS!" Crazy called from the balcony, almost busting everyone's ear drums.

"OKAY, CRAZY!" Rose yelled back in an annoyed tone at an equally loud level. "Kirby is a star warrior from deep in space. He attacks enemies by sucking them up and copying their powers. From what I understand, he was woken up 200 years too early, is more or less a baby, and can't really say much." Pit, Sonic, Red, Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard, Fox and Falco gave each other the 'If she only knew' look, but Rose wasn't paying attention and continued. "Meta Knight is also a star warrior. He wields the sword called Galaxia and was in the fight against eNeMeE, a living nightmare. He was the only survivor from the first fight. Kirby eventually defeated him with the Star Wand and brought peace to the universe. This is how I understand it."

"Okay then," Master Hand called. "You guys must get going."

"Fine," the ten that were going told him. Rose handed Red the Wii Remote. Red opened a portal and the ten ones that decided to go (this included Sonic, Sarah B., Red and his Pokémon, Holly, Fox, Rachel S., Falco, Kelsey, Ae-in and Sam) went through the portal and disappeared.

_Just outside Cappy Town: A Field_

In the middle of a green field, a portal opened up. Sonic, Sarah B., Red, Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard, Holly, Fox, Rachel S., Falco, Kelsey, Ae-in and Sam came through it before it closed behind them.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked. Right as she said that, Meta Knight's ship flew overhead.

"That's Meta Knight's ship!" Red and Fox yelled.

"After it!" Sarah B. commanded them.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL!" Sarah B. and Holly yelled, becoming surrounded in blue and red towers respectively. Once they were transformed, Red called back Squirtle and Ivysaur while Holly called out Chary. Once preparations were made, Sonic and Sarah B. ran ahead, Red and Holly got on Charizard and Chary and flew up into the air while everyone else had to run off as fast as they could. During the flight, Charizard was staring googly-eyed at Chary.

"Pay attention to the sky, Charizard!" Red yelled at him. "We have to catch the Halberd!" Charizard blew a few sparks out of his nose in annoyance while Chary giggled.

_Square of Cappy Town_

Over the square of Cappy Town (which has some wooden houses and a fountain in the middle along a stone street), Meta Knight's ship, also known as the Halberd, was floating just above it. Below were some people. They were sorta like blobs with eyes and mouths. Some were wearing clothes while others were just wearing accessories. In the middle of the crowd was Kirby looking up with a dumbfound expression and Meta Knight with his cape wrapped around his body. Whispers went through the crowd about why the Halberd was flying without Meta Knight on it.

"Meta Knight, what's going on?" a voice said. Two kids, different from the rest, came running toward the star warriors. A boy and a girl ran through the line to Meta Knight. The girl was a little taller than Meta Knight, had pale yellow skin with her hair matching the same color, her hair was pulled back by a purple ring and two beads, green eyes, a pink and green suit with poofy sleeves, and orange shoes. The boy, her brother, wore purple pants with a red-purple strap going over his right shoulder and connecting to the pants by a lighter colored button. He has yellow-orange skin. The top of his hair was the same color as his skin with the tips being blue and covering his eyes. He was also wearing gray shoes.

"Tiff, Tuff," Meta Knight introduced the girl and boy respectively.

"What is your ship doing?" Tuff asked.

"King Dedede has taken control of the Halberd along with a girl I have never seen before," Meta Knight told them.

_Flashback_

Inside a brick room (which happened to be underground), Meta Knight was making sure his newly built Halberd was all in order (because the first two exploded in battles). When he turned around, King Dedede and a person in a brown cloak were there.

"What do you want, King Dedede?" Meta Knight asked, reaching for Galaxia.

"I jus' want yer new ship," King Dedede told him.

"And we'll have it now," the person in the cloak (which by the voice sounded like a girl) told him. She took her hammer (which looked a lot like Dedede's) and slammed Meta Knight in the side, knocking him across the room. King Dedede and the brown cloaked figure ran into the ship and closed the hatch before Meta Knight could get inside. The two made their way to the deck and started the launch sequence. The roof above the ship opened up revealing the sky and the ship took off into the sky.

"This will not end well," Meta Knight told himself and raced out the door to Cappy Town.

_End of Flashback_

"Poyo!" Kirby yelled while pointing at the ship. The bottom hatch opened up and out came a ton of spores. More whispers went through the crowd.

"The army has not been defeated yet," Meta Knight told Kirby. Meta Knight let his cape fly and took out his sword, Galaxia.

"Meta Knight, what's going on?" Tiff asked.

"Tiff, Tuff, get everyone out of here," Meta Knight ordered them as the Shadow Bugs started to form into piles.

"Not until we know what's going on!" Tiff argued back. By this time, the Shadow Bugs had formed into the different parts of the army. The crowd was so scared that they all ran away except for Kirby, Meta Knight, Tiff and Tuff.

"What are those things?" Tuff asked. A Primid started to walk towards them from the back.

"Tuff, look out!" Meta Knight cried as the Primid was raising its hand. Tuff turned around and froze in fear. Right before it karate chopped him, a blue blur came and took it down, changing it back into useless spores. It went on to crush a Puppit, two Poppants and a Glunder while another blue blur hit a Metal Primid and Two Bytans before leaping into an alley.

"Hey Kirby, Knighty, remember me?" a voice asked from the alleyway. Meta Knight froze in fear while the rest of the army was laughing so hard (in their own ways) that one might think that they were about to pee their pants at any moment.

"Sonic, poyo!" Kirby yelled.

"Sonic?" Tiff and Tuff asked in confusion. From the alley, Sonic and Sarah B. came out of it.

"The name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog," Sonic told them.

"And I'm Sarah B.," Sarah B. introduced herself.

"The one who has enough nerve to call me that," Meta Knight muttered. He was so angry, his mask cracked a little. This caused everyone to back off a little.

"Whoa, Meta Knight, calm down," Sonic protested. "Some of the others are coming, too."

"Who else is coming?" Meta Knight asked, the crack on his mask magically gone.

"Chary/izard, use Flamethrower!" Red and Holly called from higher up. Charizard and Chary opened their mouths and spit out flames to burn some Glices and Mites.

"There's Red and Holly riding on Charizard and Chary," Sarah B. told them. "The others should be coming pretty soon." True to her word, Fox, Rachel S., Falco, Kelsey, Ae-in and Sam came running over the hill and down into the square.

"Hey you guys," Falco greeted them.

"Falco, poyo! Fox, poyo!" Kirby said after they came over the hill. "Red, poyo! Char, poyo!" he yelled as Charizard and Chary landed and Red and Holly got off their Pokémon.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Tiff and Tuff yelled at everyone. Ae-in glared at Kirby (because she doesn't know Meta Knight).

"You've been keeping secrets from them, haven't you?" she asked. Kirby nodded his head (Authoress: Does he even have a head?) slowly. "Sometimes, it's not nice to keep secrets, especially when parts or all of it is revealed." Kirby pondered this for a second.

"Your right, mysterious lady, poyo," Kirby said. (Rose, Brach, and Tommy: KIRBY SAID A WHOLE SENTENCE!) "Sometimes, keeping secrets isn't the best thing to do, poyo." (Rose, Brach, and Tommy: KIRBY SAID AN EVEN LONGER WHOLE SENTENCE!) Ae-in smiled for a minute (more like two seconds) before there was pain in her left hand. She grabbed her wrist with her other hand. Her hand was swallowed up in a pink light. During this time, the army was starting to calm down and advance toward them. When the light faded, the Smasher's symbol was on her left palm and Kirby's symbol (which was a star).

"What's happening?" Tuff asked.

"I'll explain," Sam announced to Tiff and Tuff. "You guys take care of the army." She then grabbed Tiff and Tuff and ran to the nearest alley.

"Let's get started then," Sarah B. announced.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS!" Rachel S. and Ae-in called out (while doing the original 12 actions). They were surrounded in orange and pink towers respectively.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS MELEE!" Kelsey called out (while doing the Melee actions), becoming surrounded in a blue tower.

_Inside the orange tower_

Inside the tower, Rachel was floating in the middle of nowhere with orange all around. She was then covered in an orange aura. When the aura dispersed, she was wearing Fox's clothing. Her turning orange hair covered her ears and now had Fox's ears on top of her head. An orange went behind her to form an orange tail with a white tip. She also had a communicator attached to her head. Two, small orange auras appeared in front of her. When she grabbed them, the aura dispersed revealing a blaster and a reflector shield. When she opened her eyes, they were a bright green. She put the reflector on the left side of her belt and started to descend.

_Inside the blue tower_

Kelsey was floating in the middle of the tower with blue everywhere. She didn't have an angry look on her face like she did the first time. She was then surrounded in a blue aura. When it disappeared, she was wearing Falco's clothes. Her hair was turning blue, covered her ears and was straight down her back. Two blue auras appeared in front of her. When the aura dispersed, she had Falco's blaster and reflector. She had heavy red make-up around her eyes. She opened her eyes for them to be the same color as before. She then put the reflector shield at the left side of her belt and started to descend.

_Inside the pink tower_

Ae-in was floating in the middle of the pink tower. She was then covered in a pink aura. When it disappeared, she was wearing red Nike tennis shoes with white shoelaces, very baggy pink sweatpants, a very baggy pink sweatshirt, and fingerless pink gloves. Her nails were painted pink and her now smoothed out hair was turning the same color. She also had a pink baseball cap on her head. She gave two peace signs before descending.

_Outside the towers_

Everyone who knew about the transformations were wondering what Ae-in would look like while the ones who didn't know were wondering what was happening. When the towers disappeared, the three girls were standing in their place.

"Why do you all suddenly look like chicken legs, poyo?" Ae-in asked them. Everyone (except Kirby) backed off in fear before starting to fight the army. "And why am I saying poyo at the end of my sentences, poyo?"

_In the alley_

"What's going on?" Tiff and Tuff asked for the fourth time in five minutes.

"I can tell you what I know," Sam told them. "First off, my name is Sam. Those creatures out there are part of the Subspace Army. We call them the army for short. Kirby and Meta Knight are part of a group called the Smashers along with the people that came with me and a few more. The original Smashers who fought the army thought they defeated Tabuu, the leader, but they didn't, so people from my world have been summoned to bring the Smashers back together and defeat Tabuu once and for all. Kirby and Meta Knight will have to tell you the rest."

"That's a lot of information," Tiff told her.

"I can't believe they kept this from us," Tuff added.

"They were probably trying to protect you," Sam retorted. "Either that or they thought it was all over and didn't need mentioning."

"We were protecting them," a voice said at the end of the alley. The three of them looked to see that it was Meta Knight.

"What were you doing over there, Meta Knight?" Tuff asked.

"I was making sure the army didn't come this way," Meta Knight answered. "I also overheard your conversation. We were trying to protect you two and the town from the army in case they ever came back. I now see that keeping secrets can sometimes not be kept." Sam nodded before she felt a pain in her right hand. It was then surrounded in a dark purple light that can be easily mistaken for black. When it faded, the Smasher's symbol was on the back of her hand and a star was on her palm.

"Now what happened?" Tiff asked.

"This happened," Sam replied. "SUPER," she started, putting her right hand into a fist, making the Smasher's symbol glow red. "SMASH," she continued, pushing her hand out and making Meta Knight's symbol dark purple. "BROTHERS," she continued, circling her hand around her until it was above her head. "BRAWL!" she finished. A dark purple tower then appeared around her.

_Inside the tower_

Sam was floating inside the dark purple tower. Suddenly, a purple aura surrounded her. When it disappeared, she was wearing Meta Knight's shoes, shoulder plates, gloves and mask. She was wearing a black leotard from her toes to her neck. She was also wearing a light purple mini-skirt and mini-shirt. Her hair had started turning pitch black. The dark purple aura circled around her neck and went down her back, revealing Meta Knight's cape. A dark purple aura appeared in front of her. She grabbed the end of it, dispersing the aura and revealing an enlarged version of Galaxia. She put it at her side, making a hilt and belt appear there. Her eyes lit up, revealing them to be yellow, and started to descend.

_Outside the tower_

When the tower disappeared, Sam was standing there. The three were amazed (the kids more than Meta Knight) at what she had done.

"What did you do?" Tuff asked. After he said that, some Primids and Bomdeds came into the alley.

"Survive now, talk later," Sam said in an unnatural cold voice. She and Meta Knight charged at their enemies while Tiff and Tuff were amazed at how well and fast they were defeating the Primids and Bombeds. (Sonic: I'm still faster! / Authoress: Sonic, you have a big ego. All in favor say aye. / Everyone else: Aye!) Sam was cutting up the enemies like she was doing this her whole life. Once the last one was gone, Meta Knight and Sam turned around to see Tuff admiring them.

"You two were great out there," Tuff tells them.

"Tuff," Tiff complained.

"Thanks," Sam said in a cold voice. "We better see how everyone else is doing." The four of them left the alley.

_Back in the square_

In the square, a surprise was waiting for the rest of them. Wolf, Kaitlin (transformed), King Dedede, and the cloaked person were standing up with everyone else down except for Fox, Falco, Kelsey, and Kirby who were just barley hanging in there. (Tiff: I wonder how we didn't feel that.) Sarah B. and Rachel S. were back to their original selves and lay next to the fountain with the others. Red and Holly were the only ones unharmed, but their Pokémon were out of the battle and they couldn't do anything themselves, thus transforming Holly back to her original self.

"So there's the last of them," Kaitlin pointed out.

"It's about f(beep!)king time!" Wolf cursed.

"There are kids here!" Sam yelled at him in her cold voice while pointing at Tiff and Tuff.

"What does f(beep!)k mean?" Tuff asked.

"You do not want to know," Meta Knight replied.

"Time to finish off your friends," Kaitlin told them, aiming her blaster at the fallen ones.

"Kabuu, send the Warp Star!" Tiff yelled into the sky all of a sudden.

_In a random forest_

A giant wooden statue standing in the middle of the woods with a cliff in front of it reacted to the call that Tiff gave.

"WARP STAR!" it shouted, opening its mouth and letting the Warp Star (a yellow star that is big enough to let Kirby fly on it) fly out to Kirby. (Authoress: Ewww. It threw up the Warp Star.)

_Back in the square (again)_

Right before the shot Kaitlin hit the fainted ones, the Warp Star got in front of them and blocked the attack.

"WHAT?!" Kaitlin screamed. Upon seeing the star, Kirby started to gain strength.

"This is not good," the girl in the cloak stated.

"Of course dis' is not good!" King Dedede blurted at her. Kirby then ran over to the star and hopped aboard. He then raced past the group of bad guys, aiming and missing at Wolf by a mere inch, but in the process knocking the hood of the cloaked person.

"It's Amy (a.k.a. Girl 5 from the last chapter)!" Holly exclaimed. She had short dark brown hair and brown eyes and was wearing wire-framed glasses.

"Oh man," she sighed. "I was hoping to hide a little longer."

"How could you betray your sister?" Sam asked in her cold voice.

"Oh, so **she's** here, too?" Amy asked Sam. "I would love to meet her in battle."

"Who's her sister?" Red, Holly, Fox, Falco and Kelsey asked.

"Andrea," Sam replied.

_At Smash Mansion: Control Room_

Andrea couldn't believe her eyes. Her two best friends had to fight her sister who had turned to the dark side and she would have to fight her eventually, too. A tear escaped her eyes.

"Oh, Andrea, I'm so sorry," Rose told her. _/I would have never guessed that you would end up joining them, Amy. You better have a good explanation when we meet, /_ she thought to herself. Allie and Samantha went over to Andrea to comfort her.

_Cappy Town Square_

In the square, Sam jumped toward Amy and tried to slash her sword on her head. Right before it hit, Amy took her right hand and caught the sword between her pointer and index fingers. You couldn't see her face, but her eyes told Amy that she was stunned. She used that moment to fling Sam right into the side of the unfortunately near and single restaurant in town.

"You can't beat us," Amy declared as she took her right hand out for all to see. "SUPER," she started, putting her hand into a fist, letting the Smasher's symbol glow red. "SMASH," she continued, pushing her hand out, having a star on her palm and making glow red. "BROTHERS," she continued, circling her hand around until it was above her head. "BRAWL!" she finished. She was then surrounded in a red tower.

"This can't be good," Falco and Kelsey muttered at the same time.

_Inside the tower_

Amy was floating inside the tower of red. She was then suddenly swallowed in a red aura. When it disappeared, she was wearing a pale yellow kimono with a red robe with sleeves that reached her wrists. She also had on mustard colored shoes and mittens. Her hair was now turning a light shade of blue and had on a cap that looked like Dedede's. When she opened her eyes, they were now blue. A big red aura appeared in front of her. She grabbed the bottom of it and the aura dispersed, revealing a hammer like King Dedede's. She placed the giant hammer on her shoulder and began her descent.

_Outside the tower_

Kirby, Meta Knight and Sam were preparing for round 2 as Fox, Falco, and Kelsey left toward the others while Red and Holly (who was glancing at 'How to Heal Pokémon for Dummies') were trying to heal Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard. Holly accidentally sprayed a little on Sonic's leg, leaving a small burn mark and woke him up.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sonic screamed before he went unconscious again. Holly read the book which said: _Do not use on hedgehogs. Will cause burns._

"Oops," Holly muttered.

Back to the battle, Kirby, Meta Knight and Sam were preparing for the next round. Kirby landed the Warp Star and walked up to Falco. Falco saw the look in Kirby's eyes and immediately got scared.

"No," he breathed. Kirby then opened his mouth and sucked Falco inside. He knelt down and became Falco Kirby (basically Kirby with a beak, red mascara, and three blue jets of feathers coming out from the top of his head with the middle one being the longest). Falco came out of Kirby as a star and landed in the pile with the others, unconscious. Falco Kirby then ran back to the Warp Star, climbed aboard, and lifted off.

"Time for revenge Wolf, poyo!" Kirby yelled as he started charging toward Wolf, firing a smaller version of Falco's blaster. Wolf took out his reflector and reflected the shots back. Kirby maneuvered through the shots like a pro. During this, Meta Knight and Sam started fighting Kaitlin, Amy (Sam), and King Dedede (Meta Knight).

"You two are sick," Sam told the girls in her cold tone of voice.

"We're just doin' 'dis to get revenge on Rose," Amy proclaimed, readying her hammer.

"Since I already got revenge, I'm doing it for fun," Kaitlin told Amy. Amy shrugged her shoulders and the two went off to the fight. Amy tried to slam her very heavy hammer onto Sam, but she blocked it with Galaxia. Kaitlin was closing in behind her, almost ready to claw her. Suddenly, Meta Knight's symbol started glowing dark purple on Sam's palm. She suddenly stepped to the side, allowing Amy to smash Kaitlin. She then slashed the side of Amy, leaving a tear in her jacket.

"Always use the weight and movement of your enemies against you," Sam said in an even colder tone than before. At that moment, Meta Knight's symbol stopped glowing. "What just happened?" she asked herself. Amy took the opportunity to smash her hammer into Sam's side and knocking her several feet away.

_Smash Mansion: Control Room_

"Master Hand, what happened?" Chloe asked. "Meta Knight's symbol just lit up on Sam's hand and she did that really cool move."

"That's what happens when you use 101% of the power you have in the transformation," Master Hand explained. "You start getting info of that Smasher's fighting style and use it. If you use 150% of the power, you and that Smasher can perform an attack together. If you use 200%, you can combine Final Smashes." Everyone that had the transformation started discussing about what the other could do. "I also made sure to put a block on the higher levels in case someone was with the Subspace Army." Everyone then glared at Master Hand.

_Cappy Town Square_

"HOW DARE YOU!" Kaitlin (who now had two band-aids in the shape of an X on her forehead) screamed at her. She then lunged at Sam with her razor-sharp nails extended. Sam turned onto her back and managed to block Kaitlin's attacks. As Kaitlin was backing up and Amy was preparing to hit her with her hammer, Sam swept the ground with her left leg and Galaxia's broad side, knocking the two over. She then jumped to her feet and jumped into the air, transforming her cape into a pair of bat wings in the process (amazing Tiff and Tuff). She landed safely on top of a nearby building, glaring down at the two girls.

"I 'dink it about time we use da' secret weapon," Amy smirked.

During the same time period, Meta Knight was fighting King Dedede. They were fighting each other with slashes and swings, but neither side was doing much damage. That changed when Meta Knight ducked underneath a swing of Dedede's hammer and caught him off guard, allowing him to slash his big gut. (King Dedede: I DO NOT HAVE A BIG GUT! / Authoress: (reading a book) *sarcastically* Yeah, yeah. Tell that to Nintendo.) Fortunately, for Dedede, it just tore his robe.

"Hey!" Dedede yelled at him. "'Dat wad' ma favorite robe!" He then started swinging madly at Meta Knight with him dodging every one except for the last one which sent him flying toward a building. Before he could hit the building, he deployed his wings (which replaced his cape) and landed on top of the building instead (this amazed Tiff and Tuff, too). "Why you little…" King Dedede told Meta Knight before he was interrupted by Amy.

"YO, DEDEDE!" she yelled. "WE'RE USIN' DA' SECRET WEAPON!"

"GOT IT!" Dedede yelled back.

During that same time period, Falco Kirby was fighting Wolf. Unfortunately for Wolf, Kirby also got some of Falco's personality, making him very mad.

"Is the big bad wolf all huffin' and puffin', poyo?" Kirby teased.

"SHUT UP!" Wolf shouted at him as he blasted three shots at him, missing them all.

"Oh no, poyo. Now he's goanna blow down my house, poyo," Kirby teased again. Wolf had enough of him and performed a Fire Wolf (which makes no sense at all since there is no fire involved in it) and tried to get Kirby, who dodged. As Wolf was falling, he was wide open and allowed Kirby ran into him with the Warp Star, sending him crashing into a building. Wolf was about to lose it when King Dedede called.

"WOLF, WE'RE USIN' DA' SECRET WEAPON!" he called out.

"You may have won this round, puffball," Wolf stated, "-but you won't win the war." Then he, Kaitlin, King Dedede and Amy jumped up into the Halberd. King Dedede and Amy then took out a whistle and blew into it. Everyone was starting to come out of their unconsciousness when the ground started shaking.

"What's going on?" Sarah B. asked sleepily. Sonic recognized the ground's rumbling and got a very worried look on his face.

"This is not good," he explained.

"The Waddle Dee Army is coming," Meta Knight said calmly, being able to see a giant pink mob a mile away and closing in.

"Everybody needs to get off the ground immediately," Sam agreed. All the ones who just woke up started to panic. Sonic used his super speed to run up the wall to get him and Sarah B. to safety then went back for Tiff and Tuff and got them to safety. Red got Squirtle and Ivysaur inside their Poke Balls and boarded Charizard with Holly. Meta Knight and Sam flew down to get Kelsey and Rachel S. respectively. Before they could get Fox and Falco, the Waddle Dees got them, trampling over them.

"I think Fox and Falco now have something against Rose and me now," Sam thought out loud coldly.

"You think?" Rachel S. asked her sarcastically.

"We can worry about them later," Sonic told them. "Right now, we have to go after the Halberd."

"Sonic's right," Sarah B. commented. "All in favor?"

"Aye," everyone said (except for Fox and Falco who couldn't).

"Alright then, we're chasing it down," Sarah B. answered.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS!" Rachel S. and Ae-in called out (while doing the original 12 actions). They were surrounded in orange and pink towers respectively.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS MELEE!" Kelsey called out (while doing the Melee actions), becoming surrounded in a blue tower.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL!" Sarah B. and Holly called out (while doing the Brawl actions), becoming surrounded in blue and red towers respectivally.

When the towers disappeared and everyone was transformed, the Waddle Dee Army had vanished and a very beaten up Fox and Falco climbed weakly onto the building. They had foot prints on their clothes and they both had black eyes. They were both glaring at Sam.

"Rose did it," Sam pointed out without losing her cool. (Rose: I'm not there!) Fox shook his head in disgust.

"What's our next move?" Falco asked while glaring at Sam.

"We're heading after the Halberd," Tiff told them.

"We've already been on the Halberd before, so we know what to do," Tuff added.

"That was the first one you were on, poyo," Kirby told them.

"This is the third one," Meta Knight informed them. "Although the layout is the same," he muttered to himself.

"Who cares," Holly told them. "Let's just go. Go, Chary!" she announced as she opened a Poke Ball and let Chary out. Charizard immediately started staring googily-eyed at her. "Now is not the time to be flirting."

After figuring out traveling arrangements (Sonic and Sarah B. would be running, Charizard would be carrying Red and Tuff, Chary would be carrying Holly and Tiff, Meta Knight would be carrying Fox and Rachel S., Sam would be carrying Falco and Kelsey, and Kirby and Ae-in would be riding their Warp Stars), they moved out.

During the flight, Tiff and Tuff wanted some questions answered.

"Meta Knight," Tiff called. "Can you please tell us about yours and Kirby's past?"

"All star warriors are born in a world parallel to this one," Meta Knight started. "Unfortunately, King Dedede was born there, too."

"So he's a star warrior?" Tuff assumed.

"No, poyo," Kirby said. "He just jumped into a portal when it was Meta Knight's and my turn to come here, poyo."

"We develop our skills in that world before we come here to defend this universe," Meta Knight continued (Authoress: Just think about every Kirby video game in existence until the anime.). "There are other people there that helps us, but they usually stay there. King Dedede was an evil king there that wanted to end the life of all star warriors. He then realized that when star warriors mature enough, they come here."

"So realizing he couldn't stop them there, he decided to hitch a ride with the next star warriors leaving, poyo," Kirby picked up. "It happened to be Meta Knight and me, poyo. We still go back once in a while to help out with problems that the new Star Warriors can't handle, poyo."

"That is one interesting story," Chary told them.

"Why am I still saying poyo at the end of sentences, poyo?!" Ae-in asked for no particular reason. No one answered her because they were coming up toward the Halberd.

"It's time," Holly told the others as she closed her book which was called 'How to Invade the Halberd for Dummies'.

"Jump!" Sonic told Sarah B. She nodded and the two double jumped, then used a spring that appeared out of no where below their feet to get close enough to Charizard and Chary for them to grab them. Once the two Charizards grabbed them, they made their way to the ship. Lucky for them, the ship had landed, so there was a way in. Once they landed right outside the door, Red and Holly traded out Charizard and Chary for Squirtle and Squirt. They then entered inside.

_On the Halberd's main deck_

"F(beep!)K!" Wolf cursed. "This stupid ship is out of gas!"

"There's more in 'da storage room," King Dedede remembered. "Go get some into da' tanks." Wolf muttered something about taking orders from a fat penguin while Kaitlin (transformed) followed him, sighing.

"Wait fer me!" Amy (also transformed) yelled after them as she followed them out of the room, leaving Dedede all alone in the room. As the three ran down the hallway, they spotted the other group running toward the main deck.

"What do we do?" Kaitlin asked the other two.

"Amy, go put gas into the storage tanks," Wolf told her. "Kaitlin, we're goanna kick some (beep!)s!" He then snapped his fingers, causing thousands (if not millions) of Shadow Bugs to appear around the group entering as Amy then continued to run down the hallway.

"Oh no!" Tiff yelled.

"What do we do?" Tuff yelled.

"I'll go on ahead to the bridge," Sonic said. "You guys hold off the spores. There's someone I have to defeat."

"Sonic, wait!" Sarah B. cried, but was too late. He had jumped to the wall and ricochet off of it before the Shadow Bugs made it impossible to pass through. The Shadow Bugs then started to gather up into piles and started form members of the Subspace Army.

"We'll get Tiff and Tuff out of here," Holly told the others.

"You guys take care of the army," Squirt added. Holly then grabbed Tiff and Tuff's hands and ran out of the hallway with Squirt before the army was finished forming.

"Oh, how sweet," an evil voice said. "Protecting the kids are we?"

"Shut up, Wolf," Falco said as Wolf and Kaitlin walked from the other hallway to see everyone.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, KAITLIN!" Kelsey yelled as she charged and tried to karate chop Kaitlin's head, but failed. Kaitlin then backed up into the other hallway as Kelsey followed. Fox then picked his own fight with Wolf and followed him (while fighting) into another hallway. This left everyone else to fight the army.

"Let's get this over with," Sam told everyone else as she sliced a Primid in two. Meta Knight then went ahead and went back to back (it was more like back to leg) with Sam as the two slashed Glires, Glices and Glunders to protect the other one.

"Ivysaur, Charizard, come on out!" Red yelled as he threw two Poke Balls that opened up to let out Ivysaur and Charizard. "Squirtle, use Water Gun on that Bytan." Squirtle then turned around to see a Bytan and sprayed it with water, causing it to disappear before it could multiply. "Ivysaur, use Vine Whip on that Boom Primid." Ivysaur then used Vine Whip on the Boom Primid and the Metal Primid next to it. The Boom Primid disappeared, but the Metal Primid then hit Ivysaur square in the jaw. "Charizard, help Ivysaur!" Charizard then swiped the Metal Primid, making it disappear in the process. "Squirtle, watch out!" Squirtle didn't realize a Roader was behind him and had run itself into Sruirtle, causing him to be slammed into the wall.

"That hurt," he muttered as he pried himself off of the wall. A Fire Primid then tried to attack him, but he used Withdraw and then used Water Gun inside his shell, causing high pressure water streaming out of his shell and hitting the Fire Primid, causing it to disappear.

"I gotta get through," Sarah B. mumbled to herself as she kicked enemy after enemy, causing each one to disappear. She then used a Homing Attack on an Armight. It then tried to hit her with its sword, but she used her super speed to dodge it at the last second before jumping to the ceiling and using the momentum from the ceiling to the floor to punch the Armight, making it disappear. She then saw a path large enough for her to get through. She took a chance and ran through. She then started navigating her way through the ship toward Sonic.

"There are a lot of them," Rachel S. mumbled to herself as she shot a Scope Primid then punched two Sword Primids.

"You're telling me," Falco told her as he karate chopped a Floow before using his reflector shield and kicking it at the Floow to make it disappear. The two then went back to back to shoot more enemies.

"HAAAAA!" Ae-in screamed as she squashed a Bucculus, making it disappear. "Poyo."

"YO!" Kirby yelled as he took out a sword and jumped into the air. "SHI!" he finished as he brought the sword down, slashing a Buckot and using the shockwave to destroy a couple of Mites and hurt a Shaydas. The Shaydas then tried to slice Kirby in two, but Kirby used his stretchable body to become flat enough to dodge it. Ae-in then jumped into the air and became a one ton weight. She fell onto the Shaydas, making it disappear. The two were then hit by an electric ball from a Spaak. Kirby went flying as Ae-in stayed in place.

"That was weird, poyo," she commented as she changed back into her transformed self. She then took out a hammer out of nowhere and hit two Primids, making them disappear.

During this time, Fox and Wolf were fighting each other in another hallway. Fox used a Fox Illusion on Wolf causing him to fly upwards. Fox then took his blaster and shot three shots at him. Wolf was able to maneuver in the air and dodge the shots. He landed on his feet and ran up to Fox, kicking him in the gut on the way. Fox grabbed his stomac in pain as Wold then went to kick his butt causing Fox to fall down.

"You're weak," Wolf told him as he got up. "This is the power of the Subspace Army."

"I'll still beat you," Fox said as he got up. He then took Wolf by surprise by blasting a shot from his blaster and accidentally hitting him between the legs.

"OWWWWWWWWW!" Wolf screamed.

_Smash Mansion: Control Room_

"OOOOOOOH!" the guys commented as they reached for the same spot.

"That had gotta hurt," Rose commented as her head was peaking over a curtain as Dr. Mario was removing the bandaids. The other girls agreed. Harley and Elizabeth were just confused at the scene since Amanda covered their eyes.

_In the Halberd_

Wolf was unconscious and drooling on the floor because of the pain. Fox just looked at him and slowly backed away from him and went over to the others where they were fighting. Hey, who wants to be around when that happens?

Meanwhile, Kelsey was fighting against Kaitlin. Kaitlin launched herself at Kelsey with her fist forward. Kelsey leaned to the side to dodge, but Kaitlin took her leg and whipped it into Kelsey's face. Kaitlin then landed and performed a Kaitlin Illusion (Like the Wolf Illusion, except Kaitlin's doing it). Luckily, Kelsey saw her coming and dropped to the ground before Kaitlin could hit her. On the ground, she pulled out her blaster and shot Kaitlin in the left leg. Kaitlin then landed on the ground with both feet, hardly feeling a thing on her shot leg.

"Is that all you got?" she taunted. Kelsey then took out her reflector shield and deployed it, causing a blue hexagon to surround her. "Pfft, easy to beat." Kaitlin then started walking up to her. Kelsey then kicked the shield at her, causing her to go off guard and getting hit with the shield. It sent her back a little bit, but she looked unharmed. "You still can't beat the power of the Subspace Army," Kaitlin told her.

"That isn't even your real power," Kelsey retorted. "Rose told me that real power is something you work for. I learned my lesson. You haven't. You were given the power by whatever his name is, so you're really weak." (Rose: I taught her well. (starts to cry in happiness))

"SHUT UP!" Kaitlin told her. "You were weak to begin with and you're still weak. I will defeat you!" Kaitlin charged at Kelsey again with fist out in front. Like before, Kelsey dodged to the side, but then she dropped to the floor to avoid the leg. She then took her blaster and aimed, shot, and hit at Kaitlin's left leg. When Kaitlin landed on the floor, Kelsey charged at her and karate chopped the same leg. Kaitlin tried to claw her, but Kelsey dropped to the floor and rolled away. Kelsey then got back up and dodged a shot from Kaitlin's blaster. Kelsey then made a last ditch effort and ran toward Kaitlin, hand ready to karate chop. Kaitlin also ran up to her with her sharp nails extended. As their heads passed each other in super slow motion, a little blood spitted up out of a cut had appeared of Kelsey's right cheek, but Kelsey's hand was still at her side.

"I win," she muttered, taking her hand and karate chopping Kaitlin's left leg super hard. If you have x-ray vision (and all readers do because the Authors (or Authoresses) show them in x-ray vision when the time calls for it), you could see Kaitlin's bone break in two.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kaitlin screamed in pain as she crumpled down on the ground and clutched her leg with her left hand. "You b(beep!)ch!" Kaitlin cursed. Kelsey then left to fight the Shadow Bugs, feeling that sense of accomplishment in her heart. When she got there, she didn't see Sarah B.

"Where's Sarah B.?" she asked Charizard as they went back to back.

"I think she went to go catch up to Sonic," he answered.

"Charizard, use Fly!" Red told him.

_Halberd's main deck_

Meanwhile, King Dedede was watching the Smashers fighting the Shadow Bugs. While he was watching, Sonic came through the door behind him. King Dedede turned around to see him. (Too bad the people watching this at the mansion aren't watching this.)

"Well, if it isn't da annoyin' hedgehog," Dedede said.

"Can it, Fatty," Sonic told him. "Let's settle this." He then ran (not as fast as usual) at Dedede. Dedede grabbed him and sent him flying toward the upper corner of the room, making Sonic crash into the video camera. Sonic then came running back (not as fast as usual) at Dedede. King Dedede then raised a hand, making Sonic stop.

"Dere aren't no more of da cameras," Dedede told him.

"That's a relief, Dedede," Sonic told him. "Now, we need to get down to business."

"WHAT THE F(beep!)K?!" a voice cursed. King Dedede and Sonic looked at the door to see Sarah B. standing there.

"…" King Dedede was silent.

"… How long have you been standing there?" Sonic asked.

"I got here when he threw you," Sarah B. answered. "Now, what's going on?!"

"Well, we gotta spill da beans," King Dedede told him. "Ya see…"

**We interrupt this current fanfiction for this brief commercial.**

**The Subspace Emissary Continued is brought to you today by…**

**LUCKY YOTSUBA & YOGEPUFF GIRLS 5DXZ STAR!**

**You can find it in the crossover section under Mics. Anime/Manga and Mics. Games. Only available at .**

**And now, back to your regular broadcasted fanfiction.**

"And that's it," King Dedede and Sonic said at the same time, having just finished telling Sarah B. about what was going on between them (Authoress: And those who think it's a yaoi paring, I'LL KILL YOU BECAUSE THAT'S NOT IT AT ALL! There is a meaning that you will learn about a lot later).

"So that means you…" Sarah B. asked as she pointed at Sonic.

"Yeah," he answered.

"And you…" Sarah B. asked Dedede as she pointed at him.

"Ya," Dedede answered.

"And the only other ones who know this besides me are Ness and Luigi," Sarah B. made sure she was getting the right information. Sonic and King Dedede nodded. "I did not expect that."

"Ya two gotta get outta here," King Dedede said as he took out a black Wii Remote. He opened the window to point it at the ground. "Ya got five minutes once I press da button ta get outta here." He then pushed the A Button and a black beam fired out of the black Wii Remote. It hit the ground and a small red portal opened up on the ground. The portal grew second by second.

"Thanks, Dedede," Sonic told him. Then, he and Sarah B. ran out of the room as fast as they could. King Dedede then went over to a microphone on the control panel, pushed a red button in front of it, and spoke into it.

"We're headin' for da Subspace now," King Dedede spoke to everyone over the speakers on the ship. "We should be dere in five minutes."

_Halberd: In the Hallway_

The message rang throughout the ship. The Shadow Bugs started to disintegrate and retreat.

"We gotta get out of here, poyo!" Ae-in cried. At that moment, Sonic and Sarah B. ran up to the others.

"You guys, we gotta get out of here!" Sarah B. told them.

"I think we've already established that," Rachel S. retorted.

"Then let's start moving, poyo!" Ae-in yelled. They all then started running down the hallway as fast as they could.

_Outside the Halberd_

Holly, Squirt, Ivy, Chary, Tiff and Tuff were worried as they saw the ship sinking through an ever expanding red portal.

"What's happening?" Tuff asked.

"It's a Subspace portal," Chary explained.

"If they get sucked into it, we may never see them again," Ivy added.

"I don't want Squirtle to sucked in to Subspace!" Squirt told no one in particular.

Holly just gave her three Pokémon confused looks. "You three really like Red's Pokémon, don't you?" The three Pokémon gave her goofy smiles.

"Kirby, Meta Knight, please get out of there," Tiff prayed with her hands together. Luckily for her, Meta Knight (carrying Fox and Falco) and Kirby came out of the ship followed by Sam (carrying Rachel S. and Kelsey), Ae-in, Sarah B. (carrying Ivysaur), Sonic (carrying Squirtle), and Red flying on Charizard right before the portal swallowed the entire ship.

"You made it!" Holly cried out as the others landed. The Pokémon ran up to each other and hugged each other (Squirtle and Squirt, Ivysaur and Ivy, Charzard and Chary).

"Not again," Red and Holly complained at the same time.

"Not again," Meta Knight complained as he saw the portal close. "That's the second time they stole my ship."

"You'll get it back, poyo," Kirby told him as he stood next to him. "You got it back last time, didn't you, poyo? Besides, you've got our help, too, poyo." Meta Knight sighed.

"I think the others are getting worried about us," Sarah B. said.

"Sarah B.'s right," Holly agreed. "We should be going back."

"I got the remote," Red said. "Whenever you guys are ready, we can go to the mansion."

"Kirby, do you really have to go?" Tiff asked.

"I have to, poyo," Kirby told Tiff and Tuff. "It is my duty as a Smasher and a Star Warrior, poyo."

"What's a Smasher?" Tuff asked.

"It will be a tale for another time," Meta Knight told the two.

"Tiff, please keep the Warp Star safe for me, poyo," Kirby told her. Tiff nodded as she held a miniature version of it to her chest.

"I will," she replied.

"Puppy dog love," Sarah B. said from a distance.

"Young love," Holly added, leaning against Sarah B.'s right side.

"Isn't it sweet, poyo?" Ae-in asked leaning on Sarah B.'s left.

"It sure is, Ae-in," Sam said in her usual cold voice, but had a hint of warmness this time as she leaned on Ae-in's free side. "It sure is."

"I second the motion," Rachel S. stated as she leaned on Holly's free side.

"And I agree with you all," Kelsey added. All six of the girls sighed and slumped down onto the ground.

"What is it with girls and love?" Sonic asked the other guys. Red and Falco raised their shoulders that said 'how should I know' while Fox shook his head with a hand on it that said 'if you only knew'.

"Time to go!" Red called as he hit the A Button, causing a portal to open five feet away from where he was standing. Sarah B., Holly, Rachel S., Kelsey, Ae-in, and Sam were enveloped in a blue, red, orange, blue, pink and dark purple aura respectively. When the auras left, they were their normal selves (and Squirt, Ivy and Chary were gone, making a certain three Pokémon very sad). They all waved toward Tiff and Tuff as they went through the portal. Once they all made it through the portal, it disappeared.

"I know you'll come back," Tiff whispered to herself. "I know you will."


	11. Grocery Shopping

_Smash Mansion; Control Room_

"Welcome back," Master Hand greeted them as the ones on the mission plus Kirby and Meta Knight. "Oh, and sorry about your ship, Meta Knight."

"I will get her back," Meta Knight swore.

"Hey, guys," Tommy proclaimed as he entered the door. "Look at what I found." He then held up a book that he found. "I found this in the attic. Rose, do you think you can translate the title? I think it's in Japanese."

"Let's see," Rose said as she took a hold of the book. "The title is King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table." She then opened the book. "The rest is in Spanish. I can't read it." She then handed it back to Tommy.

"Good thing I can," Tommy replied.

"Let me see," Brach came up behind him to look at the book.

"Chili dogs are ready, you guys," Danielle announced as she, Kirsten, and Pit came up each with a tray full of hot dogs in buns and chili on a bowl next to it. They set the trays on one of the counters and everyone started crowding around the trays with Sonic being there first.

"These are delicious!" Kyle exclaimed.

"They taste like they were made by the hands of an angel," Andrea added.

"They were," Pit stated.

"Oh."

"Pit, poyo," Kirby (with three chili dogs in his stubby arms) got his attention. "Did you get taller, poyo?" Pit nodded sadly.

"There's some sort of weird writing here," Brach stated. Suddenly, a mushroom glowing pink and a Triforce symbol glowing purple appeared on the back of Brach's right hand and Tommy's left hand respectively.

"What's going on?" Sarah B. asked in a clearly creeped out voice. Suddenly, glowing blue runes appeared under herself and Sonic.

"Snap out of it, you two!" Amanda yelled at them.

"Chloe, I'm scared," Elizabeth told her as she clutched her leg.

"They're possessed by the book," Meta Knight explained.

"No," Rose disagreed. "They're being possessed by a character **in** the book."

"This is amazing!" Jasmin said as she video taped the whole scene. Jessica groaned at her while Ryan tried to touch Tommy on the shoulder, but got zapped and crashed into Morgan causing both of them to fall on the ground.

"What are we gonna do?" Halona asked no one in particular.

"I can't move my feet," Sonic said as he struggled to get off of the runes.

"I can't either," Sarah B. agreed.

"We can try to pull them off," Megan suggested quietly.

"That's a good idea," Ae-in told her.

"Rose, do you have any rope?" Allie asked her. "We don't want to get stuck on the runes with them."

"Always do," Rose told her as she pulled out two ends to a very long rope. "Rachel S., you take one of the ends while Rachel H., you take the other. Toss it to Sonic and Sarah B. on my signal. NOW!" The Rachels threw their ends of the rope toward Sonic and Sarah B.. Luckily, both of them caught the rope's ends. "PULL!" Rose cried out. Everyone (except Sonic, Sarah B., Brach, Tommy and Jasmin for obvious reasons) grabbed onto the rope and pulled.

"It's no use!" Chelsey cried. "They're stuck there."

"Let me try," Silver insisted. He lifted his hands toward Sonic and Sarah B. He was then seen glowing in a teal glow as he concentrated his powers toward lifting Sonic and Sarah B. out of those runes. "It's no use," he finally admitted after trying for over a minute. "Those runes keep my telekinesis from working on them."

"What do we do?" Harley asked the closest person next to him, which happened to be Kelsey.

"We'll just have to wait and see what happens," she replied.

"I don't want this to happen," Samantha whispered to herself, covering her eyes with her hands. Suddenly, Pit's symbol on Rose's hand started glowing white. Suddenly, she and Pit started walking up toward the runes where Sarah B. and Sonic were standing respectively.

"I can't control my body!" Rose yelled out in a panic.

"I can't either!" Pit screamed. "Oh, please, Palutena, help us!" He then went into a sleep-walking-like state.

"Not you, too!" Rachel H. screamed at Pit.

"This is getting weirder and weirder by the second," Elinor proclaimed. Lauren, Kyle, Anna, Red, Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard, Kirby, Shadow, Fox, and Falco nodded in agreement. Suddenly, Brach and Tommy lifted their heads up, only for the others to see that their eyes were pure white. They held out their hands toward Pit and Rose, with their hands starting to glow in their symbol's color.

"Ifaris zaras yezaras…" they chanted in the same voice as each other. "Ifaris zaris yezarik…" Rose suddenly realized the spell they were casting and gasped.

"Oh brave knights, swift as the wind, heed my call," the three said at the same time, Rose's voice in fear while Brach's and Tommy's voices had no feelings in them whatsoever. Suddenly, Pit and Rose were on one knee with a hand in the air. Pit's hand hit the floor and a hole appeared below Sonic and he fell through.

"Don't forget your chili dogs!" Kirsten yelled as she dropped two chilly dogs through the hole.

"Was that really necessary?" Sam asked her.

"Yes." Right before Rose slammed her right hand onto the floor, her left hand suddenly grabbed it and tried to pull it back.

"I won't let you control me," she grunted as she tried to pull her right hand away from the floor. Brach aimed his hand at Rose, causing her to struggle more, but in the end lost as her right hand touched the floor, causing a hole to appear below Sarah B. and having her fall through it.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL!" Sarah B. screamed as she fell, causing a blue aura to surround her. When it disappeared, she was her transformed self. The holes closed up and the runes disappeared. When Brach and Tommy blinked their eyes, the color blue returned to them and Pit went out of his sleep-like state and looked around the room confused. The symbols on their hands faded away and it looked like they were never there unlike the others who had already unlocked their transformations.

"What happened?" Tommy asked. Everyone gave him and Brach nasty glares.

"Maybe we should leave," Brach suggested. Tommy nodded and left the room, accidentally leaving the book behind. Rose (now regaining control over her body along with Pit) picked it up and looked in it. She then gasped.

"They're in the book!" she cried out. Everyone surrounded her to look. Rose was correct because the words were being erased and replaced by pictures and Japanese kanji with Sonic and Sarah B. in them.

"Hello, everyone," Master Hand greeted them as he returned to the room.

"What'd I miss, bros and sises?" Crazy asked as he followed Master Hand. Everyone ignored them.

"Rose, how'd you know what those two would say next?" Silver asked her.

"I heard it from…" she suddenly stopped when she put her hand over her mouth.

"A video game," Meta Knight finished. Everyone from the real world plus Shadow and Silver gasped.

"How'd you…" Sam started, but couldn't find the guts to finish.

"All the Smasher's know about **that** , poyo," Kirby added. The people from the real world gasped again.

"Know about what?" Shadow asked a little annoyed.

"I guess since they will be Smashers in the next tournament, they can know," Master Hand announced. "This secret only kept secret my family, the Smashers, these newbie's, and myself. It is the truth about all the worlds."

"I think this our cue to get out of here," Rose said as she urged everyone else out of the room. A few hours later, Shadow and Silver came out of the room with giant eyes. They walked off to their rooms in silence. Everyone else didn't know what to do, so they just went to turn in for the night.

_Midnight: Kitchen_

Standing in front of the fridge was a short, round figure. The fridge door was open and the figure was staring inside of it dreamily.

"What should I have tonight, poyo?" the figure asked itself. "I know, everything, poyo!" The figure then started breathing everything in the fridge into its mouth. (Authoress: $10 I know that you know who the figure is! (receives millions of dollars) I'm a multi-milloinaire! :))

_The next morning_

"Are you okay, Silver?" Rose asked him the next morning at the breakfast table (which happened to be in the dining room).

"I still can't believe that I'm just a character in a video game and that you're actually real," he answered.

"Silver, you're real, too," Rose told him. "You're alive and breathing right in front of me. All the worlds I've been to are real as well and I'm sure that the other worlds out there are as real as my world. What I'm trying to say is..."

"I know what you're trying to say, and thanks, Rose," Silver told her.

"Don't mention it," she told him. What she or anybody else didn't notice was that the symbol of Silver's head appeared on the palm of her left hand in the color silver. "By the way, where's Shadow?"

"I think he's taking it harder than me," Silver told her. Rose nodded in understanding.

"The fridge is empty!" Ae-in yelled out when she ran back into the dining room after she was searching for something to eat. Everyone at the table (which was everyone except Shadow, Meta Knight and Kirby) gasped.

"That's impossible," Rose contradicted. "I've seen how big that fridge is. Only someone with the stomach size of…" she trailed off.

"Kirby!" everyone yelled out at once.

"That's impossible, too," Pit told them. "Unless someone threw the note away."

_Flashback_

As Pit and Danielle were preparing the chili dogs, Kirsten was looking in the very front of the fridge when she saw two notes; one for Kirby and one for Crazy.

"Kirby would never do that," she told herself as she threw it away. "Now I know Crazy would do that." She told herself as she left the note alone and got the ingredients they needed to make the chili.

_End of Flashback_

"Oops," Kirsten muttered softly to herself.

"Did I hear that the refrigerator is empty?" Master Hand yelled at everyone. "Well, most of the stuff was freezer burnt anyway. Everyone, you'll be going shopping today."

"What about the other Smashers?" Lauren asked.

"None are ready to come back yet," Master Hand said. "Besides, they're having a sale in the Mushroom Market today. Fox, get the keys to the GF 2006. Rose, here's the shopping list." Fox left the room as Master Hand snapped his fingers causing a piece of paper to appear in front of Rose.

"This isn't too much," she commented.

"There's more on the back," Pit told her. Rose turned the paper over and saw a little tab that said 'Pull me!' She did what it said and the paper suddenly turned into a scroll. Everyone watched it as it unrolled across the long table, off the table, out the door, down the hall, out the front door, down the porch stairs, and into the forest where it stopped two feet into it.

"Since when were grocery lists that long?" Samantha asked.

"Since we ended up here," Kelsey told her. Suddenly, they all heard a honking noise outside.

"Looks like Fox is ready to go into Smashville," Master Hand told the others. "Most of you will be getting the groceries while one or two of you will be getting the mail at the post office."

"Alright then," Rose summarized as she finished rolling up the scroll. "Let's go!"

"When did you get out of the infirmary?" Ae-in asked.

"Yesterday while you guys were out on the mission," Rose answered as everyone started walking out the front door. Outside was a very long vehicle that looked like a white limousine. When Elinor climbed inside, she gasped. It had a very fancy inside. The floor was white tile with stationary tables littered throughout with seats that had lap seat belts.

"It's beautiful," she muttered as she climbed inside toward a table. All of the newcomers gasped at the beauty of the vehicle. Once everyone was finally seated (Rachel S. got shotgun), they headed out.

"This list is just way too big for us to do it all together," Rose started the meeting.

"And that store is way too big for all of us to stay together, too," Fox added. "Just keeping a group of five together is suicide. Trust me."

"I say we divide and conquer," Danielle suggested.

"Everyone, find a buddy," Rose told them. It ended up that the teams were Rose and Sam, Chloe and Anna, Rachel S. and Sarah S., Jasmin and Jessica, Halona and Ae-in, Kelsey and Falco, Holly and Red, Ryan and Kyle, Megan and Samantha, Morgan and Danielle, Allie and Kirsten, Tommy and Brach, Chelsey and Rachel H., Elinor and Lauren, Pit and Silver, Harley, Elizabeth and Amanda (they didn't want the two to be separated), and last but not least, Andrea and Fox (since they were the last ones).

"How many items are on the list?" Chelsey asked.

"10, 000," Rose said. "That means 16 teams will be getting 625 items on the grocery list while the last team will be getting the mail. Who wants to get the mail?" No one raised their hand. You could hear a cricket chirping in the limousine. "I guess Sam and I will do it. I'll have to cut up the list so everyone gets part of the list," she said while getting a pair of scissors out of her purse. Half an hour later, every team had part of the list that just touched the floor when they stood up. "Now, we can relax until we get there." Rose then took out the King Arthur book from yesterday.

"Why are you reading that?" Tommy asked.

"I thought you couldn't read Spanish," Brach added.

"I can't," Rose told them. "Didn't anybody tell you about what happened yesterday?"

"No," they said together.

"It's better off that way, anyway."

"Where are you at in the book?" Silver asked.

"Sonic and Sarah B. are about to face King Arthur with his Deathcalibur against Sonic's Caliburn and Sarah B.'s Calieburn," Rose answered.

"Read it, read it!" Harley and Elizabeth begged as they jumped up and down in their seats.

_In the book: King Authoress's Kingdom: Molten Mines_

Sonic and Sarah B. (transformed) both wore a silver gauntlet on their right hand as well as holding a sword that was silver in that hand. There were in a place that had lots of lava and volcanoes. In front of them was Sir Percival. Oddly enough, she looked like Zelda in silver armor on her head, arms, torso, legs and purple cloth underneath that covered her body. Her shoes were armored brown boots and she held a thin sword with a handle that looked like it was used for fencing.

"Well done, Sir Sonic and Sir Sarah B.," Percival said as took a step backwards. Since she was on the edge of a cliff, the rock crumbled behind her and sent her falling.

"Percival!" Sonic screamed as he sped after her.

"Sonic!" Sarah B. ran after him. Sonic jumped after Percival and Sarah B. jumped after Sonic. Sonic grabbed Percival's hand while Sarah B. grabbed Sonic's foot. Sarah B. then slammed her sword into the cliff's side. They slid down about a foot before stopping.

"Whew," Sarah B. sighed. "That was close."

"Why… why did you…" Percival was at a loss for words.

"You can say whim is my other master," Sonic told her.

"And you're a pain in my side," Sarah B. directed at Sonic.

"Save the hugs and kisses for later," Sarah B.'s sword, Calieburn spoke, causing Percival and Sarah B. to blush and revealing the sword to have a mouth and green eyes.

"What?" Sonic asked. "Is Caliburn jealous or something?"

"F-for a knave such as her?" Caliburn, Sonic's sword, asked while revealing to also have a mouth and green eyes. "R-ridiculous."

"Enough with the knave stuff already," Sonic told him.

"It's giving me a headache," Sarah B. added.

"Actually," Calieburn caught their attention.

"Sonic and Sarah B., you have both mastered the code of chivalry," Caliburn told them.

"From this day forward, you two shall be known as Sir Sonic and Sir Sarah B., Knights of the Wind," the two swords said together. Sonic and Sarah B. let out a stifled chuckle.

_One hour later: Right outside the Molten Mines_

A tornado formed from behind Sonic and Sarah B. (transformed) as they stood ready to run. The tornado died down to reveal a woman with pointed ears, very long pink hair that was in a braid, blue eyes, a pink cloak and a black staff with a blue ball at the top.

"Merlina," Sarah B. said, revealing the magician's name.

"I saw all that transpired in my reflecting pool," Merlina said. Sonic and Sarah B. then walked up to her with their swords floating beside them. "I have no words to thank you for all that you two have done."

"Well, it's not over yet," Sonic told her.

"Sir Sonic is right," Caliburn said.

"We must still defeat King Arthur," Calieburn added.

"The king is on an island known as Avalon," Merlina told them. "You both have become fine knights."

"Cut it out," Sonic told her.

"We still have to go end this thing," Sarah B. told Sonic.

"Good luck, Sir Sonic, Sir Sarah B.," Merlina wished them. "I will await your return at Castle Camelot." The two then grabbed Caliburn and Calieburn and ran off to Avalon to face King Arthur.

_An hour and a half later: Faraway Avalon_

Sonic and Sarah B. (transformed) stood in front of a Knight cloaked in black armor on top of a black horse in black armor.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog," Sonic told him.

"And I'm Sarah Baron," Sarah told him.

"We're the Knights of the Wind!" they said at the same time.

"Let's settle this once and for all, King Arthur!" Sarah B. told him.

"It seems your impersonations of knights have improved… somewhat," King Arthur told them.

"We have you to thank for that," Sonic told him.

"Then let's have another look at that unsightly swordsmanship of yours and hers," King Arthur told them.

"You're goanna be sorry you asked," Sonic replied.

"This is it, Calieburn," Sarah B. told Calieburn.

"Indeed," Caieburn agreed. "Give it everything you two have."

"Only then will you prevail," Caliburn agreed. Sonic and Sarah B. smiled as they gripped their swords in both hands.

"Then bring it on, King Arthur!" They yelled together right before they charged at him.

_In the limousine_

"We're here," Fox announced as he pulled up into the gigantic parking lot of a gigantic grocery store called the Mushroom Market. "The post office is across the street."

"Divide and conquer!" Rose proclaimed as she put the book away. "Last team done buys lunch!" Rose and Sam ran toward the post office while everyone else ran toward the grocery store.

 _Team 1: Chloe and Anna: Aisle 1_ (The store has very white tile flooring with a white ceiling and every shelf you look at is packed to the max of items.)

"What do we need first, Chloe?" Anna asked as she pushed a giant red shopping cart down an aisle with all sorts of canned goods.

"The list says we need 20 canned peaches, 19 canned pears, 15 canned carrots, 16 cans of Pokémon food, 40 canned chickens, 25 canned turkeys, and 1 can of 'I Can't Believe it's not Chocolate!'," Chloe told her.

"I'm guessing the last one is for Crazy."

"Bet you're right." As they came up for the peaches, they saw a little, purple toad girl with a shopping basket trying to reach for a can of peaches. Anna saw her struggling and decided to help her.

"Is this what you wanted?" she asked her as she handed her a can of peaches while Chloe finished getting everything on the list for that aisle.

"Yes," the little toad girl said shyly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Anna, we have to keep moving," Chloe told her sister. "I don't want to have to pay for lunch." Anna nodded.

"Bye," she told the toad girl before grabbing the shopping cart and moving on.

_Team 2: Rachel S. and Sarah S.: Aisle 2_

"Rachel S., what do we have to get now?" Sarah S. asked her older sister as she pushed a giant red shopping cart down an aisle full of boxed goods.

"We just need 500 boxes of different kinds of cereal, 100 boxes of crackers and 5 boxes of Pokémon food," Rachel S. replied. "Sarah S., you get the Pokémon food, I'll get the crackers and we'll meet up in the middle for the cereal." Sarah S. nodded and went off to get the Pokémon food, leaving the cart behind. Rachel piled the bottom of the cart full of crackers as she counted carefully. "98, 99, 100," she finished. She then went to the middle of the aisle to wait for Sarah S. and the food.

"I'm here," she called out. She put the boxes in the cart and looked at the cereal. "That's a lot of different kinds of cereal."

"498, 499, 500," Rachel S. finished counting. "There are exactly 500 different kinds of cereal. Take one of each kind." They then started getting one of each kind of cereal. (Authoress: Their team is boring, so let's take a look at one of the other teams.)

_Team 3: Jasmin and Jessica: Dairy Section_

"Must… resist… temptation… to dissect… everyone around…" Jasmin told herself as she and her sister were standing in the middle of many different species ranging from Toads to Space Pirates that left their evil group. All in all, the dairy section was very busy today. (Authoress: And this team is really interesting.)

"C'mon, Jasmin," Jessica urged her as she kept held on the cart filled with yogurt and the list. "All we have to do is get the milk and we can get out of here."

"Go on… without me," Jasmin told her.

"Oh, no you don't," Jessica told her as she dragged her out of there. "You will not harm innocent people."

_Team 4: Halona and Ae-in: Aisle 3_

"Clean up on Aisle 3," the voice on the speaker boomed. Ae-in and Halona were in a pile of broken watermelon in the middle. To top it all off, everyone was staring at them.

"That's the last time I let you push the cart," Halona told her sister. Ae-in just grinned.

"Can we do it again?" she asked.

"NO!" Halona barked at her. This was going to be a long day for her.

_Team 5: Falco and Kelsey: Aisle 4_

"I'M GOANNA KILL YOU, KAITLIN!" Kelsey (transformed) yelled at Kaitlin (normal) ran away from her as Kelsey shot her blaster at her. Other shoppers screamed in horror as they got to the ground.

"I just needed to get some food," Kaitlin protested as she ran away from the shots. "We get hungry, too!" She took out a black Wii Remote, pushed the A Button, and ran through the red portal as it closed behind her.

"You're an idiot, you know that, Kelsey?" Falco asked her as he grabbed a bottle of veggie oil. Kelsey nervously smiled as a blue aura surrounds her and turned her back to normal. Everyone then ran out of the aisle before the police came for them.

_Team 6: Holly and Red: Canned Fruit and Veggie section_

"I can't believe this," Holly (transformed) groaned as she saw her Pokémon and Red's Pokémon holding hands/ vines while walking in the store.

"I've never seen them like this before," Red told her.

"What about the other times they went gaga for each other?" Holly asked as she grabbed an Oran Berry from the shelf and put it in a bag.

"I was talking about them holding hands."

"And vines," Holly added, pointing to the Ivysaurs.

"And vines," Red corrected himself. "Are you…"

"I'm taken," Holly told him. "I'm going out with Kyle." Red's eyes widen when she said that.

_Team 7: Ryan and Kyle: Aisle 5_

"Kyle, how's your relationship with Holly doing?" Ryan asked as he pushed the giant red cart.

"It's alright," Kyle told him. "How's football going for you?" he asked, trying to get off that topic.

"It's going great!" Ryan exclaimed as he started rambling on about football. Kyle sighed in relief as he grabbed bread that they needed.

_Team 8: Megan and Samantha: Aisle 6_

"Who in the universe stores pet food in the refrigerator?" Samantha asked no one in particular, pushing a cart full of pet food.

"Master Hand," Megan whispered.

"True," Samantha agreed as she reached down to grab a large bag of cat food. Megan reached down to help her, but even with both of them working together, they hardly got the bag of food in the cart. When they saw the next and last bag they had to get, they thought it was unbelievable.

"That's too big," Megan whispered.

"We have to try," Samantha said with determination in her voice. They each grabbed onto one end of the bag and started to try to lift it into the cart. Key word in that sentence: TRY!

_Team 9: Morgan and Danielle: Front of Aisle 7_

"He puts cleaning supplies in the refrigerator?" Danielle asked Morgan as she held the note.

"Danielle, this is a giant, floating, talking right hand in a world we have no idea about we're talking here," Morgan contradicted as she put toilet cleaner in the cart. "There's bound to be weird things."

"Either that or this is just one crazed up dream that we're having," Danielle contradicted.

"You might be right," Morgan agreed as she put window cleaner in the cart. (Authoress: Bad, bad conversation they're having.)

_Team 10: Allie and Kirsten: Back of Aisle 7_

"Did you hear what they were talking about?" Allie asked Kirsten as she grabbed some bars of soap in the shopping cart.

"They might be right," Kirsten added. "What if this is just some dream one of us is having? This could just be fake."

"Let's enjoy the fun while it lasts," Allie told her. "If something bad happens involving us, we'll need to get out of here."

"Agreed," Kirsten added. "For now, let's just get the items on the list. If this is real, which there is a 1% chance it is, we'll have to pay for lunch." Allie nodded and the two hurried on their way to finish the list.

_Team 11: Tommy and Brach: Middle of Aisle 7_

"Did you hear those two?" Tommy asked Brach as he pushed the oversized shopping cart.

"About this world being a fake?" Brach asked. "Of course I did. Those two are nuts. This place is as real as our homes back on Earth." Luckily for them and everyone else, no one was listening to their conversation.

"I was talking about them hurrying it up so they don't have to pay for lunch," Tommy corrected him.

"Oh," Brach realized his mistake. "Let's move, then!" The two then ran out of the aisle while towing the cart behind them so they wouldn't have to pay for lunch.

_Team 12: Chelsey and Rachel H.: Special Presentation Area_

"Ohmygosh, thathorseisbeautiful!" Rachel H. screamed as they walked by the special presentation area. Rachel H. walked up to the horse (which was brown with white spots all over it) calmly and started petting it.

"Rachel H., we don't have time for this," Chelsey told her. "We have to hurry or else we'll have to pay for lunch."

"I don't want to leave the beautiful horse behind," Rachel H. said.

"Neigh!" the horse agreed with her. For some reason, Chelsey finally realized that Rachel H. had a strange power of instantly bonding with horses. This was going to take awhile.

_Team 13: Elinor and Lauren: Aisle 8_

"I can't believe he get's energy and diet drinks," Elinor told Lauren as she pushed the cart full of energy and diet drinks.

"At least everything we needed to get was all in one aisle," Lauren retorted to Elinor as she kept reading the list. "We need energy bars and diet cereal."

"You HAVE got to be kidding me!" Elinor exclaimed. Lauren shook her head in dismay.

_Team 14: Harley, Elizabeth and Amanda: Fresh Produce section_

"Will you two PLEASE stop touching every single piece of fruit and vegetable you see?" Amanda asked in as nice of a voice she could muster at the time because she was really mad at the time. Harley and Elizabeth were running around the whole section touching every single piece of food they saw. "I know the list says 25 pieces of every single fruit and vegetable in the Fresh Produce section, but you two are going above and beyond the call of duty. I knew I should've left you two at the play area."

_Team 15: Fox and Andrea: Alcohol section_

"My mom would kill me if she saw where I'm at right now," Andrea told no one in particular.

"I don't know why Master Hand wants alcohol, but we have to get it for him," Fox sighed as he put a 12 pack of beer in the cart and then reached for another one.

"Just curious here. What would happen if we don't get it?" Andrea asked.

"Do you want to be in Cruel Brawl 12 hours straight?" Fox asked back.

"What's Cruel Brawl?" Andrea asked. After a quick explanation of it (it's basically just a torture chamber), Andrea spoke her mind. "I think we should get everything." Fox nodded with his eyes wide open. If there was two things all the Smashers could agree on is that Cruel Brawl is just too cruel and that Crazy should be in an insane asylum.

_Team 16: Pit and Silver: Frozen Goods section_

"Brrrrrr," Pit shivered as they walked through the frozen goods. Why Pit was shivering was because the Frozen Goods section was in a gigantic freezer. To further prove this point, his wings were covered in a thin layer of frost. "W-why did o-our whole list h-have to be i-in here?" he muttered.

"Luck of the draw," Silver said as he pushed the cold cart down the aisle with his telekinesis.

"W-why aren't y-you cold?" Pit asked.

"This isn't nearly as cold as Holoska, so I can stand it," Silver explained. "And I don't have wings to have frozen." Pit grunted as Silver grabbed 50 gallon buckets of ice cream with his telekinesis and lifted them into the shopping cart. "Hey, Pit, what do you think of everyone else?"

"E-everyone else?" Pit stuttered not because of nervousness, but because of the cold. Luckily, they had made it out of the frozen section a few seconds later and Pit was able to speak normally. "Well, they're all really nice, even though they're all really different from each other."

"Who do you think is the nicest?" Silver asked with a plot in his mind.

"I guess it would have to be Rose," Pit replied. "She helps me out a lot, is a really good friend, and…"

"You love her!" Silver exclaimed, knowing it all along despite not being able to read minds. Pit was taken aback by that comment. Since he was an angel, he didn't like to lie. He looked around to see if anyone else was listening, which no one was.

"Please keep it a secret," Pit begged Silver. Silver nodded his head and decided to keep it a secret.

_Team 17: Rose and Sam: Post Office_

"Wow," Rose and Sam said at the same time, taken aback at the inside. It looked like Time Station in New York, but instead of trains there were delivery truck, instead of just humans there were other different species, and instead of selling tickets, people at the booths were giving and receiving letters, packages and selling stamps.

"There!" Sam yelled as she saw a window with a sign over it. 'Master Hand's Line' it read. Rose and Sam walked over to it and saw a bell. Rose rang it. The metal covering behind the window raised up to reveal a red Koopa Troopa with a delivery bad on him.

"Are you from Master Hand?" he asked.

"We are," Rose said. "We were sent to get his mail."

"I need to see some proof," the Koopa Troopa replied. Sam thought for a moment before she came up with an idea. She clenched her right fist tight and focused. The Smasher's symbol started to glow red for her. "Okay, you are from Master Hand. Everyone sent from there to receive the mail has that symbol on a card, but apparently, you tattooed yours onto your hand."

"It's so we don't lose it," Rose lied as Sam's Smasher's symbol dimmed.

"Well, my name is Koopa Troopa # 7, 432, 662," Koopa Troopa # 7, 432, 662 told them. Rose and Sam blinked at the long name. "Or you can call me Sheamma for short."

"That sounds better, Sheamma," Rose told him. "Way easier to say and it suits you."

"She's right," Sam added, just to make sure she wasn't left out. "It even has a nice ring to it."

"Thanks you guys," Sheamma told as he cried a stream of rivers out of both eyes. "Here, you don't even have to pay for the recieval fee! I'll take it out of my paycheck." He then pushed a medium sized box, a magazine, and three letters to the other side of the window.

"Thank you so much," Rose thanked him. With Rose carrying the box and Sam grabbing the magazine and letters, they headed out of the post office. They were also surprised that they were the first to reach the limo. "I wonder what's taking everyone else so long?"

_In the Mushroom Market_

Once everyone started remembering about the bet Rose made them all unconsciously partake in, everyone was rushing as fast as they could. Since Rose and Sam were at the limo, they were the 1st team that was safe. Chloe and Anna were currently running out the front door with their shopping cart full of paid goods (with money that Master Hand gave them) in bags with Tommy and Brach hot on their tail. Fox and Andrea were just finishing paying their goods with Falco and Kelsey right behind them.

"C'mon, hurry up!" Falco told them. "I don't want to pay for lunch."

"Falco," Kelsey told him. "Rose once told me, and I revise, that we don't have to outrun them all; we only have to outrun one team." They then scurried to get their whole cart full of items onto the conveyor belt. Most of the other teams were already arriving at the check-out line (luckily, no one else was around) when someone blurted out.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Silver yelled, causing everyone to stop and a record to scratch. "Don't you know that the statement Rose told you all was to get you worked up?"

"No," everyone said ashamed of themselves.

"Now let's just all calm down and walk out of here like civilized people."

"Silver, I'm done," Pit called to him as he put the change in his white wallet. "Let's go!" Pit and Silver then ran out of the grocery store so they wouldn't have to pay for lunch.

"I thought angels couldn't lie," Silver told him.

"We can," Pit told him. "We just don't like to. Besides, you're the one that lied. I didn't even know you were going to do that." This caused all the other teams there to become panicked and start rushing.

"Get out of the way!" Kyle yelled as he and Ryan pushed Red (Ryan) and Holly (Kyle) to the side. This got Holly madder beyond belief because her boyfriend preferred winning a bet over her (plus, that was the millionth time he pushed her).

"THAT IS IT, KYLE DEVIN DEQUOI, WE ARE THROUGH!" Kyle stood there dumbfounded as Holly and Red passed him and Ryan.

"Oo, middle name," Ryan told no one in particular. He then looked at Kyle, forgetting all about the race as Pit, Silver, Fox, Andrea, Falco, Kelsey, Chloe and Anna ran out the door as Red, Holly, Halona, Ae-in, Morgan, Danielle, Rachel S. and Sarah S. finished paying for their groceries. "Dude, are you okay?" Ryan asked as he waved a hand in front of Kyle's face.

"We've got to hurry, you two," Amanda told Harley and Elizabeth as they ran toward the check-out lines.

"Why?" Elizabeth asked.

"The last group there has to pay for lunch," Amanda told them.

"Faster!" Harley yelled as they reached a check-out line and started unloading every single food item in their cart as Red, Holly, Halona, Ae-in, Morgan, Danielle, Rachel S. and Sarah S. ran out the front door with shopping carts full of paid food items in bags as Jasmin (covered in soot from a mechanical explosion), Jessica, Ryan, Kyle (who had finally snapped out of it due to a slap on the face), Allie, Kirsten, Tommy, Brach, Chelsey, Rachel H., Elinor and Lauren got at the check-out lines.

"We're not goanna make it!" Amanda yelled as she started paying the cashier (who was a Goomba with a hat on) while the three watched Jasmin, Jessica, Ryan, Kyle, Allie, Kirsten, Tommy, Brach, Chelsey, Rachel H., Elinor and Lauren ran out the front door. As the three finally made it out the front door, they saw everyone else already there.

"We lost," Elizabeth cried.

"No you didn't," Rose explained. "There's still one more team inside." True to her word, Samantha and Megan were still trying to get the same very heavy bag of cat food into the cart. The only difference now was that they had two toads and a friendly Space Pirate helping them to try to lift the bag into the cart. Key word in that sentence: TRY!

"We made it!" Amanda cried in relief. She hugged Harley and Elizabeth in relief who in return hugged her. "Now we don't have to pay for lunch."

"You know I was just saying that, right?" Rose asked everyone skeptically.

"Yeah," Sam answered. Being sisters has its perks. "I knew." Everyone else fell anime style.

 _/How could I not know? /_ they all asked themselves at the same time. At that time, Samantha and Megan finally came out of the store pushing a cart full of paid for animal food. Both of them were panting for some reason.

"W-we finally got that c-cat food in the cart," Samantha panted.

"So… heavy," Megan whispered.

"I say we get going back to the masion," Pit stated. Lots of the others nodded in agreement. They all started packing bags of food and cleaner into the back as Fox started up the limo. Once they got done with that, they all climbed into the limo and drove off.


	12. Mountain Climbing

_In the limo_

"Rose, what's happening with Sonic and Sarah B. now?" Morgan asked.

"Read it, read it!" Harley and Elizabeth begged.

"Okay, okay, hold on," Rose told them. "I read some while waiting for the rest of you."

_In the book: King's Arthur's Kingdom: Camelot Castle_

"Your efforts are futile," Merlina told them. Her hair was now purple, her eyes were yellow, her robe was black, and her skin had turned purple. Sonic and Sarah B. stood up off the floor. They both tried again, slashing at the force field Merlina created at full strength. They were then sent back by her power. "Even though I used my magic to take over those two boys and used them to take over those two angels to bring you here to help me you decided to defy me? You will not win."

"No way," Sonic groaned, mad at her that she used their friends to get them in the story. A blue shadow grew behind Merlina that became a monster with four arms and swords for hands. One of the swords swung down on Sonic, which Sonic just managed to block.

"You fool," Caliburn told him. "A knight must always be on his guard." Then, the other sword came down and slashed Caliburn in half.

"CALIBURN!" Calieburn cried before the half that Caliburn lost glowed blue on her, causing that part of her to disappear. They both closed their eyes. Sonic and Sarah B. were stunned at what Merlina did. Sarah B. then ran up to Merlina in anger and was pushed back by the blue beast behind her. She got up and this time, with Sonic, they rushed at her again. They were then smacked away again by the blue beast.

"It is time to end this," Merlina told them. The blue beast grew again and started beating the two back and forth.

_Outside the barrier_

Meanwhile, Nimue (who oddly looked like Peach in a blue dress), Lancelot (who looked like Snake in camo armor), Gawain (who looked like Pit in white armor), and Percival were looking at Sonic and Sarah B. through a ring of pink energy Nimue created on the ground.

"Sir Sonic, Sir Sarah B.," Percival told them. "You have done enough." Through the circle, they could see Sonic and Sarah B. clutch the handles on Caliburn and Calieburn.

"No, Sonic. No, Sarah B.," Lancelot told them. "There is no point in continuing!"

"A knight… never… flees… his foe, right?" Sonic and Sarah B. asked them. They were then attacked again, sending them into the sky before they landed on their backs.

"You fools!" Gawain yelled at them. "This no longer has anything to do with chivalry!" He saw then trying to get back up. "Get out of there! Run!"

"It was never about chivalry for us," Sarah B. managed to say.

"We just gotta do what we've gotta do," Sonic added.

"That's all," they said at the same time.

"You two!" the three knights cried out at the same time. Suddenly, the circle they were looking through started to glow gold.

"The long lost light of the sacred sword," Nimue realized. "Quick, your swords!" Nimue quickly changed the circle from viewing to teleportation as Lancelot, Gawain, and Percival took out their swords (Lancelot's sword is black and samurai like while Gawain's is a dual sword that is swung with both hands) and put them on top of the circle. The swords than sunk through the circle and the light intensified.

_Camelot Castle_

A gold light struck Sonic and Sarah B. as it healed their injuries. Gold armor clamped on their feet, calves, thighs, hips, torso, left arm, and head. The gauntlet on their right hand turned into gold armor for their hand and arm. A red cape draped down from their hips as they clamped the helmet shut over their heads. Sonic's quills were covered in gold armor as Sarah's hair was let down behind the helmet and turned gold. They then held out swords as a golden light repaired them. The golden tower faded as they held their swords in a ready position. A gold light flowed out of them as the swords transformed.

"Woah," Sonic and Sarah B. said in awe as the swords revealed to having a different handle, a few inches longer, and a golden light surrounding the blade part.

"Those are the greatest of the sacred swords, Excalibur and Excaliebur!" Nimue explained through the circle.

"Let's do this!" Sonic and Sarah B. cried as they launched themselves at Merlina who at that time transformed into an eyeball lodged in the middle of the now fully grown blue beast.

 _One extraordinary battle later_ (Rose read the battle to herself because of Harley and Elizabeth being in the car)

The ruins of the top of the castle could be seen for miles around. Merlina was back to normal and kneeling in her defeat as Sonic and Sarah B. (normal) walked up to her.

"Merlina," Sarah B. grabbed her attention. "Every world has its end. I know that's kinda sad, but…" she trailed off after that.

"That's why we gotta live life to its fullest in the time we have," Sonic finished as he reached down to pick something up. "At least, that's what I figure." He then handed the item he picked up, an orange flower, to Merlina. She took it with sadness in her heart.

"Grandfather," Merlina said in despair, now understanding why he created the fake King Arthur.

"Well done, Sir Sonic and Sir Sarah B.," Percival told them as she, Lancelot, Gawain and Nimue walked up to them.

"Thanks to you guys," Sarah B. told them.

"You can say that again," Caliburn said.

"To think that King Arthur was but an illusion," Gawain said.

"The Knights of the Round Table must now disband," Lancelot added.

"What foolishness is this?" Caliburn asked the knights.

"I'll say," Nimue agreed.

"What are you saying then?" Percival asked.

"Have you forgotten who I am?" he asked. "I am the sacred sword, Caliburn. I am the one who decides who is worthy of the crown." A look of shock washed over the knight's faces.

"So then… you!" Gawain stated.

"You are the one and true King Arthur?" the knights asked.

"Who, me?" Sonic asked as Sarah B. backed up. The knights then bowed down to him. "Hey! Cut that out!"

_In the limo_

"The newly crowned Sonic and his traveling companion, Sarah B., then went to the place they first found Caliburn," Rose narrated. "Once they put the sacred sword back in its resting place, they traveled the land in search of a way home. The End." Everyone started clapping (except Fox because he's driving) for the story. Suddenly, the last two pages of the book started glowing. "Uh oh." Rose turned the book away from her just as Sonic and Sarah B. (normal) fell out of it.

"AAAAAAH!" the two screamed as they landed on the floor of the limo. Sarah B. looked at her surroundings.

"WE MADE IT OUT!" she cried in joy.

"And not a moment too soon," Fox told her as he pulled up in front of the mansion. For some reason, Amy Rose was standing next to Master Hand with her hammer in tow.

"Sonic, two words," Falco told him. "Good luck." He then pushed him out of the limo. He then ran up to Amy.

"So Sonic," Amy perked up. "What have you been doing?" A few of the Smashers rolled down the windows of the limo as Sonic started explaining his and Sarah B.'s adventure in the book.

"… So yeah, that's what happened," Sonic finished. "To think I was called in to be part of the tale of King Arthur. But I gotta tell you, it was no picnic."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Amy asked him with plenty of strain in her voice and her left eye twiching.

"What? All the action? All the excitement down to the wire?" Sonic asked. "But man, who would've thought **I** was the real King Arthur."

"That's the lamest excuse ever! You just forgot about our date!" Amy exploded with anger.

"No, Amy, it's the truth, I swear!" Sonic contradicted. Amy started reaching her hammer. "No, Amy, put down that hammer!" He then ran away into the forest.

"You get back here Sonic!" Amy yelled at him as she started running after him. "SONIC!" Everyone was laughing like crazy.

"Look, the book!" Elinor exclaimed as everyone looked at it laying on the floor. The book was flipping from page to page toward the front by itself. When the front covered closed it, everyone saw the title glow as it glowed. When the glow disappeared, different Japanese writing was in its place.

"Sonic, Sarah B., and the Black Knight," Rose read. "Wow."

"Amazing," Brach and Tommy said aloud, still not knowing they were the ones putting Sonic and Sarah B. in the book and using Pit and Rose as a median for the magic.

"GET BACK HERE, SONIC!" Amy yelled at him as the two started running out of the woods. Master Hand snapped his fingers, making a portal in front of Sonic. Sonic stopped right in front of it and waited. Amy then lunged at him. Sonic then, at the last second, moved out of the way and let Amy fall into the portal back to their world.

"Whew," Sonic sighed. He then noticed all the others carrying bags of food and cleaner. "What are you guys doing?"

"Carrying groceries," Kirsten told him. "You need to help, too."

"I don't feel like it," Sonic told her.

"Then I'll let you meet my friend, Mr. Bottom of a Filled Swimming Pool," Rose told him as she carried the mail. Sonic got super scared and went to get some bags.

"How did you know what to say?" Megan whispered to her. Rose gave her a bored look. "Sorry, obvious answer."

"Welcome back," Master Hand greeted them.

"How'd Amy get here?" Sarah B. asked the giant hand.

"Sometimes, friends of the Smashers get lost in the forest and end up here," Master Hand explained. "I'm always having to send them back. Any mail?"

"A package and a magazine for Crazy, and three letters," Rose told him.

"A magazine and package for me, sis?" Crazy asked as Rose handed him the magazine and package. "MY CHOCOLATE LOVER'S MAGAZINE AND PACKAGE OF FOREIGN CHOCOLATES!" Crazy yelled like a little girl. Before he could do any damage, Rose took a frying pan from her purse and hit him really hard. Ivysaur and Ivy came up and used Vine Whip to drag him into the nearest closet.

"Let's see," Rose said as she analyzed the letters. "One's for Mario, one for Sonic, and one for me?"

"That's weird," Elinor replied as she walked up behind Rose. "We haven't been here for long." Everyone else started crowding around her.

"Sonic," Rose told him as she handed his letter to him. "I'll just send this one directly to Mario." Rose then took out a Wii Remote, hit the A Button, and made a little portal appear. Rose flung the letter in there as the portal closed, sending it straight to Mario. Rose and Sonic then opened their letters.

"They look surprisingly similar," Rose announced out loud.

"What do they say?" Elizabeth asked.

"Dear Rose Stevens," Rose began.

"Dear Sonic the Hedgehog," Sonic began.

_Mushroom Kingdom: Princess Peach's Castle_

"What is-a this?" Mario asked himself as he picked up the letter off the marble floor of the stone-walled throne room inside the castle. He looked at Luigi, Peach and Yoshi.

"P-please don't let it be a bomb!" Luigi begged as he covered his head. Mario opened the letter and showed Luigi that it wasn't a bomb. "Whew."

"What does it say, Mario?" Peach asked him from her throne. Mario quickly looked over the letter before he started.

"Dear-a Mario," Mario began. For some reason, people at the mansion could hear Mario's voice while people at the castle could hear Sonic's voice as well as a voice of a girl they didn't recognize with Mario making the Italian remarks every once in a while.

"You and a selected group have been invited to participate in our Olympic Winter Games. The location will be in Vancouver, Canada. The time the opening ceremonies will take place is one week after the letters are received. Your teams will be the following:" The voices everyone was hearing faded out of existence.

"Leader: Mario," Mario told them. "All-Rounded: Mario, Luigi, and-a Bowser Jr. Power: Bowser, Wario, and-a Donkey Kong. Speed: Daisy and-a Yoshi. Skill: Peach and-a Waluigi. Your judges will be-a Toad and-a Lakuiti."

_Smash Mansion: Front Porch_

"Leader: Sonic," Sonic read his letter. "All Rounded: Amy, Blaze. Power: Knuckles, Vector. Speed: Sonic, Shadow, Metal Sonic. Skill: Tails, Dr. Eggman, Silver. Your judges will be Cream, Cheese, Espio and Charmy."

"Leader: Rose," Rose read her letter after Sonic. "All Rounded: Ae-in, Red with his Pokémon with Red being Skill, Squirtle being Speed, Ivysaur being All-Rounded, and Charizard being Power. Power: Tasha (a.k.a. Girl 3 from the chapter Flying Foxes and the New Guy), Ariel (a.k.a. Girl 4 from the same chapter), Popo. Speed: Sarah, Falco. Skill: Rose, Pit, Sam. Your judges will be Harley, Elizabeth, Kirby and Meta Knight."

"Tasha and Ariel are here?" Holly asked in disturbance. "This isn't good."

"Why not?" Red asked.

"All of Rose's enemies are here," Sam explained as Rose lowered her head. "They hate her for what happened when they were 14 except for Kaitlin; she was just dragged over to the wrong side."

"What happened?" Pit asked, putting a hand on Rose's shoulder. Rose looked at him and nodded.

"I'll just get everything in, then," Master Hand told them as he snapped his fingers, making all the groceries disappear from the trunk of the limo and the Smasher's arms disappeared and took their rightful places in the fridge. "Let's move into a better room now."

_Smash Mansion's Lounge_

The lounge they were sitting in was a beautiful one. It had green carpet with white walls and different types of furniture, all of which were taken by someone. For this special occasion, Shadow (having gotten over the shocking secret), Kirby (having gotten over hunger temptation) and Meta Knight were seated somewhere in the room.

"Let's start at the beginning," Rose announced from the pink chair she was seated in having a bit of fear in her voice. "Sarah B. will help because she know the most after me."

"It all started once Rose and Sam moved to town when they were almost 6 and 4," Sarah B. narrated.

"It actually started after that," Rose contradicted. "It was 2 months after we moved when we were 6 and 4 1/2."

"You're right," Sarah B. remembered. "The sun was shining, there was snow on the ground, and Shelby was still with us."

"Who's Shelby?" Silver asked.

"A friend of ours," Rose told him.

_Flashback: 9 years ago: Elementary School_

Hello," a voice called. A young Rose (dressed in typical little kid winter gear and without glasses) looked up to see a Young Sarah B. and a girl with shoulder length dirty blonde hair and green eyes, all three of them dresses in little kid winter gear.

"Do you want to play with us?" Sarah B. asked.

"Yes!" Rose cried in happiness. Right as the bell ringed, Rose needed to know one thing.

"What are your names?" she asked.

"Sarah," Sarah B. told her.

"Shelby," the dirty blonde told her.

"I'm Rose," Rose told them. "See you later!"

" _Even though I was in a different class than them, we still played with each other every recess,"_ Rose told them.

" _It then begins with us forming a club,"_ Sarah B. told them.

_One year later_

"You want to form a club?" Rose (now wearing glasses) asked; all three of them now taller and wearing spring clothes. "Everyone is doing it."

"Yeah!" Sarah B. agreed.

"What should we call it?" Rose asked.

"How about the Super Smash Sisters?" Shelby suggested. Outside the flashback, everyone was staring at the three.

" _That was before we knew about you guys!"_ Rose defended herself.

" _It was before Melee!"_ Sarah B. added.

" _And Sarah and I didn't start our love for video games until we were in 2_ _nd_ _grade! We were in the 1_ _st_ _grade at that time!"_ Rose finished. The Smashers gave reluctant nods, but Master Hand kept his eyes (if he had any) on them to see if they could be used as suing targets.

"Who will be the leader?" Sarah B. asked.

"I say you be the leader!" Rose told her.

"Yeah!" Shelby agreed. Sarah B. nodded in agreement.

" _By the last month of 6_ _th_ _grade, we had more people in the club than what we had back then,"_ Sarah continued.

" _It was really strange because most of the clubs that were formed in the first grade were lucky to still be formed in the 2_ _nd_ _grade and none except for ours were still formed in the 3_ _rd_ _grade"_ Rose explained.

" _Kaitlin wasn't part of the group yet because she wasn't there yet,"_ Rose explained. _"We also had to change the name to Super Smash Buddies because we had guys join."_

_5 years later_

"You guys," Sarah B. (now all looking more like their present forms), president of the club for the five years, announced to Rose, her twin brother (Pit: You have a twin brother? / Rose: Not important now.), Shelby, Brach, Tommy, Tasha, Amy, Ariel, and Girl 2 (Rose didn't want to give the name and neither did Sarah B.) as they were seated in Sarah B.'s tree house in her back yard. "I have some bad news. I'll be moving in a month and someone will have to take my place."

"Sarah," Rose sighed, the only one besides Shelby knowing about this beforehand.

"We will take a vote for whoever wants to take the role of President," Sarah B. told them. Shelby stood up.

"I, Shelby Mayz, will run for office." Girl 2 then stood up.

"I, (name censored), will run for office." Everyone gasped at this.

"I guess we'll have a vote now," Sarah B. told them. Everyone else lowered their heads onto the table so they couldn't see the others vote. "All in favor of Shelby?" Rose, her twin brother, Brach, and Tommy raised their hands. "All in favor of (name censored)?" Ariel, Tasha and Amy raised their hands as everyone else lowered theirs. "The voting is over," Sarah B. announced as everyone lifted their heads. "Shelby will be the new president in my absence." Girl 2 was clearly mad at the result.

" _Most of them kept in contact with me like they promised, so I was happy about that,"_ Sarah told them.

" _But the next year was worse than that year,"_ Rose remembered.

_One year later_

In Shelby's basement (which was just a concrete room with a table and chairs in it) everyone was sitting in their place.

"Everyone, I have bad news," Shelby got their attention. "I will be moving soon." Everyone gasped because they remembered what had happened last year. "We'll need to take a vote like last year to decide who is to be president. Who wants to run?" Girl 2, just like last year, stood up.

"I, (name censored), will run for president," she declared. Everyone gasped again. Everyone was fidgeting because they had all seen her change in attitude in the past year. No one wanted to run against her (except Amy, Ariel and Tasha who knew they would get the benefits if she ran without them).

"If no one else will run, then…" Shelby declared before she was interrupted.

"I, Rose Stevens, will run for president," Rose declared with bravery in her voice. Everyone gasped again.

"It is now time to vote," Shelby declared. Everyone else put their heads on the table. "All in favor of (name censored)?" Like last time, just Amy, Ariel and Tasha raised their hands for Girl 2. "All in favor of Rose?" Everyone else raised their hands. Because of the tie, it was up to Shelby to decide the fate of the club. "The voting is over." Everyone lifted their heads. "Rose will be the next president." Everyone that voted for her cheered. Tasha and Ariel were in pure disgust. Amy really didn't care for some reason.

"THAT IS IT!" Girl 2 yelled. "I AM OUT OF HERE!" She then stomped out if disgust.

"(name censored), wait!" Ariel, Tasha and Amy ran after her.

_End of Flashback_

"It turned out that the four of them quit," Rose explained. "Since Kaitlin found them first, she joined them and not us. Soon after that, we didn't have enough members to sustain it and the club dissolved, but they never forgot."

"No wonder they're after you," Shadow, sitting on a gray chair, explained. "Whoever this girl is, she is clearly manipulating them to her own will."

"That's why we have to stop them!" Rose declared. "We have to make them see the light and realize what they done. Although all they've done so far is trying to humiliate me in front of the entire school," she muttered the last part.

"The only way to do this is to get everyone else and have them realize what Tabuu wants," Meta Knight said.

"While I was trapped in the Subspace, I found out what his true goal was," Sonic said with complete seriousness in his voice. Some of them were totally surprised at Sonic's seriousness.

"What is it?" Lauren asked him.

"He's targeting the real world." Everyone gasped.

"If he attacks that and destroys it, every single world and person in it will cease to exist!" Master Hand told them.

"All the more reason to stop them," Tommy told them.

"Don't worry, bros and sises!" Crazy called as he entered the room. "Tabuu is, like, way too weak to bust he way even into one of the weaker worlds, bros and sises."

"Right now, ROAD TRIP!" Master Hand said. "You see the mountain right outside the north window?" Everyone looked at it, saw the mountain and nodded. "Popo and Nana live at the base of that mountain. It's only a three hour drive from here. Everyone, pack your bags. You're going to the mountains!"

_One packing of the bags later (which took about 1 hr, 14 min, 29 sec) and on the road_

Everyone was in the jeep (except Sonic, Sarah B. (transformed), Shadow and Silver because they were running outside) with their bags packed into the back.

"What should we do to pass the time?" Kelsey asked.

"99 bottles of beer on the wall…"

"NOT THAT SONG!" everyone from the real world (minus Harley and Elizabeth) yelled at Rose.

"But I love that song," Rose protested. "And it's a great way to pass the time."

"I know that song," Pit said. "Except we use wine instead of beer. Good song, though."

"I remember that song," Falco remembered. "Last time I sang it was when Fox, Slippy and I were on a field trip to an amusement park. It got really annoying after that."

"I guess even though we all come from different worlds, some concepts remain the same," Meta Knight thought out loud.

"Let's use the word pop and sing!" Rose announced. Everyone from her world (except Harley and Elizabeth who joined in the singing) groaned as some of the others started singing.

"99 bottles of pop on the wall," Pit, Rose, Sonic (outside), Red, Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard, Squirt, Ivy, Chary, Kirby, Harley and Elizabeth started singing while Silver tried to grasp the concept of this song. "99 bottles of pop. Take one down, pass it around, 98 bottles of pop on the wall."

"This is goanna be one long drive," Sam predicted.

_2 hours and 59 minutes later_

"One bottle of pop on the wall," everyone who was singing earlier plus Silver (who grasped the concept at 73 bottles) sang. "One bottle of pop. Take one down, pass it around…" Everyone who wasn't singing had strained eyes (or in Sarah B. and Shadow's case, left at 97 bottles).

"Is it over?" Tommy asked.

"It's over," Brach assured him.

"And then get a new shipment in!" Rose finished. "99 bottles of pop on the wall…"

"NO!" everyone except Pit, Sonic, Silver, Red, Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard, Squirt, Ivy, Chary, Kirby, Harley, and Elizabeth screamed.

"We're here," Fox (the driver) announced as they turned onto a dirt road. Everyone could see a very large yet cozy log cabin at the base of the mountain.

"That must be where they live," Holly guessed. Ivysaur and Ivy were on the floor shivering to no end.

"P-p-put me back in the Poke ball," Ivysaur begged Red.

"Please," Ivy begged Holly. "It's too cold." Both of them shrugged their shoulders and took out a Poke Ball. A red light shot out of them and hit Ivysaur and Ivy. The two Pokémon turned completely red before disappearing with the light.

"Thank goodness you're here!" Sarah B. (transformed) yelled as she hit the window on the side, scaring everyone in the process. Everyone could see that her eyes were even more strained than theirs. "They won't stop aguring!" Everyone came outside with their luggage.

"It was even more annoying than that song you guys were singing," Shadow added. "I don't think they've even noticed us."

"I want fish!" Nana yelled at her brother, Popo, in the kitchen.

"I want chicken!" Popo yelled right back.

"Why not salad?" Pit asked, being peace keeper at the time.

"Is that what you want?" Popo asked Nana.

"No, you?" Nana asked.

"No."

"Fine!" the two yelled at Pit at the same time. They suddenly realized who it was a second later. "Pit!"

"Hello, you guys," Pit told them.

"Did you get taller?" Popo asked. Pit sighed as he nodded.

"I am so sorry," Nana told him. "You know that my brother can be a pain sometimes."

"But by the way you yell, we're all lucky that we haven't lost our hearing yet," Popo muttered.

"What was that?" Nana yelled really loud at him.

"I rest my case," Popo said non-chantly. Nana started growling at Popo.

"As much as I like refereeing your matches, which I don't, can you please let us in?" Pit asked motioning toward everyone else.

"Who are they?" Nana asked, referring to the ones she didn't know.

_One meet and greet later_

"Fine," Popo and Nana told them. They led everyone inside.

"Wow," everyone said as they entered the cabin. There was lavish furniture everywhere on the hard wood floor.

"What are you guys doing here?" Nana asked.

"The Subspace Army is back, poyo," Kirby explained. "They've already taken the Halberd from Meta Knight and we think they're planning on interrupting the Olympic Winter Games next week, poyo."

"They're back?" Nana screamed, causing everyone go do half deaf.

"The Winter Games are next week?" Popo screamed at the same time as Nana, causing everyone to go deaf. The two then started an argument.

"Stopping the Army is more important than the games!" Nana told him.

"But the games are so much fun!" Popo contradicted.

"Who's turn is it?" Falco asked.

"According to the list," Sonic said as he took out a list behind his back, "it's your turn." Falco scowled as he went to referee the two mountain climbers.

"Do they act like this every day?" Chloe asked the Smashers. All the Smashers who weren't busy nodded their head.

"Rose," Elizabeth told her as she pulled her pant leg. "Can we go outside and play?"

"Just for a little bit," Rose told her. Elizabeth cheered. Harley overheard this and decided he wanted to come, too. The three went to the front door area to get dresses into their winter gear.

"Now what do we do?" Rachel S. asked.

"We can watch a movie," Sam suggested. "I brought Underworld." She then reached into her suitcase and took out a DVD.

"What's the rating?"Sarah S. asked.

"R."

"I think I'll join the others outside," Pit said as he inched his way into the entrance.

"Are you afraid of watching the R rated movie?" Samantha asked, trying to get him to watch it.

"The last time I watched an R rated movie, I was on cleaning duty in hell for a week," Pit explained. "I do **not** want that to happen again. Especially since all the toilets breathed fire. You try cleaning a toilet that breathes fire and then come see me." He then started to grab his winter gear out of his suitcase.

"Pop it in!" Samantha told her. During the duration of half an hour, Red, Squirtle, Squirt, and Sarah S. had to leave because they would have nightmares, Sonic left because it was too gory for his tastes, Shadow left because it wasn't gory enough, Rachel H. left to puke, and Anna had to go to the bathroom. Out of everyone, Samantha, Sam and Popo were the only ones laughing while everyone else had their eyes covered, was screaming (or in Brach's case, screaming like a little girl), or had nothing to say (a.k.a., Meta Knight).

_Outside in the snow_

"Lift me up!" Elizabeth (now wearing purple snow pants under a pink coat, ankle high black snow boots, a white hat, and blue mittens) begged Rose (who was now wearing a fake fur brown coat with white fake fur lining with the hood up, fake cheetah gloves, and knee high black snow boots) while motioning to the carrot she was holding for the three tier snowman (who had on a purple scarf, three pinecone buttons, two twig eyes, a top hat, and drawn on mouth).

"Up you go!" Rose said as she grabbed Elizabeth's waist and lifted her up to the snowman's face. She then stuck the carrot right where the nose should be. Rose then set her down as the four of them looked over their work.

"It's awesome!" Harley (now wearing a blue snow suit, a black hat, yellow mittens and ankle high black boots) said.

"Yep," Pit (who was now wearing knee high brown boots, undergarments that now covered his arms and legs, a white scarf with both ends hanging in the front, and white wing warmers (wool that is put on the top of the wings to stop them from freezing)) agreed. "It's amazing."

"You guys can come back in now!" Sam told them from the door. "They told me to stop the movie before everyone got nightmares." The four of them then walked toward the door and headed inside.

"What's the movie about anyway?" Pit asked.

"The basic vampires versus werewolves with a lot more guns and blood," Rose explained in as basic of a summary as possible so she wouldn't get Pit into trouble. Pit nodded and they continued toward the cabin.

_The next morning in the living room_

"Nana and I decided that we're going to be climbing the mountain today," Popo told everyone.

"How could they decide on that?" Anna asked to no one in particular.

"If they can agree on three things, it's 1, Cruel Brawl is way too cruel, 2, Crazy belongs in an insane asylum, and 3, they have to climb a mountain at least once a week," Fox told them.

"Ain't that the truth," all the Smashers plus Rose, Sarah B., Sam, Brach and Tommy stated.

"Two of you can come with us if you want," Nana told them.

"Can we go, can we go?" Harley and Elizabeth begged Rose.

"As soon as all the cousins have a quick **discussion** with them," Rose told the two as an evil glint escaped from her eye on the word discussion. All of her cousins (minus Rachel H., Harley and Elizabeth) and her sister smiled with glee. Harley, Elizabeth and Rachel H. left the room because they would know what would happen next.

"I advise you all to leave the room unless you can handle very, and I mean **very** strong words," Chloe told them. Everyone except Shadow, Falco, Popo, and Nana (because two of the four had to be talked to) and then all the cousins (minus Rachel H.) stayed in the room in front of the older brother/ sister duo. "Don't say I didn't warn you," she told Falco and Shadow.

_Outside the living room_

Everyone outside the room could hear shouting and the occasional cuss word but couldn't understand the words being said until the last sentence.

"All in all," Sarah S.'s voice said. "If you don't bring them back safe, you won't be known as the Ice **Climbers** anymore." Falco, Popo and Nana came out with wide eyes and open jaws while Shadow came out as they left them.

"They have mouths that would put a ship full of sailors to shame," Shadow stated simply. Everyone stared as the giant family (minus Harley, Elizabeth and Rachel H. who weren't in the room) came out with imaginary haloes floating over their heads. "And that's just one of their mouths," Shadow added.

"You two can go with them," Rose told the two.

"Yay!" Harley and Elizabeth cheered. Rose then took them to get them in their winter gear.

"How did you guys get such dirty mouths?" Pit asked.

"We get it from out grandpa," Rachel S. told him. "On out tenth birthday, it just comes up and we need training to suppress it, but extreme anger can reawaken the mouth. Rachel H. is related to us through our grandma; therefore, she doesn't have a dirty mouth."

"I'm impressed, though," Chloe added. "As far as I have known, Shadow is the only one to **not** have eyes as wide as saucers without being warned about our mouth." The others agreed as Rose, Harley and Elizabeth (the latter of the two having their winter gear equipped) reentered the room.

"Ready," the two told Popo and Nana who then snapped out of their trance. Everyone else was worried when the two would get the dirty mouth.

"Let's head out," Nana said as the four left the cabin with climbing gear in the rear.

"Hey, guys," Brach said as he reentered the room. "Look what I found." He then brought out a karaoke machine with seven microphones.

"KARAOKE!" everyone except Shadow, Fox, Falco and Meta Knight yelled. They then helped Brach set up the machine.

_At the base of the mountain_

Meanwhile, twenty feet up the mountain, an argument occurred.

"Left!" Popo screamed.

"Right!" Nana screamed back.

"Left!"

"Right!"

"Left!"

"Right!"

"Can't you two just make up your mind?" Harley asked.

"Your voices are hurting my ears," Elizabeth added.

"Why not up?" the two asked together.

"You like it?" Nana asked Popo.

"No," Popo replied. "You like it?"

"No," Nana replied. "We'll go up." All four of them then started hiking up toward the steeper part of the mountain. About 100 feet up, another argument ensured.

"Mine!" Popo screamed as he tried grabbing the support rope from Nana.

"Mine!" Nana screamed as she tried pulling the support rope from Popo.

"Can't you two just share?" Harley and Elizabeth asked at the same time, showing that they were sharing a support rope.

"NO!" the two screamed together. At the very top of the mountain, some snow started unsettling. Five minutes later, the two started arguing again.

"Come on, Popo, let me use your hammer!" Nana yelled at him as she tried to push a peg into the snow. "I forgot mine at the cabin."

"No way!" Popo yelled back. "You forgot it so it's your fault!" Harley and Elizabeth (who was holding Nana's hammer) were both starting to get a bad feeling as more snow on the top of the mountain started to unsettle. Fifteen minutes later, guess what! Another argument.

"Hand over the cookies, Popo!" Nana yelled at him as she demanded the cookies while they were having lunch on a ledge.

"I don't have them!" Popo yelled back.

"Yes you do!" Nana yelled back. Harley and Elizabeth felt more uneasy (not because of all the cookies they were eating) because they were sure that the snow would pile on them at any second.

_In the cabin_

"Explain to me why I'm doing this again," Kelsey demanded from Rose.

"Because we needed one more person for this song since seven people are supposed to sing this," Rose explained.

"But I have a terrible singing voice!" Kelsey argued.

"I'll believe it when I hear it," Rose told her.

"Why couldn't someone else do it?" Kelsey asked.

"The song has to be sung by girls, everyone who wanted to sing is already up here and you were the lucky one to get drawn," Rose explained as she held up a piece of paper that had Kelsey's name on it.

"Are we goanna get started?" Anna demanded.

"Everyone ready?" Rose asked.

"Yeah!" Anna, Samantha, Rachel H., Jasmin and Sarah B. stated.

"No," Kelsey said.

"Start the music for _Kodou_! (Authoress: I don't own this song!)" Rose declared. The karaoke machine started playing the music as everyone minus the usual started clapping to the beat.

Rose, Anna, Samantha, Rachel H., Jasmin, Sarah B., and Kelsey: _**Arashi no umi ni utarete makesou na ima wo**_ _(Stuck by a stormy sea where it seems as if we'll lose now)  
_ _ **Furiharae ai wo mitsumete kono mune ni**_ _(We shake off that feeling and look for love in our hearts)_

_**Tachiagaru yo nando demo yakusoku no tame ni** _ _(For the promise we will stand as much times as needed)  
_ _**Shakunetsu no RAITO wo abite shibuki ga mau** _ _(and bathe in searing hot light dancing and splashing about everywhere)  
_ _**Taiyou yori mo atsuku atsuku atsuku** _ _(Our voices become hotter, hotter, hotter than the sun)  
_ _**Utagoe wa motto takaku takaku takaku** _ _(our voices become higher, higher, higher)_

_**Ima koso, Ima koso** _ _(Right now, Right now)_

_**Hagashii KODOU wo afuredasu ai no MERODII** _ _(The violent beatings of our heart overflow with a melody of love)  
_ _**Takanaru kodou wo shinjitsu wa tatta hitotsu** _ _(The beatings of our hearts throb and now we understand the one and only truth)  
_ _**Kumori no nai kagamini utsushite** _ _(Reflected off a cloudless mirror)  
_ _**Tsutawaru kodou wakiagaru ai no chikara** _ _(the palpations of our hearts will well up with the power of love)_

_**Soshite umareru atsui PAFEKUTO HARMONI** _ _(and be born again in this hot, perfect harmony)_

"I don't know why you said you were a bad singer, Kelsey," Rose told her.

"Shut up," Kelsey said back. "I am bad."

"Can you guys argue later?" Jasmin asked. "The next verse is coming up."

Rose, Anna, Samantha, Rachel H., Jasmin, Sarah B., and Kelsey: _ **Ude hirogete uketomeru anatano subete ga**_ _(Streching my arms I accept all of you)  
_ _ **Kurushikute hajimete shitta hontou no ai**_ _(Even though painful, this is the first time I knew of true love)_

_**Minamikaze yori hayaku hayaku hayaku** _ _(It was faster, faster, faster than the southern wind)  
_ _**Sukooru koete tsuyoku tsuyoku tsuyoku** _ _(To make through the squall, I'll become stronger, stronger, stronger)_

_**Ima koso, ima koso** _ _(Right now, Right now)_

_**Minna no kodou wo kaseneau iro no HARMONI** _ _(Everyone's heartbeat will be layered upon each other forming a rainbow harmony)  
_ _**Nari yamanai de kirameki wo tomenai de** _ _(The bells won't stop ringing and our light won't be stopped)  
_ _**Watashitachi ga torimodosu PARADISE** _ _(We'll bring back our paradise)  
_ _**Kinjiru kodou wo wakigaru ai no chikara** _ _(And the heartbeat we feel will well up with bursting power of love)_

_**Soshite jirogaru yume no PAKEKUTO HARMONI** _ _(and stretch out in a dreamy, perfect harmony)_

Before the guitar solo was over, they all heard a record scratch as is started rumbling outside.

"What was that?" Sam asked. Fox walked to the window and opened the curtain.

"There was an avalanche outside," Fox stated as he moved out of the way to show everyone all the snow outside.

"HARLEY AND ELIZABETH ARE OUT THERE!" Rachel S. screamed.

"WE GOTTA SAVE THEM!" Rose screamed along with her. She then looked at everyone else. "Well, what are you waiting for? GET DIGGING!" Everyone (minus Shadow (who Chaos Controlled out of there to search for them because he got the message) and Meta Knight) got scared so they did as she said, grabbing anything that could hold snow and started digging anywhere they could (a.k.a. opening the windows and door and shovel snow out of there to behind them.

_Out on the mountain_

Luckily, since the four were still on the ledge, they didn't get piled under the snow. Unluckily, since the four were still on the ledge, the snow covered every single exit, leaving them in a tiny air pocket under the snow. Elizabeth was crying and was hugging Harley (who returned the hug) because she was really scared.

"This is your fault!" Popo yelled at Nana.

"No, it's your fault!" Nana yelled back.

"Yours!"

"Yours!"

"Yours!"

"Yours!"

"Stop it!" Harley yelled at them, shocking the Ice Climbers and having Elizabeth look up at him. "You both got us into this."

"Harley's right," Elizabeth agreed as she wiped a tear away. "It was all of your fighting that made the snow fall," she said with fear in her voice. Popo and Nana thought about their recent climb and realized the younger brother/ sister pair was right.

"It… was both our faults," Nana realized.

"If we didn't argue as often, this would've never happen," Popo agreed. "Nana, I'm sorry I didn't let you borrow my hammer."

"And I'm sorry that I yelled at you for thinking that you had the cookies," Nana said.

"Here's your hammer," Elizabeth said as she handed Nana her hammer. "I saw it next to the door and thought it was important."

"Thank you," Nana said. "For the hammer and for the lesson." Harley and Elizabeth smiled as one of their hands started glowing (red and left hand for Harley and purple and right hand for Elizabeth(and for some reason, it didn't hurt them)). When the light disappeared, the palm of Harley's left hand had the Smasher's symbol while Elizabeth had a purple Ice Climber's symbol (an eggplant with eyes) on the palm of her right hand.

"We did it!" Harley cheered. "Just like Rose said we would."

"What was that?" Popo and Nana asked Harley.

"Nothing," Harley answered.

"I have an idea," Elizabeth said. "You know when Rose changes, there's a pretty tower of light that goes up really high?" Harley nodded while Popo and Nana didn't have an idea what she was saying. "Maybe, if we change, then the snow will go away at the top and we can leave."

"Let's try it!" Harley said eager to try it out. He and Elizabeth grabbed hands as soon as they were able to stand up (Harley on the left, Elizabeth on the right). "SUPER," Harley started, extending his left hand out, the Smasher's symbol glowing red.

"SMASH," Elizabeth started, extending her right hand out and having the Ice Climber's symbol glow purple. Popo and Nana were going awed at this.

"BROTHERS," they continued, raising their free hand into the air until Harley's hand was in front of Elizabeth's hand and both symbols could be seen. "MELEE!" they finished as a purple tower surrounded them. Popo and Nana gasped in awe.

 _Almost directly above them_ (Authoress: Key word in that transition: ALMOST!)

Meanwhile, Shadow was walking around trying to find Harley and Elizabeth.

"They must be here somewhere," he mused to himself. Suddenly, a tower of purple aura pushed its way through the snow and up into the sky. "What's that?"

_In the tower_

Harley and Elizabeth were floating around in a purple tower. Suddenly, Harley was surrounded in a blue aura while Elizabeth was surrounded in a pink one. When the aura disappeared, Harley and Elizabeth were both wearing parkas (Harley-blue, Elizabeth-pink). They also had on brown gloves and white climbing boots. A blue and pink aura appeared in front of Harley and Elizabeth respectfully. They grabbed the base of it with both hands and the aura disappeared to reveal a giant hammer like the ones Popo and Nana used. They lifted the hammers to their shoulders and started to descend.

_Outside the tower: At the bottom of newly formed giant hole in the snow_

When the tower disappeared, Harley and Elizabeth stood there in its place. Popo and Nana were jaw struck. That is, until the hole started collapsing in on itself.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" they all screamed.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow yelled as he teleported himself into the hole, grabbed onto all four of them, and teleported them out of the hole before the snow buried them alive.

_Inside the cabin_

"WE HAVE TO SAVE THEM!" Rose screamed as she literally dumped tons of salt onto the snow at the door from her purse. Everyone else was working on clearing out the windows in hopes of a way out. Suddenly, in the middle of the room, a bright light appeared. When it disappeared, Shadow was standing there with Popo, Nana, Harley and Elizabeth (the latter two transformed).

"HARLEY, ELIZABETH!" their whole family screamed. They ran up to them and had a group hug.

"Good job you two," Rose whispered to them. "Here's the three dollars I promised you plus two more for what you had to go through. Don't tell anyone or I'll have to take it back. Got it?"

"Yes," Harley and Elizabeth whispered back.

"You got your transformation," Amanda realized. "Congratulations."

"Now you two run upstairs and get changed, okay?" Rose told them.

"Okay," Harley and Elizabeth said. As they ran upstairs, a blue and pink aura surrounded them and they turned back into themselves.

"Are you two goanna come with us?" Sonic asked Popo and Nana.

"With all things considered, I guess we have to," Nana said.

"Popo, Nana, can you please come to the bathroom with me?" Sam asked the twins. "I have to talk to you two." Popo and Nana nodded and followed her inside. "Since you managed to keep Harley and Elizabeth safe, we're not goanna kill you." Popo and Nana sighed in relief. "However, you put their lives in danger with the avalanche, therefore, I will make sure you two will wish you were dead."

"You and what army?" Popo asked.

"This army," Sam said as she left the bathroom. She blew into a whistle and quickly closed the door. From every single corner of the bathroom, skunks could be seen, ready to fire their stench.

"You had to ask," Nana told him. On the other side of the door, everyone could hear Popo and Nana scream.

"I would not go in there if I were you," Anna told the others.

"Why not?" Sonic asked.

"Has anyone seen Nana's pet skunks?" Andrea asked as she walked up to the group, completely unaware of what has happened beforehand. "I saw them in their cages a minute ago and the next, they were all gone along with their training whistle." She then went back to looking for her skunks. Everyone looked back toward Sam.

"It was all Rose's idea," Sam told them.

"It was **my** idea to use her skunks," Rose corrected Sam. "It was **your** idea to use something stinky against them and even **have** the revenge in the first place." Everyone could hear two thuds on the floor of the bathroom.

"So," Chloe said, breaking the silence. "Who's brave enough to go get them and the skunks?"

"Pfft," Falco said. "This is obviously one of your tricks. I'll go in there and show everyone that this was a trick you guys planned with the Ice Climbers." He then opened to door as everyone else stepped back. The stench was so powerful that he was knocked out. After Falco did this, the skunks left the bathroom in single file line.

"Stinky, make sure this goes where it belongs," Sam told the head skunk, Stinky as she handed him the whistle. Stinky nodded and took the whistle in his mouth. He then led all the skunks back to their cages.

"Nana trained those skunks well," Shadow concluded. Stinky then put the training whistle on the table and hopped into his cage. All the skunks locked their cages and went to sleep. Rose then took out a little plastic box from her purse, threw it to where Popo, Nana and Falco were knocked out, and it inflated into a giant ball while trapping the three inside it.

"Now we can roll them back to the mansion," Rose told them. She then went back to the door and started pouring more salt onto the snow.

_Midnight_

"DONE!" Rose cried out, waking everyone up in the process.

"What time is it?" Sonic asked.

"It's too early," Silver muttered as he went back to sleep.

"But we can get out of here now," Rose contradicted. "I managed to melt enough snow so that the jeep can drive through it."

"I'll drive," a sleepy Fox said as he got up. He took out the keys as everyone started packing their stuff into it.

"What are we doing in this bubble?" Popo asked.

"You guys stink," Falco told them sleepily.

"So do you," Nana said as she yawned.

_On the way back_

"Now that we're all up," Fox said as he looked over at his shoulder and glared at Rose, "what are we goanna do to pass the time?"

"Play the silent game?" Sarah B. (transformed) suggested as she, Sonic, Shadow and Silver ran next to the vehicle.

"Ready, GO!" Samantha yelled as everyone went into complete silence for the whole drive back. Most of them fell asleep, but that's a story for another time.


	13. Winter Games Part 1

_Six days and 150 tomato juice baths later_

"Next time they say something about skunks, I'll listen to them," Falco said as he walked out in a blue robe and slippers after taking his 150th and last tomato juice bath. He finally got the smell of skunk out of him and now had a smell of tomatoes filling the air.

"Everyone, please report to the Control Room in ten minutes with packed items for Vancouver, Canada. Thank you and have a wonderful day," Master Hand said on the intercom system spread throughout the mansion.

"Might as well get ready," Falco muttered to himself as he went toward his room.

_Ten minutes later: Smash Mansion's Control Room_

Everyone was standing in the Control Room with winter gear on (Ryan, Jasmin, Jessica, Megan, Morgan, Andrea, Chloe, Allie, Rachel H., Tommy, Chelsey, Danielle, Brach, Halona, Kirsten, Kelsey, Samantha, Elinor, Lauren, Kyle and Anna (that was a long list) was wearing fake furred coat that was maroon and gold lined at the hood, cuffs and bottom with black boots with blue jeans tucked in, Amanda was the same except she her coat was violet and red, Rachel S. and Sarah S.'s coats were red and black, Pit was wearing his original winter gear, Rose, Sarah B., Holly (read Red's appearance with black boots), Ae-in, Sam, Harley and Elizabeth were transformed, Fox and Falco had scarves around their necks (green for Fox and red for Falco), Red was wearing a blue coat and a red scarf, and Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Kirby, Meta Knight, Popo and Nana were wearing what they usually wear). Everyone also had a suitcase beside them.

"Is everyone ready for the Olympics?" Master Hand asked.

"Yes!" everyone (except Shadow, Fox, Falco and Meta Knight) answered.

"YOU NEED TO DO YOUR EXPLANATION, SIS!" Crazy yelled at Rose.

"OKAY, CRAZY!" Rose yelled back. "Mario is a plumber from the Mushroom Kingdom and is twin brothers with Luigi, the younger one of the two and also a plumber. They have to save Princess Peach, ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, from Bowser, King of the Koopa's. They have had some help from Donkey Kong, the strongest gorilla in his family and his nephew, Diddy Kong, the most technological one of the family. Their worlds, as from the explanation, are closely interlinked as far as I know."

"Time to go, everyone," Master Hand announced as he opened a portal behind them. "No one's coming back until the Olympics are over. Crazy and I will be watching it on the TV."

"See ya later!" Ivysaur and Ivy called back as everyone entered the portal.

_Vancouver, Canada (not the real world's)_

A portal opened up in the icy stadium where the Olympics would take place. That's the portal everyone came out of and it is also the portal Rose tripped in front of and caused everyone else to fall on top of her.

"Why me?" Rose asked sarcastically.

"Because you're you," Sam replied.

"That was a sarcastic question," Rose replied. When the portal disappeared behind them and everyone got up again, they took a good look of the place.

"Where is everyone?" Sonic asked no one in particular.

"The opening ceremony is-a tonight," a familiar Italian voice told them. Everyone looked to the left and saw Mario.

"Hey, Mario," Sonic said as he went up to shake Mario's hand. "Anyone else here yet?"

"Yes," Mario answered. "Everybody else should-a be on their way." As he said that, Luigi, Peach (in her winter gear), Yoshi, and Toad walked up behind him.

"Sonic," Peach realized. "How nice it is to meet you again. Who's everyone else?" she asked, referring to real world people and Silver. "And Pit, did you get taller?" Pit nodded as his response.

_One giant meet and greet later_

"Huuh," Luigi said as he fainted at the news of the Subspace Army's return.

"I thought we stopped them the last time," Peach said as she put her hands to her cheeks.

"We all did," Fox told her. "We all did."

"I'm here!" a girl yelled from the other side of the stadium. She had the same clothes as Peach, but they were yellow, brown hair, and flower earrings. "I brought Lakitu with me!" she yelled as she ran up. She saw Rose and decided to greet her. "Princess Daisy of Sarasaland."

"Rose," Rose answered. They shook hands and as they did, some people could see the fire of rivalry in their eyes.

"A new rivalry is born," Red told Holly. "You can see it in their eyes."

"Creepy," Holly told him for she could see it, too.

"P-p-put us in the Poke Ball," Ivy begged Holly.

"P-p-please," Ivysaur begged Red. The two shrugged their shoulders as they did the same thing as last time.

"T-t-too cold," Falco shivered. He then sneezed.

"Are we late?" Donkey Kong as he came in with his entire family.

"No, you're early," Pit told him.

"Hi everyone," Diddy said. "Meet our family. This is Cranky Kong, Candy Kong, Chunky Kong, Dixie Kong, Funky Kong, Kiddy Kong, Lanky Kong, Tiny Kong, and Wrinkly Kong. She's a ghost."

"Too many names," Allie said. Everyone else (minus Rose, Pit, Sarah B., Sam, Brach and Tommy) agreed. Suddenly, a red portal opened up in the stands. From the portal, Bowser, Ariel (wearing a brown cloak), Wario, Tasha (also wearing a brown cloak), Waluigi and Bowser Jr. came out of it.

"Uh oh," Elinor exclaimed. "It's Dummy 1 and Dummy 2." All the people from the real world started chuckling silently.

"Oh yeah!" Ariel stated.

"Let's show them who's dumb and dumber!" Tasha agreed.

"We're already seeing them," Lauren told them. Everybody ooed her.

"SUPER," the two started as they put their right hand in front of them (Tasha's hand was in a fist). The Smasher's symbol started glowing black. "BROTHERS," they continued as Ariel crossed over her right arm with her left arm and Tasha extended her right arm forward and releasing her fist. Ariel had a mushroom for a symbol on the back of her left hand and it glowed an ugly pale green. Tasha had a W on the palm on her right hand which glowed purple. "BROTHERS," they continued, putting their hands above their heads.

"MELEE!" Ariel finished while being surrounded in an ugly green tower.

"BRAWL!" Tasha finished while being surrounded in a purple tower. Everyone who didn't know about the transformations gasped while the others yawned or did something else.

_Inside the ugly green tower_

Ariel was floating around in the air with the background being an ugly green. She was then surrounded in an aura of the same color. When it disappeared, she was wearing a spiked green turtle shell over an ugly yellow leotard. On her upper harms and wrists were spiked black bands as well as one on her neck. She wore a green flying cap with horns sticking out of the sides, red eyes shown in holes at the front and her now turning red hair sticking out of the top. She was also wearing yellow shoes and had sharpened nails. She gritted her newly sharpened teeth as she started to descend.

_Inside the purple tower_

Tasha was floating in the air with the background being a purple color. She was then surrounded in a purple aura. When it disappeared, she was wearing Wario's purple overalls, yellow shirt and green shoes. Her hair was turning brown hair and a drawn on mustache that looked like Wario's. When she opened her eyes, they were blue. She then winks as she begins her descent.

_Outside the towers_

When the towers disappeared, Ariel and Tasha were standing there.

"What do ya think?" Ariel asked.

"Remember, Bowser Jr.," Rose told him, "-don't let your father's bad actions influence you." Everyone around her (this doesn't include the bad guys) nodded in agreement. Ariel and Tasha did an anime face fault.

"Yeah right!" Bowser Jr. scuffed at her. "Dad's awesome!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you when I say he's setting you up for failure," Rose told him as she got up and left him.

"Sonic?" a voice from the stands questioned the hedgehog. "Is that you?" Sonic then turned around to find a 12 year old boy looking at him. Sonic then ran up to him super fast to shake his hand.

"It's been a while, Chris," Sonic said. "Haven't seen you in four months."

"It's been four years since I last saw you," Chris said, now being 22 years old but still in the body of one 10 years younger than him. "Is that Shadow over there?" Chris asked.

/ _This is a good time to see,_ / Rose thought to herself. "Maria? Oh, Maria?" Shadow's face was then covered in pain. "Uh oh."

_Outside the stadium_

"!" Shadow screamed, letting the whole world hear him.

_Inside the stadium_

/ _Yeah, that's the real one,_ / Rose thought to herself as she could see everyone's hair blown back from Shadow's sudden yell. One more mystery solved.

"SONIC!" a feminine voice screamed in a bit of a southern tone.

"YO, SONIC!" a male voice called to him.

"Sonia, Manic!" Sonic yelled as he ran down and hugged a green hedgehog wearing a red vest and a crystal drum set necklace in a brotherly hug. He then went to hug a purple hedgehog wearing a purple jumpsuit and a crystal key board necklace. At that exact moment, Amy Rose appeared with her Piko Piko Hammer in tow.

"Sonic!" she yelled. Sonic then noticed her and became scared as he released his embrace of the hedgehog.

"W-wait, Amy, this is a big misunderstanding!" Sonic cried out as she hit him right on the head with her hammer, knocking him down.

"Who do you think you are?" Amy asked, threatening the hedgehog with her hammer.

"I think I have a right to hug my own **brother** ," the purple hedgehog told her. Amy stared at her awe-struck.

"Ya, girl, what's your problem?" the green hedgehog asked her while defending the purple hedgehog.

"Amy, this is my twin brother, Manic and my twin **sister** , Sonia," Sonic (who now had a giant band aid on his head) told Amy as he motioned to the green hedgehog then the purple hedgehog.

"Oops," Amy said sheepishly. "I guess we got off on the wrong foot, Sonia."

"Meh, I guess," Sonia said as she walked up to Amy.

"Amy Rose. I'm Sonic's girlfriend."

"Nice job, bro," Manic told Sonic as the others were talking behind them about random topics while three of them were really listening in for the truth.

"Woah, she just says that, Manic," Sonic defended himself (which is true).

"Princess Sonia the Hedgehog." A record scratched as she finished that sentence as everyone stared at her.

"I knew it," Rose, Sarah B. and Sam whispered at the same time. For Rose, that was twenty mysteries down, 999,981 to go.

"Already knew it," Silver said to himself. Bad news for Sonic, some of his friends had arrived and heard what his sister said.

"Sonic!" Tails yelled as he flew over to him. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"HEY, I ALREADY KNEW!" Knuckles yelled at Tails.

"It was to get Robutnick's brother, Eggman, dude," Manic told him.

"It was Mother's idea," Sonia added.

"Speaking of Mother, is she coming?" Sonic asked his siblings.

"Sorry, bro," Manic told him. "Someone had to stay behind." Sonic nodded in understanding.

"It amazes me how she always manages to find him," Blaze told herself walking up behind Knuckles, not hearing a thing anyone else said.

"Blaze!" Silver called out as he ran toward her.

"Silver!" she replied. From behind her, Metal Sonic, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Cream and Cheese followed them.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, detected," Metal Sonic as he pointed a lightning covered fist at Sarah B. who in turn put up her hands. "Destroy target."

"I'm not Sonic!" Sarah B. yelled at him.

"Voice verification is incorrect," Metal Sonic continued as his fist lost the lightning look to it. "Final conclusion: target is not Sonic the Hedgehog. Loading secondary priority: Competing in Olympic Games. First priority will be postponed until second priority is complete." He then walked away as Sarah B. sighed her herself and Sonic.

"Mr. Sonic, who are those people over there?" Cream asked.

"Chao," Cheese agreed.

_Another big meet and greet later_

"I can't wait until the opening ceremonies!" Charmy said excitedly.

"You got that right, Charmy!" Vector agreed. "And don't forget, we're getting paid for doing this."

"Oh brother," Espio muttered under his breath.

"This will be fun," Cream told her two newest friends, Harley and Elizabeth.

"Chao," Cheese agreed.

"Yeah!" Harley agreed with Cheese.

"And we get to judge everyone," Elizabeth told them. All three (Cheese: CHAO! / Authoress: Sorry!) I mean, all **four** of them giggled. Suddenly, a red portal opened up in front of the entire group. Eggman (all fixed up) and Eggman Nega came out of it.

"I'LL KILL YOU, EGGMAN!" Rose yelled as she fought against Silver's telekinetic binds. "LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM!"

"Someone has anger issues," Manic whispered.

"Whatever you do, don't get on her bad side," Sonic told him.

"Then I better put her wallet back, shouldn't I?" Manic asked Sonic, showing him a pink wallet. Too bad for him, Rose heard him.

"Manic, my wallet doesn't have anything in it," she told him. "In the mean time… I'LL KILL YOU, EGGMAN!" While she kept struggling, Manic put back her wallet.

"Manic, I thought you said you would stop stealing people's money," Sonia scolded him.

"Sonia, I only **stole** from the rich," Manic defended himself. "And besides, you gotta stay in practice. Never know when the skill will come in handy."

"Now that everyone is here, all members competing are to get a physical to see if they are fit enough to compete," Dr. Mario told everyone. "I will take care of the guys and my assistant, Nurse Peach, will take care of the girls."

"Nurse Peach?" everyone who didn't know about her questioned.

"Hello every-a one," a Peach in a nurse's uniform and an Italian accent greeted everyone. "My name is-a Nurse Peach. I'll be-a taking care of the female physicals. You will all-a meet back here in-a time for the opening of the games." The competitors shrugged (minus Falco, he was too cold) and followed the doctor and nurse, judges went to their special booth, and everyone else went into the stands to get good seats. Kelsey saw Falco not moving from his spot and decided to drag him to the physicals.

_That night_

"Welcome, everyone, to the opening ceremony of the Olympic Winter Games," Cream said into a microphone, on the stage with Cheese floating next to her head, and Harley and Elizabeth (still transformed) on her left. The entire crowd cheered as some of them waved different colored flags with different symbols on them.

"Chao chao," Cheese told them.

"You will be seeing some people you recognize, some you don't, and some who are new," Elizabeth said using her advanced vocabulary.

"We would also like to take this time to recognize some sponsors for the games," Harley said, also using his advanced vocabulary, as he took out a sheet of paper from his pocket. "We would like to thank the official Olympics committee for allowing us to have it in Vancouver, Canada this year." Everyone cheered, but no one as loud as the locals. "We'd like to thank Master Hand for providing the necessary fundings for this year." Everyone cheered as loud as they could for the giant hand. "And last, but not least, we would also like to thank…" He rechecked the list to see if he was seeing the name right. He let Elizabeth see it, but she just shrugged her shoulders. Cream looked at the list and thought it was right.

"Chao chao, chao chao," Cheese said, confirming it was right.

"We would like to thank someone named 'Authoress' for all the planning," Harley finally said. Everyone in the crowd was confused.

_Smash Mansion; Secret Room_

"Oh my gosh!" Authoress cheered as she bounced up and down in her red lazy boy chair in the TV lit room. "They said my name! They forgot to say it last time."

"Calm down, sis," Master Hand told me. "Don't get so worked up before the games begin."

"Fine," she reluctantly said. "By the way, where's our little brother, Crazy?"

"Right now, I don't really care," he admitted. "As long as we have all of his chocolate here, we should be okay." Authoress nodded as she took a bar of chocolate and starting munching on it.

_Control Center_

"What does this button do, me?" Crazy asked himself as he pushed it. There was then a huge explosion.

_Vancouver, Canada: Opening Ceremonies_

"Now we will turn it over to our judges in the box for the introduction of the competitors," Cream told the audience.

"Chao chao cho," Cheese told the ones in the box.

_In the box_

"Thank you everyone, for being with us tonight," Toad said to the camera.

"I hear there's going to be a brand new team competing this year," Charmy told them all.

"Isn't that why we are here, poyo?" Kirby asked him, referring to himself and Meta Knight.

"Of course," Lakitu told them. "What do you guys think about this new team?"

"I think they'll easily be able to beat Vector," Espio told them. "He did come in last place in the Summer Olympic Games."

"I would not overestimate them as well as not underestimate them," Meta Knight told them as Kirby drank some of his hot cocoa. "They are from the mansion after all and one of the ones competing is my chosen one."

"Mine, too, poyo," Kirby added.

"Looks like the teams are about to come on," Lakitu told them as they all faced the giant screen TV behind them.

_Olympic Stadium_

"Looks like Team Mario will be making itself known first," Toad said. "The first one to come out is the team's leader and an All-Rounded player is our very own Mario." The crowd cheered as Mario made his way to the stage.

"Next up is his brother, another All-Rounded player, our own Luigi!" Lakitu shouted as the crowd cheered for him while he nervously made his way to the stage and next to his brother.

"Who's coming up next?" Charmy asked.

"That would be our very reliable friend, Yoshi!" Toad exclaimed as Yoshi trotted out onto the stage and next to Luigi. "He's one of Team Mario's Speed players."

"As as we were talking, Princess Peach has come out onto the stage," Lakitu told everyone as Peach made her way onto the stage and next to Yoshi. "She's a Skilled competitor in this competition."

"And she is followed by the first of our new competitors, the Strength player, Donkey Kong!" Toad told everyone. His whole family cheered for him as he entered the stage and took his place next to Peach.

"I'd be careful if I were them," Meta Knight commented. "He can crush them in a bear hug."

"Uh oh," Charmy commented. "Who's that?"

"That would be another Strength player," Lakitu shuddered. "The one and only Bowser." The whole crowd booed as he entered on the stage and stood next to Donkey Kong. Someone from the audience managed to hit him right on the nose with a rotten tomato.

"WHO DID THAT?" he demaned.

"Got him," Sarah S. commented in the crowd as she started high fiving everyone around her.

"Priceless!" Charmy said as he, Toad, Lakitu, and Kirby laughed as hard as they could.

"Looks like the second new competitor is arriving on the stage," Espio told them as the four of them wiped their eyes.

"It's another All-Rounded player, and Bowser's son, Bowser Jr.," Toad told the crowd. No one cheered as he came on the stage and stood next to his father.

"Am I starting to see double, poyo?" Kirby asked the others as another competitor entered the stage.

"No," Lakitu told him. "You're seeing another Speed player, Princess Daisy." Everyone cheered as the princess came onto the stage and next to Bowser Jr.

"Aw man," Toad said disappointingly. "Next up is the Power player, Wario." Everyone booed very loudly as he made his way next to Daisy. Everyone then started throwing tomatoes at Wario as Daisy backed up a bit to avoid getting pelted. In a matter of seconds, Wario was hidden under a giant pile of rotten tomatoes. The crowd went wild.

"That was cool!" Harley said from his point on the stage.

"Wouldn't you agree?" Elizabeth asked the ones in the box.

"Same thing happened last time," Espio commented.

"Same thing happened when he entered the tournament," Meta Knight told them.

"It's time to let the last contestant on Team Mario enter the stage," Lakitu told them as Waluigi entered the stage. "Waluigi is the final competitor on Team Mario and is a Skill type player." Everyone booed as Waluigi got on stage and next to the tomato pile… I mean, Wario.

"Next up is Team Sonic," Espio told them.

"First up is the team's leader and a Speed player, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Charmy announced as Sonic walked up to the stage, waving as he stood opposite side of Mario.

"Miles 'Tails' Prower is next up," Espio said blankly as Tails walked up toward Sonic and as the crowd cheered. "He is one of their Skill players."

"Next up is the Power player, Knuckles the Echidna!" Charmy announced as Knuckles walked up next to Tails and as the crowd cheered.

"Next up is Amy Rose, one of our All-Rounded players," Espio said non-chantly as Amy entered the stage and stood next to Knuckles. On the stage, Cream started shivering.

"Is it just me, or did it suddenly get colder in here?" Cream asked.

"Chao cho cho cho!" Cheese agreed.

"I-it looks like Team Sonic's newest Speed player, Metal Sonic, is here," Charmy told them as Metal made his way next to Amy while she and everyone else minus Harley and Elizabeth started shivering (those parkas do come in handy).

"It looks like Shadow the Hedgehog is coming in," Espio told everyone as Shadow made his way next to Metal Sonic. "He's a Speed player and will be very hard to beat since he won the most metals in the Summer Games."

"But here comes a new challenger!" Charmy said as Espio slapped him upside the head. "Here comes Team Sonic's newest Skill player, Silver the Hedgehog!" Everyone cheered as he made his way next to Shadow.

"Here comes Princess Blaze the Cat, another All-Rounded player," Espio announced her as she went up next to Silver.

"Next up is an old Skill player," Espio introduced. "The very infamous Dr. Eggman." Everyone booed as he made his way next to Blaze.

"The last one up is our boss, a Power player, Vector the Crocodile!" Charmy stated proudly as everyone else booed at him as he made his way next to Eggman.

"HIT THE DECK!" Harley, Elizabeth, Cream and Cheese (he said CHAO CHO!) as they ran under the stage. Everyone looked up to see a giant tomato coming at the stage. Everyone started running under their seats, under the stage, or simply closed a door as Vector stood there, staring at the tomato. The tomato then came down on him with a crash and a splash.

CRASH! SPLASH! (Authoress: Did I say you could do that? NO!)

_Smash Mansion: Charred Remains_

"So, Authoress," Master Hand (covered in soot) got her attention as she came out of a portal. "Did that calm you down?"

"Very much so," Authoress (covered in tomato guts) told him. "But you know what we **should** do? Beat up Crazy." If Master Hand had a mouth, he would have a maniac smile right now.

"Sounds like fun," Master Hand told her.

"What sounds like fun, bro and sis?" Crazy (also covered in soot) asked as he floated up to them. The two of them then started chasing Crazy all around the ruins of Smash Mansion from the giant explosion in old movie mode.

_One hour later: Vancouver, Canada Olympic Stadium_

"After wiping up the whole stadium from the random, giant flying tomato, we will now commence with the opening ceremonies!" Elizabeth announced making the crowd cheer.

"Back to everyone in the box," Cream announced.

_In the box_

"Now it's time to introduce the new team, Team Smashers, poyo!" Kirby said as everyone in the audience cheered. Everyone in the box then turned to the TV behind them.

_Olympic Stadium_

"First up is the team's leader, a Skill player, Rose, poyo!" Kirby announced as the mentioned person (transformed) made her way up to the stage and right behind Mario and Sonic.

"And she is chosen to the next player, also a Skill type, Pit Icarus," Meta Knight said with no emotion what-so-ever as Pit came out and behind Rose.

"I didn't know your last name was Icarus," Rose whispered to him. Pit shrugged.

"Next up is Sonic's chosen one, a Speed player, Sarah B., poyo!" Kirby announced joyously as Sarah B. (transformed) came out and stood next to Pit.

"Coming up is my chosen one, the last Skill competitor that will be introduced tonight, Sam," Meta Knight said as Sam (transformed) came onto the stage and walked up behind Pit.

"My chosen one is next, poyo!" Kirby announced happily. "Welcome an All-Rounded player, Ae-in, poyo!" Ae-in (transformed) then came in and stood next to Sam.

"Next up is a Power player and Bowser's chosen one, Ariel," Meta Knight said as the crowd booed as Ariel (transformed) made her way next to Ae-in.

"Walking toward the stage now is the last All-Rounded players of tonight, is the Pokémon Trainer and his team! The Pokémon Trainer, Red, will compete as Skill, Squirtle as Speed, Charizard as Power and Ivysaur as All-Rounded, poyo!" Kirby announced as the mentioned person and Pokémon walked up behind everyone. Unfortunately, Ivysaur was shivering badly from the cold.

"Next up is another Power player, Wario's chosen one, Tasha," Meta Knight told everyone as Tasha (transformed) walked up next to Red. Just like Wario, she got pelted with tomatoes. Only after that did the crowd cheer.

"I totally called that!" Charmy said as Lakitu handed him $10.

"Next up is the last Power player of the night, the male half of the Ice Climbers, Popo, poyo!" Kirby said as Popo walked up next to a pile to tomatoes.

"Last up is the last Speed player of the night, Fal…" Meta Knight before Elizabeth came up to him with a sheet of paper and whispered something into his ear before leaving. "Apparantly, Falco Lombardi will not be competing this week because of a cold. In his place will be his chosen one, Kelsey, also a Speed player." Kelsey (transformed) then walked up toward everyone else.

"Let the opening ceremonies commence!" Harley, Elizabeth, Cream and Cheese (who said Cho cho chao!) announced. Toads of different colors then started playing different instruments along with Kyle, Chloe, Rachel S. (trumpets), Anna (trombone), Tommy (snare), Allie (bass drum) Jasmin, Lauren, Samantha (flutes), Holly (alto saxophone), Rachel H. (bass guitar), Chelsey, Halona and Jessica (clarinet). Fireworks started to go off over the stadium and confetti started to rain on all the contestants. All the contestants waved to the crowd as a random Chao lit the Olympic torch and handed off to Cream.

"The team leaders will now light up the Olympic flame for the mark of the start of the Olympic games," Cream said as she walked over toward Mario, Sonic and Rose. Each of them took out a torch as they put theirs up to Cream's. Once the torches were lit, they three of them walked over to an ice slide. They put their torches on the slide, making the flame travel up the slides and to the bowl. The flame suddenly sparked to life in the bowl, causing the crowd to go wild.

"Thank you, everyone!" Elizabeth told them.

"The events will start tomorrow!" Harley announced.

"And from everyone up here in the box, good night," Toad said as everyone in the box started to get into a deep discussion about the event schedule.

_The next morning: Local Mariotte_

"Yawn," Sam yawned as she got out of the room in a purple sweater and blue jeans as well as white slippers. "Time for breakfast," she muttered to herself as she went down to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

_In the cafeteria_

When Sam arrived, everyone else was already eating. She took a seat at her team's table while getting some strawberry waffles.

"What are we goanna do for the Olympics?" she asked Ae-in while putting a piece of waffle in her mouth.

"Rose is supposed to get the schedule for everyone on our team today," she said.

"All the team leaders are supposed to get a schedule for the entire week," Red added as he, Squirtle and Charizard ate their breakfast.

"Where's Ivysaur?" Popo asked as he took a slice of bacon.

"He's sick along with Ivy and Falco," Red answered.

_In the infirmary_

"So cold," Ivysaur, Ivy and Falco (each of them being under an electric blanket) said before they all sneezed and started shivering.

_In the cafeteria_

"Oh well," Popo said. "I can't wait to start!"

"Good luck, today, Popo," Nana said as she walked by with a tray full of food on it.

"Sonic," Sonia got his attention. "What kind of adventures have you been having up on the surface of Mobius?"

"Lots," Sonic explained to them. "I met Tails, saw Knucklehead again (Knuckles: STOP CALLING ME KNUCKLEHEAD!), met Amy and she thinks I'm her boyfriend." Sonia and Manic laughed at that one. "Had to scrap a bunch of Eggman robots before I got transported to Chris's world."

"Woah," Manic commented.

"It's true," Chris said as he sat down next to the family. "I was twelve years old when I saved him from drowning in my parent's swimming pool." Sonia and Manic chuckled a little bit.

"Not funny," Sonic told his family. "Anyway, that's also in the time frame of when I met Shadow."

"You mean that dude over there?" Manic asked, pointing at Shadow who was sitting alone. Sonic and Chris nodded.

"Everyone confused him for Sonic," Chris added.

"Hey, Sonic," Holly (transformed with a long white nightgown on) said non-chantly as she walked passed Shadow. Shadow then decided to throw a Chaos Spear at her, which she ducked at the last possible second. "SORRY, SHADOW!" she yelled as she managed to get back to her Pokémon (minus Ivy).

"Yeah, that happens a lot," Sonic said. "After I managed to get back to my world with Tails and Mr. Thorndike's help, had peace for about with some adventures for about six months before Chris came back."

"But it was six years in my world!" Chris reminded him. Sonia and Manic were shocked.

"But…" Sonia started.

"Don't ask."

"Then after a crazy trip across the galaxy, Chris then went back to his world," Sonic said. "I still don't know where he got that ship," he muttered to himself.

"Did I miss anything?" Silver asked Sonic as he came up with a tray of food hovering at his side.

"Just telling them about recent adventures," Sonic told him. "This is Silver the Hedgehog," Sonic told the others. "And according to him, he's my descendant." A record scratched at the table as everyone stared at the two.

"What?" Silver asked as we switch prospective to another table.

"Hey, Samantha," Kyle said. "Um… when we get back, um… do you want to go on a date with me?"

"YES!" Samantha screamed as she hugged him.

"I'll be right back," Pit told Rose as he ran off, confusing Rose (not transformed). One minute later, a tiny angel with red hair, green eyes, and a toga was flying over Kyle and Samantha flowing flower petals over them as the two look up confused. Kyle then grabbed the angel's ankle.

"Hey, let go of my foot-icus!" the angel yelled in a strained voice of a child going teenager. Kyle let go of his foot as the angel fell to the ground. A bright glow surrounded him until it disappeared, revealing it to be Pit. He sent a glare to Kyle.

"Oops," Kyle said meekly as he inched away from the table and out of the cafeteria. Rose had her eyes wide when Pit came back to the table.

"That's my cursed side," he explained. "My name was Kid Icarus and it was a habit of mine to put an –icus on the end of every few sentences. When Medusa conquered Skyworld, she put a curse on all of the angels, making them smaller and unable to defend themselves. Luckily, when I saved Palutena, she broke the curse on me, but I can call it up when need be, usually when I need to serve in the Love Department temporarily." Rose nodded in understanding.

"Interesting story," she told him, "-but I think I can top it." She then started telling him a story about getting her first game console (Rose: Two words; **don't** … **ask** ).

"I-a got the-a schedules!" Mario announced as he gave one to Sonic and one to Rose. Everyone in the games gathered around them as they all took a look at the list.

**_Day 1_ **

_Alpine Skiing Downhill_  
Team Mario: Mario, Bowser Jr., Wario  
Team Sonic: Sonic, Blaze, Amy  
Team Smashers: Rose, Pit, Kelsey

 _Alpine Skiing Giant Slalom_  
Team Mario: Mario, Peach, Bowser  
Team Sonic: Sonic, Shadow, Silver  
Team Smashers: Sarah B., Ae-in, Red w/ Pokémon

 _Ski Jumping Individual Large Hill_  
Team Mario: Daisy, Donkey Kong, Bowser Jr.  
Team Sonic: Shadow, Tails, Blaze  
Team Smashers: Popo, Sam, Tasha

 _Freestyle Skiing Moguls_  
Team Mario: Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Bowser Jr.  
Team Sonic: Sonic, Silver, Tails  
Team Smashers: Sarah B., Ae-in, Red w/ Pokémon

 _Snowboard Half Pipe_  
Team Mario: Luigi, Bowser Jr., Bowser  
Team Sonic: Sonic, Shadow, Silver  
Team Smashers: Sam, Tasha, Ariel

 _Speed Skating 500m_  
Team Mario: Yoshi, Wario  
Team Sonic: Blaze, Amy  
Team Smashers: Pit, Kelsey

 _Figure Skating_  
Team Mario: Mario, Yoshi, Waluigi  
Team Sonic: Amy, Metal Sonic, Eggman  
Team Smashers: Rose, Tasha, Ariel

 _Bobsleigh Skeleton_  
Team Mario: Daisy, Waluigi, Bowser Jr.  
Team Sonic: Knuckles, Tails, Metal Sonic  
Team Smashers: Pit, Kelsey, Sarah B.

**_Day 2_ **

_Ski Jumping Team Large Hill_  
Team Mario: Peach, Yoshi, Bowser Jr., Bowser  
Team Sonic: Sonic, Silver, Knuckles, Amy  
Team Smashers: Rose, Pit, Kelsey, Ariel

 _Speed Skating Short Track Relay_  
Team Mario: Mario, Daisy, Donkey Kong, Wario  
Team Sonic: Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails  
Team Smashers: Ae-in, Red w/ Pokémon, Popo, Sam

 _Bobsleigh_  
Team Mario: Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Waluigi, Wario  
Team Sonic: Blaze, Vector, Metal Sonic, Eggman  
Team Smashers: Ae-in, Red w/ Pokémon, Popo, Sam

 _Ice Hockey Team 1_  
Team Mario: Mario, Luigi, Bowser Jr., Wario  
Team Sonic: Knuckles, Blaze, Metal Sonic, Eggman  
Team Smashers: Rose, Pit, Tasha, Ariel

 _Ice Hockey Team 2_  
Team Mario: Daisy, Donkey Kong, Waluigi, Bowser  
Team Sonic: Sonic, Tails, Amy, Vector  
Team Smashers: Kelsey, Sarah B., Ae-in, Red w/ Pokémon

 _Curling Team 1_  
Team Mario: Mario, Daisy, Yoshi, Donkey Kong  
Team Sonic: Sonic, Tails, Amy, Metal Sonic  
Team Smashers: Popo, Sam, Tasha, Ariel

 _Curling Team 2_  
Team Mario: Luigi, Peach, Waluigi, Wario  
Team Sonic: Silver, Blaze, Vector, Eggman  
Team Smashers: Rose, Pit, Kelsey, Sarah B.

**_Day 3_ **

_Freestyle Skiing Ski Cross_  
Team Mario: Peach  
Team Sonic: Tails  
Team Smashers: Popo

 _Snowboard Cross_  
Team Mario: Daisy  
Team Sonic: Shadow  
Team Smashers: Rose

 _Speed Skating Short Track 1000m_  
Team Mario: Luigi  
Team Sonic: Silver  
Team Smashers: Sarah B.

 _Cross Country_  
Team Mario: Daisy  
Team Sonic: Metal Sonic  
Team Smashers: Ae-in

 _Nordic Combined_  
Team Mario: Daisy  
Team Sonic: Shadow  
Team Smashers: Red w/ Pokemon

 _Luge_  
Team Mario: Luigi  
Team Sonic: Vector  
Team Smashers: Popo

 _Biathlon_  
Team Mario: Peach  
Team Sonic: Eggman  
Team Smashers: Sam

_**Day 4 is a day off for everybody** _

"Is that for half the week?" Blaze asked.

"It seems so," Peach told her.

"I say we get STARTED!" Daisy yelled in excitement.


	14. Winter Games Part 2

_Ski Hill_

"Welcome to the first event, the Alpine Skiing Downhill!" Charmy (wearing a scarf) greeted everyone while holding a microphone. "Most of the events will be awarding points to the top three places!" He then did a back flip in the air. "First place will get three points, second place will get two and third place will get one! A team can only earn points one time per match, so if one of your members got first place and another got second, you would only get three points. First up from Team Sonic, Amy Rose!" The crowd cheered as Amy skied her way over to the starting gate.

"Leave it to me!" she shouted to the crowd. She then prepared herself at the gate.

"3…2…1…Go!" a robotic voice shouted over the intercom as the gate opened and she started skiing down the hill.

"I'm coming, Sonic!" Amy shouted as she continued to ski down the hill. Above and in front of her, Lakitu was holding Sonic by a rope and fishing pole so Amy would follow them.

"Why me?" Sonic said.

"Remember last year?" Lakitu asked. "Your team lost because Amy would just run off toward you every time it was her turn to do something. We almost lost Yoshi because she was in the javelin throw."

"That was WAY to close, yoshi!" Yoshi yelled as they passed him in the cheering crowd on the way to the finish line.

"Finish!" the robotic announcer announced over the loud speakers. Toad, Cream and Cheese, and Kirby compared times from the box and got the final time for Amy as she ran over to hug Sonic.

"One minute exactly, poyo!" Kirby announced the time over the loud speakers. The crowd cheered since there wasn't a casualty during her run.

"Next up from Team Smashers, Kelsey!" Charmy announced as Kelsey (transformed and with a red scarf around her neck) carefully skied up to the gate.

"Time to fly," she announced as she positioned herself at the gate.

"3…2…1…Go!" the robotic voice shouted over the intercom as the gate opened and Kelsey started skiing down the hill. Not three seconds after she got out of the gate, a plant vine got caught on her left ski, causing her to fall into the crowd and forfeit the race.

"Did anyone get the number of that truck?" she asked dizzily before she fainted.

"Did you just see that?" Brach asked Peach, Tommy, and Daisy.

"Someone's cheating!" Daisy shouted. "Those dirty-no-good-doers…"

"What should we do?" Peach asked.

"Tell the others," Tommy told her. The four of them nodded and they tried to fight their way through the crowd to get to the top.

"3…2…1…Go!" the robotic voice called out as Bowser Jr. left the starting gate and down the hill.

"Bowser Jr., be careful!" Peach yelled to him as he passed them. Bowser Jr. was confused for a moment before he saw what she was talking about. He saw a vine growing up from under the snow. He moved left to avoid the vine, but the vine wouldn't give up that easily. The vine then grew out right in front of the finish line. Bowser Jr. didn't see this in time and tripped over it and the finish line.

"WAAAAAH!" Bowser Jr. cried as he started holding his knee.

"JUNIOR!" Bowser cried as he ran up to his son and picked him up. "Its okay, Junior, its okay."

"Awe," the crowd awed.

"50.4 seconds, poyo!" Kirby announced, causing the crowd to cheer as Nurse Peach went next to the father/son duo.

"Let's-a get him into the infirmary," she told them. Bowser nodded and followed her with Junior in tow.

"You guys have to be careful!" Sam (transformed) told them in a cold voice as she landed next to the competitors. "Someone's booby-trapped the hill."

"What?" Mario asked. "Who would-a do such-a thing?"

"I don't know," Sam told them. "-but I do know it will only attack those not on Team Sonic."

"WHAT?" everyone not on Team Sonic (except Wario; he was picking his nose) yelled at Sam.

"Didn't you notice?" Sam asked them. "When Amy went down, she had no problem. When Kelsey went down, she fell down right away. And when Bowser Jr. went just now…"

"He tripped at the finish line," Rose (transformed) finished for Sam.

"It's the work of some vine," Sam added.

"How'd you figure that out?" Blaze asked.

_Flashback_

"SAM!" Tommy yelled as he, Peach, Brach and Daisy fought their way through the crowd and as Sam was flying above them. "You have to tell the others that a giant vine tripped Kelsey!" Sam nodded and flew off.

_End of Flashback_

"That would help a lot," Pit stated.

"Be careful, everyone," Sam said as she released her wings and flapped off.

"I'm up," Blaze said as she skied her way over to the gate and prepared herself.

"3…2…1…Go!" the robotic voice said as Blaze left the starting gate and skied down the hill. Just like Sam predicted, Blaze didn't run into any vines in the ground as she crossed the finish line.

"50.1 seconds, poyo!" Kirby yelled over the speaker system as the crowd went wild.

"Ha!" Wario laughed as he skied toward the starting gate. "Watch as-a Wario takes you down!"

"3…2…1…Go!" the robotic voice said as Wario left the starting gate. Not ten feet down the hill, the vine wrapped around him and through him to the mountain next door.

"Disqualified, poyo!" Kirby yelled as the crowd cheered who were oblivious to the vines.

"That was entertaining," Rose said as everyone watched him fall on the mountain. "Good luck, Pit."

"Thanks," Pit said as he skied up to the starting gate.

"3…2…1…Go!" the robotic voice said as Pit left the starting gate and started skiing down the hill. As he skied, the vine also reached up behind him to try to grab him. Luckily, Pit saw this and used his wings to beat them off. Unluckily, the vines this time had thorns and they managed to get caught and tear up his wings, causing him and someone else pain.

"Ow," Rose gritted through her teeth as she gripped her right shoulder. Mario and Sonic (now back at the top) looked at her wings to see that the feathers were becoming blood-splattered and feathers were going missing.

"What's-a happening?" Mario asked Sonic.

"The same thing happened with Sarah and me," Sonic told him. "But instead of Sarah gaining a sword or a bracelet, Rose is losing the ability to fly."

"AAAH!" Pit screamed in pain as he stabbed the thorny vine with the ski pole, ceasing its movements and making it go limp and allowing him to finish.

"55 seconds, poyo," Kirby said sadly as Pit was standing behind the finish line, panting super hard. Suddenly, he fell onto the ground, unconscious.

"PIT!" Rose yelled as she skied up as fast to the gate as possible.

"3…2…1…Go!" the robotic voice said very fast so Rose could get to the bottom. Not five seconds after she left the gate, the vine started chasing her.

"NOT NOW!" Rose screamed at the vine in an angry voice that caused it to whimper away in fear. Without the vine slowing her down and a reason to get to the bottom as fast as possible, she made it in…

"46.3 seconds, poyo!" Kirby said outloud. (Authoress: Hey, that was my line!)

"Pit!" Rose shouted, ignoring everyone as she awkwardly kicked off the skies and ran up to his side. "Pit, wake up!" she told him as she kneeled down next to him and put his head in her lap. "Pit, say something!"

"Wha?" Pit muttered as he opened his eyes. "Rose, what's going on?"

"Thank goodness you're okay," Rose told him as she started doing something she didn't do often; cry.

"Awe," the crowd went.

"Thank goodness he's okay," Peach said as she and Brach cried.

"Come on, now," Dr. Mario said to Pit and Rose. Rose wiped away some of her tears and helped Dr. Mario pick up Pit and helped him to the ambulance which left a minute later.

_Local Hospital_

After half an hour later, Pit was allowed visitors and Rose (normal) went in right away. Everyone else hung back to give them a minute to themselves. Rose went over to the chair next to his bed, sat down and looked over his injuries. Both of his wings were bandaged to his back so he couldn't move them, but otherwise he was okay.

"You okay, Pit?" Rose asked him.

"I'll be fine," Pit told her. "Why did you start crying?" Rose's face started to turn red.

"Um…" Rose tried to find the right words as her face blushed bright red. "Well… you see…the reason was…it was because…I…thinkofyouasagoodfriend!" She then shut her eyes to scold herself for not just coming out with it.

"I think of you as a good friend, too," Pit told her. The two looked at each other and felt the atmosphere lighten up a bit.

"Can I interrupt this moment?" Andrea asked as she knocked on the door. Pit and Rose were startled for a moment, but nodded as everyone else came into the room.

"Quick, turn on the TV!" Sarah B. (normal) yelled. "Mario and Sonic will be skiing down any second now!" Holly (transformed) found the remote and turned on the TV.

"It's now time to watch Mario go down the hill!" Charmby told everyone in the crowd and watching on a TV. The crowd went wild as the camera turned toward Mario at the starting gate.

"3…2…1…Go!" the robotic voice said as Mario left the starting gate and started skiing down the hill. Ten seconds into his run, vines started popping up out of the ground in front of him in hopes to catch him. As the vines shot forward, Mario used his momentum to dodge them and continued to ski down the hill. The vines made one last attempt to get him by shooting themselves toward him. Right before they caught him, Mario crossed the finish line and the vines vaporized as they crossed it.

"Woah," the audience said in awe.

"56.1 seconds, poyo!" Kirby said from the box, causing the crowd to cheer.

"The best is always last," Sonic whispered to himself as he skied up to the starting gate.

"3…2…1…Go!" the robotic voice said as Sonic left the starting gate and sped down to the bottom. Because he couldn't run, he was going pretty slow for his standards, but because he was on Team Sonic, the vines didn't attack them (like they could anyway). It wasn't long until he passed the finish line.

"46.3-repeating zero-1 seconds, poyo!" Kirby announced as the crowd went wild.

"NOOOO!" Sonic cried, losing in a race.

"Here are the final scores, poyo," Kirby said as a table came on the TV.

_1_ _st_ _\- Rose- 46.3 seconds- 3 points  
_ _2_ _nd_ _\- Sonic- 46.3-repeating zero-1 seconds- 2 points  
_ _3_ _rd_ _\- Blaze- 50.1 seconds  
_ _4_ _th_ _\- Bowser Jr. - 50.4 seconds- 1 point  
_ _5_ _th_ _\- Pit- 55 seconds  
_ _6_ _th_ _\- Mario- 56.1 seconds  
_ _7_ _th_ _\- Amy Rose- 1 minute  
_ _8_ _th_ _\- Kelsey- disqualified  
_ _9_ _th_ _\- Wario- disqualified_

"I won?" Rose muttered in disbelief. Everyone else started cheering for her until a nurse came in.

"Pit, you may leave whenever you are ready. And quiet down before you give someone a heart attack," she scolded them. Too bad it was too late.

_Smashville Hospital_

"CLEAR!" Authoress cried as the shock pads shocked Master Hand as he was having a heart attack. (Jasmin: Does he even have a heart? / Authoress: SHUT UP!) He got it after learning that there was someone at the games trying to kill the Smashers there at the hotel they were temporarily staying at.

"Try something else, sis!" Crazy yelled at her from the other side of the giant hand.

"Master Hand, Crazy just ate some chocolate!" she yelled in a desperate attempt.

"WHAT!" Master Hand screamed as his heart stabilized.

"You did it, sis!" Crazy cried of joy before he started literally crying (though where his tears are nobody knows). The doctors around them started clapping in congratulations.

_Half an hour later; Vancouver, Canada; Ski Hill_

"We will now be starting the Alpine Skiing Giant Slalom event," Meta Knight said into a microphone with no emotion what so ever as everyone else started cheering. "First up from Team Smashers will be Ae-in."

"I'm ready, poyo!" Ae-in announced as she got ready to ski down the hill.

"3…2…1…Go!" the robotic voice said as Ae-in left the gate and started skiing down the hill. To everyone's amazement, there were no vines on the track this time and nothing was trying to attack her. She did miss one gate because she had turned too much at the first gate, but otherwise, had a good run compared to the others.

"58.4 seconds," Cream announced from the box.

"Chao," Cheese added.

"Next up is Shadow from Team Sonic," Meta Knight said as Shadow moved up to the starting gate.

"3…2…1…Go!" the robotic voice said as Shadow left the starting gate. Not ten seconds later, he was attacked not by a giant vine, but by a flame thrower in the snow. He dodged everyone tower of flame s on his way down. Luckily, he made it to the bottom with no more than a slightly singed fur.

"56.3 seconds," Harley cried from the box.

"When I get my hands on Chary and Charizard…" he muttered.

"But they're right here," Holly (transformed) told him from the crowd as the two mentioned were just staring at each other with lovey-dovey eyes.

"Then Bowser did it," Shadow proclaimed.

"Nope," Megan said in a quiet voice as she walked up to him. "He's being attacked by the flames right now." True to her word, Bowser was getting burned by every tower of fire he crossed. He even skied through one! Once he got to the bottom of the hill, he was covered in burn marks, ash, smut, had a little flame on his hair, and his skies were practically gone.

_Notice: Since we are running out of time to show you things that happened during the first day (and I had severe Writer's Block while writing this arc), we will give you a quick account on what happened after that as well as the final point count for the day._

"SOOOOOONIIIIIIC!" Tails screamed as he was using his twin tails to fly away from a giant vine during the Ski Jumping Individual Large Hill event, causing him to be disqualified.

"YOSHI!" Yoshi screamed as he was trying to avoid all the Bullet Bills during the Freestyle Skiing Moguls.

"Oh no!" Ariel cried after her snowboard broke in half right before she was going to start the Snowboard Half Pipe, causing her to be disqualified.

"Toofast,toofast,TOOFAST!" Blaze and Amy screamed as they crashed into each other then the wall during the Speed Skating 500m event as they were trying to turn, causing both of them to be disqualified. For some reason, Kirby was licking the ice because there was melted ice cream on the ice.

"This is goanna take a while," Chary complained to Charizard and Bowser as they tried to unthaw Tasha after she fell through the ice after she jumped while she was performing Swan Lake during the Figure Skating event. She was disqualified and now frozen in a block of ice.

"Cannot compute," Metal Sonic said after being told he was disqualified from the Bobsleigh Skeleton event after using the rocket in his back to out-slide some Bullet Bills and vines.

As for points, everything is tied up at 16 points for each team.

_The Hotel Lobby_

"Who knew these Olympics could be so booby trapped?" Diddy asked as he bandaged up DK's head.

"Back in my day, everything was booby trapped!" Cranky started out, being the senile old man he was. "The floor, the rocking chair, my bananas, heck, even my best friend was booby trapped- I don't know how he managed to get booby trapped-but he got booby trapped anyways! What was I talking about again?" Everyone then started ignoring him right as he went into talking about World War III in the jungle that **didn't even happen!**

"It will get better," Peach said, trying to calm Diddy down.

"Did the same thing happen last time?" Brach asked.

"YES!" the whole Kong Family (minus Cranky) yelled at him.

"But will find the person who is messing with the games this time!" Daisy said triumphantly while standing on the coffee table with one finger in the air.

"Daisy's right," Peach agreed. "We mustn't lose hope. We will find the person who is ruining the games and stop them."

Brach thought that statement over for a moment before answering. "You're right, Peach. As long as we don't lose hope, we can do incredible things." Suddenly, Brach bent over in pain as both of his hands were surrounded in pink.

"Brach, are you okay?" Peach asked. As soon as she said that, the light faded. Brach now had the Smasher's symbol on the back of his right hand and Peach's pink symbol (a mushroom) on the back of his left hand.

"Yeah," he said. "And I just got an idea." Everyone heard him and gathered around to hear it.

_The next day; Ski Jumping Hill_

"Hello, everyone, for a new day at the slopes," Espio said without any emotion what-so-ever. "Today's events are all team events and are scored differently than the single events along with tomorrow's events and the first event of Day 5. The team that comes in first will receive two points, second place gets one and third place gets none. Now we will start today off with Pit." The crowd went wild.

"Everyone ready?" Brach asked as the teams were getting ready for the Ski Jumping Team Large Hill event behind the bleachers.

"Ready," Holly (transformed), Squirt, Chary, Rachel S. (not transformed), Chelsey, Andrea, Sarah S., Kirsten, and Danielle said at the same time.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS MELEE!" Brach cried out while doing the appropriate actions, being surrounded in a pink aura.

_Inside the pink tower_

Brach was floating in the air with lots of pink everywhere. He was then surrounded in a pink aura. When it disappeared, he was wearing Peach's winter gear. His hair was now turning blonde and had Peach's crown on top. His eyes were still blue. He then looked down to see what he was wearing, his cheeks flushed red, and started his descent.

_Outside the tower_

As Brach exits the tower, everyone stared at him. They all stifled chuckles until they couldn't hold it in any longer and started laughing at him. Sarah S. was even rolling on the ground in laughter.

"Come on you guys, stop it," he asked in a whiny voice which only made them laugh harder. "We have a job to do." Once they finally got under control, they went in search of something.

"What exactly are we searching for, anyways?" Sarah S. asked them.

"Something or someone that is causing everyone to get injured and that is cheating against all the teams," Chelsey explained to her. Sarah S. looked at him, totally confused. "We're trying to find someone who is cheating."

"Oh," Sarah S. exclaimed.

"Look what I found," Kirsten pronounced as she held up a card of some sort. The card was white and had a red button at the bottom of it with some sort of Japanese writing above it.

"What does it say?" Danielle asked.

"We'll have to ask Rose," Sarah S. explained. "She's the only one I know who can read Japanese."

"Rose taught me a few characters in Japanese," Brach told them as Kirsten handed him the card. "These first two mean emergency and this second half mean push button. So it means something along the lines 'in case of emergency, push button'."

"What do we do with it?" Andrea asked.

"We keep it just in case," Brach told them as he put it in his pocket. "For now, let's focus on the games. If something go awry, let one of us know. We don't want to spoil the other's fun. I'll get Tommy to help us out tomorrow." Everyone nodded in agreement as they turned back around to see Knuckles's skies break when he landed. He tumbled in the snow for about ten feet just to hear the crowd cheer for him.

_To make a long day short these are the highlights of the events._

"NOT AGAIN!" Mario, Knuckles and Squirtle complained as they all ran into each other and into the wall at the turn during the Speed Skating Short Track Relay. Kirby was licking the ice because there was molasses on it this time.

"WHY IS WARIO BAD LUCK, YOSHI?" Yoshi screamed at the top of his lungs while he, DK, Waluigi and Wario were in a bobsleigh that was flying over the crowd because a vine threw them during the Bobsleigh event.

"What the…" Eggman asked himself when a sure fire goal for the Hockey game didn't go in. Bowser Jr. tried to tap the back of the goal from the front, but failed because it was being blocked by heavy duty plastic wrap.

"What the f(beep!)k is wrong with that thing?" Rose yelled out loud as the stone (which for some reason had a weird antenna on top) slid to the side no matter how hard Kelsey and Sarah B. brushed the ice during Curling. Pit sighed at the other end of the stadium.

At the end of the day, the teams were still tied up at 21 points each.

_That night; The local Marriott_

"Huh, yoshi," Yoshi sighed. Danielle noticed this and went over to him.

"Are you alright?" she asked him.

"Yeah, yoshi," he responded. "Just thinking, yoshi."

"About what?"

"You're from the real world so you should know this, yoshi," Yoshi told her. (Danielle: Who told him that? / Authoress: (whistles innocently)) "Whenever Mario frees me, he just jumps right on me without even asking if he could, yoshi. I'm kind of tired of it, yoshi." Danielle thought it over for a moment before replying.

"How about asking him if he could do that from now on," she suggested. "Maybe if you ask nicely and keep reminding him, he would do that."

"Thanks, Danielle, yoshi," Yoshi told her. "I'll ask him right now, yoshi." He then got up and went to go find Mario. Danielle smirked before her face showed pain as her left hand was covered in a bright green glow. After the glow disappeared, her palm had the Super Smash Bros. symbol on it and the back of her hand had Yoshi's symbol (which was a spotted egg) in bright green.

"Looks like there are four people that can fight in the group," Danielle told herself as she got up and went off to bed. _/I still think it's just a dream one of us is having. How do I convince the others of this? I already convinced a couple of them and some of them will be impossible to convince. Oh well. The time comes when the time comes. /_

_The next day; Freestyle Skiing Ski Cross Track_

"Hello, everyone," Lakitu told the crowd while holding a TV on the end of his fishing pole. "Today, we're starting out with the Freestyle Skiing Ski Cross event coincide the Snowboard Cross. How's it going over there, Toad?" Toad then appeared on the TV.

"Not well, Lakitu," Toad admitted. "Rose told us beforehand that she was not a very good snowboarder and will be lucky if she didn't have to go the hospital or be trapped inside a giant snowball."

"And?" Lakitu asked him.

"It's the latter," Toad replied bluntly as he moved out of the way to show a giant snowball chasing after Daisy (who was screaming her head off) and Shadow. Fortunately, when the snowball caught up to both of them, they steered out of the way. When the snowball reached the finish line, it was just small enough to pass through the gate. The snowball kept on rolling and growing as the crowd moved out of the way as it rolled off into the distance. Daisy quickly got up and got to the finish line in time to take second place while Shadow just Chaos Controled out of there.

"And Team Smashers have 23 points, Team Mario have 22 and Team Sonic 21," Toad concluded.

"Thank you, Toad," Lakitu said with struggle as he turned off the TV. "Now, it is time for Peach, Tails and Popo to go down the hill for the Freestyle Skiing Ski Cross!" The crowd cheered as the three mentioned were lining up at the starting gate.

"What do you think, Tommy?" Brach (normal) asked Tommy in the crowd after finished telling him about the situation.

"Shouldn't we tell Rose?" Tommy asked. "You and I both know that she likes to be in on this kind of stuff."

"Nah," Brach replied. "Let's not spoil her fun. Besides, after what happened on the TV, she's not available at the current time."

"Fine, I'm in," Tommy told him. "But if she finds out and gets really mad it's all your fault."

"Okay, let's get the others and see what we can do to protect the others as they're competing." The two left as a huge avalanche followed Peach, Tails and Popo (all of who were trying to say as far before it as possible).

_Ten minutes later; Cross Country course_

On the side of the snowy course, where the forest grew off to the side, four engines could be heard running. In the said forest, Brach (transformed), Tommy, Rachel S. (transformed), Chelsey, Andrea, Sarah S., Kirsten, and Danielle (not transformed) were riding snowmobiles (drivers being Brach, Rachel S., Kirsten and Andrea) while Holly (transformed) and Squirt rode Chary.

"What are we doing again?" Sarah S. asked over the sound of the engines.

"We're trying to find the source of the cheating before the Cross Country event starts while everyone is at the Speed Skating Short Track 1000m event," Brach told them.

_At the Speed Skating Short Track 1000m event_

"AAAH!" Luigi, Silver and Sarah B. (transformed) screamed as they lost control of their skates.

"A THIRD TIME, REALLY?" Sarah B. screamed as they slid into the wall at the same time. Kirby was on the ice again, this eating red hot chili peppers that were scattered all over the track.

_The Cross Country Course_

"Let's move it!" Tommy called out to them. As they continued going into the woods, one of them spot something very wrong.

"PRIMIDS!" Holly shouted out while pointing into the woods. In the woods were Primids gathering snow and putting it behind a wall of wood.

"Tommy, take the wheel," Brach told him as he stood up on his seat and moved forward with Tommy (feeling very embarrassed) leaning forward to grab the wheel. "I'm taking them down." He then jumped into the air and hovered above all of the snowmobiles until they went by, then landing on the ground.

"You're not fighting them without me!" Rachel S. shouted at them as she jumped off her snowmobile, too, causing Chelsey to lose momentary control over it.

"Head on down, Squirt," Holly told her. Squirt nodded and jumped after the other two.

"Hang on, Kirsten," Danielle told her.

"What?" Kirsten asked her as Danielle held out her left hand, showing the Smasher's symbol. "You have a transformation, too?"

"SUPER," Danielle said, the Smasher's symbol glowing red as she started standing up on her seat. "SMASH," she continued, turning around while bringing her hand, clenching it into a fist. Yoshi's symbol started glowing bright green. "BROTHERS!" she finished while jumping off the snowmobile. She was then surrounded in a bright green tower as Kirsten gawked at her as she rode away on the snowmobile.

_Inside the tower_

Danielle was floating inside the tower with bright green as far as the eye could see. She was then surrounded in a bright green aura. When it disappeared, her hair was starting to turn green. She was wearing a short sleeved skin tight shirt that revealed the middle of her stomach, green short shorts rolled up, Yoshi's shoes and saddle. When she opened her eyes, they were blue. She gave a wink with a thumb's up before descending.

_Outside the tower_

"What the…" Holly, Squirt, Chary, Rachel S. and Brach said at the same time as Danielle came out of the tower.

"When did you get your transformation?" Rachel S. asked her.

"After I talked to Yoshi last night, yoshi," Danielle told them. She then had a look of confusion on her face. "Why am I saying yoshi at the end of my sentences, yoshi?"

"Probably the same reason Ae-in says poyo at the end of hers," Chary explained.

"Good point, yoshi."

"Here they come!" Brach said as he pulled a turnip with XD on its face (Jasmin: He's defying all laws of-/ Everyone else: We know, WE KNOW!). Primids of all different types starting advancing on them.

"Let's do this!" Rachel S. yelled out loud as she started shooting the Primids, killing two and injuring another one. Brach then threw his turnip (who changed his face to DX) and killed the injured one before hitting another with a golf club.

"I wonder if Yoshi can spit out fireballs, yoshi," Danielle wondered to herself. She opened her mouth which let her tongue stretch out about five and a half feet in front of her (to her amazement) and grabbed onto a Primid. When her tongue accidentally retracted with the Primid (who was screaming for its life), it ended up in her mouth and was forced to swallow it, resulting in an egg coming out the other end. "Gross, yoshi."

"Chary, Flamethrower!" Holly screamed. Chary then used the said move to stop two Primids that were advancing in on Danielle.

"Thanks, yoshi," Danielle told her. Squirt then used Water Gun on two Fire Primids. While not powerful enough to do any damage to them, the water and the cold temperature froze them in place. (Jasmin: Wait a minute. If they can control fire, which in itself is defying all laws of physics right there and then, shouldn't they be able to melt the ice with the fire they have inside of them because the fire would heat up the ice over the freezing point of 32 degrees Fahrenheit or 0 degrees Celcius depending on which scale you use to measure the temperature so it would turn the ice into water through the process of melting? / Authoress: …Jasmin. Shut up. Now.) Brach then kicked slapped the frozen Fire Primids and turned them into little fragments of ice.

"Keep fighting!" Rachel S. told Danielle as she kicked two Sword Primids away. "We can't let them complete the trap." She then performed a Rachel Illusion on three Boom Primids, making them disappear. Danielle then proceeded to kick a Primid, making it disappear.

"Squirt, Surf!" Holly told her Pokémon. Squirt then rode on a wave that luckily managed to freeze the rest of the Primids. Squirt, Chary, Rachel S., Brach and Danielle then started to kick/ punch/ claw/ slap all the frozen Primids until there were none left.

"Quick, Rachel S., Chary, melt the snow they collected," Brach told the two. The two nodded as Chary started using Flamethrower and Rachel S. kept using Fire Rachel to melt the snow. In about five minutes, they were done.

"Here they come," Danielle pointed out in the distance as Daisy, Metal Sonic and Ae-in (transformed) were making their way toward the six's current position.

"What's that?" Squirt pointed out to the left. The now even bigger snowball that Rose was trapped in was making its way to the cross country racers. It hit a natural ramp and flew into the air. Ae-in and Daisy screamed as the snowball made impact, tossing snow in all directions.

"Did anybody get the number off that truck?" Rose (transformed) asked as she came out of the top of the giant snow pile, her eyes now swirls and shivering all over.

"Are they trying to tell me all of our efforts to make sure they weren't injured were wasted, yoshi?" Danielle asked the others.

"Not totally," Brach replied. "We now know that the Subspace Army is behind this and the ones with them are just staging their accidents so they don't look guilty."

"That's true," Holly agreed. "Let's get back to the others now. They're probably wondering where we are right now." They then started their long trek through the forest to get to the Marriott.

Because of time, we will now just tell the funny moments of the day.

"Sh(beep!)t," Shadow cursed as his skies broke in midflight during the Nordic Combined at the Ski Jumping part.

"NOOOooooooooo…." Red cried as he fell down a hole during the Nordic Combined at the Cross Country part.

"AAAAAH!" Popo screamed as he was going too fast and slid off a curb on the Luge track. The reason for this is because there was hot water on the track.

"What?" Sam asked herself during the Biathlon while trying to shoot the targets. Even though she had perfect aim, none of the targets were breaking. Turns out, all of her bullets were blanks.

At the end of the day, all the teams were **still** tied at 28 points each because of all the cheating going on.

_That night; Marriott_

Holly (transformed), Squirt, Chary, Rachel S. (normal), Brach (normal) and Danielle (normal) walked inside the front door, cold, hungry and tired. Walking around all day in the snow really does a toll on one.

"Why did we walk all the way back here?" Squirt complained.

"We just couldn't leave them behind," Holly argued. They six of them noticed that no one was around except for Harley and Elizabeth (normal) watching a regional kid's show.

"Where's everyone else?" Brach asked them. Elizabeth turned around and noticed them.

"They are all outside watching a 'mock battle'. I think that's what Rose called it," Elizabeth replied. "What is a mock battle?"

"It's a battle that people do to get better at combat, it's just for fun," Brach told her. Elizabeth nodded and went back to watching TV with Harley. The others decided to go outside to watch the battle. When they finally pushed through the crowd, they saw the mock battle was between DK and Diddy versus Mario and Peach. DK charged forward and tried to punch Mario and Peach at the same time. Unfortunately, they both dodged out of the way and Mario was able to kick him in the shoulder. Diddy then started aiming his Peanut Pop Gun at Peach, who was about to get out her fake Toad to take the hit, but Mario got in the way and took the hit for her.

"Mario, I could've handle it," Peach told him. Mario ignored her and went to punch Diddy. DK then charged at Peach to punch her, but Peach ducked before he could hit her, pulled out a turnip that had a ;) on it and threw it at DK, making him flinch so she could smack him with a frying pan.

"Stop!" Pit, the referee of the battle, told them. The four stopped. "Alright, good job you guys. Let's all rest up so we can have fun tomorrow." Everyone agreed with his and started migrating toward their rooms. Andrea then walked up to Mario.

"You know she could handle herself," Andrea told him.

"I-a don't want to-a see her get-a hurt," Mario explained.

"That's what happens even during mock battles," Andrea retaliated. "People get hurt. Peach being in a battle is no different. Remember, you won't always be there to help her, so you have to trust in her own power." Mario thought this over for a few moments before replying.

"You're right," Mario replied. "I just have to trust in her power and she can protect herself." Mario then went inside. Andrea smiled to herself before crouching down in pain as her left hand was surrounded in a red glow. When the glow and pain disappeared, her palm had the Smasher's symbol and the back of her hand had Mario's symbol (a spotted mushroom) in red.

"Sweet," Andrea muttered to herself. "I wonder if anyone else will take this opportunity and get their transformation."

"I saw how you fought out there," Chelsey told DK. "It really sucks."

"Why do you say that?" DK asked her.

"You don't think," Chelsey replied. "You just charge blindly into a fight. You have to take a moment and think out a move before you do something."

"What gives you the right to say that?" DK asked her, clearly getting mad. He tried punching her in which she just moved out of the way. She then kicked him in the back of the knee causing him it to buckle and for DK to fall down. She then let out a punch that could've knocked his head off if she hit him. Luckily for him, she stopped half an inch from doing so.

"If that punch connected, you would've died or at least wouldn't be able to move parts of your body," she explained as she retracted her wrist. "I may not look like it, but I am a black belt in Karate and Tai Kwan Do. I've won six different tournaments and I am a prodigy in the martial arts world. When I started out, I was just like you, jumping into a fight without any plan of action. I've learned that going in without any plan at all could be suicide in some situations. Plan your actions and win that way." DK thought it over for a second, amazed at what she did despite her looks and her size against him.

"Alright," DK told her. "You're right. I should start fighting with a plan from now on." He then sat up and rubbed his knee before standing and walking away, thinking about how he can fight with a plan. Chelsey smiled before holding her left wrist in pain, her left hand being surrounded in a brown light. When the light and pain disappeared, the Smasher's symbol was on her palm and DK symbol (ironically the letters DK) in brown on the back of her hand.

"Interesting," Chelsey muttered to herself. "I wonder if anyone else got their transformation just now." She then noticed Andrea walking back to the room with Mario's symbol on her hand. "You got your transformation?"

"Yeah, you?" Chelsey showed Andrea her hand in response. The two then silently walked away to go to their rooms.


	15. Winter Games Finale

_The next day; At a random empty stall_

"Tell me again why we are here," nite train asked m3At, Ditto and Lex who were at a stall in Vancouver.

"We're here because Authoress told us that Master Hand wanted us to raise money so he can rebuild the mansion," m3At told him.

"Ditto," Ditto sighed.

"Wait, this makes no sense," nite train told them. "Why do we need to raise money when we weren't even there when the mansion was destroyed plus us not being the ones responsible for the mansion exploding? Besides, isn't Master Hand super-duper rich? Can't he just pay people to rebuild it? Going on further, Master Hand can just use his hand powers to rebuild the mansion so he wouldn't even have a need for money in the first place!"

"Yes, yes, I know," Lex replied. "His plans and life are full of plot holes, but Crazy is too stupid to protest and Authoress just went along with it because she was too lazy to protest at the time. Besides, this is probably the only time we'll ever appear in the actual fanfic and not just before and after the chapters, so Authoress took advantage of the situation and asked us to come here in her place. Besides, we got a pretty cool free stall, she's paying us in hot dogs and she's giving us all the money we earn." To prove her point, she took out a hot hot dog and bit into it. Behind them, the sign says 'Knock Wario off the stand and win a prize!'

"Then why are we here for Master Hand?" nite train continued. "If we're getting all the money, then why is the stall named after him?" To prove his point, the sign said 'Master Hand's Stall'. "And where are my hot dogs?" Ditto started whistling innocently.

"That way he doesn't find out we're keeping all of the profits," m3At explained. "As for your hot dogs, I really have no idea where they went. I think Ditto stole them." nite train then took his one of his old crutches and hit Ditto with it, causing the Pokémon to drop all of nite train's hot dogs. He then used the crutch to scoot the hot dogs (which were still in the packaging) over to him.

"Ditto dit dit ditto!" Ditto yelled at m3At.

"I didn't directly say that you stole them," m3At explained to him. "I just said I think you stole them."

"Ditto!" Ditto screamed.

"You're welcome," m3At said. Ditto screeched in annoyance.

"Oo, customers!" nite train said out loud as he stood up along with Lex. Brach (normal) was at the stand with Holly (transformed), Squirt, Chary, Rachel S. (transformed), Sarah S., Chelsey, Andrea and Danielle (transformed). "Hello. One dollar to play."

"Actually, we were wondering where the closest restaurant is," Brach told them.

"Two blocks down and to your right," Lex told them. Brach thanked them and the group left entering the crowd of Chaos, Toads, Smashers, competitors and visitors.

"You got it, right Ditto?" m3At asked him. Ditto nodded as he showed m3At the card with the button on it he jacked off Brach.

"You stole that?!" nite train and Lex asked him.

"It's to move the plot along," m3At explained as Ditto transformed into Peach. He then left the stand and followed them a little ways. When he spotted Diddy with DK, he dropped the card and ran back to the stand, luckily undetected by anyone.

"It's ready," Ditto said before transforming back to himself.

"And that's our cue to get out of here," m3At told nite train. nite train nodded as he used a Wii Remote to open up a portal to Smash Mansion. "Now let's go get some soda."

"Dit ditto!" Ditto told him.

"I'll have a Sprite," nite train told him.

"Pepsi for me!" Lex exclaimed.

"Can you get me a Dr. Pepper?" Master Hand asked on the other side of the portal.

"None for me, I'm allergic," Authoress told them.

"Can I have a soda, too, bro?" Crazy asked them in a Russian accent.

"NO!" everyone yelled at him at once while m3At, Ditto, nite train and Lex ran into the portal as fast as they could before the portal closed behind them.

"Where did the card go?" Brach asked with worry in his voice as he searched his pockets.

"What's this?" Diddy asked no one in particular. He then noticed the button. "I wanna push it!"

"DON'T!" everyone else yelled as Diddy pushed the button. Suddenly, everyone Toad and Chao in the crowd disappeared leaving only the Smashers, the ones from the real world, competitors, Chris, the Kong family, Sonic's brother and sister, and the judges remained. Then, the whole scenery became one big giant piece of metal.

"What's going on?" Peach asked. Suddenly, Shadow Bugs started raining down on them.

"The army! (Kirby: Poyo!) (Yoshi: Yoshi!)" everyone who knew about the army screamed.

"This was all a set up!" Ariel (transformed) shouted in triumph. (Brach: Some of us already figured that out!)

"Now let's get out of here," Tasha (transformed) said as she took out a black Wii Remote. She pushed the A Button and a red portal appeared. Then, she, Wario, Bowser, Ariel, Bowser Jr., Waluigi, Eggman and Eggman Nega went through the portal.

"Red, Holly, get everyone who can't fight back to their own worlds," Rose (normal) commanded as she threw a Wii Remote at Red and Holly. "Everyone else, get ready for battle." She then took her purse and dumped out a variety of weapons.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS!" Rachel S., Ae-in and Dainelle said out loud, being surrounded in an orange, pink and bright green respectively.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS MELEE!" Harley, Elizabeth, Kelsey, and Brach yelled, being surrounded in a purple, blue or pink tower.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL!" Rose, Sarah S., Holly, and Sam said loudly, being surrounded in a white, blue, red and dark purple tower respectively. Soon, everyone came out of their tower, all ready for battle.

"Come on out, everyone!" Holly called out as she threw three Poke Balls. When they opened up, Squirt, Ivy, and Chary appeared out of them and the balls went back to Holly who caught them.

"Help us, Ivysaur!" Red called out as he threw a Poke Ball. When it opened up, Ivysaur came out of it as the ball went back to Red. "Keep them busy," Red called out to the Pokémon as he and Holly began gathering everyone who couldn't fight up (which included the Kong family minus DK and Diddy, Lakitu, Toad, Cream and Cheese, Charmy, Metal Sonic (who didn't want to fight) and Vector (who was too scared to fight)). Red opened up a portal and led everyone out as Holly watched the rear.

"Everyone, attack!" Rose screamed as everyone that could came out of their transformation and went up to fight the now formed Subspace Army. She helped Harley and Elizabeth seeing that this was their first time fighting. Harley and Elizabeth squashed a Primid working together with their hammers. Suddenly, Rose slashed a Glire that was about to shock them. They smiled at Rose before breathing out snow to hurt two Fire Primids that were getting too close to them.

"This is getting a bit dangerous," Chloe told Jessica as she slashed through a Bytan with a sword.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Jessica asked as she threw a grenade at a Glice and prepared another one. "'Cause that's what I'm thinking," she responded as she pointed at Jasmin hanging onto the tank of an Armank begging for it to give her some of its technology and if she could dissect it. That poor Armank was just trying to get as far away from her as it could.

"No," Chloe responded as she slashed through a Bucculus before it could kiss her. "I'm wondering where my sister is at."

Currently, Anna was fighting off Primids with a bow and arrows while Amanda was fighting with a baseball bat, Sarah S. with nothing, and Diddy with his usual equipment.

"Do you know what that button did?" Sarah S. asked Diddy.

"No," Diddy replied.

"Ask before you try" Sarah S. told him. "It may be a bad thing that could happen. Take this for example."

"Oh," Diddy replied. "I'm sorry. I didn't know, but now I do and I won't make that same mistake again." Sarah S. smiled before she bent over in pain. Her right hand was surrounded in a red light. All the enemies and Diddy were shocked at what was happening. When the light disappeared, the Smasher's symbol was on the back of her hand and Diddy's symbol (the letters DK) was red and on the palm of her hand. She smiled and before Diddy could say something, she started the actions needed.

"SUPER," she yelled, putting her hand into a fist and putting in front of her chest, making the Smasher's symbol glow red. "SMASH," she continued, pushing her hand out in front of her, making Diddy's symbol glow red. "BROTHERS," she continued, having her hand circle in front of her until it was above her head. "BRAWL!" she finished as she was surrounded in a tower of red. Diddy and the enemies were super confused while Anna and Amanda were proud of her.

_Inside the tower_

Sarah S. was floating with red all around her. She was then covered in a red aura. When it disappeared, she was wearing Diddy's shirt and hat, a brown skin-tight shirt under Diddy's shirt, brown baggy pants, brown fingerless fighting gloves, and her feet were bare. A red aura went behind her and formed a monkey tail. Her hair was now turning brown. She opened her eyes and they were still brown. Two red auras appeared in front of her. When she grabbed them, they turned into peanut pop guns. She put the guns behind her back and started to descend.

_Outside the tower_

Everyone was stunned when Sarah S. came out of the tower. Sarah S. looked behind her and saw the tail.

"I'm not surprised," she told the others as she readied and hit a Boom Primid with a peanut. Then, the battle restarted.

"Daisy!" Peach yelled at her. Daisy nodded as Peach closed her eyes and concentrated. Then, she and Daisy were surrounded in a pink glow. When it disappeared, they were in their normal princess attire. Brach was then surrounded in a pink aura from his neck down and later revealed that he really was in a dress.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!" the army around him laughed as they fell to the ground.

"That is it," he said through his teeth as he started hitting them all with a golf club, then a tennis racket, then a frying pan and kept going in that order as he hit them all into oblivion (with Peach and Daisy's help of course).

"He's mad," Tommy commented as he threw a couple of kunai at an Armight.

"Ya don't say," Ryan and Espio said sarcastically as Ryan whipped a couple of Fesheyes before they got too close to them and Espio turned invisible. Lucky for them that the army doesn't attack anyone they don't see as a threat very much.

"Luigi, start fighting," Kirsten told the green plumber.

"I-I don't-a want to," Luigi told her as he coward back a little.

"I don't care if you're goanna fight a little girl, I want you to MAN UP AND START FIGHTING! YOU NEED TO GET SOME COURAGE!"

"I-I need to-a fight," Luigi said as he stood up. "For-a Daisy." He then ran into the fight. Kirsten smiled at herself in triumph before she kneeled down in pain. Her left hand was surrounded in a green light. When it disappeared, she had the Smasher's symbol on her palm and Luigi's symbol (a mushroom) in green on the back of her hand. She grinned to herself in success.

"SUPER," she started, pushing her hand out so that the Smasher's symbol could glow red. "SMASH," she continued, bringing her hand in and making a fist, causing Luigi's symbol to glow green. "BROTHERS!" she finished, causing herself to be surrounded in a green tower.

_Inside the tower_

Kirsten was floating around in the middle of nowhere with green all around her. She was then surrounded in a green aura. When it disappeared, she was wearing Luigi's clothes, her hair was now turning black, and she had a mustache that looked like Luigi's drawn on her face. She opened her eyes to reveal that they were now blue. She made a peace sign before beginning her descent.

_Outside the tower_

When Kirsten exited the tower, she was surrounded by the army.

"Oh, snicker doodles," she said before the army started jumping on her. She did a Kirsten Cyclone (like a Luigi Cyclone, but Kirsten is doing it hence the name) so she wouldn't get hurt and hurt the enemies in the process. When she finished, she was then hit by a Scope Primid. Pit then came and slashed the Scope Primid.

"Thanks-a, Pit," Kirsten called, not noticing the Italian accent.

"Congratulations and don't mention it," Pit said before going back to hurting the Primids. "And when did you get an Italian accent?" Kirsten looked at him, confused.

"Let's do this, Manic," Sonia told her brother.

"Alright, Sonia," Manic said as the two of them touched their necklaces. Suddenly, a keyboard with a strap for the shoulder appeared out of Sonia's necklace while a drum set appeared out of Manic's. Sonia then started shooting at Bombeds while Manic started beating on his drums, causing a canyon to appear under five Bytans, ten Boom Primids, and seven Fire Primids. Since they did not have enough time to jump out of the way, they fell to their doom before Manic closed the canyon using his drum set.

"Cool," Sarah B. commented.

"That's not all," Sonic said as he tied something around his neck. A blue aura appeared on Sarah's neck to reveal a crystal guitar on a string. Sonic touched the guitar and it turned into a guitar/ bass. Sarah did the same thing and the two started strumming cords while shooting lasers at some Spaaks.

"Cool," Kyle, Tails, Amy, Blaze and Knuckles commented, seeing for the first time music dealing damage to something.

"I want one of those." Kyle added.

"Aren't you-a going to-a fight?" Mario asked Andrea.

"In a moment," Andrea replied. "SUPER," she began, pushing her hand forward and making the Smasher's symbol glow red. "SMASH," she continued, bring her hand in and putting it into a fist as Mario's symbol started glowing red. "BROTHERS!" she finished, being consumed in a red tower. Mario stared at it in shock.

_Inside the tower_

Andrea was in the tower and was surrounded in red. She was then swallowed in a red aura. When it disappeared, she was wearing Mario's clothes, had her hair turning black hair and a drawn on moustache that looked like Mario's. When she opened her eyes, they were now blue. She put her hand into a fist before descending.

_Outside the tower_

To say that Mario was stunned would have been the understatement of the year. He was totally freaked out.

"But…how…" He couldn't find the words to describe what had happened.

"Survive-a now, talk-a later," Andrea said, not noticing the Italian accent, while using a fire ball to hit a Fire Primid. Mario got refocused and punched the Fire Primid away.

"What's going on?" a healthy Falco asked as he walked up to Kelsey (transformed).

"This was all a set up!" Kelsey yelled at him as she shot a couple of Metal Primids. "We gotta get out of here!" Falco nodded as he started karate chopping an Autolance before it hit him with a lance.

Meanwhile, DK was punching a Primid before he started hitting the ground to keep the enemies from advancing toward him.

"Good job, DK," Chelsey told him as she hit a Primid with a stick and then proceeded to hit a Bytan with the momentum of the stick. "Think it through. Might isn't always right."

"I'm doing my best," he admitted. Chelsey smiled in satisfaction as DK went back to fighting smartly.

"SUPER," she started, pushing her hand out in front of her while letting the Smasher's symbol glow red. "SMASH," she continued, pulling her hand in and into a fist, making DK's symbol glow brown. "BROTHERS!" she finished while becoming surrounded in a brown tower.

_Inside the tower_

Chelsey was floating around with brown everywhere. She was then surrounded in a brown aura. When it disappeared, she was wearing a brown sweatshirt, baggy brown sweatpants, no shoes, brown fingerless gloves, and DK's tie. Her hair was now starting to turn brown. When she opened her eyes, they were still brown. She flexed her muscles before beginning her descent.

_Outside the tower_

When Chelsey exited the tower, she went straight to work by punching a Bucculus before it got too close to her. She then rolled out of the way before a Metal Primid could punch her. She then started slapping the ground so no enemies could get near her by land.

Meanwhile, Popo and Nana were bashing away at different types of Primids with Shadow, Fox and Meta Knight while Silver was taking on Trowlons in the simplest way possible; jump on top of them and quickly jump off while they fly off into space and suffocate themselves to death. (Authoress: HEY! I know many of you are guilty of this.)

"How are you guys doing over here?" Halona asked as she came over while slashing through a Bytan that was about to split with a sword.

"Just fine," Fox answered as he reflected a ball of fire from a Fire Primid. "What about you?"

"Samantha is going crazy with a flame thrower." True to her word, Samantha was burning up everything in sight while Sam (transformed) was flying away with Morgan in tow, Kirby flying after her and Rachel H., Elinor and Lauren running away for their lives. "She go kuku!"

"Why can't Mario say please when he wants to ride me, yoshi?" Yoshi asked Danielle as he, Ae-in (transformed) and Danielle (using a pitchfork) were pounding the Primids.

"When did you able to look like me, yoshi?" Yoshi asked Danielle as she kicked two Fire Primids.

"Not important now, yoshi," Danielle told him.

"Yay, poyo!" Ae-in cheered. "I'm not the only human that says something at the end of his or her sentences, poyo!" Danielle rolled her eye as she proceeded taking an egg from…you know…and throwing it at a Primid. The signaled to the other two to start fighting the army.

With more people transformed, it didn't take much longer to defeat the rest of the army. When the rest was defeated, they all got together in a group.

"We did it!" Harley and Elizabeth cheered happily.

"Where's Peach?" Brach asked.

"And Daisy?" Tommy added. Everyone then heard two screams and looked in the opposite direction.

"I hope this satisfies you, Petey Piranha," a cloaked figure (judging by the voice, female) said as she petted its side before returning into the red portal next to her. "Have fun, Smashers," her voice rang as Rose glared at the portal before it disappeared. Inside the cages Petey Piranha held at the end of its leafy arms, Peach was in the one on the right and Daisy was in the one on the left.

"HELP!" Peach screamed.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU OVERSIZED, LOUSY EXCUSE FOR A PLANT!" Daisy screamed out.

"Everyone without a transformation and is from my world, get out of here!" Rose yelled as she tossed a Wii Remote at Chloe. Chloe pushed the A button and allowed a portal to open up. She, Anna, Jessica, Jasmin (reluctantly), Ryan, Megan (with full of relief), Morgan, Allie, Tommy, Amanda, Halona, Samantha, Rachel H., Elinor, Lauren, and Kyle went through the portal before it disappeared behind them.

"PEACH!" Mario screamed before leaping at Petey Piranha. Petey Piranha then swung the cage with Peach (who is now screaming for dear life) at Mario who didn't see it coming until it had hit him. He toppled fifteen feet away from everyone else before getting back up.

"Everyone, attack the cages, poyo!" Kirby declaired. Everyone but Rose, Sarah B., Brach, and Sam stared at him like he was mad. "I had to fight that thing before, poyo. I know its weakness, poyo." Everyone turned to the video game lovers.

"He's right," they told them. Popo, Nana, Harley and Elizabeth started running up to where Petey Piranha was at. They went to Daisy's cage and started smashing it with their hammers before PP (short for Petey Piranha) swung Peach's cage at them.

"WATCH OUT!" Peach screamed as she flew in the cage toward them. Popo and Nana got out of the way in time, but Harley and Elizabeth were hit by the cage and flew through the air over to where Sam barley caught them in time.

"Ow," the two kids groaned. Pit then ran up to try to slash it. At that exact moment, PP jumped into the air and landed on top of him, squshing him into the ground, before hopping over a few feet away. He then prepared to swing Daisy's cage at him.

"NO!" Rose cried out as she ran in front of Pit and put her hands out to protect him.

"No…" Pit muttered before something strange happened. Rose was surrounded in a silver colored tower. When it disappeared a few seconds later, Rose was totally different. Her hair was silver, her eyes were gold and curved, dark green lines were shown coming up on her cheeks. She was wearing a gray winter coat with white fur trimming around the hood, sleeves and bottom, baggy camouflage cargo pants, and Silver's gloves and boots. She also had a white hairband in her hair with seven jewels that were the same color and order as Sarah's.

"What the…" Silver and Daisy stared at the scene. Rose then put up a shield to protect herself and Pit. She then made the cage hit PP really hard on the head which gave Pit enough time to get out of the ground. Unfortunately, as quickly as the burst of power came, it left. Rose was quickly surrounded in the silver tower again and was transformed back to her regular transformation. She then on all fours on the ground, panting super hard. Pit then ran up to her.

"Are you okay and what was that?" he asked.

"Blame Master Hand?" Rose asked between breaths. Silver then went over to see if they were okay.

"What do we do, Manic?" Sonia asked her brother.

"I don't know sis," Manic told her.

"We're bac… oh my gosh!" Holly announced as she and Red exited the portal and saw the battle field.

"Sonia, Manic, get out of here!" Sonic yelled at them. They both waved good bye and left through the portal Red and Holly just exited through.

"What happened while we were gone?" Red asked Squirtle after he caught him from flying over everyone.

"Some girl in a cloak made this giant plant attack us," Squirtle explained. "He also has Peach and Daisy as prisoners."

"Charizard, Flame Thrower!" Red told Charizard as the said Pokémon then used it to burn the underwear on PP. PP then noticed that his only clothing was on fire, tried doing stop, drop and roll while accidentally letting Peach and Daisy out of their cages. PP then spontaneously combusted and died. Everyone stared at the scene.

"That was easy," an easy button (from the purse) said that Rose pushed.

"You can say that again," Sarah B. told her.

"That was easy," the easy button said again before Rose put it back in her purse.

"We should be getting back to the mansion right now," Rose then said as she took out a Wii Remote.

"WAIT!" Daisy yelled at her. "You have to take me with you."

"Okay," Rose said.

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled at her.

"On one condition," Rose added. She gestured to Red to hand her the other Wii Remote (which he did). She then took out both remotes, pushed the A Button, and allowed two portals to appear. "One portal leads to the mansion which we stay at. The other leads back to your castle. Choose right and you can come with us. Choose wrong and you have to stay at your castle."

"Eenie minnie miney mo!" Daisy said before she chose a portal. She stepped through it and they both closed.

"Did she go to the mansion?" Elizabeth asked.

_In the castle in Sarassaland_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Daisy cried.

_Metal Plane_

"Nope," Rose answered. "Anyone else want to try?" Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Blaze and Espio raised their hands. Rose opened two portals again. Tails and Amy took the one on the left and the other three took the one on the right. Once they were all through, the two portals closed.

"Which one of them took the right portal?" Harley asked.

"None of them." Everyone looked at her with a confused look on their face. "Both of those portals led back to their world like both of Daisy's led back to her castle."

"Oh," everyone exclaimed at one.

"Let's go back," Holly suggested. Everyone else agreed while Rose opened up one more portal to get them home. Everyone went through and the portal closed behind them. (Authoress: NO! All my precious planning down the drain!)

_A few minutes earlier: Rebuilt Smash Mansion: Control Room_

"It took us a whole 2 ½ day and a lot of magic, but it was worth it," Authoress said out loud while looking around at the updated control room.

"Thank you so much, little sister," Master Hand told her.

"Couldn't have dun it without ya, sis," Crazy added as sanely as possible.

"If you want," Authoress piped up. "If you need help with the Subspace problem, I'll be happy to help."

"That would be appre-" Master Hand started.

"On one condition," Authoress interrupted him while holding up a finger.

"What is it?" Master Hand sighed.

"Make me a Smasher."

"Wha?" Master Hand hung his…hand in the air.

"Come on, you've had **three** tournaments and you never even **thought** of inviting me to do something in them?" Authoress did have a good point. "Heck, during the first tournament, you made Crazy stay with me and my home and world almost got **destroyed**."

"I'm goin' with sis on this one, bro," Crazy said as he floated over to Authoress.

 _/Great, /_ Master Hand thought to himself. _/Outnumbered two to one…AGAIN! /_ "Oh, how can I not say no to my little siblings when they collaborate against me!"

"Thanks, bro!" Authoress said as she hugged Master Hand's pointer finger before going over to hug Crazy. "I'll need to pack a few things up and take care of a few details before I move in, so don't expect me for a few days. See ya later!" She then snapped her fingers which made a gold portal to her home appear. She jumped through it as it disappeared behind her.

"We're back!" some cheerful voices sounded from behind the two giant hands. Master Hand turned around to see everyone coming out of a portal.

"We got-a them!" Kirsten (transformed) said out loud. Everyone who was transformed was surrounded in a tower of their respective color before returning to normal.

"Master Hand, I have a question," Rose whispered to him.

"What?" Master Hand asked back.

"What's with this?!" Rose whispered harshly at him, showing him Silver's symbol on her left hand.

"Since Shadow and Silver are going to be Smashers in the next tournament, I thought 'Meh, why not?' I decided that those two would have chosen ones after the ones that they are chosen to have already received the one they're originally intended to have, but the only way they can be activated is for the one who has it wants to protect someone they care about with their lives." Rose nodded (and blushed) and joined the others.

"Has anyone seen-a Dr. Mario?" Mario asked. Everyone (minus Harley and Elizabeth) looked at each other.

"Oh sh(beep!)t! (Pit: Oh man!)" they all said at once.

_At the metal sheet_

"Where is everyone?" Dr. Mario asked Nurse Peach.

"I don't-a know," Nurse Peach told him. Suddenly, a portal opened in front of them with Tommy's head peeking out of it.

"We all went back to the mansion," he explained. "You two are welcomed to join us." Dr. Mario and Nurse Peach rushed in the portal and Tommy put his head back in as it closed behind them.

_Smash Mansion: Control Room_

"Got 'em!" Tommy told everyone as he, Dr. Mario and Nurse Peach exited the portal.

"Rose," Danielle whispered to Rose.

"What?" Rose whispered back.

"Can I borrow the Wii Remote, please," she told her.

"Sure," Rose said as she gave her the Wii Remote. Danielle whispered something to Morgan who then whispered it on to Chloe before leaving the room. Most everyone minus the Smashers, Shadow, Silver, Rose, Sam, Harley, Elizabeth, Brach, Tommy, (who were busy talking) and Jasmin (who was busy getting video tape footage) left the room without their knowing.

_The Lobby_

"I say we all go back and forget this ever happened!" Danielle declared. Most everyone gasped at what she said.

"But-" Kyle started.

"This could all be a dream one of us is having!" Morgan shot back. "This is a long dream, but one who is having it will eventually wake up!" Everyone started agreeing with this.

"IT ISN'T A DREAM!" Holly (transformed) yelled at them with her Pokémon next to her side. "I admit it, when I first got here, I thought it was just a dream, too, but after I got my transformation and met so many people, I knew it couldn't be a dream! This is real! You have your transformation, too, and you still think it's fake?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"Anyone who wants to go back to what they were doing before this happened, you may take the remote and enjoy it until the dream is over. Morgan and I have already agreed to go back," Danielle said, ignoring Holly completely, opened a portal and went through it followed by Morgan and reluctantly Allie and Kirsten. Chloe, with her head down, picked up the remote and went through a portal followed by Anna and Amanda. One by one, portals appeared and one by one, people went through them until no one was left in the lobby. Holly, Squirt, Ivy and Chary couldn't believe their eyes. Holly changed back, taking the Pokémon with the transformation, slumped down and started crying silently next to the stairs. Shortly afterwards, Pit, Rose and Peach went through to the kitchen to make lunch when Rose suddenly stop and picked up the remote. Peach noticed Holly crying and went over to her.

"What the…" Rose questioned herself as Pit stopped to look at what she was looking at. Pit found a note on the back, peeled it off and started reading it out loud.

_Dear whoever's reading this note- I, along with Danielle, have decided that what is here in front of us is all a dream someone is having. We have gone back to live our lives until the person wakes up. –From, Morgan P.S. - Everyone who isn't there right now followed us._

"T-they all left," Holly told them. "Even t-those with a t-transformation thought it was a d-dream."

"What are we goanna tell the others?" Peach asked.

"The truth," Rose said. "Without them, there's no way our worlds will survive when Tabuu comes to the real world." They all solemnly left the room.

_One explanation later: Control Center_

"I can't believe them," Master Hand muttered as he slammed his…hand on the floor causing everyone but Crazy to fall down.

"There's gotta be a way we can make them believe it was all true," Sam said. "-but what?"

"I got it!" Pit exclaimed. "If we went to the real world, they would have to believe this all happened!"

"One problem, Pit," Fox stated. "The only humans here are Red, Popo, Nana, Mario, Luigi, and Peach and you can pose as one since you can hide your wings. What about the rest of us?"

"I got it, bros and sises!" Crazy exclaimed. He then snapped his fingers and made a broken down stand appear in a corner. He then popped up behind it. "Welcome to the Handy Depo, bros and sises! I have just the thing for your prob., sis." Rose then walked up to see a list of items and descriptions. She then read out loud…

**The Subspace Emissary Continued will continue after these messages.**

**Who likes drawing fan art? Who likes this fanfiction? If you said yes to both of these questions, then join the SSECGroup on deviantArt today! It shows art on the characters and scenes from the Author's Notes. Don't delay, join today!**

**And now, back to Cash Cab.**

**Driver: Okay, you four. You have one question left before I kick you out, you have two strikes, and it appears you actually owe me 500 bucks. So here's your question… Who was the main director for the video game The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask? (Authoress, m3At (both in the front seats), nite train and Lex (both in the back seats) stared at him like he was crazy)**

**m3At: Shigeru Miyamoto?**

**And now, back to The Subspace Emissary Continued.**

"And…finished!" Jasmin declared as she finished her project on the computer. "Everything's ready."

"Let's do this," Rose stated with a big grin on her face.


	16. Hyrule Part 1

_A week later: August 25, 2010: Real World: Nightingale High School_

"I had a really weird dream last week," Allie told Danielle, Morgan and Kirsten as they walked to the commons on the first day of school. They were all wearing their girl's school uniform which consisted of a maroon vest, long sleeved white shirt, gold skirt that went to the middle of the thighs, and a gold tie with any type of shoes you want (the boy's uniform is a gold vest, white undershirt, tan pants, and a maroon tie with any type of shoes you want).

"Me, too," Kirsten agreed. "It was about those characters that some of the school really likes."

"And we were in this huge mansion," Morgan added on.

"And there was these giant hands," Danielle added reluctantly.

"And some of us were transforming to look just like them!" Allie and Chelsey (who snuck up from behind her) said at the same time.

"How do you know?" Morgan asked. "You don't even know us."

"A lot of people have had that exact same dream," Chelsey explained. "Even some of the upper classmen and one visitor are there." To prove their point, Halona, Holly, Ryan, Samantha, Jessica, Chloe, Amanda (who was visiting), Megan, Andrea, Ae-in, Rachel H., Kelsey, Elinor, Lauren, and Kyle were taking up 2½ tables and were talking about the dream and still wondering how come they all go to the same school but didn't know each other until now. Jasmin and Holly were there as well, but they was trying to stop a laugh from coming out.

"W-wait," Morgan said, getting everyone's attention. "How come we all had the same dream? You all look familiar, too."

"Hey guys," Rose (normal) announced as she walked with Sam (normal), her twin brother (shoulder length brown hair that is tied up in a high pony tail, brown eyes, wire-framed glasses, and a couple of inches taller than her), Brach, Tommy, a blonde girl with blue eyes (aka Peach) and a brunette boy with blue eyes (aka Pit). "I didn't know we all went to the same school."

_Outside the school_

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Halona, Ryan, Samantha, Jessica, Chloe, Amanda, Morgan, Andrea, Ae-in, Rachel H., Kelsey, Elinor, Lauren, Kyle, Allie, Morgan, Kirsten and Chelsey screamed outloud.

_Inside the school_

"Everyone, come to my house after school," Rose stated simply. "I'll drive you guys home if I have to."

"They're acting like they never saw them before," Rose's twin brother stated as the eight of them turned to go to the lockers.

"That's because they think they haven't, Len," Rose stated, revealing her twin brother's name in the process. "Oh, and Chloe, bring Anna with you."

"Too bad Red had to get stuck at the elementary school," Brach said. "Those fifth graders are mean when you take the kindergarteners' attention away from them."

_Nightingale Vanderson Elementary School_

"And there I was, face to face with the leader of Team Rocket," Red (minus the hat and the school tie) told the naïve kindergarteners about his adventures. They were believing every single word he said (which was true with a bit of exaggeration) while the fifth graders thought about ways to beat him up.

_Nightingale High School_

"I wonder how Rachel S. and Sarah S. will react when they see those notes," Tommy said out loud.

_Bloodhound High School_

"Good morning, class," the homeroom teacher said. "My name is Mr. McMaullin and I'll be your homeroom teacher for the entire year." Rachel S. was shocked when she opened her desk and found a note.

 _/Oh my goodness, that wasn't a dream! How will I break the news to Sarah S.? /_ she thought to herself.

_Bloodhound Middle School_

Sarah opened up her desk and saw a note, which she read. After reading it over two times, she screamed. The whole class looked at her.

 _/It wasn't a dream? How will Rachel S. react? /_ she thought to herself as she retained her outer cool.

_After School: Rose, Len and Sam's house: Back Yard Forest clearing_

"I now call this meeting to order," Rose (with everyone still wearing their school uniform except Pit (who had a few bandages still on his wings), Red, and Peach who had changed back to their normal attire) said as everyone was getting settled in. Even Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Fox, Falco, Kirby, Meta Knight, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, DK and Diddy were there. "I'd like to thank Jasmin for setting up the web cam so we can talk to the others." Rachel S., Diddy and Sarah S. came on the computer screen.

"Where's Harley and Elizabeth?" Chloe asked, not seeing them on the screen.

"They go to a different school in a different state," Sam told the rest of them.

"Plus, they already have the information," Tommy added.

"Where's Sarah B.?" Elinor asked.

"Same," Rose replied.

"Then where are the Ice Climbers?" Anna asked.

"They're climbing Mt. Everest right now," Brach said.

_Mt. Everest_

"We're almost there, Popo!" Nana yelled at him through the blizzard.

"I see the top, Nana!" Popo yelled back.

_Rose, Len and Sam's house: Back Yard Forest clearing_

"But that's not what we're here to talk about," Rose finally said. "I bet most of you have questions…" At once, almost everybody started asking questions and they all started getting louder. "QUUUUUIEEEEEEEEET!" Everyone stopped talking and a lot of them were scared all the way to Pluto and back. "One at a time."

"How did Len react?" Anna asked.

"Uh…" Len stuttered.

_Flashback: A couple of days ago_

"Len," Rose addressed him as she, Pit (wings still injured, hiding and in different clothes), Peach (wearing different clothes) and Sam walked up to him with Pit being the experiment factor. "This…"

"Oh my f(beep!)in' god! They exist!" He cried out before running around the room like a mad man saying every cuss word in the book.

"I didn't think he would react this badly," Sam said.

"I didn't think he would react this subtle," Rose said at the same time. Pit and Peach looked at the scene in total confusion.

_End of flashback_

"And that's what happened," Len finished cheesily. Everyone stared at him.

"Any more questions?" Rose asked, trying to break the silence.

"How come you didn't tell us you were STINKIN' RICH?!" Kyle yelled pointing at their mansion not far away from the clearing.

"You never asked," Sam said simply. "That, and our dad is a very successful author always away at conferences and our mother is a very famous international engineer working on many projects around the world. They were here earlier to sign us up for school, but then had to leave on business."

"How come they're here?" Lauren asked.

"Watches, (Yoshi: Yoshi.)" Pit, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Fox, Falco, Yoshi and Diddy said at the same time holding up their wrists. On their wrists were silver watches that had the word MACH on it (the word is not misspelled).

_Flashback: One week ago: Mansion_

Rose then walked up to see a list of items and descriptions. She then read out loud:

_Teleportation Watches-2000 Smash Coins_

_-These special watches can allow a non-human Smasher into the real world. Can only be used to cross into the real world._

"Perfect," Rose said out loud as she handed Crazy 2000 Smash Coins and he handed her the watches.

_You now have 1501 Smash Coins left._

"Jasmin, hack into computers in the United States and start making fake IDs for those who want to join us."

"Already on it," Jasmin said as she typed away at a computer and Sam, Tommy, Brach and Sarah B. moved cables to where they had to go.

"Let's start making profiles for the rest of you," Rose said to the Smashers. "You can't be there without a believable past." The Smashers groaned as everyone else went to the next room to make some stories.

_A few hours later_

"All done in here," Rose announced as she walked back into the room.

"And…finished!" Jasmin declared as she finished hacking into the USA government' computer on the computer (Authoress: No computers were hacked during the making of this scene or story. Thank you and have a good day.) "Everything's ready."

"Let's do this," Rose stated with a big grin on her face.

_End of Flashback_

"And that's what happened," Rose finished. Everyone who left felt really stupid for what happened earlier.

"I feel so stupid," everyone who left said out loud. Suddenly, a portal opened up behind everyone, scaring many of them in the process.

"That's Master Hand saying that we need to get back to the mansion," Sam explained.

"How can you tell?" Ryan asked. Rose pointed to Len to show everyone that he was frozen in time.

"Let's go," Rose declared as everyone started going through a portal at their end (including Popo, Nana, Harley and Elizabeth) while the portals disappeared behind them.

Except Rose stayed a few seconds longer to drop Len's pants (revealing his Legend of Zelda boxers) and having him stand in a pose for the Caipirinha.

_Smash Mansion: Control Room_

"Welcome back, everyone," Master Hand strained voice said as everyone came back through the portal. "ROSE, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BLEW OUR SECRET!"

"I didn't blow it! He found out by just a glance!" Rose yelled back. "Besides, he's my twin brother and we share a special bond."

"Fine," Master Hand sobbed (or at least he would if he had eyes). "I'll let your brother join us since he knows. He was goanna join us anyways."

"I didn't say that, but thanks," Rose replied. Master Hand then snapped his fingers and another portal appeared.

"ROSE!" Len yelled from the other side of the portal. He then came running from the other side (with his pants back on) and the two started cursing in Japanese at each other (with only one of the others understanding everything they said and it's not Sam). Everyone else backed up in fear. After a minute or so of that and a stare down, the two started laughing and leaned on each other for support.

"That was fun!" Rose said out loud.

"Now that you two had your fun…" Master Hand interrupted them (Len: So that's what Master Hand and the mansion looks like.), "…we have more Smashers to get back here. Crazy, start it up!"

"Got it, bro!" Crazy yelled back, hitting a button and causing a giant roulette to come out of the floor.

"You guys weren't lying when you said the roulette was giant," Len commented.

"We told you," Brach said as the first wheel on the roulette stopped. It stopped on the Triforce with one triangle being dark green, one purple, and one pale blue.

"The ones you guys need to get are Link, Zelda and Sheik," Master Hand told them. "Now, who has to get them?" The second roulette slowed down until it stopped on a split picture of Chloe and Tommy.

"I'm confused!" Chloe shouted. "Why do we need to get three people, but there are only two of us have to get transformations?"

"I'll explain," Tommy told her. "Technically, Zelda and Sheik are one and the same." Many people gasped as he said this.

"It's true," Rose added. "During The Legend of Zelda; Ocarina of Time, Zelda adopted the persona of Sheik to hide from Ganondork for seven years." Some of the Smashers and people from the real world chuckled at her remark and reminded some of the veteran Smashers of a certain red-head. "Zelda is the princess of Hyrule while Sheik is supposed to be the last Sheikah. Link is the hero of Hyrule and is hero title changes every time he's reincarnated."

"Here's the list for this world," Master Hand said as he snapped his fingers again, causing a piece of paper to appear in front of Rose.

"It says here that anyone can go and 14 people may go," Rose read. "I'm going this time."

"So that would include Rose, Chloe, Tommy and me," Pit said out loud.

"We'll go," Peach and Brach said at the same time.

"Us, too," Mario and Andrea said after them.

"That's eight," Chloe said.

"We wanna go!" Harley and Elizabeth shouted.

"Ten."

"We'll go," Holly said, referencing herself and Red.

"That's 12."

"Might as well," Shadow sighed.

"And there's fourteen," Rose said proudly.

"But I wanna go!" Len whined.

"Fine, just a minute," Master Hand said before he started concentrating very hard. A moment later, the number on the paper changed from 14 to 15.

"Does it really take that much power to change a number on a piece of paper?" Halona asked.

"Yes," Master Hand wheezed before he fainted. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Wait, sis!" Crazy called to Rose. "I has new items at 'da shop, sis." Rose reluctantly walked over to see what Crazy had.

_Golden Shell Necklaces- 1000 Smash Coins_

_-A golden seashell on a golden chain that allows anyone who is wearing them to breathe underwater whether it be fresh or salt water._

_Samus's View- 2000 Smash Coins_

_-A pair of glasses that allows anyone to see through the eyes of Samus while she's wearing her Power Suit. Comes in a pack of 12. They're not waterproof._

_Communicators- 500 Smash Coins_

_-A set of headphones and microphone that allows communication between the different teams. One communicator per team. They're not waterproof._

"That's all you have right now?" Rose questioned him.

"Ya, sis," Crazy said out loud.

"I'll take the necklaces and the communicators," Rose told him while handing over 1500 Smash Coins. Crazy then handed her the necklaces and the communicators before Rose used a Wii Remote to open a portal that she, Pit, Shadow, Silver, Red, Holly, Popo, Nana, Harley, Elizabeth, Mario, Andrea, Peach, Brach, Chloe, Tommy and Len went through the portal as it disappeared behind them.

"What do we do?" Ryan asked.

"We gotta make sure Crazy doesn't get in the chocolates," Fox told them.

"CRAZYGOTINTHECHOCOLATES!" Crazy yelled as he barged in the room (Jasmin: How did he even leave?) with chocolate stains on his…hand.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Danielle screamed as Crazy started chasing after them.

_Hyrule: Outside Link's home_

In the forest, right outside Ordon Village, in front of a hollowed out tree with a porch right as the sun was coming up, a portal opened. The previously mentioned ones walked out of the portal and into the forest. Rose tripped and everyone fell on top of her except for Harley and Elizabeth who came out before her.

"Great, just my luck," Rose complained.

"Great, just my luck," Chloe complained as they all started getting up. "A forest."

"At least we're in front of Link's house," Len commented. "We can start our search there."

"So," Rose said out loud. "Who wants to break into his house?" No one said anything.

"Fine," Shadow growled. "I'll do it. Chaos Control!" He then disappeared and reappeared a few seconds later. "No one's inside."

"Great," Tommy complained. "Now we'll have to search all over Hyrule for him."

"But Zelda would be in the castle," Peach said out loud. "It would be best to search there first."

"True," Mario and Brach said out loud at the same time.

"Wait," Harley said out loud. "Isn't there a song to make a horse come to you?" A record then scratched for Rose, Brach, Tommy and Len.

"You are totally right," Rose, Brach, Tommy and Len said at the same time. Rose then took out a recorder and played D B A, D B A, A. Suddenly, there was a neigh in the distance and a big, brown and spotted horse rose up to them.

"Nice," everyone else (excluding Shadow, Harley and Elizabeth) told them.

"This is Link's horse," Tommy examined. "If he plays the same song, the horse will lead us to him."

"Exactly," Rose pointed out as she and Andrea started helping Harley and Elizabeth onto the horse's back. "Epona knows exactly what to do."

_Smash Mansion: Control Room_

"That horse is beautiful," Rachel H. said in awe as she stared and hugged a TV screen with a close up of Epona on it.

"RACHEL H., WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" Rachel S. (transformed) yelled at her.

"I wanna stay," Rachel H. demanded.

"There is a giant hand on a sugar rush destroying the very foundation of this mansion AND YOU'RE STARING AT A F(beep!)KIN' HORSE ON A TV SCREEN!" To prove her point, everything behind her was on fire and all the other Smashers and their chosen ones were trying to keep Crazy at bay (to no avail) while the others were trying to get Master Hand out of there.

"Horsie pretty," Rachel H. said, oblivious to everything around her as Sonic whizzed past by her, through the wall, and onto the ground three stories below.

_Hyrule: Outside Link's House_

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS," Andrea shouted out as she was surrounded in a red aura.

"(Harley and Brach: SUPER, / Elizabeth and Brach: SMASH,) BROTHERS MELEE!" Harley, Elizabeth and Brach shouted as they were surrounded in a purple (Harley and Elizabeth) and pink (Brach) towers.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL!" Rose and Holly said as they were surrounded in a white and red tower respectively. After they were transformed (Len: Cool.), Epona neighed and ran off into the woods with Harley and Elizabeth on her back.

"Follow that horse!" Silver said out loud as he picked up himself, Popo, Nana, Mario, Andrea, Peach, Brach, Chloe, Tommy and Len with his telekinesis as they followed Epona into the woods with Pit (not very steady), Rose (same as Pit), Red (riding Charizard) and Holly (riding Chary) flying after them as Shadow ran after them.

_Just South of Castle Town_

_/Why did Epona leave all of a sudden? /_ Link (oddly with a regular sword in a scabbard) asked himself when he went to go ride her to a temple. He then took out a white flute in the shape of a horse shoe and played a tune to bring her back.

"Neigh!" Epona neighed.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" two kids screamed at the same time as Epona came into view.

 _/Kids? /_ Link questioned himself as he looked at Epona's saddle. Suddenly, a trail of dirt being kicked up came up at super speeds stopped right in front of him.

"That's him, right?" a silver hedgehog asked the people behind him (who looked flabbergasted) with the only ones he recognized were Popo, Nana, Mario and Peach although the kids on Epona were dressed the same as the Ice Climbers, a girl was dressed like Mario and a guy was dressed as Peach.

 _/What is wrong with that guy? /_ Link asked himself. Then, from the sky, two Charizards (with one wearing a white hat), Pit and another angel landed next to them.

"Hi, Link," Pit greeted him.

"HUUUUUUUUUH?" Link said in confusion.

"Yes, I have grown taller," Pit told him, understanding everything he said. "Did you?" Link shook his head. "Oh. It just looked like you did, I guess."Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "He asked if I grew taller."

"I understood him, too," Rose said, kinda freaked out herself.

"Maybe we should tell him what's going on," Charizard suggested, trying to break the ice.

_One meet, greet and explanation later_

"Ah," Link told them in understanding.

"Can you speak English?" Ivy (now outside her Poke Ball along with Squirtle, Ivysaur and Squirt) asked him.

"Hyah," Link told them.

"C'mon, stop pulling our leg," Brach told him. Link shook his head.

"SPEAK!" Len yelled as he punched Link in the lower back super hard. Link started coughing, then choking, then some more coughing before he coughed something up.

"What was that for?" Link asked him, quite mad at that. Everyone stared at him. "Did I just talk?"

"Alleluia, he can talk!" Rose, Brach, Tommy and Len cheered.

"Is that a chicken bone?" Holly questioned the thing that came out of his mouth.

"GROSS!" all the girls yelled out.

"Anyway," Rose got their attention. "Right now, we need a plan of attack."

"We could go back to Ordon Village," Link suggested.

"But the castle is right there," Squirt added.

"We do need to get Zelda," Chary added.

"That's what I was trying to do; visit Zelda," Link told them. "-but it's closed for repairs. No one can get inside."

"The village it is," Pit said. Everyone got up to walk toward the village.

_A couple of hours later: Bridge to Ordon Spring_

"We're almost there," Link told them.

"Finally," Chloe complained because her head was hurting.

"Oh no," Rose (transformed), Brach (transformed), and Tommy said at the same time while looking at the other side of the bridge. A huge wall of black and orange blocked the way into the Ordona Provnce.

"No," Link said in a whispered.

"What's that?" Popo asked.

"Twilight," Len explained to those who didn't know (which included everyone except Rose, Brach, Link and Tommy). "It took over Hyrule and only Link was able to make it disappear from this world."

"Why's it back?" Nana asked.

"Ganondork," Rose and Len said at the same time. Everyone started cracking up (except Shadow who just chuckled) at the joke.

"We need a new plan," Pit told them. Brach then got an idea.

"Rose, I need a remote." Rose handed him a Wii Remote and he pressed the A button. He then poked his head through the portal made before taking it out. "Didn't work."

"I got an idea," Tommy told them. "When an item is destroyed in this world, its essence goes back to the last place it was at for a long time. If we were to go back to the places where the Mirror of Twilight was at and trapped their essence in something, we might be able to go over there, get Midna, and have her get us into the Twilight Zone." Suddenly, strange music was playing and everyone was looking around to see where the sound was coming from.

"Sorry," Len said out loud as he was reaching for something in his pocket. "Cell phone." He then answered it. "Hello?"

"LEN!" Sam screamed from the other end. "WE NEED…" Len hung up on her.

"You were saying?" he asked as he put his cell phone away.

"But we might not have enough power on that alone," Brach added. "We should get the essence of the Fused Shadows as well."

"Let's split up," Rose proposed. "It'll be faster that way."

After negotiating for a few minutes, these were the assignments for everyone. Shadow and Silver will go to the Forest Temple. Mario and Andrea will conquer Death Mountain. Red, Holly and their Pokémon will dive down toward the Lake Bed Temple. Popo, Nana, Harley and Elizabeth will take the hardest route and go to the Snowpeak Ruins. Link, Chloe and Len will go back in time to the Temple of Time. Pit and Rose would fly up to the City in the Sky. Peach, Brach and Tommy would try to go visit Zelda in Hyrule Castle. After they were done with their task, Pit, Rose, Silver, Red, Holly and all the Pokémon would go ahead to Arbiter's Grounds while everyone else would meet up at the lake and travel through the desert (much to the Ice Climber's dismay).

"Every group gets a pendant to hold the essence of the Fused Shadows or Mirror of Twilight, a Golden Shell Necklace, a Communicator, and some cloaks," Rose said out loud as she handed everyone a necklace and a brown cloak and every group a Communicator and a black and orange pendant with a distinct shape on a string. "Let's move out." Link handed everyone a dungeon map and everyone went off to their specific direction (which at that time was the same direction).

_A half hour later: Outside the Forest Temple_

"That's the temple over there," Link pointed out to Shadow and Silver (who is wearing the communicator) since they, Chloe and Len and were heading in the same direction.

"Thanks, Link," Silver told him. "Where's the Temple of Time?"

"It's over there," Link said, pointing into the brush and the place with little ground.

"How are we goanna get over there?" Len (wearing a communicator) asked him. "There's only one Golden Cucco over there." The others looked to see a gold chicken-like creature walking around aimlessly on a ledge and once in a while pecking the ground.

"Hang on," Shadow told them grouchily as he took out a Chaos Emerald. They all held on as he shouted "CHAOS CONTROL!" They disappeared for a second before Shadow reappeared without them the next. "Let's go." The two of them then went inside the temple.

_Inside the Forest Temple_

"Wow," Silver commented once they entered the temple. There were plants growing along the rocky walls and moss growing on the wooden platforms. "It sure is old."

"Let's go," Shadow told him as he walked further in while looking at the map. "The sooner we get this done, the sooner we'll get out of here."

"Fine," Silver sighed as he followed him. They leaped up to the wooden platform and Silver used his telekinesis to open the door. When they went inside, Shadow's eyes widened and Silver mouthed the word wow. The walls were covered with moss and ancient Hylian writing. There were also wooden platforms that led up to other doors.

"Pretty advanced for its time, huh?" Rose asked through to communicator to Silver.

"It's amazing that children were able to build it," Tommy agreed. Silver's eyes almost came out of their sockets.

"You have to be kidding me!" Silver replied. Shadow looked at him strangely. "Rose and Tommy said that all of this was built by kids." Now it was Shadow's eyes' turn for them to almost pop out of their sockets.

"They were built by the Kokiri," Len explained through the communicator. "It was a race that never grew up." Silver nodded in understanding, then wondered in confusion again.

"How come you guys can hear me?"

"You left your communicator on," Rose, Tommy and Len said at the same time. Silver then turned it off.

"Let's go," Shadow told him as he went up to the middle door. Silver followed in pursuit.

_One trek through the Forest Temple later_

In the last room of the forest temple, there is a small pond with tree roots in it. The door opened which Shadow and Silver came out of. The two looked around for any sign of the essence.

"I don't see anything," Silver told Shadow. Shadow took out the green Chaos Emerald.

"There's defiantly something in here," Shadow replied. All of a sudden, the air got really heavy. The clear pond turned purple, and Shadow Bugs came out of two little cubbies in the sides of the walls…

Wait a minute.

"They want the Fused Shadow's essence, too?!" Silver exclaimed. The Shadow Bugs then went into the water. They mingled there for a few seconds before the water disappeared and formed into two giant Deku Babas. "Someone out there, how do we defeat two giant man eating plants?!"

"You're fighting Diababa?!" Len asked in a panic through the communicator. "Use the Bomb Flowers to hit the heads. After you hit both of them, the main head will come out. Bomb the head with the Bomb Flowers in the cubbies and hit the eye when it's down."

"Thanks, Len," Silver told him as he hung up. "What are Bomb Flowers?"

"Forget those," Shadow told him. "Chaos Spear!" Shadow threw a Chaos Spear at one of the Shadow Diababa's (since it has the power of the Shadow Bugs) heads which then fell to the ground.

"I wonder what this is." Silver asked himself as he plucked a weird looking flower head. The head suddenly lit itself. "What the…" The flower head exploded, pushing Silver back a yard or so and covering him in soot. "So THAT'S a Bomb Flower." He shook the soot off himself, picked another one and, using telekinesis, threw it at the other head. The Bomb Flower exploded on contact and made the other head fall. The two heads then raised up again and roared. The head on the left tried to bite Silver's head off, but he ducked before it could.

"Interesting," Shadow told himself.

"The main head was supposed to come out after we hit the other two," Silver explained. "What's going on?"

"The Shadow Bugs have powered up the essence and made it even more difficult to defeat," Shadow reasoned. He then threw another Chaos Spear at the head on the left making it fall to the ground.

"Makes sense," Silver agreed as he picked up a two Bomb Flowers with his telekinesis. "That just means we'll have to hit it twice as hard!" He then threw them both at the other head, making that head fall to the ground with its counterpart. The two heads then roared as purple water leaked around them, submerging the Bomb Flowers as Silver quickly jumped away. Then, the ugliest plant you would have ever seen in your life came out of the water with its eye ball sticking out of the bulb on the end of a long tongue.

"That's…just gross," Shadow commented at SD (Shadow Diababa). Apparently, SD overheard him. The giant plant roared in annoyance and started to spit acid at the two. The two split up as Shadow quickly ran to the other side of the room and Silver jumped into the left cubby. SD decided to go after Shadow (because of the insult he gave earlier) and spit more acid at him. Shadow got hit in the arm, but it only caused a first degree burn.

"Get ready, Shadow!" Silver yelled as he threw a bomb at SD using his telekinesis. It hit him square, making him quake in pain and then fall over, exposing his eye. Shadow quickly threw a Chaos Spear at the eye. SD shook at the attack, pulled the other two and quickly got up. The main head quickly aimed at Silver while the other two heads went for Shadow.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow yelled as he disappeared. Silver got out of the cubby right before SD spit acid at him and, using his telekinesis, ran across the wall until he reached the other cubby. Shadow then appeared above the eye and used a Chaos Spear to hit it. He disappeared as SD quaked and fell onto the floor. Not wasting an opportunity, Silver quickly left the cubby and did a falling kick which hit the eye hard, almost making it explode. Silver then got an idea. He then used his telekinesis to squeeze the eyeball until it exploded.

Bad news; he got covered in purple blood.

Even worse news; Shadow appeared right behind him and also got covered in it.

"ROAR!" SD cried out in agony as it continued to thrash around. It then started hardening in a standing-hunching position while the water turned from purple to a clear blue. SD then turned black and exploded into black squares which then came together to form a ghostly form of part of a helmet.

"I think this was what Tommy was talking about," Shadow muttered to himself as he took out a distinct pendant. The ghostly helmet was then swallowed up by the pendant. "Now where did Silver go?" he asked himself while grunting through his teeth. His question was shortly answered when he heard the door close. "SILVER!"

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Silver yelled quickly on the other side of the door while holding up the dark blue Chaos Emerald. Luckily, he disappeared, leaving a very angry Shadow where he was standing a second ago.

_Kakariko Village_

"Excuse-a me," Mario (wearing a cloak) as he got the attention of a man in robes as he walked down the street that was lined with old buildings. "Could you-a please tell me how-a to-a get to-a Death Mountain?"

"Yes," the man answered. "I can tell you how to get to Death Mountain, but if I may ask- why do you want to go up there?"

"My friend and I need to-a get something that is only-a found on-a Death Mountain for our other-a friend, Link," Mario explained.

"Ah," the man said. "So you know Link. He had rescued the Gorons's leader after he fell victim to the curse deep inside the Goron Mines."

"I remember," Mario replied. "He-a told my friends and-a I much about his adventures throughout-a Hyrule." (Authoress: Okay, this conversation is really boring and not really related to the plot at all, so let's make it interesting!) Suddenly, the mountain just outside Kakariko Village exploded, sending derbies in every direction.

"MARIO!" Andrea (transformed and wearing a cloak) yelled as she ran over to them. "What just-a happened?"

"Something is wrong with Death Mountain," the man said. "Right outside the village there is a path that leads directly into Death Mountain. You must help the Gorons. It may be related to the item you are looking for. It was the same with Link and it might be the same with you."

"Thank-a you," Mario said. "We'll be-a back as soon as we-a can be."

"Oh, please-a no," Andrea muttered to herself as she and Mario started walking toward Death Mountain.

_A few minutes later; The path to get to Death Mountain_

It didn't take Mario and Andrea (no longer wearing the cloaks) long to get to the rock and metal-riddled path. At the base of a huge stack of metal was a yellow person with tattoos on his body and a pile of rocks on his back.

"Excuse-a me," Mario told the strange man. "Is this the-a correct way to Death-a Mountain?"

"Yes," the man told him. "-but the mountain is not safe right now, so I'm guarding the entrance so no non-Gorons can get up."

"Please let us-a up," Andrea begged the Goron. "We-a have to-a get something very important in-a Death Mountain."

"She's–a right," Mario agreed. "Once we-a get the-a item, we-a will get off the-a mountain." The Goron thought about it for a few seconds.

"We-a know Link," Andrea told him.

"Oh," he finally said. "If you are Link's brothers then you're our brothers, too. (Andrea: I'm a girl!) Climb on my back." He then rolled into a ball. Mario and Andrea then looked at each other before climbing on it. The Goron started then started shaking. They looked down before being launched into the air onto the next level of the path.

"Thank-a you!" Mario called from the path before moving on. Andrea followed behind him with shaky legs and a pale face.

_Seven very similar conversations later; Entrance into Goron Mines_

"We-a made it," Mario (who is now carrying Andrea) said confidently as he entered the door into the Goron Mines. If Pit was with them, he would ask why Andrea's (now normal, paler than a ghost and cannot walk) soul was trying to leave her body through her mouth.

"ButIwanmamommy," Andrea said, not being able to speak properly or be understood as Mario put her down to talk to the Gorons gathered at the entrance two of whom were guarding the entrance to the deeper part of the mines.

"Ah," a Goron that was a bit smaller than the others, a bit wrinkly, purple lines on his stomach and the Goron symbol in purple on each of his arms. "So you are our brother."

"How did you-a know?" Mario asked him. "We-a just got here."

"It may not seem like it, but gossip travels fast around here," the elder explained.

"Ah," Mario exclaimed. "So you-a then must-a know about our-a problem."

"Yes I do," the Goron said. "Sadly, our patriarch has once again been cursed by something deep within the mines again. I, the elder, Gor Coron, have taken temporary control over the Gorons so that Link can come back and defeat the evil once again. Do you have strength equal to Link's?"

"I have-a beaten him a couple of times in-a battle," Mario told him.

"Then we will not stop you or your sickly friend," Gor Coron told his as he looked at the still-trying-to-recover Andrea. He then nodded to the two Gorons guarding the cavern. They stepped out of the way, allowing passage to the mines themselves. "The room where the patriarch is in is locked so he wouldn't terrorize Kakariko Village. The three parts of the keys are split between the other three elders. I'm going to warn you ahead of time; the other Goron elders are a bit older than me and are a bit senile."

"How senile is a bit senile?" Andrea asked suspiciously and weakly as Mario helped her to stand up.

_Fifteen minutes later; At the first Goron elder's room_

"Damn you kid," the elder (who was super short, being supported by a cane and with steam coming out of his back) told them. "Get the hell off my lawn."

"There's-a no lawn," Andrea (transformed and over her sickness) told him, looking at the rocky wrestling stadium.

"And sir, I'm-a not a kid," Mario added, being the one the elder talked to.

"Don't tell me what's real and what isn't," the elder retaliated. "I think whatever I wanna think. I'm not some dried up old man whose c-crazy an nabamm."

"Excuse-a me," Andrea told him. "Could you help-"

"MEH!" the elder interrupted her. "High pitched voice. Where am I? Sorry."

"You're-a one of the Goron elders, right?" Mario asked him.

"I forgot," he told them. "Oh wait- yes I am."

"Now-a that we-a found you, can we-a have the first-a part of the-a key?" Andrea asked him.

"No," he told them. "You damn kids today. All you want is the instant gratification. Back in my day, when we wanted to get a drink, we had ta' travel 800 thousand miles on foot over broken glass, through blistering winds while Nazis fired at us with flamethrowers and guard dogs bit at our ankles and apples were thrown at our heads-we don't know why they were thrown at our heads- but they did it anyways!"

"Do-a Nazis even exist in this-a world?" Andrea asked herself.

"Umm, sir?" Mario asked him.

"Oh yeah, here's the key." He then handed over the key and then the two started ignoring him as he went on to talk about World War III in the jungle that **didn't even happen!**

"Okay," Mario admitted. "I admit that-a elder was a bit-a senile, but hope-a-fully the-a next Goron elder will-a be a little more intelligent."

_Fifteen minutes later; the second Goron elder_

"Hey, you kid," the second Goron elder (who was hunched back, giant lips and a cane to support him) told Mario. "Get off my lawn!"

"There's-a no lawn," Andrea told him.

"And sir, I'm-a not a kid," Mario told him. "Look-a, can we-a please have the-a second part of the-a key?"

"Heh," the Goron elder retaliated. "You kids today with your pants so low and your baggy pants and your loud music."

"Sir, I'm-a wearing overalls," Mario told him.

"And you're-a barely wearing any-a clothing at all," Andrea told the senile elder.

"Heh, I can wear whatever I want, dammit," the elder retaliated. "Nobody tells me what to do. I'm not some forgetful old… What was I talking about?"

"Sir, could you-a please give us the second piece of the key?" Mario asked. "We're in a bit of a hurry."

"Heh, whatever," the elder told the two. "Is it time for my sponge bath yet?" He then handed over the key and then the two started ignoring him as he went on to talk about World War III in the jungle that **didn't even happen!**

"Well," Mario said unsurely. "I'm sure the-a third Goron elder can't-a be-a too-"

_Ten minutes later; The third Goron elder_

"Hey, you kid," the third Goron elder (dark skinned with gray hair) told Mario. "Get off my lawn!"

"I'm not a kid," Mario told the elder.

"There is-a no lawn!" Andrea told the elder in a desperate measure.

"Why ya' yellin' at me ya' young whipper-snapper?!" the Goron elder asked Andrea.  
"Look, are-a you the-a third Goron elder or-a not?" Andrea asked rather rudely.

"Yes, I'm the third Goron eler," the elder replied.

"The-a third elder?" Mario asked for clarification.

"Eeer," the elder tried again.

"For-a-get it!" Andrea said, losing her cool. "Can-a we just-a have the-a third part of the-a key?"

"Hold on a second," the elder told her. "First, I want to tell you a story about my time in the navy. I was never really in the navy, but while I was sitting around in my rocking chair with nothing better to do, I started making up random stories about World War III in the jungle. It all started while I was having dinner at my nephew's." Mario and Andrea sighed. At least this elder admitted he was senile.

_One long old person story later (which took about half an hour)_

"- and that's when I found out my feet were infected with Chinese kittens," the elder finished.

"Does-a China even exist in this-a world?" Andrea questioned herself. "Sir, I have-a no idea how you-a got from-a navy to-a Chinese kittens, but-a please, may we have the-a third piece of the-a key?"

"Meh, yeah, sure," the elder told them as he gave them the final piece of the key. "Maybe sometime I'll introduce you to my nephew."

"Yeah, I-a think we'll-a be-a leaving now," Andrea told him as she dragged Mario out of the room with her.

"Okay," Mario told her. "Those-a elderly people were-a very senile."

"Now that we-a have the-a key," Andrea began. "-we can-a finally get to the room where the-a leader is-a at. We-a still have to-a get that-a Fused-a Shadow essence."

_10 minutes later: The room where the leader is at_

"O-a-kay, we're-a here," Andrea said as she unlocked the door. "You-a ready?"

"Ready," Mario replied as he rolled the door out of the way. They then went inside the room to see the door closing behind them. They walked forward and saw a huge, black body being held down by chains with a rock like helmet on his head.

"Is that-a it?" Andrea asked no one in particular. Suddenly, the body spontaneously combusted into flames. It ripped the shackles off from the wall and roared at Mario and Andrea. "Rose, if you're-a there, we need-a help!"

"You're fighting Fyrus?!" she asked in a panic voice through the headset. "Okay, what you need to do is-" Fyrus interrupted her when the jewel on its head suddenly started spewing out little bits of lava. "What's that noise?" Fyrus thrashed around for a little bit before clutching his head. He looked up to the sky in agony and the jewel on his exploded. He then exploded into many black squares as a black mass shrunk down in size. The black squares came together to create the Fused Shadow essence.

"I think it-a just defeated its-a-self," Andrea told Mario and Rose.

"How can this be?" Rose asked her in a very tense tone. "That's supposed to be one of the most epic boss battles in the game and it just defeats itself with its own flames? WHAT THE F-" Andrea hung up just in time to censor Rose.

"Let's be-a quick," Mario said as he took out the pendant. He held it up to the essence. The pendant swallowed up the ghostly Fused Shadow piece. "Let's-a go!" He and Andrea then left the room to go back down Death Mountain.


	17. Hyrule Part 2

_Lake Hylia_

"-UCK!" Rose (transformed) finished her curse as Pit, Red, Charizard, Holly (transformed and wearing the communicator), and Chary stared at her as they were standing on a wooden dock that was parallel to the waterfall next to them. "YOU CANNOT BE F… oh, she hung up on me."

"Well, now that that's over, where is the temple?" Holly asked her.

"The deepest part of Lake Hylia," Rose told her while pointing out to the lake. "You're goanna need this since the communicators aren't water proof." She then handed her 'How to Get In and Through the Lakebed Temple in Legend of Zelda; Twilight Princess for Dummies: The Waterproof Edition'. Streams of tears started coming out of Holly's eyes. "Red, you might want this." She then handed him a pocket knife. Red cautiously put it in his pocket.

"Well," Red started, trying to get his mind off the knife. "At least we'll be able to try these out." He then took out a golden shell necklace from his pocket to prove his point.

"Good luck," Pit told them as he and Rose started walking away.

"Umm…" Chary started. "Holly, can I please get back inside my Poke Ball? I'm… not really that good with water."

"Me, too?" Charizard asked Red. Both shrugged their shoulders and took out the Poke Balls. A red beam came out from the button and hit the two Charizards, causing them to turn completely red and disappear with the beam.

"Now what?" Red asked Holly.

"Let's try out the necklaces to see if they work," Holly answered.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," Rose called Holly on the communicator as Red struggled to get the necklace on. "Watch out for the electric jellyfish and the giant clams that are almost invisible without the Clawshot inside the temple." She then hung up.

"What's a Clawshot?" Holly asked with her face full of fear.

"C'mon, Holly," Red called from under the water with a golden shell necklace hanging from his neck. "These work great! I can even see clearly!" Holly gulped, took the communicator off, and put her necklace on.

_In the entrance of the Lakebed Temple_

"Rose said to watch out for the clams and jellyfish," Holly told Red as they swam forward with Squirtle and Squirt.

"Why?" Squirtle asked.

"She said they're almost invincible without the Clawshot or whatever it's called," Squirt replied. Holly and Red looked at her strangely.

"Do you, Ivy and Chary remember everything I do?" Holly asked her. Squirt nodded in replied. Holly groaned in annoyance and in fear.

"CLAM!" Red screamed as he pointed down.

"JELLYFISH!" Squirt screamed as she pointed up. Everyone stared at each other.

"Which way?" Squirtle asked.

"Let's go with the jellyfish," Holly told the others as she read the book Rose gave her earlier. "As long as we don't get too close to it, we'll be fine." Squirtle and Squirt went first and being the smaller two swam around it just fine. Holly accidentally touched it, but luckily, it didn't hurt her. This was the same with the other two jellyfish they came upon before they were able to get out of the water. Red… is a different story.

"AAAAAH!" he screamed as he was being shocked by the jellyfish. This happened three times. When he got out of the water, his hair was super pointy, had a couple of burn marks on his arms and one on his cheek and was covered in soot (Jasmin: They're defying all-/ everyone else: SHUT UP ALREADY!). Squirtle and Squirt laughed at him.

"Are you okay, Red?" Holly asked him.

"I'm okay," Red whispered in a raspy tone. "Let's just keep going."

"We'll probably need Ivysaur and Ivy with us," Squirt said. Holly nodded and took out a Poke Ball. After opening it, Ivy joined the group. Red did the same with Ivysaur. After quickly putting on a golden shell necklace for each of them, they started making their way through the temple.

_One very confusing trek to the Boss Key later (which took about an hour)_

"Okay," Holly said out loud as she was looking at her book with Squirtle, Squirt, Ivysaur and Ivy watching behind her. "According to this book that calls me a dummy, the key to get us to the room where the essence should be at should be in there." Red then opened the chest. He looked around in it for a moment before picking something up.

"I got a letter," he told the others, showing that indeed a letter was in its place instead of a key.

"What?" all the Pokémon and Holly asked him.

"What does it say?" Squirtle asked him.

"Dear whoever is reading this letter," Red started out. "I am sorry if you came all the way here to find the key. I have already used it to get into the final chamber which is located directly under the main room. It should still be open. Signed, Link." Everyone glared at Holly.

"What? This is all my fault?" she asked the others.

"Technically," Ivy told her. "You're the one with the book. You're the one who led us here."

"She's right," the other Pokémon agreed with her. Holly's eyes started producing a stream of tears.

"How about we just go back and get into the main room," Squirt suggested. Everyone except Holly nodded in agreement. They all then left to the main room.

_Half an hour later; in the main room of the temple_

"So, we just jump down that hole, right?" Ivysaur asked the others.

"According to the book, yes," Holly said as she closed it, having memorized how to defeat the boss in case they had to fight it. "We'll either be met by a room full of water or we will fall until we hit a deep pile of water."

"There's only one way to find out," Red said as he jumped in, followed by Squirtle and Squirt, Ivysaur and Ivy and finally Holly.

"AAAAAAH!" they all screamed as they fell from the ceiling. A few seconds later, they all landed in a giant pond of water. They swam up to the surface and got onto the sandy part of the floor.

"There it is," Ivysaur said out loud, pointing with his vine to a shadow-like rock floating in the middle of the room.

"Then let's get…it?" Holly started saying when she saw a Shadow Spore floating in the room. One became two, two became four and it kept going on until there were thousands in there. They all went to the Fused Shadow essence and fused with it. The room then started filling up with water despite the huge crack in the wall (luckily, the ones who couldn't breathe underwater were wearing the necklaces). The Shadow Bugs and the essence then started growing in size which then dug itself into the sand.

"Is it over?" Squirtle asked no one in particular. Suddenly, a giant tentacle came out of the ground. An eyeball went through it and looked at them. It then went back down as seven more tentacles came out of the ground along with a giant maw. "I'll take that as a no."

"Ivysaur, Ivy, when the eye ball appears in one of the tentacles, use Vine Whip to grab it and pull it out," Holly told the two grass type Pokémon. They both nodded and stood at the ready. The eyeball then slowly started coming out of the tentacle directly right of them. "Now!" Ivysaur and Ivy then used Vine Whip and grabbed onto the eyeball. The eyeball came out of the tentacle and came toward the group before the Ivysaurs released it. It then started hopping back to the tentacles, leaving some purple blood behind in the process, and hopped into the maw.

"Now what?" Squirt asked when blue balls started flying out of the maw.

"Those are water bombs," Holly told them. "Ignore them and get the eyeball when it travels in a tentacle." The Ivysaus stood at the ready as the eyeball started going through a different tentacle. "Now!" The Ivysaur and Ivy then used Vine Whip and grabbed the eyeball, leaving a little purple blood behind in the process.

"Squirtle, Scratch it!" Red suddenly yelled out loud. Squirtle quickly used Scratch on the eyeball just as Ivysaur and Ivy let go of it, leaving more a bit more blood from it. The eyeball quickly went back into the maw.

"One more time should do it," Squirt told them, seeing the eye ball cut up on the back pretty bad as it started going through a different tentacle as the water bombs from earlier started coming toward them.

"Swim!" Holly cried out as the bombs kept going to the spot. Everyone started swimming away as the bombs started hitting where they were at. However, Ivy was not quick enough and got hit by one of the bombs, creating an explosion underwater.

"Ivy!" Ivysaur cried out as he used Vine Whip to bring her closer to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," Ivy replied as she shook herself off as the two floated in the middle of the water. The eyeball then started traveling to the end of one of the tentacles. "There it is!" They both then used Vine Whip to grab the eyeball one last time. The eyeball lost a little bit of blood and hopped back into the maw. Just as it disappeared inside it, the maw and the tentacles disappeared below ground.

"Is it over?" Squirtle asked, swimming next to Red, Holly and Squirt. He was proven wrong when a giant serpent like eel came out of it with armor all over it and the eyeball from earlier was on its back.

"That's not a Gyarados, is it?" Red questioned Holly as they stared at it swimming around the water.

"I think its name is Morpheel," Holly told him, guessing correctly. "Now we have to get on its back and stab the eyeball, but we don't have anything to stab it with."

"Oh, yes we do!" Red said as he took out the pocket knife Rose gave him earlier.

"You actually kept that thing?!" Squirt asked him.

"You never know when you may need something," Red told them.

"Then I'll be taking that," Holly said as she yanked the knife away from Red. "You're too young to be using a knife like this. (Red: Like you aren't?/) Ivy, you alright?"

"I'm fine now!" she replied.

"I need your help!" Ivy then swam over to Holly. "We need to get onto Morpheel's back. When I say now, grab onto the eyeball with Vine Whip and reel us in." Holly grabbed Ivy and swam above Shadow Morpheel, getting as close to the eyeball as possible. "Now!" Ivy released her vines and miraculously grabbed onto the eyeball. She reeled them in and fell off right away as Holly kept hanging onto the armor and opened the pocket knife. She then stabbed the eye four times before it completely shook her off.

"We just keep doing that?" Ivysaur asked her.

"Pretty much," Holly told him. "According to that book, this guy is the easiest boss in the whole game. We don't have to worry about much."

"That's good," Red told her. Suddenly, without warning, SM (Shadow Morpheel), rammed its head into Holly (pushing Red away with the water current in the process) and smashed her against the wall. She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out as she dropped the pocket knife. SM backed out so she could start float to the ceiling.

"Holly!" Squirt and Ivy screamed before they were surrounded in a red aura along with Holly, causing them to disappear and Holly to turn back to herself. Squirtle swam up to her and grabbed her before she floated up too far.

"Don't worry!" Squirtle called. "She's just unconscious!" Red and Ivysaur sighed in relief.

"Now what?" Ivysaur asked Red. Red swam up to the knife and grabbed it.

"We do what Holly said," Red said as he looked at the knife with worry because of a mixture of fear of wielding it and determination of defeating SM. "Ivysaur, get ready!" Ivysaur swam up to Red and used one of his vines to wrap around Red's waist. "Squirtle, keep an eye on Holly!" The two then swam above the giant eel so they could aim at the eye. "Go!" Ivysaur used his free vine to wrap around the eye in which they were then reeled close to. Ivysaur let go of the eye and Red as Red grabbed onto the armor and aimed the pocket knife at the eye. He then started stabbing it (which freaked him out that he was actually physically participating in a battle). After four times, SM started to try to buck him off. Red held on tighter, determined not to get bucked off, but failed and got bucked off anyway.

"Ivysaur, try a Razor Leaf to the eye," Red suggested to Ivysaur. Ivysaur nodded and used Razor Leaf, only for the leaves to miss, hit the armor or hit the tentacles.

"I can't get a shot in on it, Red," Ivysaur told him. "We have to stick to the pocket knife." Red gulped as Ivysaur wrapped one of his vines around him. They swam above SM again. Ivysaur then used his free vine to grab onto the vine and bring them closer to it. Ivysaur fell off right away, but Red kept holding onto the armor.

"Here we go," Red muttered to himself as he prepared the knife. He then brought it down on the eye four times as SM tried to buck him off. Red managed to hold on and was able to bring the knife down on the eye four more times. SM then started swimming around madly and was able to knock Red off itself. SM continued to swim until it hit the crack in the wall, making a huge hole and knocking itself out cold.

"ROAR!" it yelled in pain. The water then started draining out of the room at a very fast pace.

"Quick, Squirtle, Ivysaur, return," Red told his Pokemon, taking out the two Poke Balls and shooting out a red beam to both of them. Both disappeared into the Poke Balls as Red caught Holly before she could get sucked into the hole. When the water level got back to what it was before the fight, Shadow Morpheel exploded into black squares in segments. The said squares then came together and created the Fused Shadow essence. Red took out the pendant and held it up to the essence. It was then sucked into the pendant. Red put it away as Holly started waking up.

"Ow," Holly said out loud as she held her side. "I think I have a broken rib."

"Are you okay?" Red asked her.

"I will be," she replied. She then looked around to see the room was drained of water and Shadow Morpheel was gone. "Did you defeat it?" she asked him.

"I never want to use a pocket knife again!" he yelled as he gave Holly the collapsed pocket knife. Holly took it from him and put it in her pocket. "Charizard, come on out!" He opened the Poke Ball and Charizard came out in a flash of red. "Can you please get us to the top of the hole?"

"Sure," Charizard told him. "As long as I don't have to get too close to the water." Red and Holly got on Charizard before said Pokémon flew up to the ceiling and through the hole.

_Arbiter's Grounds_

A gold portal appeared in front of the Arbiter's Grounds. Four people stepped out of it.

The first person was a male who was wearing tennis shoes, a yellow long coat, tan pants and a yellow safari hat that kept the sun out of his eyes. He also had brown eyes and poofy brown hair under his hat. His skin was tanner than the others.

The second person was a male who was wearing a camouflage shirt, blue jean shorts and green flip-flops. He had short brown hair and his green eyes were behind glasses. He carried a back pack that was packed full of stuff.

The third person was a female who was wearing worn out blue jeans, black tennis shoes and shirt. She also had **medium length red hair swooped to one side and glasses over her blue eyes, but she was a bit on the short side. She had a sword in a hilt on her side.**

**The fourth and final person was a female who was wearing a gold t-shirt, baggy tan pants and yellow boots that go up to her knees under her pants. She had long brown hair with two star clips in them above her left ear and red eyes and was taller than the other three.**

**"Not again," the fourth person sighed.**

**"Can you try again?" the first person asked her.**

**She shook her head. "I've tried too many times in a row without recharging," she explained. "I can still attack and everything, but my energy for creating portals is drained." The third person looked at the prison setting.**

**"I think we're in Hyrule during the time of the Hero of Twilight," she said.**

**"How do you know?" the first person asked.**

**"I just think it is," she retorted.**

**"Well, since we have to wait for her to recharge, how about we go inside and check it out," the second person suggested, pointing at the fourth person while he said that. The fourth person pouted. They all nodded and started making their way inside the old, abandoned prison.**

_An hour earlier; Snowpeak Ruins; Kitchen_

"This soup is really yummy!" Elizabeth (transformed) told a giant yeti as she, Harley, Popo and Nana (wearing the communicator) ate some delicious soup out of wooden bowls inside an old kitchen with soup cooking over an open fire.

"Thank you," Harley told him.

"And thank you for saving us from those ice wolves," Nana told him. "If you weren't there, either them or Harley and Elizabeth's cousins would've killed Popo and me."

"You welcome," the giant yeti told them. "What here for?"

"Well, we're actually here to get something that was left behind by Link," Nana explained.

"Link help Yeto and Yeta before," Yeto explained to them. "Link help Yeta get better. Yeta sink again. Yeto help you. You help Yeta."

"Okay, okay, we'll help," Popo told him, intimidated by his large size. "Where is your wife?"

"Yeta in bedroom," Yeto told them. "Yeto show you way." The five then left the kitchen and left for the bedroom.

"What did Link do when he was here?" Harley asked the giant yeti.

"Link help wife," Yeto explained. "Wife sick. Link take mirror. Yeta get better. Yeta now sick. You take something. Yeta get better." A few minutes later, they reached the bedroom door. "Yeta inside. You go in and help wife." The door then opened up as the ones in parkas went inside. The door then closed behind them as they saw a much smaller yeti standing in the middle of a room that looked like a bedroom but with a very high cieling.

"Oh, hello, uh," she told them. "You come… for mirror, uh?"

"If you mean the Mirror of Twilight essence, then yes," Nana told her.

"Mirror… here, uh." She then turned around and started walking toward the wall. On it, a ghostly mirror resided. "Here… mirror. You look at it, uh." Popo, Nana, Harley and Elizabeth walked up behind her, watching her movements and not looking at the mirror. "Uh…so…pretty. Pretty…Uh…So pretty…Pretty…Pretty…mirror…Lovely…" Her head started twitching and she started sounding sounds like she was trying to keep something from coming out of her.

"AAAH!" Harley and Elizabeth screamed when she turned around. Her small eyes were replaced by large red ones and her two small front teeth were replaced by gigantic fangs.

"NOT TAKE MIRROR!" she screamed. All the windows at the top of the room broke and let in the ice and the Shadow Bugs from outside. The Shadow Bugs fused with Yeta to not only stabilize her, but to also make her more powerful. The ice then formed a protective cocoon around while also freezing the floor and walls.

"Tommy, please come in…" Nana trailed off as she saw the whole even take place in front of her. "Something very weird is happening right now."

"Are you in the Snowpeak Ruins?" Tommy asked through the communicator.

"Yes."

"Are you in the bedroom?"

"Yes."

"Did Yeta just get red eyes and big fangs?"

"Yes."

"She changing into Blizzeta," Tommy explained. "When she's in the first cocoon, just smash it until she comes out of it. In the second cocoon, run around while giant ice blocks fall behind you. Then smash a couple of them before they go back up to the ceiling. Then, when they all fall around you, get out through an opening before she uses the cocoon to smash you. Then, hit the cocoon as hard as you can. Repeat this until the cocoon is destroyed. She should then turn back to normal."

"Thanks, Tommy," Nana said before hanging up and preparing her hammer. "Quick, we have to hit the cocoon of ice." The other three went to the other 'corners' of the rounded room and started preparing their hammers and got ready to swing them like a baseball bat. Nana hit the cocoon first which made it go flying over to Harley. He then hit it as hard as he could, making it fly over toward Popo. Popo hit it toward Elizabeth and Elizabeth hit it toward Nana. Each time one of them hit it, a layer of the ice came off. This pattern continued a couple more times before Elizabeth gave the final hit.

"Yikes!" Nana screamed as she jumped out of the way for the cocoon. It hit the wall really hard and shattered. Shadow Blizzeta growled quietly as she hovered above the ground and the others got to where Elizabeth was standing. She continued to float higher until she let out a load growl. More ice surrounded her as several beautiful ice picks formed around her as well as a new cocoon that looked like a lantern made of ice. "Split up and keep running!" They all started running around the room like Crazy on a sugar rush. Speaking of which…

_Outside Smash Mansion_

"SOMEBODY HELP US!" Chelsey (transformed) screamed, even though being the one with the most martial art experience she was losing, as she fought a crazy Crazy. "SAM, HAVE YOU BEEN ABLE TO CONTACT SOMEBODY?!

"I'M TRYING!" Sam (normal) screamed back as the mansion kept on burning. "THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS A CELL PHONE ON THEM AND TURNED ON IS LEN AND HE KEEPS HANGING UP ON ME!"

_Snowpeak Ruins; Bedroom_

"AH!" Harley screamed as Shadow Blizzeta started following him. Luckily, everyone's boots had spikes on them so he and them couldn't slip on the ice and stay ahead of the spikes. He quickly turned and, with Elizabeth's help, Squall Hammered three of the spikes. The spikes quickly returned to the air and surrounded them. Harley and Elizabeth just barely had enough time to move out of the way as the second cocoon slammed into the floor. Popo and Nana came up behind it and smashed a chunk out of it. Shadow Blizzeta then rose into the air.

"GGRRAA," she growled, causing new ice spikes to appear. She then started following Nana. She started running around the room as the others got away from her. The spikes started falling behind her, but she was able to keep ahead of them. She smashed one and Popo came up to smash another. The spikes then rose in the air and came down, surrounding them. They weren't able to get away in time before Shadow Blizzeta came down on them and were thrown off to the side. Luckily, Harley and Elizabeth weren't there and slammed their hammers onto the cocoon, smashing the other corner of the lantern.

"GGRRAA," she growled once again as she raised into the air, creating more spikes. She this time followed Elizabeth.

"AAH!" Elizabeth screamed, not being fast enough to avoid the falling spikes and got pelted by one, pushing her aside but not knocking her unconscious.

"ELIZABETH!" Harley screamed as he smashed spike after spike to get to her. When the few remaining spikes, they weren't able to circle the two and they were able to get out easily and join forces with Popo and Nana when Shadow Blizzeta came down onto the floor, smacking her on the side and slamming her into the wall. She started shaking her head in pain. Shadow Blizzeta screeched in pain as the bottom of the cocoon dropped and broke into a million pieces. When it cleared, Yeta was lying on the floor, knocked out. The ice on the walls and floor started disappearing as some ice came together. That ice became the Mirror of Twilight essence they were looking for.

"There it is," Nana told them as Popo took out the pendant. He held it up to the essence and the said item got swallowed into the pendant. Suddenly, the door opened and Yeto came rushing in, pushing the four out of the way but not harming them.

"Uh…Uh…What…What wrong with me?" Yeta asked as she regained conscious. Yeto lifted her into a sitting position so she could see him.

"Very strange…You just dreaming, uh," Yeto replied.

"Yeto! Mirror Yeta found…" she trailed off as it was no longer in its rightful place. Yeto shook his head.

"No. Look into eyes of Yeto," Yeto told her. "Look in reflection of Yeto's eyes. There true beauty!" He then picked her up like a baby. "Who need mirror?"

"My love, uh!" Yeta replied. They then became closer as hearts started coming off of them and falling onto the floor.

"We should probably wait until they're done before we ask Yeto to take us back to the other side of the mountain," Nana suggested. The others nodded as they left the bedroom and made their way back to the kitchen to get more soup.

_Earlier; Sacred Grove Entrance_

"Woah," Len and Link commented as they were trying to stop the spinning going around them after the Chaos Control. Chloe was holding her head in intense pain and one eye was closed.

"Chloe, are you alright?" Len (dizziness fading away) asked her, concerned about his cousin's welfare.

"Len, I can't hold **her** back for much longer," Chloe told him, clearly suffering for what was about to happen. Len gasped, surprised Chloe did it again.

"Who's **her**?" Link asked, not knowing anything about the situation. Suddenly, Chloe looked to the sky and for about fifteen seconds kept looking at the sky. When the fifteen seconds were up, she started dancing around the Sacred Grove, leaping and spinning with joy in every step.

"Oh no," Len sighed as he hid his face in his hands. Link looked at her, confused.

"What just happened to Chloe?" Link asked her, not understanding the situation at all. "It's like she became a different person all of a sudden."

"That's because she did," Len groaned. "As long as Chloe could remember, she's had another **her** inside of her. She was born with split personality syndrome. I'm embarrassed because Chloe tried to hide her **again**."

"Dance with me, Len!" 'Chloe' told him. "It's so much fun being free and in a forest!"

"Not now," Len told her. "What do you remember of Chloe doing in the past few weeks?"

"Everything," 'Chloe' replied, as she twirled backwards and bent over to look at Len. "Chloe's watching us right now. We're awake and asleep at the same time, you know." She then noticed Link. She then walked over to him and shook his hand. "Hey, Link! Nice to meet you. My name is Stephanie."

"Nice to meet you, too," Link said with confusion and worry in his voice. If Stephanie noticed, she didn't let it show as she started dancing again.

"Stephanie, if you remember everything Chloe does then you must remember what we're here for," Len told her.

"Yeah," Stephanie replied as she bent over backwards. "We're here to go to the Temple of Time and get the Mirror of Twilight essence inside of it. Then, we're going to the desert and go to an old prison to get into the Twilight Zone." Strange music started playing again as she and Link started looking around.

"Sorry," Len said as he took out his cell phone. "Got to get this." He then answered it. "Hello?"

"LE-" Sam screamed from the other end before Len hung up on her.

"You have to get a new ring tone," Stephanie told him as she took off Chloe's shoes and socks, stuffing the socks into the shoes and tying the laces together to carry them over her shoulder. "It's too much of a coincidence if it keeps ringing every time someone says Twilight Z-"

"Don't say it," Link told her. "C'mon. I know the way through the Sacred Forest." The two started following Link with one of them dancing (Authoress: Ten bucks I know you know who's dancing! (receives millions of dollars) I'm an even richer multi-millionaire! XD).

After getting lost ten times, they finally reached the resting of the Master Sword. The three (or four if you count Chloe and Stephanie as two people) walked up the stairs and further inside.

"Wow," Len said out loud as his eyes laid sight on the Master Sword in the Pedestal of Time. "I never thought I'd see this with my own eyes."

"See what?" Stephanie asked him. Link walked up to the Master Sword. He grabbed the hilt, causing a white glow to appear on the pedestal. He pulled the sword and the white followed the sword until it was fully out. Link then aimed the tip of the blade at the sky and raised it as high as his arm would let him.

"Thank you, goddesses," he said out loud. "I never thought I would have to wield this sword again."

"What is that sword?" Stephanie asked with pure curiosity as she bent backwards again.

"The Blade of Evil's Bane, also known as the Master Sword," Len explained to her. "Only the Hero of Time or his reincarnations can wield it."

"So he's the Hero of Time?" Stephanie asked as she performed a handstand.

"Reincarnation. He's called the Hero of Twilight."

"Oh." Link then replaced the sword in the scabbard with the Master Sword. The other sword was put behind the shield and disappeared.

"We can now enter the Temple of Time," he said. The three (or four) of them then started heading out of the resting place of the Master Sword.

_Inside the Temple of Time_

"I still can't believe the Dominion Rod wasn't there," a small blue ball of light with wings told the other three she was traveling with as the four of them traveled to the entrance of the temple.

"We'll just have to come back later," a small imp that looked like Midna did when she was one replied to the fairy. "Maybe it will turn up."

"Are you okay with this, sis?" a 15 year old Hylian/ Sheikah male that looked exactly like Link except with his left eye red, a streak of silver on the left side of his hair, and a silver marking under his right eye in ranch clothes with a pocket strapped to his left leg asked a 15 year old Hylian/ Sheikah girl that had blue eyes and blonde hair that went down to the middle of her back with part of it in a ponytail and clothes that looked exactly like Link's except for the pants and baggy boots that went up to her knees and were held in place by a couple of belts she was wearing.

"Yeah," the girl replied. "We'll eventually get i…" She was cut off in mid-sentence as the entrance lit up. They covered their eyes as three figures walked through the light and quickly looked over the temple, not seeing the group of four. The three happened to be Link, Len and Stephanie.

"What the…" Link said out loud when he saw the other group. "Midna, what are you doing here?"

"My name is Miranda, not Midna," the imp told him.

"What's going on?" Stephanie asked with curiosity.

"I have no clue," Len replied. He then noticed that the girl had the Master Sword in her scabbard. "How come you have the Master Sword?"

"How come he has a **replica** of the Master Sword?" the girl retaliated, pointing at Link when she said that.

"This is the real Master Sword," Link told her.

"We'll just see about that," the girl muttered, clearly angry as she drew her Master Sword with her left hand and grabbed her Hylian Shield with her right before charging at Link. Link barely had time to retaliate when he grabbed his Hylian Shield and blocked the attack. Len and Stephanie barley got away in time and went to the other group that was just standing there as the two continued to fight.

"What is going on?" the fairy asked Len.

"It seems that your friend is mad at Link," Len replied.

"That's impossible," the boy told him. "I'm right here." Both Len and Stephanie (who was currently doing a handstand) stared at him. Len the got an idea.

"What year is it?" Len asked 'Link'.

"Outside the temple?" 'Link' asked him. "3017. Why?"

"Link, what's the year?" Len yelled at Link.

"1932. Why?" Link told him as he blocked another swipe from the girl.

"Stop fighting! I know what's going on!" Len shouted at the two. The girl sent a glare to Link and then turned to Len to get an explanation. "You guys come from a Hyrule that is in the future of the guy we came with." Everyone gasped at the new information.

"Oops," the girl said out loud as she put her Master Sword away and Hylian Shield away as Link did the same. "I'm so sorry about that. Sometimes, my anger gets the better of me."

"How about we all introduce ourselves so we can cooperate together," the fairy suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement. "I'll go first. I'm Navi!"

 _/How did Navi get here?! /_ Len thought to himself. "I'm Len."

"My name is Miranda, NOT Midna," the imp said again while glaring at Link.

"Mine is Stephanie," she told them while doing a cart wheel. "-but if I start acting differently, then Chloe is in control." Navi, Midna, and the boy and girl looked at her funny. "We've suffered from split personality syndrome our whole life." They 'awed' in understanding.

"My name is Lindyn," the girl with the Master Sword told them.

"I'm Link," Link told them.

"But my name is Link," the boy told them. Everyone looked back and forth at the Links. Len then got another idea.

"How about we call you Tasogare for now?" Len suggested while pointing at the Link with the Master Sword. "It's Japanese for twilight."

"Why not just Twilight?" Stephanie asked him.

"Because Twilight is a name for books about a vampire falling in love with not very hot girl while a werewolf wants to destroy the vampire and get the girl to his side," Len explained. "He's not a book about that, so we're going with the Japanese version instead because it sounds cooler."

"Yeah, I agree on that," Stephanie told him. "But it's still confusing."

"What?" Lindyn, both Links, Miranda and Navi asked, not understanding their conversation what so ever.

"Should we call that Link Tasogare or not?" Len said in a very simplified and not involving Twilight the movie or books way.

"How about something different," Stephanie repeated.

"No," Link replied to Len.

"I have a pretty good idea," Lindyn replied. "How about we call my brother Link A and the other Link Link B?"

"I still get to be called Link," the other Link agreed.

"What?" Link asked them.

"If I have to distinguish another Link just by looks I'll go crazy," Navi told them. "Putting a letter at the end of their names is genius!"

"Plus I get revenge on him for confusing me with my mom," Miranda said as well.

"Wait, who's your mom?" Link asked Miranda.

"It's settled then," Len told them. "Link from present, until we part ways with the other Link, you'll be Link B and the other Link will be Link A."

"Why me?" Link B asked them.

"Because he said so," Stephanie said in a casual as she did a handstand behind him. Link B groaned in annoyance as she returned into a standing position. She then stared at the ceiling for fifteen seconds before cradling her face in her hands.

"Oh no," Chloe said out loud as the others looked at her confused except for Len. "I can't believe I let Stephanie take control." She started silently crying into her hands as Lindyn went over to her.

"Chloe," Lindyn said. "That's who you are now, right?" Chloe nodded. "I kinda know how you're feeling."

"How?" Chloe asked in a harsh tone. Lindyn backed up from her and raised her arms slightly. Navi and Miranda gasped.

"Lindyn, are you really goanna do it?" Miranda asked her. She nodded. Lindyn's shadow came to life as it swallowed her up. When the shadow came off of her, she was paler, her hair was silver, eyes red, and had silver markings under both eyes. Her Master Sword and Hylian Shield were replaced by a dagger and a pouch on her lower back.

"Link A and I are seven-eighths Hylian and one-eighth Sheikah. Unlike Link A, my Hylian blood and Sheikah blood are separate," Lindyn explained as she walked up to Chloe. "I have two forms like you have two personalities. There's no shame in letting people know this. Sometimes, it's better." When she said the last sentence, she glared at Link A which sent a shiver up and down his back. "Also, you'll always have someone there for you. Someone who will support you the entire time you both are alive. You'll never be alone." Chloe was silent for a moment.

"I've always denied about Stephanie existing," Chloe said out loud, surprised at herself for opening up so easily to a complete stranger. "It's only recently that I started accepting that because of even weirder stuff happening that was kinda forced down my throat." She started trembling. "I must accept that Stephanie is a part of me and I am a part of her. Stephanie, if you can hear me, I'm sorry. I'm sorry…" She then started crying heavily into her hand. Len went up to her and hugged her. Lindyn's shadow came to life, surrounded her, and turned her back to her Hylian self.

"I'm sure she's forgiven you," Len told her. In the back of the shared mind, Stephanie smiled at Chloe while crying tears of happiness.

 _/Chloe, I forgive you, /_ Stephanie thought from their shared mind.

"We better get going then," Link B told Len and Chloe. "We have to get into the final room to get the essence."

"The final room is locked," Lindyn told them. "We were going to get the statue to make the door open, but we don't have the Dominion Rod to make it move."

"That's because I do," Link B told him as he brought the said item out from behind his shield. "I don't really need it if you do." Lindyn went up to him and took the Dominion Rod from him.

"Let's go," Miranda told them. "We have to go back to the top to get the statue to open the door to where the pendant is." She then disappeared into Lindyn's shadow.

 _/Pendant? Like the ones we're making? /_ Len thought to himself as they started making their way up to the top of the Temple of Time.

_On the top floor of the Temple of Time_

The door to where the statue Miranda was talking about opened up. The two groups made their way into the room. On a very high shelf at the back was a statue with a hammer. When they entered the room, a gold gate closed behind them.

"Why is there a gate there?" Chloe asked suspiciously. Everyone ignored her and as they started walking forward.

"How did that get all the way back up there?" Link B asked no one in particular. He then spotted a suit of armor facing the statue. "And how is Darknut still alive?"

Bad news; Darknut heard him.

Even worse news; He wasn't going to let them at the statue without a fight. He picked up his sword and turned around to face them. He slashed the air twice as a warning. Link B and Lindyn took out their Master Swords and Hylian Shields and prepared for battle as the others kept as far back as possible.

"It's a Darknut," Navi told Lindyn. "Attack him when he's vulnerable." She then went to fly around his head so Lindyn could target him accurately.

"Link B, distract him while I attack from behind," Lindyn told him. Link B nodded as he went up to face Darknut directly as Lindyn ran to the other side of the room to get around Darknut. Chloe then noticed black spores coming in from one of the windows.

"Hey, Len, what were those black dots that fuse with other things to make them more evil and powerful?" she asked Len.

"You mean the Shadow Bugs?" Len asked her.

"Yeah," she replied. "They're coming through that window up there." A record scratched.

"WHAT?!" the cousins said at the same time. The Shadow Bugs then traveled along the floor and up to Darknut. They then disappeared into him, causing him to grow taller and more powerful.

"Navi, do you know what's happening?" Lindyn asked her.

"Sorry, I don't know," Navi told her. "He's more powerful now, but his defense is the same. Keep attacking him when he's vulnerable."

"That's it, I'm going in," Link A said out loud as he pushed passed Len and Chloe. He then jumped into the air and landed next to Link B who barely managed to block Shadow Darknut's attack.

"Back up," he told him. Link B didn't know what he was talking about, but did so anyway. He brought his hands back into a cup and a red glow appeared in between them. He then took his left hand and slammed it into the ground and yelled "Din's Fire!" A barrier of fire then appeared beneath his feet and spread out until it consumed Shadow Darknut. Fortunately, it took off a piece of armor. Unfortunately, it didn't make him flinch. It was about to swing at Link A when Lindyn hit it with a metal whip to distract it.

"Get away from my brother!" she yelled at it as Link A ran away. She then tried to whip it while using her magic to electrify it. The whip was wrapped on his hand and even though electrifying Shadow Darknut, it did not hurt him. He then pulled on it, causing Lindyn to fly toward it and land right in front of him. It would have hit her if Link B didn't get between them and shielded her.

"Stay focused," Link B told her. "You have to calm down." Lindyn nodded her head in reply.

"Hey, Lindyn," Miranda said as she exited Lindyn's shadow. "The faster you are, the easier it will be to defeat it." Lindyn nodded in understanding and Miranda reentered the shadow. She and Link B backed away from Shadow Darknut just as its sword was about to crush them.

"Time to get faster," Lindyn muttered to herself as her shadow once again consumed her. When it retreated, she was her Sheikah self again. She took out her dagger (which oddly looked a lot like the Master Sword) and prepared for battle. Link A took out three needles from the pocket on his leg and threw them at Shadow Darknut. Even though he blocked them, this gave Link B and Lindyn enough time to get behind him and slash him, Lindyn taking one piece off and Link B taking two.

"Lindyn, I have an idea," Link A called to her. "Link B, distract it while I tell Lindyn the plan." Link B nodded as he stepped up to Shadow Darknut to face him.

"Attack me!" Link B yelled at it while holding up his shield. Shadow Darknut took the bait and attacked Link B. Although not damaging him, it did make him stumble backwards.

"Nayru's Love!" Lindyn yelled as she cupped her hands at her side, brought them above her head with a huge glowing blue ball and slammed it into the ground, causing a blue diamond to encircle her. She then ran up to Shadow Darknut with dagger ready. "Link B, get out of here!" He didn't understand what was going on, but if it involved those two and Nayru's Love, it would mean he would get hurt if he didn't get out of there, so he did. "C'mon, hit me with all you got!" Shadow Darknut swung his sword sideways, hitting (but not hurting) Lindyn and causing her to fall backwards.

"Din's Fire!" Link A yelled, performing the said spell right behind Shadow Darknut, swallowing him and Lindyn (still inside Nayru's Love) and causing another piece of armor to fall off. While it didn't make him flinch, it did cause his attention to go to Link A. Lindyn then used the opportunity to slash the back of Shadow Darknut, causing one more piece of armor to fall off. Link B got the picture and while it was distracted with Lindyn, slashed him again, causing two pieces of armor to fall off. This plan did not come without consequences as Shadow Darknut swung all the way around in a 360 degree motion, hitting Link A and B and Lindyn. Link B (being hit with worse) and Lindyn (Nayru's Love just wearing off) were able to get back up, but Link A was knocked out cold.

"Link A, wake up," Lindyn said as she shook him. "Link A!" Link B managed to block another slash from their enemy.

"Bring him over here!" Len yelled from where he and Chloe were the entire time. "I can help!" Lindyn struggled but managed to pick him up and as quickly as possible. She laid him on the ground as Navi came toward them and Miranda came out of her shadow. Len quickly put his ear to his mouth and his index and middle finger on his neck.

"He's still breathing and he has a pulse," Len concluded, glad that he didn't have to do CPR on a guy and that he was still alive. It was creepy enough that he had to lean in toward him.

"Miranda, protect them," Lindyn said with a dark tone in her voice. "Navi, let's go." A chill went down Navi's spine (Jasmin: Does she even have a spine? /Authoress: Can you NOT question someone's anatomy, please?!) as she followed Lindyn out to the battle field. Len then answered the communicator for Silver.

Meanwhile, Link B dodged a blow from Shadow Darknut, rolled to his backside, and slashed him twice, causing two pieces of armor to fall off. Shadow Darknut then did an up slash to knock Link B's shield arm upwards, causing him to flinch and then swung it sideways before he could bring it back down, causing him to fall sideways. Navi then flew to Shadow Darknut's head. Lindyn's dagger then came to the head a second later, causing another piece of armor to fall off.

"Distract it!" Lindyn yelled at Link B, causing a shiver to go down his back. He nodded hastily and went back up to it. Lindyn cupped her hands to her side, brought her arms together in front of her, and raised them into the air, causing a green tower to surround her and a green ball of light appear above her which then went over to the door. She then ran behind Shadow Darknut and slashed him, causing him to drop his shield. Link B then had a chance to slice off the breast plate, so he did. Shadow Darknut was now just covered in black chainmail.

"What's with the glowing ball of light over there?" Link B asked Lindyn. His questioned was soon answered when Shadow Darknut backed away and threw his sword at them.

Luckily, both were able to dodge it.

Unluckily, the sword turned around, hit them, and trapped them in one of the corners.

"I was afraid this would happen," Lindyn told him as Navi flew over to them. "Grab my hand." Link B did so. "Farore's Wind!" A bright flash consumed them both and they reappeared under the green ball which disappeared. This scared Link B, Len and Chloe. Miranda laughed at them. Back at the battle field, Shadow Darknut took out a lighter, thinner sword as its scabbard fell to the ground.

"Lindyn, he's faster now, but his damage output is lower," Navi told her, then flew over to his head.

"Lindyn, you'll need your shield for this battle," Miranda told her. Lindyn nodded as she put her dagger away and let her shadow consume her once again, transforming her back into Hylian self. She and Link B then ran out toward him. Meanwhile, someone came up with a plan.

 _/Chloe, can you hear me? /_ Stephanie thought with all of her might. Chloe's eyes widen in surprise.

 _/Stephanie?! /_ Chloe thought back. _/How are you talking to me? /_

 _/For sixteen years I've been trying to reach you through our mind and now that you've accepted me, I finally can, /_ Stephanie explained. _/Right now, though, I need you to let me take control. /_

 _/Why? /_ Chloe asked her.

 _/I have an idea, /_ Stephanie explained. _/There's no time to tell you, just do it! /_ Chloe didn't know what was going to happen, but she had to trust her. Chloe looked up at the ceiling and let herself go. Fifteen seconds later, Stephanie was in control. She quickly put on Chloe's socks and shoes.

"Len, I'm going out there," Stephanie told her cousin as she ran out there, leaving him shocked, confused and worried. Link B blocked an attack from Shadow Darknut as Lindyn tried to get in an attack from behind. Unfortunately, he moved out of the way before that could happen. Suddenly, Stephanie hit him in the head really hard in the head with a drop kick, causing him to flinch slightly and allow Link B and Lindyn both to slice him once before he got away.

"Chloe, what are you doing out here?!" Link B scolded her.

"Wrong person," Stephanie told him as she bent backwards. "I'm here to help you two. Not only am I flexible and good at gymnastics, I'm also very agile and can jump really high. While you guys face him head on, I'll distract him and then you guys can hit him." Both nodded as Shadow Darknut started coming up closer very fast. Both Link B and Lindyn shielded themselves as Shadow Darknut slashed sideways while Stephanie summersaulted between them. She then flipped over them and planted both feet onto his head while barely missing Navi.

"Hey! Be careful!" Navi yelled at her. She pushed herself off as Link B and Lindyn both slashed him together, causing Shadow Darknut to retreat backwards for a bit.

"This might actually work," Lindyn mused herself over. Shadow Darknut then came back and tried to stab Stephanie, but Link B stepped in and blocked the attack. Stephanie then ran away and around as Lindyn and Link B kept it busy. She then turned around and kicked Shadow Darknut's shin as hard as she could. While not doing any damage, it did get his attention. He turned around and was about to strike Stephanie when the two sword wielders slashed him twice each.

"One more hit and we'll win," Link B told them. Lindyn then got an idea.

"Keep it busy," she told the two as she backed away. Knowing she had an idea that might involve her getting hurt, Stephanie got out of there, leaving Link B alone to distract the walking chain mail.

"Why me?" Link B asked himself as he blocked Shadow Darknut's sword with his own. Link B then hit Shadow Darknut's arm with his shield, not doing any damage but making him back off a little bit.

"Light Arrow!" Lindyn yelled as an arrow covered in a white glow came out of her crossbow, barely missing Link B's ear and hitting Shadow Darknut square in the chest, causing him to be covered in a white light. He clutched his chest as he staggered backwards a bit.

"Ugh…" he sounded as he tried holding up his sword for one more slash, but dropped it before it got past his shoulder. He then fell onto his knees and then his chest. Link B slashed his sword twice in front of him before turning it in a circle three times before putting it back in its scabbard. What was unusual about this mini boss was that after he exploded, the remains came together and made the Mirror of Twilight essence Link B, Chloe, Stephanie and Len were looking for.

"What's it doing up here?" Len asked himself as he went over with the pendant in hand. He raised it up to the essence. The essence was then sucked into the pendant.

"So that's how they were made," Miranda noted as she, Navi and Lindyn watched with curiosity. Len looked at her in shock.

"So when you mentioned the essences from before…" Len trailed off.

"I guess it's the ones you're making right now back in your time period," Miranda guessed.

"Link A!" Lindyn remembered. Stephanie back out of the way so Lindyn could get to her twin brother who was still unconscious. "Link A!"

"Play the Song of Healing," Navi told her. Lindyn nodded and took out a flute that had the Triforce engraved on the mouthpiece from behind her shield. She put it up to her lips and playe E. She did this twice. While she was doing this, a gold glow surrounded the unconscious Link. When she was done, his eyes fluttered opened.

"Link A, you're okay!" Lindyn said out loud. The two shared a hug.

"Lindyn, while I was unconscious, the goddesses talked to me," Link A told her as they parted. "About us and about Link B." Apparently, he was loud enough so the others could hear him.

"What?" Stephanie asked them, not understanding the situation. "Goddesses?"

"In this world, everyone worships three goddesses," Len explained to her. Stephanie awed in understanding before staring at the ceiling so Chloe could take control again.

"What about us?" Link B asked him. Link A gulped.

"Both Lindyn and I are your direct descendants. You are a direct descendant of the Hero of Time," Link explained to him. Everyone gasped. "You are the reincarnation of that hero. I am your reincarnation, but because of my Sheikah blood and Hylian blood mixing, I cannot wield the Master Sword." He then faced Lindyn. "Because, unlike mine, your two bloods are separate, so you can trick the Master Sword and the Triforce of Courage and wield them in my place. The goddesses also told me that I will still help you because even though I can't wield the Blade of Evil's Bane, I can still be a sage." Lindyn alone gasped.

"That means…you're…" she stuttered.

"I am the Sage of Light."

"I swear, if this is a scene from a new Legend of Zelda game, I'm goanna scream like a little girl when I find out," Len muttered to himself so no one would hear him.

"We still need to get the pendant from the final room in this place," Miranda reminded them.

"We'll go on ahead then," Chloe told them. "We still have things to do."

"Do you think we'll ever see each other again?" Len asked them. He didn't like forever good byes.

"The goddesses do have a way to get people back together," Lindyn told him, looking at Link A. "If there's a will, there's a way."

After a quick exchange of good byes, Link B- I mean, Link, Chloe and Len started heading down the stairs in front of Navi, Miranda, Lindyn and the other Link.

"Do you really think we'll ever see them again?" Chloe asked Len.

"Lindyn is right about one thing," Len replied. "Where there is a will, there is a way." Link nodded in agreement.


	18. Hyrule Part 3

_An hour later; Lake Hylia_

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," Rose (transformed) called Holly on the communicator. "Watch out for the electric jellyfish and the giant clams that are almost invisible without the Clawshot inside the temple." She then hung up and took her communicator off.

"Now what?" Pit asked Rose. "I hate to admit this, but as long as these bandages are on my wings, I won't be able to fly very well. We barely made it here by flying. If the City in the Sky is as high up as you say it is we probably won't make it there."

"How do you think Link made it up there?" Rose asked him.

"Someone teleported him there?" Pit guessed.

"No."

"He suddenly grew wings and flew?"

"No."

"His horse suddenly grew wings and flew?"

"Stop guessing with the growing wings theory. That's not it at all."

"I give up," Pit told her.

"He got up there in a super powerful cannon!" Rose told him as she waved her arm to a giant white cannon. Pit's eyes widen.

"Is it safe?"

"As far as I know, it is."

"Will it get us there?"

"If we go up one at a time, it will."

"Who'll go first?"

"I will," Rose said as she started climbing into the cannon through the backside with her wings pressed against her back. Pit stared in fear as the cannon got on its two legs, shook a little bit like a wet dog, and walked forward two steps. The cannon started vibrating before shooting Rose (who was screaming very loudly) into the air at 300 mph as the cannon recoiled from the launch. It then took two steps backwards and resettled on the grass.

"Oh, Palutena, please help keep me alive," Pit prayed before he got in the cannon.

_The City in the Sky_

"AAAAAAAAH!" Rose screamed until she hit the pool of water stationed between the crossroads of the floating floor. When she went underwater, she was surrounded in a white aura. When it disappeared, she was her normal self again. She swam diagonally to the surface where she took a much needed breath.

"NOOOOO!" Pit screamed as he started falling toward the water, he tried to open his wings, but with the bandages his wings were sticking together. He opened his wings just before he hit the water, going under the surface. He tried to swim as fast as he could to the surface, but his wings became water logged too fast for him to keep up with. He then started sinking to the bottom. Unfortunately, neither of them thought about putting on the necklaces, so he was losing air and fast.

 _/Oh cr(beep!)p! He can't swim! /_ Roes thought as she threw her glasses to the side and dived back in after him. Pit, whose lungs were about to burst, saw Rose coming toward him as he laid on the bottom of the pool. He held out his hand as far as he could for Rose to grab. She grabbed it and started helping/ dragging him to the surface. Both took a much needed breathe (Pit more so than Rose) and Rose barely managed to help/ drag Pit over to an edge and up onto the floor where he collapsed onto his stomach.

"Th…Th…" Pit tried to say, but he was breathing too heavily to say anything.

"Sorry about this," Rose told him. "I didn't know angel wings were get super heavy in water."

"It's…okay," Pit told her.

"Do you think you can walk?" Rose asked him

"Hang on," Pit told her as he started pushing himself off the ground. He managed to stand up and wring some of the excess water out of the drape of his toga.

"We better stay here for a while," Rose told him. "Even with your wings dry, you wouldn't be able to carry me. It shouldn't take too long because of the gusts of wind and we're closer to the sun."

"Okay," Pit agreed. (Authoress: This may take a while, so let's go to another group for now.)

_1 and a half hours earlier; Hyrule Castle Sewers_

"Ewe…" Peach trailed off as she stepped in some beyond recognition item of gunk. "These are my favorite shoes."

"These high heels and dress are killing me," Brach (transformed) complained loudly. "When we get back, I'm asking Master Hand for a different outfit. This sucks!"

"Hopefully, I won't have to go through what you are right now," Tommy told him. The three of them then heard a form of language that's only spoken by-

"Bublins!" Brach and Tommy yelled at the same time. A little green guy with a club ran up to them from a broken spiral staircase. Brach picked and threw a turnip at it. The Bublin got hit by it but kept going up to him. Brach then waited for the Bublin to raise its club. When it did, he reached behind him and pulled out-

"Toadette?" Brach asked in confusion as the Bublin hit her. She then sprayed spores back at it, causing it to faint, turn black and explode.

"Please don't use me too often," Toadette told him. "It may not hurt you, but it hurts me like a ton of bricks falling on me." Brach quickly put her away.

"Get ready, Peach," Brach told her. "We're goanna be fighting on our way up."

"If you say so," Peach told him as she brushed some dust off her dress. "I'm ready."

"I'll be behind you guys so I'm out of your way in combat," Tommy told them as he backed up, terrified of getting into real danger.

"Pussy," Brach muttered under his breath as he kicked another Bublin into oblivion as he and Peach ascended the staircase with Tommy **very** far behind them. It did not take long for Peach and Brach to fight the Bublins and climb the stairs, but it did take Tommy a while just to climb the stairs when there were no enemies fighting him.

"Don't look down. Don't look down," he repeated to himself as he crossed the ropes connecting the stairs. Peach and Brach sighed at him. When he finally made it to the top (which took about half an hour while Peach and Brach made it up there in less than 10 minutes), Peach and Brach looked at their sorry friend.

"C'mon," Brach told him. "The roof should be easier." He was wrong. When they got out onto the roof, even though there were no monsters, there were high winds and pouring rain. "At least it isn't lightning." Lightning struck the ground about half a mile behind them, causing the thunder to be very loud. "At least-"

"Don't…say…anything," Tommy threatened him. "It's already bad enough. We don't need you to go ahead and jinx us **again**." He then started walking forward with Peach following right behind him. They then climbed on the half fixed walkways of the towers, crossed the broken bridge that was flapping in the wind, crossed another walkway, a wooden tower, more walkways, another broken bridge flapping in the wind and, finally, a roof that was blue just to get to the window that goes to the tower in which Zelda's room was in. With the rain and wind, it took about half an hour for all three of them to get there.

"Now all we have to do is go up the stairs and we'll be at Zelda's room," Brach told Peach. Both jumped in the air and started floating from the window sill to the top of the stairs leaving Tommy stuck where he was at.

"You guys…" Tommy trailed off as he started lowering himself as close to the stairs as possible. When he let go and landed, he barely managed to stay on his feet and not fall down the stairs. He then ran up the stairs to join Peach and Brach in her room.

"She's not here," Peach told him as she turned around to face the other two. "Maybe she's in the throne room."

"I don't know the way from here," Brach admitted. "And if I don't know the way then Tommy doesn't know either." Tommy nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry," Peach told them. "During a little break between all the battles, Zelda, Marth, Sonic and I showed our castles to each other. I remember the way through all of them, so I can take us to the throne room."

"We're back in business!" Tommy shouted as he pumped his fist into the air.

"Like you did any of the work," Brach muttered beneath his breath. The three then left the room and went down the stairs and opened the door at the end to get behind the thrones of the throne room which was all fixed up after Ganondorf came. "Seriously, it was right here?" Peach nodded kindly. "Wow."

"You can say that again," Tommy told him. Before Brach could say it again, they heard choking sounds from the other side of the thrones. They ran around on the left side and gasped at what they saw. Ganondorf was using his magic to choke Zelda above the thrones while a cloaked figure chuckled at her pain.

"Peach, little boy (Tommy: What?), weird guy that's wearing one of Peach's dresses (Brach: Don't make fun of me! It's Master Hand's fault I'm dressed like this for fighting!), I see you're here," Ganondorf told them.

"I'll meet you in the Twilight Zone," the figure spoke, the voice telling us it was a girl.

Somewhere in the woods, a phone rang.

"I will meet you there after I deal with these pests," Ganondorf told her. A red portal opened for her and she jumped through. "Now for you three."

"Run…" Zelda barely managed to say as she squeezed one eye in pain.

"I wouldn't do so if I were you," Ganondorf said as orange markings covered the door they came through and the opening on the opposite side of the thrones, making it impossible to escape. "Now, for you, Zelda." His hand started slowly turning into black squares that floated upwards. "Let's see if you can stop **her** , you three." He then fully turned into black squares and floated in front of Zelda. Her eyes widened as the squares entered her body. She started shaking like she was having a seizure as she was lowered to the floor.

"Zelda!" Peach screamed as she ran up to her friend. "Zelda, hang on."

"Peach, get away from Zelda!" Tommy yelled at her. Peach looked at him. This was a mistake because 'Zelda' then sat up and hit her, causing her to fly into the wall, leave an indentation and fall to the floor hurt but still conscious. Her skin was now green, her eyes were yellow and lines were running up her neck, side of her face and ears.

"So, just like the girls, you are from the Real World," 'Zelda' said to Tommy as 'she' got up. By the sound of 'her' voice, it was definitely Ganondorf. "And at that, you seem to know a lot about Hyrule. If you know this much about Hyrule, then you must know a lot about other worlds as well." He then reached out to Tommy. "Join us, and you can rule the world."

"Forget it, Ganondork!" Tommy yelled at him. This made Peach and Brach crack up with laughter. "Why would I want to fight for the **end** of my world?"

"H-he has a point," Brach told him, calming down from the comment earlier. "We won't let you destroy Earth."

"Suit herself, little boy and weirdly dressed boy," Ganondorf told them as he took to the sky.

"Wait! I have a question first!" Tommy told him. "It's for Rose's list."

"You mean the One Million and One Questions about the Game Universe Mysteries list?" Brach asked. Tommy nodded. "Is it question 5, 982?" Tommy nodded again. Brach started cracking up. Ganondorf and Peach stared at them in confusion. "Ask him before I die of laughter!"

"Ask me what?" Ganondorf asked him in irritation.

"Now that you're inside Zelda, what does it feel like?" Brach started laughing harder because of its two meanings (Tommy was using the less perverted one) as Peach tried to forget what she just heard and Ganondorf was blushing like madly.

 _/Now! /_ Zelda said out loud in the mindscape. Suddenly, in reality, Zelda's body started sparking over her body as Ganondorf was yelling in pain and the body slowly fell to the floor. The black squares suddenly left her body and formed back into Ganondorf while Zelda's body went back to as if he never went inside it.

"I'll still beat you in the Twilight," Ganondorf swore as a red portal opened up beside him. He walked through it and it disappeared behind him.

"Zelda, are you okay?" Peach asked her as she ran up to her. Suddenly, a glow surrounded Zelda that caused Peach, Brach and Tommy to shield their eyes. When it disappeared, it was Sheik instead of Zelda that stood up.

"Hello, Peach," s/he greeted. "It's nice to see you again. Who are these two boys with you?"

"WE'RE TEENAGERS!" Brach and Tommy yelled at Sheik.

"Is Zelda alright?" Peach asked, concerned for the well-being of her friend. Sheik nodded.

"She just needs to rest," Sheik replied. "She used a lot of her power just to expel Ganondorf from our body. Now, their names…"

"Oh, sorry," Peach replied. "Sheik, this is Tommy and Brach. Brach and Tommy, this is Sheik. As you probably can already tell, he and Zelda share the same body."

"Zelda's mad at you for asking such a perverted question," Sheik said while pointing at Tommy. Tommy flinched in shock. "She wants you to learn the error of what you did." Sheik's visible eye widened ever so slightly. Tommy eyes widened in shock and then he fainted. "Don't worry, he'll be fine," Sheik told them. "He's just experiencing what happened from another point of view. It shouldn't take long for him to-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Tommy screamed as he sat up on the ground.

"…wake up," Sheik finished with a sweat drop.

"Oh, good God, it was terrible!" Tommy continued. "I shall never ask those kinds of questions to anyone again! They're horrible when asked yourself!" He then cringed in pain as both of his hands were surrounded in a mixture of purple and pale blue glows. When they disappeared, he had the Smasher's symbol on the back of his right hand and a Triforce with the bottom left triangle pale blue, the bottom right triangle purple and the top one split in half.

"Wow," Peach said out loud, it being her first time witnessing someone else get their transformation.

"What was that about?" Sheik asked him, not understanding the situation.

"We'll tell you if you come with us to Lake Hylia," Brach told him. "But before we go, have you seen or felt the presence of a Fused Shadow or a piece of the Mirror of Twilight here, in or around the castle or somewhere in Hyrule's fields?"

"No," Sheik told them as he turned his back. "Zelda hasn't felt anything, either. With magical presence as strong as those artifacts, we would feel them if they were outside the temples."

"Let's go then," Peach told them. "The others might be getting worried by now." They all nodded.

"Everyone, grab on," Sheik told them as everyone grabbed onto one of his shoulders. They all suddenly disappeared in a flash of smoke.

_Two seconds later; Lake Hylia_

"Never…again…" Brach said as he started heading over to the bushes to throw up. A pink aura surrounded him, turning him back to his normal self before vomiting (which is obstructed by the bushes).

"AAAAAAAH!" Pit screamed as he was launched out of the giant canon. Everyone flinched in surprise.

"I think we're the first ones here," Peach observed as Brach walked back to them. "We should wait for the others to come here before going into the des-" At that moment, Silver, holding a Chaos Emerald and covered in a purple goo, appeared in a flash of light. He looked around quickly and saw the group.

"I was never here," he told them as he ran for the lake. He unconsciously formed a barrier around his body and dived into the lake. There was then a flash of light from the water.

"Whoever that was, he's gone," Sheik told them. "He looked familiar, though. Zelda thinks so, too." Suddenly, there was another flash of light. This time, Shadow, also holding a Chaos Emerald and covered in a purple goo, appeared in a flash of light. He saw Tommy and went up to him.

"Where's Silver?" Shadow asked as he glared at Tommy. Tommy quickly pointed over to the lake. Shadow jumped in after him. There was then a glow of light from the lake.

 _/That was the Assist Trophy from Sonic's world, /_ Zelda told Sheik via through their shared mind. _/The question is why is he here? /_

 _/I will ask them, /_ Sheik replied. _/You're still too weak from earlier to take control. /_ "Why is Shadow here and who was that other person?"

"The other person was Silver," Peach replied with a smile on her face. "He's here with Shadow to help us enter the Twilight Zone and defeat the army." Behind them, a phone went off.

"Not again," Len said as he, Link and Stephanie (which was only known by Link and Len) walked up to them. They all watched as Len flipped open and right away closed his cell phone. "That's the fourth time since we got here. Whatever Sam needs can wait!" Link then noticed Sheik.

"Sheik!" Link then ran up and looked down on him. "Is Zelda alright?!"

"Zelda just needs some rest and since when could you talk?!" Sheik asked him. Link pointed at Len who was pretending to punch Stephanie in the lower back. Stephanie then pretended to be choking and coughing up something. They nodded, signaling that that's what happened. Brach and Tommy looked at Stephanie, thinking Chloe had hit her head on something. Stephanie then looked to the sky to allow Chloe to take control.

"Did you run into anyone else on your way down?" Brach asked them. Link shook his head.

"We'll wait for the others to get here then," Sheik told them. "If that was your original plan, then we'll follow it."

"Hello-a, everyone one!" Mario called as he and Andrea (normal, scared out of her whit's end and crying) were slowly dropping to the ground while holding cuccos.

"I want my mommy," Andrea cried as she…cried. The two eventually reached the ground and let go of the Cuccos, letting them do whatever they wanted. Andrea then went into the fetal position and constantly repeated about wanting Mommy.

"She's scared of heights?" Brach asked Mario. Mario just shrugged his shoulders, not quite knowing himself.

"Who else do we still need to wait for?" Sheik asked.

"Let's see," Tommy told him as he started remembering. "Popo, Nana, Harley and Elizabeth aren't here yet, they're probably being held up in the mountains, Shadow left to go get Silver for some type of revenge, and we're supposed to meet Pit, Rose, Silver, Red, and Holly at the old prison in the Gerudo Desert." Sheik nodded, not knowing who half those people and surprised the other half (in truth it was everyone) actually came.

_Two hours later_

Red and Holly (normal) broke through the surface of the water. They climbed onto a tiny spot of land. They saw the others and waved for a second before Red called out Charizard. The two boarded the Pokémon and Charizard flew off toward the desert.

"How long are the others going to take?" Andrea (normal and now over her sickness) asked no one in particular.

_One more hour later_

"Wheeee!" Harley and Elizabeth (both normal) screamed in joy as they fell from the top of the waterfall that the lake gets all its water from.

"AAAAAH!" Popo and Nana screamed in fear as they fell from the top of the waterfall. They hugged each other for their lives. Shadow then appeared in a glow of light while holding a Chaos Emerald.

"He got away," he grunted through his teeth. As soon as he said that, Harley and Elizabeth (soaking wet) came up behind him.

"Are you going to take us to Rosie now?" Harley asked him. Shadow nodded.

"Yay!" the siblings cheered at the same time.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow yelled.

"TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Brach (normal), Tommy and Len yelled at the same time as they lunged at him, but it was too late. One millisecond after Shadow disappeared, their heads crashed into each other. They all screamed and held their heads in pain.

"What are they scared of?" Nana asked Link.

"Hyah!" Link lied to her, not wanting to say what the teenage boys were dreading because he dreaded it, too. Too bad Midna wasn't there to help him there. _/Wait; that's the whole reason we're going over there, /_ Link reminded himself. Nana just rolled her eyes.

"I guess this is everyone," Sheik told them. "I believe we're taking **his** services." Link sadly nodded in agreement. Sheik then started praying to the goddesses. With Sheik getting scared, the ones who didn't know (this included Popo, Nana, Mario, Andrea, Peach, Chloe and Stephanie) suddenly knew that this 'service' was not the most fun way to get there.

 _/Chloe, I'm scared and I don't know why, /_ Stephanie told her.

 _/You're not the only one, /_ Chloe replied to her. "Can we just get this over with?"

"Yeah, let's go…" Link trailed off as everyone else followed him over a series of wooden platforms over the lake. The group shortly came across a large house shaped object with an old-looking man in front of it wearing attire that a sane man would never wear unless he was on crack.

"Why, hello there, Link," the man told him.

"Hello, Frye," Link replied.

"Since when could you talk?!" Fyre questioned him.

"Can we all take the Oasis route?" Link, ignoring the question, asked him.

"It'll be ten Rupees each," Fyre replied. "Two at a time."

"I have a question!" Popo told him. "Is that a transporter?" Link mouthed to him 'Don't tell the truth.'

"In a way, yes," Fyre replied as Link paid the first twenty Rupees. He then moved out of the way so Popo and Nana could get inside.

"Hah!" Popo laughed. "Guess we were all worrying for nothing."

"Ya," Nana agreed as the door closed behind them. "Although this strangely looks like the inside of a cannon… Wait a minute-"

"Starting her up!" Fyre shouted as he started slowly rotating a handle that was connected to a box before rotating it faster. It started playing music as he turned it and then it started playing faster as the 'house' started spinning faster and faster. The top then opened up to reveal a cannon. It then fired toward the desert and Popo and Nana screamed in fear. "Who's next?"

"Mommy," Andrea muttered in fear as Link paid another twenty Rupees.

_In the desert_

Popo and Nana were standing up, a bit traumatized after what had happened earlier. They suddenly heard a high pitched scream along with a 'Momma Mia!' Before they could figure out who screamed, Mario (on his feet) and Andrea (on her booty) landed next to them.

"Neveragain, neveragain, neveragain," Andrea chanted to herself as she was rocking back and forth in the fetal position. Popo and Nana barely had time to register what was happening before two girly screams got caught in their hearing. Peach opened her umbrella so she wouldn't hit the ground while Chloe landed face first onto the sand.

"Ow, ow, ow…" she chanted as she held her nose while it bled.

"AAAAAAAH!" Two more girly screams sounded throughout the air. Brach and Tommy landed on their behinds on the desert sand. They then realized how they were screaming. "It was him," they said at the same time while pointing at each other. Suddenly, a puff of smoke appeared next to them. When it quickly disappeared, it turned out Sheik had teleported there.

"There was no way Zelda and I were going to take the cannon," he replied. Everyone glared at him as Link yelled in fear as he got shot out of the cannon. He landed gracefully on his feet (having had practice before helps a lot) and turned to face the others.

"It'll take a while to get through the desert," he told them. "Get ready for restless nights, days with no food and water, and a lot of sand and heat." Everyone groaned at this, but not as loud as the Ice Climbers. Everyone sitting down stood up as Peach landed and they all started their hellish journey through the desert.

_An hour later; City in the Sky_

"Good thing I remembered the purse Master Hand gave me," Rose (normal and semi-dry) commented herself as she helped Pit dry off his wings with a hair dryer. She dried the outside while Pit dried the inside with a hair dryer as well. Both of the cords went into the purse which stored only the author knows what. "This will take far less time than waiting for them to air dry."

"I think we're done," Pit told her as he ruffled his feathers, the feeling of wetness gone from them. He handed Rose the hair dryer as he stood up. She put both hair dryers away.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL!" Rose screamed, doing the corresponding movements before she was surrounded in a white tower. When the tower disappeared, Rose, now totally dried, stood there, transformed and ready to kick some booty. (Authoress: I would type down the 'A' version, but I'm trying to keep this T Rated here.)

"I will probably never get use to that," Pit told her as they flapped their wings and flew in the air. "Where would the Mirror of Twilight essence be at?"

"Most likely at the highest point," Rose told him as she pointed at a huge cylindrical tower in front of them. "I know this game like the back of my hand! … Hey, that's new," she said as she pointed downwards.

About five minutes later, they reached the highest point in the City in the Sky. The two hid behind a giant column as they saw a cloaked figure speak to a giant black dragon.

"It seems like they didn't find a way up here since I destroyed the cannon half an hour ago," the cloak figure, by the sound of the voice, female, told the dragon. The dragon cooed in agreement. "Would you please give back the Shadow Bugs you used to become stable, please?" The dragon nodded as the Shadow Bugs started seeping out of his back and floated into a red portal that appeared out of nowhere. The cloaked figure followed them as the dragon squirmed around. The portal disappeared as the dragon exploded into black particles which then came together to form the Mirror of Twilight essence. Pit and Rose came out of hiding. Rose took the pendant out of her purse and held it up to the essence. The essence got dragged into the pendant. She then put it away.

"A minute earlier and we would've had to fight that dragon," Pit said out loud, thinking they had really good luck just then.

"You wanna know what I just realized?" Rose asked him as she walked to the edge of the circle. Pit nodded. "I was so focused on getting stuff done that I never got to really experience **that** feeling." She was then at the edge of the circle. Pit, realizing what she was about to do, ran toward her. Rose jumped into the air and opened her wings. Pit jumped after her and opened his wings. Rose had a huge grin on her face as her wings flapped to allow herself to gain altitude.

"It's great, isn't it?" Pit asked her, already knowing the answer as they descended toward Hyrule below.

"It's amazing!" Rose yelled. A few minutes later, they were gliding over the desert.

"There they are!" Len yelled as he pointed the duo out in the sky, flying to the old prison. Everyone else groaned in annoyance.

_32 hours of walking with no breaks in the desert with over 100 degree temperatures later_

"We're finally here," Len sighed out loud as they stared at the prison while night loomed over them. If anyone had any energy left, they would cheer. Link then saw a sign. He took out his lantern so he could read it.

"Go left to find the ladder," he read out lout. Everyone looked left and (to everyone's surprise) there was a ladder going to the top of the prison. They all started climbing it. After 30 minutes of climbing, they all made it to the top. They could see the outline of a tent and the light source was behind it. They all went over to see what it was and…

"What took you guys so long?" Rose (normal) asked as she, Pit, Shadow, Silver (with a black eye), Red, Holly (normal), Harley and Elizabeth (both normal) roasted marshmallows over a camp fire.

 _"What do you mean 'What took us so long?!'"_ Len yelled at her in Japanese.

 _"I thought you guys would have made it here in an hour,"_ Rose replied in the same language. Everyone but one person was confused about what they were talking about.

 _"Why did I have to go with them?!"_ Len continued to yell. _"I could've f(beep!)kin' died out there!"_

 _"But you didn't,"_ Rose contradicted. _"I'm your twin and I would've known when you were about to die and I would come and save you."_

 _"You know, I can understand you two right now, right?"_ Pit asked the twins in Japanese. Both slowly looked toward him.

"F(beep!)k!" they both cursed in English.

"So, what's the plan?" Tommy asked no one in particular as everyone that just came from the desert sat around the fire.

"We'll all rest here for tonight and head into the Twilight Zone tomorrow morning," Rose told everyone. Link looked a bit reluctant waiting another day, but didn't say anything. Suddenly, Len's cell phone started playing the Twilight Zone theme. Everyone groaned as Len answered it.

_Inside Arbiter's Grounds_

"ZOMBIES!" the two girls from earlier screamed as they hid behind the boys. In front of them, zombies were coming out of the ground and slowly sliding their way over to them.

"Authoress, Lex," the boy in yellow sighed at the brunette and the red head respectively.

"We don't like zombies, m3At!" Authoress yelled at him.

"Fight 'em off for us!" Lex agreed. m3At and the other boy sighed.

"Might as well get them, nite train," m3At told him. nite train nodded.

"Still, Authoress, I can't believe you found a place for us in this fanfic," nite train told her.

"Less talkie, more fightie," Authoress told them as she and Lex hid away from the zombies. Both boys sighed. m3At took out a Poke Ball while nite train took his back pack off his back and placed it on the floor.

"Ditto, let's go!" m3At yelled as he threw the Poke Ball into the air. It opened as a golden Ditto came out of it.

"Ditto!" Ditto cheered, finally outside of the Poke Ball.

"Ditto, transform into a machete!" m3At told him. Ditto nodded and started glowing. He was then launched off the floor before landing in m3At's hands. When the glow suddenly vanished, Ditto was now a machete. "You two, transform into Pikachu and Lucario," he told Authoress and Lex.

"Yes, sir!" 'Authoress' and 'Lex' saluted him. The two glowed before becoming the Pokémon m3At told them to become. They then started fighting at a distance with electric and aura attacks.

"Wait, those two were Dittos?" nite train asked m3At as he was reaching into his backpack. "Where's Authoress and Lex?"

"Yee ha!" the **real** Authoress and Lex cheered as they landed in the middle of the zombie group, Authoress holding a katana and Lex a giant double bladed sword. Both slashed the head off one of the zombies and started chopping them up to bits so they wouldn't come back to hurt them. m3At soon joined the fray and started chopping the heads off them with Ditto.

"Might as well get started," nite train said out loud as he pulled out a regular hand gun. He started shooting off the zombies one at a time, carefully as to not shoot Authoress, m3At, or Lex. After twelve shots, he slowly pulled out another gun to double the firing rate. With all of them working together, it only took a few minutes to take down all of the zombies.

"Dittos, return," m3At told the two regular Dittos as he held out two Poke Balls. They returned to the balls and m3At put them away. Ditto then turned back to normal. nite train then put his guns away and put his back pack back on his shoulders. Authoress snapped her fingers to make her katana disappear in a flash of yellow light while Lex merely put hers back in its scabbard. "How close are we to the boss room, Authoress?"

"Pretty close," Authoress replied. "If memory serves me correctly, then it should be right here." She then turned to the left, right in front of said boss door. She then snapped her fingers. The lock on the door fell off. The door then opened up for them.

"Sweet," nite train replied. "Let's go! I'm ready to take this guy on!"

"Fighting otaku," Lex muttered under her breath as they all entered the room. Except for the stone walkway next to the walls, the entire floor was covered in a sand pit. They slid down to the center. At the center was a giant skeleton of a wingless dragon.

"Woah," everyone said in awe.

"Ditto," Ditto (on m3At's shoulder) agreed. Suddenly, Ganondorf appeared over the skeleton.

"Ganondick!" they all said at the same time. Ganondorf looked at them with a surprised face.

"Seriously?" he asked the group. "First Roy calls me Ganondork and then you all call me Ganondick? What's with that?"

"It's to give us time to do this," m3At replied. "Ditto, now!" Ditto then came behind Ganondorf, jumped above him and transformed into a brick causing him to fall on Ganondorf's head. The group started laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Priceless!" Authoress grinned.

"I got it on camera!" Lex announced as she took a camera from out of nowhere.

"Suh-wheet!" nite train told her, annunciating the syllables. "Now we can show this for generations to come!" They all resumed laughing.

"Okay, that's it," Ganondorf said as he used his powers to summon a sword. He then stabbed the sword in the top of the skull. Red lines ran along it and everyone stopped laughing. Ganondorf then turned around and went through a red portal that appeared.

"That can't be good," nite train reasoned.

"It isn't," Authoress reassured him. The eye sockets of the skeleton lit up red. It then slowly pushed itself off the ground. It then stretched its…bones before facing the group. It then roared at them, their hair and clothes flapping with the wind. When the wind went by, they all held their noses and waved the other hand in front of their mouths. "Stallord, two words; breath mints," Authoress told Stallord. This got him really angry. The sand started sinking toward him.

"Ditto!" m3At yelled at his Pokémon. Ditto (still on Stallord's head) nodded and turned into a giant eagle. He picked up m3At as Authoress grabbed nite train and Lex and leaped out of the pit. More zombies started coming out from under the sand and started walking toward the walkway.

"You two go in for the kill," nite train told Authoress and Lex. "m3At, you're with me. We'll take out the zombies to clear them a path." The other three nodded. Ditto then transformed into a set of stairs that m3At and nite train took to get higher up. Lex took out her sword and Authoress snapped her fingers, causing a yellow glow to appear before in her hand was a yellow Chinese fan with tipped edges.

"Its skeleton is its weak point," Authoress told Lex. "Break that and we'll be able to get onto the next part." Lex nodded as both started sliding down the sand. nite train started sniping the zombies with a rifle with a scope on it while m3At 'borrowed' nite train's crossbow and shot the zombies off with an unlimited supply of arrows while both stood on Ditto who transformed into a floor for them to stand on.

"Ha!" Authoress announced as she and Lex slashed two of the vertebrae. They started cracking before shattering into a million pieces. They quickly ran back up to the walkway. Stallord roared again before breathing fire at the girls. Lex ran away as Authoress protected herself with a gold energy shield. nite train shot Stallord in the head, hoping to distract him. It worked, but Stallord sucked in air to shoot fire at the boys.

"Ditto, become Authoress and use her shield to protect us!" m3At yelled as he threw a Poke Ball into the air. A regular colored Ditto came out and started glowing. When the glow disappeared, the Ditto looked exactly like Authoress. The Ditto then put up a gold energy shield while floating in mid air just in time to block the flames.

"Got ya!" Lex cheered as she slashed the rest of the vertebrae from top to bottom on Stallord's back all at once. They all started cracking before shattering. The whole skeletal structure of Stallord started falling apart right in front of their eyes.

"And for the grand finale," nite train said out loud as he pulled a rocket launcher out of his backpack. Lex backed away as he took careful aim. When his aim was true, he fired a giant rocket from it. It exploded on impact, making a pretty fireworks show in the process.

"Ooooo…Ahhhh…" the four commented as they stared at the show with sunglasses over their eyes. Once the show was over, Stallord was no longer seen anywhere. The four put their sunglasses away as m3At and nite train walked back down Ditto. Ditto then returned to his original form and joined the others. m3At then called back the regular Ditto to its Poke Ball before the group started talking.

"Now what?" Authoress asked the others. "My power to open portals to other places still hasn't totally recharged. I'll need another hour or so at the best."

"Ditto dit dit dit ditto?" Ditto asked her as he started getting on m3At's shoulder.

"Ditto asked if there was another room beyond this one," m3At translated. Authoress nodded.

"Let's go check it out, then!" Lex cried. Authoress led them to the opposite door. Outside the prison, the sun was just coming up over the line between land and sky. The four of them started walking up the crumbling steps. When they got to the top, they saw a camp, a giant stone, a fire, and Rose cooking breakfast.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Rose screamed, waking up everyone else in the various tents in the progress. Everyone started coming out of their tents to see the newcomers.

"Well, that went well," nite train noted.

 _/Why do they seem familiar? /_ Pit asked himself. He then suddenly remembered. "I remember you guys!" he exclaimed while pointing at them. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "We went to the same high school about five and a half thousand years ago." Everyone stared at them.

"Guilty," the four said at the same time. Everyone was even more confused.

"It's called Disney Magic," Lex explained to them.

"But… That still doesn't explain-" Len started.

"DISNEY MAGIC!"

"Ah, okay!"

"Well, we might as well explain who we are…" nite train trailed off.


	19. Hyrule Finale

_One meet and greet later_

"I still have one question," Rose told them. "If you guys aren't from this world and don't know Master Hand, how come you're here?" m3At, nite train and Lex slowly looked over to Authoress. Authoress started sweating bullets (figuratively).

"Well…ah…I got it!" She then drew three lines parallel to each other on the ground with a piece of chalk. Everyone gathered around. "Let's say these lines represent three different worlds." Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Ah, I see," nite train said out loud, already knowing where she was going with this. Authoress then drew a line going through them.

"This line represents Smashville," Authoress continued. "This world intersects with all of the other worlds." She then drew a squiggly line running diagonally through the other worlds. "This world is called Youtube."

"Hey," Tommy realized. "That's the name of a website back on our world."

"But here, it's a world all on its own," m3At explained. Authoress then drew another squiggly line that intersected through Youtube and ran diagonally through the other worlds.

"That world is deviantART," Authoress continued.

"Do you see the points where Youtube and deviantART intersect?" Lex asked, pointing out one of them. Everyone nodded. "That's where I come from. I'm an Animator since I work on artwork and videos." Authoress then drew one last squiggle that overlapped Youtube at some points, devantART at others, and the points where the two worlds intersected themselves while also crossing through Smashville and the other worlds.

"That's FanFiction," Authoress finished. "That's where nite train and I come from."

"That world is special because it has two different types of people," nite train continued. "Authoress is an… Author because she writes stories for everyone to see and I'm an Anonymous Reviewer or AR for short because I can't show my work to everyone."

"The point where all three cross is where I'm from," m3At pointed out to everyone. "I'm an Everything because I draw, make videos and write stories. Ditto over here is one of my creations, or my Original Character or OC for short."

"Ditto," Ditto confirmed, not fazed by the fact. Everyone nodded in understanding.

"That still doesn't explain my question," Rose told them.

"We can make our own powers," m3At explained. "I'm the King of the Ditto."

"I'm really good at fighting with a sword and I can talk to animals," Lex added.

"I'm a great shooter," nite train told them. "That, and I fight with my old crutches."

"I can make any weapon I want," Authoress told them. "I also have yellow energy shields and can fly, but I don't do that too often. I can also create portals, but…"

"She's terrible at getting the destination right," the other three finished for her.

"I was world hopping for a whole week before we ended up here," Authoress explained as she cried.

"Well, now that it's time to get into the Twilight…" She looked at Len. "Realm… We need to figure out who's going in and who's staying here just in case something goes wrong."

"I'll go in," Link told everyone. "Midna knows me the best, anyways."

"Zelda says she's strong enough," Sheik told everyone. "She'll go."

"I want to check it out," Pit told them.

"I'm going if Pit's going," Rose said out loud.

"I think if anyone else goes, we won't be able to save you if something goes wrong," Brach reasoned. Everyone except Authoress (who was still crying) nodded in agreement. Roe took out an empty pendant and held it up to the pedestal of the Mirror of Twilight. The essence became noticeable as it got sucked into the pendant.

"Is this going to work?" Chloe asked her cousin.

"Only one way to find out," Rose told her. She, Shadow, Red, Popo, Mario, and Len walked up to the platform and tied the string on the pendants to the outline of the mirror.

"Didn't you guys find yours?" Andrea asked Peach, Tommy and Brach. They shook their heads sadly. Once the six had finished tying the pendants to the outline, they all started glowing. The six quickly backed away as the glow became brighter and larger. Everyone had to shield their eyes eventually. When the glow slowly disappeared, everyone could see that in the outline was a mirror. Rose slowly went up and look a stick out of her purse. She poked the mirror. It didn't go through.

"It worked!" Brach, Tommy and Len cheered.

"No, it didn't," Rose said as she turned the mirror toward them. "The outlining didn't appear." On the reflective surface of the Mirror of Twilight, it looked like a regular mirror. "We can't go through without the markings."

"I have an idea," Authoress (not crying anymore) told the others. "m3At, Ditto, nite train, Lex and I can use our power to put the markings on the mirror." The four she mentioned thought for a little bit.

"That could work," Lex said out loud.

"Let's try it out," nite train agreed. The five went up to the Mirror of Twilight (which Rose made face the giant black rock) and put a hand on it. They closed their eyes and concentrated. Suddenly, the markings appeared and the mirror reflected onto the black rock, showing a white portal that was made of the markings.

"Wow," everyone said at the same time.

"Hurry!" m3At yelled at them. "We don't know how long we can keep this up!" Pit, Rose, Link and Sheik nodded as they all ran up in front of the mirror. A white staircase appeared and they climbed it. At the top was a circle with a barrier around it so no one would fall off. They stood on top of the circle. A light came from the mirror. Rose, Link and Sheik started turning into black squares from the head down while Pit started turning into white dust from the feet up. The squares and dust then started floating into the portal.

_The Palace of Twilight_

The squares then started falling on a gold circle on the ground, forming Rose, Link and Sheik while the white dust did the same for Pit. They looked around to see a grand palace and black squares floating to the sky.

"Wow," Pit said out loud. "This place… The light here… There's light here, but it's different like it's in a different form."

"Twilight is light, just a different form of it," Rose explained to him. She then stared at him. "How long have you had that glow?" Pit then looked at his hand. His whole body was producing a calm white glow. Link and Sheik stared, too.

"That happens sometimes," Pit explained. The others nodded as they walked to the throne room.

_Where the Twilight Mirror is at_

"Ditto," Ditto said wearily as he fainted from exhaustion. nite train was starting to look strained.

"Hurry up, you guys," Len muttered to himself. He was starting to worry about Rose.

_A few minutes; Inside the Palace_

"Who's that?" Pit asked as he pointed out a very tall woman with red hair sitting in the corner of the room they just entered. Zelda (still allowing Sheik to be in charge) recognized it her instantly.

 _/Sheik, I'm ready, /_ she told him. Sheik nodded as a blue glow overtook him, causing the others to look. When it disappeared, Zelda started running up to the woman.

"Midna," she whispered softly. The strange looking woman looked at her. "Link!" Link ran up to her while Pit and Rose stood back.

"Midna," Link said as he took her hand.

"Link," Midna whispered back as she weakly looked at her. "How'd you get here? Or better yet, when could you talk?" Link ignored the questions.

"What happened to you?" he asked her.

"Zant," Midna told him. "He's back." Rose, Link and Zelda gasped.

"I thought he was dead," Link told her. "I thought you killed him."

"So did I," Midna whispered softly. "Please, stop him…" She then fainted. Link struggled but picked her up and walked over to the angel and the human with Zelda.

"Zant's alive?!" Rose asked in shock. "He better not be crazy OR insane."

"Why do you say that?" Pit asked her. Rose looked at Midna before confirming she was knocked out enough for the other to know what she was about to say.

"I'm from the Real World," Rose told Link and Zelda. Both looked at her with shock written across their faces. "Back on my world, people would make fun of a video game's story or plot holes in what we call abridged series. Don't worry Pit, there are none about your games that I know of and the ones for Super Smash Brothers aren't very good. At least that's what a friend told me." Pit nodded in relief. "In the one of the ones I watched about this world, Zant was insane."

"How insane?" Zelda asked with caution.

"Let's just say both of his kidneys talk to him, one of them speaking Spanish, he has leprechauns living in his nose, and he has twenty-seven different personalities," Rose replied. They stared at her before moving toward the throne room.

_Where the Mirror of Twilight is_

"I…can't…keep…go…" That was what nite train said just before he fainted. Authoress was started to look uncomfortable as well. Len was pacing back and forth. Tommy was worried he would leave a ditch where he was walking.

_Twenty minutes later; in the throne room_

Pit, Rose, Link (still carrying Midna (now conscious)) and Zelda all came through the door. In the room, a man with a stone helmet sat on a giant stone throne. Midna slowly got out of Link's arms and stood. She glanced at Pit warily before glaring at Zant.

"Why are you back, Zant?" Midna asked him with disgust laced in her voice. "I want a rational explanation."

"Actually, Ganondorf brought me back," he replied in a nasally voice. "He needed someone to slow you down so he used the Shadow Bugs to give me this body."

"I said rational," Midna repeated.

"Actually, that sounds believable," Rose told her. "After all Pit and I have done, it's not that farfetched." Midna looked at her.

"Are you crazy?" Midna asked her.

"No, I'm not a giant floating talking left hand," Rose replied. Midna gawked at her. "Ask Link." Midna looked at Link.

"There is actually a giant floating talking left hand named Crazy," Link told her.

"Are you insane?" Shadow Zant asked them.

"Did you just seriously ask me that question?" Rose asked him.

"Oh my goddesses, it's an angel!" Shadow Zant yelled when he noticed Pit. "Are you here to take me to heaven?" Pit was caught off guard with that question.

"Uh…well…" He honestly didn't know what to say.

"How about we stop talking and start fighting," Zelda suggested.

"That's a great idea," Shadow Zant told them. "I start." He then threw a ball of dark energy at the group. Everyone jumped out of the way.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL!" Rose screamed. She was then surrounded in a white tower.

_Where the Mirror of Twilight is_

"I can't stand it anymore!" Len yelled toward the sky. "I'm going in!" He then started walking toward the mirror when Peach grabbed his arm.

"You can't," she told him. "You have nothing to fight with."

"I don't care!" he yelled at her, making her jump. "I going to protect my sister, my twin, no matter what, even if it costs me my life!" Authoress, close to fainting, chuckled.

"Do you want the power to protect her?" she asked in a strained voice.

"Yes!" he yelled at her. She let go of the mirror and slowly walked over to him.

"Hold out your hands." He did so. She grabbed them. A yellow glow came from them, causing Len intense pain and for him to scream (not like a little girl mind you). When the glow and pain disappeared, the back of his right hand had the Smasher's symbol on it while on the palm of his left hand had the same symbol, but in white.

"What's this?" Len asked her.

"My…brothers'…transfor…mation…" Authoress replied. "Use it…wisely…" She then fainted as Len caught her. Len nodded, laid her on the ground and went up to the portal.

"Hold on," Tommy told him. "You're not going in there without me." Len nodded as the two friends walked up the stairs to the circle. They turned into black squares and went through the portal.

"Why didn't anyone stop them?" m3At asked no one in particular, feeling fine.

"It's more fun to let them go and wait to see what they do," Lex replied, started to struggle a little bit.

"Cheers to that."

_The Palace of Twilight_

The black squares that were Tommy and Len reformed to have them standing on the circle on the ground.

"We don't know what's going to happen, so we might as well transform," Tommy told Len.

"Yeah," Len agreed before doing a double take. "Wait…we?"

"SUPER," Tommy started while putting his right hand in front of him. The Smashers symbol starting glowing red. "SMASH," he continued, putting his left over his right. The Triforce started glowing purple. "BROTHERS," he continued, circling his hands above his head. "MELEE!" he finished, being surrounded in a purple tower. Len stared.

_Inside the tower_

Tommy was floating in a place where there was only purple. He was then surrounded in a purple aura. When it disappeared, he was wearing… Zelda's dress! (Authoress: Honestly, who saw that one coming? (raises her hand)) He was also wearing her gloves, boots, shoulder guards, earrings, and tiara. His ears were now pointed, his hair no longer highlighted and his eyes still blue. He looked himself over and started blushing madly before beginning his descent.

_Outside the tower_

Len stared at Tommy as he exited the tower. He started chuckling before it becoming an all-out laugh.

"Shut up or I'll burn you," he said while threatening with a red orb in his hand. That made Len quiet real quickly. "What about you?"

"I don't know how," Len realized. "It's different from the others and Authoress didn't tell me how. Maybe if I think about it…" He was then surrounded in a pure white tower, shocking Tommy in the process. Then it disappeared. "Then it might-"

"It worked!" Tommy yelled at him. Len looked at himself. He was wearing a white tux compete with complementary shoes and a bow tie, his hair, now white, was now down so it could reach his shoulders and his eyes were red.

"Freaky…" Len trailed off, feeling the power of what he thought was an author coursing through his veins.

"I'll set up a Farore's Wind so we can get out of here faster," Tommy told him. He cupped his hands to his side, brought his arms together in front of him, and raised them into the air, causing a green tower to surround him and a green ball of light appear above him which then went over to the circle on the ground. "Ready."

"Let's save them," Len said out loud as both started running toward the palace at a surprisingly fast pace.

_In the Throne Room_

Shadow Zant threw a ball of dark energy at Pit who reflected it with his Mirror Shield. Shadow Zant quickly moved out of the way before it could hurt him. Rose and Link aimed an arrow at him and then fired. Link's missed, but Rose's hit on the mark, causing Zant immense pain though little actual damage. This gave Zelda a chance to go and slap him with magic.

"Ow," Shadow Zant as he rubbed the spot Zelda slapped. "Did you have to slap me?"

"No," Zelda replied. "I could've done this." She brought her hands back into a cup and a red glow appeared in between them. She then took her left hand and slammed it into the ground and yelled "Din's Fire!" A barrier of fire appeared around her and engulfed Shadow Zant, burning him. She then backed up before he could hit her.

"That was mean," Shadow Zant told her while Midna shot a ball of twilight magic at him. He quickly dodged it and ran to the center of the room and turned to the throne. Rose tried to get closer to the door, but tripped and sprained her left ankle.

"OW!" she screamed, holding her ankle in pain. Unfortunately, Shadow Zant heard her. He started slowly walking toward her, everyone stopped to watch, all too stunned to move.

"Rose!" Pit yelled. "Get out of there!" Rose regained her senses and tried to scoot back as much as she could, but she wasn't fast enough. Shadow Zant started to charge a huge ball of dark energy up. Just before he shot it off, the door opened.

"ROSE!" one of the two who entered (obviously male) yelled as he ran in front of her. He used his arms to protect himself from the orb. The orb suddenly made contact with a bluish energy shield. It bounced off and hit Shadow Zant right in the chest. Rose looked up to see who her savior was.

"Len!" she cried as he twin brother looked at her. "When did you get a transformation and who are you chosen to?"

"Later," Len told her as he grabbed one part of Palutena's Bow that she dropped. He then ran up to Shadow Zant while he was still down and stabbed him in the chest. Everyone looked at the scene with shock written all over their face.

"You…stabbed me…" Shadow Zant said. "Thank you…I wasn't even supposed to be here…Now I can go back to heaven…" The Shadow Bugs that made up his body then started disintegrating. When they were all gone, Rose was surrounded in a white tower. When it disappeared, she was her normal self again. Rose was thinking if it was possible Zant was suicidal.

"Wow," Tommy said as he left the shadows of the room. Everyone stared at him before laughing their hearts out. "Shut up or I'll burn you," he said while threatening with a red orb in his hand. That made them all quiet very quickly.

"You have the strangest friends," Midna told Link. Link chuckled nervously. "How did you get here anyways?"

"We got the Mirror of Twilight and Fused Shadows essences," Link explained. "We then met a few other people who would keep the mirror fully charged."

"That's right!" Tommy yelled. "When we left, only m3At and Lex were still charging the mirror. We have to get back!" The others gasped. "Quick, everyone come here!" Len picked up Rose before everyone came closer to him.

"Wait a moment!" Midna yelled at them as she ran up to the throne. She then took something out from behind it and put it in her Twilit pocket before running up to the others. "Alright."

"FARORE'S WIND!" Everyone disappeared in a flash of green light before reappearing in front of the portal.

"Freaky," Midna said out loud. "Before I go through, why?"

"Twilight has covered my hometown," Link explained. "We need you so I can go through and stop Ganondorf."

"Don't you mean Ganondork?" Rose asked him. This caused everyone to crack up. "But seriously, we have to get back." Everyone barely managed to stand on the circle. Everyone except Pit and Midna turned into black squares while the other two turned into white dust. The squares and dust then went through the portal.

_Where the Mirror of Twilight is_

m3At was now straining to keep the mirror intact. Lex had fainted five minutes ago and everyone was getting worried because m3At would soon faint. Suddenly, black squares and white dust came from it and started forming on the circle. Everyone that went into the portal formed on top of the circle.

"You're okay!" Peach cried of happiness as everyone got off the circle. Seeing that everyone was okay, m3At released his grip on the mirror and sank to his knees, breathing heavily. The mirror then lost power and turned back into pendants.

"T-that was close," m3At breathed. "A few seconds later and you would've been stuck there." Ditto, nite train, Authoress and Lex then started waking up.

"Did we do it?" Lex asked no one in particular. Everyone nodded.

"I'll bandage my ankle real quick and then we can go," Rose told everyone. She then took out a roll of bandage tape, took off her shoe and sock and started wrapping her ankle and foot.

"Hey, Pit," Len called to the angel. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Uh, yeah," Pit (no longer glowing) agreed. The two then went behind the rock.

"You're in love with my sister, aren't you," Len said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Pit gulped.

"Did Silver tell you?" Pit asked him.

"No," Len said. "I figured it out by how you look at her and twin's intuition."

"You're not the older one, are you?" Pit asked with worry in his voice.

"No, no," Len said. "Rose is older by two and a half minutes, but we do have an older brother, but he's at college plus he hates Mom and Dad so he never comes home, so you should be okay." Pit sighed. "Just don't make her sad, okay?" Pit nodded as the two walked back to the group.

"Ready," Rose announced as she put her shoe back on. She then carefully stood up with Peach and Andrea helping her up.

"I'll get us there," Shadow told everyone as everyone gathered close. He then took out the green Chaos Emerald. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Everyone disappeared in a flash of light.

_In the forest_

A bright flash appeared in the forest just right outside the wall of twilight. When it disappeared, everyone was standing where the flash had happened at. Midna saw the wall and felt it.

"This Twilight is not very strong," she told the others. "Whoever is controlling it from the inside didn't take the spirit out so everyone won't be spirits, but there's a chance **that** will happen, Link." Link gulped. A few people knew what she was talking about, but didn't say anything.

"Can more-a people go in than just-a Link?" Mario asked her.

"I know Zelda can go without any problems," Midna told him. "By the way his magic is being emitted the angel can go without any problems, too. I feel something in those…creatures-"

"Hedgehogs," Silver told her.

"Hedgehogs," Midna corrected herself. "They'll be able to go in, but they might experience the same thing that Link might."

"That's fine," Shadow said as he glared at her. "Whatever it takes to bring down the army."

"Also, the tall girl and short girl over there can go," Midna said. Lex got ticked.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT YOU NEED A MICROSCOPE TO BE ABLE TO SEE, HUH?!" Lex yelled while Authoress, m3At and nite train kept her back.

"Don't repeat stuff from FullMetal Alchemist, Lex!" Authoress yelled at her. "We don't want to get sued for that!"

"Before we go in, there's something I need to say," Chloe told everyone. This was a bit curious to everyone because she never spoke up before. Lex immediately calmed down to listen. "I…I suffer from split personality syndrome."

"It's about time!" Rose yelled out loud, but no one paid attention to her.

"Chloe," Link trailed off, surprised that she actually did it.

"Her name is Stephanie," Chloe continued as she looked at the sky. "We've been this way since birth. I had help realizing that she's not going away." She chuckled a little bit and inside their shared mind, so did Stephanie. "I also learned that some secrets aren't worth keeping because they could lead you into trouble someday." Link thought about what she just said.

 _/She's right, /_ he thought to himself. _/If I go in, I might not be able to keep my secret, so it's not worth keeping especially if it threatens my life. /_

"I know exactly how you feel," Zelda told her as she put a hand on her shoulder. "I share-" Chloe then screamed in pain, causing Zelda to back up in shock. She held her left hand as a dark green glow surrounded it. When it disappeared, the Smashers' symbol was on the palm of her left hand and a dark green Triforce was on the back of the same hand.

"What the…" she trailed off. Midna stared in shock. She could feel the power from the markings on her hand. "The power it's giving off…It's the same as Link's. I believe you can go in." She then felt the power from the Smashers being given off of others. It was even stronger with Tommy and Len (since they were transformed at the time). "Didn't one of you say that people from a different world can transform into people from another."

"That was me," Rose told her, remembering that she didn't give her the full story.

"I believe that if you stay in the transformation, you won't be affected, either," Midna finished. "Get ready." She then walked through the wall like it was nothing.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL!" Rose said while doing the actions before being surrounded in a white tower.

"SUPER," Chloe said while pushing her hand out in front of her. The Smashers' symbol started glowing red. "SMASH," she continued, bringing in her hand and forming a fish. The Triforce started glowing dark green. "BROTHERS!" she finished. She was then surrounded in a dark green tower.

_Inside the tower_

Chloe was floating inside all dark green. She was then surrounded in a dark green aura. When it disappeared, she was wearing Link's clothes. Her hair turned a shade darker than it was. Her eyes were still blue. Her ears were pointed like Link's. Two dark green auras appeared in front of her. She grabbed the bottom of the left one and put her right arm next to the one on the right. When the auras vanished, the Master Sword and the Hylian Shield were there instead. She put the sword in its scabbard and the shield on her back. She then began her descent.

_Outside the tower_

"Whoa," everyone said when Chloe exited the tower. Chloe looked herself over.

"Strange," she said. Suddenly, a huge red hand came out of the wall, scaring everyone. It grabbed Pit and Rose before retreating into the wall with them.

"Well, she's ready," Link told everyone.

"A bit late on the warning," Andrea told him. The next to be grabbed by the hand was Authoress and Lex. Then it was Tommy and Len. After that it was Zelda and Shadow. Next, it was Silver and Chloe. Finally, Link was grabbed was grabbed and dragged through to the other side of the wall.

"Uh oh," Holly said as she pointed to the woods. The army was heading straight toward them.

"Looks like we won't be bored while we wait," nite train said as he took out one of his old crutches from his back pack as everyone started preparing for battle.

_On the other side of the wall_

"Wow, that was freaky," Rose commented. "Hey, we're glowing." It was true because she and Pit were giving off a dim white glow.

"That's wie- ah!" Silver commented before he bent over in pain. Shadow soon did the same.

"Crosses or garlic?" Rose asked the others, holding up a bunch of both. Everyone who knew took one or the other. Link, Zelda and Midna looked at them like they were crazy. "Shadow's turning into a vampire." Link and Zelda, always knowing to trust someone from the real world, quickly took a cross each. Midna still didn't trust her.

"I forgot how much that hurt," Shadow remembered. He then looked at Midna. She saw that he had fangs, claws growing from his fingertips and his shoes had spikes in them. He looked at her like he was hungry.

"Don't make me use this on you," Rose said as she took out a giant cross. Shadow quickly backed away. "I thought so."

"I forgot how much it hurts, too," Silver said. Midna saw that his legs were replaced by a ghost tail. He then started floating in mid-air, much to her surprise. Link then felt a shock of pain go throughout his body. He hugged his sides to try to suppress it, but did little to relieve the pain.

"Link!" Zelda said in shock, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," he told her. She gasped. His pupils were slits and his teeth were now fangs. "I just need to tell someone about this before we fight Ganondorf."

"You two go ahead with Midna," Rose told them. "I'll hand out the cloaks before we meet up with you." Zelda nodded as she, Link and Midna started making their way toward Ordon Village. What no one noticed at the time was that Chloe was sporting the same features.

_Link's house_

A girl with short brown hair and green eyes wearing a white shirt and brown capris with a pouch on her left leg sighed as she sat on the porch of Link's house. She looked out to see the sky looking like the time of twilight and black squares floating toward it.

"Where's Link?" she asked herself. "With that evil man and girl here, we can't fight back." She then put her hands together. "Please, goddesses, please bring Link back to us to help fight this evil off." Her prayer was answered. The moment she finished, Link, with the help of Zelda and Midna, started walking toward his house. "Link!"

"Ilia?" Link asked no one in particular. He then moaned in pain. Ilia quickly climbed down the ladder to see what was wrong.

"Link, are you alright?" she asked him as she walked up to him. "And since when could you talk?"

"Do you promise…not to be scared or at least…not run away?" he asked her while looking toward the ground and breathing heavily, ignoring her question. She looked at the two women beside him. One she instantly recognized as the Queen (although she still likes being called the Princess) and the other looked kinda scary, but if she was with the princess, then it was okay.

"I won't be scared," Ilia promised. Link slowly looked up. She gasped. Not only were his pupils' slits and his teeth fangs, his skin was starting to turn gray as well as his hair. He was also breathing heavily as if trying to stall something. She was scared and she wanted to run, but her feet wouldn't respond.

"I'm…sorry…for not telling you…sooner," Link told her, his voice started to be mixed in with a growl. "I'm turning…into a…woOOOOO!" He could no longer speak the human tongue.

"He won't last much longer," Midna told Zelda. "Let go of him." They both slowly let go of Link who then fell onto all fours on the ground. Blackness covered him, causing him to change. When the blackness disappeared, Link had fully changed into a wolf with a shackle and chain on his left paw.

"Link…" Ilia trailed off, not sure on what to say. Link whined and looked away.

"He truly loves you," Midna told her. She spun her head to look at her. "When I was traveling with him on his adventure, even though he couldn't talk, I knew he was only thinking of your safety." Ilia looked back at Link. His eyes pleaded for her forgiveness.

"Oh, Link," she sighed as she bent down to hug his head.

"STEPHANIE, GET BACK HERE!" Rose (wearing a cloak with the hood up) yelled as a female wolf that looked a lot like Link ran up to them. Everyone else (all wearing a cloak with the hood up) followed pursuit of Stephanie. They then saw Ilia hugging Link (both looking at the group) and Zelda and Midna looking at them in confusion.

"Were we interrupting something?" Authoress asked them.

"No, just that Link turned into a wolf," Zelda sighed. "Where did Chloe go?"

" **Stephanie** got turned into a wolf," Tommy answered. "Apparently, with Link's transformation, Stephanie took control." Stephanie whined.

"It's not my fault," Lex translated for her. Link barked twice. "Sorry about that. I thought there was a chance this wouldn't happen." Ilia looked at her in confusion. "I can understand animals."

"Do you know where Ganondork is?" Len asked her. She nodded, not noticing what she called him. "Can you take us to him?"

"I guess," Ilia told him. "But I'm scared." Link barked once.

"Have courage, Ilia," Lex translated. "You can do it. Just believe in yourself."

"How did you get all of that with just one bark?" Tommy asked her.

"The animal language is weird," Lex replied. "Seventeen barks means no and eighteen means yes."

"He's in the ranch along with this other girl," she told them. "Link, will you come back?" Link rubbed her leg.

"Of course I will," Lex replied. "Just wait for me, okay?" Ilia nodded as the group made their way through town and toward the ranch.

_On the other side of the wall_

"Well, this is a lot more fun than just waiting for them," m3At told nite train.

"You got that right," nite train replied as he shot another Primid with his rifle.

"Ditto, use AK-47 attack!" m3At yelled at Ditto. Ditto nodded and glowed before ending up in m3At's hands as an AK-47. He then aimed and started mowing down the army.

"How-a long will they-a take?" Andrea (transformed) asked Peach as she hit a Fire Primid.

"I don't know," Peach told her. "We just need to have faith in them." Andrea nodded as she launched a fire ball at a Metal Primid.

"Keep fighting them," Brach (transformed) said as he butted a Byton in the face to Mario.

"You-a don't have to-a tell me twice!" Mario replied as he kicked a Scope Primid in the face.

"After this, I'm taking a break," Holly (transformed) as Squirt, Ivy and Chary fought off against the advancing army. "After I got you from your world, we've been to every world since."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Red agreed as Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard did the same as the other three Pokémon. "We could use a break."

"Watch out!" Nana screamed at Harley and Elizabeth as they almost got hit by a Boom Primid. They jumped out of the way just in time. Popo then hammered it, making it disappear. Nana sighed in relief. After a few more minutes, the army that was attacking them was gone. Everyone sighed in relief.

"Good job," a voice said from above them. They all saw the Ancient Minister floating in the sky. On his floating platform was a Subspace Bomb. "Now, try to deactivate this." The bomb dropped to the ground. Two R. came out from behind it and put their arms in the side, causing it to open up and start the countdown for three minutes. The Ancient Minister then floated into the sky. A red portal appeared and he flew through it.

"At least I kept these around this time," Holly smiled to herself, taking out a pair of wire cutters from her backpack. She removed the paneling, looked inside for a moment and cut a blue wire, causing the countdown to stop at one minute and fifty-three seconds. "Done."

Now, it was all up to the others.

_At Ordon Ranch_

Everyone came up to inside the cattle range. All the goats that usually roam the fenced in area were in the barn. In the middle of the field was Ganondorf and the female in the cloak. Everyone came up to them. Link growled.

"Ganondick, I presume," Authoress told him as she mocked bowed.

"Shut up," Ganondorf told her. "You met me a couple of hours ago in Arbiter's Grounds, remember?"

"No, I don't," Authoress told him with a twinkle in her eye. Lex laughed.

"Well, I see the Twilight worked for what we wanted to do," the cloaked figure said out loud.

"Cut the cr(beep!)p, Kelly," Rose said while glaring at the cloaked figure. "Don't you even know what you've gotten yourself into?"

"Yes I do," Kelly told her as she removed the hood from her head, allowing everyone to see her blonde hair and blue eyes. "I got a reason to beat you up."

"You really are stupid," Rose sighed. "I guess you'll figure it out at the end, though. You always do and you always will."

"Just shut up and fight me," Kelly told her. Rose glared at her. "SUPER," she said, bringing her right hand in front of her, the Smashers' symbol glowing black. "SMASH," she continued, bringing her left hand up, the Triforce on it starting to glow dark gray. "BROTHERS," she continued, lifting her hands above her head. "MELEE!" she finished while being surrounded in a dark gray tower. Rose continued to glare.

_Inside the tower_

Kelly was floating in the middle of nowhere with dark grey all around her. She was then surrounded in a dark gray aura. When it disappeared, she was wearing Ganondorf's clothes. Her now red hair was in the same style as his. Her nails were painted black. When she opened her eyes, they were yellow. She smiled an evil smile before beginning her descent.

_Outside the tower_

Rose continued to glare as Kelly exited the tower. Kelly looked at her and laughed a little.

"Surprised?" she asked.

"Not really," Rose commented. "I'm just surprised you don't have Ganondork's skin." Kelly glared at her before she started walking over toward her.

"Rose, what about your ankle?" Pit asked her. Rose knew her ankle couldn't take a battle that was too long. It was throbbing right now.

"I'll make it as quick as possible," Rose replied. She separated Palutena's Bow and walked up to meet the challenge. She threw the cloak away (so did everyone else) and glided up to Kelly, slashing her as she went past. Kelly dodged to the best of her abilities, but still got a cut on her cheek. A bit of blood escaped the wound.

"At least I know your weaknesses," Kelly told her. Rose widened her eyes, remembering what she and Len told Kelly back when they were still friends. She glanced at her left arm and right before looking back at Kelly.

"You still have to exploit it!" Rose yelled as she put the bow back together and readied an arrow. Kelly ran up to her in hopes of exploiting her weaknesses. She then let it fly. Kelly moved to the side just in time to miss it, but Rose changed it so it looped in the air and came and shot her in the back.

"No you don't!" Pit yelled as he slashed Ganondorf on the side. Rose didn't realize he was only a foot away from her. What she didn't notice was Ganondorf actually had a hold of her left hand and some of the skin was peeled away in the process.

"Thanks," Rose told him. "I'm afraid that if he got to my left arm, I would be useless in a battle." Pit nodded, seeing metal under it and part of a carving of Silver's symbol on it, as Kelly came up toward them. Both got in a position for battle before an arrow covered in light hit her. She screamed in pain as electricity came from where she was hit aka her shoulder. Both looked back to see Tommy with a giant bow.

"Get her!" Tommy yelled at them. They nodded as they went to get Kelly. Unfortunately for Rose, she didn't notice she was running right by Ganondorf. He grabbed her right leg which made her stop.

"Kelly told me all about your weaknesses," he told her. Rose's eyes widened in fear. "I'll just exploit that now." He then used his great strength to smash her leg in two. Instead of blood coming from it, metal parts did instead. Everyone gawked at the site. Rose's left ankle could take her weight and Rose fell down. Ganondorf then got up. The sandal on her metal leg disappeared.

"ROSE!" Len yelled as he went to get her.

"Can't let you do that, Len," Kaitlin (transformed) said as she grabbed his right arm from out of nowhere. He stopped in his tracks. "We just need to get rid of the two most dangerous." She then ripped his arm from his shoulder. He screamed in pain. Like Rose, instead of blood, there was metal and fake skin. Everyone gasped as he fell to his knees, holding his shoulder. Kaitlin snapped the arm in two and threw it away.

"Kaitlin, you're not supposed to be here," Kelly told her. "Oh well, at least we got the most dangerous two."

"Damn it!" Rose cursed as she hit the ground. "This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"Apparently, it is," Kaitlin told her. "Let's see what you guys can do." Everyone else chose an opponent and started fighting. Pit then came up to Rose.

"Rose…" He trailed off, not finding the right words.

"It's just an Advanced Metal Prosthetic or AMP for short," Rose told him, not meeting his eyes. "Please, help me." He then started lifting her up. Len saw this, got up and went over to help. Pit noticed that both of his knees were scratched, but the right one wasn't bleeding; it had metal underneath of the skin. They then went over to a corner that was far away from the battles.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your limbs?" Pit asked them. The twins looked at each other, sharing a message just by their eyes alone (and if anyone believes in it, twin telepathy).

"When we were little, we were visiting a worksite our mom was at," Len started.

"Sam was with our big brother," Rose continued. "Neither of them got hurt."

"We were in the worksite when some giant bars fell down," Len explained. "They crushed my right limbs while doing the same to Rose's left arm and right leg. The damage was too great and we had to get them amputated."

"We then got outfitted with the best prosthetics money could buy personally designed by Grandpa Elric and Great Uncle Al from our mother's side," Rose continued. "We're very grateful for them. We never told anyone, not even family, except for Kelly and one other and look how that turned out." She chuckled a sad laugh.

"I may not be much help, but I can still fight," Len said. "I'm figuring out this transformation." He held his hands as if they were guns, got up, and joined the fighting.

"Go ahead," Rose told Pit. "I'll be fine." Pit nodded reluctantly and joined the fighting. From her purse, she took out a wash cloth. She gulped as she put it in her mouth.

Meanwhile, Link, Authoress, Lex and Midna were fighting Ganondorf. Link growled and barked once.

"He said that you're goanna pay for what you did to Rose," Lex translated. "I agree, she didn't deserve her leg to be smashed."

"Yeah, that's just mean," Authoress agreed. With katana in hand, she ran up to him and started slashing. Ganondorf slowly backed up to avoid the sword, but Link came up from the side and bit him on the leg. Ganondorf screamed out in pain. Lex then hit him on the head with the flat side of her sword while Midna hit him with a ball of magic on the other side. It was so hard that although there was no blood, he fell unconscious.

"That was pretty good for not being at full power," Lex commented. Authoress nodded in agreement. Link then ran over to join the fight against Kaitlin.

"Do you guys honestly think you'll be able to defeat me?" she asked Stephanie, Tommy and Len.

"Actually, we do," Tommy said. Kaitlin ran up to him. He punched her with magic infused into it. Kaitlin kept going as if she didn't notice him and slashed his face. Stephanie then leaped at her and scratched her face. Len followed up by kicking her in the back with his metal leg. Kaitlin hit the ground, but quickly got back up. She quickly dropped back to her knees, though.

"What did you do?!" Kaitlin yelled at Len.

"Temporarily paralyzed you from the waist down," Len explained. "I wouldn't move if I were you." He then kicked her in the head with his right leg, not drawing any blood but knocking her unconscious. Link then walked up. "Oh, hey Link."

In the final battle, Pit, Shadow, Silver and Zelda were fighting against Kelly. Zelda aimed a light arrow at her and fired, hitting her in the thigh. Electricity coursed over her and paralyzed her, giving Pit and Shadow a chance to slash her. Shadow quickly backed up, but Kelly grabbed Pit before he could escape. Despite being smaller, she was able to lift him off the ground by his neck.

"I'm going to kill you," Kelly told him. Pit put his hands on her wrist, causing smoke to come from the contact, remembering what happened when Ganondorf did the same thing when they first met. She grimaced, but didn't say anything or move. Suddenly, someone kicked her on the side, causing her to let go and hold her side. She glared at whoever kicked her.

"Rose?" Pit questioned as he massaged his neck. Rose was back on her feet, her left ankle in a brace and her right leg replaced with a different one with no fake skin over it. Everyone could see the place where it connected to the leg as well as the scars above the very same place.

"Silver, do you think you can take control of Kelly?" Rose asked him, ignoring the stares she was receiving.

"Uh, yeah," Silver replied after getting over the initial shock of her walking.

"Do it, then," Rose told him. Kelly glared at her as Silver quickly flew over. He turned intangible and entered her. Kelly clutched her head as she tried to fight Silver, but proved to be of no use because her eyes changed from yellow to gold. It wasn't a big change, but it was noticeable enough. "Okay, now stay still while I kick her in the head." She prepared to kick Kelly/ Silver in the head with her right foot.

"No way!" Silver yelled as he quickly left Kelly, leaving her dazed. That was all that Rose needed. Once kicked, Kelly fell unconscious.

"Rose, where did you get that leg?" Len asked as he walked up to her. "We didn't bring any spares with us."

"I took it out of the purse," Rose told him. "Man, was it painful putting it on especially since I did it improperly. Is everyone alright?" Everyone nodded.

"The Twilight," Midna noticed. Everyone looked to see that the village was returning to normal. Link and Stephanie were surrounded in a black glow. When it disappeared, they were back to normal and Chloe was in control. Red portals appeared under Kaitlin, Ganondorf and Kelly, sending them back into Subspace before closing.

"I may not have been in control, but that was just freaky," Chloe said out loud. Shadow and Silver where then covered in a white glow. When it disappeared, they were back to normal.

"At least that part didn't hurt," Silver commented. Shadow nodded in agreement.

"What should we do?" Len asked no one in particular.

"I say we go get the others and have some fun at Lake Hylia," Rose told the others. "That and I'll have the pleasure to put an arm on for you." Len gulped.

"Could you guys hold on for a few minutes?" Link asked them. "I need to talk to Ilia before we go." Everyone nodded as they started leaving the ranch. Ilia came through the gate, surprised at the people and animals leaving the ranch, but quickly spotted Link and ran up to him.

"Link! Are you alright?" she asked him. Link nodded.

"Sorry I made you worry," Link told her as he looked toward the ground.

"It's okay," Ilia told him as she lifted his head to have his eyes meet hers. "I forgive you." Their heads started getting closer until they closed their eyes and their lips met. (Authoress: *barfs on the floor* Clean up on Aisle Three.) There was then a flash of light that came from the entrance. Both looked over to see the source.

"I got the black mail material!" Rose, holding a camera, yelled out before running away. Ilia was confused while Link glared at Rose.

"I'll be back," he told Ilia. "I don't know how long I'll be away, but I will be back." Ilia nodded as Link ran after Rose. "GET BACK HERE WITH THAT!" Ilia wondered what was so bad about what that girl did.

_An hour later; Lake Hylia_

Everyone was relaxing at Lake Hylia. With the exceptions of Popo and Nana, everyone was wearing swim suits/ trunks and having a fun time in the water or relaxing on the shore. With Hyrule back to its well deserved peace and Rose getting black mail material against Link, everyone agreed that it was a successful day (even though Link said it was bittersweet).

"This was a great idea, coming to Lake Hylia for some down time," Rose (without the fake skin on her left arm and normal) told Pit and Len (new metal arm and no fake skin on his right leg and normal) who were sitting near the lake.

"Agree," Len said. Pit nodded. Pit then became confused because of something earlier.

"How could you swim and not sink and fly?" he asked Rose.

"The metal on my arm and other leg is made of a super light metal that was recently found," Rose explained. "It doesn't sink that easily in water, in fact it can float just below the surface and a baby could lift it without any effort, but this leg right now is steel, so I would sink if I went in the water right now and I wouldn't get far in the sky."

"Same with my arm," Len added. Pit nodded in understanding.

"Well, at least this gives me time to read my new Nintendo Power magazine," Rose said as she pulled out the September 2010 edition. She opened it up to a random page and started reading it. She then turned the page and started screaming in joy. She then turned to Pit and randomly hugged him. "YOU'RE GETTING A NEW GAME!"

"I'm what?" Pit asked her, confused. Len picked up the magazine and looked at the article.

"You're getting a new game," Len told him. "Look." Pit saw an article about a new adventure after twenty years of waiting. "Surprised, eh?"

"To put it mildly, yes," Pit said as he grabbed his head, a smile stretching across his face. Rose calmed down a little bit, grabbed the magazine back and turned the page again.

"Yay! New Legend of Zelda game!" Rose announced. "Strange though. Link isn't actually the hero in this one."

"Let me see," Len said as he grabbed the magazine from Rose. He looked at the article that told about the return of Navi, Midna's daughter, and a girl that was part Sheikah. The girl in the article that was named Lindyn was said to be the hero. He looked at the title of the game. It was 'The Legend of Zelda: The Descendant of Link.' He screamed like a little girl.

"Len, why did you scream like a little girl?" Rose asked him. Len continued to stare at the article.

"Ah, this is the life," Authoress told m3At, Ditto, nite train and Lex as they relaxed on the shore having non-alcoholic drinks out of coconuts.

"Yep," m3At told her. "Hawaii all over again."

"And I'm with you guys," Lex added.

"And my leg isn't in a cast," nite train finished.

"Ditto dit dit ditto," Ditto said out loud, remembering about the plane. They all sighed in happiness.

"Hey, I got an idea," Lex told the others. "Let's sing a song and see if anyone else joins in." the others nodded in agreement. "I'll start it. Authoress, music." Authoress snapped her fingers and a radio appeared.

"Oh, can we join in?" Elizabeth asked as she and Harley (both dripping wet) walked up to them. They nodded and gave both of them a song sheet.

"We'll be singing smiling (which I do not own)," Authoress said as she pushed the play button and music started coming out of it.

Lex: **_Smiling together  
Will be together  
_**Rose: _**Konna gojisei dakarakoso waratte mirai e to arukou** (As it's such a time in history let's smile and step toward the future)_ ****  
 _Smiling together_

The group was startled when Rose sang while walking over with Pit and Len following behind her. Some of the others came up as well while clapping their hands in time with the music.

Stephanie: _**Ichibyou goto ni sekai no dokoka de** (At every second somewhere in the world)_ **  
 _Hito ga shini yuki hito ga umare yuku_** _(People pass away and people are born)_ **  
**Len: _ **Ichirin-bana ga kareru yori mo hayaku** (Faster than a single flower dies)_ **  
 _Hito wa kawaite hito wo motometeru_** _(People get dry and need relationships to others)_ **  
 _  
_**Harley: _ **Katachi aru mono hodo ni kantan ni moroku kowareteku kara** (As visible things are more fragile and easier to break)_ **  
**nite train: ** _Oh... How to love?  
_** Peach: _**Mada wakaranai...** (I still don't know…)_ **  
**Pit: _ **Nara konna no wa dou?** (Then how about this?)_ **  
**nite train, Peach and Pit: _ **Ima sugu dare ni datte dekiru yo** (Anyone can do it right now)_ **  
 _  
_**Stephaine: ** _Smiling together  
_** Len: **_Will be together  
_** Elizabeth: _**Konna gojisei dakarakoso waratte mirai e to arukou** (As it's such a time in history let's smile and step toward the future)_ **  
 _  
_**Stephanie: ** _Smiling together  
_** Rose: **_Will be together  
_** Peach: _**Donna arasoi datte kotoba ja naku kokoro de kanjitara** (No matter what kinds of fights it may be once you feel it in your heart, not by words)_ ****  
 _Smiling together_

Len: _**Miyou ni yoccha kireigoto kai?** (Do you think we just keep lining up nice words?)_ **  
 _Nara muri ni nattoku shinakute ii ze kenkai no sai_** _(Then, you don't need to agree to them grudgingly, we're just in different views)_ **  
 _Nobody needs to be the same, ori tobidase_** _(Nobody needs to be the same, just get out of the cage)_ ****  
 _Let's open our gate_

Len and Rose: **_no time to HATE!  
_** Len: _**Miwatasu sekai ni sakasu ze tairin** (In the world we overlook we let a big flower bloom)_ **  
 _ANTI mo hikkurumete wakasu seidai ni_** _(We'll get everyone actively excited, even the antis)_ **  
 _I've never seen a SMILING face which ain't beautiful  
Koko de baka yatterya hi mo kurerusa _**_(If we have fun and frolic here, the day will be over)_ **  
 _  
_**Lex: _ **Ichibanboshi ni inotteru dake ja** (Just wishing upon the first star in the evening alone)_ **  
 _Hito wa susumezu hito wa modorenai no_** _(Would not make people step forward nor go back)_ **  
 _  
_**Andrea: _ **Sora kara nagametara, kokkyou nado nai hitotsu no wakusei dakara** (As we view the earth from space, it's a planet without boundaries)_ **  
**m3At: ** _Oh... Stop the war now  
_** Zelda: _**Dou surya ii no...** (I don't know what to do…)_ **  
**Nana: _ **Nara konna no wa dou?** (Then how about this?)_ **  
**m3At, Zelda and Nana: _ **Ima sugu dare ni datte dekiru yo** (Anyone can do it right now)_ **  
 _  
_**Lex: ** _Smiling together  
_** Stephanie: **_Will be together  
_** nite train: _**Minna waraeba kado ni fuku kitaru** (If everyone smiles, happiness will come)_ **  
 _Sasayaka na ima wo_** _(In this simple moment)_ **  
 _  
_**Zelda: ** _Smiling together  
_** m3At: **_Will be together  
_** Nana: _**Sonna kanashii kao wa niawanai yo** (Such a sad face won't suit you)_ **  
 _Isshoni utaou_** _(Let's sing together)_ **  
**Nana and Harley: **** _Smiling together_

nite train: _**Chotto machinsai** (Just wait a minute)_ **  
**Authoress: _ **Toke ochita koori wa bunmei no daishou** (Melted ice is the price of civilization)_ **  
**m3At: ** _It's what's inside  
_** Authoress: _**Kiba mukidashita tenpenchii** (Convulsion of shows its fangs)_ **  
**nite train and m3At: ** _Respectable MOTTAINAI  
_** Lex: _**ECO to EGO no kamihitoe, Propaganda** (There's a little line between ECO and EGO; It's a propaganda)_ **  
**nite train and m3At: ** _Kizuku no wa hoka demonai_** Lex: _**jibun de mikiwamenakya** (You should find out the truth by yourself)_ **  
 _  
_**Len: _ **Mimi wo sumase nakutemo** (Even if you don't try to listen to them)_ **  
**Pit: _ **Minna kizuiteru desho** (All of you have noticed that, right?)_ **  
**Stephanie: _ **Misekake heiwa no naka** (In feigned place)_ **  
**m3At: _ **Atsui itai yo no koe** (Their cries of telling hotness and pains)_ **  
**Andrea: _ **Kuni mo iro mo chi mo koe** (If we could get together crossing borders)_ **  
**Rose: _ **Hitotsu ni naru to shitara** (Going beyond color and bloodlines)_ **  
**Elizabeth: _ **Kitto sore wa kono basho** (I'm sure this is the place for it)_ **  
 _  
_**Everyone: **** _Nico Nico Douga_

**_Smiling together Will be together_ **

Everyone kept clapping their hands to the time of the music. The others who weren't singing minus Shadow were doing so as well. ****  
 _  
_

**_Smiling together Will be together_ **

m3At: **_Smiling together  
_** Zelda: **_Will be together  
_** Elizabeth: _**Konna gojisei dakarakoso waratte mirai e to arukou** (As it's such a time in history let's smile and step toward the future)_ **  
 _  
_**nite train: ** _Smiling together  
_** Harley: **_Will be together  
_** Rose: _**Donna arasoi datte kotoba janaku kokoro de kanjitara** (No matter what kinds of fights it may be once you feel it in your heart, not by words)_ ****  
 _Smiling together_

Pit: _**Smiling patto mi hitorigoto ga nagareteru you de** (Smiling, on the surface it looks like monologues flow on the screen)_ **  
 _BEAT ni kodou ga awasaru, aisatsu What's up!_** _(But it's the world that throbs get into beat and greet 'What's up!')_ **  
 _Genki ga nai nara isshoni miyou ka_** _(If you lack energy, why don't we watch it together?)_ **  
 _Saa, rainen no saki bokura ga owasetakunai warai_** _(Now we never want to stop making others smile, next year and forever)_ **  
 _This is sunrise hoka ni konna basho nai desho?_** _(This is sunrise, there's no place like this, right?)_ **  
 _  
_**Lex: ** _Smiling together  
_** Authoress: **_Will be together  
_** Pit: _**Minna waraeba kado ni fuku kitaru** (If everyone smiles, happiness will come)_ **  
 _Sasayaka na ima wo_** _(In this simple moment)_ **  
 _  
_**Elizabeth: ** _Smiling together  
_** Andrea: **_Will be together  
_** Harley: _**Sonna kanashii kao wa niawanai yo** (Such a sad face won't suit you)_ **  
 _Isshoni utaou_** _(Let's sing together)_ **  
 _  
_**Everyone: _ **Smiling together Will be together**_

"That was-a amazing," Mario commented as everyone who wasn't singing minus Shadow clapped for them.

"It's about time I get going back," Midna told the others, seeing the sky was getting close to Twilight. "My people need me."

"I'll see you off," Link (wearing his normal clothes) told her.

"Well, you'll need one of us to power the mirror," Authoress told them. "I'll go with you."

"Shadow, can you put the pendants back where they were formed?" Len asked him. "It's very important for someone else." Rose looked at her twin with a confused look. Shadow shrugged his shoulder in an 'I don't really care' way. He used Chaos Control to take him, Link, Authoress and Midna to Arbiter's Grounds.

_Arbiter's Grounds_

"Well, I guess this is good bye…again," Midna told Link as Authoress stood next to the pendants on the holder of the mirror and Shadow stood a ways away.

"Are you going to shatter the mirror again?" Link asked her. Midna shook her head.

"I will break it apart, but not so no one can never come back again," Midna told him. "It wouldn't be fair to you or Zelda." Link smiled and nodded. Midna then faced Authoress. "I'm ready." Authoress nodded and put her hand on the holder. The pendants started glowing before they became the mirror again. Midna ran up the stairs and stood in the circle.

"Get ready," Authoress said as the mirror started glowing again with light.

"Link," Midna said as she threw him a pendant as she started turning into dust. He caught it. It looked like the other pendants, but bigger. "This was my mother's. This will keep the Mirror of Twilight stable from now on." She then cried a single tear which she pushed toward the mirror. "I'll never forget you." She finished turning into dust and went through the portal. The tear hit the mirror. It cracked into seven pieces as Authoress backed away. They turned into pendants. Six of them flew away into different directions while the last one stayed where it was at. Link put the pendant he received from her into his pocket.

 _/Well, that's one less thing I have to do, /_ Shadow thought to himself.

"Ready to go back?" Authoress asked him. Link nodded, not removing his eyes form the ground. Shadow walked over to them with Chaos Emerald in hand.

"Chaos Control!" he yelled. A light flashed and they disappeared.

_A few minutes later; Lake Hylia_

"Well, we better get back to the mansion," Rose told everyone else since night had already descended and the bugs were started to bite them. Everyone who was with her when they arrived as well as Link and Zelda nodded. She then turned to the group of five. "We can give you guys a portal to where ever you're going."

"Well, I was going to see my brothers to help them with something," Authoress admitted. "As I kept world hopping, m3At, nite train, and Lex decided to come help them as well and m3At's Ditto just came along for the ride."

"Ditto," Ditto added.

"They actually live right outside Smashville."

"That's where we're going," Pit said.

"I guess we'll go back to the others and we'll go our separate ways," Rose said. She then took out a Wii Remote. A portal opened in front of everyone. Everyone started going through it, but Len stopped Rose for a moment.

"Rose, what do we tell everyone about our limbs?" Len asked her, moving his right arm to prove his point.

"The truth," Rose told him. "With everything that's happened, they were bound to find out eventually. Besides, Jasmin might be able to help us with new limbs." Len nodded as the twins walked through the portal. The portal disappeared behind them.

_Smash Mansion_

A portal opened in front of the remains of Smash Mansion. Everyone looked surprise except Authoress who looked mad.

"CRAZY! MH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, scaring everyone in the process. Master Hand, covered in burn marks and dust, floated up to her. "What happened?" Master Hand visibly tensed seeing her.

"Crazy got into the chocolates when I was unconscious," Master Hand told her. Everyone not very familiar with Authoress looked confused.

"I helped you rebuild the mansion last time Crazy destroyed it which wasn't long ago and now YOU LET HIM DESTROY IT AGAIN?!" Authoress yelled at him again.

"Well, I'm sorry, little sister, but I can't stop him every time," Master Hand told her. The Smashers and the ones from the real world stared at Authoress.

"Well, I might as well tell you my full name," Authoress said while facing the confused group, remembering she only told them her first name. "My full name, including my title, first, nickname and last names, is Queen Authoress 'Starcy' Hand. I am the adopted sister of Master Hand and Crazy Hand." Everyone stared at her.

"Where are the others?" Harley asked, not paying attention to the situation at hand.

"They went back to the Real World where they were at when I stopped time," Master Hand explained. "Crazy's in rehab and is suffering from withdrawal."

"It's about time!" Authoress complained. "Anyways, on a different subject, I didn't even think you and Crazy were even able to have a chosen one." Everyone gasped at what she said.

"Wait, I really do have your brothers' powers?" Len asked. "And I was never supposed to be able to have their powers?"

"Correct," Authoress told him. "Their powers, used in the right conditions, can even rival that of a powerful Author. The power of even the weakest Author is unimaginable to a mere human, so I'm surprised you haven't gone insane yet."

"Even Authors themselves fall prey to the madness in their own power," nite train agreed while shaking his head with a hand on his forehead, remembering a few incidences during the Author Meetings Authoress and m3At told him about (Authoress and m3At: Two words…don't ask).

"Animators aren't that bad," Lex added.

"Neither are Everythings," m3At included.

"Ditto dit ditto dit," Ditto agreed with everything that had been said.

"So, I'm going to train you," Authoress told him, startling everyone, but no one as bad as Rose and Len themselves. "Don't worry, I'll make an OC from his DNA and that one will attend school and stay at home so your parents don't suspect anything." Rose and Len looked at each other with worry.

"Do you want to go?" Rose asked him. Len looked at the ground.

"Kinda," Len said. "I don't really know how to use her powers, so by learning how they work, I can help you guys out."

"Then go," Rose told him. "Go. But promise you'll come back."

"I promise," Len told her. They then embraced in a hug.

"You better come back," Rose whispered to him. Len then went over to the group of five. Master Hand snapped his fingers. A portal appeared in front of the group that was leaving.

"Don't worry," Authoress told Rose. "He'll be back by the time after you leave Subspace the first time." They then went through the portal. When it disappeared, Rose sank to her knees and started crying. Pit put a hand on her flesh shoulder. Rose looked into his eyes and nodded.

"This probably isn't the best time to say this, but I made a temporary base at your mansion," Master Hand told Rose.

"YOU DID WHAT?!"


	20. Aura Master

_Two days later_

After yelling at Master Hand for what he did, Rose told him he had to be out in a week or else something that wasn't supposed to talk the human tongue was going to die. She also gave him a hint; it wasn't a Pokémon. Let's just say the Hand got started on repairs right away. The mansion was now almost complete.

After learning that Link and Zelda/ Sheik were going to be staying in the real world with Rose, Sam and the three 'transfer students' along with the other Smashers, Jasmin quickly finished their fake IDs (not for Sheik) and school enrollment as well as an excuse as to why they weren't there on the first day.

The OC that Authoress promised did come, but Rose didn't like the fact that this Len's right arm and left leg were flesh although he did come with the weird ability to not see anything that wasn't human or couldn't pose as one which came in handy for him not to be able to tell other people (short version: he actually looked a little brain dead). Also, he would stay in the Real World which would make things easier on everyone.

Well, anyways, some of them were now in one of their classes (fifth period to be exact). The teacher (not having memorized any of the names) looked at the list to find out who was here and who wasn't. Since the list was in no particular order, the teacher shot out names at random.

"Angelo Icarus?"

"Here," Pit replied.

"Rose Stevens?"

"Here," Rose replied. For some reason, she was wearing leggings, boots and a glove on her left hand.

"Tommy Hawkman?"

"Here," Tommy repled.

"Congratulations," the teacher told them as he mock clapped. "You three are the only ones left in the Creative Writing class." The group looked at each other with confusion. "Everyone else didn't pass the initiation and is taking an extra P.E. class right now." They counted their lucky stars. Rumor was the substitute P.E. teacher for that hour was part of the army and was SUPER strict and hard on the students. "Now, I want to all write a five page story that must be turned in by the end of this class period." They groaned. "The story must have a pl…" He stopped in mid-sentence. Everyone looked at him. Tommy waved a hand in front of his face for good measure.

"Saved by the hand," he told the others. They sighed in relief as they went to change in the bathrooms and then meet everyone in the commons (it was the plan they created in case it happened at school).

Ten minutes later, the group (which didn't include the Smashers minus Pit, Peach, Link and Zelda, both Sarahs, Rachel S., Harley, Elizabeth, Amanda (she left yesterday), and Anna) met up in the commons wearing their usual clothes, but Rose was still wearing a glove over her left hand as well as boots.

"Rose, why are you wearing a glove over your hand?" Kyle asked her.

"Remember when I told you that my arm and leg were AMPs?" Rose asked them. Everyone who wasn't at the incident nodded. "Well…" She took off the glove, showing metal. "The fake skin I was wearing at the time was the last of it." Everyone face palmed. Rose put her glove back on. "I'll get more sometime this weekend."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sam said as everyone started walking through the portal. It disappeared behind them.

"Finally, they're gone," Kelly told Kaitlin, Amy, Ariel and Tasha all of whom were hiding around a corner. They all sighed in relief. "Now, let's go report to Tabuu." A red portal appeared next to the girls. They all went through before it disappeared behind them.

_Subspace_

The red portal opened in a gloomy place that would make any that liked dark and gloomy places feel right at home. The five girls exited the portal as it closed behind them. The symbols faded to be on their hands, but they didn't notice. They noticed Wolf, Dedede, Bowser, Wario and Ganondorf waiting for them.

"Hurry up," Bowser told them. "He's not going to wait forever." The girls nodded and followed the ones they were chosen to. They walked for only for a minute before meeting up with Eggman, Eggman Nega and Ancient Minister. The three turned around to see Tabuu sitting in a huge throne.

"They went back to the mansion," Kaitlin told him with a grin on her face. "It won't be long before we can go to a different world and get their a(beep!)es."

"Of course," Tabuu told her with his chin resting in his hand. "I have already figured out that four of the Smashers are ready to come back." Everyone's eyes widened.

"Four?" Eggman contemplated. "That is quite a lot."

"But compared to what happened at the Olympic Games, it isn't a lot," Nega countered.

"Unfortunately, one of the worlds will only accept one of you and that one is the Ancient Minister," Tabuu continued. "The rest of you will be split up between the last three worlds."

"No problem," Amy told him. "When do we start?"

_Smash Mansion_

"WHAT?" everyone screamed after Master Hand told them that there were four people to get.

"What?" Master Hand said. "It's not my fault they're ready."

"WHAT?" everyone yelled again. Master Hand sighed.

"Can you even hear me?"

"WHAT?" Even though the mansion was almost complete, there was still a lot of construction work going on which made it hard to hear for anyone. Even those with good hearing couldn't hear a word the hand said. The only reason they could tell he was talking was the motions he was making with his… hand. Master Hand motioned for them to follow him. Everyone got up and did so.

 _"Do you know where we're going?"_ Rose asked Pit in Japanese after the construction noise got quieter. Her Japanese was a bit rusty (she hadn't used it until Len came to the mansion) and she needed to practice.

 _"Probably to the panic room,"_ Pit replied. _"It's sound proof from both sides, so we shouldn't be able to hear anything. We've only had to use it once when Toad fan girls tried to get at all of the guys. Luckily, the girls drove them off."_ Rose started questioning the boundaries of fandism.

"Okay, everyone," Master Hand called out. "We're here." Everyone saw a giant steel door with a wheel on it. The giant hand snapped his fingers and the door opened. "Everyone inside the pan- I mean the quiet room." Rose's eyes widened as everyone started going inside the metal room.

"What did you say earlier?" Ae-in asked.

"I said four people are ready to come back," Master Hand told everyone.

"WHAT?" everyone screamed.

 _/Delayed understanding…/_ Master Hand told himself in the back of his mind. "Crazy, start it up!" Nothing happened for a minute. "Oh, that's right. He's in rehab." Everyone fell on their faces. "Guess I'll just start the roulette up myself." He then floats over to a button on the wall. A giant roulette came from the ceiling and nearly crushing Sonic.

 _/Holy sh(beep!)t! /_ almost everyone thought of Sonic's luckiness. Sonic was just glad it missed him.

"Alright, let's start it up," Master Hand said as he pulled the handle on the roulette. The three slots on it suddenly changed into a four by two grid, startling everyone in the process. All the slots then started spinning around rapidly giving Halona a headache in the process. The four in the first column then stopped on a picture of Lucario, Ike, Captain Falcon and Marth.

"Looks like we'll be splitting up into groups," Rachel H. said out loud.

"All I'm saying is that one of them better not be defying the laws of physics," Jasmin told her.

"Hey, you know what would be weird?" Samantha asked the two girls and Halona, trying to get her to concentrate on something besides her headache. "If we were the ones to go get those guys."

"Yeah, I guess that would be weird," Halona said as she rubbed the side of her head.

"You guys are SO lucky," Lauren told them as she pointed to the roulette. Down the second column was Rachel H., Jasmin, Samantha and Halona. "I SO want to go." Four jaws hit the floor.

"Rose…" Master Hand called for her.

"Okay," Rose said, already knowing what he wanted. "Lucario is Pokémon number 448. Lucario is also called the Aura Pokémon. It has the ability to sense the auras of all things and it can understand the human language. Ike Gawain is the son of Griel and leads the Griel Mercenaries. He is the only Lord that wasn't born of royal or noble blood. He also avenged his father, but I personally don't know much about him. Captain Falcon-"

"Is the biggest perv on the face of the universe!" Zelda yelled out. Everyone jumped at her outburst. "If Samus was here, she would agree with me."

"Does he ever go after Peach?" Ryan asked in curiosity (not because he wanted a chance).

"No," Mario told him. "He-a said that she's-a too old for-a him because she-a thirty-si-" Mario couldn't finish his sentence because a golf club hit him in the back of the head.

"Oops, sorry Mario," Peach told him from the other side of the room. "My golf club _**slipped**_."

 _/You were out to kill him! /_ almost everyone's said in their mind. The only ones who didn't think this were Harley and Elizabeth because they believed her. Rose then took out a note book labeled 'One Million and One Questions about the Game Universe Mysteries'. She then turned to a specific page and started writing the following down.

 _Apparently, Peach is not as young as she looks. Despite her looks as an older teenager, she is actually thirty-si-_ A frying pan almost hit her, but she blocked it with her left arm at the last second.

"Oops, sorry Rose," Peach said from the other side of the room again. "My frying pan _**slipped**_."

/ _She crazy! /_ everyone except Harley and Elizabeth screamed in their heads again.

 _/If she's this strong, how come she keeps getting captured by Bowser? /_ Rose asked herself. _/There must be a conspiracy behind this! /_ She then went to a blank page and wrote a new question down.

_Bowser's Castle_

"I see you are back," Bowser said to Toad who had just returned from the Mushroom Kingdom. Toad then kneeled in front of him.

"Princess Peach has returned to Smash Mansion," Toad informed him.

"I see," Bowser said as he got up from his throne. "Soon, I will capture her and make her my bride!" He then started laughing like a maniac. Toad just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

_Smash Mansion; Panic Room_

"We got off topic," Rose told everyone, regaining their attention. "Captain Falcon is a racer and a bounty hunter. I do know his real name, but I'm saving it for black mail." Everyone who didn't know groaned in annoyance. "Marth is the emperor of Archanea and is married to a woman named Caeda."

"Wait, he's an emperor?" Master Hand asked. "I thought he was a prince."

"Not anymore," Rose told him. "Also, about his appearance…" She cleared her throat. "Dude looks like a lady," she sang. Everyone burst out into laughter.

"Okay, okay," Master Hand said as he calmed down. "First up is Lucario. As you all know, only Pokémon and Pokémon related people may go to that world, which means…"

"I wanted to take a break," Holly (normal) complained.

"I kinda did, too," Red agreed. "But if Lucario's in Kanto, then I might be able to get my eighth badge and then head over to the Pokémon League."

"You're in luck then," Master Hand told him. "Lucario was last seen in the Viridian Forest."

"But why in the Viridian Forest?" Brach asked. "Lucario's are found in Sinnoh, not Kanto."

"I don't know," Master Hand told him. He then turned to Red, Holly and Rachel H. "You guys will have to find Lucario and see why he's there." Rose then handed Red a Wii Remote. "I wish you good luck." The trio nodded as Red pushed pushed the A button. A portal appeared next to the roulette. The three went through it and the portal disappeared behind them. (Authoress: The next groups will be announced when they leave. For now, we will focus on the Pokémon group.)

_Kanto; Viridian Forest_

Over Kanto, or more specifically, over the Viridian Forest, a portal appeared about three hundred feet in the air. Falling out of the portal was Red, Holly and Rachel H.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Red and Rachel H. screamed as they fell toward the forest.

"THIS AGAIN?" Holly cried out, remembering when she dropped in on Red… literally. "SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL!" A red tower surrounded her (although it looked more like a comet since she was falling). When it disappeared, she was sporting her transformation add-ons. "CHARY, COME ON OUT!" She threw a Poke Ball below her. It opened up so Chary could come on out. She then caught it and landed on Chary's back who started flying through the sky.

"NO WAY!" Red cried, remembering he had Charizard. It was too late to call him out, though, because he and Rachel H. had hit the tree tops. Both cried out ows and ouches before landing on the ground below.

"You think they're okay?" Chary asked Holly.

"Yeah," Holly replied. "If I could survive a fall from further up and land on Red without major injuries, then they can land in the forest with trees and branches to break their fall."

"I have to land in a clearing," Chary told her trainer. "The trees are too close together." Holly nodded in understanding.

"Too bad I forgot to ask Rose for another communicator," Holly commented. "That would've been really helpful right now." Chary then flew off to find a clearing, hoping things would be okay down in the forest.

_Down in the forest_

"Ow," Red groaned as he sat up on the ground. He looked at Rachel H. to see her doing the same.

"Where are we?" Rachel H. asked him as she rubbed her head. Red looked around.

"We're in the middle of the Viridian Forest," he told her. "This is where I got lost when I was first on my journey and where I caught Ivysaur when he was just a Bulbasaur." The two then got up. "There's no way a Charizard would be able to get through the trees. We have to find a clearing and wait for Holly there." The two then started walking in a random direction.

After a few minutes, the two came up to a big tree. Red stopped Rachel H.

"Why did you-" He put a hand over her mouth.

"There's Kakuna on that tree," Red whispered. True to his word, over half the bark on the tree was covered in Kakuna. "We have to be quiet or else they'll evolve into Beedrill and attack us."

"HEY YOU GUYS!" Holly (transformed and surprisingly getting there really fast) yelled from right behind them, causing the other two to yelp in surprise.

Bad consequence; the Kakuna heard them.

Even worse consequence; they started glowing.

"RUN!" Red yelled. "THEY'RE EVOLVING!" The girls screamed and started running away at a very fast pace. They were not fast enough because one of the Kakuna now Beedrill spotted them. It told the others and now there was a whole swarm of Beedrill chasing after Red, Holly and Rachel H.

"We can't out run them!" Holly noticed. "Ivy, Razor Leaf!" She then threw a Poke Ball toward the Beedrill. When it opened, Ivy came out and immediately used Razor Leaf. It took down the ones in the front, but the ones from the back were still coming toward them.

"Charizard, Flamethrower!" Red yelled as he threw a Poke Ball toward the Beedrill. It opened up to let Charizard out and he immediately used Flamethrower on the remaining Beedrill.

Good news; the Beedrill retreated.

Bad news; the Flamethrower caught some of the trees on fire.

"RED!" Holly, Ivy and Rachel H. yelled at the trainer.

"Why's it my fault?" he asked them.

"You told me to use Flamethrower!" Charizard told him.

"Ivy, return!" Holly called, holding out a Poke Ball which shot out a red beam at Ivy (who was screaming her head off and trying to get away from the flames) and returned her to the Poke Ball. "Squirt!" Holly threw another Poke Ball which opened and let the Squirtle out.

"Lots of flames," Squirt commented with wide eyes.

"Squirt, put the fire out with Water Gun," Holly commanded her. Squirt started doing so.

"Squirtle, help out Squirt!" Red said as he threw another Poke Ball toward the flames. It opened up to allow Squirtle out. Squirtle's eyes widened to the site of the fire.

"That's not good," Squirtle reasoned with himself. He then started using Water Gun on the trees as well. It took them a total of five minutes to put out the fire. After that, the two Squirtles were exhausted and everyone except Charizard was coughing because of the smoke.

"Squirt/le, (Red: Charizard,), return," Red and Holly coughed as Holly held up a Poke Ball and Red held two. A red beam escaped them and hit the two Squirtles and Cahrizard, making them go back in the Poke Ball in the process.

"Quick, we have to get out of here," Red told the girls as he put his Poke Balls away. The two nodded and ran away. They managed to get away before a forest ranger came to see the burnt trees.

_Half an hour later_

The group of three was panting heavily in a different part of the forest. There was a small river nearby. Luckily, there weren't any Pokemon in this part of the forest except for the Magikarp in the river.

"Don't… make fun of… the Magikarp," Red told the girls as he breathed heavily. "If you do… they'll evolve… into Gyarados… and attack us." Holly gave a shaky thumbs up. Rachel H. just nodded. They all learned their lesson today (Today's Lesson: Listen to Red's warnings; they might just save your life or at least keep you from getting seriously injured.).

"Red?" someone from the shadows of the trees asked out loud. Red instantly recognized that voice.

"Hi, Lucario." Both girls looked at him weirdly before looking back to the shadows. The Pokémon they were looking for stepped into the light so everyone could see them. "What are you doing in Kanto and not Sinnoh?"

"The army is back," Lucario explained. All three humans had wide eyes while staring at him. "I fought some of the army in Sinnoh and then stow away on a boat to Kanto to find you. Do those two girls…"

"Yeah, they know everything," Red reassured him. "Why didn't you just read their minds?"

"I did," Lucario dead panned. "They noticed my presence before I could read anything."

"IT'S IMPOLITE!" the girls screamed at the Pokémon.

"Actually, I already knew," Red told him. "Holly and Rachel H. come from the Real World." Lucario's eyes widened. "Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard and I learned about the army's return when Holly literally dropped in on me."

"I already said I was sorry!" Holly yelled at him.

"Anyways, everyone's coming back together to fight him," Red continued. "Do you want to come back?"

"I had thought we defeated him," Lucario said out loud. "It seems we were wrong. I will come back."

"Well, that makes things easy," Rachel H. said out loud. "Hey, Red. Get the Wii Remote out." Red nodded and opened up a pocket in his backpack. He reached inside. He had a confused look on his face before checking another. He then quickly checked all the pockets.

"Holly, did I give the Wii Remote to you?" he asked with a scared look.

"YOU LOST IT?" Holly yelled at him with fire in the background. Red shivered in fear. "NOW WHAT ARE GOING TO DO, HUH?"

"I thought I saw something fell out of Red's backpack," Rachel H. told the two. "When we were running away from the Beedrill, I saw something white fall out of your backpack when you were taking out Charizard's Poke Ball."

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?" Holly directed her anger toward Rachel H.

"Because I thought it was just a piece of paper," Rachel H. countered, not fazed in the least. "As long as no one went over there, it should still be there."

"We might as well go get it, then," Holly said after calming down. "Might as well get away from these weak Pokémon."

Good news: Magikarp have really bad hearing.

Bad news: One of them heard her anyways. That one Magikarp started glowing.

"OH, GREAT MOVE!" Red and Rachel H. yelled at Holly, their turn having the fire in the background. "RUN!" The four started running before the Magikarp totally evoloved into Gyarados. When Gyarados was done, it was confused as to where the girl that called it weak went to.

_In the charred spot of the Viridian Forest_

Everyone was panting as they regained their breath from running away from the Gyarados. (Today's 2nd Lesson: Hell hath no fury like a Gyarados's rage (also a woman's scorn).) Red was the first to speak.

"I… warned you…" he breathed heavily to Holly.

"Sorry," Holly breathed. Lucario was the first to stand up. His eyes glowed red for a moment before closing them. He held up a paw to the trees before opening his eyes again.

"The army," Lucario told them. "They found us." He then got ready to run toward them before Rachel H. grabbed his leg.

"You can't go alone," she told him sternly as she glared at him. He glared back. "What if you get hurt? You'll have no one to help you out. Let us help you. You can lean on others." Lucario's eyes widened at the emotion she put in her words. He then lowered his head.

"I was abandoned when I was just a baby Riolu," Lucario explained. "I survived on my own for years. I can still survive against the army." He then pulled free and ran into the forest.

"WAIT!" Rachel H. called to him. He didn't respond and just kept running.

"Everyone, come on out!" Red and Holly called at the same time as they both threw three Poke Balls into the air. All of their Pokémon came out as the Poke Balls returned to Red and Holly. Red's Pokémon they started eying Holly's.

"Not again," the two groaned.

"Especially when I have an idea," Rachel H. said to Red and Holly who started listening to her. "So this is how it goes…"

_A few minutes later_

Lucario was using Extreme Speed to get to where the bad auras were at. When he did arrive and stopped, he looked around a tree. He was surprised that there was one blue aura out of all the red auras. This confused him, but didn't stop him from using an Aura Sphere on one of the bad auras, causing a Primid to be defeated.

"Hello, Lucario," the one with blue aura said. Lucario saw the one with blue aura was wearing a green robe, had glowing yellow eyes and was riding a floating platform with a giant metal ball attached underneath. Members of the army were beneath him. "I am the Ancient Minister."

Lucario glared. He really said nothing.

"Attack," the Ancient Minister told the members of the army beneath him. The army started walking forward.

 _/Maybe I should've taken her advice, /_ Lucario thought to himself. Suddenly, a little rock hit one of the Primids on the head.

"Hey, you stinkin' army guys!" Rachel H. yelled at them. "Catch me if you can!" She then started running off into the forest.

Good news; the army didn't like that.

Even better news; they fell right into a trap.

"Now!" Red and Holly shouted. At their signal, the Squirtles were using Water Gun, the Ivysaurs were using Razor Leaf, and the Charizards weren't doing anything (so they don't risk the forest going up in smoke (Authoress: Protect the forests! ;D)). They got rid of a good portion of the army this way while Rachel H. made her way over to the gaping Pokémon.

"Do you believe me know?" Rachel H. asked Lucario again. He sighed.

"Yeah," Lucario reluctantly admitted. "If you guys hadn't shown up, I probably wouldn't have made it out of there. You can lean on others for help." Rachel H. grinned, knowing she had won the moral fight, just before she bent over in pain, her right hand surrounded in a dark blue aura. When it and the pain disappeared, the back of said hand had the Smashers symbol and the palm had a dark blue Poke Ball on it. "What was that all about?"

"Master Hand allows us to have your powers," Rachel H. explained. Lucario's eyes widened. "SUPER," Rachel H. started, bringing her hand into a fist and causing the Smashers' symbol to glow red. "SMASH," she continued, pushing her hand out in front of her. Lucario's symbol glowed dark blue. "BROTHERS," she went on, circling her hand in front of her until it was above her head. "BRAWL!" She was then surrounded in a dark blue tower.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Lucario asked Red as everyone stared at it.

"More or less," Red answered.

_Inside the tower_

Rachel H. was floating in the middle of nowhere. There was dark blue everywhere. She was then surrounded in a dark blue. When it disappeared, she was wearing fingerless black fighting gloves that went up to her elbows, torn up blue jeans, black tennis shoes, and a sleeveless tan sweat shirt that revealed her stomach. Her hair was blue and part of it was tied into two ponytails by black ribbons. When she opened her eyes, they were red. Aura coursed around her for a moment before she began her descent.

_Outside the tower_

Lucario was amazed (which is really weird for him to be so) when the tower disappeared and Rachel H. stood there, completely different. Rachel H. then went over to join the fighting Pokémon, kicking a Byton before it duplicated and making it disappear. Her hands were then covered in aura before she punched a Primid out of existence. Lucario quickly snapped out of it and joined the fight.

"So she has gotten her transformation, too," the Ancient Minister mused to himself. _/This is perfect. At this rate, they can rescue us. Still, I must keep up what I have to do for the time being. /_ "Get ready to activate the bomb." He then dropped the Subspace Bomb in the middle of the battle, crushing a Fire Primid and a Byton in the process. Two R. then appeared from behind it. They put their arms into the slots on the side and activated it. The clock then started counting down from three minutes.

"Oh no!" Holly screamed as she looked at the bomb. She then started running towards it. When she was only a yard from it, two Primids dropped from the trees and grabbed her arms, keeping her from coming forward any further.

"Holly!" Rachel H. screamed at the sight of her friend. This gave time for a red Nagagog to hit her on the side, sending her flying, hitting a tree and crying out in pain.

"Rachel H.!" Red yelled over his shoulder as his Pokémon fought off the army in front of him. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," Rachel H. answered as she got up while rubbing her head. Squirt went over to her while Ivy and Chary made sure none of the army followed her.

"Rachel H., you're bleeding," Squirt said. Rachel H. looked to her left arm to see a big piece of wood in that arm. She couldn't even feel it. Her eyes widened.

 _/I can't feel my arm, /_ she panicked inside her mind.

 _/Calm down, Rachel H., /_ Lucario replied to her through thoughts as he continued to fight against the army.

_/This is one of your powers, isn't it? /_

_/Yes. /_ Rachel H. Then used her good hand to grab the wood. _/What are you doing? /_

"Rachel H.! Don't do it!" Squirt cried at her. "You could bleed out!"

"I have an idea," she told Squirt. She then pulled the wood out of her arm harshly. A blue glow then appeared over the wound. "I'll use my aura to keep the wound closed for right now." She then stood up and started forming an Aura Sphere in her hands. Because of her injury, the sphere continued to grow in size until it reached her knees. She then threw it at the Subspace Bomb, destroying the container where the Subspace was, neutralizing it with her aura, and making it explode like a regular bomb. It pushed everyone back (with Red hitting a tree) and causing the rest of the army to disappear.

"You may have won this time, but you will not win the war," the Ancient Minister said before floating to a red portal in the air. It disappeared as soon as he went through.

"Is everyone alright?" Ivy asked. Everyone nodded except for Rachel H.

"I have one request," she said, causing everyone to look at her. "Please get me to a doctor. I can feel the pain no-" She fainted on the spot, causing a dark blue aura to surround her and turning her back to normal. The wound on her arm then started bleeding heavily.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Red, Holly and their Pokémon started screaming in fear. "WE GOT TO GET HER TO A HOSPITAL!" Lucario then picked her up and used Extreme Speed to get to Viridian City. The others started chasing after him.

_The next day; Viridian City Hospital_

Rachel H. (normal) was sitting on a hospital bed in one of their many rooms. Her arm was bandaged where the wood entered it and was also in a sling. Holly (transformed) entered the room and sat in a chair next to the bed, reading a book.

"Where's Red and all the Pokémon?" Rachel H. asked her.

"All the Pokémon went to the park outside," Holly explained. "Red went to the Police Station to see if someone picked up the Wii Remote. If it isn't there, he'll go back into the forest with his Pokémon to find it. Then, he'll go to the Viridian Gym and get his final badge since we're already here. He should be back anytime now." At that moment, Red entered the hospital room.

"I got it!" Red declared, holding up the remote. "Fortunately, a forest ranger found it and took it to the station. I told him that I lost it while walking through the forest and he gave it back to me. Lucky for us, Nintendo Wiis exist in this world." Holly and Rachel H. sighed in relief. "I'll be heading to the gym soon. I just have to see if Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard are ready."

"I'll come with you," Holly told him. "Will you be okay by yourself?" she asked Rachel H. She nodded. "See ya then." Red and Holly then left the room. Rachel H. decided to watch TV. She took the TV remote and turned it on. The channel that it was on was a Ponyta race.

"HORSES!" Rachel H. screamed in glee. A passing nurse shushed her.

_At the playground_

At the already said destination, Squirtle and Squirt were swimming in the fountain, Ivysaur and Ivy were relaxing in the flowers, Charizard and Chary were flying in the sky, and Lucario was on a rock, meditating.

"Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard," Red called to his three Pokémon as he and Holly exited the hospital. "It's time to go to the gym!" All the Pokémon except Lucario groaned in annoyance. "Hey, Lucario," Red called to the Aura Pokémon. Lucario opened an eye. "Did you think about it?"

"Think about what?" Holly asked Red. Instead of Red answering, Lucario did instead.

 _/After Red, Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard and myself were eliminated in the second round of the tournament, Red asked me if I wanted to come with him and his team to travel around Kanto, /_ the Pokémon explained.

"I'll never get used to that," Holly told Red.

"You will eventually," Red retorted, apparently hearing what Lucario said.

"I decided I will join you on your journey," Lucario told Red as he got off the rock. "I have been kicked out of the Lucario society for keeping a secret to where I was for two months. But you know the rule about Pokémon willingly joining you."

Red nodded. "You must defeat them in a battle before you can capture them. Charizard!" Red jumped backwards, letting Charizard take his place.

One problem with this; Charizard didn't want to.

"I don't wanna battle right now," he complained.

"Oh," Chary complained as she walked up beside him. "And I wanted to see you show off your big muscles." Charizard then quickly took Red's place. Holly sweatdropped.

"Charizard, Flamethrower!" Red commanded. Charizard then shot a Flamethrower toward Lucario who dodged by jumping upwards. "Back away!" The command came too late because Lucario used High Jump Kick on Charizard. Luckily, Fighting type moves were weak against Flying type Pokémon, so Charizard came out with only a scratch.

"Good choice, having Charizard fight me," Lucario commented to Red. "But I will not go down that easily." A blue staff then started materializing in Lucario's paw.

"It's Bone Rush!" Chary cried out to Charizard. "Be careful!" Lucario then started running toward Charizard.

"Fly up in the sky, quick!" Red called out to Charizard. The Fire Pokémon flapped his wings and went into the sky and missed a second before Lucario's attack hit him. The Bone Rush then hit the ground, causing a crater to form. "Use Fly!" Charizard then came straight down on Lucario. The attack hit dead on causing Lucario to fall on the ground. He quickly got up and started charging an Aura Sphere.

"Charizard, Overheat!" Red commanded. Charizard then released a torrent of flames at Lucario. Lucario moved to the right to avoid the flames. Charizard moved his head to try to catch up to Lucario. Lucario then glared at Charizard. Charizard faltered for a moment before straightening himself up again, Overheat losing its power. Charizard then moved backwards to dodge a Force Palm.

"Red, it's a stalemate," Holly told said person while walking up to him. "Figure something out." Red then got an idea.

"Charizard, let's try that move you were trying to get down," Red told him. Squirtle and Ivysaur's eyes widened.

"You don't mean..." Squirtle started.

"He hasn't even gotten it right once!" Ivysaur stated. Squirt, Ivy, and Chary looked at them curiously.

"What are you talking about?" Ivy asked.

"Charizard, Double Team!" Red shouted. Lucario and Chary stared at Red.

"Charizards can't learn Double Team, Red!" Chary yelled. Red was dumbfounded.

"But Lucarios can." Lucario said before he started running circles around Charizard. While he was doing that, more Lucarios started appearing around him. Soon, there were three dozen Lucarios all powering up Aura Spheres.

"Charizard, get up in the sky and use Gust!" Red commanded. Charizard quickly got into the sky and started flapping his wings at all of the Lucarios. All the Lucarios disappeared except for one which flew back into the swing set, getting caught in the swings so he couldn't move.

"Red, quickly!" Holly yelled at him as he took an empty Poke Ball out.

"Poke Ball, go!" Red shouted as he threw the Poke Ball at Lucario. It hit and opened up, turning Lucario red and sucking him inside. The Poke Ball landed on the ground. The white button flashed red as the ball started rocking left and right. Suddenly, the Poke Ball stopped shaking and the button went back to white.

"You did it!" Chary said as she went to hug Charizard. Charizard blushed as she hugged him. Squirtle and Ivysaur then started plotting on how they can win over Squirt and Ivy respectively. Red went over to pick up the Poke Ball.

"You're on our team, Lucario," Red told him through the Poke Ball.

"You guys better get out of there," Rachel H. called from her hospital room window (which was conveniently located facing the park). "You destroyed the place and the police are on their way." True to her word, the playground was trashed and the faint sound of police sirens could be heard.

Let's just say everyone except for Rachel H. (for obvious reasons) got to the gym as fast as they could. (Authoress: We will now be going to a different world in the next chapter. You will learn what happened at the gym at the end of the arc.)


	21. Crazy Girl Go Crazy

_Smash Mansion; The Panic Room; Approximately two seconds after the Pokémon group left_

"Just to let you know, I'm not going to see Ike," Rose told the giant hand. Everyone gasped.

"I haven't even given out the note yet," Master Hand whispered to himself. "Why not?"

"I don't like Ike." Pit let out a 'pfft' before breaking out in a full laugh.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Pit said to everyone (everyone including Palutena) as he continued to laugh. "I-I just… HA HA HA!" Rose soon joined in the laughter. Everyone started thinking Rose's personality was rubbing off on him. That would be a very bad thing.

"But seriously, I'm not going," Rose told him.

"Could you further elaborate?" Master Hand asked her.

"HE REPLACED MY NUMBER 1 IN MELEE!" Rose yelled at him before turning away.

"Your what?"

"The person she liked and played as the most," Sam explained. "It's different between people, but for her, it was Roy." Pit looked like someone had just hit him very hard. She noticed this. "But if it makes you feel better, she supports Roy being with someone from the same world as himself and you're her number one in Brawl." This made Pit feel a bit better, but then a look of terror crossed his face.

"I didn't replace anyone," Master Hand told Rose and everyone else in the room. "I sent out letters to everyone that was in Melee to return, but out of the five that weren't in this tournament, only Dr. Mario said no. Roy, Young Link, Pichu and Mewtwo didn't even reply." Rose gasped at the new information and turned back to the giant hand. "Well, here is the note," Master Hand said as he handed Rose the note.

"It says here that only four people can go and they have to be human or be able to disguise as a human," she read out loud.

"I want to go," Tommy (normal) said out loud.

"It would be fun to see Ike again," Zelda agreed.

 _/I will defeat him this time, /_ Sheik said from the inside of their shared mind. Zelda face palmed in real life.

"I think I'll go, too," Jessica said. "I may not be a chosen one, but I have someone to protect."

"Who, Jasmin?" Master Hand asked.

"No, Ike," Jessica replied.

"I think I can make an exception," Master Hand reasoned with her. "Well, go on, get out of here!" Rose handed Jessica a Wii Remote. Jessica then pushed the A Button, forming a portal five feet from where she was standing. She, Zelda, Tommy and Jasmin then went through the portal, letting it disappear behind them.

"Oh cr(beep!)p! I just remembered something," Rose told everyone. "Ike isn't in Tellius anymore! He left to go explore new lands."

"Let's just hope that the portal located him, then..." Master Hand trailed off. (Authoress: Warning; I have never played a Fire Emblem game in my life. All information I got for this chapter is from the Fire Emblem Wiki. If the information following isn't accurate, I'm sorry.)

_Night time; Hatari; Random town_

At the darkened square of the town, a portal opened up. Zelda, Tommy, Jasmin and Jessica stepped out of it before it closed again. Jasmin eyed the square carefully. All that was there stores and an inn made of wood. Light came from some of the windows from the inn.

"So far so good," she said out loud. Everyone face palmed and groaned.

"Jasmin, you need to learn that the rules of our world don't necessarily apply to other worlds," Jessica told her little sister.

"No, physics apply to every world," Jasmin told her sister. "And I will prove it starting with this world!"

"Good luck with that," Tommy mocked her. "Ike might be at that inn."

"Good idea," Zelda agreed. "We better check it out."

 _/Zelda, /_ Sheik contacted her through their mind. _/Let me go inside. You'll stand out too much. /_

 _/As long as you promise not to fight Ike, /_ Zelda told him.

 _/Fine, /_ Sheik sighed. Zelda then got into a crouch. She then lifted her arms and was surrounded in a blue glow. When it disappeared, Sheik took her place.

 _/Unscientific, /_ Jasmin thought in her mind.

"I think we should start in the inn," Jessica suggested. "Best place to get information at this type of place." Tommy nodded in agreement.

"Let's go, then," he told the others. They nodded and walked over to the inn.

_Inside the Inn_

The inside was quite cozy and homey. There were only two people sitting at one of the tables in the inn. At the tables were two guys. One was wearing a cloak while the other had purple hair and was very tall and muscular. The one under the cloak was eating chicken while the other was eating ribs, both almost done with their meals.

"Are we staying here for the night, Ike?" the one under the cloak asked Ike. He nodded as he took the last bite on his ribs.

"We'll leave after we get some supplies from town tomorrow, Ranulf," Ike told the man next to him. Ranulf nodded as he took the final bite off his chicken leg. At that moment, Sheik, Tommy, Jasmin and Jessica walked through the front door, causing the bell to ring and Ike and Ranulf to look at who was coming in as well as the female owner to come to the front desk. Ike instantly recognized Sheik.

"Ike, do you know those people?" Ranulf asked him.

"Just the two," Ike replied, referring to Sheik and Zelda. He stood up with Ranulf following closely behind him. The group of four spotted them. "Sheik, how are you and Zelda doing?"

"Who are you and how do you know us?" Sheik asked dangerously as he jumped back and reached for the pouch strapped to his leg. Ike backed up with his hands in the air.

"Sheik, that's Ike," Tommy told him. Sheik stared dumbfounded at what he said. Sheik looked at Ike.

"You got a lot taller," Sheik told him. _/I'm not even going to try to fight him. /_

 _/I wouldn't either, /_ Zelda agreed.

"Well, how are you and Zelda doing?" Ike asked again.

"We are doing fine, Ike," Sheik told him while going into a more relaxed pose. "The boy is Tommy and the girls are Jessica and Jasmin."

"I'M A TEENAGER!" Tommy yelled at Sheik who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Hello," Ranulf said, finally entering the conversation. "My name is Ranulf. I've been traveling with Ike for a while, seeing new places and the such."

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but why are you wearing a cloak?" Jessica asked Ranulf. Ranulf quickly turned to the owner.

"Do not worry," she told him with a wave. "I know what you are." Ranulf nodded and turned back to the group. He lowered the hood and opened up his cloak to reveal a left green eye, a right purple eye, blue hair adorned with cat ears, a blue cat tail, and blue lines on his face. Jasmin's eyes suddenly went bloodshot from shock.

"Is she okay?" Ranulf asked Jessica.

 _/Why? /_ she thought in shock. The scientist in her then took over. "LET ME DISECT YOU!" Ranulf quickly jumped back with the grace of a cat while Sheik and Tommy held her back. Jessica then took out a tranquilizer dart from her back pocket and stabbed it into her little sister's neck. Jasmin quickly became limp and unconscious. Sheik put her over his shoulder.

"Where did you get that fast acting tranquilizer dart?" Tommy asked Jessica.

"From Rose," Jessica answered. "I have four left." She suddenly went rigid. "Make that three." She then fainted. Before she hit the floor, Ike caught her and carried her bridal style.

"Can we get two more rooms for the night for these guys?" Ike asked the owner. She bowed in response.

"We're a bit slow today, so I'll give you two more rooms for half the price of one and add it onto your tab," she replied. Ike nodded in thanks. "Follow me." She grabbed a lit lantern and started walking toward the hallway. While they were leaving, Tommy failed to notice that the two going to clear off the table were Wario and Tasha (normal) dressed in the native clothing with a glove on Tasha's right hand.

"We found them," Tasha said excitedly to Wario.

"Now we-a must capture-a them and-a take them to-a Tabuu," Wario laughed as the two picked up the plates and dishes like they were ordered to by the manager.

_The next morning_

Zelda (in charge) and Sheik were the first ones to get up that morning. She walked into the dining room and sat down at one of the tables.

 _/How was your sleep, Zelda? /_ Sheik asked her through their shared mind.

 _/Quite well despite the hard beds, /_ Zelda replied. _/I just have the sense of foreboding.../_ At that moment, Tasha walked into the room.

"Would you like something to eat, ma'am?" she asked her.

"Not right now, miss," Zelda replied. "I will wait for everyone else, first." Tasha nodded and went back to the kitchen. A moment later, Jasmin (being the second one to wake up that morning) entered the room. She walked over to Zelda was sitting and sat in the chair next to her. "Are you alright?" Zelda asked her. "Your sister drugged you."

"I kinda figured that out **after** finding this in my shoulder." She took out the dart from her pocket to show Zelda. "What happened, anyways? The last thing I remember is Jessica asking Ranulf why he was wearing that cloak." Zelda looked away.

 _/Should I tell her? /_ she asked Sheik.

 _/It's up to you, /_ he replied. Zelda breathed deeply before replying.

"You saw what Ranulf looked like under the cloak," Zelda told her. "You then went out of control and Jessica drugged you. Then she accidentally drugged herself." At that moment Jessica came in the room in a zombie like state. She sat down on the opposite side of Zelda.

"Drugging yourself is not fun," she told the others. She then looked to her little sister. "Why aren't you freaking out around Link, Zelda or Sheik?"

"As far as I'm concerned, they're humans that evolved slightly different from us," Jasmin told Zelda and Jessica. "Not really a big deal to fret about." Zelda and Sheik sighed in relief, remembering the story Tommy told them about when Jasmin first met Sonic and Silver.

"But yet you must freak out about Pit and Ranulf?" Jessica asked her.

"I don't even remember what Ranulf looks like," Jasmin defended herself. "Besides, no human can have wings on their back."

"That's because he's an angel," Jessica replied. The sisters glared at each other for a few seconds before Tommy sat across from Zelda.

"What are we talking about?" he asked Zelda groggily.

"Something about Jasmin freaking over different things," Zelda replied, not following the conversation in the slightest.

"Jasmin, the physics you know of don't usually apply to these worlds," Tommy told her. "Once you accept that fact, you'll be a lot better off."

"NEVER!" Jasmin yelled, scaring everyone else in the hotel (which included the owner, the few workers, Ike and Ranulf) awake.

"Jasmin, in this world, the humans which are called the Beroc and the Laguz which are the humanoid shape shifters both come from a common ancestor called the Zunanma," Tommy explained to her. "Each world has a history behind it which explains how the world is shaped. Can you accept that?"

"History, yes," Jasmin told him. "Unscientific things, no." Tommy's head hit the table in defeat. He was never going to get through her head. The only thing that had a chance to get through her super thick skull would be getting her transformation and the only one who had a chance of that would be the one they came to get. Speaking of whom...

"Who screamed?" Ike asked sleepily as he and Ranulf (with the cloak on) entered the room. Zelda, Tommy and Jessica pointed to Jasmin.

"Well, excuuuuuuuuse me, princess," Jasmin threw at Zelda. Zelda, Tommy and Ike gasped.

 _/She did not just say that, /_ Zelda told Sheik.

 _/She did just say that, /_ Sheik told Zelda.

 _/I don't even think she realized what she just said, /_ Tommy told himself, not being able to hear what Zelda and Sheik told each other, but surprisingly fitting with their conversation.

"That was not a good idea," Ike told Jasmin.

"Why?" she asked him.

"Zelda does not like being told that," Ike replied while shaking his head. Jasmin slowly looked behind her to see a fiery aura around her.

"YOU'RE DEFYING ALL LAWS OF PHY-" Jasmin started before Zelda shot out a Din's Fire at her. Jasmin quickly ducked before running out the front door with Zelda not far behind her. Let's just say there were many explosions in the area which woke very many people up.

"Are you two really related?" Ranulf asked Jessica as he pulled down his hood.

"Yep," Jessica replied sadly.

"Wow, I feel so sorry for you."

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

"They're coming back this way," Tommy told them while looking out the window. "Sheik looks pissed. What did she say to him to get him so angry?" Jasmin screamed as she just barely missed needles flying over her head. Sheik then came up to the window, huffing and puffing like the big bad wolf. "Sheik, what did Jasmin say to you to make you so angry?"

"She called me a f(beep!)kin' girl!" Sheik screamed as he ran off after her. There were a lot of angry and painful screams which woke up the rest of the town. It took a few minutes, but Jasmin came staggering back into the hotel with needles sticking out of her butt and random parts of her body covered in soot.

"Don't say Sheik is a girl," she told Ike. "He'll flip out." She then fainted right onto the floor.

 _/I'll keep that in mind, /_ Ike thought to himself. Because Jasmin was unconscious, she didn't experience the pain that comes with the glowing (which in this case was purple) which surrounded her right hand. When it disappeared, the Smashers' symbol was on the back of her right hand while Ike's symbol (a purple sword) on her palm.

"What types of people do you know?" Ranulf asked with curiosity. "These guys are crazy."

"Actually, he's a giant, floating, talking left hand," Ike corrected Ranulf. Ranulf looked taken aback.

"I would like to meet this 'Crazy'," Ranulf told him.

"I don't think that's possible," Jessica told him, joining in the conversation. "We already have two hedgehogs that aren't supposed to be there and the only reason they're staying is so Crazy doesn't go on a sugar rush."

"What's so bad about a sugar rush?" Ranulf asked them. Ike and Jessica started sweating.

"You don't want to know," Ike told Ranulf. Ranulf shrugged and pulled the rest of his cloak off, not bothering who saw him now.

"She has her transformation," Tasha whispered to Wario from around a corner, watching the arguments go on. "We have to do this now." Wario chuckled softly before ripping his clothes off, revealing the biker gang clothes underneath. "When did you...never mind. I don't want to know. SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL!" she screamed, doing the correct movements before a purple tower surrounded her. Sheik (having gotten back with the heroes a few seconds ago), Tommy and Jessica gasped when they saw the light.

"What is that light?" Ranulf asked the two.

"You don't want to know," Tommy replied.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS MELEE!" Tommy screamed, doing to proper movements with the Triforce on his left hand glowing pale blue before being surrounded in a pale blue tower, shocking Ike and Ranulf in the process.

_Inside the purple tower_

Tasha was floating in the air with the background being a purple color. She was then surrounded in a purple aura. When it disappeared, she was wearing Wario's biker gang outfit. Her hair was turning brown hair and a drawn on mustache that looked like Wario's. When she opened her eyes, they were blue. She then winks as she begins her descent.

_Inside the pale blue tower_

Tommy was floating in an all pale blue area. He was then surrounded in a pale blue aura. When it disappeared, he was dressed in Sheik's outfit. What hair could be seen was blonde and his mouth and nose were covered with the turban. When he opened his eyes, they were red. He looked down at himself, sighed in relief, and then started to descend.

_Outside the towers_

When the tower disappeared, Tasha and Tommy were ready for battle. Tommy made the first move. He quickly moved up to her and tried to punch her in the gut, but Tasha quickly stepped backwards. Using the momentum of his punch, Tommy got onto his hands and swung his legs around, kicking Tasha right in the face. A bit of blood came out of her mouth as she slid backwards.

"Nice-a hit," she commented as she wiped a bit of blood from the corner of her mouth. "But it's-a not good-a enough." She then started running up to him, but Tommy quickly teleported out of the way. Tasha looked around her to try to spot him. What she didn't know was that Tommy teleported above her. He then did a drop kick right on her shoulder, knocking her to the ground.

"What's going on?" Ranulf questioned Ike.

"The army's back," Jessica answered for him. Ike gasped, hearing the reason for their being there for the first time.

"And you'll-a be defeated by-a Wario!" Wario cheered as he drove his motorcycle up to the group. They all dived out of the way just in time with Ike carrying Jasmin. He jumped off and faced the group.

"Huh?" Jasmin asked no one in particular as she woke up, rubbing her eyes with her right hand. "What's going on?" She then noticed the Smashers' symbol, widened her eyes, and then fainted again.

"Why can she not just accept what's going on and deal with it?" Jessica rhetorically asked while shaking her head.

"I don't know, but you need to protect her," Ike told her as he handed the fainted girl over. "Ranulf and I will take care of Wario." He then took out a giant axe.

"I don't know who you are, but we will defeat you," Ranulf said as he started glowing blue. His features contorted and twisted until he ended up on all fours as a giant blue cat.

"CAT!" Wario screamed as he started running away. Ike looked dumbfounded.

"Wario's scared of cats?" he asked no one in particular. "I thought only Pit and Falco were afraid of them..." Ranulf started running after Wario. Ike shook his head and quickly followed at a much slower pace.

"Wha?" Jasmin asked again as she woke up. She looked around until Jessica grabbed her attention. Jessica motioned for her to come over which she quickly agreed to.

"Jasmin, you need to transform and start fighting," Jessica told her. Jasmin quickly looked down at her hand, her mind whirling with possibilities on how it could be done.

"Why did someone put tattoos on my hand?" she asked no one in particular. Jessica's mouth hung open in shock.

"You don't remember, do you?" she asked her younger sister.

"Not a second," Jasmin told her. Jessica's hand smacked her own forehead.

"Say Super Smash Brothers Brawl," Jessica told her.

"Why should I say Super Smash Brothers Brawl?" Jasmin asked. Too bad her question was answered for her when she got surrounded in a purple tower. Jessica pumped her fist and whispered yes in victory.

_Inside the tower_

Jasmin was floating around in a place that was just purple. Her face had a look of shock on it before she was surrounded in a purple aura. When it disappeared, her hair was purple and held away from her eyes with a yucky green head band that tied in the back with the left over draped over her shoulder. She was now wearing Ike's clothes. A purple aura appeared in front of her which she grabbed the bottom of it. When it disappeared, a giant axe like the one Ike had currently was in her hands instead. When she opened her eyes, they were blue like his. She gawked at herself before descending.

_Outside the tower_

When the tower disappeared, Jasmin was standing there, completely looking like a small, female version of Ike. She was terrified of herself, her eyes wide and tearing up to prove it.

"Jasmin, are you okay?" Jessica asked. Jasmin broke down, dropped her axe and hugged Jessica. Jessica returned the hug despite her rib cage being squeezed to the point of almost breaking.

"I...I'm..." Jasmin cried.

"You're defying the laws of physics, I know," Jessica told her as she pulled her little sister away from herself. "With everything going on lately, you have to admit this day was coming someday." Jasmin wiped away her tears (despite new ones forming and falling) and looked at the elder sister. "Not everything can be explained with physics. You have to learn this." Suddenly, something in Jasmin's mind clicked.

"The portals between the universes are created when the A Button on special Wii Remotes are pushed," she started saying out loud, looking at the ceiling as she spoke.

"Yes, I know that," Jessica told her.

"By pushing the A Button, it causes energy in the air to spin in a circle faster and faster until a portal if formed. The ending destination is predetermined in the Wii Remote because all Wii Remotes have only one possible destination."

"Oh no, I think she has figured out how the universe works in incorrect ways," Jessica moaned to herself.

"A return journey will target onto the previous use of energy disturbance and cause the air's energy to form a portal to get back to the previous departure spot, making it the new destination spot. A transformation is caused by the tattoos on one's hand, making the same energy reactions used with the portals occur, but instead of it forming a sphere, it forms a tower of light. Inside, the light hits the hair and eyes differently to cause them to change color. Clothes are rearranged by the fast moving atoms to change shape and color. The changes of the biological structure are caused by put under extreme time warp to change the DNA of one's self. The weapons are made from different materials from elements preexisting in the air, causing them to come together and form the weapons needed for fighting. The fighting style is used by a machine outside the tower of light which is used to implant the info needed by using waves that pass through the skull into the brain which is then absorbed by the electromagnetic pulses the brain gives off to receive the new information. When the transformer wants to go back to normal, the energy reforms the tower and the same things happen in reverse." She then turns to Jessica. "You are a genius!" She then hugged her, picked up the axe, and went off to join the battle. (Authoress: O_O ...Someone call 911. I think Jasmin just broke.)

"What has happened to Jasmin?" Jessica questioned herself as she ran for a safer spot in the hotel.

"Are you-a holding-a back, Tommy?" Tasha asked as she dodged another attack from him, Tommy (still like Sheik) becoming very tired. "Because if you're not, I think I'm about going to beat you."

 _/I can't keep this up for much longer, /_ Tommy thought to himself. _/I can't transfer powers without Sheik and Zelda doing so. I need a miracle right now. /_ Lucky for him, his prayer was answered. Jasmin jumped up from behind him and swung her axe downwards. Tasha jumped out of the way at the last second, just earning a scratch on the arm.

"Jasmin?" Tommy asked. Jasmin turned around to face him.

"I figured out the physics to the transformations and the portals," she said with pride in her voice. What was visible of Tommy's face went pale. "Rest for a moment and let me fight her." Tommy wanted to say something, but decided against it and went over to where Jessica moved (aka behind the desk). Jasmin and Tasha got into a battle position before fighting each other.

"Got you cornered, Wario," Ike said as he and Ranulf walked up to Wario who was currently backed up into a corner.

"Not for-a long, you-a don't," Wario said as he let out a massive fart. It smelled so bad that Ike dropped his axe and Ranulf instantly transformed back into his normal self.

"Oh my goodness, what does this guy eat?" Ranulf asked Ike and he held his nose as tightly as he could and his tail swaying back and forth in anger.

"He eats nothing but garlic and beans," Ike answered. Ranulf gagged, trying his hardest to keep the bile in. "I know, it's very disgusting."

"I think I'm goanna hurl," Ranulf said weakly.

"Please don't," Ike asked him. "Because if you do, I will, too."

"Now, Wario will-a make his escape!" Wario told them in third person, a red portal forming behind him. He jumped through before it disappeared behind him.

"What do we do now?" Ranulf asked Ike.

"Air out this room and get back to everyone else," Ike said as he opened a window to the outside with one hand. All the flowers in pots on the window sill started wilting because of Wario polluting the air. The two grimaced and started slowly heading back into the main room.

In mentioned room, Jasmin swung her axe at Tasha again, just being able to graze her stomach. She held it to try to stop the bleeding.

"Is that all you got?" Jasmin asked her, taunting her by putting the axe on one shoulder.

"I didn't-a think I'd-a have to-a use that, but it-a looks like I-a might just-a have to." Tasha pulled off her left glove, showing a new symbol on the back of her hand. It was a W that was dark purple.

"What the..." Tommy trailed off, coming back into the battle after resting for a few minutes, noticing the new symbol. "Oh sh(beep!)t."

"This is-a Waluigi's symbol," Tasha explained. "Rose isn't the-a only one who can have a non-Smasher transformation." She was the surrounded in the dark purple aura. When it disappeared, she was wearing Waliugi's clothes, had purple eye shadow around her eyes, and had blue eyes. She took out a tennis racket and grinned evilly at the two. "The only problem is that one with a Smasher's transformation as well can only stay in the non-Smasher transformation for no more than ten minutes or it will burn out their body. I can so far stay in it for five."

"Then we have five minutes to defend ourselves from you," Jasmin said as she put her axe in a defensive position. Tommy did so as well as Tasha ran up to them. Tasha tried to hit them in the head, but Jasmin blocked the tennis racket. It turned out that even with her increased strength, Jasmin was no match for Tasha when it came to those terms. Her axe went flying and Tasha kicked her in the gut, knocking her down.

"Ha!" Tasha proclaimed in joy.

"Ow, I bit my toungue," Jasmin complained as a bit of blood came out from the corner of her lips. Tommy then tried throwing some needles at her, but she wacked them away. She then threw her tennis racket like a boomerang.

"Woah!" Tommy said as he ducked for the boomerang racket. "Ha!" It then hit him in the back of the head.

"Who's laughing now?" Tasha asked him as she caught the tennis racket. "Ha!"

"Hyah!" Jasmin screamed as she tried to slash Tasha from the back of the head and Tommy tried to knock her down with a sweep kick, but she jumped and ducked at the same time, avoiding both attacks at once.

"Three minutes," Tommy tells Jasmin as he gets up. "Do you think we'll last that long?"

"There's only one way to find out," Jasmin told him as she readied her axe. Tasha then comes up and stops on Tommy's foot without either of them realizing it. He was then half buried into the ground. (Jasmin: She's defying-/ Everyone else: SHUT UP!)

"What the heck?" he asked her, clearly mad at what she did.

"You won't defeat me," she told Jasmin. "Because I'm from the real world and I'm already chosen to a Smasher, Waluigi's powers have increased dramatically. I'm invincible!"

"No you're not," she told her, trying to buy time. "First of all, you've already told me you have a time limit, so that's one weakness. Now, all I have to do is find the another one."

"Two minutes," Tommy told her. Tasha screamed in determination with her tennis racket poised like a sword. Jasmin blocked the attack before Tasha tried again. She blocked it again once more. Tasha jumped backwards and then forwards to slash Jasmin down. Unfortunately for attacker, the target spun out of the way and she landed on the floor. Jasmin then got on top of her and pinned her down. At that moment, Ike and Ranulf made their way down the stairs and went over to where Jessica was hiding.

"What's going on?" Ike asked her. She pointed to where Jasmin and Tasha were fighting to see an awkward view of it. Both guys looked away instantly.

"One minute!" Tommy told her as he was making his way out of the pit. Tasha then summoned enough strength to push Jasmin off. She then grabbed her tennis racket and tried to slash her again, but Jasmin blocked it. She then slashed Tasha across the chest before she could block it.

"The longer you're transformed, the weaker and slower you get," Jasmin realized. "This will come in handy in the future."

"Ten seconds!" Tommy said, finally made his way out of the pit and got some needles ready.

"You may have won this round, but you won't win the war!" Tasha told them as Tommy threw the needles. She fell down and was surrounded in a purple aura, changing back into the Wario look-alike. A red portal opened up underneath her and she went through it. It disappeared when she did. Tommy and Jasmin were then surrounded in a pale blue and purple tower respectively. When they reappeared, they were themselves again. Jessica came out of her hiding place along with Ike and Ranulf.

"Thank goodness that's ever with," Jessica told them. "By the way, what happened to the town." Jasmin started sweating.

"Um...Well...You see..." she stuttered as she pulled on her collar. "Zelda and Sheik destroyed it."

"THEY WHAT?" Ike screamed as he looked out the window. Sheik came running back in from outside and slammed the door behind him.

"You're going to have a lot of fun when you get back," he told Ike. "Everyone's mad."

"I'll be back in three minutes," Ike told Ranulf. "It's always three minutes. GO!" Tommy quickly took out and (fumbling with the controller) pressed the A Button. A portal appeared in front of him. He, Sheik, Ike, Jasmin and Jessica quickly ran in. Before Ranulf could join them, it closed behind them. That's when the crowd came in.

"Um... Hello?" Ranulf greeted them.


	22. Racing

Smash _Mansion; The Panic Room; Approximately two seconds after the Fire Emblem group left_

"So, Captain Falcon is next," Rose stated.

"Yep," Master Hand told her. "Here's the paper." Rose took it from the tip of his finger and read it out loud.

"The world is in immediate danger, so 7 teams or 14 people can go and only people who've been in racing games can go. Well, that's bull."

"I'll go," DK said. "I've always wanted to race on one of those race tracks."

"That means I have to go, too," Chelsey reminded him.

"I'll go, yoshi," Yoshi said. "Danielle and I already decided this."

"Luigi will go," Peach told them.

"I-a will?" Luigi asked her. Brach and Kirsten shook their heads.

"We'll go, poyo," Kirby said, gesturing to himself, Ae-in, Meta Knight and Sam. "Meta Knight and I raced before, poyo."

"We'll go, too," Sonic said, gesturing to all the hedgehogs. "We've all had experience using Extreme Gear."

"I'll stay behind this time," Sarah B. told the others. "Samantha still needs to go and taking me would be too much. I'm not the racer, either."

"Everything you need is in the garage," Master Hand told them. "Well, get going!" The fourteen walked out of the room and into the noisy hallway.

_Ten minutes later; In the garage_

"Where are they?" Sam (transformed) asked in a cold voice.

"Patience," Meta Knight told her. "Us two and the hedgehogs are the only three that can race without a vehicle."

"Then where are they?"

"They said they wanted to get something, but I don't know what it is." At that moment, Yoshi and Danielle (transformed) rode up to where they were slowly in go-carts. Not far behind them, Luigi, Kirsten (transformed), DK, and Chelsey (transformed) also drove up in go-carts.

"This is weird, yoshi," Danielle commented. "Driving a go-cart in a high speed race is…awkward, yoshi."

"Agreed," Chelsey added.

"You get used to it, yoshi," Yoshi told her. "Where are the others, yoshi?"

"Sonic and Silver told me that their vehicles were in their rooms, but I don't know why," DK replied.

"Got it, poyo," Kirby said as he entered from another part of the garage with Ae-in (transformed) and Samantha, the first two carrying a giant yellow star above their heads.

"Where're the hedgehogs?" Samantha asked no one in particular. Suddenly, lights on the floor started lighting up two at a time in a straight row. It kept going up until the lights showed Sonic, Shadow and Silver. All three were wearing different shoes, Sonic and Shadow had sun glasses and all three were holding what looked like skateboards without wheels. All three had a big rock ring on them, Sonic's on his right wrist, Shadow's on his right ankle and Silver's tied to his right hip.

"What the... poyo?" Ae-in trailed off as Sonic and Silver, confused by the lights, posed while Shadow held his head and shook it in disapproval.

"What was that all about?" Silver asked no one in particular.

"I don't know," Sam said in her cold voice. "But what I do know is that we need to get moving." She then took out a Wii Remote. "We have to get there as soon as possible." She then pressed the A Button. A portal opened up in front of her. "Let's go." Her cape, along with Meta Knight's, turned into wings and they both flew into it. Samantha joined DK in his go-cart and he along with all the other go-cart drivers went through. The hedgehogs threw their boards into the air, hopped on them, and flew them through the portal before it disappeared behind them.

_F-Zero Race Track_

On one of the easiest tracks in the F-Zero games, Captain Falcon was driving the Blue Falcon as fast as he could. Why, you might ask? He was being chased at this very moment by Primids in go-carts and on motorcycles, Bullet Bills, Armanks, Autolances, Glices, Glires, Glunders, and Roaders. Leading the pack was Dedede, Amy (transformed), Bowser, Ariel (transformed) and Waluigi in go-carts (Waluigi was borrowing Wario's).

"Give up, Captain Falcon!" Ariel told him. "You're not going to outdrive us!"

"Oh, yes I can!" Captain Falcon screamed back with confidence. _/Why is the army back? /_ he thought to himself. _/There must be a good explanation for this. /_

"Ye haw!" Sonic screamed as he exited the portal that just appeared in the sky. Shadow and Silver were right behind him along with everyone else (with Samantha screaming her head off). Everyone one of them (except for the Kriby characters) landed inside the enemy group. DK started punching them as Samantha drove (screaming while she did so). Meta Knight and Sam swooped in and started slashing some of the Bullet Bill in the back, causing them to explode and destroy the ones around it.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow yelled as he threw one at a regular Primids and a Boom Primid in a go-cart, causing them to swerve and crash into a Roader, causing both to go up in flames.

"This'll take too long!" Sonic complained as he raised his right arm.

"Sonic, what are you doing?" Silver asked him with fear in his voice.

"Sonic, don't do this," Shadow told him. "It'll hurt-"

"HERE WE…" Sonic started as everything and everyone started being lifted by gravity. The rock on his arm started glowing blue.

"I'm scared," Samantha said out loud, floating upside down with DK.

"GO!" Sonic finished as he launched forward with his board in hand. Everyone else came rolling (literally) after him because of the gravitational force going sideways instead of down.

"HUP!" Shadow said as the rock on his ankle started glowing red. He then started trailing after Sonic with gravity following behind him, causing everyone's rolling speed to increase and the enemies started to explode.

"HYAH!" Silver screamed in determination, taking his rock off his hip, having it glow white and did the same thing as the other two. All the enemies were defeated by exploding vehicles while at the same time, everyone was getting tossed and turned about. When they were getting closer to the finish line, Silver used a little bit of telekinesis to boost himself ahead and sat near the end point.

"AAAAAAAH!" Luigi and Samantha screamed as she tumbled in with everyone else following the hedgehogs who had crossed the finish line.

"And the winner is…" Silver started, Sonic and Shadow listening intently. "Kirby."

"WHAT?" Sonic and Shadow screamed.

"Hi, poyo," Kirby said to the two, sitting right next to Silver.

"And second place was Sam followed by Meta Knight who was then followed by last, but not least, Ae-in."

"Hi, poyo," Ae-in told them, sitting next to Kirby while Sam and Meta Knight were sitting next to her.

"We were above the gravitational change," Meta Knight explained. "That, combined with a steep drop from above allowed us to come in before everyone else." Sonic fainted while Shadow shook his head in disappointment.

"NO!" Captain Falcon cried when he got out of his vehicle. "BLUE FALCON!" He had a point to be sad. The Blue Falcon was on its side, windows cracked, dents everywhere, scratches on the roof, paint peeling, and it was on fire. "SHE WAS MY ONE AND ONLY TRUE LOVE!" He hugged the vehicle.

"What the f(beep!)k?" Samantha cursed. "This is who I have to be chosen to?"

"Apparently," Sam said in her cold voice. "He doesn't ever get his girl." Samantha then got an idea.

"Captain," she addressed Falcon. He turned around to her. "Do you have a garage?" Falcon sniffled before telling her.

"It's two miles away," he told her. "Why?"

"Hey, Silver," Samantha said to the telekinetic. "Do you think you can carry the car over there?"

"I'm not a telekinetic for nothing," Silver replied as he lifted the car using his telekinesis. "I've lifted 20 tons of stuff before. This is nothing compared to that."

"I guess we'll all go to Falcon's garage," Sam told everyone. "No Gravity Dives on the Extreme Gear." Sonic (who just woke up) and Silver groaned in annoyance.

_Twenty minutes later; In Falcon's Garage_

"What do you think, Silver?" Samantha asked as everyone else was tweaking/ learning about the vehicles (or in Sonic's case, getting frustrated about the whole process) they drove while Falcon was nowhere to be seen as she put out the fire on the Blue Falcon with a fire extinguisher.

"It's in bad shape, I won't lie about that," Silver told her as he looked it over. "But with some help, I might be able to repair her."

"You're a mechanic?"

"Well, I'm not as good as Tails," Silver admitted. "But I didn't buy the Psychic Wave; I built her. Let's get started." He then held up a welding torch and put a visor on.

"What's the plan, Sam, poyo?" Ae-in asked her, the two girls and the ones they were chosen to the only ones not working on any vehicles.

"Well, I took a look at Captain Falcon's security cameras placed up all over the city," Sam told them. "I've seen the army on the streets, on race tracks, pretty much everywhere there's somewhere to drive in the city."

"That's a lot of places, poyo," Kirby said.

"That's why we are going to split up," Meta Knight explained. "We four will go on ahead and defeat as many as we can while the others finish fixing their vehicles."

"Wait, poyo," Ae-in told them. "I've wanted to try something for a while, poyo." She then faced Sam.

"Ae-in, why are you looking at me like that?" Sam asked her. Ae-in advanced closer. "You're really freaking me out." Sam then realized what she was going to do. "NO! DON-" Ae-in started sucking in all of the air and Sam (who got smaller as she approached the mouth). Ae-in the bent down and Sam came out of the top of her head as a star.

"Alright, it worked, poyo!" Kirby cheered for her. Ae-in now had, in addition with her usual outfit, was sporting Sam's mask and small bat wings on her back. Her eyes also turned glowing green.

"Freaky," Sam said as she stepped back from Ae-in.

"You get used to it," Meta Knight told her. "Now, let's move," they nodded and left the garage. Sam then returned, wrote a quick note, and then ran out to join up with the others.

_30 minutes later; The Square_

In the square, citizens were running away from the massive amounts of army members terrorizing the place. Kirby, Ae-in, Meta Knight, and Sam were flying over the city. They watched the terror fold out below them.

"This is terrible, poyo," Ae-in said in a cold voice. "We have to save them, poyo."

"Let's go," Sam said in her cold voice as she took out her sword along with Meta Knight. The two dived into the army and started slashing them apart. Kirby and Ae-in swooped down with their stars and knocked some of the Primids off their feet.

Suddenly, one of the regular Primids shouted out something. Everyone stopped to look at it. It then started talking in its own language.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, poyo," Ae-in told it. "We can't understand a word you're saying. Can you speak English?"

"Nein, aber ich kann Deutsch sprechen," it replied.

"Wait a minute," Sam told them. "That's German. I can speak German. I've known how to since I could remember. _What did you say?_ " she asked it.

" _So you speak German,_ " it realized.

" _Only one of the bunch,_ " Sam replied. " _But I still need you to repeat what you said to everyone._ "

" _We will race,_ " the Primid told her. " _First team to cross the finish line will get to stay. Losers will have to go back to where they came from. Everyone from your side must be here to participate._ "

" _Sounds fair enough,_ " Sam agreed. "We'll race them. Losers have to go back to where they came from."

"Sounds fair to me, poyo," Kirby told her. "Let's do it, poyo!"

"We have to wait," Sam replied. "Everyone has to be here."

"I'll go back and get everyone else," Meta Knight told them. His cape turned into wings and he flew back to Falcon's garage.

" _If you can understand English, why don't you speak it?_ " Sam asked the Primid.

" _We weren't programmed to,_ " the Primid answered. " _A select few of us were picked to learn other languages besides English. I know, it weird, but we weren't the ones who designed it._ "

" _I see…_ "

_Ten minutes later; At Falcon's garage_

"What's this, yoshi?" Yoshi asked no one in particular as he picked up a piece of paper.

"What does it say, yoshi?" Danielle asked him. Yoshi quickly scanned the note before turning to everyone else.

"Everyone, yoshi! Listen to this, yoshi," Yoshi told everyone as they all gathered around him. "Everyone, yoshi- Kirby, Ae-in, Meta Knight and myself have left to try to stop the army from completely taking over the town, yoshi. We're going to the square, yoshi. Come and help as soon as possible, yoshi. Signed, Sam, yoshi."

"What do we do?" DK asked them.

"We race them," Meta Knight told them. Everyone (minus Shadow, Silver and Samantha (the latter two not even being in the room)) jumped slightly and turned around to where Meta Knight was standing. "We made a deal with the army. The first team to cross the finish line wins. Losers have to go back to where they came from."

"If we all have to race, then what about Captain Falcon and Samantha?" Chelsey asked.

"Let's just hope they'll be able to do something," Meta Knight said. "For now, we'll try to keep them distracted."

"Oh-a my..." Luigi trailed off.

"Luigi," Kirsten threatened the green plumber. Everyone nodded in agreement with her and got in/ on their vehicles. They all then left the garage.

"How close are we to being done?" Samantha asked Silver (the latter covered in soot and oil).

"Let's see," Silver told himself as he got out from underneath the vehicle. "We've fixed the body, the steering column, the seat, the lights, the anti-gravitational force field, the sub-supersonic boost system, the rotatory gas system, the below-zero cooling system and the toaster." After he finished his sentence, a dinger went off and toast popped out of the toaster into the air. Silver caught the toast in his free hand without looking and took a bite of it. "The toast tastes pretty good, too."

"What's still need to be done?" Samantha pressed.

"All we have to do is give it a paint job and we're done," Silver said.

"I can do that," Samantha told her. "Take a shower. You need one."

"That I do," Silver agreed as he went off to the bathroom. Samantha then got some blue paint out and got started painting the Blue Falcon. As soon as he left, Captain Falcon stepped in the room and saw Samantha painting the car.

"Blue Falcon…" he trailed off. "You're better… Samantha, whose idea was this?"

"Well, technically, it was my idea, but Silver did all of the hard work," Samantha told him. "I only handed him tools and well, started painting it. You can't give up on something just because it's broken. If you love it enough, you'll make it work again." Falcon thought over her words for a moment before answering.

"You're right," Captain Falcon agreed with her. "You can't give up on something just because it's broken. You have to be persistent with it like trying to hit on Zelda or Samus; you can't give up!"

"I don't think that was the point I was trying to get acr-OOOOOOOOW HOLY MOTHER OF GOD, THAT HURTS!" Sam cried as her left hand was then surrounded by a blue light. When it disappeared, she had the Smasher's symbol on the palm of her hand while Captain Falcon's symbol (a blue bird with its wings outstretched looking to its right) was on the back of her hand.

"What was that?" Falcon asked her.

"Explain later," Samantha told him. "Right now, we should finish fixing your car." Falcon nodded and the two got paint brushes and started working on the Blue Falcon.

_15 minutes later; At the center of town_

" _Is Captain Falcon not coming?_ " the Primid asked Sam in German.

" _I don't think so,_ " Sam replied in the same language. " _The Blue Falcon was totaled. I don't know where Silver is, either._ " The Primid then said something in the Primid language to all the Primids. It then turned back to Sam.

" _We will race now,_ " it told her.

"It's time, everyone," Sam told the group.

"But what about Silver?" Sonic asked.

"And Captain Falcon?" Chelsey added.

"We'll have to go on without them," Sam replied. "We can't wait any longer." Everyone shrugged their shoulders and went over to their vehicles. They got inside and lined up alongside the representatives of the army.

"We're goanna beat them up," Amy (transformed) told Dedede, Bowser, Ariel (transformed) and Waluigi.

"Oh yeah," Ariel agreed.

" _Ready..._ " the Primid spoke in German, raising a flag. Everyone revved their engines except for Sonic and Shadow (who started walking backwards and then running forwards). " _GO!_ " it said, waving the flag down. Everyone took off while Sonic and Shadow jumped on their Extreme Gear. At the same moment, a fixed Blue Falcon sped by everyone with Silver on the Psychic Wave following behind him.

"Silver, where were you?" Sonic asked him as the three hedgehogs sped off.

"I was fixing the Blue Falcon," he told them. "I then had to take a shower."

"Less talk and more racing," Shadow told them. "The army is right behind us." True to his words, two Primids in a go-cart and a Roader were coming up behind them. The Scope Primid aimed its gun at the group and started charging a shot. "Chaos Spear!" Shadow threw a Chaos Spear at the two Primids in the go-cart, causing them to disappear.

"Move it-a, Luigi!" Kirsten yelled at the green plumber as they both drove away from a couple of Glires.

"I'm-a going as-a fast as-a I can!" Luigi told her in fear. "AAAAAAH!" There was a Glunder in front of them. As they were about to pass it, it shocked them, causing them to stop.

"No, no, NO!" Kirsten screamed in frustration. She banged the dash board in hopes of starting it, but to no avail.

"Get on!" DK told them, stopping to get them. Chelsey quickly got out, kicked the Glunder to Kingdom Come, and got back in her cart with Kirsten hanging onto the back. Luigi got on the back of DK's and they drove off towards the rest.

Meanwhile, with Yoshi and Danielle, the two were driving in front of Bowser and Ariel.

"Ariel, get on!" Bowser told her. She nodded and leaped from her cart to the back of Bowser's. Her's lost control and crashed into a building (with people leaping out of the way to avoid being road kill).

"Danielle, get on mine, yoshi!" Yoshi called to her. Danielle did the same, causing her go-cart to spin into some Primids standing by and explode. "Now start throwing eggs at them, yoshi!"

"Where do I get the eggs from, yoshi?" Danielle asked him.

"Just poop them out, yoshi!" Yoshi told her. Danielle had a disturbed look on her face. "Just do it, yoshi!"

"Fine, fine, yoshi," Danielle told him. She reached to her butt and brought back up to her face an egg. "Disgusting, yoshi. Hey, Yoshi, if you're a guy, then why do you lay eggs, yoshi?"

"All Yoshis can lay eggs, yoshi!" Yoshi told her. "The difference is the females can lay eggs that have baby Yoshis in them, yoshi." Danielle ooed in understanding and threw the egg at Bowser which hit him in the face.

"Ariel, throw the Waddle Dee that Dedede let me borrow at them!" Bowser told her. She nodded, taking one of the mentioned out from under Bowser's seat. She then threw it ahead of them, but she didn't throw it far enough, causing it to came back and hit Bowser in the face, grasping to him for dear life.

"I DON'T WANT TO GET RUNOVER!" it yelled. Bowser swerved to hit a building. Right before he hit, a red portal opened right in front of the building. The two went through it before it disappeared.

"Yes, yoshi!" Yoshi and Danielle cheered. They sped up, trying to catch up to those who were in front of them.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Samantha screamed as she sat behind Captain Falcon (who was currently eating a piece of toast). "WHY DO WE HAVE TO GO SO FAST?"

"Are you afraid of fast speeds?" Captain Falcon asked her, not thinking she was taking this seriously.

"SUPER AFRAID!" Samantha answered him. Captain Falcon shook his head in disappointment. At that moment, a Fire Primid landed on the hood of the Blue Falcon. It shattered the windshield, a rather large piece going through Falcon's left arm. He screamed out in pain.

"Falcon, PAAAAAAUUUUUNNNCH!" he screamed, punching it with a flame covered right hand in the shape of a falcon. "Samantha, you have to take the controls."

"WHAT?" Samantha screamed. "I CAN'T DO THAT!"

"You have to!" Captain Falcon told her. "I need my other hand to take the piece of glass out!" Samantha took in a deep, shaky breath.

"SUPER," she began, pushing her left hand forward. It started glowing red. "SMASH," she continued, pulling her hand in and clenching it into a fist. Falcon's symbol started glowing blue. "BROTHERS!" she finished. She was then surrounded in a blue tower to Falcon's amazement (it's a wonder they haven't crashed yet).

_Inside the tower_

Samantha was floating in a place of all blue. As she marveled it, she was then surrounded in a blue aura. When it disappeared, she was dressed in Falcon's clothing. Her hair was let down and was allowed to flow out of the helmet. Her eyes were now white triangles because of the helmet. A blue aura appeared in front of her. She grabbed it like she was holding a hand gun. When the aura disappeared, it turned out to be a laser hand gun. She put it in its holster. She did a quick salute before beginning her descent.

_Outside the tower_

Falcon (out of the corner of his eyes) looked with fascination. When the tower disappeared, Samantha was there with the transformation having taken place.

"Get out of the driver's seat," she told him with confidence she didn't have earlier. Falcon put the Blue Falcon on auto drive and they quickly switched places. Samantha took the wheel as Falcon got the first-aid kit out from under the driver's seat.

"Since when did you get over your fear of high speeds, Samantha?"

"That's Captain Sam to you," Samantha told him. "And what fear of high speeds? Isn't that tachophobia?" Falcon shook his head (thinking that the transformation did more than change her looks) and quickly pulled out the piece of glass with a grunt.

"Over there, poyo!" Ae-in told the other three that were with her in the sky (aka Kirby, Meta Knight and Sam) to some Bullet Bills coming at them. "What do we do, poyo?"

"Let's slice and dice 'em," Sam answered, taking out her sword along with Meta Knight. The two flew back to slice up one of them, causing it to explode along with the majority of the others. However, one came through the black smoke of the explosion and ram them both.

"Sam, Meta Knight, poyo!" Ae-in yelled. She went back with Kirby and caught the two. "We have to catch up, poyo."

"You've got to hurry then," Sam told her, her injured wings turning back into a tattered cape. "I can't fly."

"Neither can I," Meta Knight told Kirby and the girls. "If we want to get to the finish line before the army, we must get moving now." The two stars sped off to get ahead of everyone else.

What nobody saw (not even on the TV at the mansion) was that during all the commotion, Sonic drove off into an alley way. There, waiting for him, was Dedede.

"Yo, Sonic, I-"

**_Your reguarly broadcasted fanfic will return after these messages._ **

**_Today's chapter of the Subspace Emissary Continue is brought to you today by..._ **

**_CROSSOVER by Lord Lady Lex_ **

**_Check it out on Fanfiction in the Soul Eater section today._ **

**_TIMESTREAM PRETTY CURE by Authoress Hand_ **

**_Check it out on Fanfiction in the Sonic and Pretty Cure Crossover section today!_ **

**_the SSECGROUP_ **

**_Check them out on deviantART today!_ **

**_And..._ **

**_AMV ASYLUM! by AelitaFordd, KyubbiBrolyssj, and louis1994*cough*betterknownasAuthoressHand*cough*_ **

**_Check it out on Youtube now!_ **

_**And now, back to your reguarly broadcasted fanfic.** _

Thanks, Dedede," Sonic told him.

"Let's move," Dedede told him. "We're the last ones in the race." Sonic nodded and got back on his Extreme Gear while Dedede got into the go-cart. They both sped out of the alley and back onto the street.

Meanwhile, everyone else had either crossed the finish line (in the case of most of them) or had went back to Subspace (in the case of Bowser, Tasha and the stray Waddle Dee).

"Where's Sonic, yoshi?" Danielle asked no one in particular.

"And where's Dedede?" Amy asked Waluigi. "I saw him swerve off into an alley and he just disappeared."

"There they are, poyo!" Kirby screamed out, spotting the two racing toward the finish line. Sonic and Dedede were going as fast toward the finish line as they could. Sonic then saw a metal guard on the curve of the road.

"Gear Change!" he yelled out. A light briefly surrounded the Blue Star (aka, Sonic's Extreme Gear) and when Sonic leaped into the air with it, he started grinding on the guard, taking everyone by surprise. (Jasmin:…Well, I guess it is possible to do that, if you're able to have technology to defy gravity and-/ Authoress: Jasmin, for the love of God and all that is holy, SHUT UP!)

"And the winner of who has to leave is…" Kirby started as he waited for the first one to cross the finish line. "SONIC, POYO!"

"YES!" Samantha (normal) screamed out in victory. All of the Subspace Army groaned.

" _It looks like we lost,_ " the Primid that could speak German told them. " _We will now be taking our leave, like we promised._ "

" _Thank you, and good bye,_ " Samantha told it. A red portal opened up behind the Subspace Army. " _Wait. Before you go, can I at least have your name?_ " The Primid though for a moment before answering.

" _Matt,_ " he replied. " _My name is Matt._ " He then went into the portal with all the other army members.

"Wait, where are you-a all-a going?" Waluigi asked them.

"They made a deal with us," Sam told him. "And they're carrying it out. They will live to fight another day."

"I don't-a like-a you guys," Waluigi glared at them. "But at-a least I-a never back-a down from-a deal." He then followed the Primids into the portal.

"How could you lose?" Amy yelled at Dedede as he stepped out of his go-cart.

"How could you leave me behind?" Dedede yelled back at her. The two of them kept yelling at each other as they walked toward the red portal. It closed behind them.

"Now what?" Falcon (holding his injured left arm) asked no one in particular.

"Since they're gone, I guess we can head back," Samantha (transformed) told everyone. "I have something to say to Kyle, anyways." Sam took out the Wii Remote from her pocket, pressed the A Button, and opened a portal back to Smash Mansion. They all drove through the portal before it disappeared behind them.

_Subspace_

" **WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ALL FAILED?** " Tabuu yelled at both Eggmans, Dedede, Amy, Bowser, Ariel, Wario, Tasha, Waliugi, Ganondorf, Kelly, and the Ancient Minister. All flinched at his reaction while the girls held each other for reassurance. " **YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION FOR THIS!** "

"I don't know what you're goanna do, but I'm out of here," Kaitlin told Wolf from behind a wall of Subspace. Since they didn't go to a world, they were off the hook today. She then walked away. Wolf decided to keep watching and see everyone get their booties handed to them. He then took out a video camera that he 'borrowed' from Kelsey when she wasn't looking.

_Smash Mansion; The Panic Room_

"So, has everyone come back yet?" Sarah S. asked Master Hand.

"Yes, they have," Master Hand replied. "And better yet, the construction is all done, so we can get out of here." He then tried opening the door. "And I said we can get out of here." He tried opening the door again. "Uh oh."

"What did you do?" Diddy asked him.

"I think the door is locked from the outside," Master Hand answered.

"Now what do we do?" Megan asked quietly.

"We wait for the others to come down and let us out," Master Hand told everyone else. "Any minute now…" Everyone in the room sighed.

"Anyone up for some Go Fish?" Sarah S. asked everyone. Everyone nodded and sat down in a circle.

"Hey, has anyone seen Kyle?" Ryan asked no one in particular. "I just realized he didn't come in." Everyone stared at each other for a second.

"Oh sh(beep!)t," everyone said at the same time.

_Upstairs in Smash Mansion_

Four portals opened up at the same time in the garage. Out of the first one, Red, Holly (normal), and Rachel (normal) came out of it. From the second one, Sheik, Tommy (transformed), Ike, Jasmin (transformed) and Jessica appeared. Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Kirby, Ae-in (transformed), Meta Knight, Sam (normal), Yoshi, Danielle (transformed), Luigi, Kirsten (transformed), DK, Chelsey (transformed), Falcon and Samantha (transformed) came out of the third portal. When everyone left those three portals, they disappeared behind them.

"I feel tingly," Ike told no one in particular. Suddenly, he was surrounded in a white glow while Jasmin was surrounded in a purple aura. When the glow and aura disappeared, Ike was back in his normal Ranger outfit and was much smaller and younger while Jasmin's outfit changed to match Ike's. Ike was holding Ragnell while Jasmin held a smaller copy.

"We're defying all laws of-"

"SHUT UP, JASMIN!" everyone yelled at her.

"Who's coming out of the fourth portal?" Jasmin asked, not fazed by everyone yelling at her.

"Why isn't Jasmin freaking out, yoshi?" Danielle asked Jessica.

"She thinks that she discovered the physics behind how the portals and the transformations work," Jessica replied. "Just let her live in her delusion." Danielle nodded in feared agreement.

"They're coming," Meta Knight told everyone. Out of the fourth portal-


	23. Flashback Part 2

_Upstairs in_ Smash _Mansion_

Four portals opened up at the same time in the garage. Out of the first one, Red, Holly (normal), and Rachel (normal) came out of it. From the second one, Sheik, Tommy (transformed), Ike, Jasmin (transformed) and Jessica appeared. Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Kirby, Ae-in (transformed), Meta Knight, Sam (normal), Yoshi, Danielle (transformed), Luigi, Kirsten (transformed), DK, Chelsey (transformed), Falcon and Samantha (transformed) came out of the third portal. When everyone left those three portals, they disappeared behind them.

"I feel tingly," Ike told no one in particular. Suddenly, he was surrounded in a white glow while Jasmin was surrounded in a purple aura. When the glow and aura disappeared, Ike was back in his normal Ranger outfit and was much smaller and younger while Jasmin's outfit changed to match Ike's. Ike was holding Ragnell while Jasmin held a smaller copy.

"We're defying all laws of-"

"SHUT UP, JASMIN!" everyone yelled at her.

"Who's coming out of the fourth portal?" Jasmin asked, not fazed by everyone yelling at her.

"Why isn't Jasmin freaking out, yoshi?" Danielle asked Jessica.

"She thinks that she discovered the physics behind how the portals and the transformations work," Jessica replied. "Just let her live in her delusion." Danielle nodded in feared agreement.

"They're coming," Meta Knight told everyone. Out of the fourth portal, Pit, Rose (transformed and the two holding hands for some reason), Sarah B. (transformed), Mario, Andrea (transformed), Peach, Brach, Link, Chloe (transformed), Marth (who for some reason had a black eye and was carrying someone in a cloak), and Halona (who now had the Smasher's symbol on the back of her right hand a Marth's symbol (a blue sword) on the back of her left).

"Hi, everyone," Peach greeted them. "We got Marth!"

"May I leave to go see Dr. Mario, please?" Marth asked no one in particular, his voice an octave and an half higher than it should be. Everyone nodded while slowly walked his way over to the infirmary with the mystery person still on his back.

"What happened to Marth?" Sam asked no one in particular. "And who is the person he's carrying?"

"We'll explain everything later," Rose told her sister. "For now, I just want to go soak in the girls' hot spring behind the garden."

"There's hot springs behind the garden?" Kyle asked, appearing to just come out of thin air. Sam and Ae-in screamed in surprise before turning around.

"When did you get here, poyo?" Ae-in asked him.

"I never went down," Kyle explained. "Hey, Samantha, do you-"

"I'm through with you," Samantha said suddenly, making Kyle's heart figuratively break in two. "I found a new way to get pumped up without you and it's speed."

"I thought you were afraid of-"

"WE'RE THROUGH, KYLE DEVIN DEQUOI!" Samantha shouted in joy as she walked away from him. Kyle just watched her leave, too stunned to do anything else.

"Um…" Halona said, waving a hand in front of Kyle's face. "I think she broke him…"

"Well, I'm going down to the hot spring if you girls want to join me," Rose said as she started walking in the opposite direction Kyle was. The girls started to follow her, talking about how good it would feel. Sheik quickly switched places with Zelda and the princess went after them.

"Well, we better take Captain Fal…con, poyo?" Kirby started to say while looking around for the captain, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"This will end badly for him," Meta Knight sighed.

"I say we get out of here before things get very bad, very fast, yoshi," Yoshi told the guys. The guys agreed and started heading toward the kitchen.

_Ten minutes later; In the hot spring_

The hot spring was one of the most beautiful places in the mansion. Its wet stone covered walls reflected the weaning daylight while moss grew on some of it, giving it an older look. All the girls (who you could only see the neck up because of the steam) were currently soaking away all of their worries in the hot- but not too hot- waters.

"This… feels… good…" Ae-in (normal) told everyone else.

"I can't believe I dumped Kyle," Samantha said out loud.

"I guess it wasn't just your looks that got changed with the powers," Chelsey teased her, but this only made Sam get swallowed in more self-made sadness.

"Something's not right," Rose told everyone. "I have a feeling…" Zelda looked at Rose and saw that her eyes were still blue and angel wings were popping out of the water behind her.

"Don't tell me…" Zelda told her, dreading what might happen.

"Only one way to find out," Rose said as she took out Palutena's Bow from under the water (Jasmin: Where did that come from? / Rose: I snuck it in.) and took aim at a hole between the rocks. She then fired off an arrow.

"Ow! My eye!" a voice from behind the rocks screamed. All the girls looked at each other before looking back at the wall.

_In the kitchen_

The boys that were in the kitchen were having drinks when they heard screams coming from the hot springs area. All were thankful for not being in that immediate area.

"Cheers to not being targeted by angry girls," Link toasted, holding up a pop.

"Cheers (Yoshi: Yoshi!/ Kirby: Poyo!)!" all the others said, holding up their drinks before taking a swig. At that moment, Captain Falcon (with his good hand holding his eye) ran past them while angry girls in robes and towels chased after him, weapons ready to kill him.

Meanwhile, further down one of the hallways, nite train (dressed up as Captain Falcon) and Lex (dressed up and hair dyed to look like Zelda) came out of a door with a portal behind it.

"nite train, remind me of the plan again," Lex told nite train.

"We are going to freak everyone at the mansion out," nite train explained the goal. "The plan is to go where everyone is and start a fake-out-make-out in front of them. (Lex: (pukes on the floor) I have a BOYFRIEND! AUTHORESS, I'M GOANNA KILL YOU FOR THIS!) This will freak them out while the real Captain Falcon gets praises and Zelda gets mad at everyone."

"Why do I have a feeling this is goanna end badly?" Lex asked herself. The moment she finished her sentence, the real Captain Falcon ran by them and turned at the corner.

"There he is!" Chelsey told the others.

"Get him!" the others shouted.

"Uh oh," nite train said. Suddenly, the girls got to him, beating him up inside of a dust cloud so violently that the whole mansion could hear nite train's screams of pain (even the ones in the sound proof panic room).

"Wait a minute," Rose said out loud, stopping everyone. The helmet of the costume was off the poor AR's head and showed his beat up face. "nite train? What are you doing here? And why are you posing as Captain Falcon?"

"Plan gone wrong," Lex explained as she grabbed nite train's arm. "We'll be leaving now."

"My leg!" nite train screamed in pain as he clutched the appendage. "It's broken… again!" He then started crying while Lex threw him to the other side of the door.

"By the way, Falcon went that way," Lex told them, pointing in the right direction. She then closed the door behind her. All the girls looked the way she pointed and saw Captain Falcon looking at them with his good eye around the corner. They all pounced on him and started beating him up in a giant dust cloud.

_Outside the Panic Room_

Kyle had managed to walk all the way down to the panic room and was currently outside its doors. He then awoke from his daze and looked around. Through a window in the panic room's door, he saw his friends inside trying to get out by banging on the door. He saw a key on the ground, picked it up and opened the lock which allowed the doors to open.

"My hero!" Anna told him, flinging into his arms.

"Say," Kyle started. "When school's over, do you want to go on a date?"

"YES!" Anna told him. Rachel S. and Amanda started thinking up (Authoress: *cough*violent*cough*) ways to protect their younger cousin.

"What's that noise?" Elizabeth asked Harley, apparently hearing someone screaming like a little girl. (Authoress: *cough*Falcon*cough*)

"I don't know?" Harley replied to his younger sister.

"It sounds like someone is being beaten to death by very angry girls because he must've been peeking in on them when he wasn't supposed to," Megan hypothesized quietly, but no one heard her over the screams of absolute pain.

_Two hours later; In the Infirmary_

"Owww," Captain Falcon complained as he laid in one of the beds in the infirmary. He was currently in a full body cast on one of the beds. Instead of everyone getting to see his face, his entire head was covered in bandages with the exception of his mouth which had missing teeth. Everyone was surrounding the bed while Dr. Mario and Nurse Peach got the bandages on him.

"He will-a be just-a fine… eventually," Nurse Peach walked up to Master Hand. "Half of-a his bones are-a broken, he has-a five concussions, most of-a his muscle-a tissue is-a bruised, and he has-a glass in-a one of-a his eyes. It will-a take him awhile to-a recover."

"Owww," Falcon complained again.

"That's what you get for spying on girls while they're in the hotsprings," Marth told him one bed over, his voice an octave higher than it should be. The person he was carrying earlier was lying on the bed opposite of him with Halona sitting on the chair next to him/ her.

"Marth, you'll be fine," Dr. Mario told him. "Your voice will go back to normal with time." Marth nodded in acknowledgement.

"What happened to Marth's voice?" Sarah B. (normal) asked no one in particular. "And Halona, what was that all about earlier? You like… looked like a totally different person and you kicked butt along with her. And why can **she** move around the paused time when she doesn't and won't have a chosen one?" Marth blushed at her first question while Halona looked down at the ground, ashamed of what she revealed. The mystery girl put her hand on Halona's arm, trying to comfort her.

"Well, Rose and I can answer the first question," Pit told Sarah B.

"And I think I know what you're talking about for the second question," Ae-in (normal) told her. "But Halona can explain it better than I can." Halona shook her head in an 'I can't believe this is happening' way. The hodded figure just nodded sadly.

"Well, since we all have a story to tell about this mess, I suggest we start at the beginning," Link told the others.

"Works for me," Rose (for some reason wearing a very fancy dress) agreed.

"This story better not start with the year was 1983," Sam muttered under her breath.

"The year was 1983," Rose began very dramatic-like. (Sam: Aw sh(beep!)t.)

"It's 2010!" Chloe complained. "Plus, you weren't even born yet!"

" **I'll** start the story," Pit told Rose. She groaned in annoyance, but accepted the fact. "I guess we should start a few seconds after the third group left…"

_Flashback; A few hours ago; Panic Room_

"Alright… um…" Master Hand stumbled with his speech. "There's a small problem with Marth's world…"

"It's set in the medieval ages?" Sarah B. asked him.

"…Okay, make that two problems."

"There are flying dragons everywhere?" Ryan asked him, taking a stab in the dark.

"…Okay, make that three problems." Ryan's jaw dropped to the floor.

"I got it!" Rose yelled in victory. "Everyone in that world can only speak Japanese!"

"Correct!" Master Hand told her. "The only person there that can speak English is Marth and that's because of the learning he did the first time he was here. Man, he and his teacher did NOT get along in the least…" The hand shook his… hand… in remembering. "Almost succeeded in choking each other to death once-"

"I-a think we should-a pick who-a gets to go," Mario told him, not wanting to recall the terrible memory.

"Here's the paper then," Master Hand told everyone, handing Rose a piece of paper.

"Well, it says here that five teams or ten people can go and they have to be human, dragon, or be able to disguise themselves has human," Rose told everyone. "Well, Halona has to go-"

"My head feels like it's about to burst," Halona interrupted her, but nobody paid attention to the sickly girl.

"Hide my ears and I can blend in just fine," Link told the others, taking out his bandanas and covering his ears with it. By covering up the tipped ends, he would fit in just fine.

"And by hiding my wings, I'll fit in like I do at school," Pit remembered, grabbing a random school jacket and folding his wings. He put on the jacket and besides the horrid color clashing with his toga and sandals, no one could see anything wrong with him. "Besides, Rose and I are the only ones here that can speak Japanese."

"I guess that makes five," Rose counted on her fingers.

 _/But I don't wanna go, /_ Chloe complained in her mind.

 _/I do, /_ Stephanie told her.

 _/… I hate you sometimes, /_ Chloe told her.

"Well," Sarah B. (normal) said out loud. "Technically, I'm human and you do need an extra person, so I'll tag along."

"Once we get to Marth's castle, you'll need someone who knows the way around there," Peach told the others. "I'll go with you." Brach (normal) nodded in agreement.

"If-a Peach-a goes, I-a go," Mario told the others. Andrea (normal) looked at him.

"You honestly did not learn the lesson I told you," she muttered under her breath.

"That's all ten, then," Rose told them. She then took out the Wii Remote-

"Rose," Pit stopped her. "I think you should go last."

"Why?" Rose complained to him.

"Every time you go through a portal, you trip and everyone behind you falls down," Pit explained.

"Okay, then name every time," Rose dared him.

_Flashback within a Flashback montage_

_"Wait, what's happening now?"_ Samantha asked outside the flashbacks.

 _"It's a flashback within a flashback,"_ Rose answered her little sister. _"Now keep up."_

_Angel Land: Palutena's Throne Room_

When Rose stepped out of the portal, she accidentally tripped. When she looked up, she saw arrows pointed at her. She looked terrified.

_Sonic's World: In Space_

Coming out of the portal was Rose (who was in normal mode right now), Sarah, and Pit. (In that order) Suddenly, Rose tripped and fell face-forward which made Sarah fall on her which made Pit fall on Sarah.

"How did I trip?" Rose asked.

"Who knows," Sarah replied.

"I surly don't," Pit agreed.

"Then could you two please get off of me?" Rose yelled.

_Lylat System: Outer Space: Great Fox_

Inside one of the hallways (which had metallic walls and a tile flooring that was black and white), a portal opened up and out stepped everyone that went in. Rose, being the first to come out, tripped on the smooth floor and fell down, causing everyone except Shadow (who went last) to fall on top of her.

"Why me?" she asked under everyone else.

"You're just lucky," Kelsey (in the middle of the pile) told her sarcastically. Rose grimaced at the statement.

_Vancouver, Canada (not the real world's)_

A portal opened up in the icy stadium where the Olympics would take place. That's the portal everyone came out of and it is also the portal Rose tripped in front of and caused everyone else to fall on top of her.

"Why me?" Rose asked sarcastically.

"Because you're you," Sam replied.

"That was a sarcastic question," Rose replied.

_Hyrule: Outside Link's home_

In the forest, right outside Ordon Village, in front of a hollowed out tree with a porch right as the sun was coming up, a portal opened. The previously mentioned ones walked out of the portal and into the forest. Rose tripped and everyone fell on top of her except for Harley and Elizabeth who came out before her.

"Great, just my luck," Rose complained.

_End of Flashback within a Flashback montage_

"Yeah, you got a point there," Rose replied sadly. She reluctantly handed the remote over to Brach who pressed the button. A portal opened up in front of him. The ten that were chosen to go (with Rose being last in line to her disappointment) walked through the portal. After they were all through, the portal disappeared behind them.

"Who wants to play cards?" Amanda asked no one in particular, showing everyone a deck of cards. "Rose gave them to me before they left." Everyone else decided there was nothing better to do and decided to play.

 _"Now, the next part is where it starts to get freaky,"_ Halona told everyone outside the flashback.

_Inside the portal_

The group walked through a tunnel with swirling blue energy all around them. They kept walking forward to the end. Pit was getting a bad feeling about this.

"You guys," he told the others. "I'm getting a bad feeling about this." (Authoress: I JUST SAID…(takes a deep breath and calms down)) Suddenly, out of nowhere, the portal starting swirling in a different direction around Rose, freaking her out.

"Something's wrong," Rose noticed. Suddenly, blue lightning struck her down because of she was a great conductor (Rose: Not only is the human body mostly water, I also have METAL LIMBS!). Rose screamed out in pain while Pit, being right in front of her, quickly turned around and grabbed her **left** wrist. This caused him to be electrocuted as well. Everyone else got pushed to the exit by some unknown force while Pit and Rose fell down a hole under them.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Chloe yelled out loud in total confusion.

 _"I was meaning to ask Master Hand about what happened in there,"_ Halona remembered outside the flashback. Everyone looked at the giant hand.

 _"Once in a blue moon, the main matrix to all the worlds goes bad and some of the portals start to malfunction,"_ Master Hand explained. _"If Jasmin will help me, I'll have it done by the time someone else needs to be recruited. It usually happens when Authoress tries to make portals of her own at the same time."_ (Authoress: Try again, Len. AND ACTUALLY MAKE A PORTAL THIS TIME!) Everyone nodded in understanding while the story continued to be told.

_Inside castle grounds_

Maids, servants and soldiers walked, trained, and did chores among the inside of the castle grounds. Suddenly, a portal opened up about twenty feet off the ground, scaring everyone. The maids and servants ran away while the soldiers ran up, weapons ready. Two bodies fell out of the portal and onto the ground. It was a boy holding an unconscious girl in his arms.

"Rose?" the boy asked as he slightly shook her while getting up. "Rose?" Rose started to stir a bit before falling unconscious again.

" _You there?_ " one of the guards asked, holding a sword to Pit's head in Japanese. " _State your purpose here._ " Pit slowly showed his hands to the soldier.

" _Please,_ " Pit asked him in the same language. " _My friend needs help. Can't someone help her?_ "

" _Get Marth,_ " a woman told a maid from inside the castle carrying a baby called for him in Japanese. She had blue hair and eyes and was wearing a royal dress that went all the way to the floor. " _Something's going on outside. Can you please lead him there?_ "

" _No need to, Lady Caeda,_ " the maid replied, pointing outside the window. A man with blue hair and eyes in blue shirt, pants, boots, tiara and cape holding a slim sword was walking up to the commotion in front of him.

" _Step aside,_ " he told the soldiers. They did so and the man saw Pit (with wings gone for some reason) holding a human girl in his arms. "Pit? What are you doing here?"

"Please," Pit begged Marth, his eyes showing that he was scared for her. "Help her." Marth nodded, everyone around the two being entirely confused on what they were saying, and the Emperor started giving orders to them.

" _Get a bed in the healing hall ready for the girl,_ " he ordered them. He then pointed at two of the soldiers. " _You two, carry her inside._ " The two soldiers discarded their weapons and went over to pick up the girl.

" _My goodness, she's heavy,_ " one of them told the other.

The girl's eyes opened. And was she mad.

" _I AM NOT FAAAAAAT!_ " she screamed at him. She took him by the arm, broke it, and flipped him over onto his back with his broken arm behind it. She then fainted again. Pit caught her just before she hit the ground. All the soldiers and Marth stared at her.

" _…You four, carry her into the healing hall,_ " Marth told them slowly. " _And don't mention anything about her weight while around her._ " The four guards nodded slowly and picked her up. "Pit." The angel looked at him. "We need to talk."

 _"I think we should skip the boring part and see what you guys did,"_ Rose suggested outside the flashback.

 _"Good idea,"_ Link told her.

_In the town at around the same time_

People were walking around the square. Kids were playing, men were talking to each other and women were gossiping about the newest thing that struck their town while they shopped to get groceries and other items. All in all, it was a fairly normal day in the village.

That is, until a portal opened up from the side of one of the walls.

Everyone watched people falling out of it and onto the ground in a pile. A blonde girl stood up with a smile on her face and looked at everyone staring at her.

"Well, that was strange," she said. Everyone started screaming and running away from them. "The guest service here is terrible. People come and they just run away."

"Stephanie, two words," Halona told her as she got up, rubbing her head. "Shut. Up." Stephanie stood on her hands in annoyance and walked away.

"Come on," Link told everyone as the others started getting up. "We have to find the town with the castle to find Marth."

"Yeah, this isn't the right town," Brach told the others, looking around. "We have to get to a bigger town."

"Don't forget about Pit and Rose," Peach, being the concerning person she is, reminded the others. "We have to find them, too."

"Come on, every-a-one," Mario told them. "Let's-a go!" The group then started walking to the east to find the castle.

 _"How long is this story?"_ Master Hand asked the story tellers outside the story.

 _"Trust us,"_ Chloe told him. _"We're leaving a LOT out. And when I say a lot, I mean most of it because we were there for a week!"_ Everyone stared at her like she was mad, but the story continued anyways.

_A few hours later; In Marth's planning room_

"And that's basically what happened since then," Pit finished up the story for Marth. Marth nodded his head in understanding, still taking it all in. They were talking in English just in case someone was overhearing them and Pit's wings were still hidden in case someone was trying to peek inside.

"I see," Marth told him, looking out the window. "But there's two things you did fail to mention. You got taller (Pit: *sigh*) and what is your relationship to Rose?"

"She's a very good friend of mine," Pit told him. Marth nodded, not believing a word he was saying.

"Well, since the others are looking for all three of us, you might as well stay here until they reach us," Marth offered to Pit. "It's easier staying in one town than looking through all the villages searching for them."

"Thank you, Marth," Pit thanked him. "You're a great friend."

"First things first, we have to get you some clothes that fit the world," Marth told him. Pit groaned in annoyance, but reluctantly agreed. There was then a knock at the door. " _Come in._ "

" _Emperor Marth,_ " the maid told him. " _The girl that you brought in… She's waking up._ "

"Rose!" Pit exclaimed, getting up and running past the maid. She glared at him while he rushed across the pathway into the healing hall. He ran down until he reached Rose's bed. She slowly opened her eyes and looked over to Pit.

"What happened?" she asked him. Pit took her right hand in his and chuckled.

 _"Okay, where does that person come in?"_ Tommy asked outside the flashback, pointing at the cloaked person.

 _"We're getting there,"_ Brach told him. _"I'm giving you a hint, though. You'll never believe who it is."_

_"Michael Jackson?"_

_"Dude, he's dead."_

_"Oh yeah…"_ The person in the cloak shook their head in disappointment.

_Two days later; In a village to the East_

The group headed into a bigger-than-the-last-village village. They walked in and no one knew better about them. A few people stared because of their very dirty clothes, but otherwise, they fit right in.

"Better reception than last time," Andrea commented, looking around with great curiosity in her eyes.

"Good point," Link told her. "I'll try to see if we can get help." He then went up to a random person. "Hyah! Tweazh! Twah?"

"Anata wa ittai nani o i~tsu teru no?" the person asked him before he turned and walked away. Link looked at him in shock.

"He didn't understand me…" he said in shock.

"Well, Master Hand did say that everyone here speaks Japanese," Sarah B. reminded him. "I don't think that whatever you speak will be understood by the general population."

"Hold on," Chloe told everyone. "Stephanie has an idea." She then looked up at the sky for fifteen seconds. When she looked back at them, Stephanie was in control.

"Just give me a minute," she told the others. She went up to a shopkeeper. She got her attention and acted like she was writing something down on a piece of paper with a pen. The shopkeeper got what she meant by it and went back inside. A minute later, she came out with a piece of paper and a crayon.

Stephanie then began drawing on it. After a minute or two, she showed it to the shopkeeper. It had a crude drawing of a castle and a stick figure with a crown on its head. She then over-acted like she was searching for something.

"Ah," the shop keeper realized. "Anata wa kotei Marth o sagashiteimasu." Recognizing Marth in the sentence, Stephanie nodded her head. The shopkeeper pointed in the direction they came from. Everyone back in the group couldn't believe what they were seeing rather than hearing.

 _/It was back in the other direction? /_ Chloe yelled in her's and Stephanie's mind. _/I can't believe this is happening to us. /_

 _/Well, I can't believe it's not butter, but you never hear me complain about it when you put it on the mashed potatoes, /_ Stephanie told Chloe. _/Besides, it'll give us a chance to see the wilderness of a different world. Brach told me that dragons live here. Can you believe it? Real live dragons! /_

"Well, let's-a go," Mario told everyone again, with much less enthusiasm this time. Everyone trekked back into the woods with the only one with a spring in her step was Stephanie.

 _"It took us FOUR DAYS to get to the correct town!"_ Peach complained outside the flashback. _"Do you know how painful that is in THESE SHOES?"_ She even put her foot up and showed the shoes as evidence. Rose thought it was weird; she wanted to go on adventures, but she still complained like a girl. (Lex: Well, anyone but people who grew up in high heels would think it was painful walking around in them for an hour let alone four days…)

 _"Very painful,"_ Brach confirmed. _"I had to walk half the way in those f(beep!)kin' things."_ Everyone kept in their laughs (but it still showed on their faces that they wanted to laugh).

_Four days later; In the correct town_

_"Well, Pit and I lived in the castle for that week,"_ Rose narrated. _"I got better in a day's time. We learned that Marth had a wife and a kid!"_ All the girls cooed in awe. _"He was the cutest thing! He has his mother's hair and hopefully, none of his father's fondness for tiaras."_ Sarah B., Sam, Brach and Tommy started laughing out loud by Rose's joke. Marth glared at them.

 _"Well, anyways, Rose and I were exploring the village in the most uncomfortable clothes,"_ Pit remembered. _"My wings were so cramped in that jacket. And I thought my wings were cramped in the school's jackets."_

 _"And that dress was so damn HOT!"_ Rose complained. _"Not only that, but I had to wear a shall so people wouldn't see my AMPs! I swear they almost burnt me at one point!"_

 _"You're getting off track,"_ Samantha reminded them. The two then got back on track.

"Wow," Rose commented about the town. People were all about, shopping and getting animals to the shops. Rose was currently wearing a long, deep purple dress with a matching lighter purple shall around her neck and covering her left arm.

"You can say that again," Pit commented. He was currently wearing a white suit that belonged to Marth. Too bad for him because of his wings, it caused him a lot of pain, but he kept it to himself.

The two walked around the market place for a bit before someone screamed out. On the roof of a taller house, a little kid was playing near the edge. Why she was up there was because a ball got caught on the edge of said roof. She then slipped and slid down to the very edge, holding onto the edge.

" _MY BABY_!" the worried mother cried out. Pit quickly took off the jacket and flew off toward the roof (scaring Rose in the process). The girl suddenly lost her grip and started plummeting toward the ground. Pit quickly grabbed her and started slowing down her fall. Everyone stared at him. When they touched the ground, Pit looked at the girl.

" _Are you okay_?" he asked her. She nodded.

" _DIVINE DRAGON_!" one of the men yelled. Pit looked at them in shock, not knowing what was going on. Rose quickly grabbed onto his hand.

"Run," she told him. she then pulled him up and started running down the street while practically dragging Pit along. Pit soon got the idea and started running faster than Rose. "No fair! I'm wearing a f(beep!)kin' dress!"

" _Get him_!" one of the men from the crowd tells the others. The men started chasing after him while the women went for the little girl.

" _Are you alright, honey_?" the girl's mother asked the child.

" _An angel saved me, mommy_ ," she told her. " _It wasn't a dragon_."

"Keep running!" Pit told Rose as they kept going through the marketplace toward the edge of town. People stepped out of their way to avoid injury while an angry mob chased after them. They were quickly gaining on them.

"I have an idea," Rose told him. She quickly took her shall off and threw it back. It hit the man leading the crowd and stopped the whole mob for a few seconds which gave the two a head start.

" _That girl_ ," one of the men in the crowd said who was able to see the two leave. " _She has a metal arm_."

" _All the more reason to get them_ ," the leader of the men told him. They rounded the corner and saw the street deserted. " _Where did they go_?"

On top of a nearby building, Pit was breathing heavily while he and Rose hid from the crowd. Since they couldn't find the two, they decided to head back to their families.

"That was a close one," Rose commented. "Thanks, Pit."

"No… problem…" Pit told her. There was then screaming in the center of town. Rose took a telescope out of her purse and looked through it toward the square. She let out a gasp.

"Ganondorf and Kelly," she explained. "The army's invading. SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL!" She was then surrounded in a white tower while Pit took off the suit, revealing his toga underneath. When it disappeared, Rose was looking like Pit. "When did you… nevermind. Let's do this." She was then surrounded in a silver tower. When it disappeared, she looked like a human Silver. Pit took out Palutena's bow while Rose used her telekinesis to lift up a couple of nearby spears and throw them at the battle before the silver tower came back, reverting her back to the Pit look-alike.

_Near the square_

"I can't believe we're almost there," Peach said as she trekked along with everyone else to the square. Everyone except Link's- and for some reason Stephanie's- clothes were tattered and their hair was tangled not to mention that they were VERY dirty.

"I swear, if the army is here, I will kill each and every one of them," Andrea swore to herself. She then looked at the square and saw Ganondorf, Kelly (transformed) and a bunch of army members. "Aw, sh(beep!)t."

"Ganondorf," Kelly told him, looking at the group. "It looks like we have company." Ganondorf then turned around to see everyone looking at him, glaring at him as if he was the reason for the six day trek through the woods.

"Are you here to fight?" he asked them.

"You bet we are," Link told him, taking the Master Sword and Hylian Shield from their spots on his back. "We're goanna take you down."

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS!" Andrea and Stephanie yelled out loud, doing the movements that went with it, and became surrounded in a dark green tower. When it disappeared, Chloe was in charge, looking like Link complete with pointed ears. Andrea looked just like Mario complete with fake mustache.

 _/Stephanie, take over, /_ Chloe told her.

 _/I can't, /_ Stephanie replied. _/If Link changes into a wolf, I'm the one in charge, but with a sword, you have to fight. /_ Chloe started crying in her mind as she unsheathed her sword.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS MELEE!" Brach said out loud. He was surrounded in a pick tower. When it disappeared, he was dressed up as Peach with matching hair and eye color. The army members started laughing at him. This made him angry.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL!" Sarah B. said out loud, doing the correct movements with it and then surrounded in a blue tower. When it disappeared, she was her transformed self.

"Attack!" Peach yelled at everyone with venom in her voice. With the exception of Halona, everyone started attacking each other. A blue arrow and a couple of spears came from far away and struck two of the Primids, making them disappear.

"They won't have a chance of winning at this rate," Halona realized, her head pounding. "The only ones fit enough to fight well are Link and Chloe and they won't last long with the sheer number of people."

"No matter what the chances are of winning, as long as you have faith and hope, anything can happen," a voice said from a nearby alley way.

"Who are you?" Halona asked the person.

"Just someone who sneaks out of the castle once in a while to see the town," the person told her. "But am I right?" Halona thought back to her past when that was true.

"You're right," Halona told him, realizing something very important. "I had completely forgotten about faith and hope, anything is possible." Suddenly, both of her hands started glowing royal blue, causing her pain to increase. When the glow disappeared, she had the Smasher's symbol on the back of her right hand and a royal blue sword on the back of her left. "Wait a minute, you're Marth."

"And it's time to fight," Marth told her, walking out of the alleyway with his Brawl fighting clothes on. He unsheathed Falchion and ran into battle.

"SUPER," Halona started out, putting her right hand in front of her. The Smasher's symbol started glowing red. "SMASH," she continued, bringing her left hand in front of her right. Marth's symbol started glowing royal blue. "BROTHERS," she continued, circling her hands until they were above her head. "MELEE!" she finished, becoming surrounded in a royal blue tower.

_Inside the tower_

Halona was floating around in a royal blue place. It kind of looked like ice all around her. She was then surrounded in a royal blue aura. When it disappeared, she was wearing Marth's clothes. Her hair and eyes were blue along with a tiara in her hair. A long, blue aura appeared in front of her. When she grabbed the bottom of it, the aura disappeared to reveal Falchion. She then put it in its sheath. When it was done, she blew a kiss before starting to descend.

_Outside the tower_

When the tower disappeared, Halona stood there in its place. She unsheathed her sword and started cutting a Glice and a Glire when they got too close to her. Her head then started to give off a huge wave of pain. She dropped Falchion and grabbed it.

Meanwhile, back at the house, Rose was looking through her telescope while Pit prepared another arrow.

"Halona's got her transformation," Rose told him. "But she's in a lot of pain for some reason. The others will be dropping like flies, soon. We have to get to them."

"Got it," Pit told her. He then fired the arrow and the two leaped into the air, flying toward the battle.

"Help me," Halona started crying, the pain in her head too much to take. She sank to the ground holding her head, not knowing what to do. She was then surrounded by a blue tower before turning back to normal.

"Halona!" Brach cried out to her. He kicked a Primid out of the way and got up to her. "Get out of here." He handed her the Wii Remote. She looked at it, remembering who could help her with the pain.

"I'll be back," Halona swore to him, slowly getting up while pulling out a gray flip cell phone. "I'll bring help." She then pushed the A button and opened a portal, disappearing behind her as she walked through it. A moment later, Rose and Pit landed near the area where the portal was.

"Where did Halona go?" Rose asked Brach.

"I told her to go, but she said she would get help," Brach told her. "Everyone, get over here!" Sarah B. was the first to arrive, panting and sweating. Everyone else also started to slowly fight their way back, all tired from the fight.

"Wait a minute," Kelly said, dodging one of Chloe's sword strikes before said green girl retreated. "I recognized that phone. She can't be-" Suddenly, the blue portal reopened.

 _"And this is the part where we get to explain who that person is,"_ Rose told everyone outside the flashback, pointing at the person in the cloak. Tommy was excited with this news.

"TIMESTREAM, TRANSFORM ME!" two voices from the other side of the portal yelled out. Everyone gasped, but the loudest was Kelly. A ball of white, black, pink and blue came through the portal before it leaped into the air. It then turned into a tower before it completely disappeared. Two girls stood where it once was. One of the girls had two AMP legs.

"What the…" Rose said, completely astounded.

The girl who had the AMPs was wearing a white skirt that frilled at the bottom and a white holster top shirt with the collar a bright pink. The shirt showed her stomach. Under her skirt were pink spandex shorts that went about two inches longer than the skirt. Holding wp the skirt was a pink belt with a red sun as the buckle. On her feet were red shoes. Below her knees were white leg warmers with a pink line at the top and bottom with a red sun on the top at the front. On her arms were three-quarter white arm warmers with it pointing out when it came to the end. There was a pink line where the glove began and where it ended as well as a red sun on the back of the hand. On her chest was a pink bow pinned back by a red sun. While her eyes remained their natural color of green, her hair was now neon pink and hanged down to her waist. To hold her bangs back was a dark pink headband with a red sun on top, Her earrings were red suns hanging down about a quarter of a inch by a red string. Hanging off her right hip was a green box that contained a gray flip phone.

The other girl had on a black dress that went to just above her knees. The bottom had a bright blue line going across it was well as having straps to keep it up. Two blue belts overlapping each other kept the dress from becoming bloated out. They were held together by a dark crescent moon on its side. Her feet had dark blue shoes on. Over her legs were black leg warmers that frilled at the bottom. Keeping them up was a blue line that frilled at the bottom and had a smaller version of the crescent moon that was on her belts. She also had three-fourths gloves on her arms, but hers were black and frilled at the beginning and end as well as having a blue crescent moon on the back of the hands. On her chest was a blue bow that was held back by a dark blue crescent moon on its side. While her eyes stayed hazel, her hair was a bright neon blue that was up in a high pony tail by the use of a black bow and a dark blue crescent moon. Her earrings were the same crescent moons right side up that was hanging down by the use of a dark blue string. On her neck was a bright blue choker with a crescent moon hanging off it.

"Protector of Light, I am Cure Day," the girl in white told no one in particular, her hands in a fist stretched out in front of her.

"Protector of Darkness, I am Cure Night," the girl in black announced, her hands ready to karate chop anything, her right at her side and her left defending her chest.

"Together, we are TimeStream Pretty Cure," they said together, Day with her fists at her side and Night with her left hand above her head and her right hand protecting her stomach.

"Those who want to destroy the timestream," Night started, pointing at no one in particular.

"You'll have to go through us first!" Day finished, also pointing at no one in particular. "It's been three years since we fought."

"It has," Night agreed. "And here we are, ready to fight again against the one that helped try to destroy time."

"Everyone!" Kelly told them. "Those two killed Tabuu's son! Destroy them!" Every army member launched themselves at the two. Everyone stared at the two before quickly getting into a battle mode.

The girls quickly shot forward, surprising everyone. They did a flying kick right in the face of the Primid which flew back and ran into many other members of the army, causing all of them to disappear. More launched themselves at them, but they kicked, punched or chopped them out of existence faster than Sonic can sniff out a chili dog. They were through with the entire army in less than a minute which only left Ganondorf and Kelly.

"Which one of you is Halona?" Brach asked, somehow knowing that one of them was her. Night turned around to face them, smiling.

"I told I would get help, and I did," Night told them, smiling to them.

"How come you weren't one of them?" Kelly yelled at Rose.

"Wait…" Rose stopped her. "You though… Oh my goodness, is that why you hate me so much? Because you thought I was a member of Pretty Cure?" Rose then started laughing out loud. "My God, this is priceless!"

"Then… who are you?" Kelly asked in fear as she pointed to Day.

"After three years you still don't recognize me?" Day asked her as she walked closer as Kelly backed away. Ganondorf backed away the other way, not wanting to get involved. "Remember that day back in third grade when you accidentally found out that Rose and Len had AMPs? I was there. Remember when you first met Halona? I was there. Remember when you quit the Super Smash Buddies club just because you didn't become president? I was the deciding vote on that one."

"Shelby?" Kelly whispered in fear.

 _"Shelby?"_ Tommy asked outside the flashback. The person wearing the cloak took the cloak down. She had dishwater blonde hair that went down to her shoulder blades and green eyes. _"Shelby!"_ He then went up and hugged his long lost friend. _"I missed you so much."_

 _"I missed you too, Tommy,"_ Shelby told him. A purple animal rolled out of the cloak which looked like a purple fox with fairy wings.

"But how is that possible? You don't have a chosen one!" Kelly contradicted her.

"Do you remember the going back and forth through time?" Day asked her. "Because the timestream stopped and I move around it, it doesn't stop for me. I keep on going no matter what. So does Forever."

"Your pet dog that you deliberately dyed purple and put fairy wings on?" Rose asked her.

"I am not a dog!" a masculine voice from behind Rose told her. "I'm a fox! And purple is my natural color! AND these wings are mine!" Rose slowly turned around and looked down to see a winged, purple fox at her feet in front of the portal that was still there.

"Forever!" Night called him over. The fox leaped up and landed on Night's shoulder. "I missed you so much!"

"Ahem," Ganondorf told everyone else. "We still have stuff going on ever here."

"You and me, Kelly," Day told her. "One on one. Winner gets to stay. Loser has to go home. Deal?"

"Two on two," Kelly told her. "Myself and Ganondorf versus you and Night."

"Fair enough," Day told her. "Night!" Forever got off Night's shoulders and Night joined the battle.

" _What is going on?_ " Marth asked no one in particular, not realizing he slipped into Japanese.

" _Well, from what I understand is that Shelby and Halona are a pair of Pretty Cure and they once fought Kelly three years ago. Now, Kelly wants revenge and they're goanna have a fight and they just brought Ganondorf into the fight,_ " Rose told him in the same language. Marth nodded in understanding and looked back to the battle.

"Let's do this," Day said, holding out her hand to Night.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Night replied, taking her hand. The two then disappeared in a swirl of black and white. The swirl then appeared around Ganondorf and Kelly before returning to its original position. Day and Night were there, eyes closed.

"Ha!" Kelly told them. When the two girls opened their eyes, the two they were facing felt immerse pain all over their bodies. They fainted on the spot. A red portal opened up beneath them and they fell through before it closed behind them.

"We did it," Night told everyone. Everyone cheered.

_End of Flashback_

"And after that, we went back to the castle, got our clothes fixed up, and came back here with Marth in the morning," Peach finished. "And aren't you the cutest thing alive." She scratched Forever behind the ear while he drooled with satisfaction. Shelby still couldn't believe he decided to come along.

"Rose, I still have a question," Sam told her. "How come Marth is in pain?"

"Oh yes," Rose remembered. "About that…"

_Back to Flashback_

"Rose, I have a question for you," Marth told her as they walked back to the castle from the previous battle. "Don't get mad, but my soldiers… they were wondering why you're so heavy." Rose suddenly stopped and looked at Marth with a face of pure hatred.

"I AM NOT FAAAAAAAAT!" she yelled at him, kicking him right between the legs with her **right** leg. He yelled out a very high-pitched sound before falling to the ground.

_Real End of Flashback_

"You remember when you said if I were to kick some guy really hard between the legs his voice would go up six octaves?"

"Yeah."

"His went up eight."

"Ohh!" Sam and Kyle commented.

"Lesson learned," Marth told her, his voice back to normal.

At the end of the day, Marth left the infirmary, Anna and Kyle went on that date, but because of the horrendousness of it, she threw a pie at his face and told him she was over with him (which all the cousins except Harley and Elizabeth celebrate), and it turned out that Shelby couldn't walk yet. While she was Cure Day, all the pain went away and she could walk just fine. Rose told her she would reteach her how since she had to go through the same thing when she was four and five.

And the lesson Marth learned; do not call women fat, heavy or anything that implies that she is fat or heavy. If you do, Rose will come over and kick you between the legs.


	24. The Fight is On Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to you, smoov22 on FanFiction! I'm glad that you enjoyed the entire story!

_The next day; Infirmary_

Brach and Tommy were talking with Shelby in the infirmary, catching up on what happened to them since they last saw each other.

"-And that's basically why we're here," Tommy told her.

"And why Brach has to wear a dress whenever he wants to fight?" Shelby asked.

"Hey!" Brach told her. "Tommy has to wear one, too!"

"Only when I use Zelda's powers!" Shelby laughed at the two. It was good old times.

"That reminds me," Tommy remembered after their fight was done. "If you don't have a chosen one, how come you can be here?"

"Brach, you already know this, but back in middle school, Halona and I became TimeStream Pretty Cure because of our ancestry. Because we traveled through time before and because of our powers, we can move around time even when it is stopped. So can Silver Hedgeington, but I haven't seen him in three years." Brach and Tommy looked at each other, but didn't say anything.

"What about your legs?" Brach asked her. Shelby moved her legs uncomfortably.

"It happened a few months after I left," Shelby said. "Halona's powers started attacking her mind while mine attacked my body, namely, my legs. It got to the point that it was so bad that they had to amputate. Some private people gave my parents enough money to give me AMPs. The problem was is that it hurt too much to even put pressure on my legs so I never started relearning to walk until now."

"But you could when you were-"

"Cure Day?" Shelby interrupted Brach. "Yeah, but that was my power's doing."

"You're weird, you know that?" Tommy told her.

"Like you two aren't," Shelby muttered under her breath. The boys glared at her.

"Would everyone please come into the control room? Thank you and have a good day," Master Hand said over the intercom. There were a lot of groans before people were seen by the three walking to the control room.

"We'll help you," Tommy told her.

"No, no, I got it," Shelby insisted. She grabbed a pair of crutches and carefully got up. She slowly made her way out the door, Brach and Tommy following right behind her just in case. It took a while, but the three eventually made it to the control room. Everyone was looking at them.

"What took you so long?" Master Hand asked them. "Oh well, we're all here so we can finally get started. Another Smasher is ready to come back."

"I wonder who it is," Megan told him quietly.

"We'll find out in a moment," Master Hand said. Suddenly, the giant roulette appeared in a puff of smoke beside him. "What the… never mind." He then pulled the handle and the two slots started going around and around in circles. The first one slowed down until it landed on a picture of Lucas.

"The next Smasher will be Lucas," Pit noticed.

"Correct," Master Hand told him. "Now, for the person who has to go get him." The second slot started coming to a stop and it stopped between Ryan and Allie.

"What?" the two people asked.

"Sorry," Master Hand told them. "It needs oil." He hit the top of the roulette and it suddenly jumped to a picture of Megan.

"No," Megan whispered so quietly it was almost inaudible.

"You have to go," Chloe told her. "Those are the rules."

"Now, before Rose does her thing, there's a little problem with Lucas…"

"He's a crybaby?" Sarah B. asked.

"…Okay, two problems," Master Hand replied.

"He runs away from a fight?" Brach asked.

"…Okay, three problems."

"He's blonde?" Tommy asked.

"Okay, now you have a problem with all the blondes." Tommy looked to see all the blondes getting ready for a fight. Link and Chloe (transformed) were making sure their swords were sharp. Anna was testing out the string on the bow Chloe lent her. Sheik was preparing needles for throwing. Peach was testing out the hardness of her frying pan. Chelsey (transformed) was throwing mock punches into the air. Ryan was getting his football gear on. Kelsey (transformed), Rachel S. (transformed) and Sarah S. (transformed) were preparing their guns. Allie had a car battery sitting in a red wagon with jumper cables attached to it (Authoress: Where she got it, I will never know.). Heck, even Harley and Elizabeth (transformed) were getting into the groove of things by preparing their hammers.

"Get him!" Kyle screamed, holding a tuba. All the blondes and dirty blondes with the exception of Shelby chased after Tommy who was running away like Captain Falcon was yesterday.

"Get him once for me, you guys!" Shelby called back to them.

 _/Get him once for me, too, Chloe! /_ Stephanie told her in the two's shared mind.

"…Rose…"

"Is it that he only speaks Japanese?"

"Yep," Master Hand congratulated her. "Everyone there does. Would you like to give Lucas's profile now?"

"Sure," Rose told him. "Lucas is a PSI kid from the Nowhere Islands. He lives in Tasmily Village along with his dad and dog, Bonny. The reason that he doesn't live with his mother and older twin brother is because they died…" Everyone took a moment of silence for the two. "He was the one who had the power to pull the seven Needles and control the Dark Dragon from either destroying the world or everything just ceasing to exist. I… honestly don't know what happened."

"Well," Master Hand said. "Here's the piece of paper." Rose took it from his… finger.

"It says that five teams or ten people can go and anyone can go," Rose said out loud.

"I feel like staying behind this time," Pit told Rose. Rose nodded in agreement.

"Well, since someone needs to go that can speak the language, I will go," Marth told everyone.

"Looks like I'll have to go, too," Halona agreed.

"Same here," Shelby told them.

"Oh, no you don't!" Master Hand yelled at her. "You're can't even walk properly yet! I will not let you go out there or if you get hurt, I'll be up to my middle finger in law suits! You're staying here!" Shelby sighed, but complied.

"I'll go," Forever suggested from Peach's empty seat. "It's been awhile since I've spent any time with Halona."

"Alright, you can go," Master Hand told the small, purple fairy fox. He cheered in joy and leaped to Halona's shoulder.

"I'll go, too," Sonic said out loud. Sarah B. nodded in agreement.

"I think Jasmin needs to go to a… more physic agreeing world," Ike told everyone, interrupting Mario. Everyone was confused until he pointed to the corner. Everyone then saw Jasmin singing 'It's a Small World' while dissecting a doll of Sonic. (Sonic: Uhh… (faints))

"MY ULTRA RARE SONIC DOLL!" Rose cried out. "THAT WAS A SUPER COLLECTOR'S ITEM!" She then started weeping, unable to tell Ike that the world didn't really obey the laws of physics. Sarah B. went over to comfort her.

"Take her with you," Jessica told him. "Just protect everyone else around her, please." Ike nodded in agreement.

"I want to go," Lucario told the giant hand. Red nodded, saying that he could go. Rachel H. just shrugged his shoulders in 'I don't care whether I go or not.'

"Before you all go, I want you guys to use this," Master Hand told them. He handed Jasmin a strange device. It was a Game Boy with two antennae attached to the top of it.

"What is this?" Jasmin asked the giant hand.

"It's a PSI tracker," Master Hand told her. "Specifically designed to trace down Ness's and Lucas's brain waves because that's how they use their different PSI attacks." Jasmin looked at the hand like he was crazy.

"You expect me to believe that this device can track brain waves throughout a whole world?" Jasmin asked him, rhetoric in her statement. "This device is contradicting all laws of-"

"Okay, Jasmin, it's time to go," Ike told her, grabbing her by the waist and hoisting her onto his shoulder. Shadow quickly opened a portal with a Wii Remote and walked through with Ike following shortly behind.

"WAIT!" Jasmin told him. "I'M NOT THROUGH WITH-" Everyone else ran into the portal just to make Jasmin shut up. Everyone still in the mansion sighed as the portal closed behind the ones leaving.

"I'm glad I didn't go," Pit told everyone. Everyone nodded in agreement. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light. Everyone shielded their eyes from the light. When it disappeared, Silver was standing there, holding the purple Chaos Emerald along with another Rose (transformed in a green outfit) and Pit (wearing his green outfit). Silver then disappeared in another flash of light.

"Okay, everyone, listen up," the new Rose told them. "This is goanna get very confusing very fast."

"What?" the old Rose asked her, confused on why there were two her and Pit right then and there.

"Yeah, sorry about the intro," the new Rose told her. "I remember me saying that and this and this and this and this and this..."

"I now have the feeling I should've went with them," the old Pit said out loud.

"By the time we're done with our story, you're goanna wish you did," the new Pit told him.

_Nowhere Islands; Tazmily Village_

A portal opened in front of small but very nice farm. From the portal, Sonic, Sarah B., Lucario, Rachel H., Ike, Jasmin, Marth, Halona, Forever and Megan stepped out of the portal (flying in Forever's case). They all looked around for a minute before Rachel H. spotted something that she loves dearly.

"A HORSE!" Rachel H. cried out in joy. She ran over toward the horse. The horse then spotted her and started closing the distance fast. When they got to each other, Rachel H. hugged the horse's nose like a friend she hasn't seen in a long time.

"She's weird," Halona stated.

"Says the one with super destructive powers," Sarah B. muttered under her breath.

"Ne!" someone yelled from a barn. A man wearing a cowboy outfit and his hat making it impossible to see his eyes ran out of the barn and over to Rachel H. "Anata ga watashi no uma de naoi o yatte iru?"

"What?" Rachel H. asked him, not knowing what he was saying.

"Anata ga ima watashi no uma ni nani o shite iru no ka oshietekudasai!" the man repeated again, very angry by the tone of his voice. Marth went up to the man.

 _"I am sorry,"_ Marth apologized for Rachel H in Japanese. _"She does not speak the native language. She does not understand what you are saying. She did nothing to your horse. She just has a way with animals."_

 _"Oh,"_ the man realized. _"I'm sorry. I didn't know. My name is Flint. Is there anything I can do for you?"_

 _"Actually, yes,"_ Marth told him. _"Do you know where a boy named Lucas is? He's blonde and about four feet tall."_

 _"Know him?"_ Flint asked. _"Why wouldn't I know my own son. I'm sorry, but I can't help you there. He went on this big quest and I don't know where he's at."_

 _"Thank you for your help,"_ Marth thanked him. "Let's go, everyone. Lucas is not here."

"Can we at least-"

"NO!" everyone interrupted Rachel H. She sighed and parted with the horse who was now crying. She sniffed and quickly ran away, trying to make the pain of separation not hurt as much. They all then went away as Flint got back to work on his farm with a crying horse. (Authoress: How horses cry, I will never know.)

_Two hours later_

The group was walking through the forest (to Sonic's distaste) with Sarah B. leading everyone, holding the PSI tracker. There were surprisingly two dots on the screen. One was getting closer with every step she took while one was still a long distance away in the other direction. The only reason they were going that way was because that dot was closer.

"I swear, this cannot be possible," Jasmin kept right on talking. "It's impossible for brain waves to exist outside one's brain because of-"

"Jasmin, this is probably the hundredth time I told you this in the past hour and a half, but please, for the love of God and all that is holy, SHUT UP!" Halona told her.

"Actually, that's only the eighty-first time you told me to shut up," Jasmin told her.

"Well, it feels like a hundred so STOP TALKING!"

"No, I won't stop talking until-"

"Sonic, please do something about this!" Sarah B. begged him. "I can't take much more of this."

"Yeah, me neither," Forever agreed. "Please!"

"Good point," Sonic agreed. He quickly ran up, grabbed Jasmin, ran up a very tall tree, set her on one of the thicker branches so she wouldn't fall, ran back down and joined the group, all of this done in about two seconds.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME UP HERE, YOU NON-SCIENTIFICALLY AND PHYSIC-DEFYING HEDGEHOG!" Jasmin yelled at them.

"Let's pretend we can't hear her and leave," Megan suggested quietly. Everyone turned around and started walking away. After awhile, Jasmin could no longer see them from her high perch.

"…They'll be back," she told herself. "They won't leave me here to rot." (Authoress: Or will they? *winks*)

_Three Hours Later_

The sun was now setting by the time the group minus Jasmin made it near the dot. They were at the edge of the forest now and were looking around to where the dot could be at. Everyone went off in different directions to look.

"Strange," Lucario said. "For some reasons, I feel Ness's aura, but it is very faint almost like he isn't here anymore." Sarah B. went over to where Lucario was standing with tracker in hand.

"Ness found," it said out loud. Sarah B. and Lucario looked at the ground in shock.

"He's either thousands of feet below us because this is a floating island, or this is where he's buried," Sarah B. said out loud. "I have to go with the later because I don't think Ness can live to be over two hundred years old." Everyone started gathering around slowly around the two. "Let's give him a tombstone." Everyone started nodding. Marth took out Falchion and cut some bark off a tree. Lucario then used the spike on his hand to carve words into it with Sarah B. telling him what the words are. Ike then put the wooden tombstone in the ground.

"May Arceus watch over him," Lucario said out loud. Everyone bowed their heads in respect before leaving, walking toward the other dot. On the tombstone read 'Here lies Ness, A Grand Hero.'

_Back where everyone left Jasmin_

"Steady… Steady…" Jasmin told herself as she slowly climbed down the tall tree. Her foot slipped on the branch she was goanna put it on and it all went downhill (or in her case, down-tree) from there. "SH(BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!)T!" she screamed as she fell down toward the ground, hitting other branches on the way and saying ow the whole way down.

Meanwhile, underneath the tree, Lucas was traveling with a brown dog underneath the tree. He screamed in fear and backed up a bit when a body hit the ground. He slowly got closer when he realized that the girl that fell from the tree wasn't moving. Lucas slowly turned the body over to see that her head was bleeding slightly because she hit a very big tree root. All fear completely washed out of him as he went up to help, his dog staying behind.

" _LifeUp Alpha_!" Lucas called out, hand outstretched to her head. The wound closed up as if by magic with green flashes heading toward the area. The girl then started stirring.

"Wh… Who are you?" she asked Lucas.

"L-Lucas," the blonde boy replied, knowing that she asked for his name.

"Okay, next question. Who am I?" the girl asked. Lucas stared at her, not knowing what she exactly said, but knowing that she didn't know who she was. "And where are we? I… I don't remember anything after hitting my head on something really hard." Lucas put his hands on the sides of her head and concentrated.

 _/I don't know what you're saying, /_ Lucas told her with his mind. _/The mind only speaks one language, so I can talk to you telepathically. I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are. I can't use my PSI to regain your memories, but you can come with me. Maybe you'll find out something about yourself along the way. /_

 _/Thank you, Lucas, /_ the girl thought back, hoping he would get the message.

 _/Come on, /_ Lucas told her as he took his hands off her head, the connection established. _/I have to meet up with the others soon. Maybe one of them will know you. /_ Jasmin nodded and followed Lucas and his dog to find these 'others' he was talking about.

 _/Lucas, /_ the girl asked him after walking. _/What is PSI? /_

 _/Well, it's short for Psionics, I think, /_ Lucas told her. _/And most of the moves use PK in their names which I think means psychokinesis. It can do different things for different people. /_

 _/Were you born with it or did someone give it to you? /_ the girl asked him.

 _/… Kinda both, /_ Lucas admitted. _/I was born with PSI, but I couldn't use it until… a Magypsi almost drowned me in a hot spring. /_

_/Next question… What is a Magypsi? /_

_/…She really isn't from this world, is she? /_ Lucas asked himself, not allowing the girl to hear. _/She doesn't look like she would be. The question is which world does she come from./_ He then went on to answer the girl's question.

_At Smash Mansion_

"Oh God, oh God, oh God," Rose (normal) said in a panic, sitting down, talking to a camera in a darkened hallway. "Len, if I don't survive this and you find this camera and not me when you get here... I give you all my video games."

"Really?" Sam (normal), sitting right next to her, asked her. "Your video games?"

"It's a lot of money's worth of video games," Rose testified. "And given the circumstances, it doesn't look like we're goanna survive this…"

"Here, little Smashy Smash Smashers," an eerie voice came from the end of the hallway. Sam and Rose held their breaths while the voice sounded like it got closer. "Come out and play with me. Or I'll kill you and watch you bright red blood dripping out of your weak human skin!" Suddenly, a secret compartment opened up behind them and two sets of hands came out and pulled them back into it.

"Be quiet," another Rose (transformed and dressed in green) told the two.

"We can't afford to attract his attention," a Pit dressed in green told them. Everyone held their breath as the mystery person came past, looked around for a little bit and then left. Everyone released a breath they were holding.

"How did this happen anyways?" Sam asked.

_Flashback; Unknown time ago_

"By the time we're done with our story, you're goanna wish you did," the new Pit told them.

"Well, in our past- your present- Crazy Hand busted out of rehab," future Rose started.

"How is that even possible?" Master Hand asked in panic. "No one has ever broken out of that rehab facility before!"

"From what we were told by our future selves, a new nurse gave him a cookie," future Pit told them. Everyone nodded in understanding and fear. "Then, he would come here and get into the hyped-up fudge while the security was down."

"…What?" Master Hand asked him. "When did this happen?"

"Oh…" the future Rose looked up at the clock. "About two minutes ago." Everyone started panicking. "Now, everyone, don't panic about Crazy-"

"We're all goanna die!" Brach screamed. Everyone stopped to look at him before they started panicking and running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

"QUIEEEEEET!" Master Hand screamed at everyone. They all stopped and looked at the giant hand. "Thank you. Now, listen to the future Rose and Pit."

"Thank you," future Rose told the hand. "Now we have to make a plan which has already been made by our future selves which was created by their future selves which was-"

"I'm so confused!" Shelby declared, scratching her head so hard that her hair was about to come out. "And I've traveled in time before!"

"I did say this was goanna get confusing," the future Rose told her. "So, here's the plan…"

_End of Flashback_

"That was a rhetorical question, Rose," Sam said, referring to both of them. "Now, we just have to stay here until the others take care of him."

"Um… " Future Rose fidgeted. "Do you want to know the reason I said not to panic about Crazy?" Both sisters looked at her. "Well… He actually apparently also broke into the DNA Lab after he broke into the hyped-up fudge and made a clone of Jasmin that follows only her natural instincts which means everyone 'defying the laws of physics right now' would most likely get dissected."

"How did I not know about this?" Pit said in a panic.

"You never met her," future Rose told him. "She died before she got to you and try to dissect you and the only ones who found out about her were Sam and me because I was the one to tell them. …This is getting very confusing."

"What do we do?" present Rose asked her future self.

"You and Sam have to go out there and kill clone Jasmin before she gets to past Pit," future Rose explained. "I know this because I was there when she died."

"But I don't want to leave here," Sam told her future sister.

"That's my cue," future Rose said before kicking both Sam and past Rose through the wall into the hallway. "Good luck, you two!"

"We gotta find another place to hide," Pit told the only Rose present (aka, future Rose), motioning to the giant hole now in the wall.

"Best thing you can do right now-" Rose told him, "-transform into Kid Icarus." Pit nodded and was then surrounded in a bright light. Rose was surrounded in a white aura. When the light and aura disappeared, Pit was now Kid Icarus and Rose was… to put it mildly…

"I'M A F(beep!)KING MIDGIT-CUS!" she screamed before she started crying. She was now the same height as Kid Icarus with red hair, green eyes and wearing a feminine toga like Kid's. "…Wait a moment…" She felt her left arm and right leg. "They're… they're…" She then fainted.

"…That was one of the weird-icus things I ever saw," Kid commented.

_Back at the Nowhere Islands; In the tree where Jasmin's was left by the other group_

"The other dot is going in the other direction," Sarah B. told everyone, following the tracker Master Hand gave her. "We should be getting close."

"Someone help me!" a voice screamed from above. Everyone looked up to see Jasmin (transformed) dangling from a tree branch by her cape.

"Jasmin, what happened?" Ike asked her, picking up her discarded Ragnell, looking at it with disbelief.

_Flashback_

"SHIIIIIII…" Jasmin screamed as she fell down the tree. She eventually hit another girl that was up in the tree and dressed like her as well. The girl started falling while Jasmin's shirt got caught on a nearby branch. Jasmin looked down and saw Lucas healing and then listening to the girl. She started wiggling on the branch to try and get unstuck, but it didn't work.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL!" Jasmin screamed before being surrounded in a purple tower. When it disappeared, she was still on the branch, dangling by her cape this time and accidentally dropped her sword so she couldn't cut herself loose.

_End of Flashback_

"So basically, what you're saying is that there's someone dressed like you and following Lucas because she lost all of her memories because of falling down which was caused by you and now we have to find her as well as him before it's too late?" Halona asked to make sure she was right.

"Yes, now help me down!" Jasmin screamed at them.

"Only if you promise not to dissect me or anyone else at the mansion," Sonic told her, fearing for his life if they saved her.

"Alright, I won't!" Jasmin pleaded to them. "Just get me down from here!" Sonic quickly ran up the tree, grabbed Jasmin and brought her back down all in about three seconds.

"Who are you and what did you do to Jasmin?" Ike asked her, shocking everyone except Lucario.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jasmin told him.

"Megan, hold this," Ike told the shy girl, giving her his sword. She almost cut half of her foot off because she couldn't keep it lifted even with two hands. "Rachel H., hold this." He handed Rachel H. Jasmin's sword which she held easily with one hand. "You also didn't say anything about physics when Sonic talked to you. I'll ask you this again, who are you and what did you do with Jasmin?"

"Darn it!" 'Jasmin' cursed. "Fine." She took off the wig on her head and revealed herself to be Daisy disguised as Jasmin transformed. "I really want to help out with this 'Subspace' thing Peach talked about, so I had my smartest servants build a teleported and it brought me here. (The readers: 0_o What the f(beep!)k?) I decided to disguise myself as Ike as a girl, but I guess that didn't go over too well."

"No, it didn't," Lucario agreed with her. "I could already tell that you weren't Jasmin, I just wanted everyone else to figure it out." Everyone glared at Lucario. "It is better to find out things for yourself."

"Which way did Lucas and Jasmin go?" Sarah B. asked her.

"That way," Daisy told her, pointing in the other direction which they all came from. "I think he's meeting up with some other people."

"We have to go and catch up with him before something bad happens," Sarah B. told everyone. "Sonic and I will go ahead. Everyone else, get there as soon as possible. SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL!" A blue tower surrounded Sarah B. and when it disappeared, she was transformed to look like Sonic. The two ran super fast ahead while everyone else followed them as fast as they could.

_Under a tower far, far away_

"Nyha ha ha ha ha!" Eggman laughed. He, Eggman Nega and an ancient kid with gray hair and white skin inside a giant spider machine were in a series of tunnels under the tower. "They'll never get passed us! And even if they do, it'll be too late for them to stop the destruction of this world! And even if they do stop the destruction of this world, we still have the Subspace Bomb hidden in a cave!"

"This plan is genius!" Nega agreed with him. "Our combined genius is rivaled to no one!" Both Eggmans started laughing crazily until they both started coughing and wheezing until they calmed down.

"You two are weird, you know that?" the kid in the robot told them.

"Says the elderly kid," Nega argued back.

"I have a-" the kid started to say before he started going into a coughing fit. He coughed and coughed and coughed while the Eggmans looked at each other with awkwardness. "My name is Porky!"

"Whatever, oldie," Sonic said, seemingly coming out of nowhere along with Sarah B. The old timer kid squeaked before breaking out into another coughing fit. "Lucas and his group are coming this way, so let's make this quick. They'll be here in a few minutes. We wanted to surprise them."

"Well, look who it is again, Eggpan and Eggpan Flega," Sarah B. said out loud.

"IT'S EGGMAN AND EGGMAN NEGA!" the two yelled at her.

"Whatever," Sarah B. told them. "Haven't seen you two since the Olympics. What have you two been doing this whole time?"

"Working on THIS!" Eggman told her, pointing toward the ceiling. Several giant humanoid-beetle-like robots fell from the ceiling and onto the cave floor. Three had guitars while one had a drum set. "Behold, the Beetles!"

"The Beetles?" Sarah B. asked in confusion. "Like the rock band the Beatles which is spelled with an A?" Sonic snorted before it became a full out laugh. Sarah B. joined in not long after. So did Porky until he went into a gasping fit.

"Beetles, attack!" the Eggmans told the robots before the two went through a red portal which disappeared behind them. When the two left, the Beetle with the drum set clicked his sticks together three times before they all started playing a Beetles song.

"I can't see me lovin' nobody but you for all my life!" the three with guitars sang as the four played the song. This brought on a new round of laughter before Lucas, the girl who lost her memories, a girl with pink hair and wearing a blue sweatshirt dress and pink boots, a bald man with a cowboy-ish get-up without the hat, and a dog.

"Sonic-san?" Lucas asked in confusion. Sonic looked at the blonde boy while still laughing and wiping a tear from his eye.

"H-hey, Lucas!" Sonic barely managed to say before he kept right on laughing.

"Why do I feel like saying something about physics right now?" the girl without memories asked herself. Sarah B. then noticed her.

"Hey, Jasmin," Sarah B. went up to her, wiping a tear away as she did so. "Is it true that you lost all of your memories?"

"Who are you, is Jasmin my actual name, and how do you know that?" the girl (apparently Jasmin) asked her.

"My name is Sarah B., yes, Jasmin is my actual name, and for the last one, let's just say a Daisy told me," she replied.

 _/At least we know who you are now and who she is, /_ Lucas commented in his mind toward Jasmin.

"Um… I am still-" Porky wheezed before continuing, "-here, you know."

"Oh, sorry Pork Chop," Sonic apologized.

"MY NAME IS PORKY!" Porky yelled before going into a coughing fit. "This really is no time for games. I don't feel like letting you go any further, Lucas, Kumatora, Duster. If you're after the Needle, then don't worry. My adorable little monster is on its way to it as we speak." Porky then started wheezing and gasping, trying to catch his breath.

 _"What did he say?"_ the girl with pink hair, Kumatora, asked Lucas and the bald guy, Duster.

 _"I don't have a clue,"_ Duster admitted.

 _/Jasmin, what did he say? /_ Lucas asked her.

 _/Something about a needle and his monster is on its way there, /_ Jasmin simplified.

"Claus!" Lucas cried out. _"That monster he's talking about is my brother!"_ Kumatora and Duster gasped at the new information.

"…Huh?" Porky asked. "That monster's name is Claus?" Sarah B. and Jasmin nodded. "Its name was Claus? That almost sounds like a person's name! But now, it's my robot." Sonic clenched his fists in anger. "Not even a fragment of life remains inside it. It's Master Porky's slave robot! It does whatever I say." Tears started welling up at the bottom of Lucas's eyes. "It acts on my will alone. It's my double. It doesn't know anything about who you are!" Tears started falling down Lucas's face.

"Taking animals and making them power robots is something the Eggmans do," Sonic started. "But doing it to human beings is just unforgivable, especially Lucas's twin brother! I'm a triplet myself, and if Sonia or Manic are away, I always feel an empty spot in my heart! We're taking you down!"

"Can you guys play Eye of the Tiger?" Sarah B. asked the robots. "I know it's not the Beetles, but we need some epic fight music right about now." The robots looked at each other and started playing the song.

"IT'S ON, PORK CHOP!" Sonic and Sarah B. yelled at Porky before rushing up to the giant robot with the dog right behind them.

_Inside Smash Mansion_

The clone of Jasmin made by Crazy (transformed) was looking through the hallways for Pit to see what exactly makes an angel tick. She heard two sets of footsteps coming from behind her. She turned around to see Rose (transformed) and Sam (transformed) right behind her, swords drawn and ready for a fight.

"Stand down, Jasmin," Sam told her in a very cold voice, emphasizing Jasmin.

"Or we'll have to force you to face the light!" Rose told her.

"Where in the world did that come from?" Sam asked her older sister.

"I… have no idea," Rose admitted.

"YOU TWO ARE DEFYING ALL LAWS OF PHYSICS RIGHT NOW!" 'Jasmin' yelled at them. "I MUST DISSECT YOU!" She then draws out her own Ragnell.

"The fight is on!" Rose yelled, the three charging at each other into.


	25. The Fight is On Part 2

_Nowhere Islands; In the caves_

"IT'S ON, PORK CHOP!" Sonic and Sarah B. yelled at Porky before rushing up to the giant robot with the dog right behind them. Sonic and Sarah B. kicked Porky's giant spider machine right in the window while the Beetles were playing Eye of the Tiger. Although the window didn't get any cracks, they did slightly damage the robot. Jasmin, to avoid the fight, ran and hid behind one of the walls in the cavern.

"Activating the PSI Shield," Porky declared as his frail hand pushed a button in his mech. An invisible shield appeared to dispel the PSI attacks that Lucas or Kumatora threw at it. The dog then went up with an item in its mouth. "Hey, you, dog, what are you doing?!" The dog then took the shield surrounding it and threw it away like a bone that it didn't like anymore.

"PK GROUND!" Kumatora yelled out, smashing a reddish-orange ball into the ground. The ground around Porky shuddered and pieces of the earth hit the robot he was inside of. Porky's big robot spider then fell over, its legs flailing to try and get itself back up.

"WHY?!" Proky cried out before he went into a coughing fit. Duster then went up and tried to kick the machine, but…

 _"SH_ (beep!) _T! SH_ (beep!) _T! SH_ (beep!) _T! SH_ (beep!) _T! SH_ (beep!) _T!"_ he repeated over and over again, hopping up and down and away from the battle and to where Jasmin was hiding. Kumatora hit him in the head and knocked him out.

"I have to do something," Jasmin told herself. "But what?" Sarah B. then ran over to Jasmin.

"Did you notice the tattoos on your hand?" she asked her. Jasmin looked down.

"Yeah," she replied. "Lucas pointed them out to me."

"It may not look like it, but those tattoos hold power beyond your imagination," Sarah B. told her. "When you regain your memory about them, you'll be able to access those powers again." Sarah B. then rejoined the fight.

"My memory about them?" Jasmin contemplated.

"You little worthless people!" Porky cursed at them, getting the robot back up on its feet. "You'll pay for that!"

 _"What did he say?"_ Kumatora asked Sonic, not scared by his appearance at all.

"Sorry, but I don't speak that language," Sonic replied to her. Kumatora sighed and went back to the battle. Just as Porky got back up, the elevator went up as well.

"The others are almost here, Porky," Sarah B. told the elderly kid. "When they get here, you'll have no chance of beating us."

"It will still take time for them to get down here," Porky told them before he started wheezing. "They won't make it down here before I kill you all!" Suddenly, everyone could hear metal grinding on metal. "What's that noise?" From the elevator shaft, Ike (holding Megan) dropped down followed by Marth, Halona (transformed), Forever, Lucario, Rachel H. (transformed), and Daisy (back in her original outfit) dropped down to the bottom of the elevator shaft.

 _"Back away!"_ Marth shouted out in Japanese to everyone. Everyone did so (even if they didn't understand him) and watched the broken elevator slam down into the ground. _"Lucario and Ike cut a hole through the floor of the elevator and then there was an earthquake which caused it to fall."_ Kumatora whistled and looked away.

"Lucario and Ike cut a hole through the floor of the elevator and then an earthquake caused it to fall," Halona repeated in English for the non-Japanese speaking folk. "Give up… boy, I guess. You can't beat all of us!"

"Maybe," Porky told her. "But maybe I can beat you with these!" Suddenly, from all the crevasses of the walls and ceiling of the cave, Shadow Bugs started coming out and were absorbed into the spider robot. The Beetles changed their song from Eye of the Tiger to Shipping up to Boston.

 _"What are those?"_ Kumatora asked no one in particular.

 _"Th-they're called Sh-Shadow Bugs,"_ Lucas told her while shaking from the other side of a pillar. _"If they get a-absorbed into s-something, it makes it m-more powerful, but it a-also turns it evil."_ Just like Lucas said, the spider machine grew two new legs in the back, a rocket launcher on both sides of where Porky laid, and an evil aura, not to mention its other functions were dramatically increased as well.

"Well, that's not good," Rachel H. told everyone.

"I'm goanna hide," Megan told everyone quietly, sneaking over to where Lucas (who was currently crying), Jasmin and Duster (who was still cursing his head off) was at with Halona (with Forever on her shoulder) following after them so they wouldn't get hurt.

"If you want to talk to Lucas, for some reason, while I'm transformed, I can understand both English and Japanese as well as speak both," Halona told Megan. "I think it's because Marth can speak both. You have to teach something so you can help."

"But I don't wanna-"

"YOU'RE GOANNA DO IT!" Halona yelled at her. Megan nods in fear.

"Halona, you really got over your shyness," Forever commented. Halona nodded her head slightly in thanks.

"Lucas, what's wrong?" Megan asked quietly, which Halona then translated for the blonde.

 _"M-my brother,"_ Lucas starts out while Halona translated all of it. _"M-my brother is…is… under his control."_ Lucas then starts crying again.

"Wouldn't your brother not want you to be sad that he's gone?" Megan asked him quietly with Halona translating. "I think he would want you to be strong and brave. Do it, for him." Lucas thought it over for a moment before responding.

 _"Yes,"_ he said. _"I need to be strong for Claus."_ He wiped his tears away and put on a confident face. _"I will save Claus!"_

"Ow!" Megan said (that exclamation being the loudest thing she ever said throughout the entire story and even it wasn't very loud), clutching her right hand with her left. Her right hand was surrounded in a yellow light which startled Jasmin, Lucas and Duster. When the light disappeared, Megan's right hand had the Smasher's symbol on the back and a yellow Earth on the palm.

 _"…What the f_ (beep!) _k just happened?"_ Duster asked no one in particular. Kumatora came over and punched him in the face for cursing.

"Super Smash Brothers Brawl!" Megan 'shouted' (well, it was shouting for her) without doing any of the movements. She was then surrounded in a yellow tower, causing Jasmin, Lucas, Duster and Kumatora to be surprised, Duster to curse again, and Kumatora to punch him again.

_Inside the tower_

While Megan was in the tower, floating in a sea of yellow, a yellow aura surrounded her entire body. When the aura disappeared, she was dressed in the same was Lucas was. Her hair was blonde with her bangs swept upwards and her eyes were blue. She looked at herself in fear before starting to descend to the ground.

_Outside the tower_

_"What the…"_ Duster started to say, but looked over at Kumatora before he said anything else. She had a fist prepared to punch him and a glare that could go through walls. _"… **heck** just happened to that girl?"_ Kumatora lowered her fist but kept her glare sharp.

"Let's try to explain this," Halona whispered to herself before facing the grown man. _"You see, Lucas is part of this group called the Smashers and the girl, Megan, is part of a group of people that can use the Smashers' powers. Get it?"_

 _"No,"_ Duster replied.

 _"Well, I am not explaining it again,"_ Halona told him. The tower then disappeared and Megan stood there in its place. "Megan, are you alright?"

 _"Why did you just say that in Japanese?"_ Megan asked Halona quietly in Japanese without even realizing it. Halona stared at her. _"I don't understand what you just said."_

 _"I didn't just speak Japanese, I just spoke English,"_ Halona contradicted her. _"You just spoke Japanese."_

_"No, I'm speaking English."_

_"You're speaking Japanese!"_ (Authoress: Okay, enough of this, let's get back to what we missed of the battle.)

"HAAAAAAA!" Daisy yelled out in furry as she hit Porky's bot with a golf club. Unfortunately for her, when the club made contact, it snapped in half. She then took out her tennis racket and tried to hit him with it, but to no avail and also breaking the racket's strings right down the middle.

"Um… Daisy…" Sarah B. told her. "I don't think-"

"DIE!" Daisy yelled at Porky, kicking it very hard heel first in one of the legs. A leg buckled slightly before straightening itself again.

"The legs," Forever (not partaking in the actual fighting and instead, hiding in the corner) realized. "The legs are its weak spots! Attack the legs!"

"Danm-" Porky started before heading straight into a coughing fit. While he was coughing, he pushed a button that pulled out a laser gun.

 _"Attack the legs!"_ Marth told Kumatora in Japanese before they started dodging the laser. Kumatora ran over to safety (and to punch Duster) while the others kept dodging the laser shots. Marth and Ike got close enough to slash at one of the legs, but Marth got quickly shot back by taking a laser to the knee. Ike barely dodged one aimed for him.

Further away, Lucario and Rachel H. were slowly charging up a giant Aura Sphere together. Because they were concentrating, they didn't notice the laser that was coming right at them. Luckily for them, Sarah B. quickly ran over and took the hit right on the arm for them. It left a burn, but it was worth letting them complete the charge.

 _/Thanks, Sarah B., /_ Rachel H. thought to her mind. _/If this connects, it might just take Porky out of business. Keep him busy for a while. /_ Sarah B. nodded and ran back toward Porky.

"Grr…" the dog growled at Porky. The elderly boy quickly swatted it away with one of the legs. The dog whimpered in pain as it got up. Forever flew over to him and helped the dog up.

"Time to unleash the Porky bots!" Porky declaired, pushing a button before heading into another coughing fit. Robots with red flashing lights on top that looked like Porky when he was younger started jumping out of the back and randomly running around the cave.

"…What's-"

"Run away!" Sarah B. yelled to everyone before Daisy could finish her sentence. She quickly disappeared where she was standing when one of the robots exploded where she once was. Everyone (with the exception of Lucario and Rachel H.) started running around like chickens with their heads cut off, avoiding the Porky Bots as best as they could. Two ran into Ike because he wasn't fast enough to move and the rest ran into a nearby cavern and exploded there.

"No! The Subspace Bomb! It was about to explode!" Porky yelled before going into another coughing fit.

"Now that's some good timing," Sonic commented to no one in particular.

"Now!" Lucario told Rachel H. The two pushed forward a giant Aura Sphere toward Porky. Since he was in the middle of a coughing fit, he had no way of dodging it. The sphere made contact, filling the whole cavern with smoke and drawing Halona and Megan out of their argument and grabbing the other's attention.

 _"What just happened?"_ Kumatora asked no one in particular. As the smoke cleared, everyone watched as Porky came into view.

He didn't have a single scratch on him.

"That was close," Porky commented, wheezing as he talked, his finger on a button that produced a green shield in front of him. "Lucky for me, the Shadow Bugs also gave me an Aura Shield. Let me fill you in on something. No matter how much you attack me, I'll never die." Everyone fighting him glared at the ancient kid. "Even if I somehow wind up beaten, I'll never die. Bet you didn't know that, did you?"

"Oh, f(beep!)k you, Porky!" Rachel H. said in pure madness. With an aura covered fist, she ran up to Porky to try and punch through the shield.

 _"Wait."_ Megan tried to tell Rachel H., but to no avail since she was speaking Japanese. Rachel H. punched a leg, but because of the shield, her attack bounced right off of it and hurt her wrist.

"I've gone through time and space so much that I haven't aged like a normal person. Who knows, I might be a thousand years old, or even then thousand years old. But, despite that, I'm still the same kid at heart! Isn't that funny?" Marth translated. Everyone listening shook their heads. "It is, isn't it?" Everyone kept shaking their heads. "Does it make you laugh?" He then started coughing.

 _"It makes me want to hurl,"_ Kumatora told him, her words falling on deaf ears.

"Are you laughing at me?!" Halona used his distraction to run up and did a quick Dolphin Dash on one of the legs. Sarah B. and Sonic quickly followed it by kicking it.

"PK Thunder Beta!" Kumatora shouted out, shooting out two thunderbolts from her head. Both hit the leg and it cracked.

"Keep it up!" Forever shouted at the group while he and the dog stayed a fair distance away. "You can do it!"

"Oh, no you can't!" Porky retaliated, pushing a button on his control panel before he went into a wheezing fit. Slow going missiles, one for everyone, started coming out of his back and were aimed at everyone except Porky. Everyone started going in every direction they could think of. Only two of them had a plan.

Plan number one.

 _/Rachel H.! /_ Lucario told her through aura. _/Run over to me! /_

 _/But we have missiles following us! /_ Rachel H. thought back in a panic.

 _/Trust me! /_ Lucario thought back. Rachel H.'s eyes started having tears come to them because of fright but did what Lucario told her to do. The two stood back to back while the missiles closed in on them. "Jump!" The two jumped just as the missiles were about to hit them and instead, the weapons hit each other causing them to explode.

"Oh my God, I can't believe that worked!" Rachel H. commented as she and Lucario landed on the ground. Ike (while running for his life) watched what they did.

"Daisy!" Ike yelled for the princess. The two ran toward each other and he grabbed onto her waist and jumped. Daisy quickly took out her umbrella and opened it up just as the two missiles aimed for them hit each other. The resulting explosion propelled them to the top of the cave where they landed on a nearby edge.

"Halona! Jasmin!" Marth yelled at the two girls, seeing what Ike and Daisy did to get rid of the missiles and deciding to try it out. The two called ran over to him with their missiles flying behind them. Marth and Halona grabbed onto Jasmin at the last possible and jumped into the air, letting the missiles explode beneath them.

Soon, most everyone was doing the same strategy to get rid of the missiles (except for Dusty, he got hit by his, Forever's and the dog's missiles and fainted from the pain) except for two who used their missiles for plan number two.

"Sonic., you slide under Porky so your missile hits him while I make my mine hit the ceiling so that Porky will be buried under a pile of rocks," Sarah B. told Sonic as the two ran away from their missiles. Sonic nodded.

"Let's do it!" Sonic agreed, started to run toward Porky.

"What?" Porky asked no one in particular when he saw Sonic running toward him. He fired a laser at him, but Sonic dodged it and instead the laser hit the missile, making it explode. Sonic slid under Porky anyways.

What Porky didn't see was Sarah B. jumping toward the ceiling and grabbing onto a stalactite. When the missile was within a millisecond of hitting Sarah B., she let go of it and drop kicked onto the glass of Porky's bot. Although she didn't crack the glass, she did give a little bit of damage to it.

"Ha! I'm still-" Porky started before he went into a coughing fit. Because of this, he didn't see all of the rocks that were falling from the ceiling and onto the robot. Sonic and Sarah B. quickly ran away while everyone slower-but-still-pretty-fast followed after them. The rocks crushed the Beatles while they were playing Angel of Darkness.

"Ah!" Jasmin said as a baseball size rock fell onto her head and knocked her out.

"Jasmin!" Rachel H. noticed and quickly sprinted over to Jasmin. "Jasmin!"

_Flashback; Jasmin's memories_

"Happy Birthday, Jasmin!" all of Jasmin's friends, their parents, her parents, a seven year old Jessica and their older brother cheered at Jasmin for her fifth birthday party in the back yard. Jasmin blew out the candles of her Einstein decorated cake and everyone clapped for her.

"Time for presents," her mother announced. She grabbed a random present from the table and gave it to Jasmin. She quickly ripped off the wrapping paper.

"Oh, boy!" a five year old Jasmin said. "A book about different science experiments! Thanks, Allie!"

"You're welcome," a five-year old Allie told her.

"You know what?" a seven-year old Jasmin asked her nine year old sister and her eleven year old brother. The three were on top of a hill near a camp site, looking up at the night sky. "When I grow up, I want to see what's out there." She raised a hand to the sky. "I want to explore other worlds and see different things that we can't see here." She put her hand into a fist.

"Mom said we can do anything when we grow up," Jessica told her. "I want to go explore this world and see what's in it." Their brother just nodded.

A ten year old Jasmin was studying an advanced physics book at her desk when her mother came into her room.

"Jasmin, it's time for dinner," her mom told her.

"In a little bit," Jasmin told her.

"Well, hurry up," her mother replied. "We're having your favorite, spaghetti and meatballs." Jasmin ignored her mother as she closed the door behind her and kept studying.

"She's totally lost it," a present day Jessica talked with her brother (who was currently at college) over the home phone in her room. "All she does is study all sorts of different things." She waited for her brother to talk. "Like physics, how computers work, biology, the list never ends." Her brother talked again. "A phase that's been lasting six years since the accident with the pickles and peanut butter? I don't think so, bro. The worst part about it is that she goes ballistic every time she sees something that defies the laws of physics or biology or something like that." Her brother talked for a moment. "I hope your right about that."

What she didn't know was that Jasmin was listening in from her room on another home phone.

_End of Flashbacks_

"Jasmin, wake up!" Rachel H. told her as she shook her slightly. "C'mon, wake up!" Jasmin then breathed in sharply and opened her eyes. Tears then welt up in them.

"I remember," Jasmin realized.

"Okay, that's great and all, but right now, we got to move!" Rachel H. told her. Rocks were still falling from the ceiling and quickly spreading out around them. Jasmin got up as Rachel H. hit one of the bigger rocks, smashing it to pieces and allowing them a way out. The two girls ran through the debris and caught up with the others.

 _"That should keep him from coming back up,"_ Kumatora told everyone which Marth then translated for everyone that spoke English only. Jasmin then muttered something non-understandable.

"What was that?" Sonic asked her.

"I'm sorry, Sonic," Jasmin told him as she sank to her knees and tears started coming down her face. "And to Shadow and Silver and Fox and Falco and Yoshi and Pit and Master Hand and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down," Marth told her as he went over to rub her back. "Now, what's this all about?"

"I remember," Jasmin told them as she covered her eyes with her hands. "I remember everything."

 _/All of her memories are back, /_ Lucas told Kumatora through telepathy after quickly going through Jasmin's memories.

 _/Isn't that a good thing? /_ Kumatora thought back using her own PSI.

 _/Judging from how she treated others with strange powers or appearances, probably not, /_ Lucas told her.

"I remember when I was seven, I was on a hilltop with my brother and sister," Jasmin recited. "We told each other what we wanted to do when we became adults. I said that I wanted to see what was out there. I wanted to be able to see what the universe had to offer. But I took that dream of mine and made a nightmare out of myself." She broke down and started crying with the gasps in-between.

"Jasmin, it's okay," Marth told her, rubbing her back (Marth: I'll probably have to do this in the near-future.). "It's never too late to change yourself. I'm sure the others will forgive you." He looked at Sonic who was shaking his head back and forth. Marth glared at him only as an emperor could. Sonic swallowed in fear and walked up to Jasmin.

"I forgive you," Sonic told her. Jasmin quickly hugged Sonic and continued to cry on his shoulder, shocking everyone that knew her. Sonic slowly and awkwardly returned it. "It'll be okay?"

"Thanks, Sonic," Jasmin told him, not hearing the question in his sentence. Sonic mouthed 'Save me!' to the others, but they all shook their heads, leaving Sonic on his own.

 _"How dare you!"_ a voice yelled from under the rubble. Jasmin stopped crying while everyone went into a fighting stance to prepare whoever would come out of the pile of rocks. It turned out to be Duster walking out from the rubble, covered in burns, dust, soot, and a bit of blood. _"How could you not save me when the rocks were falling?!"_

 _"Oh, put a sock in it"_ Kumatora told him as she threw a baseball at him and hit him in the stomach. _"We actually thought you were Porky because that's the only thing in Japanese he knows."_

 _"How dare you!"_ another voice yelled from inside the pile of rocks. The top of the pile blasted off and the spider robot with Porky still inside, but the window was severely cracked and one of the legs was broken off. One of the rocks hit Duster on the head and he was knocked out again while everyone else shielded their eyes from the derbies. "You'll pay for that!"

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL!" Jasmin yelled out loud, doing the movements and being surrounded in a giant purple tower. When it disappeared, she was ready for battle. She got into a fighting stance along with everyone else except for Duster, Forever (both for obvious reasons) and the dog (who was injured). "I won't let you take away this world from the universe! We'll defeat you and then save Claus!" _/Don't worry, Lucas, we will get your brother back. /_

"Arigato, Jasmin-sama," Lucas told her in his native language. " _LifeUp Omega!"_ Green flashes spread out towards everyone except Duster as they all healed up from Lucas's powers.

"Aigato, Lucas-san," Marth told him for everyone. The dog, fully healed, slowly got up and joined with everyone in a fighting stance. The ones with swords minus Ike and the two quickest moved first, running towards Porky ready to fight him while Lucario and Rachel H. started to power up another giant Aura Sphere. He shot out lasers to deter them from their path, but only managed to make Sonic and Sarah B. stray from their path. Marth and Halona were the first to reach the legs. Porky tried to attack them with the front most two, but ended up with the two swords wielders using Counter, so instead of the legs damaging them, they cut the legs so they were nearly completely off the bot itself.

 _"Boney, steal the shield!"_ Lucas told his dog (who FINALLY got a name). The dog ran up to the robot while Porky was distracted with the controls and a coughing fit and stole the PK Shield away from him.

 _"PK Love Omega!"_ Lucas and Megan shouted (Megan's was more like a regular sentence) while putting their hands over their heart. A pink glow left their chest areas and floated over to Porky. The two attacks connected and severely damaged Porky's robot.

 _"PK Thunder Omega!"_ Kumatora called out, releasing four bolts of electricity from her head. All four hit Porky's robot. He unleashed more Porky bots to follow everyone. Because of Lucario's and Rachel H.'s inability to move at the time, Lucas, Megan, Forever, Kumatora, and Boney ran away from the others. The Porky bots, as stupid as they are, followed them. Although they did get hit by the explosions, they gave Lucario and Rachel H. enough time to fire off the giant Aura Sphere. Even though it was slow, thanks to a wheezing fit on Porky's part, it made direct contact before the ancient kid could put up the Aura Shield.

When the smoke disappeared from the explosion, Porky's robot spider was in very poor condition with the window shield cracked to high heaven and most of the legs barely able to stand up. One more attack and the battle would be theirs.

"I'm not-" Porky started before he went into a coughing fit. "I'm not done yet!"

"But we are!" Ike said, leaping from the ledge he was standing on the whole time and smashed the windshield to bits and crushed most of the legs underneath the robot in the process. Shadow Bugs started leaving the robot spider to fight another day, leaving an empty husk with an old child who was needing an oxygen mask really badly inside.

"I'll never die…" Porky told everyone. "I'll never die, nor will I ever be beaten… but it appears my machine is broken. Ahaha… Lucas." Lucas recognized his name and Marth got ready to translate what he was about to say. "You haven't won, just so you know." He pressed a button inside his machine and a giant gray ball with a pink pig nose print on the front. "I'm going to duck inside this 'Absolutely Safe Capsule' for the time being. When I'm inside, no attack will have any effect on me whatsoever. I bet you're thinking to yourself 'Yeah, right. There's no such thing as 'absolutely'… "

 _/Can Porky read minds? /_ Sonic asked himself in his mind, creeping out because that's what he just thought a moment ago.

 _/No, Sonic, I can, remember? /_ Lucas told him through PSI.

"But there is such a thing… And it's this!" Porky told everyone. "The Absolutely Safe Capsule I tricked Dr. Andonuts and the Mr. Saturns into making for me! Me! ME! All for me!" He then went into a coughing and wheezing fit. The capsule raised in the air above him and scooped him inside. An audible click was heard by everyone. Everyone got into a fighting stance, ready to beat the capsule up and force Porky out of there.

"There's no point," Sarah B. told everyone as Porky stuck his tongue at them from the only window. "That thing really is 'absolutely safe.'" She even showed the air quotes. Marth translated for the Japanese speaking.

"What do the air quotes mean?" Rachel H. asked her, knowing that whenever Sarah B. did air quotes, there was something more to it.

"Well, it is true that he's safe from us, but we're also safe from him," she replied. Everyone faltered in their fighting position and looked at each other in confusion.

 _"Oh my,"_ an elderly man in a lab coat (that was apparently in the cave hiding this whole time) where walked up to the capsule and looked at it. _"As evil as Old Porky was, I feel bad for him now."_

 _"Why would you feel bad for the guy that's trying to destroy the world, Dr. Andonuts?"_ Kumatora asked him. The elderly man looked at everyone with Marth translating what they were saying.

 _"It's true that the 'Absolutely Safe Capsule' that the Mr. Saturns and I developed together can protect one from every manner of danger. It IS absolutely safe capsule."_ Everyone looked at each other in confusion. Why would someone make a place that was absolutely safe just so someone evil could use it? _"However, once you enter it, you can never exit it. Even what's outside the Absolutely Safe Capsule is absolutely safe."_ Because of Marth's translations, everyone then understood what Sarah B. was talking about. _"I did tell Porky in a hushed voice that he shouldn't use it yet… But all he can do now is live for eternity inside the capsule, in absolute safety."_

"Who knows," Sarah B. picked up for him. "In a way, he could've gotten exactly what he wanted." Everyone looked at her like she was mad. "What?! Is it wrong for me to think like that?!"

"C'mon, everyone," Jasmin told them. "We need to save Claus." Everyone started walking toward the back of the cave. "Doctor, before I leave, can I see the plans for the capsule?" Marth translated for her.

"Hai," Dr. Andonuts told her. Jasmin fist pumped before following everyone else inside the cave to find Claus.

 _"Wait!"_ Dr. Andonuts cried out to everyone leaving. _"The elevator's broken! How am I supposed to get back to the surface?!"_ No one heard the Doctor's pleas for help. They were all focused on getting one child back from the darkness.

 _/I'm coming for you, Claus, /_ Lucas thought to himself. _/Just hang on a little bit longer. /_


	26. The Fight is On Part 3

_Back in the Hallways of the Mansion_ (Warning: The following scenes may contain some M rated material according to in them. Reader discretion is advised. Please do not sue me. Or kill me…)

"The fight is on!" Rose yelled, the three charging at each other into battle. Sam and Rose both swung their swords at the same time, but the Jasmin clone quickly jumped backwards and avoided both. Rose quickly prepared an arrow and fired it off at Jasmin who used her Counter to nullify it.

Sam used this opportunity to spread her wings and glide up to a vulnerable Jasmin clone and slashed at her. Jasmin, seeing what she was doing, quickly brought her sword back in front of her and blocked it. The two then went into a struggle of strength which Sam was quickly losing.

Rose jumped above the fight and got ready to stab the clone in the head. Jasmin looked up, quickly pushed Sam away and jumped away just before Rose's twin blades made contact, sending them into the floor. Rose tried to pull them out, but they were stuck fast.

Jasmin saw her opening and rushed up to greet it. Sam got in the way to try to give Rose time. Sam got into a defensive pose, but Jasmin used the blunt side of her sword to knock her away. Sam hit the wall hard head first and went into a dizzy spell.

"Ah!" Rose exclaimed when Jasmin was standing right in front of her while she was still trying to get the two parts of Palutena's Bow out of the wooden floor. She prepared to swing her sword vertically to cut Rose in half. While she was bringing the very heavy sword down, Rose took her metal left arm and blocked it, sending a shudder through her but keeping her safe from the sword's effects. She quickly stood up in a defensive position as the Jasmin clone tried striking her from a horizontal slash. She blocked it from her left and used her flesh right arm to help keep the sword back, but Rose knew she wouldn't be able to keep it up for much longer.

"Wha?" Sam asked no one in particular as she came out of her dizzy spell. She looked over where the clone of Jasmin was trying to slash Rose who was holding her back with her left arm. "ROSE!" Sam screamed, picking up her own sword and running over to where Rose's were. She barely managed to pull one out of the floor (Rose: I loosened it up a LOT!) and threw it at Jasmin. It barely grazed her shoulder. She let out a hiss at the cut skin and grabbed it in pain. This gave Rose her chance to push the heavy sword away and grab hers that was imbedded into the wall.

She quickly turned around and tried to slash the Jasmin clone across the chest. Jasmin jumped back at the last second, only having a tear in the fabric that kept her cape in its place. The scratch was so light that the cape hardly moved.

Jasmin suddenly dashed forward, catching Rose by surprise. She swung her sword, slashing Rose across the stomach. Luckily, Rose was able to back up enough so that it was only a light scratch on her stomach. She started bleeding lightly, her white toga becoming red with the blood loss. She grabbed her stomach with her flesh hand and kneeled on the ground.

"Now, Sam!" Rose yelled. The Jasmin clone quickly turned around to find no one there. Sam dropped from the ceiling and got Jasmin in the back vertically, slashing her cape in half and getting her heavily in the back. The clone fell to the ground on her hands and knees while she bled out of her back.

"Why?" Sam asked the Jasmin clone in her cold voice. "Why do you want to dissect us?"

"To find out what makes you tick," Jasmin answered right away, relying on her instincts to provide the answer she needed.

"Just you wanting to dissect us makes me ticked," Rose retorted. That got Ms. Clone very angry.

"You can't stop me!" the Jasmin clone told them. She closed her eyes and started moaning. Rose and Sam watched in horror as the giant cut on her back sewed itself back up.

"…Did Crazy make a homunculus?" Rose asked no one in particular with fear laced in her voice.

"If you mean like the ones Grandpa Elric and Great Uncle Al used to fight, then yes, he did create a homunculus," Sam replied, her voice still cold but also had a hint of fear in it.

"DIE!" the Jasmin clone, who for some reason had red eyes instead of blue eyes, yelled at them. The two girls screamed at the top of their lungs as the newly discovered homunculus charged at them.

"Hyah!" Brach (transformed) yelled as he did a drop kick from the ceiling onto Jasmin's head. The heel implanted itself into her skull and the shoe came off Brach's foot as she landed sideways. Meta Knight came out of the same air vent Brach had transverse with him.

 _/I can't believe my future self lied to me! /_ Rose thought to herself. _/Wait, she said that only Sam and I would find out about clone Jasmin… She still lied to us! She said that the Jasmin here was a clone, not a homunculus! Plus, she said Sam and I were the only ones who found out about her! I'm going to be such a b_ (beep!) _ch! /_

"Oh God, did I just kill Jasmin? I thought she went with the others," Brach said out loud, not realizing that he didn't just kill Jasmin.

"She did go with the others," Rose told him. "That's a homunculus!"

"What's a homunculus?" Meta Knight asked the sisters.

"It's an artificially created human that can basically heal itself indefinitely," Sam told him. "In others words, it's immortal." The four watched as the Jasmin homunculus sat up and pulled the high heel out of her head. They all looked with horror as her skull basically healed itself and she then threw the shoe towards Brach's feet.

"…We're screwed," Brach voiced for everyone as he put the shoe back on.

"Maybe not," Rose told them. "Grandpa Elric said that there are two ways to kill a homunculus. Either kill it enough times really quickly or kill it near the DNA it was created by and its powers won't work."

"I'll go to Jasmin's room," Meta Knight told the others. "I'm smaller than you and I'm not pushing Brach again because the skirt of his dress got stuck in the ventilation shaft." The two human girls started chuckling at the sorry state of Brach's transformed self. "I'll be back when I find her hair brush."

Everyone quickly turned to the homunculus as she chuckled. The chuckle soon turned into a maniacal laughter as she effortlessly pulled the other part of Palutena's Blade from the floor. Her eyes showed pure craziness as she got ready to attack everyone again. Her eyes widened for a split second before she rushed at the group.

"YOU'RE ALL DEFYING ALL THE LAWS OF PHYSICS RIGHT NOW!" she screamed so loudly it scared everyone in the mansion (including the sugar crazed Crazy).

Meta Knight quickly flew back into the vent as Sam ran up to her and blocked the half of Palutena's Bow Rose needed. Jasmin then tried to shash with her Ragnell, but Brach got in the way and she hit Toadette (whom Brach was holding) instead. The mushroom girl then sprayed a liquid out of her mouth and onto Jasmin. She was pushed back by the force of the attack.

"I thought I told no not to do it," Toadette said weakly.

"I had no choice," Brach told her. "I had to help Sam."

"I hate you," Toadette told him before he put her behind his back. By that time, Jasmin was back up on her feet and ready to go again. Rose quickly met her at her left side and tried to get the half bow back. Jasmin blocked the attack with the half she had and tried to attack Rose with Ragnell. Rose caught the sword in her left hand and did her best to overpower the homunculus.

Sam then came up behind the Jasmin homunculus and slashed her left arm. The Galaxia Sam wielded almost went through her entire arm and caused Jasmin to drop the half of Palutena's Bow she had. Rose quickly threw Ragnell to the side and grabbed the half she was missing. She and Sam quickly ran back over to Brach as Jasmin healed her arm in a grotesque (and will not be described) way.

"I think I'm goanna be sick," Rose told the others, both hands over her mouth.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Brach told her, hand over his mouth and stomach to try and keep himself from throwing up. Sam nodded, doing the same thing as Brach.

The Jasmin homunculus laughed a like a maniac (which she is) and launched herself at the three. Brach got in front of the girls and brought out Toadette again. Jasmin quickly stopped and jumped over him, getting at the girls behind him. Toadette glared at the boy in the dress who slowly put her away.

Sam went in for the kill while Rose jumped backwards and prepared a Light Arrow to fire at the homunculus. Sam went up and clashed swords with the homunculus and each took a turn swiping at one another.

When Sam jumped behind Jasmin, Rose shot off her Light Arrow, making direct contact with Jasmin's spinal cord. She fell over in a heap where she couldn't breathe or move. Sam then went in and sliced her head off. (m3At: Oh God. / nite train: Put the 4Kids back on! / Authoress and Lex: (hiding under the covers shivering from the scene))

"Ewe," Rose and Brach commented, both being grossed out by what Sam just did. "Gross."

"Yeah, that was a little over the top…" Sam agreed, looking at what she did in horror. The top of the homunculus's head started turning into ash and floated away on a nonexistent breeze. Everyone then looked on in horror as they saw Jasmin's head grow back in the same way her arm grew back. With her eyes full of wildness, she charged at the three much quicker than she should have been able to.

Rose was struck fist. Even though she was able to block the attack with her twin swords, the force of it threw her into the wall, making a hole in it. Brach didn't even have time to get Toadette out before he was slashed across the stomach and knocked down to the floor. Sam, however, dodged just in time from the first vertical slash, but got knocked into an adjacent hallway from the blunt horizontal blow. The Jasmin homunculus then slowly started walking toward Sam who was having trouble getting up.

"Ow," Rose complained as she removed herself from the wall. "I think one of my wings is broken."

"I need to go to the infirmary," Brach complained weakly, trying to stop the bleeding of his stomach while he was surrounded in a pink tower, turning back to normal. Rose then looked around.

"Where's Sam?" Rose asked.

Sam started panicking as she realized the Jasmin homunculus was getting closer to her. She turned her cape into her wings and flapped them to get off of the ground. The Jasmin homunculus grabbed her ankle before Sam could get far enough away and quickly jerked her back down to the floor.

"Your cape defies all laws of physics," the Jasmin homunculus told Sam with a bit of craziness laced into her voice. "How is that possible?" She then stabbed her Ragnell into Sam's right wing.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Sam cried out in agony. Her bat wings quickly changed back into a cape with a sword through it.

"So, your cape is one and the same with you, huh?" the Jasmin homunculus asked her. "That defies all the laws of physics. Now, let's see what your face looks under your mask." Letting go of her sword she then reached for Sam's mask while kneeing said girl in the back so she couldn't move.

"Help me," Sam whispered, a tear falling from her eye and disappearing behind her mask.

"LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE, YOU B(beep!)CH!" Rose yelled at the homunculus, glaring at her with all her might and her left wing bent at an awkward angle. Jasmin just looked at her and started laughing.

"What are you goanna do about it?" she asked Rose. Rose's glare hardened before she was surrounded in a silver tower, startling the homunculus.

When it disappeared, Rose looked like what Silver might have look like as a human. Without even physically moving, Jasmin, was forced to let go of Sam and was lifted off of her. She quickly moved through the air until she was only a half a foot away from Rose's intense glare. The homunculus smirked.

"You have Edward's eyes," the homunculus told her. "Whether they're gold, blue or brown, they're still just like his." Using her telekinesis, Rose threw the homunculus down the hallway and away from everyone else. She took a double edged sword out of her purse and used telekinesis to make it fly over to the homunculus and stab her in the stomach to the floor. She then used it to bring the ceiling above to crash down onto the Jasmin homunculus. Unexpectedly, Tommy fell from the new hole in the ceiling and on top of the pile of wood that now covered the Jasmin homunculus. He then noticed Rose and Brach (who was still bleeding to death).

"I was never here," he told the two. He then ran down the hallway the opposite way. Once he ran out of sight, Rose collapsed onto her knees and a silver tower surrounded her. When it disappeared, she was in her Pit transformation again. She looked up as she saw Jasmin lift herself out of the wood. She pulled a piece from her shoulder as she got up and walked over to Rose.

"You defy all-" she started to say before Meta Knight came from the hole in the ceiling and put a bottle of water in her mouth. She accidentally took a drink before she took it out of her mouth and threw it at the wall. She didn't even take two steps before she stopped as if she were paralyzed.

"I found some of Jasmin's hair on a hairbrush," Meta Knight started the explanation to the homunculus. "I cut it up very tiny and put it in that bottle of water you just drank. That's as close you can be to the DNA who made you; the DNA being inside of you." Meta Knight then took out Galaxia and stabbed it through the homunculus's chest. He took it out and the homunculus fell to the floor, not being able to heal from that blow.

"You… killed me…" the homunculus realized as she started turning into ash from the feet first. Her sword was doing the same. "You may be… a warrior who… has killed before… but you still… defy all laws… of physics…" (Rose: Her last words are about physics and something not following them. Go figure.) The last thing to go of her body was her hand. The glove on her hand left first to reveal a tattoo of a dragon eating its own tail before the hand totally disappeared.

"That really was a homunculus, just like she said she was," Sam said as she slowly walked over to the others. She looked over to Rose who was looking freaked out at the moment. "Rose, is everything okay?"

"She said…" Rose started. "She said I have Grandpa Elric's eyes…" Sam's eyes then widened in fear.

"Could that have been…?" Sam asked, not needing to finish the question.

"I'm still bleeding over here, you know," Brach interrupted their talk. "That cut the homunculus gave me isn't goanna sew itself back up." Meta Knight then picked him up and started running toward the infirmary.

"Cut… PIT!" Rose yelled in realization. She and Sam then went to open Pit's door in hopes that the homunculus didn't reach him.

"Come on… Come on… No, no, NO!" Pit yelled at himself. He gripped the NES controller in frustration as the TV screen in his room said 'GAME OVER.' He then started replaying level 4-2 in 'Super Mario Brothers' over again, totally sucked into it at the time of the fight he didn't even know about happen. HHe then noticed that there was more light in the room than there should have been. He then turned to the doorway, seeing Rose and Sam looking very mad at him.

"Well?" Sam asked with her usual transformation-made cold voice, as if the conversation between her and Rose never happened.

"Um…" Pit started while pausing the game. "This is… exactly what it looks like." Everything was quite for a few seconds before Rose started giggling which soon turned into laughter, knowing how one could get sucked so deeply into a game that they didn't hear anything else and the irony in the situation. Pit then joined in. Sam couldn't resist and also started laughing with the two.

"I guess it is kinda ironic," Sam said while laughing. She then remembered something. "Where's Crazy?" The laughing immediately stopped.

_Infirmary_

"Are you _sure_ Crazy won't get in here?" Elinor asked Master Hand for the tenth time in the hour. He along with anyone else that didn't have their transformation and wasn't chasing after Tommy, Master Hand, Dr. Mario and Nurse Peach were in the room hoping Crazy doesn't come in and seriously hurt, if not, kill, them all.

" _Yes_ , Elinor, I am one hundred percent sure that Crazy will _not_ get inside the infirmary," Master Hand told him. "Now be quite."

"I have a bad feeling something's goanna happen real soon," Shelby told no one in particular as she sat in a bed.

Too bad she was right.

Right after Shelby said that, the door to the infirmary busted opened with an explosion. Crazy then walked into the room.

"How come you're always right about this sort of stuff?" Lauren yelled at Shelby.

"It's a curse," Shelby said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Hello, my older brother," Crazy told the right hand as he floated into the room. "Are you ready to die?"

"Crazy! You're on a sugar rush!" Master Hand yelled at his younger brother.

"Am I, brother?" Crazy asked him as his… hand started turning sideways. "Am I really on a sugar rush, brother?"

"Okay, that's it," Master Hand told him. He put his… hand… in a fist and flew over to Crazy. Using his own… hand… he caught his brother. Crazy then slammed him into the floor.

"Nurse Peach, let's help Master Hand out," Dr. Mario told her.

"You-a got it," she agreed. "Everyone, stay-a back. We-a got this." Everyone obliged while Lauren and Amanda rolled Shelby's bed back toward the end everyone was going to.

Nurse Peach started, jumping into the air and bumping Crazy with her hip. The giant left hand didn't even flinch as he turned to the nurse.

"You shouldn't have done that, little nurse," Crazy told her in a creepy voice. Nurse Peach's eyes widened and then she braced for impact.

"Leave her alone!" Dr. Mario yelled at Crazy. He threw a giant pill at the giant hand. Even though it hit him, Crazy didn't even seem to feel it. The color drained from Dr. Mario's face in this realization. Crazy started floating over towards him. Dr. Mario threw more and more pills at him in hopes it would do something, but to no advail.

Luckily, the two gave Master Hand enough time to get back in the air. He made a gun with his fingers and fired bullets from them. They both hit Crazy, putting a few soot marks on his glove and making him flinch as well. When Crazy turned around to see who did that to him, Master Hand then started poking his brother so hard that it forced the younger hand into the floor. He just kept poking and poking and poking…

"Um…" Jessica said out loud. "Is he just goanna keep poking Crazy until he dies or something?"

Something happened first.

Crazy somehow managed to shoot a very powerful finger bullet at Master Hand which caused the hand to fly off of his younger brother. When Crazy got off of the floor, Nurse Peach hit Crazy with a bed pan, but broke the pan instead. Crazy knocked her back into Dr. Mario. They both flew into the wall before the force forced them to become unconscious.

"Mom and Dad were right," Master Hand commented as he started getting up. "You're so much harder to handle after you've eaten hyped-up fudge."

"What hyped-up fudge?" Crazy asked with total guilt and evil in his voice.

"I may have to use _that_ just to defeat you," Master Hand told his younger brother.

"What's _that_?" Dr. Mario asked the giant right hand.

"Nothing you guys need to see," Master Hand told them as he waved his… hand… in front of them releasing a bunch of gold sleepy-time glitter to fall on them. Everyone started feeling very sleepy.

"F(beep!)k… you… Hand…" Morgan told her as she and everyone else in the room besides Master Hand and Crazy fell asleep. Crazy started laughing like a maniac, knowing his brother could not beat him by himself.

"You and I both know that the hand is our true form," Master Hand started. "But you also know that it is not the form that can move around the easiest and since you just had caffeine from the coco in the fudge in the last three hours, you can't access it." Master Hand was then surrounded in a bright light which temporarily blinded Crazy. The younger hand shot forward blindly to try and stop his brother from doing it. However, because the hand was blind, he completely missed the light surrounding the hand.

"Missed me," Master Hand told him. When the light disappeared, a man wearing a white tuxedo, tie and gloves stood where the hand floated. He had thick white hair, red eyes, and was very slightly tanned. All in all, he was very handsome and smirking at his little brother. "Works every time."  
"Die, Master Hand!" Crazy yelled at his brother because he could transform into his human self and he couldn't. Crazy formed his hand into a fist and flew toward the now giant-hand-in-disguise Master Hand. Master Hand leaped over his brother could land the blow on him. When he landed, he turned around just in time for Crazy to hit him and slam him into the wall.

Master Hand groaned as he pulled himself from out of the wall. His eyes then widened when he saw Crazy aiming his finger gun at him. He quickly jumped up into the air while Crazy fired a hole into the wall over and over again. Master Hand then dropped kicked him on the back of Crazy's hand. The two fell through the hole, startling one from-the-future Kid Icarus and one also-from-the-future midget Rose (Rose: WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT YOU NEED A HIGH POWERED MICROSCOPE TO SEE? HUH?) that happened to be flying through at the time.

"What the heck-icus?" Rose said out loud. "Great, now I'm losing the abiliticus to curse properly."

"Isn't that a good thing-icus?" Kid Icarus asked her to which Rose replied with a glare. "I'm going with no-icus. By the way-icus, what dropped through the ceiling-icus?" The two then saw Crazy fighting with a man in white and had white hair.

"Len-icus?" Rose asked the figure. The man didn't reply to her. "Well, it isn't Len-icus."

"Wait a minute-icus," Kid Icarus told her. "Master Hand-icus? Is that you?" The man saw the two and cursed under his breath. "Well, it's Master Hand-icus." Master Hand then threw golden sleepy-time glitter at the two. The two flew tried flying away from it, but Kid Icarus wasn't fast enough and fell down and asleep. When he became unconscious, a bright light surrounded him and Kid Icarus turned back into Pit. The same thing happened to Rose as she was flying, forcing her to land and run away from the glitter as she watched the two brothers fighting against each other. Crazy then fired bullets at the wall and flew outside with Master Hand jumping out after him.

"That was close," Rose told herself, grabbing her left arm and flexing it to make sure it was still working. She then noticed a door near her that was labeled 'Battle Items Only: Do Not Enter.' A plan then started formulating in her mind.

Meanwhile, back with the hands, Crazy tried hitting Master Hand while he was spinning like a drill, but Master Hand jumped out of the way just in time. He then fired off a blue laser from his right hand which hit Crazy. Crazy then flew into the sky and then descended very quickly. Master Hand tried to run from under Crazy's shadow, but couldn't as Crazy then squished him under his own weight, leaving an impressive sized crater where he landed.

Master Hand groaned as he dragged himself out of the crater, covered in dirt and bruises. He glared at Crazy who was aiming his finger cannon at Master Hand. It was charging with a red energy as Master Hand crawled out of the crater and stood up.

"IMMA FIRIN' MA LAZER!" Crazy Hand yelled out loud. A giant red beam shot out at Master Hand. Master Hand quickly blocked it by raising his right hand and a blue shield appeared slightly in front of it, protecting the hand-in-disguise from the assault of his younger brother. He forced more power into the shield, but it started cracking and then broke apart anyways, making Master Hand getting hit by the last of the attack.

Master Hand glared at his brother as he kneeled down on his right knee. He was breathing heavily from using so much power in one defense that he had no hope in stopping in the first place. The only person he knew who had the power to stop Crazy's lasers in the first place was his little sister and she wasn't even here.

"Bye bye, brother," Crazy said as he floated up to his brother. Master Hand gritted his teeth and braced for impact.

"Not if I have anything to say about it, Crazy," the future Rose (transformed) said as she landed in front of Master Hand. She was surrounded in a rainbow aura and was glaring at Crazy. "By the way, you really need to put your supply closet for the battles in a more secure place than in a random hallway people don't usually go through." Master Hand sighed.

"What are you going to do about it, little human?" Crazy asked her.

"This," Rose replied as she jumped into the air. She then started floating there without having to flap her wings. An image of Palutena then appeared in the sky. "ALL TROOPS!" Lots of Centurions flew from the sky and toward the battlefield. "MOVE OUT!" The Centurions then flew towards Crazy while Rose fell on the ground and feathers started falling out of her wings at an alarming rate.

"Get out of here!" Crazy yelled at them. When he smacked one away, two more would hit him from behind before falling to the ground and disappearing. He kept trying to shoo them away while they just kept attacking him. When they were all gone, Crazy noticed Master Hand running away with Rose wrapped in a blanket he got from her purse.

"Why did you do that?" Master Hand asked her. "Don't you know I still haven't worked out how people can use the Smash Balls without having to go through Smash Sickness for the first time yet?"

"Maybe," Rose told him. "But you would've saved me, too."

"Yeah, like I am right now," Master Hand told her, telling her that she was right. A bullet then hit Master Hand's back, causing him to fall down, be temporary paralyzed, and drop Rose on the ground. The blanket unraveled, but still covered her back and wings.

"You little pathetic human," Crazy told her as he floated over to her. "Thinking you could defeat me."

"People always did say I was a bit of the optimistic-glass-is-half-full kind of person," Rose told him. Crazy then grabbed her and started squeezing her.

"If your AMP leg and arm were working, you'd have a chance of escape," Crazy told her. "But you're suffering from Smash Sickness, loss of feathers on wings, unable to change back and your left arm and right leg not working. You're at my mercy."

"Oh yeah," Rose groaned at him. She then bit his thumb very hard. Crazy screamed very loud while letting Rose go. Using her flesh arm and leg Rose started crawling away as her AMP arm and leg dragged as she went.

"You're not going to get away from me that easily," Crazy told her. Before he made another move, Tommy started running toward him with all the angry blondes following behind him. Before Crazy could move, they all pounced on him and Tommy, beating them up in a giant cloud of dust and not noticing the other two one bit.

"Clear!" Allie told the others, getting ready to shock Tommy. Everyone backed up as a beat up Tommy was shown with the jumper cables on his wrists on top of a dazed Crazy Hand.

"What's going on, bros and sises?" he asked no one in particular. Allie then connected the jumper cables to the car battery.

Master Hand, not wanting to partake in their sport, then put Rose on his back and started walking away from the group.

"You know what, Master Hand," Rose started as he walked toward the mansion. "You're much more of a d(beep!)che as a hand."

"You're not the first person to tell me that," Master Hand told her as he continued to walk. "And I doubt you'll be the last. Oh, and one last thing." He snapped his right fingers.

_In the Infirmary_

Meta Knight arrived at the trashed infirmary with a bleeding Brach in tow. He looked at the entire place with wide eyes and wondered what in the world happened there. There was then a bright flash before the whole room was fixed up (along with the rest of the mansion) while everyone else started waking up.

"What happened?" Dr. Mario asked no one in particular before he laid eyes on the bleeding Brach. He then went into doctor mode. "Get him on the bed and everyone besides Nurse Peach out! We need to sew that cut up now!" Let's just say everyone obliged.


	27. The Fight is On Finale

_Nowhere Islands; In the caves_

As the group entered deeper into the caves, they found the paths narrowing and areas between the paths becoming caverns. They were also producing an ominous purple glow with lightning flashing below.

"This is starting to become very freaky," Sarah B. (transformed) told no one in particular.

"No kidding," Daisy agreed with her.

"I have a bad feeling about what we're about to face," Halona (transformed) told no one in particular. The path they were on suddenly widened to a huge area with something glowing in the middle of the platform. In front of the glowing giant needle was a person about the same height as Lucas. He was wearing a helmet and mask on his head, had a tuxedo top with orange shorts on. For weapons, he had an arm cannon on his right arm and a sword in its sheathe.

The Masked Man turned around and looked at everyone with cold, unemotional eyes. Without saying a word, he pulled his sword out and pointed it at everyone.

"PK Thunder Gamma," he said with an emotionless voice. Everyone was then struck with lightning.

"AAAAH!" they all screamed except for Lucas and Megan. For some reason, for those two, the lightning reflected off of them and back towards the Masked Man. He swatted the lightning out of existence with his sword while looking at the two. Sarah B., Rachel H., Jasmin, and Halona were surrounded in blue towers (except for Jasmin with purple) and changed back into their normal selves.

" _What?_ " Lucas asked out loud. He then looked at his shorts. He had a Franklin Badge attached to them. He had completely forgotten about it. " _The Franklin Badge can reflect any PSI Thunder attack no matter what it is…"_

" _Claus,_ "Megan whispered to the Masked Man. " _That's your name, right_?" She got no reply. " _Why are you doing this?_ " He didn't reply, only staring at her.

" _Claus, please don't do this!_ " Lucas begged his brother. The Masked Man only looked at him and prepared to attack. " _Claus, no!_ " When the Masked Man was about to strike down on Lucas with his sword, Megan pulled him out of the way just in time.

" _He's not Claus anymore,_ " Megan told him. " _All we can do is defeat him._ "

" _No,_ " Lucas told her. " _He's still in there. I know it!_ " The Masked Man got back up, looking at Lucas with cold eyes. " _Claus! C'mon, answer me!_ "

The Masked Man did not reply with words. He readied his sword again and ran toward the two. The two split and dodged different ways. The Masked Man went after Megan.

" _PK Love Alpha,_ " Megan said with her hands over her heart in a scared voice. She released the attack at the Masked Man. He quickly ducked under the incoming PK attack and slashed Megan with his sword on the leg. She backed up, holding her leg which now had a long cut that was bleeding slightly with fear in her eyes. The Masked Man then went up for the kill.

" _Claus, this isn't you!_ " Lucas yelled at him. " _Please, just stop!_ "

"Huh?" Sarah B. asked no one in particular as she started waking up. She saw Megan and Lucas dodging the Masked Man while said boy was trying to attack them with his sword. Megan would once in a while try to hit him with a PK Love, but he always dodged it.

Sarah B. tried getting up, but quickly fell back down. She looked at her foot and saw that she sprained her ankle. She then heard a groan to her right. She quickly looked to see Halona getting up as well.

"Halona, you have to stop them," Sarah B. told her as Halona took in her surroundings. "I twisted my ankle, so you have to do it. We can't let it end like it's supposed to happen."

"What's supposed to happen?" Halona asked her.

"I don't know," Sarah B. admitted. "That's the point. I think something bad is about to happen, so we have to change it before it does happen." Halona nodded, but then looked sad.

"Marth's transformation won't be enough to change fate," she realized.

"Then change into Cure Night! Doesn't she have the power to change fate?" Sarah B. told her. Halona took out and looked at her gray cell phone, thinking about if she should do it or not.

 _/I can only change by myself one time, /_ Halona reminded herself. _/Is this the trials ahead that Light and Darkness talked about? /_ She then looked back at the battlefield, watching Megan trying to fight the Masked Man and Lucas saying something in Japanese most likely along the lines of 'Come back to us, Claus!' _/If this is the trial or not, if I can't save one little boy, then what good am I as a Pretty Cure? /_ Halona then stood up.

"Halona?" Sarah B. asked her as she watched the girl. Halona looked at the battle with determination.

"Let the powers of Day and Night combine into one," she started, her phone starting to glow both white and black. "Allow me to help those in need! Let me change time for the better! TIMESTREAM, TRANSFORM ME!" She raised her phone into the air and was then surrounded in a tower of black and blue.

" _What the…_ " Lucas asked himself as he, Megan and the Masked Man watched the tower form. When it disappeared, Halona had switched to her alter ego.

" _Protector of Darkness, I am Cure Night_!" Halona pronounced for some odd reason in Japanese. She then looked at Sarah B. " _Am I speaking Japanese?_ "

"I have no idea what you're saying," Sarah B. told her. Night took that as a yes and as a reason to be confused, but she had to focus on the reason she transformed in the first place.

" _Claus,_ " Night started. " _You have to remember your past. Remember playing with your brother? The times with your father? What about your mother?_ " The Masked Man flinched slightly before going to attack her. Right when he was about to attack her, Night jumped up into the air, flipping over.

" _Night, what are you doing?_ " Megan asked her.

" _Saving Claus,_ " she replied. " _If you want to fight someone that will fight back, then come at me, Claus!_ " Night went into a fighting stance. The Masked Man ran up to her and slashed at her. Night dodged and roundhouse kicked his face. She then turned around and went to karate chop him, but he ducked and used his arm cannon to fire a ball of PSI energy at her. It hit her right in the stomach, making her slide back with her feet trying to stop her.

When she did stop, she looked up to see the Masked Man charging at her. He then used his arm cannon to punch her in the gut, but she caught it and put him in the chicken wing. He kicked her in the chin very hard, causing her to let go of his arm. The Masked Man quickly turned around and punched her in the stomach with his arm cannon. She flew back to the others while screaming in pain.

"Halona!" Sarah B. screamed to Night as she struggled to get up. Lucas and Megan watched the Masked Man walking up toward them.

" _Shield Alpha!_ " Lucas cried out, creating a blue shield in front of him and Megan.

" _Shield Killer,_ " the Masked Man said in an emotionless voice, aiming a yellow beam at Lucas's shield, destroying it on the spot. " _PK Love Ome_ …" He stopped his attack, shaking as if he was cold. " _O-ome… O-omeg…_ "

" _Lucas…_ " a female voice said from nowhere. " _Claus…_ "

" _Mom?_ " Lucas asked no one in particular.

" _Light?_ " Night asks no one in particular at the same time. The Masked Man didn't hear the voice and aimed his arm cannon at Lucas instead.

" _Claus… Stop this…_ " the voice tells the Masked Man. " _You aren't Porky's robot. You're our son!_ " The Masked Man looked around, but saw no one.

" _Claus, you can stop this!_ " Night told him as she got to her knees. " _Listen to the voice! You're your own person! You don't have to do any of this!_ " The Masked Man shakes his head and re-aimed the cannon at Lucas. He shot out a shot of pure PSI power, hitting Lucas in the stomach with it.

" _Lucas,_ " Megan reacts. She then looks at the Masked Man with fear laced into her eyes. She ran back towards Lucas and helped him into a sitting position.

" _PK Love Omega,_ " the Masked Man finally said, launching the attack toward Lucas and Megan.

" _Lucas, watch out!"_ a man said from the path. He ran in front of the attack and took the hit full force.

" _Dad!_ " Lucas cried out for the man. Flint went to his knees, looking at the Masked Man with worry as he got up.

" _Claus, please remember…_ " Flint began. " _I've been looking for you for so long…_ "

" _PK Love Omega,_ " the Masked Man attacked again, hitting Flint on purpose this time. Flint struggled to try and get up, but couldn't.

" _Dad!"_ Lucas yelled to him, getting up and running over to him.

" _I'll be fine,_ " Flint told his son as he started crawling his way over to the unconscious others. " _Just get Claus back._ " Lucas nodded and looked at his brother, walking towards him.

" _Claus!"_ Lucas told his brother. " _Come back to us!_ " His only reply was a slash of the Masked Man's sword. Lucas fell down avoiding it. The Masked Man loomed over him, preparing to stab him in the chest.

" _Claus…_ " the voice said again, stopping the Masked Man from stabbing Lucas. " _You and Lucas are brothers!"_ Lucas used this chance to get up and away from the Masked Man before his.

" _PK Love Beta,_ " Megan said, putting her hands over her chest. The attack flew over to the Masked Man.

" _PK Love Beta,_ " the Masked Man also said, his attack flying over to hers and colliding with it. The two concentrated on whose attack would overpower the others.

" _Claus, come on!_ " Lucas told the Masked Man as he grabbed onto his shoulders, shaking him. " _You're stronger than this!_ "

"I wish I could understand what everyone's saying," Sarah B. told herself. "This would be a lot better if I could." (Authoress: *to Sarah B. even though she can't hear her* And this is why I'm typing it out in English with italics. That way, I can understand what they're saying but know they're speaking it in a different language.)

The Masked Man pushed Lucas off of him and jumped away. His PK Love dissolved with his concentration on it. Megan couldn't stop hers in time and it slammed into Lucas, knocking him to the floor.

"Claus," Lucas said, tears forming in his eyes, looking at the Masked Man with sadness.

 _"Can you hear me?_ " the voice asked the Masked Man. " _You're Claus. Your name is Claus! You're our son!_ " The Masked Man looked up, but said nothing.

"HYAH!" Night said as she kicked the Masked Man in the stomach. He doubled over in pain before trying to slash her with his sword. She dodged, flipping onto her hands to do so. The Masked Man aimed his arm cannon at her, firing small blasts of PSI energy at her. Cure Night did backflips to avoid each one of the shots. She then jumped over the Masked Man and landed behind him. She then shot forward to try and punch him.

The Masked Man moved to the side and avoided the punch. Night put her feet on the ground and stopped herself from going over the edge of the battlefield.

 _/This battle would be so much easier if Day was here, /_ Night though to herself. The Masked Man then turned his attention back to Lucas and Megan who was helping Lucas get off the ground. He aimed his arm cannon at them.

" _Please…_ " the voice begged the Masked Man. It sounded as if she was crying. " _Remember! Lucas… Claus…_ " There was then a white light from Lucas's chest and a black one from Masked Man's chest (startling Lucas in the process) that enveloped them, Megan, Night, Sarah B. and Flint as it expanded to fill up the whole platform.

_Flashback; Lucas's and Claus's childhood_

"What the _…_ " Night asked out loud, looking around. She, Sarah B. and Megan were all floating in a white space.

"I think we're about to look at Lucas's and Claus's memories," Sarah B. told her.

"It's about time you start speaking English," Megan complained in a whisper to Sarah B. Sarah B. stared at her because even though she was still speaking Japanese and she herself was still speaking English, she could understand them and vice versa.

"You were speaking Japanese the whole time!" Night told Megan. Megan flinched at the comment.

"Both of you stop it!" Sarah B. told them. "Something's forming." She was right. Underneath their feet, a wooden room with two cradles side by side in it started becoming visible. Lucas's and Claus's mother (a woman with shoulder length brown hair and wearing a pink dress) became visible from one side of the cribs and Flint became visible from the other side.

"To think, we would be blessed with two children at once," their mother said while looking at her children.

"I'll bet they'll accomplish things together that they couldn't alone," Flint said as well. "I'm sure they'll argue a lot, too."

"And I can see them helping each other out when they need it," their mother told Flint. "Claus…" She looked at the red head. "…and Lucas." She looked at the blonde one.

"I bet we'll mix them up a lot until they get bigger," Flint told her. "Clause… and Lucas, huh…" He then looked at his wife. "How do you want them to grow up to be?"

"To be kind, just like you," their mother told him.

"Oh, I was just going to say to be kind just like you," Flint replied.

"Great, then it's decided," their mother told them. She then looked at her children. "Claus. Lucas. Make us proud." She then kissed the top of their foreheads.

"Hinawa," Sarah B. said out loud. "That voice was Hinawa."

"But it sounded just like Light," Night contradicted as the image faded beneath them. Megan just looked down as she saw Hinawa finally fade from view.

_End of Flashback_

The light the two boys were releasing died down and went back into their chests. Everyone except the Masked Man looked around to make sure they were back where they were. When they deduced that, Lucas looked over to the Masked Man.

The Masked Man was gazing back, looking into Lucas's eyes. He dropped his sword and covered his ears and closed his eyes as if he was in pain.

"Claus!" Lucas called to his brother, his eyes filled with tears waiting to spill out. " _Claus…_ " Hinawa called to her son. " _Claus…_ " The Masked Man shook his head, trying to suppress the pain in his head. " _Claus… Come to your mother. You must be so exhausted. Come here, Claus._ "

" _M… o… m…_ " the Masked Man said out loud, struggling to say the word, remembering who he was. Using his hand, he threw off his helmet and finally revealed his face and red hair, both of which were similar to Lucas's.

"Claus," Lucas said out loud. Tears started spilling out of his eyes. "Claus."

"Lu…cas?" Claus asked back, looking at his twin. Tears started spilling out of his eyes, too. The, the must-kill anyone instinct started coming back to his mind. " _PK Thunder Omega._ " Four giant bolts of lightning flew over to Lucas from Claus's head.

"NIGHT, DON'T LET THE LIGHTNING HIT CLAUS!"Sarah B. screamed at Night. "HURRY!" Night started running over to Claus.

Four things happened at once. The lightning bolts reflected off of Lucas. Lucas fell down from the force of them. Night ran to Claus to save him. Claus opened his arms to welcome death.

" _NOOOOO!_ " Lucas cried out to Claus. He had just gotten his brother back. He didn't want to lose him again. Just before the bolts hit Claus, Night lunged to him, pushing him to the ground and letting the lightning bolts fly overhead and strike the side of the cave.

" _No!_ " Claus told Night, struggling under her grip. " _I'll kill you if you don't let me die!_ " Against his will, he aimed his arm cannon at her. It was shaking from how hard he was fighting it.

" _That's it!_ " Night told him, figuring out what she needed to do. Claus's face twisted with horror as his arm cannon started powering up. Night grabbed the end of it and started squeezing it. "Aaaaaaah," she said, putting more force into her grip. It slightly bent under her grip. She screamed out loud, putting as much force into it as she could.

Night then broke off the end of the cannon and it started to completely fall apart, revealing that his right arm from below the elbow was missing. The straps of the backpack he was wearing on his back came undone and released him from its powers.

" _Wha…_ " Claus's eyes widened in realization that the instinct to kill was gone from his mind permanently.

"Claus?" Lucas asked his brother. Claus looked at Lucas. The twins got up slowly and started walking towards each other which then turned into a run. When the two got close enough, they hugged each other tightly and started crying on each other's shoulders.

" _I'm sorry it turned out like this,_ " Claus told Lucas. " _I'm sorry about everything I did. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…"_

" _Idiot,_ " Lucas told his brother. " _I don't care what you did. I'm just glad to have you back as my brother._ "

"… _Thanks,_ " Claus replied. He then looked over Lucas's shoulder, the brothers separating. Claus looked at his father with shame in himself. " _Dad. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you._ "

" _It's okay, son,_ " Flint replied to Claus, having tears in his eyes, too. " _I'm just glad you're safe._ " The boys then ran over to their father and shared in a family hug. Megan also started crying along with Sarah B.

" _Thank you,_ " Claus told Lucas and Flint. " _For everything. And I'm sorry._ "

" _Thank goodness,_ " Night said out loud, tears falling from her eyes, too. She then leaned against a stalagmite. The stalagmite broke off and the whole cavern started shaking. " _Oops…_ " Sarah B. smacked her hand to her forehead.

" _We gotta get out of here_ ," Megan told the others. Despite all the shaking, the others didn't wake up. " _This place is gonna cave in._ "

" _How can we get out of here?_ " Night asked. " _The elevator's broken and I don't think Sonic can teleport us all out of here like Shadow can._ "

"The Needle," Sarah B. realized, not knowing what the others were saying but knowing that there was only one way out of there. "Lucas has to pull the Needle!"

" _Lucas has to pull the Needle?_ " Night said.

" _I have to pull the Needle?_ " Lucas asked Night, looking at her with concern.

" _It looks like the time for you has come to pull the Dragon's last Needle,_ " Flint told his younger son as the stalactites started falling down. Both of his sons looked at him. " _Hinawa has entrusted fate to you. Believe in yourself and pull that final needle. Nothing needs to be sealed away anymore. Let's make the Dark Dragon sealed underground our new friend. Pass your heart onto the dragon. Pray to it from the bottom of your heart. Ask it to protect all life in this world. Me and everyone else… We all believe in you. So now you need to believe in yourself. Now go. The dragon is waiting to wake up._ " Lucas nodded and started running toward the needle.

" _Wait for me,_ " Megan told Lucas, running after him, dodging all of the falling stalactites. A rock fell on her head and knocked her out cold, causing yellow to surround her and change her back to normal.

" _Your life, and the lives of all who believe in you,_ " Flint yelled at him over the sound of it all. " _Will you put it all on the line and pull the final Needle?_ "

" _I have no choice!_ " Lucas yelled back. " _To save all my friends, my father, my brother, I will pull it!_ " He dodged one more falling rock before he made it to the Needle. " _PK Love Omega!_ " He then put both hands on the Needle, right under where the golden dragon skull with wings was at. The skull flew off and Lucas started pulling the needle. A blue light shined from the Needle as he pulled on it. _"I… can't… get it… It's… stuck._ "

"Lucas!" Claus cried from his brother. He then left his father's side and started running towards Lucas. Night then grabbed him by the waist and started running there faster along with being able to dodge the falling rocks easier. Night sent him down and he went over to Lucas.

"Claus?" Lucas asked his brother.

" _We're doing this together,_ " Claus said with determination. " _PK Love Omega!_ " He put his only hand on the Needle alongside Lucas's. The two then started pulling on the Needle together. It started moving very slowly upwards.

" _Ow, my head_ ," Marth complained as he started getting up. He then looked around and saw the whole place collapsing. "Everyone! Wake up now!" He started shaking people's shoulders, getting them out of their sleep.

"What's going on?" Daisy asked once she got up.

"We have about two minutes to get out of here before the cave fully collapses in on us," Jasmin deducted.

"Someone needs to grab Megan and Flint," Sarah B. told everyone, pointing her unconscious form out. Sonic quickly ran over to them and picked them up before bringing them back to the others.

" _Everyone!_ " Night called out to them. " _Use the Wii Remote to get to the surface!_ "

" _What about you?_ " Marth called to her in Japanese.

" _I'll be fine,_ " Night told him. " _Besides, someone needs to make sure these two can get out of here._ " Marth looked at her face and only saw confidence. He nodded.

"Everyone, let's get out of here," Marth told them, quickly translating what he said into Japanese as well. He took out the Wii Remote and opened up a portal with it.

"Be careful, Night," Forever told her as he went through first. Everyone started heading through it after him. Night then turned her attention back to the two boys.

All around them, the cave was collapsing. The two boys struggled to pull the final Needle out of his head. With one final hard tug from both of them, they finally pulled the needle out. It disappeared along with the light that surrounded it. The rumbling in the cave stopped.

" _We did it,_ " Lucas said, smiling at his brother. Claus smiled back.

" _What the…_ " Night asked herself as the ground beneath her started rumbling again. A dark steam started coming out of where the Needle once laid. They all backed away from it as it spewed more and more into the air.

" _What the…_ " Claus asked himself as he looked at his chest.

" _Not again,_ " Lucas said as well, looking at his own chest. From his chest, white light was coming out of it. From Claus's chest, a black light was coming out. They started floating slightly off the ground as the two different lights started surrounding them, Night, and the whole cave they were in.

_On the surface_

The portal opens up right outside the giant tower which the final needle was hidden under. The sky was blue with hardly a cloud in the sky, the sun was shining and there was a gentle breeze blowing. Everyone started coming out of the portal, looking at the pleasant scenery.

"Wow," Rachel H. said out loud. "Everything's so peaceful up here."

"3… 2… 1…" Sarah B. counted down. The ground then started rumbling, the sky turned red, lightning started flashing from the black clouds that formed and meteors were falling toward the ground.

"According to everything that's happening, we're screwed," Jasmin deducted.

 _/For once, I have to agree with Jasmin, /_ Lucario told everyone through telepathy. _/There's a very dark aura that's getting stronger by the second. /_

"Darkness," Forever said out loud. "Darkness is here." Two different lights, one white and one black, started coming out of the ground, swallowing everything they touched.

"What's that light?" Rachel H. asked in panic.

 _/The white light is Lucas, /_ Lucario told everyone through telepathy. _/The black one is someone similar to him, but I don't know who it is. /_

"Everyone just sit back and enjoy the show," Sarah B. told everyone as she sat peacefully on the grass. "There's nothing we can do about it." Everyone looked at her like she was mad and started running away from her, the fastest being Sonic. Everyone except Sonic got swallowed by the lights while he kept running.

As he ran, he saw things. There were hurricanes forming on the water. Tornadoes were forming in the forests. Volcanoes were erupting. Everywhere he went, people were screaming and running for their lives from the natural disasters. It was a nightmare for a hero, knowing people were suffering but not being able to do anything about it.

" _Help me!_ " a little girl cried from under a building beam. Sonic stopped and quickly changed direction, running towards the building. Using all of his strength, he lifted the building beam enough so the girl could crawl out from underneath it. "Arigato." Sonic put the beam back down and gave her a thumbs up. He then saw the lights coming in. The girl grabbed onto him in fear.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted," Sonic said out loud. He and the little girl then got swallowed in the light along with everything and everyone else.

_Smash Mansion; Infirmary_

Master Hand groaned as he pulled himself from out of the wall. His eyes then widened when he saw Crazy aiming his finger gun at him. He quickly jumped up into the air while Crazy fired a hole into the wall over and over again. Master Hand then dropped kicked him on the back of Crazy's hand. The two fell through the hole and didn't notice that Shelby was surrounded in a white light. The white light disappeared along with Shelby.

_In an unknown place_

Halona groaned as she sat up. She rubbed her head and looked around. It looked like white and black flowing through the sides of a perfectly symmetrical tunnel running forever. Her eyes widened when she realized where she was. She looked down to see Shelby, Lucas, Claus and Forever by her side.

"Shelby, wake up," Halona told her, shaking her shoulder. Shelby then slowly started waking up. When she saw where they were at, her eyes snapped open.

"Halona, why are we in the timestream?" Shelby asked her. Halona shrugged her shoulders.

"We're in the timestream?" Forever asked as he woke up. He started flying around the two girls as Halona helped Shelby to her feet.

"Apparently," Shelby said while leaning on Halona for support. Lucas and Claus then started waking up. The twins looked around at their surroundings.

 _/Where are we? /_ Lucas asked through everyone's mind. The place felt so familiar to the twins, yet they knew they've never been here before.

 _/It's called the timestream, /_ Halona thought in her head which the two boys picked up. _/Shelby and I have been here only once before. I don't know how many times Forever's been here. /_

"Hello," a female voice said from behind them. They all turned around to see Hinawa and a giant black dragon looking at them.

"Mom!" Lucas and Claus yelled out loud, going over to the woman. She bent down and the three had a group hug. Halona and Forever were surprised to understand them.

"This is not the time-" the dragon started.

"For family, I know," Hinawa finished as she let go of her sons.

"Before you start, I have a question," Halona told Hinawa. "Are you Hinawa, or are you Light?" Both twins gasped and looked at their mother. She looked down in sadness.

"…I was known as Hinawa as a human," she told them sadly.

"But you know her as Light the entity," the dragon told her. Everyone except Forever gasped. "And you know me-"

"As Darkness," Hinawa, or Light, finished for the Dark Dragon. She bent down and hugged her children who returned the hug slowly. "I never wanted this-"

"To happen to you two," Darkness finished for her.

"My death."

"Claus becoming heartless-"

"And losing an arm."

"What you both had to go through."

"And what you'll have to go through-"

"When you both die."

"I am truly sorry for everything."

"It's okay, Mom," Lucas told her. "I forgive you."

"Me, too," Claus agreed. She squeezed them harder before letting them go. Her body then disintegrated so that all that was left was a woman in a white dress with white glow so bright that they couldn't see what she really looked like without it.

"I will use my physical body to remake the world you live in," Darkness told the boys.

"And I will make sure that everyone lives," Light also said.

"Forever, watch over those two," Darkness ordered the fox. "And Shelby, Halona,-"

"Protect them. For they-"

"Will be the next us." Everyone's eyes widened at the two.

"WHAAAT?" Shelby, Halona and Forever asked them at the same time. The whole place started becoming white before they could ask more questions.

"I will always love both of you, no matter what," Light told her children as she and Darkness (whose dragon body started disintegrating) faded into the background.

"Good bye," Light and Darkness told them before the whole place started went black.

_Nowhere Islands_

The two spheres of white and black encircled the whole of the floating islands. Suddenly, the two orbs broke apart and became yellow and black flower petals. Everyone below was shielding themselves in some way before a little girl looked up and saw the falling petals. She laughed as everyone else looked and saw flowers of all kinds all around them.

"I told you not to worry," Sarah B. told everyone as her group looked all around them. "They did it."

"It's so peaceful," Megan whispered to the slight breeze that was blowing.

"Where's-"

"Over there," Lucario answered Rachel H.'s question in regards to Halona, Lucas and Claus. They, along with Shelby and Forever, were standing in a patch of sunflowers and black roses. Lucario could tell they were all having a mental conversation and decided not to get involved. However, Rachel H. didn't think the same.

"Everyone!" Rachel H. yelled at them. They all turned their heads in surprise as Rachel H. got closer to them. "You're all right! And what's Shelby doing here?" Forever shrugged his shoulders.

"I think Light and Darkness just wanted to talk to her along with us," he answered. Rachel H. was confused, but figured it had to do with what happened when they became TimeStream Pretty Cure, so she let it drop. She then looked at the sky and the falling petals.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Rachel H. asked them through voice and mind. "The remade world?"

 _/We just have to wait and see, /_ Claus told them. _/We just have to wait and see. /_

"I wonder what Master Hand has to say since we changed history?" Sarah B. thought out loud to herself as Sonic ran toward the others.

_Later: Back at Smash Mansion_

"WHY THE F(beep!)CK DID YOU CHANGE THE TIME LINE IN THAT WORLD?" Master Hand (now back as a giant, floating, talking right hand) yelled at Sarah B. and Halona. Everyone with the exception of future Rose, future Pit, Sarah B., Harley, Elizabeth, Brach, Tommy, Shelby, Lucas, Claus, Crazy, Dr. Mario and Nurse Peach listened in through the door. Megan cowered from the sound of his voice.

"AND WHAT THE F(beep!)CK IS DAISY AND CLAUS DOING HERE? I WANT THEM GONE OR SO HELP ME I'LL MAKE THEM WISH THEY WAS NEVER BORN!" Without looking, Ike took out a Wii Remote and opened a portal for Daisy to go back to her castle (which she took surprisingly).

"What in the world did those two do?" Rose (normal) asked no one in particular.

"I think they made Claus fail at his suicide attempt," Sam (normal) replied. "For Daisy being here, your guess is as good as mine."

"It was for the greater good," Sarah B. replied weakly.

"I DON'T F(beep!)CKIN' CARE!" Master Hand yelled back. "IT WAS-"

"Light's and Darkness's wish," Halona finished for him. Everyone heard crickets chirping in the other room. They heard a door open and close. It stayed silent for another minute before the door opened and closed again.

"I… I can't believe it," Master Hand finally said. "I can't believe Lady Light is the mother of Lucas and Claus."

"Eh?" Everyone in the hallway asked along with Halona. Halona just couldn't believe he would call her 'Lady' Light.

"Even more so," Master Hand continued. "I can't believe Lord Darkness had Claus be imbedded with his powers to overwrite Lady Light's. They're both dormant, of course. And I REALLY can't believe that those two will eventually become the new Lords of the TimeStream after their mortal bodies die."

"WHAT?" Everyone outside the door asked at the same time. The door opened to show Master Hand, Sarah B. and Halona all looking at them, the two girls having a glare on their faces.

"I'll make sure to tell them," Rose told them with a smile.

"Um… I think we should get going, Rose," Pit told her, wearing his green outfit.

"Good idea," Rose suggested. "SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL!" she yelled. She was surrounded in a white tower before it disappeared, leaving her in her transformed state. "Silver…"

"Got it," Silver told her, holding the purple Chaos Emerald in his hand. "CHAOS CONTROL!" He, Pit and Rose disappeared in a flash of light. A second later, Silver came back without them.

"I took a detour to the infirmary on my way back," Silver told them. "They've already told the two." Halona was the first and only one to start running towards the infirmary.

 _/This is something no one should have on their shoulders, /_ she thought to herself. _/We talked about this already. /_

_Flashback; What the conversation was about_

_/What did Mom and Darkness even mean? /_ Claus asked them, looking down at his arms, looking at the hand that was there and the one that was gone forever. They were in the field of flowers that was now there instead of the Porky tower. The two PSI users were using their powers to link the five of them together.

 _/What you both had to go through and what you'll have to go through when you both die, /_ Lucas repeated.

 _/And what did they mean by 'the next us'? /_ Forever asked them.

 _/I don't get it, /_ Shelby told them.

 _/I think sometimes, it's best to not know what's waiting for you beyond the grave, /_ Halona told the boys. They all agreed before Rachel H. interrupted them.

_In the infirmary_

" _That's what I heard,_ " Rose told the twins, finishing telling them about their destiny. To say the two were shocked would be the understatement of the century. They were downright mortified.

" _Hey, it will be okay,_ " Pit told them as he walked over to the two. " _It won't happen for years. And besides, you're not the only ones who had something planned out for him after he died._ " _/To tell you two the truth, I… I… was once human. /_

" _What?"_ Lucas yelled out loud, reading his mind. Everyone in the room looked at the three, wondering what they were saying.

" _But remember, you two will always have each other, no matter what happens,_ " Pit told them. " _You both being here together proves this._ " The twins looked at each other and nodded, their resolve set.

"Rose! Stop telling them right now!" Halona yelled at her as she entered the infirmary. Everyone just stared at her. "A-am I too late?" Everyone that understood her nodded. "And are they okay with this?" Pit and Rose nodded this time. "Wow… I totally miscalculated the severity of them learning that."

"That you did, my friend," Rose told her. "Right now, I need someone to help me put the new arm into the port. The circuits kinda… overloaded when I used my Final Smash. I can get the leg fine if someone just helps with the arm." Everyone looked at each other, not being the one to want to do it. Her broken appendages were already removed and someone just had to help her put in the new ones.

"Okay, I'll try," Pit told her. He picked up the metal left arm. "Okay, what do I do?"

"First, line it up with the port," Rose told him. Pit did so. "Okay, now keep it lined up and shove it in as fast as you can." Pit did so, but once the arm was fully in, Rose started screaming. Everyone jumped, but no one as badly as Pit.

"Oh, Palutena, what did I do wrong?" Pit asked his goddess.

"Nothing," Rose answered for Palutena, her breaths now in short gasps. "It's supposed to hurt." Once her breaths became more even, she moved her arm some to make sure it was in properly.

"Oh, thank Palutena," Pit said again as Rose grabbed the right leg. She held her breath as she inserted the leg into the port. She couldn't take the pain and screamed again. Everyone in the infirmary jumped again. Rose's breaths became more even quicker this time. She moved her leg around to make sure it was working, too.

"Is everything okay in here?" Dr. Mario asked from the door of his office.

"Yeah," Brach answered him. "Rose was just putting her AMPs on." The doctor nodded and went back to work in his office. Wrapping herself in a blanket, she stood up, putting pressure on her leg.

"All better," Rose said. "…Except for the fact that my wings have no feathers on them and I can't transform back."

" _Rose,_ " Claus whispered while looking down at his lap. Rose walked over to him to hear him out. " _Where can I get a metal arm like yours?_ " Rose and Lucas gasped.

" _You do realize that it hurts like hell and it takes a lot of time to go through rehabilitation?_ " Rose asked him. Claus nodded. Rose thought about it for a moment, remembering her determination as well. "Dr. Mario, can you do AMP surgery?"

"About eleven years ago, all doctors were required to learn how to perform AMP surgery for some reason," Dr. Mario told her from his office. "But I need someone to make the ports and the limb."

"I think I can get them from my purse," Rose told him. " _Give Dr. Mario some time and he'll get you a new arm._ Dr. Mario, get ready for an AMP surgery."

"Right away," the doctor said from his office, getting out of his chair and going to get the equipment necessary to do the surgery. Rose started taking out the port and the arm he was going to need.

_A few hours later_

Everyone except Lucas was sitting in one of the lounge areas of the mansion which was a floor below the infirmary. All the people who were in the infirmary were forced to leave because of the need for concentration. Lucas was in the infirmary with his brother during the surgery Dr. Mario, Nurse Peach, Jasmin (who knew about the human nervous system and how it lined up with the port) and Sam (who knew how to correctly put on the limb) were completing.

"How long until the hard part starts?" Kelsey asked no one in particular.

"Not much longer," Rose said. "Even when I had mine they put me under and gave me pain killers, but the pain…" Tears started welling up in her eyes as the memories started coming back.

"AAAAAAH!" Claus's scream rattled throughout the whole mansion, startling everyone. Rose put her hands to her forehead and tried her best to bear through it. Another scream from Claus resonated through everyone.

"Gomen-nasai," Rose said out loud before getting up with a blanket covering her back and ran away from the room.

"Rose!" Pit yelled and ran after her while everyone else watched. Rose started going down a set of stairs that were nearby. Pit jumped the railing and landed right in front of her, catching her in a hug. Rose then broke out into crying and became limp. Pit slowly lowered her to the ground.

"I couldn't stand it," Rose revealed as she cried. "The pain he's going through… It's terrible… The pain I went through…" Pit hugged her tighter.

"Except for the first generation of angels, all angels are made from a human soul a god or goddess found worthy," Pit told Rose, his voice wavering as he did so. Rose looked at him with puffy eyes. "I'm third generation," Pit continued, his voice wavering more and more the longer he talked. "When I… was born… pain was all I felt. My soul warping… for a body I was never meant to have. For twenty human years, only pain…" Rose hugged him back. They comforted each other through the screaming and the memories of their past that surfacing.

_The next morning_

"What a night," Sam said out loud over the breakfast table. She, Jasmin and Lucas had bags under their eyes from the almost-night long surgery. Jasmin nodded in agreement. "Is Claus still resting?" she asked and thought. Lucas shook his head.

 _/No, /_ Lucas told everyone through telepathy, seemingly happier than he's been in a long time. _/They decided to do their rehabilitation together so they left this morning. We didn't think Master Hand would let him stay at the mansion, so they left to a safe and peaceful place. /_ He looked upwards, smiling.

_Nowhere Islands_

For Flint, it was a month since his sons left to someplace else with that weird group of people. He was now in his newly built cabin that a lot of people in the new town went to work on. He was supposed to go and help at the ranch today. He was about to take a sip of his coffee when someone knocked at the door. He looked at it, wondering who it could be at this time of the day. It was only seven in the morning.

" _Coming,_ " Flint told the person at the door. He then opened the door and looked down.

" _Dad, I'm home,_ " Claus told him for the first time in three years. Half of his right arm was metal and it was in a white cloth tied around his opposite shoulder. His father was so shocked that he bent over and hugged Claus who returned it. A few feet from the house, Shelby (in a wheelchair) and Forever looked at the two.

"We did it," she told him, giving the little fox a thumbs up and a giant grin.


	28. Stop the Army Part 1

_The next day; In the Real World; Steven Mansion_

Link sleepily woke up to the sound of his alarm going off in the room Rose and Sam lent him. He could hear the birds chirping happily outside, being today was a very beautiful day. He looked at the clock. It was eight in the morning. He looked at the calendar. According to it, it was Friday, August the 27th, 2010.

That woke him up.

"I'M LATE!" his voice rang out throughout the entire mansion, waking everyone up inside and interrupting Rose's and the fake Len's gaming session which she started at midnight. He quickly ran out of his bedroom, struggling to put his jacket on and having his bandana hide his ears while carrying his backpack on his shoulder. He ran into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast that was on the table before running out toward the garage.

"Isn't it Saturday?" Captain Falcon asked Sam, both of whom were sitting at the table eating said toast.

"Shh," Sam shushed him, putting her finger up to her lips. Captain Falcon sighed at her childness.

"Hey, wait a minute," Link told himself, going back inside. "The big van is still here." He glared at Sam. Sam broke out into laughter.

"SAM!" Rose yelled at her younger sister from the door leading into the giant kitchen. "If you could refrain from the jokes while Len and I play our gaming session, it would be greatly appreciated!" She then slammed the door and went back to the gaming room. The little sister chuckled.

"You see, every Saturday of summer and the first one after school starts, Rose and Len go into the gaming room and do a twenty-four hour long gaming," Sam explained to the two. "Every time I try to interrupt their gaming session so they get mad. One time, I put hot sauce in their salsa for their chips. You should've seen the looks on their faces." Sam started giggling. "Those two can't stand spicy things like I can." She then broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Hey!" Zelda asked from the doorway. "I'm trying to sleep! All the noise from the other room isn't helping at all and neither is this!" This only caused Sam to laugh harder.

 _/We're not going to get any sleep at this rate, /_ Sheik told Zelda in their mind.

 _/You're telling me this?! /_ Zelda asked, half mad half sarcastically. She sighed, deciding to just go and try to find some ear plugs.

"What about Shelby?" Link said. "Didn't Lucas say that Shelby went with his brother?"

"She did," Sam verified. "But this Light and Darkness apparently have the power to put copies in her and Halona's places, so there's nothing to worry about on her end. Rose called last night and talked to her copy."

"Yeah, all we have to worry about is the army," Link agreed. "And for some of us, passing classes." He and Sam shivered at the thought. Captain Falcon just rolled his eyes at them. They then heard the Zelda sound of opening a chest and receiving an item.

"That was the door bell," Sam told the two. "I'll get it." She got up and walked over to the front door. She looked both ways, but saw no one. She was about to head inside until-

" _Wait!_ " someone told her in German. Sam looked down to see a Primid.

"MATT?!" Sam said in surprise, remembering the Primid from Falcon's world. " _How did you get here?_ "

" _That doesn't matter right now,_ " Matt told her. " _Tabuu has been growing stronger every day and will soon be able to invade the Real World with his troops and eventually, himself._ " This news shocked Sam to her core. " _This is the world he'll be attacking next._ " He handed a piece of paper to Sam. " _And if anyone asks, say you found it on the ground after a vendor tried to sell you something._ " He then started running away.

" _Wait!_ " Sam called after him. " _What if Tabuu finds out about this? He'll be furious!_ "

" _Don't worry about me,_ " Matt told her as he continued to run. " _Just stop Tabuu!_ " Sam watched him run away into the trees. She then looked at the paper which turned out to be a schedule for Tabuu.

_6 am – wake up_

_7 am – eat breakfast_

_7:30 am – prepare troops_

_8 am – invade Onett_

_8:30 am – drop Subspace Bomb on Onett_

_8:33 am – rule Onett_

"Sh(beep!)t," Sam said out loud, remembering it was past eight. She ran back in the mansion, going into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Link asked as she ran back in.

"We got to get to Smash Mansion now," Sam told him and Captain Falcon. "If this schedule is right, then Ness is in trouble as we speak." Link and Captain Falcon gasped at the same time. The clock read 8:06. "I really don't like using this, but we have no choice." Sam slammed a button next to the door leading to the hallway.

The three covered their ears as a very loud novelty car horn sounded out throughout the entire Steven Mansion. When it was over, one could hear all of the cursing from the different bedrooms, the loudest being Zelda and the one with just yelling being Pit.

"Sam, you and I will go now," Link told her as Sam got out a spare Wii Remote. "Captain Falcon, you stay here and tell everyone what's going on." The Captain nodded as Sam opened up a portal, stopping time in the Real World as they went through. The two ran through it as Captain Falcon saw a very angry Zelda walk into the room.

 _/Now would not be the time to hit on her, /_ he took a mental note.

_Smash Mansion; Kitchen_

Master Hand (in human mode) whistled to himself as he made himself and Crazy breakfast for the morning. A plus to not having the Smashers here and all of them being at the Steven Mansion, he could cook as his human self (which is SO much easier than cooking as a giant hand while your brother is still sleeping and your sister is gone). He then saw a portal form right in front of the counter. He yelped and ducked down, quickly transforming back into his true form. When he got up, he saw Sam and Link (still in his school uniform) looking at him.

"Link… why are you wearing that?" Master Hand asked the Hylian.

"Don't ask," Link told him.

"Now is not the time for this," Sam told the two before the topic could carry on any further. "Ness's world is being invaded as we speak!" If Master Hand had eyes, they would be close to popping out of his skull right now.

"Link, get your gear and you two get over there NOW!" Master Hand told them. "I'll make sure the others get over there as well." The two nodded, running up to the Control Room to get Link's stuff and to get to Ness's world. "Now, I wonder who's supposed to be chosen to Ness…" He floats casually after them.

_Three minutes later; Eagleland; Onett_

"Honey," a woman with short blonde hair and wearing a red dress was talking on the telephone with her husband. "I know you're very busy, but could you please come home for a moment."

"Why?" her husband asked her.

"Because there's a GIANT ARMY OF WEIRD CREATURES AND NESS IS OUT THERE WITH ONLY PAULA WITH HIM FIGHTING FOR THE ENTIRE TOWN!"

"… I'll be home soon, honey," her husband told her over the phone. He then hung up. She then looked outside. Her son, Ness, and his friend that came home with him, Paula, were the only two outside fighting all of the strange creatures outside.

"Mom, what's going to happen to us?" her younger daughter asked. The daughter looked a lot like her mother when she was that age with fear in her eyes.

"Nothing will happen to you, Tracy," her mother told the girl. "Now, I want you to go to your room and lock the door until I tell you it's safe to come out." Tracy nodded and ran upstairs, locking the door behind her. The woman looked to the window where some Feyeshs broke into the house from the window. "I never wanted to use this again, but it looks like I have no choice. PK Fire Beta!" Fire flew out from the tips of her fingers and hit the Feyeshs, destroying all of them. "If I am gonna fight, I need to change clothes." She then walked over to her bedroom to change.

Meanwhile, outside the house, Ness and Paula were struggling to keep the Primid invasion away from the house they live in, let alone the entire town nearby.

"PK Rockin' Beta!" Ness yelled out loud, acting like he was rockin' out on a guitar with the baseball bat he was holding. The attack flew into the Glice, destroying it. He then swung his bat at a Bucculus that was getting too close for comfort. He then turned around to see Paula about to be attacked from behind by an Armank.

"Hyah!" a voice said from behind the Armank. It disintegrated back into Shadow Bugs by the time Paula turned around to register it. When it was possible to see through them, Ness saw Link (in a totally ridiculous outfit) and a human female Meta Knight look-alike.

"Don't. Say. Anything," Link told Ness.

"Woah, Link, when did you start talking?!" Ness asked in a panicked voice while pointing at him. Link sighed at his luck. "And what the heck is with that outfit?!" Link face-palmed himself.

"There are more coming to help," Sam told Ness as the four resumed fighting the army off. After she said that, a very… mad… more like pissed, Zelda came out of the portal. She looked around her to see what was happening.

"F(beep!)K YOU ALL!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone turned to her with wide eyes. "I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP, GODDESSES DAMN IT! BUT THE F(beep!)KIN' NOISE FROM THE ROOM OVER AND YOU SH(beep!)T-FACES JUST DECIDE TO ATTACK! I CAN'T F(beep!)KING TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Everyone looked at Zelda in fear.  
One of the Primids yelled something in an unknown language. Then, the whole army started running away from Zelda in fear, going back to red portals that lead to Subspace. They were pushing each other and jumping over one another just to save themselves from Zelda's wrath. The portals closed when the last Glunder went through.

Sam, Link and Ness blinked in surprise, never seeing this side of Zelda before. Then again, they always saw her when she was well rested. Paula just wondered how many friends Ness had like the strange woman that just appeared from the fighting tournament he competes in.

"Watch out!" a voice from far away yelled to where everyone was. Everyone looked (with Ness's mom coming outside to see who it was) to see a figure running in the distance, kicking up a lot of dirt as he did so. Link and Sam realized too late that he was A. running almost as fast as Silver and B. was heading straight towards them. The figure ran the two over before coming to a stop in front of the house.

"Honey, I'm home," the man, having black hair and wearing a business suit, said to his wife, now wearing a white sun dress and holding a frying pan.

"Was zum teufel war das?" Sam cursed/ asked in German as she lifted her head from the ground, being surrounded in a dark purple glow before returning to normal. She looked up to see the man. Thinking back to the first game, she instantly recognized the man and fainted.

_In Subspace_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT THEY ALL PULLED BACK?!" Tabuu yelled at the Ancient Minister. His robes flapped from the force of Tabuu's wrath.

"I asked one of the Primids that could talk," the Ancient Minister told Tabuu. "Apparently, Zelda did not obtain an adequate amount of sleep last night and is not in a good mood. She cursed at them and they all retreated out of fear. I suggest waiting a few hours before making another attempt at taking over Onett." Tabuu thought about it for a few seconds. Right behind paperwork and him, angry women were one of the evilest things out there.

"Very well," Tabuu told him. "While we wait, prepare more troops to help in the take-over."

"Yes, Tabuu," the Ancient Minister told him, bowing his head. He left him alone as he went toward the machines that produced the Shadow Bugs. There, he saw Matt next to the container containing Mr. Game and Watch. The black 2-D figure was in pain as his very essence was being sucked out of him and used to create more soldiers for the Subspace Army.

" _Hello, Minister,_ " Matt told him, knowing that the Ancient Minister needed to hear the language being spoken to him to be able to go to the needed voice bank.

" _I hope they can go faster in retrieving all of the Smashers,_ " the Ancient Minister told Matt in German. " _I don't know how much longer I can take this. Tabuu nearly caused the death of my people. I still can't believe some of them survived. I have to free them._ "

" _At least you know why you're fighting,_ " Matt told him. " _I don't remember anything of my past. All I remember was a woman dressed in all yellow telling me I wasn't one of the army and when the time was right she would give me something that would make everything clear._ " He looked up at the black sky. " _I'm starting to think she was just kidding me._ "

" _Do you really want to truly follow Tabuu?_ " the Minister asked him. Matt looked at the ground for a few seconds, thinking it over.

"Nien," Matt told him. The Ancient Minister then said sorry to Mr. Game and Watch and started the machine to make more members of his army. The 2-D man twisted in agony as his being was getting sucked out of him at a faster rate. " _If that's where I really came from, it sickens me._ " (Authoress: Hey, it would make me sick, too.)

_A little bit later; Onett_

Along with Sam (who had since regained consciousness), Link, Sheik (who is trying his best to keep a sleepless Zelda at bay), Ness, Paula, and Ness's father and mother, Rose (normal), Shadow, Silver, Meta Knight, Stephanie (normal), Tommy (normal), DK, Chelsey (normal), Diddy, and Sarah S. (normal) were all sitting in the living room, exchanging stories of what happened thus far. Ness's little sister, Tracy, was the only one not paying attention and was trying to get autographs out of the Smashers since their world was one of the few worlds that watched the tournaments. That is why Sheik is in charge because Zelda didn't want to deal with her (and would've probably have beaten her up).

 _/I still can't believe Ness's parents are Ninten and Ana, /_ Rose thought to herself. _/I always suspected it, but I still can't believe it. /_

"Now what?" Paula asked the giant group.

"We wait for someone else to come and base a plan off that person," Sam told her. After she said that, a portal opened up in front of the front door. From that portal, Amanda appeared.

"YES!" she shouted out loud. "It's my turn now!" She then did a v for victory.

"Hey, Amanda," Stephanie waved to her little cousin. "What's the plan?"

"When they come back, kick their butts," Amanda told them, punching the palm of her other hand with a sadistic smirk on her face. "I tell you, this is the moment I've been waiting for."

 _/Is she… excited? /_ Chloe asked Stephanie.

 _/Well, I know one of us wasn't when we to go get our transformation, /_ Stephanie told Chloe.

 _/Oh, don't remind me, /_ Chloe groaned at Stephanie. Stephanie giggled outside their shared mind. The four of their cousins that were there shook their heads, only able to wonder what their conversation was about.

"Hold on a sec," Amanda told everyone while taking an inhaler out of her pocket with one hand while massaging her neck with the other. She pushed the button on the top and breathed in the medicine. She then gave a big sigh. "Okay, ready."

_About three hours later_

"I can't believe I got stuck with baby-sitting," Amanda grumbled to herself as she and Tracy were stuck in the attic while everyone else was outside ready for the army to come and get them. The only way they could see all of the action was through the two small port windows showing the front yard. "And I can't believe Ness called me useless."

"Yeah, sorry about this Amanda," Rose (normal) told her as she hovered in front of Amanda's window. "I didn't know Ness didn't like people who couldn't fight not to be in his way. Of course, I should've seen this coming with how the very beginning of Earthbound turned out; Ness being with a dumb dog and a kid who was too scared to even squish a tiny bug and all and him having to beat up all the enemies by himself."

"Are you ever gonna shut up?" Amanda asked her younger (by ten days) cousin.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll shut up," Rose told her as she leaned back up to the roof. "Silver, bring me up." The hedgehog responsible for her recent flying act used his telekinesis to lift her from in front of the window to the top of the roof. "When are they getting here? I want this to be over with."

"Yeah, so do I," Silver agreed with her. "I'm going to join the others." He then used his telekinesis to lift himself off the roof and down to the ground

"They're here!" Ana cried as soon as Silver touched down on the ground.

The group saw red portals opening in front of them. Out of them, waves of every type of member of the Subspace Army came out of it and started heading toward the group at a fast pace.

"It's morphin' time!" Tommy yelled out loud.

"Dude!" Rose yelled at them. "This is not Power Rangers!"

"Couldn't help it," Tommy shrugged his shoulders up towards her while trying to keep his giggles in. Rose just rolled her eyes.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS!" Chelsey and Chloe said at the same time, putting their left hand out in front of them and letting the Smasher's symbol glow red before bringing it into a fist in front of them, letting DK's and Link's symbols glow brown and dark green and being surrounded in the same colored towers.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS MELEE!" Tommy said, putting his right hand up first, letting the Smasher's symbol glow red before lifting up his right arm, having it cross over his left and having Sheik's symbol glow pale blue before being surrounded in the same colored tower.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL!" Rose, Sam and Sarah S. yelled out at the same time. They put their right hand in fists, allowing the Smasher's symbol to glow red before extending their hands forward, allowing Pit's, Meta Knight's and Diddy's symbols to glow white, dark purple and red respectively. The girls circled their hands overhead and allowed themselves to be swallowed up by towers the same color as the symbols they wore.

Once all the towers disappeared, everyone except Rose, Link and Chloe rushed into battle. Rose started attacking first, releasing arrows of light onto the army from a distance. Link and Chloe did the same on the ground and together they took out a Byton and damaged a Bockot.

"…I'll stay here and shoot them," Rose told the two. "You guys need to head in and take them head on." Chloe groaned at what Rose said while Link charged in with the others. "Just do it!" Chloe reluctantly drew her sword and shield and joined them while Rose kept shooting from the roof top.

Sam slashed one of the Primids before turning to see a Bullet Bill flying towards her. She took to the skies and jumped on top of it. The giant bullet careened off track and smashed into the ground, exploding and killing off some of its own team mates. She faced a Sword Primid to fight it but didn't see a Buckot pour the contents of its bucket onto her head. Shadow kicked the Sword Primid and jumped up to the Buckot and kicked it away from above Sam.

"Thanks, Shadow," Sam told the black hedgehog. Shadow ignored her and went to face against a Gamyga. Instead of kicking the bases, he went straight for the head, punching it off in one blow. _/I bet that ego will be the end of him, /_ Sam thought to herself before going to slice a Glire in two.

"AAAAAH!" Chloe screamed as she ran away from a Giant Primid which was running after her.

 _/Chloe, fight it! /_ Stephanie yelled at Chloe.

"NO WAY!" Chloe yelled back at her, accidentally out loud.

 _/Just do it! /_ Stephanie yelled back.

"NUH UH!"

/ _Would you fight it for a Scooby Snack? /_

"I'M NOT A F(beep!)KIN' DOG!"

 _/Well, I'm out of ideas, /_ Stephanie told her, not knowing what to do to make Chloe fight since she couldn't take over unless Link was a wolf (which he was clearly not at the moment).

"HYAH!" Link yelled out loud, slashing the Giant Primid on the back, making it disappear. He went up to Chloe and the two went back to back as they were surrounded by multiple different colored Mites. "Chloe, you have to fight them."

"I don't want to," Chloe told him.

"If you don't, I'll shread all of your dresses," Link told her. Just at that moment, something inside of Chloe snapped.

"AAAAAAAH!" Chloe screamed like a madwoman. The Mites looked at each other in concern. Chloe then ran up to them, sword raised high, ready to fight them.

 _/…Now why didn't I think of that? /_ Stephanie asked herself, knowing how much Chloe loved her dresses.

 _/…I can't believe that worked, /_ Link thought at the same time. He quickly thought no more of it and joined Chloe in destroying the Mites.

Meanwhile, DK, Chelsey, Diddy and Sarah S. were facing off against enemies which were surrounding them. As DK slammed against the ground to keep the enemies at bay, Chelsey, Diddy and Sarah S. jumped over him. Diddy and Sarah S. brought out their Rocketbarrels and flew up into the air a bit. Chelsey did a drop kick into the area in front of DK. She did a roundhouse kick to a Puppit before using the same momentum to take it out with a reverse ax kick. She didn't notice a Glice coming up behind her and open up, freezing her in a block of ice on the spot.

Diddy put away his jet pack and took out his peanut pop guns, shooting two peanuts at the Glice. The peanuts damaged it, but Sarah S. did the same thing and took it down. The two landed next to Chelsey as she thawed out.

"Th-t-th-thanksssss," Chelsey stuttered from the cold.

"No problem," Diddy told her.

"We have company," Sarah S. told the two as they all went back to back, watching the different types of Primids surrounding them. DK jumped into the air and squished a couple on the head. The other three rushed at the others heading toward them.

A bit aways, Tommy was fighting off against a Greap. He jumped up to the head and kicked it, but the Greap brought down its sythes and slashed the boy NOT in the dress away. Unfortunately for it, said sythes got stuck in the ground.

Silver took this opportunity to jump up and kick the Greap in the head. It caused the Greap to spin away and disappear. He went over to Tommy and the two glared at three Roaders that were speeding towards them. Silver put a barrier between them which the Roaders ran into and exploded because of.

Sheik had his own hands busy with a Nagagog that had turned giant and red on him. Sheik dodged to the side as the Nagagog attempted to fall on him. While the Nagagog was on the ground, Sheik took out five needles and threw them at the giant as it was getting up. When it was up, Sheik then took out his whip and hit the Nagagog with it. However, before he could start spinning it around, the Nagagog fell on top of him, crushing the poor Sheikah.

Luckily, for Sheik, several blue light arrows hit the Nagagog and made it disappear. Sheik looked up to see Rose from the roof of the house, shooting at all the enemies she could while protecting the two occupants inside.

"PowerSheild!" Ninten and Ana said out loud, enveloping Ness and Paula in Shields to protect the two youngsters who did not notice.

"PK Fire Omega!" Paula yelled out loud, sending out a huge fire ball from her finger tips. It collided with a Shellpod, but the resulting explosion not only got other enemies, but also sent a bunch of dirt into the air. The four PSI users shielded themselves from the sudden force of the attack with their arms.

"PK Beam Alpha!" Ana yelled out loud once the force of the attack died away, aiming the beam at a Ticken. The shell broke away as the little chick inside flew away. She could then hear coughing behind her. "Ninten!"

"Dad!" Ness said as he hit a Primid away with his baseball bat. He turned around to see his father with a hand over his mouth, coughing like crazy.

"Can't… breathe…" Ninten wheezed as he sank to his knees. He coughed some more while checking his pockets for his inhaler. He couldn't find it.

"I think your dad's having an asthma attack," Amanda told Tracy while looking at the battlefield through binoculars. She then turned to the little girl. "Where does he keep his inhaler?"

"In the drawer under the telephone," Tracy told her. Amanda handed her the binoculars and ran out of the attic to hopefully save a life.

"Oh God, oh God," Rose said from the roof, seeing Ninten in the same predicament as Amanda did. She started searching through her (which she has recently dubbed) Purse with Everything for an inhaler.

Meanwhile, on the battlefield, all the fighting stopped to see the scene before them. Everyone including the army looked at each other in worry, knowing that they couldn't do anything to help the man.

"Ninten!" Ana cried as she patted his back. "Ninten, hang in there!" Ninten's breaths were barely gasps as he was on all fours, trying his hardest to breathe.

"I got it!" Amanda said as she weavd through everyone, holding up an inhaler. "I got it!" Everyone parted so that Amanda could make it to Ninten. She gave him the inhaler which he grasped onto with dear life and took in a gasp of the medicine. He felt his lungs clear as he took another breath of the medicine. He started breathing in huge gulps of air to replenish himself.

"I got… oh, Amanda beat me to it," Rose said as she landed next to a Feyesh with an inhaler in her hand. "Of course."

"Thank you," Ninten told Amanda as he got up.

"You would've done the same for me," Amanda told him. She then saw Ness coming up to her shyly.

"Hey," Ness told her. "Thanks for saving my dad. And sorry for earlier, about calling you useless. I guess that everyone can help in one way or another after all. I learned my lesson."

"You better have learned your lesson," Ana threatened her son with a frying pan. Ness gulped and nodded as fast as he could.

"AAH!" Amanda yelled, clutching her left wrist as her hand glowed in a red light, causing everyone to stare at her. When it disappeared, she now had the Smasher's symbol on her palm and Ness's symbol (a red earth) on the back of her left hand. "Sweet."

"What just happened?" Paula asked Amanda.

"This," Amanda answered. "SUPER SMASH BROTHERS!" she yelled out loud, pushing her left hand forward, letting the Smasher's symbol glow red before bringing her hand into a fist in front of her, letting Ness's symbol glow the same color before ultimately being surrounded by a red tower.

_Inside the tower_

Amanda was floating in the color red as if she didn't have anything better to do. She was then surrounded in a red aura. When it disappeared, she was wearing Ness's clothing and her hair was tucked into the hat on her head. A red aura then appeared in front of her. She grabbed the end of it with both of her hands and the red aura disappeared, leaving a wooden baseball bat. She put the baseball bat behind her back, flashed a peace sign and a wink and then began her descent.

_Outside the tower_

Everyone watched in awe as the tower disappeared and left Amanda there, transformed and ready for battle.

"What the…" Ness said out loud.

"I'm ready, you guys," Amanda said out loud.

"Hold on," Rose told Amanda as she walked up to her. "I have an idea that might just work and you might want to cover your ears for this." Amanda did so. Knowing Rose, Sam, Link, Chloe, Sheik and Tommy did the same thing. Rose took out a mega phone from her purse, took in a deep breath, and said- (Authoress: Due to the mass profanity of the next paragraph of words and not wanting the fic to get rated M, we're gonna go on ahead and just go to break.)

_The following fic was brought to you today by…_

_Sonic: Darkness Unleashed by shadowfic47x! Go read it in the Sonic section today!_

_And the Wreck-It Ralph Trailer on Youtube. Please go see the actual movie on November 2nd and support gamers everywhere! ;D_

_And now, back to your regularly broadcasted fanfic._

Rose seethed in anger while taking deep breaths as all the army members shuddered in fear of what she just said. They all then started retreating through the red portals to Subspace, making sure not to look back at her.

"… I did not know she felt that strongly about her 24 hour gaming session being interrupted," Sam said to no one in particular. "I can't believe she said every curse word known to man except the Elder Swear." Everyone else was just in utter awe from what Rose said.

"Well, it looks like it's our turn now," a voice said from the portals. Everyone came out of their shocks and looked at the portals, seeing people come out of them.


	29. Stop the Army Part 2

_"Well, it looks like it's our turn now," a voice said from the portals. Everyone came out of their shocks and looked at the portals, seeing people come out of them._ From them, both Eggmans (inside giant robots), Wolf, Kaitlin (normal), King Dedede, Amy (normal), Bowser, Ariel, Wario, Waluigi, Tasha (normal), Ganondorf(k), and Kelly (normal) walked onto the battle field with the Ancient Minister floating in from behind them on his platform. He was carrying a Subspace Bomb underneath his platform.

"Oh no," Chloe said out loud at the site of the bomb. The Ancient Minister said nothing as he dropped the bomb onto the site. Two R.O.B.s came up from behind it and put their arms into the slots at the side. They opened it and the timer, starting at three minutes, started counting downwards. The Minister then started making his way back into the red portal.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS MELEE!" Ariel and Kelly said out loud, the Smasher's symbol glowing black for them as they were surrounded in an ugly green and dark gray towers respectively.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL!" Kaitlin, Amy and Tasha said out loud, Kaitlin's and Kelly's Smasher's symbol glowing black while Amy's glowed red, before they were surrounded in a dark gray, red and purple respectively.

When the towers disappeared, the villains ran up to the group. Everyone except Chloe and Amanda ran up as well and started to fight with someone. Instead, Chloe and Amanda ran up to the bomb.

"Okay, how do we defuse this thing?" Amanda asked Chloe.

"Why are you asking me?!" Chloe yelled at Amanda.

"Because you were in Hyrule with one!"

"I was?" Amanda was flabbergasted. She honestly didn't remember. "Oh, wait. I remember Holly telling me about it, but I didn't see the bomb. I was in the Twilight Zone."

_In an unknown location_

"Hello?" Len (normal) answered his cell phone after checking the caller ID. "Chloe? Stephanie? Either of you? Hello?" Hearing a bit of a conversation not geared toward him and figuring one of them butt-dialed him, he hung up. "Man, Stephanie is right. I really do need a new  
ringtone." He then started searching his phone for just that.

_Back in Onnet_

"What do we do?" Amanda asked Chloe.

"Maybe if we're lucky…" Chloe said, searching her pouch. "Found it!" She then pulled out her cell phone. "I'm glad this came over in the transformation." She then kissed it before speed dialing Anna. Her little sister picked up on the second ring.

"What do you need, Chloe?" Anna asked her in a somewhat concerned voice.

"Put Holly on the phone and ask her which wire to cut," Chloe told her little sister. "Seriously, the bomb is going to go off in about two minutes and I have to disarm it!"

"Okay, hold on," Anna told Chloe. There was then some mumbling as the phone got handed over while Chloe put the phone on speaker.

"It's me," Holly told Chloe. "What you need to do is open up the panel underneath the glass jar thing and find the front red wire. That's the one you need to cut." Amanda first hit the panel with her baseball bat which damaged the metal even though the bat was made out of wood. (Jasmin: That bat is defying all laws of physics now! (everyone stares at her) …Old habits die hard.) The two together took the panel off and their eyes widened.

"Holly…" Chloe said into the phone. "There's more than one red wire here."

"How many are red?" Holly asked.

"Oh, let's see, one, two, ALL OF THEM!" Chloe yelled into the phone.

"Okay, hold on, hold on," Holly said from the other side of the phone. Chloe could hear pages turning from the other side of the nonexistent line. "When all the wires are red, there one at the very VERY back is the one you need to cut."

"Chloe, you only have a minute thirty to cut the wire," Amanda told her.

"Why do I have to cut it?!" Chloe asked Amanda in a very annoyed tone of voice.

"Because you're the one with a sword," Amanda reasoned with her. Chloe started crying as she carefully squeezed inside without her shield on her back.

"Why are there cobwebs?" Amanda heard Chloe randomly say from the inside of the bomb. "Oh God, spiders! Big, scary spiders!" (Rose: They have spiders in Subspace?/ Tommy: Apparantly.) "I don't wanna do it!"

"You have thirty seconds to pull the plug on the bomb!" Amanda yelled at her. "You can't come out now!" She could hear Chloe crying as the elder cousin made her way through to the back. The timer suddenly stopped at 4.03 seconds left and the R.O.B.s powered down forever.

 _/Chloe, stop crying, /_ Stephanie begged the other personality as Chloe climbed out of the deactivated bomb, tears streaming down her cheeks because of all the spiders in there.

"Chloe, are you okay?" Amanda asked her cousin. Still crying, Chloe shook her head. "C'mon, stop crying." Chloe continued to cry. "If you don't stop crying right now, I'll feed all your lipstick to Kevin's dog." Chloe's tears immediately stopped falling.

"You're mean," Chloe told her. "Why would you feed all of my lipstick to Duke?"

"Because," Amanda said, leaving it at that.

"If you two are done, could you help us out here?!" Tommy yelled at the girls, barely dodging a hammer swing from Amy. The girls looked at each other, nodded, and ran into the action.

"PK Rockin' Beta!" Amanda called out, joining Ness in fighting King Dedede, pretending her bat was a guitar and strumming the strings. The attack hit Dedede on the side, pushing him back away from Ness and behind the house.

"I got him, Amanda," Ness told her. "Help someone else." Amanda nodded, leaving Ness to 'deal' with Dedede.

Meanwhile…

"I'M GONNA F(beep!)KIN' KILL YOU, EGGMAN!" Rose yelled at the fat scientist as he tried to hit her with missiles with his new Shadow Crab, a crab-like robot that shot missiles from its claws that's powered by Shadow Bugs, he was in while she flew away, dodging all the missiles that came her way as best as she could.

"How can you when you can barely dodge my missiles?" Eggman gloated. Rose growled at him before just barely dodging another missile. She dropped to the ground in a silver tower and when the tower was gone, so was she. Eggman looked at where she should've landed, but then a red light went off on his control panel, signaling that the bot his carrier was in had taken damage. "What?! How is this possible?!"

"Because I can now dodge then missiles," Rose said, reappearing at the windshield that protected Eggman in her Silver transformation.

"Ack!" Eggman said out loud, shocked at her new look. The next thing he knew, the claws on his crab were destroyed and his carrier automatically ejected from the robot. "You'll pay for this!"

"How much? Two thousand… three thousand dollars?" Rose asked about the cost.

"NOT THE COST OF THE ROBOT!" Eggman yelled at her. He took out a black Wii Remote and pushed the A button, forming a red portal which he went through to get back to Subspace. She then looked over to Silver fighting with Eggman Nega and quickly ran over to help.

Silver blocked a missile aimed at him with a shield and quickly ran out of there. Nega kept up with him, shooting at him with a machine gun. Silver jumped into the air and hovered there, hoping that the bullets would run out before his concentration.

Unfortunately, it was the latter that ran out first. His shield shattered, the rebound of it hurting him mentally and a bullet grazed his shoulder, hurting him physically before another shield came up and he was caught by someone else's telekinesis.

"Rose," Silver barely realized, clutching his now bleeding shoulder and his mind in a total fog. Rose was struggling from lowering Silver and blocking them both from the bullets that Nega was shooting at them. She didn't know how long she could keep it up.

"PK Rockin' Beta!" Amanda cried out, the PSI attack hitting Nega's robot and ending his shower of bullets.

"You little…" the mad doctor told her. Amanda stuck her tongue out at him.

"Thanks, Amanda," Rose told her cousin as she lowered the shield and brought Silver down to the ground. "I'm going to take Silver into the house. Keep fighting him and be careful."

"Who's the older one, Rose?" Amanda asked her cousin. Rose never answered as she ran back into the house with Silver in tow. Paula noticed this and, making sure Link could handle himself, ran into the house with Rose. With her telekinesis, she placed a dazed Silver on the couch before reverting back to her normal transformation, panting.

"Are you okay?" Tracy asked as she came down the stairs.

"Yeah," Rose answered her. "I…I'll be fine. I just need to help Silver first." She then took out a first aid kit out of her purse and started putting a glove on her right hand. _/Man, I wish Annie was here. She's so much better at this than I am, but thank God for Girl Scout first aid training. /_ "Okay, Silver, I'm going to bandage your shoulder since the bullet went all the way through." Silver nodded, not really processing what she was saying.

"I'll help you," Paula told her. Rose nodded, not sparing a glance at her as the two started patching up Silver.

Meanwhile, outside the home, Ninten and Ana faced off against Bowser and Ariel. The two breathed fire at the husband and wife.

"Fourth-D Slip!" Ninten yelled out loud, both he and Ana being surrounded in a yellow glow. Ninten then grabbed Ana and got them out of the way of the flames.

"PK Beam Gamma!" Ana said, aiming her fingers over her husband's shoulders like a gun. A beam then shot out of it and hit Bowser squarely on the head which would've hurt. However, because of the special power behind the PSI attack, Bowser was instantly knocked unconscious.

"What the…" Ariel said out loud, scared of what Ana did to Bowser and in one shot as well. She saw the woman walk up to her with her hands on her head. Ariel started to back away from her.

"BrainShock," Ana said. Through Ariel's eyes, her world started to twist and turn and become something else. Ana became a big, scary monster and Ninten became a little boy with a demon face smiling a wicked smile walking up to it. Ariel became so scared that she ran away from the scene.

"That's just one of the many reasons I love you," Ninten told Ana.

"Oh, I hate using that move," Ana told her husband. "I just hate messing with someone's-" She never got out the rest of the sentence because at that moment, Ninten kissed her on the lips. Her eyes widened in shock for only a moment before she returned the kiss.

"Ewe," Tracy said from the living room window, watching the exchange between the two adults. "Gross!"

Over with the Hero of Twilight and the King of the Gerudo, the two were blocking and slashing each other with the Blade of Evil's Bane and the Sword of the Sages, trying to get a cut in on the other one. Unfortunately for Link, Ganondorf had been practicing.

When the two's swords met, they both focused in trying to overpower the other. Link was struggling against Ganondorf's grip and was about to lose until something slashed him on the side. He then fell to one knee as Link was able to overpower him and slash his chest.

"Don't worry, Ganondorf, I'll help you take down Link," Ariel told **Link**. "With both of us, he doesn't stand a chance."

"What?" Link asked, not understanding the situation and being a wee bit mad that she called him Ganondorf. "Um… I mean, thank you?"

"Geeze, you don't have to yell at me for helping you," Ariel told him. To put things simply, Link was downright confused.

"Ariel, what in Hyrule are you doing helping the enemy?!" Ganondorf yelled at her as he got up, clutching his side. The scratch was light and wasn't drawing any blood, but it still stung a bit.

"Why would I want to join you guys?!" Ariel yelled at Ganondorf. "The dark side has some very tasty cookies."

"Do you understand anything she's saying right now?" Ganondorf asked Link. Link shook his head. Ganondorf scratched his head.

"Ewe! Gross!" Ariel said out loud. "C'mon, Ganondorf, let's get him!" She then ran towards Ganondorf with claws ready. Link, deciding to take advantage of the awkward situation, ran up with her.

Ganondorf blocked Link's swing with his sword, but couldn't get out of the way in time from Ariel gripping him. Despite him being a lot bigger than her, she lifted him up into the air and then body slammed him onto the ground. Not wasting any time, Link ran up and while running slashed Ganondorf on the arm.

"How dare you," Ganondorf glared at Ariel as he held the cut on his arm. Link then came up behind him and with the handle of the Master Sword knocked him unconscious.

"Wha?" Ariel said as her world shifted again. From her point of view, it looked like Link and Ganondorf were transforming into each other. "What's happening?" Not wanting another confrontation, Link quickly knocked her out. She was then surrounded in an ugly green aura before changing back to her original self. He then sighed in relief.

Tasha rolled out of the way of some needles heading straight towards her. Sheik grimaced (although it was hard to tell because of his face cover). Sarah S. took out her peanut pop guns and shot two peanuts at her. Tasha jumped out of the way and over to the two. Before either of them could lay a hit on her, she, as some would say, ripped the cheese.

"Oh God," Sarah S. complained while holding her nose before she started coughing.

"They're almost as bad as Wario's," Sheik complained before starting to cough as well.

 _/Then what if… /_ Zelda thought.

 _/Are you thinking what I think you're thinking? /_ Sheik asked, his eyes watering from the stench.

 _/I hope so, /_ Zelda said as Sheik went into a lunge. He was then surrounded in a glow before it disappeared and left Zelda in his place.

"Din's Fire!" Zelda said, clenching her fist as a condensed ball of fire made its way out of her hand as her other hand covered her nose.

"Zelda, don-" That was all Sarah S. could get out before Zelda let the Din's Fire explode. Meanwhile, over by the discarded Subspace Bomb, Tommy and Amy were duking it out while a large explosion took place in the background. Neither of them noticed, however.

"No no no, not now!" Tommy cried out in despair as a purple glow over took him. _/Why did they have to do it now?! /_ he thought in despair. When it disappeared, he was in a replica of Zelda's outfit. Amy snorted before she started laughing at the unfortunate teen boy. In response, Tommy walked up to her and kicked her in the stomach. She took two steps backwards and cringed in response.

"Dude, you look ridiculous," Amy chuckled as she swung her hammer at him.

"So do you," Tommy replied as he tried to back hand her with magic infused into his hand while dodging the hammer. "Swinging a hammer that big in a kimono and robe like that is weird." He missed and accidentally started losing his balance. He fell onto Amy who had no time to react and they both fell down to the ground.

Tommy groaned as he started to get up. When he opened his eyes… let's just say the two of them were in the awkward position which was even more awkward since Tommy was wearing a dress. Amy then screamed and slapped him across the face which caused to roll away from her. She then proceeded to hammer him in the stomach. Tommy let out a soundless scream before falling unconscious.

"Perv," Amy muttered to him before seeing that Doctor Eggman Nega was having some trouble against Amanda. She ran over (as fast as she could in a kimono) to Nega.

"PK Rockin' Omega!" Amanda yelled out from under Nega's robot. The attack hit the weak underside and ran away as the robot started to self-destruct.

"You'll pay for this!" Eggman Nega yelled at her.

"Can't Rose and Sam pay?" Amanda asked as she twirled her baseball bat around. "They have more money than I do." (Authoress: … Didn't we already do this type of joke?)

"AUGH!" Nega screamed in annoyance as he flew away in his floating sphere. He pushed a button on its control panel which formed a red portal. He flew through it and it disappeared behind him.

"HYAH!" Amanda heard a yell from behind her. She turned around too late as a giant hammer rammed into her side and pushed her a few feet away. Amanda quickly recovered and got out her baseball bat seemingly out of nowhere. Amanda ran up to Amy and like a regular sized sword versus a colossal one they clashed wooden weapons.

Amanda struggled against the weight of the hammer and the strength Amy had to use it. Amanda quickly stepped out of the way, allowing the hammer to fall into the ground and hit Amy in the head with the bat. Amy wiped away the blood that started to appear on her forehead and prepared to squish Amanda with her hammer. Quickly acting on instinct, Amanda swung her bat as hard as she could and hit Amy's stomach. She grabbed her stomach in pain.

"Damn… you…" Amy choked out before going onto her knees. She was surrounded in a red aura before turning back to normal and coughed up a bit of blood.

"Paralyze Alpha," Amanda said, aiming her hand at Amy, making sure she didn't go anywhere. Amy started to fell numb as she fell onto the ground, unable to move. "You're coming with me," Amanda smirked.

"Nya ha ha ha!" Waluigi laughed as he dodged another downward vertical slash of Meta Knight's Galaxia. What he didn't expect was for Meta Knight to automatically swing his sword so the flat side hit him in the side. Waluigi was pushed to the side but quickly regained his composure. He took out his tennis racket and got ready to hit Meta Knight with it. However, the speedy knight took to the air and backed up a distance.

"This ends now," Meta Knight told him as he performed a Drill Rush right at Waluigi. Stunned at what was happening, Waluigi didn't move as Meta Knight hit him in the stomach. He fell to the ground and struggled to get up.

"We got to get out of here," Wolf muttered to himself as he blocked another punch from Chelsey. He saw that everyone he was working with was slowing going down one by one. "Everyone! We're leaving!"

"Oh, come on!" Kelly complained as she and Sam clashed swords again. Sam was cut up in a lot of places and was panting. "I was just about to beat her!"

"Aw, but I was-a just getting-a started," Wario whined as he drove his motorcycle over DK, Diddy and Chloe.

"Just do it!" Wolf roared at them. Wario drove over and picked up Waluigi up and opened a red portal for the others to follow through. Kaitlin tried blasting Shadow a couple of times with her blaster (both shots missing without Shadow having to move an inch) before going over Ganondorf along with a soot covered Tasha. She gave her a questioning look while Tasha replied with a glare. Struggling, the two girls dragged him through the portal.

"Tell your sister I'll be coming after her soon," Kelly pointed her sword at Sam before going over to drag Bowser over to the portal. Wolf picked up Ariel and brought her through the portal.

"PK Blast Omega!" everyone heard Ness shout. The next thing they knew, King Dedede was flying through the air and right into the portal.

"Ana, if you would do the honors," Ninten told her.

"PK Beam Omega!" Ana shouted, pointing her fingers like a gun at the portal. Lots of shouting could be heard from the other side of the portal before it closed up.

"Look," Amanda told everyone. "They forgot someone." She pointed down to Amy who she was sitting on.

"Get off of me!" Amy shouted at her, struggling to move her arms. Amanda took out her inhaler and breathed in before performing another Paralyze Alpha on the bad guy. Amy, unfortunately for her, felt the numbing sensation return in full and ruined any chance for her escaping.

"This is great," Zelda, covered in soot, said as she joined the others with Sarah S., also covered in soot.

"What happened to you two?" Shadow asked them, confused as to how they were covered in soot.

"Don't… ask…" Sarah S. told them. Everyone just left it at that.

_A little bit later; Inside Ness's home_

"I still can't believe they left you behind," Rose (normal) told Amy (normal) who was currently tied to a chair. Everyone else was sitting or standing in the living room with the exception of Tracy and Sarah S. who were off playing the board game Slides and Escalators.

"Neither can I," Amy confessed. "Although, I guess it's all for the best."

"What do you mean 'it's all for the best'?" Chelsey asked in a menacing voice, cracking her knuckles. Shadow and Meta Knight also glared at her, waiting for an answer.

"Puh-lease," Amy stressed the syllables. "Do you **think** I want to help destroy the world? I didn't want to help from the beginning, I was just dragged into it. My mother is still there. My friends live there. My father is buried there. And… well… I just want Andrea to see me as a sister again." She lowered her head in shame. Before anyone could ask, she continued. "Andrea refused to look at me since she found out I was on the wrong side. I… I just want to say sorry and for things to go back to the way they were." A tear fell from her eye.

"Hey, it's okay," Ana told her, motherly instincts kicking in. She untied and ten hugged Amy while more tears fell from the teenager's eyes. "I'm sure if you explain the situation to your sister, she'll understand." Amy nodded.

"This is why I don't watch chick flicks," Rose mumbled to herself as tears were falling from her eyes as well. "Damn my soft heart."

"Mine, too," Sam (normal) agreed with her, a few tears falling down her eyes, too.

"C'mon," Tommy (normal) told Amy as he put a hand on her shoulder. "The sooner we get back to Smash Mansion, the sooner you can explain to your sister what happened." Ana released Amy as the latter wiped away her tears and nodded to him. Rose took out a Wii Remote and opened a portal which most everyone went through.

"Are you ready to come back to the mansion, Ness?" Rose asked him, wiping away her tears.

"In a minute," Ness told her. He turned to his father and gave him a big hug which Ninten returned. "It was great seeing you again, Dad."

"You, too, son," Ninten told him. Ness then went over to his mother and hugged her.

"The day you get back, we'll have steak for dinner," Ana hugged her son. She then parted and turned her head. "TRACY, GET INSIDE AND SAY GOOD BYE TO YOUR BROTHER!" Tracy and Sarah S. (normal) quickly ran into the house, the latter one running into the portal to avoid the rage of Ana.

"Bye, Ness," Tracy hugged her brother. Ness hugged her back before walking over to Paula.

"You better come back alive," Paula whispered to him as the two hugged each other. Ness started waving good bye to his family as he walked through the portal. Amanda walked in after him while Sam followed her.

"Rose, I have a question for you," Ninten told her. "Do you watch the tournament in your world?"

"Yes," Rose told him. It wasn't exactly a lie, but…

"In your world, do people like Ness?" Ninten asked.

"Oh yeah," Rose told him. "There's even a fan base for him. Some people call it a cult, but…" She then noticed the stares she was getting from Ness's family. "I best be going before I get hurt." She quickly ran into the portal before his family could do anything to her and it shut behind her.

"Well, since everyone is going, I better be getting back to work," Ninten told his wife and daughter. "Those Orange computers aren't going to upgrade themselves."

"Bye, Daddy!" Tracy told her as she jumped up to hug her dad. Ninten hugged her before placing her down and then kissing Ana. Tracy stuck her tongue at them before Ninten walked to the door.

"Please take vacation time more often, dear," Ana told her husband.

"Okay, I'll try," Ninten told her. "Teleport Alpha!" Ninten then started running away from his home before getting sucked up into a portal which quickly disappeared behind him. Ana then sighed as she closed the door and she went over to Tracy.

"Alright, Tracy, let's get back to chores," Ana told her daughter. "As I recall, you still have to clean your room." Tracy sighed as Paula giggled at the unfortunate girl. "You're not getting off that easily, Paula," Ana told her. "You have to clean the guest room." Paula sighed as the two girls went upstairs to do their chores.

_Smash Mansion; Control Room_

"Great job, everyone," Master Hand told the group as everyone gathered in the Control Room. "And instead of one addition, we have two. That, I must congratulate you on."

"… Hey, where's Andrea, Amy and Jasmin?" Brach asked to no one in particular, noticing that those three girls were not in the crowded room.

"In order, Andrea is listening to Amy's story, Amy is telling Andrea her story, and Jasmin is trying to bring the Subspace Bomb back to study it," Master Hand told him.

_Back in Onnet_

Jasmin (transformed) struggled to pull the giant deactivated Subspace Bomb into the portal. She then went to the other side of it and started to push. She struggled for a little bit before going into the portal. She came back out with a bunch of chains and wrapped the bomb up in them. She then went back through the portal. A beeping sound could be heard from the portal as the deactivated bomb slowly but surely started making its way toward the portal.

_Back at Smash Mansion_

"Yeah, I can see her making an effort," Ike told the others, himself looking outside the window to see Jasmin in a semi-truck (Jasmin: I'm not complaining about why Master Hand has one.) Jessica giggled nervously.

"Now, everyone, I have to talk to Ryan privately," Master Hand told everyone. "If everyone could please leave the room and go back to the Real World that would be greatly appreciated." Everyone started leaving as Ryan looked at the giant hand with fear.

"Good luck, dude," Kyle gave him a wary thumbs up before leaving the room. Ryan shook like a leaf during a thunder storm as Master Hand floated up to him.

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble," the giant hand assured Ryan. The human sighed in relief at the Hand's words and relaxed. "You see, another Smasher is about ready to come back, but… well… I don't really know how to put it into words…" Master Hand started scratching his non-existent chin.

"Do you need me to do something drastic?" Ryan asked him.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Master Hand told him. "The only other person this Smasher completely trusts in this mansion is Pit and that's because of the fight against Mother Brain with Captain N. For this Smasher to trust you, you have to go into the past and gain it. Afterwards, you'll come back and you, Pit and some others will go get her for real."

"As long as it isn't dangerous, I'll do it," Ryan told Master Hand.

"Um… okay…" Master Hand told him, knowing very well how dangerous this world was. "Everything is already prepared for you. You just have to go there and do stuff. Oh, and don't say anything about the mansion, Tabuu, the Real World, and everyone here."

"Why?" Ryan asked.

"Because this is before the Smasher came here for the first time," Master Hand explained. "Well, see you later." He then snapped his fingers. A portal appeared out of nowhere and Ryan stepped through it, not knowing what adventures awaited him ahead.

"JENGA!" the giant hand heard a shout from the room next door. He opened the door to see m3At, Ditto, nite train, and Lex surrounding a card table. Lex was loathing at her loss for making the tower fall over. nite train kept poking at her while m3At and Ditto reset up the tower.

"You looost! You loost!" nite train told Lex in a sing-song voice that made the Everything want to destroy the half-God, half-AR.

"Shut up, nite train," Lex told him dejectingly.

"You know who disagrees with that?" nite train asked Lex, not waiting for an answer. "My Jenga trophy!" He shoved said trophy in Lex's face.

"New game!" m3At said, the tower all stacked up.

"Ditto ditto," Ditto told Lex.

"Alright…" Lex said as she carefully pulled out a block. As soon as the block was out, the tower fell over and the process started again. Master Hand closed the door, none of them noticing the giant hand's presence throughout the whole thing.

"… I'm not going to ask," Master Hand told himself. "I'm not going to ask."


	30. Gaia Spores

_Later that day; Smash Mansion; Rose's Room_

Rose (normal) glared at Sam (normal) while Sam glared at Rose. Rose's glare told Sam 'Why the f(beep!)k did you ruin my gaming session?!' while Sam's said 'It wasn't me! Tabuu decided that then was the perfect time to attack!' Brach and Tommy (both normal) had to discomfort and displeasure of sitting in the room that was covered in killer intent. Tommy elbowed Brach's side.

"Do something," Tommy whispered to Brach. Brach took a big breath of air before talking.

"How about we have a tournament?" he suggested suddenly. He then cringed in fear, not knowing what their reactions were going to be. He opened one eye to see the sisters somewhat glaring at him not in anger, but in wanting more information.

"What kind of tournament?" the sisters asked at the same time.

"Um… Well… We could…"

"Have a Smash Bros. tournament!" Tommy intervened, saving Brach from humiliation. "But instead of having it on the Wii, have it here in the mansion-"

"On the actual battle grounds?" Rose finished for him. "You two are geniuses!"

"We are?" Brach and Tommy asked her.

"And we can have the whole mansion participate!" Sam told Rose, not allowing Brach and Tommy to change their statements.

"I'll go talk to Lucas and have him show me where the stages are," Rose told the others. "You guys go find anyone and everyone who wants to battle. Meet me at the stage area in one hour." Very excited at the turn of events, Rose bolted out of her room to find Lucas. Sam, Brach and Tommy shrugged their shoulders and followed pursuit.

_A ten minutes later; In a random hallway_

"Hey Mario!" Tommy waved to the plumber as he, Brach and Sam walked up to him. "If you want, we're going to do a-"

"Attention everyone!" Rose's voice sounded out through the mansion, startling everyone in the mansion. She then told something to someone in Japanese away from the mic, but it could still somewhat pick her up (something about it being way easier than going out and asking every single person). "Whoever wants to be in a nonofficial Smash Bros. tournament right now, please make your way to the viewing room on the eighth floor. And if you just want to watch, that's okay, too!"

There was a sudden rumbling throughout the mansion. The four of them looked towards the stairway and saw every single Smasher and person from the Real World running up the stairs to the eighth floor.

"Wait for-a me!" Mario told them as he joined the crowd.

"Hey, if you can't beat them, join them," Sam reasoned as she also joined the crowd heading upstairs. Brach and Tommy just stood there, flabbergasted at the scene that was before them. As quickly as it started, it stopped. The two boys looked at each other.

"Why did she even send us out to get everyone if she could've just done it from that room?" Tommy asked Brach.

"Why are you asking me this?" Brach asked back. Tommy shrugged his shoulders and they started to walk up the stairs.

"WAIT!" Sarah B. (normal) yelled at them as she ran towards the stairs. Brach and Tommy turned around to see her reaching the bottom of the stairs, laying a hand against the wall as she panted to catch her breath. "I… I found some… thing."

"What about the tournament?" Brach asked her.

"Forget the tournament!" Sarah B. told them. The boys gasped at what she was saying. "This is even better than the tournament!"

"Better than the tournament?!" Brach asked in shock.

"Hold on, I'm gonna text Rose and ask her to save me a spot," Tommy told them. "Do you guys want spots?" They both nodded as he started slowly typing on his cell phone. To save time, Sarah B. and Brach dragged him along by his shirt.

"You will not believe what I found," Sarah B. told Brach as they walked. "Seriously, I was just checking out Crazy's junk pile, you know, seeing what kind of cool gadgets he's got, and I found the best thing." She then thought for a moment. "Well, I found a few really cool things, but this one tops it!"

"I'm starting to become really excited about what you found," Brach told her. The three then reached the door labeled 'Crazy's Junk Pile Room: Please note that some of the items run into the Control Room.' "So that explains some of the junk in there," Brach noted.

"Yeah," Sarah B. agreed. "Apparently, Master Hand is very descriptive about some of the signs in here. I was walking around once and the sign to his room said 'Master Hand's Room: You try to enter in here without my permission and I will destroy you!'" Brach stared at her with wide eyes. "Actually, I left a word out."

"What was it you wanted to show us?" Brach asked her.

"Oh yeah!" Sarah B. remembered as she and Brach dropped Tommy.

"Ow!" Tommy complained. "What was that for?!"

"Come on!" Sarah B., ignoring Tommy's bump to the head, told the two as she opened the door. A light came from inside as Sarah B. slowly opened the door. Brach and Tommy stared in amazement until the door fully opened. That's when a bunch of junk fell on top of them. "Probably should've warned you about that…"

"Just get it over with!" Tommy yelled at her as he and Brach pushed their way out of the pile of junk on top of them.

"Okay, okay!" Sarah B. told him as she reached inside. "Get a load of this!" She then showed them a wine bottle. For the record, Brach and Tommy were not impressed.

"You do realize we're underage, right?" Brach asked her.

"What?" Sarah B. asked no one in particular as she looked at the bottle. She then realized what he was talking about. "No! It's not wine! Read the label!" She handed the bottle over to Tommy and he read the label out loud.

"Spores of Dark Gaia," he read. He then realized something. "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"If you mean spiking Sonic's, Shadow's and Silver's drinks with this stuff, then yes you are," Sarah B. told him.

"Actually, I thought you were going to drink this, but that works, too," Tommy told her. Sarah B. glared at him.

"Sarah B., are you sure about this?" Brach asked her. Sarah B. nodded. "Don't you remember what happened when Dark Gaia was unleashed in the world?!" She nodded again. "And nothing I say is going to change your mind?" She shook her head this time. Knowing there was nothing else he could do, he gave in. "Okay, I'm in, but don't say I didn't warn you. The question is, if we go through with this how are we going to do this?" Tommy turned the bottle to read more of the label.

"It says that the safest way to get the Dark Gaia spores into someone's body is to ingest it," he read.

"Well, what are we waiting for, Pit's new adventure to come out? Let's go!" Sarah B. told them. The three ran out of the room, not noticing someone running away in the other direction.

_About five minutes later; In the kitchen_

"So, all I have to do now is add the same amount of Dark Gaia spores into the same amount of water and that's it?" Brach asked Tommy, holding a measuring cup over a glass of water. Sarah B. and Tommy nodded to him. He proceeded to pour the spores into the water.'

The next thing that happened was shocking. The cup suddenly started shaking. From the water slowly came up a miniature Dark Gaia. It opened its mouth and roared (although it sounded more like a kitten in pain and looking a bit cuter than the real one). Sarah B. was thinking it was saying 'I'm Dark Gaia! Fear me for I am small and cute!' (Authoress: Why she was thinking that, no one will know.) It then disintegrated into the water, turning it purple.

"…That was awesome!"

"Totally was!"

"Heck yeah!" The three then proceeded to do it again with the other two cups of water, equally impressed with the show and pretty much said the same thing as before both times.

"Now, how are we gonna get them to drink it?" Sarah B. asked them.

"Well, if I didn't know better, I would say it was grape juice," Brach told her.

"Then how about one of us serves these three glasses to Sonic, Shadow and Silver while the other two serves grape juice to everyone else," Tommy suggested. Sarah B. and Tommy slowly turned their heads so they were staring at Brach.

"Why are you guys staring at me like that?" Brach asked them. "Oh, no no no no-"

_In the Viewing Room_

"I can't believe they're doing this," Master Hand whispered to himself one last time before the new tournament started. "So, are we all clear on the rules?" Master Hand asked everyone, pointing at a rule chart and the match chart with a giant pointer.

"Get on with the tournament already!" Sonic yelled at her from the back of the room.

"Then let's begin!" Master Hand yelled out. Everyone started cheering in joy. "First match, is-"

"Who wants grape juice?!" Sarah B. yelled as she carried a tray with three glasses on it while Brach and Tommy came in with trays filled with glasses filled with grape juice. A bunch of hands shot up into the air.

"I told you I wasn't going to do it and I'm not doing it," Brach whispered to Tommy. Tommy shook his head.

"Here you go, you three," Sarah B. gave the glasses on her tray to Sonic, Shadow and Silver. The three drank the whole glass within a matter of seconds. Sarah B. sighed as she went over back to Brach and Tommy to hand out.

"If anyone else wants their grape juice, you're gonna have to get up and get it!" Master Hand told everyone, annoyed with them. Everyone who didn't have one groaned. "As I was saying, the first match is between Sarah B., Tommy and Brach!" Everyone started clapping for them and there were a few whistles, too.

"Alright!" the three cheered, pumping their fists into the air.

"If all three of you will follow me next door we will get started," Master Hand told them. The four of them left the room and went one door to the right. When the door was opened up, they saw four giant hollow cylinders, two on the opposite wall and one on each of the other two walls, three of which were open and a control panel in one of the corners. "All you have to do is transform, go inside and I'll take care of the rest." The three nodded as they went over to the cylinders.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS MELEE!" Brach and Tommy yelled out at the same time, both of them becoming surrounded in a pink and purple tower of light respectively.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL!" Sarah B. yelled out at the same time, being surrounded in a blue tower. When the towers disappeared, they were all transformed and ready to battle. They each entered one of the cylinders and they closed once they were inside.

"Alright, time to start the battle," Master Hand told himself as he pressed a button on the control panel. In the other room, a screen turned on showing the Battlefield stage.

"Three," the automated voice said as Sarah B. summersaulted onto the left side of the stage. "Two." Tommy appeared with a ball of magic glowing in his hands and magic swirling around him on top of the left platform. "One." Brach appeared in a swirl of hearts, holding his umbrella before putting it away (much to his embarrassment). "Go!" Sarah B., up to an unsuspecting Tommy and kicked him in the back while Brach picked a turnip, jumped to the platform above him and threw it at Tommy. Everyone in the viewing room whooped at the beginning of a fight.

"You two will pay for that!" Tommy told them before he said and performed Nayru's Love. Sarah B. was knocked back a little while Brach leaped at his chance for a fight. Brach smacked Tommy twice before Sarah B. came up and punched him to the other side of Tommy. The second punch that was meant for Tommy came up a bit short and she proceeded to try and kick him. Tommy dodged that and then used a sphere of magic to push her back further.

Sarah B. brought out a spring and used it to jump higher into the air and away from the boys who began fighting. Brach did a high kick, hitting Tommy on the chin and knocking him further back. When he went in for a slap, Tommy used Nayru's Love to hit him, knocking him over the edge but not far enough to get him out of the game. When Tommy turned around to see where Sarah B. was at, he was hit with a giant yellow ball of energy.

"Boo yeah!" Sarah B., holding a super scope, cheered for herself, pumping her fist as Tommy flew off the stage as Brach grabbed hold of it. Tommy quickly got hold of himself in the air and performed a Farore's Wind. Although he did teleport close enough to the side of the stage, Brach was still holding onto it and he couldn't grab onto it.

"F(beep!)CK YOU GU-" Tommy's swear was cut short when he went out of the bounds of the stage. Brach was laughing at the misfortune of his friend even though it was technically Sarah B. who knocked him over. Everyone in the viewing was cheering for finally seeing someone go over.

"Player 2, defeated," the announcer said over the loud speaker. It was just Brach and Sarah B. left.

"Sarah B.!" everyone cheered for her, clapping after they said her name. "Sarah B.! Sarah B.!" They all then gasped when a Smash Ball suddenly appeared on the stage.

"MINE!" Sarah B. and Brach screamed at the same time, both of them dead set on getting the Smash Ball. Sarah B. quickly double jumped and shot out several small yellow balls of energy. Two hit the ball consequently knocking it over to Brach. With a hard hit from his frying pan, the ball broke and Brach was covered in a rainbow glow.

"YES!"

"SH(beep!)T!" (Authoress: I believe it's fairly obvious who said who.)

Brach ran over to where Sarah B. was at. Scared for the Final Smash, she quickly unloaded all the energy in the Super Scope. Brach jumped up into the air twice and floated there until Sarah B. was pulling the trigger and no energy balls shot out. She quickly discarded it and got as close to the side of the stage as she could when Brach started to descend.

When he almost hit the floor, he started to dance in the air as the music changed. He put his hands in the air before standing on his right foot, lifting his left leg up as peaches started to fall from the sky, Sarah B. fell asleep and a frame of him looking up from the left and one from the right looking down. Hearts flew off of him as he spun in a circle and peach blossom petals fell around them. He bowed and fell back to the floor as everything went back to the way it was.

Brach then scurried around the stage, grabbing every peach he could and (defying the laws of physics) swallowed them, reducing the amount of damage he had received from the others. Just as Sarah B. was waking up, he quickly went over to her and hit her with his golf club.

"OW!" Sarah B. screamed as she started flying off the stage. She quickly jumped in the air. A spring then appeared below her feet and pushed her further up into the air. She reached for the ledge and was able to feel it under her finger tips, but was unable to grab it. "NOOOOOO-" She then fell out of bounds.

"Game!" the announcer said out loud as the screen slowed down as Brach did a V for Victory. "The game's winner is… Brach!" Everyone cheered for Brach as projections of Sarah B. and Tommy clapped their hands behind him.

"Oh, did I win?" a hologram of Brach asked maliciously as he waved to the screen with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Peach," Sam got Peach's attention. "When you had Smash Sickness, what happened to you?"

"Well…" Peach trailed off.

"HELP ME!" Brach screamed for the others out in the hallway. "I CAN'T STOP DANCING!" Harley and Elizabeth looked out the door to see Brach (still transformed) dancing ballet to imaginary music. He then leaped into the air and ended up at the end of the hallway. The siblings started laughing at the teenager's 'beautiful' dancing. Sarah B. and Tommy (both transformed) laughed as they followed him.

"Alright! Next battle!" Master Hand told everyone else. Everyone cheered, ready to see who would battle who next.

_About Two Hours Later; Somewhere in the halls of Smash Mansion_

"Why has nobody tried to stop me?!" Brach cried, dancing nonstop for two hours. (Authoress, m3At and Lex: Because we're too busy trying to get the video on Youtube!) Sarah B. and Brach had stopped laughing a long time ago and were now just videotaping the dancing. When he had been dancing for exactly two hours, he suddenly stopped and collapsed to the floor in exhaustion.

"Aw man," Tommy complained, sad that his friend's embarrassing forced dance was over. "I was hoping to get another two minutes of that."

"You already have two hours," Brach told him. "Why would you need two more minutes?"

"A lot can happen in two minutes," Tommy replied.

"You guys," Sarah B. got their attention as she looked out a nearby window. "The sun's going down." Just as she said, the sun was setting behind the nearby Smashville, a ray of light disappearing each second. A few more seconds passed and the sun completely disappeared behind the grand city.

Sarah B. suddenly groaned and grasped her stomach in pain. Brach and Tommy gasped as she stumbled backwards into the wall and slid down, shivering in pain. She then let out a scream that slowly became a little less human.

"Did she drink any of the Gaia Spores?" Tommy whispered to Brach. Brach slowly and fearfully shook his head. "Then that means…"

"It's working," both boys said at the same time in fear as they turned away from each other and watched Sarah B., scared for their lives. Sarah B. screamed out once again as her nails started growing into claws and ripped off the ends of her gloves. Spikes grew out of her shoes as her socks became tattered. A blue aura surrounded her body as her shorts, bikini top and gloves were replaced by dark blue jeans, a very fuzzy, dark blue, mid-drift revealing vest and her fuzzy, dark blue arm covers. Her teeth started to grow until the canines could poke out of her lip. Her hair turned dark blue with the last inch being white. Her headband was surrounded by the dark blue aura and turned into the bandana. She let out one final somewhat inhuman scream before she started panting.

"I… It worked…" Sarah B. said out loud, holding her shaky hands out in front of her. Suddenly, the three of them heard screams from the other side of the mansion. They then saw Ness and Lucas running down the hallway.

"We hate you guys!" Ness stopped long enough to tell them that.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked her.

"Somehow, Sonic, Shadow and Silver turned into those freaky things again and Shadow's hungry!" Ness quickly explained. Brach glared at Sarah B. If looks could kill, she would have been dead five times over two seconds ago. Tommy just looked at her in disbelief.

 _/What do you think we should do, Ness? /_ Lucas asked the older boy for guidance.

 _/We're going to go visit Claus, /_ Ness told him. _/At least we will as soon as we find a Wii Remote, /_ he though so the others could hear him.

"Here, I have one," Brach told her as he took out his from who-knows-where.

"Thanks," Ness said as he took it away from Brach and pushed the A button. A portal opened up to Lucas's world which he and Lucas jumped through. The portal closed behind them.

"You. F(beep!)king. IDIOT!" Tommy yelled at him.

"I just gave away our only chance of escape, didn't I?" Brach realized, saying more of a statement than a question.

"NO DUH!" Tommy screamed at him.

"Guys," Sarah B. got their attention as she slowly started to stand up. "Okay, so Brach and I made a mistake-"

"Your booboo is bigger than mine," Brach told her.

"Okay, I made a really big mistake," Sarah B. admitted. "I never should have done that in the first place. What we need to do now is get out of here."

"Windows are locked," Tommy said as he tried to open and then unlock the window. "I can't get it unlocked either." He was then suddenly surrounded in a pale blue aura which quickly disappeared and replaced Zelda's looks with Shiek's.

"Then we try the front door," Sarah B. told them. They all nodded as they started running down the hallway.

_In the Teleporting Room_

"Quick, get in!" Rose (transformed) told Harley and Elizabeth (transformed) as she rushed to get everything ready. Nana, Popo, Sarah S. and Diddy were already inside their cylinders and were ready to escape the madness the mansion fell in just a few minutes.

"Rose, what's going on?" Elizabeth asked her elder cousin.

"I'm going to keep you two safe," Rose told her as she helped her cousins into the giant cylinder. "Whatever you do in there, don't say I forfeit."

"Why?" Harley asked her.

"It will bring you back here and we can't have that until sunrise," Rose told them. "Don't worry. You two will be safe on the stages. I love you two."

"I love you, too," Harley and Elizabeth said at the same time as the cylinder door closed. Rose ran over to the control panel as fast as she could. She then rapidly turned her head around, hearing banging at the door. Knowing that her time was growing short, she quickly set the stage to The Temple, the time to infinity and the way to quit for everyone to forfeit. She quickly pushed the start button as the door was destroyed. She quickly turned around to see Shadow, transformed for a reason she didn't know, in a craze. His eyes were bloodshot and his fangs were gleaming.

"Oh, God," Rose prayed as Shadow leaped to her.

_In the Infirmary_

"AAAAH!" everyone in the room heard a scream coming from down the hallway. Everyone but one person became scared at that agonizing sound.

"That was Rose," Pit realized as he stood up. He picked up his bow and started heading towards the door.

"Pit, wait!" Kyle told the angel. "What about everyone in here that's sick?" He stuck his thumb to Jasmin, Rachel H., Ae-in, Amy, Halona, Megan and Samantha (all transformed) unconscious on different beds. The only two on a bed and wasn't unconscious was Danielle and Kirsten (transformed) the former pooping out eggs every minute and the latter acting like she was high on something.

"Why are there so many kitties with pop tart bodies flying flying across the sky full of exploding stars pooping rainbows?" Kirsten asked no one in particular. "I don't care what it is, but it's freaking awesome."

"Oh God, make it stop, yoshi," Danielle moaned as another egg popped out of her booty. "God, Smash Sickness sucks, yoshi."

"According to Yoshi, you have a half an hour to go," Kyle told her before turning back to Pit. Where Pit should've been was just plain air, stunning Kyle. He looked to the ground in disappointed.

"Dude, we're royally screwed," Allie told Kyle from the medical closet she was hiding in.

"Oh, ya think?!"

Meanwhile, Pit was running down the hallways as fast as his legs could carry him. He thought back to when he first met Rose, back in Angel Land. He remembered that he thought she was an invader at first even if she was wearing a dress, but something about her, her determination and spirit, was that as she revealed herself more and more he fell for her even harder.

During all the worlds they've been to together, she always knew what to do. She always had a plan. In all the fights, she always fought her hardest, even today, even though she lost, she still accepted defeat saying "Well, of course you beat me, Pit. You've done this before and you got the Smash Ball before Kirsten or I could."

Also, he couldn't even fathom how she went day in and day out with pain. He could tell she was also sad that her twin brother was gone, even if Authoress left a clone in his place. How could she smile like everything is okay even though she's physically constantly hurting?

"Rose!" Pit yelled out as he turned the corner, seeing Rose (normal) covered in her own blood from a wound on her right shoulder she was clutching with her left hand, trembling with pain. "Rose!" He sprinted over to her and knelt down.

"Pit?" Rose opened a clenched eye at him. "Run."

"No," Pit said defiantly.

"Shadow bit me," Rose told him. "Please, before I turn, run."

"No," Pit told her again. He grabbed her right hand. He could feel her trembling under his touch. "I don't care if you turn into a vampire or a werewolf or some other creature. All I know is I… I…" Before he knew it, he shoved his lips onto hers. Rose's eyes widened at the sudden display of affection. Pit suddenly jerked back, realizing what he was doing. "Oh, Palutena, I'm so sorry. I-"

"AAAAAAAH!" Rose screamed again in agony. She grabbed her head with her hands, jerking the one Pit was holding out of his hand. "Hurry, run, before it's too late."

"I won't," Pit said as he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer to him. "Honestly, I don't care anymore. Just-"

"Get out of there!" Silver said, grabbing onto Pit and turning him intangible, pulling him away from Rose.

"NO!" Pit reached out to Rose, watching her squirm on the ground with the pain of Shadow's bite coursing through her like a poisonous river. "I have to help her through this! Let me go!"

"If you go back, she'll bite you," Silver told him. "I can only imagine what it would be for an angel to get bitten by a vampire."

"Rose…" Pit trailed off as Silver dragged him through a wall and away from Rose.

"Just stay with these guys," Silver told Pit, the latter realizing that he was now back in the infirmary. "I'll try to stop Shadow; Sonic and I are the only ones he won't bite." He then phased through the walls and out of sight.

"Ha ha!" Kyle laughed at him. Pit didn't even look at him for he was too worried about Rose.

_At the front door_

"Don't bother," Sam (transformed) coldly told Sarah B., Brach and Tommy as they came upon the door. "It's locked. I just tried to open it and it wouldn't open."

"Why in the world would someone lock the door when it's an emergency?!" Brach cried out in agony.

"My guess is that the computer system is doing the same thing the Red Queen in Resident Evil did when the T-Virus was threatening to escape," Sam told them. "Contain the infection."

"Oh, God," Tommy said, eyes wide open with fear.

"You can say that again," Brach told him, glaring at Sarah B.

"Hey, I did NOT expect this to happen!" Sarah B. yelled at them.

"Sure, and I'm your Aunt Zelda," Brach retorted. (Zelda: WA-CHOO!)

"Stop fighting!" Sam tells them. The three of them look toward Sam, their eyes widening in fear. "What we have to do is stick together and AAAAAAAH!" Shadow grabbed her shoulders and dragged her away from the others and into the shadows, Sam screaming the whole time. "HELP ME!"

"What do we do?!" Brach asked the other two. Without waiting to answer, Tommy quickly threw three needles into the darkness. They heard a yelp. A few moments passed before Sam, no longer transformed, walked away from the shadows and into the light.

"Sam! You're injured," Sarah B. ran up to her, inspecting the wound on her right shoulder. Two bite marks were on the nape of her neck, both gushing out blood.

"Get out of here," Sam told her. "Quickly, before I turn and Shadow gets up."

"But-"

"GO!" Sam screamed at them in an almost inhuman voice. Not wanting to waste another second, they quickly ran away from them and in opposing directions.

_A few minutes later; In the Infirmary_

"We should be safe in the infirmary," Sarah B. told everyone as she opened the door.

"AAAAH!" the people inside screamed, aiming every single weapon they had at disposal at her.

"Woah, what the f(beep!)k?!" Brach yelled out in surprise. He could tell there were more people inside than last time.

"Spray them," Kyle commanded Morgan. Morgan walked up in front of the others and using the spray bottle in her hands sprayed the three right on the face. Sarah B., Brach and Tommy looked at her like she was mad.

"They're okay," Kirsten deducted. "They haven't been bitten." The room gave a collected sigh as everyone relaxed.

"… What was that for?" Tommy asked the others.

"We have to make sure you haven't been bitten," Jessica told them. "Almost everyone is here and we have to make sure no one who has been bitten gets in."

"That would be bad," Elinor and Lauren said at the same time.

"Who isn't here?" Sarah B. asked them.

"Well, the only ones not here yet are Rose, Sam, Sonic and Silver," Captain Falcon told them. "And Zelda…" He looked toward Sheik.

"Don't even think about it," Sheik told him. "She doesn't want to deal with this right now and least of all you." A weight with the writing 'Rejected! :P' on it fell on Falcon's head.

"Well, I'm sorry, but Sam got bit," Brach said sadly. "If she comes here, we'll…" He couldn't continue.

"Her, too, huh?" Pit, sitting on a bed, said dejectingly.

"What do you mean?" Sarah B. asked him as she went over to sit on the bed next to him.

"Rose got bit, too." The poor angel looked like he was about to break down. Sarah B. didn't know what to say to him.

Luckily, the others knew what to say next.

"They're here!" Jessica yelled at everyone. Everyone who had a weapon minus Pit prepared one to strike Rose and Sam (both normal). The two sisters hissed at everyone, showing off their new fangs. Rose quickly disappeared from her sister's side and reappeared at Sarah B.'s, ready to strike her neck. Everyone, frozen in fear and shock, watched Rose as she prepared to stick her fangs into Sarah B.'s neck.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Sam suddenly started laughing. "You should've seen the look on your faces!" She then doubled over, hugging her stomach. Everyone blinked at her in confusion.

"We totally got them, Sam!" Rose pointed at her little sister. Sarah B. then got a good look at her eyes. Even though she was in her normal human form, she had gold eyes. "Silver?"

"Yep!" 'Rose' told her. "I can't believe we pulled this off!" Silver then left Rose's body. She stumbled a bit, but Pit quickly got off the bed and grabbed her.

"Hey," she said drowsily. "Did we do it?" Sam and Silver nodded. "Great." She then gave a tired chuckle before she fell unconscious. Pit carefully set her down on the bed he and Sarah B. were on.

"Ow, my head," Halona complained as she slowly woke up from her Smash Ball educed unconsciousness. "What happened?" Little did she know, she was speaking for everyone.

"Well, believe it or not, I was secretly waiting for Brach and Tommy to get up the stairs," Sam began. The two boys glared at her. "But Sarah B. came along and had to show them something. I followed them and found out what she found in Crazy's Junk Pile."

"Which-a was…" Mario pushed her.

"Dark Gaia Spores," Silver answered for her. Every single person from the real world minus Sam, Sarah B., Brach and Tommy dropped their jaws before glaring at the three responsible for the recent events. Every Smasher looked at him in confusion. "Long story short, back in my world, this time, Eggman zapped the planet with a giant laser with the power source being Sonic, Shadow and I in Super form. That's how we got these forms."

"Silver's mostly the same; same personality, different set of legs," Sam defended him. "Sonic's alright as long as you don't make him mad. Shadow… well, let's just say he's a different story."

"Ugh," Rose held her head as she slowly got up. "Now I know how it feels to be possessed." She then looked at everyone. "What are we talking about?"

"We're talking about what has happened so far," Sam told her older sister. "Right now, we're at the part where I tell you."

"Alright," Rose said, taking over the story.

_Flashback: A few hours ago; In the Viewing Room_

"Seriously?" Rose whispered to her sister after hearing what her friends were planning to do. Both were leaning on the wall while everyone else was sitting down, having their own conversations. "They want to do that?"

"You heard me," Sam told her, not wanting to repeat her sentence in case of anyone overhearing them. "What do you think we should do?" A light bulb appeared over Rose's head.

"I think we should work this to our advantage," Rose schemed, a smile appearing on her face. Knowing her only sister too well, the same maniacal appeared on Sam's face.

 _/What are those two smiling about? /_ Chloe asked Stephanie, the former looking at their cousins in worry.

 _/How should I know? /_ Stephanie retorted.

_End of Flashback_

"We then told Sonic and Silver the plan," Rose told everyone. "We told Silver to tell Shadow the plan so he would know what to expect. Sonic's recording everything in the security room while Silver makes sure that no one messes with the plan." The girls then literally took off their bite marks and took out their fangs, revealing that it was all special effects.

"He he," Silver laughed uncomfortably. Rose glared at him.

"Silver, what did you do?" Rose glared at him.

"Um…" Silver looked for the right words. "It's not so much as what I did as what I didn't do…"

"You didn't tell Shadow, did you?" the sisters glared at him. The Ghosthog rubbed the back of his head. The sisters lunged for him, but fell through and looked behind them as the Ghosthog disappeared from everyone's sight. The sisters shook with anger.

"Wait, what's going on?" Halona asked someone, totally confused about the situation.

"Basically, Shadow's outside this room, and he's hungry for blood," Master Hand appeared by her side, acting like there was nothing wrong at all.

"What?"

Suddenly, a bit of the ceiling fell to the floor, Shadow following soon afterwards. All the girls screamed as he hissed at them while the guys prepared their weapons for battle. He then leaped at a defenseless Halona, fangs barred.

"Halona, what's my middle name?!" Rose yelled at her for reasons no one besides Sam and Sarah B. knew.

"Maria!" Halona said without even thinking, uselessly shielding herself from Shadow using her arms and closing her eyes. A few seconds passed and nothing happened. Halona slowly opened her eyes to see Shadow leaning on her arm with Link, Marth and Ike pointing their swords at him, ready to strike. For some reason, Shadow was shaking and so was his breathing and Halona didn't think it was from the legendary swords aimed at him.

"Maria," Shadow repeated sadly.

"Everyone, get out of here, yoshi!" Yoshi yelled at everyone.

"Let's-a go!" Luigi yelled in fear. Everyone except Jasmin, Rachel H., Kirsten, Ae-in, Amy, Danielle, Megan, Samantha, Link, Marth, Ike, Shadow and Halona complied with what he said.

"Ow," Danielle groaned as another egg popped out of her butt. "My stomach feels better, yoshi. I think it's over, yoshi… Wait for me, yoshi!" She then quickly ran out of the room with Yoshi speed.

"Maria…" Halona repeated, figuring it all out from what Rose said just then and what she said at the Olympic Winter Games. "Is she a friend of yours?" Uncharacteristically, tears started to well up at Shadow's eyes. "Think about her; would she want you doing this?" Shadow slowly backed away from her, holding a hand over his mouth and pinching his nose. He was shaking all over, resisting with all his might.

"Maria, I'm ssssssorry," Shadow shook his head. Halona slowly got up, the three swordsmen lowering their swords, but not sheathing them. Halona bent down so she was eye level with Shadow.

"Hey, it's okay," Halona consulted the vamphog. "Just remember, stay in control for her."

"Don't worry," Shadow said, regaining his composure. "Everything I do, I do it for her." He got up and left the room for his own.

"So strange," Link commented to himself out loud as he saw the vamphog leave the room. "Even though Halona has the power of darkness throughout time, she managed to find the light within Shadow."

"Hey, everyone!" Sonic said as he entered the room. "I got the video all done! Who wants to see it?" Sonic looked around the room, only seeing Halona, Link, Marth and Ike and all of them looking at him with a confused expression on their faces. "… I'll just go find Sam…" He awkwardly left the room. The others soon followed him.

"Ow…" Ae-in complained, holding her head as she, Jasmin, Amy and Samantha woke up from their Smash Ball induced unconsciousness. "What happened?"

"That's what I would like to know," Amy told the others.

"All I want to do is get in a car and speed down the race track right now," Samantha told the others. The other three looked at her like she was crazy.

"Aren't you afraid of high speeds?" Jasmin asked her.

"Dude, the only thing afraid of high speeds is cheetahs," Kirsten told them. "Those damn cheetahs and their deliciousness. Someone get me a delicious muffin. Muffins! Why did the muffin vendor have to die?" She then started crying.

"… Okay, you're not crazy," Jasmin reassured Samantha.

_In the Control Room_

"Now what do we do?" Peach asked everyone. Everyone was sitting on a chair in a circle.

"Bro did something cool, bros and sises," Crazy pointed at his brother. Everyone looked at Master Hand, their gazes telling him to spill the beans immediately. Luckily, he didn't have to. A portal then opened in the middle of the circle. Out came Ryan wearing a type of military uniform not seen on the Earth she knew and a standard military bag filled with, what everyone assumed, his possessions.

"Oh, God," Andrea said as she looked at his face. It was a face that only people who had seen fighting and death and had been in action first hand had like people from war. She could also tell that he was much more toned than he was yesterday. He looked the same age and yet so much older.

"Master Hand," Ryan glared at the giant hand. "You didn't tell me I would be over there for two and a half YEARS!" Everybody's jaw dropped when he said that.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry," Master Hand told Ryan. "I had no idea-"

"It would take that long?" Ryan quipped back. "You really need to do your research."

"Wait a minute," Jessica told him. "What in the world is going on?"

"Well, what's going on is that we're going to get Samus," Ryan told the others.

...

_At The Temple_

"Hello!" Popo yelled at the top of his lungs to the sky. "Is anyone going to get us out of here?!"

"I don't think anyone's there," Nana told her brother.

"Oh, someone just get us out of here!" Popo screamed, not seeing Harley, Elizabeth, Diddy and Sarah S. playing Go Fish behind them.

"I win!" Diddy said as he placed his final card down on the floor of the temple. Sarah S. and Harley groaned while Elizabeth sighed dejectingly.


	31. Love & Sorrow

_In the Control Room_

_"Well, what's going on is that we're going to get Samus," Ryan told the others._ They all looked at him with curious eyes, some of them wondering at what point in her life they would be visiting since the majority of the games are out of chronological order.

"So, who's going to go?" Brach asked everyone.

"Only four people this time," Master Hand told everyone. "And they have to be human or human-like." A lot of the non-human Smashers groaned in protest.

"Well, I know who's not going," DK told him as he and everyone else started to glare at Sarah B.

"Oh, come on!" she complained.

"I want to go!" Kirsten (transformed) raised her hand as she walked into the room, still high. "I've always wanted to go into outer space and see the kitties with pop tart bodies flying through the sky!"

"Is… she-"

"Oh yeah," Rose answered for Sonic. "Let's just let her go."

"Does that-a mean I-a have to-a go?" Luigi asked Mario. His older brother nodded. The younger one started shaking in his boots.

"Zelda needs to get out of here," Sheik told the others. "We'll go, too."

"Rose needs to do her thing, bros and sises!" Crazy yelled at everyone.

"Well, Samus was raised by the Chozo after she was orphaned at the age of three," Rose began. "She joined the Federation Police but then became a bounty hunter. She did things what others thought was entirely impossible throughout her whole career. Honestly, because the timeline of her games is so messed up, I have no idea where she could be at right now."

"Then let's go!" Kirsten said, more than ready to see what space was with the Nyan Cat. She took a Wii Remote from Rose and opened a portal in which all four of them left from. "Gonna see a kitty! Gonna see a kitty!" The portal closed behind them.

"Aw, man," Captain Falcon said in a sad voice. "There's no one here that I want to hit on."

"What about Peach…?" Sam (normal) asked, hoping she didn't regret what she just said.

"No way," Captain Falcon told the girl. "She's thirty-si-" He was cut off when a tennis racket hit him in the head, cracking the back of his helmet as he went unconscious.

"Oops, sorry Captain Falcon," Peach told him with a menacing smile on her face. "My _tennis racket_ slipped."

 _/Again, out to kill! /_ everyone who was there when that joke was made the first time thought all at once again.

 _/I do not regret saying that, /_ Sam nodded to herself.

_Cosmos region A47; Bottle Ship_

Samus, in her suit, entered the security room inside the ship. She scanned the room before finding what she was looking for. As she walked to it, she was surrounded in a flash of light. When it disappeared, she was in her Zero Suit, picking up a discarded helmet with the numbers 07 on the forehead. She then hugged it to her chest.

She suddenly spun around when she saw a blue light being reflected off the helmet. She saw a portal open up. The first one to come out was a teen girl dressed up like Luigi which confused her even more when the real Luigi (wearing a communicator) came out after her.

"The kitties!" the girl yelled, running after something Samus couldn't see. "They're flying away! I have to pet one of them and sing the Muffin Man song!"

"Kirsten! Stop!" Luigi yelled, running after her. "You-a have the-a Smash Sickness!" Samus raised an eyebrow at the two as they ran away from the room. Was she a new Smasher? She would have to find out later.

"Hey, Samus," Sheik (also wearing a communicator) waved at her as he came from the portal. "Long time, no see. Zelda says hi."

"Hello, Sheik, Zelda," Samus told him, shaking Sheik's hand with her free one. "It's nice to see you again."

"There's one more that came with us," Sheik told her. "I think you'll recognize him." Sheik moved out of the way as the last person came out of the portal. Samus took in a sharp breath when she saw who it was.

 _"When I saw the boy come out of that portal, I couldn't believe it,"_ Samus's voice rang, breaking the fourth wall in the process. (Authoress: (watches the fourth wall crumble) F(beep!)K IT ALL!) _"He looked just like Ryan did from ten years ago. We had gone our separate ways, both of us resigning from the Galactic Federation after Ian's death. He had said that we would meet again someday and that he would not have changed much, but was this boy really him? He didn't look like he aged a day since I last saw Ryan."_

"Ryan?" Samus asked him.

"Hi Samus," Ryan gave a small smile back. "I guess for you, it's been long time, no see."

"How?" Samus whispered. Sheik took the unannounced hint and went around the corner. "You look exactly the same as you did ten years ago."

"Ten years, huh?" Ryan said to no one in particular. "It hasn't even been ten minutes for me; you can thank Master Hand for that."

"Of course," Samus realized, connecting the dots. "Master Hand sent you to my past so you could get to know me better. Figures."

"And the reason for that is because the Subspace Army is back," Ryan revealed to her. Samus's eyes widened. "Tabuu survived that final attack and he's out for revenge."

"I thought he died two years ago," Samus told him, revealing how long it had been between when she was at Smash Mansion last and the present. She then shook her head. "But I should've known. Not many of my enemies stay down forever." There was a moment of silence before Ryan spoke up.

"Samus, why are you here," Ryan asked, glancing at the all the screens in the room. "By the looks of the security system, it doesn't seem like there's anyone here."

"I…" Samus took in a deep breath. "I came to get this." She showed him the helmet she was holding. "It's Adam's."

"Did Adam send you to get it?" Samus's breath hitched in her voice. It had only been yesterday.

"Adam… Adam's dead." There was more silence between the two. "He died yesterday, destroying all the Metriods that were reproduced." There was once again silence reigning over the two.

"Samus," Ryan broke the rule of silence. "It's okay to let your feelings out, even if's only to yourself. It's not good bottling them up and repressing them."

 _"Ryan was right,_ " Samus realized, once again breaking the fourth wall. (Authoress: (watches a patched up fourth wall crumble) GODDAMN IT!) _"He always was. I had been turning away from my feelings all these years, putting on this mask to hide them. I didn't want to come to terms with them, but if I wanted to become stronger, I had to. I don't know what he had, but he always had a way to get passed that mask I had worked years on to create."_

"Hey, Samus, are you alright?" Ryan asked her, seeing that she reeled into herself. His voice brought her out of her trance.

"Yeah," Samus told him, turning away. "I'm fine." A single tear came out of her eyes, hitting the floor. At that moment, Ryan's bent over in pain, his left hand being surrounded in orange and blue light as he clutched it. "Ryan, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Ryan weakly assured her through clenched teeth. When the light disappeared, there were two symbols on his hand. One was the Smashers' symbol which was on his palm. The second, Samus, recognized, was her own symbol which was half orange and half blue, separated like when someone would cut a grilled cheese sandwich.

"Ryan, what is this?" Samus asked him, examining the markings on his hand.

"Another thing Master Hand came up with," Ryan briefly explained. "Everyone in our group is chosen to a Smasher and I think after we do something, we gain the powers of that Smasher."

 _/That sounds about right, /_ Sheik told Zelda, the Sheikah listening in on the conversation.

 _/And to think, he hasn't been directly around us for two and a half years for him, /_ Zelda commented. _/He must have a very good memory. /_

Suddenly, there was a beeping sound coming from everywhere within the ship. Computer screens started flashing with the word in all capital letters and red.

"Samus, what's going on?" Sheik asked her, coming from out of his hiding place.

"Self-destruction protocol activated," the computer, using a feminine voice, answered the question. "Please evacuate the facility immediately."

"SUPER," Ryan called out, holding his left hand out, letting the symbol glow red. "SMASH," he continued, bringing his hand into a fist, letting Samus's symbol glow blue. "BROTHERS!" He was then surrounded in a blue tower. Curious about what was happening but not having time to wonder about it now, Samus quickly brought up a map of the facility and started figuring out the best way out.

_Inside the tower_

Ryan was floating inside a sea of blue. He was then surrounded in a blue aura. When it disappeared, he was wearing Samus's Zero suit. The markings on the left hand, left side of the chest and on the back then slowly started fading into sight. He then held out his hand like he was holding a gun. A blue aura formed in his hand before it was replaced by a replica of Samus's paralyzer then appeared in his hand. He put it against his right thigh where a blue aura formed before becoming the holster to hold it. He then started his descent.

_Outside the tower_

"Which way?" Ryan asked as he quickly left the tower, going over to Samus and Sheik who were looking at the map.

"This way," Samus told him and Sheik. The two followed her, the current sole girl of the group carrying Adam's helmet. All the hallways were lit by the red warning lights. When they ran into the next room over, the glass keeping the observation deck and the floor was shattered, allowing them to continue.

"Five minutes until detonation," the computer told them. They all started running down the hallway.

"Luigi!" Sheik yelled into the communicator.

"Sheik!" Luigi's voice yelled back through the communicator. "Where-a are you?!"

"We're with Samus," Sheik replied. "Where are you?"

"At an orange-a ship," Luigi replied, fright written into his voice. "Kirsten is-a with-a me."

"That's probably Samus's ship," Sheik told him. "Get inside, we're heading your way." The two then hung up. "Luigi and Kirsten are already there. We have to get to them." They all then went through a door. They then followed Samus through another door as everything around them started exploding. They started running down a longer hallway.

"The door ahead only responds to attacks," Ryan noticed. He quickly took out his paralyzer and shot a weak charge to the door. It opened up as they all headed out, running around wreckage in the medium-small room. They then came out to a shorter hallway, quickly turning the corner.

A creature then suddenly started shooting at them. The group expertly dodged the first two shots. Smaus quickly jumped down the gap while Sheik prepared his needles for throwing.

"Sheik, we don't have time!" Ryan told him. "The self-destruct will take care of that abomination." Sheik looked at him confused as the two jumped down the gap to catch up with Samus. "I can tell just by looking at it that it's no naturally born life form." The two just caught Samus leaving the room as another creature shot at her. The boys ran as fast as they could after her, dodging the horror of nature's shots as they did so. They ran down a set of stairs just as the door behind them exploded.

"That was a close one," Sheik commented.

"Keep running!" Samus told him.

A creature suddenly dropped down in front of them as they crossed the catwalk. While Ryan and Samus ran towards it, Sheik released his needles and, as luck would have it, he hit a vital nerve, instantly killing it. He jumped over it, quickly catching up with the other two.

"Four minutes until detonation," the computer reminded them as they ran through a room with no incident. "Please evacuate the facility immediately." They then jumped down to a lower level, continuing their sprint throughout the exploding maze of a ship. They continued to run as more of the creatures shot at them from hiding places and the room started to burst into flames. They went through a door and went down a set of stairs to get to the next level down. The area behind them started to explode as the door closed behind them.

"We have to go faster." Samus told the boys. They nodded as they all picked up the pace as they turned the corner in a hallway. "Slide!" The boys followed her command, sliding under some rubble that had gathered because of the explosions. They shortly came up to a metal grate and was unable to slide underneath it.

"Stay back!" Ryan told the two as he pulled out his paralyzer. He started charging it as the two stepped back. He released it, the shot hitting the grate and causing it to shoot upwards. They all ran underneath it before coming up to another one. Ryan shot it with a charged shot, allowing them to proceed forward. Samus started charging another shot from where she was standing. She let it go, causing the next grate to shoot upward and allowing them to get into the next room.

"Woah!" Samus commented, not seeing the hole in front of her and accidentally falling down to the floor below. "Stay up there! I'll be up in a few seconds!"

"Three minutes until detonation," the computer reminded them. "Please evacuate the facility immediately."

"We don't have a few seconds, Samus!" Ryan yelled back to her as she dropped down further.

"Women: They'll be the death of us," Sheik told Ryan. They chuckled for a moment. "Ow! Ow! Ow! I'm sorry, Zelda!" Sheik accidentally told Zelda out loud, grabbing onto his left ear. "Please let go of my ear!" He suddenly breathed in a breath of relief, Zelda seemingly letting go of his ear.

"I will never understand multiple people sharing one body," Ryan told Sheik and by extension Zelda. Sheik just shrugged.

"Let's move!" Samus told the boys, jumping over the hole and jogging past them. They quickly caught up with her as she went through the next door. They slid under another pile of rubble while maintaining their speed before coming upon another grate. The only difference this time was that there was a creature shooting at them.

"Cover me!" Ryan told the two as he prepared a charged shot. Sheik quickly took out and threw one needle at the offending party, instantly knocking it out. Ryan then released the shot onto the grate, pushing it out of their way. One of the creatures then dropped down from the ceiling, halting their progression.

Samus quickly stunned it with a quick shot from her own paralyzer before running around it. Sheik quickly took out five needles. He then threw them at the creature, killing it. After Samus got the next grate up, they quickly slid under some more rubble and another grate before it could trap them and turned the corner. They entered the next room and ran around and jumped over burning metal (Jasmin: Someone please tell me how metal can burn./ Master Hand: It has gasoline on it?/ Jasmin: Meh, good enough for me.) and other derbies on the floor while avoiding shots from a lone _Predator_ reject.

They ran out the room and into a hallway as fast as their legs could carry them, hearing the room explode behind them. They ran around the burning derbies that littered the hallway, still doing so once they turned the corner. They then ran into a room that was in the process of exploding. Luckily for them, the catwalk was still intact.

"I see my ship!" Samus commented. "We're almost there!"

"Two minutes until detonation," the computer reminded them as they ran down the ramp to Samus's ship. "Please evacuate the facility immediately."

"Hurry every-a body!" Luigi screamed at them, his knees quaking with all of the explosions going on around them. The group of three got onto the platform leading to the inside of Samus's ship along with Luigi. The platform brought them up and into the interior of the ship, revealing all the advanced technology three out of the five didn't know how to pilot.

Samus quickly got into the driver's seat while everyone else strapped in (or in Kirsten's case, already strapped in) to the seats in the back. Samus quickly pushed in random commands into the touch screen, getting her ship ready for take-off. Adam's helmet laid in the seat next to her.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, Adam," Samus whispered to the helmet as she got one hand on the steering ball and the other in the throttle control. "Let's go home." She then brought the ship off the ground. It slowly flew into position for a quick launch. As she flew away, the bottle ship exploded, wiping out any evidence of what had just taken place there in a pure white inferno.

"I wanna see the pretty kitties!" Kirsten sang sorely out of tone. "That fly throughout space!"

"Someone shut her up!" Samus yelled back to them.

_Ten minutes later: On Earth: A forest_

Sheik weakly walked off the ship, threatening to fall over at any moment. He walked over to the bushes and let his dinner go. He was then surrounded by white light before turning into Zelda. She then let her lunch go. Luigi and Kirsten (normal) ran off the ship, doing the same.

"What's going on?" Kirsten asked the two, queasiness written on her face and laced in her voice. "I remember doing my Final Smash and then… oh…" Samus and Ryan (normal) walked off, looking at the three with mild amusement. Hyperspace always did that to one the first time. "I am never EVER going to be a drug addict like my mother. I don't know what I was on, but I swear I will never take it again."

"Wait a minute," Ryan looked around, recognizing the forest. He quickly started walking to where there was the most sunlight, breaking through the forest. He then found himself standing near the edge of a cliff. The sun was now setting. "I remember this place," he told Samus who was walking behind him. "This is where we said good bye."

_Flashback; ten years ago_

A younger Samus and Ryan were standing near the edge of the same cliff with their backs to the forest. The sun was setting just like it was in the present time. They had just gotten off their latest mission from the Federation. However, even though there was only one casualty, it was one that bothered Samus greatly.

"Ryan," she got his attention. He looked at her even though her eyes were still staring at the sun. "I'm going to quit the Galactic Federation."

"Why, Samus?" Ryan asked her although he already knew the answer.

"I… I just need to get away," Samus told him. "I need to be on my own for a while. You know, see the universe, save people…" Ryan nodded. "I'm going to turn in my resignation papers tomorrow. I… I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind," Ryan told her, looking back at the sun. "Seeing the galaxy, exploring new places, even being here has been the journey of a lifetime for me. I can't get everything I've seen back home and even if I could have, the people there are dull and it wouldn't have been as much fun." Samus now looked at him. "Even though it was forced upon me, this was the best time of my life, Samus. Thanks for making it worth wile." Samus gave one of her rare smiles to him which he caught just in time. She then frowned.

"It's a big universe out there," Samus reminded him. "Do you think we'll see each other again?"

"Samus, I know we'll see each other again," Ryan told her with all the confidence in the world. "Time will go by, but we'll see each other again. I promise." Without knowing it, Samus reached out for his hand, securing it with her own. Realizing what she was doing, Ryan squeezed back as they watched the sun disappear behind the forest in front of them.

"We better head back," Samus told him, realizing that they should be at headquarters now.

"Then this is so long for now," Ryan told her. "I have my own way back. Go on without me, Samus. I'll leave in a little bit."

"Then see you later, Ryan," Samus told him, squeezing his hand once more before heading back to where she landed her ship. As she walked away, she didn't notice the portal open up behind her, taking Ryan away from her for what would become ten years.

_End of Flashback_

"I remember," Samus told him. "Time did go by. At least you kept your promise."

"At least that was one promise I could keep," Ryan said. "I remember this one promise I made to my sister to save her some peppermint ice cream, but I didn't. She got so mad at me that she stuck gum all over my hair when I fell asleep. I had to have my head shaved bald the next morning." The two chuckled at the story, finding that it did lighten up the atmosphere a bit.

"Ryan," Samus asked him. "Did you… ever have feelings for me?" Ryan's eyes widened, shocked that she asked that type of question.

"… I thought and think of you as a good friend," he replied after some consideration. "What about you?"

"… I've always thought of you as a good friend as well," Samus replied. They then watched the sunset together.

 _"I know that he lied,"_ Samus broke the fourth wall yet again. (Authoress: (watches the fourth wall crumble for the third time in one chapter) … Just screw it… Just screw it…) _"And he knows that I lied. But so much time has passed for me and hardly any has passed for him. All we could be right now was friends. Unless time was to rewind for me or fast-forward for him there would be no way for us to be like it was. This moment just proves that the only true barrier to love is time and how someone ages with it. I could only hope that no one would have to go through what I went through that very moment. At least I can safely say that I had loved no one in the way that I had once loved Ryan."_

Silence reigned throughout the forest as the sun set, the love that was once shared by two people disintegrating with the disappearance of that light.

_Nighttime: Smash Mansion: Pit's room_

"Hey, Pit!" Rachel H. (normal) got the angel's attention as she knocked on the door. The angel sat up on his bed, pausing the game he was playing on his white Nintendo DS. "Rose said she wanted to meet you in the garden outside, but she wouldn't say why."

"Really?" Pit asked her, making sure she wasn't saying a lie.

"I have no reason to lie to you," Rachel H. told him before leaving. Pit looked out the window to see Rose on a bench in the garden, illuminated by a security light directly above said bench. He quickly opened the window and jumped out. He used his wings to slow his fall and land softly on the ground. He then slowly walked closer to the light.

He was scared. Not many things scared him but apparently one of them was how she would react to actually seeing him alone after he suddenly kissed her. How would she take it? It was hard to say with her. She could be so happy and also so mad. He honestly wouldn't know what was going through her head until he spoke to her.

"Um… Rose…" he whispered, walking up to the girl at the bench. She looked up from her lap, a bit startled but quickly relaxing again.

"Hey, Pit," Rose greeted him.

"Look, Rose," Pit began as he sat down next to her, head in his hands and elbows on his knees. "I-I'm really sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to… I just… I've…" He didn't know what to say to explain why he did what he did.

"How long?" Rose asked him. He looked at her, confused. "How long have you had feelings for me?"

"Um…" Pit was very embarrassed to tell her the answer to that question. He took a deep breath. "Since you first came to Skyworld. When you looked up at me, my heart just… exploded." Rose nodded, accepting the answer he gave her.

"You realize you don't kiss people turning into vampires," Rose lectured him. "Even if it's fake." Pit chuckled a bit, remembering how rash he was. "It's so easy for the vampire to just bite your mouth and you become one of them."

"True," Pit agreed. "Even angels aren't immune to becoming vampires. Did you know Dracula was an angel turned vampire?" She had apparently caught on to him trying to change the subject and didn't let him.

"I… I do realize that you need an answer," Rose told him. "I probably should've given you one then and there, but I didn't want to ruin the plan."

"I understand if you don't like me that way," Pit told her. "I just wanted you to-" As he looked at her, she grabbed onto his face and pushed her lips onto his. His eyes widened and his wings shot straight back, shocked at the sudden display of feelings she was showing him. As quickly as that kiss came, it went away.

"How's that for an answer?" Rose asked, slightly panting. Pit grinned, his smile threatening to take up his whole face.

"The best," Pit told her. Using one hand to cup her face and the other one to keep his balance, Pit leaned forward. Rose leaned toward him with her AMP hand on the bench and her flesh hand finding his hair. Their eyes closed as they kissed once more. Pit's wings encircled them, shielding them from the outside world if only for a little bit.

"Hey, Captain Falcon," Lauren told the racer from inside the mansion. "You lost the bet! I said before midnight! You owe me ten bucks." She stuck her hand out, the driver reluctantly giving her the money.

Pit and Rose parted from their kiss, both of them slightly panting. They stared lovingly into each other's eyes. Suddenly, a worried look passed over Rose's face.

"What are we going to do?" she asked Pit. "You age so much more slowly than I do and I'll die long before you do."

"I don't know," Pit told her the truth. "But I know we'll find a way. I know we will." Rose hugged Pit, believing in the words he said. Pit hugged back, wanting to find an answer that could allow them to be together. He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Oh God." A look of realization passed over Rose's face. "I totally forgot about the kids!" The color from Pit's face drained away, realizing how long Popo, Nana (the both of them not technically kids, but still in there with them), Harley, Elizabeth, Diddy and Sarah S. have been in there. They separated unwillingly and ran back inside the mansion.

_The Temple_

"When are they going to come get us?" Elizabeth asked Harley, getting bored of staying on the stage.

"I don't know," Harley yawned, wanting to go to bed along with everyone else in there.

"No contest!" the announcer suddenly said. Before they all knew it, they were back in the metal cylinders that took them there in the first place. They started opening up.

"Oh, I am so so SO sorry, you guys," Rose hugged Harley and Elizabeth before Sarah S. joined in as well. "I have absolutely no excuse to cover this up."

"We forgive you," Harley and Elizabeth said automatically.

"Me, too," Sarah S. told her older cousin.

"Are you guys alright?" Pit asked his fellow Smashers.

"Besides being extremely bored and Popo losing his voice from all his yelling, yes, we're fine," Nana answered for her brother and the sleeping Diddy. He sighed in relief.

_Subspace_

_/They're getting closer, /_ Matt the Primid realized as he was in line with the other Primids and army members receiving orders from Tabuu on where to invade next. There were only five more Smashers to go. _/If I want to get ready for their arrival in Subspace, I have to start preparations now. /_ Matt then got the go ahead to move out. He did so along with his platoon.

 _/I hope this all ends soon, /_ the Ancient Minister thought to himself as he watched all the different pieces of the army go through the red portals, all of them heading to the next world of infection. _/I don't want to hurt my friends anymore. /_

 _/Oh God, the pain! /_ Mr. Game and Watch thought as more Shadow Bugs were extracted from him. He just wanted the pain to end. He wish he wasn't the key to Tabuu's evil plan, but alas, although everyone in his world could produce the Shadow Bugs, he was the only one from his world that could travel between the worlds and not die.

Three wanted this to end. When would it?


	32. Apacolypse

_A few days later; Real World; Stevens Mansion_

"What's five times five?" Red (wearing his school uniform) asked Link (also wearing his school uniform), scratching his head with the end of his pencil. Both were in the kitchen working on homework and Red was having trouble on his math and needed help. Link was scratching his head, too, not knowing the answer to his question without using a 'Math machine' which he did not have at the current time.

"It's twenty-five," Silver answered from his resting place on the couch.

"Thanks, Silver," Red told the hedgehog, writing the answer down. Link raised an eyebrow at him. Sure, Silver was from the future and probably had much more schooling than him, but how good was he at multiplying?

"What's eleven times twelve?"

"132."

"108 times 94?"

"10,152."

"1,583 times 83,423?"

"132,058,609." Silver then yawned.

"I don't know what to think of that," Pit (wearing his school uniform but letting his wings out) told the two from the doorway. "It was incredibly pointless, but his math does check out." He then showed them a TI-83 with all the answers and equations on the screen. Link and Red scared, flabbergasted at the hedgehog.

"…What?" Silver asked them, not seeing the problem in the situation. Then, the phone rang.

"I got it!" Rose screamed, running into the kitchen wearing her school uniform. She then answered the phone. "Hello? Oh, hi Anna." She then listened for about a minute. "She didn't!" Another few seconds of silence. "You're sister?!" Silence. "Oh my goodness I have to tell Sam! But you did tell Katie about the transfer students, right?" A moment of silence. "Oh, thank you SO much for telling me this, Anna. See ya later!" She then hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Zelda asked the younger teen as she entered the room.

"Katie managed to get my older brother to come visit next weekend!" Rose had on the biggest grin anyone's ever seen her with.

"Congratulations, Rose!" Pit walked over to her. The two hugged each other.

"Seriously?!" Sam asked as she entered the room, not believing what she was hearing. "Oh my God!" She started laughing in happiness. Everyone in the room couldn't help but smile at the two sisters' good fortune.

_Kelsey's House; Basement Living Room_

"Kelsey, are you sure this is safe?" Megan asked quietly as she, Lauren, Chelsey, Rachel H., and Samantha watched Kelsey working on her little project in the corner of the room.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Kelsey asked them with a smile on her face.

"You could destroy the entire fabric of the universe and end all life as we know it," Jasmin, working on homework in another corner, told her without turning around to look at her.

"… Second worst thing that could happen," Kelsey corrected her question.

"Seriously, I don't think this is a good idea, even if it doesn't work," Jasmin turned around to look at her. "I agree with the others. You better stop before you do some irreversible damage."

"Oh, please," Kelsey said, turning around with a piece of cloth over a bundle in her hands. "Nothing bad is going to happen."

"That's what my mother said before I got bucked off by the sheep when I was five," Rachel H. muttered to herself.

"Prove that it's safe," Samantha pointed at Kelsey, daring her to do so.

"Alright then," Kelsey told them. "Behold!" She then ripped the piece of cloth off of the bundle and everyone stared at it. Not even a cricket was cricketing in the dead silence of the room.

Chelsey snorted before everyone started bursting out into laughter.

"What's wrong with it?!" Kelsey glared at her friends.

"Even a five year old can tell duct taping a Wii remote and an X-Box controller together isn't going to work," Jasmin said in between laughs. In Kelsey's hands was a wireless X-Box controller crudely duct-taped to the back of a Wii Remote.

"It might!" Kelsey defended herself. "Just watch!" She flipped her device over and pressed the green button on the X-Box controller.

Kelsey jumped when the machine became super hot in her hands, dropping it in the process. Everyone else stopped laughing and watched in fear as the device shook like Crazy did when he had a grain of sugar. They all backed away as far as they could as they watched the device shaking harder and harder.

Suddenly, a green ball shot out of the end of the Wii remote. The girls watched it as it hit the wall, going flat as it did so. Unsure of themselves, they slowly crawled over to it, seeing an unstable green portal on the wall. It suddenly shattered like glass, scaring them a bit in the process. Fortunately, the portal left no shards on the floor.

"…Maybe I should use a wired controller," Kelsey mused to herself, plugging an X-Box controller into its console before cutting the duct tape off the other two controllers. "Thank goodness my brothers love video games." She then started taping the Wii Remote and the X-Box controllers together.

"Kelsey, we were lucky enough that nothing significant happened the first time you tried that," Jasmin tried to reason with her. "I believe I speak for everyone that this won't be good if you manage to get that to work."

"Nothing bad is going to happen," Kelsey reassured her.

"The only bad thing is if that she doesn't get this to work, I'll lose twenty bucks to Captain Falcon," Lauren told everyone while on her cell phone. Everyone sweat-dropped at her statement.

"Okay, now let's try it," Kelsey told everyone. She pressed the button again. Instead of shaking like last time, the Wii Remote shot out a green portal that steadied itself on the nearby wall opposite of the closet. Everyone stared at her achievement. Lauren took out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, Falcon, you owe me twenty bucks. Kelsey did it," she told him. A stream of cursing could be heard from the other side of the phone as she hung up.

"Who wants to check out what sort of really cool stuff is on the other side of this portal waiting to be discovered by the likes of us?" Kelsey asked them. Everyone started looking away while Megan his in the closet. "Fine, I'll go by myself."

Jasmin, Chelsey, Lauren, Samantha, Rachel H. and Megan (from the closet) watched her as Kelsey slowly made her way into the oddly colored portal. They all looked at it for a few seconds before Kelsey came screaming out of it. She leaped away from it.

The next thing that came out of it was a guy riding a motorcycle. The girls scattered as it ran straight into the closet, just barely missing Megan as it did so. Shaking and crying, the frightened girl slowly pulled herself away from the closet and joined the other girls.

"KELSEY, WHAT WAS THAT NOISE?!" her mother yelled from upstairs.

"We're just playing TJ's video games!" Kelsey yelled back.

"THEN TURN IT DOWN!" her mother yelled back. The girls sighed in relief and turned to look at the man as he got up.

He was wearing a long leather red coat with a black chest plate attached to it. On his hands were black leather gloves and on his feet were black boots that came up to just under his knees. He had the whitest hair that the girls had ever seen on someone and the grayest eyes that still somehow managed to look blue. He was also armed to the teeth, two pistols strapped to his thighs and a giant sword with a skull on it strapped to his back. Sure, it scared the girls (mostly Megan who went into hiding under the desk) but that's not why they gasped.

Right through the left side of his chest was a piece of metal from the motorcycle sticking out. Chelsey was about to throw up when he just grabbed the piece of metal and pulled it out of him like it was a tiny little splinter instead. Megan actually did throw up.

The man looked around the room. Rachel H. theorized he had no idea where he was and was just as confused as they were. He then laid eyes on the girls.

"Where am I?" the man asked the girls in a low and deadly voice.

"Master Hand is gonna f(beep!)kin' kill me," Kelsey whispered to herself.

_Five minutes later; Halona's and Ae-in's house_

"Uugh!" Halona groaned as she suddenly started leaning against the wall of the hallway. She was fine one moment and the next was collapsing to the floor with a splitting headache and she didn't know why nor could she think of a reason.

"Halona!" Ae-in yelled for her sister as she exited their shared bedroom. "What's wrong?"

"Help me," Halona could barely whisper. Ae-in helped her sister off the floor and back into their messy room. She placed Halona on her bed and quickly dialed on the house phone for Master Hand.

"Hello, Hand residence," Master Hand picked up on the first ring.

"Master Hand, you have to help me," Ae-in was starting to panic when her sister started moaning. "Something's wrong with Halona! She hasn't acted this way since she was first starting to get migraines and that was a few months after Shelby left!"

"Hold on a moment," Master Hand told her. Ae-in looked at her sister, seeing her starting to sweat. This was really bad. "I found out the problem. Time's going out of whack somewhere near your area for some reason. Halona must've sensed it and is reacting badly to it."

"What should I do?" Ae-in begged him for his help, starting to pace around the room. "Please, tell me!"

"You have to get Shelby to Halona," Master Hand told her. "Since they're opposites, they should be able to stabilize each other out long enough for them to fix the timestream. Are you up to the task?"

"Okay," Ae-in swallowed. This was going to take all of her will power to save her sister. "I'll do it."

_Meanwhile; At Kelsey's house_

"So let me get this straight," Jasmin told the white-haired man. The man was sitting on the couch as all the girls were as far away from him and the portal as they could get without making it seem that they were afraid of him. "Your name is Dante. You're a demon hunter despite being half one yourself. You were roaming around hell when you saw the portal and now you're here. Am I right?"

"Yes," the man answered her.

"Don't say it, don't say it, don't say it," Jasmin mumbled to herself, turning away from the man.

"What I'm curious about is why the portal hasn't disappeared yet," Rachel H. told the others. Everyone looked at the wall and, sure enough, the portal was still there.

"Why is it still there?" Chelsey asked out loud. Everyone turned to her when she said that.

"I'm scared," Megan whispered to the others. She then gave a yelp and automatically everyone turned to the portal to see some small white pod-like robots with a single red eye walk from the portal and into the room. They then looked at everyone in the room leaving a red laser pointing at them.

"There you are," they all said at random intervals with robotic voices. "Target acquired."

"Uh oh," Kelsey said as she and all of the other girls hid behind the couch.

"Target lost," some of the robots said while a couple kept them trained on Dante who now had his arms stretched out as if protecting the girls. All the robots then reaimed at Dante. "Dispensing product." The sides of their bodies opened up to reveal guns pointed at them. "Firing."

The girls screamed as bullet holes started riddling Dante's body. The mystery man held his ground while every bullet they fired shot him in one place or another. He then took out his two guns and started firing at all the robots, taking them all off line with one shot each.

Samantha was the first one to look over the couch, seeing the man still standing despite all the wounds on him. Dante was panting while putting his guns back in their holsters.

"Are you okay?" Sam whispered to the man, still in shell shock from all the shots made.

"Yes, I'm fine," Dante replied.

"…Thank you," Samantha told him.

"You're welcome."

_Lucas's World; Flint's house_

"Shelby watashi no namae?" Shelby said questionably. She and Claus were currently sitting across from each other, the PSI user trying to help her speak Japanese. He shook his head at her.

"Watashinonamaeha Shelby," he told her.

"Watashinonamaeha Shelby," Shelby repeated slowly, but correctly. Claus smiled at her.

"Shelby!" there was knocking at the door. Claus looked at Shelby in confusion. Grabbing her crutches, she made her way over to the door. It hadn't been that long since she finally started rehabilitation, but already she no longer needed her wheelchair.

"I wonder who it is," Forever wondered as he landed on Shelby's head. Shelby opened the door to see an exasperated Ae-in.

"Shelby, you have to help me!" Ae-in cried to her sister's best friend. "Halona's in trouble! Time's breaking down in the Real World and-"

"Woah, slow down," Shelby told her as she scratched her head with her hand. "Go slower."

"Halona collapsed in the hallway," Ae-in started again as tears came to her eyes. "I called Master Hand and he said that time is going out of whack and she needs your help! Please…" Ae-in was now crying into her hands, not wanting to lose her sister. Shelby then reached out to her, putting a hand reassuringly on her shoulder.

"Don't worry," Shelby told her. "We're Pretty Cure; together, Halona and I can do anything we set our minds to."

"Thank you," Ae-in whispered, handing Shelby the Wii Remote she used to get here.

"I'll take care of Ae-in," Forever told Shelby. "You get to Halona and help her out." Shelby nodded, a glimmer of determination in her eyes.

" _I'm heading out,_ " Shelby called to Claus before walking out the front door, closing it behind her. She opened a portal and disappeared through it.

_Kelsey's House_

"KELSEY! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING DOWN THERE?!"

"Watching a scary movie!" Kelsey replied to her mother, her face contorted in complete horror.

"WELL, CAN YOU TURN IT DOWN?!"

"Not really! It's as low as it can go right now!"

"WHAT I DO FOR YOU!" Kelsey went back to watching Dante deal with an old giant scuba diving suit with a drill for an arm trying to kill him. She wished she could do more, but for some reason the symbols weren't on her hands anymore and no symbols meant no transforming. She was pretty sure Chelsey felt the same way.

Dante swung his sword horizontally, cutting open the diving suit on the bottom. The port lights on it went from red to yellow to nothing as it fell on the ground, dead.

"Oh God," Megan whispered, her entire body trembling.

"Why won't the portal close?" Rachel H. asked Jasmin.

"I don't know," Jasmin answered with all honesty as she was looking something up on her cell phone. "It also seems that these people aren't all from the same world, but from multiple different worlds." She showed Rachel H. a page about Portal, another about BioShock and the last about Devil May Cry with an easily recognizable Dante in the picture. Dante didn't see a single picture.

"Can we all agree that Kelsey was the one who screwed up today?" Lauren asked everyone while holding her cell phone to her ear. Everyone nodded. "Captain Falcon, you owe me twenty bucks!" Cursing could be heard on the other side of the phone before she hung up. "All these bets are putting me through college." Jasmin shook her head in pure disgust.

_Halona's and Ae-in's house_

Halona was fighting off the pain as best as she could, her eyes shut tight against it. She gripped her sheets, hoping in vain that it would help. It couldn't be that she was away from Shelby for too long; it hasn't even been two weeks.

Before she knew it, all the pain was gone. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around before slowly getting up and looking out the window. She smiled when she saw Shelby waving to her while trying to maintain her balance on crutches. She quickly ran down the stairs and out the front door.

"Shelby!" Halona waved to her as she ran towards her.

"Halona!" Shelby waved back just as intensely. The two friends shared a quick hug. "You ready to go save time again?"

"Seriously?" Halona asked her. "That's why I was acting so sick?"

"According to your sister," Shelby told her.

"Then let's do this," Halona smirked. The two then grabbed hands.

_Kelsey's House_

"Did someone hear something?" Megan whispered to the others.

"Yes," Dante told her, getting his pistols ready. "Something said-"

"Warumo…" the voice could be heard by all of them now. Dante aimed his guns at the portal, ready to fire at whatever came out of there next. Suddenly, the world turned gray. Everything froze and with it Dante disappeared, the girls' only chance for survival.

"What's going on?" Chelsey asked no one in particular.

"Stop asking what's going on?!" Jasmin yelled at them. "Because everything is defying the laws of physics right now and I have a major headache and I really want to go home!"

"Warumo!" the thing that was saying it appeared. It was a mass of green lightning that came out of the portal. It looked at the scared girls and every item in the room before settling on the portal itself. The girls looked on in horror as the portal merged with the lightning. The body of the scuba diver and a couple of the robots merged with it as well. There was then a bright light.

When the light dimmed, the girls almost wet their pants. It had destroyed the entire outer wall of the house just by growing twenty feet tall. It had a drill on one arm and the robots on the other with the entire body made up of pure green energy.

"Run for your lives!" Kelsey yelled at them. They all scampered out of the basement and ran toward the road. The creature jumped out after them. The girls thought they were going to die.

"TIMESTREAM, TRANSFORM ME!" the girls turned around, hearing the voices of Shelby and Halona. They looked up at the sky and saw a comet of white, black, pink and blue heading towards their location.

"I think we're saved," Jasmin smiled as the comet landed in front of them. The light dispersed revealing two girls one dressed in white, Shelby, and the other dressed in black, Halona.

"Protector of Light, I am Cure Day," Shelby told no one in particular, her hands in fist stretched out in front of her.

"Protector of Darkness, I am Cure Night," Halona announced, her hands ready to karate chop anything, her right at her side and her left defending her chest.

"Together, we are TimeStream Pretty Cure," they said together, Day with her fists at her side and Night with her left hand above her head and her right hand protecting her stomach.

"Those who want to destroy the timestream," Night started, pointed at the enemy in front of her.

"You'll have to go through us first!" Day finished, also pointing at the enemy. "It's been a while since we fought a Warumo."

"Then let's take it down!" Night told Day. "Everyone, get to a safe place." They didn't have to be told twice. The girls ran out of there as fast as they could. When they determined they were safe enough away, they faced the Warumo.

"Warumo!" the creature yelled at them. Day and Night suddenly bolted right at it. They started kicking and punching it to no end while it blocked. When there was a break in the attacks from the girls, the Warumo started up its drill. It then pushed its drill through the stale air towards the two girls. Day and Night put their feet together and pushed each other away, allowing the drill to stab the air between them as they landed on the ground.

The Warumo then aimed the robotic hand at Day and started shooting at her. Day flipped onto her hands and back on her feet continuously while avoiding the shots. Night took the opportunity to run up to the Warumo. She slid under it and kicked it with both feet as hard as she could. The Warumo flew up into the air, ceasing the attack it was barraging Day with. Not letting it get away, Day jumped into the air after it. She flipped over once before axe kicking it. Because of her metal legs, the attack was much stronger than intended and it flew that much faster into the ground.

"Woah," Night commented, not believing how much stronger Day became.

"Let's finish it off before it gets back up," Day told her. Night nodded. The two then grabbed hands. "SUNLIGHT!" Day screamed out loud. Rays of sunlight broke through the darkness and started concentrating on her right hand which was raised above her head.

"DARK SHADOWS!" Night screamed out. The shadows became more defined and flew off the ground and into her left hand which was stretched out to her side. "Let light and darkness combine into one-"

"To lead the way through time itself!" Day finished. The two rearranged their grip and pulled their hands back to their sides.

"PRETTY CURE, TIMESTREAM WAVE!" the two yelled together, pushing their hands forward. Two beams colored pink and blue came out of their hands and formed into one multicolored beam. The Warumo got up just in time to see the beam coming towards it. It quickly pushed its drill forward while restarting it. It resulted in the drill hitting the beam head on.

"What?" Day asked, seeing that their TimeStream Wave wasn't doing any immediate damage.

"Keep focusing," Night reminded her. "We have to defeat this thing no matter what." Day nodded and the two girls tightened their grip. They then started giving a battle cry, quiet at first but slowly gaining volume. When the screaming reached its peak, a surge of power came out of the girls. The drill started to slowly crack under the pressure.

"WARUMO!" it cried out as the drill broke apart and the wave hit it. It was ripped away from the portal, robots and scuba suit that created it. It then broke apart even further and became many tiny balls of electricity.

"You'll pay for that!" they all yelled at them at random intervals as they faded away from existence. Day and Night smiled at each other proud that they saved the world again.

"You did it!" Chelsey praised them as she, Rachel H., Megan, Lauren, Samantha, Jasmin and Kelsey ran up to them.

"The only question is who was responsible for the portal it merged with," Day told them, pointing to the offending item.

"I've never seen a portal that color before," Night agreed. The girls were quick to point fingers at Kelsey.

"Son of a b(beep!)ch," Kelsey cursed under her breath.

"You're in so much trouble," Night told her.

"You don't have to remind me," Kelsey replied.

"We have to destroy this portal before anything else can get through it," Day told them, glaring at the swirling green whirlpool in the air.

"What about Dante?" Rachel H. asked them.

"Who's Dante?" Day and Night asked at the same time. It was kinda creepy how they did it.

"He was the first one to come through the portal," Jasmin explained. "He protected us from the stuff that came out of the portals before you guys got here."

"What about your transformations?" Day asked her. "I know Lauren doesn't have hers yet, but that doesn't mean you guys can't protect yourselves."

"Day," Night told her. "When we're in the Real World, the symbols are gone. No symbols means no transformation." Day's eyes widened in realization. "Don't worry," Night told the others with a smile on her face. "I'm sure Master Hand will help him go back to his world and if he doesn't then Light and Darkness will, I guarantee it." The girls nodded in agreement.

"Let's destroy this portal before things get even more dangerous," Day looked at Night. The other Cure looked back, nodding in agreement. Cure Day and Cure Night bounced up towards the portal in the air. Day performed a round house kick on one side of the portal while Night punched the other side. The portal broke apart almost immediately, the shards breaking down even further and scattering into the wind.

"Let's get back into the house," Night told them. "Once we transform back, it will be as if none of the damage happened." Everyone nodded as they went back into the basement of the house. Day's and Night's hair and clothes glowed a pale pink and a dark blue respectively. When the light disappeared off them in sparkles, they were once again Shelby and Halona. Like Halona said, the world quickly regenerated and regained color and Dante reappeared, still aiming his guns at the wall.

"It's over, Dante," Kelsey told him as he looked at the wall in confusion. "It's over." Dante gave a long sigh and put his guns away. "Dante, if you want, we have a couple of friends that can take you home."

"I've been trying to get home for two years now," Dante told them. "Home sounds pretty good right now." Shelby and Halona smiled at the demon hunter, knowing that they were doing the right thing.

_Smash Mansion_

"Yes, I know," Master Hand told someone on the phone as Shelby and Halona stood there, wondering if he would help or not. "Hey, I don't like this anymore than you do, but if we don't do this, Lady Light and Lord Darkness are gonna metaphorically kill us." The voice on the other side sounded skeptical. "Look, I have their warriors right in front of me-" He then cringed at the voice.

"Who is he talking to?" Shelby asked Halona as the stood there (Shelby with the help of her crutches) watching Master Hand talk to someone on the other end.

"How should I know?" Halona whispered back.

"Thank you," Master Hand said after listening to whatever the other person on the other line told them. "Yes, I love you, too… Dinner at six?" Shelby and Halona looked at each other with complete confusion. "Alright, I'll make reservations. Bye bye." He then hung up the phone.

"What was that all about?" Halona asked the giant hand.

"Well, I have a date tomorrow night with Ramste Foot," Master Hand told her. Halona stared at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend," Halona told him.

"Two years next week," Master Hand told her. "It's a lot better than Crazy; he's currently on his honeymoon with his wife."

"CRAZY HAS A WIFE?!" Halona yelled in complete shock.

"Yeah," Master Hand told her. "His wife is a slice of chocolate pie."

"Now why doesn't that surprise me?" Halona dead-panned.

"What about Dante?" Shelby asked the giant hand, trying to change the subject.

"She will help him," Master Hand told Shelby. "Ramste can get Dante back to his world so he's outside of his shop. That is, as long as her insane little sister Zacry doesn't mess it up."

"Oh, thank you, Master Hand!" Halona jumped for joy.

"Now, don't say I didn't do anything for you," Master Hand told the two. They nodded and left the room. The phone rang and Master Hand answered it.

"Smash Mansion, Hand residence, Master Hand speaking," he said.

"Bro," Crazy's voice could be heard on the other line. He was obviously crying his eyes out. "Someone killed Chocolat, bro."

"How do you know?" Master Hand asked him with no real concern in his voice.

"She's gone, bro!" Crazy yelled into the phone. "There's a trail of crumbs leading outside, bro. What if they don't find her, bro?" Master Hand heard Crazy continue to cry, the younger brother unable to form words anymore.

 _/I still wonder how in the world he won his Supreme Court case to allow him to marry that piece of pie, /_ Master Hand thought to himself. _/Authoress and I knew that he was going to eat her someday. It was inevitable. /_ "Crazy, they'll find her."

"Promise?" Crazy asked his brother. Master Hand sighed, his brother's voice filled with sadness and hope and complete faith in his older brother. It was getting to him.

"Yes, I promise," Master Hand told him. "I have to go now. I'll call back later, okay?"

"Okay, bro," Crazy told him. Master Hand sighed as he hung up the phone. This was going to be a very long day.

_Near the Incinerator Room_

"Push!" Chelsey yelled as Donkey Kong, Captain Falcon and Ike started pushing the giant scuba suit into the incinerator via a hole in the floor two stories above it. The two humans and one primate finally succeeded in pushing the heavy scuba suit into the incinerator. Then, Jasmin and Jessica threw the last two robots into the incinerator.

"I would've loved to keep one to study it," Jasmin told the others. "But them trying to kill me is a big turn off."

"Thank you for saying something smart that I could understand for once," Jessica told her sister.

"You wanna go at it?" Jasmin glared at her older sister.

"Not in the incinerator room," Ike told them. The sisters sighed and went for the door. "Which worlds do those things come from anyway?"

"I have no idea," Chelsey told them. "And since we're destroying them before the others can look at them, I guess we'll never know." The remaining four then left the room.

_Devil May Cry shop_

A red headed, super tanned girl was leaning against the desk in the shop, flipping the coin that Dante told her to keep safe.

 _"My job is hunting devils,"_ she remembered Dante saying once when she was afraid that she would kill humans. _"Devils never cry._

 _"I know…"_ he said in another conversation when he was about to go into hell to finish off a demon they were fighting. _"He did the same thing."_

"But Sparda did come back," the girl said to herself. She then heard the sound of a motorcycle running outside as she was flipping the coin again. It landed on the ground with a clink as she went to the door. She quickly opened it up to see a random guy driving away from the neighborhood with his girlfriend on the back. Her hope quickly crushed, she turned around and started walking back into the shop.

"What are you doing here, Lucia?" a voice from behind her asked. She recognized it and quickly turned around to see Dante.

"Dante," she said. "Welcome back."

_In the Incinerator_

"M-malf-function," one of the small robots said as it was being burned away by the flames. It's red eye lit up, easily recognizable even against the flames. "M-must d-destroy. Must-" It was then crushed to death by a rock from above.

"Finally, I got rid of that rock that always appears in my room for some reason no matter how many times I put it outside," Link (wearing his school uniform) sighed as he wiped the sweat off his eyebrow. "I was wondering where the incinerator was and now I found it." He then left the room, not knowing that he saved the world.


	33. Saving the World Part 1

_Two days later; Kanto Region; Ash's house_

"Ash Ketchum and Pikachu are now home, currently resting up from the Sinnoh region," the announcer said from the bushes. Besides a business suit, he had on giant headphones and was holding a microphone in his right hand. "Today, a-"

"Oh, no you don't!" m3At suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He took a butcher's knife (aka Ditto transformed as one) and quickly stabbed a man that was hiding in the bushes.

"Ow, my small intestine," the announcer groaned, holding his wound as he fell into the bushes where no one would find him. "You b(beep!)ard…" He started slowly bleeding out from where the knife had gone through.

"Shhh…" m3At broke the fourth wall while shushing the readers. (Authoress: REALLY, M3AT?! REALLY?!) He slowly lowered himself into the bushes and out of sight.

"Ash, breakfast!" his mother, Delia, yelled upstairs from the kitchen of his home. Ash quickly ran downstairs with his faithful Pikachu running beside him.

"Alright, pancakes!" Ash cried out in happiness as he took a seat at the table.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu cried out as well as he leaped up onto the table.

"Eat up you two," Delia told them. The two didn't waste any time when Mr. Mime put a plate of pancakes in front of them.

The two had returned from the Sinnoh region just the day before and were resting up before their next big journey. Ash was hoping to spend some time with all of his Pokémon before heading off on his next adventure with Pikachu. His mother thought it was a miracle that he was going to stay this long.

"Ash, I hear that Leaf is going to be back in town sometime today," the woman told her son.

"Really?" Ash asked his mother.

"And Blue is coming with her," she continued.

"Pika pika?" Pikachu noticed that something was wrong in the air around them. His ears perked up and he jumped off the table and ran out the door.

"Pikachu, where are you going?!" Ash asked, running after his best friend. When he reached outside, Ash saw what scared Pikachu so much.

There were five red portals in the sky and there were weird things coming out of them.

"Pika," Pikachu growled at them, sparks coming out of his cheeks.

_Real World; Stevens' Mansion_

"Five, four," Rose, Sam, Brach, Tommy, and Sarah B. (who was snuck in from Colorado) counted down for the sunset. "Three, two, one…" There was then howling and hissing and screaming coming down the hallway.

"Just for the record," Sam looked at Sarah B., "They're still mad about that." Sarah B. groaned.

"Yesssssss, we are," Shadow agreed with her as he walked into the room. "It will take two weekssssss sssssince ssssswallowing them to get rid of the Ssssshadow Sssssporesssss in our bodiesssssss. Jusssst one more to go." Rose held up a squirt bottle filled with holy water. Shadow hissed. He walked out of the room.

"By the way, where's fake Len?" Tommy asked Rose.

"He's at another friend's house tonight," Rose explained. "I don't know the friend, so don't ask." (Authoress: And I'm not gonna.)

"So… what should we do first?" Tommy asked.

"How about we play Super Smash Brothers Melee?" Sam offered while holding up the game. "We haven't played that game since you, Brach, Rose and Len were playing teams and Len and Rose won and Brach got really mad and threw the GameCube controller at the TV and broke it and then had to pull out all of the funds of his college account to pay for a new TV."

"Seriously?! That happened?!" Sarah B. asked her.

"I was watching the whole time while eating popcorn," Sam confirmed. Sarah B. bursted out laughing.

"Hey, can I play?" Pit knocked on the other side of the door. Rose gave her best puppy dog eyes to the others. Sam, having the same family move, was immune to its effects, but the others…

"Oh, I guess," Brach collapsed first.

"Let him in," Tommy agreed. Rose quickly got up and opened the door for Pit.

"Maybe we could convince the others to play with us," Sarah B. suggested as Rose opened the door for the angel.

"That's a great idea," Rose told her. "Let's gather everyone here up and get the GameCube set up in the game room. Everyone there in thirty?" Everyone nodded. "Then what are we waiting for; Santa Claus to come down the chimney? Let's go!"

_Thirty-five minutes later; Holly's house_

Holly was talking to her mother and father about what had happened at school that day. Well, actually, she wasn't saying a word. Instead, she was using American Sign Language to talk to her deaf mother along with her two sisters and father who could hear as well as their sister could.

 _How was your day, girls?_ her mother signed to her.

 _It was pretty good,_ Holly replied first. _I got an A- on a Biology test. It was a really hard test, too. I thought I was going to get a C for sure._

 _I hate you,_ her older sister told her.

"That's because you're no good at Bio," the eldest sister spoke. She and Holly giggled at their sister's misfortune.

 _Sigh Language!_ their father signed to the oldest. _Maddy! Watch your-_

Suddenly, her dad stopped in mid sign. Holly waved a hand in front of her mother and eldest sister and then hung her head dejectingly.

A portal opened up next to the door. She quickly ran through it, wanting to get whatever Master Hand had in store for her and everyone else as soon as possible.

_Smash Mansion; Control Room_

_/What is this all about, Master Hand? /_ Lucario asked the giant hand. Many people had gathered in the Control Room when they noticed that once again, time had stopped. Currently, there was Rachel H. (normal), Red and all of his Pokémon, Link, Lucas, Allie, Kyle, Lauren, Ike, Marth, and Halona (normal) in the room.

"I wanna go back to sleep," Halona told the giant hand while she yawned as she took out a Wii Remote. "I haven't had a good night's sleep in a while." She opened a portal and left through it.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked as he, Rose and Brach walked through another portal. "We were watching Sarah B. getting beaten by Sonic, Shadow and Silver in Super Smash Brothers Melee when time suddenly stopped. And trust me, it was more epic than the Epic Rap Battles of History."

"You can continue it here as soon as I get everything situated," Master Hand told the teens. "As I'm sure you all figured out by now, but there are two Smashers that are ready to come join us."

"Two?" Lauren questioned, her hopes rising when he said the number of Smashers ready.

"Yes, two," Master Hand told her. "Do you want to see who they are?" Everyone nodded as the giant slot machine came out of the floor.

"Let's go, bros and sises!" Crazy yelled as he pulled the lever. The slots spun around and around until the first one stopped on a yellow Poké Ball and the one underneath of it stopped on a pink Poké Ball.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess at this," Brach told the giant hand. "Is it Pikachu and Jigglypuff?"

"Correct," Master Hand told them. "And now, for the two that must go." The one next to Pikachu slowly slowed down while the one beneath it did the same a second later. The top one stopped on a picture of Allie while the one below stopped on a picture of Kyle.

"I better not be wearing a dress," Kyle glared at the giant right hand.

"Wasn't planning on it!" Master Hand said a bit too quickly.

"Rose, sis!" Crazy shouted to her.

"Actually, do you mind if I take this one?" Red asked the older girl.

"Go right on ahead," Rose told him. "I have to get everything ready here, anyways." Rose and Tommy walked back through another portal while Red took out his Pokédex.

"Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon," the Pokédex said in a computer generated male voice. "It is the evolved form of Pichu and the pre-evolved form of Raichu. It has small electric sacs in both of its cheeks. If threatened, it looses electric charges from the sacs."

"Wow," Allie said, amazed at the information.

"Jigglypuff, the Balloon Pokémon," the Pokédex continued. "It is the evolved form of Igglybuff and the pre-evolved form of Wigglytuff. It captivates foes with its huge, round eyes, then lulls them to sleep by singing a soothing melody."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Kyle told no one in particular as Red put the Pokédex away.

"Well, what are you waiting for, the apocalypse?" Master Hand asked them. "GO!"

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL!" Holly and Rachel H. shouted out before being surrounded in a red and blue tower respectively. When the towers disappeared, Holly had on Red's cuffs, hat and VS Seeker while Rachel H. was completely transformed.

"Let's go!" Holly told the others as she opened a portal with a Wii Remote. The group of six went through as it disappeared behind them.

_Pallet Town_

Ash couldn't believe what he was seeing despite seeing weird things before. There were five portals that appeared out of nowhere that could easily let something loose. Out of the middle red portal, a green robed figure floated out on a platform. It floated down closer to the ground so it could see Ash and Pikachu better.

"Pikachu, come with me," the figure told Ash's best friend. "We need you to power the core so that we can build the army up much faster."

"Pika!" Pikachu growled at it, his cheeks sparking from his rage.

"Pikachu, what is he talking about?" Ash asked. Before Pikachu could respond, Ash heard screaming from above. He looked up to see a blue portal directly above him with an unidentifiable amount of figures falling from it.

Meanwhile, Red, Holly, Lucario, Rachel H., Allie and Kyle were falling from the portal and towards the ground, screaming for their dear lives.

"Chary, I choose you!" Holly opened up a Poke Ball. A red figure formed before becoming Chary the Charizard. Chary quickly flew under Holly, catching her trainer on her back.

"You come out too, Charizard!" Red called out while opening up another Poke Ball. The red figure that came out quickly turned into a Charizard and caught Red. "Lucario, return!" Red used another Poke Ball to shoot out a red laser to the falling Pokémon. Lucario quickly became a see through red figure before retreating into the Poke Ball.

"Woah!" Rachel H. sounded when Holly caught her while still hanging onto Chary. However, Rachel H. and Red were unable to grab either Kyle or Allie as they flew past them and landed on Ash, kicking up a bunch of dust as they did so. When the dust cleared, all three had swirling eyes.

"Pika…" Pikachu trailed off.

"Ow, my head," Kyle was the first to recover from the fall. "Hey, it's a Pikachu."

"Pikachu, where?!" Allie asked, coming up too fast and clunking heads with Kyle. Both of them groaned in pain as they held their heads.

"I believe we have been forgotten," Holly told the others.

"You can say that again," Chary replied.

"Should we…" Rachel H. asked the others.

"We probably should," Charizard told her.

"I agree," Red said. The two Charizards landed on the ground, letting their passengers off before facing the Ancient Minister.

"Fine then," the Ancient Minister told them sadly. "Let chaos commence." He then used his platform to hover up and go back into the red portal.

"Wha?" Ash asked no one in particular as he woke up from being landed on. He looked around to see two teenagers rubbing their heads in pain, Pikachu, two Charizards and three other people near the giant Pokémon, one being someone he knew. "Red?"

"Ash, get out of here!" Red told his fellow trainer. "Squirtle, Ivysaur, Lucario, come on out!" Red threw three Poke Balls into the air. They opened up and released the Pokemon before landing in Red's hands.

"Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu seemed to agree with Ash, pulling on his pant leg. Ash just looked at the situation in utter confusion.

"Here they come!" Rachel H. cried out as she got into a stance and Lucario started charging up an Aura Sphere.

"Squirt, Ivy, here we go!" Holly yelled as she opened two more Poke Balls, letting her Squirtle and Ivysaur come out.

"What is going on?!" Ash asked no one in particular. However, no one could answer him right away as multitudes of the Subspace Army started coming out of the portals all at once. Kyle and Allie quickly grabbed Ash by his arms and dragged him away as the others started fighting them off.

"Squirt! Skull Bash! Ivy, Stun Spore! Chary, Flamethrower!" Holly issued orders. Squirt ran up to the nearest Primid and, after taking her hat off, bashed her skull with its. Ivy released a yellow powder from her flower bulb which fell on any army member unfortunate enough to be nearby. Their movements started becoming jerky as Ivy ran away so Chary could burn them all away with her Flamethrower.

"Alright!" Ivy cheered.

"But there's still more coming!" Squirt realized.

"Get ready girls," Chary told her fellow Pokémon.

"Lucario, you have free reign with this battle!" Red told his newest Pokémon. "Ivysaur, power up a Solar Beam! Squirtle, Charizard, protect Ivysaur until the Solar Beam is ready to be released." Little bits of light started to collect in Ivysaur's bulb. Squirtle used a Bubble Beam to keep a Glice away while Charizard let out a Flamethrower to do the same with a Floow. The two kept up their attacks while Ivy charged the Solar Beam.

"It's ready!" Ivysaur told the two Pokémon. They quickly moved out of the way as Ivysaur stood up on his front legs and let loose. Every single thing that was in the way was instantly vaporized by the beam.

"Here come more!" Squirtle told Ivysaur as more started coming out of the portals.

"Hyah!" Rachel H. shouted out loud as she crushed a Primid with a blue-green bone made of aura. She then twirled it in the air before knocking a Buccubus away from her. A Mite was about to get her from behind, but an Aura Sphere knocked it away.

 _/Are you alright? /_ Lucario asked her.

"Yeah, thanks," Rachel H. told her. She then kicked a Sword Primid that had gotten too close to her while Lucario did the same. They then looked to see how many more they had to go through before looking back at the portals that were spewing out enemies left and right.

 _/This is gonna take a while, /_ Lucario thought.

 _/You can say that again, /_ Rachel H. thought back.

"What in the world is wrong with you, kid?!" Allie yelled at Ash as they hid between two houses while the fighting continued without them.

"I'm not a kid," Ash grumbled to her.

"Then what's your name?" Allie asked back while Pikachu ran up to his trainer, climbing onto Ash's shoulder.

"My name is Ash," Ash told them. "And this is Pikachu."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu greeted them, trying not to look over at the battle that was going on a ways away.

"I'm Kyle, and she's Allie," Kyle told Ash. "And trust me when I say this, leave Red to the fighting. He knows what he's doing."

"What are those things?" Ash asked in confusion, looking over to the battle Red and Holly were currently commanding their Pokémon. Allie then laid her eyes on Pikachu.

"Why don't you ask Pikachu?" Allie smirked. Pikachu's eyes widened at the accusation. Ash turned his head to his best friend. "I bet he would know what we're facing against. Don't you?"

"Pika pikachu chu pika pi!" Pikachu quickly told Ash. "Pikachu pika pi pi chu pika!"

"Pikachu, please stop acting," Allie asked it. Kyle glanced over at her, wondering if she was starting to take this too far. Kyle may have imagined it, but Pikachu seemed to glare at Allie before jumping off Ash's shoulder.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled, but his cry fell on deaf ears as Pikachu raced towards the battle field where fires raged and many enemies were defeated.

"What the…" Red asked no one in particular as Pikachu ran up and jumped off his shoulder.

"Piii… Ka… CHUUUUUU!" Pikachu cried out, letting out all the electricity stored in his cheeks out onto the enemies. The different types of Primids and Mites were the first to give out under all the voltage. The Puppits, being insulators and made of wood, caught fire and danced around the air in a panic. Roaders combusted when the sparks reached their gas tanks. The few Roturrets that were there exploded when all the ammo inside of them went off all at once. The army quickly fell to the hands of Pikachu.

The surge of electricity was so powerful that it reached the portals. The red portals started to crack under the pressure. One shattered into pieces by the time Pikachu ran out of power. The mouse Pokémon started panting in exhaustion.

"Pikachu!" Ash ran to his Pokémon, picking Pikachu up with the upmost care. Allie and Kyle also came out of hiding to see what was going on. All in all, only grass was burnt by all the Flamethrowers that were being used by the two Charizards, so nobody would get in trouble for what happened.

"Squirt, use Water Gun on that portal!" Holly issued out commands. "Ivy, use Razor Leaf on the portal over there! Chary, destroy that portal with Flamethrower. Rachel H., can you destroy the last one with an Aura Sphere?"

"No problem," Rachel H. gave her a thumbs-up before started charging the Aura Sphere. The three Pokémon and one human with aura powers quickly broke the remaining four portals.

"Hi, Ash," Red walked up to his fellow Pokémon trainer. "I know, I know. I have a lot of explaining to do."

_Ten minutes later; Ash's house_

"Thank you, Mrs. Ketchum," Kyle told the woman as he accepted the cup of hot coco from her while Allie and Rachel H. did the same. Mimey (aka Mr. Mime) passed out mugs to Ash and Red before grabbing one more for Pikachu.

"Pika…" Pikachu cooed to Mimey before taking a sip from the oversized cup.

"Mimey and I will be out in the garden if any of you need us," Delia told them. "And Red, after you're done talking to your friends, you need to let your mother know you're back in town."

"Okay, Delia," Red told her. "Okay, where should I start?"

"How about the beginning?" Rachel H. (transformed) suggested.

"Yeah, Red, what's going on?" Ash said with concern in his voice. "And what does this have to do with Pikachu?" Pikachu then glared at Red.

 _/Pikachu's thinking 'If you say anything about me being a Smasher, I will personally see to your death,' /_ Rachel H. told him through his aura. _/I'll try to find out why. /_

"Well, it was after I beat Blaine and got the Volcano Badge," Red started telling his story. "I went home for a little bit on my way to Cerulean City. I got a letter asking if I wanted to participate in a tournament."

"Cool!" Ash commented. "What was it like?!"

"Out of this world," Red smirked. (Authoress: Do you get it?! Do you get it?!) "After some time doing smaller tournaments and battles, we had the Grand Tournament."

"Did you win?" Ash asked him with a smile full of a child's wonder.

"No," Red told Ash. "I got knocked out in the third round by Peach. Man, she has a mean swing with that frying pan of hers.

"It does hurt," Holly (transformed) consoled Red.

"Since there was no reason to stay any longer, I decided to check out a zoo that was in the nearby town," Red told him. "And that's where I first saw them."

"They're called the Subspace Army," Rachel H. decided to jump in. "We call them the army."

"And they're NOT Pokémon, so don't try to catch any," Kyle quickly added.

"I learned that the hard way," Red told him. "When I was trying to weaken one to catch it, I threw a Poke Ball at one. It bounced right back off. And when they were fighting, Ganondorf managed to kidnap Ivysaur and brainwash Charizard. With Lucas's and Squirtle's help, I managed to recapture them and help take down the one behind all of this. I went home right after that."

"And that's where I come in," Holly interrupted the story. "I met Red when I fell on him. I told him about Tabuu surviving and we then helped some of the others and Red caught a Lucario before going off to see Red defeat the Viridian City gym leader and the Elite Four of Kanto."

"Seriously?!" Ash asked Holly. Rachel H. nodded, signaling Ash that she was telling the truth.

"Yeah," Rachel H. told him. "And he defeated them AND the Champion." Ash's jaw dropped to the floor.

"You won't believe it, but the champion I faced became the champion five minutes before I came up to challenge him," Red smiled nervously while rubbing the back of his neck. "Then we came here and you know the rest."

"Wow," Ash marveled at what Red accomplished. "But… what does this have to do with Pikachu?"

"If I may speak," Allie told the others. "Pikachu." Pikachu glared at her. "Red knows the truth, I know the truth, everyone back at the mansion knows the truth. The only one here who doesn't know the truth is Ash. I know what you're thinking; why would I believe this girl who was acting like a total…" She paused to think of a word that wasn't a curse word. "Meanie… to me? Well, if you had fourteen siblings, half siblings and step siblings that wouldn't listen to you no matter what you say, you would talk like that just to get someone's attention, too."

"…" Everyone was silent, looking at Pikachu to see what he would do.

"Pika pi," Pikachu told them before jumping down and scurrying over to the nearby bookcase. He reached behind it and pulled out a small silver disk. He popped it in his mouth and quickly ran back up the table.

"Pikachu?" Ash asked his Pokémon in confusion.

"Ash," Pikachu replied. Ash's eyes widened at what Pikachu just said. It was always 'Pikachu!' or 'Pika.' For Pikachu to say his name was shocking to say the least. (Authoress: Do you get it?! Do you get it?!)

"You can talk?!" Ash asked him, not believing Pikachu would keep something this big from him. Then again, a talking Pokémon was a big deal.

"Well, not at first," Pikachu admitted. "What Allie was pointing at is true; I do participate at the tournament."

"I was the only Pokémon trainer there," Red added. "And it was the third time they were doing the tournament."

"A letter showed up for me when we were resting up before the Indigo Conference," Pikachu explained. "I thought it was for both of us, so I checked yes and there I was. I'm one of the original competitors, so fought at all three tournaments ever since. The… hand… behind the tournament sent a doppelganger so you wouldn't get suspicious."

"Why didn't you tell me, Pikachu?" Ash asked him, a bit hurt by this.

"I didn't win," Pikachu explained. "I didn't win the first tournament or the second one or the third one. After the third one, I got kidnapped by the army and was used as a generator. If it wasn't for Samus, I wouldn't be alive right now. I just didn't want to disappoint you."

"Oh, Pikachu," Ash sighed as he picked up his best friend. "I know you're strong, but you don't have to prove it to me. You don't have to keep secrets from me, either. You can tell me anything. I can keep a secret."

"Promise?" Pikachu asked Ash.

"Promise," Ash replied. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder as the trainer laughed. Kyle chuckled a little bit before looking at Allie biting her thumb and her left hand under her butt that was giving off a yellow glow.

"Does it hurt?" Kyle asked her, knowing what she would say. Allie nodded her head while trying to keep tears back. "Does it hurt **that** much?" Kyle asked again. Allie nodded again. Kyle sighed. There was then a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Ash told the others. With Pikachu still on his shoulder, he got up and answered the door. It was a girl who was not much older than he was and looked like the girl from FireRed/ LeafGreen. "Leaf!"

"Hey Ash!" the girl replied as she stepped inside the house. "Is Aunt Delia home?"

"No, but someone else is," Ash turned to the couch where Leaf saw Red sitting.

"Red!" Leaf blurted out, walking up to where the others were sitting with her arms outstretched.

"Leaf!" Red said back, getting up so he could hug the girl. "Leaf, this is Holly, Rachel but call her Rachel H., Allie and Kyle. You guys, this is my older sister Leaf and a former Champion of Kanto."

 _/It must run in the family, /_ Holly thought to herself as she and the others minus Ash and Pikachu stared wide-eyed at her.

"I thought I was gonna face her when I defeated Lance," Red continued. "It turned out that Blue was still ahead of me and managed to defeat her before I got there." Red laughed at a joke that no one got, so his laugh faded away.

"Well, Red, are you going to go say hi to Mom before you go off on your next adventure?" Leaf asked her brother. "You know how easily she worries."

"I'll make sure to say hi to her before I leave," Red told her in an exasperated voice. "It's like everyone around here thinks that I don't visit Mom while I'm in Pallet Town."

Suddenly, one of Leaf's Poke Balls opened up on its own. The Pokémon responsible for this was a Porygon.

"Porygon, what's wrong?" Leaf asked the Pokémon with a worried expression on her face. The Porygon quickly went over to a TV and zapped into it. The TV turned onto an emergency news broadcast.

"I'm at the scene where strange creatures are infesting Staleport City," a newswoman reported from the outskirts of the city where citizens were evacuating the city. "Trainers of all kinds have tried to confront the mob of creatures, but all fell. We have no idea what kinds of Pokémon these creatures are or even if they are Pokémon. Police are now trying to get the Elite Four of Hoenn to come and help their battle. Citizens are required to keep a five mile distance from Staleport until further notice. Back to you, Tom."

"They're in Hoenn," Ash paled at the newscast.

"Pika…" Pikachu trailed off, forcing himself to speak Pokémon because of Leaf's presence.

"We have to get over there, now!" Red said, heading outside with the Poke Ball containing Charizard already in his hand.

"Come on," Holly gestured to the others, everyone getting up and following Red outside.

"What about Mom?" Leaf asked Red as her Porygon came out of the TV.

"Could you tell her I'm really sorry for not visiting and that I'm okay?" Red asked his sister. "I'll make sure to visit before I go on my next adventure, but I have to do this."

"Wait!" Ash told Red. "You're not leaving without me." Red nodded, releasing Charizard from his Poke Ball.

"Oo," Leaf groaned in frustration. "Porygon, return!" She quickly had Porygon return to its Poke Ball. "I'll come, too. But you have to promise me that you'll visit Mom when this is all over."

"I promise," Red smiled.

"And once again, we are forgotten," Holly muttered to Rachel H. She nodded in reply. "Chary, we're moving out!" She opened up the Poke Ball to let out the female Charizard.

"Pidgeot, Spearow, let's go!" Leaf opened the Poke Balls to release the two different Pokémon. She climbed on Spearow while Red, Ash and Pikachu climbed on Charizard and Holly and Rachel H. climbed on Chary. "Allie, Kyle, climb onto Pidgeot. Pidgeot, carry Allie and Kyle to Staleport City, alright?" Pidgeot cooed to its trainer.

"To Hoenn!" Red announced as the Pokmon took off with a roar, a coo and a caw.

"What will our heroes do when they reach the Hoenn region to save everyone from the mysterious creatures?" m3At, who is currently replacing the announcer, asked the readers from the nearby bushes. "Will they be able to defeat the creatures from Subspace? Why am I still saying creatures when you and I know for certain that it's the Subspace Army? And why in the world am I doing this? Find out this and more next time on-"

"You son of a b(beep!)ch!" the REAL announcer popped out of the bushes next to him and started choking m3At.

"Ditto, save me," m3At wheezed as he struggled to get air.

"Ditto!" Ditto cried as he turned into a Primeape. He quickly punched the back of the announcer's head before turning back into his true form. "Ditto dit dit ditto?"

"I… don't… know…" m3At replied back weakly. The announcer was still choking him to death. "Hurry…"

"Ditto ditto ditto!" Ditto figured it out. Ditto quickly transformed into a Gyarados and bit the announcer's head off. His body went limp as m3At started breathing to restore oxygen to his body.

"Thanks…" m3At told Ditto. Ditto grunted in reply as m3At got back up. "C'mon, let's follow them." m3At quickly hopped on to the Ditto-transformed-into-a-Garydos and they flew after them.

Meanwhile, back on the ground, the announcer's body twitched.


	34. Saving the World Part 2

_Four hours later; Slateport City_

"Hyah!" Jigglypuff yelled out as she Body Slammed the last Feyesh out of existence. "What the…" Jigglypuff asked herself as she looked around Slateport City. Everything was abandoned and some buildings had damaged to them. She understood from the Pokémon in Hoenn that there was a Pokémon Contest in Slateport. From the looks of it, however, it was abandoned along with everything else in the city. "What's going on?"

"Ich kann ihnen sagen," a Primid told her as it came out of the bushes.

"PRIMID!" Jigglypuff screeched, quickly laying a Double Slap on it that connected five times.

"Ow!" the Primid held its cheek in pain. "Was war das denn?" The Primid's eyes widened when it saw Jigglypuff charging up a Rollout attack. "Ich bin hier raus!" It quickly ran into a bush before Jigglypuff charged past it. Jigglypuff stopped and looked around, confused as to where the Primid went.

"Hey, Ditto, do you want to do this intro and I'll translate what you say to the readers so that we can break the Fourth Wall?" m3At asked Ditto from an empty building. Ditto nodded and took the microphone from m3At.

"Ditto dit dit ditto, dit dit dit dit ditto ditto dit ditto ditto," Ditto began.

"Our heroes arrived, and they are too late," m3At translated. Ditto continued to talk while m3At translated for his Pokémon. "Everyone that lives and everything that attacked Slateport City are now gone. Find out more today on… ZOMBIE!" m3At and Ditto started screaming when they saw the narrator's headless body pointing at them. They ran away as fast as they could with the body miraculously following close behind them.

"We're too late," Holly stated the obvious to the others as they landed. Leaf put Spearow and Pidgeot back into their Poke Balls.

"What happened?" Leaf asked the others. "Even regular Pokémon trainers didn't have a chance at this."

"That's because regular Pokémon trainers don't know what we're dealing with," Red told his older sister.

"So it would have to be someone who knows how to face them," Ash concluded. Holly, Rachel H., Allie and Kyle nodded.

"But who would it be?" Leaf asked Ash.

"There's only one besides myself, my Pokémon and these guys," Red told Leaf. "And this Pokémon doesn't even have a trainer."

"And who would that Pokemon be?" Leaf asked Red with much skepticism in her voice.

"REEEEED!" a voice called out. Everyone looked around until a pink balloon-like object attached itself to Ash's head. Ash fell to the ground and started trying to detach the Pokémon. "I'm so happy you're okay! When the army came I didn't know what would happen to you!" The pink balloon type Pokémon, which was actually Jigglypuff, was detached face from Ash's. She got a good look onto who she actually flew in to. "Wait, you're not Red… I mean, jiggly puff!" Jigglypuff then landed on the ground and ran away leaving Ash and Leaf to gape.

"Did… did that Jigglypuff just talk?" Leaf asked everyone else.

"Um…" Red didn't know what to say.

"What?" Allie asked.

"Can you be more specific?" Kyle tried to buy time.

"I'm going to catch it!" Leaf declared to the others.

"B-but what about what we were originally here for?" Red asked.

"You said a Pokémon already dealt with it," Leaf told Red. "Besides, how often do you see a talking Pokemon."

"At least once a week," Ash muttered under his breath.

"You got that right," Pikachu whispered into his ear.

"But what if they send a second wave?" Holly quickly added.

"Just call me on my Poke Gear and I'll be right over!" Leaf said as she ran after the Jigglypuff.

"But I don't have any Poke Gear!" Red yelled after her.

"Me, neither!" Ash said as well, but Leaf was already out of their hearing range.'

"We have to find Jigglypuff before your crazy cousin does!" Pikachu told Ash. "If she captures Jigglypuff, there's no way we'll be able to get her to come with us."

"We'll have to split up and look for her just in case she's able to give Leaf the slip," Rachel H. decided. "Ash, I'll go with you and Pikachu."

"Right," Ash and Pikachu nodded as the three running away from the group in a different direction than what Jigglypuff and Leaf took.

"Allie, come with me?" Kyle asked her. Allie nodded.

"Take Lucario with you," Red told the two, tossing Lucario's Poke Ball to Kyle who caught it. They then split up with Kyle and Allie following after Leaf.

_Ten Minutes Later_

"And that's how I won the Fair Sky Rodeo," Rachel H. finished her story as she, Ash and Pikachu continued to look for Jigglypuff. "My family's big with rodeos farm life and I'm no different. I LOVE horses and horse type Pokémon."

"Wow," Pikachu told her. "By the way, Ash, how are you, Red and Leaf related and what in the world is wrong with Leaf?"

"Their dad is my mother's brother," Ash started. "Leaf's older than us by two years. And Leaf… she's really, REALLY determined. One time, after she arrived in Celadon City she got admitted into the hospital."

"Why?" Rachel H. asked.

"She stayed in the Game Corner for four days without leaving," Ash told them. Anyone would be sick without four days of food, water and rest. Just think about that gamer in China who died of a three day gaming session. "That's also how she got her Porygon."

"That is some crazy determination," Rachel H. trailed off, thinking Leaf had to be crazy to be that determined.

"Huh?" Pikachu's ears perked up. "Pika…" Pikachu's cheeks sparked with anger.

"Pikachu, what is it?" Ash looked at his friend.

"That's it," Rachel H. pointed to a red portal that was forming. From it, the Ancient Minister flew out with a Subspace Bomb with two R.O.B.s on the ground following him.

"Pikaaaa, CHUUUU!" Pikachu cried out, electricity hitting one of the R.O.B.s as the Ancient Minister dropped the bomb onto the ground. The R.O.B.'s head started twitching before smoke started coming out of the top. Two more came out of the portal to replace the one that fell while the Ancient Minister went back through the red portal.

"Hyah!" Rachel H. as she threw a punch at one of the new R.O.B.s. "We have to take them out before two of them get hooked up to the bomb!"

"Uh, right!" Ash told her, a bit dazed after seeing Rachel H. get into the action. "Pikachu, Thunder Shock!"

"Pikaaaa CHUUUUU!" Pikachu screamed, electricity pouring out of his body. The R.O.B.s started short circuiting, their heads twitching until smoke came out of them.

"Get ready for the long haul," Rachel H. told Ash and Pikachu. "We can't let a single R.O.B. get to that bomb. If we do, it's goodbye Hoenn."

"Ready, Pikachu?" Ash asked Pikachu.

"Yeah!" Pikachu responded, cheeks sparking away.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, Red and Holly were walking along the beach to see if they could find a pink puff ball among the gold sand and discarded beach towels, umbrellas, chairs, inflatable tubes and beach toys. So far, no luck.

"Where could Jigglypuff have gone?" Red asked Holly. "I know we decided to split up just in case Jigglypuff was able to get Leaf off her trail, but I have no idea where to look."

"We'll just have to keep looking," Holly told Red. Her eyes then widened in realization and she smacked her forehead. "We could've looked for her from the sky on Chary and Charizard!" It was Red's turn to smack his forehead.

"Oh, Arceus," Red said in complete 'Oh, God, why didn't we think of that before?' tone. "Charizard, come on out!" He opened the Poke Ball that contained his fire type Pokémon and Charizard materialized onto the beach. "Can you fly us around so we can find where Jigglypuff is at?"

"Sure," Charizard replied. "I'm all rested up from the flight over here." Red climbed onto Charizard's back with Holly following shortly after. Charizard flapped his wings and crept into the air, high enough to avoid buildings but low enough to spot Jigglypuff easily.

"Now, if I were a Jigglypuff, where would I hide?" Holly asked no one in particular as they flew over the city.

"What's going on over there?" Charizard asked, pointing a claw over to an area with sparks coming from it.

"Uh oh," Red felt a sense of dread. "Charizard, let's find out." Charizard roared before heading over to the spot his trainer wanted him to go to. As they got closer, they could make out a red portal, a group of R.O.B.s and Ash, Pikachu and Rachel H. fighting them off.

"Chary, get down there and help them out!" Holly said, opening the correct Poke Ball and allowing the female Charizard to come out.

"Wow, that is a lot of R.O.B.s," Chary observed before coming down. Chary's claws glowed silver before she used Metal Claw on a R.O.B. behind Rachel H. She then went right into a Gust attack, knocking a few away from the Subspace Bomb to the stun and relief of Rachel H., Pikachu and Ash.

"Ivy(saur), I choose you!" Red and Holly called out at the same time, releasing Ivy and Ivysaur from their Poke Balls.

"Ivy, protect the Subspace Bomb! Don't let any of the R.O.B.s near it!" Holly commanded.

"Ivysaur, help her out!" Red told his Pokémon. The two Ivysaurs then started staring lovey-dovey at one another. "Oh, not now!"

"Ivy," the two Ivysaurs apologized before heading off to the two sides of the bomb, using Vine Whip to keep the R.O.B.s away from it.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Ash told Pikachu. Pikachu's tail started glowing silver as it ran back into the battle with the ever increasing number of R.O.B.s.

"Chu!" Pikachu cried as a laser from a R.O.B hit him before the electric mouse could hit one.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried out, powerless to go help his Pokémon.

"Hah!" Rachel H. cried out as she used Bone Rush to knock a couple of R.O.B.s that were getting too close for comfort. "Pikachu, you have to hang in there."

"I'll… be fine," Pikachu reassured Rachel H. as he got back on his feet.

"Squirt, use Bubble!" Holly said, throwing the Poke Ball out to the battlefield. The moment Squirt materialized, she blew out bubbles to the R.O.B.s, but nothing happened. "Try Water Gun!" Squirt then had water coming out of her mouth. The water landed on the R.O.B.s, causing them to short circuit.

"There's too many of them!" Rachel H. told the others, watching more and more of the robots coming out of the portal. "I'll try contacting the others."

Meanwhile, Allie and Kyle were walking down the street in hopes of finding a clue to the whereabouts of Jigglypuff. The streets were still deserted of people so they could ask no one. Even Leaf seemingly disappeared.

"Where could she be?" Allie asked no one in particular.

"Who do you mean by she?" Kyle asked Allie for clarification.

"Either of them!" Allie put a hand on her forehead. "This is so frustrating!"

"We can ask Lucario to help us," Kyle told her, pulling Lucario's Poke Ball out of his pocket. "He can track their auras."

"Why didn't you think of this earlier?!" Allie yelled at him.

"I wanted to see you get frustrated," Kyle smirked at her. Allie glared at him while Kyle pushed the button on the Poke Ball twice, once to bring it to full size and the second time to release Lucario from the Poke Ball.

 _/Where's Red? /_ Lucario asked, looking around to see if he could find his trainer without his aura.

"He went with Holly to go look for Jigglypuff," Allie told the Lucario, seemingly forgotten all of her anger within two seconds. "Can you help us look for her's or Leaf's aura?"

 _/Give me a second, /_ Lucario told them. His eyes glowed red before he shut them. In his mind, he saw four auras within the vicinity. The two closest to him he recognized as Kyle and Allie. The furthest one off and still moving away was Jigglypuff, but there was one close by that he didn't recognize. _/This way, /_ he told Allie and Kyle.

The three walked into a nearby alley. Bits and pieces of fast food wrappers and cups littered the alley. Kyle quickly got Allie's attention and pointed at a figure slumped against one of the walls. They and Lucario crept closer to the figure until the figure was revealed to be Leaf, fast asleep.

"What's that drawing on Leaf's face?" Allie asked.

"It looks like someone drew marker on her," Kyle added. Leaf's entire face was covered with doodles with a swirl on her cheek, confetti-like marks on the other, and a pair of what looked to be like glasses around her eyes.

 _/This is definitely the work of Jigglypuff, /_ Lucario told the two teenagers with his aura. _/She wants to show everyone her song, but when she sings everyone falls asleep. She then takes her 'microphone' and draws doodles on everyone's faces. /_

"And how would you know about this?" Kyle asked him.

 _/Because I was one of her victims, /_ Lucario dead panned. _/It took two weeks for all of that marker to come off my fur… /_ He shook his head in embarrassment.

"Well, at least we know that she isn't after Jigglypuff anymore," Allie told the two. "Now the question is where is Jigglypuff?" Lucario closed his eyes to pinpoint the Pokémon's location.

 _/This way, /_ Lucario told the two. They ran after Lucario as he steered them away from Leaf and towards Jigglypuff. To try and have her slow down, Lucario contacted her through his aura. _/Jigglypuff, please stop. /_

 _/Lucario? /_ Jigglypuff thought. _/Is that you? /_

 _/Yes, /_ he replied. _/Can you please wait up for me? I know you know that the Subspace Army has not yet been defeated. We will need your help if we ever want to defeat the army. /_

 _/Okay, but only if you'll listen to my song! /_ Jigglypuff demanded.

 _/But your song puts people to sleep, /_ Lucario reminded her. _/If the army comes back, we must be awake to fight them. /_

 _/Oh, fine! /_ Jigglypuff told him. _/But you WILL listen to my song when we get back to the mansion. /_

 _/Deal, /_ Lucario told her. _/We should be getting close now. /_

"Thank goodness," Allie told Lucario while giving out a yawn. "I wanna get to bed."

"First, we must get Pikachu and Jigglypuff to the mansion," Kyle told her. "Then you can go to bed."

"Lucario!" Jigglypuff said with glee as she ran up to the aura user and hugged his leg. "Sorry I was running away! I didn't know you were here!" She then noticed Allie and Kyle behind Lucario. "Jiggly… puff puff?"

 _/Do not worry, /_ Lucario told her. _/They are with us. They are from the Real World. /_

"THE REAL WORLD?!" Jigglypuff yelled out in surprise.

"Yep," Kyle told her. "I'm Kyle."

"I'm Allie," the little girl introduced herself. (Allie: I'M NOT LITTLE! / Authoress: Compared to Lex, you are. / Lex: WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT YOU CAN EASILY STEP ON HER WITHOUT KNOWING THAT YOU DID, HUH?! / Authoress: Oh, shut up!)

"Do you know that boy that I accidentally jumped on to?" Jigglypuff told her.

 _/That would be Ash, /_ Lucario told her. _/He's Pikachu's trainer and Red's cousin. /_

"Small world," Jigglypuff muttered to herself. "What about that crazy girl that was chasing me earlier?"

"That's Leaf," Allie told her. "She's Red's older sister." Jigglypuff's already wide eyes widened even more.

"I don't see the relationship," Jigglypuff slowly told no one in particular.

"We saw what you did to her face as well," Kyle told her. "And I have to tell you one thing…" Jigglypuff dreaded what Kyle was about to say. "You need art lessons."

"What?" Allie asked.

 _/What? /_ Lucario asked.

"What?" Jigglypuff asked.

"You need art lessons," Kyle repeated himself. "That way you can create cool pictures on people's faces."

"Kyle-"

"Art exists all around us," Kyle interrupted Allie. "Whether in the scenery, music, sound, or a picture drawn by a two year old, art is art and Jigglypuff should get some so she can become better."

"That sounds like fun!" Jigglypuff told Kyle. "Can you teach me?"

"Sure," Kyle smiled at her. He then gave a whelp of pain as his left hand was surrounded in a pink light. He gritted his teeth and held his wrist, trying his hardest to not scream in pain. Soon, the light disappeared and his hand had the Smasher's symbol in red on his palm and a pink Poke Ball on the back of his hand.

"What was that?" Jigglypuff asked Kyle.

"Something you would learn about sooner or later," Kyle told her. "Please not a dress, please not a dress," he muttered to herself. "I'll be fine with pink hair, put PLEASE not a dress."

 _/SOMEONE! /_ Rachel H.'s voice rang throughout their minds. They all cringed at the intensity of the voice. _/THE R.O.B.S ARE OVERPOWERING US! THERE'S TOO MANY! HURRY! /_

"Ow, my head," Jigglypuff complained. "What was that?"

"Grr," Lucario told Jigglypuff, holding his head in pain. "Ruff."

"The others are in trouble?!" Jigglypuff exclaimed. "We have to get over to them!"

"SUPER," Allie and Kyle yelled, holding their left hand forward, the Smasher's symbol glowing red. Jigglypuff wondered what they were doing. "SMASH," they continued, pulling their hands into fists in front of them. Allie's symbol glowed yellow while Kyle's glowed pink. "BROTHERS!" they finished, Allie being surrounded in a yellow tower while Kyle was surrounded in a pink one.

"AAAAAH!" m3At and Ditto screamed as they ran away from a headless body. Lucario and Jigglypuff looked at the situation in confusion.

"Did… you just…" Jigglypuff trailed off. Lucario just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

_Inside Tower Number 1_

Allie was floating around in a whole area filled with yellow. She was then surrounded in a yellow aura. When it disappeared, she had Pikachu ears poking out of her hair with her short blonde hair covering her ears. She had on yellow short shorts and a yellow bikini top. She was wearing yellow Nike running shoes on her feet and yellow socks up to the middle of her thighs. Her cheeks also had a lot of blush on them. She winked while giving a V for victory sign. She then started her descent.

_Inside Tower Number 2_

Kyle was suspended in the air with pink all around. He was then surrounded by a pink aura. When the aura disappeared, his now slightly curled hair was pink and so were his nails. He had knee length pink boots on his feet. He had a long sleeved pink shirt and a pink mini skirt over white leggings. He looked down at what he was wearing and covered his face with his hands before he descended.

_Outside the towers_

The towers disappeared and Allie and Kyle looked at each other. Allie started laughing and pointing at Kyle. Jigglypuff and Lucario soon joined in. Kyle just shook his head in shame.

"I asked for no dress and I get a mini skirt," Kyle wanted to cry at his embarrassment. Allie took out her cell phone and took a picture before calling Danielle.

_Back at Smash Mansion_

Many people came to the mansion in hopes of seeing the hype of what was going on. Long story short, Sarah B. lost the fight and the others saw what Rose, Brach, Tommy, Sarah B., Sam and Len saw in video games. Currently, they were playing Mario Kart.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" everyone cheered on as Lauren and Captain Falcon were facing off against each other with Lauren as Peach and Captain Falcon as Donkey Kong. Everyone was thankful that the TV was extra-large. Lauren was currently in second and Captain Falcon was slightly ahead of her. She then hit a power block and got a red shell.

"FINISH HIM!" Sarah B. screamed at Lauren. Lauren let the shell fly.

"NO!" Captain Falcon wept as the shell hit him when he was only a couple of feet from the finish line. Lauren quickly passed him before he was able to recover and won the race!

"YES!" Lauren shouted. Everyone cheered as Falcon gave Lauren twenty-five dollars.

"Hey, someone change the channel!" Danielle shouted over everyone while holding her cell phone. "Allie says we have to see Kyle transformed!" Ike grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels until he hit the right one. One look at Kyle and they all started laughing.

"Oh my God!" Tommy cracked up.

"We may be in full length dresses, but Kyle…" Brach laughed. Captain Falcon gave a laughing Lauren five more dollars.

"Thank you, whatever deity is out there, thank you for putting me in a body suit and not a dress or skirt," Ryan thanked God and all that is holy before laughing out loud.

_Back in Hoenn_

_/HURRY! /_ Rachel H. yelled through their minds. It quickly made the laughing stop immediately. Lucario held his head before the four rushed off. Lucario, after getting over the aura overload, quickly located Rachel H.'s aura and led the others to it.

"There they are!" Allie pointed out. She then leaped forward and started running on all fours with surprising grace while electricity surrounded her body. "Pika pika pika pika pika…"

"Jiggly…" Kyle said as he got in a summersault position. He then started rolling on the ground towards the fight. Jigglypuff soon followed suit.

"PIKA!" Allie yelled out loud as she hit a R.O.B., taking it apart in an instant. Kyle and Jigglypuff soon hit a couple of their own, knocking them backwards.

"What the…" Ash asked himself, seeing two strangers that he never saw before, but the strangers did seem a bit familiar to him. "What…"

"Pika… CHUUUUU!" Allie yelled, her strong charge short circuiting many of the R.O.B.s. "Take care of the portal!" Kyle nodded, jumping over the robots with finesse. He jumped on top of a robot head before landing next to the portal.

"Go for it, Kyle!" Squirt told him before

"Okay, Kyle, you can do this," Kyle told himself. He then took his hand and Double Slapped the portal several times. He then tried punching it, but quickly took his hand in the other, shaking the pain out of it. He then noticed a few R.O.B.s behind him, charging their beams. With a spur of the moment, Kyle jumped over the lasers. The lasers destroyed the red portal, cutting off all other support for the advancing enemy.

"Yay!" Jigglypuff cheered for joy.

"What the…" Kyle asked himself, finding a toy microphone in his pocket space. His mind then popped up a new move that Jigglypuffs could use. "Well, let's try it." He then took in a deep breath.

_Back at Smash Mansion_

All at once, the windows, mirrors and anything made of glass shattered into a million pieces. Inside the mansion, the TV screen was cracked, everyone's hair was sticking up behind them with Marth's and Ike's capes joining in, and no one could hear.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE KNEW HYPER VOICE!" Rose yelled to no one in particular. She then took off and looked at her glasses. "I CAN'T SEE! MY GLASSES ARE BROKEN!"

"WHAT?!" Sam yelled back.

"WHAT?!" Rose asked.

"WHAT?!"

"WHAT?!"

"WHAT?!" Pit joined in.

_Back in Hoenn_

_/What was that?! /_ Rachel H. asked no one in particular through her aura, mainly because she couldn't hear anyone. All the R.O.B.s' heads had completely blown off, leaving many a parts on the ground for some unlucky person to pick up.

"I THINK HE USED HYPER VOICE!" Jigglypuff yelled at her.

"WHAT?!"

"Ow," Ash complained, already recovering from the move. He looked over at the oddly dressed Kyle. "Kyle?"

"No," the accused said in a fake-but-still-convincing female voice. He then ran off into the nearest alley to change back.

"I THINK I'LL NEED A HEARING AID!" Holly yelled at no one in particular. "AT LEAST I ALREADY KNOW SIGN LANGUAGE!"

"Hey, guys!" Kyle walked up to them like nothing was wrong. "What did I miss? And what was that sound? That kind of hurt my ears." Ash decided that he wasn't going to fess up (and honestly, who would) and dropped it. Allie quickly changed back while no one was looking to avoid suspicion.

 _Should we go back to Kanto with Jigglypuff and see your mom?_ Holly signed to Red.

"WHAT?!" Red yelled at her. Holly sighed.

Meanwhile, m3At and Ditto ran into an alleyway with the headless body of the narrator coming up quickly behind them. They turned left to face a dead end. They turned around to see the body right there. The two screamed like little girls. (Authoress: Ha ha! You two screamed like little girls! / m3At: You would in that situation, too! / Authoress: That's because I AM a girl!)

"Wh-wh-what do you want?!" m3At asked, his voice shaky with terror. The body pointed at Ditto, then at the space above its neck. "Y-y-you want your head back?" The body continued to stare without any eyes. "W-w-well, Ditto, g-g-give the n-narrator his h-h-head back."

"D-d-d-ditt-t-t-to," Ditto complied. Ditto quickly transformed into a Munchlax. He then reached into his mouth and into his stomach. He pulled out the head and slowly handed it to the body which put it back on his head.

"Now, you remember, kid," the narrator threatened m3At as he grabbed his collar. "In this world, I'm God, and you don't mess with me, understand?" m3At quickly shook his head. "Now get." m3At and Ditto quickly ran passed the narrator.

"The bomb is still here," Rachel H. realized back at the battlefield. "If we can get it to Smash Mansion, Jasmin can find a way to unhook the R.O.B.s and make sure nothing like this ever happens again." She looked at all the parts on the ground with sadness.

"Good idea," Allie told her.

"I got a remote," Red told the others.

"That looks really heavy," Ash told the others. "How in the world are you gonna move that thing?"

"Easy," Pikachu took hold of the remote, knowing what it was for. He carefully aimed the Wii Remote at the bottom of the Subspace Bomb and pushed the A Button. A portal instantly appeared underneath it. It quickly went through, impressing Ash.

"I'll meet you guys back at the mansion!" Rachel H. told everyone as she hopped into the portal after the bomb.

_At the Mansion_

"Ow, my head," Jasmin groaned as she headed back into her room at Smash Mansion. The sound had broken her glasses for her cross eyed vision and without them was hurting her eyes and her head. How the glass managed to stay out of her eyes or anyone else's eyes that wore glasses was beyond her. "What's this?" she found what seemed to look like, in her vision, a sort of tube with dark sports in it. There was also a note in it, but she couldn't read anything without her glasses.

There was then a large crashing sound. She turned around to see what appeared to be a large silver sphere that destroyed part of the wall. It also looked like one of the Hands, most likely Master Hand, was yelling at the wreckage. A blue spot then landed on top of the sphere. Jasmin decided to investigate after she found her spare pair of glasses and had a good night's sleep.

_Four hours later; Back in Kanto_

"Hey, Mom, I'm home!" Red entered the house. A woman with brown, curly hair and wearing an apron with a pale blue dress turned around and looked at him.

"Oh, Red, my baby!" She got up from watching TV and gave him a suffocating hug.

"Can't… breathe…" Red told her.

"Oh, honey, I'm so proud of you, my little champion," his mother released her hug and put her hands on his shoulders. "Your father would be proud of you, too." Both of their eyes wandered over to a picture of when Red was seven and Leaf was nine, their final family picture. Light from the room glared over his father's face so it couldn't be seen.

"Your uncle is dead?" Allie couldn't believe what she was hearing. Red's father was dead? Sure, Rose said the only father that ever appeared in the games was in the Hoenn region, but she had always assumed that they were on their own quest.

"Yeah," Ash looked at the ground sadly. "Red used to live in Lavender Town and his dad, my uncle, worked at the Power Plant. He… he fell and…" Ash couldn't say anymore, but the rest was obvious.

"No wonder your mom and Leaf made such a big deal about Red going to see his mom," Kyle realized. He couldn't imagine his parents being dead.

"Yeah," Jigglypuff agreed.

"Leaf, him and I always wanted to follow in his footsteps before he became an electrician and we have," Ash told the others. "Leaf's a former Champion, Red's the current Champion of Kanto and I'm a Champion of the Orange League and the Kanto Battle Frontier. My uncle was the Champion of Kanto at eleven. Just… please don't talk to Red about his dad, please?" The others slowly nodded, knowing a sore topic when they see one.

"I… I have to go, Mom, but I'll be back and I promise I'll stay longer," Red told his mother while wiping his eyes dry with his cuff. His mother gave him a quick peck on the forehead.

"You be careful out there, Red," his mother told him. The two shared a hug before Red started walking out the door.

"What are you going to do now, Red?" Ash asked with a smile on his face, as if the conversation earlier didn't happen.

"We're almost done getting everyone," Red told Ash. "I'll have to go see Master Hand with the others right now. Pikachu will have to come with us, though."

"Can Ash come with us?" Pikachu asked the others as he hopped onto Ash's shoulder.

"Well, I guess we could threaten Master Hand by trying to give Crazy chocolate…" Allie thought. Ash's eye brow rose at the strange notion while Pikachu's widened.

"And we could get Jasmin to get Ash enrolled with Red at the Elementary School," Kyle thought.

"But Pikachu, if you absolutely want to do this, you'll be the one to tell Ash the entire truth," Holly told the Pokémon. Pikachu's eyes widened at the notion, but he eventually nodded.

"Hey, Red," Jigglypuff tugged on the pant leg of the trainer. "I've been thinking about what you said after I got beat at the tournament, and I have decided that I don't want to be alone anymore and I don't want to be with your crazy sister."

"Really?" Red asked her, coming down to her level.

"Yeah," Jigglypuff told him. "I traveled on my own and everyone who listens to my songs falls asleep. You're the only person that doesn't. (Red: Hey, don't look at me like that! I can't control that I don't fall asleep at her songs.) Please? You don't even have to battle me if you don't want to!"

"Alright, Jigglypuff," Red patted her head. He took out an empty Poke Ball and tapped her head with it. She instantly went inside the Poke Ball. The Poke Ball didn't even shake with her struggle.

"Alright, everyone!" Allie got everyone's attention. "Let's head on back to Smash Mansion! I want sleep!" Red opened a portal with the Wii Remote, allowing a portal to appear. Everyone walked through before the portal disappeared behind them.

"Now, the first thing you need to know is that not every non-human is a Pokémon," Pikachu told Ash.

"Red?" a Gary look-alike walked up to the area a bit after they left. "I could've sworn he was just here."

"Red went on another adventure, Blue," Red's mom poked her head out the door. "Go see your grandfather, sister and twin brother now."

"Fine, I'll go see Gramps, Daisy and Gary," Blue told the woman. "Smell ya later!" He then walked off.

"What a rude boy," she complained as she shut the door behind her.

_Meanwhile in Hoenn_

Leaf yawned as she woke up in the alleyway, unnoticed by all of the workers and cleaners coming into the area to clean and rebuild and police to try and piece together what happened. She didn't notice any of the scribbles on her.

"I feel refreshed!" Leaf exclaimed as she got up. She then realized something. "Oh no! I let that Jigglypuff get away! Oh man." She then took out the Poke Ball to her first Pokémon and let it out of its Poke Ball. "Alright then, Raichu! Let's explore Hoenn together!"

"Rai!" the Raichu agreed.

"Leaf's crazy determination leads her on an adventure in Hoenn," the narrator told the readers. "As for the others, who knows what will happen. Tune in next time on-"

...

_The Next Morning; Smash Mansion_

The door bell rung early the next morning. Rose, sleeping on the couch, awoke with a start at the sound of it. She looked around to see no one else in the little group too tired to go to their beds to get it, so she did it herself. She opened the door to see Jessie, James and Meowth standing there.

"Team Rocket?" she asked them, her fuzzy mind unable to comprehend how they got there or why they rang the doorbell. They nodded. "Say hello to my little friend." She took out a Super Scope, charging the shot before firing it at them. It hit the trio dead on.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Jessie, James and Meowth said at the same time while they flew through the sky. Rose then trudged back to the couch and slept.


	35. Restart Tournament

_Later that day; The Control Room_

"Jessica, you will never believe what I found last night," Jasmin told her older sister near lunch time while Jessica was playing an internet game on one of the many computer. She didn't wait for an answer. "After I found my spare pair of glasses, I found this test tube taped to my door here. It was filled with Shadow Bugs!" For emphasis, she pushed the test tube right into her sister's face. Just like she said, the test tube held a few Shadow Bugs just sitting there. Jessica pushed away her sister's hand.

"Seriously?!" Jessica asked her younger sister, pausing her game while turning around to see what her little sister was talking about. "How in the world did someone get Shadow Bugs?"

"I don't know," Jasmin told her. She handed Jessica the note she found with the test tube. She read over the note real quick. It was written: _Jasmin – You're the only one here that I can trust this to. Find a way to get the R.O.B.s out of the Subspace Bombs with this. I know you can do it. – X_

"Weird note, right?" Jasmin asked Jessica, leaning over her shoulder. Her older sister nodded.

"When are you going to get started?" Jessica inquired on her younger sister's schedule while she handed back the note.

"As soon as Master Hand wakes up," Jasmin replied. "He and Silver can help me out with the building of it."

"Silver and I can help out with what?" Master Hand yawned as he floated into the room. He regretted it immediately when Jasmin started dragging him out of the room and into the hallway to find a work room. Jessica just shook her head as she saved her game, turned off the computer and left the room soon after that.

"And this is the control room," Pikachu said as he and Ash walked into the room Jessica previously walked out of. "The only time I ever went in here before was when Crazy was about to push a button." Pikachu shook his head in disgust.

"But where is everyone?" Ash asked Pikachu. Pikachu shrugged his shoulders.

"For all I know, they could be in the viewing room ready to pick up a tournament that they started, but didn't finish because of somebody doing something very stupid, but they can't because someone that they wouldn't think about blaming threw away the tournament bracket," Pikachu told Ash. "Then, one of the new people suffer Smash Sickness and do something that they normally wouldn't think about doing in their right mind."

"Are you sure that's what happening with everyone right now?" Ash asked Pikachu with a skeptic glean in his eyes.

"Hey, I'm just giving a very detailed example," Pikachu defended himself. "If that is what is actually happening right now, I will take you to the next world with me."

_In the Viewing Room_

"Okay, who threw away the tournament bracket?!" Rachel H. yelled at everyone in the room after coming out of the closet. Everyone then started blaming each other for it, nobody knowing who really did it but still didn't want the blame on them. Harley and Elizabeth just sat in the middle of the arguing, smiling, proud of their handy work.

"STOP IT!" Silver yelled at everyone. Everyone stopped talking and looked at him. "Megan has an idea." Everyone then looked at Megan (normal) who immediately started blushing.

"W-w-we could re-re-restart the t-t-t-tournam-ment," she whispered so quietly that a person who had perfect hearing would need a hearing aid to hear her.

"That's a good idea," Fox told her, being one of the few who could hear her just fine.

"There are fifty-one of us here that can battle," Silver told everyone. "For the first round, all the battles except the last one will be a one on one battle; the last one will be a one on one on one battle. After that, the battles in the second and semi-final rounds will alternate between one on one on one on one and one on one on one. The final round will be a one on one battle." He then looked at everyone else who was confused at what he was saying. "Does that make sense?"

"It does to me," Sonic told his descendant, holding a bracket that was already made. Link and Red looked at each other, a silent debate between the two to whether Sonic's side was the one Silver got his smarts from. "First up is Harley and Elizabeth versus Lucario."

In that moment, every single Stevens in the room glared at Lucario in a way that would make the devil jealous. Popo and Nana patted Lucario on the back in sympathy.

"Do your best, Lucario," Red told him as Lucario got up to walk to the door. He didn't show it, but he was absolutely terrified of what would happen in he landed one single blow onto the youngest two in the mansion. The two kids then held hands.

"SUPER," Harley said first, holding his left hand out in front of him while the Smashers' symbol on his left palm started glowing red.

"SMASH," Elizabeth said after her older brother, holding her right hand out and letting the eggplant with eyes started glowing purple.

"BROTHERS," they said together, crossing their free wrists so Harley's was on bottom and lifting the glowing symbols into the air. "MELEE!" They were then surrounded in a tower of purple. When the tower disappeared, Harley was dressed up like Popo, Elizabeth like Nana and both were wielding wooden hammers. They then high fived each other and raced off to the room next door with Lucario and Sonic.

"I'll just the stage on random and we'll have a one stock battle," Sonic told himself as he ran up to the control panel while Lucario, Harley and Elizabeth went into two of the cylinders. Meanwhile, the big screen in the viewing room was turned on, showing the stage Frigate Orpheon. Sonic quickly ran back in the room.

"Three," the automatic voice said as Harley and Elizabeth flew onto the stage from a pterodactyl. "Two," the voice counted down as Lucario entered the stage from a massive aura spike. "One."

"Hey, everyone, bros and sises!" Crazy interrupted. "It's time to get the last three, bros and sises!"

"No, not now!" all the Stevens yelled at the same time, pronouncing their displeasure at not being able to see whether Lucario would hurt their precious little cousins or not.

"If Lucario even touches the hair on their heads, sock em' a couple of times for me," Rose told Stephanie who nodded vigorously as the battle started.

"Samantha, Sonic, Marth, Samus, Peach, will you guys stay here?" Rachel S. asked. "We're in the next few battles the rest of you, go and see what he wants." Everyone nodded at her suggestion and left the viewing room.

"Game!" the automated announcer said. "The winner is… Stevens Siblings!" Harley and Elizabeth were jumping up and down in pure joy while Lucario was glancing at them, clapping. Lucario then trudged into the viewing room.

 _/Those kids fight like Arceus, /_ he told everyone in there with wide eyes while Harley and Elizabeth ran off to the control room. Everyone else looked at each other with worry except for Rachel S. who had a proud look on her face.

"C'mon, Rachel S.," Sam got the attention of her opponent. "Let's do this!" Rachel S. nodded.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS!" the two said at the same time. While they did that, they held out their left hands, the Smashers' symbol on their palms glowing red, then bringing them in in so that Fox's symbol glowed orange and Falcon's symbol blue. They were surrounded in orange and blue towers. When the towers disappeared, Samantha was dressed up like Captain Falcon and Rachel S. was dressed up like Fox with orange hair with some of it styled to look like fox ears and a fox tail.

"Hurry up, slowpoke!" Samantha told Rachel S. as she ran for the room with the cylinders in them. Samantha was getting a thirty second timer on the control panel in the room ready so she could quickly get in a cylinder. On the screen in the viewing room, the Pirate Ship was the stage that was being played on this time.

"Three," the announcer said, Rachel H. hopping out of an Arwing onto the ship. "Two." The Blue Falcon drove up to the ship, allowing Samantha to jump out before driving back off. "One. Go!" The two quickly ran over to the side of the stage. Rachel S. blocked while Samantha accidentally jumped overboard into the sea when trying to get behind her. Rachel S. quickly followed suit.

"They are terrible at this," Samus told the others as she started manually putting her suit together. Sonic, Peach and Marth had to agree. Lucario was still too shaken up at the younger ones' performance to say anything.

After a couple of trial and errors, the two got back on the ship. Samantha made a poor attempt to grab Rachel S. by jumping upwards. Because it was her up B move, Falcon Dive, she could no longer move or attack until she hit the ground. This gave Rachel S. an opening to kick Samantha in the stomach.

Before Samantha completely fell to the ground, Rachel S. moved to the center of the ship. When Samantha went over to face her, Rachel S. grabbed her before shooting her a couple of times before throwing her away. Samantha came back faster than she expected and did a sweeping kick to her legs. At that point, the lever came out and flung Rachel H. into the water. During that time, a (Super Bomb?) dropped onto the stage. Samantha went up to grab it while Rachel S. recovered onto the stage. Rachel H. then shot Samantha twice, one that went over her and the second hitting her right in the head.

They then started walking to each other before jumping into the air. That's when Samantha threw the bomb and hit Rache H. right in the stomach. The bomb exploded on contact, hitting her more and more as the explosion grew and grew.

"Oh yeah!" Samantha complimented herself as Rachel S. was thrown to the right side of the stage. When Rachel S. got back up, a Smash Ball appeared, floating around along with the rain starting. They both went to the top of the ship when the tornado appeared in the background and encircled the ship. They both followed the Smash Ball around the stage as the ship raised higher and higher into the sky like Dorothy's house.

" _This will be interesting_ ," Marth whispered to himself in Japanese. When the ship managed to get above the clouds, Rachel S. finally broke the Smash Ball, getting herself covered in a rainbow aura. Marth's eyes widened the moment it happened.

"LAND MASTER!" she cried out to the sky. She then jumped into the sky as the ship started falling to the ground. When she came back to the ship, she was inside a Land Master. Samantha thought quickly and jumped on top of the Land Master before Rachel S. could turn around and start firing at her. When Rachel S. tried to lift the Land Master into the air to get her off, she jumped off. When Rachel S. tried firing at her again, she slipped into the lower part of the boat. The Land Master started flashing when Rachel S. accidentally backed it into the water before becoming a skeleton and disintegrating.

"F(beep!)k it!" Rachel S. when she landed into the water. She then jumped back onto the ship while Samantha raced to the other side of the boat. What both girls failed to notice was the lever coming back up. When Rachel S. got to the other side of it, it flicked, hitting her. Rachel S. then hit Samantha and they both went flying into the water on the extreme left side of the stage.

"Game!" the announcer said, the ones in the viewing room not knowing who was the one that fell out first. "The winner is… Rachel S.!"

"Mission complete," Rachel S. said as she pointed her laser gun to both of her sides before pointing it to the screen in the position one would hold a gun for the 'kill shot' while Samantha was clapping in the background.

"Uwha ha ha ha!" someone was laughing wickedly.

"Oh no," Marth's eyes widened, remembering what Fox's Smash Sickness did to him. Everyone ran into the room to see Rachel S. laughing and Samantha, no longer transformed, slumping against the wall with a bit of blood coming from the corner of her mouth and breathing heavily. Samus then started charging a shot with her arm cannon. Rachel S. looked at them like Crazy on a sugar rush while pointing her gun at Samus.

"Boom boom!" she said with a smile on her face. When Samus launched her charged shot at her, she quickly fired shots so fast that the laser gun seemed to the automatic. The first few just weakened the charged shot with the fifth one destroying it in a mini explosion. Samus gasped when a plethora of lasers were coming right at her. Sonic quickly knocked her over before running to the other side of the room in the blink of an eye.

"It's happening again," Marth told the others.

"You can say that again," Peach told him.

"W-what's happening again?" Samantha asked weakly.

"Fox's Smash Sickness gave him a one thousand percent increase in his strength," Marth told Samantha while he drew his sword. "However, with the increase in strength came mental instability."

"Don't make me forced to attack you," Samus told Rachel H. She had her arm cannon pointed straight at her with a rocket inside ready for launching.

"Do you think you'll be able to?" Rachel H. smiled wickedly at her. Then, in the blink of an eye, Samus's helmet was ripped off her head with Rachel S.'s laser gun pointing straight at her forehead.

"Sonic, warn the others," Samus told him while Rachel H. was chuckling with glee. "Hurry." Sonic didn't want to, but he knew that if he didn't, everyone else would be in danger. The moment he ran passed Rachel S., she looked at him as if he were next on her hit list and shot Samus in the head. She dropped a moaning Samus onto the floor and was ready to go out the door to follow Sonic.

"Oh no you don't!" Peach told her, standing in front of the doorway. Screaming with unbridled fury, she went to punch Peach. However, Peach anticipated this and brought out Toad at the right moment so the liquid Toad shit out would hit Rachel S. instead of the intensified punch hitting her. "Thank you, Toad."

"You're… welcome…" Toad struggled to say before Peach put him away. While they were talking, Rachel S. was screaming from the pain.

"Nice job, Peach," Marth said as he came over to stand by her side, sword at the ready. "Let's by Sonic some time, what do you say?"

"Yes, your majesty," Peach joked.

"Peach, I am married and I am a father," Marth told her.

"It was a joke, Marth," Peach sighed as Rachel S. was gearing up for another round. They got ready to go at it as well.

_The Control Room_

Everyone was sitting around in the control room, waiting for Crazy to come back with Master Hand and Jasmin so they could start. While they were waiting, people were telling each other jokes and stories about their past.

"And wouldn't you know it, Falco fell right out of the simulator," Fox told a story to Meta Knight and Shadow with a fuming Falco sitting right beside him. "He did even worse than Slippy and that's saying something."

"Oh, that is SO funny Fox," Falco rolled his eyes sarcastically. Shadow and Meta Knight chuckled at Falco's reaction to the story. "Hey, what's so funny?!"

"And then Peter and Meg go in to find the Holy Grail and they found it!" Pit told a story that was actually in a history text book in Angel Land to Rose. Rose was super excited when she found out that the Holy Grail actually existed.

"Which one was it?" Rose asked, the excitement hard to miss in her voice or on her face.

"The coffee cup with the word Jesus on it."

"Of course," Rose realized. "It would be the least obvious and most common thing of the bunch."

"And wouldn't you know it, someone threw away the bracket," Red told Ash and Pikachu. "I don't know who did it, but everyone was blaming everyone else." Over in the corner, Harley and Elizabeth giggled at Red's story.

"I think I have an idea of who did it," Ash told Red while looking at the little kids. Ash then smirked at Pikachu.

"Hey, we still need someone to go mad," Pikachu told Ash.

"EVERYONE, CODE FOX!" Sonic screamed at the top of his lungs towards everyone as he ran into the center of the room.

"And whoop, there it is," Pikachu said in a nonchalant voice. The Smashers then began to panic.

"What's Code Fox?" Tommy asked Zelda.

"When Fox performed his Final Smash for the first time, he became a lot stronger," Zelda told him. "But he also went insane. It lasted for about twenty-four hours before he went back to normal."

"Did someone say Code Fox?" Master Hand asked in a panicked voice as he entered the room along with a sad Jasmin and a normal (as you can get) Crazy.

"Rachel S. has gone completely bonkers," Sonic told Master Hand. "She just performed her Final Smash for the first time."

"Damn it," Master Hand cursed. "The only code above Code Sugar has been initiated. I thought that would never happen again."

"What do we do?" Pit asked Master Hand.

"Crazy, you will go in first," Master Hand told his younger brother. "If you need, I will give you come chocolate, but ONLY if you absolutely need it to defeat her."

"ALRIGHT, BRO!" Crazy cheered, quickly rushing to the battlefield.

"Rose, you will forgo character descriptions until after we get the Smashers," Master Hand told her. "We need to get as many of you out of here as soon as we can."

"Okay, Master Hand," Rose nodded.

"Jessica, Jasmin, Ryan, and Samus, you four will go get Snake," Master Hand told them. "His world shouldn't be in danger and I want to continue work on the disabler while you're there."

"Got it," Jessica told the giant hand while taking a Wii Remote in her hands. She then looked around. "Where's Samus?"

"I'll go get her," Sonic told Jessica. He then went away in the blink of an eye only to appear a moment later with Samus struggling to stand. "That was too close for comfort."

"Samus, what happened?!" Ryan asked her as he helped her to stand.

"Rachel S. happened," she told him while using Ryan to help keep her balance. "But right now, we need to get out of here." Jessica quickly opened a portal and she, Jasmin, Ryan and Samus walked through the portal for it to close right behind them.

"Toon Link's world and Olimar's world are in not immediate danger," Master Hand told them. "Anna, you're with Toon Link. Morgan, you're with Olimar. Take people with you that would have virtually no defense against Rachel S. And anyone going to Olimar's home planet, take gas masks with you. The planet's atmosphere is inhospitable to anyone who breathes oxygen."

"Got it," Anna and Morgan said at the same time. They then started discussing with the others who they should take with them.

"Meanwhile, I have to take care of something with Crazy," Master Hand muttered to himself as he exited the room.

_The Hallway that the Viewing Room is located in_

Peach and Marth were panting as they stared down Rachel S. who was giggling insanely. The two royals were covered in bruises and cuts while besides the injuries from Toad, Rachel S. had none to speak of.

"I don't think I can take much more," Peach told Marth between breaths.

"Same here," Marth replied. "I hope back-up arrives soon."

"CHAAAAARGE!" a white blur rushed passed the two. Rachel S. blocked the incoming attack which turned out to be from Crazy. She managed to push him back and smirk at him.

"YAY! NEW PLAYMATE! RACHEL WANNA PLAY!" she screamed in joy.

"That is just creepy, sis," Crazy pointed at her, not realizing he did something similar to it when he was having a sugar rush. He then pointed his fingers towards Rachel S. and starts shooting laser beams out of them. Rachel S. just grinned and started dancing through the lasers. No, literally, she started dancing her way through the laser beams with her reflector shielding her from the beam's harmful effects.

"Marth, Peach, grab Samantha and get to the control room," Master Hand said as he floated towards the battlefield. "Crazy and I will take care of this." Not wanting to continue to fight Rachel S., Marth and Peach agreed, quickly running into the room to grab Samantha and helped her run away.

"Bro, should we clap for sis, bro?" Crazy asked his older brother.

"Let's try it," Master Hand told him. Master Hand made himself the shape of a gun and shot off a couple of bullets at Rachel S. She dodged them while Crazy, unbeknownst to her, flew over her and onto the other side.

"Now, bro!" Crazy called to Master Hand. The two placed themselves in a vertical position and started flying very quickly towards each other with Rachel S. in the way.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Rachel S. laughed as they got closer and closer. She held her arms out to the side as if to block something that was coming closer to her. "YOU TWO PLAY WITH RACHEL!" The two giant hands then made contact, but not with each other. Rachel S. was pushing them back from each other with her arms. When Master Hand let down on the strength he was giving out just a little bit, Rachel S. made her move. She ducked down while releasing her block on Crazy and before he accidentally pushed over Master Hand, she moved her arm so he wouldn't crush it. Then, the two hands went fingers over wrist tumbling down the hallway.

"We're going to need to change in order to even have a chance at beating her," Master Hand told his younger brother as the two started getting up. "Are you ready, Crazy?"

"You know it, bro!" Crazy said with delight laced into his voice. The two were then surrounded in a bright light that illuminated the entire hallway.

"Oo, pretty," Rachel S, admired the light the hands were giving off. When it disappeared, there were two look alikes standing together. They were both wearing white tuxedos, ties, and gloves. Their hair was white and their eyes were red. The only difference was their movements and the slightly shorter one had messier hair.

"Crazy, let's do this," the one that looked more presentable told the shorter one.

"You got it, bro!" Crazy told his brother. The two then shot forward, ready to take on Rachel S. in their human forms. Master Hand attacked first, roundhouse kicking Rachel S. who ducked underneath of it. Crazy then did a sweeping kick which she jumped over. Master Hand backed up a ways while Crazy exchanged blow by blow with the crazed girl. Rachel S. laughed as she knocked Crazy away from Master Hand.

Crazy then shot lasers at Rachel S. who used her reflector to bounce them right back to him. Crazy, not having very good defense techniques whatsoever, stood there with his mouth open. Master Hand leaped right over her and in front of Crazy just in time to cross his arms, bring up his shield, and block the incoming attack. When the attack was over, the two Hand brothers shot forward to confront the insane little girl.

"She's tougher than I thought," Master Hand thought out loud.

"You said it, bro," Crazy agreed with him, being a bit saner in his human form than in his normal form. "What do we do, bro?" Rachel S. started laughing again.

"I'm not sure," Master Hand told his little brother. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what, bro?" Crazy then asked. Crazy then heard the sound of someone screaming.

"AAAAAAAH!" the screaming was heard when a purple portal opened up above Rachel S. She stopped laughing long enough to see someone dressed in all yellow fall from the portal and land right on top of her with their knees, effectively knocking her out and causing the person to drop a Legend of Zelda Wii Remote.

"SIS!" Crazy screamed, lunging towards his older sister. Because of the speed he was going at, Authoress was knocked off of Rachel S. and onto the floor.

"Hey, Crazy," Authoress told her little brother as she rubbed his head. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Yes it has," Master Hand said, holding out both of his hands to help his siblings up. They each grabbed a hand while Rachel S. started coming to. "You ready to fight her off?"

"Oh, yeah," Authoress said as she snapped her fingers. A katana formed in front of her. She grabbed it when Rachel S. grabbed her laser gun.

"NEW GIRL SUCKS!" she yelled, firing the gun at a rapid rate. Authoress stepped in front of Master Hand and Crazy and held out her free hand. Before the lasers could hurt her or her siblings, Authoress brought up a gold shield. While the lasers hit the shield, Master Hand and Crazy raised their hands into a gun position and started shooting bullets at Rachel S.

When she saw the bullets coming, Rachel S. rolled on the floor to dodge them, temporarily holding her fire at bay. Authoress saw this as a chance to go in for the attack. With her katana at the ready, she rushed up to her not-Crazy-but-yet-still-crazy enemy. She let out a yell, slashing downwards. Rachel S. looked up just in time and flipped over backwards, only losing the tips of a few tail hairs. With her gun, she parried Authoress blow for blow. She and Authoress were then in a pose to see who would over power who and it was pretty evenly matched.

"Crazy, now!" Master Hand told his younger brother. The two were then surrounded in a bright light again. When the light disappeared, in their normal hand forms, they got to either side of the two girls and positioned themselves to clap.

"SIS, MOVE, SIS!" Crazy yelled to his older sister. "I NEED TO BEAT HER SO I CAN GET SOME CHOCOLATE, SIS!" Master Hand and Crazy then came charging in.

"Bye bye," Authoress mocked Rachel S. before jumping over Master Hand. Rachel S. didn't have enough time to react to the two giant hands and got squashed between them. They slowly backed away so that Rachel S. wouldn't have time to escape. When she came out of there, she looked like a cartoon character that was crushed by a anvil.

"Rachel… will…" she started to say before Master Hand grabbed her and squeezed the living daylights out of her.

"Get 'er, bro!" Crazy cheered his brother on. "Get 'er, get 'er, GET 'ER!"

"I think you're going to kill her at this rate," Authoress told her older brother. "Yes, her Final Smash screwed her up, but that's no reason to beat her to death, especially since she's needed to save the world."

"I wasn't going to kill her," Master Hand as he let go of her. "I just really didn't want a repeat of Code Fox and she **ruined** it for me." Authoress chuckled a bit at that.

"Mama," Rachel S. said, staring off into the distance with bruises covering her. "The birds are really pretty…" She then fainted.

"What are you doing here anyways, Authoress?" Master Hand asked his younger sister. "I doubt it's just to visit Crazy and me."

"You're right," Authoress smiled while looking at the floor. She then looked back up to her older brother. "I'm here to go to Subspace."

"WHAT?!" Master Hand yelled at her younger sister. "You know that if you go there you can't survive for very long! No one from the Author's World can."

"That's true with anyone from (insert Youtube's world and deviantART's world here), too," Authoress told Master Hand while Crazy floated aimlessly in the background. "I told the others about it and they agreed to help me out. Also, I promised Rose that I would bring Len back when it was time to go to Subspace."

"Yeah, you did promise them," Master Hand replied to his sister. "So, does that mean-"

"Yeah," Authoress interrupted. "It's almost time, MH."

"Hey, sis," Crazy asked his older sister. "What's this?" He then pointed to a golden Wii Remote with the Triforce on it that was on the floor.

"Oh no!" Authoress yelled out loud. She quickly ran up to it but before she reached it, another hand had already grabbed it.

"He he he," Rachel S. chucked as she slowly stood up, the three Hand siblings too stunned to stop her. "Rachel has funny Wii Remote. Rachel go help bad guys now." She then turned around and pushed the A button. A purple portal formed in front of her.

"Stop her!" Authoress told her brothers, all three of them lunging for the girl at the same time. They all crashed into each other while Rachel S. jumped into the portal. Before they could get untangled from their predicament, the portal closed behind the crazed girl.

"Authoress, what was so important about that Wii Remote?" Master Hand asked Authoress.

"One of my friends gave that to me," Authoress told Master Hand. "That Wii Remote is special. Not only did it come in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, gold, and have the Triforce on it, but it improved my portal destination-getting-right by over two **thousand** percent. I only had to go to four other world to get here."

"Okay, besides improving you astronomically horrible accuracy, what else can it do?" Master Hand asked her as the three of them managed to get untangled from each other.

"You know that black Wii Remotes allow moving from one world to Subspace and the white ones allow moving from one world to here or another world?" Authoress asked her older brother. He nodded in the fashion only a hand could, urging her to continue. "The gold Wii Remote doesn't have those restrictions."

"You mean-"

"To Subspace, here, even another universe if you so wanted," Authoress told him.

"Oh cr(beep!)p," Master Hand cursed.

"Siiis screwed uuup! Siiis screwed uuup!" Crazy sang.

"SHUT UP, CRAZY!" Authoress cried.


	36. Return

_Flash-forward_

"Oh, no," Jasmin panicked, her hands flailing in front of her. "It's not working! I don't understand; it should've worked."

"The timer's speeding up!" Ryan told her.

"EVERYONE, RUN!"

_Present time; Alternative Earth, 2014_

Nearing the end of his life, Snake couldn't complain. Sure, his forty-two years of life had its ups and downs, he had the body of a seventy and he only has a few months left to live, but at least he could finally relax. He was currently sitting in a café watching the people of Paris pass by without a care in the world.

" Monsieur," Snake got the attention of a nearby waiter by raising his hand. "Encore du café, s'il vous plait."

"Oui, monsieur," the waiter told him, taking his coffee cup with him. Snake then went back to reading the paper he had with him.

" _This is an emergency broadcast on all available channels,_ " the TV announcer said in French from the café window. Snake turned his head to look at the announcer. " _A strange portal opened over the Eiffel Tower and four human-like figures are now at the very top of the tower. Three have been confirmed to be humans while the fourth has been speculated to be an artificial intelligence. While what the fourth figure's identity has not yet been confirmed, it has been confirmed that it is armed and dangerous. All civilians and tourists have been removed from a one mile radius. Here is a live image from what our cameras have spotted._ "

"What the f(beep!)?" Snake muttered to himself in English. The image showed four figures all hanging from the top of the Eiffel Tower. He didn't recognize the three kids, but he did recognize the speculated robot.

It was Samus.

 _/What is she doing here?/_ Snake thought to himself.

Snake quickly took out his wallet and put some Euros on the table, leaving the café before the waiter could give him his new cup of coffee. He turned up the collars of his coat so that his face couldn't be seen by those around him. He ducked into an alley so that he could get to the Eiffel Tower undetected.

Meanwhile, on top of the cage that surrounded the top floor, Jasmin, Ryan, Jessica and Samus were there, the former three holding on to a beam or the cage to prevent from falling off because of the terrible wind. The helicopters, broadcasting and military, were not helping in the slightest.

"WHY?!" Jasmin screamed to no one in particular.

"Master Hand is dying when I get back," Jessica muttered to herself while glaring to the floor beneath her.

"Samus, you have any ideas to get us down from here?!" Ryan asked her.

"I can blow a hole in the caging so that we can get to the inside," Samus told him, readying her arm cannon. "Hold on!" She then fired a missile out of her arm cannon which exploded on contact with the cage. Fortunately, the one missile was enough to create the hole they needed.

"Well, I always did want to go to Europe," Jasmin told herself as she and Jessica slowly inched their way to the hole. Samus jumped in first while she and Ryan helped Jessica then Jasmin through before following the girls.

" _I'm calling the United Nations,_ " one of the pilots of the military helicopters told the others as he got in touch with the UN.

"C'mon!" Ryan urged everyone into the elevator. Finally they had a stroke of good luck; the elevator was still running. Jessica quickly pushed the button that allowed them to descend to the second floor.

"Ryan, transform," Jasmin told the sole male of the group as she looked out towards the city.

"Why?" Ryan asked her. "What's the prob…" He trailed off, looking in the direction Jasmin was. Coming towards them was a bunch of United Nations helicopters. "Oh… SUPER SMASH BROTHERS!" Samus's symbol glowed orange before he was surrounded in an orange tower.

_Inside the tower_

Ryan was floating in a sea that was filled with orange. He was then surrounded in a blue aura (Authoress: Bet ya didn't see that one coming!). When the aura disappeared, he was in Samus's Zero suit. Then, pieces of orange light surrounded him, attaching to his body. When each piece was attached, the light disappeared to reveal a piece of Samus's armor. When all the pieces were attached, an orange aura surrounded his head to create the helmet. He then held out his right arm which was surrounded in an orange aura. When it disappeared, it became an arm cannon. He put it down to his side and started his descent.

_Outside the tower_

The tower surrounding Ryan disappeared just as the elevator opened up. The four of them ran out of the elevator and looked over the edge to see what the new noise was. It was, in fact, the French army taking their places at the base of the tower while some of them started climbing the stairs.

"Samus," Ryan got her attention.

"Yes, Ryan," Samus replied.

"Is your suit bullet proof?"

"Do you want to find out?"

"Do we have a choice?"

"YOU SON OF A B(beep!)CH, PUT ME DOWN!" Jasmin screamed at Ryan when he picked her up bridal style and jumped off the side of the Eiffel Tower with her.

Jessica just stared at Samus. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Jessica asked Samus. "We have to follow them." Samus then, reluctantly, picked up Jessica and slung said teen over her shoulders like a sack of potatoes before jumping off the side of the tower.

" _Another robot has appeared on the scene,_ " the announcer said as Snake passed another TV. " _It appeared after the group broke through the barrier on the top floor and entered the elevator. The male that was with the group is no longer with them. Investigators are trying to come up with possibilities of how this could've happened while the French Army is surrounding the Eiffel Tower._ " Snake started walking faster. " _This just in, the two robots have captured the females and have jumped off the third floor of the Eiffel Tower. They are now running away with the hostages in tow. They're heading to the Ecole Militaire_."

 _/What in the world is Samus thinking? /_ Snake thought to himself. He then realized that his hotel was near there. He then turned at the next available alley, determined to help his fellow Smasher. He then took out an IPhone and quickly put it up to his ear. "Otacon, it's me. Say, have you been watching the news today?"

"Keep running!" Samus told the others as she ran behind them. Ryan took the lead, searching for any place they could hide out at without the army finding them.

"Guys over here!" Ryan told the others. There was an empty house where he was standing. Jasmin and Jessica ran inside first before Ryan followed them. Samus looked around for a second before closing the door behind her. She quickly shut the curtains and locked the doors before taking off her armor in a flash of light, her power suit being absorbed into her zero suit. Ryan was surrounded in an orange aura before it disappeared along with his power suit.

"Be quiet," Samus shushed the other two. Shortly after she said that, the four of them heard the pounding of footsteps outside. The sisters held their breath while Samus and Ryan aimed their paralyzers at the door and window respectively. When the sound got quieter, Samus motioned to all of them to move to the stairs and head up to the next floor. Once they all made it up the stairs, they had a collective sigh of relief.

"Long time, no see," a voice said from the shadows. Jasmin and Jessica gasped while Ryan and Samus aimed their paralyzers to where the voice was coming from. "It's nice to see you again, Samus." Samus raised an eyebrow.

"Snake?" she asked. "Is that you?" Snake walked out of the shadows to reveal himself to her. She lowered her paralyzer. "Time was not kind to you."

"It's been over fifteen years since I last saw you," Snake explained to her. "If it wasn't for the log I kept, I would've thought it was all a dream."

"Same here," Samus told him. She then noticed Ryan was still holding his paralyzer up to Snake but looking at Samus with a confused one. One would've thought he'd have gotten the message already. "Ryan, it's okay. He's with us."

"That's Snake?" Ryan asked her while lowering his weapon. "I thought he'd be… younger."

"Same here," Jasmin and Jessica added at the same time.

"A lot can happen in fifteen years," Snake told the girls.

"A lot can happen in ten minutes," Ryan corrected him, looking at Samus while he did so.

 _"They were both right,"_ Samus's voice said, crushing the fourth wall as it did so. (nite train: (sees the fourth wall being destroyed, whistles as he walks away, pretending not to have seen it happen at all)) _"Snake is my friend and I would like to know what has happened to make him age so quickly since the last time I saw him. When I saw him last, he was in his late twenties. Doing the math, he should be in his early forties, but he looks to be in his seventies. I'll have to ask him about this later."_

"I gotta agree with you, kid," Snake told Ryan, the latter being annoyed when Snake called him that. He noted that he was dressed the same way as Samus was, but said nothing of it. "In ten minutes, you alerted the United Nations to your presence and are running away from the French army. I must say, that is quite impressive."

"Snake, the kid is Ryan," Samus changed the subject of the conversation, motioning to Ryan. "Private Ryan Shell. We used to work together in the Galactic Federation before we quit. Those girls over there are Jessica and Jasmin Note. All of them are from…" She went quite for a moment, listening to see if anyone was downstairs or outside that could possibly start a panic. When she deduced that no one was, she continued in a whisper. "The Real World."

"…" Snake looked at Ryan and then at the two girls. "Why are they here then?"

"Tabuu," Samus told him, as if the one word would explain everything.

"So that's why Master Hand brought people in from the Real World and have them help recruit the rest of us while fighting the army with our powers."

Apparently, it did.

"He is good," Jasmin whispered to her older sister. Jessica nodded, not knowing what to say about Snake's deduction skills.

"We have to find a way to get out of here without getting the army's attention," Snake thought, putting his hand under his chin.

"I can transform," Jasmin told Snake. "If I leave my sword behind and find some clothes to change into, I'll be fine. Samus, you should be fine, too, because you were in your suit the entire time."

"But what about us?" Ryan asked her, referring to himself and Jessica as he was surrounded in a blue aura, transforming back to normal. "My eyes and hair doesn't change color like yours does and Jessica doesn't even have her transformation yet." They all thought about it for a little bit.

"Hair dye," Jessica said out loud after about thirty seconds of thinking. "If we change our hair color and our clothes, then we might be able to get out of here safely."

"Search here for clothes," Snake told the others. "I'll go get the dye." Snake then went down the stairs and silently left for the nearest store with hair products. Jasmin and Ryan then went into another room while the other two went upstairs to find bedrooms up there that could possibly have clothes in them.

"C'mon, there has to be something," Jessica grumbled as she searched through the closet. Samus searched through the drawers to come to the same result.

"Whoever was living here, it looks like they're gone," she told Jessica. "We'll be lucky to find a can of food in this house." The two then moved on to another bedroom.

"Well, at least the water's still running," Jasmin told Ryan as the two searched the kitchen for things they could use.

"Only a few cans of food," Ryan told her when he opened the cupboard. He then opened the refrigerator. "Fridge is empty and off, though."

"I bet they're not having much luck upstairs, then," Jasmin told Ryan.

"You're right," Ryan agreed with her. "If there were people still living here, there would at least be more than a few cans of food and the fridge would be running. Whoever lived here, they left for a reason." He then turned to face Jasmin. "I don't think they'll be back for quite a while if at all."

"What do you think we should do then?" Jasmin asked him.

"Our best bet would be to get out of town," Ryan said as he leaned against the refrigerator. "They'll be looking for us in Paris, but if we were to get out of Paris and into another town, then they won't be able to find us nearly as easily."

"You learned a lot in Samus's world, didn't you?" Jasmin asked him.

"More than I care to admit," Ryan replied.

"There you two are," Samus said as she entered the room with Jessica.

"This is all we could find," Jessica told them, holding a white sundress. "It's a little too big for me, but it might fit you, Jasmin." Jasmin took the dress from her older sister.

"I can go find Snake and get clothes for the rest of you," Jasmin told them. "Just give me some time to change." She then ran off to find the bathroom.

"At least we'll be able to hide here for a while," Samus told the other two. She then looked at "You probably came to the same conclusion as I did."

"Jump town?" Ryan made sure. Samus nodded.

"How are we gonna do that?" Jessica asked them.

"Once we get the dye and the clothes, all we have to do is keep our heads down," Samus told her. "Snake can help us get out of this city. He used to be a soldier, so he might have friends that can help us out."

"Ready!" Jasmin said as she came back in the room. She had the hair, eyes and headband of Ike, but had removed his clothing and put on the sundress instead. She still wore the shoes and legwarmers because there was nothing to put on her feet. She held her clothes and Ragnell in her arms. "Take these please." She then handed them off to Ryan.

"Oof!" He fell to the floor along with Ragnell on top of him. "Jasmin… Help… You're the only one strong enough to get the sword off me." But she was already gone. "… Does she even have pocket space and is just tormenting me for the heck of it?"

"C'mon, Jessica," Samus told her. "Let's get that sword off with **out** cutting him."

Meanwhile, Jasmin was slowly opening the front door. She looked both ways before coming out. She ran down the street before finding the main street. She started walking, blending in with the crowd while the French army looked over the crowd in search of the people on the Eiffel Tower. She didn't have to walk far to find the store Snake went into. He was at the cash register paying for the hair dye. She quickly walked inside and up to him.

"There you are, Grandpa," she winked to Snake. He immediately recognized her voice and quickly got into the act. "Thanks for buying the hair dye for me. Mom and Jessica want to go clothes shopping." She then noticed the cashier was looking at them, confused.

" _My granddaughter,_ " Snake told the cashier in French. " _We're here with my daughter and her kids. As you can see, this one loves dying her hair all sorts of different colors._ "

" _I see_ ," the cashier told him, handing Snake a shopping bag with the dye and his change. The two then left the store and started walking down the street.

"Tell me why you're out here," Snake glared at Jasmin, clearly mad about the grandpa remark.

"This sun dress was the only thing we could find in the house," Jasmin explained. "We don't have any money and since the sundress fits me, I came to find you. Lucky me, eh?"

"Come on," Snake motioned to her. "Let's buy the others some clothes."

_Three hours later_

"I look absolutely ridiculous," Jessica said. Her hair was now dyed blonde and she was wearing an orange shirt with a green jacket over it and the shorts she was wearing were black. She also had to take off her glasses and she now couldn't see.

"I hope this will be okay," Ryan trailed off. His hair was dyed red and he was wearing a red t-shirt with a black jacket and black skinny jeans. On his face, he had on a pair of sunglasses.

"You two will be fine," Samus told them. She did nothing with her hair, but had traded her zero suit for a blue shirt and blue jeans.

"First thing we need to do is get you four out of Paris," Snake told them. "I called one of my old friends and he gave me rough schematics of the ways out of Paris. The only way we can get you guys out of Paris right now is through the airport and into another country."

"But we need passports," Jessica told him. "Jasmin and I don't have passports."

"Neither do I," Ryan told him.

"I doubt having a bounty hunting license issued by the Galactic Federation will allow me to get out of the country," Samus told Snake.

"I have a friend working on that," Snake gave them a solution. "He's gonna get us a private jet to ride all the way to the United States. One stop in Iceland. No passports required."

"Perfect," Samus told him. "Thank you very much, Snake."

"Now, the only problem is actually getting to the airport and getting Ragnell on the flight," Snake told them. "You have to be careful not to get spotted by the army."

"Keep your head down and you don't have to worry about a thing," Samus told them.

"Now, about Ragnell…"

"I can transform back once we're inside the airport," Jasmin told Snake as she held Ragnell in front of her with only one hand. "If you have a bag, I can just carry Ragnell in that until then."

"Don't you have pocket space?" Snake asked her.

"I wish," Jasmin told him. "Then I wouldn't have to deal with this."

"I have an extra duffel bag that should be big enough at my hotel room," Snake told her. "We'll have to take a detour there before we get to the airport."

"Thank you so much, Snake," Jessica thanked him. "Does this mean-"

"This does not mean I will fight Tabuu again," Snake turned away from her. "I'm sorry that you came all this way to get me, but I promised someone no more fighting. I will use my remaining days to see the peace in the world that I helped create. I will help you keep out of trouble, but that's as far as I'll go." He then walked off. Jasmin was the first to talk.

"Well, at least you now know what you have to do," she told her elder sister.

"Yeah," Jessica agreed. "Get Snake to join our cause. But how…"

"You can think on the way," Samus told her. "We have to go if we want to get on that plane in time." Jessica nodded, still deep in thought as the four left the house while Jasmin carried Ragnell in Samus's and her clothes.

_One hour later; In the air_

"Whew!" Jasmin (normal) sighed in relief as she sunk into her chair. "I am never going back to Paris as long as I live. I think I'll switch over to Spanish I next year, too."

"Jasmin, aren't you forgetting something?" Jessica asked. Jasmin thought to herself for a moment before her eyes widened in realization.

"The disabler!" she yelled out in panic. "I totally forgot about it! Hold on a sec. I'll get the plans." She quickly ran to the bathroom after taking out a Wii Remote from her pocket.

 _/Now, what to say to Snake…/_ Jessica thought to herself. She then thought of an idea. She got out of her chair and sat in the one directly across from Snake. "Snake."

"What?" Snake asked her. She flinched slightly, but swallowed to get her courage back.

"If I may ask, who did you promise to stop your fighting?"

"…" Snake was silent, debating whether to tell her or not. He decided to see what she knew about him first before he decided to reveal his life story to her. "You've never played a video game before, have you?"

"Except for a couple of Mario games when I slept over at friends' houses, not really," Jessica answered truthfully.

"You didn't have time to look me up in the Handy Directory?" Snake asked her.

"That exists?" Jessica asked him, raising an eyebrow while she did so. "I thought that was only a rumor one of the Smashers started."

"Online?"

"When we found out that it was time to come to you, there was a… Code Fox." Snake shook his head, remembering what happened during Code Fox.

Long story short; it was not pretty.

"So you know nothing about me?" Snake asked her.

"Except that you're a retired soldier and you're a Smasher, no," Jessica answered truthfully. It then dawned on her. "Did someone close to you ask you to stop fighting?" Snake didn't answer. "It was, wasn't it?" Again, Snake didn't reply. "Let me just ask you one more question; if you promised to see the peace you brought to this world, then when Tabuu takes over or even before that, will you fight? You fought to bring peace there and here, and failed. Are you really gonna let the peace you worked so hard for turn into chaos and do nothing about it?" She then got up and went back to her original seat, leaving Snake to ponder over her words.

"Hey, Samus!" Jasmin asked the bounty hunter as she sat across from the female. "Think you can help me out with this?"

"What are you working on?" Samus asked, looking at the blue prints.

"A disruptor for the Subspace Bombs," Jasmin told Samus. "If I can get this to work, then we'll have a way to disable the bombs and save the R.O.B.s."

"Interesting," Samus told her as she looked over the plans. "I suggest replacing this electric generator with a plasma one. That way, it will be much easier to start and it will run more efficiently."

"That's a good idea," Jasmin muttered to herself and to Samus. The two then kept working on the blue prints. In an attempt to get his mind off of what Jessica said, Snake joined them while Ryan and Jessica fell asleep.

_After stopping in Iceland to refuel and landing in America_

It was currently dark outside when the group landed in New York City, New York. The sky was cloudless

"I never thought I'd miss the good old red, white, and blue," Ryan said as he exited the airport along with the others. "I was wrong."

"Oh yeah," the sisters agreed with him. Samus noticed that Snake was deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Samus asked Snake. He didn't reply. She then became more serious. "Come on, I know you're thinking about something."

"That day," Snake muttered. "Did we fail that day?" Samus knew exactly what he was talking about. However, she had to think about she was going to answer his question for a moment.

"I believe we did fail that day," she replied. "But now, I'm joining the cause to make it right." She then walked ahead of Snake to catch up with the teenagers. Snake thought more about what Jessica said on the plane ride to America.

 _Are you really gonna let the peace you worked so hard for turn into chaos and do nothing about it?_ he remembered Jessica telling him.

 _I believe we did fail that day, but now, I'm joining the cause to make it right_ , he recalled Samus saying just a little earlier.

Snake started doubting that he could keep his promise to Big Boss. But would fighting this war between the universe and Tabuu really turn him back into a snake… or would it prove that he was a man? He didn't know anymore. Who knew a seventeen year old's words could shake him up so much?

"Come on, Snake," Ryan ran up to him. "We managed to hail a couple of taxis, so come on!" Snake reluctantly followed the youth to where the others were at. The group did not know that they were being watched by two people on the roof of the terminal.

"There they are," the first one said as he held onto his hat while his long coat waved in the breeze.

"Should we show ourselves?" the second one asked while he adjusted his glasses.

"No," the first one replied. "Let's do it later. Besides, none of the know us. They weren't in Hyrule, remember?"

"Oh yeah," the second one replied sheepishly. "That's right. Ha ha! I guess we'll just continue to watch for now."

"Come on, before they get away," the first one told the second. A bird flew in front of them. When it went passed not a second later, they were both gone.

_The next day; right outside New York_

Jasmin was located in Snake's garage, welding two pieces of metal together, getting the structure of the disabler ready. Samus was there, too, but working on a different project. Yes, it turned out her power suit was bullet proof, but that didn't stop it from getting dents all over the back side of it. She was currently getting her suit back up to one hundred fighting readiness. So far, it was at about ninety-seven percent fighting readiness.

"You guys want lunch?" Jessica walked in, holding a couple of sandwiches on a plate along with two glasses of water on a tray.

"Thanks," Samus told her, walking away from her power suit and took a sandwich for herself.

"Just a sec," Jasmin replied. "I'm almost done…"

"How are you projects coming along?" Jessica decided to ask.

"I just have a few more dents to get out and it'll be all ready to go back into battle," Samus replied before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"And done!" Jasmin replied happily, taking off the protective goggles and gloves before going over to her big sister. "The shell's done, but I still need to finish the insides." She then grabbed a sandwich before taking a huge bite out of it. "'ope'ully, I'll 'e dun in free hour."

"Swallow your food before you talk," Jessica scolded her.

"Guys!" Ryan ran into the garage. "Eggman and Eggman Nega are attacking New York City!"

"Are you serious?!" Jasmin complained. "The disabler isn't ready yet!"

"Ryan, you're with me!" Samus told him. "We'll go in and slow down those two. Jasmin, hurry up and finish that disabler in case they have a Subspace Bomb!"

"Alright!" Jasmin told Samus. She then quickly put the rest of her sandwich in her mouth, chewed and swallowed. She then took the glass of water and downed it in one gulp. After finishing that, she quickly got back to work on the disabler with items she got from Snake and from Smash Mansion. "I'll catch up with you guys as soon as I finish this!"

"I'll go, too," Snake said as he walked into the garage. The three words he said startled the three who were listening to him. "A snake shrinks away at the first sight of danger, but a man stands up to his problems and faces them head on. It's time I stopped being a snake and start being a man."

"Uugh!" Jessica groaned in pain as she grabbed her right hand which was currently being surrounded in a deep forest green light. When the light and the pain disappeared, the back of her hand had the red Smashers' symbol while her palm had a forest green animal with a strange tail and legs.

"Painful?" Ryan asked rhetorically.

"Looks like I'll be coming with you," Jessica ignored Ryan with a smirk on her face. "Thank you, Snake."

"I better grab some guns," Snake told the others. "And I already told you I'm done being a Snake."

"Then what should we call you?" Jessica asked him. Snake turned around to reenter the house, but paused before he proceeded.

"Call me David."

_One hour later_

After driving into New York City (the easy part because of the lack of traffic going in) and getting into the area the United States retreated from (the hard part because of the army barricading the area), the group of four finally made it to where Eggman and Eggman Nega were causing damage. Luckily, Ryan and Jessica were already transformed and ready to go.

Samus and Ryan were wearing the power suit, but David and Jessica were wearing something completely different. Black armor covered everything but their heads. A headband was tied around their foreheads. An eye patch was over their left eye to help with sight capabilities. Both were armed to the teeth to take down the Eggmans.

"Oh ho ho ho!" Eggman chuckled from his hovercraft. "What do we have here? Four little heroes ready to save the world?"

"Stop this right now, Eggmans," Jessica told them coldly, aiming a rifle at them. The Eggmans retaliated by bringing up bullet proof glass around them.

"Can you four stand up to our Dark Egg Robots?" Nega asked them. Two red portals opened up through which four robots appeared. They were all egg shaped bodies and had guns for hands. "They're made from our own genius minds-"

"And the Dark Spores Tabuu so generously let us studied," Eggman added.

"Doesn't look like we have a choice," David told them.

"Dark Egg Robots, attack!" the Eggmans said at the same time.

On top of a building in the distance, the two figures from earlier stood watching the battle.


	37. Fires and Robots

_At about the same time as the previous chapter started; The Planet of the Pikmin_

The sun was just starting to rise on the lush, green forest. The creatures of the night went back to their homes to sleep for the day. Creatures of the day started waking up from their night long sleep. The light from the sun shone on the grass and the trees, striking the dew at such an angel that made the morning beautiful.

"AAAAAAAAH!"

Those screams ruined the forest's entire day. And this is how it all went down.

Besides Morgan, Tommy (normal), Lucas, Megan (normal), Ness, Amanda (normal), Ash and Pikachu were falling rather quickly when the portal opened above the tree line. Out of all of them, only Ash, Pikachu and Morgan were able to make it to the ground. All the others got stuck in the tree branches at random intervals. Peach and Brach (transformed) started descending through the tree line with their parasols. The others started yelling at them or begging for help while they passed.

"Please help me," Megan whispered.

"Oh come on!" Ness yelled at the two.

 _/Help, /_ Lucas used telepathy to talk to them.

"Are you serious?!" Amanda yelled at them before taking a puff from her inhaler.

"Hey, could you help me get down from here?" Tommy asked Brach. "No? You suck, Brach!"

"Can't you just transform and teleport out from the tree branch?" Brach asked his friend. He then turned his attention to the other four. "And can't you four use PSI powers to break the branches you're caught in?"

"… Oh," the five that were caught in the trees simply said.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS!" Amanda yelled before being surrounded in a red tower.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS MELEE!" Tommy yelled before being surrounded in a purple tower.

"Super Smash Brothers Brawl!" Megan said as loudly as she dared before being surrounded in a yellow tower. When the three towers disappeared, they were in the trees, transformed, Tommy looking like Zelda, Amanda with Ness and Megan with Lucas.

"Farore's Wind!" Tommy yelled, being swallowed in a green glow, teleporting him right outside the tree branch he was caught in.

"PK Freeze!" Lucas said, a blue snowflake coming out from the top of his head and coming closer to the branch while growing in size. When the snowflake hit the branch, it froze. When the ice broke, so did the branch, effectively freeing him.

"PK Thunder," Megan said. A ball of electricity came out of her head and hit the tree branch. It broke and she fell to the ground.

"PK Pulse!" Ness yelled, a green ball of energy coming out the top of his head. It quadrupled in size by the time it exploded on the branch. He was blown away by the wind created from said explosion.

"PK Fire!" Amanda cried out, releasing a flame from her fingertips. Now, instead of making the branch break like the Lucas, Megan and Ness did, she set hers on fire. "HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME!" She then started screaming when the branch broke off and she started plummeting to the ground.

"We gotta run!" Pikachu told the others.

"Pikachu's right," Ash agreed with his Pokémon, looking up to see the fire Amanda caused spreading too fast for comfort. "At this rate, it'll become a forest fire!"

"RUN!" Morgan voiced what everyone was thinking. They all started running away from the tree on fire. Soon, another tree caught on fire. Two became four. Four became eight and one should know what happens next if one learned their multiplication tables.

Long story short, Amanda caused a forest fire on an alien planet. How awesome is that? Well, if one was one of the people running away from said fire right now, it would not be very awesome.

"Wait a minute," Tommy said, remembering something he discovered while playing the story mode of Super Smash Brothers Brawl. "Peach, Brach, jump!"

"Why?!" Peach asked him, struggling to keep up with the group because of all the roots sticking out of the ground.

"Just do it!" Tommy told them. All three of them jumped at the same time while Tommy picked up Morgan at the same time. What the others saw made them slow down and stop. Instead of coming back down like they should have after one jump, they kept floating into the sky.

"Put me down!" Morgan yelled at him, hitting his chest with her fists. "Put me down!" She then looked down to see that they were getting really high in the sky. She then put her arms around Tommy's neck. "Don't let me go! Don't let me go!"

"What the…" Pikachu just stared in amazement.

"Nani?" Lucas asked, just as confused.

"How are they doing that?!" Ash pointed. Although he was already told by Pikachu the truth of the world (which, not lying, stunned him), there were still a few things that defied explanation, this being one of them.

"Peach and Zelda can float up to the top as long as there's an upward current there to propel them upwards thanks to their dresses!" Tommy explained as he, Peach and Brach floated further and further away from the others. "Forests fires can cause these upwards drafts because of the heat that rises into the atmosphere!"

" _So you do pay attention in class,_ " Megan back, not being able to recall the amount of times Tommy fell asleep during class.

"What was that?! I can't hear you over the roar of the flames and you're speaking Japanese again!" Tommy yell was barely audible from the distance he traveled with the others and the flames that has caught up with the others and was now threatening to swallow them.

 _/Run everyone! /_ Lucas told everyone through their minds while saying the Japanese out loud. They looked behind them to see the fire getting closer.

"I wish I brought some other Pokémon with me!" Ash yelled to himself as they all resumed running.

"Look!" Ness pointed ahead. "A cave!"

" _Hurry!_ " Lucas told everyone in his native language. They all pushed themselves to get to the cave as fast as they could. They all entered the cave just as the flames had caught up to them. They all sighed with relief.

 _/Come on, /_ Ness told everyone with his mind. _/We need to get further inside where it's cooler before we get baked in this part. /_ Everyone nodded and started walking further into the cave.

"Are all worlds this…" Ash asked Pikachu, not knowing how to end his sentence. "Dangerous?"

"Oh, no," Pikachu told Ash. "You can blame Amanda on what happened so far."

"Oh, shut up!" Amanda yelled at them, her voice echoing off the walls of the cave.

_In the fire_

A red portal opened up from within the flames. One Primid came out of it before it started screaming in pain. It ran back into the portal while on fire. Watching the poor Primid was two people in black fire proof suits. One was made to accommodate animal ears and a tail.

"Wow, I kinda feel bad about that Primid," the one with the ears and tail told the other. By the sound of the person's voice, it was female.

"I know," the other, female, agreed as well. "I'm kinda glad Authoress gave us these suits now."

"It seems like they split up," the first one told the other. "Should we split up to watch them as well?"

"That's a good idea," the second one agreed. "I'll go to the mountains. You go to the cave. I have a feeling they'll be getting a surprise when they find the other end…"

"Why do you say that?" the first one asked.

"Do you know about the forest outside Smash Mansion?" the second one asked.

"Yeah," the first one replied. "I've been there before. I usually have to go through the forest to get there, though."

"You know that forest has a naturally occurring portal inside of it, right?" the second one asked.

"Then you're saying that the cave they went inside has a naturally occurring portal inside of it and when they get to the end of it they'll be in a different world," the first one figured it out. "I hope its Animal Crossing."

"Just go!" the second person yelled at the first.

"Ow," the first person muttered in pain as she rubbed her ears. She walked in one direction as the second person walked in the other through the hot embers and ashes that was once the forest.

And that was how the forest spent its day. Not the best day one can have, agreed?

_One hour later; At the base of the mountains_

Peach, Brach, Tommy and Morgan came to a slow descent as they left the updrafts behind them. When the three of them landed next to the barren mountains, Tommy put Morgan on the ground.

"Warn me the next time you do that," Morgan glared at Tommy.

"Will do," Tommy said with a sarcastic tone to his voice. He then looked at Brach as a purple aura surrounded him, transforming him back to normal. "Do you think that Olimar is here?"

"It's possible," Brach replied while a pink aura surrounded him. "But it would be nice to know for sure."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Peach asked them. "Let's go find out!" The four of them started walking up the mountain.

"Good thing there's no trees on the mountains," Morgan commented after about a minute of walking. "At least we won't have to worry about the fire catching up to us."

"You can say that again," Brach told her. He then noticed something in the distance. "Look! Over there!"

"It looks like a spaceship," Peach squinted her eyes.

"That's Olimar's spaceship!" Tommy recognized it. "Come on!" The four of them started running to the spaceship, hoping that Olimar was there. When they finally reached the place, they saw two people looking at the fire in awe, fear and, for the one in the black spacesuit, sadness.

"All the treasures that we could've salvaged from here," the one in the black spacesuit muttered in sadness.

"But what about Louie?!" the one in the cream colored spacesuit turned to the taller one. "He's still out there somewhere!"

"We must save Louie and the treasure, Olimar!" the tall one quickly stated. Olimar sighed.

"Olimar!" Peach yelled as she, Brach, Tommy and Morgan got closer. Olimar and the man he was with turned to see who it was.

"Peach?!" Olimar looked at her when she stopped in front of him. If he wasn't wearing his helmet, he would've rubbed his eyes to see if he was seeing things. The taller one looked at him, wondering why in the galaxy Olimar would know an alien. Brach, Tommy and Morgan then arrived right behind her.

"We have a problem," Peach told Olimar.

"I have some explaining to do, Shacho," Olimar turned around to face the President of Hocotate Freight.

"Oo, this is gonna be good," the person from earlier said, sitting down on top of a rock and taking out a tub of popcorn. She then took a handful and threw it in her mouth and took one bite before cupping her face. "Ow, ow, stuck in teeth, stuck in teeth!"

_Inside the cave_

As they traveled through the cave, it went deeper and deeper before starting to go back up again. It was not long before one of them spotted something.

 _/I think I see a light, /_ Lucas told the others.

 _/I see it, too, /_ Megan quietly agreed.

 _/Don't go to the light! /_ Amanda quickly stopped. The others, a couple of steps ahead of her, turned around to face her. _/If I learned anything from TV, it's that if you go into the light, you go to heaven. /_

"…" Everyone didn't quite get was she was saying and just stayed silent on the matter.

 _/It means you're dead, /_ Amanda finished.

 _/But Rose went to heaven and she was still alive, /_ Megan quietly told Amanda privately. _/She still is alive right now. /_

 _/… Fine, /_ Amanda told her and the others. _/We'll keep going right into the light. /_ She walked past the others as they kept staring at her. _/And if anything goes wrong this time, I'm blaming Megan. /_ The only other person from the Real World in the group swallowed some of her saliva as they continued to head towards the light. Everyone had to shield their eyes when they got closer to it.

"What the…" Amanda said out loud as she exited the cave. When the others caught up to her, they saw what she saw.

There was no longer a forest that was burned to the ground or still burning. Instead, it was a desert wasteland with metal pieces scattered around the area. Everyone's mouths opened up at the sight of it.

"Where are we?" Ash asked the others.

"That is a very good question," Pikachu told him. Pikachu's ear then twitched. He turned to the left and growled, sparks coming from his cheeks. Ness and Amanda immediately got in a fighting position while Lucas and Megan jumped before doing the same.

All of a sudden, a giant robot came out of the ground. It was in the shape of a bee giant blue and orange bee with green eyes. Instead of wings, it was being kept up in the air by a helicopter rotor on its back. It only had two legs that were right behind the area that the thorax and the head attached.

"Get down!" a voice called out to them. Only Ash heard the voice and turned around to it. Suddenly, something dashed up to him. The figure, draped in a brown cloak, pushed Ash behind him and materialized a purple pistol into his right hand. He then rapidly shot it, hitting the giant bee, the shots doing little damage by themselves but together a lot.

The bee then started shooting lasers out of its eyes. The other five jumped back behind Ash to avoid said lasers and saw the mysterious figure. The figure then jumped back into the battle and materialized another pistol into his left hand. He started firing at the bee twice as fast as before.

"Giga Crush!" the figure yelled, twirling his pistols around very quickly. The group of six quickly ducked behind a bigger sheet of metal that was sticking out of the ground. None of the shots hit them, but a lot of them hit the bee. The bee was starting to spark, but it was still flying. "Shoot, I thought that would've worked." The bee then shot out three tinier versions of itself out of its abdomen. The three mini bees started rotating in circles, heading closer to the group.

"We have to help him, Pikachu," Ash told his Pokémon as the figure shot the mini bees, destroying them. "Thunder!" Pikachu ran past the figure and under the giant bee.

"PikaCHUUUU!" Pikachu yelled as a bolt of lightning came from out of the sky and went straight through the bee. Pikachu quickly ran out from underneath of it as the circuits inside of the bee started to overload.

"What the…" the mysterious figure questioned the existence of an overgrown mutated yellow mouse that could summon electricity from the sky and not be hurt by the lightning when it gets struck by it.

"Get down!" Pikachu yelled at the others. "It's going to blow!" As everyone got down, the mysterious figure questioned the existence of an overgrown mutated yellow mouse that could summon electricity from the sky and not be hurt by the lightning when it gets struck by it that could talk.

The bee's rotor slowly stopped spinning and it descended to the ground. When it did, it exploded. The explosion itself was not very big, but the wind that it caused was very strong. It threatened to blow them all away. All were shielding their eyes, Ness, Amanda and Ash were holding onto their hats, Pikachu was grabbing onto Ash's shoulder, and the mysterious figure's cloak flew off of him. When the wind died down, they all took a good look at the figure.

The stranger had black armor with red accents on it, the shoulder guards pointing out. His wider boots had small jets on the outsides of them. He had small but long airplane-like white wings that were retracting into his back. His helmet was in the shape of an upside down A with a round, blue crystal on the front with said crystal being broken. There was a slightly larger, non-broken crystal in the center of his chest. From the back of his helmet, spiky auburn hair stuck straight out of the back of his helmet. His most prominent feature was an X-shaped scar that was between his green eyes and above the bridge of his nose. After looking for a few seconds of staring, Lucas quietly shifted behind Amanda. This caught the attention of the others. The stranger flinched, but quickly plastered on a big smile on his face.

"Hey there, it's okay," the stranger told him, kneeling down to Lucas's height. This made Lucas shrink back even further, not understanding what he was saying. The stranger stood back up, his smile fading as he backed away from the kid.

 _/What's wrong? /_ Amanda asked him with her mind, looking back to Lucas.

 _/I can't read his mind, /_ Lucas told the others. _/He's not alive. /_ The others quickly looked at the stranger. Amanda quickly checked to see if he was right.

Lucas was.

"Who are you?" Amanda was the first to summon up the courage to ask. The stranger grinned again.

"Name's Axl," he told her as his guns disappeared into thin air.

"Okay, let me rephrase that," Amanda told Axl, sending what she learned to Lucas and Megan through their minds. "What are you?" Axl scratched the back of his head, his grin turning sheepish. He knew that they needed an answer, but he really didn't want to give them one. He decided to do so anyways.

"I'm a reploid," Axl told them.

"What's a reploid?" Ash asked everyone. Everyone looked at Axl for the answer. Axl stared back at them.

"You don't know what a reploid is?" Axl asked all of them, confused at their response. Then again, they had an overgrown mutated yellow mouse that could summon electricity from the sky and not be hurt by the lightning when it gets struck by it that could talk with them. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"Nope," Ness spoke up. "We have no idea what a reploid is."

"A reploid…" Axl started, suddenly a little afraid to continue on. He didn't want them to be scared of him like everyone else was in this day and age. "Basically, a reploid is an android with free will."

" _So… he's like R.O.B.,_ " Lucas realized out loud, slowly coming out from behind Amanda. Axl recognized the language and bent down to Lucas's height again. Lucas didn't shy away this time.

" _I'm sorry I scared you,_ " Axl told Lucas in the same language. Everyone's eyes widened in surprise stunned that this reploid can talk in Japanese. " _Why are you not scared of me after I told you what I am and you were before?_ "

" _I can read minds,_ " Lucas told him. " _But I can only read minds of things that are of the living. That's why I was scared; I didn't know what you were._ "

" _It's alright,_ " Axl told him. " _I've had worse reactions._ " He then stood up, changing languages as he did so. "Where are you guys from?" They all looked at each other, having a conversation amongst themselves through their minds.

 _/What should we do? /_ Ness asked the others.

 _/I think we should tell him, /_ Ash expressed his opinion. _/He did save us. /_

 _/Same here, /_ Megan quietly added. They all nodded and turned back to Axl.

"Do you believe in the possibility of other worlds?" Ness asked him.

"Wow," the mysterious person said in awe. If she got the chance, she would totally need to get Axl's auto graph. Her ear twitched and she turned to where the source of the sound came from. There was a red portal behind a sheet of metal. The Subspace Army started coming out of said portal. "Sh(beep!)t." She quickly took out her cell phone, pushed five and the call button, and placed the phone up to her ear.

"Ow, ow, what?!" the voice on the other end asked in a POed voice.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I got popcorn stuck in my teeth!" she complained. "I'm trying to floss it out, so if you wanna say something, SAY IT NOW!" The figure slowly brought her phone back to her ear, her hearing almost blown by her outburst.

"The Subspace Army is in the break between Mega Man X and Mega Man Zero," the figure told her. "You somehow need to get the others here right now."

"HOW?!" the other person complained again. The figure slowly brought the cell phone back to her ear.

"First, calm down," the figure said. "Second, FIGURE IT OUT YOURSELF!" She then hung up.

_Planet of the Pikmin_

"She didn't have to yell," the person that was on the other side of the phone complained as she put her cell phone away. She pulled the piece of floss out of her teeth along with a piece of popcorn and started thinking of a way to get the other's attention. She then took out of her pockets to see what she all had.

When she completely emptied her pockets, she had some pieces of string, a stack of dominoes, a few pieces of paper, a miniature rocket engine, some thimbles, fifteen toy cars, some wooden planks, a six foot two by four, a TV remote, a pack filled with shiruken, a stereo, five pens with different colors, two sewing needles, some leftover felt, a computer mouse, a standup fan, two laundry baskets, a pulley system complete with the ropes, her wallet, a few Marvel action figures, a Super Man cape, a doll house, a fanny pack, her sword, a rock collection, a photo of mushrooms, a mini TV, a green pillow, the Nancy Drew book series, a bunch of CD and DVD cases, and a pair of chopsticks. If you read all of that, you are awesome.

"… I can work with this," she told herself and got to work.

"…" Back with the others, Shacho was silent. He was trying to absorb all that the others had told him. His top employee being in a fighting tournament with the natural wildlife of this planet along with a princess that comes from another world was a bit farfetched. Having three kids (Brach, Tommy and Morgan: TEENAGERS!) coming from another world and telling everyone that participated in the tournament that the evil that they tried to defeat was not yet defeated has the probability of being close to zero.

"And by the way, it was Louie's fault that the golden carrots were gone," Tommy added at the very end. "He got hungry and ate ALL of the carrots." As a prize for revealing a very big plot point that was never EVER supposed to be revealed, Brach glared at him and smacked him upside the head.

Of course, hearing that should have been impossible. However, one person believed him.

"WHAT?!" Shacho screamed. He was furious. His fury was so powerful it made Light and Darkness shiver with fear every time they saw that scene. Olimar was scared to stand up to his boss. He was even more flabbergasted that Louie did that. "The next time I see him I'll-"

"Wait!" Morgan jumped in front of him. She being much taller than him scared Shacho into listening to her. "Yes, he screwed up, but is he brand new? He hasn't had a real chance to prove himself. You have to give him a chance to prove how valuable he is!" Shacho quickly shook his head and stood up to her.

"He had a chance!" he argued back. "And he lost it!"

"Everyone deserves a second chance!" she told him.

"And he proved himself then!" Olimar piped up, startling the others into looking at him and Shacho and Morgan into silence. "He found more of the valuables on this planet than I did AND he was able to retrieve more than I was able to! I made the mistake of leaving him behind. I will not do that again." He then looked at Morgan. "I need to stand up for others. If that means going back and fighting Tabuu again, then I'll do it."

"AAH!" Morgan screamed in pain, clutching her right hand with her left and clutching it to her stomach. She fell on her knees as her right hand was surrounded in a rainbow colored glow.

"Are you okay?" Olimar came up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. As the glow died down, Morgan nodded. She unclenched her hand to see what had happened to it. On the back of her right hand was the Smashers' red symbol, but on her palm was a rainbow flower with the core being the same color as her skin and the five petals being rounded.

"Yeah," Morgan told him. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"What in the world just happened?" Shacho asked them.

"Same thing happened to us," Brach told him, showing off the symbols on both of his hands. Tommy nodded, doing the same thing.

"Alright, here we go!" the figure said. She carefully aimed a paper airplane at her target and threw it. It landed just a few feet from the group below. She then thought of something random. "I bet someone out there somewhere was expecting me to do some sort of extravagant plan to get a message to the others over there. How stupid would that be when I can just write a message on a piece of paper, fold it into a paper air plane telling them where the cave is at, what's happened and what's happening?" She then laughed to herself and went off to meet up with her accomplice.

"What's that?" Peach asked, pointing to a piece of paper that had previously crashed into the ground. Brach went over to it and picked it up. He unfolded it, finding a message written on it. He read what was written on it.

"Hey, you guys! Long time no see," he began. "Say, your friends, while running away from the fire, ran into a cave for cover. Inside the cave is a naturally forming portal to the Mega Man universe and I'm talking about the one where robots exist and not the ones where everyone has a net navi and eventually everything gets powered by EM Waves, but I digress." Everyone looked at each other in confusion before Brach continued. "Right now, they met a reploid who is very friendly and is helping them out. However, there's a Subspace portal there and they need your help to stop them. Get there as fast as you can. Singed…" He immediately recognized the signature.

"Well, who signed it?" Tommy asked him.

"Come on!" Brach told the others. "It's one of them!" Peach and Tommy knew who he was talking about and quickly followed.

"Wait, one of who?!" Morgan asked as she followed them.

"Wait for me!" Olimar told them as he followed after them as fast as he could. Shacho just stood there, not knowing what was all going on at all. He decided to stay at his ship until Olimar or Louie returned.

_On the other side of the cave_

"And that's what happened so far," Amanda told him, including every detail she knew except the Real World. They were all sitting on the ground, telling what they knew of what was going on so far that had significant importance.

"Wow," Axl smiled, the possibility of going to other worlds very exciting to the almost one hundred year old reploid. "Going to other worlds would be so cool!"

"Hey guys, I have an idea," Amanda told the others. "How about in thanks for helping us out back there, we'll give you a lift to a new world."

"Really?!" Axl asked them, his childish personality taking over again.

"We can't let you stay where we're staying at," Amanda told him. "We got in enough trouble with Shadow and Silver and Daisy and Lucas's brother and Ash here."

"Hey!" the mentioned Pokémon trainer complained to her.

"But we can give you a start on where to go," Amanda told him.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Axl told her, giving her a bear hug.

"C-can't breathe," Amanda wheezed, his robotic strength squeezing the life out of her.

"Oh, sorry!" Axl said, immediately backing off. "Guess I don't know my own strength." As the group continued to talk, the girl from the Planet of the Pikmin walked up to the girl with wolf ears.

"They coming?" the girl with wolf ears asked.

"Yep," the other girl told them. "But it was a pain to get everything back into my pocket space. Literally." She then rubbed her hip.

"Just look at it this way," the first girl told her. "We got a lot more chapter time than the boys did and this is my first actual chapter."

"You're right," the second girl realized. "I will be proud of that fact."

"Now let's see what they'll be doing and wait until two more chapters to jump out and reveal ourselves to them," the first girl said.

"Yeah, about that…" the second girl scratched the back of her head. "I kinda signed the bottom of my note." The first girl suddenly pounced on her, throwing as many punches as she could while the other girl defended herself to no avail.

"Guys!" Brach (transformed) ran out of the cave along with Peach, Tommy (transformed), Olimar, and a newly transformed Morgan (which basically consisted of Olimar's spacesuit).

"Brach-san?" Megan questioned how they got there. "Peach-sama? Tommy-san? Olimar-san? Morgan-san?"

"We got trouble coming!" Tommy told them, pointing in front of him. Everyone looked behind to see the army coming to them through the desert, ready for a fight.


	38. New Hyrule

_At the same time the previous chapter started; somewhere within the worldwide ocean; a deserted island_

Toon Link was exploring an island that was filled with wild life, but had no intelligent life on it whatsoever. The reason? To find a new land that would be the Kingdom of Hyrule. It was the King's final wish that Tetra and himself find this new land so that their generation and the generations after them would prosper.

Toon Link then heard something rustling in the brush. Slowly as to not make any noise, he quietly pulled his sword out of his sheath and his shield off his back. Locking onto whatever was inside the vegetation, he slowly stepped forward. Suddenly, something from there jumped above him. Toon Link couldn't tell what it was because of the glare from the sun. He jumped away from his enemy at the last possible moment. When he finally got a look at his enemy, his already wide eyes widened some more.

It was his Smash Brothers counterpart with his sword in the ground.

"Huh?!" was all that Toon Link could say to seeing Link.

"Huh?" Link repeated when he saw Toon Link. "Oh, sorry about that, Toon Link. I didn't realize it was you."

"HUH?!" Toon Link's eyes almost took up his entire head when he heard Link actually speak.

"Wait, it's just Toon Link?" Rose (transformed) pushed her head out of the bushes. "Okay, just give me a moment." She walked over towards Toon Link and knelt down to his level. She then took his left hand and whacked him in the lower back. Toon Link then started coughing like crazy, then chocking a little bit, and then coughing again.

"Is he okay?" Anna asked her older cousin as she came out of the bushes along with Sam, Halona and Chloe (all three transformed).

"I agree," Meta Knight said as he, Pit, Marth, and Ike came out of the bushes as well. "He's not looking too well."

"Oh, he'll be fine," Rose told them. "See, he's just coughing… it…" She trailed off and everyone went wide eyed at the sight of what he coughed up. "Up?" she finished with a hint of horror in her voice.

"Oh God…" Sam trailed off.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Halona covered her mouth with both hands.

"Oh gods, what was inside of Toon Link?" Marth looked away with wide eyes.

"Wha… Wha…" Ike didn't know what to say.

Link just blinked at what he was seeing with mouth agape, not having words to put them into.

Meta Knight just shook his head. If he were more talkative, he probably would've said 'I told you so.'

"Oh, Palutena! I'm blind!" Pit called out to his goddess. "And I'm not kidding this time, I really am blind here! Can I please have my sight back? …Thank you!" He then looked at what Toon Link had coughed up. "Whoa! What is that thing?!"

"Okay, I'm going to go ahead and pull a Jasmin here," Chloe said as she walked up to Toon Link and the item he coughed up.

 _/Really? /_ Stephanie questioned her. _/You're really going to go ahead and pull a Jasmin on everyone? For this? I always thought you would pull one based on what everyone was wearing in a certain place. /_ Chloe ignored her and started.

"Okay, someone tell me how the f(beep!)ck a ham bone that big can get stuck inside this kid's body?!" Chloe yelled at the others. She motioned to the ham bone that was as thick as Toon Link's head and twice his height. "And please, just for sh(beep!)ts and giggles, how does a f(beep!)cking pig get that big?! Can a f(beep!)cking pig even get that big?! Please, someone tell me!"

"You forgot-"

"This kid is defying all laws of physics right now!" Chloe added, effectively interrupting Ike about her forgetting that very line.

"…Never mind, you remembered," Ike finished.

"Pigs, in this world, can get very, very big when people feed them too much food," Sam answered her cousin. "As for how he got the bone in his body, your guess is as good as mine."

"How about we all just agree NOT to tell Jasmin what just happened here?" Anna asked everyone. Everyone nodded or gave a verbal, positive answer to her question. She then turned his attention to Toon Link, bending down to the much shorter swordsman and patting him on his back. "You okay, Toony?"

"Was war das denn?" Toon Link glared at Anna. Everyone's eyes widened in shock, one for saying something, everyone else's for the language he said it in. "Ich kann sprechen?" Toon Link's face went from a shocked one to a joyful one. "ICH KANN SPRECHEN!"

"I can't believe Toon Link speaks German," Sam said.

"Me, too," Pit agreed with her. He then realized Toon Link was staring at him.

"… Hast du grober?" he asked after a moment of silence.

Pit sighed. "Ja, ich habe grober." Everyone then stared at him, including Sam. "W-what?"

"You speak German?" Rose asked him.

"Yeah," Pit told her as if she was supposed to have known about this already. "I speak every language known to man and a couple more but Italian. Never learned how to. I don't know why, but it makes Mario and Luigi really mad at me." He just shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal he knew that many different languages. Probably wasn't for angels.

"Then why didn't you know about this?!" Sam accused him.

"I never talked to Toon Link outside the battles," Pit defended himself. "I don't think anyone knew that he only spoke German." Meta Knight, Link, Ike, and Marth looked away from the others, Pit striking the fact with his words like a sword; with precision.

"Well, it would make sense for Toon Link to speak German," Rose told the others. "With the timeline split, one side went on to develop English while the other developed to speak German. It's totally possible. They're both Germanic languages."

"Um," Toon Link spoke up, racking his brain for the right words with his limited English. "English… no speak?"

" _Sorry, Toon Link,_ " Sam told him in German. " _We're just trying to sort everything out. My name is Sam. Over there is my sister, Rose, and our cousins, Chloe and Anna. We're here from the Real World because Tabuu is back._ "

"WHA?!" Toon Link screamed. Link cringed at the sound his younger, cartoony counterpart made. " _But I thought we defeated him!_ "

" _We all did, Toon Link,_ " Pit told him with a sad tone in his voice. " _We all did._ "

" _I'll help,_ " Toon Link told Pit and Sam. " _But I have to do something first._ "

" _What is it?_ " Sam asked him.

" _Well…_ " Toon Link looked away from them and out to the sea. " _I promised someone that I would help find a new land where everyone can prosper._ "

"New Hyrule," Sam whispered. "Toon Link will come with us, but he has to find New Hyrule first." Rose's face then lit up.

"Sam, listening to what you're saying," Rose said, walking over to her sister and grabbing her hands.

"Toon Link has to find New… Hyrule…" Sam slowly realized when she repeated the words. "Toon Link has to find New Hyrule!" The sisters then started screaming while jumping up and down. "We're gonna help find New Hyrule!"

"I know! I know!" Rose said back. They kept jumping up and down while everyone just looked at them.

"Crazy?" Toon Link asked the others, pointing at them.

" _No, they are not a giant, floating, talking left hand,_ " Pit told Toon Link. " _But they are really excited about something…_ "

_Half an hour later_

With everyone safely on the pirate ship owned by Tetra after four trips and four flying to said ship, the crew of the ship started sailing out to find a new island. Because the majority of the Smashers and the people from the Real World could not speak the native language, they just got out of the way and let the pirates do their thing. That, and the pirates were creeped out by Meta Knight (they thought he was from the Underworld). Sam, while being able to speak both languages, was too busy being seasick to do any actual translations.

"BLEAH!" Sam (normal) cried out as she released what little food was still in her stomach overboard.

"It's okay, Sam," Rose (normal) told her sister as she rubbed circles on the younger one's back. "It's okay."

"BLEAH!" Pit (with wings hidden under a white cape) cried out as he released what little food was still in his stomach overboard.

"It's okay, Pit," Rose told her boyfriend as she rubbed circles on the older one's back. "It's okay. From now on, you two are flying to where we need to go. Got it?"

"Yes," Sam and Pit told her, looking at her with faces a shade of green.  
They both then cringed and proceeded to throw up over the side of the ship again.

"I feel so bad for them," Stephanie (normal) told the others. "I knew Sam got seasick easily, but Pit? Wow."

"Yeah, I feel bad for them, too," Anna agreed.

"Just seeing them sick is making me sick," Halona (normal) turned away from the scene with a hand covering her mouth.

"Halona, please do not get sick," Marth begged her. Everyone else agreed; two seasick people were enough.

" _I feel bad for them,_ " Toon Link said to himself while looking at the sick human and angel. He never felt the 'joy' of being seasick, but he's seen more than one person suffer from its effects.

" _Link!_ " Tetra yelled at him. " _Get back to work or I'll have you thrown overboard!_ "

" _Yes, sir!_ " Toon Link saluted her before getting back to mopping the deck. Everyone knew that she wouldn't go through with it, but it was better safe than sorry. He looked up for a moment to see that they were passing the Tower of the Gods. " _Haven't been there in a while._ "

" _Where?_ " Sam asked as she lifted her head up. She then looked forward to see where Toon Link was talking about. "Oh, it's the Tower of the Gods… I wanna go to sleep…"

"The Tower of the Gods?" Rose questioned her little sister. She then looked where her sister looked. A smirked then appeared on her face. "Hey, Pit, are you feeling up for a little exploration?"

"Does it involve getting seasick?" Pit asked groggily, his head swaying back and forth.

"No," Rose answered.

"Then lez do i'," Pit slured. Rose quickly reached into her Purse With Everything and pulled out two golden shell necklaces. She quickly but carefully clasped one around Pit's neck and one around her own. She then helped Pit to his feet and sat him on the edge of the boat before doing so herself. She quickly looked down to see if there was any nasty stuff floating in the water. There was not.

"Hey, guys!" Rose got the attention of the others. "Why don't divers go into the water feet first?"

"Why?" Link asked her.

"Because then they'll just end up back in the boat," Rose told them before she and Pit (unknowingly) tipped backwards into the water.

"Rose!" Chloe, Anna and Halona ran up to the side of the ship, seeing their cousin/ friend fall overboard.

" _Everyone!_ " Tetra yelled to her pirates. " _Man overboard!_ " The pirates started panicking, running in every which direction to get the equipment to save them. The Smashers and the people from the Real World just backed away in hopes of not getting trampled by the smaller-than-them crew.

"I wanna sleep," Sam trailed off as she fell asleep right next to the side of the boat despite all of the chaos going on all around her.

Meanwhile, right underneath the surface, Pit was panicking. He had every reason to, too. He had no idea how he got into the water thanks to seasickness, his wings were absorbing lots of water and he was sinking like a stone. As he struggled to get back to the surface, Rose quickly swam up to him.

"Pit, look," she told him, grabbing the shell and putting it in his line of view. "It's okay, breathe." Not being able to hold his breath for much longer and trusting Rose, Pit exhaled and then inhaled not water but air. "See?"

"What was that for?!" Pit angrily asked her.

"You said you wanted to do some exploration," Rose defended herself. "You were so out of it up there that I thought this would be good for you." Pit sighed. He looked down while they continued to sink.

"You're right," Pit told her. "Sorry about that."

"Oh, I've had worse," Rose smiled at him. "This way!" She grabbed his hand and the two sank further into the sea while at an angle.

"Where are we going?" Pit asked her.

"To Hyrule," Rose told him. "A long time ago, the gods flooded Hyrule to stop Ganondorf from taking it over. It's now under the ocean that formed thousands of years ago."

"Wow," Pit told her. "The things some gods would go to to stop someone evil."

"Yeah," Rose agreed. "According to the Bible, God did the same thing to wash away the evil that had corrupted most of the humans. Only Noah and his family along with two of every animal were able to survive the forty day of rain."

"I can tell you this right now, Palutena would never do that," Pit reassured her.

"Thank goodness," Rose said. The two then laughed as they kept on sinking further and further into the water.

_Fifteen minutes later; Tetra's Ship_

" _I'm sorry, but I'm afraid your friends have drowned,_ " Tetra told the group that had boarded not an hour before. She bowed in respect before going back to get her crew back to work.

"Um…" Sam, still drowsy and very tired, tried to translate. "Something about someone drowning? And being sorry? Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Yes," Meta Knight told Sam. "Go below deck and get some sleep." The group watched as Sam swayed with the ship on uneven feet. By some miracle, she made it to the door and went inside to get some sleep on an actual bed.

"They didn't drown," Anna whispered. Toon Link was close enough to catch her words.

"No… die?" Toon Link asked her. "Pit… no swim." Anna bent down to his level.

"Faith," Anna told him with a hand over her heart. "Pit and Rose no die."

"Faith!" Toon Link told her. "No die! Faith!" Anna then groaned in pain as a bright green light surrounded her right hand. She leaned up against the railing of the ship to stabilize herself. "Okay?" Toon Link asked her.

"Okay," Anna told him as the light around her hand died down. On the back of her hand was the Smashers' symbol. On her palm was Toon Link's symbol (the Triforce colored a bright green).

"I sure hope Anna's right," Ike faced away from everyone. Marth and Link nodded in agreement.

"Rose is a smart girl," Meta Knight told his fellow swordsman. "And Pit will protect her. Those two will be just fine."

_Under the Sea_

"Hyrule Castle!" Rose pointed out. "We're almost there!" She then paused. "I'm still surprised that it's standing." She then turned her head. "And Death Mountain." She turned again. "And the Lost Woods. … I wonder what Lake Hylia is like."

"It's beautiful," Pit told her. He then smirked. "But I can see something more beautiful."

"Oh," Rose rolled her eyes at the cheesiness of what he said. "Thank you."

Suddenly, ropes coiled around the two. They were forced together, face to face, when the ropes tightened around them. They struggled to get out, but to no avail.

"What the…" Pit trailed off. Strange fish people then started swimming around them.

"The Zora," Rose realized. "They survived?!"

"Who are you?" one of the Zora soldiers, the obvious leader, asked them. They all pointed their lances at them. "And what are you?"

"We're from the surface," Pit told them. "Please, let us go. We'll leave and never come back."

"Take them to the new cells in the castle," their leader told them. "We will let the queen pass judgment on them when she is ready."

"No, please, let us go!" Rose yelled at them. They started struggling again as the Zora dragged them towards Hyrule Castle.

"Not a chance," one of the soldiers told them.

"When did the Zora get this hostile?!" Rose yelled at them. "I thought they were a peaceful people!"

"With the dangerous sea life growing all around us, we had to grow to protect ourselves," the leader replied coldly. "Since you two seem to have something of a mind, we'll take you captive instead of killing you."

"Pit, where's Palutena's Bow?" Rose whispered.

"In my pocket space," Pit whispered back. "I can't reach."

"I can't either," Rose replied.

"I might be able to break free if I push on the ropes with my wings," Pit suggested. "But, Rose, if we don't make it out of this, I just want to say that I love you."

"We will make it out of this," Rose encouraged him. "But, I love you, too." Because arms were bound, they fit each other's head in the crook of their neck. They then touched foreheads. "You can do it."

"Right," Pit told her. He then grimaced as he pushed against the ropes on his back with his wings. He kept trying to break the ropes up until they were thrown in their jail cells. "I'm… sorry." Pit apologized as he stopped putting pressure on the ropes. "I couldn't break them."

"But the ropes are a little looser," Rose observed. "Maybe…" After a little meandering, she managed to turn her left arm so that the edge of the plate of the forearm was right next to the ropes. She then started moving her arm up and down. After a few minutes, the rope started to fray.

"It's working," Pit stated the obvious. "Maybe…" He then started putting pressure using his wings again while Rose continued to cut the rope one fiber at a time. After a few more minutes and cutting and pushing, the rope finally snapped. It slowly floated away from them as Pit's wings extended to their fullest.

"We did it!" Rose smiled.

"We did it!" Pit repeated, pulling Rose into his arms. Rose returned the hug as Pit's wings encircled their upper half. "We need to find a way out of this cell."

"Maybe we don't have to," Rose grinned with a glint of light in her eye.

_Above the surface; one hour later_

It didn't take long for the group to pass by Ganondorf's old lair; that was about half an hour ago. They hadn't seen anything for the second half of that hour except for water, the occasional dolphin, and, in the last five minutes, seagulls. They were coming up to land.

" _Land hoe!_ " the pirate on lookout yelled out loud. " _And it looks as big as a continent! This might be it, Miss Tetra! Our ship's too big to get through! We'll need something smaller!_ "

"Did someone say land?" Sam stumbled out from below deck. "I want land SO badly."

"Careful, Sam," Chloe came up on one side and helped steady her little cousin.

"Yeah, don't fall over on us," Anna agreed as she helped on the other side. Sam nodded, making her stomach upset.

" _Link!_ " Tetra ordered the cartoony looking one. " _Get ready to go explore that land!_ "

" _Yes, sir!_ " Toon Link told her.

" _Let me go with you,_ " Sam asked Toon Link, her words starting to slur at the end of her sentence. " _I canth stai on this shipu mush longur._ " Toon Link looked to Tetra for permission.

" _Take her before she throws up again,_ " Tetra told him. Toon Link mentioned for Sam to come along. Chloe and Anna helped her with this action.

"Let's go with them," Halona told the Smashers. "I have a bad feeling and when I have a bad feeling, it never ends well."

"Then let's go," the Emperor of the group told them all. They all nodded and went to join Toon Link in discovering what this land had to offer. They all managed to squeeze into the tiny boat and row to shore. When they got closer to land, Link and Sam jumped out of the boat. The former one pushed the boat the rest of the way while the latter ran up to the shore line.

"Oh, sweet land, I thought I would never set foot on you again!" Sam kneeled to the ground and started kissing it. She then started spitting it out of her mouth because it was sand and not dirt or rocks.

"Well, someone's happy," Halona commented. They all then heard a growl.

"And hungry," Sam added. "Can I get something to eat?" They all then heard another growl.

"Yeah, what she said," Ike grinned sheepishly. Toon Link sighed at not being able to understand half the conversation, but couldn't help but grin with being back with his fellow swordsmen. This also reminded him of Pit; he hoped he and that girl he was with were okay.

"Wait, don't tell me you'll hunt something?!" Anna yelled at Link. The taller Hylian was currently walking away from the group and into the nearby forest while holding his bow and arrow.

"They said they wanted food," Link defended himself. "I was only going to go hunt something down. Bulblin sounds pretty good right now."

"Ewe!" Sam said in disgust.

"They're actually quite the Hylian delicacy," Link told her.

"I actually haven't been hunting in a long time," Ike agreed with Link. "I'll come with you."

"You, too?!" Anna screeched. "What is wrong with you guys?!"

"Nothing," Marth told her. "If you haven't noticed electricity and processed meat are a mystery and a luxury to us. We don't have them in our worlds. We have to hunt if we want meat." He then paused as he looked at Anna's scared expression. "Don't you know that all the meat you eat is from animals?"

"M-m-meat is a-a-animals?" Anna asked as her innocence on the subject of meat taken away from her. She fainted, but not before silently vowing to herself to become a vegetarian. Link then heard something the others couldn't.

"There's someone else here," he said, readying his bow and arrow. Toon Link was the next to hear what Link was hearing. The tony version pulled out his sword and shield.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS!" Chloe said out loud. She was then surrounded in a dark green tower.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS MELEE!" Halona said next. She was then surrounded in a blue tower.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL!" Sam finished. She was then surrounded in a dark purple tower.

"I hear it, too," Chloe told the others when all three of them exited their towers. She also took out her sword and shield, ready for a fight. Everyone else minus Anna (still unconscious) started preparing their swords for battle.

"There!" Link let his arrow fly into the woods.

"Ow!" a female voice let herself be known. After that, Wolf, Kaitlin (transformed), Bowser and Ariel (transformed) came out of the woods. Kaitlin glared at the one holding the bow and arrow while she pulled said arrow out of her but.

"Well, you guys did say you wanted to go hunting," Sam said in her scary voice. "Would hunting wolves and turtles do?" The girls on her side giggled at her remark while the guys smirked.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny," Kaitlin said sarcastically.

"I do have one question," Sam got serious for a moment. "I thought Ganondork would be here in this world since this is the Legend of Zelda. Where is he?"

"He and Kelly went to go, how should I put this, a friend," Bowser told them.

"They're planning on getting Toon Ganondorf?!" Sam's eyes went wide behind her mask. All four of them flinched in the 'how-did-you-know?!' way. She then turned to the others. "You gotta love it when the bad guys tell you their plans."

"I have to agree on that one," Halona told Sam. "At least I don't have to deal with Kelly."

"Seven against four," Marth started. He then realized something. " _I just jinxed us, didn't I?_ "

"How about seven against a hundred?" Wolf smirked as members of the army started coming out of the woods. Everyone was then glaring at Marth.

"You just had to go and jinx us, didn't you?" Chloe yelled at Marth. "Didn't you?!"

"W-what's going on?" Anna asked the others as she woke up. Her eyes widened at the scene laid out in front of her. "Oh man…"

"Anna, transform and get ready to fight!" Ike told the younger girl.

"Right!" Anna said. She got up from the ground and got ready. "SUPER," she started, holding her hand in a fist in front of her. The Smashers' symbol glowed red. "SMASH," she continued, unclenching her fish and pushing her hand out in front of her. Toon Link's symbol glowed a bright green. "BROTHERS," she said, circling her hand until it was above her. "BRAWL!" she finished. She was then surrounded in a bright green tower. Not even the newcomer to this battle was surprised at it, having already seen it in the past couple of hours.

_Inside the green tower_

Anna was floating in a sea of the brightest green anyone could stand. She was then surrounded in a bright green aura herself. When it disappeared, she was now wearing the clothes that Toon Link was wearing. Her ears were now pointed and her blue eyes were more cartoony-like. Two bright green lights emerged in front of her. Her left hand grabbed the bottom of the longer one while her right hand went up to the side of the larger one. When she did that, the aura disappeared to reveal Link's sword and shield. She put the shield on her back while the sword went in its sheathe. She then winked and snapped her fingers before coming to the ground.

_Outside the tower_

Once the tower disappeared, Anna quickly took her sword and shield out. She aimed the tip of her sword at her enemies.

" _Now it's eight against one hundred!_ " she told them. Everyone then stared at her. " _Am I speaking German?_ "

" _Yes, you are,_ " Toon Link told her, a little unnerved at how much she now looked like him. Another thought occurred to her.

" _Are my eyes like yours?_ " Anna asked him.

" _Yes, they are,_ " Toon Link replied.

"Attack!" Bowser commanded. All of the different types of enemies from the Subspace Army came at them in one fell swoop. They all prepared for the battle coming right towards them.

_Under the Sea_

"Since life is sweet here, we got the beat here, naturally," Rose sang-whispered one of her favorite songs as a child while the two 're-tied' themselves together. It didn't take much longer before they were done and on the floor. There was an awkward silence for the two before Rose spoke up. "This is really awkward."

"You can say that again," Pit agreed.

"This is really awkward," Rose repeated.

"That was sarcastic," Pit told her.

"I know," Rose replied. "I just felt like saying it again."

"Sh! Someone's coming," Pit then whispered. The two then glared at the Zora that opened their cell and dragged them out of it. Once they were a few feet away, they put their plan into action.

"Now!" Rose said. Pit let go of the ends of the rope that were cut earlier. Rose then threw her left fist as hard as she could in water to hit the unsuspecting Zora on the head. Despite not nearly having as much strength in the water as she did on land, she did manage to stun the Zora soldier long enough for the two to have a head start for escaping.

"Now what?" Pit asked her.

"If we can get to the garden, we should be able to swim to the surface," Rose told Pit. "But we have to hurry. The Zora's can swim-" As they came to a corner, three Zora soldiers stood in their way, weapons ready. "… really fast," she finished.

"This way!" Pit pulled her down a different corridor. While his wings were waterlogged, they still helped with propulsion underwater. He managed to get them both going faster than they were going earlier and create some distance between them and the Zoras. Before they knew it, they turned a corner found a window that had no glass in it. They both swam out of it and ducked underneath the window. They didn't even breathe as the Zoras swam right pass the window. When the two were sure they passed, they let out a sigh of relief.

"That was close," Pit told Rose. He then noticed a menacing looking tower in the distance. "What's that over there?"

"That's where Ganondorf is sealed away in this world," Rose told him. "We can hide out there until things calm down around here. I don't think anyone would take a chance at being in there." Pit nodded in agreement and the two swam away towards the mysterious tower.

_Inside the mysterious tower_

Rose and Pit dragged themselves out of the water and onto the top floor of the tower. Rose was somewhat surprised at this fact, but let it go; it gave them a chance to rest. She got out first and helped Pit back onto dry land. The two breathed hard as they sat on the ground. The sealed away Ganondorf was in the middle of the room, but both were too tired to notice.

"We're using the Wii Remote to get back to the surface," Rose decided. Pit couldn't agree more. Then, something caught Rose's eye.

Across the room, a red portal formed.

Out of said portal came Ganondorf and Kelly (transformed).

"No way," Rose said. Pit looked up to see the two enter the room.

"What are you two doing here?" Pit asked with a glare as he tried to get into a crawling position.

"They're here to revive Toon Ganondork," Rose supplied for Pit after seeing the statue with the Master Sword sticking out of it in the middle of the room. "Why else would they be here?"

"Oo, you're smarter than you look," Kelly mocked Rose.

"You were never that smart to begin with," Rose mocked her back. Kelly was about to say something, but Ganondorf interrupted her.

"We will get our hands on him," Ganondorf told the two. "Just you wait."

"Oh yeah?" Rose questioned him as she was surrounded in a silver aura. When it disappeared, she looked like a humanoid female version of Silver.

"Be careful, Rose," Pit told her, knowing that she wouldn't back down and that his wings were too heavy for him to move properly.

"I will," Rose looked back and smiled. She then turned to her opponents and put on a serious face. She leaped forward and the fight was on.


	39. Chapters' Endings

_In Subspace_

"Okay, explain to Rachel why Rachel can't help out with evil plot," Rachel S. (transformed) told Tabuu. For the past two hours (for them) she had been trying to convince the giant digital blue person to let her do something. "Rachel's been waiting four chapters to get back in the action now and Rachel can't wait much longer." Matt the Primid came along, smacked her upside the head, and quickly ran away before either her or Tabuu to figure out what just happened.

"Because is about 21 hours you will go back to being that goody-two version of yourself now," Tabuu told her.

"Then let Rachel do something before 21 hours is up," Rachel told him. "Rachel won't remember what happened in the end anyways. Rachel just wants to do some beat-'em up right now!" Tabuu thought about what she wanted. If it were true that she wouldn't remember anything that happened after her Smash Sickness went away, then he might be able to use her if the others failed.

"I might just have something for you to do after all…" Tabuu trailed off.

_Snake's world; New York City_

_"Dark Egg Robots, attack!" the Eggmans said at the same time._ Jessica and David threw a grenade at the robots at the same time. Not a moment later, they all exploded in a beautiful display like fireworks.

"…" Eggman and Eggman Nega didn't know what to say; the shock from the robots they worked so hard to create was just wasted. The other four just stared, not believing that two grenades was all it took to bring down all those robots.

"… You must not have the best materials in Subspace to make robots that weak, do you?" Ryan asked them.

"I remember the Subspace being tougher than that," David said.

"Oh, the army is." Everyone turned to see a purple portal forming about ten feet away. Rachel S. stepped out of it, her gun drawn and her eyes wild. "Rachel's here to prove it." In a flash, she appeared on the front of Eggman's hovercraft.

"What the-" Eggman sputtered before Rachel S. kicked his hovercraft and the bad doctor with it back into the portal. "NOOOO!" Eggman Nega was too stunned to see the same girl on the front of his hovercraft. She did the same with his. He screamed as he flew into the portal that closed behind him.

"She's stronger than Tasha transformed as Waluigi," Jessica realized. "And I don't think she has the same time limit as Tasha, either." She then paused for a moment. "Is she even allowed to be here?"

"Jessica right!" Rachel S. said, her crazy face showing. "Jessica should get a prize!" She quickly aimed her gun and shot Jessica right in the stomach. Jessica bent over in pain while Samus and Ryan quickly aimed and started charging their arm cannons and David quickly switched out regular bullets for tranquilizer darts in his hand gun.

"Who is this girl?" David asked Samus and Ryan.

"The reason Code Fox was initiated," Samus curtly answered. David took aim.

"Then time to go to sleep," David told her.

"Would you really attack an innocent little girl?" Rachel S. asked him, trying to pull a cute act on the hardened soldier.

"Would you really attack an old man trying to defend himself?" David countered.

"YES!" Rachel S. put her wild face back on and leaped toward David at superhuman speeds. David pulled the trigger just as she was in front of him. She quickly knocked him to the ground, effectively knocking him unconscious and fracturing his skull.

"David!" Samus yelled for her friend. She would've gone over to him, but she had to keep her arm cannon of the insane girl. Rachel S. laughed uncontrollably until she felt something on her stomach. She looked down to find that David has shot her with a dart.

"Eh?" she questioned the turn of events.

Jessica then pulled the trigger on her own gun. Rachel S. got hit in the left shoulder first before getting hit in the right thigh with the same kind of dart. She blocked one aimed to her face only for her to be hit on the right hand. She was hit once more in the left thigh before Jessica ran out of ammo in her gun.

"Slow acting tranquilizer darts," Jessica explained. "In about ten minutes, you'll be sound asleep."

"Try Rachel," Rachel S. told her. Before Jessica realized it, Rachel S. had upper cutted her. She was knocked back several dozen feet before landing back on the ground via her but.

"Eat charge shot!" Ryan yelled at her. He fired off one at Rachel S. who countered with a shot from her gun. The two attacks cancelled each other and Rachel S. ran up to Ryan with as much speed as her legs could give her. Samus then shot her charged shot at Rachel S. while she was still running. It knocked her slightly off balance which caused her to trip and fall past Ryan and roll straight into a building.

"That was terrible," Rachel S. criticized them as she got out of the wreckage her crashing caused.

"Guys, I finished it!" Jasmin (transformed) ran over to the others, carrying a silver suitcase-like device. She then slowed down to catch her breath. "Sn- I mean- David! Is he okay?"

"Snake will be as soon as Subspace Bomb goes off!" Rachel S. told them. A red portal opened up fifty feet away from everyone. From it came a Subspace Bomb. Jasmin started running up to it while Ryan and Samus picked up the unconscious David. Two R.O.B.s came out from behind the bomb and hooked themselves up to the side of it.

Jasmin's hands worked as fast as they could while precious seconds ticked away. She connected the Disabler into the panel. She furiously typed in the codes and hit enter. When she did that, the R.O.B.s' eyes widened.

The timer sped up.

"Oh, no," Jasmin panicked, her hands flailing in front of her. "It's not working! I don't understand; it should've worked."

"The timer's speeding up!" Ryan told her.

"EVERYONE, RUN!" With Jasmin's instruction, everyone started running away from the Subspace Bomb. They went into slow-mo while the song Whacha' Say by Jason Derulo played in the background. Rachel S. held up her middle finger at all of them while she left for a new world through a purple portal.

"WAIT!" They stopped and turned around to see one guys standing in front of the bomb and the other kneeling in front of the Disabler. The timer had stopped at twenty one seconds exactly.

"You forgot to connect these wires," the one knelt on the ground told Jasmin. He held up the wires that he connected together. The next thing that happened was the two R.O.B.s that were connected to the bomb were disconnected from it. They rolled over to the mystery guy and bowed while the others walked over to the two. "Oh, please, don't thank me. Thank her." He gestured to Jasmin. "She's the one who made the device."

"Oh," Jasmin said in shock when the R.O.B.s started bowing in front of her. "Well, you're welcome." The two then faced away from them. They shot lasers out of their eyes which formed a gray portal. They waved to everyone before rolling inside, heading to a new home. The portal closed behind them.

"They can do that?" Jessica questioned.

"Apparently, Jessica," the one with the yellow coat told her.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Jessica aimed a gun at them.

"Whoa, no need to shoot me," he held up his hands. "Len told us."

"Rose's brother?" Jasmin asked.

"Yeah," the one on the ground stood up. "He told us all about you guys, or at least, what he knew before he came with us."

"Then you're the ones that helped the others out in Hyrule," Ryan realized as Jessica lowered her gun. The whole conversation went over Samus's head.

"Yeah," the one in the yellow coat confirmed. "I'm m3Atl0afman, but call me m3At."

"I'm nite train," the other one said. "You can call me nite train." m3At rolled his eyes at nite train's remark. "Now, we need to get to Smash Mansion so we can have someone look at him."

"What about Rachel S.?" Samus asked the boys.

"If she's going to other worlds, then maybe the girls will take care of her," m3At told them. "Right now, helping Snake and getting that Subspace Bomb out of here takes top priority."

"Here," Jessica opened a portal back to Smash Mansion. Everyone started to go through while she opened a portal underneath the Subspace Bomb. She then quickly caught up with everyone as she transformed back to her old self before the portal disappeared behind her while the bomb dropped through the portal beneath it.

_Smash Mansion; Control Room_

"Hey, you guys!" Authoress hugged m3At and nite train as they exited the portal. "How was it?"

"Absolutely boring until the very end," nite train complained.

"But France does have very yummy bread," m3At added.

"Oh my gosh!" Authoress gasped when she saw the state David was in. "Get Dr. Mario!" Sarah B. (normal), panicking, raced out of the room as fast as she could to get Dr. Mario. While she did this, David was encased in a glow as Samus and Ryan placed him on the couch along the wall. When it disappeared, he had aged backwards so he looked like he was in his thirties again.

"That should help," nite train observed. "He wasn't fairing too well."

"I believe it," Authoress commented. "Poor guy…"

"We also found Rachel S.," m3At told her. "You know she's going to be mad at you once she realizes that Rachel S. got a hold of her Wii Remote."

"I know," Authoress said, tears starting to well up in her eyes. "She gonna kill me." She then started crying.

_Mega Man's world; In the Waste Land_

_"We got trouble coming!" Tommy told them, pointing in front of him. Everyone looked behind to see the army coming to them through the desert, ready for a fight._

Axl was the first to go in guns ready. He was able to destroy anything that got in his path with his guns blazing. The others minus Ash quickly followed him out to the battlefield.

Olimar and Morgan started magically pulling six Pikmin each out of the ground. The two in the dresses started out by throwing the turnips at the Primids while Morgan ran up, yelling a battle cry, and started hitting the Primids with a purple Pikmin. Olimar came up and started head-butting a Scope Primid until it turned back into Shadow Bugs. He then threw a Red Primid as hard as he could to a Bucculus. He threw a couple more at an incoming Floow. He then turned around just in time to see Morgan hitting a Feyesh away from him with a purple Pikmin.

"Don't get careless," Morgan told him. She then whistled for all of her Pikmin to come back to her. One of each color came back and she resumed her fighting.

"PK Fire!" Ness yelled. A tiny bolt came off the tips of his fingers and hit the Primid in front of him. He then punched a Mite away from him.

"PK Freeze!" Lucas yelled out loud. He froze several more Mites that were closing in on the two PK users. They stood back to back, ready to blast at anything that came near them. _/How many do you sense? /_

 _/There's a lot, /_ Ness responded. _/There's only one way to get rid of them all. /_

"PK Thunder!" the two yelled. A ball of electricity came out of the tops of their heads. They hit the Mites that were previously frozen.

"Din's Fire!" Tommy yelled as a ball of condensed fire escaped from his hands. He unclenched his fists when it got close to a Puppit. It was quickly disposed of. "Nayru's Love!" He quickly twirled around, a blue jewel-like shield encasing him while several Primids and a Nagagog that got too close. The Primids were defeated, but the Nagagog grew in size. "Uh oh." Before he knew it, it was turning back into Shadow Bugs. When the spores cleared out, he recognized the person that saved him.

"Lex!" he yelled out to the redhead.

"Hey, Tommy," Lex waved with her freehand.

"What happened to you?" He referenced all dirt spots on her clothes and the black eye she had.

"I uh… Oh, look, more Spaaks coming this way!" Lex pointed to the sky. "Quick, we must defeat them!" She then ran off to face them. Tommy shook his head as he followed behind her.

"Ah!" Megan cried out as she parried her stick with a sword from a Sword Primid. Amanda intervened by knocking the Primid out with her baseball bat.

"You ready?" she asked as a Shaydas appeared in front of them. She took a quick puff from her inhaler.

" _What did you say?_ " Megan asked quietly.

"Alright, let's go!" Amanda told the currently non-English speaking girl. With a battle cry, she started running up towards the enemy. Megan just ran after her to stop her.

"PK Pulse!" Amanda yelled. A green light floated from the top of her head towards the Shaydas and grew as it flew. The Shaydas, however, went up to her and slashed her with its blades.

"PK Fire," Megan said quietly, throwing a bolt from her fingertips over to the Shaydas. It hit at the center of its being and erupted into flames. This gave Amanda time to recover and for Megan to run up and push some pure PSI power at it. Before the Shaydas could recover from that attack, Amanda punched it twice. The Shaydas couldn't take anymore and just disappeared from existence.

"Alright, who's next?! I'm ready for any of you!" Amanda asked no one in particular. Judging from the tone of her voice, Megan sighed.

"Hyah, cha!" Peach yelled when she bumped her hip into a Gamyga. Brach quickly followed up on her attack by throwing a turnip with ),: on it. After Brach threw the veggie, Gamyga shot a laser at the two. Peach dodged it while Brach got hit by it. She started hitting the lower pedestal with her slapping technique. Brach quickly recovered from the attack and started helping her out.

"This is gonna take a while," Brach told her.

"Incoming!" Peach told him. She dodged out the way again while Brach got hit by the Gamyga's laser again.

"There's so many of them," Axl realized out loud. He had already shot down some of their members from the sky as he hovered over the army. "This will take a while."

"Oh yeah?" someone back on the ground questioned him. Groups of the army disappeared at a time as a female figure performed a deadly dance through the army while using a whip that was made out of barbed wire. Axl noted that it was away from the others as to not hurt them. He decided to help her out a bit and shoot some of the Primids that were closing in on her.

"You alright?" Axl asked the stranger as he landed on the ground. His eyes widened when he looked at her.

"Yeah, thanks dude," she responded. The only thing she was wearing that wasn't black was her white Alice Cooper t-shirt. She also wore a mini skirt, boots that went up to her knees and laced up all the way and a spiky choker with a few crosses hanging off of it. Her hair was black and long with her bangs covering her left eye. While her visible eye was blood red, her most distinct features were here black wolf ears and tail.

"Um…" Axl didn't know how to ask why she had wolf ears and tail.

"Hey, I know this is a little sudden, but after this, I'm gonna need you to sign a few things for me," the girl told him. "And so you can do it sooner, I'm going to end this now! EVERYONE, CLOSE YOUR EYES!"

"Do what she says!" Lex yelled at the others as she covered her eyes with her arms. "Authoress told me that she made Master Hand cr(beep!)p his glove once!" Everyone except Axl complied rather quickly. Aelita then glared at him. Axl complied.

"Timore Illusio!" the girl yelled as she uncovered her left eye so the reader couldn't see what was happening. Every single member of that army started screaming their heads off while running into the portals that were behind the rocks. "Well, that was easy."

"A little too easy," Ness commented.

"You are right," a new voice made itself known. Everyone looked to the sky to see the Ancient Minister float down from a portal in the sky. "However, I am not here to fight you. Someone else is."

"Yahoo!" Rachel S. yelled as she fell from a purple portal. She landed on the ground with a thump.

"Code Fox everyone!" Peach told the others as they got ready for battle. Axl looked nervous about facing either one of them. While he had true free will, a Reploid that harmed a human would be considered Maverick and he swore to himself to never be a Maverick.

"The Ancient Minister is a robot," Tommy told Axl. Axl sighed in relief as he aimed a gun at the robot.

"We'll beat those two, or her name isn't Aelitafordd," Lex told the others while drawing her sword and pointing to the previously unnamed girl.

"I SAID CALL ME AELITA!" Aelita yelled while stabbing her with a hidden wrist blade in the stomach. Lex collapsed to the ground in pain.

"… _Remind me never to make her mad,_ " Lucas talked to Megan.

" _Okay,_ " Megan agreed.

"Attack!" Rachel S. cheered. She then went after all of the others while Axl focused on the Ancient Minister who was currently trying to escape.

"I wish I brought more Pokémon than Pikachu!" Ash yelled to himself as he took cover.

"Copy Shot!" Axl yelled. He shot the Ancient Minister. When the shot hit, the Ancient Minister reeled a little bit, his robes slightly charred. Axl felt the data from the Ancient Minister flow into him. Axl learned all of the Ancient Minister's moves, his memories, his real form, his real name, and the truth about all the worlds.

"What?" the Ancient Minister asked as he saw his robes. He then looked at Axl. "I hope your life is filled with the happiness that mine never had."

"What?" Axl asked the robot as he floated away. "Wait! What do you mean by that?" The Ancient Minister never looked back as he left the world by a red portal. Axl's wings extended from his back and the jets on his boots ignited. Just before the portal closed, Axl flew through it.

"No, Axl!" Amanda yelled to the Reploid as the portal closed behind him.

"Amanda, watch out!" Ash yelled from the side lines. Amanda looked back and jumped out of the way just in time. Rachel S. took out her gun and started shooting everyone. Everyone had trouble dodging the shots. Megan got shot twice in the thigh, Ash almost lost his hat grabbing Pikachu out of the line of fire, and Tommy got hit after he unexpectedly changed powers.

"Pikachu, Thunder Jolt!" Ash told his faithful Pokémon.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, releasing a tiny ball of electricity from his body. The ball hit Rachel S. when she wasn't looking, but it did not stun her at all. "Oh no!"

"Yawn," Rachel S. said as she did the action. "Why is Rachel so tired? Rachel feels like Rachel will fall over any minute now."

"Pikmin, fly!" Morgan said as she started throwing Pikmin. Two purple, one white and one red latched onto her and started smacking her. She started struggling to get them off of her.

"Are you ready, everyone?" Olimar asked his own little army of Pikmin. They all nodded. "Here we go, then!" He then threw all of his Pikmin at Rachel S. This consisted of one blue, two yellow, two red and one white.

"Get off get off get off!" Rachel S. repeated with some yawns in between the words. "So… tired…" She then accidentally pushed the A button on the Wii Remote she was holding and created a purple portal on the ground. As she swayed, she accidentally fell into the portal.

"Wait a minute," Aelita thought to herself. "That was the colors of my portals. She has my Wii Remote!"

"She gonna kill Authoress," Lex said to herself.

"What about Axl?" Amanda asked everyone with her words and her thoughts. "He chased after the Ancient Minister."

"He's in Subspace now," Aelita told her. "There's nothing we can do until I get my Wii Remote back."

"What if Amy has a Wii Remote for Subspace?" Amanda asked her. "She used to 'side' with them so she might still have one."

"Then there may be a way," Lex told her as she got off the ground. "But for now all we can do is go back to Smash Mansion, tell Master Hand what's happened-"

"And destroy Authoress for losing my Wii Remote!" Aelita growled as an evil aura surrounded her. Everyone backed up from her.

"Let's just go," Tommy told the others as he opened up a portal back to Smash Mansion. Everyone walked through it, but none as fast as Aelita.

_Smash Mansion; Comtrol Room_

"AUTHORESS!" everyone heard through the portal that had just opened up.

"Oh cr(beep!)p!" Authoress cursed as she ran out of the room as fast as she could. As Aelita ran out of the portal and after Authoress. When Lex came out of the portal, she high fived m3At and nite train.

"She is not getting out of that one without a few scratches," nite train said.

"Lex, are you okay?" m3At asked her. "You look pale." Truth be told, Lex's face was becoming paler by the minute.

"Yeah, I think I need to go see Dr. Mario…" Lex said as she took her hand away from her stomach, showing her hand covered in blood.

"DR. MARIO!" m3At yelled for the doctor.

_The Great Sea; Under the Sea; Ganondorf's tower_

_Rose looked back and smiled. She then turned to her opponents and put on a serious face. She leaped forward and the fight was on._

She quickly zipped up behind the two and kicked Kelly in the back. When she cringed in pain, Ganondorf looked back to see what had happened. Rose took this chance to punch Ganondorf in the face before disappearing as a silver streak.

"Where did she go?" Kelly glared around the room, trying to find out where she went. Suddenly, she and Ganondorf felt the gravity in the room intensify until they were both forced to their feet. She struggled to look up to see Rose using her telekinesis to keep them down on the floor and herself up.

"That should stop you until-" Rose got cut off when a laser shot hit her shoulder. It wasn't painful, but it did break her concentration enough for let up on Ganondorf and Kelly and for herself to fall a couple of feet before catching herself. "What the…"

"He he…" Rachel S. said as she fell out of a purple portal with her gun out. She then fell asleep in mid fall.

"Oh-" was all Ganondorf got out before Rachel S. fell on top of him, knocking him out cold.

"… Well, that was easy," Rose commented. "Two down, one to go." She then glared at Kelly.

"I'll try to get Rachel S.," Pit told Rose as he struggled to pick himself off the ground. "You just focus on Kelly."

"Will do," Rose smirked. She then fired herself at Kelly like a missile, her left hand clenched into a fist. Kelly managed to perform a Warlock Punch at the same time her hand connected. The power from the two punches caused a rush of air from the two. Pit shielded himself and the unconscious Rachel S. with his wet wings from the air. It seemed they were evenly matched until Rose did something about it.

"Psycho…" Rose started, lifting her free hand as she built psychic power into it. "SMASH!" She smashed her palm in front of Kelly's face. The extra force from that attack made Kelly get pushed back a few feet and gave her a black eye. Rose landed on the ground, stepped forward and upper cutted her chin. It knocked Kelly straight out.

"Is Toon Ganondorf okay?" Pit asked Rose. Rose quickly inspected the statue and the Master Sword imbedded into his forehead while Ganondorf and Kelly disappeared into a portal beneath them.

"He looks okay; not getting out of there anytime soon," Rose sighed in relief as she was surrounded in a silver aura. When it disappeared, she was back to her old self again. When she turned to face Pit, she saw a blue portal instead. "What the…"

"Rose!" a voice from inside of the portal yelled to her. When the person leaped out of the portal, Rose couldn't help but smile.

"Len!" she screamed in joy. Although transformed to look like a humanoid, well dressed, red eyed version of the Hands, she could recognize her twin brother anywhere.

"I came to save you!" he told her. He then looked at the unconscious forms of Ganondorf and Kelly. "But… I guess you don't need it?" Rose then ran up to him and they both shared a reunion hug.

"I missed you," Rose said, a tear escaping from her eye.

"I missed you, too," Len replied. The portal then closed behind him and Pit could finally see what was going on.

"Good to see you again, Len," Pit said as he placed Rachel S. on the ground. He walked over as the siblings broke their hug, Len and Pit shook hands.

"You, too, Pit," Len told the angel. "Now, if I may asked, why is Rachel S. unconscious?"

"I'm not really sure and you'll probably get the whole story when we get back to the mansion," Rose told him. "But right now, we need to get back to the others; they may need our help."

"Then let's rock!" Len told them as he snapped his fingers.

_The abandoned island_

Everyone was panting from the fights from the members of the army that just kept coming. They had finally stopped coming since Wolf, Kaitlin, Bowser and Ariel deemed them tired enough. They only two still able to fight back were Link and Chloe because of their sticking to long distance.

"You're all going down," Link glared at them.

"I like to think differently because most of you can barely lift your swords," Ariel pointed out with a clawed hand.

"How about we even the odds?!" a voice asked her as a blue portal opened up between the two factions. From it, Pit, Rose (normal), Len (transformed) and a tied up, sleeping Rachel S. (transformed) came out of the portal.

"Len!" Sam, Chloe and Anna cried in relief.

"Link, Chloe, you're with me!" Len said after looking at the state everyone else was in. "Everyone else, make sure **she** doesn't go anywhere." Pit and Rose then dragged Rachel S. away from there. Everyone but Link and Chloe followed suit.

"What's your plan?" Link asked Len.

"I'll fight Bowser and Ariel while you two get Wolf and Kaitlin, wolf and wolf versus wolf and wolf," Len told them while he took an item out of his pocket.

"What do you mean by that?" Chloe eyed Len curiously. Len suddenly shoved a black pendant with orange accents on it into Link's forehead. Link started screaming in pain until that scream became a howl. Everyone stared as Link and Chloe were covered in darkness. Their bodies contorted into that of wolves. The darkness then disappeared from them, revealing Link and Stephanie as similar looking wolves.

"…I didn't know Link could do that…" Ike trailed off.

"I know, awesome, isn't it?" Rose smiled at Ike.

"Let's do this!" Len told the two wolves. Len ran up with both of his hands mimicking guns while Link and Stephanie growled at Wolf and Kaitlin respectively.

Len attacked first, firing bullets from his hands aimed at Bowser and Ariel. The two dodged out of the way and tried breathing fire at him. Len put up a shield to protect himself. Ariel then tried to run up to him and claw him. Len quickly back flipped over her and poked her. She slid a couple of feet away. Bowser took this chance to try and flatten Len by leaping into the air and hover over him. Len dodged out of the way at the last possible moment and started shooting lasers from all of his fingers. They all hit home and Bowser went flying into the air. Len leaped up after him and kicked him back into the ground. Ariel, however, was right below him and got a taste of his shell spikes.

"… That was easy," he commented. "Authoress's training really did pay off."

Meanwhile, there were three wolves and one wolfish girl were duking it out themselves. Link lunged at Wolf with teeth bared. Wolf dodged out of the way and clawed at Link. Link whined as Stephanie managed to jump onto him and clomp down onto his arm. Kaitlin aimed her gun at Stephanie and shot three times, two hitting Stephanie and one hitting Wolf in the face. Both growled at her for her actions.

"Uh, sorry?" she shrugged her shoulders. Link then jumped on her from behind and bit down on her neck. She screamed in pain as she tried to get him off.

"We have to retreat," Wolf told Kaitlin, seeing Bowser and Ariel knocked out rather quickly. He took a black Wii Remote with his free hand and opened a portal with it. He started walking over to it with sluggish steps. Stephanie then let go when he was about to make it inside. Link let go of Kaitlin as she ran after him while holding the bite marks on her neck. A red portal opened up underneath Bowser and Ariel, dragging the two of them back into Subspace.

" _You guys did it!_ " Anna cheered in German as she was surrounded in a bright green aura. When it disappeared, she was back to old self. Everyone else that was still transformed was doing the same.

"That was so much fun!" Stephanie smiled as she stood on all fours. "I haven't battled in a while."

"Let's get back to the mansion," Pit told everyone.

"Good idea," Sam agreed. "We need to lock Rachel S. up and I don't think we can get Link back to normal until we get back." Link growled at Len. Len just rolled his eyes at Link as Rose opened up a portal back to Smash Mansion. Everyone went through as the portal closed behind them.

_Smash Mansion; Control Room_

"Okay, I want status reports from everyone right now!" Master Hand told everyone.

"Look who we got!" Anna told the others as they presented Rachel S. to Master Hand. "And Toon Link speaks German."

"Speak… English… No," Toon Link struggled to find the words. Master Hand sighed.

"This boy also came to our aid," Marth told Master Hand, referencing to Len.

"Don't worry, he's with us," Master Hand told him.

"Snake is currently in the infirmary," Jasmin told the giant hand. "Also, the Disablers do work. They stop the bombs and free the R.O.B.s from the Subspace Army's clutches."

"Good job, Jasmin," Master Hand told her.

"Olimar is with us," Morgan told the hand.

"But Axl went into Subspace," Amanda looked down. If Master Hand currently had eyes, he would be glaring at Amanda right now; he was NOT supposed to have been involved in any way, shape or form.

"And I believe an introduction is in order for most everyone here," Lex said as she and her friends turned to all the Smashers present. "My name is Lord Lady Lex, but you all may call me Lex."

"My name's m3atl0afman, call me m3At," m3At told everyone. "And this here is Ditto."

"Ditto," the golden Ditto greeted everyone. Ash's eyes widened at the sight of an oddly colored Ditto.

"Name's nite train," nite train told everyone.

"My name is Aelitafordd," Aelita told everyone. "Call me Aelita."

"Do it," Lex told everyone, putting a hand to her bandaged stomach.

"And I'm Authoress Hand," Authoress introduced herself.

"Are you related to Master and Crazy Hand?" Marth asked her.

"Yes, I'm their sister," Authoress replied.

"WHA-"

"Adopted sister," Authoress quickly added. Everyone that didn't know already awed as if those two words explained the secrets of the universe. "Now, everyone, once Rachel S. comes out of her wacky state in the Panic Room and Snake wakes up, we'll rest in the Real World for a couple of days before heading out. Is that okay with everyone?" Everyone agreed with her.

"I don't know about you guys, but do you guys want to check out the Security Room?" Aelita asked the others.

"Heck yeah!" the other four responded.

"Dit ditto!" Ditto added. The six of them ran off to the security room, leaving everyone else confused. They all just decided to go and do their own thing.

_In Subspace_

"YOU ALL FAILED?!" Tabuu yelled at Eggman, Eggman Nega, the Ancient Minister, Wolf, Kaitlin (normal), Bowser, Ariel (normal), Ganondorf, and Kelly (normal). Most of them were in hospital beds, the only one not being the Ancient Minister, for one reason or another. "AND YOU LET THEM TAKE BACK THAT INSANE GIRL THAT WAS HELPING US?!" The Ancient Minister temporarily shut himself down so he wouldn't have to hear the yelling.

"Glad I'm not them," Tasha (normal) told Wario, Waluigi and King Dedede. The other three nodded in agreement. In the distance, a figure watched it all take place. He then ran away, hoping that he could figure out how to get out of there.


	40. Laughter

_Smash Mansion; Security Room_

Authoress, m3At, Ditto, nite train, Lex and Aelita quickly ran into the room filled with TVs and recording devices. Authoress quickly snapped her fingers to make one rolling swivel chair six. Each took a seat in one of them and started looking at the computer screens for something interesting to watch.

"Hey, over here!" nite train told the others. "Sarah B. and Tommy are doing something to Kirby." Everyone gathered around that one TV and watched the screen in front of them. The two were clearly sitting on the floor in the living room and Kirby was standing with his back to the camera in front of them. By the looks of it, they were painting something on his face.

"I wonder what they're painting on his face," Lex said out loud. On the screen, Sarah B. and Tommy stopped what they were doing, looked at each other, then Kirby's face, then back at each other and nodded in approval. They quickly put the paint back in the box and hid it beneath the couch.

"Can I open my eyes yet, poyo?" Kirby asked them.

"Not until we tell you to," Sarah B. smirked. "Hold on, I'm going to pick you up now." She then got up and picked Kirby up. Tommy got up while Megan was walking into the room. "Hey, Megan!"

"Yeah?" Megan whispered.

"Don't you think Kirby is the absolute cutest thing you ever saw?" Sarah B. asked while flipping Kirby around.

Kirby's eye lids were painted red and he had 666 written in the same color on his forehead.

Megan screamed so loud it border lined Kyle's Hyper Voice. She ran away from Kirby as fast as her feet could carry her. Sarah B., Tommy and everyone in the security room laughed at the turn of events.

"Okay, that's it, poyo. I'm going to take a bath, poyo," Kirby opened his eyes. He jumped out of Sarah B.'s arms and walked towards his bedroom. Along the way, people started screaming which made everyone in the booth laugh harder.

"Hey, Peach and Brach are making something," Authoress noticed through her laughter. Everyone started calming down and rolled over to see what they were making. For some reason, Brach was dressed up as Peach.

"Ditto dit dit ditto," Ditto told the others.

"I agree," m3At agreed.

"What'd he say?" Authoress asked.

"Yeah, seriously," Aelita agreed.

"He really needs to get a translator," nite train told m3At.

"Ditto dit dit dit ditto dit!" Ditto screamed at nite train.

"First, he said that there is no way he's getting a translator," Lex translated. "And second, he said it looks like a cake." Everyone looked back to see the screen.

"Well, it does look like a cake," nite train agreed. "I hope it tastes good."

"I kinda want some now," Aelita agreed.

"Wait, what's that?!" Authoress asked the others, pointing at the screen. Bowser's children came out of nowhere and ran into the kitchen.

"What the…" Peach said out loud. The children then picked her up and started taking her away.

"Hey, stop it!" Brach yelled at the children. They all glared at him before Bowser Jr. and Roy decided to pick him up and take him along for the ride. "Hey, put me down right now! Don't make me curse in front of little kids because I will do it!" Everyone in the security room watched the scene in front of them with wide eyes. What they found even more amazing was that no one noticed them on the way outside the mansion and into the forest.

"…Exactly how many naturally occurring portals are in that forest?" Lex asked Authoress.

"One for each world a Smasher belongs to," Authoress answered. "Who wants to do the call?"

"Dit!" Ditto raised his hand.

"No one will understand you!" m3At told Ditto. "I'll do it." He picked up the microphone and started talking into it. "Hello, is this thing on?" A screech sound was heard from the speakers all over the mansion. "Okay then. Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Amanda, Kirsten and Danielle, please go to the Mushroom Kingdom; Princess Peach and Brach have been kidnapped by Bowser's kids. Please go rescue them immediately. Thank you!"

"Check up on their adventure later?" nite train asked the others.

"Check up on their adventure later," Authoress agreed.

"Over here you guys," Aelita gestured to them. They all rolled over to where she was sitting. She pointed at the monitor where Sam, Andrea and Ae-in are all sitting in Sam's bedroom.

"Hey, Sam," Andrea just changed the subject. "I was wondering; what do you look like underneath the mask when your transformed?"

"I don't know," Sam shrugged her shoulders. "I just assumed that my face looked normal with yellow eyes."

"Then why does Meta Knight wear a mask?" Ae-in asked Sam.

"To keep his cuteness hidden," Sam replied as she pulled out an IPad. "Just look at these pictures." She then brought up one of Meta Knight without his mask.

"Oh, he's so cute that I could just hug him to death," Ae-in said while wrapping her arms around herself.

"Can we at least take a look underneath?" Andrea asked.

"I guess," Sam told her. "SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL!" She was then surrounded in a dark purple tower. When it disappeared, she was in her transformed state. "Okay, are you guys ready?" Andrea and Ae-in nodded.

"I wonder what her face looks like," Authoress said to no one in particular.

"I thought you knew everything in advanced," m3At told her.

"Not everything," Authoress told m3At. "Some stuff I make up on the fly while I'm writing these chapters."

"Ninety percent perspiration, ten percent inspiration," Lex recited.

"Alright, here it goes," Sam told the two in the room with her. The others leaned into the monitor to see what her face would look like as she slowly removed her mask.

The moment that mask came off, both rooms erupted into screams.

"OHMYGODOHMYGOD-" Ae-in kept repeating over and over again.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOUR FACE?!" Andrea screamed over Ae-in.

"Something's wrong with my face?!" Sam panicked. She then turned to see the mirror.

"NO, DON'T LOOK!" Andrea yelled at her, turning her around before she could see.

"What's wrong with my face?!" Sam's eyes started to tear up.

"Someone turn it off!" nite train yelled at the others while hiding behind one of the chairs.

"I'm trying!" Aelita yelled back, pushing all the power buttons on all the remotes there but not turning the right TV off.

"Dit ditto, dit ditto," Ditto repeated over and over again as he sat in the corner in the fetal position.

"It's okay, Ditto," m3At repeated over and over to Ditto even though he was shaking himself.

"Why is-" Megan looked inside the room. She then saw Sam's face. Her voice once again rivaled Kyle's Hyper Voice as she ran off screaming.

"What's wrong with my face?" Sam cried as she turned to look in the mirror again.

"DON'T!" Andrea screamed at her again.

"Found it!" Authoress told the others as she turned that particular TV off. Everyone sighed as the horror show in front of them ended.

"Never… Again…" Lex told the others. They all agreed.

"Try to find something a bit more cheerful?" nite train suggested as he slowly stood up from behind the chair. Everyone agreed and started turning on the TVs MINUS the one for Sam's bedroom.

"Look, right outside the mansion!" Lex alerted the others. She pointed to the screen and saw Elizabeth outside. She was skipping right into the forest. "We gotta stop her before she ends up in another world; she can't transform without Harley!"

"C'mon, everyone!" Aelita told the others. "Follow me!"

"Yeah, um," Authoress backed away. "I'll **totally** catch up with you guys. Go on without me!" She then ran out of the room and went to her own to assume the fetal position and cry herself to sleep.

"What's wrong with her?" nite train asked no one in particular.

"Oh, the guardian of the forest scares her really badly," Aelita told the others. "I have no idea why though." This got everyone else thinking about who this so called guardian was.

"Ditto ditto dit ditto?" Ditto asked m3At.

"Your guess is as good as mine," m3At replied.

"Well, the sooner we find her the sooner we can get back," nite train theorized.

"Then let's go already!" Aelita yelled at everyone. They all yelped and ran out of the room after her.

_Living Room_

Meanwhile, Ness, Lucas and Toon Link were sitting on the floor in the living room after Kirby had left the room. Since each of them spoke a different language, they were having the conversation in their mind. Currently, the topic was cursing and which curse was the worst in the entire universe.

 _/Do you guys have any idea how to curse in English? /_ Toon Link asked the others. Lucas thought about any words that he knew in English which was none at all. While Lucas never needed to know what people said out loud, Ness already knew what Toon Link was talking about.

"Oh, f(beep!)ck?" Ness realized. The other PSI users eyes widened to the size of Toon Link's. The pirate, however, was unfazed.

 _/…Yeah, like that, /_ Toon Link replied. _/Do either of you guys know the worst curse word in the history of curse words? /_

 _/No, /_ Lucas replied hesitantly. _/Why would I know that? /_

 _/Just because I'm speak English doesn't mean I know it, /_ Ness glared at Toon Link. _/Why do you even want to know it, anyways? /_

 _/For the sake of knowing it, /_ Toon Link replied. _/Who knows when you need to use it._ And _if I learn that swear, I can finally out-swear Tetra! /_

 _/Well, Popo and Nana said that the Stevens know a lot of different curse words, /_ Lucas told Toon Link. _/Maybe you could ask one of them. /_

"Oi, Anna!" Toon Link got her attention as the blonde (normal) walked past. He walked up to her with a thoughtful look on his face. "Um…" _/Ness, can you please translate. /_

"Fine," Ness told Toon Link as he and Lucas walked up next to him. Ness got ready to translate for the two in his mind. "Toon Link wants to know what the worst curse in the history of curses is."

"Oh, I know which curse you're talking about," Anna smiled and nodded. "You want to know the Elder Swear."

"Elder Swear?" Lucas asked her with a Japanese accent.

"Yes," Anna said in a mystical way that drew the boy's attention in. "It was the very first curse word of all time. It is so bad and so powerful that only a select few can even retain the knowledge of the words ever being spoken out loud past the first few words and even the majority of those who retain it go insane from the mere knowledge."

"Erstaunlich," Toon Link said out loud.

"Sugoi," Lucas said at the same time.

"Woah," Ness said at the same time. "How does it go?"

"You really want to know?" Anna asked them warningly. They all nodded their heads. "Well, you'll have to ask someone else because I don't know."

"WHA?!" they all asked at the same time.

"Just because I know about it doesn't mean that I actually know it," Anna glared at all of them. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Master Hand wants to talk to everyone from the Real World." She then walked off to the control room. Before she got far, she turned around to say one last thing. "The Elder Swear has been passed down in the Stevens for generations; maybe one of the others know what it is." She then left.

 _/We need to go find the others! /_ Toon Link told the PSI users as he took out his Master Sword and pointed it in a heroic way. Ness and Lucas looked at him as if he was Crazy.

It was after Toon Link put his sword away that the boys decided to go to each of the Stevens plus Amanda and Rachel H. one by one who were scattered about inside the giant mansion and find out what the Elder Swear really was.

"Hey, Chloe," Ness asked Anna's older sister. "How does the Elder Swear go?"

"I don't know," Chloe replied. "And don't ask Stephanie, she doesn't know either." The boys sighed.

"Amanda, how does the Elder Swear go?" Ness asked his chosen one.

"I have no idea," Amanda told him. "Go ask one of my cousins."

" _Hey, Sam_ -" Toon Link started before he was interrupted.

"What's wrong with my face?!" Sam (transformed) cried as Ae-in kept screaming and Amanda kept telling her not to look in the mirror. "Tell me what's wrong with my face!" All three boys screamed when she turned to face them and they got out of there almost as fast as Sonic.

All were scarred for life after that scene.

" _Rose, Len, do either of you know the Elder Swear_ ," Lucas asked the two.

" _Our older brother does,_ " Len said first.

" _But we don't,_ " Rose added. " _If you can wait a couple of days -_ oh, there they go."

"Sarah S., do you know the Elder Swear?" Ness asked.

"Not a clue," Sarah S. replied. "I have to get going! See ya later!"

 _/… I think we should wait on asking her, /_ Toon Link thought to the others as they stood outside Rachel S.'s current prison. Rachel S. was bouncing off the walls inside screaming to let her out. The three backed away and decided to try and find someone else.

"Do you know the Elder Swear?" Ness asked Rachel H.

"I know about it," Rachel H. answered.

"But do you know it?" Ness asked again. Rachel H. shook her head. The three decided to give up right there.

 _/No one knows it, /_ Lucas told the others.

 _/I don't wanna give up, /_ Toon Link had tears welling up in his eyes.

"WHO KNOWS THE ELDER SWEAR?!" Ness yelled out loud in frustration.

"I know the Elder Swear," a voice behind them told the three. All three of them turned around at the same time with hopeful faces.

It was Harley who told them that.

"…" None of the boys knew what to say.

"Do you want to hear it?" Harley asked them. They all nodded at the same. "But my dad said I must never repeat it to anyone."

"We won't tell anyone," Ness promised. _/Won't we? /_ The two nodded at what he was telling them.

"Okay then, here it goes," Harley told them. He took a deep breath. "Your mother is a-" When Pit walked by, before he could even begin to comprehend that something was being said, he passed out. "-lorem ipsum-" By this time, Lucas decided to join Pit in Unconscious Land. "-admiumvenium-" Toon Link's and Ness's jaw hit the floor and his eyes became even bigger. "-torolagulio-" While Fox and Falco were walking past, they stopped to hear Harley swear. "-hippopotamus-" David chose that time to walk out of the nearby infirmary and walk upon the scene in front of him. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "-Republican-" David just shook his head in disgust, being a Republican himself, and decided to go to his room for a nap. "-Daniel Radcliff-" As Marth, Ike and still-a-wolf Link walked by in search of Toon Link, they stopped to listen. "-with a bucket of-" Peach, Zelda and Samus all stopped as they walked by the scene when they heard Harley curse. "-in a castle far away where no one can hear you-" Marth couldn't stand it anymore and started walking away from the scene. "-soup-" Peach gagged and started running for the nearest bathroom. Samus and Zelda ran after her. "-with a bucket of-" Toon Link and Ness looked at each other. "-Mickey Mouse-" Everyone there, not being from the Real World, wondered who Mickey Mouse was. "-with a stick of dynamite-" Everyone jumped at Harley's exclamation. "-magical-" Sarah S. walked in, watching everyone listen to Harley. She smirked at the scene. "ALAKAZAM!" Harley then started breathing really heavily, having said the entire curse in one breath.

"Now someone say it back," Sarah S. dared them. Everyone jumped when she spoke.

"What happened?" Pit groggily asked everyone as he woke up. "I think I heard someone say something and then… Ow, it hurts to think about it." He got off the floor and walked to his room.

"Hey, Toon Link, could you help Link out," Ike decided to ignore her and take care of the problem first. "He needs the Master Sword to become hum- Hylian again."

" _I can't remember it!_ " Toon Link yelled in German. " _I can't remember!_ " He then ran away, crying at his misfortune. Link barked at Toon Link and ran after him. Ike ran after Link and Ness ran after Toon Link.

"…What in the world…" Fox trailed off.

"You can say that again," Falco agreed as the two walked away.

"I wonder what's going on in that meeting right now," Sarah S. trailed off, Master Hand telling her that she was a bit too young to be in **this** meeting.

_Control Room_

"I think most everyone's here," Chelsey told Master Hand. "What is this meeting all about, Master Hand?"

"As all of you know, there is no possible way for you to transform in the Real World," Master Hand started.

"Don't we know it," Jasmin, Chelsey, Lauren, Samantha, Rachel H., Megan and Kelsey all said at the same time. Everyone ignored them as the giant hand kept talking.

"Well, I've been working on something that should fix that," Master Hand told everyone. "I want some of you to test it out."

"So that's why you didn't want Harley, Elizabeth or Sarah S. to come in here," Jessica realized.

"Who wants to try it out?" Master Hand asked everyone. "I only made five so far…"

"I DO! I DO!" Rose, Sarah B., Brach, Tommy and Len bounced up and down at the same time. Everyone else backed up to let the four have the spotlight.

"Okay…" Master Hand trailed off. "Well, here they are." The five picked up the watch-like devices that Master Hand was balancing on the tip of his finger. They all looked at the watches as if they were looking at something they should recognize.

"Is it just me or does this look like a V-Watch?" Sarah B. asked the others.

"It kinda does," Len agreed. "I wonder why that is."

"Well, I did buy the blueprints from Captain Blue-" That's all the words anyone heard out of the giant hand as the five started talking about the transformation sequences.

"HESHIN!" Tommy yelled out loud, the watch on his wrist and his hand a fist. Everyone was silent as nothing happened.

"No, you have to do the moves," Brach told him. "HESHIN!" he yelled out loud, putting his left hand at his side and his right hand up next to his head. His thumb, middle, and pinky fingers were extended. Everyone was silent as nothing happened.

"No, you have to say the whole thing," Sarah B. told him. "HESHIN A-GO-GO, BABY!" she yelled out loud. She did the exact same pose as Brach did. Everyone was silent as nothing happened.

"No, you have to do with a Japanese accent," Rose told Sarah B. "HESHIN A-GO-GO, BABY!" she yelled out loud in a convincing Japanese accent. She did the exact same moves as Sarah B. Everyone was silent as nothing happened.

"No, you have to be a guy to be able to do that transformation," Len told Rose. "HESHIN A-GO-GO, BABY!" he yelled out loud in a convincing Japanese accent. The jewel on the V-Watch grew two blades on them and the room turned dark.

"Oh my goodness, it's working," Master Hand said out loud. The jewel started spinning around and flew out into the darkness. It suddenly reappeared, much bigger than before. Yellow eyes started glowing underneath of it. The lights turned on with an explosion, making everyone flinch at the sudden intensity.

When the flames died down, Len was there. Everyone gasped at the red body suit and helmet with visor, white boots and gloves, and long pink scarf. Len then posed as a cat in mid pounce, causing flames to explode in the background again. He then turned around and, with an upper cut finish, the background exploded again.

"Wow," Rose, Sarah B., Brach and Tommy trailed off in awe. "He looks just like Viewtiful Joe without the goatee." Everyone was weirded out on how they did that.

"… On second thought, these aren't quite ready yet," Master Hand said out loud as he snapped his fingers. The watches on the testers wrists disappeared and Len turned back to normal in a puff of smoke. The five groaned in annoyance.

"Hey," Chloe realized as she looked around the room. "Has anyone seen Sam?"

"SAM, DON'T-" Amanda yelled from the hallway.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY FACE?!" Sam asked everyone as she walked in the room, crying her eyes out in the process.

"AAAAAAH!"

_In the dark woods (please do not confuse for the Dark Woods, there is a difference)_

"Mr. Owl, how many licks does it take to get to the Tootsie Roll center of a Tootsie Pop?" Aelita asked as she handed a Tootsie Pop upwards towards an owl.

"SCREW YOU GUYS, I NEVER GOT ANY STORY TIME!" the owl yelled at her before flying away. Aelita raised an eyebrow as she started unwrapping the Tootsie Pop.

"…Why does that seem so familiar?" she asked herself. She then stuck the sucker in her mouth. "Mm, orange…"

"Aelita, we don't have time for this!" Lex yelled at Aelita while pointing her flashlight directly at the Video Maker's face, blinding Aelita in the process. "We have to find Elizabeth before her cousins kill us!"

"She does have a point," nite train agreed with Lex.

"We should split up," m3At suggested to everyone. "That way, we can cover more ground faster."

"Ditto dit ditto," Ditto agreed.

"Wait, guys! That's not a good idea!" Aelita tried to tell them, but before she could explain why, they all went in a separate direction into the dark forest. "…Well, they're screwed." She then remembered that she had a Tootsie Pop in her mouth. "Mm, orange…"

Meanwhile, m3At was walking through the forest with the only source of light coming from his flashlight. Ditto was with him, riding on his shoulder. The two were silent for most of the time as they walked deeper and deeper into the forest.

"Ditto dit dit ditto?" Ditto asked after a while.

"No, Ditto, I have no idea where she could possibly be," m3At responded.

"…Dit dit dit?"

"No, Ditto, we're not lost. We just…" m3At paused, looking through his mind for the right words. He couldn't find them. "Okay, yeah, we're lost! Happy?"

"Ditto," Ditto replied with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, there's a sign up ahead," m3At noticed his flashlight shining off of one. "Maybe it'll tell us where we are." He walked up to it and read out loud what it said. "There's a note on it." He took down the note and saw that it had a bunch of scribbles of trees and a tall man in the middle. "What?" Ditto then looked behind them.

"Ditto ditto dit dit ditto!" Ditto cried. m3At quickly turned around and saw what Ditto had saw not five seconds earlier.

Slender Man.

Back where Aelita was left behind, she was opening up a can of Pepsi when her left ear twitched at the sound of m3At's screams.

"Well, I better get moving or they're all gonna die," Aelita told herself. She took a sip of her soda while she walked towards the screams.

"SOMEBODY SAVE US!" m3At and Ditto (in dittos and dits) screamed as the two ran away from the faceless monstrosity. Up ahead, they saw nite train looking around, confused as to where and who was causing the commotion. "NITE TRAIN, SAVE US!"

"m3At? Ditto?" nite train turned around. "What in the world is going on?" Suddenly, the two started talking very fast. They were talking so fast that nite train couldn't distinguish who was talking in normal English and who was talking in Pokémon. "STOP!" They both stopped talking at the exact same time. "Ditto, stop talking; I can't understand a single thing you say!" Ditto stuck out his lower lip. "m3At, tell me what happened SLOWLY."

"H-h-h-h-he's h-h-h-h-her-r-r-e," m3At shook.

"Who's here?" nite train asked. m3At and Ditto screamed and started running away from nite train. "Guy's what's going on? …There's someone behind me, isn't there?" He slowly turned around to see Slender Man. "WAIT-FOR-ME-YOU-SONS-OF-B(beep!)CHES-HOW-COULD-YO U-DO-THIS-TO-US?!"

"Sounds like they got nite train involved," Aelita's right ear twitched as she walked in the forest. "This will be interesting." She wrapped the end of the stick that used to be for a Tootsie Pop in the wrapper and put it in her pocket space.

"LEX!" the boys yelled when they started catching up with the red head. She turned around and heard them yell at her when they got close enough to her.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled at them. They all went quiet. "Ditto, what is going on?"

"Ditto dit dit ditto dit ditto ditto dit," Ditto told her with tears streaming down his face.

"Oh, please," Lex told them. "Slender Man does not haunt this forest. Yeah, I found this while walking along, but I haven't seen him." She showed the others a note that said 'CAN'T RUN' in giant letters and a black scribble on the bottom. The boy's eyes widened when they saw the note. "I bet someone was just playing a practical joke on whoever walked into the forest."

"DITTO DIT!" Ditto screamed, pointing to the side. m3At and Lex looked to the side while nite train stared, confused at him. The two who could understand him screamed and started running away as well. nite train looked at the two running away with the King of them carrying Ditto. He then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"AELITA!" the three remaining called out her name. Aelita turned around with a smirk on her face and looked at them. They all started talking at once so that Aelita couldn't tell who was saying what.

"Stop," she said in a calm voice. They all stopped talking at once. "Lex, please tell me what's going on."

"S-S-Slender Man's in the f-f-forest!" she stuttered as tears came down her cheeks.

"Did you two by chance grab a note?" Aelita asked them. They both nodded and showed her the notes they had. "You dummies," she insulted them with the smirk still on her face. The smirk then left. "Where's nite train?" A tall figure dressed in a tux started materializing behind her.

"SLENDER MAN!" the three scared ones yelled. Aelita then turned around with curiosity in her eyes. She then grinned.

"Hey, Slendy," Aelita offered a high five. He took it. "I haven't seen you since the convention." Slender Man nodded back. "So, what's up?" He then pointed to m3At, Ditto and Lex. The three flinched when he did so. Somehow, Aelita understood him. "Well, c'mon guys, give him his notes back." The Everythings, with shaking hands, slowly handed him the notes they had. Two tentacles on his back reached towards them and took them back. m3At and Lex squeaked and hugged each other in fear.

"A-A-A-Aelita?" Lex started, not knowing where to go.

"You two know how much of a celebrity Slender Man is on youtube, right?" they both nodded. "Well, I was watching the screening of Smosh playing it and there he was in the back row. We got to talking and we became friends." Slender Man nodded to confirm what she was saying. "The strange thing was when I introduced him to Authoress, she freaked." Slender Man shrugged his shoulders.

"Um…" Lex wanted to say. "I'm… I'm really s-s-sorry about t-taking you note." Slender Man waved it off, understanding that she didn't know. "m3At, say you're sorry," Lex whispered and nudged him.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry, t-t-t-t-too, PLEASEDON'TKILLME!" m3At bowed to Slender Man. Slender Man looked at Aelita.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Aelita told him. "By the way, there was a little girl who walked into the forest earlier, about this tall with blonde hair." Aelita raised her arm to the approximate height of Elizabeth. "Have you seen her?" Slender Man nodded. "You have?!" Slender Man moved his hands a bit as he 'talked'. "Oh, thank you so much for keeping her safe!" Slender Man gave her a thumbs up before leading her to where Elizabeth was. Before they got too far, Aelita turned around. "C'mon, you guys, Slendy knows where Elizabeth is." She then started walking again.

"Ditto dit dit dit?" Ditto asked the other two.

"I-I guess," Lex said with not much convincing behind her voice. The three started walking on shaky legs behind the two.

Meanwhile, Authoress had built up enough courage to walk into the forest, albeit without a few essentials. Strapped to the top of her head was a flashlight. In her left hand was a spray bottle filled with holy water. In her right hand was a rosary which she was currently praying in her mind.

"God is bigger than the Boogeyman," Authoress shakily sang to herself as tears streamed down her face. "He's bigger than Godzilla or the monsters on TV, oh God is bigger than the Boogeyman and He's watching out for you and me."

"Hey, Au-"

"SLENDER MAN!" Authoress yelled as she turned around. She sprayed the holy water right onto the person behind her.

"AH!" nite train grimaced as the holy water landed on him. "OH F(beep!)K THAT HURTS!" He fell onto the ground, trying his best to wipe the holy water off of his face.

"Ohmygosh, nite train, I am so sorry!" Authoress quickly apologized, dropping the holy water and snapping her fingers. A wash cloth appeared in front of her. She quickly handed it to nite train who started wiping his face. "I thought you were someone else."

"I-it's alright," nite train told her as he finished wiping the holy water off of his face. "I did run into Slender Man-"

"SLENDER MAN!" Authoress yelled as she picked up the holy water, turned around, and sprayed it into the air. Her panic went away when she realized there was no one behind her.

"…Anyways, he let me go," nite train finished.

"Why?" Authoress asked.

"Because he realized I didn't have any of his notes," nite train explained. "He's actually a really nice guy once you get to know him."

"Y-y-you can understand him?!" Authoress asked with a quiver in her voice.

"Apparently," nite train shrugged his shoulders. "Anyways, should we go find the others?"

"Did any of them find notes?" Authoress asked in fear.

"Um, m3At and Lex did-"

"Forget them!" Authoress yelled at nite train. "They're dead!" She then ran as fast out of the forest as she possibly could. "I'm going to McDonalds and getting a strawberry milkshake to calm my nerves!"

"Wait for me; I want McDonalds!" nite train told her as he ran after her. If the two had waited just a little bit longer, they would've seen Aelita, Elizabeth, Slender Man, and a traumatized m3At, Ditto and Lex come to the very spot.

"Thanks again for everything, Slendy," Aelita told him. "I'll try to come and visit soon." Slender Man nodded at her promise.

"Thank you, Mr. Man," Elizabeth said to the faceless person. "Can I come again and visit sometime and play fun games with you?" Slender Man nodded. "Can I bring my brother along?" Slender Man bent down to her height (which was an impressive thing to do at his height) and put a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. Her face went from hopeful to sad. "Okay," she replied sadly. He then seemed to continue to talk to her as her face went from that to excited. "Okay!"

"What is he saying?" m3At whispered to Ditto and Lex. "Even better, how is he talking?!" Both of them shrugged their shoulders.

"It's because regular humans and Pokémon can't hear him," Aelita snuck up on them. The three of them yelped as they turned around. "Although you two are Everythings and Ditto is an OC, you're still humans and Pokémon. However, I am part wolf, ergo, I can hear what he's saying. I actually wouldn't be surprised if nite train could hear him, too, and before you ask, I read about him being Hades' son."

"How come Elizabeth can hear him?" Lex asked Aelita.

"She must be a special human or else I would've heard her scream the moment she saw Slendy – no offence," Aelita directed the last two words to Slender Man. He waved her off. "C'mon, Elizabeth, we better get back to the mansion or everyone will get worried about you."

"But we will be back soon, right?" Elizabeth asked Aelita as she held her hand.

"Don't worry, we'll see Mr. Man again real soon," Aelita promised as the two started walking toward the exit. "See ya later, Slendy!" Slender Man waved them off as m3At, Ditto, and Lex ran after them.

"Ditto dit ditto dit dit," Ditto said to m3At and Lex.

"Ditto," they both agreed.

_Half an hour later; McDonalds_

"Ah," Authoress sighed in content as she downed her second large strawberry milkshake. "Much better."

"Say, do you know how the Mario group is doing; rescuing Peach and Brach I mean," nite train asked Authoress, smirking a little when he mentioned Brach. He then took a bite out of his cheeseburger.

"Well, there is an app for that," Authoress commented as she snapped her fingers. An IPad appeared in front of her. "I don't use it that often, but I have it." She turned it on and tapped on the 'Spy on the Smashers' App. When the app opened, it gave her an option to spy on any of the Smashers. She chose Luigi and the app sprung to life. It then showed Mario, Amanda (transformed), Luigi, and Kirsten (transformed) running through the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Woah," nite train commented. "There really is an app for everything except folding the laundry."

"Just watch," Authoress commented. Eventually, they made it to a couple of power blocks. Kirsten punched the first one which released a coin. Mario hit the second one which released a Yoshi egg. When the egg hatched, three Yoshis - the one that was the Smasher, his pink sister June, his light blue brother Bob - and Danielle (transformed) came out of the egg. Mario jumped on Yoshi, Luigi jumped on Bob, Amanda jumped on June, and Kirsten jumped on the only human that came out of that egg.

"Now I know how Yoshi feels about this," Danielle groaned, her back burning from being in the God-forsaken egg and now having Kirsten on her back.

"Giddy up, Danielle," Kirsten told her friend. "The others are leaving us behind."

"You know what, no," Danielle threw her friend off her back. Kirsten landed on her butt as she looked up to Danielle. "There is no way I'm carrying you all the way across the Mushroom Kingdom to rescue Peach and Brach from Bowser's kids! I'm going back to the mansion and see if Dr. Mario can recommend me to a chiropractor!"

"But Danielle!" Kirsten cried out as her friend started walking back to Peach's castle where there would be a Wii Remote waiting to take her back. "Oh man!"

"It's about time someone did that!" nite train commented.

"Don't I know it!" Authoress agreed. "Anyways, while this app is opened, do you want to see where in Bowser's Castle Peach and Brach are?"

"Sure!" nite train smiled. Authoress backed out of the view and clicked on Peach. What they saw was Peach and Brach (normal) cooking in the kitchen. "Is she making another cake for the kids?"

"I think," Authoress commented. The two then saw Peach take out a huge bottle and started dumping the contents into the cake batter.

"Wait, what in the world is she putting in there?" nite train asked no one in particular.

"OMG I can't believe she's doing it!" Authoress laughed. nite train used this opportunity to pause and zoom in on the footage. His eyes widened when he saw the label.

"Is she putting laxatives in the batter?!" nite train asked her.

"I can't believe she's doing it!" Authoress said again. "I didn't think she would take my advice seriously!" nite train couldn't help it anymore and started laughing along with Authoress. Everyone in McDonalds wondered what was so funny that the two crazy people were laughing about. "Don't tell anybody about this!"

"I-I won't!" nite train laughed. "T-That is one way to get out of the castle!"

"Yeah, wait till everyone has to go to the bathroom and leave while everyone is busy!" Authoress laughed. Everyone in the restaurant – at the same time – went to the manager to see if he could kick those two out.

_The next day; The Real World; September 2, 2010; Nightingale High School_

"Hey, guys," Rose got Zelda's, Link's and Peach's attention while the three were eating lunch. "I just found this out, but tomorrow is Pi- I mean, Angelo's birthday."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Link realized. "His was the only birthday we didn't celebrate because he said he only aged once every 1,000 years."

"And this year, he'll be 15 angel years old," Rose smiled.

"I'll make the cake!" Peach told the others.

"NO LAXATIVES!" the others yelled at her.

"Kirsten told us what happened when they found out you and Brach were missing from the castle," Zelda explained.

"I already talked to Len about it and he and I will be on the distraction committee," Rose told them the plan. "Can you guys tell everyone else to start decorating while we're at school? Brach and Tommy will make sure everyone not at home will be there. Len and I will make sure he doesn't get home right away." The three nodded, agreeing to the plan. "Thank you so much you guys. I really appreciate it." She then left to go sit at her table as to not cause more suspicion.

"This will be fun!" Peach told the two Hylians in disguise. They couldn't help but nod.

_The next day; September 3, 2010; The Mall_

"Angelo, this is Annie," Len introduced Pit to his girlfriend. "Annie, this is Rose's boyfriend, Angelo."

"Nice to meet you, Annie," Pit held his hand out to Annie.

"Nice to meet you, too, Angelo," Annie shook back. They were all currently wearing the school uniform. As well as the uniform, Annie wore hers with fish net tights, black boots, and black leather gloves along with having long brown hair and eyes. Annie then squinted her eyes at Pit. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Well, we do go to the same school," Pit told her.

"No," Annie shook her head. "I swear I've seen you before…"

"I have one of those faces," Pit tried to tell her. Annie didn't seem convinced, but accepted his answer.

"You know, age wise, we both did pretty bad," Len told Rose.

"You know I did worse than you did," Rose retorted. Only visible to the readers, an arrow pointing down over a confused Annie's head with the words '3 years older'. Over Pit's head was an arrow with the words 'Oh, so much older'.

"What?" Annie asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Len told her. "Let's start shopping."

"That sounds like a marvelous idea," Rose agreed.

"Let's get started!" Pit hastily added. Annie decided to go along with it.

_Stevens Mansion_

"David, raise your corner up a little more," Jessica told him. David complied. "A little more – too much! Down just a bit… Perfect! Now pin it!" David stuck the pin in the Happy Birthday banner.

"Why am I even doing this?" David sighed.

"Be careful up there, Diddy," DK told his nephew as the spider monkey climbed around the hanging lights, decorating different colored streamers on them.

"Don't worry, DK," Diddy gave him a thumbs up.

"And Paul, you sit right there," Olimar nodded to each of his differently colored Pikmin. 5 Pikmin of the different colors sat around the white birthday cake Peach had just finished baking and frosting for the party. "Great job, you guys. Just stay like that until it's time to cut the cake."

"This is exciting," Ash told Pikachu as they carried dishes out to the large dining area.

"Especially since Pit only has a birthday once every thousand years!" Pikachu told Ash.

"Then let's make this the best birthday he's ever had!" Ash said, determined as always. Pikachu nodded.

"Hey, look at what I found," Sam showed Halona. She showed Halona a silver chain with an oddly shaped pendant hanging from it. It wasn't ugly by all means; it was actually quite beautiful. "I got it from Crazy's junk pile."

"This looks familiar," Halona told Sam, taking the necklace from her. She then realized where she saw it before. "Silver was wearing this."

"Silver the Hedgehog?" Sam asked her. "I don't think I've seen him wear anything but his gloves and boots."

"No, not that Silver," Halona replied. "It was a different Silver. He helped Shelby, Forever and I when we were going through time. He helped us find the emeralds scattered throughout our world and time and get us to Muramasa. He even used the emeralds to heal us and power us up. I remember that he had already met me when I first saw him, but I don't remember meeting him."

"The tag on the necklace says it can turn any non-human into a human as long as they have human qualities about them," Sam told Halona.

"Oh, God, I've already met him," Halona realized. "I didn't even know it!"

"Hey-a, every-a-body!" Mario called out to everyone. "The-a decorations are-a set up! Every-a-body get a ready to-a yell surprise! And-a don't for-a-get to put on-a your-a party hats." Everyone put on a party hat of a different color.

"He's coming in," Fox used his sensitive hearing to hear footsteps outside the front door.

"Lights off," Jigglypuff turned the lights off. They all stood behind the birthday cake ready to yell surprise. When the lights turned on, they all did what they were agreed to do.

"HAPPY BIRTH-" They all stopped in their tracks, seeing someone who was not Pit. He was a man of 23 with brown hair, blue eyes, and wearing an old school Nightingale High School sports jacket, a white t-shirt, blue jeans and white shoes stepped into the room. His own eyes widened when he saw everyone.

Authoress couldn't help herself and blew into her blowout.

_Mall_

"That was a bunch of fun," Rose smiled.

"Oh yeah," Annie agreed. They walked ahead of the boys while said people carried all of their purchases which was only a few bags all together. "Oh, hey Angelo, a little birdy told me that today is your birthday. Happy Birthday!"

"Wow, thanks," Pit told her. "You're the first one to tell me that today."

"Wait, today's your birthday?!" Rose faked. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry, Pi- I mean, Angelo."

"It's okay, Rose," Pit told her. "I don't even think I told you. It's not like this is the Twilight Zone." When he said that, the three heard the theme song from said television show.

"Len, you really need a new ring tone," Rose told her brother.

"I know!" Len growled at her before answering his cell phone. "Hello? Hey, Sam… Are you serious?! … Cr(beep!)p!" He then hung up his cell. "Big bro's home." Rose's eyes widened.

"Cr(beep!)p!" Rose repeated. "We gotta go NOW!" Rose then grabbed Pit's wrist and the two ran off as fast as they could.

"I'm really sorry about this, Annie," Len apologized as he handed off her purchases. "I'll make this up to you, I swear." He then ran after the other two.

"What in the world is going on?" Annie thought to herself. She then realized something. "WAIT, YOU'RE MY RIDE!" She then ran after the three.

"Rose, what's going on?!" Pit asked her.

"We have to get home and now!" Rose told him as she turned the car on.

"Please don't speed," Pit begged her.

"SCREW THE RULES; I HAVE MONEY!" Rose yelled at him, putting the car in gear as Len leaped into the back seat. She then sped off while Annie was running after them, telling them to stop.


	41. Getting Ready

_Ten minutes and two paid off police officers later_

The car sped into the driveway and made a sliding stop. Rose and Len jumped out of the car while a nauseous Pit fell out. The twins ran inside and saw Sam patting their big brother's back, telling him everything would be okay in German. Everyone else had left the room with the exception of Samus; she was standing in the doorway, eyebrow raised at the stranger.

'I think he had a breakdown,' Sam mouthed to the twins in English.

"I must be imagining things," their brother said, holding his head in his hands. "I guess that year there really is starting to take its toll on me."

"Big bro," Rose got his attention as she knelt next to the chair. "We should've never let you see what you just saw."

"What the…" their brother trailed off, looking at her. "So I wasn't imagining things."

"No, you saw right," Len told him. "Video game characters do exist."

"Oh, I already knew that." His eyes then widened at what he just told them. His younger siblings' eyes widened as well.

"You knew what now?" Rose asked, stunned at what her brother just said.

"Please, never again," Pit told the two, holding his stomach as he walked into the room. He looked at the scene in front of him. His eyes widened at the stranger.

"Captain N?!" he asked in shock. The stranger quickly turned his head towards Pit.

"Oh my goodness, you're absolutely right," Samus realized from the door.

"Wait a minute, Samus Aran?!" the teenagers' brother realized, getting up from his seat, and walked over to the bounty hunter.

"Nice to see you again, N," Samus shook his hand.

"Wha?" Sam asked, her and the twins confused to no end.

"And how do you know me?" their brother asked Pit.

"Oh, Captain N-icus, I may look different, but you know me-icus," Pit told him, perfecting imitating his Kid Icarus voice.

"Kid!" the stranger realized.

"I go by Pit now, Captain N," Pit shook his head. "Remember?"

"Oh, yeah, that's right-"

"WHAT THE F(beep!)K IS GOING ON, KEVIN?!" Len yelled at his brother. Rose and Sam glared nodded as if to say 'That's what we wanted to say.' Kevin sighed.

"Remember that year when everyone said that I ran away?" Kevin asked them. His siblings nodded, not wanting to remember that year. "Well, I didn't exactly run away. I was sucked into the Ultimate Warp Zone while I was playing the NES."

"But how did you get back?" Sam asked. "The cartoon was never finished."

"I don't know why," Kevin answered. "You must understand that the Mother Brain all of us fought was a much more powerful clone of the original. Princess Lana sent me back when Mother Brain got too much power." He looked down at the floor in anguish. The twins looked at Pit and Samus for answers. Both shook their heads.

"Princess Lana broke the bridges to connect the Palace of Power when Mother Brain came with an all-out invasion," Samus explained. "She died so we could all get back home after our curses were broken. What happened after that, I don't know."

"I can actually answer that one," Aelita walked into the room. "Kevin, you went missing about six years ago, correct?" Kevin nodded. She then went back to talking to his younger siblings. "Well, around that time, a new race of people were discovered. My race. Video Makers. The early ones were looking for a place to call home. They found Video Land, rallied together to defeat Mother Brain, and built on top of the old stuff. It's now called Video Maker's Paradise, but everyone knows it by Youtube now."

"I see," Kevin told her, sadness written all over his face from the news he just received.

"I hate to interrupt the moment, but it's time," Authoress walked into the room. Everyone nodded except for Kevin. Aelita, Pit and Samus walked out of the room, all three of them looking back at the captain as they did so. However, his younger siblings did not leave as quickly.

"Big bro, do you want to come with us?" Rose asked. Kevin shook his head.

"That's okay," Kevin replied. "I failed when I went to save the universe, so I shouldn't hold you guys back."

" _You can't think like that!_ " Sam yelled at Kevin in German, her fists shaking with anger. " _People fail all of the time! The only difference is whether you get back up from this or not! So what you are going to do is come with us and help us save the universe!_ "

" _What did Sam just say?_ " Rose asked Len in Japanese. Len just shook his head. The twins then saw Sam pulling Kevin behind her and into the portal where everyone else was heading. "Wait for us!"

"Hold on," Len told Rose. His elder twin turned around and watched as Len opened Kevin's suitcase and dug around. Clothes were tossed to the side as Len searched for something of Kevin's. "Found it." He brought out a belt with an actual NES controller for a belt buckle and a holster holding a NES Zapper. He nodded to Rose and both quickly followed suit into the portal.

_Smash Mansion_

"I can't believe you two," Master Hand muttered to himself facing away from the two sisters. "I cannot believe you two," he said again, turning toward them. "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"It's not our fault our brother already knew that video game characters existed," Rose shot back at him.

"We didn't even know he was Captain N 'till about five minutes ago!" Sam added.

"Wait, he's Captain N?" Master Hand asked. He looked at Kevin and then back at the sisters.

"He has one of Mom's eyes," Sam explained.

"One, why one? Second, I thought Captain N's real name was Kevin Keene," Master Hand said.

"One, Mom has a blue eye and a gold eye. Second, he became an emancipated minor at the age of fifteen and got his name legally changed when he became so," Rose explained. "That means the fortune is all mine when Mom and Dad die." She smiled and maniacally rubbed her hands together. The other two took a step back from her.

"They did say it would go to the oldest…" Sam whispered to Master Hand. The giant hand sighed.

"Just… Just go sit with the others," Master Hand told them. The two complied. The giant hand then floated to the front of the room. "If I can have everyone's attention please." Everyone quieted down to listen to the hand. "Now, today's the day you will all be going into Subspace. To discuss strategy with everyone on how this will take place will be Authoress." Everyone clapped as Authoress took the stage.

"Thank you, thank-"

"I want my revenge!" Aelita yelled over the top of everyone from the back of the room.

"I thought you already got your revenge from when I accidentally lost your Zelda Wii Remote!" Authoress yelled back.

"I already did!" Aelita confirmed. "This is for what happened yesterday!"

"What happened yesterday?" Lex asked.

"I kinda want to know now," m3At agreed. nite train nodded his head in agreement. Authoress sighed.

"Okay, Aelita and I went to my anime club meeting yesterday," Authoress began. "The entire time we were playing games and one of them was called Hex Hex Next. I made the hexes really bad and most of them blew up in her face and made her a zombie – look, you can have your revenge after we all get out of Subspace. It's not like the whole world will turn to Ash while we're in there." Everyone who was familiar with video games groaned at what she just said. Authoress thought about what she just said for a moment before she groaned as well.

"Why are you guys groaning?" Lauren asked.

"I accidentally said part of the prophecy from Pokémon: 2000," Authoress explained.

"Disturb not the harmony of Fire, Ice, or Lightning. Lest these titans wreak destruction upon which the world they clash. Though the water's great guardian shall rise to quell the fighting, alone its song will fail lest the Earth shall turn to Ash. O, chosen one, into thy hands bring together three. There treasures combined tame 'The Beast of the Sea.'" Everyone stared at nite train, who just recited the entire prophecy. "I had to memorize a lot of different prophecies when I was a kid."

"Authoress…" Master Hand warned her to keep going.

"Right," Authoress agreed. "Now, for the plan." The lights went low as a PowerPoint presentation made itself known on the white wall behind her and a remote appeared in her hand after she snapped her fingers. "Now, in this trip to Subspace, we have nine goals." She clicked the button and eight circles appeared, one on top, four in the middle, and three in the final row. Then, the PowerPoint zoomed up to the button on the top. "Now, the first thing we are going to do when we get there is go to my informant."

"Who is your informant?" Sam asked. Authoress clicked the button and his picture appeared in the circle. "Matt?!"

"Yes, Matt," Authoress confirmed. "He's actually not a Primid." The entire room combusted into screams of outburst about this. "SHUT UP!" Everyone shut up at the same time. "He's actually a Fairy-Tale Writer."

"Then how come he looks like a Primid?!" Chelsey asked.

"Well, I told him about Tabuu and he said he would help," Authoress answered. "So, we went to his universe and found the Doctor."

"You went to go see the Doctor without me?!" Lex yelled at Authoress from next to Aelita. "I want revenge!"

"You can have it later!" Authoress yelled back. "Anyways, we had the Doctor change him from a Fairy-Tale Writer to a Primid so that he can stay in there as long as he needed to and blend in."

"That makes sense," Elinor commented.

"Now, he'll be meeting us at the portal that we'll be coming out of at the predesigned meeting place which Aelita will be in charge of getting us to," Authoress said. "He made eight maps of the entire Subspace Area that we need to be concerned about. After each group has a map of the place, we'll be splitting up into eight groups with each group having a different task." Everyone nodded as the PowerPoint left the top circle and went to the first circle of the middle row.

"Apparently, there was a second informant that I was not aware about until a little Ditto told me," Authoress told everyone as a question mark appeared in the circle. Everyone looked at Ditto who was perched on m3At's shoulder. He just smiled and waved as Sonic glared at him. "Sonic, Sarah B., Luigi, Kirsten, Ness, Amanda, Mario, Andrea, and Amy will go get this informant out of Subspace as quickly and as quietly as possible."

"We'll do our best," Amy told Authoress. Authoress nodded in confirmation and the two circles next to it came in view.

"Now, I know there are two of you without transformations," Authoress said out loud. "Lauren, you will go and find Mr. Game and Watch." The first of the two circles showed a picture of him. "Samus, Ryan, DK, Chelsey, Kirby, and Ae-in will accompany you in case of trouble." The six nodded to Lauren. She smiled. "Elinor, you will try and get the Ancient Minister to leave his robes behind and come with us as R.O.B. Popo, Nana, Harley, Elizabeth, Red and Holly will help you out."

"You can count on us, Elinor," Holly gave her friend a thumbs up.

"Now, there is someone there who shouldn't be right now," Authoress told everyone as the circles moved onto the last one of the row. The picture showed Axl. Authoress stared at the picture and started drooling.

"Authoress!" Master Hand snapped.

"Oh! Sorry," she apologized as she reluctantly looked away and wiped the drool from her chin. "Anyway, we need to get him out of there. Pikachu, Allie, Ash, Lucas, Megan, Olimar, and Morgan, since most of you have had contact with Axl before, you should be the ones to find him."

"O-okay," Megan whispered, too quiet for anyone to hear.

"My informant has told me about four containers holding people inside green goo," Authoress told them as the slideshow moved to the first circle of the last row, showing giant tubes filled with green and four, undistinguishable shadows inside of them. "However, he has not gotten close enough to be able to see their faces. Pit, Rose, Peach, Brach, Zelda, Sheik, Tommy, and Len, you will all go and find out who these people are. If you deem them harmless, rescue them and get them out of Subspace ASAP." All of them nodded.

"Now, for myself, my brothers, m3At, Ditto, nite train, Lex, and Aelita…" The slide moved onto the middle circle which showed Tabuu. "We'll go and weaken Tabuu as much as we can to buy us all some time before he makes his next move. We can't beat him, but we can leave a big dent in him so you guys will have an easier time."

"Fine by me," Shadow said, leaning back in his chair.

"Finally, everyone else which includes Marth, Halona, Shadow, Silver, Ike, Jasmin, Link, and Chloe or Stephanie or whoever you are right now…" Authoress said, her confusion having merit within the person with split personality syndrome. "Yoshi, Danielle, Lucario, Rachel H., Jigglypuff, Kyle, Meta Knight, Sam, Captain Falcon, Samantha, David, Jessica, Toon Link, Anna, Diddy, Sarah S., Fox, Rachel S., Falco, and Kelsey, if you can, try to get the others on our side. If not, beat them up and try to cripple the army as much as you can, okay?" Everyone mentioned except Sam nodded.

"What about Kevin?!" Sam asked. Authoress looked at the unexpected addition to the giant group.

"Meh, he can go with you," Authoress told them. "And now, back with Master Hand." Master Hand retook the stage as Authoress went to go sit down with her friends.

"If everyone is ready, then we'll be off," Master Hand said.

"Am I getting chocolate for this, bros and sises?" Crazy finally piped up.

"NO!" everyone yelled at the left hand.

"Aw," Crazy sighed.

"Well, let's get this show on the road," Aelita said as she walked up to the front of the room from the back. "Everyone, please form a single file line as you walk towards the portal." She then took out her Zelda Wii Remote and pressed the A button. A purple portal formed in the space in front of her. Everyone started walking through the portal, one at a time.

_Subspace_

A Primid stood there, watching everyone come out of the purple portal. Then, he saw the woman in gold come out near the end. While everyone was talking to each other (or in the case of the hedgehogs, transforming into their cursed night selves), she walked up to and knelt down in front of him.

"It's time," she told him. She snapped her fingers and a gold pocket watch appeared in front of her out of thin air. It slowly floated down until he caught it in his hands. "Open the pocket watch, and all will be revealed." He looked down at the pocket watch and opened it.

Authoress stepped back as a golden light surrounded Matt. Everyone stopped talking to each other to watch the spectacle that was happening in front of them. The light grew taller in size as it continued to glow. Soon after it was done glowing, everyone was shocked at the person standing there.

He had black hair that was at a medium length. His brown eyes were hidden behind a pair of blue glasses. He was only slightly taller than Lex, but pretty skinny as well. His skin was tan as well. He was wearing a blue, unzipped hoodie over a red t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and white sneakers.

The first thing he did was throw the pocket watch right at Authoress's head.

"Authoress, I want revenge for making me a Primid!" the Fairy-Tale Writer yelled at her.

"Is it just me or does everyone want revenge on you today?" nite train asked.

"Ditto, dit ditto dit ditto dit dit ditto?" Ditto asked.

"Ditto, I still can't understand you!" Authoress yelled at the Pokémon. "And dude, you consented to it! Therefore, your revenge has no merit!" The nameless one thought about it for a moment before cursing under his breath.

"Authoress, who is he?" m3At asked.

"Let's make this quick," Authoress mumbled under her breath. "Everyone, this is the Element Commander or EC for short."

"And before you ask, I control the elements of the Periodic Table," EC told the others. "Well, we're all on a time limit here, so let's get going." He reached into his hoodie and pulled out eight maps. "Everything is labeled on the maps so just go where you need to go and let's get moving."

"Right," everyone who dared say it said.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS," Rachel S., Ae-in, Danielle, Kirsten, Andrea, Chelsey, Chloe, Samantha, Amanda, Ryan, Allie, and Kyle all said at the same time.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS MELEE," Kelsey, Harley, Elizabeth, Brach, Tommy, and Halona all said at the same time.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL," Rose, Sarah B., Holly, Sam, Amy, Sarah S., Rachel H., Jasmin, Megan (quietly), Jessica, Morgan, and Anna all said at the same time. Everyone was surrounded in a different colored tower at the same time. Most everyone was okay with seeing this and didn't react. However, Kevin's eyes were wide and his jaw was slack.

_Inside the white tower_

There was Rose, floating in the middle of nowhere. It was pure white all around her. She closed her eyes as a white aura surrounded her. As it disappeared, it showed her wearing Pit's clothes, only the drape of the toga was on the right side, the leg ring was on the left, the arm band ring was on the right, and the two floating rings were on her right wrist. Her glasses were gone and her hair was down, too. There was also a crown of leaves in her hair. When she opened her eyes, they were the same ice blue eyes as Pit's. The white aura then went to her back. When it left, there were angel wings on her back. Then, a white aura appeared in front of her. When she grabbed it in the middle, it dispersed and revealed a dual blade just like Pit's. She separated them and started to descend to the ground.

_Inside the navy blue tower_

Sarah B. was floating in the middle of nowhere. It was navy blue around her. Her face looked like she was in pain. She closed her eyes and screamed in pain and a dark blue aura covered her entire body except her head. When the aura started to disappear, it first revealed Sonic's shoes. Then, spikes started to grow out of them. Next, it revealed her blue jeans, but they were a lot darker than before. After that, the aura revealed a sleeveless jacket which was dark blue, very fuzzy and revealed her mid-section. The aura revealed arm covers that had a wide opening where her hands were just to show the palms up, that went up to just below the shoulders, was dark blue, and was fuzzy. Then, her nails started to grow and get really strong and sharp. Then, fangs started to grow until they were long enough to stick out of her lips. Her hair turned dark blue except for the last inch which turned white. A dark blue aura went on her head. When it disappeared, a blue bandana was in its place. It had seven gems on it which were all black except for the first and second to the right which were green and dark blue respectively. When the pain stopped, she opened her eyes revealing them to be emerald green. Then, she roared one more time before she began her decent.

_Inside a red tower_

Inside the tower, Holly was floating with a red light all around her. When she closed her eyes, her hair was pulled up into a high pony tail and a hat just like Red's appeared on her head with her pony tail going through the hole in the back. Black cuffs appeared on her wrists. Lastly, a Vs. Seeker appeared on her left backpack strap. She gave a peace sign before descending.

_Inside the orange tower_

Inside the tower, Rachel S. was floating in the middle of nowhere with orange all around. She was then covered in an orange aura. When the aura dispersed, she was wearing Fox's clothing. Her now turning orange hair covered her ears and now had Fox's ears on top of her head. An orange aura went behind her to reveal an orange tail with a white tip. She also had a communicator attached to her head. Two, small orange auras appeared in front of her. When she grabbed them, the aura dispersed revealing a blaster and a reflector shield. When she opened her eyes, they were a bright green. She put the reflector on the left side of her belt and started to descend.

_Inside a blue tower_

Kelsey was floating in the middle of the tower with blue everywhere. She had an angry look on her face. She was then surrounded in a blue aura. When it disappeared, she was wearing Falco's clothes. Her hair was turning blue, covered her ears and was straight down her back. Two blue auras appeared in front of her. When the aura dispersed, she had Falco's blaster and reflector. She had heavy red make-up around her eyes. She opened her eyes for them to be the same color as before. She then put the reflector shield at the left side of her belt and started to descend.

_Inside a pink tower_

Ae-in was floating in the middle of the pink tower. She was then covered in a pink aura. When it disappeared, she was wearing red Nike tennis shoes with white shoelaces, very baggy pink sweatpants, a very baggy pink sweatshirt, and fingerless pink gloves. Her nails were painted pink and her now smoothed out hair was turning the same color. She also had a pink baseball cap on her head. She gave two peace signs before descending.

_Inside the dark purple tower_

Sam was floating inside the dark purple tower. Suddenly, a purple aura surrounded her. When it disappeared, she was wearing Meta Knight's shoes, shoulder plates, gloves and mask. She was wearing a black leotard from her toes to her neck. She was also wearing a light purple mini-skirt and mini-shirt. Her hair had started turning pitch black. The dark purple aura circled around her neck and went down her back, revealing Meta Knight's cape. A dark purple aura appeared in front of her. She grabbed the end of it, dispersing the aura and revealing an enlarged version of Galaxia. She put it at her side, making a hilt and belt appear there. Her eyes lit up, revealing them to be yellow, and started to descend.

_Inside another red tower_

Amy was floating inside the tower of red. She was then suddenly swallowed in a red aura. When it disappeared, she was wearing a pale yellow kimono with a red robe with sleeves that reached her wrists. She also had on mustard colored shoes and mittens. Her hair was now turning a light shade of blue and had on a cap that looked like Dedede's. When she opened her eyes, they were now blue. A big red aura appeared in front of her. She grabbed the bottom of it and the aura dispersed, revealing a hammer like King Dedede's. She placed the giant hammer on her shoulder and began her descent.

_In a purple tower_

Harley and Elizabeth were floating around in a purple tower. Suddenly, Harley was surrounded in a blue aura while Elizabeth was surrounded in a pink one. When the aura disappeared, Harley and Elizabeth were both wearing parkas (Harley-blue, Elizabeth-pink). They also had on brown gloves and white climbing boots. A blue and pink aura appeared in front of Harley and Elizabeth respectfully. They grabbed the base of it with both hands and the aura disappeared to reveal a giant hammer like the ones Popo and Nana used. They lifted the hammers to their shoulders and started to descend.

_Inside another pink tower_

Brach was floating in a void that was filled with pink. Suddenly, he was surrounded in a pink aura. When it disappeared, he was wearing Peach's dress, shoes, and accessories. He blushed when he looked down at himself as he started to descend.

_Inside a green tower_

Danielle was floating inside the tower with bright green as far as the eye could see. She was then surrounded in a bright green aura. When it disappeared, her hair was starting to turn green. She was wearing a short sleeved skin tight shirt that revealed the middle of her stomach, green short shorts rolled up, Yoshi's shoes and saddle. When she opened her eyes, they were blue. She gave a wink with a thumb's up before descending.

_Inside the next red tower_

Sarah S. was floating with red all around her. She was then covered in a red aura. When it disappeared, she was wearing Diddy's shirt and hat, a brown skin-tight shirt under Diddy's shirt, brown baggy pants, brown fingerless fighting gloves, and her feet were bare. A red aura went behind her and formed a monkey tail. Her hair was now turning brown. She opened her eyes and they were still brown. Two red auras appeared in front of her. When she grabbed them, they turned into peanut pop guns. She put the guns behind her back and started to descend.

_Inside another green tower_

Kirsten was floating around in the middle of nowhere with green all around her. She was then surrounded in a green aura. When it disappeared, she was wearing Luigi's clothes, her hair was now turning black, and she had a mustache that looked like Luigi's drawn on her face. She opened her eyes to reveal that they were now blue. She made a peace sign before beginning her descent.

_Inside the fourth red tower_

Andrea was in the tower and was surrounded in red. She was then swallowed in a red aura. When it disappeared, she was wearing Mario's clothes, had her hair turning black hair and a drawn on moustache that looked like Mario's. When she opened her eyes, they were now blue. She put her hand into a fist before descending.

_Inside the brown tower_

Chelsey was floating around with brown everywhere. She was then surrounded in a brown aura. When it disappeared, she was wearing a brown sweatshirt, baggy brown sweatpants, no shoes, brown fingerless gloves, and DK's tie. Her hair was now starting to turn brown. When she opened her eyes, they were still brown. She flexed her muscles before beginning her descent.

_Inside another purple tower_

Tommy was floating in a place where there was only purple. He was then surrounded in a purple aura. When it disappeared, he was wearing… Zelda's dress! (Authoress: Honestly, who saw that one coming? (raises her hand)) He was also wearing her gloves, boots, shoulder guards, earrings, and tiara. His ears were now pointed, his hair no longer highlighted and his eyes still blue. He looked himself over and started blushing madly before beginning his descent.

_Inside the dark green tower_

Chloe was floating inside all dark green. She was then surrounded in a dark green aura. When it disappeared, she was wearing Link's clothes. Her hair turned a shade darker than it was. Her eyes were still blue. Her ears were pointed like Link's. Two dark green auras appeared in front of her. She grabbed the bottom of the left one and put her right arm next to the one on the right. When the auras vanished, the Master Sword and the Hylian Shield were there instead. She put the sword in its scabbard and the shield on her back. She then began her descent.

_Inside the dark blue tower_

Rachel H. was floating in the middle of nowhere. There was dark blue everywhere. She was then surrounded in a dark blue. When it disappeared, she was wearing fingerless black fighting gloves that went up to her elbows, torn up blue jeans, black tennis shoes, and a sleeveless tan sweat shirt that revealed her stomach. Her hair was blue and part of it was tied into two ponytails by black ribbons. When she opened her eyes, they were red. Aura coursed around her for a moment before she began her descent.

_Inside the next purple tower_

Jasmin was floating around in a place that was just purple. Her face had a look of shock on it before she was surrounded in a purple aura. When it disappeared, her hair was purple and held away from her eyes with a yucky green head band that tied in the back with the left over draped over her shoulder. She was now wearing Ike's clothes. A purple aura appeared in front of her which she grabbed the bottom of it. When it disappeared, a giant axe like the one Ike had currently was in her hands instead. When she opened her eyes, they were blue like his. She gawked at herself before descending.

_Inside another blue tower_

Samantha was floating in a place of all blue. As she marveled it, she was then surrounded in a blue aura. When it disappeared, she was dressed in Falcon's clothing. Her hair was let down and was allowed to flow out of the helmet. Her eyes were now white triangles because of the helmet. A blue aura appeared in front of her. She grabbed it like she was holding a hand gun. When the aura disappeared, it turned out to be a laser hand gun. She put it in its holster. She did a quick salute before beginning her descent.

_Inside the royal blue tower_

Halona was floating around in a royal blue place. It kind of looked like ice all around her. She was then surrounded in a royal blue aura. When it disappeared, she was wearing Marth's clothes. Her hair and eyes were blue along with a tiara in her hair. A long, blue aura appeared in front of her. When she grabbed the bottom of it, the aura disappeared to reveal Falchion. She then put it in its sheath. When it was done, she blew a kiss before starting to descend.

_Inside a yellow tower_

While Megan was in the tower, floating in a sea of yellow, a yellow aura surrounded her entire body. When the aura disappeared, she was dressed in the same was Lucas was. Her hair was blonde with her bangs swept upwards and her eyes were blue. She looked at herself in fear before starting to descend to the ground.

_Inside a, once again, red tower_

Amanda was floating in the color red as if she didn't have anything better to do. She was then surrounded in a red aura. When it disappeared, she was wearing Ness's clothing and her hair was tucked into the hat on her head. A red aura then appeared in front of her. She grabbed the end of it with both of her hands and the red aura disappeared, leaving a wooden baseball bat. She put the baseball bat behind her back, flashed a peace sign and a wink and then began her descent.

_Inside another orange tower_

Ryan was floating in a sea that was filled with orange. He was then surrounded in a blue aura (Authoress: Bet ya didn't see that one coming!). When the aura disappeared, he was in Samus's Zero suit. Then, pieces of orange light surrounded him, attaching to his body. When each piece was attached, the light disappeared to reveal a piece of Samus's armor. When all the pieces were attached, an orange aura surrounded his head to create the helmet. He then held out his right arm which was surrounded in an orange aura. When it disappeared, it became an arm cannon. He put it down to his side and started his descent.

_Inside another yellow tower_

Allie was floating around in a whole area filled with yellow. She was then surrounded in a yellow aura. When it disappeared, she had Pikachu ears poking out of her hair with her short blonde hair covering her ears. She had on yellow short shorts and a yellow bikini top. She was wearing yellow Nike running shoes on her feet and yellow socks up to the middle of her thighs. Her cheeks also had a lot of blush on them. She winked while giving a V for victory sign. She then started her descent.

_Inside the next pink tower_

Kyle was suspended in the air with pink all around. He was then surrounded by a pink aura. When the aura disappeared, his now slightly curled hair was pink and so were his nails. He had knee length pink boots on his feet. He had a long sleeved pink shirt and a pink mini skirt over white leggings. He looked down at what he was wearing and covered his face with his hands before he descended.

_Inside the forest green tower_

Jessica was staring at the walls of forest green surrounding her. Suddenly, she was surrounded in an aura of the same color. When it disappeared, she was wearing Snake's suit, headband, and all of the packs that he contained stuff inside. She pumped her fists as she began her descent.

_Inside the rainbow colored tower_

Morgan's eyes were wide as she looked at all the colors rushing past her. She was then surrounded in an aura with all of the colors. When they disappeared, she was wearing Olimar's spacesuit over her regular clothes. Methane started filling the suit as her body now needed it to breathe. When that was done, she winked and gave two thumbs up before descending.

_Inside the bright green tower_

Anna was floating in a sea of the brightest green anyone could stand. She was then surrounded in a bright green aura herself. When it disappeared, she was now wearing the clothes that Toon Link was wearing. Her ears were now pointed and her blue eyes were more cartoony-like. Two bright green lights emerged in front of her. Her left hand grabbed the bottom of the longer one while her right hand went up to the side of the larger one. When she did that, the aura disappeared to reveal Link's sword and shield. She put the shield on her back while the sword went in its sheathe. She then winked and snapped her fingers before coming to the ground.

_Outside of all the towers_

"…" Len waited for all the towers to disappear before he spoke up. "I don't even need to say anything…" He was then surrounded by a white tower before transforming into a human hand look-a-like.

"Y-y-y-you guys…" Kevin trailed off.

"Look, I'll explain on the way," Sam said as everyone was breaking off into their groups and getting a map from EC.

"Alright, everyone, we'll meet up here in one and a half hours so get to it!" Authoress said. Everyone started running off in the directions of their assigned goals.


	42. Let's Go

_Ten minutes later_

"So, I always did wonder," m3At started as they all ran towards their destination. "How in the world did you meet the Doctor?"

"Same as all the others in the Author's Realm," Authoress replied. "See TARDIS, go inside TARDIS, notice physics being defied by TARDIS, Doctor comes and explains about TARDIS, leave with Doctor in TARDIS."

"Yeah, that's basically how I met him, too," Lex added.

"Actually, Authoress was the reason I met the Doctor," the Element Commander revealed.

"Really?" nite train was stunned. "How did that go?"

"Well, she helped me with defeating Tabuu… twice, so I thought 'Maybe she'll want help.' She then had an idea on how I could help and so we went to go see the Doctor."

_Flashback; Inside TARDIS_

"So let me get this straight, Authoress," the Doctor in his tenth body told the then Author. "You want me to use the Chameleon Arch to turn your friend over there," he pointed at the Element Commander, "into a creature that is known as a Primid so that he can sneak into the Subspace back in your universe so that he can spy on the enemy and maybe find a way of taking them down without them finding out about him because –for one– he is a spy and your two races cannot survive for long in Subspace." Authoress pressed her lips together, going over everything the Doctor just said.

"Yeah, that about sums it up," she said.

"Do you think you can do it?" the Element Commander then asked.

"Of course I can," the Doctor told him as if the question offended him (FYI, it totally did). "Just sit down, be quiet, and let me work." He had the Element Commander sit down in the chair and put a silver device on the top of his head.

"I have a question," the Element Commander told Authoress. "Does it hurt?"

"Truth?" she asked. The Element Commander nodded. "A lot." The Element Commander's eyes then widened.

"Wait, I don't wanna-"

"ALLONS-Y!" the Doctor yelled before pulling a lever into the down position. The Element Commander screamed and withered in pain as the transformation of his DNA took place.

_End Flashback_

"And that's also the day I learned to distinguish A doctor from THE Doctor," Element Commander finished.

"That is basically what happened," Authoress told the others.

"Sister, you were cruel," Master Hand told her as he and Crazy ran beside them in their human form.

"But that was an awesome story, sis!" Crazy complimented her.

"Ditto dit dit ditto dit ditto?" Ditto asked as he pointed at Aelita from his perch on m3At's shoulder.

"What did he say?" Aelita asked m3At.

"He asked then how come Aelita is here?" m3At replied. Authoress and Aelita then reminisced –but didn't say anything out loud– back to when she joined in on the 'We need to defeat Tabuu!' train.

_Flashback; A Game Room_

Authoress, Aelita and a guy that looked like Hazama from BlazBlue were all surrounding a TV playing Super Smash Brothers Brawl. Authoress suddenly paused the game and started talking.

"Hey, Aelitafordd, KyuubiBrolylssj, do you guys wanna go help me save the universe from Tabuu?" she asked.

"It's Aelita/ Kyuubi!" the two yelled at her.

"Sorry, sorry!" Authoress defended herself. "Anyways, do you want to help?"

"Hm…" Aelita thought about it while Kyuubi reached over to Authoress's controller. "It does sound like fun…" Kyuubi then pressed the start button and quickly started mashing buttons on his controller. "I'm in."

"GAME!" the TV yelled.

"I win!" Kyuubi jumped up. The girls glared at him when they heard that. "Uh oh." Both of them threw their controllers at Kyuubi, knocking him out cold. Both girls stared at him with wide eyes, shocked that they had managed to knock him out.

"Leave while whistling and pretending this never happened?" Authoress asked Aelita.

"Leave while whistling and pretending this never happened," Aelita agreed. The two then did just that.

_End of Flashback_

"She begged," Authoress finally lied. Aelita snorted, but said nothing more.

"Hey, bros and sises," Crazy got everyone's attention. "What are the others doing right now, bros and sises?" This made everyone think as they continued to run towards Tabuu.

Meanwhile, with Sonic (werehog), Sarah B. (transformed), Luigi, Kirsten (transformed), Ness, Amanda (transformed), Mario, Andrea (transformed), and Amy (transformed) were walking through Subspace at a more leisurely pace.

"Who in the-a world are we-a looking for, any-a-ways?" Andrea asked with an Italian accent.

"Andrea's right," Amy agreed. "Who are we looking for?"

"I don't have a clue," Sarah B. said. "Sonic, do you have any ideas?"

"Um…" Sonic panicked, not wanting to say anything. "Look, the army!" True to what he said, there were army members closing in around them.

"Here we-a go!" Mario said. Luigi just screamed. Kirsten then hit Luigi upside the head.

"Stop-a screaming!" she yelled at him. "We need to-a fight those-a things!"

"PK Fire!" Ness and Amanda made the first moves, aiming two of them at a couple of Primids that led the charge. Amy quickly joined in by jumping over top of them and quickly slammed her hammer on a flying Buckot, making it disintegrate upon contact with the ground. A Floow flew behind her and started screaming before she hit the ground. When it stopped, Sarah B. jumped up and slashed at it with her extra sharp nails before punching it. As it started to reorganize itself, Amy jumped and slammed it with her hammer, making it disappear.

"Thanks for the save," Amy told Sarah B. as the two high fived.

"Well, let's keep this party going," Sarah B. smirked as they faced more of the army.

Mario and Andrea, meanwhile, were facing off against two Autolances. They both jumped before the lance part could hit them. When they reached the ground, Mario set a fireball moving towards them while Amanda ran up to the other one and punched it twice and kicked it once. She then used the Super Jump Punch to take it down while Mario kept throwing fire balls at the other.

While those two were doing that, Primids of all different types were trying to surround Sonic. However, with his super strength and very stretchable arms, he was able to slash at every single one before it even got close to him. He picked up a Fire Primid and threw it towards a Scope Primid. When they both hit each other, they disappeared in a swirl of Shadow Bugs. Sonic then extended his arms and started pounding on anything within a ten foot radius, effectively getting rid of any Primids.

"Luigi, a little-a help here!" Kirsten yelled at the green plumber as she accidentally rammed head first into a circle of Armights. Luigi, however, was paralyzed with fear. This would be because he was face to face with a giant Towtow and it was angry. "Luigi?! Help!" she cried again as she tried defending herself from all of the Armights. Luigi cringed as the Towtwo charged at him. Suddenly, the Towtow disappeared into a pile of Shadow Bugs. Luigi looked up to see who saved him.

"Dedede?!" Luigi asked, stunned to see him.

"C'mon!" Dedede told Luigi. "We gotta help 'er!" He pointed to Kirsten getting beaten up by all the Armights. Dedede charged in with his hammer ready while Luigi quickly gathered what little courage he had and followed suit.

Kirsten stayed in a defensive position on the ground until she realized she wasn't being attacked anymore. When she sat up, she saw King Dedede and Luigi taking out the last of the Armights.

"Kirsten, you alright?" Sarah B. asked Kirsten as she helped the other girl to her feet?

"Wha? …Am I high again because I swore to myself I would never get high again after I saw all those kitties with the pop tart bodies flying while pooping out rainbows," Kirsten asked/ told Sarah B.

"No, you're not high," Sarah B. told her. "Dedede is really helping us."

"Wait, Dedede is helping us?!" Amanda asked as she walked up to the group as well. "Did not expect that." She then took her inhaler out and breathed in the medicine.

"Nuh uh," Andrea walked up, the fighting already over.

"Wait-a minute," Mario asked, getting into a defensive position. "What is-a Dedede doing-a here?"

"Mario, Sonic can-a explain every-a-thing," Luigi threw Sonic under the bus. Sonic then started cursing some of the foulest words in Luigi's direction in roars. Sarah B. quickly grabbed and held the werehog back from mauling the slightly younger brother. Dedede quickly ran over to see if he could help while Luigi jumped behind everyone in fear.

"I don't know all the details, but I can explain what happened," Ness said, stepping in front of the group. "You see, during the final tournament of Brawl, Master Hand took some of the losers with him into Subspace."

"Let me-a guess, all of the-a bad guys and-a Sonic?" Kirsten asked.

"And Snake – I mean, David," Ness quickly corrected himself, still not used to calling David by his real name. "They were helping Master Hand explore Subspace after we got eliminated from the tournament. Well, Tabuu kidnapped Master Hand, put him under mind control, found Ganondork," everyone, including Sonic, chuckled for a moment at the name, "Wolf, Wario, and Bowser and convinced them to side with him. Sonic and Dedede then made this plan and because of that, Dedede saved Luigi and me from certain death and gave us a chance to save the universe."

"So, guessing-a here, after-a that, he became-a Sonic's informant?" Andrea asked.

"HOW ELSE DO YOU THINK JASMIN WAS ABLE TO MAKE THE SUBSPACE BOMB DISABLERS?!" Sonic yelled at her, still trying to get at Luigi.

"Does anyone have a frying pan?!" Sarah B. half yelled, half asked the others.

"I got a giant hammer," Amy offered. "Would that make a suitable substitute?"

"I'm good!" Sonic stopped struggling. Sarah B. and Dedede slowly let go of him.

"But I-a do have-a three questions," Kirsten said. "Sarah B., did you-a know this?"

"Actually, yes," Sarah B. sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "I caught Dedede and Sonic talking and they told me everything."

"Amy?"

"Actually, no," Amy told her. "When I joined you guys, I had no idea about Dedede."

"Dedede, why did you help us?"

"Them Primids ruined ma favorite robe!" Dedede growled/ yelled. Everyone took a moment to think about what he said.

"Seems legit," Amanda finally said.

"We have plenty of time before we need to go back," Amy looked at her cell phone. "You wanna go help the others?" A bunch of 'sure'-s and 'why not'-s invaded the air. They looked at the map to see which way was the best to go to catch up to them. When they decided, they walked off in that direction.

Meanwhile, Lauren, Samus (in power suit), Ryan (transformed), DK, Chelsey (transformed), Kirby, and Ae-in (transformed) were walking in the direction that Mr. Game & Watch was being held prisoner. They then saw a building with piping attached to the top of it. Samus and Ryan got in the front of the group and got their arm cannons ready for a fight. They then found a door that they could enter. Samus tried to open the door with her free hand, but it wouldn't budge.

"DK, think you can get the door down?" Samus asked her fellow Smasher.

"Excuse me," DK said as he walked past the others. He wound up his arm for a few seconds before punching the door down. Everyone ran inside, ready to fight anything that might be inside.

The entire inside of the building was void of the army.

"It's…empty, poyo," Ae-in said what everyone was thinking.

"Keep on guard," Samus told them. "They might have security." They worked their way further into the building, going one at a time through the different rooms filled with pipes. After a couple of rooms, there was a room with three different doors to go through.

"Which way, poyo?" Kirby asked everyone.

"The pipes," Ryan pointed out. "Some of them are coming from the ceiling. We need to find a way up. That's our best bet."

"There are stairs over here!" Chelsey called out to the others, looking through the door on the right.

"Then we go up," Samus told everyone.

Lauren started following everyone up the stairs, nervous about getting closer to what the others called 'The Source of the Shadow Bugs'. She didn't know what to expect from him. Would he help them? Has he gone crazy from being away from society for so long? She didn't know a whole lot, but she had to be brave.

"He's here!" DK ran into the room on all fours after they got to the top of the stairs. Everyone else quickly followed. DK and Chelsey then started punching the glass tube to get G&W out as quickly as possible. As they continued to punch the glass, it started to crack.

"Hit the deck!" Samus yelled, aiming her arm cannon at the tube. DK and Chelsey ran out of the way and G&W defended himself as best as a 2D figure can. She shot a missile. When it made contact, the tube broke apart with the explosion. Mr. Game & Watch fell out of the tube and onto the ground. Lauren scooted closer to G&W.

"Are you alright?" she asked the 2D figure.

"Um, yeah," Mr. Game and Watch slowly got up, moving in frames, showing Lauren he was still sane. That gave her some peace of mind. "I'll be fine… Who are you?"

"My name is Lauren," she introduced herself. "I came with others to get you out of here."

"I thank you for your help, but if I leave, then Master Hand will be in danger," G&W told her.

"No, he's not," Lauren replied. "He's with Crazy and some of the others right now going to weaken Tabuu." G&W went into a frame that showed surprise. "What you saw that day was just a hologram."

"You mean… R.O.B. and I were tricked?" G&W asked.

"Big time," Lauren replied. "Come with us and we'll make sure that Tabuu pays for what he did."

"He will pay big," Mr. Game and Watch swore. Lauren then looked at her hands, waiting for something to happen.

"It's not happening," Lauren said out loud.

"What's not happening, poyo?" Ae-in walked behind Lauren to see her hands. "That's so strange."

"We need to get moving," Samus told everyone. "Sooner or later, they'll notice Mr. Game & Watch is gone." Everyone nodded and started running out the same way they came in. The moment Mr. Game and Watch crossed the door, an alarm went off. "Run for it!" Everyone started running as fast as they could towards the exit. As they went down the last flight of stairs, Lauren slipped and tumbled head first down.

"Lauren, are you okay?" Chelsey asked as she caught up to the injured girl. Lauren tried standing up, but quickly stopped in pain.

"My leg," she said groggily. There was a huge bruise quickly forming on it. "Leave me; I'll only be a burden."

"No!" G&W said as he caught up. "Never leave someone behind! I did once, and I regret it every day of my life. Chelsey, pick her up, quickly! We don't have much time." Lauren felt Chelsey getting her into a piggyback position and kept running with the others.

 _/Never leave someone behind because you'll always regret it if you do, /_ Lauren thought to herself in La La Land. _/He's right. /_ She grimaced as her hands were covered in a black glow, almost blinding Chelsey from the surprising brightness. When it disappeared, she had the Smashers' symbol on the back of her right hand and G &W's symbol (G&W upper half, wearing a cap and ringing a bell) on the back of the other.

"Nice job," Chelsey told her.

"We'll get to a safe place before we treat that," Samus called back. "Then, we'll go help the others." Everyone minus Lauren nodded at what the bounty hunter said as they exited the building.

 _"I hope that we can get out of here alive,"_ Samus voice broke the fourth wall yet again. _"I don't know how we did it the first time, but I won't let anyone die in here."_

"Did anyone feel the Fourth Wall break just now?" Authoress stopped running.

"What Fourth Wall?" m3At, nite train, Lex, Aelita, and the Element Commander asked her at the same time.

"Exactly."

Meanwhile, Elinor, Popo, Nana, Harley (transformed), Elizabeth (transformed), Red and Holly (transformed) were walking throughout Subspace, searching for the Ancient Minister. They were at it for about half an hour now and they still had no idea about where to find him. Well, everyone except Harley and Elizabeth; they were just along for the ride and they were starting to get bored.

"Are we there yet?" Harley asked.

"No," Elinor told them.

"Are we there yet?" Elizabeth asked.

"We'll get there when we get there," Elinor said a bit more forcefully.

"Man, you're just a year older than Harley and you haven't said a word," Holly told Red.

"Traveling around the region takes lots of patience," Red commented. Elinor then looked through a pair of binoculars that she 'borrowed' from Rose. Through them, she saw a barely distinguishable green cloak against the dark sky. "There he is! That way!"

"Chary!" Holly yelled as she threw a Poké Ball.

"Charizard!" Red did the same thing. The Poké Balls opened up to reveal the two Charizards. They quickly boarded the Pokémon, the girls on Chary and the boys on Charizard. "Quick, fly that way!" Both of them took off into the sky, hoping to catch up to the Ancient Minister.

Meanwhile, Pit, Rose (transformed), Peach, Brach (transformed), Zelda, Tommy (transformed), and Len (transformed) were nearing the containers. They were talking about what they did not want to be in the containers.

"Honestly, I would absolutely hate it of someone I loved was in one of those containers," Brach said. "My parents, my brothers or sisters, any of my friends…"

"I have to agree," Len agreed. "I don't know what I would do if Rose or anyone else I cared about were in those containers."

"What about a monster?" Pit suggested.

"Oh, then I wouldn't let it out," Peach said, placing her hands on her cheeks.

"Same here," Zelda said after thinking about it for a moment. "Sheik said he would only let the monster out if it was going to be a huge threat later on and it was possible to take care of it now."

"All this talk has got me super curious now," Rose told the others. "I'm gonna fly on ahead and see what's inside." Rose got a running start before flying into the air.

"Yeah, we should hurry up, too," Pit told Len. Len jumped in the air while Pit did the same thing as Rose.

"C'mon, everyone!" Tommy said, starting to run ahead of the others. Zelda and Peach easily picked up the pace.

"Hold on!" Brach said as he took his heels off. "These things hurt my feet to no end!" From the air, Pit and Len saw Rose land in front of the tubes. She looked closely at them and then fell back in fright. Pit sped up and landed right next to her, not even looking at the tubes.

"Rose, are you alright?" Pit asked, helping her get back up.

"Remember when Master Hand said that the four that weren't in Brawl except Dr. Mario never replied to their invite to come back?" Rose asked in a scared tone.

"Yeah…" Pit said, not sure where this conversation was going.

"Look." She pointed at the containers. He what he was told and gasped.

Inside the containers, from left to right, was a Pichu, Mewtwo, Roy, and Young Link.

"Tabuu must've kidnapped them after the second tournament was over," Pit realized. "We gotta get them out of there, Rose," Pit told her as Rose stood on her two feet. Rose took some deep breaths.

"Okay, I'm okay," Rose said, calming down. "Stand back." Pit did as he was told as a silver tower surrounded Rose. When it disappeared, Rose was standing there, or rather, floating there, transformed as a human female Silver as a ghost. Her right leg fell to the ground, having nothing to attach itself to, as she started concentrating. She held her hands out to the containers and glared.

Cracks started forming on the containers as she used her telekinesis to put pressure on them. She then screamed, making her hands into fists and pushing her arms out to the side. The containers broke under the pressure and all four fell out of the containers with the goo. Rose then transformed back into her first transformation. She landed on one foot and struggled to balance until Pit came and caught her.

"Are you alr-what the…" Len started to say until he saw the 'Melee Rejects' on the ground in front of him.

"Me first," Rose told her twin as Pit lowered her to the ground. Len saw her leg and grabbed it, kneeling in front of her. Pit grabbed Rose's right hand (because there was no way he was grabbing the left) and Rose took a deep breath in. Len then jammed the leg into the port.

"AAAAH! F(beeeeeeeep!)K!" Rose cursed, waking up one of the unconscious in the process.

"Nh, who screamed?" Young Link woke up. He then noticed that he was not in Hyrule. "And where am I?" He then noticed the two guys helping the third one off the ground. "And who are you?"

"I'll call Master Hand and tell him about this," Rose told the boys.

"Okay," Len said. He and Pit went over to Young Link to explain what happened while Rose took out her cell phone and dialed Master Hand.

"What do you want?" Master Hand answered after picking up his cell phone.

"Master Hand, we released the people that were inside the tubes," Rose told him.

"Good, send them home," Master Hand told her.

"But don't you want to know-"

"Send. Them. Home." He then hung up.

"Hello?" Rose asked into the phone. Nothing. She hung up. "Well, I guess we'll take them home," she told herself as she went to help Pit wake up Roy.

"Ohmygosh, Pichu!" Peach screamed as she, Zelda and Tommy caught up with the others. She scooped the small Pokémon into her arms.

"Peach?" the tiny Pokémon asked.

"Zelda?" Young Link asked as she came closer. "…Did you do something different with your hair?"

"Who are you?" Zelda asked, not recognizing the Hylian.

"Are you alright?" Tommy asked as he and Len helped Mewtwo up. Mewtwo looked at what Tommy was wearing.

 _/You're not a cross dresser, are you? /_ he asked.

"Like this was my choice!" Tommy yelled back.

"Hey, wake up," Rose lightly tapped Roy's cheek with her metal hand as she and Pit knelt next to him. "Wake up."

"You got a bottle of water?" Pit asked. Rose reached into her purse and gave Pit what he wanted. He opened the bottle and started pouring its contents onto Roy's head. The red head coughed as a little got into his mouth. He woke up as a result of it.

"Am I in heaven?" Roy whisper-asked the two, noticing the wings. "It's a bit darker than what I thought it would be like." Pit face-palmed.

"This isn't heaven," Rose told Roy as she used her left hand to help him up.

"Your hand…" Roy noticed as he stood up. "It's made of metal."

"C'mon, we need to get you home," Pit told Roy, his voice having a bit of an edge to it.

"I'm here-what the…" Brach said. His eyes widened at the site of the four.

"Master Hand said we have to get them home," Rose told him. Brach shook his head.

"I got this off of EC," he said, holding up a black Wii Remote.

"What if he needs that?" Len asked.

"He won't need it; Aelita's with him," Brach retorted. Len couldn't argue with that logic.

"Is everyone ready to go home?" Peach her fellow Smashers. Roy, Young Link, and Pichu nodded.

 _/I've wanted to go home for ages now, but are you sure you don't need us? /_ Mewtwo asked her. Peach nodded, telling him he needed to go home and rest. Brach then opened a red portal and let the four go on through. All of them went through, one at a time, before the red portal closed behind them.

"So, who wants to go wait for the others at the meeting spot and play some cards?" Rose asked everyone. Everyone agreed and they walked off.

Meanwhile, Pikachu, Allie (transformed), Ash, Lucas, Megan (transformed), Olimar, Morgan (transformed) and a few Primids were entering a building that was completely dark on the inside. When Allie closed the door behind them, all that could be seen was the antenna on top of Olimar's and Morgan's suit.

"Found the light switch," Ash told everyone. He flipped it and immediately regretted it. Surrounding all of them were dozens upon dozens of R.O.B.s. Pikachu and Morgan reacted first, cheeks sparking and Primid at the ready respectively. Allie quickly followed suit, getting into a defensive stance.

"Leave now," a voice from above said. The Ancient Minister 'walked' from the crowd of R.O.B.s. "Or else-"

"You don't have to do this!" a voice yelled from the nearby balcony. Everyone looked up to see Elinor standing there with the rest of her group. "You're better than this, R.O.B.! You can make your own decisions!"

"Oh, can he now?" Ganondorf walked in from the other side of the balcony. Everyone prepared to rush at him until he showed them a button he was holding in his hand. "If he or any of his kind doesn't do what Tabuu says, I get to push this button and when I do, all of them will go up in flames." Everyone reluctantly stepped down. "That's what I thought."

"Your tea, Master Ganondorf," a random R.O.B. rolled up from behind Ganondorf, holding a tray with a cup tea on it.

"I didn't ask for any tea," Ganondorf recalled as he reached down for the tea. Suddenly, the R.O.B. threw the hot tea into Ganondorf's face. When he screamed in pain, he used his jets to fly up towards the button. However, as the R.O.B. was reaching, it glowed in a white light. The R.O.B. transformed, growing bigger and more human in shape. The being pulled the button out of Ganondorf's hand and landed a few feet from him. The being then jumped back a couple of feet before the glow disappeared, revealing who he was.

"Axl!" Ash yelled in relief. Axl summoned one of his hand guns and aimed it at Ganondorf's face.

"Stand down," Axl glared. He used his free hand to crush the button and dropped it, rendering it unable to be pressed.

"No, you stand down," Ganondorf grinned, revealing a second button from behind his cape. Axl flinched at the sight of a second one. The hand with the gun started trembling at the sight of it.

"Your name is Axl, right?!" Elinor asked. "DO SOMETHING!"

"…I can't," Axl whispered.

"What do you mean you can't?!" Elinor yelled back.

"I can't harm a human," Axl closed his eyes, not wanting to be in this situation.

"You can't or you won't?!" Elinor yelled back. The Ancient Minister watched this argument go back and forth.

"I'll never break the Three Laws of Robotics!" Axl looked back at her. "I won't harm a human no matter what." He reluctantly lowered his gun.

"That's more like it," Ganondorf told him. "And now-"

"Hyah!" Harley and Elizabeth yelled out in determination as they jumped up behind Ganondorf. Harley's hammer hit Ganondorf's head first. Elizabeth then followed up by hitting Harley's hammer. The two consecutive hits made Ganondorf drop the second button. Elinor saw her chance and ran past Axl to snatch it.

"Destroy it!" Elinor yelled to no one in particular.

"Pikachu, use Thunder!" Ash told his friend. Pikachu quickly ran underneath of it and used the attack. The attack hit the button square on, short circuiting it and turning it into a pile of charred metal.

"Ganondork has nothing against you!" Elinor yelled down to the Ancient Minister. "You can do whatever you want! Just believe-" Ganondorf the grabbed her around the neck with one hand, putting her in a choke hold.

"You little…" Ganondorf trailed off. "I'll end you little life right now." His grip then tightened around her neck.

"Help me," she squeaked. Harley and Elizabeth tried to hit him with their hammers again, but they were knocked back by Ganondorf before they could land a hit. A set of laser beams then landed on him on his back, making him flinch and drop Elinor.

"I won't let you hurt anyone anymore," R.O.B. said, his cloaks thrown away. He then used his rockets to fly up to the balcony. "This is my choice and no one else's." Elinor flinched in pain as her right hand was swallowed in a bright grey light. When it disappeared, the back had the Smashers' symbol while the palm has R.O.B.'s (a bright grey top).

"Everyone, let's get out of here," R.O.B. told his people, the Smashers, the people from the Real World, and the category other as the big door to the building opened. "I have remotely set this place to explode in two minutes." On that note, everyone screamed and started running towards the door. However, Popo and Nana stopped to hit Ganondorf on the side of the head, making him go unconscious.

"That's for our future torture," the two said at the same time. They then joined everyone else as they all ran for their lives. When everyone was a safe distance from the building, it finally exploded.

"Let's try catching up with the others," Holly suggested. "They might need our help." Elinor glared at Axl, but everyone agreed.

"Everyone, move out!" R.O.B. commanded all the other R.O.B.s. The R.O.B.s flew into the air, some of them carrying those who couldn't fly. Charizard and Chary flew into the air with their trainers, Harley and Elizabeth on their backs.

Meanwhile, Marth, Halona (transformed), Shadow (vamphog), Silver (ghosthog), Ike, Jasmin (transformed), Link, Chloe (transformed), Yoshi, Danielle (transformed), Lucario, Rachel H. (transformed), Jigglypuff, Kyle (transformed), Meta Knight, Sam (transformed), Captain Falcon, Samantha (transformed), David, Jessica (transformed), Toon Link, Anna (transformed), Diddy, Sarah S. (transformed), Fox, Rachel S. (transformed), Falco, Kelsey (transformed), and Kevin were walking towards where the army was usually held until it needed to be called.

"So, that's pretty much what's been going on until now," Sam finished reciting her adventures to Kevin.

"Oh man," Kevin said, his head hurting from overstimulation. "That's a lot to think about."

" _Kevin, you will be helping Sam translate what Toon Link and I have to say, right?_ " Anna asked her cousin in German.

"Why aren't you speaking English?" Kevin asked her.

" _What did you say?_ " Anna asked back.

"When Anna transforms, she can only speak German," Sam told Kevin. "Don't ask me why, that's just what happens."

"Everyone, over here," Ike called his group over. Everyone started coming over and stared at what they saw. Everyone's eyes widened at the sight of what looked like an entire, gigantic warehouse floor filled to the brim with different creatures that made up the army. The scary thing was is that they were all completely still.

"I'll go first," Silver told everyone. "If it's safe, then most of you can come with me. We need a few to stay out here for long ranged attacks and in case someone else decides to show up. Okay?" Everyone nodded at Silver's plan. Silver then turned invisible and flew down into the pit. He then turned visible, seeing if any of them would react. None did. He then clapped. Nothing happened. "I think it's okay!"

"I'll stay behind in case someone tries to sneak up on everyone," Halona said.

"I'll snipe the Primids and help Halona," Link offered. Chloe quickly decided the same. Sam translated for Toon Link and Anna who agreed to stay and snipe as well.

"Big bro," Sam told Kevin. "Stay up here and protect Anna. I'm going in." She then jumped into the pit, her cape turning into bat wings.

"Yeah! Let's go let's go let's go let's go!" Samantha agreed as she jumped in after her. "Falcon Punch!" Her fist was covered in fire and she punched the first thing she could hit. Everyone else but those who decided to stay and Shadow the jumped into the pit to help take out the army before someone could find out.

"Well, well," a voice said from behind Halona. She quickly turned around, hand on the hilt of her Falchion. Shadow bared his teeth. The four that were supposed to snipe quickly turned their loaded bows onto the voice. Kevin put his hand on the NES Zapper and the other on the NES controller. Wolf, Kailin (normal), Wario, Tasha (normal), Bowser, Ariel (normal), and Kelly (normal) walked into the area so that they could be seen.

"You want a fight?" Halona glared at them. "Well, you got one."

"Fine," Kelly told her. "This will be fun."

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS MELEE!" she and Ariel said.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL!" Kaitlin and Tasha said. The girls were then surrounded in their own colored towers.

_Inside the dark grey tower_

Kaitlin was floating in the tower of dark grey with an evil, wicked smile on her face. She was then covered in a grey aura. When it dispersed, she was wearing Wolf's clothes. Her hair was turning grey hair with part of her hair covering her real ears and now had Wolf's ears on top of her head. A cyber patch that looked like Wolf's appeared over her left eye. Behind her, the aura made a real tail like Wolf's. Two grey auras appeared in front of her. When she grabbed them, the aura dispersed, revealing Wolf's blaster and reflector. Black eye liner and eye shadow appeared around her right eye. Her nails grew about an inch and a half. She opened her eye to show that it was dark purple. She put the reflector shield at the left side of her belt and began her descent.

_Inside the ugly green tower_

Ariel was floating around in the air with the background being an ugly green. She was then surrounded in an aura of the same color. When it disappeared, she was wearing a spiked green turtle shell over an ugly yellow leotard. On her upper harms and wrists were spiked black bands as well as one on her neck. She wore a green flying cap with horns sticking out of the sides, red eyes shown in holes at the front and her now turning red hair sticking out of the top. She was also wearing yellow shoes and had sharpened nails. She gritted her newly sharpened teeth as she started to descend.

_Inside the purple tower_

Tasha was floating in the air with the background being a purple color. She was then surrounded in a purple aura. When it disappeared, she was wearing Wario's purple overalls, yellow shirt and purple shoes. Her hair was turning brown hair and a drawn on mustache that looked like Wario's. When she opened her eyes, they were blue. She then winks as she begins her descent.

_Inside the second dark grey tower_

Kelly was floating in the middle of nowhere with dark grey all around her. She was then surrounded in a dark gray aura. When it disappeared, she was wearing Ganondorf's clothes. Her now red hair was in the same style as his. Her nails were painted black. When she opened her eyes, they were yellow. She smiled an evil smile before beginning her descent.

_Outside the towers_

"Bring it on!" Kelly grinned maliciously as the towers disappeared. The fight was then on.

Halona quickly unsheathed her sword and went to swing at Kelly. Kelly miraculously dodged at the last second and went to punch Halona who jumped backwards. Kelly then went to kick Halona, but Halona blocked with Falchion and counterattacked. Kelly went flying back a bit from the hit, but recovered quickly and decided to keep fighting.

In Shadow's fight, Wario was clearly at the advantage. (The Element Commander: From the amount of garlic he eats daily, I'd be surprised if he DIDN'T have an advantage.) Shadow tried to keep dodging the fat stinker, but he knew that if he didn't land a blow soon, he would lose.

"Gewerbe!" Toon Link yelled at Shadow. Although he couldn't understand him, he gladly traded opponents for Ariel. Since she did not reek of garlic, he had a much easier time getting a punch in without burning himself in the process. However, that did not stop her from using her fire breath on him.

Wolf and Kaitlin were currently teaming up against Link and Chloe. They both opened fire, but Link blocked with his shield, giving Chloe a chance to throw a bomb back at the two. However, Wolf caught it and threw it back at them. The explosion caught them off guard and pushed them back. Chloe retaliated by shooting an arrow at them. They both dodged.

Anna swung her sword at Tasha who jumped backwards. She then summoned her motorcycle and started riding it towards Anna. Anna dodged the first time, but didn't expect her to turn around so fast to be able to run her over. She groaned in pain before she was ran over a second time.

"Anna!" Kevin cried out for his cousin. Before he could do anything about it, he had to dodge another one of Bowser's flames. He shot his Zapper at Bowser again. One of the shots landed right on Bowser's nose. He flinched at the shot before roaring in pain at Kevin. Kevin backed up until he was back to back with Halona.

"I don't think we can take much more of this without some more help," Halona told Kevin.

"Speak for yourself!" Kevin flinched as Bowser got closer. Halona then noticed out of the corner of her eye Shadow kneeling down on one knee. He was then surrounded in a bright light. When the light disappeared, his appearance was that of his normal one, the curse put on him finally gone. This gave Halona an idea.

"Might as well do it," Halona said to no one in particular. "Everyone's been wondering who would get it, anyways." Halona was then surrounded in a black tower. Everyone who wasn't in the canyon stopped to stare at what was happening to her. When the tower disappeared, everyone gasped.

Halona was wearing Shadow's gloves and shoes. She was also wearing black, leather pants with a red stripe running down the leg. A silver chain hanged off the side of her hip. She was wearing a black, leather jacket with a red stripe running down the arms and white, furry material lining the area around her head. Her hair was black with red streaks in it, tied in a high pony tail. She also had a red headband that looked like Sarah B.'s and Rose's when they transformed. What was the freakiest was that her eyes were blood red.

She then disappeared. The next thing anyone knew was that Bowser was unconscious. This was shortly followed by Kelly. Halona reappeared behind the unconscious Kelly. Shadow smirked at her.

"When did that happened?" he asked her.

"Right after you tried to bite me after you turned into a vamphog again," Halona answered. She then disappeared again, knocking out Tasha with a quick kick to the head.

"Waluigi!" Wario contacted the other via walkie talkie. "Wake up the army!" He was then knocked out by Shadow.

"You got it," Waluigi smirked from a control room. "Wake up the army!" Eggman grumbled something about taking orders from someone of vastly un-superior intelligence before pressing the button to activate the army.

Suddenly, all of the creatures that made up the army woke up at the exact same time. Everyone that was fighting suddenly panicked.

The two Fire Emblem Lords were back to back as some Bytans closed in on them. One jumped which Ike quickly knocked back with a kick. Marth slashed another one that dared to come too close. Yoshi was trying to get to them to help, but he and Danielle were facing off against Gamygas. They started shooting their laser beams out of their eyes one at a time. The two were having a hard time dodging them.

Silver, the transformation lifted from him as well, was zooming through the army, trying his best to keep from getting hit. Their huge numbers put him at a disadvantage. He jumped off the head of a Primid before roundhouse kicking a Buckot. When he landed on the ground and before he could zoom off again, a Glice froze him.

"Silver!" Sam yelled before blocking a Shaydas's attack. Before she could react, a Roturret shot her from behind.

"Sam!" Rachel S. cried out to her cousin, shooting the Roturret repeatedly. Fox then appeared behind her, kicking a Ticken and releasing the chick inside before it could attack her. When a Roader started getting closer to him, he used a Fox Illusion multiple times to take it out. When he did, a Scope Primid hit him right where it hurts.

"Oo," Captain Falcon commented. "That had to have hurt."

"Get back in the game, slowpoke!" Samantha quickly said as she pushed a Bombed away from her. "Let's get this over with so that I can feel the wind through my hair!" She then started punching a Borboras.

Diddy and Sarah S. were using all five of their limbs to take down the advancing Primids. The two were doing flips and jumps to avoid the Primids. Sarah S. used her peanut pop gun to shoot down a Fire Primid while Diddy just kept jumping on the head of a Metal Primid, the latter not knowing how to make him stop.

Jasmin and Rachel H. were fighting back to back, the former holding her sword and the latter having her hands ignited with aura. Jasmin suddenly dashed away, hitting a Floow. Before it could recharge, Rachel H. punched and kicked it twice with her aura powering up the attacks. It didn't stand a chance with their teamwork.

David and Jessica threw a grenade into a group of Mites. The moment they exploded, Meta Knight swooped in, hoping to take some more of them out. Lucario snuck up from behind and started charging up an Aura Sphere. When it was ready, he launched it at the portal that was making more Mites. He then rushed up to the portal and destroyed it as David, Jessica, and Meta Knight took out the rest of the Mites.

"There's just too many of them!" Jigglypuff said. She was currently back to back to back to back with Kyle, Falco, and Kelsey.

"I have an idea," Kyle told her. "We need to sing them to sleep."

"What if that doesn't work?" Kelsey asked Kyle. "What if they don't fall asleep?"

"We don't have much of a choice," Falco agreed with Kyle. Jigglypuff and Kyle took out their microphones and started to sing.

"NOOOO!" everyone yelled at the two.

"Why do I feel… so sleepy?" Shadow asked, taking a yawn in the middle of the sentence.

"Jigglypuff's… song…" Halona managed to explain before she fell asleep. When she did, she transformed back into Marth's transformation.

"Guys, this way!" Ariel used a black Wii Remote to get out of Subspace and away from Jigglypuff's song. She, Wolf and Kaitlin threw Bowser, Kelly, Wario, and Tasha in the portal. Ariel quickly dived into the portal, but Wolf and Kaitlin fell asleep before they could get to the portal.

When Jigglypuff and Kyle stopped singing, they noticed all of their allies were knocked out, but all of the different army members were still awake.

"Uh oh," the two said at the same time.

"Fire!" a voice from the sky said. Suddenly, a storm of laser beams hit different members of the army. Both looked up at the sky at the same time.

"Oh man," Kyle said, seeing lots and lots of R.O.B.s in the sky. Two Charizards landed behind them.

"Jigglypuff, are you alright?" Red asked his Pokémon. She just nodded, happy and shocked to see her trainer. "Lucario, return!" Red used his Poke Ball to make Lucario return inside of it. "Squirtle, Ivysaur, you're up!"

"Join them, Squirt and Ivy!" Holly agreed.

"Focus on rescuing," R.O.B. told everyone. "Only fight if you have to."

"Got it!" Elinor told him as she jumped off of the R.O.B. she was riding on. "SUPER SMASH BROTERS BRAWL!" she said while doing the movements. The Smashers' symbol glowed red while R.O.B.'s symbol glowed light grey. She was then surrounded in a light grey tower.

_Inside the tower_

Elinor was floating in an area that was purely light grey. She was then surrounded in an aura of the same color. When it disappeared, she looked nothing like she did before. On her legs, body and neck were pieces of white armor. Her arms were covered in red. She wore a black leotard under the armor to cover exposed skin. On her hip was a white pouch. Over her eyes were goggles in the shape of the front of R.O.B.'s head. On her feet were white roller blades with mini jets in the front and back. She gave an informal salute before falling to the ground.

_Outside the tower_

As Elinor exited the tower, she used her roller blades to slightly decrease her falling speed. When she hit the ground, her roller blades started up by themselves. She rolled over to Rachel H. and picked her up while thinking about if she gained any weight recently.

 _/She weighs as much as steel, /_ Elinor thought to herself. As she skated away, a Greap got in her way. Her goggles shot out a laser beam that struck the Greap in its weak spot; it's head. It turned back into Shadow Bugs which Rachel H. skated through. When she got to a relatively clear spot, the jets on her skates ignited and she flew into the air. When she got there, she was joined by the conscious Harley and Elizabeth and the sleeping Link, Toon Link, Chloe, Anna, Halona, Shadow, and Kevin.

"I need you two to guard everyone while the rest of us rescue the others, okay?" Elinor asked them. Both nodded, excited to have an important job. Elinor then jumped back into the pit, hoping to help others out.

Pikachu and Ash ran side by side, the Pokémon protecting its trainer while the trainer tried to get others awake or get them out of there.

"Hey, wake up," Ash shook Sarah S. It was no use. Ash barely managed to pick her up. "Pikachu, let's get her to a safe place."

"Coming!" Pikachu told Ash after defeating a Glunder. Both of them were about to take off in a direction, but many members of the army stopped them from passing. They tried going in another direction, but were blocked off that way, too. They were quickly surrounded. "Uh oh."

"I hope this works," Ash prayed as he tossed a Poke Ball he 'borrowed' from Master Hand out of his pocket. The Poke Ball opened up to reveal Latias. "What the…" Latias then flew upwards before going up and down, defeating members in one swipe.

"C'mon!" Pikachu told Ash. Ash nodded and quickly followed his best friend through a path cleared by Latias towards his cousin.

"Oh man," Squirt complained as she, Squirtle, Ivy, and Ivysaur worked their way through the army to get to Ike. "This is tiring."

"But we gotta keep going," Ivysaur said as he used Razor Leaf on an exposed Shellpod. He then picked Ike back up and helped Ivy work their way back to their trainers.

"Watch out!" Squirtle told Squirt. He pushed her out of the way in time for a Boom Primid to throw its boomerang. It flew harmlessly over them as the two ran to catch up with Ivysaur and Ivy.

"Here, get him on my back," Chary told the others. With Holly's and Red's help and Ash and Pikachu showing up with Sarah S., they managed to put both of them on Chary's back. "I'll back soon." She then flew off to put them at the safe spot where Harley and Elizabeth were waiting.

Allie, Megan, and Morgan ran through the crowd of R.O.B.s that were focusing on holding the army back for them.

 _/Over there, /_ Megan pointed out. Not too far away were Captain Falcon and Samantha. Morgan blew her whistle and her six purple Pikmin ran as fast as they could over to her.

"Pick up Captain Falcon," she told the Pikmin. They followed her command and lifted the race car driver/ bounty hunter. "Can you guys get Samantha?"

"No problem," Allie gave her a thumbs up. The two picked up the girl by her arms and legs. The three of them (not counting Pikmin) started walking back with the two.

"Popo, help me out!" Nana asked her brother as she carried/ dragged Silver to safety.

"A little busy over here!" he replied, keeping a Cymul at bay by swinging his hammer.

"Silver, please wake up," Nana begged him. Unfortunately, Silver was a very heavy sleeper.

"PK Thunder!" Lucas cried. A ball of lightning came out from the top of his head and hit the Cymul, defeating it.

"Everyone, help Nana carry Silver!" Olimar ordered his Pikmin. A blue Pikmin tapped Nana on the leg while a purple Pikmin, two yellows, a red and a white started taking Silver off her hands.

"Look!" a now healed Lauren pointed out to G&W, Samus, Ryan, DK, Chelsey, Kirby, and Ae-in. The army was trying to get everyone. Some were fighting back, some were rescuing the others, and some just needed help.

"I say we get in there and help them!" Chelsey agreed.

"I second that," Sarah B. said as she and Sonic (now normal) suddenly appeared next to them. Luigi, Kirsten, Ness, Amanda, Mario, Andrea, Dedede and Amy tried to catch up to them in the distance.

"Let's go!" Sonic told everyone. He and Sarah B. quickly ran over the edge and dived into the chaos that was below.

"Now is as good of a time as any!" Lauren quickly jumped after them. "SUPER SMASH BROTHERS MELEE!" she said, doing the movements. The Smashers' symbol glowed red while G&W's glowed black. She was then surrounded in a black tower.

_Inside the tower_

Lauren was surrounded in a tower that was completely black which kinda freaked her out. She was then surrounded in a black aura. When the aura disappeared, she was still wearing all of her clothes. However, she and her clothes were now completely black and in 2D. This freaked her out very badly as she started moving in frames to convey how scared she was. She then began her descent.

_Outside the tower_

"What the f(beep!)k?!" Lauren panicked. "What's happened to me?! Why can't I see completely straight forward?!"

"Oh my God, Lauren?" Elinor rolled up to her, not believing what she was seeing. "Well, you look… different…"

"Elinor?" Lauren asked. "Help me…"

"I don't know how," Elinor replied. "Hold on." She took a top out of her pouch and spun it at a Glire that was getting too close. "Primid, right behind you."

"AH!" Lauren screamed, shutting her non-visible eyes in panic. She slammed a hammer down on its head while holding a sign that said nine on it. The Primid was knocked back a ways. "Huh?"

"C'mon," Elinor told Lauren as the others that showed up started jumping into the pit. She used her goggles to lock in on those that still needed to be rescued. "We still need to rescue Marth, Jasmin, Yoshi, Danielle, Lucario, Jigglypuff, Kyle, Meta Knight, Sam, David, Jessica, Diddy –wait, sorry– NOT Diddy; Axl just saved him; Fox, Rachel S., Falco, and Kelsey and this thing is telling me we'll need all the strength we can get to move Lucario.

"We finally made it," Lex panted, seeing Tabuu's throne up ahead.

"There he is," Master Hand pointed out.

"Everyone, hide behind that bush!" Aelita pointed out a bush conveniently close by to all of them. Everyone dived for it. They watched as Tabuu sat down on the throne, frustrated about what was happening today.

"Does anybody have a plan?" nite train asked them all.

"I think I do," m3At told him. He then whispered the entire plan to everyone.

"How much time do we have to execute it?" the Element Commander asked the others.

"Ditto ditto dit ditto dit," Ditto replied. Everyone but m3At and Lex raised their eyebrows.

"He said about thirty minutes," Lex translated.

"Authoress, can you do a number crunch then on our chances of survival?" Master Hand asked her. She took out a calculator.

"Well," Authoress said as she finished the calculations. "I'm coming up with 32.33 – repeating, of course – percent chance of survival here."

"Well, that's better than what you normally do," Master Hand commented. "Alright, is everyone ready?"

"Alright guys, let's do this!" Crazy yelled out as he transformed back into a hand. "LEEROY JENKINS!" He then charged up to Tabuu who was startled at the sudden appearance of the left hand.

"…Oh my God, he just ran in," Master Hand said.

"Damn it, Crazy," Aelita swore.

"C'mon, everyone, let's go, let's go!" Master Hand told them as he transformed back into a hand. Everyone ran out into the open to face Tabuu.

"…Really?" Tabuu asked them.

"Well, it's his fault!" Lex pointed at Crazy. "We had this whole plan ready and he just **had** to pull a Leeroy Jenkins on us!" Tabuu just saw Crazy wave at him.

"I'm not having a very good day today," Tabuu cracked his knuckles as he stood up. "I'll make this as quick and painful as possible." He rose in the air as his wings appeared on his back. The Element Commander looked on his back to see his sword and sheath visible under the light from the wings.

"Get behind me!" Authoress told everyone. They all did what she said. She summoned a gold shield as the three pulses came at them. The first just pushed her back a little bit. The second one pushed her back further and made her shield crack. The third one destroyed the shield and sent her flying.

"Authoress, you alright?" nite train asked her, helping her off the ground.

"I'll be fine," she told him. "Get him good, okay?" nite train nodded, he pulled a hand gun out of his backpack and ran towards Tabuu. Lex and the Element Commander pulled their swords out while Aelita did the same with her whip. Ditto transformed into an AK-47 in m3At's hands and Master and Crazy Hand flew up, their bodies in a fist. Authoress coughed into her hand and felt something wet land in it. Her eyes widened when she saw that it was blood.

Both Lex and the Element Commander yelled out in determination, jumping into the air. When both went to slash, they hit a barrier. The giant hands came in from the side to slam him between the two of them. They both hit a barrier on the side of Tabuu. Aelita jumped up from behind with her whip ready. When she pulled it down, she hit yet another barrier.

"Get down!" nite train yelled at the others. Everyone but Tabuu jumped out of the way as nite train and m3At started unleashing a bunch of bullets thanks to a machine gun. Master Hand then decided to shoot lasers out of his fingers at Tabuu. Crazy then joined in.

"IMMA FIRIN' MA LAZER!" Authoress yelled, holding a bazooka-like weapon. It then shot out a giant gold laser aimed at Tabuu. With all four attacks combined, the front barrier eventually cracked and was destroyed.

"Now!" the Element Commander shouted, bending a water-like substance at Tabuu. He was now dripping from head to toe in the liquid. There was even a trail from where EC stood to where Tabuu floated.

"…Was that supposed to do something?" Tabuu asked him.

"In a second," the Element Commander responded as he pulled a box of matches out of his hoodie pocket. He lit one of the matches and dropped it on the damp floor in front of him. As soon as the lit match hit the floor, the entire trail and Tabuu went up in flames.

"Oo, gasoline," Authoress recognized his move. "Nice!"

"Thanks," he replied. He then proceeded to cough into his hand. He looked at his hand when he was done. His eyes widened when he saw the blood there. "We're running out of time."

"You guys go on ahead," nite train told them, holding up a hand gun. "I'll hold him off."

"You can't take him on by-" Lex started coughing before she could finish her sentence. m3At helped her stay balanced.

"I'll be fine," nite train smirked back. "Go!"

"We're not leaving you alone!" Authoress yelled back before coughing again.

"Sis!" Crazy cried out in worry, flying over to his little sister.

"Whatever you got, make it good," EC told nite train, leaning for support on his sword.

"You will pay for that!" Tabuu yelled at EC as the fire died, not doing a single bit of damage. Authoress raised her hand and put up a shield around EC. The Element Commander cringed when Tabuu launched himself at EC, fist ready to punch. He then heard the others gasp. He dared to look in front of him and gasped as well.

nite train had stopped Tabuu's fist, but he didn't look like nite train. His skin was purple. His nails turned green and elongated. His hair was longer and green with red and pink highlights in it. When he turned around to look at everyone, the whites of his eyes were black and his irises and pupils glowed yellow. At the sight of this transformation, everyone rushed over to Aelita.

"Why are you guys hugging me?!" Aelita glared at everyone.

"You're the oldest," Authoress responded back. Aelita thought about it for a moment before realizing that it was true.

"C'mon guys," nite train said. "I don't look that scary."

"Just focus on Tabuu!" the Element Commander told him before coughing again. nite train turned around and flashed his pearly white fangs at Tabuu before slashing him on the face. It left a scratch on his face.

nite train then proceeded to knee Tabuu in the stomach. Tabuu backed up a bit before throwing his spear chain at nite train. nite train dodged it and grabbed it. He then proceeded to run very quickly around Tabuu, tying him up with his own chain. Tabuu struggled to get out, but failed to do so.

"You'll pay for this!" Tabuu yelled at nite train.

"I highly doubt it," nite train said as he slowly transformed back to his original form, walking away from Tabuu. "And I doubt I'll be doing that again anytime soon." He suddenly fainted in front of the others.

"nite train!" Authoress and m3At were the first ones to react. m3At coughed as the two of them help him up.

"Ditto, transform into a horse," m3At told his Pokémon after he was done coughing. "We need to get out of here now!"

"Ditto!" Ditto saluted. Ditto then transformed into a horse with a sadle. With Authoress's and Master Hand's help, they managed to get nite train on Ditto's back before m3At climbed on. m3At snapped the reigns and Ditto galloped off.

"Crazy, grab Lex and EC," Master Hand told his little brother. Crazy did as he was told and grabbed the two and flew off after Ditto. Master Hand soon did the same.

"I will kill you!" Tabuu promised, but to whom it was promised to was lost on everyone as they ran away from him.

Meanwhile, the rescue was a success. The R.O.B.s were carrying everyone who was unconscious. Four of them were even carrying Wolf and Kaitlin who were taken prisoner during the entire thing. Everyone else was walking back. Lauren and G&W were the only ones really talking, everyone else a bit too tired to really talk.

"That… was intense," Lauren said, walking back to the meeting place in frames.

"You'll get used to it," Mr. Game & Watch told her. "I had to get used to being in a world that was completely in another dimension."

"I'm having a lot of fun in these skates," Elinor rolled past Lauren, her goggles on her forehead, revealing her eyes (which were normal).

"Hey, up ahead!" Allie pointed out. "It's the others!" Everyone picked up the pace (especially Sonic) to the others. When Sonic reached the spot they were at, he looked at them in confusion. They were playing Poker on the ground.

"Fold," Rose and Len said at the same time.

"Call," Pit said, throwing a few chips in the center.

"Call," Peach agreed.

"Raise five," Tommy said.

"Fold," Brach said.

"Raise ten," Sheik put the chips in the middle.

"Fold," Tommy said.

"Call," Peach told him.

"Call," Pit threw the chips in. "What do you got?"

"Three of a kind," Sheik revealed his hand to show three aces. He was about to pull the hand towards him when Peach showed him her hand.

"Four of a kind," she said, revealing four twos.

"Royal Straight Flush," Pit smirked, showing his cards.

"Wait a minute," Len said. "I had the other ace." He took Pit's ace and peeled the front off revealing a five. "You cheated!"

"Hey guys!" Elinor rolled up to everyone as the rest caught up. "Let's get a portal back to Smash Mansion opened."

"To Smash Mansion?" Brach asked. "We have to wait for Aelita; she's the only one who can do it."

"We gotta get out of here now," m3At told the others as he rode up on Ditto. He had a bit of blood dripping from his chin from all the coughing he had done. "Me and the others have about five minutes before we die."

"WHAT?!" everyone asked in panic.

"And yet we still agreed to do this," m3At chuckled a little before he started coughing up blood again.

"Aelita, you need to open the portal now," Master Hand caught up with the others with Crazy. He slowly put both her and Authoress on the ground, the two faring a bit worse than m3At.

"I… I can't" she said her arm trembling as she reached into her pocket space and grabbed the Zelda Wii remote. "Too… weak…" She then fainted, the remote slipping from her grasp. Sheik quickly grabbed the remote and pressed the A Button. Ditto, Master Hand, and Crazy went through first, taking those in the most danger with them. Everyone else then followed suit. Before Axl crossed into the purple portal, he turned around.

"YOU REALLY NEED A DECORATOR!" he screamed, trying to be funny. No one else thought it was funny even going as far as shaking their heads. Axl sighed in defeat and walked through the portal. Everyone quickly followed suit.

_Ten minutes later: Smash Mansion: Infirmary_

"Lucky for all of you there was no lasting damage," Dr. Mario told Authoress, m3At, Lex, and Aelita. "Because of your advanced healing, you should be back to normal in a couple of hours. Just take it easy until then." The four of them nodded at him. "nite train, you might want to take it easy for a couple of days. You can walk around, but please do not do anything more strenuous." nite train nodded. "Now, I need to talk to EC privately."

"Okay," Authoress said suspiciously. The five of them left the room. Dr. Mario turned to the Element Commander.

"You know?" EC asked. Dr. Mario nodded sadly.

"Half an hour at best," Dr. Mario told him. "The sun is setting. Do you want to see it before you go?"

"Yeah," EC said. "That would be nice."

"Wait, you're leaving?!" they could hear Master Hand asked R.O.B. all the way from the main hall. In there, all of the robots were standing in line, waiting for their leader to be done talking. Everyone else was standing behind Master Hand, watching the scene take place in front of them.

"My people are saved," R.O.B. told him. "We need to go find a new home. We need to rebuild. I cannot thank you enough, but my priority is to them first."

"But what about the universe?" Master Hand asked him. "We can't save it without you."

"Yes, you can," R.O.B. told Master Hand. He then looked at Axl. "Axl has my form, my power, my DNA if you will. He also has my memories."

"That was a complete accident," Axl told him. "That has never happened before."

"It was because I wanted you to take my place," R.O.B. told him. "Here, at the mansion. I have had my fun in the tournament, but now, my priority must now reside with my people. I thank you for your hospitality, but we must be going." (Elinor: Oh, I am NOT working with him!/ Authoress: You have no choice!)

"Hey, R.O.B.!" Sonic caught his attention. "Before you go, you did once say that you used to live on a floating island, right?"

_A few minutes later; Angel Island_

"SOOOOONIIIIIC!" Knuckles yelled in fury as he was surrounded by the R.O.B.s exploring their new 'home'.

_Smash Mansion_

"Hey, has anyone seen EC?" Authoress asked everyone in the main hall. "The others and I are going to play some Mario Kart and was wondering if he would like to join."

"Oh, I saw him and Dr. Mario go outside about a minute ago," Kyle (normal) answered. "He looked really sad for some reason." Authoress raised an eyebrow. She walked outside into the back garden and saw the Element Commander and Dr. Mario looking at the sunset.

"Hey, EC, do you want to play Mario Kart with the rest of us?" Authoress asked.

"No thank you, Authoress," EC replied, his hands in his hoodie pocket. "I just wanna watch the sunset."

"Okay, I'll watch it with you," Authoress sat down on the bench next to him.

"I need to go check inventory anyways," Dr. Mario gave himself an excuse to leave. He left, leaving the Script Writer and the Fairy-Tale Writer alone.

"Authoress, there's something I need to tell you," EC told her. She looked over at him.

"What is it?" Authoress asked. EC showed her his hand. She gasped.

His hand was slowly turning into gold dust.

"No." Tears started welling up in her eyes. "You can't be dying. You just can't."

"Authoress," he said. "In the world where our real bodies reside, mine is already dead. I'm barely hanging on here as it is." She then hugged him. He hugged her back. "Hey, I lived a fun life, full of adventure. I'm okay with this."

"But what about us?" Authoress asked, tears running down her cheeks. "What about the ones that are left behind?"

"I'm sorry, Authoress," EC said. He held her shoulders and pushed her away from him, but kept his hands there. "You were a great friend, and I thank you for that friendship. I will never forget you."

"I'll never forget you either, EC," Authoress replied, wiping the tears out of her eyes with her sleeve.

"Oh my gosh," Aelita whispered from the doorway. She, m3At, Ditto, nite train (m3At helping him along), and Lex were standing there, she being the only one who could hear them. "EC is dying."

"What?" the others said in disbelief.

"No way," m3At said. "Is there no way we can save him?"

"His real body, the one that keeps him alive here, is already dead," Aelita told him with her visible eye closed.

"Well, I'm not going to let him die without saying goodbye first," Lex said. "I may not have known him for long, but he is a good person."

"I agree," nite train said. "I just hope Hades doesn't get a hold of him." He said Hades as if it were poison on his tongue.

"Ditto dit dit ditto?" Ditto asked m3At, holding an MP3 Player with a song already selected.

"That's a good idea, Ditto," m3At said. "Turn into a speaker with wheels." Ditto nodded and did just that.

Suddenly, Authoress and the Element Commander heard calming music playing. They stood up at the sound of it. m3At, Ditto (as a speaker), nite train, Lex, and Aelita walked where they could see them. The lyrics then came on for Tori no Uta as they all started talking to EC.

"I wish I could've known you better," m3At started. "But any friend of Authoress is a friend of mine. I hope you have fun on your next adventure."

"Sorry about the scare earlier," nite train smiled sheepishly. "Thought it was the only way to get away from Tabuu. But thanks for the help. I can say for all of us that we really appreciate it."

"I do have to say, that gasoline idea was genius," Lex complimented the Element Commander. "That made my day. Thanks for that."

"I think I can safely say that we're all going to miss you," Aelita told him. "Even if we really didn't know you. You're a great guy, EC and don't you ever forget that."

"Thanks, everyone," EC said as tears started welling up in his eyes. While they were talking, the gold dust had spread to his entire body. "Now I know I can leave this world without any regrets." He wiped away the tears before they could fall down. "Lex, Aelita, there's something I need to tell you real quick." The girls walked up to him and he whispered something into their ears. "Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah," Lex told him.

"I think I can arrange that," Aelita agreed.

"Group hug?" Authoress suggested. Everyone agreed and did a quick group hug. They all then watched the sunset.

"I hope I can meet you all again, in another life," the Element Commander turned around and smiled one last time. "Goodbye for now, everyone." A single tear fell from his eyes before he completely disappeared into gold dust. The wind took it away, swirling into the clear, night sky.

Authoress's breath hitched in her throat and before she knew it, she was crying for the loss of a good friend. The others sat her down on the bench and comforted her as best as they could.

"Ano hi kara kawarazu, itsumademo kawarazu ni irarenakatta koto, kuyashikute yubi o hanasu," the end of the song sang out.

_Half an hour later; Steven's Mansion_

"Blow out the candles!" Rose told Pit as everyone stood around the birthday cake. Pit breathed in and blew out all fifteen candles. Everyone cheered. "I hope you wished for something good."

"Oh yeah," Pit smiled back. Peach then started cutting the cake while everyone got in line for a slice.

"Rose, Len, Sam, I need to talk to you for a minute," Kevin called for his younger siblings. All three followed their brother from the gigantic dining room into the living room.

"What's up, big bro?" Sam asked.

"'Rents left a message earlier," he told them. "They're coming home for about six months to a year." Their siblings eyes widened in disbelief. "I know about the 'foreign exchange students'. Just tell them that they signed the papers and everything will be alright."

"What about you, big bro?" Len asked.

"Here," Kevin gave Rose a slip of paper. "I'll be leaving after the party, but if you ever want to talk, just write me a letter, okay?" Rose looked at it and read that it was an address.

"Thanks for coming, bro," she said. All three of them hugged their older brother who hugged them back. "I do have a question; are you ever going to help us out with the army again?"

"No," Kevin said with absolute certainty. "I can't hold my own against them. You guys can, though, and I'll be rooting you on from the sidelines. Now, come one, let's get some cake." All four of them walked back into the room, wanting some birthday cake.

...

_The next morning; Smash Mansion; Attic_

Lex and Aelita opened a chest in the attic. They coughed initially, but quickly looked inside. They both grinned at its contents.

"EC, you are a good guy," Aelita said as she removed half of the contents. Lex chuckled as she removed the other half.

"Hey, guys," Authoress poked her head through the hole in the ceiling. "What are you doing up here?" Authoress then saw the two turn around turn on chainsaws.

Kyle, who was practicing the trumpet, stopped when he heard screaming and chainsaws. He stepped out of his practice room and looked to see Authoress covered in blood and trying to get out of the room across the hall.

"Kyle, please, help me!" she begged him. Lex then grabbed her leg and started pulling her back in. Kyle slowly closed the door. "Oh, is that how it's going to be? I will make your life here already more miserable and humiliating than it already is! I swear it!" Kyle then heard more screaming with the chainsaws humming away.

He'll take his chances with miserable and humiliating than defying those two.


	43. Time Skip Part 1

_Three months later; Stevens Mansion_

Rose sat at her desk. There was a piece of paper in front of her and a pencil in her hand. She was leaning back in her chair, a thoughtful look on her face. She then got a spark of inspiration and started writing on the piece of paper. She then got a look of inspiration on her face and started writing on the paper.

_Dear Big Bro,_

_How have you been doing? I have been doing really well. Sorry, I would've written sooner, but between school, homework, playing video games, training, and going out with the others, I don't have a lot of time. Well, at least I'm writing now._

_A lot has happened in the past three months. Like you said, the next morning, Mom and Dad came home and they're still here for some reason. I still haven't figured out why yet. Anyways, we were able to trick them into thinking they really had signed the papers for everyone and that there might be more coming later for the transfer program. However, there was a little problem as we introduced everyone…_

Rose stopped writing for a moment, recalling the memory from three months ago.

_Flashback; Day after Pit's Birthday_

Rose yawned as she walked through the halls of the place she knew as home in her pajamas. She then noticed that one of the doors was halfway opened. Curious and knowing none of the Smashers staying in the Real World was using that room, she pushed it the rest of the way open. She saw Axl lying on the bed, his limbs every which way and what looked to be a bit of drool hanging out of his mouth.

"Axl?" Rose walked into the room. He made no move. "Axl." Rose poked his forehead. He didn't react. "AXL!" she yelled, doing an axe kick with her right leg.

That woke him up.

"Ow," he complained as he rubbed his stomach from the startling wake up call. He then noticed his surroundings. "Where am I?"

"You're in my home," Rose smirked at him.

"Oh yeah, I remember now," Axl lightly bonked himself on the head. "I was running out of energy and decided to head into one of the guest bedrooms to take a nap. Guess it was more than a nap, huh?" Rose nodded before hearing a honking noise outside. Her face filled with terror and Axl took notice of it. "What was that?"

"My parents," she said in a monotone response. "They're here."

"What do I do?" Axl asked her, the panic clear in his voice.

"We don't have time to get to the remotes," Rose commented. "Can you get out of that armor and make yourself look like a normal human being?"

"Yeah…"

"Do it and put some clothes on," Rose told him. "The rest of us will stall for time. Hurry!" Rose ran out of the room while Axl panicked a bit. Rose ran down the stairs with Len and Sam (both in their pajamas) right on her tail. The front door then opened to show their mother and father walking into the mansion.

"Mom! Dad!" the three of them cheered. Together they tackle-hugged their parents who were stunned at the response from them.

"Hey, you three," their father, Craig, hugged them back.

"Did you miss us?" their mother, Jean, took her turn.

"Yes," they all lied.

"Now, where are these transfer students you told us about last night?" Jean asked. All five of them then heard a female voice – three of them recognizing it as Zelda's – yelling at some poor defenseless person for ruining her beauty sleep.

"Still waking up," Sam said with a hint of fear. With that being said, Zelda (wearing a nightgown and her hair hiding her ears) stomped down the stairs, knowing she wouldn't get anymore sleep now. She muttered to herself incoherent words until she reached the bottom of the steps. When she did, she noticed the two adults standing next to the Stevens siblings.

"Oh, hello," she walked up to the family with a forced smile. The siblings couldn't help but notice the bags under her eyes. "You must be Mr. and Mrs. Stevens. My name is Zelda Hyrule. Excuse me for my behavior, but I'm not much of a morning person when I don't get my beauty sleep."

"Oh, totally understandable," Jean waved her previous behavior away. "I act the same way." Rose, Len, and Sam couldn't help but nod at each other. This caused Craig to glare at his children.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I will go make myself some toast," Zelda excused herself. By the time she entered the kitchen, everyone else had made their way to the top of the stairs in their pajamas (while hiding what made them not human if they were not human).

"What's going on?" Ash asked no one in particular.

"Why was Zelda yelling?" Link piped up.

"Hey, everyone!" Len forced a smile. "You're just in time to meet our parents! Come on down!" Everyone did as Len said. "Everyone, this is our mom and dad, Jean and Craig."

"Mom, Dad," Rose got their attention. "This is Angelo Icarus-"

"Link Ordin-" Len then added.

"The twins in elementary, Red and Satoshi Ketchum-"

"Peach Kingdom-"

"Ike Greil-"

"And this is the college student, Marth Lowell," Sam finished. "And he has already paid rent for the entire school year," she lied.

"That's my girl," Craig patted Sam on the back. "It's very nice to meet all of you."

"Now, how about you all get dressed and I'll make breakfast. Then, we'll do something to get to know each other better," Jean told them. Everyone nodded and left for their rooms to get changed. Jean and Craig walked into the kitchen and told Zelda to go get dressed and they would make breakfast. Zelda walked back to her room grumbling the entire time about not having enough sleep and Sheik trying to calm her down from within their mind.

Fifteen minutes later, everyone was in the dining room with plates in front of them filled with eggs, bacon, pancakes, toast, or a medley of the four. To everyone's relief, Zelda was feeling better after putting some food in her stomach.

"Uh, hello?" a voice said from the door. Everyone looked to see Axl peeking into the room. "I just wanted to say thanks for letting me stay the night and for the food. Well, I guess I'll get going now."

"Stop," Jean said in a commanding tone. Everyone froze at the sound of her voice. "Get in here." Axl walked into the room and everyone who knew what he really looked like would've let their jaws dropped to the floor if the two of the adults in the room didn't know what Axl really was.

Axl's hair, normally sticking straight back, was in a messy ponytail that went slightly past his shoulders. His bangs were finally showing since his helmet was off and they were partially blocking the view of his scar. Instead of his armor, he was wearing a green turtle neck and blue jeans. The girls that were more fashion-conscious (which was all the girls minus Rose and Jean) thought that the outfit looked good on him.

"Sit," Jean commanded. Axl sat in the chair right next to her's. "Who are you?"

"M-my name is Axl, ma'am," Axl replied.

"Why are you here?"

"Well, you see, I have amnesia," Axl began telling his (altered) story. "I don't know who my parents are or where I'm from. I only remember the last two years of my life, my name is Axl, and I think I should be in high school right now. (Rose: *thinking* PARTIAL LIES!) All I've been doing ever since I woke up in an alley is wandering trying to remember anything from my past. I was walking down the road when your kids and their friends found me. They let me sleep here and gave me food and clothes. I can't thank them enough." Axl wiped a tear of coolant with the sleeve of his sweater.

 _/Wow, he is a good liar, /_ Rose thought to herself. _/He's even better than Sam. /_

"Is that…" Jean trailed off, pushing Axl's bangs out of the way to get a better look at his scar. "How did you get that scar on your face?"

"I don't remember," Axl told her. "I woke up with it."

"Oh, you poor thing," Jean lamented. She pulled Axl into a hug. One hundred years of pent up anguish started coming unraveled within Axl as coolant tears started traveling down his cheeks. He grabbed onto Jean as if she was a life line and just cried. Craig came over and started rubbing his back like he did with his children when they were crying and when he was there.

While this was taking place in front of them, everyone else was shifting awkwardly in their seats especially the three siblings. Pit mouthed to Rose the words is this awkward for you. She moved her lips to convey the word very.

_End of flashback_

_You want to know the most stunning part of that entire thing? They actually adopted him! I am not kidding you, Axl is now legally my sixteen year old brother who is a citizen of the United States, has a U.S.A. passport, and goes to the same school as I do. I am now imagining the face you're making as you're reading this and I love it. I think it helped that he actually has amnesia and that there are no existing records of him on this planet._

Rose stopped writing for a minute to see what else she forgot to write about Axl. She then remembered something hilarious that she knew she had to add.

_I do need to tell you about the first day of school for Axl. It was hilarious._

_Flashback; Nightingale High School_

Everyone entered the school in their school uniforms. While everyone else couldn't care less, Axl looked like he was about to throw up.

"I'm so nervous and excited," Axl admitted to the others as he tugged his loose tie. "I've never been around so many humans before."

"It'll be fine, Axl," Sam patted him on the shoulder. "Just don't tell anyone anything they don't need to know, don't let anyone punch you, don't punch or shoot anyone and you'll be fine."

"I'll help you find your locker," Peach offered.

"Thanks," Axl smiled. The group decided to take a few empty tables in the commons area while Peach and Axl kept on going through to get to the locker area. However, one of the more popular girls spotted him.

"OH MY GOD, HE'S GORGEOUS!" she yelled. All the talking stopped immediately as every female head turned to stare at the poor Reploid.

"What's going on?" Axl whispered to Peach.

"I think they think you're cute," Peach whispered back.

"AXL, RUN FOR THE NEAREST GUY'S RESTROOM!" Len yelled at him. Right after he said that, almost every single girl in the commons ran for him. Axl screamed as he ran away. Rose and Sam, however, were laughing their butts off at the sight in front of them.

_End of flashback_

_Pure comedic gold._

Rose then paused for a minute, wondering about what to write about next. A thought came to mind and she went with it. She then thought of something and decided to roll with it.

 _You remember when you went to explore Smash Mansion? Do you also remember that we managed to capture Wolf and Kaitlin? Well, while you were doing that, a few of us were interrogating Wolf and Kaitlin._ She then went into details as how it went down while having a flashback.

_Flashback; September 3, 2010; Smash Mansion; Crazy's Room_

Crazy's room was…well…insane. Wolf and Kailin were strapped down to dissecting tables with metal braces. There was dissecting tools scattered throughout the room. The room smelled of blood and disinfectant. Master Hand was there along with Rose (normal), Fox, Falco, and Kelsey (normal). Rose hung out in the corner (because she was scared out of her wits) while the other four were closer to the two on the tables. Kaitlin struggled to get free while Wolf knew there was no way out.

"I'm scared," Rose commented as she hugged her knees to her chest. "I thought Crazy's room would just be a huge mess and not something from a horror movie."

"Join us," Kelsey said with a scary voice and crazed smile as she held a scalpel in her hand. Kaitlin struggled harder to get out of her bonds while Wolf's eyes went wide at the sight of the surgical tool.

"Hey, bros and sises," Crazy floated over to them with an object between his thumb and pointer finger. "I found my old Taser, bros and –"

"GIVE IT TO ME!" Kelsey yelled at him. She grabbed the Taser and shot it at Wolf. He started howling in pain while Master Hand, Fox, and Falco backed away from her and Kaitlin started screaming for mercy for the both of them. Rose, however, just started sucking her thumb and rocked back and forth on the floor.

_End of Flashback_

_I learned something that day. Never give an angry Kelsey any weapons whatsoever because, apparently, her father's a cop and he taught her how to use everything the local police station uses. But at least because of her we got Wolf and Kaitlin to join us._

Rose stopped. She shivered when she read over what she wrote. She never wanted that to happen again. She then remembered something really important and happy she had to tell him.

_I just remembered. A few days ago, Aunt Stacy had the baby! It almost died during the birthing process, but it all turned out okay. It's a healthy, little girl and her name is Emma Maria Elric. I have a picture here that I will send with this letter._

She stopped writing. She rolled over to the computer and brought up a picture of a baby with a full head of red hair and slightly opened gold eyes. She started up the printing process (double checking to make sure it was printing in color) before rolling back over to the letter. She continued on writing from where she left off.

_The family, along with our newest addition, Axl, flew over to Canada to go see them yesterday. Everyone is doing pretty well although Maggie apparently had pink eye so bad that she lost her right eye, but she's fine now. Sam swore she noticed something weird with the baby, but I don't believe her._

Rose then went on to write about what 'happened' with Sam and the baby.

_Flashback; A few days ago; Vancouver, Canada_

"She is SO cute," Sam cooed, ticking baby Emma's stomach as she held the baby. "Axl, do you want to hold her?"

"R-really?" Axl asked, not really sure if he should or not.

"Oh, it's fine," Emma's father told her. "Samantha." Sam handed off Emma to his uncle before she got handed off to Axl. He was nervous, holding a human as small and fragile as she was. He was holding her with one arm while the other was hovering over her. Emma, as tired as she was getting, reached out and grabbed his finger. It made him smile a huge, genuine and everyone around him coo at the scene.

"Wow," Axl said, not believing what was going on.

"Can I hold her?" a twelve year old girl with short brown hair and brown eyes asked Axl.

"I don't think she wants to let go, Erin," Axl smiled at his human cousin on his adopted mother's side. She groaned in annoyance.

"It's okay Erin," a girl the same age as Erin with blonde hair, one gold eye, and the other eye behind an eye patch told her cousin. "I know you'll have a chance before you have to go back to the states."

"Alright, Maggie," Erin sighed.

"I will beat you at racing, Rose!" an eight year old boy with red hair and gold eyes ran into the room and pointed at Rose.

"I don't normally play PlayStation, but I know I can!" Rose smirked. The two then left the room to get to the TV.

"Wait, I wanna play!" Len said, running after the two. An older Edward Elric then walked over to Axl and placed a flesh hand on the Reploid's shoulder.

"Welcome to the family," Edward told him with a smile. "Emma and Axl."

"Th-thanks," Axl thanked him. "I-I'm sure she would, too, if she could talk."

"I bet she would," Edward agreed. He then walked away to go talk to Jean.

"I kinda wonder how he would react if he found out that we were about the same age?" Axl whispered to Sam.

"At least it would get him to shut up about him claiming that President Eisenhower was an alien from outer space," Sam told him. The two, along with Maggie and Erin chuckled as Sam placed a pacifier in Emma's mouth. Emma spit the pacifier back out and hit Sam, then Axl, the Maggie, and finally Erin on the head.

"Hey," they heard Emma speak. "Ignowance is bwiss." They all had wide eyes, staring at her while a storm cloud came into view from the nearby window and unleashed a lightning bolt.

_End of Flashback_

_I don't believe her for a second._

Rose stopped again, once again thinking about what to write about next. She looked over what she had written so far to see if she could think of everyone else. She remembered something that happened about a month ago and decided to write about that.

_A few weeks ago, Master Hand finished the new transformation devices. Good news; no more tattoos on our hands and we can now transform in our world. Bad news; most of them are different items and most of us are having trouble activating them. Some of the others managed to activate theirs, but I couldn't get mine to go no matter how many ways I try._

Rose scratched her head as she remembered the frustrating event.

_Flashback; a few weeks ago; Smash Mansion; Control Room_

"Does everyone have their new devices?" Master Hand said.

"Yes," almost everyone said at once.

"I have a question!" Kyle piped up.

"Yes, what is it, Kyle?"

"Why is mine a PINK CHAINSAW?!" he yelled, showing the giant power tool he was holding. "How in the world am I going to be able to take this into school and NOT get caught with a weapon?! How am I going to sneak it past my parents and NOT get in trouble?!"

"Okay, dude, yours was the last we worked on," Authoress defended her brother. "It was either that, or the portable stripper pole." She pointed her thumb to behind her.

"Weee!" Crazy said, having fun as he swung around with his index finger hooked onto the pole. He then slipped and flew to the wall, crashing through it. Then, the stripper pole broke started tipping sideways and fell on top of Crazy. He then started crying.

"So you guys went with plan B?" Kyle asked.

"Dude, the stripper pole was plan B," Lex told them.

"Ditto dit ditto dit dit dit ditto ditto," Ditto told them. Most everyone raised an eye brow at Ditto's sentence while m3At and Lex giggled.

"He said he really wanted you to throw away you manliness and have to dance 'exotically' to transform," m3At snickered. Everyone started snickering with him.

"Fine, I'll keep it," Kyle sighed. "…So, how do we activate these things, anyways?"

"Besides saying the words you said earlier, you have to find that out for yourselves," Aelita told everyone. "It wouldn't be as much fun if we told you each how to activate your transformations." Everyone groaned and looked at their new transformation devices along with the Smashers.

"And before I forget," Authoress added, "some of your outfits have had a couple of changes. Just a little warning."

"…I have no idea what I need to do," Rose told Pit as she looked at the device she now held in her hand. Everyone was like her in that respect at the time; not knowing what to do to activate their transformations.

_End of flashback_

_Some of the others have it real easy; all they have to do is make sure their holding their device like Sam. Len has to throw his and I have to snap and wave over mine. I think most if not all of us have figured out how to transform again, some of us taking longer than others._

_I had a lot of fun at the homecoming dance this year. Since I'm a sophomore, I wasn't eligible to be Homecoming Queen, but I did something just as awesome._

Rose smiled at the memory she had made that night.

_Flashback; Homecoming Dance_

"And your Homecoming King and Queen is-"

"Hey, everyone! Look at me!" Rose ran up on stage, interrupting the principle. She was wearing the same dress she had met Pit in. All at once, almost every single guy's nose started bleeding at once, the only exceptions being Pit, Len, Axl, and the ones who had already suffered from the dress's wrath (the last of that list having their eyes closed). Girls started punching their boyfriends and girls who came just as friends started laughing at their friend-dates.

"What in the world did you do?!" the principle asked her, holding his nose as well. When he turned to face the culprit, Rose was long gone off that stage.

"We can leave now," Rose told Pit. "Best. Homecoming. EVER!"

_End of Flashback_

_Anyways, the family is heading over to the capital this weekend to visit aunt Mary because she couldn't come to visit in Canada. We'll probably be leaving as soon as I finish writing this letter._

"Rose, are you about ready?!" Jean called up to her daughter.

"Almost!" Rose yelled back. She then got back to writing her letter.

_It seems that we're leaving now. See ya next time._

_Your little sister,_

_Rose_

_P.S. Silver went back to the future to do some research on how we can defeat Tabuu. Hopefully, he'll find something good. For some reason, Halona told him to learn Japanese and to not come back to this time until he saw her and Shelby again. She also gave him a necklace to have him wear the next time they saw each other. Weird, huh?_

Rose quickly dated the letter and placed it into the addressed and stamped envelope. She licked it shut and ran downstairs, grabbing a backpack filled with stuff for the trip along the way and her coat.

"Now Peach, you will be in charge," Craig told the 'high school student'. "There's money for you guys to order pizza in the silverware drawer and please don't make a mess of the place."

"I will make sure of it, Mr. Stevens," Peach smiled happily at him.

"I hope you have a good trip," Pit whispered to Rose. When Rose's father turned around, they gave each other a quick peck on the lips.

"Thanks," Rose whispered back.

"Come on!" Len yelled to his sister. "We're going!"

"Coming!" Rose yelled back. She waved back to everyone and entered the van with her siblings. The Smashers watched the van pull out of the driveway, Rose toss her letter into the mailbox, and onto the road that was shielded by the trees.

About an hour into the drive, all four were doing their homework. Rose and Len were pushing through their way through their Japanese homework; it wasn't hard, but there was a lot of it. Sam was working on figuring out the biology of a plant cell for a project she had to do. Axl, surprisingly, was struggling at adding four plus four. Craig was driving and Jean was listening to the radio. Suddenly, Craig's eyes widened and he slammed the brakes. Everyone managed the save their stuff from falling to the floor.

"Dad, what was that about?" Sam asked from the back. They looked through the windshield to see a miles long line of cars. Seeing this, Jean immediately changed the radio station.

"-repeat, everyone is to evacuate Salem immediately," the announcer said. "The United States Army has issued this evacuation order. This is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill." The four siblings looked at each other in a knowing way.

It was either a nuclear strike from another country or the Subspace Army. And there was no word about a nuclear strike from another country. Axl nodded to the door, the oldest of them already coming up with a plan. They all nodded back as Sam opened up the door.

"Where in the world do you think you're going?!" Craig accused all of them at once.

"To the gas station over there to get some drinks," Axl lied, pointing to a conveniently placed gas station on the side of the road. Before more questions could be asked, all four of them left the vehicle and ran between cars to the gas station. When they got there, they ran behind it so that they couldn't be seen from the road. When they got there, they all nodded at each other again.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL, MAKE UP!" Rose yelled while opening the compact that looked like Pit's badge Master Hand gave her. She snapped her fingers and waved her right hand over it, the inside having the Smashers' symbol with a white crystal with Pit's symbol engraved on it decorating it. The crystal gave off a light that surrounded her.

Inside the light, Rose's giant wings encircled her before stretching out to the sides, revealing that she was wearing the toga, her eyes closed, and her skin glowing white. She brought her arms out her sides, her left one angling up and the right angling down. White feathers started circling her left arm. When they were blown away, her left arm had the giant cuff on it. The same happened to her right. The feathers then started blowing around her. After the split second that she couldn't be seen, the sandal-boots and all the accessories were in place and her skin was back to normal. She spun, her wings shrinking to the correct size as she did so. She then posed with the sign for 'I love you' while standing on one foot on her tip toes, her eyes open to reveal them blue.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL, SET UP!" Sam shouted next, holding up a purple triangle jewel with Meta Knight's symbol engraved into it. Lightning started to crackle around her as she floated a few inches above the ground. She then held it above her head and it floated into the air.

The jewel glowed purple before becoming round and red. Pieces of Galaxia started floating up to it. The hilt formed around the jewel before the handle connected to the hilt. Then, the hilt was connected to the blade. The spikes then came out of the sword in an instant.

Sam leaned forward, lightning replacing her pants and shoes with black leggings. She held her arm out to the side, lightning traveling down it and replacing her shirt with a long sleeved black leotard. Lightning encompassed her feet to form Meta Knight's shoes. She held her arms out to the side so that lightning could make the gloves. Lighting shot at the back of her neck to form her cape. Lightning aimed at her head to turn her hair black and the mask to appear on her face. The lightning aimed at her hips formed her purple mini skirt. She grabbed the hilt of Galaxia, spinning it around as lightning flew off of her. When she landed on the ground, she held it reverse style.

Len took out a thorn-less rose he was hiding under his shirt. The rose started glowing white and his skin and clothes started glowing. His clothes reformed into a white tuxedo with white shoes, white gloves and a white tie. He then threw a white top hat to the side. It flew as his skin stopped glowing and his eyes turned red. The hat hovered over his head before landing. When it landed, instead of staying, it disappeared, turning his hair white.

"…That was WAY too flashy and long, you guys," Axl commented, having already donned his armor while the three of them were transforming.

"Well, what do you expect from that giant hand, his siblings, and his sister's wacked-up friends?" Len asked him. (Everyone from the Author's Notes: WE RESENT THAT!)

"…That's fair," Axl agreed.

"Boys, we don't have time to lose," Sam told them in a cold voice. "We need to get going." She sheathed Galaxia, her cape turned into bat wings, and she flew into the air.

"I'm with Sam on this one," Rose agreed. She jumped into the air before beating her angelic wings to catch up to her sister. Len and Axl shrugged. Len floated into the air while Axl jumped onto the dumpster, kicked off the building, wings extending from his back, and the jets in his boots igniting.

They hadn't been flying long when they decided that it was not a nuclear threat that caused everyone to evacuate. Axl's amazing eye sight revealed to everyone that it was an army of Primids that was attacking Salem. Rose and Sam started diving, Palutena's Bow and Galaxia at the ready, while Len and Axl stayed in the air, Len with his hands at the ready and Axl with his twin pistols.

Rose was the one who struck a Primid first. She hit it with an X-shape slash. Sam hit the one behind her, cutting it in half horizontally. They kept moving from Primid after Primid while their brothers provided air cover with shots of bullets and lasers. When they were working together, it didn't take long for them to clear the streets of the Primids.

"This is bad," Len said as he and Axl landed next to Rose and Sam.

"You're telling me," Rose answered. "This will be all over the 6 o'clock news! I've always liked being on stage, but I don't think I can handle being on TV all of a sudden."

"Well, that is bad, but I was talking about Primids being in our world," Len corrected her.

"…Oh…Right…"

"What about the US Army?" Sam asked in an emotionless voice. "I'd imagine they'll be coming soon." Axl then flinched, but it didn't seem that it was because of what Sam said. "Axl, what's wrong?"

"There's a little girl screaming," Axl told everyone. "This way." Axl ran off in the direction of the screams the other three couldn't hear. Rose and Sam jumped back into the air, gliding behind the Reploid while Len ran right behind him. It wasn't long before they could hear the girl and an even shorter time before they could actually see the girl. She was running away from three normal Primids that were gaining up on her. Axl dashed behind her and shot at all three Primids, making them turn back into Shadow Bugs.

"Hey," Rose said, landing ten feet in front of the little girl. "It's okay." She knelt down as the little girl ran into her arms, sobbing.

"A-are you an angel?" the little girl asked through her crying.

"Yes, I guess you could say that," Rose smiled at the little. "Do you know where your parents are at?" The little girl shook her head. "How about I help you get to the police? They'll help you find your parents. Would you like that?" The girl nodded again, getting the front of Rose's toga wet with tears. When Rose picked up the little child, she figured that she could fly with her, the kid weighing probably no more than forty pounds. "I'll be back as soon as I find the police outside the city." Rose flew into the sky with the girl in tow, struggling to stay in the air with the extra weight.

"Isn't this amazing?" Rose asked the little girl. The girl wiped her tears with her coat sleeve and nodded. "And look, there's the police. We're going to land, alright?" The girl nodded. Rose landed behind the same building she went behind earlier with the little girl. "Can you keep a secret?" The little girl nodded. Rose closed her eyes and was surrounded in a white glow. When it disappeared, she was back in her normal clothes and when she opened her eyes, they were brown.

"Come on," Rose told the little girl, setting her down on the ground. The girl grabbed Rose's hand and they walked up to the police together. "Excuse, me, officers." Two of the officers turned around to look at her. "I found this little girl and we don't know where her parents are at."

"Don't worry," one of them said. "We'll take her, make sure she's okay, and find out who her parents are." Rose sighed a breath of relief.

"Come here, little girl," the other officer coaxed her to coming with him. "I'll make sure that we find your parents." This prompted the girl to walk over toward the officer.

"Bye bye, Angel Lady," the girl said bye to Rose. Rose waved as the little girl was taken to a safe area.

"Angel Lady, huh?" Rose heard a familiar accusing tone behind her. She turned around to see her mother and father glaring at her. Her mother holding one of the feathers that had apparently fell off one of her wing in front of her accusingly.

 _/Oh sh(beep!)t, /_ was the only thing Rose could think of.


	44. Time Skip Part 2

_Nightingale City; Danielle's and Kirsten's house; Danielle's and Kirsten's room_

"Danielle, Kirsten, tell your friends it's time to eat!" a man's voice yelled from the bottom of the stairs up to Danielle, Kirsten, Ryan, Kyle, Lauren, Elinor, Rachel H., Jasmin and Jessica.

"Coming, Dad!" Kirsten yelled back down. "Let's go, you guys." They all started standing up.

"It was really nice of your dad to let us come over and stay for dinner," Jessica told the step-sisters.

"Sir's like that for a lot of stuff," Danielle replied as she opened the door for everyone. Right before Ryan walked out the bedroom door, he suddenly stopped.

"Ryan, are you alright?" Kyle asked his friend, noticing that he looked like he was going to pounce on a threat at any moment. Ryan slowly looked out the window. Kyle followed his gaze. His eyes widened when he saw what Ryan had sensed.

A Feyesh was staring right back at him. It blinked before going through a portal that was red.

"THE ARMY'S HERE!" Kyle yelled. This made Ryan snap. He ran towards the window and, shoulder first, smashed through the glass. The Feyesh backed up to avoid getting hit. Ryan took out a white key with the blue and orange accents, one side of the bow having Samus's symbol in both colors while the other side had the red Smashers' symbol from his pocket. He held it above his head. It glowed a bright blue as he stopped in midair.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS!" Ryan shouted. A panel suddenly appeared before him. "TEXTURE ON!" He inserted the key into the panel and turned it. The word PERMISSION appeared in an arc over the panel before Ryan was swallowed in a blue light. When the light disappeared, the key was floating in front of him in a light blue light and there were cybernetic blue runes circling around a huge disc system appeared above and below him, preparing the stage for his transformation. (Master Hand: As you can see, we paid a lot of money for this transformation to be possible.) Ryan cupped the light with his hands and brought it to his chest which absorbed the item. His clothes then started turning blue in patches with the blue parts disappearing shortly after being formed. After a few moments, Ryan was only left in his boxers (Aelita: Fan service! (female readers squee in delight)). A huge surge of visible blue power came up from underneath Ryan, surrounding him in a tornado-like vortex.

Blue lightning sparked for a second at the bottom, disrupting the flow of energy. It exploded outwards, showing Ryan with only the body part of the Zero Suit on. He threw his arms out to the side. Pieces of the suit hit his arms, one then the other. They moved onto his arms like a symmetrical puzzle. Claws, at the same time, came out of the floor and put the shoes and legs onto Ryan. The lines then started forming on the suit by starting as blue light a foot away from Ryan's body before closing in on him. The last things to appear were the symbols on Ryan's chest and back. The disk system faded away before Ryan started to fall to the ground again.

When he landed on the snow atop of the ground, he saw what appeared to be hundreds, if not thousands of Mites of all the colors closing in on the house. He held his Paralyzer at the ready and started kicking the Mites.

"What in the world is going on up here?!" Danielle's mother/ Kirsten's step-mother walked into the room to see seven stunned teenagers looking out a broken window.

"I'm going to go help him," Jasmin said, putting a foot on the window sill.

"Jasmin, don't!" her older sister tried to stop her to no avail.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL!" Jasmin yelled as she leaped out the window. The mother behind them ran towards her, but failed to grab Jasmin in time. A purple, perfectly cut jewel attached to a string around Jasmin's neck with Ike's symbol, the Smashers' symbol (accented red), and a forgotten language carved on it flew out of her t-shirt. " _Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron_ ~" Jasmin sang. As she sang, her body started glowing a yellow hue. The gem sparkled for a moment before a huge power exploded underneath her.

Two purple rings made of that same power formed around Jasmin, one around her upper body, the diameter larger than her arm span, the second around her hips, about half the diameter of the first. Jasmin held her arms out to the side as the rings lifted her up into the air. Purple runes started surrounding her as he body lost all detail and she turned pure purple. A second Jasmin came out of the first, this one red. As the runes passed by, the purple Jasmin had an attire change.

Her pants and shirt started appearing from her ankles and worked their way up her body. When that was done, flashes of light carrying her attire started striking her, adorning Jasmin with her headband, shoulder guard, cape, gloves, sword, belt, and boots. When it was done, the red Jasmin reentered the purple one, her skin returning to its natural color, her hair becoming purple and her eyes becoming blue, she slashed her sword once before beginning her descent to the ground.

"AETHER!" Jasmin yelled, throwing Ragnell high above her head. She leaped upwards, grabbed the hilt, and started falling towards the ground at an abnormally fast rate. When she landed, she hit a few Mites, making them disappear.

"How in the world can Tabuu still make his army?" Jessica questioned the others.

"We can figure that out later," Elinor told her. "Right now, what we need to do is get out there and fight!"

"I agree with Elinor on this one," Lauren agreed.

"No, let's get out of here," Rachel H. told them instead. "They might stop if we leave."

"There's a remote in my desk," Danielle pointed at her desk. "We can try it out."

"What in the world is going on here?!" the mother asks them all in a desperate voice. Her plea fell on deaf ears, however, as she saw Kirsten reach into the desk.

"Got it!" Kirsten told her. She opened a portal and went inside of it. As expected, her step-mother stopped in the middle of a sentence. They all looked outside to, surprisingly, see all the Mites frozen as well. Jasmin and Ryan looked around, not quite sure what to do at this point.

"I'll go tell Kirsten that it worked," Jessica volunteered. "I'll also start making phone calls. Get rid of the Mites and then come to Smash Mansion." She left the remote on the desk and jumped through the portal.

"Alright then!" Rachel H., now with better hopes of beating them all, said as she started getting her transformation device out.

"Um… mine's in my vehicle…" Kyle trailed off.

"In other words, you're not going to transform," Lauren read the underlying message as she got a pair of black ballet shoes out of her back pack. One toe had Mr. G&W's symbol on it while the other had the Smashers' symbol.

"F(beep!)k no!" Kyle told them. He then walked through the portal.

"I'm actually with him on this one, I'm leaving," Danielle agreed as she walked through the portal.

"Well, if everyone else is leaving, I'm leaving," Rachel H. said, walking though the portal.

"Well, I'll save my strength for later," Elinor gave a lousy excuse and walked through the portal before it closed.

"Well, let's do this," Lauren said, taking her shoes off. "SUPER SMASH BROTHERS MELEE!" She stepped into the ballet slippers.

The ribbons gained a life of their own and wrapped themselves around her ankles before going surrounding the rest of her body. Lauren screamed in pain as her body changed into unnatural shapes. Pixels started flying in the air surrounding her, kicking up a bunch of wind. As the ribbons flattened themselves against her body to create a tutu with her clothing as she began to become 2D and become black. The wind stopped. The pixels started falling to the ground as Lauren finished her transformation into a black, 2D figure.

Lauren jumped out the window and floated down to the ground. She cartwheeled through the frozen Mites and caught up with a confused Jasmin and Ryan. They looked at her, hoping that she had the answers and hoping that she would turn sideways so that they could see her.

"The others went back to the mansion," Lauren explained. "Apparently, them going there stopped the Mites."

"Great, then let's take them down," Jasmin said with enthusiasm.

"Well, this just became so much easier," Ryan agreed. They all then jumped into action.

Lauren used a chair to take out two before grabbing a frying pan to flip stuff out of it and onto her enemies. She used a manhole cover to take down two more. Ryan came over in front of her and punched a couple more. Jasmin then dashed in front of him and slashed a few more out of existence. The three then split up again to take more of them down. Lauren continued to use the Judge's hammer, holding a card with the number 5 on it. She ran forward before using the firecracker to blow away the Mites close to her. She used the Judge's hammer again, this time getting a 9. The Mites she hit collided into other Mites and took them down along with them. She looked over to see Ryan whip a few away before being done on his end. Jasmin slammed a few into the ground while Lauren used a match to get rid of the last one.

"It must've looked like a lot from above since they're so small," Ryan reasoned.

"Actually, there were only about 200 Mites here," Jasmin told Ryan. "We had gotten a fair amount of them before Lauren came to help us. By the way, I do like the addition of the ballet attire."

"You really think so?" Lauren asked, turning sideways so that they could get a better look at it.

"Definitely," Jasmin told her. "Now, let's get to the others. I believe that the Wii Remote is back in Kirsten's and Danielle's room." The three started walking towards the house.

_Smash Mansion; Living Room_

Everyone from the Author's Notes was watching the three happily murdering Mite after Mite while the song 'So Happy Together' by the Turtles. They swayed back and forth to the beat of the song, smiling at the massacre that was happening on the TV. It didn't take long for the group before it was all over.

"Ditto dit ditto dit dit ditto," Ditto told the others.

"So true, Ditto, so true" m3At agreed to whatever Ditto said. "Hey, Authoress, where can we get one of those Smasher Apps?"

"You have to be related to Master Hand or his girlfriend," Authoress replied. Everyone else 'awed' in disappointment.

"C'mon, everyone," Master Hand floated into the room. "Everyone from the Real World is coming for an emergency meeting with the Smashers. Apparently, the Subspace Army has invaded the Real World." Everyone 'awed' in disappointment.

"That means this story is coming to an end," nite train said disappointedly.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Authoress asked him. "We still have more to do before this story is over. We still have at least another ten chapters before it's over."

"Then what are we waiting for, the end of the universe?" Lex asked no one in particular. "Let's get to that meeting!" Everyone got out of their chair and walked into the big meeting room that was only used for the most important of the meetings. The group sat in the last row as Master Hand stood up in front of the entire room.

"Now, everyone, we will get started when everyone has shown up," Master Hand told them.

"When will that be?" Mr. Game and Watch asked the giant hand.

"As soon as Jessica finishes calling everyone," the hand replied. "In the meantime, Jigglypuff wanted to sing to all of you."

"NO!" everyone but Red yelled at once.

"Too late," Master Hand said as Jigglypuff entered the stage.

"Jigglypuff, jiggly~puff," Jigglypuff sang. After the first few words, most everyone in the room started feeling sleepy.

"Damn…that…hand…" Aelita said before she fell asleep along with everyone else in the room.

"Jigglupuff, jigglypuff. Jigg-" Jigglypuff stopped singing when she noticed that everyone had fallen asleep sans Red who was wondering why everyone was asleep. "Why the…" she puffed up. She took the top of her microphone/ marker off and started drawing on everyone's faces.

_Five minutes later_

Rose (normal), Sam (transformed), Len (transformed), and Axl (in his armor) were walking right outside the room with tears streaming down Rose's face and her breathing all kinds of irregular.

"Oh my gosh, Rose," Pit (in his regular attire) saw her and jogged over to her. "Are you okay?" Rose tried to explain, but her crying was too heavy for her to get anything out but a few, small words that didn't convey anything.

"Mom and Dad found out," Len explained. "She was the one who had to explain."

"Rose," Pit realized the severity of the situation. He wrapped his arms around her and she quickly did the same in hopes to calm down. "It's okay. Look, I bet Crazy has something in his junk pile that will make them forget."

"Really?" Rose whispered.

"Really," Pit told her. "Now, how about we go inside, okay?" Rose nodded, wiping some tears away. The five entered the room to see Red laughing while Jigglypuff had drawn on everybody's faces. Axl quickly joined Red in the laughing, Sam raised an eyebrow behind her mask, Len snickered, Pit thanked Palutena that he needed to go to the bathroom before he came to the emergency meeting, and Rose cheered up a bit. After they opened the door, everyone that was asleep started to wake up.

"Why do I feel marker on myself?" Mr. Game and Watch asked himself despite the marker being black as well. He looked next to him to see that Master Hand was not spared and that Harley and Elizabeth pointing and laughing at each other. Tommy and Brach were doing the same thing.

"Oh, gross," Peach tried to wipe the marker off her face to no avail.

"Why, Jigglypuff?" Ash asked with a desperate look on his face.

"Because you all fell asleep!" Jigglypuff said with a huff.

"I so envy you," Pikachu told Red. The Pokémon Trainer just scratched the back of his head.

"Alright, everyone, we're just waiting for the three back in the Real World-"

"We're here!" Lauren interrupted as she, Ryan, and Jasmin (all transformed) walked into the room, effectively interrupting Master Hand. They all busted a gut laughing at all the doodles the majority of the faces were sporting. Marth muttered some foreign profanities at the three.

"As I was saying," Master Hand resumed his speech. "Now, the only person we have to wait for is Silver-"

"I told him to come here the next time he sees me," Halona told Master Hand. "He apparently hasn't yet."

"Whatever, we'll just get on with the meeting," Master Hand said. "Now, as some of you already know, Tabuu is now able to attack the Real World." Many gasped at this revelation. "Two places have already been attacked, but at least we know that they can be stopped if someone from the Real World is here."

"That doesn't mean anything," Shadow spoke up. "We need to defeat Tabuu now."

"Um, yeah, about that," Master Hand started. If he was in his human form, he would've been scratching the back his head. "I believe to have a better chance at beating Tabuu, we need to get the others."

"What others?" Diddy asked.

"The five that were in Melee but not in Brawl," Master Hand explained. "We already have Dr. Mario here, but we also need to get Roy, Mewtwo, Pichu, and Link's ancestor known as Young Link." Master Hand could suddenly feel enormous tension coming from a couple of different places around the room.

"We had them," Brach said with clenched teeth. "We had them, and you made us send them back home."

"When did you have them?" Master Hand asked.

"When I freed them from the tubes," Rose growled, her earlier despair all but forgotten in her rage. "You wouldn't listen to what I had to say." Master Hand, just now realizing his mistake, tried to slowly back away. This only made Pit, Rose, Peach, Brach, Zelda, Tommy, and Len all lunged at him. He cried out in pain as most everyone else egged the others on.

_Twenty minutes later_

The ones beating up Master Hand finally sat down, glad that their work was done. Master Hand, however, was on the ground looking like a bloody pulp.

"You okay, bro?" Crazy floated up to his brother.

"I'll be fine," Master Hand miraculously healed. (Jasmin: I'm still confused to how he does that. It defies all laws of-/ Jessica: DON'T YOU DARE GO BACK THERE!/ Jasmin: What? I was going to say nature./ Jessica: Oh.) He turned back to everyone else. "Now, because of this new predicament, we're going to get five more people from the Real World."

"Who did you have in mind?" Chelsey asked.

"Well, I already know of one person who would help us without question," Master Hand told them. "The four others, let's just say, a few of you already know."

"Oh, great," Sam looked at the floor in regret.

_Half an hour later; Real World; Nightingale City; Mall_

"Hello?" Annie, still wearing her school uniform, called out, hoping that someone would answer her. She had been walking through the mall with a couple of friends when suddenly, everyone stopped all at once. "Is anyone not frozen in time? Is this a prank because if it is I swear I'll-"

"It's not a prank," she heard a voice tell her. She turned around to see Len (normal) behind a couple of people. "Time really has stopped."

"Len!" Annie waved, quickly maneuvering her way in-between the people to get her boyfriend. "Do you have any idea why this is happening and we're the only ones who are still moving?"

"We're not the only ones who can still move," Len told her. "But Annie, the ones who can still move aren't here anymore."

"What?" Annie asked him. "Why do you say that?" Len took a deep breath before continuing.

"You remember Super Smash Brothers Brawl, right?" he asked her.

"What does this have to do with anything?" she asked back.

"Tabuu exists," Len said bluntly. "My family, friends, the other Smashers, and I are fighting back against him since he survived the Subspace Emissary."

"Okay, yeah," Annie nodded. "I get it; I'm dreaming and if you pinch me I'll wake up." Len pinched her. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"To prove that you're not dreaming," Len replied. "Just come with me and everything will be made clear, I promise." He held out his hand for her to take. She hesitantly took it. He led her through the crowd to a portal that was in the middle of the food court.

"No," Annie said in disbelief.

"Come one," Len told her. He almost had to drag her through to get her to go through the portal with him.

_Vancouver, Canada_

Maggie and John were scared. Their parents were frozen and they had no idea how to deal with it. They were currently in the corner, wishing that it wasn't true.

"Maggie, John, are you there?" they heard a familiar voice. "If you're here, please say something. It's me, Axl, your new cousin. Come on, Axl, think; it's Friday. Where would they be at?"

"Come on, John," Maggie told her younger brother. One gold eye met two and John knew that Maggie wouldn't let anything bad happen to them. To prove her point, Maggie bit the end of her thumb so hard that it started to bleed.

"Maggie, is that you?" Axl asked. He then entered the room they were in, armor still on. He smiled a smile of pure relief before he saw that Maggie's thumb was bleeding. "Oh my gosh, you're bleeding!" He grabbed some tissues from a nearby Kleenex box and wrapped a few around her thumb. "John, do you know where the Band-Aids are?"

"Yes," John admitted.

"I need you to go get some for me, okay?" John nodded and rushed off to get some. "What in the world did you do to your thumb to make it bleed like this?"

"I bit it," Maggie told him.

"Why in the world did you bite it?" Axl asked her. Maggie only looked down, not wanting to answer Axl's question.

"Here," John handed Axl a box of Band-Aids.

"Thanks, John." Axl took his free hand and rubbed the top of John's head. He grabbed the box, took some out, and started bounding them to the bleeding part of Maggie's thumb. It didn't take long for Axl to bandage her appendage. "There, all better."

"Axl, do you know what's going on?" John asked him.

"Well, yeah," Axl told her. "Time has stopped and we're moving around it."

"That's impossible," Maggie said without looking up. "There is no way that time could have stopped."

"If you come with me, I can prove it has," Axl smirked. Maggie took on the challenge as Axl led them to outside their home.

_Savannah, Georgia_

Erin was scared, but for a completely different reason. She was home alone and there were two strangers trying to find her. She didn't know what would happen if or when they caught her. She hid in a closet, hoping they wouldn't find her there. There were a lot of footsteps in the area and they were getting louder by the second.

"Come on out, girl!" a mean person, female from the sounds of it, stomped through the house. Suddenly, Erin's closet door opened up. Before she could scream, a metal hand covered her mouth. Her panicking reached new heights until the person spoke.

"Erin, it's me, Sam," Sam (transformed) whispered to her. Erin, still panicking, could barely recognize her cousin with the weird costume and the blue eyes. "Listen to me, we have to get out of here before Kelly finds us." She helped Erin get to her feet. "Follow me." At this point, Erin sees the sword Sam is holding in her right hand and the cape that seemed to be alive attached to her back.

"Where are you?" Kelly (transformed) says in a sing-song voice at the end of the hallway. Sam stopped Erin from moving forward.

"Run," Sam whispered to the scared girl. She grabbed her hand and practically dragged her to the other side of the hallway. Kelly, on the opposite side, noticed this and started running after them. Erin kept running outside as Sam dashed backwards. Kelly didn't expect this and couldn't react when Sam slashed her. This stunned Kelly for a second which was just Sam needed.

"Damn you!" Kelly cursed at Sam as the latter dashed back over to where Erin was standing.

"Take the blue one!" Sam yelled at Erin. Not thinking twice or even thinking why those portals even existed, Erin entered the blue one.

_Nowhere Islands; Tazmily Village_

"I just got a letter from your clone back in the Real World," Halona told Shelby as the two drank tea. "It said that you're actually moving back in a few days!"

"Oh my gosh, are you serious?!" Shelby asked.

"Dead serious," Halona confirmed. Claus and Lucas brought the two squealing girls tea. Halona thanked them in English while Shelby did the same in Japanese before going back to squealing.

" _What language are they even speaking?_ " Claus asked Lucas.

" _It's called English,_ " Lucas told him. " _Apparently, our ancestors spoke it a long time ago._ "

" _No wonder I can't understand a single thing they're saying,_ " Claus spoke back.

"Congratulations, Shelby," Forever, sitting on the table. "This is great! Soon, you'll be back with everybody else in the Real World."

"I know!" Shelby couldn't contain her excitement. "I can't wait!"

"Well, how's your therapy going?" Halona asked her friend.

"Great," Shelby smiled. "I can walk without crutches and Claus can lift light objects now. And before you ask, I've learnt a lot of Japanese while I was here. I hope I can learn more."

"That's great!" Halona smiled for her friend. Halona then took a deep breath. "Shelby, there's a reason why Lucas and I came today."

"What is it?" Shelby asked, her smile faltering just a tad.

"Well, the entire universe is still in danger and we're going to need your help," Halona admitted.

"Well, this isn't the first time I helped save it," Shelby told her.

"If Shelby is going, then I'm coming with you guys," Forever told the two. "After all, you two are my friends and it's my job to help you guys out."

"Just tell us where to sign up," Shelby said.

"How about after we finish our tea?" Halona suggested. Shelby and Forever agreed, the three of them giggling.

_Smash Mansion_

"Oh. My. God." Annie was standing in front of Mario with a look of pure shock. She continued to stare at him with her mouth open. Mario cleared his throat.

"Is-a she okay?" Mario asked Len.

"Just give her a few days and she'll be 100 percent okay with all of this," Len told the plumber. A portal opened up not too far away to reveal Axl, Maggie, and John walking through.

"Woah," John said, eyes wide with curiosity. "Cool! We were just in one place and now we're in a totally new place!"

"How is this even possible?" Maggie asked more questions.

"Giant, floating, talking hand magic," Axl explained. Maggie glared at him while John ran off to go explore. "John, don't go off by yourself!" Axl ran after him. Another portal then opened up which caused Sam and Erin to run into the room. Sam and Erin started panting.

"Good job," Sam told her younger cousin.

"Where are we?" Erin asked.

"We're at Smash Mansion," Sam told her. "This is where a bunch of video game characters get together to compete in tournaments."

"What?" Annie questioned her. Her eyes then widened when she recognized Sam, but saw that she was dressed up like Meta Knight.

"Yep," Sam told Annie. "Video games are real. There are countless worlds out there, each one holding a video game or video game series. Right now, we're in the one that holds the Super Smash Brothers tournament and is home to the Ice Climbers. Seriously, we just drove a few hours and there was their home at the base of a mountain."

"How is that possible?" Maggie asked her. "Science does agree that life on other planets is possible, but-"

"Don't you dare pull a Jasmin on us, you hear me, young lady," Sam commanded her younger cousin. "C'mon, let's catch up with Axl." She was then surrounded in a dark purple glow. When they stopped glowing, she was wearing her normal street and her eyes had gone back to their original brown color. The three newcomers looked at her as if they never saw anyone do that before (oh wait, they haven't). Sam led the way with Maggie and Erin following closely behind them. Len noticed that Annie wasn't moving and decided to push her all the way.

The group eventually caught up with Axl and John who were in the living room. John was currently talking to the royalty that was currently living there. He was asking them all sorts of questions which they answered to the best of their abilities. Axl was chuckling in the background.

"What in the world is that… thing?!" Maggie yelled, pointing at Sonic.

"I'm not a thing; I'm a hedgehog!" Sonic told her.

"Oh. My. God," Annie said again, staring at Marth, Peach, Zelda, and Sonic. As she continued to stare, the four started to become uncomfortable.

"Give her a few days," Len told them.

"Could all the newcomers please make their way to the Control Room at this time," Master Hand's voice was heard on the speaker system. Len pushed Annie as Sam and Axl led the other three to the room.

As they continued on, Annie just kept saying 'Oh. My. God' whenever she saw a new Smasher or someone from school. Maggie kept thinking how this was all possible. Erin was confused, not really understanding what was going on around her. John, however, was having the time of his life seeing all the different people and animals that walked on two legs. It wasn't long before they reached the control room. Master Hand was waiting there with Shelby, Halona, Forever, and Lucas.

"Shelby!" Len let his girlfriend fall to the ground as he went up to hug his friend from long ago.

"Len, you're here, too?!" Shelby was amazed to see him.

"Yep," Len told her. "Apparently, you came and left after I went to go train."

"Now that we have all of you here, I will explain a few things," Master Hand told them.

"What in the world are you?!" Maggie asked, horrified by the sight in front of her. The Hand sighed.

"My name is Master Hand. I am a giant, floating, talking right hand and I'm in charge against the fight against Tabuu."

"Who's Tabuu?" Erin asked.

"He is an evil man who wants to take over the Real World so that he can take over the universe," Master Han told them. No one noticed Annie getting up off the floor. "I gathered you and many other people here to see to it that he is stopped forever."

"How is this even all possible?!" Maggie asked.

"We might have another Jasmin on our hands," Master Hand muttered to himself. "It is possible by-"

"DUDE! DON'T TELL THEM THE SECRET OF THE UNIVERSE!" Authoress made her presence known in the room. She then noticed Annie blankly looking at the control panel in the room. "DON'T TOUCH-"

Suddenly, the mansion exploded. And it wasn't Crazy's fault this time. Go figure.


	45. A Time of War Part 1

_Three Hours Later_

"…Really?"

Surprisingly, it was Donkey Kong who said that.

Everyone was huddled outside. There were some groups that were talking to themselves, but others were talking to Master Hand. Luckily, no one was hurt except the one that pressed the button aka Annie (she was lying on a salvaged medical bed covered from head to toe in bandages). The once glorious Smash Mansion and everything inside of it was now just a giant pile of rubble.

"Give her a few DAYS!" Len yelled at the ape and anyone else that wanted to belittle his girlfriend.

"How is it that none of us are hurt?" Maggie asked no one in particular. "This is completely against what I've been raised upon!"

"Can't you just be grateful that we're alive and NOT hurt?" Erin asked her cousin as John, Harley, and Elizabeth ran around in the background, playing a game.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for that," Maggie told her. "I am just wondering how!"

"Magic," Axl explained. "Before you say anything, I know, it sounds ridiculous, but it's the truth." He then gave a big grin to the two. Erin noticed that he was no longer wearing the armor, but he had two white box-like things on his ears.

"Why do you have those things on your ears?" Erin pointed at the boxes.

"What things on my ears?" Axl felt them for what Erin was seeing, but was oblivious to what she was looking for.

"Everyone, may I have your attention, please?" Master Hand asked. After a few moments, everyone was looking at him. "Now, while the mansion is destroyed, that does not mean we stop trying to get the other four. We will have some of you go to get one of them back." Crazy then pushed the giant roulette into view.

 _/Out of everything else that was in the mansion, THAT managed to come out without a scratch on it?! /_ Jasmin thought to herself with a sweat drop going down her head. _/I really shouldn't be surprised at this point. /_

"Crazy," Master Hand looked at his youngest sibling.

"You got it, bro!" Crazy gave him a thumbs up. He then pulled the lever. The wheels started going around in a circle for a while. When they stopped. The first and third pictures was the Fire Emblem symbol in red while the second was a picture of Shelby.

"Should Shelby even go there?" Rose suddenly had the thought. "She hasn't been walking for very long and chances are, we'll be walking into war."

"What?" Shelby looked at her friend.

"She'll be fine," Master Hand waved her off. "Now, would you like to explain about-"

"I DO!" Authoress yelled at her brother. "Roy is a genius in his own right! He led the entire disorganized Lycian League's army to victory against the country of Bern AND killed the demon dragon Idenn when he was only fifteen years old which also makes him the youngest lord in all of Fire Emblem history! He's also SO CUTE~!"

"I thought you liked Axl?" Aelita asked her friend. "That was the only reason I wanted him to sign those things." Authoress then spotted him in the crowd.

"AXL~!" she leaped. Sam pulled him out of the way, allowing the crazed woman to fall face first on the ground.

"…She must have a thing for red heads when it comes to video games," nite train theorized out loud.

"Anyways," Master Hand got everyone back on topic. "Who wants to go to Lycia and get Roy back instead of helping rebuild the really big Smash Mansion?" Everyone raised their hands. "… You do realize only humans and those that look like humans can go, right?" All the non-human-looking ones lowered their hands and hanged their heads in dejection. "You also realize I'm only letting eleven of you can go with Shelby, right?" Halona's cell phone then rang.

"Hello?" she answered. "Hey! How are you doing?" She paused. "Well, we're seeing who can go to Roy's world. You know who Roy is, right?" She waited. "Yeah, him. You'll meet us there?" Silence. "Alright! See you in a few!" She hung up. "Silver's gonna meet us there!"

"But he's not even human!" Fox complained.

"Trust me, we have that covered; he WILL look human," Halona told Fox. "He also wants me and Forever to be there to see him again! And Forever can go because Fairies can go anywhere!"

"…" Master Hand didn't know what to say; he didn't quite believe her. "Okay then, who else wants to go besides Silver, Shelby, Halona, Forever, and Marth?" The giant hand failed to see the entire veteran Smashers from Melee become nervous while Marth's face twisted with pure rage. Even the ones that didn't know why Marth was feeling that way got extremely nervous.

"I am going and you can't stop me!" Authoress declared as she epically stood up from the ground.

"Me, too!" Lex declared. "We red heads must stick together!"

"I'll go!" nite train told the hand.

"I really don't want to help with rebuilding that mansion," Aelita agreed to go.

"I'm going to sit this one out," m3At told the others. "I promised some other friends to meet up with them at the mall today."

"Ditto ditto dit dit ditto," Ditto added, pointing at Aelita's Wii Remote. Aelita, not understanding Ditto but getting the base meaning of what he wanted, opened a purple portal for them and they walked through it.

"I'll go," Rose raised her hand. "I think Roy will recognize me from Subspace."

"I'll go, too!" Pit said a little bit too quickly. "I can hide my wings to blend in."

"So, who else should go?" Master Hand asked no one in particular.

"How about this?" Rose suggested. "Since there are a lot of people and the last time we went to a Fire Emblem world, we were there for a week! (Jessica: It only took us a few hours and we went at the same time as you guys did, but oh well!) If we wanted to, we could switch schedules so that everyone that has a chance can go there."

"That's a good idea," Master Hand agreed. "For now, Axl will go with you. You will switch out every day with the exception of Shelby and Halona."

"That sounds like a good plan," Forever nodded. "That way, in case Shelby needs to fight and hasn't won Roy over yet, they can transform and become Pretty Cure!"

"Well, I'm out of here!" Rose told everyone. She quickly took out a Wii Remote and used it to open a portal. Everyone but those from the Author's Notes minus m3At and Ditto quickly followed behind her.

"Alright, everyone, on the count of three," Lex told the others. "Three!" The four of them threw smoke bombs onto the ground causing lots of smoke to get into the air. Everyone around them coughed as the smoke lifted, walking away as they did so.

"Man, we look awesome!" nite train commented to Aelita, Lex, and himself. (Note to readers: Look up Fire Emblem: Awakening for what the costumes really look like.) nite train was dressed up as an male Assassin with his cloak and other clothes being green underneath the silver armor and brown leather straps and his pants being shoved into tall boots. He held a bow in hand and had quivers with knives dangling from his hips. Lex looked like a female Swordsmaster with her outfit being red along with black armor and having two swords at her side along with her regular broadsword in her hand. Aelita was dressed up as a black and purple female War Cleric with an axe in her hand, a healing staff on her back, and a bandana over her ears. Her clothes hid her tail from view.

"OH MY GOD!" Lex screamed. The other two looked at Authoress and screamed as well.

"What?!" Authoress asked them, more than a little ticked off at their reaction. She was wearing the Tactician's clothes from Fire Emblem: Awakening (Authoress: Not yet available in this timeline!) just like how the Avatar would. However, what startled everyone was not the face that she wasn't wearing yellow; it was the fact that she had shrunken down slightly with her hair being stark white and in a different hair style.

"You look too different!" nite train yelled.

"Hey, I had to go to Fire Emblem: Awakening and be the Avatar for three and a half years! It was the best time of my life – but I was still forced to go there against my will!" Authoress yelled back. "And while I'm dressed up like this, please call me Robin; that's what everyone else called me when I'm like this."

"So, are you ever going to go back, Robin?" Aelita asked as the four of them started walking through the portal.

"Probably," she answered. "I do have a husband and two children there after all." nite train and Lex looked at each other, not knowing how to cope with the new information they just heard.

_Elibe; Border between Lycia and Bern (15 miles from Laus)_

As they walked out of the portal, Rose tripped. This caused everyone else to fall on top of her with Axl being on top.

"Heavy," Rose muttered from the bottom of the pile. "Get off, please." Eventually, everyone was able to do so. When they did so, Robin, nite train, Lex, and Aelita walked through the portal.

"From now until we get out of here, call me Robin," the Tactician told the rest of the group. "And before you ask why, it's because it has something to do with Marth's kingdom's future." Marth raised an eyebrow at her, but said nothing. "So, does anyone know where we're going?" Everyone looked around the green and somewhat hilly landscape while Rose pulled out a pair of binoculars from her purse.

"Over there is a camp," she pointed out. "And I think they're flag has the symbol of Lycia on it."

"If Lycia is where Roy is from, it would be a good place to start looking for him," Forever told the others. Marth glared away from the others when she said Roy's name. "Let's hope your legs can handle the distance, Shelby." Shelby just sighed at the fairy's concern.

"What about me?" a voice said from above the group. Everyone looked up to see a boy that suspiciously looked like a smaller, male version of when Rose transformed to use Silver's powers floating down to them.

"Silver!" Shelby and Halona said at the same time. When he landed on the ground, the two girls ran/ walked up to him and had a group hug.

"Everyone, this is Silver _Hedgeington_ ," Halona told the others, emphasizing his last name for some reason.

"You mean Silver the Hedgehog," Pit told them not as a question but as a statement. Halona nodded while Shelby looked confused. Halona then whispered something into her ear. A look of shock came over Shelby's face.

"Thanks to this pendant Halona found in Crazy's junk pile, I am disguised as one hundred percent human," Silver smirked, showing off the strange-looking pendant.

"He helped us out a lot in the past," Forever explained to everyone else. "However, the version of Silver you met was before he met me and helped out with Pretty Cure. He probably met the two again just recently."

"For me, it was only a week ago that they saved time from being destroyed and two years from leaving Smash Mansion," Silver explained. "For them, saving the universe was over two years and me leaving the mansion was a few months, but at least we're all on the same page now."

"Are we done talking?" Axl asked. "All we've done so far is talk and nothing else! Let's get moving, I'm bored!" Those from the Author's Notes agreed with Axl and they all decided to start walking towards the camp. As they started walking, Rose handed Pit a cape from her purse. He thanked her and quickly put it on.

Meanwhile, at the camp, things were not looking so well. Bandits had just tried to attack their supplies and while they managed to have not a single crumb of food being taken from them, there were some that were injured and were being treated in the medical tents. Healers were running around the place trying to get as much done as they could while those that weren't in the fight started talking about things they heard from the fellow, injured comrades.

" _Did you hear what some of the others were saying?_ " Dieck talked to a few members of his mercenary group in Japanese. " _They've been saying that Lord Roy was the one to stop the bandits last night._ "

" _That seems unlikely these days,_ " Shanna replied. " _Especially with… his condition…_ " She trailed off, not being able to say more.

" _There has to be an explanation!_ " Wade agreed. " _If only I could have a spar against him…_ "

" _Is fighting all you ever think about?_ " Lot asked, already knowing the answer to his question. While the tree men kept discussing about different topics, Shanna looked over to Roy's tent, worried about the man they were currently working under.

The interior of the tent was very dark with only a lit candle carefully placed in the corner to give off light. Roy was sitting on the cot, his cape lying next to him and his head resting in his hands, covering up his eyes. By the table across from him, a girl with blue hair and red clothing was rolling up some bandages.

"How are you doing, Roy?" a teenage girl with blue hair and red clothing asked in English as she turned around to face him. Roy just sighed.

"Honestly," he started, his voice cracking as he spoke, "I'm scared, Lilina."

"I'd be surprised if you weren't," she smiled, although he couldn't see it. She took a seat next to him on the cot. She slowly grabbed his head and pulled it towards her chest. Roy didn't do anything to stop her. "You've been through so much these past few weeks I don't really know what to say. But listen, Roy, no matter what happens to you, whether it be good or bad, I'll always be there by your side. Okay?"

"Thank you, Lilina," Roy told her. A tear slid down his cheek as pulled Lilina into a hug. "Thank you." They stayed that way for a few minutes before Roy was the one to pull away from the hug. "Help put the bandages on?"

"Yeah," Lilina told him. She got up and walked over to the table to grab some bandages.

" _Lord Roy!_ " a voice from outside the tent yelled in Japanese. " _There are twelve strangers walking towards camp! Half of them are wearing strange clothes and the other half are carrying weapons! What should we do?_ "

" _I will be out as soon as I am able,_ " Roy responded in the same language. " _When I am, I will take a small group with me and we will talk with the group. Please ask five people who are able to prepare._ "

" _Yes, sir!_ " the voice responded. Roy and Lilina listened to the sound of footsteps leaving the vicinity of his tent.

"Please be careful out there, Roy," Lilina asked him as she grabbed a clean roll of bandages. She walked back over to him and started wrapping it around his head.

"I always am," Roy replied with a slight smirk.

After a few minutes, Lilina had finished with her task. Roy stood up from the cot and put his cape back on. He then walked out of the tent with her not too far behind. The group that was to be sent with him – Alen, Wolt, Chad, Fir, and Thite – walked up to Roy.

"We're ready to march when you are, my Lord," Alen addressed Roy.

" _Then let's go_ ," Roy told the others. " _Allen, Wolt, Chad, Fir, get there by land as fast as you can. Thite, take me to them by air._ " Everyone nodded as Thite helped Roy onto her Pegasus before flying off. The other four started going as fast as they could on foot towards the direction of the winged animal. " _Thite, do you see the group?_ "

" _Yes, milord,_ " Thite spoke back. " _There are twelve of them, like was said. Some of them are strangely dressed as well. The others are carrying weapons. They might be a group of mercenaries protecting some travelers._ "

" _It is better to be safe rather than sorry,_ " Roy told her.

" _Excuse me!_ " Thite yelled down to the travelers, some of which understood what she was saying. " _Where are you headed?!_ "

"What did she say?" Lex asked no one in particular. Robin, nite train, and Aelita all shrugged their shoulders.

" _We're traveling to find Lord Roy of Pherae,_ " Rose yelled up to her. " _If you can help us to locate him, we'd very much appreciate it!_ " Thite looked back to her royal passenger.

" _What should we do, Lord Roy?_ " Thite asked. Roy thought for a moment before answering.

" _Land,_ " Roy told her. " _I will talk to them. Be ready at a moment's notice if it comes to a fight._ "

" _Yes, sir,_ " Thite responded. She whipped the reigns. Her Pegasus neighed as it flew to the ground and landed. Thite got off first before helping Roy off her steed. Most everyone gasped when they saw Marth charging at Roy, taking Falcion out of its sheath as he did so. Roy reacted quickly, taking a silver sword out from behind his cape and blocking the blow Marth would have done otherwise. Pit heard an 'Oh my God' from Rose and he quickly found out why.

A thin layer of bandages completely covered Roy's forehead and eyes.

Thite quickly brought out her iron lance from the sheath on her Pegasus and tried to stab Marth with it. He quickly backed up, the spear just millimeters away from hitting him right on the head. He backed up enough so that he was out of the range of the lance, but close enough to dodge and strike back if need be.

"Marth, what in the world are you doing?!" Halona yelled at him.

"Yes, what are you doing, Marth?" Roy asked, his face, although mostly covered, looked neutral. Marth's glare at the young lord intensified. "My army is in the middle of a war right now. There are more of my people on their way here as we speak and it seems like your group will try to detain you if you try that again." Marth grinded his teeth and launched himself at Roy. Before he or Thite could do anything, Pit and nite train launched themselves at him. Marth thrashed in their clutches as he tried to break free, but was unable to do so.

" _Are you alright, Lord Roy?_ " Thite asked.

" _No new injuries, so no worse off than I was before,_ " Roy replied.

"Are you okay, Roy?" Rose asked as she and Axl (who was stunned at what just happened) walked up to him. In the background, Robin was casting lots of Thunder spells at Marth, making him whither in pain as each one hit. "I should probably introduce myself since I didn't last time. My name is Rose and the guy that's standing next to me is Axl. Left hand," she said as she held out her left hand for him to shake. Roy held out his own and Rose grabbed it for a handshake.

"Your hand…" Roy recognized the feel of it; metal. "You're the one…"

"Yeah," Rose agreed, not needing to say anything more. She then let go of his hand. "But, your eyes…"

"It happened a few weeks ago," Roy turned away, bringing a hand to the bridge of his nose. "I don't want to talk about it." Rose nodded in understanding. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"

"She doesn't speak English, does she?" Rose pointed at Thite. The girl looked at the scenes in front of her, confused as to what to pay attention to.

"Only the nobles do," Roy replied.

"The guy that kidnapped you?" Rose started. "He wants to take over the Real World. If he succeeds, every single world will be destroyed."

"That's not good," Roy agreed. "But I don't know if I'll be able to come and help this time. The time I went for the tournament was before this war broke out. Right now, I have an army to lead. If I leave, Bern might be able to take over the continent and the Scouring will begin again I can't let that happen."

"We'll help you then," Shelby walked into the conversation. "We can't let all of your hard work be for nothing!"

"I agree," Halona smiled while Forever rested on her head. "We can't innocent people die especially since you're blind." If Roy's eyes weren't being blocked by the bandages, she would've seen him glaring at her.

"I don't want humans to die or even get hurt," Axl snapped out of his trance. "I'll help in any way I can."

"I'll snipe anyone who gets too close," nite train agreed from sitting on top of Marth, pulling on the bow as he did so.

"I can heal people out on the battlefield and protect myself as well," Aelita added.

"I'll do my best to keep the bad guys back," Lex winked non-flirtatiously.

"I can come up with strategies that your troops can use and change them on the fly if need be," Robin smile, the true meaning of her sentence being 'I can look up guides to this game using my IPad and if stuff starts happening, just attack all out no matter what and hope no one dies.' (Authoress: Hey, I AM right!)

"I'll pray to Palutena that she'll help you win this fight," Pit said, walking up from behind Rose and putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Thank you, everyone," Roy told them. "As soon as this war is over, I will come with you. As for Marth, do not worry about him; despite these bandages, I will be able to defend myself against him."

"Sorry for asking, but why does Marth hate you so much?" Shelby asked.

"I don't know," Roy replied. "It may be because I spoke to him in English the first time we met. It may be because of my hair or the fact that I was from the same world as him, just about forty years in the future. I honestly do not have a single idea. I can tell you this; he has tried to kill me several times and almost succeeded once by choking me to death when I was teaching him English. If it wasn't for Mario and Peach, I would probably be with my mother right now." He then lowered his head towards the ground.

"Enough of the sad talk," Axl placed a hand on Roy's shoulder, a grin hiding the fact that he was depressed over the conversation of death. "Let's get back to where you're staying."

Roy nodded. He told Thite to fly ahead and tell the others to head back to camp and that he would be okay. She said yes although her face said otherwise. She flew away on her Pegasus while the others started walking towards camp. She started to think how they would win the war when their leader was without sight.

_Three hours later_

It was starting to get dark when Roy and the 'new recruits' walked into the camp. The few people that were walking around stared at them, wondering who they were and why Lord Roy was with them. Lilina, however, ran up to him and gave him a big hug. Rose couldn't help but awe in her mind while Robin thought up plans to have her killed.

"I'm so glad you made it back," Lilina said. Roy smiled at her before attacking her lips with his. Robin cried, nite train and Lex tried to cheer her up/ calm her down before she remembered she had a husband, Aelita was recording the whole thing with a video camera in her hand and a smirk on her face, the rest of the girls awed, Axl's jaw dropped to the floor, and Pit felt some much need relief although he didn't know why he felt that way.

"Hello, everyone," Lilina greeted them as she and Roy parted as if nothing happened. "My name is Lilina of Ostia and if you want, I'll help guide you around camp." Everyone thanked her for that and started following her around the camp site. As she pointed out different places while they walked around, others of the camp site stared at the group. Most of them ignored the eyes on them and just listened to Lilina talk.

Marth's sword's hand kept twitching as he tried to remain calm. There were too many people around that he knew what Roy had said earlier was correct; if he even tried to hold his sword against the young Lord, he would be killed. Plus, he had to set a good example for his son; just because you hated someone does not give you the right to kill them. If he was being honest with himself, even HE didn't know why he hated Roy so much. If he was able to get to the root of the hate, he would be better able to understand it. He decided that he would do his best to figure out why so much hate while he was there.

"You were jealous for a while, weren't you?" Rose whispered to Pit as Robin was talking with Roy about joining on as a Tactician.

"W-what do you mean?" Pit asked nervously.

"Come on, I saw the looks you gave to Roy when I was talking to him," she answered. "You can't fool me that easily. All the further I can see with Roy is friendship and just to let you know, I love you and I wouldn't give you up for any other guy." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and held his left hand with her right. A light pink dusting washed over his cheeks as Rose giggled at his reaction.

"And here are your tents," Lilina gestured to three tents standing at the end of the line of tents for sleeping. "You'll have to share; I'm afraid these are the last three we have. Dinner should be served soon, so just place anything you don't want to carry with you inside your tents for now and come over to the dining tent." She and Roy then left the group hand in hand.

"Those two are such a cute couple," Shelby told Halona.

"Totally," Halona agreed. "By the way, how is your Japanese?"

"Not the best," Shelby admitted. "Why, what did you have in mind?"

"I was just wondering since most everyone here speaks the language," Halona told her.

"I can help you out, Halona," Forever said from the top of her head.

"Thanks, Forever," Halona thanked the fairy.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go lay down for a while," Shelby told her. "My legs are killing me!" She walked inside one of the tents.

"You all know we are not letting Rachel H. come here," Rose told the others.

"Yeah," Silver agreed. "There's so many horses here that it would be nearly impossible to get her away from here." Everyone started nodding in agreement.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go see if they have a map of the area and maybe a book or two about tactics in this time era," Robin excused herself. The other three started to talk about how to get Robin back to Authoress. Everyone else decided to either go into one of the tents or go to the dining tent to be first in line.

_After dinner_

Rose and Pit were sitting on top of a cliff near the camp site. From their perch, they could see the entire camp as well as a great view of the sunset. They watched as the sun gave off magnificent reds, oranges, and pinks that peeked through the hills and stretched through the plains. They were both quiet, content with just being in each other's presence.

When the sun had set, they started their way back towards the camp hand in hand. As they walked down the cliff, they failed to see Roy and Lilina hiding behind the bushes at the base of it.

"Are they gone?" Roy whispered.

"Yeah," Lilina whispered back. "Do you have what you got back in Ilia?"

"Yes," Roy told her, taking the item out of his pocket. "It's still hard to believe it belonged to my mother." He held it with both hands and held it close to his heart.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?" Lilina asked him.

"I have to be ready sometime," Roy told her as he lowered his head. "Why not now?" A bright, blue light started streaming out from his hands.

...

_The next morning_

" _Thank you, everyone_ ," Robin read off a piece of paper in Japanese (courtesy of Axl). All of the solder were gathered around, listening to what she had to say. Roy stood off to the side, head down with new bandages over his eyes. " _I am unable to speak Japanese._ " Almost everyone looked around with what she was saying. " _My speech was switched with the following funny statements. Please try not to laugh until Lord Roy does, please._ " Everyone quieted down and started to listen to what she had to say. " _When I was seventeen, I believed that the wash room was haunted by a perverted ghost_." Some people had to put a hand over their mouths to keep quiet. " _Every day, I have to put two pieces of fruit in my shirt to make sure people know that I am not a male transvestite._ " There were a few snorts. Roy bit his thumb to keep quiet. Robin started to get suspicious, but continued. " _For morning exercises, as I did at home, we will do the hokey pokey_ – okay, now I know someone switched my speech with stupid lines. Who was it?!" She glared at everyone as they started laughing at her which included the most serious people there.

"A-A-Axl, r-r-ruuuun!" Lex laughed. "S-s-she'll kill you o-o-otherwise!" The Reploid started walking away, but didn't get far before he had to go to his hands and knees from all the laughing.

"Axl…" Robin glared at him, getting more and more into the role of the Tactician. Axl weakly got back up to his feet and started a slow jog while Robin started reciting the words for a Thoron spell.


	46. A Time of War Part 2

During the next month of traveling into Bern, Robin, Silver, Halona, Shelby, and Forever were the only ones that wouldn't take turns during this time with anyone that could go into that world. They always made sure at least one person who spoke Japanese (who in most cases was either Silver or Axl) was with Robin at all times to translate when she spoke with the rest of the army to get to know them better.

Roy was the same way as Robin in that respect. As the Lord and as one of the tacticians, he wanted to get to know everyone in the army and that included everyone from the Real World. He quickly found out from Rose first morning that they were there that they all did research on him and knew what his story was, so he focused more on learning about them instead of the learning process going both ways. It was easier said than done because the line-up changed twice to thrice daily.

First up were Kyle and Allie. They were both playing on guitar and ukulele around one of the fires the second night the people from the Real World were there. Some of the others were sitting there, listening to them with Roy being one of them. They played many songs he didn't know (he thought that they were from the Real World). They sang the lyrics in English, sometimes one, sometimes both. It wasn't until it got very late that the two stopped. Their audience left with the exception of the Lord.

"Where did you two learn how to play and sing like that?" Roy asked them, greatly curious on that aspect.

"My dad taught us how to play," Kyle told him. "He's the high school band teacher."

"And his mom's the middle school chorus teacher," Allie added, effectively answering the second question. "Honestly, if it wasn't for those two, I don't know where I would've ended up with Dad marrying and divorcing every other woman he met." Roy immediately sensed the seriousness in her words.

"I can," Kyle shot back. "I wouldn't be the so-called musical prodigy everyone keeps saying that I am. I'm sick of them calling me that!" Kyle and Allie then started arguing back and forth on whether he really was a prodigy or not.

"I think it's great that you both can play such beautiful music," Roy quickly countered. It made both of them "I can tell everyone enjoyed hearing you play together. Hearing something joyful really brought up their spirits, including my own."

"I agree with you," Allie replied. "Music is what kept me in school and not doing any stupid things. I'm guessing that the music we just played helped you forget about your own problems for a while?" Roy nodded in agreement. "I'm really sorry about your father and your eyes." Roy just sighed.

"I still don't like being called a musical prodigy," Kyle muttered.

"You don't have to play music for the rest of your life," Roy told him. "There must be other things you're interested in." Kyle looked down, thinking about his statement for a moment. "You don't have to tell me, but there's always more to life than just one thing; you just have to find it." He then started walking away.

"I have to go with Roy on this one, Kyle," Allie nudged the latter with her elbow, smirking as she did so. Roy couldn't help but smirk as well.

The next day, he heard two little kids, a boy and a girl, laughing with joy. He could only imagine how many smiles were brought to faces and how many were scowling at the sound. Len (walking beside him and Lilina) told him that Marcus was allowing Harley and Elizabeth to ride his horse. Roy could only remember how carefree he was back when he was their age without the burden of war.

When he passed Amy and Andrea during the lunch stop, he could feel the depressing mood around them trying to be uplifted by the two sisters. They quickly said hi to him. He decided to sit next to him and asked them what was wrong.

"It's the date…" Andrea said.

"December 2nd?" Roy asked. His first thought was because Elibe usually stays the same temperature all year round in the area one was in which would explain the temperature being in the seventies, but he immediately threw that theory out the window. It had to be something else.

"In this world, our father would've died six years ago," Amy was the one who spoke up.

"I see," Roy lowered his head. "I am very sorry for your loss. One never truly gets over the loss of a loved one; they just learn to accept it and move on."

"Does that mean…" Andrea couldn't go on. Tears were swelling up in her eyes and were threatening to be released at any moment.

"My mother died of illness when I was five," Roy told them. "For the longest time, I blamed myself because she got sick after she gave birth to me and never got better. It wasn't until my grandmother told me that 'She knew the entire time what staying in this world meant. She had you because she wanted to, even knowing what her fate would be.'" Roy raised his bandaged-covered eyes up to the sky. "I miss her very much and I wish she were here now. Also, I believe my father has at most a year left in this world." Roy felt the tear coming down his cheek before being swallowed up by the bandages. He could hear Andrea's sniffles. He could hear Amy's gasp, probably because she saw his tear. "Perhaps we should talk about a lighter subject?"

"Yeah," Amy agreed. "How about we do this to try and lighten up the mood?" She then started whispering to the two about her plan. With Roy's tactical genius, the three made up the plan and got some help from Aelita.

That night, when the tents were set up, everyone in camp could hear Robin's screams of fear and then fury when she found out that there was a scarecrow that was dressed to look like Slender Man in front of her bookshelf. Roy had heard from Shelby that she thought Axl was the one that pulled a prank _again_ and had fried him with a lightning spell again.

When he asked Holly about what languages everyone spoke the next day, she told him that she could speak American Sign Language because of her mother's inability to hear. He asked her to teach him to which she immediately replied that it would be harder to learn and understand because of his inability to see (to which Roy sighed). To everyone else's surprise, but especially Holly's, he could speak the language fluently in two days' time with no rest. Roy could only smirk knowingly.

"Samus told me that you play football. What exactly is football?" Roy asked Ryan after he mastered sign language. Ryan could only smile.

"Only the greatest sport ever!" He then went into how great it was, all the important dates, and, once in a while, would explain the rules. It was confusing for Roy to take in especially when Ryan started drawing into the dirt different football plays. Roy started regretting not asking him about his time with Samus. "Oops, forgot you couldn't see," Ryan laughed a bit, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. Roy could only sigh at what he said.

"HEEHAW!" Roy heard a cry one morning. "TO FREEDOM!" He ran out of his tent, his hand grabbing a cloth to cover his eyes and forehead. He then heard and felt the pounding of hoofs right in front of him. He fell backwards into his tent.

"Are you okay, Roy?" he heard Samantha come up to him. She grabbed his free hand and pulled him up. He was still managing to hold the cloth to his face.

"What happened?" Roy asked her.

"Rachel H. managed to free all the horses, Pegasi, and falcons and is now leading them off into the sunrise to live with them and all of their descendants for the rest of her life," Samantha explained. Roy raised an eyebrow. While Samantha couldn't see it, he knew she got what he was trying to say. "Or something like that."

Roy quickly got his fastest ground units on the job. Surprisingly, it took them five days for them to be able to find the steeds and return. Roy demanded that Rachel H. never to be brought back to this world (to which his wish was acknowledged).

When Roy tried to talk to Megan, she just squeaked and ran away. _/Extreme shyness, /_ he thought. He decided to wait for her to come to him and talk.

When Roy tried to talk to Chelsey, he almost got crushed by a punching bag that had come flying off the tree when she kicked it. He decided to not try and talk to her while she was training.

When Roy tried to talk to Ae-in, she would only talk about how cool her sister and Shelby were as Pretty Cure. Roy was still confused as to what exactly Pretty Cure was after an hour of talking to her even with the help of the fox fairy (which he was confused about as well). He decided to ask Shelby and Halona themselves if he could remember to ask them.

When Roy tried to talk to Sam, Anna, and Jessica, the three ignored him, having their own little debate as to whose sibling(s) were crazier than the others. Roy just sat on the sidelines, deciding that Jasmin was the craziest before she got amnesia and saw the error of her ways.

"We had a lot of fun when we were younger," Brach told Roy and Lilina as he, Tommy, and (somewhat surprisingly) Kaitlin swapped stories about their childhood a couple of days after the 'Great Debate' as Roy called it. "We used to play with the others all the time as kids."

"We even had a club until the seventh grade," Tommy added. Roy knew that Lilina was confused as to what the seventh grade was.

"That was probably the one thing I regret now," Kaitlin looked down at the ground. Roy remembered Rose saying that Kaitlin was on the other side for a very long time until they managed to capture her and Wolf (whom he still did not know). "I should've never went with Kelly back then. I did terrible things that I wish I could take back."

"We all have things that we regret," Lilina replied quietly. "The only thing we can do is accept the past and look towards the future."

"I never expected you to say something like that," Roy smirked.

" _And what is that exactly supposed to mean?_ " Lilina spoke in Japanese, glaring at the bandages that were covering Roy's eyes.

" _I was kidding!_ " Roy held his hands up in defense. " _You know I love you, right?_ " Roy then heard an 'awe' coming from Kaitlin. Everyone looked over at her. Roy raised a hidden eyebrow.

"Len taught me how to say that a long time ago, alright?!" she practically yelled, blushing as she did so. Roy just smirked knowingly.

That night, when they were getting ready to eat supper, Roy asked Danielle and Kirsten what the Real World was like. They told him how great it was, but also how dangerous it was and warned him not to do any drugs (Authoress: Remember, kids; Don't do drugs! ;D (the others shake their heads in shame at lame attempt to get kids not to do drugs)). To reemphasize the lesson, they told him about what happened to Kirsten's birth mother before her father and Danielle's mother got remarried to each other when they were only toddlers. Roy was so horrified from the story that it couldn't be translated into writing for others to read.

"Morgan… are you knocking on a tree?" Roy asked her the next day as he leaned up against one, feeling the vibrations with his back.

"Yeah," Morgan said in what Roy guessed to be shame from the other side of the tree. "Roy, can I ask you a question?" Roy nodded as he heard her come around. "Can plants walk in this world?"

"…What?" Roy asked back. She quickly apologized and walked away. Roy guessed it had something from a world she went to.

"Okay, who looks girlier?" Sarah B. asked Rachel S., Sarah S., Amanda, Kelsey, Elinor, and Lauren. "Pit or Marth and why?"

"Pit," Rachel S., Kelsey, and Lauren said in unison.

"Marth," Sarah S., Amanda, and Elinor said at the exact same time the others talked. The two groups glared at each other. They then started arguing why the other group was wrong. Roy was overhearing the entire thing while slowly walking away when Sarah B. pointed to him.

"ROY!" she declared. The two groups stopped fighting to look at him. "Break this tie!"

"Um, okay…" Roy said hesitantly. He then came up with an idea to make it more fun. "I'll tell you once we all go back to the mansion, okay?" All the girls groaned at his decision as he walked away.

"Oh, I got one!" Roy heard Elinor tell the others. "Who would win in a fight; Godzilla shrunken to the size of a human or Super Man with no arms?" He heard the girls giving sounds indicating their thinking. He, personally, had no idea who either of those two were.

_One month after leaving the border; Temple of Seals_

Robin was looking over one of her tactical books (*cough*strategyguide*cough*) as she looked over the land ahead. She knew that soon, the peaceful, mountainous area would be a battle ground. It was already set up to be that way with multiple dragons and wyverns despite Guiniveve's best attempt to lead the entire force there as quickly as possible.

"What do you think?" Roy asked Robin. She noticed that he was still wearing his bandages over his eyes. Robin chuckled.

"You don't have to lie to me, Roy," Robin smiled as she closed her book. Roy looked at her in confusion. "You will tell me the truth in the future shortly after I truly meet you for the first time."

"…I see," Roy said. Robin brought a pair of binoculars up to her eyes. She saw the enemy's entire army ready for battle.

"I can only imagine if the other side is working with the Subspace Army right now," Robin sighed. "For all we know, they could be inside the temple right now; I don't see any outside."

" _Ah, General Roy!_ " Robin saw an older man wearing bishop robes running up the mountain side as the rest of the army started preparing to go all out on the enemy. " _I have found you at last!_ " Robin quickly attached a wireless earpiece to her ear and a small speaker to her outer left pocket. She turned it on.

" _Biship Jodel!_ " Roy recognized the voice. " _What brings you out here all the way from Etruria? Is something wrong?_ "

" _I did some research after receiving your letter,_ " Jodel explained. " _And I have indeed come to the conclusion that Bern has indeed resurrected the Dark dragon!_ "

" _Is that true?!_ " Roy asked with slight panic. " _…But Hartmut defeated the Dark Dragon in the war. How could Bern have brought it back to life?_ " Roy put his thumb to his chin to think.

" _Apparently Hartmut did defeat the Dark Dragon, but he did not finish it off,_ " Jodel explained.

"What?!" Roy accidentally switched back to English.

" _Instead of killing it, he sealed it away in the mountains of Bern,_ " Jodel continued. " _And the sword he used to seal it was…_ "

"The Sword of Seals," Robin joined in on the conversation. Although Roy knew she spoke in English, Jodel responded despite him only knowing Japanese.

" _Oh, did you know?_ " he asked her.

"Yes," Robin told him. "I studied a little…" Jodel decided to give his full attention to both of them.

" _Even if the Dark Dragon has broken out of its seal, if we can obtain the Sword of Seals, then we may be able to seal it again or kill it once and for all. That is the Church's conclusion, and they sent me to ask for your assistance, General Roy._ "

" _Do you know where the Dark Dragon is?_ " Roy asked Jodel.

" _Yes, my next point,_ " Jodel replied. " _As the fire-breathing dragons can change into human form, it is highly possible that the Dark Dragon is as well. In fact, we currently have a suspect._ " He did not wait to be asked who the suspect was. " _The dark priestess that is always at King Zephiel's side._ "

"The dark priestess…" Roy trailed off in English, placing his thumb on his chin. Robin thought about it as well, placing her hand on her hip and her eyes looking at the ground.

" _We have no solid evidence, but it is true that she appeared at around the same time that the other fire-breathing dragons started to appear,_ " Jodel explained. Neither Roy or Robin said anything. " _Apparently, the dragons sealed away their power in gems called Dragon Stones to change into human form so that they could adapt to this environment._ " Both Roy and Robin already knew this information, but neither spoke up. " _In that case, it would not be surprising if the Dark Dragon was in the form of human women as well._ "

 _/Heh, sounds dirty, /_ Robin thought, but did not make known to the other two.

" _In any case, we have to go see her to confirm the truth,_ " Roy said out loud.

" _Yes,_ " Jodel agreed. " _I shall accompany you as well._ "

"You would fight alongside us?" Robin asked, looking up. "That would be most helpful!"

" _Also, take these,_ " Jodel told them. He then handed Roy a bow and Robin a staff. " _These are the Divine Weapons that the Church found on its own. I have instructions to give them to you._ "

"Divine Weapons, too?!" Roy was so surprised that he accidentally switched back to English. He chuckled a bit at Roy's slip-up, but quickly went back to a more serious tone.

" _If the Dark Dragon has really been released, then this is the greatest danger mankind has ever faced since the Dragon Human wars!_ " Jodel explained.

"Yes," Robin agreed. "We will face it with all our strength." Jodel nodded before joining the others. "Now all we have to do is come up with a game plan."

" _How are you able to understand him?_ " Roy asked her with suspicion. " _And how was he able to understand you?_ "

"This little device is to thank for," Robin patted the box and earpiece, turning them off. "I wear it when I have to go into battle. I'll go into details later; we have to get down there and defeat them to get to the sword." Both thought of how to go about retrieving the sword for a minute before Roy spoke up.

"Split into two groups," Roy told her. "One group will take Bern's elite head on while the other sneaks into the temple when they have an opening. Everyone not chosen to be in one of the groups will stay behind and act as backup."

"It will be hard to sneak in when there are no real hiding places directly next to the temple," Robin told him. "Of course, I doubt that's what you mean by that." Roy smirked at what she said.

"Who is here from Smash Mansion right now?" Roy asked. "I didn't check this morning."

"Shelby, Halona, Forever, and Silver," Robin named off the four that were here the entire time. "Pit, Tommy, Amy, nite train, Lex, Aelita, and Marth." Roy grimaced at the last name. "I want nite train, Lex, and Aelita. I'll take Marth off your hands as well. I want you to take the others."

"Including Shelby and Forever?" Roy asked.

"Forever may not be able to do much, but if it comes down to it, Shelby and Halona can transform," Robin explained. "The last two are your choice."

"I want Lilina and Wolt," Roy told her. "I trust them with my life."

"Understandable," Robin told him. "Be careful." Roy stood by her side. She then turned her device on.

" _LISTEN UP!_ " Roy yelled in Japanese. Everyone stopped to look at him. Robin translated what he said thanks to her device. " _The enemy has the Temple of Seals surrounded. Also, it is very likely that they are inside the temple as well._ " Everyone nodded to what he said, a few murmurs going through the crowd. " _Robin and I have decided to split into two groups; her group will confront the enemy head on while mine will sneak into the temple itself and grab the Sword of Seals. Robin…_ "

"Fae, Sophia, Marcus, Zeiss, Lance, Elen, Dorothy, Milady, Douglas, Juno, Thite, Shanna, Garret, Marth, nite train, Lex, Aelita," she listed off. "You will all come with me and Jodel to fight Bern's elite head on!" Everyone cheered except Marth who only glared at Roy, then Sophia. Both Aelita and nite train raised an eye at Marth. He glared at them in return.

"Wolt, Lilina, the rest of the group Robin failed to mention," Roy said in English so most of the army wouldn't understand him. "You will come with myself and Princess Guinevere into the temple itself." The group nodded, Lilina translating for Wolt.

"Everyone else, you will stay here in case we need your help," Robin told everyone not mentioned. Everyone not mentioned said yes to her.

" _Gather your weapons, everyone,_ " Roy told them. " _Those fighting with Robin, take dragon weapons with you. TO VICTORY!_ " Everyone repeated the cheer. "By the way, Robin, why did you choose so many fliers and horsemen?"

"Just follow my lead," Robin smirked.

_Half an hour later_

" _All right, let's go! Crush them all,_ " Galle told his men as they took off from the mountains near the village. " _Leave none alive! Show the enemy the wrath of the Dragon Master of Bern!_ "

"Mire/ Eclipse!" Aelita and Sohpia finished the spell at the same time as Dorothy and nite train let an arrow fly. It hit all four of his nearby men, killing them instantly. Milady (with Aelita flying on her wyvern) then flew over next to Galle.

"Galle…" she trailed off.

"Milady…" Galle said her name. Aelita sighed in exasperation as she looked at the book and started reciting the spell again.

"Galle… Watashi…"

" _Do not speak…_ " Galle stopped her. " _You and I are both loyal knights. We both fight for whom we have pledged our service to. That is all._ " Milady didn't know what to say. " _Miledy… This is probably the end, so let me say this._ " Tears started swelling in her eyes. Aelita stopped chanting, noticing the change in her. That's when she realized something about the two." _Milady, I am truly grateful that I was able to meet you. We trained our skills together, and we fought alongside each other. Milady… The days I spent with you… Those were the happiest days of my life._ "

" _Me… Mine, too…_ " Milady replied.

"…Sayonara, Milady," he told her. " _I always wish we had met in a more peaceful time._ "

"Gale…" was the only thing Milady could say.

"I didn't understand one eighth of that bullsh(beep!)t you two just said, but I really want that f(beep!)kin' dragon," Aelita said out loud. She stood up on the dragon and leaned over a shocked Milady. She uncovered her left eye as she yelled "Timore Illusio!" While Galle didn't scream like many that had seen her eye before, he was completely frozen stiff. Tears escaped his eyes and his hands twitched. She jumped off of Milady's dragon and landed on Galle's. She gave Milady a wicked smile and a thumbs up before flying down to drop him off on the ground, tying him up with some rope as she did so.

"This is great!" nite train told Juno as he shot down another Wyvern Rider. "Just being able to shoot the enemy dead is so much fun." Juno felt a shiver go through her despite her not knowing what he said. He then shot down a Manakete with glee. Her sisters, Douglas, and Dorothy felt the same way.

"Hyah!" Lex sounded out as she took out an archer. She dodged an arrow as Lance stabbed one in the distance. Robin quickly helped Lex out by throwing a weak Thunder spell at an arrow that was about to hit her. Lex ran up to the sniper and stabbed him before he could pull another arrow out of his quiver.

"Thoron!" Robin yelled, aiming at a sniper just as he let his arrow fly. They hit each other at the same time. The archer was barely standing while Robin gritted her teeth as she pulled the arrow out of her leg.

" _Get on_ ," Lance told her. Robin thanked him and gingerly got on the horse. They continued to gallop through the mountainous area. When a druid was close enough to kill Robin in one shot, she took out her sword and stabbed it through her eye before she could kill her and Lance.

"I'm thankful that Aelita took down Galle," Robin said out loud. "That way, there won't be nearly as many reinforcements."

" _That is a good thing,_ " Lance agreed with her as he stabbed another enemy through the stomach with his lance.

"I just hope the others are getting closer to the temple entrance," Robin said.

"Hey, Robin," Lex ran up to the stopped horse. "Can we stop at the Secret Shop before we leave the area?"

"I was actually planning on doing that before we left," Robin admitted. "I wanted to see if the one I knew was there." Lex whooped before getting blasted by an Eclipse spell. Robin sweat dropped at her carelessness.

When the leader of the attack wasn't looking, Roy and his group quickly ran past. They quickly made their way towards a tunnel that was further inside. Without asking questions, they ran inside. The tunnel went down into the ground. It wasn't long until the group entered a very large, dark temple area. No one noticed that Pit started glowing softly.

"Princess Guinevere, is this where the Divine Weapon is?" Roy asked her.

"Probably…" she replied. "I only have heard rumors that a spell book was placed to protect the Temple of Seals from intruders."

"So, you decided to show up," a voice said from the darkness.

"Kelly," Shelby glared at the direction the voice was coming from. She (transformed), Ganondorf, Eggman, and Eggman Nega came out of the shadows. Silver glared at the silver haired mustached foe.

"Looks like Captain Falcon owes Lauren money again," Halona said, but not in a joking voice.

"If by the fact that the Subspace Army has joined up with Bern, then you would be correct," Eggman told them.

"Hey, look at the redhead," Nega got the others' attention. "It appears that he's blind."

"He'll be easy to take down," Ganondorf grinned. Roy glared at the enemies.

" _Roy, what's going on?_ " Linina grabbed onto his arm. Roy placed a hand onto her

" _What are they saying?_ " Wolt asked Pit. He then noticed the angel was glowing. " _Are you glowing?!_ " Pit nodded sheepishly. " _What is going on?!_ "

" _We'll explain after the fight,_ " Pit replied. " _For now, just get ready to fight._ "

"So what if he can't see?!" the two heard Shelby yell at the bad guys. Everyone looked over to the currently powerless girl. "I've seen Roy training and working hard despite his sight limitations! I know he can beat you despite what you think!"

"And we'll help him throughout the entire time," Halona stepped up next to Shelby. She brought up a crystal blue egg housed on a gold stand. Marth's symbol was inside the egg part while the Smasher's symbol was on the stand.

"Don't underestimate them," Silver smirked.

"Right, Kelly?" Forever asked, truly wanting her confirmation on the matter. Kelly glared at the hedgehog-disguised-human and fairy.

"Amy, let's help them out," Tommy looked at the other. "I bet they at least brought some robots with them." He brought up his wrist to reveal a pale blue watch with Zelda's symbol on the cover of the watch. Amy nodded, revealing that her right, pointer fingertip was slightly glowing red because of the chip implanted into it.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL, APEARANCE SHIFT!" Amy yelled, raising her right hand above her. Red light came out from under her feet and surrounded her. It disappeared, leaving her skin glowing orange. She brought her hand down, a red ribbon coming out of her pointer finger as she did so. She spun around, the ribbon growing longer and encasing her body starting with her feet.

The ribbon disappeared in a quick burst of light, first revealing her mustard colored shoes. The next burst revealed her mittens being the same color as her shoes. The third burst revealed the pale yellow kimono and Dedede's robe. Her face and hair were then filled with light before bursting away, revealing her blue hair, eyes, and Dedede's cap resting on top of her head. She held out her hand and grabbed the giant hammer when it formed. She grabbed it with both hands, threatening to hit the floor with it before she stopped the giant hammer from doing so.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS MELEE, ATTRACTIVE FLOWER!" Tommy yelled. The watch part of the bracelet opened up to reveal the Smashers' symbol for only a moment as light started pouring out of it. He started spinning around, the light becoming more and more ribbon-like as he did so. He lifted the watch above his head as he spun around. The light completely enveloped him, but quickly disappeared to reveal to see him in Zelda's clothes, un-highlighted hair, and pointed ears.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS MELEE!" Halona cried out. A blue ring of energy appeared at her feet and quickly went up her entire body. As she leaned forward, her body and clothes turned completely black. When she leaned back up, she came out of her own body wearing Marth's tunic, armor, and pants as well as her hair and eyes being blue. She jumped into a backflip, Marth's gloves and boots appearing on her hands and feet respectively as she did so. When she landed, his cape appeared around her neck. She flicked the side of her hair, making the tiara appear doing so. She then reached into her chest and pulled out Falcion. As she slashed it in the air a couple of times, the hilt appeared on her hip.

After that had happened, Lilina, Wolt, nor Guinevere knew what to say. Roy, however, did.

"Is Tommy wearing Zelda's dress?" he asked.

"H-how can you tell?" Shelby asked him. Roy offered no answer.

"Enough talking!" Eggman and Eggman Nega declared. "Eggbots, attack!" The two then ran into the darkness to get out of immediate danger. Ganondorf and Kelly hung back as the robots rushed up to meet the enemy. Guinevere, Wolt, and Lilina were glued to their spots, Shelby couldn't fight and couldn't run for far distances, and Lilina wouldn't let go of Roy, making all of them easy targets for the robots. As bullets started flying around the room because of the robots, Silver put up a shield to protect everyone.

"Is everyone alright?" Silver asked as he turned around. His eyes landed on Roy, widening as they did so. Everyone brought their eyes over to the redhead and saw what Silver saw. One bullet managed to graze Roy just enough so that the bandages fell to the floor. Everyone saw three things.

One: Roy's face was completely uninjured.

Two: There was a very distinct mark in the middle of his forehead.

Three: The pupils of his eyes were slits and they were looking at everyone, afraid of how the people in the room would react.

...

_Outside the Temple Of Seals_

" _Why do you hate Sophia and me so much?_ " Fae asked Marth as the two were riding on a horse borrowed from Allen into battle. She had tears forming in her eyes.

" _I don't hate you,_ " Marth told her. He could see one of the General of Bern up ahead.

" _Then why you hate Sophia?_ " Fae asked about her friend. Some of the tears escaped out of her eyes. " _Is it because she's half dragon?_ "

Marth thought about what she said for a millisecond. It was true he did hate Sophia and Aelita while they themselves were half human, half something else. However, he hated Roy and nite train despite them being, to his knowledge, fully human. It didn't make sense to him why he hated certain people unconditionally.

He had no more time to think about it as Wyvern Knights came to their general's defense. He pulled out Falcion, ready to fight his way through.


	47. A Time of War Part 3

_Inside the Temple of Seals_

" _Master Roy… What's going on?_ " Wolt asked his best friend. " _What happened to you?_ " Roy sighed in slight relief about the not-immediate rejection and was about to talk before Pit interrupted him.

" _I'm sure Roy can explain everything that's going on,_ " he told Wolt and Guinevere. " _But right now, we have to fight those robots._ " While the two contemplated the exact nature of the so-called robots, Pit turned to Roy. Roy immediately understood that he needed to get his act together and fight.

"Pit, can you protect Guinevere, Shelby, and Forever?" Roy asked. Pit nodded. "Silver, when I give the word, bring down the barrier. Halona, you and I will go after Ganondorf and that girl. Everyone else, take care of the robots." Lilina, Tommy and Amy nodded while Wolt looked with worry at the metal monstrosities, not understanding what Roy was saying until the princess translated for him. "Ready…" Everyone prepared their weapons. Shelby (with Forever resting on top of her head) and Guinevere ran behind Pit while everyone else got into fighting positions. "NOW!"

Silver jumped back as he dropped the psychic wall. The Egg Bots that were leaning up to it fell forward and started piling up on top of each other. Roy and Halona jumped over them while Tommy and Amy quickly ran up to meet them.

"Din's Fire!" Tommy shouted. A ball of fire escaped his fist and traveled towards the pile. When it exploded, Amy quickly slammed her giant hammer onto them, effectively destroying several of them in the combo strike. Tommy palmed one that was getting too close to Amy with a magically infused hand. Amy jumped into the air and landed on one that was about to shoot at Pit. Tommy got behind Amy before shouting "Nayru's Love!" He spun in a circle, reflecting the bullets that were shot right back at their sources. The two failed to see a robot coming up from the side, fists ready to pound in their heads. They finally noticed it when the robot fell in between them, a well-placed arrow stuck in its head. The two turned to see Wolt aiming his bow where the robot was previously. Lilina was standing behind him, her hand held out and an opened book in the other.

"Bolting!" Lilina finished chanting. She raised her hand to the ceiling, a rain cloud forming over her head. When she brought it down, the cloud floated over to the Egg Bot of her choosing. Instead of blowing it up like she and everyone else watching expected to happen, the sparks passed from the first bot to the rest in the matter of a second. This unintentionally but effectively short-circuited every single Egg Bot that was still standing. Everyone (especially the world's natives) stared at what she had done.

While this happened, Roy and Halona landed a few yards away from Ganondorf and Kelly. The two pulled out their swords and ran up to the two, Roy taking on the Gerudo male and Halona fighting her sworn enemy.

Roy started swinging calculated attacks at the much larger enemy. Ganondorf managed to dodge swing after swing, though just barely. Roy then thrusted his silver sword forward. Ganondorf stepped to Roy's left, just as the redhead anticipated. Roy grabbed the blade with his free hand and swung it towards Ganondorf. Ganondorf, somewhat tired from dodging the boy's endless attack, failed to dodge it and ended up with a big gash on his left side. He grabbed it, stumbling back as blood fell to the floor.

"That must hurt, huh, Ganondork," Roy said in a mocking voice, smirking as he said it. Ganondorf took the bait hook, line, and sinker. The man glared back at the Lord and, ignoring his critical injury, started throwing punches and kicks with dark magic infused into them.

Meanwhile, Halona and Kelly were matching blow for blow. When Halona would swing at Kelly, she would block the sword with the armor on her arms. When Kelly would tried to punch Halona, she would block the fist with the broadside of her sword. It went back and forth for a while. However, when Kelly decided to kick Halona, the latter pointed the end of the blade towards the ground, placed her hand on the metal for reinforcement, and let the sword take the brunt of the force. It shoved her back about ten feet, but she took no damage from it.

"Give up, Halona," Kelly smirked. "There's no way you can beat me without help."

"Maybe not," Halona got her bearings back. "But I have friends that always have my back which is more than you can say." She then pointed her sword at Kelly. The gem she used to transform earlier was sitting on it and was slowing turning from blue to black. "With so many people at my side and so many people believing in me, there's no way you can beat me!" The gem turned completely black and started cracking. "Last chance, Kelly; give up now."

"Never," Kelly glared back at Halona, readying herself into a fighting stance.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Halona replied. The moment she finished her sentence, the gem broke wide open. A great burst of wind knocked Kelly off her feet as well as Ganondorf trying to punch Roy (who barely managed to stay on his feet). Black lightning started striking the ground around Halona, breaking the ground around her feet. When the lightning disappeared, so did Halona.

Before Kelly could get back up, Halona appeared, transformed to look like a human Shadow, above her. She waved Aelita's Zelda Wii Remote mockingly in front of her. She opened up a purple portal with it and, in the blink of an eye, threw Kelly into the portal to Subspace.

Halona then looked over to see Ganondorf standing back up, glaring at her with hatred in his eyes. Because he was distracted, Roy hit Ganondorf on the side of the head with the broadside of his sword. This knocked the giant brute off balance. Roy pushed the Gerudo, causing Ganondorf to fall into the portal before it closed behind him. Halona sighed in relief, being that the immediate danger was gone. She closed her eyes as her hair and clothes started glowing blue. The blue then shattered, her clothes going back to Marth's and her hair and eyes turning blue.

"Is everyone alright?" Silver asked before switching to Japanese. Everyone nodded or said so. Most people looked at Roy haphazardly, all but Lilina and Pit having seconds thoughts about his personality and Roy as a person.

"Roy, it's time to tell them about us," Pit told the red head. He nodded. Everyone came back and stood in a circle. Roy cleared his throat and started speaking in Japanese which Pit translated for the non-Japanese speakers. "It started just a few days after this war broke out," Pit translated as Roy talked.

_Flashback: about 8 months ago_

Roy rubbed his eyes as he woke up to the sounds of chirping birds. He was somewhat amazed that they sounded so happy after all that happened in the past few days. Roy yawned as he stood up. He walked over to the mirror and sleepily blinked at his reflection. His eyes then widened at what he saw.

There was a black symbol smack dab in the middle of his forehead that wasn't there the night before.

Roy started hyperventilating, not knowing what the mark was, what had happened to him, and what he was going to do. He grabbed the small table with one hand to balance himself as the other hand reached up to touch the mark. His forehead felt just like it did before the mark appeared. To say that Roy was scared of what was happening to him would be the understatement of the year.

" _Lord Roy, are you alright?_ " one of the soldiers – Roy couldn't tell which one it was in his panicked state – opened the flap of the tent to peek inside. Roy's hand quickly covered the mark on his forehead.

" _I'm fine, sorry to worry you,_ " Roy replied as if he wasn't panicking just a second ago. " _As soon as I'm ready, we'll move out._ "

" _Yes, sir!_ " the soldier saluted before leaving. Roy looked back at the mirror. He grabbed the headband on the table and tied it to his head so that it hid the mark. He would deal with this when there wasn't as much going on, he decided.

_End of flashback_

Everyone was silent, most taking in the news for the first time. No one knew what to say to that. Since no one spoke, Roy continued to speak in Japanese. Pit quickly jumped back in, translating what he said into English.

"That was only the beginning. I didn't see any more changes until months later, when Sophia led us to Arcadia." Roy switched back to English for the next three sentences, knowing that his companions already knew why they went there in the first place. "Arcadia is a city in the desert where humans and manaketes live together in peace. We were afraid that Bern wanted the dragons that lived there. Unfortunately, we were right as they were attacking the village when we got there." He then went back to Japanese and Pit resumed translating as he talked about what happened there.

_Flashback: 5 months ago: Nabata Desert right outside Arcadia_

Roy and Lilina were traversing through the sandstorm, wary of the enemies that could be anywhere around them. Both were struggling to walk through the harsh environment. Roy had the front part of his cape over his mouth and nose to block out the sand, but Lilina had no such advantage with her clothing and was coughing as a result.

Roy looked away from her, touching the spot his mark was on his forehead. He didn't want anyone to know that the mark existed, but he couldn't just stand seeing Lilina suffer like she was. After an internal debate with himself, he decided that her health was more important than his secret. He took his headband off and placed it on Lilina's mouth.

He looked away when she looked up at him.

"Come on, we have to keep going," Roy told her. Lilina, blushing profusely, nodded. She grabbed his arm as the two started walking again. That was when she noticed something wrong.

"Roy, are you feeling alright?" Lilina asked him.

"Yes, why?" Roy lied. In truth, he was very nervous about her seeing the mark on his forehead. However, what Lilina said made him stop in his tracks.

"You're so cold." She looked at the back of Roy's head when they suddenly stopped. "Roy, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing," Roy lied again. "Let's catch up with the others." He then started walking faster.

Roy was scared now. Everything around him truly did feel like he was walking through an oven and someone else touching his arm did feel slightly warmer than usual, but he himself didn't feel any different. Along with the mark that spontaneously appeared on his forehead, he had no idea what was going on with himself.

He made the excuse to himself that he had some sort of illness and that the mark had to mean something else.

 _"Three months ago was when I truly found out what was happening to me,"_ Pit translated outside the flashback. _"It was when we were looking for the ruins that held the Maltet."_

_Two months later: Ilia: Wilderness_

As the Lycian League's army marched through the chilly mountains, the only person not affected by the cold was Roy. In fact, he thought it felt great.

"How are you not freezing?" Lilina mock-glared at him. She was wearing thicker clothes than usual, but the cold still got to her.

"I don't know," Roy told her the truth, rubbing the back of his head as he did so. Suddenly, the horses started kicking up on the hind legs. Roy pulled Lilina behind him to protect her, the latter blushing.

" _Master Roy, get back!_ " Wolt screamed at his best friend. He pushed his best friend behind him which caused Roy to bump into Lilina which caused her to fall over a cliff. Roy turned around in fear, seeing everything slow down. Without a word, he jumped off the cliff after her. He managed to grab her and pull her close before the two of them went into the rapids of the freezing river.

The strong current pulled them under water and downstream at a fast pace. They both managed to make it to the surface. However, shortly after both took a breath, Lilina's body slammed against a rock. Roy called out her name as she lost consciousness. He quickly grabbed her before she went back underwater. Luckily for him, it was the end of the dangerous current.

He swam both himself and Lilina to the shore of the river. After he pulled both of them out, he took a few deep breathes, just glad that he was out of the dangerous river. He then remembered Lilina.

"Lilina," he said in a worried panic. "Come on, please say something." He tapped her cheek twice, but no response. He put his hand in front of her mouth and felt her breathing, but it was much too shallow for comfort. A very cold breeze then blew through the air. Roy wasn't bothered by it, but it left Lilina shaking. Roy quickly looked around to see if there was a place very close to go. He almost missed it, but there was a stone house with an ice roof near the bottom of a cliff. He quickly picked Lilina up bridal style and draped his dripping cape around her in hopes that it would at least shield her from the wind a little bit better.

" _Don't you die on me,_ " Roy whispered to her. He quickly ran towards the house and knocked on the door. " _Hello, is anyone home?!_ " This resulted in the door opening by itself. Roy, suddenly suspicious, slowly pushed the door the rest of the way open, looking around.

The inside, while looking like a normal home for a family, was very, very dusty, but all of the furniture and the wood in the corner still made this place livable. Roy wondered for just a second where the family was and if they wouldn't mind the two staying for a bit.

Roy located the fire place and went over to it. He carefully put Lilina on the floor in front of it and took off her outermost layer of clothing (he wouldn't dare go any further). He ran over to the bed and grabbed a blanket and a pillow, putting the former on top of her and the latter under her head. Roy then grabbed some firewood, put it in the fire place, and, with the flint there, started a fire, quickly backing away when he got it going. Roy turned around to look at Lilina. He grabbed her hand from underneath the blanket.

It wasn't that much warmer than his.

Before Arcadia, he would've taken it to mean that she might be getting a fever. However, since then, he's notice that his body temperature was going down and he felt like there was nothing wrong with himself, throwing out his theory that he was sick. Now, he took it that she was freezing and might die of hypothermia.

"Lilina, please hold on," he said, putting her hand underneath the blanket before going to the bed to get another. He put that one on top of her as well before taking her clothes, his tunic, and his cape and hanging them close to the fire to dry.

Roy then noticed a painting on the wall above and to the right of the fire place. He walked over to it and looked at it. The artwork itself was beautiful, but the first thing to catch his eye was the little girl in the picture. She had long blue hair that went down to her ankles and red eyes with slitted pupils that any ruby would be jealous about the shade.

"Mother," he whispered, recognizing the small girl immediately. The second thing he noticed on her forearm was the same mark that was on his forehead. He had never seen it when he was a child. "So you had it, too." Then, he realized something else. "You used to live here, didn't you?" He continued to look at the picture, quickly seeing two things that made his eyes widened.

One: There was a giant, greenish-blue dragon behind his mother with what looked like a loving look in her eyes.

Two: A younger Negral was standing next to the dragon with a bundle in his arms and a smile on his face.

"No," Roy whispered. He backed away from the painting, not wanting to believe what he was seeing, yet it all made perfect sense: the reason Negral wanted to open the Dragon's Gate in the first place and the physical changes was happening to him right now.

His mother was a manakete born of human and dragon.

What made the blow even worse was that her father was Negral.

"Roy?" a weak voice asked. Roy snapped out of his trance and saw that Lilina was awake. "What happened?"

"You fell off the cliff and into rapids," Roy said, trying to push the rest of his thoughts out of his mind. He refused to get close to Lilina or even look at her. "You hit a rock and fell unconscious." He didn't say anymore.

"…Roy, what's wrong?" Lilina asked. Even in her weakened state she knew that when he was saying the minimum and wasn't looking at the person that he was talking to that there was something bothering him.

"…Nothing's wrong," he answered way too late.

"Roy…" she looked hurt. She watched him sit on the bed and place his hands on his head. She tried her best to get up, grunting as she did so.

"Lilina, don't," Roy shot up from his spot on the bed. He stopped her from trying to get up. " _Just rest._ "

"Roy… When did you get that mark on your forehead?" she asked him. Roy's hand quickly flew up to his face; he never notice that his headband had disappeared somewhere between the rapids and the house. "Roy, what's happening."

"Nothing's happening, Lilina," Roy replied.

"You're lying," Lilina whispered back.

"I'm telling you the truth."

"No, you're not."

"Lilina-"

"Please stop lying-"

" _I'M A MANAKETE!_ " Roy screamed at her. " _AND MY GRANDFATHER IS NEGRAL!_ " She gasped at both the sudden outburst and the information he just gave to her. His eyes widened and his hand covered his mouth at both the way he just spoke to Lilina and what he just said. He looked away from her, ashamed of himself. " _I'm… I'm a monster…_ "

"Roy…" Lilina trailed off.

" _When you fell down, I jumped in after you,_ " Roy continued. " _I knew the water should've been freezing cold and you almost died because of it, but it felt so refreshing to me. In the desert, while everyone thought it was hot and just an inconvenience, I thought I was literally walking through an oven. I don't even know what else I am able do and… and I'm so scared…_ " Lilina could swear she saw a tear going down his cheek. She knew what she had to do.

"If you were a monster," Lilina started. She barely managed to reach a hand to his bare shoulder. He stiffened under her slightly warm touch. "Then why did you jump after me?" Roy started shaking, his mind drawing a sort-of-blank.

"I… I didn't want you to die…" Roy told her the first thing that came to his mind. His hand grabbed her hand. " _I can't stand the thought of losing you._ " He turned around, grabbing her hand with both of his shaking, cold ones. She used this opportunity to sit up. "I-I just don't know what to say…"

"You're not a monster, Roy," Lilina told him, her quiet voice filled with knowing and conviction. "You never were and you'll never be."

"Lilina…" Roy, in that moment, found Lilina truly beautiful. He couldn't find words to describe it, so he decided to keep it simple. "Thank you." She then lunged at him, kissing him with all of her might. At first shocked, he kissed her back just as desperately despite that she was still recovering from hypothermia and he was basically a walking ice block. When they both broke for air, they looked into each other's eyes, both shocked at what they just did.

"Roy," Lilina spoke first. "I-I've loved you ever since we studied in Ostia together…"

"Lilina," Roy replied, shocked at what she said to him. "I… I love you, too, but I… I just need time to sort this all out. I'm sorry." He looked truly sorry about the answer he gave. Lilina looked hurt, but understanding; she would more than likely be the same if she were in his shoes. Roy wiped some sweat off of his forehead. "I need to get away from the fire for a little bit. Excuse me." He got off the floor and decided to explore the cooler parts of the house for a little bit. Lilina, now understanding his situation a bit more, just nodded and looked back at the fire, trying to warm up again.

He happened upon a chest in the corner of the room. He opened it to see medical supply. However, it wasn't the medical stuff that caught his attention. He reached down to the bottom and pulled out a smaller jewelry box that said 'Use In Case of Emergency'. He opened it and gasped when he saw only the one item. He then took it out, staring at it.

It was a crystal blue Dragon Stone.

_End of flashback_

"It's so beautiful," Shelby said as they all looked at the Dragon Stone Roy produced from his pocket. Everyone else agreed.

"I haven't used it once," Roy told her. "I had an Anna look at it. She said it had never been used before."

" _What about your eyes?_ " Wolt asked. " _When did that happen?_ "

" _The next day,_ " Roy told him.

_Flashback: Three months ago: Ilia: Abandoned house_

Roy yawned as he woke up from the night before. He could still remember telling Lilina everything about himself. He sighed as he jumped out of the bed. For some reason, everything looked slightly… clearer and possibly… sharper, Roy thought, though he quickly decided it could've been his imagination. He pushed it out of his mind when he saw Lilina still sleeping on the floor next to the barely burning fire. Knowing that he needed to get the fire warm again, he got some more wood from the corner and **very** carefully placed it on the fire, backing away as soon as he was done.

"Good morning, Roy," Lilina greeted him with a yawn.

"How are you feeling, Lilina?" Roy asked. He knelt down on the side that was further away from the fire.

"Really stiff," she told him. She looked at him and directly into his eyes. Her eyes widened. "Roy… your eyes…" He quickly got up and ran over to the mirror. He looked at himself and gasped at what Lilina was trying to mention.

His pupils were slit-shaped.

"Roy, everything will be okay," Lilina told him as she managed to stand up and walk up behind him. "I promise." She grabbed his hand to which he squeezed back with tenderness. He then spotted the chest from the night before and got an idea.

_End of flashback_

"Two days later, they found us," Roy finished for those who didn't know what happened next. Pit translated the next part into English. " _I had the bandages over my eyes and forehead so that I could see them, but they couldn't see the upper half of my face. I did it so no one could tell that I was changing._ " He then turned to Guinevere and Wolt. " _I'm very sorry I didn't tell either of you sooner. Please forgive me._ "

" _It is okay, Roy,_ " Guinevere told him. " _Being of dragon blood fighting against dragon rule and being the grandson of Negral would make anyone suspicious of you being on the side of Bern. Also, I do not think everyone in Elibe let alone Pherae or Bern is ready to have a manakete rule over them. I understand completely._ " Roy thanked the princess before looking over at Wolt.

Wolt was having an inner conflict with himself. Because he had only learned about dragons from history books, he had viewed them in a most unfavorable light. Since the war started and he had little to no interaction between Sophia and Fae, that view had just put dragons in the spotlight. Yet here was Roy, the person he served, his best friend, someone he considered a _brother_ , telling him that he was part something he _hated_. To say that he was flabbergasted would be the understatement of the decade.

"Wolt?" Roy asked. Wolt looked at Roy. The archer could see Roy's desperation carved on his face and his vulnerability in his eyes. That's when Wolt realized that this was the same Roy he always knew and just finding out that his friend was a manakete wasn't going to change him to the point of him being a completely different person.

" _You're still Roy, right?_ " Wolt asked. Roy slowly nodded. " _Then what reason do I have to be afraid of you?_ "

"Domo arigato, Wolt," Roy told him.

" _Now what is up with Pit?!_ " Wolt asked/ yelled at Roy. He pointed at Pit who, this entire time, was glowing. " _Is he a manakete, too?_ "

" _No, I'm not a manakete,_ " Pit told him, grimacing when he remembered what happened in Marth's empire. At least it was better than 'Am I dead/ in heaven?' " _But you're right about the fact that I'm not human._ " He pushed his cape to the side and extended his wings so that they were visible. " _I'm an angel._ " This left Wolt, Guinevere, and Lilina in shock. " _Um… Could you please keep this a secret from the others?_ "

"I would've liked to know that when you found out about Roy's secret," Lilina replied.

"Woah woah woah," Silver stopped Lilina right there. He then looked at Pit. "You knew this entire time?"

"I wouldn't say the entire time," Pit replied. "More like Rose and I knew the majority of the time."

"What?!" Shelby and Halona both yelled out in shock.

"So that's why Rose started taking those weird bets when Marth wasn't around," Tommy whispered to himself. His eyes then widened in realization. "F(beep!)ck…"

"Wait, you and Rose BOTH knew about this?!" Amy asked in a very angry tone of voice. Roy told Wolt what was going on. "When did you find out?"

" _Night of the first day we were here,_ " Pit revealed with Roy translating into English.

_Flashback: One month ago: Lycia and Bern border_

Pit and Rose were walking back to camp after they watched the sunset. They didn't realize they had just passed Roy and Lilina on their way down.

"Hold on, Pit," Rose told him as she patted her right pocket, feeling something was missing. "My wallet fell out." She took out a flashlight from her purse and was about to turn it on when both saw a blue glow from the darkening landscape. "What is that?"

"Only one way to find out," Pit started running toward it, drawing Palutena's Bow as he did so. They both ran towards the light even when it was dimming. When it had disappeared, Rose turned on the flashlight just in time to catch Roy and Lilina trying to quietly sneak into a bush. Both shielded their eyes from the light. No one said anything for a minute, both parties trying to comprehend the situation.

"…Roy, are you a manakete?" Rose was the first to speak up. Pit's reaction was to raise an eyebrow at her while the other two looked at her with wide eyes.

" _…How did…_ " Roy started, not knowing how she found out.

"For one," Rose started, turning the flashlight off. "You're holding a Dragon Stone and I'm pretty sure that was what was giving off the glow from before." Roy gripped the stone tighter than he meant to, not realizing anyone would've seen it. "Second, your face; it's completely uninjured AND your eyes are like a snake's. Third, I can see your brand." She tapped her forehead for emphasis.

"So that's what it's called," Roy whispered to himself, touching the spot on his forehead.

"How do you know all of this?" Lilina glared at Rose, grabbing Roy's arm in defense.

"I've been to another continent," Rose replied. "On that continent, the mixed breeds have brands on them to split themselves apart from humans and dragon-kind alike." Pit and Roy realized she must've been talking about another Fire Emblem game, but thought that she made a very convincing cover-up story. "To tell you the truth, this is the first time I've seen a brand up close." Roy was glad Lilina bought the lie.

"Lilina, Rose, would it be okay if I talked to Pit in private?" Roy asked the two girls. Both nodded. As they walked away, Rose told Lilina to look at the ground for a wallet. Lilina started asking questions about the flashlight Rose was using as the girls walked back up the cliff to find the item in question. "Are you hiding a secret as well?"

"You would eventually know it, seeing as after this war is over you'll be coming to help defeat Tabuu," Pit told him. Pit took off the cape that he was wearing and stretched out his wings to full length. Roy's eyes widened at the sight of them. "I'm an angel."

"I see," Roy said.

"Yes, found it!" the two heard Rose declare from the top of the cliff. Pit quickly hid his wings again as Rose and Lilina walked down back to them. "Ready to go back, Pit?"

"Yeah, let's go," Pit agreed.

"We'll accompany you," Roy told them. He and Lilina walked back towards camp.

_End of flashback_

" _I never tried to transform after that day because I was too scared of being discovered,_ " Roy explained to them with Pit translating into English.

" _I understand,_ " Wolt nodded. " _But what about the rest of them?_ " He turned his head to mention the others that were just standing there.

" _They're just humans with supernatural powers,_ " Pit told a partial lie and ignored Forever.

"We've wasted enough time here," Roy told the others. "We need to find the Sword of Seals and the Divine Weapon that is here." Everyone nodded and decided to run deeper into the temple.

After about thirty minutes of running and accidentally setting off traps, the group made it to the deepest part of the temple. In front of the room the sword and the Divine Weapon were being held, an elderly man with a swordsman, archer, and robots were standing in the way.

" _Darkness from an age long forgotten,_ " Pereth said as the group got closer to him. " _I will show you its power._ " From his robes, he produced a Nosferatu book. The elderly man smirked, waiting for the other group to make the first move against he, the two soldiers, and the weird metal people those two fat men gave him.

"Guinevere, Shelby, stay back," Roy told the two. "Pit, Silver, Tommy, Halona, Amy, take care of those robots. _Wolt, get the other archer._ Lilina, take out the swordsman. I'll go after Pereth."

"Right," everyone replied with Wolt replying in Japanese.

"Thoron!" a voice from behind everyone shouted. A bolt of lightning then hit one of the Egg Bots. It went from one to the other very quickly, destroying them all without warning. An arrow suddenly pierced the archer in the chest while the swordsman had a hand axe sticking out of his head.

" _Wh-what the…_ " Pereth said. He opened Nosferatu and started chanting the spell.

"Oh no you don't!" Lex yelled, jumping over everyone else with her silver sword drawn. She then ran towards Pereth as fast as she could.

"Nosferatu!" Pereth quickly finished his spell. Lex couldn't react in time as the spell hit her with all its might. She was knocked backwards and onto the floor. She struggled trying to get back on her feet.

"Hold on, Lex!" Robin, nite train, and Aelita ran through the dumbfounded crowd. nite train aimed an arrow at Pereth who barely managed to dodge despite his old age. nite train aimed another arrow at the man who started reciting the spell.

"Recover!" Aelita shouted, holding the staff above Lex. A blue light surrounded Lex as the healing took effect.

"Thanks, Aelita," Lex said, using her sword to help stand back up.

"Do you want to try again, Lex?" Robin asked.

"I thought you'd never ask," Lex smirked. nite train managed to hit the old man in the knee with an arrow. Pereth cried out in agony.

"Now, Lex!" nite train called out to her.

Lex belched out a war cry. With her sword ready to slash at her side, she ran up to the man. As she dashed by Pereth, she brought her sword forward. After she passed him, she swung the blood off her blade before sheathing it.

" _Dark…_ " Pereth stated as he stood there, dying. " _It is getting so dark…_ " He then fell onto the floor, dead. The four that ran inside only allowed a moment for the others to mourn his death and for Pit to pray to Palutena.

"Roy, everyone is coming here," Robin told the Lord. "Do you want to tell them the truth?" Roy looked down at the ground in thought. Would everyone accept him as he was now? Tommy, Halona, and Amy transformed back into their original forms when they heard footsteps coming towards them.

" _Master Roy, are you alright?_ " Marcus, the one leading the pack, was the one to ask the question for the entire Lycian army. Roy could tell everyone was worried about him even if they didn't show it.

" _Yes, I am fine,_ " Roy told him. He then thought for a moment. " _Actually, no, I'm not._ " He unclipped his sword from his belt and gave it to Wolt to hold. " _I have been deceiving all of you for months now._ " He started walking into the middle of the crowd, eyes down to the ground, bangs hiding his face.

" _Deceiving us?_ "

" _What does he mean by that?_ "

" _What has Lord Roy been lying to us about?_ " Roy did his best to ignore the whispering and continue talking.

" _About eight months ago, strange things began happening to me,_ " Roy started the shortened version of his story. " _Three months ago, when Lilina and I went missing for three days, that's when I found out why these things were going on._ " He raised his head and lifted his bangs to show his brand and his eyes. Many gasps were heard in the crowd. " _On my mother's side, my grandparents were an ice dragon named Aenir and a human man named Negral._ " The entire army was silent. All were trying to take in the news that their leader was telling them.

" _You're… a manakete?_ " Sophia was the first one to speak up. She had never noticed anything different about Roy for the entire time she knew him.

" _You're grandfather… is Negral?_ " Marcus was the second to speak up, being one of the only few people here that ever saw Negral in the flesh. He knew that Roy had dragon blood in him, but Negral being related to the young lord was very unexpected for him.

" _I am very sorry for keeping this a secret from all of you for so long,_ " Roy apologized. He looked around the army to see every stunned, scared, and angry face that was there. " _I understand completely if you want to leave now. I will not force you to stay. You will not be punished for deserting. I will even help you get back to the Lycia border if you so wish it._ " Roy was about to turn around and walk out of the crowd until he felt a small hand grasp his own. He looked down to see Fae holding onto his hand. She had crocodile tears running down her cheeks and snot coming out of her nose.

" _Fae doesn't want to leave Roy!_ " she cried. " _Roy is Fae's friend!_ " He knelt down to her level and patted her head like a big brother would do.

" _Thank you, Fae,_ " he thanked her. He took a piece of cloth out of his pocket and gave to the two hundred year old Divine Dragon. She took it and blew her nose.

" _If we in Arcadia can live together with dragons, then there should be no reason why everyone else can't,_ " Igrene said from somewhere in the crowd. " _Lord Roy is proof of that, is he not?_ "

"Igrene," Roy said. After that, one by one, the entire army opinion was changed from fear and anger to supportive and grateful that he told everyone even if some of them had a strange way of saying/ showing it. "Mina wa, arigatogozaimasu." Everyone from the other worlds was happy for Roy being completely accepted by everyone.

"Maybe I was wrong about the people not being ready to be ruled by a manakete," Guinevere mused to herself as she watched the scene.

Marth was the only one that was still stunned. He still found it hard to believe that Roy was part dragon this entire time. While it did explain why Roy was much more vulnerable to the Falcion than the others, he struggled with the idea that him being half of something he didn't have a problem with. He started to suspect that it was part dragons that he hated, but threw it out when he remembered that Aelita was part wolf and nite train was human and he had the same amount of unnatural hatred.

"Are you still trying to find out what your hatred stems from?" Robin asked Marth. He nodded. "I will tell you a story from one thousand years ago about a man that harbors the same hatred as you do.

"There once was a man who had a loving wife and son and was very happy. However, one day, an evil demon appeared as if out of nowhere. With his magic sword and shield given to him from a very powerful deity, he managed to only seal the demon away. The deity, knowing that someday the demon would escape, put some of her own blood into the man's son so that it would help the man's descendant defeat the demon once and for all.

"However, the man no longer saw the son he loved so dearly. He only saw an abomination of nature in the boy's place. One day, when he tried to kill the boy, his wife protected the son and killed her husband in the process."

"Where did you hear this story?" Marth asked her.

"My husband," Robin responded. "It was a shortened version of his ancestor's story." She then starts to walk away.

"Authoress," Marth calls her by her real name. "In those clothes, you are almost – no – you **are** a different person. In those clothes, you are not Queen Authoress 'Starcy' Hand. In those clothes, who are you?" Robin turns back to him, humor dancing in her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to know the answer, Emperor Marth Lowell of Akenia?" Marth's glare answers her question. "Well, since this is another continent forty years into your future, about 960 years from now, when I get married to my husband, my name then will be Wife of the Exalt, Queen Robin Lowell of Ylisse." As she walked away, Marth realized that she would be married into the family and found that her having his descendants was a sickening thought to him. Suddenly, another thought occurred to him that made him want to throw up.

If nothing changed, he would attempt to murder his own son.

Roy, Guinevere, and Elphin, meanwhile, walked over to the room in the deepest part of the temple. Before the room was a pedestal and on it was a black spell book. Roy touched the cover, feeling the power overflowing from it.

"Elphin, do you know what this spell book is?" Roy asked the 'commoner' Barb. Elphin looked over his shoulder and at the book.

"… It is probably the Apocalypse spell book," Elphin replied after studying the cover for a minute.

"Apocalypse?"

"Yes, it is also known as the Silencing Darkness," Elphin explained. "Bramimond, the most mysterious of the Eight Heroes, used it."

"Bramimond…" Roy repeated. Roy could've sword he had heard that name somewhere before. "I only know his name."

"We don't even know if Bramimond is male or female, young or old," Elphin agreed, eyes closed. "Nothing of the old scrolls say anything specific about Bramimond."

" _I see…_ " Roy trailed off, placing his thumb on his chil. Elphin didn't say anything either.

"Roy, is something wrong?" Guinevere asked.

"No, I was just thinking," Roy reassured her.

"About what?"

"I was wondering why there is always some kind of trap where a Divine Weapon lies," Roy showed his concerns to her.

"Perhaps it's to warn people that their power is too great to be dealt with lightly," Guinevere theorized.

"But still…" Roy told her. He placed his thumb on his chin. "The traps are set so carefully. There must be other reasons." Guinevere had no response to that.

"I wondered about the same thing," Elphin told Roy, the former's arms crossed with each other. "Perhaps I shall look into it."

"Yes, please," Roy thanked him as he picked up the tome. After giving the tome to Aelita to hold (who looked at it gleefully), the Roy, Elphin, Merlinus entered a beautifully decorated room that was surprisingly well preserved.

"Master Roy," Elphin pointed to a sword stuck in an altar.

" _This must be the Sword of Seals,_ " Roy realized.

" _Let's see…_ " Merlinus said as he walked up to the altar. He grabbed the sword and tried his hardest to pull it out, visibly struggling to do. He started breathing heavily when he gave up. " _I can't seem to draw it from the stone._ "

" _It's sealed,_ " Roy explained as he walked up to the altar. " _You have to use the Fire Emblem._ "

" _Use it?_ " Merlinus questioned him. " _How?_ "

" _Princess Guinevere said that you just have to stick it into the opening of the handle…_ " Roy said as he took out Bern's imperial seal from his pocket and placed it into the sword. When the Fire Emblem sat in place in the sword, a bright light shone from the sword. Both Roy and Merlinus shielded their eyes from the brightness. "Woah! What the…"

" _The blade is glowing!_ " Merlinus stated the obvious when the light died down.

"Now I should be able to draw it…" Roy trailed off as he gripped the sword's hilt. When the sword easily slid out of the altar, his vision was filled with light. "What…is this…?" He then realized something. " _This is the Sword of Seals'… no, Hartmut's memories…?_ " He then saw the flash of a woman. He barely registered what she looked like before she disappeared. "Who was that?" He then clenched his chest. " _What is this feeling?_ It's very…" The light then disappeared, showing that he was still in the temple.

" _Master Roy, are you all right?_ " Merlinus asked him.

" _Yeah, I'm fine,_ " Roy assured him. He then looked at the blade he now held in his hand. It's glow dimmed until it was no more. " _So this is Hartmut's sword, the Sword of Seals…_ " He then thought of something. " _Am I allowed to use it?_ "

"It has been said for centuries that the best swords choose their owners," Elphin told Roy. "The sword is in your hands now. You were chosen by it."

"But it's only coincidence that I'm holding it…" Roy replied. He looked at the sword in his hands, suddenly feeling unworthy.

"What we may think as being coincidental may be part of our fate," Elphin jested back. Roy didn't say anything.

" _Now that we have the Sword of Seals, all we need to do is head for the king's castle,_ " Merlinus told them. " _We must hurry._ "

" _Right,_ " Roy agreed, forgetting about being inferior. " _We have to defeat Zephiel!_ " He then walked out of the room and faced everyone still in the temple. " _To the capital!_ " he cried as he pointed the sword at the ceiling. Everyone cheered in response.

...

_Newly rebuilt Smash Mansion: Living Room_

"And there's four thousand American dollars," Rose finished counting the money she owed Lauren for actually betting correctly. Lauren gratefully and greedily picked up the wad of hundred dollar bills. She smirked as she started counting to make sure Rose didn't mess up. "As for everyone else, thank you for the money!" She then closed a brief case filled with money before carrying it and dragging a red wagon almost overflowing with coins, Rupees, gold, an ATM card, rings, etc.

"I am never doing that again," Sheik told Link in a sad tone of voice.

"Same," Link replied.


	48. A Time of War Finale

_Bern: Outside temple: Secret Shop_

"Welcome, Lord Roy, Lady Lilina," the red headed shopkeeper smirked as the two entered the shop set up in a cave. She had her hair in a high ponytail, a finger on her chin and a glint of greed in her eyes. She then noticed two things about Roy, neither one surprising her. "Well, I see you've revealed yourself to your army. AND you have the Sword of Seals."

"It's not for sale, Anna," Roy automatically told her, filing away the first part of what she said for later.

"Why, I never," Anna faked being taken aback. "Now, did I ever say I wanted to buy it off of you? No, I didn't. Anyways, what would you like to buy today? I have lots of weapons of excellent quality just perfect for battle."

"Oh, I'm not here to buy today," Roy told her. Before Anna could protest back, he continued. "I have someone you might recognize if you two have already met."

"Oh, Lord Roy," Anna smirked. "I've met many people in my travels, both nobility and not. It's very hard to keep track of them all."

"Are you saying you wouldn't recognize me if you saw me?" a voice said from outside the shop. Anna's eyes widened when she heard the voice. Robin then entered the shop. "I thought all of you could remember any customer you've met once with perfect accuracy."

"Rufure?" Anna asked. She walked from behind the counter and over to the Tactician. To make sure she wasn't hallucinating, she poked Robin's forehead. She did this several times.

"Anna, please stop that."

"Oh Gods, RUFURE!" Anna hugged her tightly, somehow swinging the slightly taller woman around like she was a little kid. Robin's arms started flailing around as she tried to breathe while Anna went on a rambling streak. "Oh my gosh, Rufure, this is a miracle! Everyone thinks you're dead! Your children thought you were dead! I thought you were dead! I even saw you die in Lord Chrom's arms – oh Gods, Lord Chrom! Does he even know you're alive?! He was so stricken with grief when you turned into gold dust – how did that even work out anyway – oh, who cares?! You're alive!"

"Um, Anna…" Roy trailed off. The shopkeeper stopped spinning around looked at Roy who pointed at Robin. Anna looked back to see Robin's soul trying to leave her blue body through her mouth.

"Oh Gods, Rufure, I am SO sorry," Anna apologized dropping the tactician on the ground. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," Robin said as soon as her soul stopped trying to get out through her mouth and her body turned back into its proper color. "It's good to see you again, too, Anna. Is Robin alive?" Tears threatened to fall from Anna's eyes as she nodded yes.

"He's living at the castle right now," Anna explained to her as she wiped her eyes.

"If I may interrupt," Lilina started quietly, "how do you two know each other?"

"Lord Chrom, Robin, and Rufure here saved one of my sisters from bandits," Anna explained. "After she told me all about it, I was attacked by bandits as well. After they helped me fight them off, I decided to join their cause."

"Then she fell in love with Robin and got married to him," Robin teased her, poking Anna's shoulder. "I even have the family photo taken with the Camera Tome at the wedding." Robin reached into her coat and handed the photo to Lilina who looked at it with wide eyes. Roy's eyes widened as well when he saw about a hundred women that looked **exactly** like Anna in all sorts of different clothing. Only one of them in a wedding dress holding the hand of a white haired man (who Roy guessed was also named Robin based on how Anna was talking).

"I was sad that only a few of my sisters could make it, but we're a very busy family, always traveling around…" Anna sighed.

" _Roy, we are **never** having that many children,_ " Lilina told him.

" _I don't even **want** that many,_ " Roy agreed with her.

"Anna, while I'm here, I do want to buy a few things from you," Robin told her as she took the picture back. Anna perked up at the mention of selling items to a customer. "I also need an IOU…"

"You don't have to owe me if you buy something at full price," Anna winked. Robin sighed as she nodded. "Alright then, let me just get set back up…" Anna trailed off as she walked back behind the counter. She then put on her biggest smile. "Welcome! What can I help you with?"

_Subspace_

"Damn it!" Kelly cursed, punching the ground with all of her might. She was currently talking with Tabuu. "If only I had my power from back then…"

"Oh yes," Tabuu remembered. "You worked for Muramasa, my son for a little while. Your power was given to you in the form of a Chaos Emerald before they defeated you in the past and took it from under your nose."

"You don't have to remind me," Kelly grumbled under her breath.

"I am still very, very angry at TimeStream Pretty Cure for killing my son," Tabuu told her. "If I could, I would be more than happy to give you your power back and then some, but we do not HAVE **ANY** of the **CHAOS EMERALDS**!" He threw a kunai made of energy at the two doctors. They both ran away from the Subspace leader.

"I may have a solution that wouldn't require the Chaos Emeralds," Ganondorf annunced as he walked up to Kelly. "After I first used my Final Smash and got Smash Sickness, I gained all of my reincarnations' powers and more for one day. And I would've killed Link and Zelda if it wasn't for all those damnable heroes there…" He took a deep breath, trying to push the memory of the past out of his mind.

"So if I were to perform my Final Smash at the beginning of the fight…" Kelly started putting all of the pieces together. "I could potentially become more powerful than Pretty Cure ever was?" She then smirked. "I like that idea."

"Good job, Ganondorf," Tabuu told him. "Have the doctors start working on new, electric resistance robots and gather everyone else up. As soon as those robots are ready, head out to Bern's capital to help defeat Roy's little army and defeat Master Hand's pitiful resistance along with destroying Pretty Cure." Both nodded before going the direction the doctors ran off in. What none of them knew was that Ariel and Tasha (both normal) were listening in on the conversation.

"Destroying Pretty Cure?" Tasha asked Ariel. "Does he mean killing them?"

"Maybe," Ariel replied.

"Isn't that taking things a little too far?" Tasha asked again. "Are we even doing the right thing anymore?"

"Don't care," Ariel replied before walking away.

"Were we even doing the right thing in the first place?" Tasha asked herself.

She went silent, thinking back to when they were first recruited. "Destroying worlds and ruining Rose's life," Tasha remembered out loud. She kept talking to herself out loud to try and make sense of everything. "At the time, I could understand the second reason, but why would I want to go and destroy worlds?" Her eyes widened in fear when she realized something. "Is my world on the list of worlds to be destroyed? That could've been the reason he tested that machine to see if a Primid could get to our world. Think about it: it's so easy to get the army to one of the other worlds, but he needed to test a machine to get to our world." Tasha gasped when she realized something else.

"Our world… It's not just on the list…" She looked at no one in particular, swallowing excess saliva as she did so. She had a look of pure fear on her face.

"I think it's first."

_Three days after getting the Sword of Seals: Bern: Capital City_

"Oh man…" Silver said as the group from Smash Mansion all looked over at the castle from the top of a hill. In front of the entire castle were Eggman's and Eggman Nega's robots AND Subspace Army members.

"This is going to be a toughie," Chloe said. Jessica and Halona (the latter already transformed) nodded in agreement.

"So, they wanted to stop us before we make it inside the castle," Roy mused to himself as he walked up next to the group.

"So it seems," Forever agreed. As the group kept on talking about what they were going to do, Roy looked over to a tree where Shelby was sitting. She looked sad. Roy went over to her and sat on the other side of the tree.

"Are you okay, Shelby?" Roy asked her.

"I feel so useless," Shelby sighed to Roy. "Everyone in your army has a purpose. Everyone from Smash Mansion can do something! I'm the only one who can't do anything for anyone. And it doesn't help that my legs are like this, either!" She gripped the material over her knees. "I can't do anything on my own…"

"That's not true and you know it," Roy told her. He then remembered that very confusion conversation he had with Halona's little sister and the fox. He didn't understand all of it, but he could probably use his knowledge to make her feel better. "I was told by Ae-in that you're part of a group called Pretty Cure."

"Well, yeah, but I normally need Halona-"

"I was also told that you saved all of time once."

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Thank you for saving all of us," Roy thanked her. Shelby looked over to him. "I probably wouldn't be sitting here talking with you if you didn't succeed. None of us would be here right now if you didn't step up and fight." Shelby felt tears form in the corner of her eyes. "I learned something a few days ago; all it takes is one person to change the course of fate. So, do you still think you're useless?"

"…No," Shelby wiped the tears away before they could fall. "I guess I just needed a reminder, that's all." After she said those words, a ball of light appeared in front of her. She stared at it, mesmerized. The others from her group noticed as well because they started staring at her.

"That never happened before," Tommy noted. Shelby reached out towards the light, grabbing it with both of her hands, and slammed it into her chest. "We never did that, either."

"Shelby's device is a chip in her chest," Robin explained to the others. "That's why it didn't immediately materialize in front of her."

"What about everyone down there?" Andrea asked no one in particular. Everyone looked down, thinking on how they would go about this. Robin then got an idea.

"I think we should start thinking with portals," she smirked. "But not the ones from Portal because that wouldn't work since there's no moon rock here."

Robin, Roy, and Forever went over the plan and made some calls to Smash Mansion, going over everything that they could do and everyone that could help out. It took fifteen minutes to complete the plan and another ten to get all the preparations done for it. After they had the plan set in stone and everyone had what they needed, Roy walked over to the Lycian League's Army.

" _Everyone, listen up,_ " Roy told them. Everyone stopped talking and started listening to Roy. " _There are troops surrounding the castle that only the group Robin brought along with her can take down._ " Everyone was confused by what he was saying. " _Bern's forces are inside that castle and the Robin's group will be too tired to continue fighting after facing the troops outside. After they have cleared the way, they will signal all of you with green smoke. When you see it, that's your cue to charge down to the castle._ " Roy then turned to leave.

" _Master Roy, are you sure this is a good idea?_ " Merlinus asked him.

" _The troops outside the castle are not the ones we are used to seeing,_ " Roy explained. " _They have experience with them and it is best to leave it to them._ " Merlinus hesitantly nodded. Lilina grabbed his hand and gave him a look that said 'You better come back!' He gave her a smile that said 'I will.' He then let go and made back to where the group was waiting for him. He nodded to them.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS MELEE!" Shelby yelled out loud. A flow of red energy started coming out of the ground below her feet. It started circling around her as she started floating above the ground. A red light appeared over her chest and then her forehead before encircling her body and head. Her clothes switched to Roy's, her hair to red, and her eyes to blue with the pupils becoming narrow. Two more lights appeared right below her knees. They covered her lower legs and formed Roy's boots. A light appeared on the back of each of her hands, forming Roy's gloves. As the energy stopped swirling around her and she slowly levitated back to the ground, she reached to the back of her right hand and pulled out a red light that quickly changed into the Sword of Seals.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS, TEXTURE ON!" Ryan shouted as the panel appeared before him and he turned the key. However, instead of a giant platform appearing, he was surrounded in a sphere of orange and blue with the two colors clashing together for dominance. The sphere flew into the air with the orange taking out the blue as it reached its peak. The sphere then broke apart, showing Ryan hugging himself only in his boxers (Fangirls: EEE!/ Authoress: Aelita, you brought them here so you get them out of here!/ Aelita: (holding a video camera) No way! Seeing you suffer is just way too funny! XD). As he slowly opened his eyes, he threw out an orange circle with each of his hands towards the ground. He then raised a hand to the sky as three orange rings appeared beneath him and exploded outwards.

When the light disappeared, he was wearing the Zero Suit. When he swung his arms up, the armor and arm cannon were being attached. As he held them forward, the body part of the armor was already in place as well as the legs when he swung them around. He then flew back to the ground, showing that the last of his suit was already in place. He held his arms out to the side before hitting his pose.

"HOLY POWER, HOLY PRAYER, SUPER SMASH BROTHERS MELEE!" Brach said before he lifted his hand into the air. On his wrist was a gold bracelet with the Smashers' symbol as a pendant and Peach's on a small, pink gem at the center. It started radiating light from the sphere before a flash of it came out. The next thing that could be seen was Peach's crown on Brach's head with the pink jewel radiating the same light.

Suddenly, all the light disappeared around him. The next thing that could be seen was his silhouette in a ballet pose with his arm rising up. He then brought his hand down next to his face, illuminating his entire body. He was now also wearing a plain pink dress, Peach's gloves, and her high heels.

Brach started spinning around like a ballet dancer. He then started waving his hands up and down. A transparent, glittery, pink fabric started coming off of the gloves as he continued to spin. The fabric formed a cocoon formed around him. It formed into a pink cloak that surrounded his entire body before flying upwards, revealing that his plain dress had been decorated to match Peach's elegant one. He continued to spin around as different colored light entered his body. He then stopped, striking a pose as he did so.

Chloe threw up a strangely designed, dark green cell phone with a touch screen into the air. It spun around once before she placed a circular, gold trinket with the Smashers' symbol on the insert at the top of it. By doing so, it put her entire body but her head and hands into a swarm of gold glitter.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS, LOVE LINK!" she shouted as she was raised into the air. She grabbed the phone with one hand as the Triforce appeared on the touch screen. "L! O! V! E!" she shouted as she traced the Triforce to spell the word. The middle triangle blinked twice before the entire thing glowed and lifted out of the cell phone.

As Chloe flew through the air, the first thing to glow the dark green was her hair. The light grew and expanded before breaking apart to show the green, pointed hat on top of her head, blue hoop earrings on her now pointed ears and her hair turning a shade darker. She then spun around once with her arms extended. One at a time, the sparkles disappeared in a flash to show the arm protector on the left arm, her gloves, the sleeves of the shirt, and the sleeves of the tunic she would be wearing. She then turned around again, raising her arms above her head. The glitter around her body disappeared to reveal her tunic, undershirt, and chainmail. She then slammed her legs together, throwing the glitter off of them and revealing the leggings and the boots. She then placed her hands over the left side of her chest, having dark green light form the copies of the Master Sword, its sheath, the Hylian Shield, and the leather straps that keep it all in place on her back. A flash of dark green brought the buckle of her belt into existence before the belt came with a stream of dark green light around her waist. She spun around twice before landing on the ground.

Jessica held out what appeared to be a more advanced version of an LCD game. On the screen, Snake's symbol was drawn in. When the symbol was drawn on, she spun around once. She held out her other hand before a red energy ring composed of the Smashers' symbol appeared around it. She then brought her device and slid the top of it across the ring across the top.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL!" she called out before the device slid all the way through. When it did so, she added "SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" The ring turned into strings of data that circled around her in the shape of a sphere. Her entire body turned black as she opened her mouth and allowed a gray mask in a data screen to store her face. She floated up into the air as more data screens appeared around her. One stored a headband and the packs on David's body. The second had the straps on her back. The next one had the body suit itself. The fourth one had the straps around her hips and thighs on along with the holster on the side of her leg. The last one had the straps and boots on her legs.

The screens all started coming together around Jessica who held her arms out to the side. Just as they were about to collide with her, she spun around. When she faced the others again, she was dressed in Snake's clothing. She then landed on the ground before side kicking the air and then pushing some of her hair out of the way.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS MELEE, ATTRACTIVE FLOWER!" Tommy yelled out loud. Instead of the watch opening up, his clothes ripped off of his body (Fan Girls: Eee?) to reveal that he had Sheik's clothing already on underneath. (Fan Girls: Aw…/ Authoress: (pointing at the fan girls) HA HA!) His hair and eye color also changed to that of Sheik's. A light appeared on his chest to make the symbol of the Sheikah appear. As he spun around, another light appeared his hips to create the large knife and its sheath on the lower part of his back.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS," Andrea shouted as she threw a pen with a red crystal holding Mario's symbol inside with the Smashers' symbol on top of it into the air. "MAKE UP!" she added as she grabbed it. Red light shined off the crystal as she held it out behind her. She drew a circled around her before hugging herself. Red energy spiraled out of the ground she had waved her pen over moments before. When it disappeared, she was wearing Mario's clothes. She then grabbed her face before throwing her bangs back. A few specs of glitter went over her upper lip to put her drawn-on moustache. She then spun around a couple of times before striking her pose.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS," Kirsten shouted as she threw a pen like Andrea's – the only difference being the green crystal – into the air. "MAKE UP!" she added as she grabbed it. Green light shined from the crystal as she held it out behind her. She drew a circle around her before holding her arms out to the side. Green water gushed out of the ground she had waved her pen over moments before. When it expanded outwards into nothingness, she was wearing Luigi's clothes. She flicked her hair back before a few specs of glitter went over her upper lip to put on her drawn-on moustache. She then spun around a few times before striking her pose.

"Everyone ready?" Robin asked as she pulled out her silver sword. Everyone nodded. "Then let's take them down!" She led the group down the hill, all running into battle.

Jessica was the first to encounter fighting. Before she went up against a group of Bombed, she pulled the pin out of a grenade and tossed it into their ranks. She then quickly used a Wii Remote to create a portal on the ground and leaped into it before a Scope Primid could snipe her down. It closed behind her.

The grenade went off. It was a chain reaction as every Bombeds' head exploded and took out not only each other but also any Primid that happened to be in the group. When the exploding died down, David came through a portal that he opened up just above the ground. He did a summersault to break his fall before looking up to see an Armight ready to attack him. Before he could respond, Chloe was in front of him, shield at the ready. Chloe blocked the strike for David with her shield. When the clang of metal on metal was heard, David rolled out from behind Chloe while taking his rocket launcher out. He launched a rocket at the Armight. It exploded on contact and killed the Armight.

"Nice shot," Chloe commented as she replaced her sword and shield with a bow and arrow. She let it fly towards a Sword Primid that was sneaking up on Tommy. He then noticed it and kicked it away, turning it back into Shadow Bugs.

"I love it when Sheik is in charge," Tommy commented as he reverse kicked a Bytan.

"That's because you're in a dress when Zelda is in charge," Brach argued back as he slapped an Egg Bot.

"At least I'm not wearing pink." A Glice was struck with lots of needles.

"At least I'm not dragged down by armor on my shoulders." The same Egg Bot was smacked with a tennis racket before going offline.

"At least I'm not wearing high heels." Before any more remarks could be passed between the two, a portal opened up underneath their feet, causing both of them to fall through. A few feet away, another portal opened up above some Primids. They looked up to see Peach and Sheik landing on top of them, turning them back into Shadow Bugs in the process.

"People shouldn't argue with each other when there's a battle going on," Peach said while patting the dirt and dust off her dress. "It only makes things worse." The portal above them and the portal that took the two boys closed.

"I can agree with you on that," Sheik replied as he prepared some throwing needles. "And Zelda does, too."

"Are you ready, then?" Sheik nodded. Before they could do anything, Ryan screamed passed them as he went flying backwards into a portal that just appeared. Through that same portal, Samus came out donning her Power Suit. All three looked at what caused Ryan to fly backwards like that. They looked over to find an angry Towtow. It charged forward at them. Peach jumped up and hovered above it while Sheik and Samus leaped to either side of it.

"Can you two take that thing on?" Samus asked the two. They both nodded. Samus looked over to see Chloe switch out with Link while David went elsewhere to fight Egg Bots. Link started slashing through Egg Bots and Primids alike, trying to get out of the mess Chloe left for him. Samus started shooting missiles and charge shots in hopes of helping Link.

"Arcwind!" the two heard Robin finish casting the spell. A green blade made up of the wind sliced through some of the enemies the two were facing. Robin ran over with a Levin Sword in hand and raised it into the air. The magic imbedded into the sword caused lighting to strike from the sky. It killed the Primids on contact, but the Egg Bots were hardly fazed by the attack. "What?"

"This just got more complicated for you, didn't it?" Samus asked the Tactician.

"Yeah," Robin replied as she switched out the Levin Sword with Lief's Sword. "My luck's rotten compared to the others, but maybe I can get some gold out of this." She proceeded to slice one of the robots in two. When it collapsed onto the ground, a gold bar fell out of it. "Sweet, I got some cash!"

"I want that sword," Lex said as she walked out of a portal as David dropped through another one.

"Okay, then give me your silver sword," Robin told her. The two switched swords before getting hit by a Scope Primid. "Oh, it is on!" Both girls joined Samus and Link in slashing away the rest of the Egg Bots in the area. It didn't take long for the two pairs to get split apart.

Nearby, Andrea and Kirsten were standing back to back as a group of Metal Primids, Bucculuses, and Bytans surrounded them. Both were panting at the amount of fighting they already did and were feeling wary about how much more they were going to have to do.

However, before they both knew it, a portal had opened up beneath their feet. The army members watched with curiosity as the portal closed with the two going back to Smash Mansion. However, they failed to notice two portals open up behind them. From one of them, Mario walked in silently.

"-BRAWL!" Jasmin ran in. The Primids and other army members that was closest to where she was turned around in shock. " _Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron_ ~" she sang as she ran up to them. When she finished singing, she stabbed a Bytan right through the eye with a newly materialized Ragnell. As it disappeared back into Shadow Bugs, a wave of purple sparkles washed over Jasmin, transforming her clothes, hair color, and eye color into that of Ike's. When the quick transformation had finished, she pulled the sword out of the Shadow Bugs and threw it into the air. "AETHER!" She jumped up after the sword, grabbed it, and slammed it back down into the earth. This caused a Bucculus to get crushed and others that got too close to be pushed back by the sheer force

Mario, meanwhile, 'punch-punch-kick combo'ed an unsuspecting Metal Primid. He then used a fireball to turn it back into Shadow Bugs. However, this caused a few of the other members to take notice and gang up on him. However, before any of them could land a hit on Mario, a portal opened up beneath him, sucked him inside, and closed.

While the soldiers of the Subspace Army wondered what had happened to Mario, another portal opened up behind them, Luigi stepped through it, looked around at the entire battlefield filled with fighting, and walked right back into the portal with chattering teeth and fright laced into his eyes. Ike's eyes were rolling when he stepped out of the same portal only seconds later. He rushed at the clueless group and took them all down in one swing. He then ran up to the rest in hopes of getting closer to Jasmin.

Sheik lashed his chain whip at the Towtow the same time Peach kicked it with the point of her high heel. The Towtow cried out in pain as it slumped to the side. Both backed away from it, panting. A rocket then flew towards it causing a massive explosion which finally killed it. Peach tiredly waved to David who gave an informal salute back. A portal then opened up in front of the princess and the Sheikah. Both gladly jumped forward to switch spots with Pit and Rose (transformed).

"Doesn't look like there's many more to go," Pit commented as he shot an arrow at an Egg Bot in the distance.

"I just hope nothing really bad happens," Rose agreed as she shot another arrow at a Sword Primid that had snuck up behind David. He looked around just in time to see it dissolve into Shadow Bugs. David nodded to her before taking out a Wii Remote and opening a portal with it. He jumped through it back to Smash Mansion while Marth came out of it. It closed behind him.

" _Let's see if anyone came with them,_ " Marth walked up to the two. " _I believe that they would be near the castle so that no one would be able to get inside._ " The two nodded in agreement and flew up into the sky while taking a couple of Feyeshs along the way.

Samus and Link shot the last Egg Bot in their area with a charge shot and an arrow combination. When they looked around to see no more enemies wanting to attack them, they both relaxed. Samus took off her helmet while Link wiped his forehead with his hat.

"We should change out," Samus told Link. The Hylian could only nod as he took out a Wii Remote and opened a portal. The two went through as nite train and Aelita exited while riding the dragon Aelita stole days before.

"Aelita, aren't you breaking the rules?" nite train asked her.

"Why do you say that?" Aelita replied as her passenger got off. She leafed through a Nosferatu tome.

"I looked up the War Cleric class online," nite train told her. "Not only do War Clerics NOT ride dragons, they also DON'T USE TOMES. Especially ones that use DARK MAGIC."

"Don't play the game, so I don't care," Aelita glared at him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Amaris and I are going to go fight."

"Amaris?"

"The dragon."

"It's a wyvern!" Robin's voice could barely be heard over the carnage.

"I DON'T F(beep!)KING CARE!" Aelita yelled back. She threw one of her hand axes towards Robin. A yelp and some Primid laughter could be heard in the distance.

"You hit Lex!" Robin called back. Aelita just grabbed her head and groaned. Amaris seemed to laugh at her frustration.

Throughout the entirety of the fighting, Roy, Shelby, Halona, Silver, and Forever pushed forward, the group trying to get to the castle as fast as they could. With Silver shielding them from enemy attacks from the back, sides, and above and Shelby and Halona quickly and skillfully taking down any robot or Primid with perfect synchronicity, they made quick progress getting through the ranks. The five of them eventually reached the front door of the castle. In front of that door were Kelly and Tasha. Both were transformed, but that wasn't what put Halona and Silver on edge.

Kelly had a rainbow aura around her.

"About time you showed up, Shelby, Halona," Kelly greeted them with an arrogant smirk. Tasha said nothing. "Are you two ready to be beaten?"

"You're the one that's going down, Kelly!" Shelby glared at her, pointing the tip of the Sword of Seals at her.

"Shelby, hold up," Halona grabbed her shoulder. "You see that aura around her?" Shelby nodded. "That means she has the power to unleash her ultimate attack on us."

"What is her ultimate attack?" Roy asked, worried about what changes Master Hand made to the fighting tournament.

"You're not going to find out!" Tasha yelled. Everyone could only briefly look at her with wide eyes.

The rest of the group that was currently in Elibe had gathered about a mile from the castle. Marth glared at nite train and Aelita as the wyvern landed. Aelita made a slashing motion across her throat at him. She then looked at the castle.

"Did anyone else hear an explosion-like sound just then?" Aelita asked them, her right ear twitching. She then started coughing. "Oh God, what is that smell?" She then threw up.

"Oh Palutena!" Pit exclaimed as he pinched his nose shut. He started using his wings to fan the smell away to the best of his abilities. Rose did the same thing. Marth and Ike covered their mouths and noses with the front part of their capes. Robin plugged her nose with cloth and a mint in her mouth while nite train and Lex started gagging on the stench. Amaris just did a laughing-like sound at them all.

"What happened?" Rose asked, her voice having a nasally sound to it as she spoke.

"It smells like Wario," Ike commented.

With those words, everyone had a pure look of horror on their faces. They all then noticed the mushroom-shaped cloud that was slowly dissipating in front of the castle. Everyone ran towards it, wondering what was going on there.

As the cloud of stench slowly cleared away, Roy could see a teal glow surrounding the group he was in. He was surprised to find the air in the dome surprisingly clean as did the girls and the fairy that were with him.

"Is everyone okay?" Silver asked them. Roy saw his arms outstretched to see the lines on his gloves and, although very faint, the outside of his irises were glowing the same color as the shield.

"I'm alright," Halona replied.

"That was quick thinking, Silver," Forever commented.

"We're not out of the clear yet," Silver told everyone. "Plug your noses." He then lowered the shield. Everyone quickly grabbed their noses. Halona fainted when the smell hit her all at once, transforming back as she hit the ground. Shelby and Forever were gagging on the air. Silver grimaced at the air. Roy, who could tell that it was a terrible smell, quickly found that didn't need to plug his nose; he attributed it to part of his change.

"You son of a –" he could hear Kelly say before she threw up.

"Kelly, you can't do this," Tasha spoke back. "Do you really want our world to be destroyed? Do you really want to be a murderer? Is doing all of this really worth it?"

"Why should I care if our world is destroyed?" Kelly grimaced at Tasha. "I have no family. All of my friends are leaving me. And destroying Pretty Cure WILL be worth EVERYTHING I'VE EVER GONE THROUGH!"

It was then Kelly started turning into a giant boar. Roy's eyes widened as the transformation happened. She slammed her front hooves into the ground, trapping everyone but Forever into the ground. She then rushed forward at Tasha, knocking her into the air.

The group coming up saw a body flying in the air as they ran closer to the castle. Ike stabbed Ragnell into the ground, jumped into the air, and caught, to his surprise, Tasha. Everyone stopped and turn to him. Tasha was surrounded in a purple light before turning back into her normal self. She coughed up a bit of blood as she tried to sit up. She looked up to see Ike's face.

"Kelly… wants to-" she coughed again. "Kill Shelby and Halona."  
She kept coughing. "She used her Final Smash." she spit up more blood as she continued to cough.

"Tasha, why are you helping us?" Rose knelt down next to her.

"I don't want our world to die," Tasha explained as she weakly wiped the blood off her face. "She going to be super strong-" She coughed some more, then fainted.

"Ike, take her back to the others," Robin told him. "I want you to question her when she wakes up. Everyone else, let's keep going." Ike picked up Ragnell and started running with Tasha back to the camp they left behind while the others kept running towards the castle.

"Halona, wake up," Silver shook her. He then heard a roar and looked up. He saw the giant boar Kelly turned into staring at him. She snorted.

"That's not supposed to happen, is it?" Forever asked Silver. Before Kelly could ram into him or Silver, the latter grabbed Halona and the former while pulling the red Chaos Emerald out of his pocket.

"Chaos Control!" Silver yelled. He teleported away along with his passengers just as Kelly was two inches away from hitting them. Shelby and Roy jumped out of the way of the incoming giant beast. Shelby didn't know what to do against her, seeing as how getting close was just a death wish, but Roy reached into his pocket, knowing the same thing and probably the only solution to the problem at hand.

"Shelby, get out of here," Roy told her as he sheathed the Sword of Seals.

"What are you going to do?" Shelby asked. Shelby saw the glints of the blue stone in Roy's hand.

"I'm going to take her down." His grip tightened on the stone. It started glowing.

"Good luck," Shelby nodded and started running as fast as her healing stubs would allow her to. In mid stride, she was surrounded in a red light, transforming her back to normal; she knew what Roy was going to do and she knew her legs could never handle it. Kelly got ready to charge at Shelby when a ball of ice hit her eye. She squealed in pain for just a moment before looking back at Roy.

"I'm your opponent," Roy told her. His voice was beginning to warp and his body was starting to glow blue. "DRAGON STONE!" He lifted the stone into the air.

A bone-chilling wind filled with snowflakes surrounded Roy like a cocoon. Chilled by the sudden temperature change, Shelby turned around to watch the transformation take place. Before she knew it, a giant, wingless, green dragon broke out of the snow, landing on all fours. Its powerful roar echoed for miles around.

"Roy," Lilina whispered. Everyone else looked up, wondering who or what made the sound. Lilina grabbed the tome Robin bought for her just a few days before and started running towards the battlefield. No one noticed her leave because they were all staring at Ike and the girl he held in his arms. Jodel quickly (for an old man) ran over and led Ike to the infirmary tent.

"Holy sh(beep!)t," Rose said as the group made it to where the fight was taking place. Everyone could only agree when they saw Roy and Kelly duking it out as a dragon and a giant boar. Everyone blocked themselves from the cold when Roy shot a stream of ice out of his mouth at a charging Kelly.

"Guys!" Everyone heard Shelby call out to them. She ran over to them. "That boar is Kelly! What happened to her?!"

"Ganondorf's Final Smash makes him turn into a giant boar. When he got Smash Sickness, it left him with an immense amount of power," Marth explained to her and everyone else that didn't know. "He had the power of all his past reincarnations while still retaining his sanity."

"If he had any to begin with," nite train muttered.

"That's not good then," Forever flew up towards the group. Before anyone could ask why, Forever explained it to them. "When Shelby and Halona first met Silver, Kelly appeared to stop them in their tracks. She was very powerful back then; Shelby and Halona actually struggled against her." Pit's eyes widened when he found out the meaning behind his words.

"So, you mean…"

"Right now, she has the power to completely destroy this world if she so much as wishes it," Silver told them as he walked up to everyone else. "If she's quick enough and given the opportunity, she might be able to destroy the entirety of time itself."

The reality of the situation crashed down on everyone all at once. Right now, only Roy stood between Kelly and the destruction of the universe and none of them knew how long he would hold up.

"Isn't there any way we can help?" Rose asked Forever.

"Only Pretty Cure has a chance to completely stop her," Forever told them. "But…" He looked over at the unconscious Halona leaning up against the castle.

"If we can't beat her, we can at least slow her down," Aelita told everyone else as she reached up for the hair covering her left eye.

"Aelita, don't," Lex told her. "If you make her scared, who knows what she'll do."

"I was actually going to kill her with fright," Aelita replied.

"Don't do that, either," nite train stopped her. "Even though she's on the side of evil, Master Hand said we still need her to save the Real World."

"Then what do we do?!" Aelita yelled at the two.

"We do what Roy is doing and try to freeze her in place," Robin told the others. She flashed a very rare blue tome at them.

"Chaos Control!" Silver suddenly said. He teleported the entire group just when Roy was about to fall on top of them. Roy slowly got back to his feet as Kelly prepared to charge at him again.

She then started running. Instead of standing his ground like he was doing before, he leaped to the side and bit down on the back of her neck. She squealed in pain, struggling to get away from the source of pain. Roy used his claws to scratch Kelly's side. As she howled in pain, Roy grabbed onto her head, released his bite, and breathed a heavy amount of ice onto her face. Roy pushed her away and Kelly stumbled, falling on her side. She stumbled to find her footing, the ice blinding her and the body unfamiliar to her.

Kelly howled again, neither her nor Roy knowing what caused her to cry out in pain. Roy looked around to see Pit, Rose, and Aelita flying around shooting arrows and throwing axes at her. On the ground, nite train was letting arrows fly as well while Lex was using the Levin Sword's magic to hit her with lightning. Marth stood back away from the attackers, his hand on the hilt of Falcion in case he was needed. Shelby and Forever were with Halona, trying to get her to wake up.

"Roy." The manakete looked down to see Robin with a tome opened. "We can only slow her down. We need to incase her in ice so that we can give Halona time to recover." Roy nodded as Robin started chanting the spell. He took a deep breath.

"Fimbulvetr!" Robin shouted at the same time Roy unleashed the ice from his mouth. Ice started accumulating at Kelly's hooves, slowly working its way up her body. She struggled against the ice, but to no avail. It didn't take long for her to be completely encased in an ice crystal. When the two were done, Robin collapsed to her knees. "I can't believe we stopped her."

"I don't know," Forever flew up to her. He had a concerned look on his face. "If there is one thing I learned from guiding TimeStream Pretty Cure pairs, it's that you don't underestimate the bad guys." Robin started thinking about what he said.

"Roy?" Almost everyone whipped around to see Lilina breathing heavily and clutching the tome she was carrying. Roy froze. "Roy, is that you?" He slowly turned around to look at her. She looked tiny because of his new form and he felt awkward and a little bit ashamed because of it. He lowered his head so that he could see her at a more human angle.

"Lilina," he said slowly. His voice had an echo-like sound to it and it seemed as if he was struggling just to even say her name in his dragon form. However, Lilina could see that his eyes, unlike most manaketes who had red eyes, were still blue through and through.

"Roy." She placed on of her hands on his cheek, smiling as she did so. He felt cold underneath her touch, and to him, she felt hot, but the two couldn't be happier. Roy soon pulled away as he was surrounded in a snow-infested wind again. However, when the cocoon broke apart, instead of a giant dragon, there was a human instead. Lilina ran into his cool embrace while Roy relished in the warmth her body gave off.

"Oh, how sweet." Everyone quickly turned back to Kelly to see that the ice was starting to crack. Kelly's voice was filled with venom as she continued to speak. "Now that you think you have me down for the count makes you think you can now kiss the princess?"

"Marquess," Robin corrected Kelly.

"Doesn't matter," Kelly told them. The ice now had huge cracks in it. "Because I'm going to destroy you all!" Everyone shielded themselves from the ice that came off of Kelly. When everyone looked back at her, most were genuinely shocked at her now human look. Shelby, Forever, and Silver, however, recognized everything about her.

Kelly's hair was now long, wild, and red. Her eyes were a slightly darker, more rage driven red than her hair was. Her clothes, while she was still wearing Ganondorf's clothes instead of her own clothes from years ago, were still a disgusting green with black accents everywhere. And, while not visible, there was massive power radiating off her human form.

"Which one of you wants to lose first?" she asked, taunting them with her finger curling towards herself.

To everyone's surprise, the next thing they knew was Silver and Kelly going back and forth exchanging punches and kicks. They were going so fast that only the blur of their limbs could be seen as they rocketed back and forth on offense and defense. Once in a while, they could see Silver put up a shield to block his face from being hit. However, it didn't take long before one of Kelly's kicks caught Silver in the stomach. All the air was knocked out of him before he hit the castle wall with his back. He slumped down, groaning as he did so.

"Silver!" Rose, Shelby, and Forever cried out in worry.

"Who's next?" Kelly smirked. Everyone else but Shelby and Forever got into a batty ready position. Lilina and Robin were already chanting the spell they were going to cast. Kelly then sped forward.

"Fimbulvetr!" the two tome users casted at the same time. They held their hands out at Kelly and casted the spell while Lex raised the 'borrowed' Levin Sword above her head. Two powerful gusts of wind with snow and ice pushed themselves from behind the girls and over to Kelly while lighting tried to strike her from above. The powerful girl, however, dashed to the right so fast that they couldn't see where she had gone. The next thing they knew was Rose was flying backwards from an attack no one saw.

Pit tried clipping her with Palutena's Bow, but she had pulled her Execution Sword out of its sheath before Pit's attack could connect. As Pit tried to push past her defenses, nite train lined up an arrow. Kelly jumped away from Pit to avoid getting hit. Pit stumbled forward while the arrow barely clipped his hair. Kelly then moved onto Aelita.

The wolf chick dodged and blocked the attacks the crazed girl was throwing at her left and right while the wyvern she rode bucked to dodge the attacks. She could tell by the smirk on Kelly's face that she was still toying with them and that made her mad. She eventually tried to swing, but Kelly only blocked her axe. Marth then swung at her. She blocked the sword strike with the armor on her arm. With both of her arms out of the way, Roy took this opportunity to try and stab her.

Kelly kicked her leg upwards. Roy stumbled backwards from the attack, the Sword of Seals falling out of his grasp. Kelly easily pushed Aelita and Marth back and grabbed the sword before Roy could regain his balance. She then dashed through everyone, slicing a cut in their thighs as she did so. When they realized that they were injured, they winced at the pain their leg was giving off.

"Three… two… one," Kelly counted down.

Suddenly, crystals started growing out of the wounds of Roy, Pit, Rose, nite train, and Aelita. Rose panicked and turned back to normal, the crystals stopping the assault on her; they only managed to glue her left leg to the ground. The crystals on Pit were growing at a much more rapid pace than the ones on the other three .

"What did you do to them?" Lilina asked Kelly.

"It's the sword," Robin answered for her. "Its power is not to kill dragons, but to seal them away for all of eternity." Lilina gasped. "I had no idea it worked on others that were not human."

"PIT!" Rose cried out. The crystals had already covered his legs, wings and his left arm and were continuing to cover him. "PIT!" She reached out to him.

"Rose," Pit smiled sadly. He reached out to her as the crystals started covering his arm. Their fingers were just a millimeter away before the crystals overtook it, freezing it in place. "I love you, Ro-" The crystals covered his head and completely sealed him way. A look of pure horror past over Rose's face.

"PIIIIIT!"

"Roy!" Lilina ran over to him. She tried to hug him, but Roy stopped her in fear of her getting caught in the sealing.

"Lilina, please, get out of here," Roy begged her as the crystals sealed both of his legs to the ground and slowly began to travel up his body. "Run while you still have a chance."

"Not without you," Lilina shook her head.

" _Lilina, she's just toying with us right now_ ," Roy argued back. "Please, just get back to the others." A single tear ran down Lilina's face. Roy wiped it away. " _Please?_ " Lilina finally nodded and started running back to the camp. Roy sighed in relief, happy that she wouldn't get hurt.

Marth was in shock at the scene playing before him. He had no idea that the sword Roy wielded had such power. However, Pit, as devastating as it was, getting sealed away proved that it worked on more than just dragons. He could only imagine what kind of wolf Aelita descended from to cause her to be sealed, but it was nite train that made him confused.

nite train was human, right?

"Damn it all," Aelita complained as her hand was frozen next to her leg and the crystals growing up it. She tried pulling her hand out of the crystal with her free one, but that only caused the other hand to get caught. "I HATE that sword!" She then saw Amaris starting to fly away. "No, Amaris, come back!" The wyvern gave her the middle finger/ claw. "I will find you and when I do, I will f(beep!)kin' murder you! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, YOU STUPID DRAGON?!"

"It's a wyvern."

"I DON'T F(beep!)KING CARE, AUTHORESS!" Aelita yelled at Robin before throwing her axe at the tactician with her teeth. Instead of hitting Robin, it hit Lex right on the foot. Lex screamed out in immense pain while Robin wiped her forehead in relief.

"I hate this, I hate this, I hate this," nite train kept repeating over and over again, knowing that it was useless to struggle.

"nite train," Marth decided to speak to him despite the immense hatred he held. "Are you human?"

"You're half right," nite train mumbled under his breath. The crystals were at his shoulders and traveling down his arms. That was all Marth needed to know what made him hate them all.

"Mixed breeds."

Lex gasped. "Marth's racist?!" Robin just nodded. "Dude, racism is NOT tolerated in our current society. You are part of the population that is WORSE than trash."

"I grew up my entire life in a town that hated me and my family for what we are," Aelita glared at Marth. "How you look at me and how you treat me reminds me of those days I NEVER want to go back to. When I get out of here, I swear I will beat you to an inch of your life."

"You think I like being only half human?" nite train asked Marth. "Well, I don't! I would give almost anything to be entirely human. And people hating me for being only half it doesn't help at all!"

"Come on, you guys," Robin made them stop talking. "We can all yell at Marth for being racist later, but right now, we have someone who needs to go down." She pulled out her Killing Edge and aimed it Kelly (who waited patiently this entire time). Lex took out her Levin Sword while Marth aimed the Falcion.

"What should I do, Forever?" Shelby asked as the three of them charged at Kelly in a futile attempt to stop her. She saw Rose crying for the sealed Pit. She noticed that the crystals, while slowing down, were still working their way up Roy, nite train, and Aelita. She looked over to Silver to see him still struggling to get up. She watched as Marth, Robin, and Lex were knocked back to the ground by Kelly.

"I don't know," Forever told her. "I don't know when Halona will wake up. If you transform to look like Roy again, you'll get sealed." Shelby looked at the gray cell phone she had, already coming up with an idea even though she knew it would take up her one transformation alone.

"Wow, that hurt," Silver complained as he finally managed to stand up.

"Silver, you're okay!" Shebly cried out in joy.

"As okay as I'll be," Silver replied as he massaged his neck. "Things have really taken a turn for the worse." The two saw Lex barely dodge a strike from Kelly.

"We need to get the Sword of Seals away from her," Shelby told Silver. "Can you do it?"

"I can try," Silver replied.

Marth managed to block the swing of the sword with the Falcion. Kelly smirked the entire time, knowing that at any point she wanted, she could overpower him. Marth struggled to keep the Falcion up. Kelly started putting more strength into her blade.

Suddenly, the two swords were up in the air, leaving their stomachs open. Both looked down in shock to Silver wielding a blade made of psychic energy. Silver reached his hand up towards the swords she had while Kelly reached towards his neck. Kelly grabbed onto the pendant Silver was wearing and yanked it off. Her smirked remained on her face until she noticed something.

Silver, smirking, was holding both swords in his arms as he flew backwards. When he started glowing, a portal opened up behind him, swallowing him and the swords up before closing.

"DAMN IT!" Kelly cursed into the sky while crushing the pendant.

_Smash Mansion; Living Room_

Everyone watched with sadness, apprehension, and concern at the TV. While no one could go over at that point in time, everyone wished they could do something to change the tide of the battle. They watched as the 'person' named Silver disappeared into a portal after grabbing the swords.

Suddenly, a portal opened right in front of the TV. Diddy, Ness, and Lucas leaped away as Silver the Hedgehog came hurling out of the portal and crashed right into the couch, flipping it over in the process. He crawled out from underneath of it with the Sword of Seals and the Execution Sword.

"Everyone," Silver quickly took an authoritive command on the situation. "We need to get into that junk pile of Crazy's and find an exact copy of the pendant I was wearing earlier. Sonic, Shadow, I need the other Chaos Emeralds. Everyone, I'll explain later, but for right now, this is a matter of life and death."

"I know where the pile is at," Zelda told everyone after a beat. "This way." Everyone but the three hedgehogs followed her out of the room. Silver quickly placed the Execution Sword on the wall while he used telekinesis to keep the Sword of Seals on his back.

"You better have a good explanation for this, Silver," Shadow glared at him as he handed over his three Chaos Emeralds.

"C'mon, Shadow," Sonic said with a smile. "I'm sure Silver knows what he's doing." He handed over his two Chaos Emeralds.

"Thanks, guys," Silver thanked them. "Let's help the others find that pendant." They all ran out of the room at the speed of sound.

_Elibe: Bern: Capital City_

Kelly screamed out in fury and went to punch Marth. However, before she could, Robin and Lex stood in front of Marth, their backs facing her. They crossed their swords behind their back. The swords cracked underneath the force.

"Move," Robin whispered right as Kelly swung another punch.

The Killing Edge and the Levin Sword broke. Pieces of the swords fell around them as the two girls were knocked unconscious. Marth, thinking that he was the only one left, got into a battle stance.

" _Marth, you can't take her on, run!_ " Roy yelled. The crystals had almost completely covered his arms and were now working their way up to his collar bone. "Get out of here!"

" _I'm the only one left who can take her on, Roy,_ " Marth retorted.

" _No, you are not_." The two lords as well as nite train and Aelita looked to see Shelby standing off to the side. She was gripping her cell phone tightly. " _Marth, please protect Halona and Forever._ Kelly, I will fight you."

"With what, that cell phone?" Kelly placed her hands on her hips.

"Let the powers of Day and Night combine into one," Shelby started, her phone starting to glow both white and black. "Allow me to help those in need! Let me change time for the better!"

"NO!" Kelly cried out, knowing it was already too late for her to stop the transformation.

"TIMESTREAM, TRANSFORM ME!" She raised her phone into the air and was then surrounded in a tower of white and pink. Everyone, including the crying Rose, looked over to see the transformation take place. When the tower disappeared, Shelby was dressed as her alter ego. "Protector of Light, I am Cure Day!" She hit her pose.

"DIE!" Kelly screamed as she leaped towards Day, her hand in a fist. Day jumped into the air and countered it with a reverse kick. The two floated in the air for a moment before throwing kicks and punches at each other. For people that didn't know it was a battle to the death, they would've thought it looked beautiful.

Marth had only seen Pretty Cure fight once (because he was out cold the second time), but it was still amazing that anyone could have that kind of power.

Only Roy's face was completely free of the crystals now, nite train and Aelita having completely succumbed to the seals a few moments earlier. He was amazed at the fighting prowess Shelby had within her. It was in that moment he truly understood what Pretty Cure was and in that moment he truly believed that they were going to win.

"Halona, wake up," Forever shook the girl. She finally moaned. "Halona, wake up!"

"Wh… what happened?" Halona asked. She felt something on her lap and looked down to see what it was. "Why do I have the red and purple Chaos Emeralds?"

"Silver had to go back," Forever explained. "He gave those to you in case you needed them." She then saw Day getting smashed into the wall. "Shelby!"

"Halona!" Shelby called back, glad that she was finally up and about. She quickly pulled herself out of the castle wall despite being injured from the impact.

"No you don't!" Kelly said, launching a ball of red energy at them. The two cringed in anticipation of the pain to come. Roy knew he couldn't do anything and Marth was too weak to make it in time.

"Chaos Control!" Halona held the red Chaos Emerald up. They both disappeared and then reappeared on the other side of Kelly. Knowing they would have questions to answer later, they both took out their cell phones.

"DAMN YOU BOTH!" Kelly yelled, throwing a much bigger red ball of energy at the two.

"TIMESTREAM, TRANSFORM ME!" the two said as they clicked their phones together.

The red ball of energy came into contact with the tower of black, white, pink, and blue. Both sides didn't give up until they both dissipated at the same time. The two girls stood at the base of where the tower stood.

"Protector of Light, I am Cure Day," Day told no one in particular, her hands in fist stretched out in front of her.

"Protector of Darkness, I am Cure Night," Halona announced, her hands ready to karate chop anything, her right at her side and her left defending her chest.

"Together, we are TimeStream Pretty Cure," they said together, Day with her fists at her side and Night with her left hand above her head and her right hand protecting her stomach.

"Those who want to destroy the timestream," Night started, pointed Kelly.

"You'll have to go through us first!" Day finished, also pointing at Kelly.

Kelly screamed in unrivaled fury as Day and Night launched themselves at her. Kelly dodged the initial attacks and started punching back. It quickly turned back the other way with Day mostly kicking and Night mostly punching. They quickly went back on the defensive again when Kelly started speeding up on her attacks. They both blocked a punch which sent them sailing back a ways.

Kelly quickly sped up and punched then both in the gut at the same time. It knocked the air out of them both as they were sent flying back towards everyone. The two gingerly stood back up. They looked up to see Kelly starting to charge a red laser. Night took out the two Chaos Emeralds from her pouch and they both nodded. Day took the red one and both Cures held out the Chaos Emeralds in front of them.

"Chaos Emeralds, hear our call," the two said at the same time. "Give us the power to defeat evil once and for all." The two Chaos Emeralds then morphed into two different blades. Day held a beautiful double edged sword in her right hand with a white sun on the handle. Night held a katana with a black handle in her left hand. There was a black moon tied to a piece of string that was tied to the handle. They two grasped the other's free hand and crossed the blades in front of them.

"Sword of White, Sword of Black," Night started as the two lifted their swords above their heads. They started glowing white and black.

"Lend us your power to bring the timestream back," Day finished. The two then released hands and grabbed the sword's hilt and put it up to their faces, positioning it to stab forward. They stood back to back.

"PRETTY CURE, FLOWING TIME!" the girls screamed at the same time, stabbing their swords forward. Streams of white and black pushed out of their swords, heading straight for Kelly. At the same time, Kelly brought her hands forward and unleashed the laser she had been storing up.

Both attacks hit each other at the same time. However, only a few seconds past before Day's and Night's attack was being pushed back by Kelly's. They both had a look of confusion and fear before the beam completely overtook them. They both screamed out in pain.

"Day! Night!" Forever yelled for them.

"No," Roy muttered right before the crystals covered his mouth. The two girls were at the bottom of the crater created from Kelly's power. Their clothes were torn apart, the neon brightness to them was dull, and injuries were all over their bodies. Day's right leg was little more than a heap of metal and wires. Even their swords had turned back into Chaos Emeralds. The worse part of it was that the cellphones they used to transform with were cracked so badly they would never be used again. As the two struggled to try and get up, Marth quickly ran in front of them, holding his sword up to Kelly. She started slowly walking forward, a crazed smile developing on her face.

_Smash Mansion: Crazy's Junk Pile_

"Silver, is this it?" Diddy held up a silver chain with a pendant on the end.

"That's it!" Silver told him, recognizing the design immediately. Using his telekinesis, Silver lifted the chain from Diddy over to him and clasped it around his neck. He glowed for a little bit before transforming back into his human disguise, shocking everyone once again. He disappeared so fast that only Sonic and Shadow could tell that Silver had taken a Wii Remote, opened a portal with it, and immediately had it close behind him.

_Elibe: Bern: Capital City_

Forever's, Marth's, Roy's, Rose's, and Kelly's eyes went wide when they saw a portal materialize above the Cures. The four of them saw Silver in his human disguise jumping out of it before it closed. He held out his arms to the side, the remaining five Chaos Emeralds coming out of his sleeves and circling above the Day and Night. The two on the ground floated up to join them.

"No you don't!" Kelly yelled at the hedgehog. She pushed Marth out of the way and tried to punch Silver, but instead hit the shield he put up with his mind. Silver grasped his hands together.

"Chaos Emeralds, jewels of miracles, hear my wish," Silver began. "Allow Day and Night to resume their fight against the end of time." The Chaos Emeralds started rotating faster and faster above the two girls. Before anyone knew it, a gold tower surrounded the two girls. Kelly had to shield her eyes from the light. The light disappeared, showing the girls' ultimate form.

For Super Cure Day, everything that was white was now gold and everything that was pink was now white with the exception of her hair. For Super Cure Night, everything that was black was now gold and everything that was blue with the exception of the crescent moons and her hair were now black. Their outfits also had more frills to them as well as extra layers on their skirts. The clothing regained its neon brightness and their hair became a shade lighter. Even Shelby's AMPs were fixed and stronger than ever.

For the first time since she used her Final Smash, Roy noticed with his one free eye that Kelly looked frightened. She actually backed away and started shooting smaller energy balls at the two girls. Day and Night, despite having their eyes closed, dodged every single orb like they were just hanging there on strings in an obstacle course they had been through plenty of times before. They disappeared out of Roy's sight momentarily before reappearing in front of Kelly. The girl didn't have a chance to react before Night kicked her high into the air. Day came up to meet her. She axe kicked her back down to the ground, Night leaping out of the way and Kelly leaving a huge indentation in the ground.

"I won't give up," Kelly muttered to herself as she struggled to get out of the hole. "I've come too far to give up now." A visible red aura surrounded her entire body. "I WON'T LOSE!" Day landed next to Night and the two grabbed hands.

"SUNLIGHT!" Day screamed out loud. Rays of sunlight broke through the clouds and started concentrating on her right hand which was raised above her head.

"DARK SHADOWS!" Night screamed out. The shadows became more defined and flew off the ground and into her left hand which was stretched out to her side. "Let light and darkness combine into one-"

"To lead the way through time itself!" Day finished. The two rearranged their grip and pulled their hands back to their sides.

"PRETTY CURE, TIMESTREAM WAVE!" the two yelled together, pushing their hands forward. Two beams colored made of gold instead of the normal pink and blue rushed out of their hands and towards Kelly. As a last ditch effort, Kelly put all of her power into one final attack. She shot one last beam of red energy at her enemies. The two attacks collided together, both of them evenly matched this time around.

"Why?!" Kelly asked them. "Why do you always get in my way?!"

"Because we can't let you destroy time itself," Day replied. "There are an infinite amount of people in the universe that would stop existing if you were to get your way. We won't allow the universe to be plunged into total nothingness."

"But Night, isn't that your power?" Kelly attempted to corrupt the other Cure. "Nothingness means darkness, doesn't it? Wouldn't that be good for you?"

"Darkness can never truly exist without the light," Night told Kelly, the latter having failed at her attempt. "Darkness can be used for good just as light can be used for evil and we need both to understand the kind of place we live in. You only know of one and have never seen the other."

"And that's why you will never defeat us!" the two said at the same time. The two started screaming, pushing more and more of their power into their attack. It started pushing Kelly's back further and further.

"NOOOO!" Kelly screamed as the beam overtook her. She was slowly stripped of the power she was so fond of. When the attack finally ceased, she fell to the floor as her normal self once again. A red portal opened up beneath her, sending her back to Subspace.

 _/They did it, /_ was the last thing Roy thought before his remaining eye was sealed over, completely cutting him off from the outside world.

"You did it," Marth practically breathed.

"We should've done it at the beginning," Day replied, looking over towards the others. Four were sealed away, one was trapped and had puffy, red eyes, and two unconscious. She truly felt guilty about what happened.

"Everyone!" Ike ran back up with the rest of the Lyican League's army and a healed Tasha following him. He stopped when she saw four of his companions completely sealed away. The rest of the army was stunned as well, not knowing how it happened.

"Roy…" Lilina started crying, running up to him and falling at his feet. Fae started crying as well.

" _Is there a way we can at unseal them?_ " Day asked no one in particular, automatically switching to Japanese when everyone came to them.

" _Maybe…_ " Forever trailed off, eying the Sword of Seals that Silver still had telekinetically strapped to his back. " _When Roy pulled the sword out of the pedestal, I remember seeing that he put a seal into the hilt._ "

" _So you're saying that this seal gives the sword its power?_ " Silver said in Japanese, taking the sword off of his back and pointing to the jewel in the place the blade met the handle.

" _And, just maybe, we could use it to break the curse on them,_ " Night put together, her powers making her automatically switch to Japanese.

" _The Fire Emblem._ " Everyone turned their heads to look at Princess Guinevere. " _The seal is called the Fire Emblem. It does give power to the Sword of Seals and it may be the only way to unseal Roy and the others right now._ " Silver nodded as he pulled the Fire Emblem out of the Sword of Seals. He then handed it to Day and Night. The two each used a hand to hold the emblem while their free hands grasped the other's. They stood back to back, closed their eyes, and started to concentrate.

" _Everyone!_ " Forever got everyone's attention. " _Pretty Cure won't be able to free everyone alone! Please support them with everything you have!_ "

" _Please, Pretty Cure, save Roy!_ " Fae cried out as she hugged Igrene. The older woman nodded as well. One at a time, everyone started to ask Pretty Cure to save Roy. Even Rose asked them to free Pit.

"Everyone at Smash Mansion!" Forever shouted to the sky, knowing that everyone there was watching the events transpire. "Please help us out! Please believe in Pretty Cure to free them all!" Forever and Silver could tell that it was starting to work because lights were starting to collect around the Fire Emblem.

"Everyone, please believe in Pretty Cure!" Forever shouted to those reading the fanfiction. (Reader: Why should I? I might've never even seen Pretty Cure. Depending on who I am, I may not even like Pretty Cure. (Authoress cocks shotgun and aims at the Reader's video game collection) Go, Pretty Cure! You can do it! I believe in you!)

"Pretty Cure," Marth said. He took a deep breath, knowing the first step he needed to take for his son and his country.

"Please free them."

The light around the Fire Emblem started glowing brightly. Their clothes and hair started to slowly wave in the nonexistent breeze. Super Cure Day and Super Cure Night lifted the symbol into the air.

"Minna, arigato!" the girls said together. The light shot into the air and exploded like a golden fire work. The lights from it slowly fell down to the ground. Everyone was awestruck at the light.

Robin and Lex then started waking up. The two of them looked into the sky to see little tiny lights falling down with some landing on them. They then heard cracking noises. They looked toward the sealed nite train and Aelita to see that the lights were making giant cracks in the crystals.

Suddenly, they were both freed from suspended animation. Lex caught nite train while Robin caught Aelita. The two quickly woke up, glad they were no longer sealed away. The group of friends just laughed, glad it was over.

"Pit!" Rose cried when he was freed from the crystals. She cried in relief when he woke up from landing on the ground. Shortly after that, the crystals binding her leg were broken as well. She landed in his embrace and cried into his chest. He whispered to her that everything was going to be alright.

Lilina watched as the crystal around Roy slowly started cracking. All at once, it broke apart, freeing the manakete. Lilina caught him just before he was going to face plant into the ground.

"Roy?" she questioned him.

"Lilina," Roy quickly woke up. Roy quickly straightened up before pulling her into an embrace and kissing her. They quickly separated. "Lilina, I thought I would never see you again."

"I thought so, too, Roy," Lilina said as tears fell from her eyes. Roy wiped the tears away while holding back his own.

"We did it!" Day gave a thumbs up to Night. The other Cure couldn't help but give a thumbs up back.

"Roy," Robin was, regrettably, the one to break up the celebration. "We still need to take seize the castle." Roy nodded as he helped Lilina get up.

"Don't let this get out of your grasp again," Silver said, handing the Sword of Seals to Roy. Day walked over to him and placed the Fire Emblem into the hilt of the sword. Roy nodded before turning to his army.

" _We will now commence the plan discussed earlier,_ " he told everyone. " _Get in position!_ "

"Hai!" everyone nodded to him. Many of them started surrounding the castle while Roy, Lilina, and a few others went inside the castle. Everyone from Smash Mansion just sighed in relief that their role in all of it was finally over.

It was about an hour into the battle when Silver decided to look in through one of the higher windows to see how everything was going. He recognized the room he was looking into as the throne room. The mad king that everyone was talking about was sitting on the throne as Roy and his company ran in.

"You have come," the king noticed as he stood up. "How ironic; a child stepping in my path.

"Zephiel, King of Bern," Roy started, taking a step forward. The other soldiers readied their weapons at his actions, but Roy ignored them. "I ask you this. Why did you start this war?"

"I wish to end the age of man," he answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?" Roy asked, taking a step back from the shock of the statement.

"Humans are filthy," Zephiel explained. "They flock to those with power and would not think twice about betraying trusted allies to obtain more power. You must have witnessed numerous traitors in your travels. Am I right?" Roy refused to answer.

"Jealousy. Hate. Greed," Zephiel continued. "Friends, even family members would be driven to kill by these stupid emotions. Such emotions make fathers who try to kill their sons to save their own flesh." From what he said, Roy knew that the rumors about Bern's previous king were true. "As long as humans control, as long as humans dictate, as long as humans exist this madness will never end."

" _But look at what you are doing!_ " Roy countered, glaring at Zephiel. "You are one of those humans who control other humans!"

"… You know how the Scouring ended," Zephiel changed the topic.

"The Dark Dragon was defeated by Hartmut…" Roy said suspiciously.

"That was the mistake."

"Mistake?" Roy asked him.

"Mankind should not have won," Zephiel explained. He started pacing in front of the throne. "Just because the humans came out victorious, the world came under their control and transformed into a world of madness and evil, driven by accursed emotions!" Roy didn't respond to that. "Mistakes must be fixed with haste. I will give back the world to the dragons. I will free the world from the evil grasp of men. History must be redone from the beginning again to save this world from everlasting evil!"

"Then is it true you resurrected the Dark Dragon?" Roy asked.

"You may see that for yourself," Zephiel told him.

"You said you would give the world to the dragons," Roy summed up. " _Then rule by humans would just be replaced with similar rule by dragons!_ "

"The dragons you see now are weapons for battle," Zephiel explained. "They have no 'self'. They have no cruel emotions to be driven by, unlike humans. The world under dragons' control would be fail and peaceful."

" _I cannot agree that such a world would be for the better good!_ " Roy yelled back. "It is true that humans have many evil emotions and do terrible things, but it has always been the humans who have corrected them!"

"You say that as if you are not human," Zephiel said to Roy, being too far away to see Roy's eyes and brand. Roy touched the spot on his forehead he knew his brand was. He assumed from what Zephiel said that he didn't see or no one told him about Roy's heritage that had been proven just before this battle.

"… You are partially right," Roy replied. "My father is human and my mother was a manakete born of human and dragon blood." Before Zephiel could say anything, Roy continued. "You said that the humans winning the Scouring was a mistake. _The true mistake is that the Scouring happened in the first place!_ I believe that humans and dragons can live in peace together."

"And what makes you think that humans OR dragons will accept that kind of rule?" Zephiel spat back.

"I have faith in mankind and dragon-kind," Roy replied as he drew the Sword of Seals. " _I will not lose to a man who has lost faith in people and even in himself!_ "

" _Attack!_ " both leaders yelled at the same time. As everyone rushed into battle, Silver floated down to the others where they were waiting at.

"They're fighting the king now," Silver told the others.

"I hope Roy is alright," Robin told no one in particular. "He's been through a lot today." Before anyone could verbally agree with her, eight beams of lights shot out of the window and were pointing towards the south. "… That was quick."

"What does it mean?" Shelby asked as she scratched her head.

"The war with Bern has been won," Robin answered. "And Roy's true battle is still ahead."

_Two hours later_

The sun was setting on the castle. Everyone was finding a room to sleep in the castle with the exception of those not of this country; they were getting ready to head back to Smash Mansion along with Roy.

"Are you sure you want to come back now?" Forever asked. "I remember you told us that things could happen while you were gone."

"The war with Bern is over now," Roy replied. "Besides, even by flying, the Dark Priestess cannot get to the Dragon Temple within three minutes."

"Do you want to say goodbye to anyone, at least?" Robin asked.

"To them, it will only be three minutes," Roy told her while looking away. "There would be no point in me saying goodbye only to be back in a few minutes."

"Whatever you say," Robin shrugged her shoulders. She could clearly point him out on his lie, but she decided against it. "Aelita, if you would do the honors." Aelita grumbled to herself while she opened up a purple portal with her special Wii Remote. Everyone started to go through it. Roy was the only one left, but before he could jump through, he stopped. He looked back to where the shadows were.

"Lilina, I know you're there," Roy saw her. She walked out of the shadows and over to him.

"Are you really leaving, Roy?" Lilina asked him.

"Yes." Roy couldn't bear to look her in the eye.

"Why?" Lilina asked.

"There's something bigger going on out there," Roy told her. "They need me to help. I'm sorry, but even if I wanted you to come along, you can't."

"… Just promise me you'll explain everything when you get back," Lilina told him.

" _I promise,_ " Roy told her. He leaned in and gave her a light kiss on her lips. "I'll be back in three minutes." He then jumped through the portal. It closed behind him.

 _/Please be okay, Roy, /_ Lilina thought, staying in the room to be the first person that would see him come back.

_Subspace_

"Damn it all," Kelly cried as she knelt down in front of Tabuu. "I was so close this time I could taste it!"

"It didn't all go exactly as plan," Tabuu told her. "But you got the best outcome from all the missions that have happened so far."

"What do you mean by that?" Kelly asked him as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"This is what I mean by it," Tabuu told her.

_Thirty minutes later; Smash Mansion; Living Room_

"I'm going to miss you guys," Forever told Shelby, Halona, and Silver. All but the last of the list were holding back tears as they stood next to the opened window.

"I'm going to miss you, too, Forever," Shelby wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her shirt.

"Same," Halona brushed the tears away.

"Remember, this isn't goodbye," Silver reminded them. "Just a see you later." Neither the girls nor the fox wanted to correct Silver. Halona hugged Forever first, and the Shelby did the same for the little fox.

"Goodbye, Shelby, Halona," Forever said as he started flying backwards out the window. The tears started flowing down his eyes. "Please live a long, happy life." The three watched as Forever disappeared into the night sky. Silver closed the window when he was no longer in view while Shelby and Halona sucked in their tears.

"I know; I have some explaining to do for many of you," Silver the Hedgehog turned around as everyone sat down on a chair, couch, or the floor. Silver noticed that Marth was covered head to toe in bandages and had IVs inserted into his arms, immediately knowing that Aelita was telling the truth about beating him up and it was more than likely that nite train joined in on the 'fun'. "Three months ago, right before I went back to the future to do some research on this conflict, Halona came up to me and gave me a pendant that looked exactly like this one." Silver held up the pendant so everyone could see it. "She also told me to wear it the next time we see each other. At the time, I had no idea what she meant by that or what the pendant could do. When I put it on for the first time, that's when I found out it disguised the person wearing it as a human." To demonstrate this, he put the pendant on himself. He glowed for a little bit before he changed back into a human. Almost everyone gasped at seeing it for the first/ second time.

"It wasn't until a time shock went through and made everyone disappear that I knew why she gave me the pendant because that's when I went back to the Real World in my time to check for survivors. I saw Shelby, Halona, and Forever there. I knew them, but they didn't know me. That's when I realized Halona gave me those instructions because it would complete the loop and so she wouldn't recognize me right away when I meet her for the first time. I also realized that they had just become Pretty Cure and needed help. I don't know if they realized it or not, but I tried to keep my helping to a minimum so that they could learn."

"You did?!" Shelby asked.

"I figured as much after I found out who you really were," Halona replied. "You didn't even go super in the final battle against Muramasa."

"I didn't need to," Silver smiled at the two. "You two had everything under control."

"Now, I have a question," Master Hand asked them. "Now that the three of you are reunited, can you take on Tabuu on your own?"

"Most likely," Silver replied instantly.

"We can't," Shelby and Halona said at the same time. Everyone looked at them in confusion while the two girls brought out their cell phones. They were cracked all over, wires exposed, and Halona's was even split into two parts. Silver's hand covered his mouth. The tears reappeared in the girls' eyes.

"Kelly did fail to kill us, but she did succeed in destroying TimeStream Pretty Cure," Halona started.

"We can't transform without these phones, and she destroyed them," Shelby explained.

"Is that why… Forever left?" Silver asked. Shelby could no longer hold her tears back and started crying. After a few seconds, Halona followed suit. Silver floated up in the air a couple of feet and pulled both girls into a brotherly hug. "There, there, it's okay. Everything is going to be alright." He then led both girls out of the room so everyone wouldn't be awkward.

"Is that how you felt when I cried and your parents comforted me?" Axl asked Len.

"Multiply it by 10 and you're getting somewhere," Len answered.

"Roy," Dr. Mario entered the room. "I have something to tell you. Do you want to hear it in private?"

"Here is fine," Roy answered. "What is it, Dr. Mario?"

"It's about your DNA," Dr. Mario told him. Roy's eyebrow rose at the unfamiliar term. "DNA is the stuff that makes you physically you." Roy nodded and allowed him to continue. "I compared your DNA of when you first arrived here and when you left for home. There were no changes between those times. I also compared your original DNA sample with Marth's and Ike's and I confirmed that you were only .2% dragon back then."

"Okay," Roy told him. Everyone thought it seemed way too low for him to even be branded let alone transform into a dragon like he did.

"However, I compared your old DNA to your new DNA and there was a 25,000% increase in your dragon DNA," Dr. Mario told him.

"What?" Roy asked him.

"He means you're half dragon now," Sonic said from his place on the window sill. Link and Red looked at each other, now positive it was Sonic's line Silver got his smarts from.

"How is that possible?" Roy asked Dr. Mario. "How can I go from barely able to say I have dragon blood in my veins to being half of one?"

"I do not know," Dr. Mario shook his head. "All I know is puberty wouldn't have caused your DNA to change as it had."

"I have a theory, kid," David spoke after he took a sip of coffee. "But you're not going to like it."

"I want to know," Roy told him in all seriousness. David shook his head.

"I think the same thing that made you half dragon is the same thing that gave life to me," David explained.

"Someone experimented on your genetic makeup."

...

_Ylisse: Ylisstol: Castle_

"Please, Frederick, let me see him!" Anna pleaded with the man in the armor standing in front of the door to the castle's meeting room.

"I'm afraid Robin is in a meeting with the nobles right now," Frederick told her. "He should be out in about hour if you wish to wait."

"I'm not here to see Robin; I'm here for Chrom!" Anna yelled at him.

"You are still going to have to wait," Frederick told her, surprised she wasn't going to see her husband. "He's in there as well."

"This can't wait!" Anna screamed at him. Despite her being much shorter than him, she pushed him far out of the way and kicked open the doors. Every noble with their significant other, her husband, Robin, and Chrom stood up when they heard the doors slam against the stone walls.

"Anna!" Robin exclaimed to the Anna he knew was his wife. "I thought you were in Elibe."

"I was," Anna responded as she walked into the room. "But I need to give this to Chrom." She took an envelope out of her money pouch and handed it to Chrom.

Chrom was genuinely curious as to who would ask one of the Anna sisters to deliver a letter to him. He also wondered how important this letter was to warrant Anna getting all worked up over it, making sure it got to him as soon as possible. He opened it and started reading. His eyes widened as he read through it. One hand covered his mouth while the other was shaking with held back sobs.

"Authoress," Chrom whispered so quietly that no one could tell what he said. "Chrom, what is it?" Robin asked. Chrom pulled the letter to his chest so no one else could see what was written on the letter.

"It's Rufure," Chrom told him. "She's alive." Everyone in the room was silent for a moment before everyone erupted into cheers, glad their queen was alive. "E-excuse me." Chrom left the room and went up to the room he and his wife shared. Chrom put the letter on his night stand and reached under the bed. He pulled out a picture and looked at it.

It was of him and Authoress, in modern day clothing, smiling from their day at an amusement park.


	49. To the Future Part 1

_Three days later; December 6_ _th_ _, 2010; Real World; Empty house_

Rose, Len, Brach, Tommy, Amy, Kaitlin, Tasha, and Halona were all waiting outside the empty house where Shelby and her family were moving back into while wearing their school uniforms and coats. It was exciting that they were going to be able to see their friend back in town and at school again and the boys were starting to get impatient.

"How much longer until she gets here?" Tommy complained.

"Any minute now," Amy replied while she looked at her watch.

"C'mon, where is she?" Brach complained as he started to pace in the front yard.

"She'll get here when she gets here," Kaitlin replied.

"Kaitlin's right; you need to stop being so impatient," Rose agreed. Halona sighed as the entirety of the group she was with started arguing amongst each other. Halona pulled out the letter the fake Shelby sent to her and reread it. Her eyes then widened at one of the lines.

"Hey, guys." Everyone stopped arguing and looked over to her. "Huh, I uh… kinda misread the address…" Everyone was silent for a few moments.

"WHAT?!"

"Everyone, run to the right address!" Len commanded them all as they started running in a random direction.

"How could this have happened?!" Tasha asked.

"Wait! Don't you want to know the right way?!" Halona yelled after them. Meanwhile, Marth (wearing modern day clothing and a winter coat), Pit, and Roy (both wearing the school uniform with the former wearing a winter coat and the later wearing a headband and sunglasses) saw all of the commotion from their spot on a bench. Pit chuckled awkwardly for a bit while Roy pulled on the collar of his brand new school uniform.

"I'll go catch up with them," Pit told the other two. He then ran off, leaving Marth and Roy alone. The two stood up and started walking in the direction the others ran. Nothing was said until they reached the end of the block.

" _How are you holding up, Roy?_ " Marth spoke first. It shocked Roy that Marth would speak to him in a nonthreatening way, but he answered nonetheless.

" _Are you talking about my first day of school?_ " Roy asked as he adjusted his sunglasses. " _Or about what David said?_ " Marth only took a sip of the hot chocolate he was carrying. Roy sighed as he shrugged off his school jacket. " _It has unnerved me that this has happened to me: being unknowingly captured, taken into Subspace, and experimented on. Dr. Mario stopped the changed from progressing any further than it has, but he also said that there would be too much of a risk to try to change my DNA to the way it was before. Just to make it so I could live the lifespan of a normal human is too much to ask for at this point._ "

" _How long will you live?_ " Marth asked.

" _At least 1000 years; that's how long my mother lived,_ " Roy replied. " _More than likely longer since she died of illness._ " There was silence.

" _I'm sorry,_ " Marth apologized.

" _For what?_ " Roy asked. The older lord inhaled.

" _For trying to kill you,_ " Marth replied.

" _You never saw a mixed breed before me,_ " Roy started to explain to Marth. " _You were scared. And sometimes, fear leads to hatred. To be perfectly honest, I'm scared of Aelita; I'm sure that she would kill anyone that gets on her bad side._ "

" _I believe she has tried many times, but has failed many attempts to kill those closest to her,_ " Marth countered. " _Just look at me._ "

The two then started laughing at the ridiculousness of it all. They finally calmed down enough when they reached Shelby's new house. They saw as soon as she got out of the car, all of her friends crashed into her, knocking them all to the ground in one heap. Shelby's family watched it all take place while Pit just chuckled nervously.

_Steven Mansion_

"Sunglasses," Sam told Danielle and Kirsten. All three girls put on a pair of sunglasses. Axl, meanwhile, took out the flashlight stick one would see from Men in Black. He turned it towards his adopted mother and father along with Danielle's and Kirsten's families while they were sitting on the couch. A flash of light came out from the top.

"You will forget ever having seen the Subspace Army in real life, anybody that you know or is related to one of us transforming into something different, and you will go to your beds and have the best sleep of your lives tonight," Kirsten commanded them. Everyone on the couch started getting up and walking towards their beds.

"Well, we have to go now," Danielle told Sam and Axl as her family started walking to the car. "See ya around!" The step-sisters walked out of the front door and got in the car just in time before their family left via car.

"Thank goodness Ness and Lucas found this," Axl told Sam. "They were giving me creepy looks the entire weekend."

"You're not the only one," Sam agreed. "Man, it sucked how they looked at us. I think I know how Grandpa Elric feels when we look at him after he tells us that President Eisenhower is an alien."

"Why does he believe that?" Axl asked Sam.

"No idea," Sam shrugged her shoulders. "Anyways, I'm going to go do some homework." She then started walking towards her room.

"Sam," Axl called out to her. "Their car just stopped moving." Sam looked over to see Danielle and Kirsten hop out of the 'moving' vehicle.

"They've completely stopped!" Kirsten shouted back to the two. Sam couldn't help but curse to the sky.

_Smash Mansion; Training Room_

What was really going on was something quite different from what everyone else in the real world was expecting. In the boxing area, Chelsey and Stephanie, the former in her karate gi with black belt and the latter in work out clothes, were sizing each other up. Both glared at each other while DK, Diddy, and Link were watching on the sidelines.

All of a sudden, Chelsey rushed forward to try and punch Stephanie. Stephanie sprang back into a handstand, rolled into a summersault, and got back up in her defensive position. Only using a moment to recompose herself, Chelsey rushed back in to karate chop Stephanie. The latter dodged to the right, using her hands to help the escape backwards.

 _/What's your plan, Stephanie? /_ Chloe asked through their shared mind.

 _/There's no way I can take on a black belt like her through a direct assault, /_ Stephanie though back. _/I'm going to wear her down before I even think about attacking back. /_ She then jumped backwards when Chelsey was about to side kick her.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Diddy asked the two. Link had a thoughtful look on his face.

"It's hard to say," he replied. "Chelsey has been formally trained in combat, but it seems to me that Stephanie has kept her and Chloe's body in shape and made it very flexible. I believe it will all depend on who wears out first."

"Stephanie is just jumping around like a grasshopper," DK argued back. "She is not attacking and because of that, Chelsey will win."

"Stephanie has a plan," Link told DK. "She has a chance, DK."

"What are sises doing, bros?" The three leaped at the sound of the voice. They turned around slowly to see Crazy Hand behind them.

"They're… just having a sparring match," Diddy giggled nervously.

"I want in on that, bros!" Crazy yelled. He then 'leaped' into the air started falling really fast towards the two girls. Both leaped out of the ring and all five inside ran away as fast as they could. When they saw a portal open up ahead and witnessed Harley and Elizabeth jump out of it, Chloe flawlessly switched places with Stephanie and scooped them up.

"Thanks for keeping us in shape, Stephanie!" Chloe yelled as the group continued to run down the hallway.

Meanwhile, at the very grand staircase, everyone from the Author's Notes was mattress surfing. They were all standing at the top of the stairs each with a mattress at the ready. Aelita's ear then twitched.

"Does anyone else hear screaming?" she asked the others.

"Ditto?" Ditto asked. After a few seconds, everyone else heard the screaming, too.

"Damn it, Crazy," Authoress cursed her brother. She pushed her mattress so that she was already sliding down the stairs. In a four picture shot from the camera that Lex had set up in the hallway, the first picture showed Authoress sliding down the stairs as the group was running past her. The next one showed Authoress jumping off of the mattress. The third one showed a kick just inches from smashing Crazy. The final picture showed the floor breaking and dust starting to go everywhere as the group continued to run away.

"Thank the goddesses," Link said as everyone started slowing down.

"Thank you, Authoress," DK thanked the Script Writer.

"It's no problem," Authoress waved them off. "You would've done the same for me."

"My turn!" nite train yelled from the top of the stairs. He pushed off from the top of the stairs and slid down the mattress.

"Bros' turn for what, bros and sises?" Crazy then got up. nite train started screaming, knowing there was no way he could stop in time. Before anyone else could figure out what was going to happen, nite train crashed into Crazy. Crazy started crying.

"My leg!" nite train cried out in pain. "It's broken… again!"

"Everyone, please make your way to the control room," Master Hand's voice carried over the mansion sound system. Everyone groaned, but quickly made their way up to the control room. nite train, however, just laid there, crying in pain.

_Ten minutes later; Control Room_

"Thank you everyone for coming here on such short notice-"

"Don't we always?" Amanda asked.

"… Anyways," Master Hand continued. "I brought you all here to tell you that no matter how hard I tried, I just could not locate Mewtwo and Pichu." Master Hand was greeted by an awkward silence. "H-however, I did think of part of a solution."

"What do you have, MH?" Authoress asked him.

"MH?"

"Only Authoress gets to call me that," Master Hand pointed at Roy. "Anyways, in the Pokémon world, three years from now, the rumor going around is that if you go to the top of Mt. Silver, you will find the person that knows the location of Mewtwo. However, because you are going into that world's future…" He looked at Red and Ash. "Red, Ash, you and your Pokémon can't go; we don't want another Captain Falcon incident."

"Captain Falcon incident?" most everyone asked at the same time.

"We-a don't-a know how it-a happened," Mario started. "But-a somehow, Captain-a Falcon from another-a universe showed up during the-a first-a tournament. They-a quickly got into-a argument and-a tried to-a Falcon-a Punch each other." Mario shook his head. Captain Falcon refused to make eye contact with anyone, his head in his hands.

"It was like King Bob-bom going off," Yoshi added more details. Those who knew what a King Bombomb was cringed. "I'm surprised anyone survived." The original Smashers agreed.

"It's probably a good thing we aren't going then," Red rubbed the back of his head. The others from the Pokémon world minus Pikachu and Jigglypuff couldn't speak.

"Well, looks like it's just us then," Holly said to Rachel H., Allie, and Kyle.

"Hey, m3At, you should go with them," Lex told him. "You're a Pokémon trainer."

"Yeah…" m3At trailed off, remembering the last time he was there with Ditto. "Why don't you one of you come with me? You guys are Pokémon trainers, too."

"Because out of all of us, you're the only one who has Pokémon on him at all times outside of the Pokémon world," Authoress shot back. "And there's no way you're going to make me transform into a Skitty."

"Ditto dit ditto dit ditto ditto," Ditto pulled at m3At's coat.

"I don't want to go back, either," m3At replied. "But I guess as long as we don't see **him** we should be alright."

"Who's him?" Aelita asked. "Is it Slendy?"

"Slender Man!" Authoress screamed. She took out a spray bottle of holy water, turned around, and sprayed it right into nite train's face (who had just managed to drag himself into the room).

"AAAAH! It burns!" nite train screamed as he clawed at his face. Everyone looked back for a moment before redirecting their attention to Master Hand.

"Do any of you remember that R.O.B. could also go to the Pokémon world?" Master Hand asked everyone. Only a few of the people responded after realizing the giant hand was right. "Well, because of this, I believe that Elinor and Axl can go as well."

"That would be fun," Elinor smiled. "Count me in!"

"Axl, you'll need to be transformed as R.O.B. while you're there, alright?" Master Hand told him. Axl nodded. "Rose…"

"Red…" Rose said. The Pokémon trainer nodded and took out his Pokédex.

"Mewtwo, the genetic Pokémon," the Pokédex informed them all. "A Pokémon created by Mew's genes. It's said to have the most savage heart among Pokémon. Because its battle abilities were raised to the ultimate level, it thinks only of defeating its foes. It usually remains motionless to conserve energy, so that it may unleash its fill power in battle. Pichu, the tiny mouse and the pre-evolved form of Pikachu. Despite their size, Pichu releases bursts of electricity that can shock even humans. However, Pichu are unskilled at controlling their electricity, and sometimes releases it by accident when surprised, or when laughing and shock themselves."

"Alright then, everyone, go on and find out where they are!" Master Hand pointed to the group. They nodded before going through a portal Holly had created only a moment before. As they walked through, Axl A-Transed into R.O.B. The portal then closed behind them.

_Kanto; Above the ocean_

"AAAAAH!" everyone started screaming as they fell out of the portal and down towards the water a thousand feet below. Everyone was flailing around and none of the people from the Real World was thinking about grabbing their transformation device. Axl R.O.B. used his rockets to slow his descent.

"Ditto, transform into Raquaza and hurry!" m3At told his Pokémon.

"Ditto!" Ditto replied before transforming into the legendary Pokémon. He grabbed his trainer first before allowing all the others to land on his back. Everyone sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Ditto," Holly thanked him. Ditto roared in response. She then looked around. "So, does anyone know which way we go?" Everyone started shaking their heads before m3At took a GPS out of his pocket. He looked at it before looking up.

"That way," m3At pointed to the north. Ditto started flying all of the towards the direction.

"Hey, Axl, I was just thinking," Allie said out loud. "You can transform into any robot that you shoot with a special shot, right?"

"As long as they have half a conscious," Axl R.O.B. responded. "Why?"

"Then you have to have gotten at least one girl robot, right?" Axl R.O.B. nodded. "How does that even feel?" Axl R.O.B. thought for a moment.

"I never really paid attention," Axl R.O.B. confessed. "I'm usually in a fight when I transform. I guess it can't be as bad as what Kyle feels when he's wearing a pink mini skirt." Everyone but Kyle started laughing at Axl R.O.B.'s comment.

 _/When can we be done with this?! /_ he thought angrily to himself as he glared at the tuba case holding his chainsaw.

"Does anyone know of anything we can do to pass the time?" Rachel H. asked. Everyone started thinking as Ditto kept flying through the sky.

_Two hours later_

Everyone watched Elinor and Axl R.O.B. looking at the chess board in concentration. The way the board was set up, the next one to make a wrong move was toast. It was Elinor's turn when she moved her King up and right.

"Checkmate," Axl R.O.B. told her as he moved his Queen forward four. Elinor looked at the board to see that she was, in fact, in checkmate. Elinor looked away with a glare. Suddenly, everyone noticed that they were suddenly descending to the ground.

"Ditto, what's wrong?" m3At asked. Ditto groaned. "I understand. Land on the ground and we'll go the rest of the way on foot."

"Is Ditto okay?" Rachel H. asked.

"He's just tired," m3At explained. "He'll be find after some rest." It only took a minute longer before Ditto reached the ground and let his passengers off before transforming back. "Get some relaxation, Ditto." He put Ditto back in his Poke Ball. Everyone looked around at their surroundings.

"Where are we?" Kyle asked. Holly then had a thought.

"Hey, Rachel H., isn't this the mountain we saw when Red went to go challenge the Elite Four?" Holly asked.

"That was just what I was about to say," Rachel H. agreed.

"That mountain separates the Kanto region from the Johto region," m3At told everyone. "It's called Mt. Silver."

"That's the mountain Master Hand said we would find the person who knew where Mewtwo is at," Kyle reminded everyone. m3At nodded.

"We get to the top by going through caves and climbing up the sides," m3At explained to everyone. "This way." Everyone quickly started walking after him with the exception of Kyle. Instead, he grabbed his tuba case and slowly dragged it after the others all while cursing how much he hated this in his head. As soon as everyone was inside the mouth of the cave, Holly stopped the Everything while everyone else kept walking on.

"m3At, do you have any Repel?" she asked.

"I think so, let me check," m3At replied. As he looked in his coat pockets, everyone started running around as Zubat started encircling them. "Hmm, I thought I had one somewhere around here…" The others started running deeper into the cave system when a bunch of Onyx came out of slumber and started chasing after them. "Sorry; I guess I left it at home."

"Looks like we'll have to brave the cave and hope we don't disturb the Pokémon here," Holly agreed, neither one of them noticing the Ryhorn that were now chasing after the others. They both unknowingly walked by their group towards the top of the mountain while Kyle finally made his way into the cave. He looked around to see Rachel H., Allie, Elinor, and Axl R.O.B. surrounded by angry – possibly vengeful – Pokémon while m3At and Holly ignored their pleas for help.

"…What in the world did I miss?" Kyle asked himself while walking into the cave.

_Three hours later_

Holly (shivering and hugging herself for warmth) and m3At were the first ones to reach the top of the snow covered mountain as a blizzard swirled all around them. Only a few moments later, Kyle joined them, panting as he dropped the tuba case and sat down in the snow. Not long after that, the rest of the group (covered in bruises and cuts) slowly walked up behind the rest of them. The Everything looked over his shoulder.

"What happened to you guys?" m3At asked innocently.

"H-h-h-hey, l-l-l-l-look!" Holly pointed straight ahead. Everyone looked to where Holly was pointing. The falling snow blocked most of it, but they could see the outline of a person through the storm. Everyone started walking over towards it, detail such as clothing and height becoming more apparent the closer they got. Allie's eyes widened when she could clearly see the person's back for a second.

"Red?" she asked. Everyone looked at her as the stranger turned around. Everyone gasped.

The person looking at them with eyes as cold as the swirling snow around them was what looked like the future version of Red.

"Red!" Holly stepped forward. "Master Hand told us to come here! Can you tell us where to find Mewtwo?!" Instead of responding verbally, Red took out a Poke Ball. "Red?" Red threw the Poke Ball into the air. When it opened up, a bright light escaped out of it which turned into Charizard. The Pokémon roared.

"If that really is Red, then I don't why, but I don't think he's going to give us the information without a fight," Rachel H. hypothesized.

"Then we're going to have to fight back," Holly told the others as she took out a black belt and a gold ring from her backpack. The belt had a place for a circular object to be held at the buckle which was currently holding a compact with a Poké Ball on the front while the ring had a red gem of the Smashers' symbol on it. She put the belt on her waist and the ring on her right middle finger. Using her left hand, she took out the compact out from its place on the belt.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL!" Holly yelled as she flicked open the compact. She passed her ring over the inside of it, causing it to disappear before closing the compact. The top started glowing red before she placed it back on her belt. Poké Balls started flying out of the compact as she spun around, surrounding her in a sea of red and white.

When the Poké Balls started flying away, everyone could see Holly standing there in black biker shorts and undershirt while still wearing her backpack. She then waved her left hand over the right side of her body and then right over left, forming a sleeveless shirt that was closed and covered in a red glow. She posed three separate tines before she crossed her arms over her chest. When she stretched them out again, the glow on the shirt bursted off to reveal that it was red with a white stripe running across her chest. She rotated her arms in a circle before touching the compact on her belt. The compact was covered in a red glow that quickly formed a glowing red skirt underneath of it. She put her hands on her hips before shaking them, quickly removing the glow to show it was actually a sky blue one with a few flares on the left side. She pushed out her hands to form the black cuffs on her wrists. She placed her hands over the left backpack strap to form the Vs. Seeker on the strap. She placed her feet in the third ballet position to form her shoes. Holly turned around to place her hair in a high pony tail. She lifted her arms into the air before turning around so that a copy of Red's hat was placed on her head. She then struck her pose.

Allie quickly followed suit, opening up a thick, yellow compact that had, on the inside, an altar-like presence in the upper center with seven different colored Poké Balls creating an arc underneath it (from left to right, bright yellow, dark blue, navy blue, purple, pink, red, and yellow). Allie then inserted a yellow bow-shaped gem with the Smashers' red symbol in the upper right corner of it. When she did that, the yellow Poké Ball lit up.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS, SMILE CHARGE!" Allie replied, her clothes glowing yellow. A yellow light came out of the compact only to be reabsorbed. The light shot out of it with some glitter, forming a powder puff with a Poké Ball sticking up out of the center of the back. She grabbed it and patted it twice on the open compact, her clothes morphing to that of her outfit. She clapped her hands five times with the powder puff in her right hand, yellow glitter bursting out of the powder puff with every clap. She then spun around.

She twisted her wrists one at a time to knock off the yellow glow of her yellow fingerless gloves. She then kicked off the glow on her legs to reveal her yellow Nike shoes and thigh high socks, the glitter released from them traveling up towards her hips. Her yellow short shorts were revealed in a burst of yellow glitter before the yellow bikini top lost its glow with lightning aimed at her heart. Her hair started glowing yellow before suddenly covering up her ears and having Pikachu ears appear in her hair. She took the powder puff and tapped it once on each it cheek, placing lots of blush on each one before the item disappeared.

Rachel H. revealed a tall white bottle of perfume with the Smashers' symbol behind a piece of glass on the front. The front part of it slid down, beaming out a dark blue light from the symbol. It changed her clothes into a glowing, dark blue dress. She then revealed that she was holding a small, dark blue disk that was Lucario's symbol between her pointer and middle fingers.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL, OPEN MY HEART!" Rachel H. yelled out loud. She placed the disk on top of the symbol on the bottle. The front slid back on just before letting out more dark blue light.

Rachel H. sprayed herself on the chest with the dark blue tinted perfume from the bottle. She then tossed it into her other hand. She sprayed it across then downwards. Dark blue light started clinging to her dress, morphing it into her final outfit. She tossed the bottle into her other hand and sprayed it again. The light broke off her upper body to reveal her sleeveless tan sweatshirt that revealed her stomach. She tossed the perfume bottle and sprayed again. This time, her torn up blue jeans appeared before she sprayed again. The perfume traveled down to her feet when it formed her black tennis shoes. She sprayed her chest and both her wrists, bringing them up to her chest to form the fingerless, black gloves that went up to her elbow. She then flung her hair back and while it was waving around, two circles of the perfume went over it, changing its color to blue. Part of her hair was then captured by two dark blue lights. The lights disappeared to reveal black ribbons. She then blinked, her eyes changing to red. She placed the perfume bottle on her hip, tapped it with her palm, and allowed it to disappear in a dark blue flash.

"SYNCHRO CHIP IN AND DOWNLOAD!" Elinor said out loud. She placed a blue chip with R.O.B.'s symbol on it into a handheld device. A screen popped up on it, a bright, light gray light coming out of it a few seconds later. "SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL!" The light then came out of the screen and surrounded her in a sphere.

Inside the sphere, the entire background was covered in data. Pieces of her armor and roller blades started forming from some of the data about half a foot away from her before attaching itself onto her feet. The red armor then started forming onto her arms. When it completely assembled on the left one, she made a fist and brought it in front of her face. She then put her arm back out of the side just as the front side of her body armor. It attached itself to her and put the rest of her body in a glow. When the glow disappeared, the rest of her armor had formed and the pouch was on her hip. When she turned around, the goggles were over her eyes. She struck a pose to break apart the sphere.

"…I said this before and I'll say it again," Axl R.O.B. said out loud. "That was way too long and flashy, you guys."

"Kyle, why didn't you transform?" m3At asked as he took out a Poké Ball.

"I am NOT transforming unless it's a life or death situation," Kyle pointed at the Everything. "It. Is. Not. Happening."

"Honestly, I don't blame you," m3At patted Kyle on the shoulder. "I mean, you have like the most single embarrassing transformation mankind has ever seen in the history of transformations. It's more embarrassing than that one clip Authoress showed me of Shadow transforming into Cure Beat. (Authoress: It actually exists so go and find it! It's worth it!) Poor Shadow…" He thought about the last two words he said for a moment. "Aw, who am I kidding! It was hilarious!" He then started laughing about the memory. It only dampened Kyle's spirits. m3At wiped a tear away. "Ditto, let's go!" m3At opened the Poké Ball and let the oddly colored Pokémon out to fight. "Transform into Dragonite!"

"Ditto!" Ditto replied before transforming into the specified Pokémon.

Everyone looked over at the future version of Red still standing there. Charizard looked impatient. He even roared to show just how impatient he was.

"I'll go first," Holly told the others as she reached into her backpack. She tossed the Poké Ball into the air. "Let's do this, Squirt!" The Poké Ball opened up to reveal the turtle Pokémon with the hat on her head.

"You got it, Holly!" she replied. She then got a good look at her opponent. "Wait! Why are we fighting Red?!" Before Holly could reply, Charizard struck the female Pokémon with a Flamethrower.

"Squirt, no!" Holly cried out in worry. Squirt had some burn marks on her. She winced as she tried to move. "Squirt, return!" A red laser came out of the Poké Ball Holly was holding to bring Squirt back inside. "Chary, you give it a go!" Holly threw her second Poké Ball. The ball opened up to reveal her Charizard. Chary gave a great roar.

"Why is Holly switching out so early?" Allie asked m3At and Ditto.

"Ditto dit dit ditto ditto ditto dit dit dit dit ditto," Ditto explained.

"Oh, I see now," Rachel H. got it. "Squirt got burned so Holly called her back to avoid further injury!"

"Ditto!" Ditto pointed to Rachel H. He then turned to m3At. "Dit dit ditto dit ditto ditto dit."

"Nobody ever said that you didn't have anything useful to say," m3At replied. "They just said they couldn't understand you." Ditto grimaced.

"Will our heroes be able to defeat Red, the Champion of Kanto and from the future they're all fighting to protect to learn the secret location of Mewtwo?" the narrator said from his hiding place on the side of the mountain. "Turn in next time for-"

"Oh God, it's him!" m3At and Ditto (in dits and dittos) screamed at the same time. Everyone just started staring at them staring at nothing.


	50. To the Future Part 2

_"Oh God, it's him!" m3At and Ditto (in dits and dittos) screamed at the same time. Everyone just started staring at them staring at nothing._

Everyone decided to ignore the two 'wierdos' and decided to put their attention back to the battle. Chary and Charizard sized each other up before charging at each other. The two Pokémon then charged at each other, butting their heads against each other. Both backed up before flying into the air.

"Chary, Flamethrower!" Holly ordered. Chary breathed in a deep breath before releasing the flames stored inside at Charizard. The male Pokémon dodged to the right before coming at Chary with Dragon Claw. "Watch out!"

"Ah!" Chary yelped out when Charizard clipped her on her wing. She faltered in the air for a moment before righting herself. "I'm okay," she told Holly when she looked down.

"Okay then," Holly said with confidence. "Let's try Wing Attack!" Chary flew up into the air before coming back at Charizard, her wings stretched out to their maximum width. Charizard inhaled before letting a tornado of fire come out of his mouth. Chary got caught in the middle of it, but kept on heading towards Charizard despite the fact. She managed to hit Charizard head on with her wing, knocking him off balance. However, when she passed Charizard, she was surrounded in a mini-tornado of flames. She struggled to dissipate the flames, but it only caused her to hurt herself.

The group saw Red give a slight nod. Charizard let out a loud roar. Chary could barely hear Holly scream her name before Charizard came in, grabbing onto Chary before lifting her higher into the air. When he reached the peak, the two started to fall. Chary struggled to break free, but Charizard was too strong. They landed on the ground, Chary taking the full brunt of the fall. When the dust cleared, Charizard was still standing, roaring while Chary laid there, unconscious.

"…Chary, return," Holly said sadly. When she was inside the Poké Ball, Holly added "You did well. Get some rest." She pocketed the Poké Ball before taking out her third and final one. "Go, Ivy!" She threw the ball into the air. It opened up to let Ivysaur out.

"You're going down, Charizard!" Ivy yelled at the Fire type. He replied with a sort of chuckle.

"Ivy, Razor Leaf!" Holly started. Leaves that were turning fast enough to be as sharp as dull blades came out from around the flower bulb on Ivy's back and started spinning towards Charizard. He let out a puff of flame, burning the leaves to ash. However, he didn't expect and couldn't react to the Stun Powder coming after him right away. It hit dead on, making sure he couldn't move.

"Nice thinking, Ivy!" Holly snapped her fingers. "Now, take him down with Solar Beam!"

"You got it!" Ivy commented back before started to charge the beam. Charizard kept struggling to move in the meantime. He managed to open his mouth and pool some flames into them.

"This is gonna be close!" Allie realized.

"Hit the deck!" Axl R.O.B. yelled at everyone. They all quickly leaped towards the snow as the Solar Beam and the Flare Blitz hit each other right at the same time. There was a giant explosion. Holly shielded herself from the snow bursting up while Red looked unaffected. When the snow died down, both Pokémon were out cold.

"…Woah," was the only thing Kyle said. Both trainers returned their Pokémon to their Poké Balls, Holly giving Ivy compliments. Red then threw another Poké Ball into the air. It opened up to reveal that the next Pokémon he was sending out was Lucario.

"Let me go for it," Rachel H. told Holly. "Two of your Pokémon are out and Squirt is burnt pretty badly." Holly nodded, knowing that there was a low chance Squirt would be able to take Lucario at full strength down. Holly went back to the group while Rachel H. walked up towards her opponent.

The two got into fighting stances, sizing each other up. The two then rushed each other. They started throwing punches and kicks, blocking and dodging each attack thrown at them while they were using the move Close Combat. They backed away from each other at the same time, glaring at each other. Aura flared over their fists and feet before coming back at each other using Extreme Speed.

"m3At, Ditto, are you two okay?" Allie asked the two. "And Ditto, when did you transform back into a regular Ditto?" The two didn't hear her, hugging each other as if they were backed up in a corner with Michael Myers about to brutally murder them. She looked at where they were looking and saw nothing out of the ordinary. She decided to shock them back into reality and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. Without saying anything, electricity started rolling out of her body and into the other two. They started screaming as the terrible shock became more noticeable.

"Are you two alright?" Allie asked when she cut off the electric current.

"Never better," m3At groaned, his entire body charred from the electricity.

"Ditto," Ditto agreed in the same tone of voice.

"What's going on?" m3At asked, both he and his Pokémon ignoring the Narrator as the two of them rejoined the group.

"Holly managed to take down Charizard," Elinor told him. "But she used up all of her Pokémon to do it."

"Man, Lucario and Rachel H. are really going at it," m3At commented.

"Ditto dit dit ditto dit dit ditto," Ditto commented.

"I know," Allie agreed. They all then brought their focus back onto the fight.

The two backed up away from each other, not injured but definitely started to get tired. They both used the move Bone Rush and came at each other again, each holding what appeared to be a bone made of energy in their hands/ paws. They clashed twice before Rachel H.'s suddenly disappeared in her hands. Because she was so shocked at the turn of events, she failed to dodge when Lucario hit her with the move once, twice, and a third time.

Rachel H. fell to the ground, her aura flaring up as she struggled to get up. The next thing she knew, Elinor had come rolling in and got her out of the battle while Allie jumped in to take her place. She saw Allie start running around. She started using Double Team plus Agility to try and confuse Lucario. Lucario closed his eyes to try and find the real Allie.

"Try and catch me!" sang a chorus of Allies. They all jumped up in the air at the same time, their tails glowing with the power of Iron Tail.

Suddenly, Lucario's eyes opened wide. His held his paw out behind him and used Dragon Pulse on one of the Allies. The pulse that came out of Lucario's paw sent the real Allie flying backwards while the copies disappeared into thin air. m3At caught Allie while Rachel H. went back in to take her place.

Rachel H. threw an Aura Sphere at the Aura Pokémon. Lucario quickly dodged it and came at her with a Quick Attack. She had no time to move and took the full brunt of the attack. Lucario quickly followed up with Close Combat. She failed to block it as she was hit again and again and again.

"Ditto, transform into a Smash Ball and help let Allie get the power!" m3At ordered his Pokémon.

"Ditto!" Ditto saluted. As he turned into a Smash Ball, Rachel H. used an Extreme Speed Quick Attack Combo to beat Lucario to the Pokémon turned item. Because she was so hurt, she was much more powerful than him and managed to force him away. The gave Allie the chance she needed to break the ball with Iron Tail. Ditto turned back when she broke it. Allie glowed with the colors of the rainbow, her eyes yellow.

"Well, now is a good time as any to get Smash Sickness," Allie muttered to herself as she switched out with Rachel H. again. "PIKACHUUUUU!" she screamed. Electricity surrounded her to form a sphere. Lucario managed to dodge her twice before she hit him. She went back and forth, hitting Lucario again and again until she slowed down. As the electricity died, Allie got out of her summersault position to return standing to her feet. She saw Lucario on the ground, unconscious. Red quickly returned the Pokémon and put the ball away.

"How are you feeling, Allie?" Elinor asked.

"I feel fine," Allie said with a hint of suspicion in her voice. "I feel like I could take on the entire world!" She placed her hand on Rachel H.'s shoulder. Rachel H. screamed as she was bring electrocuted. She fainted as soon as Allie took her hand off of her shoulder. She was surrounded in a dark blue light before transforming into her normal self. "Oh my gosh I am so sorry I had no idea that would happen!"

"Maybe you should sit out until we know what's going on," m3At told her, moving carefully around her as to avoid touching her. "Ditto, we're up!"

"Ditto!" Ditto cheered despite being tired and already injured. The two walked up to the makeshift battlefield. "Ditto dit dit ditto!" Red threw out another Poké Ball to bring out a Pokémon no one expected him to have.

"Pikachu!"

"… I should've expected this," m3At shook his head. "I should HAVE expected this. Is that even Red's or is it Ash's? I can't tell anymore because of Authoress's writing."

"Ditto dit dit ditto dit ditto ditto," Ditto replied.

"Oh, shut up and transform into Onix!" m3At yelled back.

"Ditto," Ditto groaned. He then transformed into an Onyx.

"Use Rock Tomb!" m3At commanded. Ditto roared before using its powers to move rocks. Pikachu started to run around, using a combination of Double Team and Quick Attack. Neither could keep up with the Pikachus' amazing speed. m3At then came up with an idea. "Throw Rock Tomb into the air and transform into Torterra!" Ditto then raised its head into the air, throwing the rocks along with it before transforming into Torterra.

"Torterra?" Ditto asked.

"Pika!"every single Pikachu said at the same time, running into Torterra all at once. When they were done, only the original Pikachu remained, ready to continue fighting. Ditto, on the other hand, was panting, almost ready to keel over.

"One attack, Ditto and then you can rest" m3At reassured Ditto. "Use Leaf Storm!"

Leaves started falling off of Ditto's back. Pikachu braced itself for the onslaught that was sure to come, ready to try and attempt to dodge the attack. Then, Ditto unleashed the attack. It was if a blizzard's snow was replaced by leaves. Pikachu failed to dodge the first leaf and was just pelted with leaves upon leaves as a result.

When the leaves died down, Pikachu and Ditto were shaking. Ditto fell down first, exhausted after using the attack. Pikachu fell shortly afterwards, having taken too much damage in that one attack. Both trainers called their Pokémon back to them. m3At told Ditto that he did a great job while Red said nothing.

"Now what?" Axl R.O.B. asked the others. The next Poké Ball Red then threw into the air opened to reveal Jigglypuff taking the stage.

"Jigglypuff jiggly!" Jigglypuff taunted them. Elinor rolled into the battlefield to meet her. She got into position, ready to fight.

"I know what you just said," Elinor told Jigglypuff. "Apparantly, R.O.B. has a universal translator installed. My response is what you just told me." Jigglypuff stuck her tongue out at Elinor while using her arm to pull down her lower eye lid. "Oh, it is on!" She started roller skating around the Pokémon. Jigglypuff, in response, started rolling around on the ground using the move Rollout.

Elinor shot a laser beam at Jigglypuff and hit Jigglypuff, but it did nothing to slow her down. In fact, Jigglypuff only sped up. When she started catching up to Elinor, the (at this moment) cyborg used the rockets on her skates to backflip over Jigglypuff and start charging up a top. When Jigglypuff started coming back towards her, she let the top fly off towards her. However, the top bounced right off of her.

Before Elinor could start running, Jigglypuff rolled right into the backs of her knees. Elinor let out a cry of pain as Jigglypuff made her fall to the ground and rollover the rest of her body. Jigglypuff landed on her feet while Elinor struggled to get off of the ground.

Elinor shot off another laser at Jigglypuff, but she dodged it with ease. Without warning, Jigglypuff used a sound-based move. Everyone but Red cringed at the sound.

"What kind of attack is that, Holly?!" Kyle asked her.

"I don't know!" Holly yelled at him. "It's probably one that hasn't been discovered in our time yet!"

"It's called Disarming Voice!" m3At informed them. "It's a new Pokémon move that is part of a new Pokémon type that was discovered only about a year ago for me!"

While they were talking, Elinor couldn't take the sound anymore and fell into unconsciousness. She was soon surrounded by a gray light and was transformed back into her normal human self. Axl R.O.B. rolled out onto the battlefield and picked her up by her armpits, dragging her back towards the group. Getting ready, to go back out, m3At reached for another Poké Ball. That's when his face paled.

"Uh oh," m3At told the others.

"Uh oh what?" Allie glared.

"I left all of my other Pokémon back at the mansion," m3At said sheepishly.

"You did WHAT?!" Allie yelled at him, her anger accidentally letting off electricity. It hit Holly. When the charge relinquished hold of her, she immediately fainted, a red light surrounding her as she did. She was then transformed back into her normal self. "Oops."

"…You probably shouldn't go out there, either," m3At replied as he, Kyle, and Axl R.O.B. slowly backed away from her. "Who knows what will happen with your uncontrollable electricity." Allie's peeved-ness could be seen with electricity sparking out of her cheeks. She then backed away from the others. "Well, it looks like one of you will have to go face Jigglypuff."

"I'm not going out there," Axl R.O.B. told Kyle. "I won't hurt her or any other living being."

"Ugh, fine," Kyle replied, knowing from the conviction in Axl R.O.B.'s voice that there was no changing his mind. He opened up his tuba case and brought out the pink chainsaw. "You owe me big time." He made the chainsaw run with one pull of the cord.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS," Kyle yelled out to the sky. "Nomobuyo, Yoshi, Hashitawa…" he started, the chainsaw disappearing from his hands as he spoke. "Dokeda, Gumicha, De, Ribura!" he finished as the transformation started.

Pink fabric started flying in out of nowhere, surrounding Kyle in the process. A few laced themselves between his fingers. When they disappeared in a flash of light, his nails were painted pink and he now wore pink cuffs on his wrists. A few more wrapped over parts of his body, glowing before disappearing, changing his clothing to a long-sleeved, pink tank top with a pink mini skirt. Another flash of light formed a piece of fabric wrapping itself around Kyle's waist over the place the skirt and shirt met, the fabric tying itself behind his back. A third formed the knot into a medium-sized bow. Some white cloth completely wrapped around his legs and then disappeared to form the white leggings. Smaller, darker pink cloth wrapped around his calves and feet before disappearing to reveal the knee length boots. Kyle placed his hands on his chest while a small, pink ribbon floated up to around his neck, wrapping itself around it before disappearing in a flash of light leaving a choker with a small ribbon on the back of his neck. The last of the cloth wrapped around his head, turning his hair pink when it disappeared. It then went slightly curly.

Kyle glared at everyone when his transformation ended. Allie was laughing so hard that she was accidentally shocking m3At to death (whom Kyle knew for sure would've been laughing just as if not harder when he saw the transformation). Jigglypuff was giggling so hard Kyle thought she might not be able to fight. Even Red who showed no emotion throughout the entire battle looked like he was struggling to not laugh.

Kyle walked up to Jigglypuff, knelt down to her height, and used Wake-Up Slap on her. He smirked when she glared at him.

"Jiggly," Jigglypuff threatened.

"Bring it on," Kyle growled. Kyle then used Hyper Voice right at the same time Jigglypuff did.

_Smash Mansion_

Every single piece of glass, mirror, and TV screen inside the mansion broke at the sound of the Hyper Voice's coming through the speakers. Luckily, everyone else was outside in the beautiful summer air. All of the Mario characters, Kirby characters, Sonic characters, Captain Falcon, Link, and their chosen ones were racing against each other, each track specifically made so that they would each have the same chance of winning. Crazy Hand was announcing everything that was going on while everyone else cheered from the sidelines.

While this was going on, Authoress, Lex, and Aelita were sitting on a cloud watching all the racers navigating their way through the forest. Authoress held onto two remote controllers, on labeled CF and the other labeled SH. The other two looked at her in confusion.

"Authoress," Lex got the Script-Writer's attention. "What are those remote controls for?"

"Hold on just a second," Authoress told her as she held the one labeled CF. "Here we go!" She then pressed the red button.

Below them, the Blue Falcon flew into the air, crashing into a tree. Authoress then pressed the button on the other remote. This time, Sonic's Extreme Gear exploded on the bottom, throwing him off of it and out of the race. Rose (Silver transformation) and Sarah B. steered out of the way of him and kept on going.

"…Authoress, why did you use explosives to make Captain Falcon and Sonic crash?" Aelita asked.

"Because nite train is using the Omochao gun to make sure Shadow crashes," Authoress replied.

Meanwhile, in the trees of the forest, nite train (wearing camo) was aiming the gun he carried just perfectly. When Shadow was in the perfect position, nite train fired the gun.

"To got an Omochao," Omochao told Shadow as he landed on Shadow's face. Shadow uncharacteristically flailed his arms around before falling off his Extreme Gear. Halona (Shadow transformation) looked around the forest in case the same person was trying to take her down as well.

"You know what?" Aelita asked, not expecting an answer. "I'm gonna take Silver out of the race." She then pulled a sniper rifle out of nowhere.

"Don't you dare!" Authoress told her. The two then got into a flight cloud that sneaked its way to the edge. The two then fell off the edge, screaming as they fell to the ground.

"Do you think Authoress will remember that she can fly?" Lex asked no one in particular. A crater of two people suddenly appeared in the ground. "Guess not." nite train just pointed and laughed at the two.

_Pokémon World: Mt. Silver Peak_

Allie was knocked out from the sound of the two using Hyper Voice. Axl R.O.B., while still awake, needed his auditory receptors replaced the next chance he got. Red, however, was still completely unfazed. Kyle and Jigglypuff jumped back from each other. They both brought out a microphone and started to use Sing.

Since everyone else was already knocked out or couldn't head and Red was unaffected by the move, it seemed pointless. However, after about two minutes, both of them appeared to be drowsy, their attacks affecting the other. After another minute of singing, they both fell down, both sound asleep. Kyle then quickly transformed back, his chainsaw lying next to him. Axl R.O.B. rolled out onto the battlefield, retrieving Kyle and dragging him back to the others. Red just returned Jigglypuff to her Poké Ball before throwing out another one.

When this ball opened, it revealed a creature that Axl had never seen before. It was like a human-frog-ninja. It glared at Axl, challenging it to a battle. If Axl had a throat, he would swallow not because of nervousness but because of having to fight against a living creature. However, he was the only one left on his team to take Red on and get the information they needed. To say Axl felt conflicted was the understatement of the year.

Suddenly, a Premiere Bal landed at Axl R.O.B.'s base. He looked up to see Red giving him a smile, his eyes conveying sadness for the Reploid. The Pokémon then walked over to its trainer and used Smokescreen. When it dissipated, the two of them were gone.

"Ugh," m3At groaned as he started getting up. He saw that only Axl R.O.B. was awake and Red was gone. "Where's Red?" Axl R.O.B. didn't respond. "Axl?" Axl bent over and picked up the Poké Ball. He then gave it to m3At.

"I can't hear you," Axl told him. "Red left. He threw this. I don't know what's inside." m3At decided to wait until they were at the mansion before he opened it up. He took out the Wii Remote Authoress gave him and started opening portals below everyone. m3At grabbed Kyle's chainsaw and tuba case before he and Axl R.O.B. jumped into one.

_Smash Mansion_

Everyone was shocked to see all the glass in the mansion once again broken. They all came to the agreement that they must've let the TV on the Pokémon world and Kyle had used Hyper Voice again before going upstairs to see where everyone was at. Lauren spotted everyone in the infirmary under Dr. Mario's care.

Rachel H. and Elinor were all healed up from their electrical burns and bruises respectively and were about ready to leave. Holly, despite getting hit with electricity, had no problems and was just standing in the corner. m3At was sitting next to Ditto who was exhausted. Allie, still unable to transform back, was in a glass container hooked up to wires to drain the excess electricity from her. Axl, however, had his ears off and was currently getting new audio receptors installed.

"Can you hear me, Axl?" Dr. Mario asked the Reploid. When he got no response, he just sighed and tried again, muttering to himself that he was a medical doctor, not a robotics specialist.

"Allow me, Doctor," Jasmin told him. Dr. Mario stood back and allowed Jasmin to work on Axl's circuitry. After about thirty seconds, she asked "Axl, can you hear me?" When she got no response, she sighed and tried again.

Holly had about enough of it and stood in front of Axl. He looked at her as she signed _Can you understand me?_

"I was programmed to understand all human languages and that includes all forms of sign language," Axl replied uncharacteristically. Holly sighed in relief.

"Hey, since everyone decided to come in here, how about we tell everyone what happened?" m3At asked the others that were with him. Everyone nodded in agreement. Holly translated for Axl while everything the group that was there explained what was going on (and Pikachu having to explain to Ash that if they didn't put Allie in the container and hook her up to the entire mansion's power supply, she would overcharge and hurt them all just like what happened to him).

 _/Red, it looks like your fight with the army doesn't end after all of this does, /_ Lucario told his trainer. _/At the very least, we know you survived. /_

"Yeah…" Red replied, not quite believing what he was hearing.

"I've watched Doctor Who," Maggie replied. "Now that you know you've done it, you have to do it."

"Yeah, that's the basics of fixed points," Authoress agreed.

"You would know," Lex replied. "You've traveled with him."

"So have you!"

"…Touché."

"Can you hear me now, Axl?" Jasmin asked. He quickly nodded and thanked her. She placed his ears back on his head before going over to join her sister.

"What's inside the Poké Ball?" Olimar asked. m3At opened it up, revealing that there was only a note inside. He took it out and started unfolding it.

"It's a note," m3At told everyone. Everyone started whispering to each other, theorizing what was written on the note. "I'll read what it says."

_Hi, everyone. It's been a while since I've seen any of you. My team and I have just gotten done with the fourth tournament, so I figured this was as good of a time as any to tell you where to find Mewtwo and Pichu._

_The place where you can find out where Mewtwo is at is the Cerulean Cave. As for Pichu, I can't say for sure. Pichu isn't in my world at that point in time. She's in another world from the portal slightly malfunctioning. I think the game was called Mega Man ZX._

_Good luck finding them guys. I've lived through it already, so I already know you need it._

_-Red_

_P.S. Axl, I'm sorry about Lily, but trust me when I say this, it will turn out all right in the end. I can guarantee it._

"Well, now we know where to find the two," Master Hand told everyone. "Let's all get back into the control room and figure out a plan." Only a few heard him (this included Meta Knight, Shadow, and Wolf) who followed him out of the room. Everyone else stayed.

"Axl," Rose sat down next to her adopted older brother. "Lily wa daredesu ka?"Axl didn't respond. Most everyone didn't understand what he was saying.

" _…Lily Travis was a human,_ " Axl finally told her in Japanese. " _And she was the human…_ " Axl took a deep breath, coolant tears coming to his eyes. He looked at his lap. " _She was the human I killed._ "

Rose couldn't help but gasp. Len covered his mouth with his hands. Marth and Roy nodded their heads, somewhat understanding what he was going through. Pit and Lucas were frozen, not able to comprehend what Axl was saying. Shelby's jaw dropped to the floor. Silver's eyes widened. David, however, just raised an eyebrow, not understanding why a robot with free will would be on the verge of crying over one human life.

" _Y-you're a Maverick?_ " Rose asked, not quite grasping the concept that Axl would do that. Axl could only nod in response.

"I-I don't want to talk about it," Axl shook his head. He got up from the bed and started walking out the door. No one stopped him from leaving.

"I don't get it," David asked the others. "Why does he feel this bad about killing one person?" Everyone who didn't understand the first time gasped.

"Because it doesn't matter what you're made of," Mr. Game and Watch told him. "I'm made out of pixels and Shadow Bugs and yet you guys still treat me like I am human. Axl **is** human and that's all there is to it."

"It's more than that," Len replied. "In his world, Reploids aren't programmed with the Three Laws of Robotics, but they still follow them to a tee. Most of the killings were caused by the Maverick Virus infecting Reploid systems, but even a small mistake would get you labeled Maverick and cause you to be hunted by the Maverick Hunters."

"And it doesn't help that he's the last of his kind," Tommy added.

"What do you mean?" Pit sat down next to Rose, gently grabbing her hand as he did so.

"Axl is the prototype for the New Generation Reploids," Brach decided to jump in. "When the New Generation Reploids started becoming mass produced, the new ones were all programmed with the Maverick Virus so they could go Maverick at will. Axl was the only one who survived that, but he might have been infected in that final fight with Lumine, don't know. No one really knows what happened to Axl after Mega Man X8, but there's speculation."

"… I'm going," Rose told everyone. "I'm going to Axl's world, I'm going to find X or Zero or Signas or SOMEONE who knew him or this Lily, and I'm going to get some answers. I don't know what happened, but I can tell Axl's upset that he actually did it. I don't think he's infected; I think it was an accident that happened and he got caught."

"Sounds like a plan," Len agreed. "I'm coming with you."

"I am, too," Sam joined in. "If bro was here, we could make it a family outing." Rose and Len chuckled a little bit with that said. As everyone was leaving, no one paid attention to the conversation two people were having.

"Do you find it… disturbing that Axl has killed a person?"

"I have taken down monsters, but not robots. I did seal him away, but does that count as killing a person?"

"I do not know."

"Woah woah woah," Sarah B. interrupted their conversation. "Toon Link, Lucas, since when could you two speak English?"

"Two days ago," Lucas revealed.

"Roy taught us," Toon Link added.

"And Toon Link taught me German at the same time," Roy told her. "Ich benutzte einen geheimen Familien Technik mein Vater hat mich gelehrt, die Menschen neue Sprachen zu unterrichten."

"What?" she asked.

"He said he used a family technique to teach people new languages," Toon Link translated.

"Dude, you have to teach me your technique!"

"No," Roy replied.

"Come on," Sarah B. prompted him.

"Not happening."

"Please?"

"It's not going to happen."

"C'mon, with a cherry on top?"

"You can keep asking, my answer is not changing."

Roy walked away from them, Sarah B. quickly following behind him, still asking. Lucas and Toon Link looked at each other and just shrugged.

_Pokémon World; Bottom of Mt. Silver_

Red walked into the Pokémon Center and walked up to the front desk. He handed Nurse Joy his five Poké Balls. She quickly healed them and handed them back to him. Red bowed his head and went to sit down. He then suddenly started laughing, not being able to stop. Everyone stared at him as if he was mad.


	51. Not What It Seems

_Two Hours Later: Kanto: Pokémon World: Cerulean Cave_

Ash, Pikachu, Red, Lucario, Erin, and m3At jumped off of the back of (Blastoise) Ditto's back when they reached the deepest part of Cerulean Cave. Ditto waited in the water while the others slowly went further into the cave, Lucario and Pikachu leading the way.

 _/He's close, /_ Lucario thought to the others, his aura sensing Mewtwo's presence. He then looked in the direction he was sensing the Pokémon's presence and found a spherical ball that was glowing slightly. Lucario walked closer to the ball. _/This is Mewtwo? /_ he asked m3At, Ash, and Pikachu, all three of them already having seen Mewtwo at least once in their lives.

"What?" Ash asked, not understanding the situation. "That's not Mewtwo."

"I haven't seen one of these in this world in like, ever," m3At said as he picked up the sphere. "It's a psychic message." He then turned to Mewtwo. "Mewtwo probably made it so that's why you thought it was him."

"What does it say?" Red asked him.

"No clue," m3At told them. "I have no telepathic capabilities whatsoever." He then looked up, an evil smile on his face. "Ditto…"

"Bla," Ditto responded.

"Oh, come on! You didn't even know what I going to say!"

"Blastoise," Ditto said again. m3At groaned in frustration. Erin took the message out of his hand and held it up to Red and Ash.

"Do one of you know someone who's telepathic?" Erin asked. Ash shook his head slowly after a moment of thinking.

"Ness and Lucas are telepathic," Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder.

"Lucario," Red got the Pokémon's attention, remembering something about the Pokémon. "Is there a chance you can read the message?"

 _/It's possible, /_ Lucario replied. He walked up behind Erin and placed a hand on her shoulder. Erin nodded before holding out to Lucario. Lucario reached out to it and the next thing everyone knew Lucario was lying on his side, grasping his head.

"Lucario!" Red screamed, kneeling beside him. Ash, Pikachu, and Erin quickly joined him. "Lucario, what's wrong?!" Lucario growled, the humans not understanding him. They looked to Pikachu for a translation.

"He didn't say anything; he just growled," Pikachu translated.

 _/I'm fine, /_ Lucario told them. He sounded faint in their minds. _/Mewtwo was here. A trainer came and challenged him to a battle. She managed to capture him in a Poké Ball. /_

"Who was it?" m3At asked. "Who captured Mewtwo?"

 _/It was your sister, Red, /_ Lucario told him. Everyone's heads slowly turned towards Red. The trainer just kept staring forward.

"Oh boy…" was all he could say on the matter. "Lucario, get some rest." He pulled out the Poké Ball before putting Lucario back inside.

"Blastoise," Ditto said from the water.

"I agree with Ditto," m3At told the others. "We have to find Leaf." They all got back on Ditto's back before he swan to the cave's entrance.

_Outskirts of Cerulean City_

Holly, Rachel H., Elinor, and Kyle (all transformed with the latter wearing an ankle-length cloak) were standing at the entrance to the cave. All were silent, not knowing what to talk about. Holly then looked up.

"Kyle, I like your boots," she told him.

"Shut it," Kyle growled back at her.

"Guys!" Red yelled out to the others. They all watched as the group that went in the cave ran out of it. "Did any of you see Leaf?"

"Don't tell me Leaf has Mewtwo," Elinor glared at Red as she lifted the goggles off of her face.

"That's what Lucario said," Erin told everyone. She then looked at everyone else. "Is Leaf really that bad?"

"No," Ash answered. "She just… really loves unique Pokémon."

"She would be Jigglypuff's trainer right now if it wasn't for Jigglypuff's singing," Kyle added. He then put the group back on topic. "Is there any way we can track her down?"

"Lucario needs to rest," Red told everyone. "But Cerulean City isn't that far away. We can go to the Pokémon Center there and I can call Mom. She can give me Leaf's number."

"Then we can call Leaf, find out where she's at, use Ditto to teleport us all there, and confront her," Holly realized the plan. "I like it."

"Ditto, dit dit ditto ditto?" Ditto asked m3At.

"Sure, go for it," m3At told him. Ditto quickly transformed into an Abra and used teleport on everyone.

_One hour later_

Nurse Joy's Chansey came over with more ice packs for Holly, Rachel H., Kyle, Elinor, and Erin. The lone boy thanked her for her kindness as everyone gave their melted ones to her. Chansey just nodded, speaking something in Pokémon that Holly and Erin didn't understand before going off to do her normal duties. The four put the ice packs on their heads.

"What did Chansey say?" Holly groaned.

"She said that a lot of people feel a lot worse than we did when traveling by Teleport for the first time," Kyle translated. "We should consider ourselves lucky."

The group watched as Red was talking to his mother, most of them remembering what Ash had told them the last time the two were in this world. They watched as Red talked with his mother, assuring her that he was alright and that he would be back as soon as he could. He then said goodbye before dialing his sister.

"Where did Ash and Pikachu go to?" Erin finally noticed that the two were nowhere to be seen.

"They're friends with the gym leader here," Holly answered, remembering her first trip to this world so long ago. "They probably went to go visit her."

"Where's m3At and Ditto?" Erin asked again.

"They say something about a narrator before running off screaming," Elinor replied.

"We're back," Ash told the others as he and Pikachu walked up to the table.

"Pika pi pika pikachu!" Pikachu added in Pokemon as to not draw attention to itself.

"I found out where Leaf is at," Red walked back over to the table. "She's in the Sinnoh Region. Floaroma Town." Ash's and Pikachu's faces lit up at the recognition of the place.

The group then watched as m3At and Ditto ran in, screaming their heads off for reasons unknown. They were screaming at each other (to which the group couldn't keep up with) before having Ditto transform into Abra and use Teleport once again.

_Sinnoh Region: Floaroma Town_

Leaf was skipping through the main street of town with a basket full of flowers in one hand. Her Raichu ran alongside her until a bright light flashed in front of them. The two covered their eyes before removing them, revealing the group that was in Cerulean City on the ground in front of them.

"When you said you would be here soon, you really meant it," Leaf commented to her younger brother as he stood up. She then noticed m3At lying on the ground. "Haven't I seen you before?"

"No, you have never seen me before," m3At told her as he got up.

"Ditto…"

"Shut up," m3At muttered to Ditto. "My name is m3At and this is Ditto." Ditto just waved.

"Hi, Leaf," Ash quickly greeted his cousin.

"Hi, Ash," Leaf replied. The two watched as their first Pokémon started talking to each other. "How have you been doing since I last saw you a couple of weeks ago?"

"I've been great! What about you?"

"Well, I've been busy…" Leaf scratched the back of her head.

"Does it involve a Pokémon?" m3At interrogated her. Leaf froze at his accusation. "Maybe a Psychic type?" Leaf glared at him.

"Ditto dit dit ditto," Ditto told m3At.

"Fine," m3At sighed. "We know you caught Mewtwo."

"Raichu!" Leaf yelled. The Pokémon used Thunder on the entire group before the two ran away. Ash, being the only one used to this level of shock and the only one not sick, was able to push through and start running after his cousin.

"Leaf, wait!" Ash called out to his cousin. "Please, just listen!"

When he turned the corner, he saw a whole field of flowers and Leaf and Raichu stopped by the army. Ash backed up and reached for a Poke Ball before realizing that still had yet to ask Professor Oak for any Pokémon.

"It's those same things that were in Hoenn," Leaf remembered from last time. "Raichu, Discharge!"

"RaiCHUUU!" Raichu shouted, discharging all of the electricity from its body. It hit the front row of Primids, but it ultimately had no effect. "Rai?"

"What?" Leaf questioned as well.

"Ivy, go!" Holly (having just recovered) threw the Poke Ball from behind the two relatives. Ivy came out of her Poke Ball, ready for battle. "Razor Leaf!"

"Ivysaur!" Ivy replied, the flower bulb on her back releasing the spinning leaves. It cut into the first row of Primids like they were butter, causing them to turn back into Shadow Bugs.

Leaf was, to be blunt, flabbergasted. Millions of questions ran through her head at the same time, but the one that was being repeated was how was it possible her Raichu was unable to even scratch them while Holly's Ivysaur could destroy them? It made no sense to her.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu ran up behind Ash.

"Go for it, Pikachu!" Ash told him. Pikachu then ran up to the entire army and used Iron Tail on a Glire. It flew back before disappearing in a flash of light.

"Squirtle, Skull Bash!" Red commanded. Another Pokémon joined in on the fray, head-butting another Primid which turned back into Shadow Bugs.

The thing that confused Leaf and Raichu the most was the fact that the others there (with the exception of the youngest one) jumped into the fray and started using the powers of Pokémon (or in Elinor's case, advanced technology) to take down the group that she could never hope to defeat despite the fact she was a former champion.

She looked at her younger relatives with fear for them; they seemed like they knew what they were doing against these foes and that fact alone scared her.

Suddenly, one of the Poke Balls she was carrying opened up on its own. A flash of light came out of it, materializing into Mewtwo. He used his psychic powers to put up a shield around the Pokémon trainers against the blast of a Gamyga.

 _/Leaf, leave this to me, /_ Mewtwo told her in with his telepathy, looking over his shoulder to make sure she was okay. After turning back to his enemies, with only a slight widening of the eyes, all of the army was tossed into the air. Everyone else ran after them, ready to pummel them into the ground.

"Leaf, I'll explain everything later," Red assured her. That was the last thing she heard before she passed out.

_Two hours later; Floaroma Town Clinic_

Leaf groaned as she opened her eyes. She slowly say up on the bed and looked around, quickly realizing she was, once again, in a human medical facility of some sort. She looked around the room, seeing no one inside. Just as she was about to get up, Raichu jumped on the bed.

"Rai!" Raichu exclaimed. "Raichu?"

"I'm okay, Raichu," Leaf told him, petting him on the head a little bit. "Honest."

"Rai raichu raichu chu rai," Raichu reminded her.

"Yeah, I remember," Leaf assured him. It was hard for her to not forget what had happened in the flower field. "I don't think the doctor will let me leave my bed right now. Can you go get the others?"

"Rai!" Raichu told her. He quickly jumped off the bed. Not even a minute passed before the group walked into the room.

"Are you okay, Leaf?" Red asked his older sister.

"I'm fine," Leaf replied. "Man, last time this happened was when I was saving Porygon from the casino." She then glared at the entire group (which she now noticed that the humans she didn't really know weren't looking completely different than when she saw them earlier). "I want answers." Everyone looked at each other. The older ones nodded their heads at Ash and Red.

"We'll get you out of here first," Red told her. "Then we'll go somewhere secluded and tell you what's going on."

After they checked Leaf out of the clinic, the group went back to the flower field from earlier. With Mewtwo, they explained other worlds, the Super Smash Brothers tournament, Tabuu, the army, other people getting powers of Pokémon, and the fate of the universe if something wasn't done to stop it.

"Now, here's my question," m3At asked. "How in the world did you manage to befriend Mewtwo?"

 _/As you all know, I am a clone of Mew created by humans, /_ Mewtwo started explaining. _/Until I met Ash, I thought all humans were scum. /_ Leaf's and Red's eyes widened when he said that, both turning to their cousin. Ash just smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. _/Even afterwards, I was still untrusting towards most humans and variation thereof. Even during the tournament, I only talked with Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and Pichu. /_

"Pikachu," Pikachu agreed, saying it as he did as to not give his position on talking Pokémon away.  
 _/After the tournament, Roy, Young Link, Pichu and I were captured on our way to our homes, /_ Mewtwo continued on. _/All of us were experimented on. They didn't work on me; anything they tried was automatically reversed. Some of the other fighters rescued us from our imprisonment. They sent us back and I took up refuge in Cerulean Cave. Only a day had passed when Leaf came. /_ He and Leaf started reciting the tale of how they met.

_Flashback; Cerulean Cave_

Leaf, Porygon (using Flash), and Lapras (using Surf) were slowly making their way through the cave. The trio was amazed at the beauty of it and Leaf was disappointed that the Pokémon in the cave were too scared to come out and see them. It was as if they were all scared of humans.

It didn't take them long to get to the deepest part of the cave. Porygon and Leaf jumped off Lapras, thanking her for the lift before being returned to her Poke Ball. The two then walked into the deepest part, eventually coming across a Pokémon she had never seen before curled up into a ball. She took out her Pokédex and aimed it at the Pokémon.

"No data available," her Pokédex replied.

"No data available?" Leaf asked no one in particular. Porygon made some strange noises. "Yeah, this is strange, Porygon. What kind of Pokémon do you think would want to be in this cave all alone?" Porygon made some more strange noises in reply.

Suddenly, the Pokémon's eyes opened. He glared at Leaf with more hatred than any glare had contained before. Leaf was either oblivious or didn't care, and decided to inch her way closer.

"Who are you?" she asked him. His eyes widened ever so slightly. Power radiated off of the Pokémon, threatening to push Leaf and Porygon into the water behind them. "Wow, amazing. You must be really strong."

 _/Leave and never return, /_ the Pokémon said into Leaf's and Porygon's minds.

"Why?" Leaf asked, genuinely curious as to why the Pokémon wanted to be left alone.

 _/Leave now, /_ the Pokémon insisted.

"Why?" Leaf asked again. "I would think it gets really boring in these caves." She then looked at the ground. "Judging by the Pokémon in this cave and the footprints here, you must not get a lot of visitors."

 _/… Why are you here? /_ the Pokémon asked her. Leaf smiled.

"I'm looking for a friend," she replied truthfully. "There are Pokémon out there that are lonely and alone and just want a friend." Porygon then made some weird sounds, as if it was telling the Pokémon a story.

 _/She saved you from a casino? /_ he asked. Porygon nodded. _/And hospitalized afterwards? /_ Porygon made a weird noise. The Pokémon slowly uncurled itself, floating in front of them at full height. _/If you can defeat me in battle, I will accompany you on your travels. /_

"And if I lose, I forget that you're even here," Leaf winked. "Porygon, ready?" Porygon made some noises in affirmation. "Then let's get this show started!"

_End of Flashback_

_/I had lost, /_ Mewtwo told them. _/I left the message there in case I was needed at Smash Mansion. /_ He turned toward the group. _/It seems that I am. /_

"You should've just asked for my help," Leaf told the group. "I would've been happy to help." The group, minus Mewtwo, started looking around at anything but her. "What? What is it?! Do you not want my help?!"

"Raichu!" Raichu agreed.

 _/It's not that, Leaf, Raichu, /_ Mewtwo explained only to Leaf's and Raichu's minds. _/It's not about what they want; it's what Master Hand wants. They already have had six people at Smash Mansion that weren't supposed to be there, Ash included. They're afraid that another will send him over the edge even though we are all more than capable of handling him. /_

"Rai…" Raichu said sadly.

"Fine then," Leaf said to the others, facing away from the others. "I can't come; I get that. But…" She turned and pointed at them. "If you want Mewtwo to go with you, you have to face me in a Pokémon battle! … If that's okay with you, Mewtwo…"

 _/I wouldn't have it any other way, /_ Mewtwo replied so that everyone could hear. Leaf and Raichu then ran over to one side of the field while Mewtwo floated after them. Ash, Red, Holly, and m3At got into a stance.

"Mewtwo," Leaf winked. He slowly floated onto the field, softly landing in the field of flowers. However, before the three trainers could make a choice about who they wanted to send out, Erin ran out to meet Mewtwo.

"Erin, get back here!" Elinor yelled.

"I got this!" Erin yelled. "I'm a yellow belt in Karate and I'm the one who's supposed to get Mewtwo's powers!"

"Go **very** easy on her," Leaf told Mewtwo. Mewtwo didn't waste any energy nodding in affirmation.

Erin then screamed, running at Mewtwo with her hand formed into a poor-looking fist. Before she was even three feet from him, Mewtwo used Teleport and appeared twenty feet behind her. She then ran up and tried a flying kick at him. Mewtwo used his telekinesis to catch her in midair and gently set her down on the ground.

 _/Do you want some help from your group? /_ Mewtwo asked her.

"I can do it," Erin replied, getting off of the ground before running into Mewtwo's barrier.

 _/Not by yourself you can't, /_ Mewtwo replied.

"Hyah!" Rachel H. yelled out loud as she used Bone Rush on the barrier. It broke, allowing her to attempt a Force Palm at Mewtwo. He teleported away before it connected. He then used his telekinesis to push her off the battlefield and into the others from the Real World, knocking them all down to the ground.

 _/Let them help you, /_ Mewtwo told just Erin. _/You have no hope of defeating me by yourself. /_ Erin knew what he was saying was true, but she didn't want to believe it. She always wanted to do things by herself, so when Sam had saved her from the creepy person from before, she was actually angry with herself for not being able to hide better. Mewtwo continued to talk to her as Squirt, Jigglypuff, and Pikachu joined in and made it harder for Mewtwo to fight. _/I had to learn this same lesson when Leaf and her Pokémon battled me. The reason they won and not me was because they leaned on and helped each other. The few weeks I have spent with Leaf has allowed me to take this to heart. The people who came here with you came because there is no way they can save the entire universe by themselves. They need your power to help them. /_

"…I can't fight against you," Erin finally admitted as she slid to her knees. "Not alone. I want to do things, but I need to rely on others sometimes to be able to do them. I just… I just wanted to help…"

Then, in front of her, a purple light appeared. The fighting stopped as everyone watched the scene. Erin placed both of her hands in front of her underneath the light. The light slowly disappeared as a charm bracelet landed in her hands. It had two charms on it: a red Smashers' symbol and a purple Poke Ball. She instinctly knew what to do.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS MELEE, SET UP!" she yelled while holding the bracelet in front of her. It disappeared in a flash of light before she held out her right hand. A dress with a poofy skirt and an open jacket whose sleeves went to her elbows outlined themselves over her old clothes. Sparks of purple light flew off of her when the purple and light violet clothes solidified over her, making her old clothes disappear. A purple light washed over her hands, giving her dark purple wrist length gloves that flared out heavily around the wrist. A giant dark purple bow formed around her waist at the same time the same colored converse shoes formed on her feet. Lastly, as she turned around, her hair turned a light purple color.

"Ditto…" Ditto was the first one to speak.

"That was…" Leaf was at a loss of words.

"Raichu?" Raichu asked.

"Yeah, that," Leaf agreed before placing Raichu back in his Poke Ball.

"Hey, Erin!" m3At recomposed himself. "How do you feel?"

"Weird," she replied as she flexed her fingers. "Really, really weird."

"Then let's see how well you can do!" Leaf told her. "Let's step it up a notch, Mewtwo. Shadow Ball!" Mewtwo threw a small one at Erin. The other Pokémon leaped for her while she looked away and crossed both of her arms in front of her. She then slowly opened her eyes, realizing she wasn't hit and that she had unconsciously created a barrier to protect herself with. She then gained a much needed boost in confidence.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!"

"Jigglypuff, Pound!"

"Squirt, Skull Bash!"

"Ditto, Transform into Mewtwo and use Psycho Cut!"

"Mewtwo, Barrier!"

All five Pokémon did what their trainers asked of them. Mewtwo put up a barrier before any of the other four Pokémon could land their attacks on him. The four were bounced off of the barrier and fell to the ground. Red looked at Erin who was only smirking.

 _/Do it again, /_ was the only thing that she told the trainers in their minds.

"Everyone, do it again!" Red told them. The four looked at him funny. "Trust me on this!" The four Pokémon charged up their attacks again and went after Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo, Barrier again!" Leaf commanded. Mewtwo went to create a barrier in front of him.

And realized he couldn't.

He teleported away at the last possible second. He then turned to see that Pikachu hadn't initially attacked him. He tried to teleport again, but got hit by the Iron Tail instead. He was pushed back slightly by the attack. He then realized that Erin was using Disable to make him unable to use certain attacks. He waved a hand over towards her and to use Disable on her. However, he didn't count on the fact that she was surrounded in Mist. He felt her use disable again, temporarily taking away his ability to use Disable.

"Mewtwo, what's going on?" Leaf asked, worried about him. She knew he would never let that sort of attack hit him without a plan.

 _/They're using Erin to make it so I can't use some of my moves, /_ Mewtwo replied to only Leaf. _/She has taken my words to heart. /_ He then dodged an Electro Ball thrown by Pikachu.

"Do your best, Mewtwo," Leaf replied. "Use Safeguard then Aura Sphere!" Mewtwo raised an invisible shield around his body as he charged up an Aura Sphere.

"Jigglypuff, Rollout! / Pikachu, Volt Tackle!" Red and Ash said at the same time. Jigglypuff started rolling towards Mewtwo while Pikachu ran, his body covered in electricity. Mewtwo threw the Aura Sphere at Jigglypuff. She somehow dodged it and continued to roll at him. Mewtwo leaped over Jigglypuff, but was caught by Pikachu's Volt Tackle.

"Now, Squirt, Hydro Pump!" Holly yelled. Squirt let out a huge blast of water from her mouth. At the same time, Mewtwo felt an excruciating amount of pain in his head. He grabbed it with one hand, barely able to realize that it was Erin using Psystrike that was doing this when Squirt's attack hit him. After the attack, Mewtwo landed on the ground. He tried to stand back up when he heard Leaf cry out.

"That's enough!" Leaf yelled out to the others. She ran to the field with an Oran Berry in one hand and a Full Restore in the other. She knelt next to Mewtwo. "Are you alright, Mewtwo?"

 _/I'll be fine, /_ Mewtwo told her. He accepted the Oran Berry and started to eat it while Leaf used the spray on his injuries. _/Erin has a good grasp on her powers, but there is always fine tuning to be done. /_

"Once you're all ready, I'll see you off with them," Leaf told him. "I'll give your Poke Ball to Ash just to be on the safe side, okay?"

 _/That's fine, /_ Mewtwo replied.

"They get along really well, don't they?" Kyle asked the others.

"I've heard of Mewtwo, but the Pokémon here doesn't really… How do I put this?" Elinor asked herself. "He wasn't totally what I expected."

"You can say that again," Rachel H. agreed.

"Are you alright, Mewtwo?" Ash asked as he, Pikachu, Red, and Jigglypuff walked up to Leaf and Mewtwo.

 _/I will be alright in a few minutes, /_ he told the two trainers and fellow Smashers. _/As soon as I am fully healed, we will depart for Smash Mansion. /_

"Hey, Ash," Leaf told him. "I want to loan you something." She then took out a Poke Ball and handed it to him. "This is just in case something bad happens." Ash's eyes widened when he realized what it was.

"Is this…" he trailed off, not believing what he was seeing.

"Mewtwo's Poke Ball?" Leaf finished for him. "Yes, it is. But as soon as you're home, I want it back, you hear?!" Ash nodded in affirmation.

"We're getting Pichu next," Red told Mewtwo. "Apparently, he's stuck in another world. We want to go there and make sure nothing bad has happened to him."

 _/Do you not know that Pichu is a female? /_ Mewtwo asked them. Everyone's eyes widened when they all heard his thoughts. _/She never did bother correcting her gender to everyone. I believe it was because she always looked like a male Pichu and was fed up with making all of the corrections. /_

"…" No one knew what to say to that.

"…I guess your future message makes a bit more sense now," Holly whispered Red. He could only nod in confirmation.

 _/I am ready, /_ Mewtwo told everyone. _/Leaf, we will meet again when this is all over. /_ She nodded.

"Come back here as soon as you can, alright?" Leaf told him. He nodded. m3At opened up a portal with a Wii Remote before everyone started walking through it.

"Mewtwo has joined Ash and his friends to save the universe, leaving a slightly disheartened Leaf behind," the narrator said from the bushes. "To see what they will do next, join us next time on-"

"STOP FOLLOWING ME!" m3At and Ditto (in dittos and dits) yelled to him before running into the portal. When it closed behind them, Leaf looked into the bushes where the two yelled at, but found nothing there.

"Spearow, let's fly to where the wind may take us!" she yelled out as she threw a Poke Ball into the air. When it opened, her Spearow came out, cawed in determination, and picked up Leaf by her shoulders, using the wind to help fly Leaf to wherever it may take them on their journey next.

_Subspace_

"How soon?" Tabuu asked Dr. Eggman and Dr. Eggman Nega. "How soon until it is ready?"

"It shouldn't be much longer," Eggman told him.

"We just need to make a few small calibrations, gather up some more Shadow Bugs from the Game and Watch clones, and put the five keys in their place," Nega added.

"Finish these calibrations of yours," Tabuu told them. "As for the keys, leave that part to me. I will figure out who they are and bring them to you." The Doctors nodded and then left the room. He stood up from his throne and turned to the seal placed behind it. "Soon, I will be free of this prison you five devised so long ago. And when I am free, I will destroy the world you hoped that I would never enter."

He then laughed a most evil laugh.

_Smash Mansion_

"THREE!"

David watched as the three Steven siblings tried to get the eldest to move from his bed. However, all they had managed to do so far was make Axl lean forward a bit. He shook his head as Rose and Len tried to pull him by the arms and Sam tried to push him from behind.

"C'mon Axl, get up," Len begged him. "We want to find out what exactly happened to Lily and we want you to come with us!"

"Why does that name sound so familiar?" Authoress asked herself as she walked passed the room.

"David, help us out here, please?" Sam asked. "Can't you do anything to help us?"

"If I can find a terminal, I might be able to look up records from that time," David told them. "I can find out where she was that day. You can apologize to her before it even happened."

That got Axl to stand up and rather suddenly at that. Sam went over the bed and hit the floor while Rose and Len lost their balance momentarily. He looked at David with hope.

"Really?" Axl asked, hope laced in his voice. David nodded. Axl looked down to the ground. In the blink of an eye, his armor materialized and replaced his clothes, his hair stuck straight back, and his eyes held a new determination in them.

"Let's go."


	52. The Truth

_One hour later_

"Is everyone ready to go?" Master Hand tiredly asked the group which consisted of John (for obvious reasons), Pit, Rose, Len, Sam, Axl, David, Red with his first three Pokémon, Wolf, Falco, Kaitlin, and Kelsey. They all nodded once Sam nodded to affirm everyone John had everything he needed in the small backpack he was carrying. "You better be very grateful that I'm allowing two more of you to go."

"Can we go now?" Kelsey asked the giant hand.

"Yes, go," Master Hand floated away before he started muttering something about the youth these days having no patience. David used the Wii Remote to open a portal. Everyone then started walking through it.

"Authoress?" Lex asked the Script-Writer, the latter being deep in thought. "Is something wrong."

"I wouldn't say wrong…" Authoress replied. "It's just… I feel like I should know Lily somehow, but I just can't remember."

"Did you try checking your own personal database?" Lex asked.

"I should go check my own personal database," Authoress told no one in particular. She got up from her seat and started walking over towards her room.

_Inside the portal_

The group was slowly walking through the portal. The surrounding area was much more violent than usual, lighting going off every other second. It had everyone on edge.

 _/Please don't malfunction again. Please don't malfunction again, /_ Rose thought to herself. A side portal then appeared behind the group. "Son of a b(beep!)tch!"

"HEELP!" John cried out, being dragged in from the force of the side portal. While most of them tried to fight the current to grab the boy, only David was close enough to be able to do it.

"JOHN!" Rose, Len, and Sam cried as he and the rest of the group got dragged to the actual exit while David and John fell into the side portal. The rest of the group fell towards the original exit.

_25XX; Area I-2_

Aile slowly made her way through the abandon factory setting, her gun at the ready to shoot anything that tried to attack her. Model X and Model Z floated by her side, providing moral support.

 _/The signal Prairie caught should be around here somewhere, /_ Model X told her. Both the floating pieces of metal suddenly stopped and looked at each other. Aile quickly realized that they were no longer following her. She turned to look at them.

"Model X, Model Z, what's wrong?" she asked them.

 _/X, do you feel that? /_ Model Z asked the other Biometal.

 _/I do, /_ he replied. _/I never thought I would see him again. /_

"What are you two talking about?" Aile asked the two. "Who's him?"

_/He's still registered as a Maverick- /_

_/You don't have to remind me, /_ Model X reprimanded Model Z, although it was in a tone that he clearly didn't want to deal with this. Aile wondered who they were talking about.

Suddenly, a vortex of blue opened up above them startling the three of them. Several figures fell out of it and landed in a dog pile. Many of them groaned, but none as loudly as the one on the bottom.

"Please get off of me," she groaned. Everyone started getting off of her. Aile quickly realized that at least four of them must have been Reploids in design: the one with the armor, the two based on animals, and the one with the bird wings on his back. Luckily, she and the Biometals were fall enough away that the group didn't see them but they could still see them.

"Is everyone okay?" the one with bird wings asked everyone.

"Just dandy," one of the many girls in the group replied. Aile saw one of the girls pull out a communication device and hold it up to her ear. She then put it back in her pocket, shaking her head.

"Hey, Axl, are you alright?" the bird one clearly asked the black and red Reploid who was looking around in a confused manner.

"It's X and Zero," Axl quickly told the others. "I can sense their signals. They're close."

"Whose this X and Zero?" the wolf Reploid asked.

"Two of the three best Maverick Hunters that ever existed," the older non-Reploid male replied.

"Is that the guy you two were talking about?" Aile asked the two Biometals, pointing at the one in armor.

 _/Yes, /_ Model Z replied. _/The last time he was spotted was 400 years ago when he was reported to have burned down the hospital in Abel City after he killed a human there. /_

"What?" Aile asked, shocked that the one in armor.

 _/But that is not what happened, Aile, /_ Model X replied, his tone of voice carrying a sad, sad implication to it. _/The truth of what happened there that day is far worse than what happened. /_ If he could, Aile thought that Model X would've let out a tear or two then.

Aile was confused. What could be worse than a Maverick killing a human? And that same Maverick was with humans as well. Or were they all Mavericks? If that was the truth, she would have to destroy them if she wanted to protect the innocent. But what if that Maverick was just tricking the entire group that he was on their side? If that was the case, then she would only have to destroy the one in order to save everyone else. But they did come through a portal… There must be a perfectly rational explanation for why they were there with a Maverick.

Aile then made up her mind. Holding her gun, she came out of her hiding spot and aimed it at the group.

"All of you, stay right where you are," she told the group. The wolf and bird Reploid immediately reached for his gun, the angel-like Reploid pushed one of the girls behind him and took out a shield that looked like a mirror, and everyone started reaching for items in their pockets. Only the black Reploid made a move that Aile didn't expect.

"X? Zero?" he asked. Aile raised an eyebrow in confusion. She looked back at the two models. While their faces couldn't convey any emotion whatsoever, she could still feel the waves of shock that came off of them.

 _/Y-you can recognize us? Even like we are now? /_ she heard Model X asked him.

Axl then started chuckling a bit before it became full out laughter. Soon, one of the girls joined in and before long, their entire group was consumed in laughter. Before she knew it, Aile was laughing as well. She could hear Model X's laughter as well, but Model Z seemed to be angry at the laughter.

As the laughter died down, Model Z addressed the Reploid. _/Axl, why now? /_ The black Reploid immediately sobered up. He looked at the ground, crestfallen.

"I want to apologize to her," he replied. Aile's eyes widened for two reasons: 1. She had never heard of a Maverick wanting to apologize and 2. He could hear the Biometals.

"You can hear them?" she asked him, going with the one that shocked her the most.

"Axl, who are you talking to?" the youngest male in their group asked.

"It was an accident, Zero," Axl told him, coolant in the corner of his eyes. "I didn't mean to hit her and if I could change it, I would do it in a second. That's why I'm here. I want to find out where she was before it all happened and apologize to her."

 _/Axl… /_ Model X trailed off.

"Okay, I know I can't hear half of this conversation," one of the girls stepped forward towards Aile. "But I do know he's talking to you two." She pointed at the Biometals, shocking Aile once again. "If I had to take a wild guess, you used to be Mega Man X," she pointed at the blue one, "and you used to be Zero," she pointed to the red one. "Am I wrong?"

 _/She's right, /_ Model Z replied, surprisingly little shock in his voice. Did he expect this to happen?

 _/Aile, you'll want to get their names, /_ Model Z told her. Aile wondered if these two knew the others before they were turned into Biometals (with the exception of Axl who, without a doubt, they used to work with).

It didn't take long to introduce themselves, but it did take longer to explain that Pit was an angel, Wolf was a wolf, and Falco was avian to the human girl. It also took some time to explain to Aile that two humans had adopted Axl as their son when they didn't even know that he wasn't human to begin with. It was quite a surprise when Axl said that Model X and Model Z were somehow completely okay with what was going on, but no one asked any questions to the two (mainly because of the lack of being able to communicate efficiently).

"We came here with two others," Len continued. "David and our little cousin, John. We don't know where they're at."

"John's phone is on and it's getting a signal," Sam replied, looking at her cell phone. "We just don't know where they're at."

"X, Zero, I know you want me destroyed right now, and if you want, you can have Aile deactivate me," Axl told the red Biometal. "But not until I find my little cousin and make sure he's safe." Axl then ran off in a random direction.

"Axl, wait up!" a couple of the others yelled at him. Most of them started running after the accused Maverick.

"He really regrets it," Wolf said out loud to no one in particular. He then started walking behind everyone else.

"…I'm going to help them," Aile told the two she was traveling with. It was confusing that a Maverick wanted to make sure that a human was okay, so she ignored her questions about the whole situation and ran after the group.

_Area H-2: Amusement Park_

David slowly awoke in a strange place. He looked around to see that it was an abandoned amusement park with hard hats as its theme. He saw John sitting on the ground, watching him. He massaged his forehead, his memories of what happened when they were coming to this world coming back to him.

"You okay, kid?" David asked John. John nodded. "You know where the others are?" John shook his head. David took out his own cell phone and dialed Len's phone number while walking over towards John.

"Sn-David!" Len sighed in relief when he answered the phone. "Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine," David replied while ruffing up John's hair. "We ended up in some old amusement park."

"David, right?" a panicked, female voice he had never heard before came from the other end of the line. "There've been reports of Mavericks appearing in that area. Get inside one of the buildings and hide; they'll kill you on sight." The line then got severed.

Knowing there was no time to waste, David quickly picked up the child and looked around for a building they could hide in until help arrived. He quickly spotted a maintenance office just as a purple robot with a cannon for an arm spotted them. David ran towards the office while dodging shots from, what he guessed was, the Maverick while taking a grenade off of his belt. He pulled the pin out and tossed it at the robot. It didn't even notice the danger it was in. David opened the (luckily unlocked) door and closed it just as the explosion went off.

"You okay, kid?" David asked John.

"Th-thank you, mister," John replied, clearly somewhat shaken by what happened. John then took the backpack off his back and opened it. He took out, to David's surprise, a sharpie. John then proceeded to draw on the door with it. David didn't see a problem with it; the place was abandoned and if they ever rebuild, this building would more than likely get torn down.

David started having a problem when John took out a sharp knife and held the blade to his hand.

"Kid, what are you doing?" David yanked the knife away from John. However, it was too late as John had already cut the length of his right palm. John leaned away from David and placed his bleeding hand on the intricate circle he had drawn on the wall.

David couldn't believe what he was seeing. Blue lightning originated from the circle and reached out to all of the walls in the room. The door and window melted away, effectively sealing them away from the outside world. He accidentally let go of John's hand as the room was put into perpetual darkness. David heard the crackle of a glow stick activating. He looked over to see John had broken a glow stick so that they could see inside the dreary room.

"Hand now," David told the boy. John looked down at the ground in what appeared to be shame as he held out his injured hand. David quickly reached into the backpack and pulled out some gauze. He started cleaning the wound. "John, explain what you just did."

"M-my grandpa is an al-alchemist," John explained with tears in his eyes. "H-he's t-t-teaching me…" He then started crying. David sighed, getting the gist of what the boy was trying to say.

"Um…" a small voice was heard in the corner of the room. David quickly knelt into a defensive position to protect John. However, a small, mouse-like creature came somewhat shyly into radius of the light. From the pictures David had seen, he knew exactly what it was.

"Are you Pichu?" he asked. The creature's eyes lit up instantly.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Pichu cried out in relief. "I though no one that knew what I was would come in here!" She leaped onto David's lap. "It's terrible outside! There are all sorts of mean robots outside! They attack anybody that comes into this park!" She then noticed John. She jumped onto his lap. "You were amazing just then!"

"R-really?" John asked, wiping his tears away.

"Really!" Pichu nodded. "That was so cool what you did! You made it so those meanies can't get in here! You should be proud of that!" John looked tentatively at David. The older man looked at the door.

"That's really something you did there, kid," David praised John. "But next time, warn me before you pull something like that again. I don't think your cousins are going to be too happy when they see your hand."

"Okay," John said, a grin now on his face. A bright yellow light then appeared in front of John. David and Pichu watched as he reached out for it. When he grabbed it, part of the light wrapped around his wrist. When it disappeared, it took a moment for the three to realize that a watch with the Smashers' symbol on the face appeared on his wrist and a pen with a bright yellow Poké Ball on the top of the cap. Pichu then gasped.

"Wow! That's so cool!" she awed. She then took a closer look at the watch. "Do you know Master Hand?"

"Yeah," John nodded, his enthusiasm going through the roof. Pichu cheered in joy and jumped onto John's face, knocking the boy backwards. David smiled at their antics, but then noticed the computer in the corner of the room. He was able to quickly turn it on and started hacking into a database he could use.

_Area H-1: Amusement Park Entrance_

The group walked into the park, the abandoned look of it all too apparent. Aile pushed back the memories she had of the place, determined to help this group out. Axl, leading the group, held his arm out to signal everyone to stop.

"Are all the mechanical creatures here Mavericks?" Axl asked Aile.

"Yeah," Aile nodded. "This amusement park hasn't been open since…" she trailed off. Everyone took this as a cue to not ask into it.

 _/Aile, now would be the best time to Megamerge; before they come in close, /_ Model X told her. Aile nodded.

"Megamerge?" Axl asked. Aile grabbed both Model X and Model Z. She crossed her arms above her so that the Biometals were right next to each other.

"Double Megamerge!" Aile cried out.

"Biolink established," the models said at the same time so that everyone could hear them. "M.E.G.A. System, online." Aile was the surrounded in a ball of data.

"Let's get ready for battle, too," Kaitlin suggested to the others. They all nodded.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL, MAKE UP!" Rose yelled while opening the compact. She snapped her fingers and waved her right hand over. The crystal gave off a light that surrounded her.

Inside the light, Rose's giant wings encircled her before stretching out to the sides, revealing that she was wearing the toga, her eyes closed, and her skin glowing white. She brought her arms out her sides, her left one angling up and the right angling down. White feathers started circling her left arm. When they were blown away, her left arm had the giant cuff on it. The same happened to her right. The feathers then started blowing around her. After the split second that she couldn't be seen, the sandal-boots and all the accessories were in place and her skin was back to normal. She spun, her wings shrinking to the correct size as she did so. She then posed with the sign for 'I love you' while standing on one foot on her tip toes, her eyes open to reveal them blue.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL, SET UP!" Sam shouted next, holding up the triangle jewel. Lightning started to crackle around her as she floated a few inches above the ground. She then held it above her head and it floated into the air.

The jewel glowed purple before becoming round and red. Pieces of Galaxia started floating up to it. The hilt formed around the jewel before the handle connected to the hilt. Then, the hilt was connected to the blade. The spikes then came out of the sword in an instant.

Sam leaned forward, lightning replacing her pants and shoes with black leggings. She held her arm out to the side, lightning traveling down it and replacing her shirt with a long sleeved black leotard. Lightning encompassed her feet to form Meta Knight's shoes. She held her arms out to the side so that lightning could make the gloves. Lighting shot at the back of her neck to form her cape. Lightning aimed at her head to turn her hair black and the mask to appear on her face. The lightning aimed at her hips formed her purple mini skirt. She grabbed the hilt of Galaxia, spinning it around as lightning flew off of her. When she landed on the ground, she held it reverse style.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS MELEE, SET UP!" Kelsey yelled out loud. She threw a metal card into the air that had, on both sides, the Smashers' symbol on the card itself and Falco's symbol on a round jewel in the middle of it. The card started spinning around and showed parts of the transformation process when it temporarily stopped.

The first time showed her shirt being replaced with a copy of Falco's in a blue light quickly going over it. The second time it stopped was when Falco's jacket appeared on her in the same blue light. It flipped once to show her belt and the holsters appearing. The card started spinning again to show the pants being replaced after a flash of blue. The card flipped over once to show her red scarf appearing around her neck. It twirled around some more before showing her boots appear. The card didn't spin when it showed her hair turning blue from the blue light going over it.

The card and a copy of it then suddenly appeared in Kelsey's hands. She held each of them in one hand with her thumb and her middle finger. They spun as they grew and transformed into copies of Falco's pistols. She spun around once before hitting her stance.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL!" Kaitlin yelled, throwing a gray gem with both Wolf's symbol and the Smashers' engraved on it into the air. It kept going until it was in space.

It then started shining light off of itself. The gem aligned itself with a star constellation. It transformed into a giant, living wolf with the jewel imbedded in its forehead before it started running towards earth. It then turned into gray lights that started streaking down back to the planet. Kaitlin positioned herself into a handstand before leaping into the air. The lights struck her at different places of her body, changing her clothing into Wolf's, giving her a wolf tail and Wolf's weaponry, her hair going gray, her nails getting longer, and changing her ears to wolf ones before she landed back on the ground.

Len took out a thorn-less rose he was hiding under his shirt. The rose started glowing white and his skin and clothes started glowing. His clothes reformed into a white tuxedo with white shoes, white gloves and a white tie. He then threw a white top hat to the side. It flew as his skin stopped glowing and his eyes turned red. The hat hovered over his head before landing. When it landed, instead of staying, it disappeared, turning his hair white.

"Still too long and flashy, you guys," Axl complained.

"Those Hands really know how to drag things out unnecessarily," Wolf agreed. Falco couldn't help but agree to that. Pit just scratched the back of his head. After he said that, Aile broke out of the ball of data. Axl couldn't help but think that she looked like what Zero might've looked like if he creator made him a girl.

"Everyone, try to keep your distance from the Mavericks," Aile told everyone. The metal she was holding turned into a gun. Everyone but Len and Sam got their long distance range weapons ready. "Let's go!" Everyone rushed towards the Mavericks.

_H-2: Amusement Park Maintenance Office_

David's phone rang as he was typing away on the computer. One hand kept typing while the other one answered it. John and Pichu looked up from a coloring book they were working on together to watch David.

"Len, what's going on?" David asked.

"We made it to the amusement park," Len told him. "There are Mavericks everywhere, so please protect John until we get there. How are you holding up?"

"We found Pichu," David replied. "And John got his transformation devices."

"That's great!" Len told him. "Anything else?"

"There's a computer in here." David hit enter on the keyboard. "I'm having it search the citizen registry of any country that ever existed in this world for the past 500 years in this world. It might take a while."

"We'll get there as soon as we can," Len promised. As soon as the line went dead, the results from the search came back. David widened an eye in surprise. He quickly hooked his phone to the computer (which was surprisingly compatible) and downloaded the information.

"Was that one of my cousins?" John walked over to David with Pichu resting on his head. David looked at the computer, seeing the files were 34 percent downloaded.

"It was Len," David replied. "They're in the park." John's eyes widened with hope.

"I wanna go find them!" he told David.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Pichu cheered as well. David sighed.

"As soon as this is finished downloading, you pack everything back up, and after you transform," he pointed at John, "we'll go find everyone else."

"Oo, I can't wait to see everyone again!" Pichu told David and John before hopping down to the floor. John took out the pen.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS MELEE, SET UP MAKE UP!" John yelled out loud, holding the pen above his head. Lightning started coming out of the cap, dancing around him before making three rings circling vertically around him. Suddenly, some of the lightning shot towards him while the rest shot outwards harmlessly. He threw his arms out to the side, the lighting coming off of him and revealing a yellow sleeveless shirt and shorts with yellow fingerless gloves. His hair turned blonde hair, he had Pichu ears on top, and there was a small Pichu tail attached to his shorts. He then raised his arms above his head to allow more lightning to cover his arms to form a leather, yellow, two tail vest that went to his knees. Lastly, he raised his foot off the ground so that yellow tennis shoes and white socks could come together on his feet.

"That was so cool!" Pichu told John.

"Yeah, it really was!" John agreed. The two started talking while repacking the backpack. David, in the meantime, watched as the files completed uploading themselves to his cell phone. He disconnected his phone and placed it in his pocket.

"Ready," John and Pichu said at the same time. John placed his backpack on his back and Pichu decided to stand right beside the young boy. John took off his glove and unwrapped the bandages, placing his still slightly bleeding hand on the alchemic array he drew earlier. The same electricity from earlier sparked from the circle and quickly unsealed the door.

David pulled John away from the door and slowly opened it. He saw three robots – which he immediately assumed to be Mavericks – outside. He took a grenade and pulled the pin out. He quietly rolled it over to the group and quickly shut the door. After the trio heard the explosion, he quickly reopened the door. He got in a fighting stance. John and Pichu slowly followed out behind him, the former rewrapping his hand.

Rose shot off another Light Arrow before having to separate the bow to slash another Maverick that came too close. Kaitlin was at her back, firing her blaster at Maverick after Maverick. At the same time, they used their reflecting items to send a few shots back at the robots. Kaitlin then shot a smaller one that was getting too close to Sam.

Sam nodded before transforming her cape into wings. She flew into the air and started dodging the blasts aerial enemies were aiming at her and slashed them into oblivion instead. She then landed on the ground and used Shuttle Loop. Aile came up right by her and slashed a Maverick with the Z-Saber that was about to attack her. Aile then provided cover while Sam went back into the air.

She was soon joined by Pit, Len, and Red riding Charizard. The two fired at far off enemies while Charizard burned the closer ones. Squirtle, Ivysaur, Kelsey and Axl kept the enemies away from the that wanted to get close on the ground. Eventually, they were being pushed back by the mass number of Mavericks. Eventually, they were in the same area as Falco and Wolf (who were, despite bickering at each other, were working together really well). And, despite all of the reflection everyone had, they too were pushed back.

 _/Aile, there's too many of them, /_ Model Z told her.

 _/We need to retreat while we still can, /_ Model X agreed.

Before Aile could reply, an explosion cut through the air. Everyone turned to see David. Several more and two bolts of electricity came down from the sky. Some of the Mavericks turned to see who it was. This gave Sam a chance to use Dimensional Cape to teleport herself in the middle. She then used Mach Tornado to destroy a couple. Len flew in to help her, his fists taking out any Maverick that stood in his way.

"Ivysaur, Vine Whip!" Red commanded. Ivysaur grabbed a nearby Maverick and swung it at two more. All three were decommissioned when it was done. "Charizard, Rock Smash!" Charizard lifted a piece of the ground and slammed it into a nearby Maverick. "Squirtle, Water Gun!" Squirtle used the move to push two Mavericks onto the ground.

Pit and Rose switched to using close combat and using the Mirror Shield to reflect the projectiles. Aile joined the couple in their fight with her Z-Saber and transforming it back into the Z-Buster when there were no enemies in range.

Falco and Wolf dashed out into enemy territory, continuing their bickering. Kelsey and Kaitlin joined them shortly thereafter. All four clawed and shot at the enemies in their own way. Axl jumped into the air to cover them before pelting the Mavericks with Axl Bullets before switching out with his Ray Gun.

David fired off another rocket when he heard something strange in his comm. It sounded like a strange whining noise. He looked around to see something attached to the nearby speaker system. He was pinned down where he was, but he knew that John and Pichu would be fast enough to reach it.

"Hey, kids!" David called out to them. "Destroy the speakers!" The two children used Quick Attack to make their way closer to the speakers themselves. John looked up, complex chemical calculations going through his mind as he looked at the pole.

"John!" Pichu cried out. He turned around to see more Mavericks coming closer. Both of the backed up to the pole as if it was a safety net. "We need to use Thunder."

"Okay," John agreed.

"PICHUUUU!" the two screamed at the same time. Lightning came down from the sky and struck the pole they were backed up against. The lightning overloaded the speakers and they immediately came offline.

When David stopped hearing the noise, all of the Mavericks suddenly fell to the ground. Everyone looked around in confusion until Axl noticed John. He, Rose, Len, and Sam quickly ran towards the young boy. He then started telling them about what happened since he woke up in the amusement park.

It didn't pass Aile's attention that Axl was being kind to the small child. For a moment, she forgot that he was a Maverick and thought that he was just an ancient Reploid that was, by a complete miracle, still operating after hundreds of years. But then, John asked something that broke the illusion.

"Where are we at?" he asked his adopted cousin. Axl was the first to answer.

"I don't know," Axl told him the truth. "I broke my GPS chip a long time ago and even if I still had it, it would be so out of date I probably wouldn't know north from south."

Aile remembered that Prairie once said that Mavericks would break their GPS chips so that while they couldn't navigate nearly as easily, they couldn't be found; Model X had reinforced this, saying that it was practiced since the first Mavericks started appearing. This made her all the more confused at his very, **very** unusual Maverick behavior.

"Axl," David walked over to the good Maverick. He quickly stood up and looked at David. "I hacked into the civilian database and searched through the last five hundred years about a girl named Lily Travis." He then pulled out his phone, Axl looking intently at it. "All that was there was a couple of medical records and a death certificate. But there is something strange about them."

"What is it?" Axl asked.

"They all have the same date on them," David answered. "June 4th, 21XX. Legally, the girl you killed didn't exist until the day she died."

_June 4th, 21XX; Abel City_

David, Axl, Rose, Len, and Sam all came out of the portal and into an alleyway near where Lily was supposed to appear. The three related by blood looked at the oldest, wished him luck, and started going back into the portal.

"Be careful, Axl," Len told him. Axl just gave his usual grin as he caught the Wii Remote given to him. As soon as the portal disappeared, his smile faded. He started walking out of the alleyway. In the blink of an eye, he used his A-Trans to transform into a standard, blue, civilian Reploid of the time period while David hid somewhere – where, Axl didn't know. Axl looked left, then right, and saw her.

Blonde hair. Green eyes. Brown school girl's uniform. Couldn't possibly be any older than 14. The face that he refused to forget even if he could.

Lily Travis.

After a quick overview, Axl immediately saw something wrong.

She was already as pale as when he first saw her. Her legs were shaking as if she was going to collapse at any second. Her hand was on the wall, giving her the support she needed. The other was wrapped around her stomach. She was sweating even though it wasn't that warm out. And her eyes belonged to someone much older than even he was.

It all didn't add up.

"Hey, are you okay?" Axl walked up to her and asked. He quickly helped to support her. She felt clammy. He helped her continue to walk in the direction they were walking in.

"Oh, you're too sweet, luv," she spoke in a distinct London accent, a sweet smile accenting her face. "Now, why would you help me, a li'l ol' stranger?"

It was now or never, Axl decided.

"I'm… I'm sorry," Axl told her. "I'm so, so sorry." Coolant started building up in his eyes.

"Whatever for, luv?" she asked, curiosity swirling in her eyes. "Never seen you before 'till now; there's nothing ta apologize for."

Axl wanted to correct her, but then she threw up blood on herself. He quickly set her down on the sidewalk, feeling her forehead. She was burning up. The brick wall where her stomach was showed a small indent that was clearly made from a blaster shot.

"No," Axl heard his own voice. He turned around in shock to see the scene that haunted him for the last 100 years of his existence.

There he was, his past self, standing over a Maverick he was ordered to take out. Lily sitting against the wall, blood all over her. The civilian Reploid (which Axl now realized was himself) looking at him in shock. Other humans and Reploids alike stopped in shock at the scene that laid before them.

"No," past Axl repeated, his hands holding his guns going up to the side of his head. Panic was coming off in waves from him. "I-I d-didn't… I… I didn't… I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" He then started running away from them. He activated his jets and wings and started flying out of the city. The current Axl quickly went back to Lily, looking at her clothes to see where the shot would've hit.

There was no wound.

He looked her over a second, then a third time, and still no sign that he ever shot her. He couldn't quite process it. He couldn't even quite process helping her inside the ambulance. The drive to the hospital didn't get recorded to memory. Neither did going inside. Axl quickly thought that maybe a circuit got fried somewhere and needed replacing.

When they got into a bedroom, doctors put her in a hospital room, not having any surgery areas ready to operate on her. They even asked Axl what had happened while they waited for a kidney transplant to be done. They didn't want to believe that one of the top-ranked Maverick Hunters would hurt a human, but they didn't want to believe that her throwing up at the same time Axl pulled the trigger was a coincidence. They took a few scans of her and quickly left them in the room alone.

"Well, that was unfortunate," Lily said after a moment of silence. She then grimaced as she tried to get out of bed.

"You need to lay down-"

"Stay back!" she shouted at him. Axl flinched at the authoritative voice she was using. "Can I see what you really look like; I know you don't look like that." Axl was shocked at what she said, but complied with her request, transforming back in the blink of an eye. "That's what I thought."

"You… you knew?" Axl asked her.

"When you apologized, I knew something was wrong," Lily replied. "When I saw that Reploid there… Well, let's just say it wasn't hard to put two and two together, luv."

"Wh…" Axl was at a loss for words.

"Listen," Lily told him in a soft voice. His eyes met hers. "I'm dying, but none of this is your fault; I was already dying when we met. Your shot never hit me: you are just the victim of bad coincidences. I don't know what you went through, luv, but I'm sorry for those 100 years you spent on the run." Axl's eyes widened. How did she know? He then noticed that her body was starting to glow gold. "I can't hold it back for much longer. Don't try to help me, luv 'cause there's nothing you can do. Go, now! And make sure you get out of here." Axl started running for the door, but the quickly stopped.

"I'm sorry," he told her.

"Whatever for?" she shrugged her shoulders. "I'll be fine, trust me. It's not my day to meet my maker. Good bye for now, Axl. And good bye forever, Lily Travis!"

A golden energy exploded from her. Axl ran out of the room, following her instructions. He then noticed that the energy was setting the hospital on fire. Was this the fire the news said he supposedly started?

It didn't take long for him to get out of the hospital. He could tell which one was Lily's room because that was the one that had smoke coming out of it. He then looked around for his siblings, but he couldn't see them.

"Axl," Axl turned to see Zero pointing his Z-Saber at the Reploid. "Did you kill that girl? Did you set the hospital on fire?"

Axl barely registered what Zero said to him. He was shocked at seeing the red Reploid after 100 years. He then realized he needed to say something. The question was what he was going to tell him. After processing it for a moment and knowing Zero, he came up with an answer.

"I didn't kill her!" Axl replied. Axl then activated a feature that he hadn't used in 24 years.

He became invisible.

He ran away as fast as he could from the attacking Zero. He entered a nearby alley, seeing David open the portal back to the future. He became visible as both of them jumped through it. It disappeared just as X walked into the alley.

_25XX; Amusement Park_

Everyone watched as the portal opened up in front of them. David jumped forward while Axl landed on the ground, fell to his knees, and immediately started crying. His siblings quickly knelt next to him, Sam hugging him and the twins placing a metal hand each on his back.

"Axl, what's wrong?" Rose asked.

"Is it possible to be happy and sad at the same time?" Axl asked through the coolant tears.

"She died," David told the story. "However, his shot never even grazed her. And the fire at the hospital wasn't him, either: I watched it all on the security tapes. She was dying before he even aimed at the Maverick."

Many of the group was relieved to what David was saying. However, all Aile was feeling was sadness. She finally knew what Model X was alluding at earlier. It was worse being labeled a Maverick and having to hide yourself away from your friends and comrades than actually being a Maverick in the first place. She couldn't imagine what he had to go through for years, and frankly, she didn't want to.

"…I'm sorry, Axl," she apologized to Axl. "I have no idea what you went through all of those years alone, but-"

"Hey, if I didn't run away, I might've not been accused of being a Maverick," Axl wiped away the tears and stood up slowly letting go of Sam as Rose and Len backed up slightly. "Besides, if I didn't run away, I would've never experienced so many new things: go to new worlds, seen what's in there, go to a human school, be a part of a family…"

 _/Do you feel like you still have a place in this world, Axl? /_ Model X asked. Axl shook his head.

"I want to go back home," Axl told him. "To where my family lives." While Model X couldn't display emotions, he seemed to be smiling in understanding.

 _/Alright, /_ Model X said, a tinge of sadness in his voice. _/I hope you find happiness there. /_

 _/Goodbye, Axl, /_ Model Z said, seeming in agreement with Model X's emotions. Almost everyone said goodbye to Aile and the Biometals before Wolf opened the portal back to the mansion. Aile, Model X, and Model Z watched as the group walked right into the portal.

"Do you think we'll see them again?" Aile asked the Biometals.

 _/I highly doubt it, /_ Model X replied. _/But I do know that Axl will be happy where's he going. /_

"How can you tell?" she asked. Even without a face, Model Z seemed to be smiling in an all-knowing way.

 _/Because we competed in the same tournament he will be in, /_ the Biometal replied.

...

_Smash Mansion_

"I just remembered!" everyone heard Authoress exclaim from her room just as everyone was coming back from Mega Man ZX. The next thing they knew, Authoress opened up the door, panting heavily from running there in .02 seconds. "I remembered who Lily Travis is!"

"Really?" Axl asked.

"Axl, when you saw her, was she glowing?" Authoress asked. Axl nodded, shocked at what she was saying. "Just as I thought."

"Who is Lily Travis, Authoress?" Rose asked.

"Um…" Authoress trailed off. "That is actually something I cannot discuss with you." She then walked out of the room, leaving everyone with unanswered questions.


	53. Finding Link Part 1

_Two days later: Subspace_

Bowser was looking through the smallish library area, searching through the books of capturing princess techniques. He had already read most of them and was looking for one he had hoped he had not read yet.

As he was looking for a new book, he saw a book that was different from the others. He took it off the shelf and looked at the cover. It simply read 'Plans.' He opened it up and started reading over the plans.

What was first laid out in the plans confused him greatly, but as he continued reading, he slowly started to become horrified at what he was seeing. It was madness that someone could come up with such horrible schemes. Yes, he liked kidnapping Peach, but he never killed anyone to be able to have her. Even his troops would only come back with at worst cracked skulls and shell-less from trying to stop Mario and Luigi from saving the Princess Peach Toadstool.

He then decided that he had to tell the others. He hid the book in his shell, left the library area, and started searching for the others.

_Real World; Stevens' Mansion_

"Axl…"

"I really don't want to, Sam."

Rose and Len watched from the screen as Sam (transformed) kept trying and failing to have Axl R.O.B. at least attempt to hit her on the Battlefield stage. The twins looked at each other, not convinced that what she was trying to have happen was ever going to happen in any of their lifetimes if ever.

"Sam, just give up," Len turned on the microphone. His voice reverberated throughout the stage. "It's never going to happen and you know that perfectly well." The twins' phone then ran. Rose answered hers. She opened up the text message she had received.

"Mass text," Rose told them. "Master Hand wants everyone in the meeting room right now." Len sighed before he hit the button that sent Axl R.O.B. and Sam to the capsules that sent them there in the first place. Axl R.O.B. used his A-Trans to transform back into his default self while Sam transformed back into her normal self, being surrounded in a dark purple glow in the process. Rose and Len quickly caught up with the two and the family walked towards the control room.

_Smash Mansion_

Annie walked into the infirmary, never having been there before since she got over her shock. She looked around to see what it was like before setting her sights on Dr. Mario. She walked up to the doctor who was busy doing his paperwork.

"Dr. Mario," she got his attention.

"Oh, Annie, right?" Dr. Mario asked her.

"Where's Nurse Peach at?" Annie asked, noticing that the woman wasn't in the room like she usually was since (from what she was told) the Olympic Games got run over with the Subspace Army.

"I'm afraid she is not here. She recently got a job in Smashville as a therapist," Dr. Mario told her while he sorted his paperwork. "She and I are both clones and for as long as we existed, she has always wanted to be a therapist. There's no need for a therapist out here, so that's why she went into Smashville."

"So she went on to do something that she loved…" Annie trailed off.

"I always wanted to be a doctor, and there's plenty to do around here with people getting into scuffles all the time outside of the stages," Dr. Mario continued. "I'm perfectly happy with my choices." Dr. Mario then realized something. "Is that what you wanted to ask Nurse Peach about? Life choices?"

"Yeah, actually," Annie nodded. "Jessica and I are graduating this school year and it's already almost half over, so I wanted to ask her about what I should do because, you know the others..."

"You're still young," Dr. Mario assured her. "Nurse Peach and I made our decisions, and you still have plenty of time to make a choice for yourself." Dr. Mario grabbed his paperwork and started walking out of the room, not noticing the white light that was glowing in front of Annie.

He walked into the control room where everyone else was waiting for the giant hands to show up. It was very odd to see Master Hand late for anything. Most everyone was started to get worried; whether they showed it or not was a different story altogether. However, it wasn't a long wait as the Hand came into the room gripping onto many pieces of paper.

"Sorry, sorry," he apologized as he dropped the papers onto the floor. They scattered all over the room. "I was looking over some data one last time. I couldn't pin down exactly where Young Link was, but I was able to get a general area." A PowerPoint presentation suddenly turned on when the lights got turned off. It showed a picture of two worlds. "This world," he pointed to the one on the right, "-has Hyrule and Termina on it. The other one," he pointed to the second world, "-is home to the game Soul Calibur. I… also could only pinpoint the time between two points in time seven years apart." Rose, Tommy, Brach, Sarah B., and Len all smacked themselves in the face and groaned.

"That's way too many places to search even with a team of fourteen," Tommy told the giant hand. "How in the world do you expect a few of us to do all of that in a short amount of time?!"

"I don't," Master Hand told them. "I want to send multiple groups of fourteen to the different places."

"…I'll go with that," Tommy replied. "Now, how do we split up everyone?"

"Only swordsman can go to the Soul Calibur world."

"Well, that makes that decision easy," Stephanie replied. "There are fourteen of us who can fight with swords, so it should be all of the swordsmen who go. If we find Young Link, one of us can come back. Easy." She then proceeded to stand on her head.

"Who is going to see Young Link, anyways?" Brach asked.

"That I do know," Master Hand replied as he watched Annie walked into the room, a white rapier strapped to her waist. "Maggie's the one." People started questioning how he knew this without using the oversized, flashy, giant roulette, but no one said anything. "Rose, a few words about Young Link?"

"Young Link is the Hero of Time and the Link that appeared in the most video games," Rose started talking. "When he first pulled the Master Sword, he slept for seven years in the Sacred Realm. After he saved all of Hyrule, he was sent back in time by the Princess Zelda of the time to get back his childhood, and he then went to Termina and ended up saving the entire world, too. Apparently, he also went to Soul Calibur II and stopped Soul Edge from harming Hyrule anymore." She then paused. "Now I'm kinda wondering how Soul Calibur lines up with his time. Is it even canon? Is the Link from Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask also the Link from Soul Calibur?"

"Split up into four groups of fourteen," Master Hand told everyone, completely ignoring Rose's confusion. "Only swordsmen can go to the Soul Calibur world, but anyone can go to Hyrule and Termina."

"There are already fourteen of you," Sonic referred to the sword wielders. "No need for you guys to figure it out." Link and Red looked at each other, both knowing that Stephanie had already said that. Was the hedgehog smart or did he just not hear Stephanie?

"We will head out then," Marth told everyone. The swordsmen stood up and Shelby opened up a portal. All the swordsmen walked through before it disappeared behind them.

"We still need to figure out whose going where in Hyrule and Termina," Zelda reminded everyone. Everyone started thinking the possible decisions over.

"We should split up," Sarah B. told Brach and Tommy. "We've all played these two games, so we all know what to do and what not to do."

"Makes sense," Brach replied. Tommy nodded. With no one objecting them, they became the leaders to go to other worlds.

After a few minutes of discussion, the other three groups were decided. Tommy and Zelda would go to Termina along with Dedede, Amy, Morgan, Olimar, Axl, Elinor, Ryan, Samus, David, Jessica, John, and Pichu. Going into Hyrule when Young Link was an adult was Peach and Brach with Samantha, Captain Falcon, Donkey Kong, Chelsey, Rachel S., Fox, Mr. Game & Watch, Lauren, Danielle, Yoshi, Len, and Tasha. The group that would take o

n Hyrule seven years in the past would consist of Sonic and Sarah B., Sarah S., Diddy Kong, Popo, Nana, Harley, Elizabeth, Ae-in, Kirby, Megan, Lucas, Ness, and Amanda.

Each group took their own separate Wii Remotes and opened up a portal. Those staying behind wished everyone good luck (with the Stevens family glaring at Popo and Nana) before the groups walked through the portals.

_Subspace_

"Wario, Waluigi" Bowser dashed over to the fat and skinny men. "Look at this." He handed them 'Plans'. The two looked at it, looked at each other, busted out laughing, and handed the book back.

"Why should-a we read-a this book?" Wario asked, hating to read anything in general.

Bowser then started explaining to them what he had read inside the book. As he continued to talk, he told the two what this meant for them and their businesses. To say it scared them was an understatement; they were completely terrified for their money and business assets.

"What do we-a do?" Waluigi asked. Bowser smirked on the inside, knowing that they now had every good reason (in their minds, anyways) to have them help him save everything precious to him.

"We need to tell the others," Bowser told them. The group then ran off to find Ariel, Ganondorf, and Kelly in the other areas of the 'populated' Subspace.

_Child Era: Hyrule Field_

"Okay, first rule, everyone," Sarah B. told everyone as soon as the portal disappeared behind them. "No going into the forest or you will die a most painful death."

"Wh-what?" Megan asked as she looked towards the innocent looking forest. A giant bird then cawed. It made her flinch.

"Second rule, everyone," she continued. "No attacking the chicken-like creatures or you will die a most painful death."

"You mean this chicken, poyo?" Kirby asked as he held up a Cucco.

"HE'S GOT THE CUCCO! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Sarah B. screamed, running straight for the nearby ranch. Everyone questioned why Sarah B. ran away as she did. Ness started poking the chicken in the head, not understanding how this chicken is so e-mail.

It then clucked as loudly as it could.

Sarah B. watched as Sonic stopped right in front of her with Harley and Elizabeth tucked under his arms. He looked at Sarah B. in horror.

"Those chickens are evil," Sonic breathed. "They're worse than Eggman. How does Link deal with them?" Ness and Kirby screamed as he ran past them, chickens clucking bloody murder at them as they chased and pecked the two on their faces. Ae-in then decided to jumped in and save them.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS, SET UP!" Ae-in yelled as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. The two spheres on her bracelet, one with the Smashers' symbol on and one with Kirby's, glowed.

The first thing she did was raise her arm up into the air. When she snapped her hand back, her clothes were replaced a white undershirt and white biker shorts. As she turned around, the clothes were surrounded in a pink light. When she turned back around, the light broke to show Ae-in's pink sweatshirt and sweatpants. She held out her arms to the side as a light pink cape with a pink star embroidered on the back formed behind her. The next things to be formed with the pink light were her red shoes. The pink light appeared again to tie them for her. The pink light then encircled her hair, making it straight and pink. She crossed her hands in front of her, the pink light creating the fingerless pink gloves. She then pumped her fists in front of her, creating a pink bow that kept her cape on. She then spun around and jumped in the air once before hitting her stance.

She started running behind the two before she started breathing in. Kirby grabbed onto Ness's back as he and the chickens started getting pulled back towards Ae-in. They shrunk as they flew into her mouth and into the void that is known as Kirby's stomach.

"Th-thanks, Ae-in," Ness breathed as he fell onto the ground. "I had no idea that chickens could get so evil; all the chickens I ever knew are super friendly and help fight against snakes and ants and killer trees and hippies."

"…You're welcome, poyo," Ae-in replied after forgetting what Ness said after the thanks. She then licked her lips. "It tasted like chicken, poyo…"

"Chicken, poyo…" Kirby salivated with her. Everyone back a few inches away from the two.

"Now that we all know NOT to mess with the cuccos," Sarah B. got everyone's attention again, "-let's figure out if Young Link is here or not."

"How do we do that?" Diddy asked. "Isn't Hyrule a whole country?"

"It is and the easiest way would be to ask Princess Zelda herself," Sarah B. answered the spider monkey. "She can tell us where Young Link has gone."

"That is a good idea," Lucas muttered quietly.

"To Castle Town!" Sarah B. told the others. They all walked in the direction of the town, Sarah B. hoping that they would make it there by nightfall.

_One hour later_

Sarah B.'s worries were for naught.

The group stood outside the giant castle, wondering what the best plan was to get inside. They had already agreed that since Ness, Kirby, Popo, and Nana knew the future version of this Zelda, they would stay outside along with everyone too young and/ or too standout-ish to try and sneak inside (this included Harley, Elizabeth, Sonic, and Diddy).

"We should probably have only a couple of people go inside," Amanda told everyone before taking a breath from her inhaler. "Sarah B., if what you said about the inside of the castle is true, then the less people that go inside the better."

"The Sarahs should go inside," Nana spoke up after thinking it over. "They would be the fastest and most agile."

"Works for me," Sonic replied, resting against a rock with his hands behind his head. Everyone else agreed and started playing a game that Popo brought with them. The Sarahs looked at each other and nodded.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL!" Sarah B. yelled out right before she popped a magical, blue baby carrot into her mouth. She quickly chewed and swallowed before the transformation could begin. After she swallowed, she held her arms out to the side.

Streams of light surrounded her hands first. In a flash, her gloves appeared. The lights then surrounded her feet, disappearing to reveal Sonic's shoes and socks. A light then formed the buckle that went on each of the shoes. Lights then surrounded her hips, creating her light blue short shorts. The light surrounded her upper body, replacing her shirt with the blue bikini top. Her hair then lit up. When it stopped glowing, it was blue and in a low pony tail. The light then formed her head band before she twirled around a little and pumped her fists.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL, MEWTAMORPHOSIS!" Sarah S. yelled out loud, holding a pendant with Diddy's and the Smashers' symbol in her hands. She kissed it, causing it to start glowing. She then raised it into the air and pressed it against her forehead. Two red ribbons then flew to her and created a double helix with her as the center.

The first thing that happened was that lights streamed out of her fingernails. As the ribbons flew outwards, her hair turned brown and she was wearing Diddy's hat. She held her arms out to the side as the two ribbons were circling her upper arms. When they detached, she was wearing a long sleeved tank top. Each of the two ribbons then surrounded her hand. When they detached from her, they formed brown, fingerless fighting gloves. The ribbons came in and surrounded her body, forming Diddy's vest and brown, baggy pants. She leaned forward. A monkey tail sprung out of the back of her pants. She then jumped up, barefooted, summer saulted in the air a few times, before striking a pose.

The two leaped over the wall and, as quickly as they could without alerting any guards, made their way inside Hyrule Castle.

_Half an hour later: Hyrule Castle Courtyard_

"That was one crazy time we had getting into the castle," Sarah B. told the younger one.

"I think I still have cake batter in my ear from running into that ninja baker," Sarah S. replied. "It was weird how he always yelled pirate, though."

"And who knew those dolphins were such good kick boxers," the older one added. "I was actually afraid that I would lose against them."

"Why are there dolphins in this castle, anyways?" the younger one questioned.

"Because they were a gift from a neighboring country," a young voice told them. The two turned around to see what one knew for a fact to be Princess Zelda. Both were stunned that they got caught by the princess herself. "Do not worry, I had a dream about this; two people from another world would come to me and ask me a question of great importance! Please, ask me anything you wish to know! I will be able to answer it for you"

"We have only one question, your highness," Sarah S. addressed the princess, knowing how to talk to her. "Do you know the location of the hero, Link? He is needed for a very important mission on another world."

The two witnessed the Princess's face go from the most excited person in all the land to the saddest, most distraught face they had ever seen. She even looked like she was about to cry.

"I-I'm sorry," she responded. "Link left to look for his fairy companion and hasn't come back since. Even with the Triforce of Wisdom I received after Ganondorf was sealed away, I cannot see where he has gone. The Triforce of Courage has even split itself into eight parts when he was no longer in Hyrule."

"Thank you, your majesty, and I am sorry to put you in a state of distress," Sarah B. replied. She bowed in respect, Sarah S. quickly following suit. "We will search for him elsewhere."

"You best leave before the guards catch you," Zelda told them. The two nodded before turning away and walking out the way they came. As soon as they turned away, Zelda turned her back on them and started crying softly. Her nanny, Impa, then came to her and took her inside.

"What should we do now?" Sarah S. asked Sarah B. as they walked out of the courtyard.

"All we can do is hope that one of the other groups find him," she replied. Her phone then vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out and answered it. "Hello?"

"We're in trouble, poyo!" Ae-in yelled into the speakers. "The army's here, poyo!"

"The army?!" Sarah B. questioned. She grabbed onto Sarah S.'s wrist and pulled her out of the castle at the speed of sound. The two arrived, one puking in the nearby bushes, to see members of the army walk out to meet them. There weren't that many of them, but the group could tell that they were some of the stronger ones.

"Well, this will be fun," Sonic said as Egg Bots started walking out of the portal. He looked behind him to see soldiers screaming and running back to the castle. He ran, bypassing all of the beings created from Shadow Bugs and going after the Egg Bots.

"We'll try stopping them!" Popo told everyone.

"Everyone else, transform!" Nana agreed as she, her brother, Sarah B., Diddy, Sarah S., Kirby, Ae-in, Ness, and a reluctant Lucas ran towards the enemy. Those remaining from the Real World got ready to transform.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS MELEE, APPEAERANCE SHIFT!" Harley and Elizabeth yelled out at the same time, raising their right and left hand into the air respectively. Purple light came out from underneath their feet and completely surrounded them. It disappeared, leaving their skin glowing orange. They brought their hands down, a single purple ribbon coming out of their pointer fingers as they did so. They spun around, the ribbon growing longer and encasing their bodies starting with their feet.

The ribbon disappeared in a burst of light, first revealing their boots and snow pants. The second burst revealed their mittens and parka sleeves, blue for Harley and pink for Elizabeth. The third burst revealed the rest of the parkas. Their faces were then filled with light before disappearing, revealing that the parkas' hoods were up. They grabbed their hammers and swung them around for a little bit before striking their pose.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS, UNLOCK!" Amanda shouted, framing a lock shaped like the Smashers' symbol on a chain around her neck twice with her thumbs and pointer fingers. Red ribbons with the symbol on them started surrounding her and leaped after her when she jumped into the air. A little doll (that oddly looked like Ness) was sealed inside of an red egg with Ness's symbol decorating the outside.

They both came down at the same time. Red glitter spun around Amanda's feet in streams as she took hold of the egg. She then placed it up to the lock, the accessory absorbing the egg inside of it. It glowed red. The glitter started coming towards her.

The glitter first formed Ness's shoes. After that, it formed his shorts. Next, it formed his shirt, and then backpack. Lastly, it took all of her hair and stuffed it underneath Ness's hat. She then posed three times.

Megan held up a yellow wand in the air. At the top, it had Lucas's symbol on one side and the Smashers' on the other. "Super Smash Brothers Brawl, Magical Recall," Megan whispered as she spun the wand around. Yellow glitter started spinning around her like Saturn's belts. They then dispersed.

The first thing to change was her hair color which happened in a quick flash of light; it changed to the same shade of blonde as Lucas's. The second thing to change from the light was the shirt she was wearing; it was now like Lucas's. Her pants then changed to shorts. She then spun around a couple of times, her shoes having already changed, before striking her pose.

Three of the four pairs of eyes widened when a Shaydas came close to them, ready to strike. However, Amanda kept her cool and used PK Thunder to temporality stop it from attacking. Sarah B. and S. then intervened, one curling up and homing in on it while the other used her peanut pop guns to keep it at bay.

"Stay sharp, everyone!" Sarah B. called out. "We got our work cut out for us." They all nodded while getting in the fray.

Popo and Nana watched as the younger brother/ sister duo came to fight. The immediately looked at each other, scared of what their cousins would do to them if they found out that one of the two were hurt in any way. When Harley and Elizabeth awoke a Shellpod, they quickly intervened and took the hit that was meant for the kids. The two then pounded the Shellpod's head with their hammers. The Ice Climbers then pulled them back before the Shellpod ran them over with its massive body.

Ae-in, making sure no one else was watching, swallowed Ness whole. She then squatted to the ground. He popped out of her head in a star, shaking like a leaf. Ae-in, however, was now wearing his hat. Her cape's embroidery and color also changed from Kirby's symbol to Ness's.

"PK Pulse, poyo!" Ae-in yelled, a green ball of energy flew out of her head and towards the Shaydas Sarah B., Kirby, and Amanda were battling against. Because of the damage it had taken from the previous attacks and not having enough time to recover, it was obliterated when the attack hit. Kirby, surprisingly, wasn't very phased at the sudden attack and turned to face a Roturret that appeared behind them.

Lucas and Megan were a bit scared to attack directly, but they helped Sonic the best they could by destroying as many robots as they could with a stick and PK Thunder. While they did that, Diddy and Sarah S. were shooting all of the different enemies they could, no doing much damage to a single one but giving others chances to take them down themselves. Diddy then saw something disturbing.

"Sarah S., do you know what that is?" Diddy pointed to the creature. It was a strange creature, kind of like a fuzz ball with green legs that looked impossible the way they were bent. She shook her head.

The two watched as the strange creature scurried back to the portal. Everyone winced as it let out a horrible, indescribable sound. Everything that came out of the portal started heading back into it. When there were no more in Hyrule, the portal closed behind the creatures.

Everyone was confused as to what had just transpired. They quickly discussed what had happened. Diddy talked about the creature, but no one had recognized the description. Sarah B. even said that she would have to look online to see what the creature was.

"What did Zelda say, poyo?" Kirby asked the Sarahs after the previous topic had run its course.

"Zelda, for some reason, was expecting us," Sarah S. replied. "But she said that Young Link had left to find his fairy companion and hasn't come back yet."

 _/That's right, /_ Sarah B. thought to herself. _/Navi left Young Link at the end of Ocarina of Time. He left to go find her after returning to the past and warning Zelda about what was going to happen. /_

"That's all?" Ness asked. "We can't ask her to help us?"

"Her future self knows you," Sonic explained. "If she meets you before the time she's supposed to, it can be very, very bad."

"How do you know that, Sonic?" Sarah B. asked him.

"Tails and I met our friends when we were just barely old enough to remember things," Sonic explained. "It made me so confused that they knew me but I knew I never met them…" Most everyone at this point started questioning how high Sonic's IQ truly was.

"Let's head back, poyo," Ae-in told the others. Everyone nodded. Sarah B. opened up the portal back to the mansion, promising herself to research the creature as soon as they got back. The portal closed, leaving many stunned soldiers confused and afraid of what had happened.

_Smash Mansion_

As soon as the portal opened, everyone that was still there braced themselves as Sarah B. ran past them and to the nearest computer to research. She started typing as fast as she could with three different keyboards.

"What's going on with her?" Wolf asked.

"Research," Amanda explained. "I'd just leave her be."

"I'm sick of just waiting here," Maggie told Erin. "Do you want to go outside?"

"Sure," she replied. The two tweens got up to leave. Mewtwo said nothing as he teleported away to join them.

"I wonder how the other teams are doing," Kaitlin spoke out loud.

"I just hope they come back with good news," Kelsey replied.

"Me, too, poyo," Ae-in sat down next to them. Kirby leaped up and sat in her lap, yawning before falling asleep. "I sometimes forget that he's still a baby, poyo." The other two girls' eyebrows went up so high they threatened to fly right off their heads. "Y-you guys didn't know, poyo?" The two shook their heads slowly.

"How do you know this?" Kaitlin slowly asked her.

"I go around and I talk to people, poyo," Ae-in replied. "I also did a lot of research on these people, poyo. Don't you, poyo?" The two looked away, somewhat embarrassed by not talking to more people before. Ae-in just sighed and slowly shook her head. "I'm going to put Kirby in his room, poyo. I'll be back after I get one of Peach's cakes from the kitchen, poyo." The two watched as she left the room with Kirby resting in her arms.

"Why didn't we think of doing research?" Kelsey asked Kaitlin.

"I have absolutely no idea," the other replied.

_Subspace_

Tabuu stood watch as Eggman and Eggman Nega started putting the finishing touches on the giant piece of machinery. It made him smirk, knowing that while the Subspace Bombs, while effective, had failed in the end, he was soon busting out of his prison. As soon as those two were done with their work, he would have no more use of most of his subordinates; only the clones of Mr. Game and Watch would have any use to him and they were only meant to provide Shadow Bugs for him to use.

He knew that Bowser had found his plans for when he escaped here, but it was too late for it to matter. As he already knew, only one was needed as soon as this creation was finished and they would never reach the one necessary in time.

He had only wanted to instill a new world order for everyone to follow. Yet, here he was twenty years later, trapped in Subspace with no true escape for him. This made him very angry and resentful. He hated the ones that discovered him. He hated the death row inmates.

And he especially hated Edward and Alphonse Elric.


	54. Finding Link Part 2

_Adult Era; Hyrule Field_

"Okay, first rule, everyone," Brach told everyone as soon as the portal disappeared. "No going into the forest or you will die a most painful death."

"What, yoshi?" Yoshi asked as he looked towards the innocent looking forest.

"Second rule, everyone," he continued. "No attacking the chicken-like creatures or you will die a most painful death."

"I feel like someone has already done this before," Len noted to himself. He then looked around, finding the far off castle – or rather, the lack of – to be the most intimidating thing in the world. "Brach…"

Brach looked at Len. He pointed at the collapsed castle. The boy could only reply with an 'Oh…'

"Zelda's castle!" Peach let out a shriek of terror. "It's been destroyed!"

"Actually, it's been destroyed for about seven years now," Len corrected. "That's the remains of Ganondorf's castle."

"That means the fight for the fate of Hyrule has already happened," Brach recalled Hyrule lure.

"And that means Link won't be here," Len finished. He then rethought his last statement. "At least, I'm almost one hundred percent sure he won't be here."

"Who's that?" Mr. Game and Watch asked no one in particular as a man started running up to them. When he finally reached them, he was panting heavily. They all noticed that he was holding a letter in his hand.

"Are you… Princess Peach Toadstool… of the Mushroom Kingdom?" the man asked, too busy trying to get his breath back to notice the strange creatures.

"Why yes I am," Peach replied happily before taking on a concerned tone. "Are you alright?"

"I have… a message for… for you, from… from Princess Zelda." He held out the letter to the woman in pink. Peach took the letter and thanked him for it.

"What does it say?" DK asked her after she finished.

"It says that she wants to meet us in Kakariko Village," Peach told the others. "But how did she know we were coming?"

"Depending on when it happened, Sarah B.'s group could've told her we were coming," Len answered.

"I can take you… to Princess Zelda… if you wish," the man told them, ignoring the discussion between the group.

"That would be wonderful, thank you," Peach thanked him.

As they followed the man, Captain Falcon looked over to see a Cucco. The animal glared at him with the look of 1000 men about to kill someone. He decided to continue following the group and to try and forget about the evil chicken.

_Half an hour later_

"We are almost there," the messenger told everyone. The group was just outside the somewhat surprisingly still standing arch of Kakariko Village. Walking out of the village was a person whose whole body was hidden by a cloak. The person stopped immediately in front of the messenger and pulled down her hood. Most everyone gasped when they saw who it was. The messenger got on one knee and bowed.

"Thank you, Leoni," the person said.

"Th-the honor was all mine, your highness," the messenger replied.

"Return to your family," she replied. "I must speak with these people in private." The messenger bowed again and excused himself, running into the village as he did so. The royal figure looked at the others while smiling.

"I had a dream about this day," Zelda told the group. "A dream where a group of travelers, each from a different world, would come to me and will ask a single question."

"How does she know all of this?" Chelsey whispered to Len.

"This Zelda is psychic," he quickly explained.

"What I didn't expect to happen was meeting my friends from the tournament again," Zelda smiled at Peach, DK, Fox, Falcon, G&W, and Yoshi. "I wish I could greet you in better times, but Ganondorf has just been sealed inside the Sacred Realm. We have just begun to rebuild. And Link…" She turned away from the group.

"Zelda, where is Link, yoshi?" Yoshi asked. Zelda shook her head.

"Link is… gone…" She turned around, hiding the tears that were threatening to fall down her cheeks. Peach went up to her friend and hugged her.

"He's not here," Lauren smirked, looking at Falcon. He muttered under his breath as he handed her twenty-five dollars.

"We're too late," Brach told the others. "At the end of the game, Zelda sends Link back in time so he can relive his childhood." He shook his head.

"That explains why Young Link was mature for his age and the Link from this time acted like a child," Fox muttered to himself.

The group was silent for a couple of moments after that comment. Zelda finished her silent tears. She thanked Peach before addressing the group once more.

"I'm very sorry to ask this of everyone, especially when I can offer no help for your quest, but can you help me?" Zelda asked everyone. Everyone had a look of confusion on their faces.

"What do you need help with?" Mr. Game and Watch asked.

"My dream did not stop with the question," she explained. "The scenery changed to a vast expanse of land where no life could be found. From a vortex the color of blood came monsters from another world. They marched into the land before everything and everyone was sucked into nothingness."

"What does that mean?" Danielle asked no one in particular.

"Who knows," Tasha replied.

"I have learned that my visions have always made themselves known to me and to others in time," Zelda addressed Danielle. "Maybe you know of these monsters I speak of and do not know it yet."

"Then… could it be…" Samantha trailed off, her mind racing to come up with an explanation.

"The Subspace Army," Fox finished for her. "It has to be them."

"We can't just let them stay here and do whatever they want," Falcon told the others. The others quickly agreed with him.

"Zelda, may you please guide us to the Gerudo Desert?" Len asked her. "Based on what you said, it is the most likely place that these monsters will appear."

"Of course," Zelda nodded. "Allow me an hour to prepare for Sheik to accompany you." She then headed back into Kakariko Village.

"That's right," Donkey Kong remembered. "This Zelda **is** Sheik; they aren't two people in one body."

 _/This Zelda and Sheik are one person instead of one body with two people? /_ Brach asked himself. _/Is that the reason our Zelda has Sheik in her body? So that the two timelines always have a Sheik?... I have to be reading too deep into this; it's probably just a coincidence. /_ He quickly shook his head to get the notion out of his head.

_Subspace_

Waluigi was running throughout Subspace. He stopped for a moment, looking around to try and find anyone who was not originally from the Subspace. As he looked around, he finally laid eyes on Ganondorf (who was just sitting around reading a book). He quickly ran up to the Gerudo thief and started rambling at him as fast as he could.

Ganondorf then proceeded to punch him very hard in the nose.

"Waluigi, if you want to talk to me, slow down," he threatened.

Waluigi swallowed excess saliva before trying again. He talked slower this time, explaining to Ganondorf what was going to happen. Ganondorf glared at him the entire time Waluigi talked and when the clone of Luigi was done, he remained silent for a few moments, taking in what he had just heard.

"Who told you this information?" Ganondorf asked.

"Bowser-a did," Waluigi replied. "He-a found a book in the-a library detailing the entire-a thing." Ganondorf stood up, walking in the direction Waluigi just came from.

"I will find him and read this book myself," he told Waluigi. "If what you just said is true, we don't want to stay here anymore than we have to." Ganondorf walked away. Waluigi looked around. Not finding any better direction to go in, he decided to follow the Gerudo King.

_Hyrule; Adult Era; Gerudo Desert_

The group, being led by Sheik, walked over the bridge leading from the Hylian-controlled fields to the Gerudo-controlled desert. Just by crossing the bridge Peach and Samantha could feel the change of the atmosphere. They looked at each other before looking at the others.

They noticed that the others in their group was being a lot more wary as they continued to cross the bridge. They saw no change in Sheik, however.

"Sheik…" Peach trailed off.

"The Gerudo's territory is the desert," Sheik responded in a surprisingly masculine voice without missing a beat. "I am not surprised that you are feeling their influence now. With few exceptions they do not trust outsiders easily especially now with the defeat of their king." Sheik looked around for a moment before slowly pulling out a few throwing needles. "Come out at once!" Everyone looked around as dark skinned, red headed women jumped seemingly out of nowhere and surrounded the group. In response, Fox reached for his blaster and pointed it at one of the women, Peach wielded a frying pan, Captain Falcon, Donkey Kong, Mr. Game and Watch, and Yoshi took on a fighting stance, and Brach, Samantha, Chelsey, Rachel S., Lauren, Danielle, Len, and Tasha brought out their transformation items, ready to transform.

"Sheik?" their leader questioned.

"Nabooru," Sheik replied. She put her needles away. "It is okay, everyone."

"Are they with you?" the Gerudo woman asked. Sheik nodded. "I herby grant you all permission to enter." She then glared at all the other women. They lowered their weapons, still staring warily at the humanoid fox, flat person, small dinosaur, and ape. "Return to the fortress, all of you." The woman obeyed their leader without question, walking further into the fortress.

"Everyone, this is the current leader of the Gerudo and the Sage of Spirit, Nabooru," Sheik introduced everyone.

"Well, your highness, this is an interesting group of people you have with you," Nabooru commented, smirking all the while. "Why are you with them?"

"I had another vision," Sheik replied. Nabooru dropped the sarcasm to the majority of the group's surprise.

"Does it have anything to do with the desert?" Nabooru asked. Sheik nodded. "Then go. I trust you, Princess Zelda. I will wait at the Gerudo Fortress for your return." Sheik started running towards the desert entrance. Not wanting to be left behind, the rest of the group ran after her. Captain Falcon, stopped for a moment to check out Nabooru before DK grabbed him and kept running along.

_Subspace_

"Bowser!"

Bowser turned to see Ganondorf marching up to him. He looked a mixture of angry and worry which was a new expression. The giant turtle-like creature stopped and waited for the Gerudo man to catch up.

"Bowser, is what Waluigi told me true?" he asked.

"Look at this," Bowser responded. He took the book out of his shell and handed it to Ganondorf. Ganondorf opened it up and started reading as Waluigi finally caught up to him.

As he read, he realized that, for the most part, Waluigi was telling the truth. While a few minor details were left out, this plan conveyed nothing but pure anarchy. Even he, the King of Thieves, shivered at the thought of this plan coming to fruition. How none of them realized it before, he didn't know, but what he did know was that they all really needed to get out of here as soon as possible.

"We need to get leave," Ganondorf told Bowser.

"We still don't know where Ariel, Kelly, and the Eggmans are at," Bowser told him. "Wario went to get Ariel, but we still need to find Kelly."

"… I don't think Kelly will come with us," Ganondorf told them. Bowser and Waluigi were taken aback by his statement.

"What are you-a saying?!" Waluigi told him.

"Her need for revenge against Rose, Shelby, Halona, and Silver and her hatred of her own world is so strong, I believe she will find justification in Tabuu's plan." Everyone thought about what he said for a moment before agreeing with him. "Since Eggman and Eggman Nega are too close to Tabuu, the only one we can reliably recruit right now is Ariel."

"I'm-a here!" Wario finally rejoined the group with Ariel in tow. "And I-a brought Ariel!"

"This plan…" Ariel said. "It's terrible. As much as I want revenge, sacrificing everyone in the process isn't worth it."

"I believe we have everyone we can bring with us," Ganondorf told the others. "We need to get out of here now." He reached into his pocket and brought out a black Wii Remote. He used it to open a portal. Everyone quickly walked through it, the portal closing behind them.

_Gerudo Desert_

The sun was setting as the group traveled towards the Spirit Temple. Because of the decrease in light, the temperature was dropping significantly. Those with fur and were made of pixels were fine, but everyone else started shivering.

"Sheik, are we almost there?" Tasha asked.

"We are very close," she replied. "We can take shelter there tonight and hopefully find these monsters before they make it to Hyrule." Lauren looked at the sky and saw the rising moon in an odd state.

"The moon is red," Lauren told the others. The others looked to the moon and saw it in the same color. Sheik, however, looked panicked.

"The moon has not been that color since Ganondorf first took over Hyrule seven years ago," she told Lauren. "This is a bad omen."

"Over there!" Mr. Game and Watch alerted the others. "A portal!" Everyone looked over to see a red portal opening up. Coming out of the portal were Primids and Primids galore.

"It's the Subspace Army!" Fox told Sheik. "You were right."

"Everyone!" Len called out to those from the Real World. Everyone nodded, taking out their transformation devices once again.

Len took out a thorn-less rose he was hiding under his shirt. The rose started glowing white and his skin and clothes started glowing. His clothes reformed into a white tuxedo with white shoes, white gloves and a white tie. He then threw a white top hat to the side. It flew as his skin stopped glowing and his eyes turned red. The hat hovered over his head before landing. When it landed, instead of staying, it disappeared, turning his hair white.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS MELEE!" Lauren yelled as she took off her normal shoes and stepped into her ballet ones.

The ribbons gained a life of their own and wrapped themselves around her ankles before going surrounding the rest of her body. Lauren screamed in pain as her body changed into unnatural shapes. Pixels started flying in the air surrounding her, kicking up a bunch of wind. As the ribbons flattened themselves against her body to create a tutu with her clothing as she began to become 2D and become black. The wind stopped. The pixels started falling to the ground as Lauren finished her transformation into a black, 2D figure.

"HOLY POWER, HOLY PRAYER, SUPER SMASH BROTHERS MELEE!" Brach said before he lifted his hand into the air. On his wrist was a gold bracelet with the Smashers' symbol as a pendant and Peach's on a small, pink gem at the center. It started radiating light from the sphere before a flash of it came out. The next thing that could be seen was Peach's crown on Brach's head with the pink jewel radiating the same light.

Suddenly, all the light disappeared around him. The next thing that could be seen was his silhouette in a ballet pose with his arm rising up. He then brought his hand down next to his face, illuminating his entire body. He was now also wearing a plain pink dress, Peach's gloves, and her high heels.

Brach started spinning around like a ballet dancer. He then started waving his hands up and down. A transparent, glittery, pink fabric started coming off of the gloves as he continued to spin. The fabric formed a cocoon formed around him. It formed into a pink cloak that surrounded his entire body before flying upwards, revealing that his plain dress had been decorated to match Peach's elegant one. He continued to spin around as different colored light entered his body. He then stopped, striking a pose as he did so.

Rachel S. took out a compact on top of a bottom section of glass filled with different colored discs. The bottom part broke apart in glitter. The discs stored inside started flying around, becoming glitter as some of them reformed the orange disc with Fox's symbol adorning it that Rachel S. held in her hand. The rest reformed Rachel S.'s clothes into an glowing orange dress.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS, OPEN MY HEART!" she yelled out loud as she raised the compact above her head, trailing symbols like the ones on her disc flying off the compact as she did so. She then brought the compact in front of her. It opened automatically. She placed the disc in the slot inside. She turned the middle part (which included the Smashers' symbol in the exact middle) a full 360 degrees, the disc falling into the compact at the half way point, before looking at herself in the mirror. Light then shined off the mirror.

Rachel S. used her hand to spread orange rose petals around her. After the petals removed her from view for a moment, her dress had changed to a glowing orange version of Fox's clothes. The petals surrounded her, propelling her upwards. As she started coming down to the ground, the glow of her clothes peeled off as rose petals, revealing the true clothing underneath. A ring of glitter then passed over her, changing her hair color to orange and giving her fox ears and tail. She placed the compact on her chest which changed into Fox's scarf. She grabbed the end of it and flung it around her neck.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS!" Danielle yelled, holding in front of her an egg similar to Halona's only green in color and Yoshi's symbol inside of it. Green ribbons started flaring out of it and drove back.

She gently skipped into the air, her left shoe coming off. She did it again, this time the right one coming off. When she landed on the ground with her left foot, green ribbons came up out of the ground and formed a knee high sock on her leg. The same thing happened with her right side. The remainder of her pants were changed into a pair of rolled up green short shorts. Her shirt had already changed to a skin tight green one that revealed her middle. She held up a hand to her hair. Ribbons curled towards it, making it green. The ribbons then started going toward her middle, creating a saddle that strapped itself to her back. Yoshi's symbols in different colors appeared around her feet as a set of Yoshi shoes appeared around her feet. She then winked her eye.

Chelsey strapped a circle with DK's symbol in the middle of it on her left wrist. She then placed a ring with a pearl containing the Smashers' symbol on her left middle finger.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS!" she yelled, clapping her hands twice. A spark leapt from the ring to the circle. As she brought her hands back to her side, a short melody started to play.

She quickly turned the circle and tapped her right wrist before clapping her hands. A brown glow overcame her hands that became her brown, fingerless gloves when she pushed her hands forward. She then touched her feet, surrounding her shoes in a brown glow. After a three step jig, she clicked her feet together. The light dissipated, taking her shoes with them. Afterwards, she crossed her arms over her body, spinning in a circle as her clothes changed to a baggy, brown sweatshirt, baggy, brown sweatpants, and DK's tie. She then touched her hair, causing it to turn brown. Just as the melody ended, the ring and circle on her left hand disappeared.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL, MAKE UP!" Tasha yelled out loud. She held in the air a transformation device that looked like Andrea's and Kirsten's, but with Wario's symbol inside the purple-colored crystal. Purple light shined off of her crystal as she drew a circle around her body with it, a tower of purple energy forming around herself as she drew. She hugged herself as the tower collapsed in on itself. When the power dissipated, she was dressed in Wario's clothes. A few specs of glitter went over her upper lip, drawing on a fake Wario mustache as they went past. Tasha spun once before striking her pose.

"Kyle may have the biggest and most dangerous transformation item out of all of us, but I swear **I** have the most arrogant one," Samantha muttered to herself as she held the miniature statue of Captain Falcon in an epic pose. She shook her head as she set the statue down. "SUPER SMASH BROTHERS!" She spun around once as the statue disappeared.

Suddenly, her clothes disappeared in a flash of light; Captain Falcon's blue pants and form-fitting body armor replaced her own clothes in the same instance. Lightning touched her arms, covering them with armor and gloves. Lightning then got her legs; they were then adorned with Falcon's boots. The electricity got her hips, giving her the racer/ bounty hunter's belt and gin. It then hit her shoulder, forming her shoulder armor. Lastly, it hit her head, giving her the helmet.

"Everyone, let's take these Primids down!" Samantha smirked as soon as her transformation was over. Sheik raised an eyebrow at Brach's dress matching Peach's, but quickly focused back at the task at hand. They all ran towards the Primids, ready to strike them down. No one noticed the non-Primid creature crawling out of the red portal.

Sheik was the first one to strike, throwing several needles at the unknown creatures infiltrating Gerudo territory. Fox and Rachel S. attacked next, using their blasters to weaken the Primids without bringing much attention to themselves. Len flew over them, shooting the Primids with his hand bullets. The group disappeared without having a chance to fight back.

Falcon dodged a punch from a Primid before retaliating with one of his own. He dodged a Sword Primid that was about to slash him from behind and kicked it out of oblivion. A Yoshi egg then rolled up to a Primid about to shoot the captain, slamming into it. The egg then broke, revealing Danielle to be inside it. She threw a second egg at a Primid that was running up to her with a boomerang.

"That was close, yoshi," she sighed.

Primids tried to punch Mr. Game and Watch and Lauren, but the two were so flat that they managed to evade every single shot taken at them. Yoshi and Tasha rolled up to the opponents (in an egg and on a motorcycle respectively) to take them down. Their aim was true as the Primids attacking were sent flying away, turning back into Shadow Bugs before they hit the ground. Lauren nodded before hitting a Sword Primid on the head with her hammer, holding up the number 7 as she did so. Mr. G&W threw different foods out of his frying pan.

Chelsey, Donkey Kong, and Peach were all back to back as Primids of all different types started attacking them. Peach hit the first one with her tennis racket. Chelsey took down another one that got close with a side kick. DK punched those that came in to attack. Because of the way they had positioned themselves, this left them open to long-ranged attacks from the Scope Primids.

Thankfully, Brach was going around, throwing Turnips at them. Their attention turned to him instead. They all started shooting at the unwilling cross-dresser instead. He dodged and blocked as many of the shots as he could. It wasn't until Len flew in overhead and started shooting the Primids with lasers coming from his fingers. Brach took the chance to run in and smash them away with a golf club.

"Something's not right," Len glared at the battles happening around the immediate area as he landed. "Every single thing that came out of that portal is a Primid."

"You're right," Brach realized. "There are usually more than just Primids that come through those portals." He turned away, thinking for a moment. "Do you think that they're here to distract us?" When he turned back, Len was about to respond when he suddenly fell down. Brach instinctively jumped away from the creature on the ground.

Unknown to Brach, it was the same creature that the first group encountered seven years earlier.

The thing quickly rolled over Len's back. When it got back on its feet, Len was stuck to its back. Len tried elbowing it, but this only caused his elbow to become caught in the dark hair.

"Help, someone help me!" Len yelled at everyone. Brach threw a turnip at the thing, but it became stuck in its hair. Fox carefully aimed and fired his blaster, but the creature ignored the shots taken at it. Sheik threw some of her needles at it, but they seemed to have no effect. Because the others were in their own battles and couldn't help immediately, it quickly scuttled back to the portal with Len in tow. Once the two were through, the Primids started retreating. Everyone was frozen in place, not believing how this could've happened as the red portal closed behind the final Primid.

"No…" Brach fell to his knees. He felt horrible, allowing one of his best friends to be taken to Subspace that easily. He then punched the sand with a gloved hand. "Why… Why would he kidnap Len?! Why couldn't I do anything to stop that thing?!"

Peach was the only one who made a move towards Brach. She gently placed her hand on his should and kneeled on the ground next to him.

"We'll rescue him," she reassured him. "We will all go, and we'll get everyone in the mansion to come, too. We'll get into Subspace and we'll bring him back, okay?" After a moment, Brach nodded. Peach stood up and walked over to Sheik. "We have to leave now, Sheik. We can't let Tabuu keep Len."

"I understand," she replied, although she truly didn't. "I pray that the goddesses protect you on your journey." Everyone she knew personally said a quick good bye, wished that they could spend more time with her (especially Falcon), and that they were glad to see her again. Chelsey opened the portal leading back to the mansion. Everyone went through, leaving the Sheik of Hyrule past alone in the Gerudo Desert. She silently started making her way back to the Gerudo Fortress, a tear falling from her eye as she did so.

_Smash Mansion: Control Room_

The group from past Hyrule looked around as they reentered the mansion from the portal. Popo ran up to them, hope shining in his eyes.

"Do you find Young Link?!" he asked. They all were looking in different directions, none wanting to look directly at the male Ice Climber. "Wh-what happened?"

"We found Zelda, but we didn't find Young Link," Fox explained. "Also, Len got kidnapped by some strange creature." Sarah B. (very, very) quickly turned around in her chair, eyes wide.

"What?" she asked.

"There were too many Primids," Fox continued. "Our long ranged attacks had no effect, and if we had tried to punch it, we would've been taken away, too." The entire room was silent as the news sank in.

"I looked through the entire database regarding the Subspace Army," Sarah B. replied after a moment. "Did the thing that kidnap Len look anything like this?" She turned a monitor towards the others.

"That's it!" Brach pointed at it. "What is it?"

"It's a Mizzo," Sarah B. replied. "According to Master Hand's notes, they prefer the water, but on dry land, their fur becomes so thick that anything can get attached to it and be protected by anything. However, it says that it takes a lot of Shadow Bugs to produce. Master Hand has only ever seen one of them on his trip."

"IS SOMEONE GOING THROUGH MY DATABASE?!" Master Hand yelled from down the hallway. Sarah B. quickly smashed the monitor with her bare hand.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" she yelled back.

"Why would they take Len?" Megan asked the others in her quiet tone. While some showed surprise that she was speaking English while transformed, there was really no time to announce it.

"Maybe it's because he has the Hands' powers," Ness theorized. "Master Hand did get kidnapped and was used by Tabuu before. He might do it again with Len."

"Everyone needs to get back as soon as possible," Shadow said. "I'll get the three that went outside." In a burst of speed, he left the room to go outside.

_In the forest_

Maggie, Erin, and Mewtwo came to a clearing filled with all sorts of different kinds of wildflowers. The two barely-teens ran over to the field, looking at all the different kinds of flowers. Mewtwo stood closer to the edge of the forest. He looked behind him to see a tall figure in the darkness of the woods.

 _/I have been doing fine, what about yourself? /_ Mewtwo responded. There was no actual reply from the figure, but Mewtwo seemed to have picked up on one that wasn't telepathic. _/There is a little girl at the mansion named Elizabeth. /_ Mewtwo waited as the figure talked again. _/Next time I come out here, I will try to have her and Aelita come with me. /_ The figure then left.

"Hey, Mewtwo," Erin asked the Pokémon. "When do you think they'll find Young Link?"

"You're looking for me?"


	55. Finding Link Part 3

_Termina: Clock Town_

The group from Smash Mansion looked around the center town of Termina. They saw workers taking down what looked to be decorations.

"Looks like they just celebrated their yearly festival," Tommy commented. "It's unlikely that Young Link is still here."

"If he were in Termina, where would he be at?" David asked.

"Don't know," Tommy told them. "There's Clock Town – that's where we're at right now – and Termina Field surrounding it. To the north is Snowhead and the Goron settlement. East is Ikana Valley and the Stone Towers. Woodfall and the Deku Palace is south. And the Great Bay and Zora Hall is to the west."

"So the question is how to go about it," Samus agreed with them. The group quickly discussed how to split up the work. After consulting what each person wanting to see, who specialized in what, Zelda walked over to get maps from Tingle.

"I need a map for each area of Termina," Zelda told the very weird-looking, 35 year old man.

"Each area?" Tingle questioned her. "You must be going on a long trip." Zelda didn't answer as he calculated the amount. "That will be 1,000 Rupees." Zelda handed him five orange Rupees and took the maps. "Thank you very much!" Zelda thanked him and walked away as he shouted out "Kooloo-Limpah!"

"That man was… eccentric…" Zelda said, carefully choosing her words.

"He wants to be a fairy," Tommy replied. No one knew what to say to that, so Zelda handed everyone a map before everyone headed off in the direction they were assigned.

_Two hours later: Snowhead_

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL, APEARANCE SHIFT!" Amy yelled, raising her right hand above her. Red light came out from under her feet and surrounded her. It disappeared, leaving her skin glowing orange. She brought her hand down, a red ribbon coming out of her pointer finger as she did so. She spun around, the ribbon growing longer and encasing her body starting with her feet.

The ribbon disappeared in a quick burst of light, first revealing her mustard colored shoes. The next burst revealed her mittens being the same color as her shoes. The third burst revealed the pale yellow kimono and Dedede's robe. Her face and hair were then filled with light before bursting away, revealing her blue hair, eyes, and Dedede's cap resting on top of her head. She held out her hand and grabbed the giant hammer when it formed. She grabbed it with both hands, threatening to hit the floor with it before she stopped the giant hammer from doing so.

"Feelin' better?" King Dedede asked her.

"Much," Amy replied as she tugged her robe tighter around her, her hammer balancing on her shoulder. She looked around at the scenery. There were still patches of snow on the ground, but flowers were starting to come through the ground. "Tommy did say that spring was here, but it's a little cold." Dedede laughed at that statement; being a penguin, it didn't feel cold to him.

Amy sighed, but the two continued to climb up the mountain. It didn't take long for them to find a cabin. The two went inside, finding a small man and a huge creature in what appeared to be a blacksmith workplace. The bigger one was pounding on a piece of metal that just came out of the fire.

"Ya seen a lil' boy wearin' green here, have ya?" King Dedede rudely asked the two. "We's lookin' for 'im."

"Why, I had a small boy as a customer here almost a week ago," the smaller one replied. "He had me fix up his sword after he melted the ice off the furnace. Haven't seen him since he picked it up; I think he went back to Clock Town." The two then made to leave the blacksmith. "Are you friends of him?"

"More like allies," Amy answered. As they left the blacksmith's, the two saw the weird creature spotted by the others heading into a red portal. "What was that?!"

"Don't know," Dedede told her. "Let's get to teh others." The two started running back the way they came. However, more members of the army blocked off their escape route. The two started swinging at the different creatures in their path.

_Great Bay_

"Amazing," Zelda complimented the view of the ocean. Sheik thought the exact same thing, but did not make it known to Zelda.

"There's no oceans in Hyrule," Tommy remembered. "The Zora live below the surface and the Gerudo live on the surface as pirates."

 _/That's different, /_ Zelda said to herself in her mind.

 _/Different strokes, different folks, /_ Sheik reminder her.

Before they could think of anything more to say, a portal opened up above the waves. Flying creatures from the Subspace Army started flying towards them. Zelda quickly ran up to meet them in combat while Tommy took the time to put on his transformation watch.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS MELEE, ATTRACTIVE FLOWER!" Tommy yelled. The watch part of the bracelet opened up to reveal the Smashers' symbol for only a moment as light started pouring out of it. He started spinning around, the light becoming more and more ribbon-like as he did so. He lifted the watch above his head as he spun around. The light completely enveloped him, but quickly disappeared to reveal to see him in Zelda's clothes, un-highlighted hair, and pointed ears. "Din's Fire!" he yelled when done, immediately causing a small group of them (there were too many to tell exactly which kinds) to disintegrate when they tried to penetrate the shield of fire surrounding him..

"Nayru's Love!" Zelda was encased inside a blue, diamond-like shield that protected her from the creature's attacks. She then transformed into Sheik. Tommy did the same in a flash of pale blue light. They both readied themselves for the assault, not noticing the fuzzy creatures peek out of the portal and quickly go back in.

_Clock Town_

David was sneaking around the city as the people who lived there and the traveling merchants packed up their decorations and wares. Those who came from out of the country were making their way out of town with wagons. And while it was strange for David to be sneaking around a period of time not his own, his training and experience made it far too easy to sneak around in the shadows.

He watched Jessica walk around the market place in 'modern' clothing. He saw her ask around for Young Link. He hoped that she learned something. He watched her talk to a young, happy couple. She seemed to thank them before walking over to the nearby alley. David jumped off the roof he was on to talk with her around the corner as she leaned on the wall.

"The couple I just talked to said that Young Link saved their lives and their marriage," Jessica told him. "But they never saw him since the festival started."

"He's either hiding or he's no longer here," David thought. "We're best off finding some of the others and trying-"

"Oh my Goddesses!" someone screamed. The two looked up to see a red portal opening in the sky. From it dropped many a Primid. Everyone, including the soldiers, started running away from them. David and Jessica did the exact opposite and ran towards the danger.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL!" she called out before advanced LCD game slid all the way through. When it did so, she added "SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" The ring turned into strings of data that circled around her in the shape of a sphere. Her entire body turned black as she opened her mouth and allowed a gray mask in a data screen to store her face. She floated up into the air as more data screens appeared around her. One stored a headband and the packs on David's body. The second had the straps on her back. The next one had the body suit itself. The fourth one had the straps around her hips and thighs on along with the holster on the side of her leg. The last one had the straps and boots on her legs.

The screens all started coming together around Jessica who held her arms out to the side. Just as they were about to collide with her, she spun around. When she faced the others again, she was dressed in Snake's clothing. She then landed on the ground before side kicking the air and then pushing some of her hair out of the way.

As the last of the not-paying-attention citizens ran away, David threw a grenade into the fray. It exploded and took out a few of the Primids. Jessica noticed the Mizzo walking around. It seemed to be looking for something. She decided not to take any chances and aimed at it with her missile launcher. The missile, while a little slow, hit on target. However, when the dust cleared, the Mizzo was still standing.

"What the…" Jessica started to say. The thing seemed to hiss at her before climbing on a building, leaped off the roof, and disappeared into the portal. "What the heck was that thing?!"

"Jessica, focus!" David reprimanded her as he kicked a Scope Primid to the ground. She shook her head and started fighting the Primids that appeared.

_Ikana Valley_

_"This place… Ikana Valley… it was a giant graveyard,"_ Samus's voice rang out to the fourth wall, breaking it once more. (Authoress: OKAY, WHO BROKE THE FOURTH WALL THIS TIME?!) _"I wasn't affected by it; I had seen much too much death in my life to pay much attention to those long dead. But I could tell that Ryan was having a harder time with it all: I think he doesn't even want to be here and, frankly, neither do I."_

The two continued to walk through the ruins of what was once a prosperous civilization. The two walked around the place, continually heading for the stone tower in the distance. While both could tell that there were remnants of fights and recently at that, there seemed to be no one there. Not even the Subspace Army seemed to want to be there.

 _"There's something… wrong here,"_ Samus continued. _"I'm not sure what, but the lack of anything seemed to seal this place's fate as a stay-away area."_

"…Samus, we should go back," Ryan finally spoke out loud. Samus looked around with her visor once, detecting no life other than the male with her.

"Okay."

Suddenly, her scanner picked up signs of another lifeform. She quickly turned and aimed her arm cannon at the top of a cliff. However, she could see nothing. The Mizzo that hid from her quickly went back into the red portal it came out of.

"Ryan, you should transform," Samus told him. There might be something out here with us. Ryan nodded as he took out his key.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS, TEXTURE ON!" Ryan shouted as the panel appeared before him and he turned the key. However, instead of a giant platform appearing, he was surrounded in a sphere of orange and blue with the two colors clashing together for dominance. The sphere flew into the air with the orange taking out the blue as it reached its peak. The sphere then broke apart, showing Ryan hugging himself only in his boxers. As he slowly opened his eyes, he threw out an orange circle with each of his hands towards the ground. He then raised a hand to the sky as three orange rings appeared beneath him and exploded outwards.

When the light disappeared, he was wearing the Zero Suit. When he swung his arms up, the armor and arm cannon were being attached. As he held them forward, the body part of the armor was already in place as well as the legs when he swung them around. He then flew back to the ground, showing that the last of his suit was already in place. He held his arms out to the side before hitting his pose. Both he and Samus readied their arm cannons in case they needed to shoot at a moment's notice.

_Woodfall_

Olimar, Morgan, and Olimar's Pikmin ran as fast as they could. The Deku Scrub guards were chasing after them through the swamp. Then, they got to a lake area. Morgan looked back at the approaching wooden creatures and jumped into the lake. Olimar blew a command on his whistle before joining her. The Pikmin quickly buried themselves into the ground just as the guards came to the lake. Not seeing the intruders, the guards went away. The two came up to the surface, Morgan taking in a deep breath.

"Man, what is their problem?" Morgan asked Olimar. "We just wanted to ask them if they had seen Young Link and they decided to go ahead and attack us on sight."

"No clue," Olimar replied. He then started pulling up Pikmin. When he pulled up the last one, the two noticed a red portal open a little bit in the woods. Many creatures of the Subspace Army started coming out of it. Morgan hugged her little robotic doll (that was the shape of Olimar) that she was carrying and threw it into the air.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL!" Morgan cried out. The first thing that happened was a line coming up from the tip of her toes to the rest of her body, replacing her clothes with that of a spacesuit. When it reached her neck, the frame that would hold her helmet appeared around her neck. A rainbow-colored light came towards her body and created the switches and buttons on her chest. Two lights came onto her hands to form the gloves of the space suit. Then, her methane pack formed on her back. Lastly, her helmet formed on top of her head. As soon as it encircled her entire head and filled up with methane, the whistle and antenna

The two then ran after the ones running deeper into the forest, ignoring the Mizzo that peeked out of the red portal before going back inside.

_Termina Field_

Axl (in his civilian form), Elinor, John, and Pichu stood on the South side of Termina Field, watching people making their way out of Clock Town every direction but East. Elinor thought that most of the were merchants from out of town. She then noticed a weird-looking kid playing with what looked to be a couple of fairies. She walked over to them as Axl's phone started ringing.

"Excuse me," Elinor got his attention. They all turned to look at her. "Do any of you know of a boy named Link?"

"How do you know Link?" the white fairy asked her.

"He's the friend of a friend," Elinor explained. "We're looking for him. Do you know where he went?" The three looked at each other before looking back at Elinor.

"He left when the festival started," the kid replied. "He was looking for a friend of his."

"Thanks," Elinor replied. The three went off to continue playing as she walked back to the others. "He's not here; left by the time the festival started."

"Great; that means we can get out of here," Axl told everyone as he hung up his cell phone. Everyone looked at him with worry.

"What's wrong?" Pichu asked.

"Amanda just called: Len was kidnapped," Axl revealed the terrible news, putting his phone away as he did so. The three gasped. "We've got to get back to the mansion so-"

"A portal!" John yelled, pointing to the sky. It was a red portal.

"Both of you, transform!" Axl uncharacteristically told them. In the blink of an eye, he was in his armor with both pistols ready to shoot whatever came out of that portal. Pichu stood next to him, her cheeks sparking with energy just waiting to be unleashed. John put on his watch while Elinor took out her items.

"SYNCHRO CHIP IN AND DOWNLOAD!" Elinor said out loud. She placed the chip into her handheld device. A screen popped up on it, a bright, light gray light coming out of it a few seconds later. "SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL!" The light then came out of the screen and surrounded her in a sphere.

Inside the sphere, the entire background was covered in data. Pieces of her armor and roller blades started forming from some of the data about half a foot away from her before attaching itself onto her feet. The red armor then started forming onto her arms. When it completely assembled on the left one, she made a fist and brought it in front of her face. She then put her arm back out of the side just as the front side of her body armor. It attached itself to her and put the rest of her body in a glow. When the glow disappeared, the rest of her armor had formed and the pouch was on her hip. When she turned around, the goggles were over her eyes. She struck a pose to break apart the sphere.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS MELEE, SET UP MAKE UP!" John yelled out loud, holding the pen above his head. Lightning started coming out of the cap, dancing around him before making three rings circling vertically around him. Suddenly, some of the lightning shot towards him while the rest shot outwards harmlessly. He threw his arms out to the side, the lighting coming off of him and revealing a yellow sleeveless shirt and shorts with yellow fingerless gloves. His hair turned blonde hair, he had Pichu ears on top, and there was a small Pichu tail attached to his shorts. He then raised his arms above his head to allow more lightning to cover his arms to form a leather, yellow, two tail vest that went to his knees. Lastly, he raised his foot off the ground so that yellow tennis shoes and white socks could come together on his feet.

"Let's take them out!" Axl smirked, knowing that both were ready to go, as the first army member came through the portal. "But that is still way too long and flashy, you two."

_Forest outside Smash Mansion_

_"Hey, Mewtwo," Erin asked the Pokémon. "When do you think they'll find Young Link?"_

_"You're looking for me?"_

The three quickly turned around to see a miniature, non-cartoon version of Link looking back at them from where Mewtwo was just looking. Everyone was shocked at the sight of him, but one had a more pressing question.

 _/Young Link, you're a mute; how are you talking? /_ Mewtwo asked only the Hero of Time.

 _/I don't know, /_ Young Link replied. _/I realized that I could when I got back to the outer edge of Termina after that girl freed us. /_

 _/Then it's most likely the same reason Roy is now half dragon and Pichu no longer hurts herself when she uses her electric attacks, /_ Mewtwo reasoned with himself. _/Is that the reason you're here? /_ he asked with the two girls listening in. _/To find out why you can now talk? /_

"Partially," Young Link told them. "I also thought… maybe she would be here…" The two girls didn't know who **she** was and looked at each other with confusion.

"Who's she?" Erin asked. Young Link only shook his head. Maggie decided to change the subject.

"Master Hand sent out a lot of people looking for you," she told him.

 _/Maggie is right, /_ Mewtwo agreed. _/We need to get to Smash Mansion and tell Master Hand that you're here. /_

"Okay," Young Link agreed. As they walked/ floated away from the field, a red portal opened up in the clearing. No one noticed.

_Termina Field_

Axl was the first to react when the army started raining out of the sky, the Reploid being too fast for any of them actually come out of the portal. Very quickly, there were too many of them for his targeting system and his pistols to keep up with. Auroros were the first things to come out of the red portal followed by some Armights.

Elinor quickly followed up, jumping towards those that made it on the ground since the ground was a bit too rugged to roll on. She aimed and fired a laser from them, piercing some of the Armights that had landed before going off to take some more down. Pichu ran after her, once in a while using Thunder to take out some of the Auroros in the sky. John stayed next to Axl and started drawing an alchemic circle in the dirt, hoping to at least help protect his adopted cousin in case anything got too close. He then went towards the closest enemies (with Axl watching him) and started using Thunder Jolt from afar.

Suddenly, an Armight that was charging at John was stopped by a charge shot from Samus's arm cannon. She and Ryan looked at the scene that laid before them.

"Good thing we decided to come back," Ryan half sighed. Samus agreed. Both ran in to help Elinor and Pichu. Ryan dodged an Auroros before picking it up and throwing it at another one of its kind, destroying both of them. Samus smashed one of the Armights on the head before it had the chance to take out Pichu.

The Mizzo came out of the portal and quickly looked around. Everyone was too busy fighting different things to worry too much about it. It took this chance to scuttle after its target. As it got closer, Axl's targeting system picked it up.

 _/That's the same thing that took Len, /_ he processed the picture Amanda sent him. _/Is it after me, too? /_ With that thought in mind, Axl extended the wings on his back and flew up into the air. However when he got an aerial view, his systems tracked it to where it was going to go.

It was heading straight for John.

Just then, Sheik leaped at John and managed to pull them both away from the Mizzo. Tommy, in the same attire, threw some needles at it, but they bounced right off of it.

"What is that thing?" Tommy asked everyone. He then turned around as an Armight tried to attack him. He managed to jump before he started karate chopping it back.

Suddenly, the portal that was letting all of the army members suddenly closed. Elinor, Pichu, Samus, and Ryan looked to see that King Dedede and Amy destroyed it from behind with their giant, rocket-powered hammers. The two then landed on the ground.

"Dat should take care of dem for a while," King Dedede replied. The ones that were still on the ground were taken out quickly while Sheik and Axl kept John away from the Mizzo.

"The alchemy circle!" John pointed at the drawing he did earlier. Sheik ran away from the Mizzo with John in tow. Axl flew by low and picked John off the ground. He carried him over to the circle. John reached into his pocket, found his knife, and cut himself on his thumb. The Mizzo, however, wasn't fast enough as John activated the circle just in time, covering himself and Axl in a dome made of the ground. The Mizzo started scratching at the surface of the dome before it started hacking away at it.

"We have to get rid of that thing and now!" Samus told everyone. Pichu went first, shocking it with Thunder Jolt. It had no effect. Dedede then threw a Waddle Dee at it. The poor thing got stuck to the Mizzo and couldn't escape no matter how hard it tried to wiggle away. It stayed stuck to it until the 'summoning' expired and it disappeared.

"It seems it isn't affected by long ranged attacks, anything that touches it sticks, it's too close to them to use explosives, and our attacks don't even phase it," David summed up as he and Jessica walked over to them.

"Then what do we do?" Jessica asked.

Before anyone could answer, a robot they had not seen before busted out of the failing dirt shield. It was a taller, purple one with a dangerously sharp-looking scythe. It also had a scar going across his right eye. The robot swung its scythe at the Mizzo, but all it did was cause the energy part of the scythe to get stuck. The robot turned off the energy going to the scythe, the blade coming undone while pushing John behind him. The robot tried to grab John, but the Mizzo was too quick, going around him to roll on top of John.

The Mizzo ran as fast as it could, poor John stuck to its back, trying to scream as his face was stuck to the Mizzo.

"John, no!" the robot screamed, its voice and form changing back to Axl as the Reploid chased after it. Sheik, Tommy, and Elinor joined in the case as well, none of the others being fast enough to do so. All of them went as fast as they could, trying to catch it before it went through the red portal that had just appeared. Elinor hit a rock in the grass and quickly fell to the ground, scraping her elbows and knees in the process. While Sheik and Tommy were fast, Axl was faster and was just about to catch up.

The Mizzo leaped into the portal with John in tow. Axl was just about to catch it when the portal closed behind him. Axl flew past where the portal once was, still in Termina Field. Axl turned around to where the portal was, only seeing empty space where the portal once was.

"No…" Tommy said. "We couldn't get him in time." He then looked over at Axl. The Reploid landed on the ground, still staring at where the portal had been at. "Axl, we'll save him, but we need to go get the others at the mansion first."

"Yeah," Axl nodded as he stood up. He gave a clearly fake smile and a thumbs up to Tommy. "We'll get him back."

"Let's go," David to everyone. As everyone started going through the portal Ryan opened, Jessica looked around.

"Wait, where's Olimar and Morgan?"

_Woodfall: Deku Palace_

Olimar and Morgan were sitting on top of two beautiful chairs crafted for them. Lots of fruit was laid out on the table in front of them. Many of the Deku Scrubs were dancing around (and away from) a celebratory bon fire while their King danced his heart out with them.

"First they don't like us for trying to come into this place, then we help save them and suddenly they're all buddy buddy," Morgan whispered to Olimar.

"There's this one planet that I delivered to once that used to be the same way," Olimar told her. Something then hit the back of Olimar's helmet. He looked down to see that it was a piece of crumpled up paper. He picked it up and unfolded it. He then started to read it.

"What is it?" Morgan asked. Olimar looked behind them. Morgan followed his gaze to see Samus (out of her armor) and Sheik looking at them, their gaze saying to hurry up. "I don't think they found Young Link, but how can we leave? I'm way taller than them; they'll notice if we leave."

Before they had a chance to think of something, an explosion went off in the bon fire. The Deku Scrubs started scattering, including the king. The guards tried to get everyone out of there. Olimar looked up and saw Jessica, holding a grenade with the pin still in it in her hand.

"Morgan, come on!" the adult told her. "We have to get out of here!" He blew his whistle causing all of his Pikmin to return to him. Morgan quickly did the same. Both of them ran out of the palace as fast as they could. The Deku Scrubs saw the two run, but were too busy saving themselves to go after them.

At the entrance to the palace, David was waiting for them. He opened a portal back to the mansion as they got closer. Olimar jumped through first followed by Morgan. David followed after them as Samus and Sheik got closer as well. The portal closed behind them just as the guards were about to catch up.

When the flames cleared and everything had settled, the Dekus would never trust another human being ever again.

_Smash Mansion_

Mewtwo, Erin, Young Link, and Maggie were almost out of the woods and could see Smash Mansion from where they were at. Young Link looked over at Maggie and noticed the eye patch over her eye. He thought for a moment before talking to her.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you have an eye patch?"

He could immediately tell that this bothered Maggie. She placed her hand over it, looking down at the ground. Erin looked away, feeling sorry for her cousin. Mewtwo didn't pry at the memories that he saw coming up, but before he got out of Maggie's immediate conscious, he saw red light and blood, heard screaming, and felt pain.

"I um… I got pink eye," Maggie replied back. Young Link didn't need to have the Triforce of Wisdom to see through her statement.

"You're lying," he said. He press her for more, but she continued to look at the ground.

"I… I broke the rules…" Maggie started telling the truth. She grasped her eye patch. "That thing… He demanded my eye… He took it from me, just so I could save my unborn sister…"

"If it was trying to save someone, then what you did couldn't have been all that bad," Young Link tried to reason with her.

"It's worse than you think…" Maggie replied, shaking her head.

"No matter what you did, people will forgive you," Young Link told her. Maggie started remembering that everyone that knew was mad at first, but they then forgave her, asking if she was okay. She realized that she needed to take those to heart.

"…Okay…" Everyone stopped as a green light appeared before Maggie. "W-what is that?!"

"Don't worry-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, DON'T WORRY?!" Maggie yelled at Erin, her earlier conversation completely forgotten. Maggie tried to wave off the light when it surrounded her wrist. When it disappeared, she had a charm bracelet just like her cousin's, but instead of a purple Poke Ball, she had a green Triforce on hers. "HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE?!"


	56. Finding Link Finale

"HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE?!"

Young Link sighed at Maggie's attempt to shake the bracelet off of her arm. He easily guessed that she was from the Real World and so was Erin. He figured that she was still unused to the way the Hands worked; in other words, don't question the specifics of how their magic worked and everything will be fine.

He then heard a twig snap loudly from where they came from along with more crunching of twigs soon after. Young Link, knowing that it wasn't an animal, turned towards the sound. Mewtwo noticed this and looked in the same direction.

"Maggie, just calm down!" Erin told her cousin. Apparently, the two girls didn't notice the change in the others.

"I don't like it," Maggie replied, glaring at and poking the bracelet. "You know you can't make something out of nothing and this was made from nothing."

 _/They're coming,_ / Mewtwo warned the group. _/The ones who kidnapped us._ / Young Link pulled his sword and shield out and Mewtwo readied himself.

"Maggie, we have to transform!" Erin told her cousin, preparing her own bracelet. Maggie was about to protest when she stopped her with "Just say what I say!"

"Fine," Maggie sighed. Both girls held out their bracelets.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS MELEE, SET UP!" the two said at the same time.

Erin's disappeared in a flash of light before she held out her right hand. A dress with a poofy skirt and an open jacket whose sleeves went to her elbows outlined themselves over her old clothes. Sparks of purple light flew off of her when the purple and light violet clothes solidified over her, making her old clothes disappear. A purple light washed over her hands, giving her dark purple wrist length gloves that flared out heavily around the wrist. A giant dark purple bow formed around her waist at the same time the same colored converse shoes formed on her feet. Lastly, as she turned around, her hair turned a light purple color.

One of Maggie's charms actually turned into the same sword that Young Link was using. She grabbed onto its hilt and waved it over her body. Her shirt changed to that of his tunic and his hat appeared on her head through green flames. Through more of the same flames, her belt and sheathe appeared on her waist/ back and her wooden shield on her right arm. Those flames changed her shoes to boots and got rid of her pants. She then spun around once in place, putting her sword in its sheathe and the shield on her back.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" Maggie yelled once the transformation was complete. Erin kept trying to calm her down as she repeated the same thing over and over again, annoying Mewtwo to no end whatsoever.

"You transformed."

The two girls finally stopped their bickering and looked at the people coming towards them. Ganondorf, Bowser, Ariel, Wario, and Waluigi made themselves known to the group. All four narrowed their eyes at the group, making it known that one false move and they would attack.

"As much as I would love to kill you right here and now," Ganondorf started, looking at Young Link as he talked, "we need your help." Young Link continued to glare at Ganondorf, not saying a word. "Tabuu plans on destroying the Real World to destroy all of the other worlds. He is going to escape Subspace to do so."

While Young Link didn't risk it, Maggie and Erin looked at Mewtwo. Mewtwo used his telepathy to go through all of their minds. He saw the plans that most of them had looked at and also the emotions that they had when they found out about it: Ganondorf still wanted to kill Link and, if he could, Young Link, but knew that if Tabuu wasn't stopped there would be no Hyrule to conquer and that he would more than likely cease to exist. Even Ariel secretly seemed mortified at the role she played in to help Tabuu get to where he was now.

 _/They are telling the truth,_ / Mewtwo told the others. / _Go ahead and relax._ / The two girls did so almost immediately, but Young Link, while no longer in a stance to block or attack, still kept his sword and shield out. / _We must get inside and tell the others what is going on immediately._ /

Maggie and Erin screamed.

Everyone looked to see that she was attached to some sort of hairy creature that was quickly making its way back into the woods. Maggie was completely attached to it by the back side of her body, but Erin was being dragged along by her hand. As it was coming past, Bowser managed to grab onto Erin's free leg with his claw. This stopped the Mizzo from getting away. It somehow detached Erin and tried to get away with only Maggie, but Mewtwo had teleported in front of it and used Confusion on it. The creature was flipped upside down, landing on top of Maggie. Wario and Waluigi quickly lifted the creature up by its feet, it somehow coming off of Maggie in the process. When it was barely off the ground, the Mizzo escaped their grasp, backed up a little bit, and ran towards Maggie. Young Link quickly got in front of her, knowing that it was more than likely no use.

He then heard a clap of a set of hands before the ground underneath the strange creature was coming up and forming a cage made of rock around the beast. Young Link saw Erin look back in surprise. He and everyone else followed her gaze to look at Maggie. Everyone saw that she had a bit of blood on the corner of her mouth and that blood was coming out of her thumb and down the rest of her hand.

"… Maggie, why…" Erin couldn't finish her sentence, but Maggie knew what she wanted to say.

"Wait until we get to the mansion," Maggie said as she walked up to her kidnapper. She clapped her hands together as if she was praying and placed them on the ground near the cage. More of the ground formed at the bottom of the cage, creating wheels and a front axle in the process. "I'll explain everything then." She tried pushing the cage towards the mansion, but could not get it to move. Ganondorf moved her out of the way and started pushing it instead.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," Ariel glared as she walked past the girl.

"So do you."

"…Touché." The group then walked into the mansion in silence.

Meanwhile, as everyone from Termina finished recounting their tale to the others, another portal opened up in the control room. Everyone in the room watched all the swordsmen walked out of it before closing behind them. All of their clothes looked very, very dirty as if they had been traveling for weeks (which was probably the case). Ike, for some very odd reason, was chewing on a huge piece of cow thigh which was still on the bone. Chloe (transformed) had her fist clenched while Pit was grimacing at the floor. Everyone else had a look of disappointment on their faces. The angel stormed out of the room in anger.

"What's up with Pit?" Chelsey asked. She then took another good look at the group. "And where's Rose and Sam?" Roy took a deep breath.

"They were kidnapped by a strange creature." The group in the room then started to recount their tale throughout an late, alternative 16th century Europe.

_1590: London, England_

"Get… off… please…" Rose begged the others after she had tripped on her way out of the portal and most everyone fell on top of her once again. As everyone got off of the poor teenager, they noticed that they were in a time that had about the same technology as those from the Fire Emblem series. They had come out in an alley which pointed towards a port.

"If we don't want to draw attention to ourselves, you'll have to change clothes," Marth told the females that were with him. "And Meta Knight, you will have to act like a doll." Meta Knight looked away, muttering something along the lines of easier said than done.

"Let's go find a place to change," Rose told the girls of the group. She started reaching into her purse as they all started walking away.

The males waited for what seemed (and most likely was) an hour before the girls came back out with their period dresses on. Rose handed a cloak over to Pit who took it gratefully. Sam picked up Meta Knight before nodding. The group walked out of the alleyway and towards the main part of town.

"Green!" a blacksmith called out to the group in the heaviest English accent any of them had heard. They all looked over as the man carried swords outside towards a cart. It was clear to them all that he was looking at Link. "I thought you were heading south to France? Did you decide to gather some soldiers and their wives to take with ya?" The man then laughed. Link looked at everyone in the group, clearly just as confused about the situation as he was.

"D-do I know you?" Link asked. This shocked the man. He eventually excused himself. "W-wait, have you seen someone that looks like me?"

"He also doesn't talk," Roy added.

"Th-they're brothers!" Chloe quickly added at the end so as to not seem as creepy why they were looking for him."

"Oh, so you're the one he's looking for," the man realized. "He was going to France if I understood him correctly."

"And… how do we get there?" Toon Link asked. Rose quickly pulled his hat down with her gloved hands before the man could get a good look at his face.

"Are you bloody dumb?" the man asked the kid. "By ship of course!" The man muttered under his breath how dumb kids were these days while leading his horse away. Rose then looked over at Sam and Pit. Both were shaking their heads vigorously.

_That night; Le Harve, France_

About fifteen hours after leaving port, three boats holding the group finally reached their destination at the port town of Le Harve, France on the opposite side of the English Channel. This was through the result of convincing the man in charge of the port that Marth and Roy were royalty from a faraway land (which was true) and the rest of them were their charges and their wives (which was, obviously, false). As the group got off of the boats and walked towards the nearby inn, they saw Pit and Sam (the latter holding Meta Knight like a precious doll) standing in front of it.

"Told you we weren't going to sail," Sam told them.

"Did you at least get the rooms?" Shelby asked, trying her best to rub her legs through her multi-layered dress, failing miserably. "My legs are so sore from that boat ride I'm surprised my stumps aren't bleeding."

"I agree with Shelby," Halona agreed. "We need sleep." Everyone walked inside and went to sleep.

The days smooshed together after that. When learning that the man that looked like Link went south, they got horses and a single carriages and followed suit. At every village they stopped at to resupply (with Rose's purse of never-ending money), they learned that the Link-like man was still going south. When they hit Paris, they quickly learned that he was heading towards Versailles.

After switching out the horses with fresh ones, they quickly went southwest. They kept going until Anna spotted a fire just off the path. She quickly stopped her horse. Link, Marth, Roy, Ike, Stephanie stopped their horses as well while Pit quickly stopped the carriage. Jasmin peeked her head out of the window.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Anna spotted something," Ike told her. "Marth and Roy are going to go check it out." Jasmin watched as the two Lords walked over towards the fire.

As the two got closer to the fire, they could tell just by the clothing alone that it was becoming more and more likely that they had finally found him. Roy and Marth looked at each other. The red head shook his head, unable to get closer to the fire because of his colder body temperature. Marth continued to get closer.

"Link?" Marth asked him. The Hylian quickly turned around and Marth could tell that this was the person that they were looking for. "I am very glad I found you." The Link in front of him had a very confused look on his face. Marth, luckily, had learned early on that Link was mute and talked through facial expressions and gestures. "What's wrong?"

Link pointed at Marth and shook his head.

"Do you know anyone by the name of Master Hand?" Link shook his head. "Mario?" Another shake. "Ganondorf?"

Marth automatically took the final answer as a sign that he did not recognize him at all. The emperor knew that Roy was listening in on this entire conversation and was more than likely just as shocked as he was. He knew it wasn't impossible that this Link wasn't the Link they were looking for; they all must've set their expectations too high.

"Sorry, I must've mistaken you for someone else," he told the traveler. "I wish you luck on your travels." He walked back to Roy. The manakete nodded his head in understanding. The two walked back to the group.

"It wasn't him," Marth told everyone.

"Then let's get to the nearest town, drop the horses and the carriage off, and head back to the mansion as soon as possible," Rose said as she pushed Jasmin out of the way. "I want to sleep in a nice bed before Young Link gets to the mansion." Everyone agreed with her and started making their way back to Paris.

What none of them realized was that the Link had followed Marth back, listening in on them.

_The next morning; Paris, France_

Everyone waited at a fancier restaurant as Link and Pit finished getting the horses and carriage taken care of. Roy ordered food for everyone in French (which he had picked up from Pit after three days of traveling).

"I can't wait to get out of here," Rose sighed to everyone. "I wanna go play Dragon Quest IX…"

"It's not that bad," Ike reprimanded them.

"Says the guy who went his entire life without electricity," Sam muttered under her breath.

"It really isn't that bad," Jasmin agreed with Marth. "It's actually really interesting watching people live their lives in this time period without any of the more advanced technology we have today."

"I still want to go home," Chloe glared at her. All of the other girls agreed with her. Meta Knight, sitting on Sam's laugh, rolled his eyes at them. The other swordsmen sighed.

"Voici votre nourriture," the bar maid told the group as she came with their semi-questionable food. Ike was literally drooling all over the beef roast with bone he had ordered while everyone was picking up their (probably not very clean) silverware right before a scream took their attention.

Some men and a few women were running away from something down the street. Even some of the French soldiers were running away. Roy realized that they were screaming demons and devils coming from hell in French. The group left their food and ran around the other side. They saw a red portal with different enemies from Subspace coming out of it.

"There goes lunch," Halona sighed.

"Everyone, transform!" Shelby shouted, her Pretty Cure side coming through slightly. Everyone nodded and got out their transformation devices.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL, MAKE UP!" Rose yelled while opening the compact. She snapped her fingers and waved her right hand over it. The crystal gave off a light that surrounded her.

Inside the light, Rose's giant wings encircled her before stretching out to the sides, revealing that she was wearing the toga, her eyes closed, and her skin glowing white. She brought her arms out her sides, her left one angling up and the right angling down. White feathers started circling her left arm. When they were blown away, her left arm had the giant cuff on it. The same happened to her right. The feathers then started blowing around her. After the split second that she couldn't be seen, the sandal-boots and all the accessories were in place and her skin was back to normal. She spun, her wings shrinking to the correct size as she did so. She then posed with the sign for 'I love you' while standing on one foot on her tip toes, her eyes open to reveal them blue.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL, SET UP!" Sam shouted next, holding up her triangle-shaped jewel. Lightning started to crackle around her as she floated a few inches above the ground. She then held it above her head and it floated into the air.

The jewel glowed purple before becoming round and red. Pieces of Galaxia started floating up to it. The hilt formed around the jewel before the handle connected to the hilt. Then, the hilt was connected to the blade. The spikes then came out of the sword in an instant.

Sam leaned forward, lightning replacing her pants and shoes with black leggings. She held her arm out to the side, lightning traveling down it and replacing her shirt with a long sleeved black leotard. Lightning encompassed her feet to form Meta Knight's shoes. She held her arms out to the side so that lightning could make the gloves. Lighting shot at the back of her neck to form her cape. Lightning aimed at her head to turn her hair black and the mask to appear on her face. The lightning aimed at her hips formed her purple mini skirt. She grabbed the hilt of Galaxia, spinning it around as lightning flew off of her. When she landed on the ground, she held it reverse style.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL!" Jasmin yelled. " _Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron_ ~" Jasmin sang. As she sang, her body started glowing a yellow hue. The gem sparkled for a moment before a huge power exploded underneath her.

Two purple rings made of that same power formed around Jasmin, one around her upper body, the diameter larger than her arm span, the second around her hips, about half the diameter of the first. Jasmin held her arms out to the side as the rings lifted her up into the air. Purple runes started surrounding her as he body lost all detail and she turned pure purple. A second Jasmin came out of the first, this one red. As the runes passed by, the purple Jasmin had an attire change.

Her pants and shirt started appearing from her ankles and worked their way up her body. When that was done, flashes of light carrying her attire started striking her, adorning Jasmin with her headband, shoulder guard, cape, gloves, sword, belt, and boots. When it was done, the red Jasmin reentered the purple one, her skin returning to its natural color, her hair becoming purple and her eyes becoming blue, she slashed her sword once before beginning her descent to the ground.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS MELEE!" Halona cried out while holding her jewel out in front of her. A blue ring of energy appeared at her feet and quickly went up her entire body. As she leaned forward, her body and clothes turned completely black. When she leaned back up, she came out of her own body wearing Marth's tunic, armor, and pants as well as her hair and eyes being blue. She jumped into a backflip, Marth's gloves and boots appearing on her hands and feet respectively as she did so. When she landed, his cape appeared around her neck. She flicked the side of her hair, making the tiara appear doing so. She then reached into her chest and pulled out Falcion. As she slashed it in the air a couple of times, the hilt appeared on her hip.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS MELEE!" Shelby yelled out loud. A flow of red energy started coming out of the ground below her feet. It started circling around her as she started floating above the ground. A red light appeared over her chest and then her forehead before encircling her body and head. Her clothes switched to Roy's, her hair to red, and her eyes to blue with the pupils becoming narrow. Two more lights appeared right below her knees. They covered her lower legs and formed Roy's boots. A light appeared on the back of each of her hands, forming Roy's gloves. As the energy stopped swirling around her and she slowly levitated back to the ground, she reached to the back of her right hand and pulled out a red light that quickly changed into the Sword of Seals.

Chloe threw up her cell phone with a touch screen into the air. It spun around once before she placed the trinket on the insert at the top of it. By doing so, it put her entire body but her head and hands into a swarm of gold glitter.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS, LOVE LINK!" she shouted as she was raised into the air. She grabbed the phone with one hand as the Triforce appeared on the touch screen. "L! O! V! E!" she shouted as she traced the Triforce to spell the word. The middle triangle blinked twice before the entire thing glowed and lifted out of the cell phone.

As Chloe flew through the air, the first thing to glow the dark green was her hair. The light grew and expanded before breaking apart to show the green, pointed hat on top of her head, blue hoop earrings on her now pointed ears and her hair turning a shade darker. She then spun around once with her arms extended. One at a time, the sparkles disappeared in a flash to show the arm protector on the left arm, her gloves, the sleeves of the shirt, and the sleeves of the tunic she would be wearing. She then turned around again, raising her arms above her head. The glitter around her body disappeared to reveal her tunic, undershirt, and chainmail. She then slammed her legs together, throwing the glitter off of them and revealing the leggings and the boots. She then placed her hands over the left side of her chest, having dark green light form the copies of the Master Sword, its sheath, the Hylian Shield, and the leather straps that keep it all in place on her back. A flash of dark green brought the buckle of her belt into existence before the belt came with a stream of dark green light around her waist. She spun around twice before landing on the ground.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL!" Anna shouted as she framed a bright green seashell necklace with wings coming off of the back. The necklace opened up, showing the Smashers' symbol on the inside of the lid and Toon Link's symbol on the bottom, and a bright green pearl from inside flew out of it. In a flash of light, it formed the Master Sword. As Anna looked at it with amazement, her body was covered in a rainbow glow.

The glow started getting thrown off at her feet and hands, revealing Toon Link's attire, her ears becoming pointed, and his shield on her right arm. Anna caught the hilt of her sword with her left hand. She twirled around once before posing.

All of the swords(wo)men drew their swords, ready to fight all of the enemies that came out of the portal.

Meanwhile, Link and Pit were finishing up with the horses when they heard the screaming. Pit ran up to a screaming child and knelt down to his level. The boy looked at him with tears in his eyes.

" _Why are you running?_ " Pit asked her in French.

" _Demons have come from hell from there!_ " the little boy replied, fear laced in his voice. He pointed in the direction he had just come from. Pit looked over at Link while he stood up.

"Something's going on," the angel told the Hylian. "I'm going to fly over to see what's going on." Link nodded, catching the cloak Pit wore as he tossed it aside. Pit jumped into the air and flew away to the amazement of everyone on the street. With everyone distracted, Link took the largest horse that was already saddled, got on her, and sped away as fast as the horse could carry him. He put the cloak on over his back as he did so.

" _An angel…_ " the little boy whispered to himself.

As the battle raged onwards, Shelby and Halona eventually ended up back to back. Both used Counter at the same time in order to defeat two Sword Primids that were about to slice them. Jasmin soon joined them, landing to the side after finishing using Aether.

"I don't think we can keep this up for much longer," Jasmin told the two. Shelby quickly used Double-Edge Dance to keep a Glice away from the trio.

"There's no way," Shelby agreed.

"If only we had our powers…" Halona trailed off.

"C'mon, everyone," Sam said as she landed next to them. "Keep fighting." She then rushed back into the fight. Shelby used Flare Blade while Halona used Shield Breaker to push back Roaders that were coming in too close.

Meta Knight kept slashing off attacker after attacker. Marth and Ike got rid of some Primids that were coming up too close to the knight. All three then turned to an angry Towtow. The Towtow charged. Meta Knight and Marth were able to get out of the way quick enough, but Ike could not and immediately got slammed by the creature. Marth used Dolphin Slash on one side while Meta Knight used Shuttle Loop on the other side. While the Towtow was dazed, Ike recovered and used Quick Draw to defeat it.

Chloe, Anna, and Toon Link were supporting everyone with long ranged attacks. When a member got closer, one of them would use a boomerang or a bomb while they primarily stuck to the bow and arrows. While their help was appreciated, all three could tell that they weren't getting closer to being done at the rate they were going.

Rose, meanwhile, shot off an arrow into a group of Mites while Sam got up close to deal with them. Roy stood back a little bit from the group, charging up his sword with red flames. Sam quickly knocked some of the Mites his way. Roy quickly brought the Sword of Seals on them, crushing them with the might of the explosion.

"Roy, are you okay?" Rose quickly ran up to the ice manakete. Since Roy could no longer handle heat like an ordinary human, she came to the conclusion that he could no longer wield the true power of his blade which used fire.

"I'm fine," Roy assured her. "The Sword of Seals doesn't burn like fire does." Rose nodded before getting ready to face the enemies ahead of them.

Rose was suddenly tackled from behind. Roy saw that she was being held by a Mizzo. It started scurrying back to the red portal while Rose screamed bloody murder for someone to help her.

"NO, ROSE!" Pit yelled at the top of his lungs, diving for his girlfriend. He leveled out when he neared the ground, blowing past Sam and Roy as he continued forward. When he caught up with her, he tried pulling her off of the creature, but she was stuck so well that only her left arm came with him. He fell to the ground from its weight as the Mizzo kept running towards the portal.

Suddenly, a bomb right next to the Mizzo went off. It and its unwilling passenger flew off to the side. With the Mizzo dazed and the angel-looking human miraculously uninjured, its grip on Rose was weakened enough that she could easily pull herself free even with only one arm.

"Rose, are you alright?" Pit ran up to her. He grabbed her one hand as the other carried her metal arm.

"I'm fine," Rose told him. They looked over to the person that had saved them. They found no one. "Let's keep an eye out for more of them."

"Yeah…" Pit agreed. Sam then screamed.

The same thing that had gotten Rose just moments ago was now attached to her younger sister. Roy tried to stab it with his sword, but it just bounced off like it was nothing.

"Someone help me right now!" she screamed at everyone. As the Mizzo ran away with her in tow, Link arrived on the scene riding the horse he "borrowed" earlier. As the horse continued to gallop down the street, Link pulled out his bow and arrow and aimed at the Mizzo. It made contact, but the arrow bounced off as if it was nothing.

"AAH!" Rose screamed again as the same Mizzo from before jumped on her back. Pit grabbed onto her foot and tried his best to keep it from dragging her into Subspace. However, the Mizzo was too clever and it was carrying Rose by its stomach hair. Pit tried to stab it from above, but Palutena's Bow just bounced off of it uselessly. It then jumped into the air which caused Pit to lose his grip. It then ran after the one carrying Sam as they were then being blocked by members from the Subspace army. Pit and Roy, being the two closest, tried to fight their way through, but the two monsters managed to get through long before the creatures were done fighting.

Many of the army members then started retreating back through the portal a few stayed behind to keep the swordfighters busy. It didn't take much time to get through all the hacking, but by then the portal was long closed.

"Rose…" Pit said as he sank to his knees. His wings closing in on himself.

"Let's get back to the mansion now," Chloe demanded of everyone on Stephanie's advice. "We need everyone's help on this." Everyone nodded as the blonde quickly opened a portal. As people started going through, Ike quickly ran back to the table and grabbed his meat on a bone to take with him.

Looking down at the group from a roof top, the Link of that world berated himself for not being able to save the girls because of his lack of arrows and usable bombs. He swore right then and there to himself that he would find Soul Edge and destroy it so that no one would die from it.

With that in his mind, he left to go continue his journey.


	57. To the Rescue

_End of Flashback; Smash Mansion; Control Room_

"We're back!" Erin reentered the Control Room with a grin right at the end of their story. "And we brought people!" Behind her came Mewtwo, then Maggie with Young Link, and finally the ones that came from Subspace, Ganondorf still pushing the Mizzo, along with the creature in the cage in tow. Everyone was silent, so one of them spoke up.

"It's nice to see everyone again," Young Link told them.

Because of that, there were a mixture of different reactions from the people in the room at that time. However, because of all the loudness from it, no one could be singled out for saying something. However, some of the sentences did manage to rise above the others.

"WHY ARE THEY HERE?!"

"HOW DID YOUNG LINK GET HERE?!"

"WHY IS HE TALKING?!"

"HOW IN THE WORLD DID THEY MANAGE TO CATCH A MIZZO?!"

"Hey everyone, we're back!" Authoress said, reaching the door to the room with shopping bags in hand. No one had noticed her or her new haircut that was now shorter than her shoulders. She turned to her friends standing behind her. "Did we miss something important?"

"Dude, if anyone would know what was going on, it would be you," m3At told her, threatening the fourth wall with that sentence.

"Yeah, for now, let's go get our swimsuits and go swimming," nite train agreed.

"… You guys are so lucky I want to go swimming right now," Authoress told them while crossing her arms. Lex and Ditto started pushing her away. The six of them started walking towards the stairs.

"Did I mention to you guys that I started dating a little bit ago?" Aelita asked them.

"WHAT?!" the others asked at the same time.

Master Hand then returned to the room. The first thing he saw was many people yelling at each other. The second thing he saw was the Mizzo in the cage made of dirt. The third thing he saw was Young Link _talking_ to someone (he couldn't see who). The last thing he saw was the majority of the people that had aligned themselves with Tabuu.

"SHUT THE F(beeeeep!)K UUUUUP!" Master Hand yelled over everybody in the room. They immediately did as he 'asked' and looked at him. He then started speaking in a calm voice. "Now, one person AND ONLY ONE PERSON tell me what in the world is going on right now."

No one talked.

"Well come on, not all at once," Master Hand told them, anger and a slight amount of sarcasm lacing his voice.

Still, no one talked.

"You!" Master Hand pointed at Wolf who flinched a little at the giant hand's actions. "What is going on?"

"Len, Sam, John, and Rose got kidnapped," he answered. "Don't know anything else."

"You!" he pointed at Pichu. She squeaked. "What's going on?"

"Wolf is telling the truth!" Pichu squeaked. "And I think Young Link is talking because of what happened to Roy, Mewtwo, he, and I were in Subspace!"

"You!" he pointed at Megan. She fainted on sight. He sighed. "You!" he pointed at Mewtwo who didn't react in the slightest.

 _/Maggie, Erin, and I were walking in the woods,_ / he started conveying. / _Young Link showed up, looking for his friend. We told him what was going on and he came with us, giving Maggie her transformation in the process. Then these guys from Subspace showed up for some reason. Then this thing came after Maggie and Erin and we managed to capture it._ / Master Hand seemed to glare at the group that had come from Subspace.

"The Real World is in danger!" Ariel insisted. "Bowser found a book detailing Tabuu's entire plan!" Bowser took the book out from behind his back and started detailing the entries.

He tells them that the Mizzo were there to kidnap the people necessary to complete the experiment that would allow him easy access to the Real World. What that constituted wasn't stated. The Shadow Bugs were being used as an energy source to fuel his escape and were used to make the Subspace Army to keep everyone else busy and to invade the Real World to kill people as a distraction. It also talked about how the chain reaction of worlds that would be destroyed starting with Tennis for Two (which confused some people) and ending with the latest game to have come out at that time, Fluidity. Tommy then had to say that in their terms the first to go would be Donkey Kong's world and progressing further until it hit Ike's world(and the only reason it would be last, he added, was because his continent was on a completely different world from Marth's and Roy's), but it wouldn't even stop there since there were still so many game worlds to get through like Shin Megami Tensei, Dance Dance Revolution, Final Fantasy, and so many others.

Maggie peeked over the book and saw something that interested her immensely. She quickly snatched the book from Bowser and walked off into a corner with it. She ignored the 'Hey!' she got from Bowser and started pouring over the two pages that interested her the most.

"Why would he need such a complicated circle?" Maggie asked herself out loud. "This looks like something Grandpa and Al would come up with unless…" She pulled out a piece of chalk from her pouch and started drawing on the wall.

"What are you doing?!" Master Hand yelled at her.

"Shh!" Erin quieted him. "She's figuring something out."

Everyone in the room watched as Maggie drew what seemed to be a circle with an intricate design in the center. It became more and more complex as she continued to draw, even going so far as to erase entire symbols with her hand when she felt they didn't have a place in there anymore. Many people in the room started leaving as she continued to draw. She eyed her handiwork with her existing eye after a half an hour passed.

"That's it," she said to herself. "The circle to go with the array."

"Maggie, what is that?" Young Link asked her.

"It's an alchemic circle," Maggie explained. "One that is supposed to go on top of the alchemic array in this book." She showed him the image. It was somewhat like the one on the wall, but the symbols spilled outside of the circle while the one on the wall stayed neatly in place. "The two together borderline magic: from what I can tell, they're supposed to be used to seal some sort of electricity away into an alternative dimension."

"Tabuu's-a body is-a entirely digital," Wario revealed.

"Then that's probably what happened," Maggie reasoned. "But there's a problem with the two." Everyone still there looked at her with the same question in their eye. She turned to face everyone. "Only someone that has seen the Truth can do this." Master Hand gasped at what she was somewhat implying.

"You didn't…"

"I did," Maggie looked down at the ground, unshed tears now threatening to come out of her eye. "I brought my born dead sister to life and I lost my eye in the process." No one knew what to say. She was shaking at this point. "It was only a few seconds, so I thought that there was time before her soul would slip away. It was terrible… So much information… So much pain… So much blood…" Axl walked over and scooped her up into his arms, she still being just small enough for it to be possible. She quickly grasped him around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder.

"The ones that have a chance of doing alchemy in our world are people who descend from Great Grandpa and Al," Erin went on to say to everyone else. She then looked at the neglected and tired Mizzo in the cage. "That thing was after Maggie, not me. I just accidentally got in the way."

"Why is that?" Sarah B. asked. Erin thought about this for a moment before having a eureka moment.

"They're all related to Great Grandpa by blood!" she remembered. "My grandpa married my grandma after my dad was already born and his first wife died!"

"And I'm not exactly human," Axl added sheepishly as he tried to console Maggie.

"I think Tabuu wants someone who can perform transmutation so that he can get out of there," Maggie sniffed. She wiped away some of her tears. "John can perform alchemy, but he doesn't know enough to perform something on this level."

"And since everyone else who could do it is back in the Real World…"

"Not true," Axl interrupted Ganondorf. "There was a town that was attacked in the Real World. My family and I fought them."

With that piece of information, what would happen next was clear. Everyone's eyes widened at the realization.

Tabuu would escape if nothing was done.

The only question left unanswered was who would do the horrid task: Maggie, Edward, or Alphonse?

Meanwhile, the Author (nite train: Yay!), Video Maker, Script Writer, OC, and two Everythings were floating around the pool on inner tubes as if it was no one's business. nite train was staring at Authoress with a curious look on his face.

"Authoress," nite train finally spoke up. "Why you got your hair cut in the first place?" Everyone looked again to see Authoress's once long hair was now not even past her shoulders.

"It because of my power," Authoress started to explain. "You see, the shorter my hair, the greater my power. However, I love my hair too much to go bald, so I just get it cut short when I need more power like we do now that we're going to be facing Tabuu soon."

"Wow," everyone said.

"Actually, I just lied," Authoress said. "The only reason I cut my hair is for a Doctor Who cosplay." She pulled a hanger holding the 11th Doctor's costume in a water proof clothing bag. Everyone glared at her. "Actually, that was also a lie." Authoress proceed to pull off her hair to reveal her regular hair beneath it. "I was wearing a wig when I got my hair cut." She smiled.

The next thing m3At, Ditto, nite train, and Lex knew, Authoress was lying face down in the pool, bleeding out of a wound in her stomach that they had no idea how it happened. Aelita was whistling to herself while wiping off her hidden blade.

In the time of that scene, Master Hand had managed to gather everyone in the mansion back up including, to some people's surprise, Dr. Mario (who said that even the doctor has to fight against an evil being once in a while). Everyone who was transformed earlier was still so, eager to get going. Even Master Hand was going to go with them, seemingly all geared up for the trip. Crazy was just looking around wondering what the heck was going on.

"Before we go, there are two things I need to tell you," Master Hand started. "First, there is a chance that this will be dragged into the Real World," he told everyone. "Ariel." Everyone around the girl immediately backed away from her. Master Hand pointed at her, but not in the stern way he was doing so with people earlier.

The symbols still on Ariel's hands started glowing. She held them up to see what was happening. The symbols then flew off of her hand and danced in the air for a few seconds. They came together. When they were done forming together, they formed an ugly green cell phone with the Smashers' symbol on the front of it. She turned it over in her hands, looking at it curiously.

"You need to transform before we get into Subspace," Master Hand told her. He then looked at the others. "That goes for all of you, too." The ones who had transformed already didn't think twice (except for Kyle who decided to anyway) and prepared to transform.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS," Andrea shouted as she threw her pen into the air. "MAKE UP!" she added as she grabbed it. Red light shined off the crystal as she held it out behind her. She drew a circled around her before hugging herself. Red energy spiraled out of the ground she had waved her pen over moments before. When it disappeared, she was wearing Mario's clothes. She then grabbed her face before throwing her bangs back. A few specs of glitter went over her upper lip to put her drawn-on moustache. She then spun around a couple of times before striking her pose.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS," Kirsten shouted as she threw her pen into the air. "MAKE UP!" she added as she grabbed it. Green light shined from the crystal as she held it out behind her. She drew a circle around her before holding her arms out to the side. Green water gushed out of the ground she had waved her pen over moments before. When it expanded outwards into nothingness, she was wearing Luigi's clothes. She flicked her hair back before a few specs of glitter went over her upper lip to put on her drawn-on moustache. She then spun around a few times before striking her pose.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL!" Holly yelled as she flicked open the compact. She passed her ring over the inside of it, causing it to disappear before closing the compact. The top started glowing red before she placed it back on her belt. Poké Balls started flying out of the compact as she spun around, surrounding her in a sea of red and white.

When the Poké Balls started flying away, everyone could see Holly standing there in black biker shorts and undershirt while still wearing her backpack. She then waved her left hand over the right side of her body and then right over left, forming a sleeveless shirt that was closed and covered in a red glow. She posed three separate tines before she crossed her arms over her chest. When she stretched them out again, the glow on the shirt busted off to reveal that it was red with a white stripe running across her chest. She rotated her arms in a circle before touching the compact on her belt. The compact was covered in a red glow that quickly formed a glowing red skirt underneath of it. She put her hands on her hips before shaking them, quickly removing the glow to show it was actually a sky blue one with a few flares on the left side. She pushed out her hands to form the black cuffs on her wrists. She placed her hands over the left backpack strap to form the Vs. Seeker on the strap. She placed her feet in the third ballet position to form her shoes. Holly turned around to place her hair in a high pony tail. She lifted her arms into the air before turning around so that a copy of Red's hat was placed on her head. She then struck her pose.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS, SMILE CHARGE!" Allie replied, her clothes glowing yellow. A yellow light came out of the compact only to be reabsorbed. The light shot out of it with some glitter, forming a powder puff with a Poké Ball sticking up out of the center of the back. She grabbed it and patted it twice on the open compact, her clothes morphing to that of her outfit. She clapped her hands five times with the powder puff in her right hand, yellow glitter bursting out of the powder puff with every clap. She then spun around.

She twisted her wrists one at a time to knock off the yellow glow of her yellow fingerless gloves. She then kicked off the glow on her legs to reveal her yellow Nike shoes and thigh high socks, the glitter released from them traveling up towards her hips. Her yellow short shorts were revealed in a burst of yellow glitter before the yellow bikini top lost its glow with lightning aimed at her heart. Her hair started glowing yellow before suddenly covering up her ears and having Pikachu ears appear in her hair. She took the powder puff and tapped it once on each it cheek, placing lots of blush on each one before the item disappeared.

Rachel H. revealed the perfume bottle. The front part of it slid down, beaming out a dark blue light from the Smashers' symbol on it. It changed her clothes into a glowing, dark blue dress. She then revealed her disk between her pointer and middle fingers.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL, OPEN MY HEART!" Rachel H. yelled out loud. She placed the disk on top of the symbol on the bottle. The front slid back on just before letting out more dark blue light.

Rachel H. sprayed herself on the chest with the dark blue tinted perfume from the bottle. She then tossed it into her other hand. She sprayed it across then downwards. Dark blue light started clinging to her dress, morphing it into her final outfit. She tossed the bottle into her other hand and sprayed it again. The light broke off her upper body to reveal her sleeveless tan sweatshirt that revealed her stomach. She tossed the perfume bottle and sprayed again. This time, her torn up blue jeans appeared before she sprayed again. The perfume traveled down to her feet when it formed her black tennis shoes. She sprayed her chest and both her wrists, bringing them up to her chest to form the fingerless, black gloves that went up to her elbow. She then flung her hair back and while it was waving around, two circles of the perfume went over it, changing its color to blue. Part of her hair was then captured by two dark blue lights. The lights disappeared to reveal black ribbons. She then blinked, her eyes changing to red. She placed the perfume bottle on her hip, tapped it with her palm, and allowed it to disappear in a dark blue flash.

Kyle took out his chainsaw, made a very snide comment no one could hear, and made it run with one pull of the cord. "SUPER SMASH BROTHERS," he yelled out to the sky. "Nomobuyo, Yoshi, Hashitawa…" he started, the chainsaw disappearing from his hands as he spoke. "Dokeda, Gumicha, De, Ribura!" he finished as the transformation started.

Pink fabric started flying in out of nowhere, surrounding Kyle in the process. A few laced themselves between his fingers. When they disappeared in a flash of light, his nails were painted pink and he now wore pink cuffs on his wrists. A few more wrapped over parts of his body, glowing before disappearing, changing his clothing to a long-sleeved, pink tank top with a pink mini skirt. Another flash of light formed a piece of fabric wrapping itself around Kyle's waist over the place the skirt and shirt met, the fabric tying itself behind his back. A third formed the knot into a medium-sized bow. Some white cloth completely wrapped around his legs and then disappeared to form the white leggings. Smaller, darker pink cloth wrapped around his calves and feet before disappearing to reveal the knee length boots. Kyle placed his hands on his chest while a small, pink ribbon floated up to around his neck, wrapping itself around it before disappearing in a flash of light leaving a choker with a small ribbon on the back of his neck. The last of the cloth wrapped around his head, turning his hair pink when it disappeared. It then went slightly curly.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS MELEE, SET UP!" Kelsey yelled out loud. She threw a metal card into the air that had, on both sides, the Smashers' symbol on the card itself and Falco's symbol on a round jewel in the middle of it. The card started spinning around and showed parts of the transformation process when it temporarily stopped.

The first time showed her shirt being replaced with a copy of Falco's in a blue light quickly going over it. The second time it stopped was when Falco's jacket appeared on her in the same blue light. It flipped once to show her belt and the holsters appearing. The card started spinning again to show the pants being replaced after a flash of blue. The card flipped over once to show her red scarf appearing around her neck. It twirled around some more before showing her boots appear. The card didn't spin when it showed her hair turning blue from the blue light going over it.

The card and a copy of it then suddenly appeared in Kelsey's hands. She held each of them in one hand with her thumb and her middle finger. They spun as they grew and transformed into copies of Falco's pistols. She spun around once before hitting her stance.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL!" Kaitlin yelled, throwing a gem into the air. It kept going until it was in space.

It then started shining light off of itself. The gem aligned itself with a star constellation. It transformed into a giant, living wolf with the jewel imbedded in its forehead before it started running towards earth. It then turned into gray lights that started streaking down back to the planet. Kaitlin positioned herself into a handstand before leaping into the air. The lights struck her at different places of her body, changing her clothing into Wolf's, giving her a wolf tail and Wolf's weaponry, her hair going gray, her nails getting longer, and changing her ears to wolf ones before she landed back on the ground.

Annie and Ariel looked at the ones that had just transformed. For Annie, this was a new experience for her and she was a bit nervous to do it. For Ariel, however, this had just shown her what she had to do to transform once again: trust your instincts.

She threw her phone into the air. It opened up, revealing three buttons on the bottom and a screen showing Bowser's symbol on the top. "SUPER SMASH BROTHERS MELEE," she started. She pressed all three buttons. "METAMORPHOSIS!" Ugly green butterflies started coming out of the screen in a row, surrounding her in a sphere before turning it into a column. She started flying up into the air, heading towards a bright, ugly green light.

When she reached the light, she flexed her arms at her side. This caused her clothes to spontaneously combust into fire. She pumped her arms above her head before spinning around a little bit. She threw her arm out to the side. The fire left, only leaving the spiked bracelet and arm band behind. She did the same with the other arm. She curled up into a ball before suddenly expanding out again. This threw off all of the remaining fire on her, revealing her ugly yellow leotard, spiked shell on her back, green, horned flying cap, yellow shoes, and her spiked choker. Her hair and eyes had turned red and her teeth had sharpened. She then started descending to the ground. When she just about reached it, the butterflies dispersed into the air, allowing everyone to see the final result.

"Whoa," she said, not knowing what else to say to what had transpired before her. She then noticed everyone looking at her expectantly. Apparently, no one had yet to notice the rapier at her side. She took a deep breath then said "SUPER SMASH BROTHERS MELEE!"

Lightning struck the ground outside the mansion, causing those that were a little more wound up to flinch. Annie removed her school blazer before putting on a doctor's coat. Lightning struck again. Doctors' pants and boots slid up her legs to hide her own shoes, tights, and skirt. Lightning struck again. A belt went around her waist and doctors' gloves covered her leather ones. A draw on mustache just like Dr. Mario's appeared in front of her before placing itself on her upper lip. The doctor head mirror appeared on her head at the same time. She then drew her rapier who turned into a stethoscope when fully drawn. She then placed it around her neck.

"Wow," Axl commented. "Way too long and flashy everyone!" Everyone rolled their eyes.

"As for the second thing, do any of you know the magic I put on you when you first started competing in the tournaments that keeps you from using your worlds' normal powers outside your worlds and instead use the moves in the battles you have?"

"I can't use all of my items," Link complained.

"Same," the other Links agreed.

"My magic works differently," Zelda said.

"So are the Pokémon's moves," Red added.

"I can't use Healing or LifeUp," Ness recalled. Lucas nodded in agreement.

"I can't even draw this sword," Ganondorf glared at the giant hand.

"Well, ever since Tabuu came back, I've been working on reversing it, but now I managed to have that magic changed so that you can use your both your actual powers and the ones used in battles in all the different worlds," the giant hand revealed. "And Roy, I have also changed it so that you can change into a dragon and not run the risk of Shelby transforming as well."

"Thank goodness," Shelby sighed in relief. She knew that the transformation would only work on her actual body and not on her metal legs. This would mean another surgery she really didn't want to go through.

"Alright, let's go," Master Hand told everyone. "Crazy, get sis and her friends, tell them what's going on, and get to the Real World in case he gets there."

"Okey-dokey, bro!" Crazy saluted before flying out of the room. Everyone else prepared themselves as Waluigi opened a red portal to Subspace using a black Wii Remote. As soon as the portal was open, members of the army started coming through it. Many people closer to the portal got into a fighting stance.

"I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIIIIS!" Peach suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs. She was then surrounded in by an aura of pure flames. Everyone quickly backed away from the angry princess. She stomped forward, destroying Primids, Glires, Glices, and Glunders that try to get out of the portal. She kept up her rage while entering the portal. Everyone nervously followed her.

/ _Stay prepared,_ / Ness thought to Lucas, Amanda, and Megan. / _We're the only ones here capable of healing other people, so we need to keep out of combat and be ready to heal at a moment's notice._ / The three nodded as they were one of the ones in the middle to follow Peach.

"This is going to take a while," Sonic said to himself. He then looked over at Pit. The poor angel had a look of fear and concern on his face. "Don't worry, Pit. We'll get her back." Pit looked down at Sonic to see him give a thumbs up and a smile-smirk.

"Thanks, Sonic," Pit thanked the hedgehog. The two were one of the last ones to go through the portal. It closed behind them.

As for the Mizzo in the cage, it seemed to be in major pain. It reached outside the cage before it fell apart, changing back to Shadow Bugs.

_Subspace_

Sam groaned as she started regaining consciousness. When she had lost it, she had no idea. However, opening her eyes ever so slightly she knew that she was in Subspace. She could also feel that her hands and feet were bound together behind her back, making it impossible for her to move. When she opened her eyes completely, she saw her older brother directly across from her, awake and glaring at someone she couldn't see. He was also missing his right arm and leg, making it impossible for him to go anywhere. To her right was her younger cousin who was still struggling with the ropes that bound him in place. On the other side was her big sister, missing her AMPs and still unconscious.

"Another one is awake, Tabuu!" Sam heard Kelly call out from behind her. Sam rolled over to see the man himself looking down at her from afar. She glared at him with the most hate she had ever felt towards someone.

"Break the seal," Tabuu commanded. Sam's look of hate turned into one of confusion. She looked at the floor to see a part of some very interesting seal that she was laying on. Her face then morphed back into one of anger.

"No," Sam told him. "I know what you want and I'll tell you this: our grandpa never taught us alchemy."

"That's what Len said, too," Kelly told her in a singsong voice. Sam could now see that she was, in fact, transformed to look like Ganondorf. "But you know what? I don't believe you." She started walking away.

"We don't know how to do alchemy, Kelly," Len restated. "We tried when we were younger, but you have to have a talent for it. If you can't do it, there's no way to force someone to do it."

"Then I'll force you to do it and see for myself," Tabuu decided. He floated over towards Len and grabbed his throat, lifting him off of the ground slightly. Sam called out Len' name as Tabuu poked the human's arm with a blue sword made entire out of the same stuff he was made out of. He cut the teenager's arm so blood would flow out of it. It pooled onto the ground below him. Tabuu then slammed him into the ground. Len made choking sounds as Tabuu continued to choke him.

Nothing happened.

Len was then thrown to the edge of the circle in anger and disgust. He coughed, trying to regain his breath. Bruises starting to appear on his throat and on his one arm and leg.

Tabuu then tried the same thing with Sam. She struggled to breathe as he held her above the ground, but still nothing happened when he cut her arm, allowed her blood to fall onto the array, and tried to force her to use Alchemy. He threw her next to her older brother when he was done with her. He then started floating over towards John.

Suddenly, the rope that tied John's limbs together suddenly snapped. The boy quickly scrambled away, running as fast as he could go. Kelly quickly ran after him.

"KEEP RUNNING!" Len yelled at John.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS MELEE, SET UP MAKE UP!" John yelled as he continued to run. Lightning surrounded him as he ran, forming the clothes he wore while he was transformed. He started using Quick Attack as he ran, becoming faster than what Kelly could keep up with. She stopped following him and started walking back, panting the entire time.

"He's fast," Kelly said when she finally made it back. Tabuu looked down on the ground, seeing a bit of his blood, but no circle to go along with it.

"Get him back here now," he told Kelly in a deadly low voice. Kelly ran off in the direction that John had just went. Tabuu smirked to himself.

"What's your reason?" everyone looked over towards Rose. She had apparently been awake for some time now and had listened in on some of the conversation. "Why are you doing what you are doing?"

"Because that is who I am," Tabuu told her. "It is what my father programmed me to do." Len and Sam thought for a moment, and both came to the same conclusion that they should've realized it sooner.

"Why were you programmed that way?" Rose asked right back. Tabuu didn't answer, instead turning around and sitting back down on his throne.

"Your comrades will be here soon," he said. "Hopefully, I don't have to waste time on trying to capture your grandfather or great uncle. If I am lucky, your cousin will come back and do all of the work for me."

He laughed a most evil laugh.

Near the edge of Subspace, the giant group was coming out of the red portal and was taking care of the last of the army that was threatening them. Peach was emotionally drained, sitting on the side in a depressed state. Mario and Luigi were trying to cheer her up a little bit so that she would move. By the time her mood improved, all of the enemies that the group knew of were defeated.

The group then started moving, eventually reached what appeared to be a research area. There was a couple of computer stations on a table, some books, and a second table that was piled high with a lot of different papers.

"Someone was lazy," Axl commented out loud, noting all of the dust on everything. Jasmin and David went up to the computers and turned the relics on while everyone else started going through the papers on the table. They all hoped to find something of relevance.

"I don't understand any of this," Ike gave up first after about fifteen minutes. Many of the people from medieval worlds and the children agreed with him. The paper he was holding had way too many words and numbers that just weren't in his vocabulary. Jessica looked over his shoulder, reading what was on the paper.

"Its code," she replied, recognizing what it was that he was holding. She quickly looked through several more sheets of paper. "It's all code. But for what?"

"Artificial intelligence," Axl immediately answered her question while continuing to look at different pieces of paper. Everyone looked at him in shock. "What? I'm way better than this thing is ever could be, anyway."

"How you figured that out when you have trouble adding four plus four, I will never know," Jasmin said from her screen. "But I think he's right and in more ways than one. Take a look at this." Everyone came around her and looked at the computer screen. "From what I can tell, these file entries range from about fifteen to twenty years old." All of the files were text documents that were describing something. "They're journal entries of a woman named Dr. Val Downston. She was the leading researcher into artificial intelligence at the time. She went missing fifteen years ago after a warrant for her arrest was released worldwide."

"I remember dad talking about her once," Elinor remembered. "She was considered a terrorist threatening mankind itself, but no one knew what she was trying to accomplish."

"These entries are hers," Jasmin told everyone.

"From the looks of it, she was trying to create a program that could act like a person," David said, reading over the same files Jasmin had everybody looking at. "The program, Beta, went out of control almost immediately after activation. He basically became a virus and started causing mass panic in the lab, taking over all the equipment that was hooked up to the LAN network."

"What's a LAN?" Halona asked.

"It's basically the internet only on a much smaller scale," Jasmin explained. "Our high school's network would be considered one." Everyone nodded in understanding.

"No one reentered that laboratory for about five years it seems," David continued. "Two people that Dr. Downsing claimed were from another world were the ones who entered the lab via neural connection by connecting the lab to the internet and deleted him in the end. But just before they got out, Tabuu woke up and killed them."

"Those people…" Master Hand trailed off to himself. No one heard him. "Of course. The people the doctor is mentioning is Authoress's birth parents." He then came to a still, the impact of what he had just said now sinking in.

"Because of these deaths, she was labeled a terrorist," David continued. "She was caught by the police shortly thereafter and taken to the hospital."

"Why was she taken to the hospital?" Dr. Mario asked.

"She was pregnant at the time and it was time to have the baby," Jasmin said, looking at the same entry David was. Everyone was shocked even if they didn't convey it. "After she was born, she was immediately hauled away, but the ambulance and police army convoy that was transporting her was attacked by Tabuu. She was saved by two people before he could get to her. Edward and Alphonse Elric? And they used Alchemy to seal Tabuu away? And she was going to be the human sacrifice in order for this to happen?!"

Everyone started looking at each other in confusion. They didn't know the two at all (with the exception of Axl and even then it wasn't all that well) and, from what Rose and Sam told them prior, the two didn't seem like the ones to do something so horrendous. Jasmin then said "Oh." Everyone looked at her.

"She convinced them to do this," she told everyone. "They couldn't figure out a way to make it work without it and she reasoned she would've died no matter what path she decided to take, so she took the path that, and I quote 'that would allow my child to grow up in a world filled with hope.'" She then looked at the others. "That was the last entry."

"There's a small chance that's Dr. Downsing is still alive," Maggie told everyone. Everyone looked at her. She looked down – out of fear or embarrassment, no one knew. "Wh-when Uncle Al was there, his body managed to live for years."

"But he was really skinny and he couldn't walk well for a while," Erin reminded her. "If she is still alive, she won't live for long away from there."

"So there's no way to save her," Pit said, looking at the ground in sadness. Maggie shook her head.

"But there's still time to save the others," Fox reminded the angel.

"Did you hear that?" Link asked Zelda. She nodded.

"I heard it, too," Toon Link told the two. Young Link nodded.

"So did I," Chloe agreed. Anna and Tommy affirmed this as well.

"It sounds like a person," Rachel S. told everyone. They looked in the direction the sound was coming from. Link put on the Hawkeye Mask while Snake and Jessica put on their Solid Eyes to see further. Chloe looked at Link and found the same mask in with her other items. The four looked to see who it was.

"It's a person," Jessica told the others.

"It's John!" Chloe said after her. Sonic and Sarah B. quickly ran over to the boy and quickly brought him back. The poor boy had tears in his eyes that threatened to fall with each passing second.

"Maggie…" he cried for his sister. The girl went over, hugging her younger brother. She noticed that his wrists were bleeding rather badly.

"John, what happened?" she asked him.

"H-he hurt Len and Sam," he stuttered slightly. "H-he h-had an a-a-array on the ground…"

"Let's take a look at your wrists," Dr. Mario cooed him away from his sister's side. He gently pulled John's gloves off to see an outline of a circle on the back of his hand drawn in blood. "I shall stay here and treat John's wounds."

"I got it," Ness walked up to the doctor. He held his palm out towards John. "LifeUp Beta!" The wounds on John's wrists closed themselves up. John rubbed his wrists, not feeling pain anymore.

"Rule 1 of RPGs," Brach started. "Don't f(beep!)k with the Healers." Tommy high fived to that.

"Let's go!" Pit told everyone. Everyone started running the way that John just came from, some more worried than others about the fate that their friends/ family were about to face.


	58. Final Countdown

A red portal opened up next to where Tabuu, Kelly, John, and the Stevens siblings were at. A Mizzo came out of the portal and started talking gibberish to Tabuu. Tabuu pointed at it and it instantly turned back into Shadow Bugs.

"Damn Elrics," Tabuu muttered to himself. "They managed to hide themselves away." He looked over at Rose before teleporting over to her. He choked her while making a cut on her only forearm. She struggled with all of her might to breathe as Tabuu held her just above the ground, but once again, nothing happened. He threw her next to her siblings. All of them grunted and moaned in pain when she landed on them.

Eggman and Eggman Nega were looking at the scene with wide eyes. They looked at each other and nodded, both agreeing that their service to Tabuu had just expired. Using a Wii Remote Nega then dropped, the two went through a portal back to their own world and time.

"They're here," Tabuu realized. The siblings looked up to see the entire group was running towards them. He then teleported away.

The entire group kept running. A few in the front shouted that they could see the siblings. Suddenly, Tabuu appeared right above the group, specifically where Maggie was at. He snatched her by the back of the tunic and teleported away with her. He threw her into the array where the siblings were laying and Kelly was still standing. The three hedgehogs and Sarah B. ran towards the alchemic array at top speed, but were immediately knocked away by an invisible wall Tabuu had put up. Sonic and Sarah B. were trying their hardest by kicking it, Shadow was using Chaos Spear, and Silver was trying to make a breach using a mixture of his telekinesis and his hands.

"Rose!" Pit shouted. "I'm coming!" he shot at the barrier, but it did no damage. Axl started shooting at the barrier like there was no tomorrow, concentrating his Axl Bullets on one section of the wall as he moved closer to it before switching to his Plasma Gun.

"Len, hang on, we're coming!" Annie said as she threw medical capsules at the barrier. Many other people were joining in on either shooting the wall or punching it. David, on the other hand, was setting up explosives at its base. Suddenly, Primids started coming at everyone from behind. Those in the back started fighting off the menace.

"Let's make this fast girl," Tabuu told Maggie. Before he had even touched her, she started screaming in intense pain. It wasn't the fact that she was screaming that shocked him. It was the fact that Young Link was screaming as well. He had put on one of the masks he had collected from when he was in Termina and his face was now that of a Goron, morphed into a look of immense pain. A bright light came off the two, blinding everyone near them. When the light had died, both were in the form of powerful Gorons, the only difference between the two was that Maggie's clothing being a dress while Young Link's was more like a kilt.

"I know enough that you need her blood to make that spell of yours work," Young Link explained in a very low pitched voice that was not his own. "Try making rock bleed."

"With pleasure," Tabuu told him. Maggie, not used to her new bulk and still in a lot of pain from the unfamiliar transformation, got into a defensive position. Tabuu immediately teleported out of her sight and, with one of his energy swords, pierced her right in the forearm. At the same time, a Primid managed to get onto Young Link's back and started pulling his face off.

The forced removal of the mask caused Young Link a lot of pain as well as Maggie. They both screamed as the unwilling transformation back to their normal forms commenced. It caused Maggie so much pain that she reverted back to her usual self. She had almost passed out when Tabuu slammed her onto the floor. He grasped her hands and made her bring them together.

"Free me," Tabuu told her. "Use Kelly to break the seal and free me from my prison."

"What?" Kelly asked. Her face was morphed in a state of shock. Maggie continued to scream as an eerie-looking eye appeared over her stomach.

"How ironic is it," Tabuu began, looking directly at the teenager, "that the granddaughter and great niece of the men who sealed me away and the daughter of the woman who was used as their human sacrifice would be the ones to free me form this prison."

"Everyone, back up!" David yelled to everyone. Everyone did as the spy said. He took a remote control out and pressed the big, red button.

The bombs went off all around the base of the shield, destroying it in the process. However, they were too late as a purple light came from the array beneath them. Hands started reaching up towards everyone in the circle.

"Rose!"

"Don't come closer!" Rose yelled back to her boyfriend. "You'll only be swallowed up in-" A bright light came over all of them. Everyone had to shield their eyes.

_Unknown_

Maggie flinched, seeing the place she never wanted to go to ever again. A stone gate depicting a scene that she didn't understand towered above her. She turned around to see an entity staring back at her. It was the exact same body shape she was, but outlined in black and entirely devoid of any detail whatsoever, leaving only a blank, white canvas. Of course, the exception to this was the right eye.

Maggie's right eye.

"Well, looks who back," Truth said, grinning the most disturbing grin in the entire universe. Its voice was thousands of different voices meshed together, making even the bravest of people shiver in fear.

"It's not like I ever wanted to come back here," Maggie told it. Her entire body was shaking as if she was outside at the South Pole during a winter storm with no warm clothes to speak of. "I didn't-"

The grinned widened. Maggie flinched so hard that she fell down. She started backing away in pure fear.

"I was lenient on you the first time because you're _his_ grandchild," Truth told her. "And this time, you're lucky. There's no sacrifice this time! Someone else did that for you!" Truth started growing blonde hair that was dull, flat, and, most importantly, wasn't Maggie's on top of his head.

The gate behind Maggie swung open. She froze at the sound. Little black tendrils floated out of the darkness and started grabbing into her. She started screaming and fighting against it as more and more grabbed onto her and started dragging her back through her gate.

"NO! NOT AGAIN! PLEASE STOP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! PLEASE, DON'T MAK ME SEE THOSE THINGS AGAIN, I'M BEGGING YOU! HEL-!"

The gate slammed shut.

Truth laughed.

In the same setting, Kelly stood in the expansive white as well. However, there was no gate behind her and there was no one there to greet her.

"Hello?" she called out. "Is anyone there?" There was no response. "Hellooo~?"

"Are you…" a voice started talking. Kelly turned around to see a woman standing not very far away from her. She was so anorexic it looked like she would fall apart at any moment; it looked like she was using all of her strength just to stand. Her blonde hair that was once full and shimmering was now dull and flat and slowly disappearing from the tips, working their way to her skull. Her eyes looked to be very, very tired and yet, somehow, full of hope. "My daughter?"

"What?" Kelly was taken aback. This woman, sickly as sickly could get, was her mother? She couldn't believe it.

"You look so much like I did back when I was your age." The woman cupped Kelly cheek. Kelly flinched at the touch. The woman lowered her hand in sadness.

"You can't be…" Kelly took a step backwards. She remembered when she was growing up in the orphanage, she was only ever told things about her father, never her mother. Tabuu's words rang in her head about she being the daughter of the human sacrifice. This couldn't be her, could it?

"I think I am," she replied. "Was your father's name Henry Up?"

"Oh God," Kelly couldn't comprehend it at all. She just couldn't believe that this woman was her long lost mother. Or rather, she didn't want to believe it. "You are my mom." Silence reigned over the two for a little bit.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you," the woman finally replied. "Even if I wasn't used in the originally sealing of this monster I helped create, there's a high probability I would be dead and if not that then in a high security prison."

"But you could've just stayed on the run!" Kelly was now angry. This woman was her mother, and she had just abandoned her when she was barely born. "Why-"

"Because that's no life for a child," she interrupted her. "And besides, if I hadn't done what I did, then the entire world would have been destroyed."

"Someone else could've been the sacrifice!"

"You're absolutely right; someone else could've taken my place. The two that lost their lives in the lab even offered to take you to another world and grow up with their newborn daughter." Kelly was about to say more, but stopped when her mother, with tears flowing out of tired eyes, said "The reason I did what I do was so that you could live and live with your father in a world where you belonged in. I regret a lot of things, especially letting those two otherworld humans die at the hands of Beta's creation, but I don't regret giving up my place in the world so there could be one for you to grow in."

Tears started flowing from Kelly's eyes. What her mother had told her made absolute sense. To her, it also showed all of the emotional turmoil she went through to get to her conclusion. Kelly didn't have the heart to tell her that her father had died in a terrible car crash on the way to the hospital to get her.

"Mom…" Kelly walked up to her and gave her a gentle hug. Her mother hugged her back as best as she could, but Kelly could tell that the 15 years she spent in here had taken a huge toll on her body.

"Time's almost up," a voice said. Kelly flinched away from the woman. She saw a white entity that looked like her mother devoid of all details except for finger and toe nails and a disturbing grin staring at the two.

"I never got to know your name," Kelly's mother told her. "They never let me name you."

"Kelly. My name is Kelly."

"That's a beautiful name," the woman said as she wiped her daughter's eyes with her nail less thumb. She then turned to the figure. "The only reason that Kelly is here is that the seal is broken?"

"Yeah, that's right," the figure grinned.

"And the person performing it isn't Edward or Alphonse?"

"Correct."

"And there are also people in the transmutation circle who have been injured heavily, yes?"

"Of course! Two have lost an arm and a leg, one doesn't have an eye, and they all have cuts and bruises on them."

"And my body wouldn't last long outside this area anymore, will it?"

"You'd be lucky to live a few hours. Wait, are you…"

"Equivalent exchange," Kelly's mother looked at him. "Please, use my body to repair theirs. And then strengthen the new limbs using what is left."

"You do realize that doing this will never let you see your world or your daughter again?" the figure made sure of this decision.

"Yes," she replied.

"The one girl's eye cannot be replaced, but everything else can be."

"That's fine; its more than enough." She looked Kelly in the eye. "The world doesn't need me anymore and neither do you. Remember that I always love you no matter what happens, Kelly." She then started getting pulled away as if her body was made of ribbon.

"Mom?!" Kelly reached out for her. "Mom! Please, don't go!"

"Goodbye, my daughter," she said as the last bit of her face was torn away.

_Subspace_

"No! Don't go!" Kelly reached out towards nothing. She gasped and looked around her. She saw that she was back in Subspace, looking into the darkness. The light of the array was dying down before going back to being a drawing on the floor. Tabuu was nowhere to be seen.

"NOT AGAIN!" Maggie kept screaming. She was clenching at her chest as if she was trying to rip something out of it. "WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN AGAIN?!" She kept screaming it over and over again, clawing at her head.

"Maggie!" Sam screamed. Apparently, the rope that had tied her and her siblings down had been destroyed in the transmutation so Sam could run over to her. She grabbed Maggie's hand and checked her pulse. "Maggie?! Maggie!"

"No, not again! Why did I have to see Truth again?!" she started crying. Sam held her close.

"Rose!" Pit ran to his girlfriend. Annie ran towards Len and Axl went to his youngest sister and cousin. He picked her up off of the floor. He grabbed her left hand even though he knew she couldn't feel it. "Are you okay?" She was looking at him in shock. She looked down at the hand he was holding.

"I… My arm was removed when I woke up…" Rose told him. Pit looked down at the hand that was there. It had no fingernails, but it looked like it belonged on her body this entire time. She quickly looked under her shirt to see that there was a huge scar and pieces of metal protruding out of her shoulder. She then realized something. "My leg!" She looked down at her right leg and, sure enough, it was there. "No way…"

"Your limbs are back?" Pit questioned her. The two looked over to Annie and Len and, sure enough, they had realized the same thing. Sam and Axl had finally managed to calm down Maggie to the point that she was only silently crying. Young Link went over to her, making sure she was okay.

"Yeah…" Rose said, distracted at everything that was going on. It was almost overwhelming.

Kelly was staring off, looking at everyone. Everyone was talking to everyone else, making sure that everyone was okay. However, no one seemed to be heading her way. It made her think. She was mad at the world when in reality she was mad at her mother for abandoning her and making her live by herself. Now she knew that her mother had did everything for her, all of her anger was suddenly gone. She was lost and she didn't know what to do.

"Are you okay, Kelly?" The mentioned person turned to see Shelby, Halona, and Silver (the first two transformed) standing next to her.

"Why do you guys care," Kelly asked, turning away from them.

"Because you used to be my friend," Shelby replied.

"You always seemed angry," Halona added. "I never knew why and you don't have to tell me, but you kinda look… sad."

"Its times like these that people need their friends," Shelby picked up. "Can't we be friends again?" Both girls held out their hands to Kelly.

"You two are so simple with your explanations," Kelly smirked at them, but ultimately took their hands.

"Being a Pretty Cure does that to you," Silver replied, taking the girls' free hands.

"You still have friends, Kelly, even if it doesn't seem like you do," Halona told her. She motioned behind her. Kelly looked over her shoulder to see Ariel, Amy, Tasha, and Kaitlin, all of them transformed. Tears started forming in her eyes again.

"Thanks, guys," Kelly thanked them. Shelby and Halona let go of her hands, allowing her to hug all of her other friends. She notice that the tattoos on her hands came off and went to the tip of her finger. This confused her, but her friends quickly told her what it meant.

"Tabuu's gone," Jasmin said. "We messed up."

"We should've sent Maggie back to the mansion," Ike agreed.

"Tabuu's out in the Real World now," Master Hand got everyone's attention. "The only thing we can do now is to go to the Real World and stop him there."

"Couldn't we just seal him away again?" Ash asked.

"We could," Erin replied. She may not have been able to use alchemy, but that certainly didn't mean that she didn't know a thing or two about it. "But we would need another human sacrifice to do so. We would also need to lure him into the array which takes time and space and someone who has seen the Truth. We don't have time or a reliable space, Maggie is not going to be performing alchemy any time soon, and I have no idea where Grandpapa and Al are."

"We have to get there as soon as possible," Master Hand told everyone. "This is the moment I absolutely dreaded coming, and the moment I recruited everyone here for. If the Real World goes down, every single world that you live on goes with it. The Mushroom Kingdom, Hyrule, Pop Star, Kanto, Archanea, Angel Land, you name it, all of our worlds and many times more will be destroyed along with anyone that lives on them. We must take Tabuu down right now."

"For our worlds!" Ike yelled, pointing his sword upwards.

"For our worlds!" many of the others yelled as well.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL, MAKE UP!" Rose yelled while opening the compact. She snapped her fingers and waved her right hand over it. The crystal gave off a light that surrounded her.

Inside the light, Rose's giant wings encircled her before stretching out to the sides, revealing that she was wearing the toga, her eyes closed, and her skin glowing white. She brought her arms out her sides, her left one angling up and the right angling down. White feathers started circling her left arm. When they were blown away, her left arm had the giant cuff on it. The same happened to her right. The feathers then started blowing around her. After the split second that she couldn't be seen, the sandal-boots and all the accessories were in place and her skin was back to normal. She spun, her wings shrinking to the correct size as she did so. She then posed with the sign for 'I love you' while standing on one foot on her tip toes, her eyes open to reveal them blue.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL, SET UP!" Sam shouted next, holding up her triangle-shaped jewel. Lightning started to crackle around her as she floated a few inches above the ground. She then held it above her head and it floated into the air.

The jewel glowed purple before becoming round and red. Pieces of Galaxia started floating up to it. The hilt formed around the jewel before the handle connected to the hilt. Then, the hilt was connected to the blade. The spikes then came out of the sword in an instant.

Sam leaned forward, lightning replacing her pants and shoes with black leggings. She held her arm out to the side, lightning traveling down it and replacing her shirt with a long sleeved black leotard. Lightning encompassed her feet to form Meta Knight's shoes. She held her arms out to the side so that lightning could make the gloves. Lighting shot at the back of her neck to form her cape. Lightning aimed at her head to turn her hair black and the mask to appear on her face. The lightning aimed at her hips formed her purple mini skirt. She grabbed the hilt of Galaxia, spinning it around as lightning flew off of her. When she landed on the ground, she held it reverse style.

Len took out a thorn-less rose he was hiding under his shirt. The rose started glowing white and his skin and clothes started glowing. His clothes reformed into a white tuxedo with white shoes, white gloves and a white tie. He then threw a white top hat to the side. It flew as his skin stopped glowing and his eyes turned red. The hat hovered over his head before landing. When it landed, instead of staying, it disappeared, turning his hair white.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS MELEE, SET UP!" Maggie yelled out loud, having finally calmed down, holding up her charm bracelet. One of Maggie's charms actually turned into the same sword that Young Link was using. She grabbed onto its hilt and waved it over her body. Her shirt changed to that of his tunic and his hat appeared on her head through green flames. Through more of the same flames, her belt and sheathe appeared on her waist/ back and her wooden shield on her right arm. Those flames changed her shoes to boots and got rid of her pants. She then spun around once in place, putting her sword in its sheathe and the shield on her back.

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS MELEE, APPEARANCE SHIFT!" Kelly yelled out, raising her right hand above her. Dark grey light came out from under her feet and surrounded her. It disappeared, leaving her skin glowing purple. She brought her hand down, a red ribbon coming out of her pointer finger as she did so. She spun around, the ribbon growing longer and encasing her body starting with her feet.

The ribbon disappeared in a quick burst of light, first revealing Ganondorf's boots. The next burst revealed her mittens his gauntlets. The third burst revealed the rest of the attire Ganondorf usually wore. Her face and hair were then filled with light before bursting away, revealing her hair styled in the same way his was and her eyes yellow. She held out her hand and grabbed the sword that used to belong to the sages when it formed. She grabbed it with one hand, placing it on her belt.

"We need as much fire power as we can get our hands on," Rose told everyone. "We should get as much as we can before going back to the Real World."

"I hope Authoress and Crazy and her weird friends are doing what I asked them to do…" Master Hand muttered to himself as portals were being opened left and right, people going back to their worlds to get the equipment they needed to fight.

_The Real World; Nightingale City_

The mentioned people were standing in a street way where kids usually played. Normally, there would probably be kids playing, but right now, while everyone was moving (because, as Authoress explained to them, Hand Magic didn't apply when everyone was in Subspace), no one wanted to play outside of a cloudy day with a high chance of rain in the forecast. Therefore, instead of playing the games, they were drinking beverages out of a cooler instead (with Crazy and Ditto in human forms).

"Yyyep," nite train commented.

"Yyyep," m3At agreed.

Lex took a sip of her Pepsi. "Yyyep."

"Yyyep, bros and sises," Crazy commented.

"Yyyep," Aelita said, swirling her Monster Energy drink around.

"Diiito," Ditto told them.

"Okay, Ditto, you're in human form, speak English!" Authoress yelled at the poor Pokémon. "As for the rest of you, are you just going to keep saying 'Yyyep' until something happens?!"

"Yyyep," they replied at the same time. Authoress groaned.

"Suddenly, a portal opened up in the sky. The party looked as Tabuu came out of it. However, instead of being only twice their height, he was almost as tall as a 10 story building. "Oh sh(beep!)t…"

"Time to get to work," m3At told Ditto. He threw away his drink, it disappearing when it hit the ground, and released three more normal Ditto. "Everyone, transform into big enough flying Pokémon so we can ride you into battle!" All of them saluted their king and transformed into Pidgeot.

"What the…" a little boy that none of them had noticed until right that moment.

"Don't tell anyone," Authoress told the boy with a finger to her lips. Crazy transformed back into a giant hand and the two siblings flew into the air. Everyone else got on one of the transformed Dittos and flew away.

"How in the world are we going to beat him?" Lex asked. "We didn't stand a chance last time."

"That's because we were in Subspace the last time," nite train explained. "I wasn't affect because… well, you guys know, but this time, we're in the Real World and at full power."

"Especially since I'm going to use my ultimate attack on him right away!" Aelita declared. "Mortem Scriptor Tenaci.."

"Oh no no no no no no no no no-" Authoress continued to repeat over and over again. She started flying away from the vicinity.

"RETREAT!" Crazy said, zipping away from Aelita as fast as he could.

"Crazy didn't even say bro or sis after that," nite train noted.

"We should probably go after them," Lex said slowly. The three Pidgeot-Ditto they were riding cooed in agreement, swiftly going after the Hands.

"GET DOWN AND DON'T LOOK AT HER!" Authoress commanded everyone. Once everyone got to her, she put up a shield and ducked alongside Crazy. Everyone else, being too curious for their own good, decided to look. They saw Aelita flying towards Tabuu. When she deemed that she was close enough, she whistled to get his attention. He immediately started laughing at the half wolf.

"What do you think you think you can do against me?" Tabuu's voice boomed over all of the people screaming to get out of the immediate area of danger.

"More than you can think," Aelita told him. She slowly pulled the hair away from her left eye.

m3At quickly looked away, turning Lex and nite train around at the same time. They didn't see what had happened next, but Tabuu quickly started screaming along with Aelita. Authoress chose that moment to lower the shield. Everybody then looked up, trying to see what was going on.

"m3At, I think the Ditto I was riding is dead…" Aelita called back to him. Everyone then watched her faint.

"NO, JERRY, WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE YOU?!" m3At cried out in sadness. Ditto then transformed back into his normal form and smacked him upside the head.

"Ditto dit dit ditto dit dit ditto dit!" Ditto screamed at him. He then pointed to where Tabuu was screaming out in agony.

"Ditto has a good point," Lex agreed. "We need to find out what happened to Tabuu."

"Blame Aelita for that one," Authoress told everyone. "She just gave him enough fear to kill him. It doesn't look like it worked like it was supposed to, though. It looks like he'll destroy this entire world in his mental state before he-"

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL, YOU DAMN POWERED HUMANS!" Tabuu shouted at the top of his lungs.

"And it didn't work," Authoress said. She then looked down where Aelita laid. "And she used up all of her power to do it. Lex, please do the honors." Lex took out a Wii Remote and aimed it underneath Aelita. Aelita fell through the portal and landed on a bed in the Smash Mansion infirmary. "Alright, it's all up to us now. We're all that stands in the way of Tabuu and-"

"He's destroying the Orphanage of Children Whose Parents Died in Giant Monster Attacks," nite train pointed out.

"Imma firin' ma laser!" Authoress snapped her fingers. A giant bazooka came out. She aimed it at Tabuu and fired the laser that came out of it. The two non-Hand boys ran off to the side, leaving the girls, Ditto, and Crazy to fight the guy head on. Lex drew her sword, Authoress snapped her fingers, replacing her bazooka with a katana and razor tipped fan. The three Dittos transformed into Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres (the golden one) by m3At's command. nite train had gotten to the top of a nearby building and set up a sniper's rifle of the highest caliber. Tabuu bent down, looking directly at Authoress.

"Die," he told her.

"Not even in your dreams," she replied. She threw her fan and rushed forward at him alongside Lex. The three Ditto took to the air alongside Crazy as nite train started firing off rounds of ammunition at Tabuu.

Tabuu flinched as the fan and one of the bullets almost hit his eye. He used the back of his hand to smack Authoress and Lex away from him. He used the other to keep the breath attacks from the three legendary birds from doing damage to his head. He brought up his free hand and tore open a portal to Subspace. From this portal, thousands upon thousands of Subspace Army members came out of it either flying or falling to the battlefield.

"We are in a lot of trouble," Lex commented.

"The military's here!" m3At called out to everyone. From the streets, many jeeps and tanks started rolling into the area. There were also soldiers on the ground that were trying to evacuate all of the civilians. The soldiers started shooting at the Primids that were on the ground, but because none of them knew what they actually were, all of the bullets were going through. The tank then fired at Tabuu.

"Annoying," Tabuu said while materializing a giant dagger attached to a chain. He then swung it at the military.

The soldiers started panicking, running away from their weapons. Just before it hit, Authoress appeared in front of them and brought up a gold shield. The dagger hit her shield. The barrier cracked, but held against the pressure. The soldiers stopped their escape efforts and looked at her in awe.

"What are you doing standing there?!" Authoress patronized them. "Get the civilians and get out of here! You stand no chance against Tabuu!"

"You heard her men!" the guy in charge yelled at everyone. Authoress thanked her lucky stars at least one of them was smart enough to listen to her. "Evacuate the civilians immediately!" The soldiers started going into buildings to get the people out. Authoress brought down the shield, caught her fan, and started swiping at anything that got too close to her.

"I know we're powerful," Lex started worked her way to the Script Writer, "but I don't think we can take all of the Subspace Army Tabuu was storing up AND Tabuu himself. How in the world did he get so powerful?"

"That's something the Elric brothers would've been able to tell us," Authoress told her. "But if I had to guess, the Subspace was probably limiting his power."

"That's what I was thinking," Lex replied, a bit of fear in her voice as she said it. Suddenly, a Shaydas was destroyed right behind them. The two looked over to see that nite train had their back with his guns. The two then looked over at Tabuu, trading punches with Crazy while staving off the attacks from the Dittos.

"Authoress, I don't think we can keep this up for much longer!" m3At called out to her. Authoress then smiled.

"Then we just have to wait for the calvary!" Authoress told everyone. She pointed towards the sky were a giant, blue portal was opening up. Four Awrings and two Wolfens piloted by Fox, Rachel S., Falco, Kelsey, Wolf, and Kelly shot out of the portal before closing behind it. They started shooting at Tabuu. Tabuu tried to block the shots, but was unable to.

"We'll fight Tabuu from the air," Fox said to Authoress through a communicator she always had on her. He did a Barrel Roll to avoid an incoming sword. "Focus on the ground troops!"

As they were looping back around, another portal opened up in the sky. This one was bigger than the first one. From it first came Kirby and Ae-in on Dragoons. Behind them came the Halberd, piloted by Meta Knight with Sam, King Dedede, and Amy controlling the weapon systems.

"We found da Halberd!" King Dedede told everyone before pulling a lever. The Halberd then fired at Tabuu. He gave an audible grunt.

Next to the building nite train was on, David and Jessica came out of the portal, David driving the truck that had a mounted machine gun on it and Jessica firing it at Tabuu. From another portal, Samus's ship came down and landed in a crossing section. From the top came her and Ryan. As soon as they were out, they landed on the ground and started firing at everyone that got too close to them. From an alley the truck drove by, Marth, Halona, Roy, Shelby, Ike, and Jasmin came out. Marth held a rapier, Halona the Falchion, Roy his Dragon Stone, Shelby the Sword of Seals, Ike a silver axe, and Jasmin, Ragnell.

"If Tabuu falls, there's a chance that so will the rest of these Primids and other creatures," Marth told the others. Everyone quickly voiced their agreement.

"I'll help our with defeating Tabuu," Roy told everyone. "You should all help out with clearing out the Subspace Army." He was the first to run out of the alley and into the street. "Dragon Stone!" A cold wind surrounded him before he turned into an ice dragon once more. Shelby cheered silently when she didn't change. The rest of them ran out to join in the assault. From a different alley, Link aimed a bomb arrow at a Glire, exploding it and anything else in its proximity on contact. From there, Sheik, Tommy, Ganondorf, and Kelly ran out into the street to protect the people. All of the Links, Chloe, Anna, and Maggie ran to the rooftops in hopes of shooting Tabuu with arrows.

"Maggie, we'll use Light Arrows," Young Link told her. She nodded in reply.

"And I'm guessing we're using Bomb Arrows," Chloe asked Link. He nodded in reply. The group aimed and started shooting at Tabuu from their perch.

The Mario, Wario, and Donkey Kong gang came out of the next portal on the ground. Many of the were using different power ups found in their world such as Fire Flowers (Peach and Brach), Ice Flowers (Luigi and Kirsten), Cape Feather (Mario and Andrea), Tanooki Suit (Wario, Waluigi, and Tasha), the Bee Mushroom (Dr. Mario and Annie), and even Yoshi Wings (Yoshi and Danielle). Bowser, Ariel, DK, Chelsey, Diddy, and Sarah S. were without power ups of any kind, but didn't need them as they were dangerous enough without them.

As the Ditto-turned-Legendary Birds were fighting in the air, two Charizards joined them. Nodding at Moltres, the three used Flamethrower. From the ground came out all of the Pokémon, the humans cosplaying as Pokémon characters, and the two actual Pokémon trainers.

"Go, whoever you are!" Ash yelled as he threw a prototype Master Ball Master Hand gave him as Red and Holly commanded everyone else on what to do. It fell onto the ground and opened up to reveal Lugia. "Lugia?" The Water-Psychic Pokémon flew into the air before using Aeroblast against Tabuu.

Popo, Nana, Harley, Elizabeth, Captain Falcon, and Samantha came through a portal together. They immediately came upon a Roturret. The Ice Climbers made sure that the siblings would keep safe as Falcon and Samantha went up to deal with it.

"Falcooon… PAUNCH!" Samantha yelled, hitting it with her fire covered fist.

"Falcon KICK!" Falcon jumped up and kicked it with a fire covered leg. With the power of both attacks, the Roturret was defeated before it even had a chance to attack.

From a portal not far away, Olimar and Morgan came out with 100 Pikmin each (with 25 of each color) and all of the different colors of Onions. Olimar flinched when he realized they were surrounded by Primids, but Morgan immediately started fighting back by throwing Pikmin after Pikmin at them. With several on each and all of the panicking to get them off, the group was quickly defeated. Morgan blew her whistle and started leading her Pikmin deeper into the fighting. Olimar finally snapped back to it and had his own Pikmin follow him.

Just as Sheik took a particularly hard blow, Ness, Amanda, Lucas, and Megan came out of their own portal. Lucas ran up to him with Amanda coming up not far behind.

" _Try to heal him,_ " Lucas told Amanda. She nodded nervously.

"Lifeup Gamma," she whispered. A light surrounded Sheik, healing the Sheikah warrior. He gave a nod of thanks as he was getting up before jumping back into the battle. "Tommy said that we're the healers," Amanda told everyone. "We should stay out of the battle." She then took a breath from her inhaler. Everyone agreed and ran for cover just as the rest of the army was pulling out.

Mr. Game and Watch came out accompanied by Lauren, Elinor, Len, and Axl. The reploid quickly transformed into White Axl (to Len's fear) and was able to take down enemies left and right with only a few Axl Bullets at a time. When Axl looked back and smirked at Len, he sighed and went back to fighting alongside

From the last two portals in the sky came three hedgehogs and Sarah B. in their Super forms and Pit and Rose donned in the Three Sacred Treasures in all of their glory. They all went after Tabuu, the two archers firing off Light Arrows while the other four went in close, hitting Tabuu with either homing attacks or kicks to the face. They were lucky that today decided to be warmer than normal for December, or else many of them would be freezing to death at that moment.

"How was our timing?" Master Hand floated over to his sister.

"Honestly, could've been worse," Authoress told him.

Tabuu, despite his massive size and burst of power, was started to feel overwhelmed by all of the attacks that were coming at him. He tried his best to keep all of the bullets and lasers and arrows and breath attacks that were coming at him. He started curling in on himself. Many people who fought Tabuu the first time knew what was coming.

"PK Shield Omega!" Lucas yelled. Everyone on the side of good was covered in a bright glow, their natural defenses doubling. Megan soon followed his lead, strengthening everyone with a Defense Up. David started driving the truck out of the immediate area. All of the flying Pokémon were ordered to land next to their trainers. The Arwings, Wolfens, and the Halberd started flying away from the battle area. Pit managed to get all of the others away from the giant man as wings started appearing on his back. Everyone on the ground ran away from the giant man while the ones firing arrows from the rooftops quickly started making their way to the bottom floor.

"ROY!" Authoress screamed. She ran in front of the ice manakete (who was taken aback by her yelling and didn't understand why everyone was running away) and brought up a shield.

Tabuu then threw off energy from his wings in three pulses. The first one cracked Authoress's shield and did some massive damage to the nearby buildings while the second one broke everything. Roy, now understanding what was happening, protect the Script Writer with his massive body the third wave hit. Both were knocked back a couple of blocks. Roy turned back into his human form with the help of snow infested wind. Authoress could tell that he was losing consciousness fast.

"Lifeup Alpha!" Ness called out from his hiding place, aiming at Roy. A glow washed over the red head, giving a little of his health back. Authoress quickly helped him up and started running away from the battlefield. Tabuu tried to punch the two into the ground, but Silver teleported in front of them and shielded them from the attack.

"Rest here," Authoress told Roy as she helped him drink his Elixir. Seeing as there were none of the smaller enemies, she joined up with Lex and rushed Tabuu.

"Ditto!" m3At called for his golden companion. The Moltres flew towards the ground and transformed into a scythe that m3At caught. The three of them jumped up towards Tabuu. However, they were blocked by his arm.

"Now, nite train!" Lex called out. nite train jumped up from his sniping perch and, in a flash, transformed into his demi god form. Everyone else jumped off of his arm as nite train punched Tabuu in the back of the head. The punch was strong enough to make the him fall to the ground. When Tabuu fell to the ground, nite train landed on his back with his heel, pushing him further into the ground.

"What in the world is he?" Rose asked no one in particular.

"Don't know," Pit answered.

"We may have been a bit more even back in Subspace, but I have the power of a God," nite train whispered to Tabuu. "I! Will! Destroy! You!" Every time he said a word, he punched Tabuu further and further into the road. After a few seconds, he started getting tired again, transforming back into his normal self. "Damn… it…"

"Ditto, grab nite train!" m3At commanded the Ditto that was transformed into an Articuno. She cawed before flying into the air. Just as nite train was about to faint, she grabbed him by the shoulders with his talons. She brought him back down to the others. Even though he was starting to wake up, Lex and Authoress put him next to Roy to recuperate.

"We have to keep fighting!" Rose yelled to everyone. She fired off another Light Arrow as she said this. Tabuu, however, teleported right before it hit. He appeared again in the air, ready to fight whoever got in his way.

Tabuu summoned multiple blades attached to chains to help him do this. David and Jessica bailed out of the truck as on came down on them. The Pokémon and their trainers had to move out of the way of one of the blades that were chasing them. Len was firing at one with his fingers before Axl pushed him out of the way before dodging it while it swung down at them. Three more headed into the air, one cutting off the front half of the Halberd and the other two damaging all of the Arwings and Wolfens forcing ejections from all of the aircraft. One even went after where the Healers were at, forcing them out of their hiding place.

"Ae-in, be careful!" Halona yelled up to her little sister, seeing her and Kirby being chased by one of the daggers. Shadow threw a few Chaos Spears at it, disrupting the blade and allowing the two to escape.

"PK Shield Omega," Megan said. She strengthened the shield that was placed on everyone earlier in hopes of keeping everyone relatively safe.

Sarah B. looked down at the entire battlefield from the sky. It seemed like all of the smaller enemies were destroyed because of Tabuu's attack from earlier, but with the destruction of many of the vehicles and with three powerful people out of the fight, it was going to get harder. She could see everyone trying their hardest to stand up to Tabuu, but those without ranged weapons were pretty much useless in the battle especially any buildings where they could jump off and strike Tabuu were gone. The ranged attacks didn't seem to be doing much damage and she didn't know how long she and the hedgehogs had to keep their transformation.

She did, however, see Rose throw a soccer ball from her purse at Peach. The princess jumped into the air and kicked it as hard as she could. The ball split into three and hit Tabuu right in the chest. Rose then took out a tennis ball and threw it to Tasha (who, for whatever reason, was transformed as Waluigi). She then proceeded to hit it as hard as she could with a tennis racket. It hit Tabuu right in the eye, making his yell out in pain. She then suddenly remembered what happened in Subspace which immediately led to one of the few episodes of FullMetal Alchemist she ever watched.

/ _That's it!_ / she thought to herself. In the blink of an eye. As John ran over to his big sister, Sarah B. appeared next to them. "Can you guys use the ground to push people up to Tabuu's height?"

"Yeah, but why?" Maggie asked.

"We might be able to do more damage if we can get close-ranged fighters up higher than just relying on long ranged." Maggie thought it over for a moment.

"John, let's set up a circle for you," she said. She and John ran over to a relatively safe place. "Rose, chalk please!" Her older cousin dropped two pieces of chalk as she flew over. Archers and those with guns kept shooting at Tabuu while everyone was trying to dodge the lasers coming out of his eyes. Master Hand, Crazy, Kirby, Ae-in, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Sarah B., Pit, and Rose were still fighting in the air, shooting or ramming into the man.

"Ike!" Maggie called to the mercenary. He looked back to where she and her brother were at. He quickly ran over to them. "Is it okay if we try to get you closer to Tabuu's height?"

"What do you need me to do?" Ike asked.

"Face Tabuu…" He did as she said. "And get ready to fly."

"Wha-" John cut his palm against Maggie's sword and placed it on the circle. The electricity produced by the circle quickly traveled under Ike's feet. The ground underneath him came to life and quickly started pushing him into the air. Instead of panicking, he quickly regained his balance and got ready to jump at the monster everyone was facing. When Tabuu wasn't looking his way, he jumped off and, using Ragnell, stabbed Tabuu as hard as he could. It hurt Tabuu enough that he landed on the ground temporarily. Using this chance, the hedgehogs and Sarah B. rammed into Tabuu. All of the others using blades and melee weapons quickly stabbed and battered Tabuu's feet. Those with ranged weapons and powers (minus Lucas and Megan) started using them against Tabuu and were firing them off as fast as they could.

Ness, finally realizing that Lucas was a much better healer than him, decided to go ahead and get out of the healers' safe area and go straight into the battle. He ran towards the giant man and, taking the opportunity afforded to him by Ike's stunt, placed his hands on the side of his head. "Hypnosis Alpha!" The status effect hit Tabuu like several tons of bricks. Even though by Real World logic, it shouldn't work, since Ness came from a place where taxis and robots attacked you, the odds worked in his favor and put the giant, blue man to sleep. Ike had managed to jump off the blue man just in time to not get injured.

"Everyone, take this chance and attack him with all you got!" Red commanded all of his Pokémon.

Everyone took this to heart and started wailing on the sleeping man for as much as they could. Even in this timeframe, Roy and nite train got back into the battle, slashing and shooting at him for all they were worth. Sheik even changed back into Zelda so she could use Din's Fire on him. Tommy, Young Link and Maggie also used this attack on him. Mewtwo and Erin were dropping broken building pieces on them and as hard as possible. Lucas and Megan were even using Attack Up on everyone to increase attack output for everyone.

Pikachu then saw a part of Tabuu flicker. "I think we almost got him!"

"Keep going! I know you can do it!" Ash cheered everyone on.

"You got this everyone!" Holly agreed.

Everyone didn't get much longer to wail on Tabuu as he soon woke up. He raised his arms overhead as he tried to squish everyone underneath of them. Authoress and Silver stepped in, creating shields underneath each impact. The impact was so great, however, that everyone was pushed away from the area. Authoress's shield even broke under the pressure, crushing her underneath his arm.

"AUTHORESS!"

"SIS!" The two Hands quickly rushed over to their adopted sister. As Tabuu started to stand up, they could tell that she was in a bad state of condition. It was so bad that it was just too graphic to describe.

"Out of the way!" Amanda told them. She rushed to Authoress's side with a Cup of Life Noodles in her hands. She quickly raised Authoress's head to pour a tiny amount down her throat. Authoress gasped, snatching the Life Noodles away from her and devouring the rest. "Lifeup Beta!" Authoress was surrounded by a glow as her health returned to her.

"Thanks so much!" Authoress thanked her. "I'd be dead if it wasn't for you." She then grabbed her wrist and pulled her away before Tabuu's hand could crush them.

"We owe her," Master Hand whispered to Crazy. When he looked over to his brother, he saw him firing finger bullets at Tabuu. He sighed in annoyance.

"Man, he's even harder to take down than Sigma," White Axl commented. He then flew into the air, activating his invisibility as he flew.

"Andrea, let's-a go!" Mario told his chosen one. Andrea nodded as both started running before going into the air. Wario, Waluigi, and Tasha (now back to Wario) soon joined them. Dr. Mario and Annie came up behind them. To make sure that they wouldn't be immediately targeted by them, Peach and Brach started throwing fire balls at him while Luigi and Kirsten threw ice. David and Jessica started shooting with pistols to help out as Pit, Rose, Meta Knight, and Sam took to the skies again. All three Links along with Chloe, Anna, and Maggie shot arrows at Tabuu as the hedgehogs plus Sarah B. flew into the air once again. Fox, Rachel S., Falco, Kelsey, Wolf, Kelly, Diddy, and Sarah S. started shooting at Tabuu as well. It was like a movie with all of the shots being fired and all of the people flying around Tabuu. The Pokémon trainers quickly talked everything over and all agreed that they would bide their time and wait before going back in the battle.

"What should we do?" DK asked everyone else who was not in the immediate battle. Olimar and Morgan ran past with all of their Pikmin, ready to throw some at Tabuu's feet when the timing was right alongside the Pokémon trainers.

"We have to wait for another opportunity," Marth told him. "We cannot go up against Tabuu because of our lack of power and ranged weapons."

"Then I'll just get in on the action," Halona told everyone else. She held up her gem as it turned black. When it was completely black, it broke apart, black lightning surrounding her. When the lightning ceased, she was in her Shadow transformation. However, her clothes and hair was the same shade of lemon-cream. She flew up into the sky to join everyone else for at least a few minutes.

Mario was the first in the air to hit Tabuu. He got as high in the sky as he could before diving down onto Tabuu's head. He hit the top of his head with his boot. He floated down to the ground as Andrea did the same thing. Tabuu then went to smack the two out of the air when they were quickly dragged away from him. He blinked several times in confusion. So did Mario and Andrea who were confused at what was grabbing them by the wrist.

"Don't worry guys, it's me!" White Axl said, not coming out of invisibility mode. He got them into a safe part of the air where they could safely float down.

"Thank-a you, Axl," Andrea thanked him. She couldn't see White Axl smirk in a no problem as he quickly flew back towards Tabuu, releasing Axl Bullets at random times to make himself tough to pinpoint. Meta Knight and Sam were flying in close, making him keep missing them again and again.

"Chaos Spear!" Halona yelled out as she threw a few spears at Tabuu. He blocked them with the back of his head. However, this gave Shadow time to get behind Tabuu and kick him in the back of the head. Using this chance, Sarah B. and Sonic also kicked him in the back of the head.

Because everyone was too busy fighting off or making sure everyone else was okay, only Pit saw Tabuu's wings starting to form on his back for the second time. "ROSE!" he called out to her. Rose turned just as Pit rammed her away and made a messy landing with him on the bottom behind a pile of rubble. Right as Tabuu stretched his wings out, Pit shielded Rose from the attack.

"What was…" Rose asked as Pit started leaning away from her. To her complete and utter shock, she saw that everyone that was attacking Tabuu was now seriously injured, many of them unconscious and transformed back into their normal selves including Kirby and Ae-in who were flying a ways away from the battlefield and not directly in the battle itself. Even the Mario characters and al of their chosen ones were missing their power ups. The Pokémon trainers and their Pokémon quickly went up to face Tabuu. Olimar and Morgan quickly followed with all of their Pikmin. Everyone that managed to stay relatively uninjured were dragging people away from the battlefield. "How did everyone else miss him doing that?"

"I don't know," Pit replied. He tried to stand up, but quickly fell down again, hissing in pain as he did so. Rose quickly rushed over to him to see what was the problem.

"Pit, your leg!" Rose exclaimed. He looked down to see that underneath the boot part of his sandal, the wool was becoming red. "You have to get it healed now." She looked to see that Ness, Amanda, Lucas, and Megan were too busy to come over and help and that Dr. Mario was unconscious, so she took matters into her own hands. She looked inside her purse and found a vile of Elixir from the Fire Emblem series. She handed it over to Pit and told him to drink it and then take off his sandal. Pit did as she said while she got out more medical supplies and a bottle of water.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded his Pokémon.

"Pikaaa…" Pikachu started.

"Pikaaa…" Allie joined in.

"Pichu, use Thundershock!" Red said.

"Piii…" Pichu and John said at the same time.

"CHUUUU!" all four shouted out, electricity coming off of their bodies in droves. Luckily for the Pikmin, only the yellow ones had been thrown, therefore killing none of them. While Tabuu didn't get taken down by the electricity, he was still sparking with some, signaling his Paralysis status effect.

"Nice job, you guys!" Holly congratulated the four. "Squirt, Ivy, Chary, Triple Finish!"

"You got it!" the three Pokémon told their trainer. Olimar and Morgan blew their whistles and the Pikmin retreated back to their leaders just as Hydro Pump, Solar Beam, and Fire Blast all at once. Lucario and Rachel H. nodded to each other and started throwing Aura Spheres at Tabuu with increased strength since both refused to be healed.

Jigglypuff and Kyle floated up to Tabuu's ear and used Disarming Voice at the same time, making the giant man flinch and his programming swirl. While this was going on, Master Hand and Crazy were floating closer to the ground while firing lasers at the man while Len helped with the evacuation of his friends.

"He's doing it again!" Erin called out to everyone as she was using her telekinesis to move people out of the fight for the healers to heal. Everyone saw what Erin was seeing; Tabuu's wings were coming out again. / _Mewtwo!_ /

Mewtwo heard her cry for help. He quickly used Teleport to grab Jigglypuff and Kyle before using Teleport again to get next to Erin. Both used Barrier to protect everyone. As the attack passed, everyone was pushed away again, though Mewtwo and Erin kept the barrier up and going.

"Oh no," Rose whispered as she looked over the rubble towards everyone else. Pit looked up at her, his leg wrapped in bandages and gauze. Rose took out a Wii Remote. "Pit, we need to get you out of… here…" She looked at the Wii Remote. "That's it!" She then reached into her purse and took out her AMP arm that was found in Subspace.

"What?" Pit asked her.

"I need some sort of distraction," Rose said. She looked at everyone else, seeing them either unconscious or moving the unconscious ones away from the fighting. "This'll be a lot harder if I can't get a distraction."

Suddenly, a portal opened in the sky. The two could hear Master Hand say "It's about time!" as many, many R.O.B.s started coming out of the portal. Everyone who was watching had their jaws drop to the floor. Everyone watched as the R.O.B.s started shooting lasers at Tabuu. Since they were all over the place, Tabuu had a very hard time targeting just one of them let alone hitting any of them because of his paralysis and his decreased accuracy.

"Sorry we took so long," the lead R.O.B. landed next to Master Hand. Several medic R.O.B.s started dragging people to other areas in order to start healing them as soon as possible. "I had only received your e-mail about an hour ago."

"I'll call you next time," Master Hand told him.

"R.O.B!" Elinor called out, rollerblading to the Smasher she was chosen to. She had only a few scrapes and bruises on her person and wanted to keep fighting. "It's great to see you again."

"You, too, Elinor," R.O.B. told her. "Are you ready to help us take down Tabuu?"

"Oh yeah," Elinor told him. She used the jets on her blades to fly into the air. R.O.B. followed her shortly after. Everyone part of the R.O.B. Squad were either firing lasers or launching missiles. Eventually, a giant R.O.B. came out of the portal and managed to block Tabuu's arm from hitting several of his smaller brethren.

"…That will do," Rose commented. She then took out a beautiful silver and teal chalice that had a lid on it as well as Silver's symbol. Light came out from under the lid before Rose tipped it open, the light stored inside it pouring down at her feet and started covering her in a cocoon. "Make Up!" She then stood up at her full height. She was now in the clothes she wore when she was transformed to have Silver's powers. Her hair was silver and her eyes were yellow. She even spun once, teal lines covering her face. "Alright, it's all or nothing!" She then sped off.

As she traveled without anyone noticing, Tabuu readied his wings for a fourth attack. However, the R.O.B.s and Elinor started shooting at it. Instead of the energy building up in them, his wings were losing the energy needed to perform his ultimate attack. Because Tabuu was too busy trying to destroy any of the R.O.B.s, even the giant one that he kept missing with blades and punches. When he was frozen with paralysis, Rose made her move. She leaped up and flew upwards to be about two feet in front of Tabuu's chest.

"Game over, Tabuu," Rose said. She used telekinesis to have her old arm float right in front of Tabuu's chest. She used the arm to hit the A Button on the remote.

Instead of a portal forming like what would normally happen, the computer inside of his chest started to explode. Rose shielded herself from it while all of the R.O.B.s and Elinor flew away from Tabuu. Tabuu had the same look on his face as when someone's heart exploded.

"Im…poss…" he said as he started falling down. As he fell, his body started disappearing. When he would've hit the ground, only the remains of the computer was there.

"You did it," Diddy said out loud, everyone awake and able to celebrate.

"No, we did it," Rose smiled. "If it wasn't for everyone doing this together, Tabuu wouldn't have been weakened to the point where that would've worked."

"But how did you that using a Wii Remote would work?" Pit asked her as Link helped him limp towards everyone else.

"I will admit, it was a bit of a long shot," Rose revealed. "But then I remembered the note Master Hand put on the Wii Remote when I first tried to use it."

"If you're closer than five feet when aiming at something, it will blow up," Master Hand remembered. He started chastising himself for not remembering that. Everyone started to remember that the fact she said was the truth.

"Get rid of that!" Axl suddenly yelled from a pile of rubble. Everyone looked over to see him waving a finger at it. "I am not getting hit in the Copy Chip by getting too close to an infected enemy again."

"Axl he was the infection," Jasmin told him.

"I don't care: just get rid of it!" Axl demanded.

"We do need to get out of here," Sam told everyone. After a bit of conversation, DK and Bowser started pushing the computer that was Tabuu into a portal on the ground. It fell through as everyone else started to follow.

From a hill far away from the battle, a girl that looked to be about 14 wearing an orange jacket, black jeans, a giant sun hat, and black high heel boots was standing under an umbrella, looking through a telescope. She smiled as she watched everyone going through the portal, never to be seen in that part of town again.

"They're gone," she told her companions with a German accent. One was an elderly lady with a cane wearing an older person winter style. The second was a female angel with white wings and wearing her winter toga and wing warmers. The third was a small, light blue, baby ram being carried by the angel. "And they got him."

"Just like I told you worrywarts," the elderly lady said with a London accent. "I knew it was a waste to be here!"

"You're being so negative," the angel said in a neutral accent. "I was worried that they could get seriously hurt."

"Besides, her majesty told us to come and make sure Tabuu was defeated, ari," the ram sided with the angel in a high pitched voice. "Not all of us can see the possibilities of time, ari."

"Whatever," the elderly lady waved at them. "Let's get back to vacation."

"Can we go to the Kagoshima Province?" the girl asked. "I've never been there!"

"What are you waiting for?" the woman asked them. "Let's go!" The three walked inside a porta potty, talking about what they would possibly see on their trip. The angel stopped before entering and looked at the elderly lady.

"Is he down there?" she asked.

"Yes," the woman said. "You know, he was the last person I saved before…"

"Who knows," the angel told her. "Maybe your paths will cross again someday."

"Maybe," the woman said. "Well then, enough focusing on the past. Let's go to Japan!" She then clapped her hands together and shuffled towards the porta potty. The angel followed her and shut the door behind her. The porta potty then started fading in and out of reality before disappearing all together.

_Smash Mansion: Incinerator Room_

In the Incinerator Room, a single robot claw grabbed hold of the top of the rock. It pushed the rock off of the rest of itself, a badly crushed but still somehow functioning Turret that had been thrown in there a long time ago. Its single eye glowed red as it took in its surroundings, all of the flames surrounding it.

"Damage sustained is critical," the Turret said to no one in particular. The opening then opened up. "Target ob-"

Tabuu's computer then fell on top of it, destroying it forever. DK, Bowser, Chelsey, and Ariel sighed in relief as Silver followed, carrying all of the possibly infected pieces that fell off of the computer with his powers. He threw them in just before the opening closed.

"Is he gone?" Axl asked.

"Yes, Axl, he is gone," Silver told the Reploid. He sighed in relief before going off to see how everyone else was doing in their recovery.

"At least it's all over," Master Hand told the few people that were present.

"All I hope is that we won't get recognized when we go back home," Chelsey said. "I don't want to go through that." She then walked out of the area along with Ariel. The two transformed into their normal selves while they walked.

"She's got a point," Bowser said. "I don't think people in her world know about the existence of other worlds."

"That's because they're not supposed to," Master Hand told him. Master Hand silently started hoping that no one would recognize any of the people from the Real World. He then got an idea and went to the infirmary to see if Crazy and Authoress were all healed up yet.

_The Real World: December 7, 2010: Stevens Mansion_

Rose, Len, Sam, and Axl were glad that their mother and father were called away to their jobs yesterday without any warning that it would happen (Axl a little less so than his siblings, but still glad all the same). They were also glad that winter break started sooner because of the attack that happened, allowing them to mellow about what was going to happen next. Now, they could worry with everyone else as they came to their home in droves of three and four. Most everyone was already there and they were just waiting for a few more people from the Real World to show up. Everyone that was already there and could make it were sitting in the living room. Sarah B., Amanda, Maggie, John, Harley, Elizabeth, Rachel H., Rachel S., and Erin, all living elsewhere in North America, still had to go to school and were too far away to safely get here on their own.

The doorbell rang before the front door opened up. Kyle and Allie walked into the room and sat down with everyone else as they watched several different news programs at the same time.

"How long have you guys been up?" Zelda asked as she walked into the room in her pajamas. Many of the teenagers in the room were very much sleep deprived.

"All night," Len answered. "We were first looking online for conspiracy theories about what was going on, but it didn't seem like we were found out yet. But then there was the news and we been checking every single news station since four last night."

"I've just been so worried I couldn't sleep," Lauren told her. Everyone murmured in agreement.

"And about that monster attack that happened in Nightingale City," one of the channels said. "The US military has just released the picture of the only known person that was part of the rebellion against this monster." They then show a little bit of video footage of what appeared to be a male version of Authoress yelling at the military. "All other footage that was captured either got corrupted or was too far away to make anyone out with the exception of the giant monster that attacked the city. Luckily, no one was hurt in the battle." The channel continued to talk about evacuation of the people.

"I made it so that everyone couldn't recognize anyone from the clips," Master Hand told the teens as he floated out of a nearby portal. "Even if your faces were caught, they would be so different from your normal faces that no one would ever suspect you."

"You can do that?" Brach asked.

"With my power of creation, Crazy's power of destruction, and Authoress's power of protection, we can do almost anything together," Master Hand explained to everyone. "Consider it a thanks of helping to get rid of Tabuu once and for all."

"Thank you so much!" Sam started crying, whether out of happiness or sleep deprivation, she didn't quite know (but she later thought it was probably a little bit of both). Many other people followed her suit, thanking the giant hand before either crying or shouting with joy or both.

"What's going on?" Pit walked into the room with some of the others following him. Rose ran up to him and gave him the biggest hug she could've possible had given him. "Rose, is everything okay?"

"The world doesn't know," Rose told him, tears in her eyes. "The world doesn't know and that's a good thing." Pit quickly hugged her back, now knowing her tears were those of happiness.

"I can stay!" Axl cheered in happiness. He also started shedding coolant tears, finally knowing for a fact a place he could stay without fear of being destroyed.

"The world knows monsters exist, but video games coming to life is a step too far," Jasmin reasoned. "Well, it really could've been worse."

"I know, let's have a party this weekend to celebrate!" Tommy yelled over everyone. Everyone quickly agreed and started making plans for the last day of school for the year. Sam started texting her cousins and Sarah B. in order to tell them what was going on.

_December 11, 2010_

The party was in full swing at the Stevens' Mansion. There was lots of food, nonalcoholic drinks, music, and fun going around. There were a few people dancing, but most everyone was telling stories about what they had discovered in some of the Smashers' worlds over their break of no school. There were many fascinating stories, including one where Ryan got eaten by a giant fish spirit, but that would be for another day.

Up on the roof, Rose was snuggled up in her warm blanket, looking up at the sky. It was covered in clouds, making it impossible to see the stars and the moon. The roof door then opened up. She looked over to see her boyfriend coming outside with two cups of hot coco.

"Hey Rose, is everything alright?" Pit asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Rose told him. "A party like that just isn't my cup of tea."

"Good thing I brought coco!" Pit smiled. Rose chuckled a little bit as she took the coco and allowed Pit to share her blanket with her. Pit wrapped a wing over her shoulders, bringing her closer to the angel. She put her head against his shoulder. "Are your arm and leg feeling alright?"

"Yeah," Rose told him, remembering the surgery that happened a few days ago. "The surgery to get the metal out went extremely well. They left a few things in so my bones wouldn't break, but they got everything out little to no problem. Same with Len. Thankfully Megan was there to speed up the healing process." She gave Pit a wink.

"That's good," Pit told her. He then looked towards the heavens. "Lady Palutena talked to me earlier today." Rose looked up at him. "I'm needed back in Skyworld at the end of the year." Rose looked down.

"I see…"

"D-don't worry!" Pit told her, grabbing her now flesh left hand. "We still have a couple of weeks together! And I'll be able to send you letters! Don't cry, Rose, please…"

"I knew this was coming, but not so soon," Rose told him, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "I thought we would have until the end of the school year…"

"So then let's make the best memories that we can now!" Pit told her, putting something in her hand. "Maybe, starting with this?" He started blushing. Rose opened her palm to see a little shooting star pendant.

"It's beautiful, Pit, thank you." She gave it back and took Pit's hot coco so he could put it on her neck. She turned back to him, gave him his hot chocolate, and said "Let's make as many memories as we can."

The two then kissed as the first snow of the year started falling from the sky.


	59. Epilogue

_June 6, 2011_

Authoress was scurrying around her giant bedroom in a panic back at her home. She finished zipping up her beautiful, golden dress just as her Skype started ringing. She opened up her laptop that was on her jewelry stand and answered the call.

"Hey, sis!" Crazy told her.

"Hi, Crazy," Authoress replied, not paying attention to her younger brother at all.

"What's going on with you, sis?" Crazy asked.

"Came back later than expected, gotta get ready to get on the throne for the day," she replied as she put on the minimum amount of make-up she needed for her job.

"Crazy, get off of the Skype!" Master Hand yelled as he pushed his brother away from the computer. "Sorry about that. I wanted to know about what happened in the Real World recently. There are still some Smashers there that need to come back."

"Don't worry; they went to some graduation parties yesterday, but they'll be back first thing this morning," Authoress told him as she put on her necklace. "Except Axl because you know why. And Snake; he got a job in the Real World as a security guard at a museum and decided to live years in the Real World rather than a few months in his. He was going to tell you today-"

"I see," Master Hand replied, thinking over the information he was just given. "Since David's not doing anything drastic, I guess I can let him stay."

"And here's something you didn't expect; Marth manage to graduate community college with an associate's in programming!"

"No!" Master Hand cried out in disbelief.

"And you thought I was expecting it?!" Authoress retaliated back. "Guy who grew up without knowing what a light bulb is suddenly becomes good enough with computers to get a degree using them. Yeah, I couldn't come up with that in a million years!"

"What about your friends, sis?" Crazy asked, pushing Master Hand back.

"Well, nite train went back to doing his old lifestyle," Authoress told everyone. "Aelita went off to search for her missing friend. Lex got arrested for copyright infringement – don't know when she'll get out. Ditto is still Ditto. And last I heard, m3At is living with Rainbow Dash and is in a relationship with Twilight Sparkle." The two Hands looked at their human sister like she was crazy. "Don't look at me like that! I'm only a peagusister for Doctor Whooves!"

"Yeah, sure you are," Master Hand deadpanned.

"Don't make me kick your butt!" she pointed at her brother.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about the next Smash tournament," her older brother told her. "I want your opinion on putting in Villager, Mega Man, Wii Fit Trainer, Rosalina, Little Mac, Greninja, Lady Palutena, Robin, Lucina, Shulk, Pac-Man, Mii Fighters, Dark Pit, Ryu and Duck Hunt?"

"Don't care, hell yes, surprised, as long as she doesn't have the same move set as Peach, hell yes, don't care, hell yes, hell yes, shouldn't she be a pallet swap for Marth, who the hell is Shulk, don't care, hell yes, shouldn't he be a pallet swap for Pit, sure whatever, and as what do you mean by Dunk Hunt?"

"The dog and one of the ducks from Duck Hunt."

"As long as I get to kill the dog."

"No promises," Master Hand told her. "Now, I need to figure out which characters I'm going to have on the Mii Fighting Team."

"And I need to get to my throne for the day," Authoress told her brothers as she put on her crown. "See ya later!" They waved at her as she hung up on them. She picks up her giant star to have it float in her left hand. She walked up to her door leading to the rest of her castle. She put a smile on her face. "Alright, time to start the day." She then opened the door.

She looked down the hall, seeing everything on fire. How her room was spared from the carnage, she didn't really know, but her castle was on fire and the two fairies that she left in charge were nowhere to be seen. So she did the only rational thing she could do at that time.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"


End file.
